Persona Animum debes mutare non caelum
by Lesserpawn1
Summary: Yuuki Hashimoto hopes her move to the sleepy town of Bishopmill will be her opportunity to become someone. However a chance encounter with a mysterious woman and the awakening of a hidden power plunges Yuuki and her friends into a fight for their lives.
1. Prologue

She opened her eyes and found herself to be in a strange, unfamiliar room.

How she got there and more importantly where she was the girl couldn't tell. She stood up from the small blue chair she had been resting upon and glanced around. The room was elongated in shape, with her at one extremity and an older man with grey hair and an unnaturally long nose situated at the other. Instinctively she started walking down the narrow corridor towards him. Seven meters was the room's maximum berth and twenty was the total length, however the walls curved inwards creating a cramped feeling. All the furnishings around her were dark purple in colour except for the brown wooden floor upon which she walked.

When the girl reached the half way point between herself and the old man she noticed they weren't alone. To her left was a small bar where a woman dressed in a white 'robe de style' and expensive jewellery stood. She was cleaning empty cocktail glasses, a look of displeasure written across her attractive, drawn face. Close to this woman was an oval-faced man in a black three piece suit who was grinning madly for some unknown reason. Despite also being behind the bar he was holding an alcoholic drink and taking regular sips. Both had had their hair tied back tightly and wore clothes which bore some resemblance to those she had seen in cheesy movies about 1920's Chicago. The girl chose to ignore the mismatched duo and continued towards the old man.

Once she was 3 meters away she stopped. She couldn't move much closer due to a low lying round table. The girl silently scanned her surroundings one more time as she tried to gather her thoughts. Questions such as 'where am I' and 'how did I get here' continued to run through her mind until the man decided to speak.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room my dear young lady."

His voice was deep and unnerving. The fingers on his long bony hands tapped gently against one another while he spoke and his gaze never flinched from her eyes. The girl didn't know how to respond. She was too confused to think straight. The man continued.

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. Allow me to introduce my two assistants, Olivia and Oscar. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Erm, Hashimoto, Yuuki Hashimoto."

"Do not be alarmed, you are currently fast asleep in your own world. It would appear that you have been brought to this place by fate for some unique purpose."

Igor waved his hands over the round table that separated the pair and a neatly arranged assortment of faced down playing cards magically appeared. Yuuki rubbed her eyes.

"It's fascinating. The cards never change but the result is always different."

She watched as three of the cards flipped themselves over. Now that she was looking at their faces she recognised them to be old fashioned Tarot cards. Yuuki could distinguish two of them, the fool and death, but the third she did not know. Igor nodded his head as if he had come to some kind of understanding.

"This is most interesting. It would appear that a turbulent destiny awaits you. A grave responsibility will be thrust upon you that only you have the ability to face."

The girl closed her eyes. None of this was making much sense. The man before her had said she was asleep, but this dream was far more vivid than any she could remember. Everything seemed too real. Now she had had the chance to somewhat recover from her initial confusion, the girl decided upon what to ask Igor.

"What do you mean by 'responsibility'?"

"Look down."

The perfectly smooth wooden floor which Yuuki had been standing upon started to develop a crack between her feet. She quickly realised that this was in fact a straight line which ran for approximately one meter in front and behind her. It continued to grow wider, forcing her to jump to one side. It eventually stopped once it had created a hole that was 2 meters square. Yuuki felt a brief gust of wind enter the room and glanced downwards through the gap in the floor. She saw a distant sea of green interrupted by clouds of white.

"Where are we? Is that the ground all the way down there? What is going on? Igor what is this place?"

"The Velvet room takes whatever shape its guest chooses. An airship was an excellent choice."

"AN AIRSHIP?"

"Do not be alarmed, no harm can ever come to you while you reside in this place. Look deeper."

Tentatively following Igor's instructions Yuuki shifted her eyes towards the hole that had just been created. The vision had changed. It was now showing a scene from ground level. A lone butterfly with multicoloured wings was dancing through the air effortlessly. Wherever it moved a trail of silver orbs followed. These cute specks of light that twinkled like stars brought colour to the world before dissipating into nothingness after a few seconds.

In the background there were blue skies with white clouds that dominated the heavens. Yuuki could hear the sound of wildlife and a waterfall in the distance. The beautiful fauna seemed so close that she was tempted to reach out towards it. This was a place unlike anything she had experienced before…a paradise.

But then it changed. The picturesque scene she had been immersed in altered as hundreds of black blobs started to cover the land like a cancer. In the distance giant human like creatures appeared and ripped trees away from their roots and threw them like toys. Heart stopping screams of agony began to echo incessantly and eventually managed to drown out the sound of birds and flowing water. The sweet smell from all the flowers that surrounded her failed.

Soon the world had descended into darkness. The light from the golden sun disappeared from view and black storm clouds replaced the gentle cushions of white that had populated the sky. The last bastion of colour remaining was the butterfly but eventually it too was gone.

The vision withered away. Yuuki remembered that she had not been inside that former paradise but merely watching the events unfold from within the Velvet room. Even though she was just a spectator that world had seemed so authentic. The sounds, the smells, the sights she had experienced them all. Yuuki's mind tried desperately to understand what was going on but became distracted when Igor spoke.

"That was the future, a possible future. To prevent such a fate for your world you must awaken your inner power, your shield from the hardships of life, your 'persona'. Once you have understood the contract you will be brought back to this room. But our time together is now at an end. Until we meet again…"

Without warning the Velvet room began to fade. Yuuki tried calling out to the three people that had been around her but Igor and his two assistants vanished from view leaving her isolated inside a black void reminiscent of the one she had just born witness to. Floating aimlessly for a moment she managed to spot something in the distance.

It was a multicoloured butterfly.


	2. Chapter 1 Yuuki Hashimoto 1

Saturday, August 16th, 2014 - 18:23  
Bishopmill, Averurie  
Scotland

They were on the final leg of the journey.

It had felt like an eternity to get this far, but soon it would be over. No more would she have to suffer the faint sounds of her brother's music, blasting as it was from his headphones. No more would she have to listen to her mother yelling back at the two of them whenever they started arguing. No more would she have to hear her father gently humming old melodies from before she was even born.

Soon the last part of their journey together would be complete and Yuuki would see her new home for the first time.

Yuuki was situated in the back seat of her parents used blue Volvo with the rest of her immediate family in close attendance. Driving was her mother Mhairi Hashimoto. She had said very little throughout the journey and was still clearly upset that they had decided to emigrate from their home in Japan. Her mother had argued bitterly with her husband of eighteen years regarding this topic over the last fortnight or so. It seemed as if she had decided to save her breath now that they were on their way. Yuuki knew it wasn't because she wanted to put a brave face on things for her two children. Her mother rarely took her or her brother's feelings into consideration whenever she decided to do anything…

In the front passenger seat was her father, Katsuo Hashimoto. Unlike his wife who had been born and raised in Scotland, Katsuo had spent most of his life in Japan. Back home in Port Island he used to work for a large insurance company. The fact that he 'used' to work there was the reason they decided to emigrate. Although Yuuki didn't know all the details, it was clear that some kind of scandal involving corporate fraud had taken place. Much to her irritation her former classmates seemed to know more about it than her.

The final passenger in the car was her younger brother Daigo. He was situated beside her in the back seat, listening to loud rock music and playing a portable game station, happy to be ignored by everyone…for a little while at least. Even though at fourteen he was only two years younger than her, Yuuki felt the need to look after him much more than an older sibling would normally be expected to. This was because their parents had hardly spent any time with them over the last couple of years.

Throughout the hour long drive from the airport Yuuki had scarcely bothered to look outside the window at the clear blue skies or the beautiful countryside scenery. She had been lost in thought thinking about her family, all their problems and leaving Japan. There were benefits to moving away from home, although if she had been given the choice she probably would have stayed.

One other thought prayed upon mind, that of the dream she had experienced the night before. The vision of the Velvet room, of Igor and his two assistants Olivia and Oscar, was as clear as any memory she possessed. She could remember walking towards him, listening to what he had to say and watching that strange butterfly floating around her. It still didn't make much sense.

The pace of the car slowed jarring Yuuki from her musings. A number of buildings were lining both sides of the road showing that they were entering Bishopmill. All the houses appeared to have been constructed within the last twenty years or so, the designs uniform and disappointingly bland. One of the best things she had remembered from the last time they had visited was how weird and wonderful some of the old stone buildings had been. Regardless it was vastly different from her home in Port Island.

That is, her old home.

The voice from the inbuilt Sat Nav was monotonously giving them directions when her father decided to break the long standing silence that had typified most of the journey. His voice was chipper and upbeat.

"Are you excited about being back in your childhood town again darling? I remember when I first came here. How long has it been since then?"

"About four life sentences ago," replied an agitated sounding Mhairi, "looks like little has changed."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, ha-ha-ha."

Even though she wasn't involved in the conversation Yuuki couldn't ignore the awkward feeling that filled the air. She silently cursed her brother who carried on playing his games seemingly unaware of what was taking place around him. He was lucky in that way. Her father, probably realising how pointless it was to try and speak with his wife right now, shifted his body to face Yuuki and her brother.

"Say kids, are you excited about moving here?"

Daigo didn't appear to notice he was being spoken to. Yuuki quickly thought about how to respond. Should she answer honestly or say something supportive? Seeing the desperation that was written across her father's face she decided that she really didn't have a choice.

"Sure dad!"

"That's the spirit! Think of this as an adventure. You like your adventure novels Yuuki don't you?"

"Right"

It felt unnatural, forcing herself to sound enthusiastic when she wasn't, but Yuuki just couldn't knowingly make her father sad. This was especially true when her mother wasn't talking to him, although that was quite often.

After a further five minutes the car pulled into a driveway. Yuuki looked out of the window. They had stopped at a small, semi-detached house with cream coloured bricks and a red tiled roof. The door and window frames were all dark brown, matching the style which most of the buildings on the street shared. Out front there was a patch of short green grass with flowers lining the perimeter. It seemed picturesque compared to the apartment which they had lived in back in Port Island.

"Here we are kids," said Katsuo, "19 Hermes Street, our new home."

Yuuki stepped out of the car first. She hadn't been very excited before however now she was. Perhaps it was simply because it was something new but she couldn't help but be impressed by the house. What her father said about money going much further in this country seemed to be true. She approached the brown front door.

Close behind was her father and younger brother. Her mother remained a short distance further back. She didn't appear to be as interested as the rest of them. When her father was within touching distance of the front door he reached inside his jacket pockets. Then he shuffled his hands through his black trousers. It was at this moment that Yuuki saw signs of panic appear across his face.

"Erm, honey, sweetie," said Katsuo nervously towards his wife, "do you have the keys?"

"YOU WAIT UNTIL NOW TO ASK!" yelled Mhairi angrily, her right eyebrow twitching violently, "this is why I need to do everything around here. Yes I have the keys. Argh, I'll need to have copies made for all of us tomorrow morning."

Yuuki and her father simultaneously took a side step from the entrance to make sure they didn't get in her mother's way. A disconcerted scowl was clear on her face as she took a set of keys from her coat and opened the door. She brushed a loose strand of her shoulder length dark hair away from her blue eyes as she entered into the house.

Following closely behind her mother Yuuki took her first tentative steps into what would be her new home. There was lush, light blue carpet running through the narrow hallway and on the steps of the staircase to her left. A white door, which she presumed would lead into some kind of living area, was wide open. She could see most of their furniture was resting within that room covered by sheets of grey wrapping paper, still waiting to be removed.

She couldn't help but sigh. Yuuki had hoped everything would be in place by the time they arrived but that expectation hadn't been based on anything. It looked as though they would be spending the rest of that night and the next day just getting all their belongings into place. Her father started talking to her and Daigo.

"Say kids why don't the two of you go out somewhere and have something to eat? Your mother and I will make a start on moving these boxes and hopefully have your bedrooms ready by the time you get back."

"You don't want us to help?" asked Daigo.

"Well some of these things are really heavy. Besides," Katsuo leaned closer to her and Daigo and started to whisper, "Your mother is upset with me right now, so this place will be like a war zone for the next couple of hours until she calms down."

Both Yuuki and Daigo nodded their heads in agreement. Her father pulled out a wallet from his pocket and removed some money. He gave it to her before quickly heading down the corridor to where her mother had gone. Yuuki looked towards her younger brother with a smile on her face as she softly waved the paper notes back and forth.

"Let's go!"

"Hey sis, how come he gave you the money?"

Yuuki ignored Daigo's question. Finally they had arrived in Bishopmill. It was too late to change her mind about coming here; this place was going to be her new home. Despite having some reservations, Yuuki was determined to make the best of it. This would be her chance…a brand new day. It could even be fun. She would be interesting here, she would stand out from the crowd and as long as her family didn't screw it up for her she was going to be happy. Scratch that, in spite of her family she was going to be happy.

And in two days time she would be starting at a new school. Her life, it seemed, had just become more exciting.

aaa

Sunday, August 17th, 2014 - 23:39  
Bishopmill, Averurie  
Scotland

It had been a long day.

Yuuki was lying in her bed with her eyes trained towards the ceiling. She was trying to find patterns mixed within the white, randomly designed sequenced wallpaper that had been placed above her. Her eyes were following every line, ridge and groove which she could make out through the darkness. Falling asleep tonight was proving to be a challenge.

Thinking back over the last sixteen hours Yuuki believed she should be tired. Her new school had been kind enough to send out the majority of the course materials to her in advance but today was the first opportunity she had had to look over anything. Tirelessly Yuuki had sorted through the masses of textbooks provided to her and placed them on the top two selves of her bookcase. It would be much easier for her to find coursework if she managed to arrange everything in order. The whole process had taken ninety minutes to complete. Hopefully it would be worth the effort.

Despite having the majority of her subjects chosen for her Yuuki had already begun warming to her new school. They seemed to be much more considerate than anywhere else she could recall. Of course the agreement for them to send coursework for the upcoming year wasn't exclusive to her, every student that attended Bishopmill Academy was given their textbooks before the start of term, but she still thought it was a nice gesture. It was something her old school would have been reluctant to do.

Yuuki had spent the rest of her day arranging the furniture in her room into a layout that she was happy with alongside the far more important act of preparing her new school uniform. After she had finished ironing and washing her clothes she couldn't help but be excited by their design. The prominent colour was black; a definite plus for its slimming qualities. Flashes of red were visible on her jacket and skirt which matched the small, stylish school tie. When Yuuki saw the uniform for the first time she instantly approved and couldn't wait to try it on. It looked much more mature than the unnecessarily revealing sailor outfit she had been forced to wear at her old school…

Suddenly Yuuki realised that thinking like this wasn't helping her to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. It didn't work.

How am I supposed to sleep, I'm too excited.

Yuuki lifted the pink covers that were wrapped tightly around her body and touched the ground with her bare feet. She had to do something. Lying awake in bed all night would just leave her exhausted in class tomorrow. With this resolution now firmly in place she was left with the conundrum of what that thing to do should be.

Yuuki moved away from her bed which ran along one of the two longest walls within her rectangular shaped room. Carefully she made her way past her wardrobe and the wooden units that had been filled with her clothes. Her hands caressed the bookcase located near to the door as she searched for the light switch. Once she managed to find it she was able to see her own reflection on the mirror in the corner beside her computer desk. Her long dark hair looked like a mess and there were bags appearing underneath her crystal blue eyes. Yuuki knew her body was tired, even if her mind wouldn't give her rest. She tried to think about what to do.

Her parents and brother would probably be asleep right now, which meant she needed to be quiet so as not to disturb anyone else. Listening to music through headphones was quickly ruled out as she had done nothing else since arriving in Bishopmill. Playing computer games or watching television would be too loud, and having the sound on mute was pointless. Since she was curious about her new surroundings Yuuki decided she would go outside for a walk. She considered this to be good exercise and in addition the fresh air should help to make her sleepy.

Stripping out of her gold coloured silk pyjamas she quickly changed into a pair of tight fitting jeans and a comfortable white t-shirt. With the weather being cooler here than what she was used to in Japan she decided to put on her favourite yellow jacket to keep warm. In addition this would help to cover what she considered to be her average, if perhaps slightly athletic, frame, just in case there were any weirdoes or perverts lurking around. Not that she was expecting to bump into anyone. Ignoring the state of her hair and the lack of makeup on her face Yuuki switched off the light, left her room and headed towards the stairs that lead to the front door.

The first thing she noticed was the slight, fresh breeze that was present in the air. This had caught her by surprise, but otherwise it was a very pleasant night for a walk. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to interrupt the view of the stars. Yuuki stretched her arms high above her head. This was her first opportunity to walk around the neighbourhood alone since moving to Bishopmill, even though the lack of sunlight greatly reduced the things she could see. The streets weren't completely new to her, although she suspected the map and GPS features on her Kirijo branded cell phone would be needed to ensure she didn't become lost. She checked the time to avoid staying outside for too long. It was 23:44.

With her eyes still struggling to adjust properly to the streetlight interrupted darkness Yuuki had to rely on her other senses to get a feel for her new home. In the air was the smell coming from a nearby bakery and as she walked further towards the centre of Bishopmill she began to faintly hear an intoxicating mixture of sounds. She quickly worked out that it was coming from the densely populated North West section of town. At least the night life here would stop her from becoming bored she mused. Apart from that distant noise and the occasional passing car the streets were very quiet.

Although she tried not to think about it, she was too excited to ignore the promise of what tomorrow could bring. The wait for this night to end and for morning to arrive was excruciating. That was when she was due to start her new school, Bishopmill Academy. Yuuki wouldn't normally be excited about the beginning of a new term but this time was different. This would be a whole new culture she was about to encounter, she would learn so much and experience the same things that her mother did when she was growing up here.

Yuuki stopped walking. That thought about her mother troubled her slightly. It wasn't that she hated her; it was just that she didn't want to be like her. Then again her father wasn't a much better role model. Yuuki shook her head. It was probably best not to think about it. Soon she would be an adult and be able to live her life the way she wanted to. Heck in this country she could already be legally married at her age. Yuuki continued walking, thinking all the time about her new home.

The street lights went out. For a moment Yuuki couldn't see anything except a faint blue glow and she fell over as she reached out for something to touch. Fear and panic momentarily gripped her as she had no idea as to what was happening. Taking a deep breath, Yuuki was able to calm down again. It was probably just a power cut. The fact that she could no longer hear any sound proved the flow of electricity throughout town had been stopped for some reason. Feeling a little better that she had an explanation Yuuki slowly lifted her body from the ground.

As she was struggling back to her feet she saw the stars gleaming brightly above. They seemed different somehow. After a few seconds Yuuki was able to make out the buildings and objects around her. She even spotted shadows being cast from the blue light coming from one of the stars. Her limited knowledge of astronomy suggested it was the glow being reflected from the planet Venus, but she could have been wrong.

"Nothing stays the same forever, don't you agree?"

The woman's voice startled Yuuki. She turned slowly to look towards the person who had called out to her. Standing alone was a figure of similar height wearing a large black coat which was at least a couple of sizes too big with its hood hanging over her head covering her face. If Yuuki hadn't heard her voice she would have been unable to tell if this person was male or female. Above this woman was a single working street light, a lone exception in an otherwise sea of darkness.

"If you had the chance, wouldn't you change the world? What would you say if I could grant you all of your desires and endow you with a power beyond your wildest imagination?"

The lone working streetlight became extinguished and the woman in black took a few slow steps away down a darkened side street, fading into the shadows, before completely disappearing from view.

Yuuki hurried across the road and stood where this person had been just seconds earlier. She took a quick look around but there was no sign of this woman's presence or any clue as to where she could have gone.

That was when she spotted it. It was difficult for her to distinguish under the dull starlight but a lump of darkness was crawling towards her from down the main road. This moving patch of shadow was familiar to her. It was the same as the creatures that overwhelmed the paradise that Igor had shown her inside the Velvet room. Yuuki stalked the creature with her eyes as it drew closer.

The shadow was approximately a meter in both length and width, and had a mass of long thin arms which it used to pull itself along the ground. It paused momentarily when it was a short distance away from Yuuki. She felt her body tense. Two glowing yellow dots appeared on the shadow's body. Then it started moving again, this time much more quickly than before. The creature stretched out one of its arms towards Yuuki which she instinctively batted away with her hand. This part of the shadow fell to the ground and twitched for a few seconds before dissipating into nothingness.

She looked towards the creature that had just attacked her. It had retreated somewhat but was holding its ground roughly eight meters away. Wanting to get a better view of this 'thing' Yuuki raised her cell phone. She was about to use the inbuilt camera when the shadow ran away from her, its multiple arms flailing wildly. Without considering the consequences Yuuki gave chase. She wanted to know what this was and where it had come from.

Despite running as fast as she could for ten minutes the shadow she had been chasing managed to elude her. After acknowledging that it was gone Yuuki decided to return home. All her dashing around had left her tired and it was unlikely that she would be able to find whatever it was she had been following. Whatever that 'shadow' was she hoped that she wouldn't come across it again any time soon.

Confused regarding what had just happened and exhausted by her exertions Yuuki decided to check her phone to see what time it was. The glow from its display temporarily blinded her, but her eyes quickly adjusted. The time offered was 00:00:00. It didn't seem right. She tried to bring up the GPS positioning feature. An 'out of area' message appeared. Cursing her luck she wondered if it would be a good idea to call her parents. Hoping to leave that particular option until it was absolutely necessary Yuuki was resigned to the fact that she would have to find her way home by memory.

Frustrated by her ill fortune Yuuki kept looking for any landmarks that she recognised. She wished she had paid more attention after leaving the house as nothing seemed familiar to her. Following twenty five minutes of slow paced walking in what she thought to be the correct direction Yuuki realised that she hadn't heard or seen anyone else since coming across that strange woman. It was as if the town had become completely deserted. If it was a power cut then shouldn't some people be outside checking on their neighbours? Yuuki took out her cell phone again, hoping that the map feature was now working. As she was about to slide open the plastic device she couldn't help but notice the front display. There were four numbers in bold writing which represented the time.

According to her phone it was still midnight.

Concluding that her cell must be broken Yuuki continued to walk tentatively through the dark towards her house. After a further few minutes she became overwhelmed with relief as she saw a signpost saying 'Hermes Street'. Those two little words were all the proof she needed to tell her that she was nearly home. She ran as fast as she could towards number 19.

Just as she removed the key from her pocket to open the front door all the street lights switched themselves on and Yuuki started to hear people talking again. The fact that she had been surrounded by silence meant that the two voices sounded very loud. A car drove down the street past her, an event that had been occurring with some regularity before meeting that woman in black. Instinctively Yuuki removed her phone.

The time was 00:00:06. The GPS tracking system and every other function was now working perfectly. Yuuki opened the door to her house and went back inside. She climbed the stairs, her hand gently touching the white banister that ran parallel for guidance, and tip toed past her parent's room. When she was safe inside her bedroom Yuuki leaned back against the door and closed her eyes.

"I must be tired," she whispered quietly to herself, "my mind is playing tricks on me and my cell is in on it."

Yuuki stripped out of her clothes and put her yellow pyjamas on before climbing back into bed. She felt herself drift to sleep. The final thoughts she could remember were of the power cut, the weird creature and the mysterious woman she had encountered.

Who was she?  
What was that thing that attacked me?  
Why did it attack me?  
Where did that woman go?  
Why did the clock on my phone stop then start again?  
Where was everybody else during the power cut?

All these queries went unanswered as Yuuki finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 1 Yuuki Hashimoto 2

Monday, August 18th 2014 - 08:02  
Bishopmill, Averurie  
Hashimoto residence

"Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep…"

"Argh…"

The merciless sound of her alarm clock disrupted her from her restful sleep.

That repetitive noise was doing what it had been designed to do, wake her from her slumber, but despite setting the timer herself Yuuki wasn't feeling very appreciative of that fact. She wanted another half hour, no just fifteen minutes. After attempting to block out the sound by wrapping herself within her blanket Yuuki finally remembered what today was. It was the first day of school. Suddenly feeling wide awake she almost leapt out of bed and switched off the alarm.

Classes were due to begin at 9am, and the cycle to school would take her around 20 minutes, meaning she had plenty time to get ready. Still wearing her yellow pyjamas she stepped outside her bedroom and looked towards her home's solitary bathroom. To her disappointment the door was closed and a small sign with the word 'engaged' was on display. She would have to wait until whoever was inside came out.

After five minutes Yuuki lost her patience. Angrily she walked up to the closed door and knocked loudly on its white wooden surface.

"Hey who's in there?"

"It's (yawn) me sis."

"Well what's taking you so long?"

The door opened slowly. Yuuki saw Daigo standing there looking up towards her. His dark hair was scruffy and unkempt, and he was wearing nothing but a t-shirt over his underwear. Through his thin glasses she could see his dark brown eyes struggling to stay open, almost as if he had just woken up.

"Thank you," said Yuuki, though she knew she didn't sound very sincere, "Now I can finally get ready for school."

"We need to (yawn) leave soon don't we?" asked Daigo.

"I think we've got about forty minutes."

"Where are we going again?"

"Erm…we're going to school, remember? It's the first day of term."

"Huh, oh that's right. Goodnight."

After nodding lazily in her direction Daigo trudged to his room at the far end of the corridor. Yuuki shook her head. It was as if her normally energetic younger brother was still asleep. She was tempted to tease him while he was in this dazed state but decided that getting herself ready was more important.

Stepping inside the bathroom and locking the door Yuuki knew she didn't need to hurry. Her father wasn't due to start his new job until next week and her mother had yet to secure premises for opening a shop. It was unlikely that she would be seeing either of them this morning. Yuuki's reflection was staring back at her in the mirror. Taking due care was imperative in making the best possible first impression. She elected to do something about her hair before considering what makeup to use.

After fifteen minutes Yuuki finally felt she was ready. Her long black hair was combed perfectly straight, her eyelashes looked lush and alluring and her makeup was neither too subtitle nor overbearing. Her reflection in the mirror was just what she wanted. Well, as good as she could have hoped for would have been a more accurate description of her feelings. Now all she had to worry about was changing into her school uniform and making breakfast for herself and Daigo. Yuuki returned to her room.

aaa

Yuuki rested on her bicycle, the fingers of her right hand repeatedly tapping against the handlebars in frustration. She glanced towards her cell; 08:42. They were late. Her phone had earlier estimated that the journey to school would be a leisurely twenty minute ride, but now they would have to rush. Yuuki cursed her younger brother. All that effort she had spent meticulously applying foundation and making sure she looked good would go to waste. So much for my big first impression, she thought wilfully.

The wait was excruciating. Her red tartan scarf fluttered gently into her face whenever the mild breeze became gusty, making her even more agitated. Yuuki wondered what was taking her younger brother so long to get ready. He was often useless after waking up, but this was ridiculous.

Finally she spotted Daigo stepping outside the front door, a crash helmet already fastened around his head. He was moving as quickly as he could, stumbling slightly over his own feet in haste. Within a matter of seconds he had reached his bike which was leaning against the side of the building. Yuuki shouted at him.

"Daigo, hurry up will you, we don't want to be late on the first day!"

"I'm hurrying I'm hurrying! Geez, give me a break."

"What's wrong with you in the mornings? You're just like dad you know, always half asleep until noon."

With her brother now ready the pair set off down the street towards their new school, Bishopmill Academy.

Yuuki didn't have much time to admire the roads she and Daigo passed along; she was in too much of a hurry. When she saw the outline of Bishopmill Academy however, she couldn't resist stopping. It looked completely different from any other school she could think of. Multicoloured glass dominated each of the four floors, making the structure visually stimulating. Everything was pristine and clean, as if she had arrived in time for its inauguration ceremony. Even the smaller buildings that were dotted around the grounds looked expensive.

Seeing how beautiful this building was made Yuuki wonder if she had accidently gone to the wrong place. She checked her phone to see if there was any other schools close by. To her surprise she found there were none. This was indeed to be her new school. Yuuki and Daigo started pedalling towards the front gate, relieved to see other students standing there chatting casually amongst themselves.

Bishopmill Academy was the largest school within the town of Bishopmill. Final construction had finished five years ago, giving the students and teaching staff all of the best and most modern facilities available. Originally it had been designed as a replacement for the much older Oakland high school, located near the south eastern edge of town, but the unexpectedly large increase in population resulted in both schools remaining in place. Due to the effects of mild overcrowding the proposal for yet another new school was being carefully considered by local authorities.

The layout of Bishopmill Academy was relatively straightforward. There were three main buildings which if viewed from above would have formed a horseshoe design between them. The central section, which was slightly larger in size than the two side structures, was positioned parallel to a main road approximately 25 meters away. Greenery surrounded the school with an athletics track located at the farthest point from the front entrance.

After securing their bikes within a designated shed near the main entrance Yuuki decided to talk to her younger brother one last time before they headed for their separate 'registration' classes. She guessed that he must be feeling nervous about being at a new school. She knew she was.

"Daigo, don't worry about anything. This place shouldn't be that different from what we were used to back home. If you have any problems just give me a call okay?"

"Geez I'm not a baby you know."

"I know, I'm just saying that's all."

Daigo made a disgruntled noise before walking away from her. Yuuki wondered if he would be alright. He didn't generally have a problem when it came to mixing with people, but he could be…stubborn. Although it was often unintentional he did tend to aggravate and upset his teachers. That was a bad habit to have.

It wasn't long before he disappeared completely from her view. There was nothing else she could do for him. Besides now wasn't the time for her to be worrying about him, she had to concentrate on what she was doing. Yuuki stepped inside the central building and made her way towards her own assigned registration class, 5-B.

aaa

After walking through the various corridors of the school building Yuuki eventually came across a classroom with a paper sign saying 'Class 5-B' attached to the side. Much to her annoyance it was on the forth floor. Travelling up so many flights of stairs every morning did not sound like a partially appealing prospect. Regardless she was relieved to find the room she had been looking for. A brown door with a glass panel in the middle was all that separated her from her new life as a student at Bishopmill Academy. Trying her best to not become overly excited Yuuki took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The room was similar in size to what she had been used to back in Japan, but it looked bigger due to the use of smaller desks and the lack of clutter. The furniture did not appear as new as the building. The small black seats had the occasional scuff mark on them and the half meter squared desks that were aligned neatly into five rows of six showed signs of wear and tear. This made Yuuki more comfortable as she wouldn't have been able to relax if everything around her looked perfect.

Most people were gathered in small groups of four or five. None of them had even noticed her stepping inside. Yuuki stood near the front of the class. The teacher had yet to arrive making her wonder what she was supposed to do now. Yuuki continued to wait.

Receiving some strange looks from the final few people who stepped inside just served to make her feel even more out of place. Where was that darn teacher? Was she supposed to introduce herself? But only a handful of her fellow students had even noticed she was there. All Yuuki could do was cringe and continue waiting. She glanced towards her cell phone. The time was 9:08am. Registration was due to finish in two minutes.

"Alright class settle down."

Yuuki turned around and saw a man in his late thirties/early forties enter the room. He was slightly chubby, had stubble on his face and wore a brown two piece suit that wasn't properly fastened. His appearance wasn't quite what she was expecting but just seeing him at all made Yuuki experience an overwhelming sense of relief. She politely bowed towards him and introduced herself.

"Good morning sir, my name is Yuuki Hashimoto. I'm the new transfer student."

"Yeah and-"

"W-Well I thought that..."

"Just take your seat and reply when I call your name. Damn it is that the time?"

The teacher glared towards Yuuki, who wasn't sure what to do.

"Well hurry up or we'll all be late."

"Y-yes sir."

Glancing around the room Yuuki spotted that there was only one available seat. She made her way past the majority of her classmates until she finally reached the desk located on the second from last row. Moving as quickly as she could she overheard some vague mutterings about her but couldn't make out what was being said. Considering how embarrassed she felt for standing at the front of the class for no apparent reason Yuuki believed her ignorance to be a blessing.

The teacher, who hadn't introduced himself, proceeded to read aloud all of the student's names rapidly with little time given for pause. Each one was followed by an equally quick reply of 'here'. Yuuki had wanted to try and learn the names of some of her fellow students by watching them respond but the teacher was reading through the list so quickly that she found this to be impossible. She got the unnerving feeling that this wasn't going to be her day.

Almost as soon as the teacher finished calling out the last name a bell rang throughout the school to signify the end of registration. All of the students made their way out of the room in a mass of noise, no doubt heading for their first class of the day. Yuuki glanced at the provisional timetable she had been sent and cringed; double maths. She wondered what kind of person would believe the best way to start the working week was with two hours of maths.

She didn't know if anyone else from 5B would be in her class but Yuuki had an idea where to go. The schedule she had received alongside her coursework included expected room numbers, and how the room numbers had been allocated was very easy to understand. The place where Yuuki was supposed to go was C34, which equated to the 'Central' block, floor '3', classroom number '4'. Yuuki made her way to the third floor as quickly as she could.

aaa

For the next hour and fifty minutes she would be stuck inside this classroom. She didn't know if there was a seating arrangement in place but considering this was the first day of term she guessed there wasn't. Most of the seats near the blue tinted window had already been taken, as had the back row. Yuuki decided to sit against the inner wall. Sitting near the middle or at the front didn't appeal to her. She watched as a further fifteen students walked into the room.

Everybody else was talking to their friends for the first few minutes before the teacher arrived, making the classroom very lively. The problem for Yuuki was that no-one had approached her yet. She continued to sit and wait for someone to talk to her. It seemed rude to interrupt a conversation, but soon she realised that if she didn't then she would be on her own all day. Just as Yuuki resolved to go and speak to someone a female teacher in her late twenties walked into the room carrying a bundle of papers in her hands. She placed them haphazardly onto a desk.

"Sit down and shut up."

The voice was delivered with venom, making everyone within earshot fall silent. The other students quickly followed the instructions given and the previously lively atmosphere became much more subdued. Yuuki looked around her. The layout of this room was similar to registration; five rows of evenly spaced desks stretching from wall to wall. There were a small number of empty seats, but not many. In total there were probably twenty four people beside her present. The teacher continued.

"For those who don't know who I am my name is Ms Clapton, for those of you who I've taught before, you know what to expect. Work hard and we'll get along just fine. Mess around and I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell. Now open the textbook you were all sent to page 3. We'll be spending today going over the straightforward stuff you should already know…"

Yuuki slouched down in her chair. She was surprised by how abrupt the teachers here were. They used to be strict back in Japan but this was very different. Briefly she wondered how Daigo was coping before reaching for her schoolbag and realising it wasn't anywhere to be found. She must have forgotten it during registration. Yuuki tried to stand up.

"SIT DOWN", shrieked Ms Clapton towards her.

Yuuki sat down again. She watched as the teacher moved away from her table at the front of the room and started drifting between the rows of students. In her hands was a textbook which she read aloud as she walked. From the way that she was speaking it seemed as though she was in a hurry to get this section completed. Ms Clapton then paused when she reached Yuuki's desk.

"What's your name?"

"Erm, me, it's Yuuki, Yuuki Hashimoto."

"Miss Hashimoto, where do you think you are?"

"Erm, miss?"

"Does this look like the playground to you? Do you think you are at home?"

"No miss…"

"Oh, so you're a comedian are you?"

There was harshness in her eyes that Yuuki had not been expecting. Ms Clapton reached over and slammed her hand hard into the desk. Her expression was even darker than before.

"WHERE'S YOUR TEXTBOOK?"

"I think I left it-"

"WELL THAT ISN'T ANY HELP TO ANYONE IS IT? (Sigh) answer this question, if side A of a triangle with a 90o angle is 7.4 meters, and side B is 6.4 meters in length, what is its total area?"

"I'm sorry Miss Clapton but my arithmetic isn't good enough to work out a question like that."

"Then use a calculator," replied the teacher, her tone derogatory, "you do have the mental capacity to use a calculator don't you?"

"But my calculator is with my-"

"Oh I see, so you're a trouble maker. I'll deal with you later. Alright Iain, same question, what is the total area of the triangle?"

"The answer is 23.68 meters squared. Also the third side is marginally less than 9.8 meters in length."

A surprised expression appeared on Ms Clapton face. It was clear she hadn't been expecting an answer that accurately or quickly. She returned to her desk and punched her fingers forcefully against a calculator. A couple of seconds passed before she finally managed a reply.

"That is correct. I see you didn't need any help to answer such a simple question, unlike _some_ of your 'less enthusiastic' colleagues."

Yuuki wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh at the irony that the teacher had struggled to answer her own question or in depression that she had been singled out on the first day. Considering the situation she did neither. All she could do was suffer in silence for the next hour and a half until classes ended. Once it was over Yuuki was told to stay behind were she received a scolding from Ms Clapton. Today wasn't going very well.

aaa

The lecture she received from Ms Clapton and her fruitless search of her registration room for her bag meant that she was late for her second class of the day, English. Yuuki wouldn't have felt so bad had she actually done something wrong, but the fact that she hadn't just made things seem even worse. At least Maths was over. All she could do was hurry to the 'west' building for her next lesson.

When Yuuki arrived at classroom number 'W26' she tentatively looked inside through the glass central pane. The lesson had already started. There was nothing else to do now but apologise for being late. She chapped on the door before slowly stepping inside. She walked directly to the middle aged teacher who was standing at the front of the classroom with a paperback novel held firmly in his hands. His hair was long but thin and he was wearing blue trousers and a plain white shirt with the button nearest his collar left undone. Yuuki approached him and bowed her head.

"My name is Yuuki Hashimoto and I'm sorry for being late."

"Take a seat."

Grateful that he had not made a big scene Yuuki started to feel a little better. As she was late arriving she was forced to sit at the very front of the room. There was no avoiding that fate as this class was better attended than the maths lesson she had just come from. Yuuki listened carefully to what the teacher was saying. This was a difficult task as he made every subject he touched on sound extremely boring.

After a couple of minutes of hearing the teacher drone on about the importance of the novel in the development of civilisation Yuuki found her attention beginning to wane. The fact he pronounced every 'th' 'f' was starting to annoy her. She noticed writing on the white board that dominated the front wall of the classroom.

MR ANDERSON

Guessing that this was her teacher's name Yuuki began making a note of it in her cell. The teachers at this school appeared reluctant to introduce themselves and she didn't want to forget his name while it was fresh in her mind. Unfortunately this was when he decided to stop talking and address the class.

"Everyone open up your books to page 10. Yuuki stop playing with your fone in class. It's impolite to fe people who want to learn."

Mr Anderson took the cell from Yuuki's hands while she was still keying in the final letters of his name and placed it on his desk. He then returned his attention towards her, his face demonstrating clearly his annoyance.

"And why haven't you got out your paperback like everyone else?"

"Well, sir, I lost my bag this morning and I haven't been able to find it."

"Fat is fe worst excuse I have ever heard. Stay behind after class. Honestly it's your first day and you're already causing problems. You arrive late to my class, you don't bring in fe only book fat we asked and you don't even have fe decency to look embarrassed at all. Young lady I'm not sure what type of school you came from but here we have certain standards. Once fis class is finished I want to have a word wif you about fis bad attitude of yours."

Yuuki slumped into her chair. She checked to see if clicking her heels together three times would return her to Japan. It didn't work.

aaa

The English class was scheduled to last one period, or approximately 54 minutes. This meant that there was one more lesson for her to attend before the break for lunch. Only the thought of this temporary respite kept Yuuki sane. She dragged herself reluctantly through the corridors of Central block towards classroom C21, the temptation to ditch almost managing to get the better of her. But there was no escaping the inevitable. Considering who she had come across already Yuuki could only imagine what kind of teacher she was going to meet next.

The empty corridors that she was walking down confirmed what she already knew. She was late. The telling off she had received from Mr Anderson meant that she couldn't avoid missing the start of her next class. Yuuki guessed something similar would happen again. When she finally arrived outside classroom C21 she paused to gather her thoughts. Yuuki opened the door.

"Class, my name is Mr Niven and I'll be your history teacher for the upcoming year-"

The teacher paused in mid sentence and turned to look at Yuuki. His heavily aged face had an unusual and hard to interpret expression written across it and his steely brown eyes matched hers before they closed for silent contemplation. He rubbed his thin right hand through what remained of his grey hair before the edge of his mouth curled into a subtle smile.

"What's this, a late comer? Hmm, I don't remember seeing you before, what's your name little missy?"

"Yuuki, Yuuki Hashimoto."

"Well, Yuuki, Yuuki Hashimoto, can you tell me why you're late?"

"I was kept behind sir."

"He-he-he, you must have done something pretty bad to deserve that on the first day. Alright take a seat."

Mr Niven moved slowly towards his desk at the front of the room. Yuuki glanced around the classroom and saw an empty chair beside a tall girl with black hair. She hurriedly moved towards this person and sat down as quietly as she could, all the while cursing her terrible luck and horrible teachers. Mr Niven continued with his speech.

aaa

Despite her initial worries Yuuki found her history teacher, Mr Niven, to be much better company than Ms Clapton or Mr Anderson. At least he hadn't made her first day at a new school a living nightmare for no good reason. She would sooner visit purgatory then be a room with either of those two.

Shaking her head to remove such thoughts Yuuki considered what she should do. She had to find her school bag before she could even consider having something to eat. Where to look was the problem. Just before she headed out of the classroom she felt someone place their hand onto her shoulder, making her jump. Yuuki slowly turned and saw two girls standing there looking at her.

"Hi, you're the new girl aren't you? I'm Becky and this is Senga. Say do you want to eat with us? I'm sure you do, come on! Oh, I'm sorry, where's my manners, you're name's Yuuki isn't it?"

Yuuki wasn't sure what to say for a moment. She had been taken a little unawares by how forthright this person was but managed to recover her chain of thought. Clasping her hands together she bowed politely with her eyes closed.

"My name is Yuuki Hashimoto, how do you do."

"Come on, don't be so formal," replied Becky, her hand making a dismissive gesture, "you're making it look like I'm some kind of uncouth caveman. Well then, do you want to join us?"

"I'm really sorry, I lost my bag this morning and I need to find it."

"Oh don't worry about that," said Becky, "it's probably at lost and found, we'll take you there after lunch."

"Really? Thanks!"

Becky flashed a friendly smile before heading quickly towards the door. She was slightly shorter than Yuuki in terms of height, approximately 5ft 4inches or so. Her bleached blonde hair was curly and tied up on one side with the rest allowed to flow freely down her back and shoulder. Becky was wearing her uniform casually, with the short red bow hanging loosely around her exposed neck. She stopped and shouted towards her friend.

"Come on Senga, if we don't hurry then all the edible food will be gone."

"I didn't think any of the food was edible."

Senga was a taller girl than Yuuki or Becky, around 5ft 10 or 11. Her thin face was exaggerated further by very straight, shoulder length black hair which hid her ears from view. Her eyes were a curious shade of grey and she wore her uniform in a much more formal manner than Becky. Despite sitting next to Yuuki during the last lecture Senga only now spoke to her for the first time.

"Becky and I tried to talk to you earlier, but you kept being held back by the teachers."

"It's a long story."

Relieved to have made some tentative new friends Yuuki followed Senga and Becky towards the cafeteria. As the trio walked and chatted amongst themselves Yuuki thought about what her first day had been like so far. If she could go back in time then there were lots of things she would have done differently. She would have made sure Daigo was awake earlier, she would have never let her bag out of her sight and she wouldn't have stood at the front of the classroom during registration for ten minutes like an idiot. And yet despite all that had happened things didn't seem that bad.

Perhaps life at this school wouldn't be quite as terrible as she had feared.


	4. Chapter 1 Yuuki Hashimoto 3

Monday, August 18th, 2014 - 23:54  
Hashimoto residence

Sleep had betrayed her once again.

There were so many thoughts going through Yuuki's mind that she had yet to attempt falling asleep. Everything that had happened at school and the fact that she and her family had moved to a new country was difficult to ignore. It would take a while to get used to she mused. Standing before the full length mirror in her room revealed a tired looking figure. She thought over everything that had happened.

When classes ended Yuuki said goodbye to her new friends, Rebecca Walsh and Agnes Ferguson, before cycling home with her brother Daigo. He appeared to be in good spirits and waved casually towards a group of girls. When she had asked him how he got on he simply shrugged his shoulders and said 'alright I guess'. Although she was happy that he managed to settle in to their new school Yuuki wished she could say the same about herself. Most of her teachers seemed to hold a grudge against her, although she suspected that she was being paranoid.

Yuuki moved away from her mirror, switched off her light and walked over to her bed. She slipped under the soft welcoming covers and moved the accompanying pink blanket to lie casually on top of her. The sensation helped her relax. She closed her eyes and began to wonder how different her life would have been if she had stayed in Port Island.

Now that she had the time to think about it, Yuuki wondered if she was strange. Since arriving in Bishopmill she hadn't once considered the people she knew in Port Island and she didn't feel as though she was missing anything by them not being in her life anymore. Was it unusual that she wasn't missing her old friends? Were any of them really missing her? Yuuki knew they were good people and that she should have experienced some residual feelings for them.

But she didn't.

Opening her eyes abruptly Yuuki started to stare towards the ceiling above her bed. She couldn't see much as the only sources of light came from the flickers of yellow brightness that penetrated through the edges around her curtains. There was complete silence within the Hashimoto residence which probably meant the rest of her family were fast asleep. Yuuki momentarily sat upright in her bed and glanced towards the clock on her wall.

11:59pm

She let out a weary sigh and tried closing her eyes again. Yuuki knew the reason why she couldn't sleep and was suddenly thinking about Japan. She was upset at how her first day of school had gone. Her hopes of life being more interesting or meaningful in Bishopmill had started to fade. The teachers hated her, she had managed to lose her schoolbag, albeit temporarily, and only two people had spoken to her all day. It wasn't the most auspicious of starts.

The only crumb of relief came from the fact that Daigo hadn't heard about her misfortunes. Still…

Then she felt something, an ill sensation that forced her out of her daydreaming. It was a slight coldness that ran down her back and a hazy feeling of unease. Yuuki opened her eyes and noticed that she was surrounded in complete darkness. The small red dots that had been coming from her television and computer were gone and there was no glow from the city streetlights entering through her window. Yuuki glanced towards her clock.

It was midnight.

This was the same thing that had happened to her 24 hours earlier. All power had failed and the streets fell silent and dead. She had dismissed what had taken place then as figments of her tired imagination but she could no longer use that excuse. Something strange was going on.

Yuuki stripped out of her pyjamas and changed into the first set of clothes she found. If what was happening was indeed the same as last night then that mysterious figure in black she encountered should be walking around somewhere. She had to go back to where they met yesterday. That woman was the only person Yuuki had seen during the blackout and perhaps the only one who could explain what was going on.

Out of habit she collected her cell phone. As she was about to put it back she noticed that despite no signal being received the silver handheld device was still on. 'Why is this working when the TV is out?' Shaking her head Yuuki slipped the phone into her pocket, pulled on her favourite yellow jacket and left her bedroom.

As she was about to head down the stairs Yuuki looked towards a white door. It was the room next to hers, the one belonging to her brother. Last time it seemed as though everyone except the woman in black disappeared making her curious as to whether that was true or not. Before going any further Yuuki decided to look inside.

Quietly opening the door so as not to disturb her brother she peeked inside and saw no-one there. Yuuki entered.

"Daigo are you in here?"

No response. Her brother wouldn't have just left the house. He occasionally acted like a rebel but it wasn't like him to do something without telling her or their parents. Yuuki hurried towards her parent's bedroom and repeated the process. They too were gone. As she had vaguely suspected, everyone was missing. She continued down the stairs.

Yuuki unlocked the front door to the house and stepped outside. She couldn't remember exactly where she had met the mysterious woman but she needed to try and find her. The streetlights were switched off and no signs of life were visible. It was as if she had stepped into a ghost town. Yuuki started walking down the roads and lanes of Bishopmill in the same direction she had yesterday in the vain hope that she would find someone.

For the next twenty five minutes Yuuki continued walking. As she became further lost in thought she started to pay less attention towards her surroundings. This was when a multicoloured butterfly flew directly in front of her. It seemed to come out of nowhere, as if it had materialised before her eyes. This creature had been the only living thing Yuuki had spotted so far that night and she watched as it danced playfully through the air. Her gaze followed its path until it vanished from view down a side street. Yuuki was about to take chase when she heard a familiar female voice call out towards her from across the road.

"Have you considered my offer? That is why you are here."

She turned around and saw a woman standing approximately 5 meters away. It was the same mysterious figure in black who had spoken to her the previous night. Remembering how this person had managed to disappear into thin air without warning Yuuki decided to question her immediately.

"Who are you?"

"Think of me as a friend of Igor. Your power is different from anybody else's. It is the power of creation and birth. You can decide who shares this gift and that of persona with you. All it takes is a gentle caress at the stroke of midnight to release the other self. However in the darkness a light will create shadows, but you needn't be afraid. As soon as you press a key on your phone all can begin…"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Listen I don't know what's going on here but I've just about had enough of it! Why are the lights out? Where is everybody? What's going on?"

"Press a key and everything shall become clear…"

The mysterious woman took a step away and the streetlight which illuminated her presence extinguished itself. Instinctively Yuuki looked upwards before glancing towards the woman. She was gone. Only the faintest echo of laughter remained, however Yuuki couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. Soon it too vanished into the night.

"Press a key, press a key; yeah like _that_ makes sense."

Yuuki couldn't help but think about the mysterious girl she had just saw. Who was she? This was the second time she had seen her and on both occasions something weird had happened. Unlike the previous night when she couldn't be sure what really happened Yuuki knew this wasn't a dream or some kind of exhaustion fuelled delusion. She pulled out her phone. The power supplying Bishopmill had been cut for a second night, as had the radio frequency sent to her cell, yet the internal functions of her phone still worked. Something strange was going on, that was for certain.

But the woman in black was gone now and with it any hope of learning something useful. Yuuki thought back over what she had said.

_In the darkness a light will create shadows; it is the power of birth and creation, you can decide who shares this gift of persona. _

_Persona. _

She didn't understand. It seemed like a random collection of words haphazardly pieced together. However there was one thing that Yuuki could be certain of; midnight was somehow important. It was at that moment for the past two nights that everything had come to a standstill. The woman had also mentioned midnight when she spoke. At least it was a start.

Yuuki looked at the phone in her hand. The silver coloured device stared back at her, its screen glowing brightly in the darkness. The time it offered on its small display came as little surprise, 00:00. Yuuki wondered what she should do.

"The gift of persona huh, I wonder…should I press a key like that woman said? Would something happen…? What am I saying of course nothing could happen…it's impossible?"

But was it impossible? Flipping open the device Yuuki poised her right thumb over the number 1 key. She hesitated for a second.

"Igor said something about persona. Is it just a co-incidence? I know its nonsense but it's the only clue I have."

With curiosity finally getting the better of her Yuuki pressed the 1 key. Her cell began to glow bright blue in colour. It wasn't just the monitor but every visible surface that was emitting this light. Yuuki noticed her hand was shaking; she couldn't do anything to stop it. She wanted to let go, she wanted a pause to think about what was happening, but her body wouldn't listen to her. It was as if she was watching someone else, she had no control.

Then a jet of blue light shot out from the ground approximately three meters ahead of her. It mirrored the glow from her phone in terms of its colour and brilliance. Yuuki narrowed her eyes. She thought she saw something inside the light. A giraffe's head popped out towards her, then further back two bright golden wings, each approximately 250 centimetres in length, shot to the sides. Whatever this thing was she didn't want to be near it and yet she remained rooted to the ground.

The blue light exploded outwards, momentarily blinding Yuuki. As it began to fade she found that she was able to move her body again. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt for them to find focus once more.

Yuuki looked towards where the light had been and immediately fell backwards in fright. The sight was unlike anything she had seen before. It was a strange collection of animals gathered together in close proximity to one another. In the centre was a furry ape with large powerful hands. Unlike the others this creature was staring directly towards her, its eyes calm and human like. It was sitting on top of a turtle which appeared indifferent to the fact it was being used as a chair. To the ape's right stood a creature similar to a giraffe, although its neck was too short and the ossicones which should have been on its head had been replaced with small horns. It seemed to hold little interest in Yuuki.

Behind this trio rested a massive golden coloured bird with its wings proudly held out on display. It was unlike any kind of animal that Yuuki could think of. The only thing she could attribute such a creature to was a phoenix. Floating above the quartet was the fifth and most intimidating beast; a blue coloured dragon.

"I art thou, and thou art I. From the sea of thy soul I come to thee. I am Pangu, god of creation and humble servant of thine."

Yuuki blinked repeatedly. Did that monkey just talk to me? Although she was startled by what was happening Yuuki managed to return to her feet. Whatever it was that was standing before her it didn't appear to be threatening her. None of the creatures were paying any attention to her except for the ape and he had lowered his head as if to bow. She decided to try talking to it.

"W-Who are you?"

"I art thou and thou art I. From the sea of thy soul I come to thee. I am Pangu, god of creation and-"

"You already said that," yelled Yuuki angrily, "now who are you?"

As soon as she stopped speaking she regretted shouting. She wasn't sure what had come over her except the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Nothing seemed to be making any sense. She felt as if she was in some kind of 'other world', a place for her to experience alone that she couldn't understand. It was frustrating. Yuuki nervously watched as the ape spoke for a third time.

"I art thou and thou are I. From the sea of thy soul-"

"(Sigh) fine I get it," said Yuuki wearily, "you can't say anything else, can you? Argh what did that woman do? What the hell is going on here? Wait…could this be the power she told me about? Are you my…'persona'?"

Yuuki returned to silent contemplation. If she was to believe everything the mysterious woman said then things did make some sense. There was no way that a talking monkey and his rag tag group of animal friends could exist in reality, meaning there had to be some sort supernatural explanation. Yuuki shook her head. Saying it was supernatural was the same as saying 'I don't know'.

Regardless she now had a problem. Yuuki glanced around her. Just like the previous night there was no sign of anyone nearby, but if everything was to return to normal then the sight of a dragon, a phoenix, a giraffe and a giant ape was almost certain to cause mass panic. She glanced forlornly towards her hand. What kind of phone was this?

Yuuki started walking slowly towards home. She needed a moment to think. As soon as she moved Pangu and the other creatures followed her. Intrigued, Yuuki increased her pace until she was running. The animals managed to match her speed without any difficulty. It seemed that they were indeed acting like 'humble servants'. Yuuki tried giving them a command. She raised her right arm and pointed towards one side of the street.

"Pangu, move over there."

All the creatures complied. She noticed that they remained close together at all times. Yuuki tried something else.

"Pangu, split up and run away from me."

This time the five animals did nothing. Considering how intimately they had been following since their arrival it seemed likely that they couldn't be too distantly separated from her or each other. The mysterious woman had said that they were her power after all. Now Yuuki wanted to test what they could do.

"Pangu, attack a lamppost with everything you've got."

Immediately all five creatures focused their attention onto the streetlight nearest to them. The first to attack was the ape which used its powerful hands to punch against the metal object, forcing it to bend slightly. Then the turtle produced a block of ice from its mouth that caused further disfiguration upon contact. The giraffe was next, creating a gust of wind with its breath that disappointingly had little effect.

The last two creatures attacked in unison. The phoenix started to glow bright yellow before two tremendous blots of lightning sprang from the tips of its wings. They caused the bulb to momentarily activate and then shatter into tiny fragments of glass. The dragon, which had ascended high into the air, also changed colour except its skin had turned bright red. Its exhaled breath produced a stream of fire which made the streetlight finally submit and fall crashing to the ground.

Instantly Yuuki tensed. All she wanted to see was a small dent or scratch to prove they were able to affect things in the real world. She hadn't expected them to actually destroy part of the town. Believing that it would be best if they ran away before anyone saw them Yuuki headed down the street with her animal entourage in close attendance.

From now on, I need to be more careful.

After roughly seven minutes Yuuki stopped running. She was exhausted, much more so than she normally would be. Turning to face the five animals again Yuuki reconsidered the problem she had thought of earlier, how to make them disappear. It wouldn't be practical to have them follow her around forever however there was no obvious way to get rid of them either. She had to think.

Her cell phone was still resting in her right hand. It had been the trigger to summon Pangu, so surely one of these buttons would send these creatures back to where they came from. Yuuki tried pressing the '1' icon again. It had no affect. Next she tried pressing the 'start/end' call button. This time Pangu, along with the turtle, the phoenix, the giraffe and the dragon, started glowing blue before fading into nothingness.

Yuuki slumped onto the ground. The time displayed on her phone still read midnight, meaning things had yet to return to normal. From memory this 'other world' seemed to have existed for roughly an hour and if that was true then she didn't have much time to get home unnoticed. Despite her body's reluctance to move she forced herself onto her feet and headed towards Hermes Street.

"I better do some experimenting tomorrow."

Yuuki thought back over everything that had happened to her.

"Persona…"

aaa

Tuesday, August 19th, 2014 - 12:58  
Bishopmill, Averurie.

The corridors of Bishopmill Academy were busy with students, noise and clutter.

The normally spacious cream coloured passageways that crisscrossed one another inside the central building felt cramped and claustrophobic due to the high volume of people pounding down its length. It had been like this since the break for lunch. Yuuki, Becky and Senga had just finished eating inside the cafeteria and were wandering in an aimless manner towards an undefined destination. Her two friends were chatting casually but she was quietly thinking of something else, something that could be life changing.

Last night the 'other world' which Yuuki had been trapped within lasted for an hour. Just like before everything returned to normal. The streetlights had all turned on (save the one destroyed by Pangu), her brother had reappeared sound asleep in his bed and she could faintly hear her parents talking from outside their room. It was as if nothing had happened.

She wasn't sure what was going on, but knew that some of her questions would be answered at midnight. Her plan was to test ideas she had about that place, such as how to control Pangu, and to accurately time how long that other world existed for. She needed an old fashioned mechanical watch. Anything that relied on an outside signal wouldn't work.

With these thoughts distracting her Yuuki didn't notice her friends stop until she walked into the back of one of them. Regaining her senses she looked apologetically towards Senga.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Are you…alright Yuuki? You seem out of it."

"Erm, no I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all."

She saw looks of concern on her friend's faces. Being caught daydreaming at 16 years and 11 months old was pretty embarrassing. Hoping to change the subject Yuuki glanced around trying to spot anything to use as a distraction. To her left was an exit where a handful of students were loitering. There wasn't anything worth mentioning there. On her right however was a woodchip notice board with a number of different papers pinned onto its surface.

"What's this for?"

"That's where the teacher's are supposed to post their announcements," replied Becky, "they don't use it very much any more since everyone started to put up stuff that they thought was weird or funny."

One item that Yuuki spotted was a piece of paper that had series of names with percentages marked against each. It caught her eye because of the hand written graffiti that had been added. She looked down the list:

Italian Written Language Exam Results (Bonus Credit)  
Year 3 Students Only  
November 2012

Iain Shadi 98%  
Ann Wilson 91%  
Elizabeth Owens 87%  
Laura Meyer 83%  
Christopher James 83%  
Barbara Cox 76%  
Gabriel Caldwell 75%  
Dorothy Dean 71%  
Richard Lucas 69% _**Tricky Dicky isn't smarterest!**_  
Norma George 69% _Norma's sharing a 69 with Dickard!_** F-YEAH**  
Elaine Peters 68%  
Jeffrey Barnes 67%  
Anthony Harrison 67%  
Adam Steve Soto 67%

Qualifying grade is equal to two thirds. All other examinees failed to pass.

"What's with these test scores?" asked Yuuki as she read down the list, "it's almost two years old?"

"Oh that," answered Becky, "that's always there. Every time one of the teachers pulls it down another copy is put right back up again the next day. I heard one of the guys made a few dozen copies to make sure they never run out of them."

"But why?"

"Well…I suppose you haven't met them yet but there are these two ridiculously smart guys in our year, Iain Shadi and Richard Lucas. How to describe them…oh wait Iain is in the same class as us for maths so you've probably seen him around. Come to think of it he doesn't leave the biggest of impressions. Anyways they're always the top two scorers for everything; Geography, History, English, there's this really intense rivalry between them. They're both weird but Iain keeps himself to himself, really quiet you know, and Richard…well let's say he's harder to approach. He acts a bit aloof and full of himself and it rubs some people the wrong way. 'Cause he scored kinda badly in that test the guys in class keep reminding him about it by posting it here. It's probably the only time he hasn't been in the top five for anything."

"He's hated by everyone," added Senga while she glanced over the results form, "I heard someone say he has all the qualities of a red hot poker except for the occasional feelings of warmth. Personally I think that's a little harsh."

"Yeah it's mostly jealousy really. Everyone expects him to be perfect all the time but they don't realise how hard it is."

The trio of friends stood quietly for a moment. Yuuki wondered how unpopular someone would have to be for people go to such lengths to antagonise them. The idea that this test score was being used to aggravate anyone seemed strange as well. She could perhaps understand it if he had failed, but Richard Lucas was one of only fourteen students who had managed to pass this exam. Yuuki wondered about the people that kept re-posting this test score. Didn't they have anything better to do?

Eventually the silence was broken by Rebecca. Forcing her long curly hair over her shoulder with her right hand she sighed while glancing down the length of the corridor. The smile that had been on her face only a few moments earlier was now completely gone and replaced by a look of apprehension.

"The results from the prelim exam will be posted here as well. That's something I'm not looking forward to."

"When are the exams?" asked Yuuki.

"It'll be near the start of February. Fortunately it's still a bit off, so I guess we can goof around for a while."

A wide grin returned to Becky's features as she started moving down the corridor away from the notice board. Yuuki watched the blonde haired girl skip happily for a few seconds before walking normally again. She then saw Senga shaking her head and muttering incoherently under her breath. She soon began following after Rebecca. Yuuki took one final glance towards the exam scores.

"Iain Shadi and Richard Lucas, I wonder if I'll get to meet them."

She quickly chased after her two friends.

aaa

It didn't take Yuuki long to cycle home from school.

Sixteen minutes earlier the final bell had rung throughout Bishopmill Academy signalling the end of classes. She then said goodbye to her friends and with her younger brother Daigo in tow reached the edge of Hermes Street.

Placing one foot onto the ground to maintain her balance Yuuki noticed her parents talking to two people. The first was a woman with shoulder length hair that showed signs of ageing. This person was wearing a green coloured jumper with a brown shall wrapped around it for extra warmth. She was smiling warmly while trying to push the young man standing beside her into a position where Yuuki's parents could see him better.

The boy was dressed in a school uniform but it wasn't from Bishopmill Academy. It was grey in colour and probably a size too big as it fitted loosely around him. He had jet black hair and an almost abnormally slight body which seemed to be struggling under the weight of his large, blue backpack.

Yuuki stepped off from her bicycle and walked towards her home. Eventually her father spotted both her and Daigo approaching and motioned towards them. The couple who had been speaking with her parents turned to look at them as well. The woman waved politely. The only one of the quartet that didn't acknowledge them was her mother.

Now that she had the chance to examine their faces more closely, neither the boy nor the woman was particularly tall and they shared the same distinctive green eyes, making Yuuki certain they were related. She decided to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Yuuki Hashimoto, nice to meet you."

"Goodness me, what a polite young lady, my name is Elaine and this is Gavin. We were just talking about you. Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Aunt Elaine," shrieked Gavin, his face turning red, "you can't just ask someone that!"

"Now, now, she doesn't mind. Honestly how do you expect to meet a nice girl if you keep quiet all the time?"

"Aunt Elaine!"

Gavin turned to look at Yuuki. It was an apologetic expression that covered his face as he struggled to maintain eye contact with her for any length of time. He managed to silently mouth the word 'sorry' before raising a hand to acknowledge Daigo's presence. Once he had done this Gavin returned his attention towards his aunt.

"I've got some homework to do; I'll be in my room."

Without waiting for a reply he hurried into the house next door to Yuuki's and closed the front door. Elaine sighed forlornly. It was clear that she wanted to stay longer but losing her excuse for doing so forced her to say goodbye as well. She followed her nephew into their home. As soon as the pair was out of earshot Daigo decided to ask about them.

"Dad, are they our neighbours?"

"That's right Daigo, they're the McDonalds. It's good to make friends with the neighbours, and she vaguely remembers your mother from when she was a little girl, isn't that right dear."

"I couldn't care less if anyone knew me from back then or not," replied Mhairi nonchalantly.

Yuuki's mother slowly walked towards the house, her arms folded tightly against her body. She hadn't even bothered to greet her two children who had just returned home from school. Mhairi closed the front door behind her and left the rest of her family standing outside. There was an awkward pause. Yuuki decided to return her bicycle to its resting place against the back wall of the building. She motioned for Daigo to follow her.

But one question that had repeated itself many times since she was a little girl returned. Why didn't her mother show any interest in her or Daigo? Yuuki couldn't help but mutter her thoughts under her breath.


	5. Chapter 1 Yuuki Hashimoto 4

Wednesday, August 20th, 2014 - 12:43  
Bishopmill, Averurie.

Yuuki was spending her lunch break with Becky and Senga, the two friends she had made since starting school. The trio were sitting inside the spacious and noisy cafeteria around a small white table that could only cope with four people at any one time. There was a lot of background noise from the other students giving the place a lively atmosphere. A drone of chatter punctuated only by the occasional burst of laughter filled the air, alongside the curious smell of cooked foods, vegetables and cheap spicy additives.

But what was happening around her wasn't important. Her thoughts were focused on last night.

At midnight all mechanical and electronic devices other than her phone and any item she happened to be carrying ceased working. The streetlights were extinguished and everybody except herself vanished for one hour. The old fashioned watch Yuuki had 'borrowed' from her mother proved that this 'other world' appeared for sixty minutes. This length of time had remained consistent for three consecutive nights making her confident that this was how long it would last from now on.

Other things she confirmed were some of the abilities and limitations of her persona. Pangu, the giant ape with four accompanying animal friends, was able to generate fire, ice, powerful gusts of wind and bursts of electrical discharge under her command. Unfortunately the act of testing these capabilities made her feel lethargic. She felt weaker after every experiment and had slept well once she crawled back into bed.

One thing that was different about the previous night was the absence of the mysterious woman. Yuuki had hoped to speak with her again but she was nowhere to be found. Previously this person had said that Yuuki was able to 'decide who shares this gift of persona' and that all she needed was to touch someone at 'the stroke of midnight' to evoke their potential. This prediction was the final test she wanted to do, but who to try it out with was a much more difficult question to answer.

"Erm, Yuuki, is something wrong?"

Yuuki was so lost in thought that she hadn't realised how little she had said during the day. While subconsciously pushing a small piece of fruit around her near empty paper plate she finally noticed that the two people she was with had stopped talking and were staring at her.

"Huh? Oh no, no Becky, I'm fine, sorry I zone out sometimes."

"Is this school really different from what you're used to?"

"School? Erm, yes that's it. It's nothing to worry about."

Laughing weakly she bowed her head low. That was when Yuuki had a thought…why not try her test on Becky and Senga. She wouldn't tell them the real reason for wanting to be around them at midnight, she would have to pretend that it was regarding something else. The upshot of this idea was that if it didn't work then her embarrassment would be limited. It's only natural to hang out with friends till late at night.

"Senga, Becky, could we meet up after school today? I can't say what it's for but there's something I'd like to do with both of you. It's isn't dangerous."

"Sure," said Rebecca enthusiastically, "I'm not doing anything. Although it is kinda weird that you would randomly say it isn't dangerous."

"I'm free," added Senga, "but can you tell us what it is you want to do?"

"Well it's not what but when. Could we meet at night? Anywhere's fine as long as it's just before midnight. I know that sounds strange but I promise it'll be fun."

Her two friends looked at one another, their expressions sharing the same confused characteristics. Yuuki waited for their answer. She hoped they would consider it intriguing. After a couple of seconds Becky gave her response.

"It isn't dangerous?"

"I'm sorry I can't say what it is, I promise it'll be safe."

"Will it take long?"

"I can guarantee it won't take any time at all. Just bring a phone with you."

Becky glanced once again towards Senga who tentatively nodded.

"Alright, is 11:55 outside Senga's house okay?"

"That's perfect…oh, erm, where do you live Senga?"

"Woodside Terrace, it's just off the high street near the centre of town. I'll give you my phone number should you need help finding it."

With a smile on her face Yuuki stood up from her chair and headed towards the exit of the cafeteria. She was relieved that neither of her friends had asked too many questions since she wouldn't have been able to give them any answers. The only downside was that she needed to tell them the truth if the 'other world' appeared. How they would react Yuuki couldn't be certain.

aaa

Wednesday, August 20th, 2014 - 23:53  
Bishopmill, Averurie.

Yuuki walked slowly down the streets of Bishopmill.

The weather was calm however the skies were largely hidden from view by ominous looking clouds. Once again the roads and alleyways she traversed were peaceful with the only sounds coming from the North West section of town. It was the part of Bishopmill that never sleeps mused Yuuki, although she knew that that wasn't strictly true.

Wearing blue jeans, a red tartan scarf and her favourite thin yellow jacket she arrived on Woodside Terrace. Yuuki looked around hoping to see Senga or Rebecca waiting for her but saw no-one. She glanced towards the watch that was strapped around her left wrist. 11:54. where could they be?

"I didn't think you were such a stickler for timeliness."

The voice came from close by. Yuuki turned and saw Senga approaching having left one of the nearby houses. Her straight shoulder length hair repeatedly tickled the collar of her long violet coat as she moved.

"Hi Senga, do you know where Becky is?"

"She's on her way. She lives a couple of minutes from here so she won't be late. I'll give her a call."

Senga took out her cell phone and selected Becky number from a list. She placed the device against her ear. When the call was finally answered Yuuki listened in on the one sided conversation.

"Becks, its Senga, have you left your house yet? You are? Right or left? Wait I think I know where you are. Thanks bye."

Just as the call ended Yuuki began to hear footsteps approaching rapidly. A golden haired figure wearing bright green coloured clothing dominated the horizon. The girl was waving frantically and running towards them at great speed. Within a few seconds she was with Yuuki and Senga.

"You guys didn't start without me did you?"

"We haven't done anything yet," replied Senga, "although I think this might be a good time to hear what it is we're going to be doing exactly."

This was the moment that Yuuki had hoping to delay until after midnight. She glanced towards her phone, 23:57, just a couple more minutes before that 'other world' was due to appear. Explaining everything to her two expectant friends was going to be difficult.

"Would either of you believe me if I said that time could stop?"

"Do you want my long answer or the two letter version?" replied Senga, her tone of voice slightly derogatory.

"I'm being serious. What would you say if all the lights went out and everyone disappeared for around an hour or so?"

"I'd make sure I was wearing that tight fitting white jacket the nice doctors helped me to put on. Oh and I would ease up on whatever I had been drinking, eating or smoking for the last few hours."

"Come on Senga," interrupted Becky, "let's play along; I've never heard this riddle before! Now let's see, midnight, midnight, hmm, are there any more clues?"

"Erm Becky," replied Yuuki, "it's not a riddle."

"Well at least that's true," stated Senga, "riddles have to make sense."

"I know it sounds bizarre Senga. Look there's only thirty seconds till midnight, let's hold hands."

Yuuki expected a further quip from Senga mocking her request, but to her surprise the dark haired girl silently complied after a moment of hesitation. Becky, whose wide grin and girly giggle showed she wasn't taking this seriously also allowed Yuuki to touch her hand. All that remained was to wait the final few moments until midnight. She counted down the last couple of seconds.

Yuuki looked towards her two friends as the streetlights were extinguished. The background noise from the North West of town was silenced and the constant hum of electricity which would normally go unnoticed became blatantly obvious by its absence. The 'other world' had returned but this time she wasn't alone.

Both Senga and Rebecca were still with her. Gently letting go of their hands Yuuki noted how her friends seemed to be in a state of shock. Senga's mouth was slightly ajar while Becky fiddled incessantly with her hair as she looked in every direction. What the mysterious woman in black had said was true, mused Yuuki; the appearance of this place, the ability to bring others here with her, everything was real. Only one more test remained, could either of her friends summon a persona. Before she could find out however she received a question.

"What is this place?" asked Senga as she touched the ground beside her feet.

"I'm not sure if this 'other world' has a name yet," answered Yuuki.

"Then I guess 'other world' will have to do. Why did the lights go out, where is everyone, why is it so quiet?"

"I don't know all the details, but the night before the first day of school I went out for a walk. At midnight all the lights failed and everyone disappeared, just like tonight. I didn't know what to do until I saw a strange woman. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell from her voice it was a woman. She said I possessed this power called a 'persona' and that it would grant me any desire I had. She also said that I could awaken this gift in others however…she disappeared before I could ask her any more. I haven't seen her since."

Yuuki waited for a reaction. If she had told this story to Senga or Becky five minutes earlier neither of them would have believed her. Why would they, it was ridiculous to imagine that a place such as this could really exist. But they were here and experiencing it now. And since there was no other explanation that could account what was happening they would have to trust her story to be true.

"It could be some kind of electrical failure," said Senga, a hint of desperation in her voice, "a solar flare or something. What do you think Becky?"

"Hmm, well this is weird. It's too much of a coincidence for Yuuki to know there would be a power cut exactly at midnight."

"Would you like a demonstration?" said Yuuki sincerely.

A smile crept onto the edge of her face when she saw her two friends nodding. She knew that as soon as they saw her persona they would have to believe her. Holding her cell phone out in front of her body Yuuki poised her right thumb above the '1' key before pressing down.

A blue light appeared on the ground between Senga and Becky, causing them both to leap away from it. The purity of its glow and the shine it produced bathed Woodside Terrace in illumination before finally subsiding. That was when Pangu came into view. The giant hairy gorilla with its entourage of animal friends stood before them. Both Becky and Senga moved behind Yuuki.

"W-What is that?"

"It's a persona Becky. Don't worry it won't hurt you. His name's Pangu."

"YOU NAMED IT?"

After a couple of seconds both Senga and Rebecca moved closer towards the quintet of animals that had magically appeared. It seemed to Yuuki that they were starting to become more comfortable with everything that was happening.

"The woman I met said that I can awaken the power of persona in others, so you should both now be able to summon something like this."

"You're kidding right?" said Becky with a trace of excitement in her voice, "how do I do it, how do I do it?"

"Take out your phone and press '1', it should work."

Rebecca was the first to whip out her cell. Senga followed suit in a more controlled manner. Yuuki watched as the pair nodded towards one another and activated their phones simultaneously. Two beams of blue light appeared in the middle of the road. The glow that Becky had created started to clear first and the silhouette of a human could be seen inside. A tall, thin woman dressed in revealing grey clothes became visible as the light dissipated. The figure spoke with a deep voice that carried a slight echo.

"Born from the depths of thy soul I serve only thee. I am Whaitiri, goddess of thunder."

The second beam of light started to fade. Yuuki shifted her attention away from Whaitiri and towards the soon to be revealed persona. The first thing she noticed was its size. Whatever it was it was massive. The glow was reaching approximately two and a half meters into the air and yet the tip of a metal helmet with feathers decorating each side could be seen poking out from the top.

As the light faded a woman standing tall on a chariot appeared. She was built with a muscular frame, carried a spear in her right hand and was dressed in battle armour. A herd of large cats were poised in front of her, ready to pull the chariot wherever she commanded it to go.

"I am Freya; I will be by your side."

The three personas of Pangu, Whaitiri and Freya crowded the road. Any lingering doubts Yuuki had regarding what the mysterious woman had told her were now gone. Everything was as she had predicted. She pulled out her cell phone and showed its display towards her two friends. The time it offered was 00:00:00. Senga sighed.

"Geez Yuuki when you asked us to meet up at midnight, I didn't think it would be for something like this."

"Ooohhh," interrupted Becky, a smirk creeping onto her face, "and what did you think the three of us would be doing alone at midnight hmm?"

"W-Wait, I didn't mean it like _that_."

The three girls spent the rest of their time within the 'other world' experimenting with their personas. They quickly discovered that Whaitiri could command electricity while Freya controlled ice. It appeared that only Yuuki's persona was able to use alternative elements, albeit with much less force. Just like before the more she used Pangu the more exhausted she became. Becky and Senga started breathing heavily as the time drew on, suggesting that they were feeling the same way.

With less than thirty minutes of the 'other world' gone the trio agreed to talk about this place in the morning. Yuuki knew it was unlikely her tired friends would provide her with a revelation about this place tonight. She would need to wait until tomorrow to discover if either Senga or Rebecca could come up with an explanation.

aaa

Friday, August 22nd, 2014 - 08:32  
Hashimoto residence

Yuuki sat alone beside the kitchen table and took a final bite of the delicious golden brown toast she had made. This was one of the ways she spent her time before school. Her father Katsuo was due to start his new job on Monday and her mother Mhairi was hoping to open her shop in around two months or so. Neither would be getting up to see her or Daigo leave for school.

The quiet around her was slightly depressing but it gave her the chance to think about the past week. Her thoughts weren't about moving to a different country or attending a new school, they were focused on the 'other world'. Yuuki sighed. Two nights earlier she had brought Senga and Becky to that place and summoned their personas. She had hoped that either of her friends would help her understand what was going on, but they were as clueless as her. Even a second night spent together had been for naught. When they had talked through all the possible permutations they had managed to conceive it was clear they had learnt nothing. The fact they had no clue how or why the 'other world' appeared was more than frustrating.

Yuuki cleared the plate she had been eating from and washed the small collection of dishes that had gathered in the sink the previous night. This was another part of the routine she would complete before school. Her father and younger brother tended to be too drowsy in the morning to do anything while her mother rarely showed interest in taking care of her family.

With her breakfast eaten and the dishes now washed Yuuki turned to leave the kitchen. She still had to collect her school bag and make sure Daigo was awake before heading out. As she moved closer to the door the peace that she had been wordlessly bemoaning was shattered as her little brother burst into the room, almost running into her. Although he was dressed in his school uniform, his thin glasses were positioned slightly askew and his thick dark hair had yet to be combed.

"Hey sis," cried Daigo excitedly, "check out the TV."

"Daigo you know I'm not really interested in cartoons, and I doubt that Featherman S is shown here."

"Phoenix Ranger Featherman R 'The Next Generation' and it's not that it's the news, it's about our school."

With her interest peaked Yuuki followed Daigo the short distance into the living room. The television set sitting in the furthest corner was already on and a woman in her thirties with neatly arranged auburn hair wearing a blue suit dominated the screen. At the bottom ran a ticker bar saying 'BREAKING NEWS: Murder in Bishopmill'. Yuuki stood and watched while Daigo chose to sit.

"Good morning and welcome to the Averurie regional news, I'm May Hammond. Our top story today is the violent death of a 17 year old male in the town of Bishopmill late last night. The man, who has been named as Adam Steve Soto, was discovered dead by his parents in their home at around 5am this morning. Mr Soto was a fifth year student at Bishopmill Academy and has been described by friends as 'warm and fun loving'. Although the police have thus far refused to make an official statement, Averurie news sources have learned that a murder investigation is already underway. We will update you on this story as soon as we learn more. In other news the economic forecasts provided by the Bank of-"

Daigo switched the television off and rose to his feet. He probably wasn't interested in the financial news mused Yuuki nonchalantly.

"That guy was in the same year as you sis. I wonder if it was a contract killing done by the mafia."

"The mafia? Daigo there's no mafia here. You've been playing too many computer games haven't you?"

"What about the 'Keir's', they could have done it."

"Who are the 'Keir's'?"

Her younger brother shifted his body to a dramatic pose. He had one foot resting on a chair and lowered the pitch of his voice.

"They own Bishopmill. Word has it that anyone who crosses them will meet with an unfortunate accident. I heard about them at school from a couple of the guys. If you come across them don't piss them off."

"Daigo watch your language," said Yuuki as she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, "and you shouldn't just believe what other people tell you. You have to make up your own mind."

"I KNOW THAT! Jeez I'm not a little kid. I don't need someone telling me what to do all the time you know."

Yuuki shot her younger brother a disbelieving glance. She then looked towards the clock that was hanging on the wall. The time was 08:42. Her argument/conversation with Daigo would have to wait until later. If they wanted to make it to school on time they would have to leave within the next few minutes. Without bothering to say any more she ran up the single flight of stairs to her room and gathered her bag.

aaa

The weather outside was slightly cloudy but it was unlikely to rain. Cycling through the streets of Bishopmill it seemed as if this was like any other day. The cars were passing her and Daigo as normal, the pavements had some people walking along them and the general feeling in the air was the same as always. And yet something was definitely amiss.

Yuuki thought she would be pleased going to school since it was Friday and she would have two days off instead of the one that was the norm back in Japan. It would give her more free time to read or cycle or just laze around the house if she wanted to. However she didn't feel happy. There was something bothering her, something about the news story that her and Daigo had been watching. It wasn't the thought of being attacked at night that concerned her as having a persona made it ridiculous to fret about that, but rather a vague sense of unease which kept nagging at her. It was a general feeling of dread rather than anything tangible. In many ways the ambiguousness of her worries made them more difficult to ignore.

Daigo and Yuuki soon reached Bishopmill Academy. When the siblings arrived they immediately headed towards the small bike shed near the front entrance of the school grounds. This was where they would part ways. Yuuki waved towards her younger brother as he walked away but he seemed more annoyed with her than usual. A lazy flick of his wrist was his only reply. That kid could be impossible sometimes.

Looking around it appeared as though there weren't many other students nearby. Yuuki had been expecting to see groups of people huddled together due to the suspicious death that she had heard about on TV. Then she remembered how the news had broken moments before her and Daigo were due to leave for school. Most people probably didn't know yet. Besides there was only a few minutes left before registration was due to start.

"You over there, wait."

Yuuki turned to face the voice that had called out in her direction and saw two men running towards her at great speed. The first was dressed smartly wearing a suit and tie. His short blonde hair was perfectly manicured and his black shoes were almost reflective due to the amount of polish that had been applied to them. The second figure by contrast wore a plain shirt with jeans and carried a large camcorder over his shoulder. The man in the suit positioned himself beside Yuuki and whispered in her ear before addressing the cameraman.

"Look depressed and follow my lead. How long have we got?"

"Five seconds Mr Clarkson."

Everything was happening so quickly that Yuuki didn't know what to do. She looked up at the suited man standing beside her. He was rhythmically nodding his head every second and staring towards the camera facing him. Yuuki was about to ask him what was going on when he started to speak in a confident deep voice.

"I am live at Bishopmill Academy where the unfortunate victim of last night's tragic events, Adam Soto, was until yesterday a student. The mood here can only be described as distinctly sombre. So far we have seen countless numbers of students comforting and consoling one another trying to come to terms with something that is impossible to understand. I am with one of the many pupils that attend this school."

The man turned to face Yuuki directly while the cameraman moved closer. She hadn't been paying much attention as she searched with her eyes for the weeping students this person had talked about. It took her a moment to gain her composure.

"Thank you for agreeing to talk to us this morning. I know this must be a terrible time for you."

"Erm, yes."

"How did you find the courage to come to school today knowing that one of your friends suffered such a tragic death?"

"Erm, well I, erm, I heard the news this morning. I'm not sure what happened-"

"Listen to that," said the man as he turned to face the camera, "the confused heartfelt cries of an innocent child. This isn't just a news story or another statistic; this is the tragic loss of a close friend, a boy with his whole life to look forward to, and a loving son. It will be a long time before the students at this school or the people of this close nit community can even begin to come to terms with what has happened. This is Oliver Clarkson, outside Bishopmill Academy, reporting for Averurie news."

"And…we're out."

Oliver Clarkson released a sigh. He moved away from Yuuki and towards the camera man, ignoring her completely. She watched as his face rapidly changed from relaxed to tightly screwed and worried. He was making disgruntled noises every couple of seconds, as if reacting to what he was seeing.

"Play that back again…God she wasn't even looking at the camera then…and what was that? I guess it will have to do, damn couldn't we have found a kid that was crying or something? That would have made it more believable. We might have won an award if we had gotten a bubbling wreck. This type of story is just made for that."

"Excuse me," interrupted Yuuki, "what's going on?"

"Are you still here?" snapped the man aggressively, "it was just an interview so don't expect anything for it. Even if we did offer payments, which we don't, that was so bad you wouldn't deserve any anyway. At least you're pretty, otherwise that would have been a disaster."

"Hold on a sec what do you mean-"

Just as Yuuki was about to ask more questions she heard the school bell ring. Immediately she checked the time, 09:01. Not wanting to be late for registration Yuuki unilaterally decided to end the conversation. She hurried into the central building.

As she jogged up the stairs towards her classroom she thought back over the 'interview' that had been forced upon her. She wondered about the boy who died. Now that she had had the chance to think about it, the name Adam Soto was somehow familiar to her. Yuuki dismissed such a thought. It was likely that she had overhead someone talking about him in the corridors or during lunch. Perhaps Becky or Senga knew him. Stepping inside the classroom for class 5-B registration Yuuki spotted her two friends and walked over towards them.


	6. Chapter 1 Yuuki Hashimoto 5

Saturday, August 23rd, 2014 - 09:11  
Hashimoto residence

A long peaceful slumber was exactly what Yuuki needed.

Unfortunately it wasn't what she got. Despite the previous night being the first she had spent entirely in her room since discovering the other world Yuuki did not achieved any meaningful sleep. It was starting to become a problem. An ill feeling of unease continued to nag at her whenever _that place_ appeared; and adding to her sense of foreboding was the news that a fellow student at Bishopmill Academy had been murdered in his home. She couldn't help but worry that there was some kind of connection.

Yesterday, the first thing Yuuki did after school was watch the news. The murder was the second item on offer following a political sex scandal involving the deputy first minister and his eighteen year old secretary. Both stories contained unnecessary amounts of graphic detail.

"To recap," said the grey haired newsreader in a smooth baritone voice, "the spokesperson for the Averurie Police Authority has announced they are treating the death of Adam Steve Soto as 'highly suspicious' and have started a formal murder inquiry. Forensic teams at the Soto residence confirmed earlier today that suicide or accidental death was 'physically impossible' and described the perpetrator of this crime as 'sadistic' and 'extremely dangerous'."

It seemed as if she wasn't going to learn anything new. As Yuuki was about to change channel she heard the newsreader announce one more piece of information regarding the timing of the murder.

"Police are asking for anyone who was on or near Kilmolymock Close around midnight last night to contact them immediately."

Midnight? But that is when the other world appears. What if…

At the time Yuuki had told herself it was a coincidence. There wasn't any reason to suggest that that place was involved. No-one except herself, Senga and Becky even knew the other world existed. It was a strange disconcerting coincidence and nothing more.

While still wearing her yellow pyjamas Yuuki walked down the stairs of her house and into the living room. To her surprise both her father and Daigo were already awake.

"Hey sis," cried Daigo excitedly, "check it out, check it out!"

"What is it?"

"It's about our school again."

"Did that murderer get caught?"

Yuuki looked at the television screen. 'Two murders within twenty four hours - police hunt for the Bishopmill serial killer'.

"It's someone else at our school; he was in the same year as you sis."

"Hmm," interrupted her father Katsuo, "maybe I should contact your principle, see if she has any advice."

"Dad," replied Daigo, "this is a mass murdering psychopath, the school can't do anything. No-one can stop him!"

"DAIGO," yelled Yuuki, "don't talk like that. I'm sure the police will catch whoever it is."

"Oh yeah, look at the CCTV."

Daigo pointed his hand towards the television. Yuuki watched as grainy footage of a darkened street appeared. At the bottom left corner was a timer which read 23:59:49 22/08/14. A man started walking into the picture. He was alone and had his hands tucked inside his pockets. Suddenly he disappeared while near the middle of the screen. Yuuki glanced over and spotted something lying on the ground at the bottom of the picture.

"Did they edit the video?"

"They couldn't have," answered Daigo, "see, the clock is still running."

Yuuki read the numbers again. 00:00:04 23/08/14. The murder must have taken place at the stroke of midnight.

"The news reader said it hasn't been edited but that can't be right," commented Katsuo, "no one can move that quickly. It's not as if the camera could have missed it."

"Unless it wasn't working."

"Did you say something sweetie?"

"Huh, oh no dad, erm, I've got to go somewhere, I'll be back later."

Yuuki didn't bother explaining what was happening to her brother or father, there wasn't time. Besides they wouldn't believe her anyway. Rushing to her room she picked up her phone and called Senga. She knew she had to meet up with her friends as quickly as possible to tell them what she had seen. It was clear that people were being murdered during the other world.

aaa

Yuuki arrived first and was waiting impatiently for her friends.

Senga had suggested that they meet at a place called 'Mocha's Chocó's', a coffee shop on Mayne Road between the High Street and Woodside Terrace. Yuuki sat down at a vacant table near the door and listened to the pop music which was playing in the background.

She looked at her surroundings while waiting for her friends to arrive. It seemed a nice place; everything had been painted cream with flashes of chocolate brown added for variety. The staff wore uniforms that matched their shop's furnishings and smiled warmly towards everyone that entered. There were comfortable looking chairs outside however the constant drizzle of rain encouraged Yuuki to choose an inside table. The three other customers scattered around the intimately sized shop had done the same.

She glanced towards her phone, 09:55. They were due to meet at 10 but she couldn't wait that long. The CCTV footage had convinced Yuuki that the other world was somehow implicated in the murders. If that was the case then there would be nothing the police or anyone else could do about it. They would have to be the ones to discover the truth. Perhaps that was the reason she had met Igor and that mysterious woman in black. Perhaps that was why she had a persona.

Yuuki told herself to calm down. There's no point thinking if it isn't done clearly.

"You really are a stickler for timeliness aren't you?"

Senga and Rebecca entered the coffee shop together and sat down beside her.

"Huh, oh hi, sorry I couldn't wait," replied Yuuki sheepishly.

Immediately a young waitress came over and offered to get them something to drink. Yuuki wasn't particularly interested in refreshments; she just wanted to talk about the other world. It came as a small relief when Becky ordered something for all of them. After receiving and making a note of their request the girl hurried away. Yuuki addressed her two friends in a serious tone.

"Have either of you seen the news today? There was another murder last night."

"I saw it," replied Becky, "Anthony Harrison, that's the guy's name right? It was the same as what happened to Adam. It's really scary to think that two people in our year have died like that. He was in my Biology class. It'll be weird going back on Monday."

"But did you see the footage they were showing on TV? He died instantly at midnight and moved without the camera being able to follow. He had to have been killed during the 'other world', there's no other explanation. And since we are the only ones who know about it we have to do something."

Yuuki stopped talking when she spotted their waitress coming towards their table. She was carrying hot drinks on a tray before carefully placing one cup down beside each of them. The girl looked at them and curtseyed before leaving again. Yuuki took a sip of her coffee as the waitress moved out of earshot. The last thing they needed was for anyone else to overhear them.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Becky quietly, "about the murderer I mean."

"There isn't much we can do," answered Senga, "we can't tell anyone about the other world, they would think we were nuts and to be honest I'd probably agree with them. We shouldn't bring anyone else with us because we don't know what kind of havoc they'd cause or what danger we could be putting them in. We can't go to the police because even at the best of times they're as useful as snow at harvest and we can't do anything ourselves to stop any of this."

A silence fell over the trio. Yuuki had already given up on the idea of talking to the police but they couldn't allow these deaths to continue. Doing nothing wasn't an option. Who could tell when or even if this killer would stop?

"We need to find out whose doing this. If we can work out who it is then maybe we can figure out a way to stop them."

"Yuuki," replied Senga, "we're talking about a bloodthirsty murderer here not someone who forgets to put the milk back in the fridge. What can we do to stop a serial killer?"

"And it might be more than one person," added Becky, "there could be dozen's behind this. Gosh it's kinda scary to say this but if we're not careful it could be us next."

The point Becky made rang true. They really didn't know anything about what was going on other than when the murders were taking place. How many were involved, whether they were persona users or not, who they were targeting and why they were doing this were questions they simply couldn't answer. Without any more clues they were just guessing. Yuuki took another sip of her coffee before looking up at her two friends.

"We should meet up tonight. Even if we can't do anything about the killer we need to somehow train our personas. If we can do that then at least we should be able to protect ourselves if anything comes after us."

Senga and Rebecca both nodded in response.

aaa

Sunday, August 24th, 2014 - 00:00  
The 'Other World'  
Woodside Terrace

The three persona users were supposed to gather at midnight near Senga's home on Woodside Terrace. Unfortunately Yuuki was running late.

Her dad had insisted that she and Daigo stay indoors that night. She couldn't argue with him since two teenagers attending her school had died over the last 48 hours, but it was a nuisance. Yuuki cursed him as she pedalled furiously down the streets of Bishopmill. She could take care of herself and she really needed to meet up with Senga and Becky. Waiting for the other world before leaving meant they would have less time to decide what to do about the recent spate of killings.

Eventually Yuuki spotted her two friends standing in the middle of Woodside Terrace. She cycled over to them and hopped off her bike.

"Sorry, my dad wouldn't let me leave the house."

"Yours too?" asked Becky, "Both of my parents told me I couldn't go see Senga tonight. I had to sneak out without them noticing. It's kinda weird cause usually all I need to do is say _'please daddy'_ and he gives in but I guess when you have kids you start acting all overprotective."

"Not always," replied Yuuki as she thought of her mother.

Glancing round Yuuki saw that the streets were completely deserted. All the lights except those she had attached onto her bike had ceased working and an eerie silence filled the air. This was the seventh time she had experienced the other world and yet she still wasn't use to it.

But now wasn't the time to think about her surroundings or her feelings.

"You really are a stickler for timeliness."

The cold but melodically paced voice came from behind and took Yuuki and her friends unawares. She turned around to face the source. It was the mysterious woman from before.

"I see you have awakened two thus far. There was no need for you to involve others but if their presence is what you desire then so be it."

"Yuuki," shouted Senga, "who is she?"

"Ah yes, how rude of me not introduce myself. But telling would reveal too much now wouldn't it? Suffice to say I know of this world but don't yet control it."

"Stop talking in riddles, who are you and what do you want?"

"I will tell you everything you wish to know but first I have a test for you. Let's say this is to prove that you are worthy of my…guidance."

Yuuki spotted three black blobs crawling along the ground towards her. Both Senga and Becky were standing beside her, facing these strange creatures. Yuuki looked at them intently, trying to understand what they could be. Their outlines were constantly changing while multiple 'arms' that spout out from the centre dragged their bodies along the ground. They each carried in their only constant 'hand' a different coloured mask.

The one coming directly towards Yuuki bore a grey wooden mask and was moving slowly. This was when she remembered encountering something like this before. Instantly she whipped out her cell and shouted instructions towards her two friends.

"Be careful, these things are dangerous."

Without further elaboration Yuuki positioned her thumb over the 1 key on her phone and prepared to summon Pangu.

"PERSONA!"

A light of pure blue appeared between her and the shadow. Pangu and the four accompanying animals that were always to be found by his side materialised in the middle of the road.

"Attack that…shadow."

Immediately the great ape leapt into the air and brought his two mighty fists down on the helpless shadow, destroying it instantly. This was the moment Yuuki finally understood the purpose of her persona. These creatures, these 'shadows' which were threatening her and her friends were the same as the ones she had witnessed inside the Velvet Room. Igor had shown her a utopian world descending into eternal darkness and told her she was the only one capable of preventing this from becoming the future.

"FREYA!"

The sound of Senga's scream forced Yuuki back into reality. A shadow carrying a red coloured mask was dragging itself along the ground towards them. Having just used a persona against one of these creatures herself Yuuki felt confident that Senga could destroy one too. Her friend ordered Freya to attack and a large block of ice materialised from nothing and struck the shadow head on. The black creature faded into nothingness.

One more shadow remained. This one was carrying a green mask and was extending towards Becky. Yuuki watched as her blonde haired friend held out her phone and called forth her persona.

"WHAITARI!"

The figure of a scantily clad woman appeared and eyed the shadow closely. It started to glow yellow before raising itself slightly off the ground and unleashing two bright sparks of electricity from her hands. The slow moving creature was destroyed the moment the lightning struck. The short battle was over.

Yuuki looked at the mysterious woman. She was still there. A dark, almost mocking chuckle could be heard coming from beneath her oversized coat. It was impossible to tell if she was making fun of them or not as her face was hidden from view. Senga yelled at her.

"What's going on? Answer me."

"My, my, you seem upset. I thought you would have found this little exercise to be most…entertaining (chuckle). As promised I will tell you more about these things you have decided to call 'shadows'.

All creatures such as those you have defeated tonight are spawned from a 'central shadow', a powerful entity which exists for the sole purpose of fusing this world with your own. Whenever shadows like these appear it signals the impending approach of their source. Every night for 13 nights they will kill one more until the 'central shadow' arrives to eliminate the 14th personally."

"Wait," interrupted Becky, "I don't get it, what does this 'central shadow' want?"

"(Chuckle) they want nothing."

"They?"

"Even if you managed to save one or two of the chosen it wouldn't be enough to resist their arrival."

"But that doesn't answer the question," snapped Senga impatiently, "why is any of this happening?"

"The one who creates these creatures is who you need to ask. If any of these central shadows manages to kill their intended victim then they will breach the gulf between this world and yours and darkness shall be free to roam forevermore."

The mysterious woman took a step away from them. Yuuki had seen her do this before and knew she was about to disappear. She tried to stop her.

"Wait, don't go yet."

"My time is coming to an end, and your world is encroaching relentlessly. There is nothing more to say."

"Then tell me how the shadows target their victims, why does everyone who has died go to our school?"

The only response Yuuki received was another mocking laugh. The mysterious woman went down onto her knees before appearing to 'melt' into the ground. The three persona users each rushed over to where she had been. The figure in black was gone. All that remained was her haughty voice.

"Shadows, shadows, can't you see?  
They come for you they come for me.  
They tell a thousand stories and a thousand tales of woe  
Yet not a word do they utter wherever they go.  
The fourteenth night of death will arrive, the dye hath been cast  
And the question you must answer is 'who will be the last?'

Don't you know? The killer is a mass murdering psychopath. No-one can stop him. Ha, ha, ha…"

The woman's voice eventually faded leaving Yuuki, Senga and Rebecca standing alone in the other world. It was difficult to comprehend what had happened. Blobs of darkness had attacked them, a strange woman had dissolved into the ground and a creature which could beckon the end of the world was due to arrive in just over a week's time. It was a lot to take in.

"That was a little weird," said Becky nonchalantly.

"Could you be more specific," replied Senga, "do you mean the psycho bitch, the suicidal mould or just all the craziness in general?"

"I was thinking her poem, but I guess you could say the rest was weird too."

"Becky, try to keep up."

Yuuki felt a faint smile creep onto her face as she watched her friends. She walked over towards her bike and lifted it off the ground. It was time for them to go home. They had gained some information about the murders but they would need to think things through before doing anything rash. Yuuki looked over once again to Senga and Becky.

"We should call it a night. We'll meet up tomorrow and go over everything then."

When Yuuki turned around she spotted another shadow around five meters away heading towards her. She stumbled off her bike in fright and fell crashing to the ground. The creature was holding a green mask in its hand and was dragging itself ever closer to her. Panicked Yuuki reached for her cell and pressed any key she could.

Pure cobalt light appeared between her and the shadow. However something was different.

Yuuki looked into the glow and saw a tall, physically impressive man wearing fur clothing appear before her. In his hands he carried a large hammer and his face was covered by a golden helmet that glistened in the night.

"Born from the sea of thy soul, and sworn to defend thee, I am Ukko, God of the Sky."

Immediately her new persona charged a powerful electric attack and instantaneously obliterated the advancing shadow with one blow. This second short lived encounter was over.

Yuuki stared towards Ukko for a moment. After a few seconds she felt a hand resting upon her shoulder. It was Rebecca.

"You okay Yuuki?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright."

Raising herself from the ground Yuuki wiped some of the dust that had gathered on her clothes before resuming her staring contest with Ukko. This was something she hadn't expected. She had become so accustomed to Pangu that the thought of him being replaced by this new persona was upsetting.

"That was so cool, how did you do that?"

"I-I don't know Becky, I pressed a key and 'he' appeared."

Yuuki thought carefully for a moment. The shadow appeared and startled her, making her fall to the ground. She then pulled out her phone from her pocket and indiscriminately pressed a key.

"I didn't hit one."

"Did you say something Yuuki?"

"I didn't hit the one key; I must have hit something else."

"Wait," interrupted Senga, "do you mean that picking a different number produces a different persona? Let me try."

Senga used her phone to summon a new persona. Despite repeated attempts all that appeared was Freya. Becky did the same but had a similar result. Afterwards Yuuki pressed the number 2 key on her cell.

Another burst of blue light shown and a new voice echoed in the air.

"He-he-he, a sage of heaven and the mightiest of kings I, Monkey, am yours to command."

"Another one?" cried Becky excitedly, "but how come we can't do that!"

Suddenly Yuuki started feeling very tired. She struggled to keep her eyes open before her body succumbed to exhaustion. She collapsed to the ground. For a few fleeting moments of consciousness all she could hear was Senga and Rebecca calling her name over and over again before everything withered away.

aaa

"It's so nice to see you again my dear young lady."

Yuuki struggled to open her tired eyes. She subconsciously let out a yawn before looking straight ahead. Her vision was blurry. All she could see was someone sitting in the distance and two people standing over her, a woman in white, and a man in black. After a few seconds her eyes managed to adjust to the lighting and she recognised where she was.

"Is this the Velvet room?"

"Great observation," said the woman with little enthusiasm, "can we send this one back now Igor?"

"A guest finally arrives and you want to send her back?" replied the man, his voice eager, "and she's such a cutie too! Can we keep her master?"

Her tired mind was slow but she managed to recall the last time she was in this place. Igor had been at the far end of the room and he had introduced his two assistants to her. She tried remembering their names. Olive and Omar, no that wasn't it…Oni and Obi? No, that's not right either.

"Olivia and Oscar," snapped the woman, "(tusk) stupid human can't remember a simple name."

"I don't think she's stupid," replied the man.

"Oh and is that because like senses like?"

"No," said Oscar playfully, "it's because anything you say must by definition be wrong."

Olivia and Oscar started to ignore Yuuki and continued arguing amongst themselves. They shared a 'colourful' 'lively' discussion. Not wanting to get involved and curious as to why she had been brought back to this place Yuuki stood from her seat and walked the short distance towards Igor. Her legs felt a little unsteady at first, but she soon found her balance. She paused once she was roughly three meters away.

"Igor, why am I here?"

"There has been a tremendous change in you since the last time we met. A great deal of power has awakened causing you to fall unconscious in your world. It is marvellous to see you progressing so quickly. However this power requires careful nurture to fully mature. I have summoned you here to tell of how I can assist you in your upcoming trials."

"Assist me?"

"You now understand the nature of the contract. To prevent a catastrophe it is essential that you use my assistance and unlock your true potential."

"You've lost me."

"You have a unique gift. It is the ability to use the many different aspects of your psyche to protect yourself from life's hardships. Have you noticed that you carry more than one you within yourself? Is there a merciful you, a graceful angel you, a cruel demonic you that is waiting to reveal itself? Ah, regrettably you are unable to answer these questions. Regardless it is exciting to see what a guest will create. I will wait eagerly in anticipation."

Yuuki felt utterly clueless. She had no idea what Igor was talking about. Multiple 'self's', upcoming trials, contracts, none of it made any sense. This was starting to become a bad recurring theme in her life. One strange phenomenon after another would take place and nobody would tell her anything intelligible about what was going on.

Igor continued to sit dispassionately. It appeared that her frustrations didn't bother him in the least. The same impassive expression from last time remained on his aged face. Yuuki thought about what she could ask him.

"When you said I am able to tap into different aspects of my 'psyche' were you talking about Ukko and Monkey?"

"That is correct. However the strength of your personas alone will not be enough to overcome the challenges you face."

"Well, what else do I need then?"

"Your true power comes not from within but from your emotional ties to others, your 'social links'. The more people you establish a special connection with, and the stronger these connections are, the greater your chances of success will be. Unfortunately our time together is coming to an end. The next time we meet you will come here of your own accord. Until we meet again…"

With little warning the Velvet room began to blur and fade. Yuuki watched on helplessly as Igor and his two assistants disappeared into an endless void sea. She closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 1 Yuuki Hashimoto 6

Sunday, August 24th, 2014 - 11:25  
Woodside Terrace  
Ferguson Residence

"_Neko Mistoffelees, come here. Who's a good boy? Is Neko a good boy? I think he is I think he is…"_

She could make out a faint voice in the distance. She attempted to open her eyes but no matter how hard she struggled they steadfastly refused to budge. Next she tried moving her arms and legs. This too was difficult.

"_Yuuki are you awake?"_

The voice was calling towards her.

"_Yuuki, Yuuki…"_

Yuuki knew she was lying on some kind of soft surface. Her eyes felt heavy. As she tried opening them again she experienced an overwhelming wave of stiffness and nausea. She winced in response.

"Is that you Igor?"

"Igor? What kind of sick twisted fantasy are you having?"

Immediately Yuuki realised she was no longer inside the Velvet room. Her eyes opened and she sat up straight. A blanket which had been covering her fell away and she noticed the room she was in to be very dark. Her head felt nippy. Despite the discomfort she was experiencing Yuuki looked across at the person standing beside her.

"Senga?"

"Well at least your memory's working. Don't collapse on us like that again; we didn't know what happened to you. And carrying you here wasn't easy. You're heavier than you look."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Yuuki looked around. She quickly deduced from the soft bed, the closed curtains and the brightly painted walls that she was inside someone's bedroom. Considering who was with her she guessed it belonged to Senga. Yuuki then spotted a clock resting on a small bedside table. It was 11:27. She moved to stand up.

"Take it easy; rest for a while. I don't think my back can handle carrying you again."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that either. What happened?"

Senga moved across the small room and collected a cushioned stool.

"There isn't much to say. You started calling new personas and then collapsed. The other world ended and Becky and I brought you here. We don't know where you live."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Although for a while I thought we would be calling the mortuary. You sleep like the dead."

At that moment she heard the door open. Yuuki watched as Becky stepped inside. The blonde haired girl was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt with black mini skirt and carried in her hands a tray of glasses.

"Oh you're awake, that's good. We were really worried about you, you know!"

Becky walked over to the bed.

"So how's the patient doing Doctor Ferguson?"

"She'll live but I don't recommend it."

Yuuki collected a glass which was 3/4's full of some dark coloured juice and took a mouthful. The sensation was satisfying. It was as if she was alive again. As she was about to thank Rebecca she noticed something. Both of her friends were looking at each other, but no longer speaking. Their heads were subtly bobbing while their eyes narrowed and widened. Becky then twirled strands of her curly blonde hair between her fingers. Senga let out a sigh before turning to Yuuki.

"There's something we need to tell you. There was another murder last night."

"Was it someone in our year again?"

"No, but he would have been if he had stayed at school. He left at the end of fourth year. I'll put on the news."

Senga calmly walked over to the television and picked up the black remote control lying by its side. After taking a handful of steps backwards she pressed one of the buttons and a picture of a woman sitting behind a brown oak desk appeared on the screen. Yuuki recognised the presenter from earlier in the week. An information bar with the words 'Averurie Regional News - with May Hammond' flashed onto the screen.

"Welcome back to the programme. Our top story on Sunday the 24th of August is the latest murder to have taken place in Bishopmill.

The death of Jeffrey Barnes, 16, is the third murder in as many nights to have shaken residents of this once peaceful town. This morning we have spoken to analysts and public safety campaigners who have openly criticised the police response as 'haphazard' and 'incompetent'. These claims were rebuked during a hastily prepared press conference by the spokesperson for the Averurie Police Authority."

The screen changed to a shot of a balding man standing behind a podium. Flashes of light flickered across the screen from a mass of unseen photographers. At least that was what Yuuki thought they were.

"'Accusations that we are not taking this matter seriously are unfounded and untrue. The full resources of this department are focused solely on apprehending the perpetrator or perpetrators of these crimes. We will not rest, we will not falter and we will not be swayed from our duty as public servants to maintain law and order. Comments attacking our undertakings, including slanderous remarks made against certain individuals, are damaging to public confidence and harmful to the investigation.'

Mr Barnes, a supermarket worker whose family moved from Hartlepool, England to Bishopmill five years ago, was found early this morning at his parent's home. He was just 16. Friends and relatives have described him as a warm hearted boy who had his whole life to look forward to.

After the break we take a look at the monkey that is after more than just a banana and the lucky escape for a curious toddler. But first here is a message from our sponsors.

'_Looking for a new challenge? Speak to us at Milan Aeronautical Develop-_'"

Senga switched off the television. She turned to Yuuki before sitting down at the edge of the bed. It was clear from her stiff movements that she was worried. Becky walked across the modest sized room and sat on the stool Senga had used earlier. An eerie silence followed.

Yuuki didn't know what to think. Everything the mysterious woman said about the other world had been true, meaning her prediction of 13 nights of death and the appearance of a 'central shadow' couldn't be dismissed lightly. Of course there was the possibility that this was some kind of coincidence, but that was becoming less likely with each passing day. Yuuki decided to speak up.

"Let's assume there will be 14 murders and that one will take place every night."

Immediately upon saying this Yuuki saw both Senga and Becky look at her. What she was about to propose she didn't want to think about, but they couldn't avoid it forever.

"And let's also assume that those 'shadows' we saw last night are the ones doing it. We know we can beat them with our personas so why don't we-"

"Wait," interrupted Senga, "I don't like making that many assumptions before lunch. This has nothing to do with us so why should we get involved?"

"It could be fun!" answered Becky enthusiastically, "in a time no-one can see, in a place no-one can reach our three intrepid heroines battle against the forces of darkness and save the world from the evil monsters that lurk in the night!"

"(Sigh) the next part of this conversation is for those with a mental age over 5," sneered Senga, "fine, say we go along with your 'assumptions' and we want to stop the murders, how do we do it?"

That was a question Yuuki didn't know how to answer.

"We can't be certain that the murders will continue," Senga surmised as her fingers repeatedly taped against her knee, "but if they do then we need to work out who the next target will be and where they can be found at midnight. If the shadows are committing the murders then defeating them may be the only way to prevent more from taking place, unless we can determine who is behind this and stop them directly. What do the three people that have died share in common?"

"They attend or used to attend Bishopmill," answered Becky, "they're all guys and they're roughly the same age. Hmm, if that continues then we can narrow down the number of people that could be next by quite a bit. We might even be able to stop the murders!"

"But there must be a reason for why they are being killed in this order."

"The first was Adam Soto, the second was Anthony Harrison and last night it was Jeff Barnes. It couldn't be alphabetical order could it?"

Yuuki thought about it for a moment. If the only qualifications for being murdered were attending Bishopmill Academy, be 16 or 17 years old and male then there would be a large number of people to choose from. If Rebecca was right by saying the shadows were targeting their victims in alphabetical order then there should be lots of people murdered between Anthony Harrison and Jeffrey Barnes.

"Perhaps it's random," said Yuuki dejectedly, "there doesn't have to be a pattern."

"But that woman we saw," interrupted Becky, "she challenged us to work out who the last person would be. Remember her poem?

'The fourteenth night of death will arrive, the dye hath been cast  
And the question you must answer is who will be the last?'  
Do you think she would say that if the victims were picked randomly?"

It was a good point. Perhaps there was something else that connected the three deaths, something they were missing. Yuuki leaned back and allowed her head to rest on the pillow. She was exhausted. All this talk about shadows and murders was wearing her out. She would grow grey with worry if this continued.

"AHH!" screamed Yuuki, "I forgot to phone home to tell them I'm alright!"

Senga sighed loudly.

"You didn't by any chance hit your head as a child did you?"

_Should I say never, once, repeatedly or…?_

"I can't remember."

aaa

Monday, August 25th, 2014 - 08:22  
Hashimoto Residence

The sun was shining brightly outside. The pale green curtains that overhung both sides of the small glass window swayed gently back and forth in a rhythmic, almost hypnotic manner. Yuuki watched from her seat beside the kitchen table as the occasional white cloud would temporarily appear before drifting out of sight again. All she could hear were the sounds of small birds chirping happily. The world, it seemed, was peaceful.

But Yuuki knew that that peace was artificial and she didn't expect things to stay this calm for long.

Thoughts of Sunday entered her head. Fortunately the rest of her family hadn't even noticed her absence. Yuuki remembered the call she made to tell them she was alright. When her mother answered she was expecting to be grounded but instead she was given a list of things to buy from the shops before coming home. The response (or lack thereof) shouldn't have surprised her. She should have known better than to believe her mother would actually be worried about her.

But her domestic situation wasn't what concerned her, it was the other world. If what that mysterious woman had told them was true then someone must have died at midnight last night. If that was the case then it was only a matter of time before it would be reported by the news channels. Talk about another innocent victim, another family in mourning and another police statement would then follow. It seemed as inevitable as it was predictable. All Yuuki could hope for was that a clearer pattern would emerge that would tell her how the victims were being selected.

Yuuki took another nibble from the one remaining slice of golden brown toast. She didn't taste anything. With her self made breakfast still partially uneaten she dumped what remained into a bin and placed the plate into the sink. She decided to wash it later; she couldn't be bothered right now. Besides, the bowl of cereal she had left on the table for Daigo would need to be cleaned anyway and she'd probably end up being the one doing it.

"Hey (yawn) sis."

Yuuki saw Daigo approaching the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway. Like her he was wearing his school uniform except his appeared crumpled and untidy. His glasses were worn askew, his arms dangled lifelessly and his head continued to bob incessantly.

"You're awake early."

"No," replied Daigo, "I don't want to."

"Eh?"

"You do it, I've (yawn) done enough already."

Her brother sat down on a chair and closed his eyes. Yuuki watched as his body continued to rock in a clockwise direction. Then she heard the unmistakeable sound of snoring. She let out a giggle. At least there were some things in life that would stay the same.

Yuuki continued to stare at her brother and wondered how long it would take him to wake up again. She looked at the second hand on her watch and started timing him.

She noticed the time read 09:28 but she had still to wind it back an hour due to the other world. This meant they had quarter of an hour before they needed to leave for school. Yuuki guessed Daigo would remain asleep for at least half a minute. After a few seconds however his head fell violently onto the table. With a terrible thud he was abruptly forced from his sleep.

"Oww, aw, aw, aw!"

"A-Are you alright?"

"OWW! Where am I? Oh, hi sis, what happened? Oww my head hurts."

"(Sigh) you're useless in the morning you know that?"

"I am not!" protested Daigo as he continued to rub his forehead, "and why did you let me hit my head like that? It really hurt."

After shooting her younger brother an incredulous look Yuuki pulled out her phone to check what time it was. The answer was 08:29. She adjusted the hands on her watch while talking to Daigo.

"Isn't today when Dad starts his new job?"

"Is it (munch)? I guess it is (munch), why?"

"He should be up by now," stated Yuuki, "it's a 9 till 5 job he'll be in trouble if he doesn't wake up soon. (Sigh) only he could be late on the first day. Sometimes I wonder if I've been adopted."

When Yuuki finished amending her watch she glanced towards Daigo. He was already well advanced in eating the bowl of cereal and jam covered toast she had prepared for him. He was shovelling spoonfuls into his mouth so quickly that she believed it was impossible for him to be chewing, let alone tasting, the food. That really annoyed her. If he was going to eat what she had laid out for him the least he could do was pretend to be enjoying it!

To calm down Yuuki looked out of the window again. She thought about the other world. Last night she had ventured out alone onto the streets of Bishopmill and tried to summon different personae from her phone. The experience confirmed a few things for her.

Pressing the 1 key on her phone brought forth Pangu. This was something she had already known and no stress or effort was required to awaken him. Selecting 2 evoked the creature known as Monkey. This persona was different. Yuuki was out of breath from the moment he appeared but she learned that his physical attack was far more powerful than anything Pangu could do. To test Monkey's abilities she had asked him to attack a small grey bench. The pile of twisted metal that remained was proof of its strength.

Selecting the number 5 key resulted in Ukko, which she knew from fighting the shadows previously could use electricity. Yuuki summoned the physically massive creature to make sure that it hadn't changed. Just like Monkey, Ukko caused her to become exhausted by its appearance.

She had intended to press the other numbers on her phone but was too tired to carry on. The last thing she needed was to collapse in the street during the other world. Tonight she would try again. If herself, Senga and Becky were going to stop the shadows then she needed to know as much as possible about personas.

A sound from the kitchen doorway interrupted Yuuki from her thoughts. She spotted her father walking into the room.

"Morning kids (yawn)."

"Hey dad," said Daigo, "you're working today right?"

"No I don't think that's the reason," replied Katsuo incoherently, "(yawn) it's something to do with the TV."

Yuuki shook her head. Sleepiness must be something that came from the 'Y' chromosome of the Hashimoto gene. After telling her brother to hurry she walked up the stairs to her room and collected her school bag. Within a few minutes she had left with Daigo for Bishopmill Academy.

aaa

'Emergency Assembly to be held this morning - all students make your way to the assembly hall immediately.'

This was the sign that greeted Yuuki and Daigo when they arrived at school.

It didn't astonish her. With two students dead since Thursday night the teachers were bound to do something. They couldn't ignore what was happening but Yuuki was certain that they didn't know the real reason behind the murders. How could they know about shadows, the other world or personas? Any advice they gave out would be completely useless. Letting out a weary sigh Yuuki comforted herself by the fact that she would be missing double maths.

"Sis, do you know where the assembly hall is?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

Yuuki looked around. She watched as a couple of 1st or 2nd year students made their way inside the central building.

"Let's tag along behind someone. Everybody should be going to the same place."

Daigo enthusiastically nodded his head. Yuuki and her brother walked behind a group of girls who had just arrived at the main entrance. They followed them inside the school building.

The 'assembly hall' was between the cafeteria and the principle's office. It came as a surprise that she hadn't noticed it before. Stepping inside for the first time Yuuki recognised that the layout was similar to the cafeteria except the tables had been replaced by a few hundred chairs. The architect must have been feeling lazy when designing this part of the school.

Every seat was lined up in neat rows with a three meter wide gap round the outside and down the middle of the massive room. Numerous teachers lined the perimeter like prison guards on the lookout for potential escapees. At the front of the hall was a raised section with thick curtains pulled back at each side. Yuuki guessed this would be used for any plays or shows that the school hosted. The final third of the room was left empty.

The people sitting near the front tended to be quite short and baby faced. Yuuki presumed this meant the students were being lined up by year and class. She walked along one side of the hall with Daigo until he spotted some of his classmates gathered near the centre of the room. He said 'bye' before running off towards them. Yuuki continued alone until she saw Becky and Senga on the fifth from last row. She sat down beside them.

"Morning, what's going on?"

"The head teacher called an assembly about the murders," replied Becky, her voice chipper, "which means we miss the start of Ms Clapton's class! The best thing is that this will go on and on and on for ages. We might miss maths altogether! And because we're 5th year we get to sit at the back and do whatever we like."

"But why have an assembly now?" asked Yuuki, "It's not like the teachers can do anything about what's happening."

"She probably wants to host one while there are still some students left," answered Senga, "Mrs Simpson loves the sound of her voice. Last year she called the whole school together because one of the first years was caught smoking in the toilets. Everyone had to attend while she spent half an hour yelling at the kid. What was his name again, Lennon somethingorother? If you need a cure for insomnia then this is it. I hope you brought a pillow with you."

Yuuki sat back in her seat and waited for the assembly to begin.

It was 10 minutes past 9 when the head teacher of Bishopmill Academy, Mrs Simpson, finally arrived. This was the first time that Yuuki had seen her. She was a short, stout woman, probably in her late 50's, with a round face and thick grey hair. Some of her other details were impossible to determine due to how far away she was. Mrs Simpson walked up to the makeshift podium on the platform at the front of the room and spoke into a microphone. The sound echoed and had a great deal of distortion.

"This is the first assembly of the new school year. This is a time for focus, a time for commitment, a time for you to seize the future, a time for you to mature, a time for you to grow-"

"A time for her to get to the point," whispered Senga.

"I think of this school as being akin to a family. But our family has had to face up to some stark truths in recent days. Unfortunately it is my sad duty as head mistress to inform you that another student passed away this morning."

The room, which had been largely quiet until this point, erupted in noise. It seemed to Yuuki as if everyone decided at the same time to start talking. She watched as those in front of her started scanning the room, trying to see if anyone they knew was missing. Eventually the teachers that had been placed around the hall managed to stop the chatter. Once the noise returned to its previous level Mrs Simpson continued with her speech.

"Three members of our family, and another who until May had also been a student here, have been cruelly taken away from us. Let us take a moment to remember them.

Adam Steve Soto  
Anthony Harrison  
Jeffrey Barnes  
Elaine Peters"

The last name on the list came as a surprise to Yuuki. There wasn't much that connected the first three deaths apart from the fact that they were male. The revelation that a girl had now died during the other world meant that they were back to square one. Perhaps the deaths were random after all, perhaps there was no connection.

Yuuki told herself to calm down. She didn't know for sure that this Elaine Peters had actually been killed by the shadows. It was possible that this was just a coincidence, albeit a near impossible one. Besides if she was 16 or 17 then the victims still had something in common. And the general connection between Bishopmill Academy and the murders remained.

"I have spoken to senior officers within the Averurie police department," continued Mrs Simpson, "and we have agreed a series of measures to prevent any further tragedies from taking place. Listen carefully. From 9pm at night until 4am in the morning there will be a city wide curfew for all residents of Bishopmill under the age of 18. If anyone in this room is found to be in violation of the curfew they will be held under police custody and risk being suspended. The curfew will begin from tonight and be in place until such time that we deem it safe to remove."

"That sucks!" yelled someone randomly. Mrs Simpson ignored the heckling.

"Now let us return to the most important message for you to take from this assembly, the importance of your studies. The best way to honour the memories of those who have died is for you all to achieve as great a success as possible. Under our guidance…"

The assembly went on for some time.

aaa

Monday, August 25th, 2014 - 13:04  
Bishopmill Academy  
Central Block, 1st floor corridor

It was lunchtime and Yuuki, Senga and Rebecca were travelling down the corridors of Bishopmill Academy having left Mr Niven's history class. The morning assembly however dominated their conversation.

"I can't believe they gave us a curfew," complained Becky, "and it's at 9pm! That just isn't right. How are we supposed to do anything fun before 9? Then again if it stops people from dying then we shouldn't complain, and it gives us a chance to do our homework."

"You never do your homework anyway," stated Senga confidently, "and the curfew won't do anything. Don't you remember a couple of nights ago? It's the shadows committing the murders. They're not going to stop just because everyone is tucked away in their beds. Besides all the murders have taken place in the victim's own home, well apart from Ant. Having a curfew will be just as useful as giving an aspirin to someone who has had their head and legs and arms chopped off."

"I guess you're right. Hmm, so who do you think will be next?"

"Becky…"

Yuuki tried her best to stay out of the discussion. After hearing about the death of Elaine Peters she had spent the day deep in thought thinking of anything that could connect the four murders. Specifically she attempted to work out why three were attending students at Bishopmill and one was a former pupil. There had to be something they were missing.

As the trio were walking along the corridor towards the cafeteria they came across a large group of around 12 or so students. Yuuki tried to see what they were crowding around, but there were too many people in the way. A quick glance towards Becky and Senga suggested that they were curious as well. Wordlessly the three friends made their way to the front.

At first she wasn't sure what everyone was looking at. All Yuuki could see was the woodchip notice board. She remembered Rebecca telling her last week this was supposed to be used by the teachers to make announcements, but they didn't tend to use it much. She looked at the sheets of paper that had been posted. That's when she saw it.

Italian Written Language Exam Results (Bonus Credit)  
Year 3 Students Only  
November 2012

Iain Shadi 98%  
Ann Wilson 91%  
Elizabeth Owens 87%  
Laura Meyer 83%  
Christopher James 83%  
Barbara Cox 76%  
Gabriel Caldwell 75%  
Dorothy Dean 71%  
Richard Lucas 69% _**Tricky Dicky isn't smarterest!**_  
Norma George 69% _Norma's sharing a 69 with Dickard! _**F-YEAH**  
Elaine Peters 68% _RIP_  
Jeffrey Barnes 67% _RIP_  
Anthony Harrison 67% _RIP_  
Adam Steve Soto 67% RIP

Qualifying grade is equal to two thirds. All other examinees failed to pass.

Yuuki couldn't believe her eyes. All four victims of the shadows were on this list. Even more importantly the deaths had taken place in reverse order of the results. Yuuki looked at Becky whose eyes had widened. She had to understand the significance of this as well. This exam was what connected Adam Soto, Anthony Harrison, Jeff Barnes and Elaine Peters and this sheet of paper was telling them that Norma George was going to be next.

Senga pulled down the list and walked away calmly. A couple of people jeered in protest but they fell silent after she glared at them. It was an ice cold stare which would make anyone relent. Senga continued to walk towards the cafeteria. Yuuki and Becky quickly followed.

aaa

The three girls sat around a table together, the list lying in the middle for them to examine. Each had an untouched sandwich resting beside them. Ignoring everyone around them Becky decided to speak.

"Wouldn't it be a weird coincidence if these results had nothing to do with the four people who have died?"

"Weird isn't the word I would use," replied Senga, "Norma is in the same class as me for music, if this is how the shadows pick their victims then she will die tonight. Even though there are no music classes tomorrow I'd rather avoid that from happening."

Both Yuuki and Becky nodded. They had to do something to stop the shadows. They were the only ones who had any inclination as to what was happening and that placed the burden of responsibility onto their shoulders. Although Yuuki thought this way, how to actually stop Norma George from dying was the problem.

"We need to find out where she lives. If the shadows are killing these people then they will attack her tonight."

"It's actually good news that there's a curfew," said Becky, "it means we know she'll be at home at midnight."

"But we can't be there before the other world begins," assessed Senga, "and the shadows could kill her at anytime. We'll meet up as soon as possible at the usual place after midnight. I have double music this afternoon so I'll ask her for her home address."

Rebecca took a slip of the juice that had been lying on the table next to her. She smiled and looked at Senga.

"I thought you said this had nothing to do with us?"

"I-It doesn't! It's just, well; we should at least try and stop it from happening that's all. I don't really care."

Senga refused to make eye contact as she shoved her cheese sandwich into her mouth. Yuuki glanced over towards Becky and the pair shared a quiet giggle.

aaa

Tuesday, August 26th, 2014 - 00:00  
The 'Other World'  
Woodside Terrace

It took Yuuki precisely 8 minutes and 58 seconds to reach Woodside Terrace.

To be that fast she had prepared before midnight. She had left her bicycle leaning against the side of her house and had waited in her room with her cell phone clasped tightly in her hands. Yuuki didn't want to waste even a second as Norma George, the next expected victim of the shadows, was due to be killed during the other world.

But despite her preparations she couldn't avoid being the last to show.

The fact that her home was the furthest away from Woodside Terrace meant both Senga and Becky arrived first. Even though Yuuki understood this, it was still annoying to see her two friends waiting for her in the middle of the road. She let out a dejected sigh. No matter how quickly she peddled she would forever be the last to show. Yuuki cycled up to them and stepped off her bike.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Senga, who was wearing a three quarter length violet woollen coat, gave a dismissive hand gesture in response. She didn't appear annoyed or upset. Yuuki glanced towards Rebecca. Her friend, whose hair was partly tied upwards and partly unbound, was sporting a bright green t-shirt and a black mini skirt, her legs bare and exposed. Becky would often wear tight fitting clothes but it seemed out of place considering what they were about to do. Despite feeling this way Yuuki decided not to say anything.

"Senga, did you find the address?" asked Yuuki.

"Hope Street, apartment block 2, room 21. It's to the North West at the edge of the 'Haugh'."

"The 'Haugh'?"

"It's what we call that part of town. It will take a while for us to get there, at least fifteen minutes."

Yuuki climbed onto her bicycle. She noticed Senga collect the lone bike that was lying on the road while Becky played incessantly with strands of her blonde hair. Her friend seemed nervous; her eyes were downcast and elusive.

"Becky, where's your bike?"

"Well the thing is Yuuki…I didn't think I'd need one. I didn't know we'd be going so far."

Yuuki thought for a moment.

"We'll share mime. Senga lead the way."

She watched as Becky came rushing over to her. The blonde haired girl then managed to squeeze behind her onto the small bicycle and sat side saddle style. Yuuki's body jumped as Rebecca tightly wrapped her arms around her waist. It was more than a little uncomfortable for her. Yuuki pushed her legs down onto the pedals and the bike slowly moved away.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Becky.

End of Chapter 1


	8. Chapter 2 The Central Shadow 1

The fifteen minute estimate Senga had offered turned out to be ambitious. The total distance had made her guess seem credible, but the journey to Hope Street took over twenty minutes to complete. The reason it lasted so long was partly due to the fact Yuuki had to carry the weight of Becky on her bike. She said nothing however.

The streets were deserted. Lampposts that lined both sides of the road were off and the only source of light came from the small torches attached to the front of Senga and Yuuki's bicycles. It didn't help much. There was patchy cloud cover which made the glow from the stars vary every few seconds. They would need to bring more lights with them in future to help them see where they were going.

But the lights weren't so important now they had reached Hope Street. Yuuki allowed Becky to step off her bike before taking a look around. All the buildings in this section of town were brand new; the most antiquated no more than 11 years old. In every direction she saw silver multi-level tenements of varying designs reaching into the sky. The rest of Bishopmill had stone or brick architecture and was usually two stories high but here everything was so much bigger. The roads were wide and consisted of perfectly straight lines and every turn off was at a 45 or 90 degree angle. It reminded her of trips to Tsukuba.

"Apartment block two should be over there," shouted Senga as she moved towards the nearest building.

At that moment Yuuki spotted something. She recognised it to be a shadow. There was nothing else that this formless black blob could be. She was about to pull out her phone when she spotted a second and then a third such creature, all coming from different directions. Yuuki warned her friends.

"Becky, Senga," she cried, "there are shadows everywhere."

Both of her colleagues nodded towards her and summoned their personas. Hope Street temporarily became a light show as Whaitiri and then Freya made their dramatic entrances. Streams of blue stretched high into the air before fading away again. Yuuki pressed the 1 key on her phone and called forth the versatile Pangu. The three shadows continued to advance.

Their enemies were drawing in from different directions. The nearest to Senga carried a green mask, the closest to Rebecca bore red and the one approaching Yuuki was blue. They were no more than 15 meters away and moving slowly. Senga burst into action.

"Freya!"

The giant woman that rode on a chariot let out a terrible cry before a dozen spears of ice appeared in her hands. Each was thin and easily held by her long, bony fingers. Freya threw these spears at the shadow, each one connecting perfectly.

Yuuki expected the blob to disappear but to her surprise it was only forced backwards by a couple of feet. The creature with the green mask paused for a moment before it recommenced with its advance. Something was wrong.

The shadow that carried a red mask was also continuing forwards. Becky was the nearest to it and had already summoned her persona Whaitiri. The tall, scantily clad woman towered over its enemy. It was difficult to believe that there could be any contest between such physically different opponents but Yuuki knew better than to judge the shadows by their size. She watched the battle with hawkish eyes.

Whaitiri stretched out her arms to the side. A flicker of lightning arched over her head from one hand into the other. The shadow was now less than seven meters away meaning there was no way that she could miss. A thunderous bolt of electricity leapt from Whaitiri's hands and struck the black creature directly.

But it wasn't destroyed either.

The shadow had been pushed back slightly but nothing more. Whaitiri, just like Freya, couldn't destroy her target. What was different from a few nights earlier? They had disposed of shadows similar to these before so why weren't they winning? The third shadow, the one with a blue mask, was getting closer to Yuuki. Her persona, and the four animals that accompanied it, was waiting.

"Pangu," shouted Yuuki, "destroy that shadow!"

The giant ape soared into the air and brought its mighty hands down upon the shadow. It had little effect. The black blob produced a block of ice and retaliated. The attack hit the grey ape directly causing it to stumble backwards. At the same time that Pangu was struck Yuuki fell to her knees. It felt was if she had been punched. A shiver ran down her back and she momentarily thought that her body would be covered in bruises. The pain eased after a few seconds but the shadow continued to move towards her.

Something was seriously wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. Yuuki called to the other creatures accompanying Pangu to attack. The turtle was first. It produced a lump of ice from its mouth which flew directly at the shadow. It had no effect. The giraffe then generated a powerful gust of wind. This attack managed to press the shadow back slightly but wasn't strong enough to defeat it.

Next was the dragon. This aspect of Pangu, which was normally blue in colour, was now bright red and swirling above the black blob. A long jet of fire burst from its mouth like a flamethrower. In the split second before being hit the shadow tried to escape. Arms appeared from its body and reached out towards the road for something to grip onto, but were too slow. The creature with the blue mask faded into nothingness.

Yuuki took a deep breath to calm down. She thought carefully about what happened. Why did the dragon's attack destroy the shadow when the ice from the turtle had no effect? Had it been on the verge of death or was there some other reason. Yuuki looked at the two creatures facing her friends. She looked at their masks and finally understood how to destroy them.

"Swap enemies," said Yuuki in a commanding voice.

"What good would that do?" replied Senga.

"Just do it!"

Becky was the first to comply. The blonde haired girl and her persona moved beside Senga and squared off against the green masked shadow. Yuuki watched as Whaitiri generated another electrical surge in her hands. Their enemy started to panic and flee but the resulting discharge still managed to hit, causing the shadow to disintegrate.

Upon seeing this Senga turned towards the one remaining enemy. Her persona followed poised and ready. The sight of Freya was enough to make the shadow run away in fright. Yuuki thought Senga was going to chase after the fleeing creature, but instead she let it go. It wasn't a threat to them anymore.

"That was good thinking Yuuki," exclaimed Becky, "we kicked butt!"

"The shadows have different weaknesses," interrupted Senga, "we'd do well to remember them. They act like Maya."

"Maya?" asked Becky.

"Illusions of the mind. Yuuki, you understand these things better than we do what should we do next?"

"Me?"

"None of this seems to bother you," stated Becky, her voice sounding sincere, "it must be your years of training as a shrine maiden that has made your soul impervious to danger!"

_Please don't say that's how they think of me. _

"You've been bossing us around so far," added Senga, "you may as well be in charge."

Yuuki paused for a moment. She wasn't sure how to respond. Ordering people around wasn't really in her nature but she did feel some responsibility. It was she who had dragged her friends into this mess; the least she could do was make sure they stayed safe.

"Let's find Norma George. Was it room 21?"

Senga nodded in response. Yuuki checked her watch. The other world had lasted for 45 minutes and they had to be running out of time. If what they thought was correct then Norma George needed to be found before everything returned to normal or she would certainly die.

At this moment a cry interrupted the stillness of the night.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

It was a chilling, heart stopping scream, the kind that was impossible to forget. The sheer terror behind the desperate squeal was further highlighted by the complete silence of the other world. None of them knew for certain what had happen but the voice belonged to a woman and had come from deep inside the apartment block.

Yuuki looked towards her two friends. They, like her, were standing perfectly still. She didn't want to think what that heartfelt cry could mean, although she had an ill feeling inside her stomach. They had to keep going. If they didn't then all they had achieved that night would be for naught.

Getting into the apartment block was the immediate problem they faced. The outside door was locked and none of them owned a key. Yuuki surveyed the ground floor. She noticed one of the windows was slightly ajar, perhaps wide enough to slip her hand inside and open. She ran towards it but heard Senga calling out towards her.

"Why don't we break down the door? It would be faster."

"I suppose that could work," commented Becky, "although I'd fell sorry for whoever had to fix it later."

Yuuki paused for a moment and thought about the two options.

"We should interfere as little as possible," she answered, "besides we don't know what happened…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't want to think about what was awaiting them. Yuuki slipped her right hand into the space between the side of the window and the frame. Her fingers managed to get a grip and she opened the gap wide enough to climb inside. Rebecca and Senga promptly followed.

They were now inside an unoccupied living room but they had no idea as to who it belonged to. It wasn't important. Glancing around Yuuki managed to make out the metal front door and walked towards it. She flipped open her phone to produce more light. After tripping over a piece of furniture and banging her shin she reached the exit. She stepped into a dark narrow corridor and felt her way along its length.

The layout of each level was the same; a corridor would coil to form a square with each side approximately 8 meters in length. Different apartments were situated on the outside and an elevator shaft ran down the central spine. Each level had a total of 6 rooms and number 21 was on the forth floor.

Yuuki and her friends climbed up the thin metal staircase at the rear of the building and stepped out into the corridor. As they walked they noticed that every door they saw was closed except for the one furthest away from the stairs. It had been forced in. Senga ran towards it and looked inside. Her head turned violently to the side and her eyes shut tightly. She walked away again.

"Don't go in there."

Norma George was already dead. They were too late.

aaa

Tuesday, August 26th, 2014 - 13:10  
Bishopmill Academy

Neither Senga nor Becky was in a talkative mood.

Sitting around a small white table situated near the edge of the cafeteria Yuuki felt as if she and her two friends had been separated from the rest of the world. The noise around them, a mixture of laugher, raised voices and endless chatter, was diametrically opposed to how they felt.

The news broke just after 10am. Yuuki had been in her physics class when someone entered the room and spoke to her teacher, Professor Colin Pennington. A moment later he made the announcement. 'I regret to inform you that Norma George passed away last night'. Everything said after that passed over Yuuki's head. She already knew that Norma was dead and it didn't matter what her teacher decided to tell them. Only a persona user could stop the shadows, nothing else.

Yuuki took another mouthful of the salad she had chosen for lunch. Senga had ordered the same meal but had yet to eat while Becky didn't even bother with food. A can of 'Iron Brewer' was being gently rocked between her hands.

And so the silence continued. Yuuki thought about what to say.

"Who was next on the list?"

"Richard Lucas," said Senga after a moment's hesitation.

"Do we know where he lives?" asked Yuuki.

"I don't know."

Another bout of silence followed.

"We'll need to find out where everyone on the list lives," said Yuuki to break the tension, "we know how the shadows are picking their targets. Our biggest problem is time. We need to know the address before midnight and meet up there. That should give us the extra few minutes we need."

"You're right," replied Becky, "we shouldn't give up yet. We were so close to saving Norma and now we know what we're up against we'll be ready. Next time the shadows won't be so lucky!"

"Well then you can ask Dick where he lives," Senga added spitefully, "I'd rather have an enema than try having a conversation with him. He acts as if you're stealing his wallet whenever you talk to him. If most people at this school had to choose between him and the shadows, I think they would take their chances with the shadows."

"He isn't _that_ bad Senga."

"(Sigh) I know I know I'm just upset."

Senga finally took a bite of her lunch and closed her eyes. Her sarcastic remakes made it seem as if she had partly recovered from what happened. Yuuki continued eating what remained of her salad. It was at this point she heard a low rumbling noise. She looked at Rebecca.

"Sorry I guess my tummy is telling me to eat!"

Becky reached over the table and stole part of Senga's lunch.

"Hey get your own!"

"Nothing feels better than sharing," answered Rebecca as she shoved half of Senga's meal into her mouth, "except eating of course!"

aaa

Tuesday, August 26th, 2014 - 16:03  
Hashimoto Residence

As soon as Yuuki arrived home she went to her room, placed her school bag onto the floor and jumped on her bed. She looked at the white ceiling above. It had been a long and tiring day, but it wasn't over yet. In eight hours she would be heading out into the other world and facing more shadows. At least she had Becky and Senga with her. If she had been alone it would have surely driven her crazy.

Suddenly a wave of guilt overcame her. She was happy to have Senga and Rebecca alongside her but she knew the only reason they were there was because of her. Yuuki frowned. 'It's best not to think about it' she told herself. Her eyes started to trace various lines in the wallpaper but her mind had drifted onto other matters.

If only they could do something about the other world. If they had more light then they would be able to see more clearly, if they had something to protect themselves with then they wouldn't have to worry when the shadows attack them, and if they had more time then things wouldn't be so difficult. But they couldn't help it. The only self powered lights Yuuki owned were attached to her bike, she had nothing that could be used as a weapon and the other world always lasted one hour. It was hopeless to think things could be any different. Yuuki closed her eyes.

"I need to stop complaining."

Her cell phone started to ring. To answer it she had to stand up, which caused her to mutter under her breath how unfair life was. Strangely Yuuki paused before answering and put on a smile. This was something she did habitually although she wasn't sure why. Whoever was calling her wouldn't be able to see her frowning anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi Yuuki it's me Becky, Senga gave me your number. Listen I've got Richard Lucas' address. It's flat number 4 on Dream Lane. That's inside the 'Haugh'."

"Great, which apartment is his?"

"Erm, well about that, erm, you see I didn't have the courage to just ask him straight out so I kinda followed him home from school and watched him go inside that flat, he-he. Anyways I've got to go, laters!"

"Wait Becky-"

The call ended abruptly. Yuuki let out a sigh. How difficult was it to ask someone for their address? Then again maybe he was feeling nervous about the murders that had taken place. Five people had died so far and Richard Lucas would have known each of them. Yuuki placed her phone down and slumped back onto her bed. She thought again about the lighting problems they were facing.

Nothing electrical or mechanical worked during the other world except for her cell phone or any piece of self powered equipment that she happened to be holding at midnight. Trial and error had taught Yuuki that bringing something into the other world once wasn't enough to make it work automatically. For example she had to keep the lights that attached to her bicycle on her person every night or they wouldn't work. The same appeared to be true with Senga and Rebecca. This would limit the electrical equipment they could take with them. Not that they had much that was useful.

Then she was hit by an idea. If she didn't have enough equipment then she should check through the old family junk for some. Everything her parents weren't using had been abandoned in the attic so no-one would notice if she was to 'borrow' anything. Filled with a deep sense of enthusiasm Yuuki raised herself from her bed, left her room and climbed up into the darkness of the attic.

aaa

Wednesday, August 27th, 2014 - 00:00  
The 'Other World'  
Dream Lane

Dream Lane was at the Eastern most fringe of the 'Haugh'. Its latitude was approximately the same as Yuuki's home on Hermes Street and at its Southern most tip it connected onto one of the two major roads leading into 'old' Bishopmill. The street was dominated by high rise buildings and was one of the more affluent parts of town. A quick glance at the multicoloured windows demonstrated the wealth the people who lived here had, as did the complete absence of litter or graffiti. It was a highly desirable location because any Eastern or Southern facing rooms had a perfect, almost uninterrupted view of Bishopmill.

It had taken Yuuki eighteen minutes to reach Dream Lane from Hermes Street, a time that would have been impossible to achieve during rush hour traffic. But there was nothing to interrupt her progress during the other world. She applied the brakes to her bike and came to a complete stop in the middle of the road.

Despite the beads of sweat on her forehead Yuuki allowed a small smile to creep onto her face. It wasn't her surroundings or the new lights that caused her to feel satisfied, but something much less important. A quick look to her left and to her right confirmed what she had already suspected.

She was the first to arrive.

As she waited Yuuki glanced upwards at the moonless sky. It was a crystal clear night and the stars framed the heavens in an angelic glow. There was no breeze and the weather was slightly warmer than it had been over the past couple of evenings. For the first time Yuuki actually enjoyed the silence. It no longer seemed unnatural to her, indeed it was almost a relief from the stresses of day to day life. Soon the quiet was broken as she saw Senga, and then moments later Becky, arrive on Dream Lane. She waited for both to reach her.

"Hi Senga, hi Becky" said Yuuki politely, "I brought some extra flashlights to help us see where we're going."

"I did too!" exclaimed Becky excitedly as she reached into the small rucksack on her back, "just goes to show that I'm not just a pretty face."

"I don't want to say what else you are," added Senga flatly, "let's hurry; we need to find out which apartment's Richard's before the shadows appear."

After exchanging a quick nod of heads the trio ran towards block 4.

The structure itself was little different to the tenement buildings that flanked it to the North and South. Unfortunately that meant it had the same reinforced steel doors that protected those flats from intruders. It was a pity that such things were useless against shadows. Just like the previous night, getting inside was going to be a problem. Yuuki's hand gently stroked the outside door while she thought about what to do next.

"Yuuki," said Senga, "you told us Monkey uses physical attacks, why don't you get him to open the door for us?"

It was the quickest way. Considering they had been too late the previous night Yuuki decided to go with Senga's plan. She took out her cell phone from her right jacket pocket and pressed down on the '2' key. A jet of cobalt light flashed upwards from which her persona appeared.

Monkey didn't look as strong as it actually was. It had thin arms and was approximately four foot tall but Yuuki knew how powerful it could be. Previous experiments proved he was more than capable of bashing its way through any obstacle. Monkey took a short run up before smashing the door into tiny pieces. Senga and Becky each switched on a flashlight and walked inside.

Yuuki pressed the 'end call' icon on her phone which caused Monkey to fade away again. She instantly felt relieved. Summoning a persona, except Pangu, caused her to lose some energy and she would quickly become tired switching between them. The problem with Pangu was that it lacked any real strength. It could do anything just not very well. Still she thought it would be enough to defeat the shadows they were likely to face. Yuuki followed her friends inside.

She spotted Becky and Senga waiting for her and looking in her direction. They each had a phone in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

"If I remember correctly this type of tenement has twelve floors," stated Senga confidently, "each floor has 5 apartments and an additional room for communal storage. We should check four levels each to save time."

Yuuki nodded.

"Senga you deal with the bottom four floors, Becky you handle the middle, I'll take the top. I'm not sure what we should be looking for but the shadows know where to go. If you see any then follow them."

Immediately after giving out her instructions Yuuki hurried towards the staircase at the rear of the building with Rebecca in tow. She knew one thing for certain: both Richard Lucas and the shadows intent on killing him would be somewhere inside this apartment block.

The only question was who would reach him first. Yuuki ran as fast as she could up the winding metal staircase.

She had parted ways with Becky at the entrance to the fifth floor and was continuing ever higher up the building alone. She leapt the final few steps of the sixth set of stairs as there was no time to waste. Her feet bounced rhythmically to help maintain her momentum and she kept her head down. The longer she left Senga and Becky alone the more dangerous it would be for them.

Without warning she came across a shadow. She almost missed it in her haste but between the seventh and eighth floor she spotted the black blob crawling up the staircase ahead of her. Its green mask turned to face her, proving it knew she was there. Yuuki panicked and stumbled backwards onto the floor of the next landing, banging her head against the outer wall. When she looked up she saw the shadow poised above her with a number of 'arms' raised upwards. A green coloured glow appeared and flew towards her at speed. Yuuki only had enough time to cover her face as she was hit by a gust of air.

The attack itself wasn't particularly strong but she felt a tinge of fear throughout her body.

_These things could be anywhere. They have no mercy, no pity, no desires other than to kill their prey. Senga was right to call them 'Maya'. These things are monsters and have to be stopped. _

The shadow started climbing down the stairs towards her. Yuuki reached out for her phone. She remembered that shadows with a green mask were weak against electricity and summoned Ukko. She pressed the number 5 key on her phone and bathed the winding staircase in a blue glow.

The fur clad persona stood between her and the shadow. While still sitting on the ground Yuuki watched as he held out to the side a silver hammer in his powerful hands. The weapon started to pulse. Cobalt and lemon coloured sparks started dancing as Ukko hunched down. The shadow continued approaching. The gap between them was less than a meter when her persona finally decided to attack. A roar of thunder filled the stairwell.

When Yuuki looked again the Maya shadow was gone. All that remained was Ukko.

She pressed the end call button on her phone and her persona disappeared. That had been close. She cursed her own stupidity for not looking where she was going. Who could she save if a shadow had killed her? Wiping the dust from her clothes Yuuki looked at where her enemy had stood. She recalled that it had been climbing up the stairs and remembered the advice she had given Becky and Senga.

'_I'm not sure what we should be looking for but the shadows know where to go. If you see any then follow them.'_

The shadow must have known where Richard was, meaning he was somewhere in the top half of the building. Rebecca would check levels 7 and 8 in due course making it pointless for her to search there as well. Yuuki headed for the 9th floor as planned.

When Yuuki reached the 10th level of the apartment block she stepped out into the corridor. On the floor below she had seen no signs of shadows or Richard Lucas, although there was plenty of evidence that she had been there. 4 of the 5 apartment doors had been locked meaning she had to force her way inside. Although she wanted to do this as gently as possible she didn't have full control over Monkey. There would be a sizable repair bill for the people who lived there.

Yuuki stood stationary and looked for shadows. The overall shape of the building was rectangular and every level had a single pathway running down the centre with three apartments on the eastward facing side, and the storage room, elevator doors and two further rooms lying opposite. A quick scan showed her there had been no damage or break-ins making her wonder if she should carry on to the next floor.

As she was deciding what to do she heard a loud banging noise.

It was coming from the staircase. Yuuki looked across and saw the door leading to the 10th floor being struck repeatedly from the outside. She considered for a moment if this could be Senga or Rebecca but quickly ruled out that possibility. It had to be a shadow.

Yuuki ran to the furthest point away from the stairwell. She wanted to see where the creature was going before destroying it as there was a good chance it knew where Richard Lucas was. She hid herself in a darkened corner and remained silent. Eventually the door the shadow had been pounding gave way and shards of its surface were scattered along the floor. She looked at it and recognised it was indeed a Maya. The creature swivelled its blue mask before dragging itself down the corridor. Yuuki continued to wait.

It stopped outside the middle apartment on the east facing side. A number of arms popped out of its central mass and started striking at the door. Yuuki now knew where it intended to go. She ran towards the shadow and summoned Pangu.

When the Maya spotted her it was too late. Her persona was already prepared to attack. The shadow tried to flee but she wasn't willing to let it escape. Yuuki called upon the dragon. A jet of fire raced down the corridor and caught the fleeing creature long before it managed to reach the staircase. The battle was over.

Now that the shadow was out of the way Yuuki decided to forcibly enter the apartment. Before doing so she tried turning the handle. She found the door to be unlocked and stepped inside.

What she saw was unexpected. Everywhere she looked there were meshes of cables and wires. They were running down the walls and along near the floor, usually in groups of three. Yuuki tentatively stepped onto the cream carpet and walked down the narrow walkway. She peeked inside the rooms she past. They too had cables and boxes scattered around, except for the bathroom which was largely bare. Yuuki saw a room at the end of the corridor and headed towards it.

Then she saw him. Standing in the middle of the charmless room was a teenage boy in a Bishopmill Academy uniform with long brown hair that flirted with his shoulders and eyes. His face was pale and drawn and he was probably the same height as Becky. This had to be Richard Lucas, Yuuki said to herself. She examined him closely. He was standing perfectly still, as if frozen in time and unaware of what was happening around him. She tried pulling a couple of funny faces to make sure this was correct.

When she stopped clowning around Yuuki came to a few conclusions. Everyone except a persona user and the intended victim of the shadows disappears during the other world. Whoever was scheduled to die that night would remain in an unconscious state giving them no chance to escape or fight back. It explained how the shadows were able to kill without being spotted or mistaking their target.

Yuuki checked her watch. The other world had lasted for around thirty seven minutes. She would have to guard Richard until everything returned to normal. She spotted a lone chair beside a computer desk and sat down. She looked around. In every direction there was a monitor, a hard drive or a bookcase filled to the brim with hardbacks of various sizes. The kitchen in the distance wasn't very homely either. This whole apartment was more akin to a messy, dreary library than someone's house.

As she took a moment to relax Yuuki tried to think of ways to tell her friends where Richard was without leaving him alone. If she wandered away then the shadows might have a chance to kill him.

Although the internal functions of her cell and those of Rebecca and Senga would work the signal which the network provider used to connect calls would not. This made phoning her friends impossible. She needed some way to physically contact them. She could go to the staircase and bounce a light down to the lower levels, but that was too risky. Shouting repeatedly could also work, but her throat would certainly become hoarse and she didn't want to scare Becky or Senga or cause them to panic.

Finally she had an idea. Pulling out her cell phone she checked to see if the songs it stored would still play. Music would tell her friends where she was without causing them to fret. After scrolling down a couple of menus and picking a track she had yet to hear she selected play. A haunting voice echoed in the background as the dance/rock song slowly started to crescendo.

As Yuuki was enjoying the atmospheric intro she saw a shadow enter the room. It was crawling towards Richard. The Maya shadow had a red mask, meaning it was vulnerable to ice. Yuuki called forth Pangu and the battle began.

The large turtle that Pangu would rest upon opened its mouth and produced a block of ice. The attack zipped towards her enemy but narrowly missed. The shadow retaliated with fire, causing Yuuki to cover her body with her arms.

Once the fire coming from the shadow ended Yuuki ordered Pangu to attack. The giant ape leapt close to the high ceiling and came crashing down on top of its target. The phoenix and giraffe then unleashed electrical and wind attacks. Finally the turtle generated another wedge of solid ice from its mouth. The shadow was immediately destroyed on contact.

Yuuki began to pant. Fighting the shadows alone was much more difficult than she had imagined and would take some time to get used to. As she was resting her hands on her knees she spotted another two black blobs enter into the room. Their green masks turned to face her.

Without hesitation she summoned Ukko. She knew calling him would use up some energy but she needed to keep Richard Lucas safe until Becky and Senga got there. The intimidating persona wasted no time in attacking, unleashing a powerful electrical discharge which destroyed the first shadow. The second retaliated with a squall that forced him to the ground. Yuuki fell down as well.

The shadow's assault stopped without warning. Yuuki glanced along the floor and saw her attacker dissipate into nothing. She tried to work out what had happened as she struggled back to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

Yuuki looked towards the doorway and saw Becky standing there. Her eyes and mouth was open and her right hand was caressing her check. After repeatedly blinking Rebecca moved across the room and helped her to sit on a nearby chair. Yuuki was relieved to see her. If it had been a few minutes later then she would have certainly died.

"Thanks Becky," said Yuuki between breaths, 'is that Richard?"

"Yeah that's him. It's kinda weird that he's still wearing his school uniform don't cha think? Hmm, I wonder…"

Becky started to grin. Yuuki kept her eyes trained on her friend as she edged closer to the frozen figure of Richard Lucas. The blonde haired girl then started pulling at his checks and using baby talk.

"Cuchie wochie woo, cuchie wochie woo," said Becky before turning to look at her, "hey Yuuki, give it a try, he doesn't move or do anything!"

"I can't leave the two of you alone without you doing something stupid can I?"

The harsh voice came from the doorway. It was Senga. She had entered the room silently and had her arms folded across her body. Her eyes had narrowed and were glaring towards Becky. Yuuki was thankful she hadn't been caught making faces at Richard earlier; the look Senga was making was positively frightening.

Rebecca just let out a giggle and then moved towards the window. Senga strolled over towards the computer desk next to Yuuki and brushed a series of papers resting there indiscriminately onto the floor. She sat down on its surface. The trio waited.

aaa

For the next eight minutes nothing happened. Yuuki glanced towards her watch and noted that the other world was due to end shortly. She stood up from her seat and started stretching. Her body was still feeling stiff but she had recovered part of the energy used to fight the shadows earlier. She saw Becky gazing out of the window.

"What are you looking at Becky?"

"I'm trying to see my house. This is such a great view! If you had binoculars or a telescope you'd be able to see everything that goes on from here."

"'Tricky Dicky' must come from a wealthy family," concluded Senga, "if people knew he lived in a place like this he'd be more popular…or should I say less utterly loathsome."

The three girls continued to look out of the window at the uninhibited view of Bishopmill. It was amazing to see the 'old town' in its entirety. Every large building, like the police station, the cathedral and Bishopmill Academy, could be seen clearly, despite the lack of light. This would be a beautiful view during the daytime.

Suddenly Yuuki sensed something. It was hard to describe, but it made her feel uneasy. She slowly turned around.

Her eyes opened wide as she saw a shadow standing next to Richard with its arms in the air. Yuuki banged her leg hard against the nearby computer desk that Senga had been sitting on as she ran to stop it. The shadow generated a green ball of light which she recognised to be the sign of a wind attack. There wasn't enough time for her to call a persona. Desperately she leapt towards Richard and tackled him to the ground.

She heard a crashing sound as a violent gust of air made contact with one of the heavily laden bookcases that surrounded the room. The shadow had missed. Yuuki looked up towards her attacker. The creature had raised its hands once again and was preparing a second assault. Then a bolt of lightning struck it cleanly causing it to fade. When Yuuki glanced over her shoulder she saw Whaitiri, the persona of Becky, standing in the centre of the room. Richard Lucas was safe.

Yuuki was about to say thanks to Rebecca for saving her but felt the boy lying underneath her start to squirm. His arms were thrashing about wildly and his legs were kicking in every direction. He managed to force Yuuki off his back and return to his feet. She saw his face as he turned around.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" he barked in a deep, sharp voice.

"Y-you're awake?" asked Becky, her words little more than a whisper.

Richard's face began to screw tightly. He glanced to his left towards the damage that had taken place inside his living room. Yuuki rose to her feet and approached him slowly.

"Stay there, don't move."

"It's alright, you're safe-"

"Shut up!"

Taken aback by how abrupt he was Yuuki decided to do as she was told. Richard started staring at her. His eyes, brown and wild, didn't blink. A deathly silence filled the air. Yuuki broke eye contact as she saw another shadow enter the room.

"Persona!"

Her persona Monkey materialised between herself and Richard, causing him to move away in fright. Yuuki ignored him; her focus was reserved for the black blob with the grey mask crawling towards them. She knew this type of shadow was vulnerable against physical attacks and had summoned Monkey to exploit that weakness. Yuuki ordered her persona to attack.

The battle didn't last long. Monkey used its great strength to annihilate its enemy with its arms and legs. The shadow had no chance of winning. With their latest threat destroyed Yuuki let out a sigh of relief and pressed end call on her phone to retract her persona. She glanced upwards towards Richard as she took a moment to catch her breath.

He was standing there, his eyes once again trained upon her. This time however it was for little more than a moment as he turned towards the door and ran out of the room. Yuuki took a couple of steps before her body cried for her to stop. She kneeled down on the ground.

"Yuuki," cried Becky as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?"

"You need to catch him. There could be more shadows out there."

"Don't worry about him," interrupted Senga as she too crouched down beside her, "if he can run away that quickly then nothing will catch him. I'm just worried that he might steal one of our bikes."

"But he knows about us and the other world," replied Yuuki, "We have to talk to him."

"Tomorrow. We've stopped the shadows and saved his life, that's enough for tonight. Let's go home."

Both Senga and Becky helped her return to her feet. Reluctantly Yuuki accepted that she was too tired to do anything else that night. She would have to talk to Richard tomorrow and explain what had happened.


	9. Chapter 2 The Central Shadow 2

Wednesday, August 27th, 2014 - 12:34  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki glanced nervously at her watch, something she had done repeatedly over the last twenty minutes. Her physics class was just six minutes away from ending but time seemed to be moving more slowly than normal.

She wanted the bell to ring because she was desperate to talk to Richard Lucas about the previous night. Physics was the only subject that the pair shared making this the best chance to corner him and explain what the other world was. She looked up and saw him sitting two rows in front of her. In her mind she tried to formulate a plan. She decided to catch him before he slipped out of the room. Yuuki checked her watch again; it came as no surprise that the time hadn't changed by much.

Sharing the double desk with Yuuki at the back row of the classroom was her friend and fellow persona user Rebecca. Unlike her, Becky appeared relaxed and calm, as if she was enjoying being trapped inside this place. Her head was resting on her hand and a warm smile and slight twinkle in her eyes proved she was happy. Strangely her gaze wasn't directed towards the front of the class like most of the people present. Yuuki guessed she was looking towards the students sitting at the right side of the room however it was impossible to tell for sure.

At the front of the classroom Yuuki's teacher, Professor Colin Pennington, continued to drone on about how fast sound travels under different conditions. He didn't seem to appreciate how bored and tired his students were. Knowing that the speed of sound through air was 330 m/s was unlikely to be of any benefit to anyone at any stage in life. Yuuki closed her eyes. She knew she should have been paying attention but there were more important issues for her to be dealing with.

Without warning the bell to signify the end of lessons started to ring. Yuuki almost jumped with fright. She checked her watch and realised it had been running slow by a couple of minutes. Cursing her luck she looked towards where Richard had been sitting and noticed he was no longer there.

"Sorry Becky can you look after my bag for me? Thanks."

Yuuki hurried out the room without giving her friend any chance to respond. She felt bad for doing that, but she couldn't let Richard get away. In the corridor a glance to her left revealed he was walking alone towards the staircase that lead to the exit of East Block. She chased after him.

When Yuuki was roughly a meter behind Richard she slowed down. She wasn't sure why but actually talking to someone she didn't know about the 'other world' made her nervous. This tension was only worsened when she remembered how he had reacted the previous night. How to start the conversation puzzled her. She had to pull him away from the crowd somehow but he might be averse to being alone with her. If she had seen someone randomly appear in her room at night and start fighting a series of monsters then she'd be reluctant to talk them. When they reached the ground floor Yuuki followed closely as Richard turned down a side corridor.

She was still thinking about what to say when she felt herself walking into someone. After a moment's pause she saw that Richard had stopped and was now glaring angrily towards her.

"Stop following me."

"H-Hi, erm, Richard."

"..."

"Well, erm, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"What are you talking about?"

The harshness in his voice made Yuuki feel intimidated.

"After what happened last night I-"

"I don't converse with whimsical people who talk nonsense," interrupted Richard as he stepped away from her, "now leave me alone."

"Wait don't you remember what happened?"

"Is there something about 'leave me alone' that you can't comprehend?"

"But-"

Without saying anything else Richard marched away from her. He turned to her right and passed through a narrow door. Yuuki was about to follow him when her nose began to twitch in response to a faint stench. She then saw a green coloured sign.

_Gents_

A sudden and violent feeling of sickness ran through her body. Yuuki gave up on talking to Richard. She knew that Rebecca was waiting for her and she had no intention of entering the boy's toilets. She walked along the noisy corridors towards the stairs and her physics class. It seemed that Richard didn't recall the shadow that had attacked him or the fact that she, Becky and Senga had been inside his apartment. It was probably for the best; the fewer people who knew about the other world the better.

aaa

Wednesday, August 27th, 2014 - 16:54  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki surveyed her computer desk with a heavy heart. She didn't like what she saw. There were innumerable sheets of paper scattered everywhere which she could no longer ignore. Fighting shadows during the other world had left her with precious little time to complete her homework, but she would need something more believable to tell her teachers if she didn't finish the outstanding reports soon.

She normally did some studying after dinner which was enough to get by most of the time, but a special effort would be required every so often to make sure she didn't fall behind. Tomorrow her Maths and English homework was due to be returned. If she went into school empty-handed then a 'progress report' would be sent to her parents. It wasn't something that worried Yuuki but she hoped to avoid it nonetheless.

In a sense it wasn't her fault that she was behind on her homework. She hadn't been able to do anything for the past few nights except concentrate on shadows and the other world. Saving someone's life was more important than Miss Clapton's draconian assignment. Yuuki played with her long hair and noticed a few split ends. She took another reluctant glance through the mounds of paper littering her desk.

"I only have to do this once every fortnight or so," said Yuuki aloud to herself, "if I'm too lazy to do my homework then how can I tell Daigo to do his?"

With a reason to try her best and her mind now focused Yuuki started working in earnest.

After a short while she noticed a pattern begin to repeat itself. She would write something down, read the next question, try her best to remember what the teacher had said, wish she had paid more attention in class, search on-line or in a book for the answer, and then start writing again. Yuuki did this for four hours. During that time she never once left her desk for a break. Nothing distracted her, although she found the work monotonous. At times she wondered if the day would ever end.

Once Yuuki completed her homework she was free to sit back and relax. There was no need for her to think about school or studying or homework or learning or anything else for a while. Midnight wasn't for another three hours, giving her time to rest.

Strangely the thought of the other world was soothing to her. Fighting against shadows was the most enjoyable thing she had done since moving to Bishopmill.

Yuuki stretched her arms into the air before standing from her seat. All the stress and tension left her body. She changed out of her school uniform, slipped into a light yellow and white dress and set her alarm clock to go off at 11:40. Twenty minutes was more than enough time for her to get ready. Satisfied that she had done everything needed Yuuki sprawled herself across her bed and prepared to take a nap.

The moment she closed her eyes she heard her phone ring. Cursing her luck Yuuki forced herself from her bed, walked across her room and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Yuuki, its Senga. The shadows will be attacking Dorothy Dean tonight. Her address is 79 South Street. Becky and I will meet you there."

Without saying goodbye Senga ended the call. Yuuki wrote down the address and promised to locate it before midnight. She returned to bed and attempted once more to drift to sleep Within seconds she was disturbed by an obnoxious banging noise coming from her door.

"Sis, are you in there?"

Yuuki tried to ignore it. She knew it had to be her little brother Daigo, but she was too tired to do talk with him. The noise he was making however only grew louder.

"Come on Yuuki I know you're in there, I need a favour."

She pulled a pillow over her head to try and drown out the sound. She hoped that Daigo would leave her alone but he didn't stop chapping at her bedroom door. Soon the repetitive and annoying noise finally got to her, making her break her silence.

"Go away;" replied Yuuki instinctively, "I'm not in."

She heard her door open. Yuuki lifted her worn out body from her bed and sat up straight. She wiped the sleep away from her eyes before glaring at Daigo. He was clutching a plain brown book in his hands. Good, she thought to herself, something to hit him with. She was about to start yelling at him when he smiled innocently towards her.

"Sis can you help me with my homework? I need someone super smart to help me and you were the first person I thought of."

A groundswell of anger had built up inside of Yuuki but Daigo's expression of helplessness made it impossible for her to stay mad at him.

"What you really mean to say is that you think mom won't help you and that dad can't and that I'm the only one left."

"Well, sort of. Come on, please? Pretty please..."

"(Sigh) fine, what are you stuck with."

Despite being tired, despite needing to rest Yuuki spent the remainder of the day helping Daigo. At least she would go to heaven for being so kind, or be reincarnated as an only child.

aaa

It was well after 11pm. Her own assignments had been completed and she had sufficiently help Daigo with his leaving Yuuki free to finally rest. She jumped onto her bed, placed her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. Almost immediately she felt herself drift to sleep.

"Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep…"

"Argh…"

aaa

She wasn't tired.

To say she was tired would be an understatement. Yuuki barely managed to keep her eyes open as she pedalled through the desolate streets of Bishopmill and on more than one occasion she narrowly missed crashing into a stationary car. Her natural reaction was to blame the driver but considering this was the other world she knew it had to be her own fault. Regardless Yuuki continued to cycle until she reached the Eastern fringe of South Street.

South Street ran parallel to the heart of Bishopmill. It was filled with buildings made of sand coloured stone, giving the long running and undulating road a distinctly old fashioned appearance. Shops of various sizes lined both sides of the street with residential flats and the occasional commercial office located above each. There were very few vacant spaces. The main distinguishing feature of South Street was the large multiplex cinema. It was near the centre and stood out due to its modern construction and silver exterior. A railway station was also located close by.

Yuuki spotted her friends not far from the cinema and cycled slowly towards them. The other world was already 17 minutes old but she suspected there was still time left before the shadows reached Dorothy Dean, their next target. It had taken over thirty minutes for them to locate Richard Lucas the night before and there was nothing to suggest tonight would be any different.

When she was 100 meters away both Becky and Senga turned to wave at her. They had probably been waiting for a while but the journey from Hermes Street to here was much longer than either of them had to complete. Indeed Senga's home on Woodside Terrace was less than ten minutes walk away.

"Hi Becky, hi Senga," said Yuuki once her bike had come to a complete stop, "were you waiting long?"

"How long is long?" replied Becky cryptically, "I _long_ to know."

Senga shook her head in response to the bad pun. Yuuki stepped off her bicycle and placed it carefully against the side of a nearby building, something which Senga and Becky had already done. She eyed her two friends for a moment. By now Yuuki had noticed that Senga wore the same ¾ length violet coat during the other world while Rebecca dressed in various different outfits. Each combination of clothes she wore was subtly distinct from the last but the fact that there was a hint of light green present remained consistent.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh, no Senga," replied Yuuki, her right hand raised vertically, "sorry I'm a little tired. I spent all afternoon completing my homework and my little brother needed help with his."

"You have a kid brother!" exclaimed Becky, "you never told me that."

"Oh, I guess I forgot."

"How could you keep something like that from me? You're so secretive! Come on how old is he? Does he act like you? Is he cute? Do the two of you have a psychic connection?"

"Rebecca Walsh can we talk about this later?" interrupted Senga, her voice agitated, "we're here to fight shadows not gossip."

Yuuki nodded towards Senga in response, whilst Becky just shrugged her shoulders. Senga turned away. Once she was out of ear shot Yuuki glanced towards Becky and saw a warm smile across her lips. The girl edged closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"If Senga uses your full name she's pissed off. She tries not to show it, but she really does care about this. Once she sets her mind to do something she goes all out! So what's your brother called?"

"It's like working with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb," interrupted Senga, "you do realise I can hear you both talking over there. (Sigh) I'll get us inside, you two look out for shadows."

Becky just smiled in her cheerful, almost vacant way. The blonde haired girl appeared to be genuinely interested about her brother. Yuuki just hoped she wouldn't be bombard with too many questions once tonight's rescue was over.

Senga took the lead and walked towards a nearby wooden door that lay between two small shops. The title '79 South Street' was prominently displayed. This was where Dorothy Dean lived. Yuuki followed closely behind her friend and watched as she tried the brass handle to open the door. Seconds later Senga let out a disgruntled sigh. She then pulled out her phone and summoned her persona Freya.

"You might want to take a step back," said Senga as she focused on the door.

Following her instructions Yuuki and Rebecca moved out of the way. They watched Freya charge up an attack and completely annihilate the dark oak panel door. Without hesitation Senga stepped into the murky building.

Yuuki looked inside. She saw a dark narrow passageway that was no more than 1 meter across. At the far end there was a staircase that climbed at a 45 degree angle which was of stone construction. A thin metal railing ran along both sides of the U-shaped stairs. Senga had already started climbing when Yuuki called out to her.

"Do you know where you are going?"

"Dot's on the netball team," replied Senga, who momentarily paused to answer, "I've been here before."

Yuuki hurried up the staircase with Becky in close company. When they reached the top they spotted Senga outside the only door present with her persona poised and ready for another attack. A few moments later they were inside Dorothy Dean's home.

aaa

Becky, Senga and Yuuki were crammed inside a small, lightly decorated bedroom however they weren't alone.

Resting in ignorant bliss on the single sized bed in the centre of the room was Dorothy Dean. She was a tall thin girl whose bare feet stuck out from the bottom. Rolled over on her side clutching her blanket tightly, she had no idea there were people watching over her during the other world. Indeed there was no way for her to know that such a time even existed.

Dorothy's three guardians were spread out. Nearest the closed door and leaning against the wall was Senga. Sitting on a chair underneath the window was Yuuki while Becky sat at the edge of the brightly coloured bed. There had been little conversation between them since they entered the room which was starting to add to the tension. Yuuki decided to speak.

"Sorry for leaving my bag with you earlier Becky. I had to talk to Richard and I was afraid that would be my only chance."

"That's okay, anything to help our leader! How did it go? Is he a persona user too now?"

"He couldn't remember anything. I suppose I need to be touching someone at midnight to awaken their persona."

"That's weird. Well I guess it can't be helped. Having someone else along with us might have been fun but I kinda like how it's just the three of us. It's a little secret that only we know."

"We're not the only ones that know," added Senga, "don't forget that woman we met. There was something strange about her."

The group retreated into silence once again. Yuuki checked her watched. Thirty minutes had already passed since the other world began and they had yet to encounter any shadows. She suddenly wondered if they had chosen the wrong person to protect. Yuuki started to panic.

"The shadows could be after Richard! It would explain why we haven't seen any tonight. That woman in black never said what would happen if we saved someone; the shadows could be with him now!"

"Calm down," replied Senga, "even if we left it would be too late to reach him. And every time we've done this the shadows have attacked towards the end of the other world, so I'm not surprised they're not here yet. Focus on what we are doing, and make sure you don't touch anyone."

"But if Richard can't remember what happened," interrupted Becky, "then what harm does it do to wake everyone up? At least then they could run away or hide if a shadow attacks them."

"The first thing Richard did when Yuuki touched him was panic. We'll kill more people than we save if they're running around like headless chickens."

"(Giggle) it was funny seeing him run like a-"

Rebecca stopped talking as something started striking against the door. Yuuki jumped to her feet and pulled out her cell phone. This was it; this was a shadow coming to kill Dorothy Dean. The door continued to receive a pounding from outside. Its hinges shook violently. There wasn't much time to prepare and the room was too small for the three of them to fight the shadow at the same time. Considering that she was furthest from the door Yuuki elected to watch.

After much effort the shadow managed to force its way inside. Senga was there to greet it head on, with her persona ready and poised to attack. Becky too had her persona summoned and would be preventing anything from reaching Dorothy. The shadow crawled towards them. It turned its red mask to scan the room. Senga didn't wait for it to finish and instructed Freya forward. The physically intimidating persona created spears of ice in her hand and threw them at the shadow. Upon contact the 'Red Maya' was destroyed.

A collective sigh of relief was released by the three girls. Yuuki took a quick look at Dorothy Dean and saw that she was still asleep. There were so many things they didn't understand about this world which made every encounter with shadows potentially dangerous.

With the tension eased Yuuki sat back down in her chair. All this stress was bound to give her wrinkles. And it wasn't just tonight that made her feel nervous. Shadows appearing randomly to kill people, her ability to summon different personas and the trips to the Velvet Room all gave her cause for worry. To make the situation worse the mysterious woman had told them that a powerful 'central' shadow would appear to kill the 14th victim. That was just one week away now.

The only crumb of comfort for Yuuki was that, although she would never admit to it, she was enjoying herself. She was tired and confused all the time, but it was exciting to summon a persona and fight shadows. And while she didn't want to see anyone get hurt she found the mystery behind the other world intriguing. Trying to make sense of it all and being able to spend time with her friends made at least a part of her happy.

Yuuki's thoughts were interrupted once she noticed her two companions take a combative stance. A second shadow had appeared at the doorway. Again it was up to Becky and Senga to deal with it as Yuuki was too far away. She watched as her friends evoked their personas and prepared for battle. The Maya they were facing bore a yellow mask, which Yuuki hadn't seen before. She wondered what it would be capable of.

Neither Senga nor Becky waited to find out and both attacked almost simultaneously. Yuuki noticed the shadow wince at Senga's effort but was unaffected by the lightning from Whaitiri. Its body then began to pulsate. Two 'arms' formed from its central mass and started glowing. When the shadows 'hands' touched together an electrical discharged was released against Senga, forcing her to take a step back.

"Ice isn't working," declared Senga, "try fire or wind."

Yuuki immediately swapped places with Senga. She decided to call forth Pangu since it was the only persona she possessed that could use different elements.

While Yuuki was moving into position she noticed the shadow start to glow. She knew what was about to happen. She raised her arms to cover her body in anticipation, expecting the yellow masked Maya to attack her. A loud, thunderous sound filled the room but Yuuki felt nothing. She looked up and realised that their enemy had unleashed its electric shock against Rebecca. With a few seconds available to mount a strike of her own she ordered Pangu's blue dragon to attack.

A stream of flame was launched against the shadow, however it had little effect. Recognising that fire was ineffective Yuuki commanded Pangu's giraffe to attack. A green light flickered through the air as a powerful gust made its way towards the Maya. It hit cleanly, but once again the shadow remained resolute.

Considering everything else had failed Yuuki had expected their enemy to be destroyed with wind. This creature was proving itself to be a difficult adversary. The Maya shadow turned its yellow coloured mask away from Becky and started crawling ever closer towards her. Yuuki wasn't sure what to do. She could try using every 'element' again, but she doubted it would work. Running was also out of the question, since it would leave Dorothy Dean unprotected.

Yuuki glanced over towards the sleeping girl they had volunteered to defend. If things became desperate she could touch her and hope she would understand what was going on. Out of the corner of her eye Yuuki spotted the shadow charging another attack. She tried to prepare for the inevitable assault by shielding her body with her arms however she knew it was going to hurt. Closing her eyes, and gritting her teeth, she waited for the attack.

"Take this!"

Hearing this cry Yuuki looked up. She saw Becky standing behind the shadow with a lamp held in her right hand poised above her head. The yellow masked Maya shifted to face her. Becky threw the lamp with all her strength. Immediately upon contact the shadow started to panic and hurriedly shuffled between herself and Rebecca. Yuuki flipped open her phone with a gentle flick of the wrist. She knew how to destroy this enemy now.

Her right thumb pressed down on the number 2 key of her cell, summoning her persona Monkey. The short hairy creature appeared immediately and jumped on top of the panicked shadow, causing its instant demise. The battle was over.

With the shadow threatening to kill Dorothy Dean destroyed Yuuki took a moment to catch her breath. As she did this she saw Becky adopt a strange pose with her hands touching her shoulders and her body twisted in an almost painful position. Her eyes were filled with compassion and her voice was little more than a whisper.

"I will follow my heart."

Becky returned her posture to normal and had a wide grin plastered across her face.

"That's going to be my victory cry from now on, cool isn't it?"

"Ridiculous," replied Senga cynically, "besides its plagiarism, you got that from a video game."

"He-he, I was hoping you wouldn't remember. But it's an old game so copyright doesn't really count."

Yuuki felt a strange sensation. She knew she was in the room and she understood the language being spoken, but none of the conversation made any sense to her. Her face must have revealed this as Becky started apologising.

"Sorry, private joke. The important thing is for the two of you to think of something clever to say whenever you beat a shadow."

"And why is that important?"

"I'll help you think of something Senga if that's what you're worried about," replied Becky cheerfully.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT."

"How about 'die if you 'freeze' shadows'. It works on two levels since it sounds cool and you use ice."

"Becky…"

aaa

Yuuki checked her watch. The other world had lasted for 57 minutes, meaning it was on the verge of ending. She felt relieved. They had fought against a further four shadows and although none of them had posed any problems she was feeling exhausted. Staying up all night studying before a rescue had not been a good idea. She would not allow her homework to build up so much in future.

Since they had not encountered any shadows for a while Yuuki wondered if they should leave. There was only one way into the building and climbing up the lone staircase was also required to reach Dorothy Dean's home. If they left now then no shadows should be able to sneak past.

"Senga, Becky, we don't want to be here when the other world ends."

"How come?" asked Becky.

"If you were asleep and suddenly saw three people inside your bedroom at night how would you feel?"

"Depends who it was," answered Becky.

Yuuki wasn't sure if her friend was being funny or annoying and decided to ignore her. With her decision made she edged herself towards the door. A glance over her shoulder proved that her two friends were following.

Once outside Yuuki scanned the length of South Street with her eyes. She couldn't see any shadows. As there was little time remaining before the other world ended she believed there was no more danger for Dorothy Dean.

The moment she touched her bike the street lights switched themselves on and the sound of traffic returned. Yuuki could smell a curious scent coming from a nearby chip shop and felt a gentle breeze rub against her neck. The other world was over.

"That's two people we've officially saved," said Becky triumphantly, "those pesky shadows are no match for us."

"Unless some of the shadows attacked Richard Lucas and murdered him in his sleep," replied Senga coldly, "Gabriel Caldwell will be the next target; I'll try and get her address at school tomorrow."

"Oh I know Gabby," interrupted Becky, "she's been one of my neighbours since nursery."

"Then we'll meet up at your place during the other world. Let's go before anyone sees us."

With a nod Yuuki agreed. She stepped onto her bicycle, pressed her weight down onto one of the pedals, and sped off into the suddenly noisy and bright night, her arm waving one more goodbye to her friends.


	10. Chapter 2 The Central Shadow 3

Thursday, August 28th, 2014 - 08:54  
Bishopmill Academy  
Class 5-B Registration

"Hiya Yuuki!" said Rebecca cheerfully as Yuuki stepped inside the room.

There were a number of students other than Becky and Senga present despite registration not scheduled to begin for another six minutes. Yuuki walked over towards her friends and offered them a wave. Before she could say anything she was handed a piece of A4 paper.

"Take a read at this!"

_**Vandalism and the Curfew**_

_It has not escaped the attention of school staff the recent increase in acts of vandalism within the Greater Bishopmill area. These incidents are being fully investigated by the police who will find the culprits. I remind students that if they are implicated in such acts, or are found to have broken the 9pm curfew, then they risk immediate suspension or expulsion._

_Mrs Simpson_

_Head Teacher_

"Do you think they think it's us?"

"Keep your voice down Becky," growled Senga before regaining her composure, "no-one else knows about the 'other world'. They're just assuming its school kids because they don't know who else to blame."

"But they're right."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Yuuki looked over the leaflet again while her friends argued. They needed to reduce the amount of destruction caused to stop this becoming an issue, but they never committed wilful damage. Well, except when she tested Monkey for the first time.

Considering things from a more philosophical viewpoint Yuuki tried reassuring herself that they could never be proved guilty. She interrupted her friends' discussion.

"Even if they thought it was us I doubt Mrs Simpson could do anything."

"Actually," replied Becky tentatively, "this is technically a private school; we can get kicked out at any time for any reason."

"Private school?"

"You didn't know? The school's owned by the MAD group, Milan Aeronautical Development, but they wave all the entrance fees and let anyone enter. That's why everything's so neat and tidy. You didn't think all the schools in this country were like this did you?"

"No," answered Yuuki, "well…maybe. But why would a company own a school and let anyone in, that doesn't make any sense."

"The head of MAD is Annalisa Milan," interjected Senga, "she likes the good publicity. She's got more gold than Fort Knox; a school like this is loose change to her."

Yuuki was intrigued. She was about to ask more when the teacher stepped into the classroom. Her questions would have to wait as everyone took their seats.

aaa

Friday, August 29th, 2014 - 00:00  
The 'Other World'  
Moray Street

Gabriel Caldwell was to be tonight's target.

Yuuki and her friends were standing outside her home looking for a way in. Breaking down the front door was an option but a less violent method was available to them.

124 Moray Street, like the surrounding homes, was a 2 storey semi-detached house. Brown slate tiles lined its roof and different coloured bricks were used around the front door. On the 2nd level there was a small landing with an open window above. Rebecca smiled and looked towards Yuuki.

"Do you think we can get up there?"

Yuuki gazed upwards. The biggest problem was finding places to grip onto, but otherwise it should be fairly easy for them. She confidently nodded back.

"Alright, once you get inside go down the stairs and open the front door for us."

"Eh…me?" asked Yuuki.

"You can do it!" cheered Becky, "I believe in you!"

"No I mean why me?"

"Senga's scared of heights, you wouldn't make her do it would you? Don't worry we'll catch you if you fall."

That wasn't very reassuring.

"Fine," sighed Yuuki wearily, "I'll do it."

She climbed onto a window frame and stretched up.

Once she made it onto the landing Yuuki opened the window as wide as she could and squeezed herself inside. It was a bedroom and there was one person sitting stationary in front of a television screen, a video game controller in her hands. It had to be Gabriel Caldwell. She walked past the girl and out the room.

After letting her friends inside the trio went to Gabriel's bedroom. Immediately Becky saw a motionless figure next to a widescreen TV.

"Hey it's Gabby. Look she's got the new Soul Hackers game! I thought it wasn't due to be released for another month. Oh it looks so cool, how could she not have told me she got it?"

Becky proceeded to open the 'Soul Hackers' case and started reading the instruction manual. Lying on the ground with a torch in her hands she seemed contented. Senga strolled over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Rebecca, aren't you forgetting anything?"

"Huh…oh you're right, we can't start playing until the other world ends."

"That wasn't what I meant."

Yuuki sat down on at the edge of the single sized bed. Although everything was calm, she knew the shadows would soon be coming.

aaa

"What the hell is that?"

Yuuki looked where Senga was pointing. Entering the room and floating marginally above the ground was a purple coloured creature with blue armour. Its eight tentacle legs dangled freely below and a golden coloured crown was suspended above its masked face. A second similar being followed closely behind, only its armour was green.

"Are these shadows?" asked Becky.

The creature created a block of ice which struck Senga. The attack had little effect. Rebecca summoned her persona and immediately retaliated, causing the blue crown to evaporate. She tried to do the same to the green shadow but it wasn't destroyed.

The remaining enemy twirled around before an olive coloured squall flew in every direction. Yuuki couldn't avoid being hit. The attack momentarily threw her off balance but didn't cause her much pain. She steadied herself and decided upon which persona to summon.

Using Ukko would be dangerous, since it was vulnerable to wind. Yuuki chose instead to call forth Monkey. When the persona appeared it leapt towards the shadow and struck its armour forcefully. The green crown jarred backwards, but wasn't destroyed. Senga tried attacking it next. Ice had the same effect as the physical attack; the shadow was hurt but still fighting.

Electricity, physical and ice attacks had all failed. Wind wouldn't work since that was the source of the green crown's power. All that remained was fire. Yuuki recalled Monkey and replaced him with Pangu. Now that she had the correct persona she felt confident they would win, however the shadow reacted faster than she could.

A powerful gust crashed into the trio, causing Becky to fall over. Yuuki responded by instructing Pangu's blue dragon to attack the shadow. The resultant fire instantly annihilated the green crown and ended the battle.

Yuuki felt Becky place a hand on her shoulder, a contended expression present across her features.

"I think it's safe to say they were shadows."

Yuuki simply smiled in response. The other world was due to end in five minutes and the three persona users had defeated eight shadows, although the two they just faced were unlike anything they had encountered previously. The thought that these things could take different forms was slightly concerning but she was too tired to think about that right now. It had been a long night and they were unlikely to face any more enemies. Yuuki hoped they had done enough to save Gabriel Caldwell.

"Do you have any friends?"

The random question from Becky took her slightly by surprise. Yuuki blinked in response.

"Apart from us I mean. I haven't seen you talking to anyone."

"Well, sort of."

"We'll help you meet some people. Hmm, I'm trying to think who you'd like. Do you know anyone Senga?"

"There is Terrance Clyde. He's harmless, well mostly harmless," Senga turned to face Yuuki, "he's in our English class, the big guy with ginger hair. I'll introduce him to you but…he's 'well known' if you know what I mean."

"Oh, sure I get it."

Yuuki didn't understand what Senga was implying but pretended that she did. The rest of the night passed quietly and Yuuki returned home.

aaa

Friday, August 29th, 2014 - 09:10  
Bishopmill Academy

Senga and Yuuki left their registration class together and headed for room W26. Stepping inside they noticed that their English teacher, Mr Anderson, had yet to arrive. Before Yuuki could sit down she felt herself being pulled towards a plump man wearing an orange t-shirt under his school uniform. He smiled cheerfully when he saw them appearing him.

"Terry," said Senga with her arms hugging her body, "I want you to meet someone."

The man stood from his seat. He was short for his age, around the same height as herself and much shorter than Senga. He had new, brightly coloured trainers on his feet and the smile on his face changed to a smirk.

"Meow, your girlfriend is hot."

"SHE'S JUST A FRIEND YOU MORON," replied Senga angrily. "Yuuki, this is Terrance Clyde, full time jerk, part time prick and occasional idiot."

"Erm…nice to meet you," said Yuuki politely. After that introduction she wasn't sure what else to say. Terry nodded.

"Don't listen to Senga, I'm really an amazing guy, known far and wide for my-"

"Fat and wide butt?"

"Just because you don't have any curves doesn't mean you should take your frustrations out on those of us with normal physiques."

"There's nothing about you I would consider normal."

At this moment Mr Anderson walked into the room. Yuuki dragged Senga away from Terry, worried about what she would do to him if they continued arguing, especially with so many witnesses present. The rest of the dull lesson proceeded as normal.

When first period came to an end Yuuki said goodbye to Senga and headed for drama class. This was her least favourite subject because neither of her friends would be there. As she was walking to room E12 she heard someone calling her name. She turned and saw Terry jogging slowly towards her.

"Phew, you don't have to power walk around the school."

"Oh, hello Terrance, is there…something I can help you with?"

"Huh? We're going to the same class we may as well walk together. Being seen with someone as popular as-"

"We're in the same class?"

"YOU'VE NEVER NOTICED?" exclaimed Terry, "wait; don't tell me you're like Senga."

"Like Senga?"

"Never mind."

aaa

Friday, August 29th, 2014 - 16:27  
High Street

Yuuki had mixed feeling about the day just past.

She was happy to have made a new friend in Terrance Clyde. Drama was much more enjoyable than it had been and she felt herself warming towards the others in her class. Even Miss Richardson, her teacher, seemed to be acting more kindly than before, although she was sure this was her imagination.

However her mood darkened after lunchtime. She found out from Senga that the next target for the shadows had moved to somewhere in England and had not come back. If what they knew about the shadows was true then she would be murdered tonight in a far away place and there was nothing they could do to prevent it.

The first feeling Yuuki experienced when Senga told her they couldn't save Barbara Cox was relief. She imagined lying in her warm bed with her blankets wrapped tightly around her. Immediately she felt guilty for thinking this way. After school she avoided cycling home with Daigo or talking to her friends. She wanted to be alone for a while. She strolled aimlessly along Bishopmill High Street. There were many shops approaching closing time but she didn't care. The feeling of being anonymous in a crowd made her more relaxed.

Rather than worry about why she didn't care about someone who she knew was about to die Yuuki searched for a distraction. She glanced towards the shops around her. This was the first time she had been on the high street alone and it gave her a chance to explore. A check of her purse proved she had a little spending money available and she decided to waste some time here.

The two clothes shops she spotted looked appealing, but they were both approaching closing time. The same was true with the flower and perfume shops. The Karaoke bar was only open at night, which made her a little disappointed. Singing for a couple of hours would have raised her spirits.

Finally she saw a hair and beauty shop called the 'Grateful Head'. Yuuki instinctively twirled loose strands of her long black hair. The split ends she had noticed before were getting worse. Perhaps a change of look would help take her mind off things. She entered and decided to accept whatever suggestion the hairdresser made.

Twenty minutes later, and after hearing the life story of the young woman who cut her hair, Yuuki left the beauticians. The fragrant smell from inside was replaced by exhaust fumes, but it didn't bother her. She was feeling much better. She bounced her now short hair gently with her hands whilst gazing at her own reflection in the shop window. A pixie cut ready did suit her, she thought to herself. After realising how vain she must look Yuuki started walking home, a smile now retuned to her face.

aaa

Saturday, August 30th, 2014 - 00:00  
The 'Other World'  
Hermes Street

There was no-one to rescue tonight.

The next target, Barbara Cox, lived too far away. It would be impossible for her to be saved from the other world. Yuuki's only hope was that the shadows would be limited to murdering people in Bishopmill but she wasn't confident.

Her intention had been to rest however she decided to see what other personas she possessed. This might be the last chance before the 'central shadow' appeared and it also helped to ease her conscious. Yuuki stood in the darkness outside her home on Hermes Street. No sound could be heard, no breeze could be felt, and everything was still.

She quickly reviewed in her mind what she knew. Pressing 1 on her phone summoned the versatile, but weak, Pangu. 2 called forth Monkey while 5 evoked Ukko. Tonight she would discover what other personas she could create. Yuuki selected 3 and all of Hermes Street was momentarily bathed in blue.

When the cobalt tower of light faded she saw her new persona. It was a hideous beast. Snakes adorned a physically massive female form with skulls and human hands wrapped around its neck like a fashion accessory. Its feet had talons and its hair was long and thin. In a crackly voice it spoke.

"Mother of the gods, goddess of fire I, Coatlicue, will walk this path with you."

Yuuki took a moment to catch her breath. She had forgotten how much effort it took to summon a new persona. When she regained her composure she gazed at her latest creation. She could feel its strength. Having something which specialised in fire would be very useful. It was an ability which neither of her friends possessed and was required often. She retracted Coatlicue and pressed the number 4 on her cell.

Once again her surroundings became brightly illuminated. However the image that appeared was not that of a demon, but rather a beautiful woman. All of Yuuki's senses were attracted to its presence. The sweetest scent radiated in the air and its eyes stared deep into hers. Yuuki heard her calm, soothing voice as she spoke.

"I am Tamamo-no-Mae, font of all wisdom. I shall be courtesan to you from this day forth."

Unlike Coatlicue, which immediately broadcasted its abilities, Yuuki had no idea what Tamamo-no-Mae could do. She asked the recently created persona to attack a nearby lamppost. It did nothing. Confused, and starting to feel weary, Yuuki decided to call forth one more creature.

She pressed the number 6 key on her phone. After the blue light that signified the birth of a persona had faded Yuuki saw a white anaconda hovering above the ground. On its back and wrapped partly around its body was a multicoloured snake. The larger white creature opened its mouth.

"Sssss, father of Loa, creator of water, ssssss, Damballa, ssssss, I am yours alone."

By this time Yuuki was beginning to tire. She tested Damballa's abilities against a wall and found it capable of using ice. Recalling the persona she let out a sigh. The personas behind numbers 7, 8 and 9 would have to wait for another time. At least now she was better prepared for the central shadow than before.

Although she still didn't know what to expect.

aaa

Saturday, August 30th, 2014 - 07:51  
Hashimoto residence

Yuuki was in high spirits. It was the weekend, the sun was shining and she was feeling refreshed. A night away from fighting shadows was exactly what she needed. She was sure her friends felt the same. Humming gently an old melody she prepared a traditional Japanese breakfast for herself and Daigo. Hot steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, pickles and some dried seaweed were placed around the kitchen table in two even portions.

While she waited for Daigo Yuuki switched on the radio. An overly enthusiastic male voice that never seemed to pause for breath came booming towards her as a song faded into the background.

"-_present's still the best of all._

You're listening to Buzz FM; the number one most listened to radio station for our listeners, we're gonna go dosey doe on over to Knoxy for the news headlines, Knoxy.

'Thanks Jazz. The main story is that murder in Colchester last night. Police are remaining tight lipped but it has been revealed that the teenaged victim's name was Barbara Cox. That's all for now.'

Scary stuff Knoxs but not as scary as the hit line up we have for you today here on Buzz FM where it's buzz time all the time and burning up the charts it's the return of Gas Chamber with their-"

Yuuki switched off the radio. It could have been a coincidence but hearing that Barbara Cox had died proved there was nowhere safe from the shadows. No-one could escape from them. Yuuki decided she would call her friends later that morning to plan the next rescue.

As Yuuki finished eating she noticed her little brother staggering into the kitchen. He sat down after making an indistinguishable grunting sound. His eyes struggled to stay open and his body swayed from side to side.

"Did you have a good sleep?" asked Yuuki with forced enthusiasm.

"The cat wasn't sure what to do."

"Eh?"

"I said here, here, but he ignored me."

"I…see."

Daigo started eating some of the breakfast Yuuki had prepared for him. It always annoyed her when he didn't say thank you or appear to appreciate what she had done for him. She sat down opposite her younger brother and watched him eat. Without warning he looked up at her.

"What happened to your hair?"

"YOU JUST NOTICED!"

aaa

Saturday, August 30th, 2014 - 10:59  
Maine Road  
Mocha's Chocó's

Senga and Becky were waiting inside for her.

Yuuki had phoned her friends earlier to arrange a meeting. She wanted to talk about the other world and the next expected victim, Christopher James. Stepping inside Mocha's Chocó's she was met by the smell of coffee, a generic pop song playing in the background and the greetings of her two friends, although Rebecca appeared to be distressed.

"Yuuki what have you done?"

"What is it?"

Becky's eyes were watering.

"Your hair, its, its…"

"Oh yeah," replied Yuuki whilst bouncing her pixie cut fashioned hair, "it was annoying me when we were inside 'that' place. Besides it'll be easier to manage like this."

"But your hair was so pretty. I wanted to see what it looked like if you had it styled the same way as mine."

"Don't be depressed. It'll grow back."

The trio sat down at a table and one of the waitresses came over to take their request. Senga ordered for all of them as Yuuki tried to stop Becky from crying and playing with her hair.

"If you two are quite done" snapped Senga, her voice stern, "we know it doesn't matter to the shadows where someone is at midnight, we can thank Barbara for telling us that one. If someone's on the list then they are certain to be attacked. The next target is Chris. He lives at 94 Grant Street, that's not far away from you Yuuki. We should-"

"Hold on a second," interrupted Becky, "how do you know where he lives?"

"I know where everyone on the list lives," said Senga dismissively, "we'll meet up on Grant Street during the other world. Yuuki, keep an eye out for shadows until we get there. It shouldn't take us long to arrive. Once we're together we'll prevent the next attack."

The waitress returned to place their drinks on the table. Yuuki watched as Senga picked up a coffee.

"Your hair looks nice by the way."

"Did you say something Senga?" asked Becky, an evil grin appearing across her face, "I didn't know Yuuki was your type."

"IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

aaa

Sunday, August 31st, 2014 - 00:00  
The 'Other World'  
Grant Street

They were inside Christopher James' bedroom waiting for the shadows.

The other world was less than thirty minutes old but Yuuki knew it wouldn't be long before _they_ made their appearance. She stood near the open doorway staring down a short corridor. Senga was close by and leaning against a cream coloured wall populated with numerous movie posters. She was resting her eyes serenely. Becky meanwhile sat on the double bed next to Christopher and was using her index finger to prod at his face.

As Yuuki's concentration was beginning to wane she spotted something. It was a white glove that was using its 'fingers' to run towards her. The creature was roughly one meter tall and had a roman numeral tattooed onto its body. She pulled out her phone.

"Senga, it's a shadow."

The glove moved quickly giving Yuuki little time to think. On impulse she pressed 3 and summoned one of her new personas, Coatlicue.

The female persona generated a powerful burst of fire, filling the doorway and the corridor ablaze. Yuuki's eyes tried to determine if the shadow survived. She watched as the flames died down. The glove was still moving. It bounced onto its wrist and clicked its fingers.

Immediately Yuuki was engulfed in fire. She used her arms to cover her body however she felt no pain. The flames didn't even irritate her. The shadow repeated its attack but once again she felt nothing. It was as if she was unaffected by fire. Yuuki wondered if her persona was protecting her.

Following the shadow's second attack Senga stepped out in front of Yuuki and summoned Freya. She ordered her persona to use ice against the glove. Her first attempt missed but eventually the shadow failed to dodge the frozen spears being thrown towards it. The glove dissipated into the air. The first battle of the night was over.

Yuuki sat down at the edge of the Christopher's bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Both Rebecca and Senga were hovering over her, each with an expectant expression on their face.

"So when were you going to tell us about that persona?"

"I-it was something I came across last night."

"That's our leader," said Becky knowingly, "never rests, never sleeps, always striving to rid the world of shadows. But you really should've taken the night off. All I did yesterday was sleep."

She closed her eyes. Becky suggestion of sleep sounded appealing to her now, but they still had another twenty minutes until the end of the other world.

While the trio were talking another shadow entered the room. It was a Maya type with a yellow mask. Yuuki remembered that this form was weak against physical attacks. She was about to summon Monkey when she spotted Becky holding a wooden softball bat. She hit the shadow cleanly, destroying it instantly.

"Fore!"

"Wrong sport," said Senga with little enthusiasm, "you say fore in golf."

"I thought you say in baseball too."

"Why would you say 'fore'?"

"I don't know," replied Becky as she played with her hair, "maybe when the bases are loaded?"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"I'm not sure, but it sounds fun."

Yuuki listened as her two friends continued to squabble. It seemed to her that Senga really enjoyed arguing with people. She was the same with Terry when she introduced him to her. Even though she appeared annoyed it must have been like a game. Yuuki flinched when she saw Senga looking at her.

"Do you have any other personas we should know about?"

"Two, Damballa, which uses ice and one that doesn't do anything."

"Doesn't do anything?" responded Senga, her face slightly screwed, "show it to us."

Yuuki was hoping to rest for a few minutes but agreed to Senga's request. She flipped open her phone and pressed the number 4 key. The scent of Tamamo-no-Mae filled her nostrils. The sweet fragrance made her feel calmer as the attractive figure revealed itself to her friends.

Suddenly Yuuki felt coldness approaching. It was outside, no less than twenty meters away. She ran over towards the bedroom's only window and spotted a green crown drifting towards the house. Past encounters had taught her that that type of shadow was vulnerable to fire, but she could also vaguely sense something else. She tried concentrating.

Tamamo-no-Mae's appearance started to change. The harder Yuuki focused the more her persona faded. She closed her eyes. Abruptly she was able to detect everything about the shadow. Its strength, its resistance to wind and all its capabilities were revealed to her. This was the true purpose of her persona.

Opening her eyes Yuuki saw a nine tailed red fox floating before her. She was momentarily startled. Its fur coat was perfectly manicured and its eyes were focused solely at hers. Yuuki forgot about the green crown outside and immediately the fox reverted back to Tamamo-no-Mae. It seemed even her personas could hide their true natures.

For the rest of the night every shadow that approached was easily detected by Yuuki. It was a great advantage and prevented them from being surprised. Unfortunately for Yuuki it also required a great deal of energy and concentration. Using Tamamo-no-Mae throughout the other world proved to be exhausting for her and she struggled to return home following the rescue.

It was an ability which was too useful to ignore, but caused a stress too great to endure. Yuuki fell asleep in her bed without deciding how best to use her new persona.


	11. Chapter 2 The Central Shadow 4

Sunday, August 31st, 2014 - 22:20  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki was studying the novel lying on her table. There would be no rescue tonight, giving her the chance to catch up with her homework.

Laura Meyer, the next name on the list, no longer lived near Bishopmill making it impossible for her to be saved from the shadows. There would be another death reported on the news tomorrow. Yuuki stopped reading. Her book report wasn't due for a while and she was starting to become distracted. Standing up from her seat she decided to get herself a drink of juice.

When Yuuki stepped inside the narrow, cluttered kitchen she spotted her mother was already there. Neither said anything. Yuuki collected a glass, in silence, poured in 'iron brewer' juice from a bottle, in silence, and left. Her mother made no reaction. Yuuki returned upstairs, muttering dark thoughts under her breath as she walked.

From the doorway next to her bedroom Yuuki heard her brother playing video games. She could tell which one by the noise, as well as Daigo's cries of 'die, die, die'. An overwhelming feeling of envy came over her. He didn't have any problems or worries. Yuuki entered her room, closed the door and lied down on her bed.

Three things were making her feel stressed: Family, schoolwork and shadows. Her family she couldn't avoid. Her mother never took an interest in her or Daigo and seemed content to ignore them. Her father wasn't as bad, but he was by nature dithering and indecisive. It was hard to take anything he said seriously.

School couldn't be avoided either. Ms Clapton and Mr Anderson in particular didn't like her, although the other teachers weren't much better. Only her history teacher, Mr Niven, had tried to make her feel welcome. Fighting during the other world left her with little time to complete the assignments she was given, making school life even more challenging. At least between Rebecca, Senga and Terrance she had a friend in every class.

Finally there were the shadows. Because she had gotten herself involved she couldn't avoid them. None of her problems could be ignored.

Yuuki wondered why she was thinking about this so much and concluded that it was because of the impending central shadow. The mysterious woman had told her that a powerful creature would attempt to kill the 14th and final victim personally. That would be Iain Shadi. Yuuki knew him vaguely from maths and physics class, but had yet to speak to him. She felt reluctant about befriending him as there was the chance he could be dead soon.

Her life was stressful but despite having these worries and the strain of the other world she was, in some way, enjoying herself. She had been suffering from most of these problems for many years so it wasn't new to her. Naturally she was disappointed when her hopes of being considered interesting at school went unfulfilled, however it didn't bother her so much now. She was where she was and the other world gave her a chance to vent her frustrations.

The moment Yuuki thought those words she felt something. It was a queasy feeling in her stomach followed by a strange voice which echoed in her mind.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Fool Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki sprang from her bed.

"Who said that?"

She heard a different, more familiar voice respond.

"The persona ability is the power to control one's self."

"Igor?" said Yuuki.

"As you form bonds with others your relationships shall gradually develop. The power of your social links will determine the power of your personas. This is but one step, my dear young lady."

"Wait, what other? Igor-"

Yuuki waited for an answer, but received no reply. She really hated how Igor and that mysterious woman would disappear before giving her an intelligible response. Yuuki returned to lying on her bed. Perhaps he had made a mistake. She was then hit by the disturbing notion that Igor was constantly watching her in her room. She blushed and covered herself beneath her blankets.

aaa

Tuesday, September 2nd, 2014 - 00:00  
The 'Other World'

Faith Square was at the centre of the 'Haugh', the densely populated modern section of Bishopmill. All the surrounding structures were contemporary in design and physically large, including flat 25. Elizabeth Owen, tonight's intended victim, was inside room number 43 of that building, frozen in place and unable to defend herself against the shadows.

Yuuki stopped her bike outside the flat and waited for her friends to arrive. Eighteen minutes had passed since the other world began making her sure that they had plenty of time remaining. She summoned Tamamo-no-Mae and scanned the area for shadows. After a few minutes Becky appeared on the horizon. She waved her arm above her head as she approached.

"Hiya Yuuki! You ready to kick some shadow tail?"

"Sure but Senga isn't here yet."

"Oh she's not coming tonight," replied Becky as she stepped off her bicycle, "she was looking really tired and I thought it would be for the best."

It did make sense for them to rest every now and then, but Yuuki wished Becky had told her earlier. Still there was nothing she could do about it now. The duo made their way inside flat 25 and climbed the stairs to room 43.

Elizabeth Owen was studying beside a small table when the other world started. Her frozen figure was hovering over the same book Yuuki had been reading. An almost completed review was written on a scattering of A4 papers. It took all of Yuuki's willpower to resist reading Elizabeth's notes. She knew that viewing someone else's work would help guide her own but the risk of subconsciously coping what she saw was too great. She didn't want to give her English teacher a real reason for disliking her.

Yuuki summoned Tamamo-no-Mae and searched for shadows. She detected a handful approaching. Her persona was becoming easier to control although it still exhausted a great deal of energy. She started panting.

"Here Yuuki," said Becky as she threw a can of juice towards her, "You look at little out of it."

She caught the blue and grey coloured drink and read the label, 'Mad Bull - concentrated caffeine beverage'. Yuuki took a sip. The taste was very strong, sweet and something she couldn't quite identify. Regardless it was refreshing and made her more alert.

"Thanks, I feel better now."

"Good," replied Becky, "it's really quiet tonight, do you mind if I play some music?"

"Sure, why not."

Within seconds Yuuki regretted her decision. An overly upbeat, high tempo and cheesy pop song came from Becky's cell phone. It came as a relief to Yuuki when shadows entered the apartment. They were both green Maya. Rebecca was the first to call her persona and she used it to annihilate the two creatures.

aaa

The rest of the night passed quietly. With the end of the other world fast approaching the two persona users left Elizabeth Meyer's home, each satisfied that they had saved another potential victim.

When they stepped outside onto Faith Square the street lights switched themselves on. Yuuki flipped open her phone, 00:00:03. Everything was back to normal. She saw Becky pressing a few buttons into her cell before putting it against her ear.

"Hi it's Becks. Yeah everything went fine so get some sleep, 'nite."

Becky turned to face Yuuki.

"Senga made me promise to phone her once the other world ended, to tell her we were alright. I said we could cope but it's kinda nice to have someone worry about you, you know."

Yuuki didn't really know what Becky was talking about, but nodded anyway. The constant scanning of shadows had left her tired and she wanted to go home. Collecting her bicycle she returned part of the way with Becky.

aaa

Tuesday, September 2nd, 2014 - 16:43  
Green Park

Yuuki, Senga and Becky were spending the afternoon together at Green Park. It was a large communal field to the south of Lossie Wynd no more than fifteen minutes walk away from Bishopmill Academy. School was finished for the day and the sun was still hovering in the sky. There were a handful of kites in the air taking advantage of the gusty conditions and a small ice cream van was serving noisy young children at the edge of the park.

Yuuki was wearing a light yellow and white dress, something she had not had the chance to do since moving to Scotland. Senga wore a long sleeved violet shirt and black skirt while Becky risked the slightly chilly conditions with short shorts and an emerald camisole. They were resting on an orange stripped blanket which Senga had brought along with a flask of hot tea. So far the conversation had been restricted to small talk.

"Tonight it will be Ann Wilson," stated Yuuki, "and then the central shadow will show up tomorrow."

"I wonder what it'll look like," said Becky, "the shadows we've seen recently have been pretty weird."

"It doesn't matter what it looks like," answered Senga with a hint of determination in her voice, "we need to stop it."

"You're really getting into this aren't you?"

"Stop saying that Becky. I-I don't really care."

Senga poured herself a cup of hot tea, took a drink and avoided eye contact with her two friends. Yuuki lied down on her back and looked up at the broken clouds in the sky. She closed her eyes for a moment. Just two nights remained before it would all be over.

"Why don't you take a break tonight Yuuki," asked Becky sweetly, "you look tired. You've been fighting the shadows every night this week, that can't be good for you."

"But-"

"No buts! Don't worry we can handle it, isn't that right Senga?"

"I don't see a problem if you miss one rescue."

"But-"

"Besides we need you in tip top condition against the central shadow thingy."

"But-"

"No buts! Don't you trust us?" said Becky her eye lashes fluttering rapidly and a lone finger poised at her mouth, "do you think we can't do it?"

"Wait that's not what I said-"

"Great then we're all in agreement. Take it easy tonight while we deal with Ann."

Yuuki gave up arguing. She hadn't realised how stubborn Becky could be. In any case she did need a rest. Using Tamamo-no-Mae to scan for enemies' required greater energy than any of her other personas, and defeating the central shadow was more important than tonight's rescue. Nodding her head in agreement Yuuki returned to lying on her back and looking at the sky. She saw Becky copying her, her arms folded behind her head.

"All this talk about shadows is making us miss the important issues."

"You're right Becky," replied Yuuki, "we need to stop thinking about them every once in a while."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, besides you haven't told us yet what you think about the 'big three'!"

"Big three?"

"Fashion, food and boys!"

Senga let out a sigh.

"I thought you were going to use another 'f' instead of boys."

aaa

Wednesday, September 3rd, 2014 - 23:47  
Bishopmill, Averurie

Ann Wilson, the 13th target for the shadows, was safe.

That news was a relief to Yuuki. She had been worrying about her friends during the previous night as it was the first time she hadn't been involved. Seeing Senga and Becky at school with a cheerful expression on their faces made her feel content. The knowledge that they could cope without her relieved a number of her fears.

With last night's mission to save Ann Wilson a success all that remained was the central shadow.

They decided to risk leaving before midnight. The mysterious woman in black had told them that if the central shadow succeeded in killing its target then the other world and reality would merge. Considering everything else this person had said turned out to be true they assumed the worst. Leaving Iain Shadi unprotected, even for twenty minutes, was too dangerous.

Yuuki, Senga and Becky travelled carefully through the night towards Dream Lane. The town wide curfew was still in effect, slowing their progress. They moved as silently as they could through back roads and side streets which Becky and Senga knew from living in Bishopmill for many years. When they reached the Haugh section of town they began to relax. All that remained was getting inside Iain Shadi's apartment.

Senga had discovered that Iain Shadi lived alone in apartment 2 of flat 3 on Dream Lane. It was on the ground floor and faced westwards, the least desirable location in the most exclusive part of town. How she found out this information was beyond Yuuki but nevertheless it would help them tonight. Looking at the tenement building Yuuki realised how close Iain lived to Richard Lucas, the first victim of the shadows they managed to save. The memory of that night gave her a little extra self belief as they approached their destination.

Standing outside the entrance to flat 3 Yuuki and her friends were faced with a choice. They could hide here until the other world started or try and convince Iain to let them into his apartment. The first option was too dangerous as it wouldn't be long before a police car drove past and spotted them breaking curfew. But then how could they convince Iain to let them in.

Becky pressed a small button next to the name Shadi. Yuuki looked at her.

"What are you doing, what are we gonna say."

"Don't think, feel."

"What does that even mean?"

"_Hello Shadi residence."_

The crackly voice coming from the telecom took them unawares. Becky answered.

"Erm, could you let us in?"

Yuuki saw Senga slap her palm against her own head.

"_Who is this?"_

"Erm, TV licensing?"

"But there is no television at this residence."

"That's what we're here to check," answered Becky with conviction, "everyone without a license is subject to an inspection."

Becky shrugged her shoulders. There was a pause for a few seconds before a low buzzing noise reverberated from the telecom. Yuuki pulled at the handle and the trio along with their bikes were inside the apartment block.

They walked towards room number 2 and chapped at the door. A few seconds later a short young man with neatly ordered thick brown hair, chunky glasses and wearing a shirt and tie appeared. His eyes widened before his head kinked slightly to one side.

"You three attend Bishopmill Academy; Rebecca Walsh, Agnes Ferguson and Yuuki Hashimoto."

"That's right," replied Becky in a seductive tone, "and tonight is a night you'll never forget."

Becky slipped her way past Iain and into his apartment, giving him no time to react or think. Senga followed immediately afterwards without saying anything to their startled host. Yuuki looked at him and raised a hand in apology.

"Sorry for lying, we really do have a reason for being here."

Immediately she saw Iain blush slightly. He was staring at her eyes for a few seconds before hastily diverting his gaze away. He only took fleeting glances towards her.

"It isn't a problem. Please c-come in."

The apartment wasn't very large. It was similar in layout to the one used by Richard Lucas, except marginally smaller. Minor rooms lined both sides of a corridor with the main living area and kitchen located at the end. Everything had been meticulously arranged. The carpet was immaculate and not a hint of dust was present on any of the furnishings.

It was almost as if he was expecting company. Yuuki turned to look at him again. Iain involuntarily jumped and gazed at the wall. His shirt appeared to be new and his stripped tie was adjusted to the perfect length.

"Iain, is someone coming?"

"N-No," he stuttered, "I live alone."

Yuuki shook her head. As long as no-one showed before midnight then it didn't matter. She continued into the living room where she saw Becky and Senga waiting on a comfortable brown couch in the corner.

The room was very plain with only one black and white photograph on display. Large bookcases lined two of the walls and a desk accompanied by a computer rested beneath a window with grey curtains. She had heard that Iain Shadi and Richard Lucas were the two smartest guys' at school, but she didn't expect their apartments to be so similar.

Unfortunately this room was far too small. It would be difficult if not impossible for all three of them to fight the central shadow at the same time. They needed to convince Iain to leave with them before midnight. Checking her watch Yuuki realised they had a few minutes remaining. She sat down on the computer chair and waited for Iain to speak.

"Would anyone care for some tea?"

"Coffee, black no sugar."

"Senga," interrupted Yuuki, slightly annoyed at her friend for taking advantage of Iain's nervousness, "Iain we think that you may be in danger, we want you to come with us."

"Danger? Surely you must be mistaken."

"It's hard to explain but there are certain people who have been targeted lately. I promise after midnight we will leave you in peace."

"Ah," responded Iain, "you are referring to the recent deaths. You are saying that because everyone at school who has died took the same exam two years ago that I must also be at risk. The murders took place around midnight and in reverse order of the final result, starting two weeks ago, meaning tonight should be my turn."

Yuuki, surprised by Iain's response, glanced over towards Becky and Senga. They seemed equally amazed. It was hard to believe that someone else could have worked out the connection between the recent deaths.

"Please do not be alarmed, that proposition makes little sense. It is an interesting theory which would have been acceptable before, however if it were true then there would have been thirteen fatalities by now. There is no reason to suggest anything untoward will occur to me. If that was everything you wanted to discuss-"

"Wait-" interrupted Becky, "what harm would it do to come with us for a while. I promise we'll make it fun."

"In what sense?"

"You know," Becky revealed her shoulder, "fun."

"I don't understand."

All three girls sighed simultaneously. How dense could one guy be? Yuuki checked her watch again. The other world was due to begin in less than three minutes. Luring him outside wasn't going to work; they had to be more direct.

"Please, come with us, you need to leave now."

"Unfortunately that is impossible, I have some studying to complete and there is a curfew which prevents-"

Yuuki grabbed Iain's arm. He tried to resist but they needed to face the central shadow in a larger area. If the battle took place inside this apartment then they would be restricted to a maximum of two fighting at any one time. Yuuki didn't want to hurt Iain, but midnight was drawing near. She pulled him out of the room with Senga and Becky following close behind.

Then the lights went out. The silent emptiness which filled the air confirmed the other world's arrival. Yuuki let go of Iain and checked her watch. It was running a few minutes slow again. She cursed her luck before realising she had been touching Iain at midnight. She looked towards him and saw him rubbing his arm where she had grabbed it. He was now aware of the other world.

She decided the first thing she should do is check for shadows. Yuuki summoned her persona Tamamo-no-Mae but found nothing. In fact she couldn't sense anything beyond the apartment door.

"Are there any shadows nearby?" asked Senga.

"I don't think so."

"Then we should go, there'll be more space outside."

Yuuki watched as Becky walked towards the front door. When it opened there was nothing but an endless abyss beyond. There was no way out. Yuuki heard Becky letting out her frustrations as she touched the void.

"What's going on, what is this?"

"It must be the central shadow," said Senga, her voice carrying a hint of alarm, "it won't let us escape."

"They can do that? Oh crap."

"I'm just guessing," answered Senga, "how am I supposed to know? We should stay in the largest room, it's too narrow here."

Both Becky and Yuuki nodded. The trio moved a troubled Iain away from the door and waited for the shadows to appear. Normally they would have plenty of time but tonight they weren't so certain.

"What's happening?" asked Iain with little composure.

"It's the other world," answered Senga, "at midnight everything that's mechanical or electrical fails for an hour and everyone disappears."

"Are you feeling well Agnes?"

"Don't call me Agnes;" snapped Senga, "you don't know how much that pisses me off. (Sigh) it's strange I know but trust us. These things called shadows are the ones that have been killing people recently. Tonight they want to pay you a visit. The only way to stop them is with a persona."

"Persona? Shadows? Wait let's review from the beginning, why does someone want to kill me?"

"Don't take it personally; everyone that took that Italian language exam has been attacked. We managed to figure out the pattern and counter the shadows."

"But that doesn't explain anything, why that exam?"

"Search me, the only one who knows anything is some psycho bitch in black, and she's very shy."

At this moment Yuuki remembered something. Everyone she touches at midnight is able to summon a persona, meaning Iain should be the same. Since he was already aware and they had no idea what this 'central shadow' would be like, she decided to test her theory. They might need all the help they could get.

"Iain, do you have a phone?"

"S-Sure Miss Hashimoto, on the table."

"No I mean a cell phone."

"Yes."

Iain removed a small black coloured phone from his trouser pocket and showed it towards Yuuki. She smiled in response.

"Could you press 1?"

"Why?"

"Please."

Yuuki gently caressed Iain's hand. She couldn't tell in the reduced light, but she thought that his face had turned slightly red. She dismissed such an idea since he didn't seem to understand Becky's less than subtle propositions earlier. Iain edged his left thumb over his phone and pressed down the 1 key.

A blue light filled the room. Immediately Iain leaned backwards against the wall. Yuuki continued to gaze into the cobalt glow. The figure of a man covered in a sea green raincoat holding a small stone with a perfect hole in the middle appeared before them. Its face was hidden from view and its voice was hoarse.

"Oracle of fate, speaker of truth I, the Brahan Seer, offers only my visions to thee."

Iain momentarily appeared stunned. His mouth was ajar and eyes were wide, however this expression changed quickly. He stared at the doorway with a serious look on his face.

"Something's coming."

Almost immediately two green Maya came into view. Becky summoned Whaitiri in response. The persona generated an electrical charge between its hands and unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning against the invading shadows. Both were destroyed instantly.

Yuuki immediately understood that Iain's persona was capable of scanning shadows. It would help them tonight against the central shadow and save her the effort. She only wished the murders continued for a little longer so she could get Iain to do all the scanning for them. Quickly she realised the flaw in this logic.

"There is another, how did you refer to them again?"

"Shadows," replied Becky.

"Ah, yes, another shadow is approaching. This one is much stronger than the other two. What am I saying, how do I know this, what is going on here?"

"We'll explain later," answered Becky, "just keep doing your thing and we'll do ours."

Iain opened his mouth but made no sound. Yuuki knew he would have a great number of questions however there wasn't time to explain everything now. At this moment a loud crashing noise was heard from the front door of the apartment causing everyone to look in that direction. Part of the wall had cracked and a horrible scraping sound could be heard approaching.

Then it entered into the room. It took the form of a muscular woman with horns perturbing from its head. Hanging from one of these was an upside down cross. The creature constantly repeated the word 'Jahi' and threw its arms wildly. Yuuki summoned Pangu and gave out her orders.

"Becky, stick with Iain and make sure he doesn't get hurt. Senga we'll deal with this."

The shadow acted instantly and struck Pangu. Immediately Yuuki felt the force of the blow and fell to the ground. She had never encountered a shadow this powerful before. As she struggled to her feet Senga attacked.

"Freya!"

Spears of ice left Freya's hand and hit Jahi, however they had no effect. The shadow retaliated by punching Freya, causing Senga to lose her footing. The battle had not started well.

"That shadow focuses on physical attacks," yelled Iain from the far side of the room.

"Ya think?" replied Senga mockingly.

"It's weak against fire."

Upon hearing these words Yuuki summoned Coatlicue. The hideous woman with skulls wrapped around its neck appeared and it used fire to incinerate the shadow. A yelp of pain was released by Jahi before it resumed its advance. Yuuki shouted back at Iain.

"I thought you said it was weak against fire?"

"It is, but one attack won't be enough."

The shadow, now recovered from the assault it received, rammed itself head first into Coatlicue. Once again Yuuki was sent flying to the ground. Senga attempted a counter but was largely ignored.

"Senga," cried Becky, "let me try to shock it."

Senga and Becky switched places while Yuuki regained her footing. She was starting to lose confidence. The shadow was hurting her and it showed no signs of weakening. She saw a bolt of lightning strike Jahi. This provoked a violent reaction, sending Becky reeling.

The shadow squatted down and jumped over their heads to the other side of the room, its back damaging the ceiling in the process. Jahi landed on Iain's desk, destroying it instantly under its weight. It bashed a lone chair out of the way before allowing its arms to extend to twice their previous length, all the while repeating its name in a louder and louder voice.

Iain, who had been hiding at that part of the room, attempted to run towards the exit but was caught by one of Jahi's flailing arms. Becky ran to his rescue and pushed him towards the side wall. Senga stood before the shadow and attacked with ice, but was forced to the ground when its arms swept the room from waist height upwards. Yuuki crawled towards it, mindful of enemy's deadly weapons, but by the time she got into position it had jumped back to the door.

Rebecca's electrical strike managed to hold it in place for a moment as Iain retreated to the far corner. The respite didn't last long as Jahi returned to swinging its limbs like rotary blades. Then it changed tactics. Instead of sweeping side to side, the shadow was pounding the floor with its fists. Yuuki jumped to her feet. The ground was no longer a refuge. Jahi had them frantically dodging and there wasn't much they could do.

Yuuki stared at the shadow before her. She had to defeat it; otherwise their efforts over the past fortnight would be a waste. All the suffering, all the fighting, all the time she and her friends had spent together couldn't be for nothing. She focused on creating a single powerful attack. The shadow concentrated its efforts on Senga, who by this time had swapped places once again with Becky. When she was ready Yuuki attacked.

"Coatlicue, now!"

Fire engulfed the shadow. It fell to the ground and struggled to recover.

"That's it," cried Iain, "the shadow is waning."

Yuuki used her persona Coatlicue to attack once more. The shadow didn't respond.

A terror filled cry of agony reverberated throughout the room, culminating with the slow degeneration of Jahi. It continued to wave its hands wildly through the air hurting both Yuuki and Senga. But by now nothing could prevent its demise.

The central shadow was gone. The battle was over.

The lights switched themselves back on. The sound of traffic passing outside provided background noise in a room that was otherwise silent. The other world had finished. Yuuki walked towards the entrance of the apartment and opened the door. The three bikes were sitting in the corridor waiting for them.

It really was all over. Yuuki returned to where her friends were recovering.

"Everything's back to normal."

She watched her friend's reactions. Senga was breathing heavily, but smiling, while Becky spluttered out occasional chuckles of laughter.

"Of course (giggle)."

At this moment Iain fell lifelessly to the ground. The stress of the night and awakening his persona must have been too much for him. Yuuki rushed towards him and with help from her friends carried him to his bed. It was a struggle for them as he was heavier than he appeared. Senga checked his pulse and found it to be normal. The three girls gazed down at the sleeping figure of Iain Shadi.

"I glad we did this," said Senga sincerely, "it felt great beating that shadow to a pulp and to get it back for all the people it's killed."

"Me too," added Becky, "it was really fun. If I hadn't fallen behind on my homework then the last two weeks would have been the best of my life."

"(Sigh) you would've fallen behind anyway." Senga turned to Yuuki, "I wonder if this means the other world and the shadows are gone? It's sad to think that we might not be doing this again, although there are some things I wouldn't miss."

"Yeah," interrupted Becky, "like a good night's kip."

"But there are things that don't make any sense, like who created all this and for what purpose. I guess it doesn't matter."

Yuuki gazed at Iain. She wondered how she was going to explain this to him. It wasn't like Richard who couldn't remember anything. Touching Iain at midnight meant he was now the same as them. She felt Becky tap her shoulder and whisper into her ear.

"Do you think we should strip him and apply makeup to his face?"

"Rebecca Walsh!" shrieked Senga.

"It was only a suggestion; we need to do something to celebrate! Oh, I know, a shopping spree, that's what we should do, although it's probably best to wait 'til Saturday, the curfew means we won't get much time. Do you think I need new shoes?"

Senga paused for a second, "what is wrong with you?"

Yuuki smiled towards her two friends as they spent the next five minutes arguing amongst themselves. But what Senga had suggested, about why any of this had happened, who that mysterious woman was and if the other world was gone for good, troubled her. Perhaps if she was to ever visit the Velvet Room again Igor would explain. With these questions remaining unanswered and with their work finished the three girls left the apartment.

For Yuuki it was a relief to be going home.

End of Chapter 2


	12. Chapter 3 Iain Shadi 1

Thursday, September 4th, 2014 - 23:59  
Yuuki's bedroom

She couldn't sleep, not just yet.

The memory of facing that central shadow the night before was fresh in her mind and Yuuki wanted to know if the other world was gone. Sitting at the edge of her bed wearing jeans and her favourite yellow coat she waited for midnight. She checked her phone, ten seconds left.

Yuuki closed her eyes. For some reason she didn't want to look. When the time elapsed she faintly heard music playing in a sea of perfect silence. It sounded akin to one of Daigo's rock/metal songs with a lone electric guitar making a high pitched screeching noise whilst being accompanied by drums. But her ears could tell the music wasn't coming from his room. Yuuki walked towards her window and looked outside.

The other world had returned. Hermes Street was coated in darkness and no sound except that strange song could be heard. Defeating the central shadow had not made any difference. Letting out a dejected sigh Yuuki noticed a lone lamppost switch itself on. Her eyes were drawn towards the figure standing serenely underneath; it was the mysterious woman in black. Yuuki hurried from her home; there were many questions she wanted to ask.

Yuuki didn't bother to close the front door of her house as she left; there wasn't any need during the other world. She stormed towards the mysterious woman and glared at her for a moment. She tried her best to stay calm.

"What is going on?"

"(Chuckle)"

"Stop laughing," said Yuuki forcefully, "we defeated the central shadow, why hasn't the other world gone away?"

"(Chuckle)"

It was too much for Yuuki. She was about to grab the mysterious woman and wring an answer from her when she saw her raise her left arm and point down the street.

Yuuki followed where she was motioning and saw Iain. He was inside his room, sitting at a desk, studying peacefully. She glanced away for a second. Somehow she was outside her home but able to see a vision of Iain inside his bedroom. She watched as he stood up from his seat and hid in the corner, terror written across his face. Then Jahi, the central shadow from last night, entered the room. Yuuki wanted to move but her legs refused to do as they were told.

She saw Jahi grasp Iain and throw him like a ragdoll. He tried to crawl away but the shadow wouldn't let him escape. It grabbed his legs and sent him crashing into a wall. Iain didn't get up this time. Yuuki let out a scream and the vision faded.

The room, Iain and Jahi were all gone now. Yuuki, still shaking from what she had seen, turned to face the mysterious woman. It had to be a dream, it couldn't be real.

"Why are you doing this? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"From you, nothing."

The pair stood in silence. Yuuki didn't know what to think. Was Iain dead or was she being toyed with, what was happening, why was this happening, how was it happening? She wanted to ask these questions but her voice remained still. What she witnessed was a nightmare she hoped wasn't true. The chilling song continued to play in the background.

"A central shadow will appear after thirteen nights of death to eliminate its 14th victim," stated the mysterious woman, "will you be smart enough to work out who it will be?"

"You mean there'll be another?"

"The next will be born soon enough. If it succeeds, this world and yours will unite, but is that such a bad thing? Regardless I've enjoyed this conversation of ours," said the woman, a hint of self satisfaction within her voice, "I'm sure we will do this again soon."

With those parting words she faded beneath her cloak, leaving behind only the sound of her strange song. Yuuki managed to calm down. She considered carefully what it meant. Was there going to be another series of murders? What did that woman mean when she said she wanted nothing? Yuuki wished she could speak with Igor but she had no idea how.

She decided to visit Iain Shadi's home tomorrow after school to make sure he was alright.

"(Sigh) nothing as weird as this could have happened if I had stayed in Port Island."

aaa

Friday, September 5th, 2014 - 08:52  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki entered her registration class early. No-one else had arrived. She walked towards the red tinted windows and looked outside. There were lots of kids running, screaming and laughing freely. She wasn't used to six different grades attending the same school but conceded it made the place livelier. It was a good distraction from the shadows.

She heard the classroom door open. Yuuki turned and saw Rebecca standing there, a green bag hanging on her shoulder and the top button of her shirt lying open. The blonde haired girl smiled and moved to stand beside her. The pair gazed down at the playground below.

"The other world didn't go away did it?"

Yuuki shook her head. They should have known it wouldn't disappear so easily.

"When I find out who's doing this I'll skip the trial and get straight to the sentencing," said Becky before flashing a warm smile, "but I might be lenient since we're just starting to get the hang of it now."

It always amazed Yuuki how her friend could stay positive all the time. She looked out the window as she talked about the previous night.

"I saw that woman in black again. She showed me Iain being killed before warning another shadow would appear soon."

"Iain's dead?"

"No," stated a voice from behind. Yuuki turned around and saw Senga standing near the doorway, her arms folded across her body. How was she able to enter a room so quietly?

"He was taken to hospital this morning so don't worry about him. Honestly could you two talk any louder? No-one's supposed to know about the other world and I could hear you from the 2nd floor."

"Sorry _Agnes_," teased Becky.

The three girls chatted amongst themselves until registration started.

aaa

Friday, September 5th, 2014 - 20:01  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki leapt onto her bed and let out a relieved sigh. She was extremely happy it was Friday. Closing her eyes for a moment she felt all the stress and stain leave her body.

Knowing Iain was safe and that the shadows were temporarily gone was deeply satisfying. She would have gone out and sneaked into a nightclub to celebrate but the city wide curfew was still in force. A notice at school had said it would be lifted after Sunday night however that didn't help her now. Still from next week she would be able to go out freely. It was something she was looking forward to.

At school recent events had fuelled their own speculations. She had overhead many indirect rumours about the shadows and the other world, none of which were close to accurate. They never involved her or personas; they were just wild tales that didn't make any sense. Then again the truth didn't make much sense. Yuuki remembered the conversation two of her female classmates shared.

"_Have you heard?" _

"_Yeah 'Karma Palace' rocks! The guys were hot, the music loud and-"_

"_No, I'm talking about 'Baku'. They say that's the name of the 'midnight stalker'. He can kill just by thinking about someone."_

"_Who cares about that? Now there was this one guy-"_

'Baku', the name sounded vaguely familiar to her. Curious Yuuki stood up from her bed, switched on her computer and did a quick search on-line.

The only responses she received were a town in Azerbaijan and a mythical creature, but what did a Eurasian city or a Japanese dream eating demon have to do with anything? Believing that she had wasted her time Yuuki closed down her internet connection. She was going to switch off her computer when she noticed a private message in her inbox. The person's name was written in kanji.

_To: Yuuki Hashimoto_

_From: Haruka Higurashi_

_YUUKI-CHAN!_

_If you're Yuuki then hurray! (And if you're not then tell me where to find her damn it!)_

_It's me Haruka, we went to school together last year remember? What you don't remember, how could you forget about me! (LOL only kidding you remember me). The school said you didn't leave any contact details with them. It was a nightmare to find anyone who had your phone number or anything! Why did you leave like that? Did you think we wouldn't miss you or something? (You made me angry!)_

_Well I forgive you (kinda). Anyways if you are Yuuki then e-mail me back. The time here is just after 9 so if you're 13 hours different then that makes it 21 plus 13 minus 10 coz its morning which makes it midnight where you are! Or is it midday? Anyways write back soon!_

_Stay frosty!_

_Haruka_

Yuuki wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't remember this person but they must have gone to school together. Should she respond or ignore the message. After considering it for a moment she decided to reply. It would be rude not to and having a pen pal in Japan could be fun. She could write to her whenever she felt down or stressed and it wouldn't exhaust too much time. Yuuki eagerly started constructing her message.

It was strange but also somehow satisfying to be writing in Japanese rather than English, even though her reply was very short. Once she had finished she checked her spelling. In the e-mail she didn't include anything specific, just general ramblings about the food, her new friends and the weather. All mentions of the murders were excluded. Happy with what she had done Yuuki clicked on send.

Then she heard a voice.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Death Arcana shall bless thee."_

The voice frightened her until she remembered experiencing something like this before. It was after she thought about her parents and the central shadow. Igor had spoken to her at the time and explained this would happen whenever she formed a 'bond' with another. He also said that these 'social links' would determine the strength of her personas. It didn't make much sense to her. Ignoring the voices in her head Yuuki switched off her computer and returned to bed.

There were so many unexplainable occurrences taking place around her and she knew a return to the Velvet Room would answer her questions.

But she didn't know how to get there.

aaa

The time was midnight, the other world. With yesterdays words from the mysterious woman still fresh in her mind Yuuki stepped outside into dark and vacant Hermes Street. She had discovered what personas the different numbers of her cell phone would summon:

1 - Pangu - Feeble but versatile and with no weaknesses

2 - Monkey - Physically powerful but vulnerable to charm

3 - Coatlicue - Fire persona weak against ice

4 - Tamamo-no-Mae - Specialist at scanning but susceptible to physical attacks

5 - Ukko - Electricity user vulnerable to wind

6 - Damballa - Ice persona which was weak against electricity

All that remained were numbers 7, 8 and 9. It was unlikely the next central shadow would appear imminently, however Yuuki wanted to be ready and mastery of her personas was vital. After taking a deep breath she pressed the 7 on her cell phone.

Cobalt light momentarily blinded her before revealing a two headed monstrosity. It shared the body of a large wildebeest with each head possessing a set of long thick horns and blood red eyes. The creature spoke in a deep and somehow unnerving voice.

"I am Erebus. I have no choice but to be by your side."

Yuuki was slightly frightened by this creature. Some of her other personas were physically repulsive or intimidating, but this one truly scared her. She could feel malice radiating from every aspect of its being. Dismissing her thoughts as childish Yuuki ordered Erebus to attack a recently repaired lamppost. It did so with great relish.

A powerful and concentrated tunnel of wind ripped the helpless streetlight from its foundations, throwing it into the distance. Yuuki watched the metal remnants of the lamppost bounce down the street. Satisfied she knew its capabilities she selected the end call button and the persona faded away.

Yuuki then pressed the number eight on her phone. As always blue light appeared and then faded. A woman in saffron coloured Gamocha and robes was now standing before her. She had a serene face with an indigo third eye on her forehead. Its voice was much softer than that of Erebus.

"The light in the darkness, the manifestation of hope, I, Lila, shall share this fate with you."

Not wanting to destroy any more of her surroundings Yuuki decided to recall Lila. The act of awakening a new persona was much more stressful and energy sapping than using them, causing her to perspire. There was only one number remaining. After taking a deep breath Yuuki selected 9.

And nothing happened. There was no blue light, no new persona, only the stillness of the night and the silence of the other world. She tried pressing the number again. No change. Yuuki wondered if her phone was broken, but a quick test proved her other personas were all present. Perhaps eight was the limit. Unsatisfied with this answer but unsure as to why 9 didn't summon a creature Yuuki returned to her room. At least she had discovered two more personas to battle against the next wave of shadows.

aaa

Saturday, September 6th, 2014 - 12:21  
South Street

The sun was shining and accompanied by a cool refreshing breeze. Large numbers of people were noisily traversing Bishopmill's South Street. Amongst the crowds were Yuuki, Becky and Senga. They were here as part of their celebration for defeating the central shadow Jahi. Although they had since discovered another such creature would be appearing they were in high spirits and unperturbed by the future.

Yuuki and Senga were carrying a single bag of clothing each, the result of their shopping, while Becky struggled with the mountains of items she had bought. The three had been here since early morning.

"Are you still not finished?" asked Senga.

"Just one more shop, I need to get a bottle of perfume."

Reluctantly Senga continued to follow. There were only two major shopping districts in and around Bishopmill. The first was a culmination of South and High Street while the other was in the small town of Branderburgh to the West. Inside the Haugh there were a handful of stores and a nightclub but not enough for a 'shopping spree'. South Street was also where Yuuki's mother was intending to open her store, but that wouldn't be for some time yet.

The perfume shop, which was aptly named Scentsational, was relatively quiet. It was also the only store where Becky knew exactly what she wanted, instead of comparing and analysing every item.

"Now that we're done why don't we go to your house Yuuki?" asked Becky as she left the perfume store, "I haven't seen it yet."

Yuuki just nodded. She wasn't particularly keen on exposing Becky or Senga to anyone in her family but relented anyway. At least she wouldn't have to walk home before the curfew and if her parents started to embarrass her she could claim to be adopted. The trio headed to Hermes Street.

aaa

They were scattered around her room. Yuuki sat on her bed next to Senga while Rebecca was on a chair with a game controller in her hands. The television was blasting out loud sound effects and music and the floor was cluttered with numerous shopping bags.

"It's been years since I played any of these games," said Becky as she punishingly hit down on different buttons, "do you have anything more modern?"

"I don't play very often but my brother might."

"Well get him, get him, go, go, go, oh drat."

A 'game over' message appeared on the screen. Becky placed her streamlined grey controller next to the television. She stretched her arm over her head. When she turned around Yuuki saw her eyes begin to water, as if a beloved pet or a sentimental keepsake had been stolen from her.

"Fine," she said with little enthusiasm, "I'll go get him."

Becky instantly appeared to cheer up. Yuuki knew she was being used, the disappointed expression on Senga's face told her that, but carried on regardless. She walked the short distance to her brother's room, opened the door and without explanation dragged him into her room.

"Daigo, this is Senga and Becky. Do you have any good games?"

"Hmm," replied Daigo while he fiddled with his glasses, "I have very eclectic tastes, but if they are like you then I doubt they will appreciate the quality. I'll see what I can do."

Yuuki frowned as he walked away. He always acted smug when it came to video games. He knew more about them than her, but that was only because she wasn't interested. To appease herself Yuuki thought of ways to make sure he never made fun of her in front of her friends again. Besides where did he learn the word 'eclectic'?

Daigo soon returned with an armful of titles. The brightly coloured boxes meant nothing to her but Rebecca's eyes grew wide in anticipation.

"Whoa, Goddess Reborn, parts 1, 2 and 'If'. Look he's got 'the return of the soulless army'."

"You sound like I care," nonchalantly replied Senga.

"Let's play Mortal Fighter 5 Beta. You don't mind showing us the ropes, do you Daigo."

Yuuki looked at the cover. She recognised this game because Daigo regularly tried to get her to play it with him. It was a one on one fighting game which was fun but a little too fast paced for her. Occasionally she would relent to his badgering however every time he would beat her and then gloat incessantly afterwards. Yuuki tried to deter Becky from playing.

"Mortal Fighter 5…what was wrong with the first four?"

"Mortal Fighter 5 _Beta_," corrected Daigo, "and don't you know the 5th instalment is always the best? Wait this would be the 6th one wouldn't it? Unless you count the upgraded or portable versions of the 4th as separate, in that case this is number 7. It's something like that."

"Less talk more play!" ordered Becky.

Having failed to dissuade her friend Yuuki decided to sit silently next to the completely disinterested Senga and watch. Her brother and Becky would be battling it out in a grand one on one encounter. The tension was non existent.

"This button is for block, this one for a weak attack, that's helpful for knocking someone off balance, this is for stronger attacks, hold down this button for a combo but be careful 'cause it will leave you defenceless for a while."

"I think I've got it," said Becky with no conviction, "it's really nice of you to do this for your big sister's friend. You will go easy on me, won't you Daigo?"

The title screen appeared and Daigo picked up controller one and selected a character first for himself and then for Becky. The fight was about to start. Yuuki noticed Senga leaning over towards her to whisper in her ear.

"The poor kid doesn't know what's about to hit him."

Confused by what Senga meant Yuuki watched as the final few seconds were counted down.

Then she understood.

Becky's character, an impossibly massive beast with six arms and a bad haircut, started launching fireballs from its hands. Daigo's figure, a man dressed in white with a kanji symbol on his back, desperately leapt into the air to dodge. The fight continued this way for a few more seconds before Becky teleported behind Daigo. Just as she was going to attack Daigo did the same to her.

He threw a punch but it was caught causing him to be thrown across the screen. Before hitting the ground however he teleported upwards, allowing him to recover and land on his feet. By this time Becky was very close to him and unleashing a long combination of punches. Daigo managed to block all but the last. When it hit his character was forced back but a few taps on his controller turned this into a summersault kick, sending Becky sprawling to the ground.

Yuuki now understood why she had never beaten Daigo before; she didn't know these types of moves were possible.

"You're not bad, for a girl."

"So I'm a girl," replied Becky her voice sounding sultry, "tell me, do the little girls in your class have breasts as big as mine."

Within seconds the screen was showing the message 'Player 2 Wins'. Becky was flashing 'V' symbols in every direction while Daigo's head dropped low. He had been soundly beaten.

"Better luck next time," said Becky gloatingly, "you probably would have won if you weren't so easily distracted."

"But you were, you said, how could I, but you."

"There, there. Is that the time? Funny how it flies, well I guess I'll see you at school on Monday Yuuki. Come on Senga we'll walk back together."

Senga and Becky collected their shopping bags and left her room quickly. Yuuki didn't even have time to say goodbye before her friends were gone. She glanced towards her brother whose head was in his hands.

"Are you okay Daigo?"

"I…I want a rematch."

aaaa

Sunday, September 7th, 2014 - 11:47  
Hashimoto Residence

It was Sunday morning and Yuuki wondered what she should do today.

Her choices were to cycle around Bishopmill, spend time studying or go hill walking. There was a suitable low summit at Mossduff Mound not far from the South West edge of town but looking at the grey skies outside convinced her it wouldn't be a very good idea.

While deciding what to do Yuuki heard a knock at her door. She called over to invite the person in. It was Daigo.

"I left Mortal Fighter in here."

Daigo entered her room and picked up the game along with its case which had been left lying next to her television. This was when Yuuki had an idea; she could treat her brother to lunch. He usually ate fast food so it wouldn't cost her much and it would give her something to do.

"Do you want to get something to eat with me?"

"Sure sis!" replied Daigo enthusiastically, "let me get changed."

Yuuki looked at her own clothing. Her bland t-shirt and trousers weren't very fashionable, but she decided to stick with them. She was only going out with Daigo. He came back to her room within a minute, this time sporting a red and black striped jacket. The pair stepped outside.

The breeze was stronger than Yuuki had anticipated, but it wasn't intolerable. She closed the front door of the house and started a conversation with her brother as they were walking down Hermes Street.

"You and Becky got on well together."

"She lured me into thinking she was a noob," replied Daigo with a surprising amount of passion, "that was the only reason she won. I should have known something was wrong when she recognised my games. Not many people know about the 'Goddess Reborn' series. Next time I'll be ready for her."

Suddenly Daigo's tone changed. He started walking more slowly and was no longer making eye contact with her.

"Erm, Yuuki, tell me about your other friend."

"You mean Senga; I don't think she's very interested in games."

"That's not what I mean, I mean, I didn't get to talk to her."

"Huh? Why would you want to talk to Senga?"

"Oh, erm, no reason," said Daigo as he looked in the opposite direction from her, "I was just curious about your friends that's all."

"I'm the one who's supposed to be worried about the people you hang out with. You're not having problems with anyone; nobody's picking on you at school are they?"

"OF COURSE NOT. Geez sis I thought you were starting to mellow a little, I should have known better."

Without warning Daigo stopped moving, gave her a dark look and returned home. Yuuki called out towards him but he continued to ignore her. 'Was it something I said?' she wondered. Sometimes Daigo could be unpredictable but unfortunately this meant she was alone again. Yuuki started walking home.

This was when she saw someone she recognised. It was the boy from next door who lived with his aunt. He was outside washing a car that had been parked on the pavement. When she had been introduced to him he seemed like a nice guy. Yuuki strolled over to him.

"Hello Gavin, are you doing anything right now?"

"Y-Yuuki?" the boy replied, "erm, noI'mnotbusy."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry I'm, erm, I'm not busy."

Yuuki wondered if she was disturbing him. Gavin was biting his bottom lip and generally looked very nervous for some reason. She wondered if it was right to ask him to join her for lunch. She reassured herself by thinking he would say no if he wasn't interested.

"Would you like to get something to eat with me? I don't know my way around too well and it's more fun eating with others."

"S-Sure sounds good."

Gavin dropped the sponge in his hand into a basin full of water.

"Don't you need to finish washing that car first?"

"Oh, yes, you're right," answered Gavin, "sorry, just two minutes and I promise I'll be finished."

"There isn't any need to hurry. Would you like me to give you a hand?"

"NO, that is, you don't need to."

Gavin picked up his sponge and wished every side of the car within seconds. Yuuki noticed he couldn't reach the middle of the roof but decided not to say anything. She had already offered to help him. When he finished he ran with the basin to the rear of his house and rushed back. He was breathing heavily from his haste. The pair headed into the heart of Bishopmill.

aaa

Yuuki and Gavin returned to Hermes Street from a nearby 'burger queen' fast food restaurant. She was trying to cheer him up. He had forgotten his wallet which meant she had to pay for the meal. It was something which clearly upset him. Yuuki had intended to buy lunch for Daigo so it didn't make any difference to her but he didn't seem to believe her.

"Thanks for coming with me Gavin. I would have felt too self conscious going there alone."

"That'sokayYuuki."

"Sorry?"

"That's okay. It was fun."

Feeling relieved that he had enjoyed himself Yuuki walked to her door. She turned to face Gavin, smiled, waved warmly and went inside. When the door closed she heard a strange voice echo in her head.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Lovers Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki wasn't sure what it meant, but because this was the third time it had happened she just ignored it. Thinking about what the voices in her head were saying could only make her question her sanity. The first thing she saw was Daigo sitting on the stairs next to the front door, his chin resting on his hands. Yuuki walked towards him.

"Something wrong Daigo?"

"Sorry for shouting."

"Don't worry about that," said Yuuki softly.

"Well, erm, since you forgive me, erm, could you still treat me to lunch?"

Daigo's large eyes were staring at her. Knowing he wasn't giving her much choice Yuuki sighed and nodded her head. Daigo picked up his coat and walked out the door. This was proving to be an expensive, and fattening, day.


	13. Chapter 3 Iain Shadi 2

Monday, September 8th, 2014 - 15:53  
Dream Lane

Iain Shadi had returned to school.

Despite having been released from hospital just one day earlier, Iain was not the main conversation topic amongst students at Bishopmill Academy, that honour was the reserve of the recently ended curfew, but the few conversations Yuuki overhead suggested he was the unfortunate victim of a small gas explosion. Iain said nothing to deny this. Of course Yuuki knew it wasn't true but she wasn't going to tell anybody. It was more convenient if no-one knew what happened.

Iain didn't talk about the central shadow or the other world. Either he couldn't remember or thought creating a 'rational' explanation would be more believable. It seemed sensible as most insurance companies would be reluctant to pay if told 'a mythical creature tried to kill me and unite its world with ours, requiring my door to be replaced'.

Now Yuuki was outside his apartment in the Haugh.

She wanted to speak to Iain in private about what happened. It was possible, but unlikely, that he was oblivious to the other world in the same way as Richard Lucas. However if he could recall then she needed to talk to him. He needed to know the truth.

Iain came into view. Yuuki had waited over fifteen minutes for him to return. She had cycled straight from school but he completed the journey by foot. The moment his glasses covered eyes matched hers he flinched. He approached her slowly, his gaze darting from side to side.

"Hi Iain, how are you feeling?"

"You're here to discuss what occurred, are you not Miss Hashimoto."

"Just call me Yuuki. Do you remember…?"

Iain sighed, "I now find myself in that place every night. I have a great deal of assignments which demand my attention; would it be possible to have this discussion after school tomorrow? Please invite your friends as well."

"Sure."

She wanted to talk about it now, but she could understand why Iain was upset. Her questions would have to wait. Bowing her head Yuuki stepped onto her bike and prepared to leave. She heard Iain say something before she left.

"Thank you for saving me, Yuuki."

aaa

Tuesday, September 9th, 2014 - 15:45  
Bishopmill Academy

Standing beside the gates of Bishopmill Academy were Yuuki, Senga and Becky.

It was raining heavily and they each stood with an umbrella in an attempt to stay dry. It wasn't working. Yuuki could feel her clothes sticking against her body. She was glad her hair had been cut short after a glance towards Becky. Her friend looked as if she had narrowly escaped drowning.

Finally, after almost every other student had left the school, Iain appeared. He fiddled with his glasses as he approached; his uniform immaculately dry.

"Thank you for waiting."

"We didn't have much choice," replied Senga coldly.

"I apologise for that, it wasn't my intention."

"Oh, why didn't you say so, look I'm magically dry again, isn't that wonderful."

Iain ignored Senga's sarcastic response. He directed his attention towards Yuuki.

"We should talk someplace sheltered, please follow me."

The quartet walked into the central building of the school and towards the library.

It was very quiet inside. The large room had a handful of students situated at desks near the back or on the softer seats around the edges. In the middle were a dozen seemingly endless rows of shelves each filled with countless volumes of hard covers and paperbacks. The smell was musty. Yuuki couldn't remember being surrounded by so many books before. The cost of furnishing this one room was probably greater than her old school's entire annual budget.

Iain continued towards a door at the furthest end of the library with Yuuki and the others in close company. He pulled out a key from his pocket and entered the room without hesitation. The group shuffled inside. The room wasn't very big, probably four meters square. There was a wooden table in the middle and an antiquated computer located in one of the corners. All the available seats had been folded and placed against a wall. Iain, Becky, Senga and Yuuki each collected one and sat down.

"This would be such a cool hideout," said Becky, "it is lacking proper tea and coffee making facilities but otherwise I approve. How did you find this place?"

"Richard Lucas and I were given permission to study in here," answered Iain, "it was part of the school's construction. The walls are soundproof so we shouldn't disturb anyone."

Then there was silence. Yuuki wasn't sure what to say and didn't want to start the conversation. There were many things about the other world that she couldn't explain and she wasn't sure what Iain was curious to know first. Eventually he spoke.

"I want to join. I don't understand precisely what is happening, but I want to help."

Yuuki glanced towards Senga and Becky. Iain's ability to scan and analyse shadows was very useful, but she remembered sensing his weakness to physical attacks during the battle against Jahi. She wasn't sure if he would be able to cope.

"Well…" said Becky her voice trailing off, "it's nothing personal, it's just this is sort of a 'girl's only' type of thing."

"I can tell how dangerous those things are," retorted Iain, "the three of you will need assistance."

He really seemed determined about joining them, and he was right about the shadows. They had grown stronger as the murders continued and if the same was to happen again then the three of them may not be able to manage unaided. Nevertheless she was worried.

"I'm not sure you can help us," said Yuuki, "our personas allow us to destroy the shadows, from what I could tell yours can't. It isn't that we don't want your help, we just don't want you getting hurt."

"What if I were to assist you in some other way? What if I were to scan the shadows and tell you where they were coming from? Or make up the numbers if you needed to cover a large area? There must be something I can do…"

She could tell he wasn't going to relent. Yuuki let out a sigh and nodded. Iain Shadi, the first target of the central shadows, was now part of their group. She glanced quickly towards Becky and Senga. They seemed neither pleased nor disappointed. Iain's insistence on helping them must have overcome their objections. Yuuki and Iain exchanged phone numbers.

"Our biggest problem is lighting," said Senga, "nothing electrical or mechanical works during the other world apart from our phones or whatever we happen to be touching at midnight. Can you think of anything we could do to get around that?"

Iain adjusted his glasses. "Perhaps"

aaa

Wednesday, September 10th, 2014 - 23:13  
Hashimoto Residence

It was dark outside and Yuuki was enjoying a horror movie in her room. In her hands were a half eaten bag of popcorn and a can of Iron Brewer. The lights were off and she was sitting crossed legged on her bed wearing her silk yellow pyjamas. Originally she planned to watch this movie in the living room downstairs but her mother was there. Even though she knew they were watching the same thing Yuuki thought it would be more enjoyable being alone.

The film was entitled 'Mayonaka TV' and was about a group of Japanese teenagers who are drawn into a television and unable to get out. The plot didn't sound very convincing but it turned out to be quite entertaining. Yuuki found herself being 'sucked in'. The movie starred an actress/singer called Rise Kujikawa who surprisingly was also credited amongst the script writers.

With the end titles rolling Yuuki thought back over the deeply satisfying movie. She switched on the lights and walked over towards her television. Smiling to herself she tried putting her hand into the TV. It didn't work. She wondered why the protagonist had bothered trying something as ridiculous as entering a TV. For most people it would be a tight squeeze.

"If it were a mirror then I could fit inside no problem." Yuuki starred at her reflection in the corner of the room. "But if that happened I would have to call myself Alice and look out for a Jabberwock."

She laughed at her own bad joke as she touched her reflection. Immediately she realised something was wrong. Her hand was melting into the mirror. She tried taking it out but it wouldn't budge. She tried harder, however this only seemed to increase the attraction from the other side. Soon her entire arm was trapped inside. Now the rest of her body was being dragged in by this force. It was as if a hundred invisible arms were pulling at her. Yuuki resisted for as long as she could but eventually she fell into the mirror.

The falling sensation stopped when she landed on a hard wooden surface. She rubbed her arm which had taken the brunt of the impact. It didn't feel broken, just bruised. Falling down the rabbit hole was more painful than she expected. Yuuki raised her head.

"I have been waiting for you my dear young lady."

She was in the Velvet Room. Igor was sitting down at the end of the room, his face showing no signs of concern for her wellbeing. Closer to her were Igor's assistants, Olivia and Oscar. They were dressed in white and black respectively.

"She's back she's back," cried Oscar excitedly, "I told you she would be back."

Olivia seemed less enthusiastic to see her.

"A landing fit for an imbecile. You never fail to disappoint me."

Yuuki lifted herself off the ground and wiped the dust from her pyjamas. If she knew she would be coming here she would have changed first. And her landing would have been better.

"Excuses."

Yuuki gave Olivia a perplexed look before walking towards Igor. She overheard Oscar asking her if she was reading minds again and how to do it. Yuuki ignored them. Her attention was focused on the master of the Velvet Room, for he was probably the only one who could answer her questions.

"Igor, will more central shadows appear?"

"As things stand they are unavoidable. They exist only to fuse your two worlds. You will decide if they succeed."

"They, how many."

"That, my dear young lady, has yet to be determined. When they appear you will need to face them and to that end I will do all that I can to assist you in your task."

Yuuki elected to change the subject. She always found it difficult to understand Igor but her question had been answered. Her suspicion that more central shadows would show had been confirmed, now there were other things she wanted to know.

"What did that woman mean when she said she wanted nothing from me?"

"Ah yes, most intriguing. Her appearance marks a most unexpected turn of events."

"Who is she? She said she was a friend of yours."

"Only those who have been guests of the Velvet Room know of my existence. But she is not your greatest concern. You, my dear young lady, must concentrate on developing your potential. You possess multiple personas and can summon them whenever required. This ability will allow you to overcome any obstacle. There may be times when you feel overwhelmed but do not fear. Seize what you have earned, focus on the task at hand and your power will grow accordingly. Regardless of what may happen be sure to bear these words in mind.

Now our time grows scarce. Come again when the shadows grow stronger and I'll reveal more of your true potential. Until we meet again…"

The Velvet Room started to blur. This was what Yuuki had feared, she remembered from previous visits how Igor and his assistants would vanish without warning. She tried screaming as loudly as she could but they did not react to her. The Velvet Room was gone.

"Igor, Igor, Igor…"

aaa

"Igor, Igor, Igor…"

Her eyes opened slowly. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. For a moment Yuuki wondered if her trip to the Velvet Room was a dream. Standing up she saw herself in the mirror. Her yellow pyjamas were wrinkled and her eyes had bags underneath them. She moved towards her reflection and touched the surface. A ripple appeared across the glass, as if she had touched a puddle of water.

This time her hand could enter and leave freely. Immediately Yuuki rushed to the bathroom. She closed the door and tried the same with a smaller mirror which had been attached to the back of the medicine cabinet. Her hand entered inside freely. Yuuki knew she had to show this to her friends. She wasn't sure what good it could do, but she had to tell them regardless.

As she left the bathroom she noticed a tired Daigo heading towards her. She decided to parade her new talent to him.

"Daigo, watch this."

Yuuki left the bathroom door open and tried putting her hand through the mirror. It didn't work. The surface was now solid and wasn't reacting like before. She used her other hand but it wasn't any good. For some reason the mirror had changed.

"What am I looking for?" said Daigo, his voice weary.

"Follow me."

Yuuki forcefully pulled Daigo towards her bedroom. She had been able to enter the mirror in her room the night before, making her sure it would work. She made him stand at the doorway while she attempted to put her hand through her full length mirror.

It didn't work either. She couldn't understand what was going on. Yuuki glanced at her brother and caught a glimpse of him walking away. Out of frustration she tried tapping her mirror forcefully, only to find her hand falling inside. She looked again towards the door but no-one was there. It seemed she could only enter when alone.

Yuuki decided not to tell anyone; at least until she was sure she hadn't gone nuts.

aaa

Thursday, September 11th, 2014 - 15:02  
Bishopmill Academy

It was her final class for the day, Drama.

Despite this being the only subject she freely selected Yuuki didn't care much for drama. She wished she had chosen biology or music because she would have been in the same class as Becky or Senga.

Her teacher, Miss Richardson, was a pain and largely ignored her, as did everyone else in the class. They could probably tell she wasn't very interested. The only exception to this was Senga's friend, Terrance Clyde. Ever since he had been introduced to her the pair had spent time together in class, although he treated the subject more seriously than her.

Terry was short and stout. His ginger hair was trim apart from a small quiff at the front. He wasn't ugly, but few would describe him as handsome. Despite his appearance he seemed to be exceedingly popular around school. Right now a group of their classmates were performing a scene, the result of their 'investigative drama'. Yuuki couldn't tell what was happening. She wasn't sure if she was watching a comedy or a tragedy. Terry whispered into her ear.

"Are you looking forward career day? Annalisa Milan will be there."

Apparently he was as bored as she was.

"Is she the one who paid for this school?" asked Yuuki.

"She pays for everything. The school, the new football stadium, the museum, she's even going to have the old cathedral rebuilt. She's got money to burn. If it wasn't for Bonnie I'd ask her out in a heartbeat."

"Bonnie?"

"My girlfriend, she goes to Oakland. I've tried talking her into moving here but I'm not sure she'd be able to control herself. The sexual magnetism I create can be overwhelming, I'm sure you already know that."

She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but politely nodded anyway. Despite lacking discretion or modesty Terry was fun to be around. Yuuki was glad they were friends; school would become boring without him.

"Clyde, Hashimoto," snapped their teacher, , "pipe down. If you have something to say then say it to the whole class."

"We were just rehearsing our scene," Terry calmly replied, "it's about two ill fated lovers who long for one another despite their affections being against society's cruel conventions."

"That (sniff) that is so beautiful Terrance, please tell me, what is it called?"

"Discount for a Dominatrix."

Miss Richardson wasn't amused. Suddenly Yuuki longed for a boring school life again.

aaa

She returned home from school and switched on her computer. After learning that the school's proprietor would be appearing at 'Career Day', Yuuki tried to find out more about Annalisa Milan and her reasons for owning Bishopmill Academy.

Her friends had given her some insights into her character but nothing more than basic details. Yuuki decided to do an on-line search for 'Annalisa Milan'. Instantly a number of recent pictures featuring an attractive, lightly tanned young woman appeared on screen.

She had long black hair and an eye-catching, perfectly proportioned body, which explained the high volume of available photographs. Her most striking features however were her deep purple eyes. Yuuki had never seen such tones before. Pictures of Annalisa Milan made her feel both drawn and jealous. Yuuki entered a website which contained a biography.

Full Name [Ragioniere] Annalisa Violetta Brunilda Milan  
Father [Cavaliere] Baldassare Ulisse Milan (recipient of Ordine al Merito del Lavoro) [Deceased]  
Mother [Dottore di Ricerca] Anna Fiorable Lisa Caelius [Deceased]  
Place of Birth - Castiglione d'Adda, Province of Lodi, Lombardy, Italy  
Date of Birth - 10th May 1978

Her resume was impressive. 2 years study at the Collegio Superiore di Bologna and subsequent terms at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and the University of Tokyo was her education before succeeding her father as head of his military armaments company. Within a few years she had managed to make it one of the largest defence contractors in Europe and a major player in armed conflicts around the world. There was little doubt as to why she was so revered.

Reading the biography of Annalisa Milan made Yuuki more confused than before. Why did she bother with the expense of her own, non exclusive, school? Why pay for a soccer stadium or a museum or a Cathedral, what was the point behind it? Was she generous by nature? The fact she owned a weapon manufacturing company made that seem dubious, but what else could it be?

With no way of knowing Yuuki gave up. It continued to annoy her for many more hours.

aaa

Friday, September 12th, 2014 - 15:51  
Hermes Street

As Yuuki was returning from school she witnessed a young man in grey struggling to carry a giant blue bag on his back. She recognised who it was and cycled over to him. The boy physically jumped when he heard her voice.

"Hello Gavin."

"Yuuki, erm, hi."

"Did you just finish school?"

"I stay late on Fridays. Usually I'm back earlier than this."

Gavin was wearing his uniform and had been walking slowly. His school, Oakland High, was much closer to their homes on Hermes Street than Bishopmill Academy, which meant he would normally return long before her. He paused and stared at his feet. Yuuki wasn't sure if it was a cultural thing but a lot of boys seemed to be really uneasy talking to her. Well except Terry. Gavin cleared his throat before looking at her with a nervous expression.

"Would you like to spend some time with me?"

"Erm, sure, why not."

"Greatthenwhydon'twegotomyroom?"

"Sorry?"

"Why…don't you come up to my room? Not that I-I would do anything, I mean my aunt isn't home so we have the place to ourselves, wait no I-I mean erm, I'm not-"

Yuuki wasn't sure what Gavin was talking about, but assumed he wasn't planning something unscrupulous.

"I know what you mean _I think_. Sure."

Gavin let out a sigh of relief before rushing towards his house. Yuuki walked closely behind. She suddenly realised this would be the first time she had been in a boy's bedroom outside the other world.

Gavin's room was roughly the same size as her own. It was situated at the front of the house with a view over Hermes Street. He didn't have many books or furnishings, just rows of CD's and a scattering of different musical instruments. A keyboard rested under his window, an acoustic guitar dangled above his bed and a black and white recorder lay on a small desk.

"Wow Gavin, are you in a band?"

"N-No, I just play with myself. I'm not very good yet."

Yuuki wondered if he was being modest. She sat down on his bed and placed her schoolbag beside her feet. The room was dark as the walls had been painted royal blue and the small window had heavy curtains blocking much of the light. Gavin sat on a stool next to his keyboard.

"Well, erm," uttered Gavin quietly, "what should we do?"

"We could play a video game," offered Yuuki. She didn't know what else to say.

"I don't own a console."

An awkward silence followed. She could tell her presence was making him nervous and made another suggestion.

"Why don't you play me a song?"

"B-but I'm not very good, you wouldn't enjoy it."

"Try me."

His jaw tightened and relaxed constantly as he swivelled towards his keyboard. He was clearly pondering what to perform. Cracking his knuckles Gavin cleared his throat before playing a descending chromatic scale. The music was soft and faintly romantic.

_Take my hand, take me far away  
Across the seas, that's where I want to be_

Yuuki had not been expecting him to sing, but it was soothing. She noticed that Gavin wasn't looking at her. His face was serene and his hands were moving in a seemingly effortless manner.

_The world is turning, the colours start to blur  
But your vision, is so clear to me  
(It's clear to me)  
(It's clear to me)_

_Take my hand, take me far away  
Across the seas, that's where I've always longed to be_

_When I'm alone  
Thoughts of you echo in my mind and I find  
Though I'm asleep, I'm still awake  
Because you give me no rest please understand  
I want you to…_

_Take my hand, take me far away  
Across the seas, that's where I want to be_

_The world keeps turning, the colours start to blur  
But your vision, is so clear to me  
(Please take my hand)  
(Please take my hand)  
(Please take my hand)_

Yuuki started clapping enthusiastically. The song was actually enjoyable and Gavin had a nice, if quiet voice. He was much better than she expected. When she walked over to him she noticed his face was beetroot red and his fingers were fidgeting incessantly.

"That was really good."

"Sorry, I got carried away. I can't play any other songs that well; I've just been practicing this one for the last few weeks."

"Oh," said Yuuki mischievously, "is there a girl in your class you have your eye on?"

"NO, I mean, not really, not that I, erm, well," Gavin appeared disheartened, "I'm not very popular at school. I get kinda nervous so none of the girls like me very much."

It may have been cruel but Yuuki had already guessed as much. Gavin wasn't someone who left a big impression, then again if it wasn't for Becky and Senga she would be the same. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Some girls like the quiet type; they're just not sure how to show it. Does your school have a dance?"

"Near Christmas but…none of them will want to go with me."

"Then why don't you act as the DJ? Girl's like musicians."

"I…don't think I'd be very good at that."

Yuuki thought for a moment. The one thing Gavin could do to be more well liked was to stop being so pessimistic, but she didn't want to discourage him. She had one last idea.

"Why don't you take me with you to the dance? I don't think your school would mind me sneaking in."

Gavin seemed confused by this statement.

"The reason you're not popular is that you're too shy, if people know you can have a good time you'll become more liked."

"D-do you think that would work?" he stuttered nervously, before concentrating for a moment. "It's after school on the last Monday before Christmas. If you have something planned then I'll understand."

"I'll keep it free," reassured Yuuki.

She spent some more time talking to Gavin before finally returning home. As she left his house she heard a familiar voice ring in her ears.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Lovers Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki wondered for a moment why she was hearing voices in her head so often. At least the message was different from normal.


	14. Chapter 3 Iain Shadi 3

Saturday, September 13th, 2014 - 07:58  
Mayne Road  
Bishopmill

Yuuki stood outside the coffee shop as it prepared to open. She was waiting for her friends to arrive following a call she had received from Iain at one minute past midnight. He sounded urgent and wanted to talk with her, Senga and Becky as soon as possible. She told him to meet them at Mocha's Chocó's at opening time. Attempts to extract details from him failed, which slightly irritated Yuuki, however she reasoned that he didn't want to explain himself more than once. He had phoned immediately after the other world which meant there could be only one topic of conversation.

Finally Mocha's Chocó's opened and Yuuki made her way inside. She had been waiting in the unseasonably hot weather for over ten minutes, resulting in her receiving strange looks from the staff. Iain better have a good reason for this, she muttered darkly under her breath. She sat down at a deserted table and waited. Within a few minutes Becky arrived and ordered coffee. She was wearing a skirt which failed to cover her knees, a low cut top and a brown handbag. Her hair was bouncing as she moved across the floor.

"Hiya Yuuki, so what's this about?"

"I don't know; Iain phoned me this morning saying he had something to talk about."

The two girls ordered drinks and chatted amongst themselves. Later Senga walked through the door. She approached them silently with an agitated look on her face.

"Why did you call us out?"

Yuuki sighed. It really was annoying to explain the same thing twice. She told Senga what she had said to Becky. The trio ordered more coffees as they continued to await Iain's arrival.

Eventually, at 08:38, Iain entered Mocha's Chocó's. He adjusted his glasses as he walked towards them, his expression serious. Becky smiled and waved as he approached while Senga folded her arms. He sat down next to Yuuki.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me. I want to know more about the shadows."

"Oh sure, why didn't you say so," replied Senga, her voice sounding upbeat and threatening in equal measure, "what would you like to know, I'm really curious what it is you needed the three of us to meet up early on a Saturday morning for, go on, we're all friends here, nobody's going to judge you or hurt you."

"Whenever a shadow appears there is a murder correct?"

Yuuki glanced towards Senga. She was gritting her teeth and had her eyes closed.

"And these murders take place on consecutive nights, culminating in a central shadow appearing to commit the fourteenth execution personally?"

Senga's hands were shaking at this point.

"And the only method for preventing such a progression of events is to use our personas, destroying the offending shadows before they can carry out their assassination?"

Yuuki decided to respond before Senga.

"That's right, that's what we talked about."

"To surmise, if we remain uninvolved and a shadow appears, there will be a murder."

"YES, YES, BLOODY HELL YES," screamed Senga, "IS THAT SERIOUSLY WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW? THAT'S IT? IAIN SHADI, SUPPOSIDLY THE MOST INTELLIGENT STUDENT AT BISHOPMILL ACADEMY, A GENIUS RESPECTED BY ALL, RUINED MY PLANS FOR TODAY TO ASK THAT?"

"Correct."

Becky managed to grab Senga before she physically attacked Iain with a chair. Yuuki tried to calm everyone down.

"Was there a reason you wanted to know that?"

"I detected a shadow last night," replied Iain, immediately causing Senga to sit down, "I could sense it was weak and loitering to the West of Bishopmill. It appeared to be stationary and so far there have been no fatalities reported under any media."

Yuuki, Becky and Senga each stared at their table. Were the murders about to restart? Was the second central shadow going to appear in two weeks time? If this was the beginning then they needed to find out as quickly as possible who died. It was only through discovering what connected the last victims that they were able to stop the murders and face Jahi.

"You're an idiot's idea of a genius," said Senga randomly, "we'll watch the news today and tomorrow. Scan during the other world Iain. We need to know for certain that these are shadows and not something else. We'll meet at my place tomorrow at three to go over what we find. That's _three_ Iain, not ten past three, not whenever the hell you feel like it, three."

Senga leaned back in her chair and took a sip of coffee. She didn't appear to be as upset as before.

"So…" said Becky, "what plans did you have for today?"

"I was going to see Paula this morning. Her family are going away on holiday and won't be coming back 'til next week. They'll be leaving around now-ish."

"And you wanted a goodbye kiss."

"THAT'S NOT IT AND YOU KNOW IT ISN'T REBECCA," yelled Senga angrily, "I just, wanted to say bye. I'd do the same if it was you."

"I never knew you felt that way about me."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

aaa

Sunday, September 14th, 2014 - 15:00  
Ferguson Residence

Herself, Becky and Iain were inside Senga's bedroom. It came as little surprise that no-one was late after yesterday's outburst from their host regarding timeliness. She couldn't remember seeing Senga in such a foul mood before. The four of them sat on the floor in a square. They would be going over what they had learned. Iain was the first to speak.

"I can confirm the presence of a shadow within the other world. It was in the same location as before and behaved in a similar manner, however it was alone and significantly weaker than Jahi."

"There hasn't been any word about the midnight stalker," said Becky as she twirled strands of her bleach blonde hair, "maybe the shadows are not killing anymore."

"Or the deaths are being covered up," suggested Senga, "if no-one is dying then we could leave it alone. If it isn't doing any harm then it isn't our problem."

"But the fact that all we know about the shadows is being inverted makes it worthy of investigation," reasoned Iain, "to change its behavioural characteristics so drastically could also indicate other alterations which we are unable to detect."

"In…English?"

"What I'm suggesting Rebecca," explained Iain, "is that the information supplied to us no longer appears creditable. This shadow could be an exception and not a sign of a systemic shift in composition or strategy, but under either circumstance we must learn as much as possible."

"That's what I thought."

"What he means Becky is that this is either a freak or the shadows are changing," interjected Senga, "and destroying it would be nice."

"Oh."

Everyone in the group confirmed they had not heard about any new deaths and discussed what this could mean. Either nobody knew, no-one had died or someone important didn't want the public to know. Iain turned to Yuuki and asked a question.

"How often were the shadows in the same location on subsequent nights?"

"It didn't happen during the first set of murders but it isn't impossible."

"I am certain after tracking this shadow for two nights that it was residing within the Spynie Horse Riding and Equestrian Club, near Branderburgh. If it were to return again we would be able to face it directly."

Yuuki considered this option for a moment. She quickly came to a conclusion.

"Let's go tonight. It doesn't seem to be doing any harm but we should probably deal with it anyway. It will take a while to reach the next town and I'd rather do that tonight instead of after school tomorrow."

Senga and Becky both nodded. The town of Branderburgh was located 9 miles West of Bishopmill, meaning it would take under an hour to reach there by bicycle. If they waited for the other world to begin then it would be a struggle to locate and destroy the shadow in time. They needed to leave before midnight. Yuuki asked Iain if he had come up with any solutions to their lighting problem.

"Ah, yes," he replied before fumbling around in his grey coat pocket, "I've tested these at night but not in a combat situation."

He pulled out a pair of glasses with small lights perturbing from both sides.

"These use gold tinted lenses and thin strips of anti reflective film to help reduce blurry images by restricting the blue range of the light spectrum from passing through or reflecting. The lights are to assist reading objects or text."

Senga reached over and picked up a pair. She switched the lights on and frowned.

"This doesn't have enough light you imbecile. How are we supposed to find anything with these?"

"Ah, I thought of that. I'll bring the other part with me tonight."

Yuuki glanced towards the clock on the wall. If they were going out tonight then they should start getting prepared straight away. The group agreed to meet in Branderburgh at 23:45 before saying their goodbyes. They needed to rest before facing the shadow.

aaa

Spynie Horse Riding Club was located on a large private estate in Branderburgh.

This was the first time Yuuki had left Bishopmill since moving there a month earlier. She found the journey to be tiring. The cycle lane at the side of the busy main road which connected the two towns was narrow, making her feel nervous whenever cars went past. The undulating route didn't help either.

Eventually Yuuki reached Branderburgh. It was a small place with a similar mixture of new and old buildings as Bishopmill. The roads were quiet and there was a noticeable nip in the air. Yuuki was glad she wore a jacket. Outside the elaborate metal gates that marked the entrance to Spynie Horse Ridding Club she saw Senga. She was leaning against the railings beside a grotesque statue, her arms folded across her body. Yuuki checked her watch, 23:38.

"Hi Senga,"

"Hello Yuuki."

The reply sounded flat but she ignored that. Senga was probably just nervous. Stepping off her bicycle and placing it against a small stone wall Yuuki stood beside her friend and silently waited for the others to arrive. She looked upwards towards the starry night sky and watched the twinkling stars to pass the time.

Within twenty minutes the group was together. Iain and Becky arrived at the same time, although he appeared to be exhausted. He was hunched over, hands rooted to his knees taking deep breaths. His unusually bulky waistcoat seemed to be adding to his breathlessness. After a minute or so he stood up straight, just in time for the other world to arrive.

"You said you had an idea about our lighting problem," said Senga, her eyes remaining closed, "well?"

Iain allowed a small smile to creep onto the corner of his mouth. He took off his glasses and replaced them with the pair he had shown them earlier. He stepped onto the road. Yuuki watched as he tweaked his jacket until she was blinded by an unexpected glow. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust but she soon realised the light was coming from Iain.

"This is an electric storage exo-suit," he said with great satisfaction, "it's coated with flexible light emitting capacity panels, or organic LED's if you prefer, which can be switched on/off or adjusted to match conditions. The suit has a number of rechargeable batteries and is available to use at full capacity for over two hours. The total weight is less than 6kg. It offers limited protection and the restriction of movement is reduced to a minimum. I attempted to create something which used near infrared light but this should be more than adequate for our needs."

It really did look impressive. Iain demonstrated how the brightness could be increased or dimmed with a small switch at the side, and although it looked slightly cumbersome it did work. He even made the fringes change colour, which caused Becky to squeal with excitement.

"Can I have one, can I have one?"

"It will take some time to produce, however I have already commenced work on a suit for each of you. The only problem is temperature control; I'll need to add coolant to the final model. Ah yes, I also require measurements for each of you."

His request was greeted by silence until Becky cheerfully responded.

"You just want an excuse to get Yuuki's vital stats, naughty boy."

"That's not what I (cough) that isn't my intention."

"Oh, you're blushing! Iain likes Yuuki, Iain likes Yuuki."

"Can we get this over with?" interrupted Senga, "I want to go home."

Thankful that Becky's embarrassing teasing had ended Yuuki and the others climbed over the 3ft wall that surrounded Spynie Horse Riding Club. Iain summoned his persona and confirmed that the shadow was close by in the same position as previously. He walked in front, the light from his suit helping them to find their way.

In the middle of the wide field, far away from the wooden fences and man made gates, stood the shadow. It was a massive charioteer, at least 4 meters tall, with two Red Maya's replacing horses. In its hands was a large whip and its face was hidden from view by a yellow coloured helmet.

"It uses wind and is vulnerable to electricity," said Iain without trepidation, "it shouldn't provide much resistance."

Iain may have been calling it weak, but its size suggested otherwise. Yuuki decided to be cautious and told everyone to stay as far away from the shadow as possible. Her electric persona Ukko was vulnerable to wind so she decided to summon Pangu instead.

The battle started with the Red Masked Maya's attacking them. Senga used her persona Freya to face them. As soon as her ice attack made contact the two shadows were destroyed. They seemed to be much weaker than normal.

Becky stepped forward. She called forth Whaitiri from her phone and unleashed an electric attack against the shadow. It reeled in agony, falling lifelessly to the ground. Yuuki had been expecting much more resistance but it seemed Iain was right. When the charioteer finally recovered it unleashed a gust of wind towards her. Yuuki raised her hands to block but the attack was feeble. Using Pangu she managed to annihilate the shadow. The short battle was over.

"We did it!" cried Becky excitedly.

"Not yet," interrupted Senga. "There's a couple more on their way."

Drawing over a nearby ridge, dragging their ever altering bodies across rocks and along the ground, were three Maya shadows. Each had a green mask held proudly above their heads. They were pointing directly towards them.

"Looks like my time to shine!"

Rebecca moved to the front. She placed a hand lazily on her hip and waited for their enemies to come closer. When they came into range Becky realised a thunderbolt. The well placed strike shocked two of them but the last was still encroaching. The solitary Maya generated a squall which Rebecca managed to avoid. It tried a further three times but failed to connect. These enemies didn't have the same speed or energy as during the murders. Now ready to fight again Becky charged an attack, ran in close, and annihilated the shadow from point black range. The few fragments that remained crumbled harmlessly into the ground.

The shadow was frailer than they were used to. It didn't make any sense considering what they had faced previously. Looking at her watch Yuuki noticed there was still forty five minutes remaining until the other world ended. If they left now they could be a good part of the way home before everything returned to normal. With a nod of approval and nothing else to learn the four persona users left.

But this lone shadow was still mystery to them.

aaa

Monday, September 15th, 2014 - 15:37  
Bishopmill Academy

When classes came to an end Yuuki told her little brother Daigo to go home alone. There was something she wanted to do. After collecting her bike she waited at the main gates for Iain. What he talked about earlier didn't make much sense however she knew there was something troubling him about the last shadow. She didn't mind standing as unlike last time, the weather was fresh and dry.

Three hours earlier he had asked to join her, Becky and Senga while they ate. He sat down at their table and asked a number of seemingly random questions before leaving again. He didn't even bother eating. Although she knew little about him Yuuki could tell he was pondering something, and what that was she intended to find out.

Eventually Iain showed. The final bell had rung over ten minutes earlier and there were few students still around. Yuuki made her way over to him.

"Hi Iain," she said cheerfully.

"Yuuki, I apologise for interrupting your lunch earlier."

"You should join us next time."

The pair talked as they left the school grounds. They headed slowly towards his apartment.

"Are you sure you do not need to go home now?" asked Iain.

"Don't worry; I'm sure my parents aren't."

"Do you not get on with them?" immediately he flinched at his own question, "my apologies, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Yuuki nodded.

"What do you make of last night's shadow?"

It was an open ended question which would force him into an explanation. Iain looked straight ahead and narrowed his eyes. It was a few seconds before he answered.

"The shadows appear to be autonomous. They don't employ co-ordinated movements or complex strategies. They mindlessly approach a single target until it is destroyed, making me doubt the extent with which they are controlled. But the charioteer we defeated lacked even this basic trait. You mentioned previously that someone was creating the shadows. If they realised we were disrupting their plans then it isn't impossible that they would alter their approach, however in the context of our recent conflict this explanation makes little sense."

"So last night was a one off."

"It isn't as simple as that. It's possible that there have been many examples of these shadows appearing which we haven't noticed before, or that they are residue from the previous central shadow. Yuuki, you're able to awaken anyone to the other world correct?"

"That's right. If I touch them at midnight they become persona users."

"And only you can do this, no-one else. Have you considered the possibility of awakening others to help explain what is going on?"

"Becky, Senga and I decided to keep the group as small as possible. We were worried in case someone got hurt or tried to use the other world for their own ends."

"It is the most sensible option," commented Iain.

He fell silent as he walked but his eyes remained narrow and focused.

"Who were you thinking of? Who could figure out what's going on?"

"Richard Lucas."

Yuuki couldn't help but chuckle. If circumstances had been slightly different he could have been the last target for the shadows instead of Iain. She remembered the time in his apartment when he suddenly woke up and started to panic. It was actually kinda funny how he ran away from them, although at the time she was riddled with guilt.

"I doubt he would fit in."

"He can be a prickly fellow," conceded Iain, "I remember someone calling him 'a red hot poker without the warmth', although I'm not sure who it was."

The pair continued to walk towards Iain's home. The remainder of the journey was largely accompanied by casual small talk, with nothing personal mentioned by either of them. When they arrived at their destination Iain turned to her, a serious expression on his face.

"Please don't over exert yourself Yuuki. I do appreciate what Rebecca and Agnes did for me, but it's you who defeated that central shadow. If something were to happen to you… (Cough) please excuse me; you understand the other world better than I do. Until the next shadow appears we won't be able to rule out any possibilities, there is little point in wasting time considering the matter."

Iain took out his key and entered the apartment block. As he disappeared from view she wondered if, in a clumsy way, he was telling her to be careful and to not worry. Yuuki smiled. He had acted distantly towards herself, Senga and Becky, but perhaps he was starting to warm to them. In her head she heard a voice speak to her.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Star Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki stepped onto her bike and peddled home.

aaa

Tuesday, September 16th, 2014 - 18:21  
Hashimoto Residence

Having returned home from another boring day at school Yuuki switched on her pc and noticed a message in her inbox. It was from Haruka and she decided to open it.

_To: Yuuki Hashimoto  
From: Haruka Higurashi  
Attachments: 'Me and my man!'_

_Yuuki it's me again!_

_I have a new boyfriend; he's totally cute you know. His name's Ken and he goes to Gekkoukan (I know he's rich! Mwahahahahaha!) The only problem is how much time he spends with his dog Koro-chan (he's owned him for years and years) it's like he doesn't really love me. Only kidding how could he not love someone like me!_

_You know I don't know if you would have liked him or not, you were always like in your own world or something when we were at school. I can't remember you ever being that close to anyone. It was like you never really wanted to be there or something. You always were a little fussy like that (but I loved ya) _

_Hey whatcha you doing now? (Apart from reading this ROFL) It's still kinda weird that you're so far away. I always thought we'd go to college together with everyone or go on a road trip or whatever but they're all moving away doing their own things…_

_Sorries for being sappy! Don't forget I want a complete and detailed report on everything you've been up to especially if it has to do with a guy (we can compare notes LOL)_

_Stay frosty!_

_Haruka xxx_

It was uplifting reading the message from Haruka. Yuuki thought about how different life would be if she had stayed in Port Island. Did the other world appear there too? She looked at the attached document. It was a photograph of a schoolgirl with beaded hair with her arms around a short brown haired boy who was blushing wildly. The picture made her smile.

Yuuki considered how to respond. She couldn't talk about the shadows and she didn't have a boyfriend, so it was going to be another short message.

Once again the act of typing kanji made her nostalgic about home. It was fun reading Haruka's message and she was looking forward to receiving a reply. She hoped the two were having a good time together.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Death Arcana shall bless thee."_

"Perhaps I should be writing down what I hear," said Yuuki aloud. After making a brief note she switched off her computer and watched TV.

aaa

Thursday, September 18th, 2014 - 20:19  
Hashimoto Residence

_All study and no play make Yuuki a dull girl.  
All study and no play make Yuuki a dull girl.  
All study and no play make Yuuki a dull girl._

Yuuki sat at her desk and continued to write these words on a scrap of paper. She was bored. Tomorrow was her 17th birthday and she had nothing planned. No party, no fun, no excitement at all. She would have been happy to fight shadows to end the tedium.

She spent yesterday diligently completing homework for various subjects. It was important for her to do this but that didn't make it less depressing or monotonous. Today she finished all her remaining assignments. She made sure there was nothing left.

But now she didn't even have homework to do.

Throwing her scribble filled sheet into the bin Yuuki leaned back in her chair. She had to do something for her birthday. She considered phoning Senga and Becky, but didn't want them to buy her a present. Then she remembered a conversation she overheard some time ago.

"_Have you heard?" _

"_Yeah 'Karma Palace' rocks! The guys were hot, the music loud and-"_

"_No, I'm talking about 'Baku'. They say that's the name of the 'midnight stalker'. He can kill just by thinking about someone."_

"_Who cares about that? Now there was this one guy-"_

Picking up her phone Yuuki typed 'Karma Palace' and hit 'search'. The first response was a nightclub on the High Street. She thought for a moment. Since arriving in Bishopmill she had not once been to a club or done anything fun. She felt a growing sense of determination as she wordlessly promised to go out and enjoy herself. She had a little money, clothes she hadn't worn since leaving Japan and a body which screamed at her to dance her blues away. It was exactly how she wanted to spend her birthday.

With tomorrow planned out in her head Yuuki looked for something to do tonight. She decided to read. Picking a book at random she sat cross-legged on her bed.

It was a short story called 'the old and young fox'. It was about two crooks, one experienced, the other naïve, who plan to hold up a jewellers. It was written from the older thief's perspective. He made all the arrangements, while the younger did the leg work. The two operated well together, using their individual talents to plan the robbery in minute detail. The story also analysed what drove the two to crime and how their relationship changed from 'brains and muscles' to almost 'father and son'.

In the end they managed to rob the store but the alarm was activated much earlier than anticipated. The pair split up the goods and went their separate ways. The young thief was caught quickly and was taken away by the police. The older man however left unnoticed. In the epilogue it explained how he got away. All along the younger 'fox' was there as an insurance. He knew if something went wrong his inexperienced colleague would make a mistake, and that this would create a chance for him to escape.

When Yuuki put the book down she felt sorry for both of them; the younger for being nothing more than a scapegoat, and the older for the guilt that was clear between the lines. Strangely she didn't feel any sympathy for the shop owner.

It was starting to get late. Yuuki put on her yellow pyjamas and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 3 Iain Shadi 4

Friday, September 19th, 2014 - 06:55  
Hashimoto Residence

"Are you awake?"

Yuuki groaned and rolled over onto her side.

"Come on sis, it's time to get up."

She shut her eyes more tightly.

"Wake up sis, wake up!"

The panic in the voice roused her from her sleep. She shot from her bed and looked at the boy standing next to her. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness but she quickly recognised that it was her little brother who had woken her up.

"Daigo," she said while rubbing her eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Happy birthday!"

He revealed a soft, rectangular present from behind his back. It was wrapped in flowery pink paper and decorated with a small yellow bow. She noticed his hair was combed and his school uniform was unusually tidy. It took her a moment but she finally remembered that today was indeed her birthday.

"Couldn't you have waited until later to give me this?"

Her brother was staring at her, disappointment clear on his face. She graciously took the gift from his hands and smiled. He seemed to cheer up. Yuuki moved to sit upright in her bed. She enthusiastically tore open the wrapping, pretending to be excited. When she saw the gift she pretended to be happy.

"It's a t-shirt."

"Yeah," said Daigo quickly, "it says Birthday Princess, 17 years today!"

"Thanks Daigo. That was really nice of you."

"Put it on!"

"I would…it's just that we…have school. I'd get in trouble if I wore it there."

Daigo started looking depressed again. Yuuki tried appeasing him.

"But I'll wear it this morning."

Her brother gleefully nodded and left the room. Yuuki quickly followed and washed her face. Now she had to suffer the embarrassment of walking around her home with the lamest t-shirt known to man. She couldn't wait to get changed for school.

When Yuuki walked down the stairs in her 'birthday princess' shirt she smelled something cooking. To be more accurate she smelled something burning. She hurried towards the kitchen, almost tripping over her feet in haste, only to see her father wearing an apron, hovering above a frying pan.

"Dad?"

"Oh, hello sweetie," answered Katsuo, "I'm almost finished making breakfast for you. Sit down."

Despite all of her instincts telling her to run Yuuki took a seat at the table. She prepared her stomach for the worst. Her father placed beside her a plate which contained what could be loosely categorized as food. The scent of charred cinders filled her nostrils and the colour of the toast and sausages were darker than the deepest voids of space. Even the drink of orange juice he poured appeared off.

"Enjoy!"

How could anyone enjoy this? Reluctantly, but with a forced smile on her face, she plunged a fork into the unholy mound of 'substance' lying before her and raised it to her mouth. It took all her courage to have a bite. When she did the circle was complete; all her senses were now offended by this meal.

"T-Thanks dad, it's…really appreciated."

"That's my girl. Oh I have a present for you. Let me go get it."

Her father left the room, giving her time to dispose of her breakfast in a bin. She was careful not to be seen. He may be useless when it came to cooking but she didn't want to hurt her dad's feelings. Yuuki made sure she actually tried all the different foods on her plate just in case any of it was edible. It wasn't.

When Katsuo returned to the kitchen he had her little brother walking with him. In his hands was an A4 sized gift which had been wrapped in the same material as Daigo's. Yuuki accepted it from him and waited for her little brother to sit down next to her. She then ripped apart the surrounding paper.

"It's a subscription to 'Coolest' Magazine," her father said as she scanned the front cover, "I heard it's popular. This is the latest edition, out this month. I remember they had something like that when I was a kid."

Well, it wasn't a bad gift. The picture on the front had a group of girls surrounding one in the middle and there were many different articles and features promoted. Yuuki had expected her father to give her something useless but there was a chance she could enjoy this. Pleasantly surprised she smiled sincerely and nodded. Katsuo seemed pleased.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry your mother isn't awake to wish you a happy birthday. She needs her rest and hoped you'd understand. She'll be opening her shop on the 16th of October and has a lot of things to do. But she got you this."

Yuuki had forgotten about her mother. Her presence wasn't missed. In fact her very mention sucked the joy from the room. She knew her mother wouldn't hand over a present personally; she was just surprised the woman remembered at all.

Katsuo revealed a small box from his pocket. It was black in colour and roughly four inches in length. Yuuki opened the gold coloured catch which kept it sealed and looked inside. There was a 7' sterling silver necklace with a pretty but discrete cross attached to the front waiting for her. Yuuki took it out and examined it closely.

She could tell from its weight that it was expensive however it was the least valuable gift she had received. Daigo was just a kid, he didn't know anything about clothes, and she didn't expect her father to cook an edible meal, but at least they had tried. Now in a foul mood Yuuki told her dad to say thanks on her behalf and promptly returned to her room. All she wanted was for the day to pass.

aaa

Friday, September 19th, 2014 - 21:02  
Karma Palace  
Bishopmill High Street

It was lively, loud and everything she hoped it would be.

Karma Palace nightclub was made up of a large underground hall with small private sections scattered around the edges. The black walls had a grid of thin wire tubes which changed colour seemingly in sequence to the music and the DJ stood in the centre on a raised circular platform. There were a few dozen people inside already and more were entering every couple of minutes.

Yuuki, dressed in a knee length skirt and bright yellow top, danced amongst a multitude of strangers, enjoying the shindig. It helped her to forget about her dysfunctional family for a while. Most of the crowd looked to be in their mid twenties, although she did recognise a few faces from school.

"Do you want me to turn it up?" screamed the DJ into a microphone, "I said do you want me to TURN IT UP?"

A multitude of cheers echoed around the room and the sound became even louder than before. After a few minutes the music started to fade again. Yuuki moved to the side for a break. She had been dancing for a while now and was starting to feel tired.

She leaned against a wall and listened to the next track.

_Do you think I, care about these days  
When there's nothing to do but wait  
Time is moving too slowly for me  
And I'm lost in this trance like state  
It's driving me mad, nothing makes me this sad  
We just deliberate (deliberate)  
We can no longer ignore, we're standing at the fore  
At the very edge of fate_

_We search through the night, hitting all of the streets looking for a sign  
Let's all go right now; because I know who you are, you're the heroine!_

The song's male singer carried a great deal of passion in his voice and the accompanying electric guitars and drums weren't overpowering. The fast tempo made Yuuki tap her foot to the rhythm and the hook in the melody was very distinctive. Curious, she pulled out her phone and did a search to find out what the song was called.

_Surfing the channels, from one to the next  
Makes me feel calm inside  
Peaceful in mind with no more will to find  
Those thoughts that have long since died  
But that's what I hate, waiting makes me irate  
I want peace to subside (peace to subside)  
I know you feel it too; I just know you do  
Don't even try to deny_

_Don't you feel alive, when your blood starts to boil running through a cold vein?  
Awake what's deep inside; push aside all the doubt that makes your heart strain  
You know I just can't sleep, when midnight arrives I think of no other time  
I wanna go right now, because I know who you are, you're the heroine!_

_Awake what's deep inside; push aside all the doubt that makes your heart strain  
Don't hold back the tide, when you finally awake just ignore the pain  
We search through the night, hitting all of the streets looking for a sign  
We'll all go together, because I know who you are, you're the heroine!  
You're the heroine (I'm the heroine)  
You are the heroine…_

'Heroine - Gas Chamber' would you like to buy?

Yuuki choose yes and set the song as her ringtone. She imaged herself fighting against shadows with this music in the background. The thought made her excited. The other world was such a bleak and dangerous place that any uplifting or distracting feature was welcome. A handsome older man interrupted her daydreaming and invited her to dance, which she graciously accepted. She spent the next few hours lost in a sea of people before slipping away during the other world.

Yuuki left with a strong feeling of contentment at how her 17th birthday had ended.

aaa

Saturday, September 20th, 2014 - 10:24  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki had a headache.

She hadn't been drinking but the loud music was still ringing in her ears. It had taken her an age to fall asleep. She literally fell out of bed and crawled towards her door. This isn't how a seventeen year old is supposed to feel, she mused. Now somewhat awake Yuuki stood up, wiped any dust from her yellow pyjamas and walked slowly to the bathroom, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Hiya Yuuki, nice PJ's!"

The voice came from downstairs. Yuuki looked and saw Becky and Senga standing there. She immediately felt self conscious.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came to say 'hi'," answered Becky, "you should get dressed before you drive Senga wild."

"STOP SAYING THAT," snapped Senga, who glanced towards Yuuki and quickly looked away.

Unsure what her friends were talking about Yuuki entered the bathroom and washed her face quickly. She then hurried back to her room. Senga and Rebecca were waiting for her downstairs so she changed as fast as she could. She didn't know if it was warm or cold outside and thus put on a yellow jumper with nothing underneath. She headed towards the stairs.

When she walked into the living room she saw Daigo talking to her friends. All three of them were sitting down and there was no sign of her parents. Yuuki felt relieved. She didn't want them to meet her mother without prior warning and her father would inevitably do or say something stupid.

"Why didn't you tell us yesterday was your birthday?"

Senga had her arms folded across her body. She didn't look happy.

"I…forgot?"

"No excuse!" shouted Becky who jumped to her feet, "we're going to take you out to a nightclub and party the night away!"

"I think sis did that yesterday," interrupted Daigo, "why don't we do something else for her?"

Yuuki glared at her brother. Blabbermouth, why did he have to mention her birthday to Senga and Becky? And how did he know where she had been last night? She paused for a moment to consider what clothes she had been wearing and how late she arrived home and acknowledged it was a pretty reasonable guess. Yuuki cleared her throat.

"What do you mean 'we'? You already got me something for my birthday."

"I just thought I could tag along."

"Of course you're coming with us," said Becky with a smile, "oh there's a comedy club in town that has live acts; the four of us could go there! Better yet we could invite Iain as well."

"Who's Iain?" asked Daigo.

"He's a guy at school who has a crush on your big sister."

Yuuki sighed. Why Becky introduced Iain to her little brother like that she would never know. Didn't she realise he would nag her about him for days? Still, it would be nice to have fun with her friends. With no other option but to accept Yuuki nodded her head. Her friends stood up from their seats.

"We'll see you tonight then," said Becky as she walked towards the door, "by the way the place is called 'pi in the face'. Senga and I will get the tickets; just don't forget to invite Iain okay? Bye!"

The door closed and her friends were gone. Yuuki glanced at her brother before selecting Iain's number from her phone.

"Calling your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

aaa

'Pi in the face' was an intimate venue, with a maximum crowd of forty or so people.

At one end of the room was a well stocked and popular bar. In the middle were small tables designed for groups of four, although they squeezed Daigo in-between herself and Iain, and at the front was a stage occupied by a lone microphone. The décor was old fashioned; wooden floors, pale coloured walls and a piano in the corner which had gathered large quantities of dust.

Tonight was quieter than Yuuki had expected. Most of the other tables were occupied by couples instead of groups and the atmosphere was slightly subdued. Perhaps it was because the more 'raunchy' performers were scheduled for later. The bouncer at the entrance had warned them to leave before 10pm. Agreeing was the only way they could get Daigo inside. Regardless the first act was about to start. A husky man in a brown suit with thinning hair walked up to the microphone. Yuuki leaned back in her chair.

"Good evening everybody welcome to Pi in the face. I'm your host for the evening Harry Bush. First up tonight, a pretty young lady who I know you will all love. She's hot, she's sassy, and she's also kinda classy. So put your hands together and give a warm pi welcome for one night only the unique comedy styling's of Olivia Lokisen!"

A polite round of applause preceded the arrival on stage of a woman wearing an expensive white dress and pearls. Yuuki recognised her instantly; it was Olivia, Igor's assistant in the Velvet Room. What was she doing here? Feeling unnerved Yuuki slouched in her seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and paying customers, I was told this morning that the end of the world is approaching. I'd be more worried if it was going away. Just imagine it, the end of the world passing us by; I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection. The woman was lying in the street, under a 'Rise Kujikawa' poster, so it's not all bad news. She said it would happen on the 4th of July near Branderburgh. Nice place to have it. You wouldn't want the end of the world happening somewhere bland, like London. But Bishopmill will be the first place destroyed by the forces of nature and if I'm honest I'm a little upset at that. I was hoping all life would be extinguished after the release of a powerful and irresistible aphrodisiac and we'd screw each other to death. That's been my excuse for staying away from the old people's home."

"Boo, get off!"

Most of the audience had been laughing until this point. Yuuki looked towards the heckling member in the crowd and let out a dejected sigh. It was bad enough that Olivia was here without her partner in crime joining her.

"You suck!" yelled Oscar obnoxiously.

"The mouth opens, sound comes out but the brain has long since given up."

"Tell jokes!"

"I get paid to sound like an idiot what's your excuse?"

"I could do better."

"Well if you're as big as your mouth I'll see you back stage."

Yuuki closed her eyes and wished this would all go away. Over the last month or so she had managed to 'block out' her trips to the Velvet Room and what they meant, now she had Igor's assistants hanging around a comedy club with her, trading insults. Olivia made her way into the audience and started speaking to people randomly.

"Where are you from?"

"Falkirk," replied the man.

"Sorry"

"Falkirk"

"No I heard you I'm just sorry."

Olivia then approached Becky.

"What's your name?"

"Rebecca!"

"Rebecca, some women are blonde on their mother's side, some from their father's, I guess you're from Peroxide."

Finally Olivia spoke to her.

"Ah yes, Yuuki, a girl who doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'fear'. But then she doesn't understand the meaning of many words."

"You know her!" interrupted Becky.

"Every girl has the right to state the obvious," answered Olivia, "but you're abusing the privilege."

By this time Yuuki's only wish was to go home. Unfortunately this part of the show went on for another twenty minutes. Olivia's humour turned progressively darker as her routine drew on but eventually it came to an end.

"That's all from me. Goodnight and remember, since the end of the world is inevitable, please act responsibly and pay your bar tab before driving home."

Olivia walked off stage under thunderous applause from the audience. Yuuki dreamed she was eighteen; she could have used a strong drink. The next best option however was to go to the ladies room and wash her face. Perhaps that would help clear her mind. She shuffled across the floor.

After drying her hands Yuuki stared at her own reflection. She glanced over her shoulder to check she was alone before touching the mirror. Her hand went through. She wondered what would happen if she tried going to the Velvet Room. Would Igor be alone since Olivia and Oscar were here?

"Of course he would be alone you idiot."

She pulled her hand back in response to the harsh female voice. Yuuki turned slowly and saw Olivia standing there, her arms crossed against her body.

"You think the weirdest things, even for a human."

Olivia stood stationary, as if waiting for something. Yuuki suddenly realised that this was the first time she had been alone with one of Igor's assistants. Considering this an opportunity she decided to question her. She thought she would ask something simple, just to start the conversation.

"I've been wondering, are you and Oscar related."

"Of course not you stupid human, don't be ridiculous. The merest suggestion offends me. I'm the daughter of a god; he's the spawn of an idiot."

"Daughter of a god? How did you come to work for Igor?"

"He requested my presence until Oscar completes his training," answered Olivia, "I would have left it to my servants but they are both too slow. His mother brought him to the Velvet Room at birth while she works out how to open a seal."

"When was that?"

"2012."

"He's two years old?" stated Yuuki incredulously.

"Troublesome isn't it? He's going through that phase all immortals have when they possess infinite knowledge but no intelligence. A two year pregnancy isn't long enough in my opinion. But a couple of months ago Igor said he would be ready soon…"

For some reason Olivia seemed troubled. Perhaps she enjoyed being in the Velvet Room, spending her time training Oscar. But then did the concept of time even apply to that place.

"So how old are you Olivia?"

"18,275," answered Oscar, who magically appeared behind her, "she's starting to show her age."

"Humph," pouted Olivia, "I am like a fine wine."

"Best sealed away in a dark corner?"

"I should know better than to enter a battle of wits against an unarmed man."

Yuuki, who was silently watching this argument, felt compelled to interrupt.

"This is the ladies toilets Oscar, you can't be in here."

"But I am in here."

"No I mean you shouldn't be here."

"Oscar," snapped Olivia, "it's time for us to go."

Olivia climbed up onto a sink and put her arm into the mirror. It seemed this was how they travelled to and from the Velvet Room. Yuuki asked one final question.

"Wait, what were you doing here tonight?"

"I was keeping my eye on you. In any case comedy runs in my family."

"But no-one was laughing," coldly complained Oscar.

"Wait until they try the brakes on their cars."

"That's…unsettling."

The two assistants of the Velvet Room entered into the mirror and disappeared from view. It was a surreal moment for Yuuki. She wondered if she should follow them. She raised her hand towards the glass.

"What is taking you so long?"

Yuuki physically jumped this time. What was it with people sneaking up on her? She saw Senga standing in the same place Olivia had been, her pose almost identical. It was slightly frightening the similarities between the two.

"I was…thinking."

"In the toilet? You're strange Yuuki. Come on, let's get back."

Yuuki assumed Senga was right. Hearing voices in her head, travelling through mirrors and having conversations with eighteen thousand year old goddesses would make her slightly unusual. With a casual shrug of her shoulders she returned to the table and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

aaa

Monday, September 22nd, 2014 - 15:36  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki was striding confidently out of East Block, across the red ash ground, towards the school's front entrance.

Double Drama had been her final subject for the day which was less stressful than Maths or English. She was with Senga and Becky, whose music and biology classes were also based in the East building. The trio traversed the running track and playing field as they made their way towards the main entrance of the school.

They were in high spirits. Another school day was over and their trip to 'Pi in the face' was fresh in their minds. It had been fun, even though they had to leave early because of Daigo. Yuuki's visit to 'Karma Palace' had also been enjoyable, making the weekend the best since arriving in Bishopmill. Her earlier grumblings about this town were fading quickly.

As she was walking with her friends she spotted her little brother approaching the school's bike shed. She called over to him.

"Hi sis, Becky, S-Senga"

"You ready to go Daigo?"

"_Yo Becks, could you take this?"_

The male voice came from a short distance away. Yuuki didn't recognise him. He was in his mid teens wearing a Bishopmill uniform and carrying an A4 sized burgundy folder in his hands. His stubble littered face had a pained expression.

"My big bro stung me with this thing, could you take it off me?"

"What is it?"

"A protest, well sort of, it's from someone who's too lazy to do the work themselves. Just take it."

"Sure Rich, but you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah, just sign it and pass it on. Remember no comebacks."

The boy walked leisurely away with his hands in his pockets. Becky opened the folder and began reading aloud.

"Bishopmill against Sending Families to Warzones (BASFTW)

The Daar family have nothing. They escaped the ethnic violence of their war torn nation and sought asylum here in Scotland. They hoped for a better life and an education for their children, the things we take for granted. However British Government policy and an unfair and disproportionate legal system demands that they are sent away to almost certain death.

But you can prevent this. We are the 'Bishopmill against Sending Families to Warzones' campaigners and once we have enough signatures we will-"

"(Sigh), Becky stop reading," interrupted Senga almost lazily, "it's someone trying to cause a fuss over nothing."

"So why is your name here then?"

Yuuki had a look.

_Theresa Flowers  
Senga Ferguson  
Paula Goodman  
Gavin Coley  
Tickle Bumfluff  
Victor Sloan  
Julia Jones  
Tina Keane  
The Mildly Disagreeable Witch of the North  
Anne Coley  
Richard Wentworth  
Tim Burr  
Anthony Fawcett  
Gene E Yuss  
Lou Sirr  
Caroline Russell  
Jack Higgins  
Ivana Tinkle  
Amanda Huggenkiss  
Homer Sexual  
Richard Higgins_

"Tesla-coil came up with the stupid thing," responded Senga, "I only signed it because Paula insisted."

"Ah, to be young and in-"

"Stop saying that Rebecca."

Yuuki noticed that Daigo was straining to read the list and promptly handed the book to him. She didn't intend to sign it without knowing more details.

"Tessa thought it would be a good idea to make a game from it," explained Senga, "everyone sign's their own name and passes it to someone else. It then becomes a popularity contest. The last person to sign can be ridiculed until there are enough names to send the list to Fraser Blair. Because it's bouncing around school Tessa can copy it from time to time. If it goes missing or is confiscated then she can print off her latest scan and give it to the last name on the list. In the end she'll add these names to those she collects normally."

"That's actually quite clever," replied Becky, "although I'm not sure who Homer Sexual is."

"That's why it's pointless, although she did take out the jokey names after Caroline Russell signed."

Yuuki went to collect her bike and saw Daigo writing in the book.

"You didn't sign that did you?"

"If Senga did it then I don't see the problem."

Taking the petition from her brother she saw that he had not just written his own name, but included hers as well.

"Daigo, you shouldn't write someone else's name."

"That's right," said Becky supportively, "although I was going to add your sister's name too." Yuuki glared at her. "Well you're more popular than you think, adding your name could really help them. Everyone knows who you are. You have this mysterious aura. And anyways it's for a good cause."

Becky took the petition from Yuuki. In an overly dramatic fashion she added herself to the list. She made a 'V' symbol afterwards and had a wide smirk on her face. Senga, however, wasn't amused. Becky proudly showed her signature to the three of them.

_Daigo Hashimoto  
Yuuki Hashimoto  
Rebecca 'in your face British Government' Walsh_

Yuuki had an ill feeling growing inside her stomach.


	16. Chapter 3 Iain Shadi 5

Tuesday, September 23rd, 2014 - 18:31  
Shadi Residence

Iain had invited her, Becky and Senga to this apartment. He wanted to discuss how to deal with the shadows and to give them their 'electric storage exo-suits'. Yuuki presumed this meant the jacket with lights.

She was the first to arrive, which was surprising considering how Senga had yelled at Iain for being late less than a week ago. He welcomed her at the door and invited her inside. His apartment was the same as before; perfectly neat and tidy, bookcases filled to the brim with novels and manuals, grey curtains over a small window and one lone black and white picture hanging on the wall.

When Iain went into the kitchen to get her a drink, Yuuki snatched a glance at the photograph. There were five people present; a bald older man in his early 60's wearing a long white thobe, an equally elderly woman with a dark shayla wrapped around her head, a tall, young lady dressed in the same traditional clothing, a dashing man in a black suit and a boy in white, probably no more than 5 or 6 years old. Iain came back into the room.

"Is this you and your family?"

"Correct, although I haven't seen them in some time."

Yuuki hoped he would elaborate further, but Iain remained silent. He didn't look depressed, just passive, almost uninterested by the conversation. Regardless she was still curious.

"Why don't you live with your parents? Oh, sorry, I guess that isn't any of my business."

"They suggested I move here."

"All alone?"

"At the time my brother owned this apartment. He subsequently re-located to the Milan Aeronautical Development branch in Italy."

"Your brother works for MAD. That must be interesting; can I see a picture of him?"

"He is in the picture."

Confused Yuuki looked at the photo again.

"You mean the old couple are your parents?"

"Precisely, although they may not be appreciative of the 'old' adjective you used. The other two are my brother and sister."

Iain gave her a cup of tea, collected a book from a shelf and started to read. Strangely he didn't seem bothered. He wasn't the sentimental type she mused. Looking at the photograph Yuuki wondered what he was like as a kid. The image of him running around, smiling, playing games didn't fit. Even in this one picture his expression was serious. Were his parents really strict with him or was it just the way he was?

A buzzer sound distracted her. She watched Iain press a button, presumably to open the door to the flat. He walked out of the room. When he came back Becky and Senga were with him.

"Oh la-la, you were keen to get here Yuuki."

"No we're late," answered Senga, "and why did you drag us the long way round?"

"A-Anyways, what are we doing today?"

Iain asked them to take a seat, which Yuuki, Senga and Becky complied. He left the room momentarily before returning with three jackets hanging over his arm.

"These are the storage suits I made. They are adjustable at the sides for added comfort and have power points under each arm."

"And you made them so that the colour can change, right?"

"To an extent Rebecca. Only the outside rim can be altered and there are certain parts of the spectrum which if used would defeat the purpose."

"So, it can turn green?"

"Harlequin or Chartreuse, shades such as Myrtle are unsuitable."

"He means yes," translated Senga.

Yuuki collected one of the jackets and tried it on. It wasn't very fashionable, indeed if she saw it a shop she would never consider buying, but it did feel comfortable. She adjusted the waist and bust to match her figure. Being shaped like a waistcoat the suit allowed her arms to move freely, which was an advantage. Iain also gave them a pair of tinted glasses.

"The light emitted has been made as soft as possible, however our surroundings during the other world make glare unavoidable. These glasses should reduce interference without impacting on visibility."

"Wow, you're really smart Iain."

"I merely purchased these on-line. Regardless, there are more pressing issues for us to deal with."

Iain sat down.

"We may need to react with little notice, the last set of murders were on consecutive nights however we cannot rely on that assumption."

"You said that that individual shadow we defeated was some form of residue," stated Senga "shouldn't everything be the same as before?"

"It is a possibility; indeed it's the most likely one. Perhaps I'm being over cautious."

The mysterious woman had told them another central shadow would appear. Igor had confirmed the same, although Yuuki didn't want to explain him or the Velvet Room to her friends. If it were as simple as following one murder every night and working out the pattern then it wouldn't be a problem, however the shadow which appeared a few nights ago confused matters.

The truth was they simply didn't know. It was much easier when everything followed the mysterious woman's predictions. They needed to wait until the next shadow appeared.

"We should think of a name for ourselves."

"What are you talking about Becky," asked Senga with little zeal.

"A name," explained Becky, "something which we'd understand but no-one else would catch onto."

"And we need that because…"

"We just do. You said yourself no-one can know about the other world."

Reluctantly Senga conceded. Whenever Rebecca got an idea into her head she would never let it go. Now they had to pick a name.

"I vote for 'Yuuki and the Star Troopers of love'!" said Becky with slightly too much enthusiasm.

"The 'Yuuki Hashimoto project'?" offered Iain.

"Shadow Annihilation Squad, SAS" was the suggestion from Senga.

"The Super Amorous Squad," retorted Becky.

"The Afterschool Shadow Hunters, ASH" proposed Iain.

"The Midnight Operating Rascals, because we need MOR! Oh, I know, how about 'Raiders of the Midnight Hour'?"

"Becky stop talking," said Senga before turning to Yuuki, "well, you're the leader, pick one."

God why do I need to choose? Considering the options Yuuki quickly dismissed every suggestion from Becky. Shadow Annihilation Squad sounded reasonable however…

aaa

"The Afterschool Shadow Hunters, what was I thinking when I said that."

Yuuki switched on her light emitting jacket and stepped outside her house. It was midnight and she was testing the equipment Iain had given her. The effect was dramatic. It wasn't as bright as sunlight but her surroundings were clear to see. How Iain had gotten her hands on this stuff she would never know. She walked around Hermes Street to make sure there were no problems.

That afternoon she was officially made leader of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters. The title didn't thrill. Although the name sounded kiddish, it was better than 'Yuuki and the Star Troopers of love'. She could imagine Becky saying that in front of people without any hint of embarrassment or shame.

Feeling bored Yuuki pulled out her phone. She knew that numbers summoned personas but she didn't know what the # or * keys would do. She tried pressing them. Nothing happened. Start and end call did nothing either. Yuuki was about to put her phone away when she remembered there was one button she had yet to try. She selected 0 and an unexpected blue tower of light appeared before her.

"Hee-ho Jack Frost is Jack's name, hee-ho, you're Jack's friend."

It was a round white ball approximately 1 meter in height. He had black dots for eyes, a gapping hole for a mouth and wore a hat, collar and boots, all of them the same shade of royal blue. The creature could only be described as cute. Yuuki didn't consider 0 to be a 'real' number and after 9 produced nothing she had expected it to do the same.

"I wonder of this little thing can do."

"Jack isn't little," replied the persona, "Jack is normal for Jack."

Wait did it talk to me?

"You understood what I said?"

"Jack is very smart, Jack understands mistress well."

"You can talk?"

"Jack can do many things, but not as many as mistress hee-ho."

This was slightly odd. Yuuki eyed Jack carefully. None of her other personas were able to speak; perhaps this one contained special powers or amazing talents. Suddenly excited she gave out an order.

"Alright Jack, attack a lamppost!"

"Jack Attack!"

Jack Frost ran towards a nearby streetlight but fell over before reaching it. He got up and tried again, his round body swivelling as he moved. Once he was close enough he punched the metal lamppost with everything he had.

It had no effect. Yuuki checked the streetlight. It wasn't even scratched. She looked at Jack Frost who was rolling around the ground yelping in agony. Maybe it would have been better if 0 had done nothing.

"Are you alright?"

"Mistress is worried about Jack? Jack thinks mistress is wonderful, hee-ho! Mistress is so kind to Jack!"

"Stop calling me mistress, my name is Yuuki."

"Jack is happy to have a new friend in mistress! But Jack is sleepy; could mistress return Jack home?"

"Erm, sure."

"Night night hee-ho!"

She pressed end call and her persona vanished. Yuuki blinked repeatedly at where Jack had been. What an odd little thing. Then a voice echoed in her mind.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Hermit Arcana shall bless thee."_

"That is a social link?" said Yuuki aloud, "you've got to be kidding me."

When she received no response Yuuki realised she was talking to herself. She had discovered a new, albeit useless persona, and tested out the jacket Iain had made. Now tired she decided to go home.

aaa

Thursday, September 25th, 2014 - 09:10  
Bishopmill Academy

Walking into classroom C21 Yuuki noticed her teacher writing a message on the blackboard; 'Coursework Assignment - The History of Scotland'. Mr Niven smashed together two blackboard erasers, filing the air with white chalk. His ear twitched and his old but agile eyes drew round to her.

"Yuuki, Yuuki Hashimoto," he said affectionately, mocking how she had first introduced herself to him, "good morning."

Yuuki nodded politely. Mr Niven returned to his desk, collected a newspaper in his thin, aged hand and started reading. She took to her seat and waited for class to begin.

It wasn't long before the rest of her classmates arrived. As soon as he could Mr Niven started the lesson. He didn't even bother to check if anyone was missing. He was moving around the room while he spoke, a wooden walking stick held behind his back.

"Your mission," he said in his crackly voice, "should you choose to accept it, is to form into crack teams of experts, construct a brief analyses covering different periods in Scotland's history and then, as a group, present a 12 minute intelligence report on your findings."

Mr Niven continued his impassioned speech with vigour. He was always infectiously enthusiastic but today he seemed more excited than normal. The coursework assignment he had given out was straight forward; everyone was to form into groups of four and make a presentation which would affect their overall grades. The deadline was Thursday, October 2nd, one week away.

She knew who she would be doing this project with. Her two best friends were also in this class, meaning the three of them could work together. Yuuki smiled, it could be fun. All of the homework she had been given thus far was for individual study, which became monotonous. This was at least more sociable. In addition she didn't really know much about Scottish history. Yuuki couldn't wait to get started.

aaa

After double history and the nightmare that was Ms Clapton's maths lesson only one subject remained before lunchtime.

Yuuki choose to sit down beside Senga as they waited for English class to begin. The room was filled with various conversations, something which she had only just become accustomed to following her first six weeks at Bishopmill Academy. Terrance Clyde was sitting at the desk in front of them, a packet of 'Strollers' crisps in his hands.

"Annalisa Milan is coming tomorrow," said Terry between bites, "I wish I'd taken Italian instead of German. 'Heiraten Sie mich oh Göttin der Liebe' just doesn't sound right."

"Terry stop waving food in my face," complained Senga bitterly, ignoring completely what he was saying "the last thing I need is to put on weight."

"You shouldn't worry about the calories just burn them off like I do."

"Yeah right, the only time I've seen you move is when the donut shop on South Street announced it was having a closing down sale."

"Well…I do all my exercising at night."

"Me too!" exclaimed Yuuki.

Yuuki was about to say more when she felt Senga place a hand across her mouth, a few loose strands of her dark hair getting themselves caught by her friend's grip. That was when she remembered what they agreed. None of them were supposed to talk about the 'other world' or the shadows. In fact it was Yuuki herself who had suggested this rule. After a moment of silent pause Senga released the hand covering her face and leaned over towards her.

"Yuuki, when Terry talks about 'late night exercise' he isn't talking about what we do."

"What you do?" exclaimed Terrance much more loudly than necessary, "you mean together! Well I've had my suspicions Senga but I didn't think you'd be so open about it."

"WAIT! Don't get any ideas now it isn't like that," she turned towards Yuuki, "help me out here, tell him."

"I don't think we can say anymore," replied Yuuki, worried about revealing too much about the 'other world', "maybe we should ask Becky to explain…"

"Sizzling Becky's involved too!" exclaimed Terrance excitedly, "three of the sexiest girls at school locked in a forbidden triangle of passion. Whoa this is just too hot!"

Senga struck him hard before folding her arms and pouting. Yuuki looked towards Terry and wondered if he was okay. He was rubbing his head. Eventually he noticed her looking at him and smiled sheepishly. Yuuki wondered what it was that upset Senga so much.

aaa

Friday, September 26th, 2014 - 08:55  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki and Daigo were greeted by a sign hanging on the school's front gate.

'_Emergency Assembly to be held this morning - all students make your way to the assembly hall immediately.'_

Yuuki remembered seeing this message before. It had been used during the 'exam score' murders when the head teacher, Mrs Simpson, told them about the curfew. She started feeling worried. Did something happen? Where the shadows back?

"Are you feeling okay sis? You look terrible."

Her brother's voice took her unawares.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," said Yuuki, believing her attempt at subtly was misplaced, "let's go inside, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

Daigo nodded enthusiastically and walked in front of her. She wished she could be that carefree.

Just like the last assembly the seats were arranged by registration class. Daigo was amongst the other 'third years' near the middle of the room while Yuuki was nearer the back. Senga had yet to arrive but she spotted Rebecca. She said hello and sat down beside her.

"Was there another murder last night?"

"Maybe," replied Becky, "it would be a funny co-incidence."

"What do you mean?"

"Its career day, we practically get the day off! First period is taken up with Mrs Simpson yakking on about whatever, then we need to work until lunch but that's alright since its physics and RE, then we come here for the afternoon and wander round different stands in small groups. Oh and Annalisa Milan will be here!"

Annalisa Milan, she was the owner of MAD Corporation and the school's proprietor. Yuuki felt excited about meeting her. She had been curious to discover what she was like ever since she read her biography. Terry had also spoken highly of her. Yuuki sighed. It was a relief that this assembly was for career day and not another murder. She wondered how she managed to get herself into such a panic.

With some time left before the assembly was due to commence Yuuki decided to change the subject.

"Becky, we're doing that history project together right?"

"Of course, we'll need your leadership, Senga's work ethic and Alistair's experience!"

"Alistair, who's that?"

"You don't know?" shrieked Becky, "YOU DON'T KNOW! It's Alistair Miller, he's in 6th year and is in the same class as us for Maths, History and Physics! Don't tell me you've never noticed him before?

"I think I remember seeing him."

In truth Yuuki had no idea who he was, but the enthusiasm Becky was showing suggested it was wise to remain mute on that point.

"He's studied all around the world! He's modest but everyone in school likes him."

"So you're friends."

"W-Well, yeah sort of," Becky started twirling strands of her bleached blonde hair, "actually we've only ever said 'hi' but you can tell what kind of guy he is just by looking at him right? Besides we'll get to know him better when we do the project together."

Yuuki spotted Senga enter into the assembly hall. A few moments later Mrs Simpson did the same and all conversation ended. A long drawn out speech followed until 2nd period finally commenced.

aaa

Friday, September 26th, 2014 - 14:43  
Bishopmill Academy

A constant drone could be heard inside the assembly hall as 'career day' got underway. It was the chatter of a hundred students. Despite the lack of interest many had no-one was permitted to leave until 3:30pm, although some tried. Those who failed were scorned by teaching staff; those who succeeded faced a much harsher punishment.

Right now it was the turn of the 4th, 5th and 6th year students to be here, the younger pupils having occupied the room before lunch. The layout was simple. The entrance/exit was left clear and guarded by a handful of teachers. The stalls representing the various occupations were lined in rows everywhere else, except in the centre which was empty. The raised platform at the front was claimed by Mrs Simpson who stood like a hawk about to sweep down on its prey.

Yuuki, Becky, Senga and Iain, the four members of ASH, were strolling between the different displays together. There wasn't much space creating a spirited but cramped ambience. The presence of so many people also meant there was a faint smell in the air. Yuuki tried her best to ignore it. The stands themselves were of varying quality. There were some she was interested in but not many.

By this time the quartet had seen every stall twice and had grown bored. They moved over towards a quiet corner and chatted amongst themselves. It seemed most of the people around them had done the same.

"Did you see anything interesting Senga?" asked Becky cheerfully.

"Not really, it's the same as last year."

"Hmm, what about you Iain, anything catch your eye?"

"A role within Milan Aeronautical Development Corporation would be the most sensible option for me," answered Iain with more seriousness than necessary.

"Boring, what about you Yuuki?"

Yuuki thought over the different displays. There were the three branches of the military, a variety of colleges and universities, Averurie council, MAD Corporation, an off-shore engineering firm and numerous businesses based in the local area. Of course she had another option of returning to Japan. It was difficult for her to decide and if she was honest she hadn't given the future much thought.

"You must be Yuuki Hashimoto, correct?"

The woman's voice was unfamiliar to Yuuki. She turned to face the person speaking to her and recognised who it was. That perfectly straight long black hair, her hourglass figure, those purple eyes, there was no-one else it could be.

"My name is Annalisa Milan, I've heard a great deal about you. And Mr Shadi, I understand you've been progressing well over this past year."

"Thank you Miss Milan."

"Please don't call me Miss Milan, not until I've hired you. Your brother has been of great use to me, I hope you can be the same."

She bowed lightly towards Senga and Becky, her hands clasped in front of her body. Once she did this she smiled and walked away from them, effortlessly mixing into the crowd. Yuuki kept her eyes on her. She moved with grace and an aura of confidence.

Annalisa Milan was taller than she had been expecting, at least 6ft. She was wearing a 'blue rose' brooch and an expensive violet suit which mirrored her irises. Her smile was friendly but controlled, as was her laughter. In fact everything she did felt rehearsed to perfection. Yuuki wasn't sure what to make of her. She was very charming, but there was something unnerving about her.

"See, I told you you were popular," stated Becky confidently, "even the richest, most powerful woman in town knows who you are."

That was something else which concerned Yuuki, why would someone like Annalisa Milan take any interest in her. Being raised in Japan made her slightly different from other students but not enough to be noticed. Was there some other reason? There was only one thing which made her special…

Yuuki shook her head. There was no way anyone outside the group knew she was a persona user, not even her family. This was when she remembered that Annalisa Milan had studied at Tokyo University. Perhaps she was just a reminder of Japan. Satisfied with her answer Yuuki wasted the rest of the afternoon with her friends.

aaa

Friday, September 26th, 2014 - 16:10  
Hashimoto residence

It had been a long day.

Yuuki entered the living room and sat down on the couch. She reached for the remote control and switched the television on. The noise passed over her; she was too busy thinking about what happened. Annalisa Milan. Her presence was commanding. When she walked into the room everyone took notice. She recalled how surprised she felt when Miss Milan knew her name. It was a surreal moment, as if between dream and reality.

The opening theme for the news started playing. A familiar face appeared on the screen. She was accompanied by the words 'breaking news' which were shown predominantly in bold near the bottom.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Averurie regional news, I'm May Hammond. The infamous 'midnight stalker' appears to have struck again. It was confirmed by police just moments ago that the sudden death of a so far unnamed 18 year old woman in the town of Bishopmill was being treated as suspicious, with the spokesman hinting at a relationship with a series of murders in August. We will bring you more details as we receive them. In other news an outbreak of-"

Yuuki dropped the television control onto the ground. Was it starting again?

End of Chapter 3


	17. Chapter 4 The Second Central Shadow 1

Saturday, September 27th, 2014 - 00:00  
Woodside Terrace  
The 'Other World'

It was all over the news. A new victim, probably linked to Bishopmill Academy, had been found dead. It was being reported as another murder from the 'midnight stalker' serial killer. There were possible character profiles displayed on television by various 'experts', each offering a different hypothesis regarding how it was being done, but none of them said what Yuuki knew to be the truth.

None of them spoke of the shadows.

There was always the chance this was a co-incidence but Yuuki knew that was unlikely. It had to be the shadows using the other world to hunt down their victims. There was only one way to stop them; find out how they were selecting their targets. However a sample of one reveals nothing. They needed someone else to die tonight before they could even guess who was next.

Right now Yuuki was with the other members of Ash. They were on Woodside Terrace outside Senga's home. Everyone was wearing their 'electric storage exo-suit', or light jacket. The glow produced made it seem akin to daytime.

"There was a murder last night," said Yuuki, "we need to find out who it was."

"So why are we here during the other world?"

"There was a chance I could track the shadows during this time Rebecca," answered Iain, "unfortunately my range appears to be limited." He squatted down and touched the ground, "this world is indeed different from our own. It would seem to be beyond the boundaries of space and time, although I find it hard to conceive that such a form of reality could exist." His voice sounded uncertain, "at least that's what the evidence points towards."

"I thought time was a universal constant?" asked Yuuki, "It's not possible for it to just 'stop'?"

"That's a common misconception. Under normal conditions you would be correct however the relationship between space, time and matter is much more complicated. For example we know that time begins to slow as the velocity of an object approaches that of the speed of light. It's a well established scientific principle. In fact the notion that time is indeed not consistent was conceptualised back in-"

"Boring," yelled Becky, her eyes closed as she spoke, "just imagine you're talking to an idiot and explain what is going on."

"Resist, resist," muttered Senga under her voice.

"(Cough) This place is some type of alternative reality, a Multiverse or Quantum Universe if you will. Basically we are in the same geographical location, but we are outside our normal realm of existence and the laws of physics have been turned upside down."

"Yeah…"

"But understanding this much just invites more questions than answers. For example our feet are firmly planted to the ground, meaning there are still some crossovers in physical laws from where we are from. The only thing I can think of which explains what is happening is that this world, this metaphysical plane of reality, has an original creator unlike our own."

"Wait," said Becky, her voice slightly agitated, "are you saying this place has a god but ours doesn't? What makes you so sure of that?"

"I can't be certain. We know that there are natural explanations for how life, the universe and everything formed in 'our world', making the presence of an all powerful creator within our sphere of existence not only unnecessary but contradictory. You wouldn't create physical laws that made yourself impossible. But this place is different. Time stops for an hour, all life except that which is aware of this 'world' disappears, and subconscious electrical impulses from our brains can manifest themselves into physical forms. It's as if someone has used our universe as a blueprint and took away the aspects they didn't like. Simply put, a mixed up world like this which leeches off our own couldn't exist without some form of external design."

"Yeah…"

"There is one thing that's troubling me."

"What's that?" asked Yuuki.

"One hour, that's approximately how long it would require for somebody to travel unaided from one side of town to the other. The length of time has never been different has it?"

"No."

"Interesting…"

Iain started fiddling with his glasses. He touched the ground again with his hands before standing up. Yuuki couldn't help but notice him pulling out a small handkerchief from his jacket and wiping his fingers clean as he returned to his feet.

"This world has been created by someone from our reality; I think we can agree on this point."

"And knowing that helps us how?" asked Becky.

"There is a good chance that whoever originated this place is also the one who controls the shadows."

"Hmm…"

"In any case, the vast majority of the murders and attempted murders have taken place in or around this geographically small area and there is some kind of connection between the people who attend our school and the shadows. Of course it could just be a co-incidence but…"

"You think the creator, the god of this world, could be here in Bishopmill."

"Precisely Yuuki. If that is true we can narrow down the number of possibilities. Although having said that there is simply no way to prove such a theory without further analysis."

With little warning Iain fell silent. His expression became more serious as he looked around. He snatched at the cell phone in his pocket and summoned his persona.

"They're coming. Two are from the north, one from the south, and three from the east and west."

"Great," jeered Senga, "just peachy."

Yuuki called forth Tamamo-no-Mae. It was true; shadows were approaching them from every direction. Yuuki pinpointed the nearest grouping and devised a strategy.

"Iain, you stay back, tell us if any shadows stop moving, Senga, Becky, we'll hunt down each group one at a time. Whoever they're after must be close by."

The four members of ASH hurried down the street and it wasn't long before the first battle started. There were three shadows, each with a different form. She recognised two of them, the green masked Maya and the crown with blue skin. Both were vulnerable to electricity.

The final creature she had never seen before. It was an albatross with gold wings and emerald tips. It managed to maintain flight with seemingly little effort. Yuuki wasn't sure what to do. She told Iain to scan this new shadow while herself, Becky and Senga dealt with the others. He warned that it could take some time.

Yuuki summoned Ukko. The two familiar enemies were weak against electricity making this persona ideal. Becky called forth Whaitiri. The battle began with Yuuki attacking the green Maya. She managed to damage the shadow, but it wasn't enough for it to be destroyed. Rebecca used her persona to finish it off.

Senga tried to distract the blue crown however her ice attack was ineffective. In response the shadow used the same technique against her. It hit cleanly, catching her off guard. The bird also attacked her. It generated a powerful squall which made Senga flinch.

"The albatross has electric and wind abilities," stated Iain calmly, "it's vulnerable to ice."

Immediately Senga's persona Freya unleashed a torrent of icicles towards the bird, causing it to fall to the ground. Becky annihilated the blue crown leaving Yuuki free to change personas. She summoned Damballa and alongside Senga terminated the remaining grounded shadow. The first battle was over. Yuuki glanced towards Iain.

"There are six remaining," he said without prompting, "They are approaching this location."

There were too many homes to check for tonight's victim, and Brahan Seer could only detect enemies or other personas. They had to defeat the shadows before they managed to kill their target. Yuuki saw the second set of three approaching from the other end of the street and hurried towards them. This trio were more familiar to her. A lone white glove was sandwiched between two blue masked Maya. Yuuki knew how to defeat these things. She summoned her fire persona, Coatlicue. Its talons tapped restlessly against the concrete ground as it waited to be used.

"The glove is yours Senga," yelled Yuuki, "I'll take the rest."

She knew Rebecca wouldn't be much help against these types of enemies and didn't give her any orders. As soon as the shadows were within range Yuuki and Senga attacked. The white glove was severely hurt and one of the two Maya was vanquished. The lone unharmed shadow levied Senga with ice, but this had little effect on her.

Senga attacked the white glove again, finishing it before it could fight back. Yuuki used Coatlicue against their final enemy but missed. It attempted one more desperate attack against Senga before it too was defeated.

"There are three shadows remaining," shouted Iain, "none have, as of yet, halted."

It had been a while since they had fought like this and Yuuki was starting to feel weary. She checked her watch. The other world had fifteen minutes remaining.

Two more creatures came into view from down a side street. They were both Maya types with white masks, signifying their weakness to wind and potency for physical violence. Yuuki had two personas she could use; Monkey and Erebus. Monkey would be able to withstand any attack the shadows threw at it, but couldn't harm them either. She decided to choose Erebus, although she felt unnerved doing so.

The shadows attacked first. They directed their attentions towards Senga, causing her to tightly grasp her arm. Yuuki could tell she was in pain. For some reason their enemies had been focusing on her. Becky retaliated with electricity. It didn't have much effect but it was enough to prevent them from fighting back. Yuuki used Erebus, the two headed beast with the demon eyes, to engage the shadows. It annihilated them instantly.

With sweat glistening upon her troubled brow, Yuuki let out a tired sigh. She was exhausted. They had defeated all but one shadow however one was all that was required to kill someone.

"A lone shadow remains," said Iain, "it is coming straight for us."

Damn. If any of their enemies had stopped moving then they may have found out who their target was. There wasn't enough time left in the other world to simply follow this last foe to its destination. Still, no-one dying was better than discovering the second name on the list. Yuuki's breathing was heavy. She knew she was going to be suffering tomorrow.

"Are you feeling well?" whispered Iain into her ear.

"I'm fine," answered Yuuki.

She wasn't. In truth she wanted to crawl into a ball and die, but there was just one more enemy to face. She knew she would need to rest tomorrow.

The final shadow was another new opponent. It took the shape of a wolf. Its fur was dark grey and its eyes were a curious shade of blue. Sharp teeth perturbed from the edges of its mouth as it salivated in anticipation. Yuuki asked Iain to scan the shadow but knew it would take him a while. She also told Senga to stay back as she appeared worse for wear. Her friend obediently nodded in agreement.

The wolf used ice to attack Becky, exploiting her weakness. It leapt towards Yuuki, a paw raised in anger. Her persona Erebus appeared and absorbed the brunt of the assault however she still felt its effects. She would have coped easily with such an attack earlier that night but now she was drained of energy. There was less than one minute remaining of the other world.

"The shadow uses ice and physical techniques, it's susceptible to electricity."

"That's my cue," said Becky as she struggled to her feet. She used her persona Whaitiri to charge an attack. Yuuki summoned Monkey and bore the brunt of the shadow's fury. Her body felt bruised and beaten. She managed to stay on her feet, but only though sheer willpower. Finally Becky unleashed a powerful static discharge and destroyed the shadow. The battle was over.

Streetlights drowned Woodside Terrace in light. The other world was over and Yuuki fell to the ground in relief. She just wanted to go home.

aaa

Saturday, September 27th, 2014 - 13:04  
Moray Street

She was a little late.

Yuuki wore a knee length white skirt, a yellow t-shirt with frills around the sleeves and a small backpack over her shoulder; ideal clothing for weather as warm as today. Herself, Senga and Alistair Miller, a 6th year student she didn't know, were due met at Becky's home at 1pm. They were grouped together for a history project/presentation due by Thursday the 2nd of October, less than one week away.

She paused outside the Walsh residence to momentarily enjoy the temperate conditions that soothed her aching body. 78 Moray Street was a small detached house with two floors, cream coloured furnishings and red bricks. It had an eccentric, old fashioned charm. She chapped at the door and a moment later Yuuki was invited inside by her friend.

Becky was dressed in a pale green tube top, which appeared to be staying in place due to her ample chest and good fortune. Her hair was more neatly arranged than usual, with one side tied tightly and the other lying loose. She had an excited grin on her face and practically dragged Yuuki inside.

"Hiya Yuuki!" exclaimed Becky, pushing her up the stairs, "you need to meet Al."

The Walsh house was brightly decorated inside, reminding Yuuki of 'The Masque of the Red Death'. She was lead into a large room where Senga and a fashionably clad man she had never met before were sitting on the ground around a low lying square table. Green borders lined a tidy room with white walls covered by video game posters.

"Alistair," said Becky as she stood behind her shoulder, "this is Yuuki Hashimoto."

The man stood up. He bowed lightly towards her as he spoke.

"Hajimemashite, Miller Alistair desu. Doozo yoroshiku."

"Nice to meet you."

His pronunciation was perfect and his accent sounded vaguely akin to someone from Osaka. Yuuki eyed him closely. He was a handsome, clean shaven man around 6ft 2 inches tall. He had a solid physique, with short, natural blonde hair and light blue eyes which made him appear older than 18. His smile was friendly and oozed quiet confidence. Yuuki couldn't help but feel attracted to his charm.

"Glad you could join us," welcomed Senga sarcastically, "this shouldn't take long. We're just going to divvy up who is doing what then go home."

Feeling guilty for arriving late Yuuki sat down next to Senga. The quartet started working.

After brief negotiations each member of the group decided to do a different section of the presentation. Alistair, being a 6th year student who had studied history before, would write about the Roman invasion and the Rise of the Alba Kingdom (79AD to 1290). Senga took the Wars of Independence through to the life of Mary Queen of Scots (1292 to 1568). It was left to Becky to cover Scotland through the Protestant Reformation, the Wars of the Three Kingdoms and the Union of the Crowns (1543 to 1707), while Yuuki examined the Jacobite Uprising, the Highland Clearances and the Industrial Revolution (1708 to 1914).

Each of them had to produce a three minute speech which would be stuck together and edited into an intelligible presentation. It sounded straight forward enough. They agreed to gather tomorrow for a few hours and again after school on Monday. Yuuki didn't mind, she probably would have spent the time with Becky and Senga anyway.

"Right," said Alistair as he stood, "we'll meet up here again tomorrow. See ya girls."

He walked out of the room. Yuuki glanced towards Rebecca and saw her staring towards the door, her head resting on her hand. Once Becky noticed she was looking at her, her expression changed and a vacant smile appeared. She flashed a 'V' symbol and looked towards Senga.

"So what should we do today?"

"Theresa Flowers is dead."

The mood changed within an instant. Yuuki wasn't familiar with whom Theresa Flowers was, but the way Senga said her name suggested she was known to them.

"But we defeated the shadows," complained Becky, "Iain said they never stopped moving."

"She didn't die last night but the night before. She was the first victim."

"Oh, that's right; I forgot the news didn't name the first person straight away."

"No-one died last night," stated Senga, trying desperately to find something positive to say, "but there is no way we can keep chasing after the shadows like we did last night."

That was certainly true. Returning home Yuuki felt awful and gleefully climbed into her bed. The shadows were stronger than previously and the appearance of new types made things even worse. They needed to work out the pattern of attacks, and that would be difficult if some names were missing.

Abruptly Yuuki remembered how hurt Senga had been. She had borne the brunt of the shadows' violence and was even limping slightly after the other world ended.

"Are you alright Senga?" asked Yuuki.

"Huh, oh, fine, I did know Tessa but there's nothing we could do about it. It's whoever's creating the shadows we need to stop. Next time we see your 'midnight friend' we'll have a little chat. That psycho bitch knows more than she's letting on."

"No I meant were you hurt."

Strangely Senga flinched. Her checks looked slightly red and her eyes were elusive.

"D-don't ask stupid questions," she said while pouting, "of course I'm fine."

Yuuki shot her a confused look. She overheard Becky let out a giggle and wondered if she was missing something. The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully.

aaa

Sunday, September 28th, 2014 - 10:11  
Moray Street  
Walsh Residence

It was another fine sunny day. Yuuki chapped on the cream door with a brass '78' bolted onto the front. She was early today, making up for being late last time. Soon Rebecca appeared to greet her, but she didn't have the same enthusiasm as yesterday.

"Morning, come in."

Yuuki could tell something was wrong but said nothing and walked towards Becky's room.

No-one else was there yet, which didn't surprise her since they weren't due to meet up until 10:30. She rested cross legged with her back facing the window and gently placed her bag on the ground beside her. Becky sat down on the opposite side of the table, a forced smile on her face.

"Listen, Senga won't be coming today, she's…well she's upset."

"Is she alright?" asked Yuuki, genuinely concerned.

"Oh yes, it's just that…well last night someone she knew…the shadows, erm…"

"There was another murder."

Rebecca nodded. The shadows had killed again. To make things worse the victim was someone Senga knew, but that had happened before. In fact she had a faint connection with almost everyone who had died during the other world, making Yuuki wonder who it was. She decided to ask bluntly before Alistair arrived.

"Paula Goodman. She's on, was on the school's netball team with Senga."

The two of them must have been close friends, she silently mused. The doorbell rang causing both girls to jump. Flashing an embarrassed smile Becky stood up and left the room. Yuuki listened to her footsteps as she walked down the stairs. They had to find the connection quickly to prevent any more murders.

But they had no idea where to begin.

aaa

Monday, September 29th, 2014 - 16:26  
Bishopmill Academy

Mr Niven allowed his students to use classroom C21 between 3:30 and 5pm for Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. This was to help with the history assignment he had given them. As the presentation was due on Thursday morning, Yuuki and her colleagues decided to take advantage.

In total there were 13 inside the room. They were in groups of four, with one exception of 5 due to the odd number of history students in the class. Eight were missing. Mr Niven himself was at the front desk reading a newspaper, ignoring everything around him. Yuuki thought he would feign working, but it seemed he wasn't concerned by pretences.

She was sitting between Senga and Becky, with Alistair opposite her. They had placed four small tables together to form one large continuous surface. There were a number of textbooks and laptops cluttering the area, and the sound of chatter coming from the other groups was deafening. But no-one spoke at her table. Everyone worked wordlessly and the mood was tense.

Yuuki glanced towards her friend Senga. Her face was downcast, stony, unyielding. She hadn't looked up or said a word since they arrived. There was little colour in her skin and her lips appeared dry. It was difficult to tell what Senga was thinking about at the best of times but now she was showing no emotion. Her few movements were machine like, efficient, minimum, silent.

Everyone else in the group seemed to pick up on her mood and said nothing. Even Alistair, whom she assumed didn't know Senga well, had stayed quiet.

"I've finished my part," he said while standing up, "we'll check over everything early Thursday morning. Don't work too hard."

"Oh I'm just leaving too," said Becky, "I'll walk with you."

"The nutty professor wants to see me," he answered before looking towards Yuuki, "Ja-ne."

He collected his belongings and walked out of the room. Rebecca stayed in her seat and stared towards the door, her eyes wide and faraway.

"Who's the 'nutty professor'?"

"Prof Pennington," she answered cheerfully, "everyone calls him that because he's so dull."

The conversation died again when Becky caught sight of Senga. The trio continued working silently until 5pm. Yuuki returned home alone.

Tuesday, September 30th, 2014 - 12:55  
Bishopmill Academy

Victor Sloan - Student at Averurie College and the second victim of the shadows to have no connection with Bishopmill Academy.

His death was confirmed by various news agencies that morning. He died the same way as Paula Goodman, Theresa Flowers and Gavin Coley; at midnight, with no witnesses, in a horrifically violent manner and in a puddle of his own blood.

There were some connections between the four; they each lived in Bishopmill, albeit in different parts, they were in their late teens to early twenties and they either knew or fleetingly met each other previously. However none of this information was helpful. There was no pattern, no rhythm or reason, no clue who was next.

Yuuki was sitting with Senga and Rebecca inside the school's cafeteria. Once again little was said. There was a great deal of background noise as other students noisily slurped their meals. Yuuki felt envious of them. She had been feeling that way quite a bit recently. The other world had lost some of its appeal and entertainment and the main reason why was sitting to her left.

Senga picked at her food instead of eating it. She looked thinner. Her gaze retained its sparkle, but otherwise she seemed a different person. Her tie was lying loose and slightly askew, her shoulder length black hair wasn't as straight as normal and her usually glistening shoes had light scuff marks. Yuuki was worried about her. Regardless they had to work out the pattern of deaths. If they didn't then the central shadow would appear and merge the other world with reality. They couldn't allow that to happen.

"Can either of you think what connects the four murders."

"The bastard shadows," answered Senga coldly.

Yuuki wished she hadn't said anything. It was clear Senga was still upset.

"We'll meet up tonight; we might be able to catch some of them."

"But Senga," interrupted Becky, "we have no idea where the shadows will be."

"Well we'll just have to guess won't we?" snapped Senga, "we'll meet up near the stadium at Boroughbriggs and hope they're nearby. We'll hunt the shadows down and make sure they can't hurt anyone."

Senga stood up from her seat carrying her tray of uneaten food. She looked towards Yuuki.

"Tell Iain if you want."

She walked away and left the cafeteria. Neither Yuuki nor Rebecca attempted to follow.

Perhaps Senga was right, thought Yuuki, maybe they could work out the pattern if they caught the shadows attacking their victim. It didn't matter if they failed, since whoever was targeted would die anyway. The only problem was if they destroyed all the shadows before finding out who they were after. That was why there was a gap between Theresa Flower's death and that of Paula Goodman. The missing name could have solved the mystery.

"Senga's really strong isn't she?"

Becky's question/statement took Yuuki unaware.

"She's suffering but doesn't want to show it. It doesn't matter to her what other people think, she's only putting a brave face on things to help herself cope. She doesn't have many friends. People like her, but she doesn't let them get close. She likes you though. Just remember that if she says something cold."

For the first time Yuuki felt she understood why Senga and Becky were friends. They argued frequently and had very different personalities however there was something deeper which connected them. Yuuki was certain she was overanalysing things. She spoke to Iain before the end of lunch and attended her afternoon classes.


	18. Chapter 4 The Second Central Shadow 2

Wednesday, October 1st, 2014 - 00:00  
Boroughbriggs Road  
The Other World

The four members of ASH were gathered beside the 'Milan Aeronautical Development Indoor Football and Concert Arena', locally referred to as Boroughbriggs Stadium. They had been waiting with their bicycles in silence for some time, each of them wearing an OLED jacket and clasping a phone in their hands.

Tonight they intended to locate and then defeat some shadows. There were a number of flaws in this plan. First, they had no idea where they would appear as the victim could be anywhere in Bishopmill, or even beyond. Second, even if they found the location there was no guarantee they could reach there in time to prevent the fifth murder. Third, pinpointing tonight's target was all but impossible. The only time they had managed to use the shadows to find someone was with Richard Lucas, but in that instance they knew the apartment block in advance.

Despite these issues the foursome decided to try anyway. It was possible that they would succeed, and discovering who the shadows were targeting tonight might help them work out the pattern. At midnight both Yuuki and Iain summoned their personas.

Yuuki closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She couldn't sense anything. The shadows wouldn't normally appear until half an hour into the other world, so she wasn't concerned that they eluded her. A glance towards Iain revealed he too couldn't locate them. She persisted to do this for almost ten minutes before stopping for a break.

Iain continued to scan while the rest of them stood and waited. As Yuuki moved to rest against the side of a nearby building she noticed Senga's foot tapping quickly, her expression bleak. Eventually the dark haired girl moved onto the road and turned to face all of them.

"Keep looking," ordered Senga, her arms wrapped around her body, "we don't have time to waste."

She walked away from view but the light from her jacket revealed she wasn't far. Becky, who had been leaning against the same wall as Yuuki, smiled and followed after Senga tentatively, leaving her and Iain alone.

"There's something different about Agnes," stated Iain.

"I heard someone on the school netball team died," responded Yuuki, "she's still upset about it. We probably shouldn't say anything."

"It's not her demeanour," answered Iain, "it's her persona."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not certain."

He stopped talking. Yuuki wondered what this meant and summoned Tamamo-no-Mae again. She scanned the area. Eventually she detected something faintly from the South West corner of Bishopmill. She retracted her persona and called for Senga and Becky to come back. Neither she nor Iain could give an exact location but now they knew roughly where to go.

The quartet headed south; past the church on Friars Road, beyond the entrance to Spynie Golf Club on Fairway Avenue, west through residential Ashgrove Place before reaching Hill Street, the furthest point in Bishopmill. Yuuki checked her watch, there was less than twenty five minutes remaining. Stepping off her bike she immediately summoned Tamamo-no-Mae and completed a search. There were five shadows split between two groups on this street, one approaching from each side. The victim had to be inside one of these houses.

"There are shadows close by, three on this side-"

"Finally."

Senga hurried down the street away from them towards one band of enemies. Yuuki called out to her but she didn't stop. It was too dangerous for them to be running off alone, however she had no idea which group of shadows would reach tonight's victim first. She had to make a decision.

"Becky, hurry after Senga, when you're finished meet us back here."

"A little privacy for the love birds," teased Becky, "don't do anything I wouldn't be caught doing!"

Her blonde haired friend ran away down the street after Senga. Once again Yuuki and Iain were alone. They headed for the opposite end of Hill Street from their comrades. The pair agreed to resist fighting the other group of shadows until they discovered where the target was.

Soon they spotted two creatures travelling towards them. They were different from anything they had encountered before; the first was a strange giraffe/zebra hybrid with an oily brown coat and black and white striped legs. The second was much more terrifying, a white/green spider with two blue patterns wrapped around its large convex body. Both creatures were similar in size, between 120 and 170cm in height.

Iain and Yuuki stayed out of sight and followed them. The creatures continued to walk indifferently along the road, completely oblivious to the fact they were being watched. Eventually they stopped outside a house and started staring at a door. The target had to be inside.

Yuuki was about to attack them when Senga appeared. She ran straight towards the shadows; her phone poised in her hands. Without hesitation she started fighting alone. Yuuki ordered Iain to scan for weaknesses as she hurried to help. Just before she entered the battle she saw Senga summon her persona.

But it wasn't Freya that appeared.

"Poena!"

Poena arrived behind a pillar of cobalt light. She sported a whip in one hand and scales in the other. Unlike Freya, this persona had wings on its back and her aged skin was covered by thick clothing as opposed to armour. But the most frightening aspect of Poena was her large red eyes. They reminded Yuuki too much of Erebus.

Senga attacked without delay, using ice to strike down the spider. Yuuki summoned Pangu against the same opponent. The shadow survived, but couldn't stand up properly. The zebra/giraffe discharged a bolt of electricity against them, causing Senga to stumble and Yuuki to step back. Iain shouted towards them.

"The arachnid uses wind and poison; it's weak against physical attacks. The okapi is vulnerable to wind."

Knowing what they were capable of Yuuki decided to destroy the spider first. She wasn't sure what Iain meant by poison and didn't intend to find out. Pressing 2 on her cell she evoked Monkey and used him to attack. It jumped onto the shadow's back and struck it cleanly from above, causing it to dissipate into nothing. All that remained was the okapi.

By this time Senga had returned to her feet. She scowled angrily towards the sole surviving shadow and a dark gas began to emanate from her persona. The cloud of black trickled towards the okapi slowly, methodically. Yuuki didn't know what it was and the shadow temporarily stopped fighting, presumably for the same reason. However just before it made contact the okapi tried to run. It was too late.

The black gas wrapped itself around one of its hind legs, before winding its way around the body like a snake. The shadow continued to let out pained cries and moved the few unaffected parts of its anatomy wildly. It was in a panic. Yuuki looked away however the ever weakening yelps of agony didn't stop. Then there was nothing but silence.

When Yuuki returned her gaze she saw that the shadow was gone. In many ways she was relieved; it was kinder for it to be dead than suffer any longer. Becky ran towards them, her breath slightly laboured.

"Good job!" she beamed excitedly.

"The shadows were examining this building," stated Iain as he walked to the door of 84 Hill Street, "it is most likely that the target is inside."

"Where's the nearest shadow?" asked Senga.

"Not far, judging by their speed and location they won't arrive for another ten minutes."

"Then Becky and I will head it of. You and Yuuki can stay here in case something passes us."

Iain told Senga where the shadows were now and she left with Rebecca. Yuuki wondered why she didn't want to wait beside tonight's victim. The shadows were heading towards him or her anyway. Senga should have at least asked Iain how many there were. Worried Yuuki decided to talk to her tomorrow.

"We should ensure this is the correct location," said Iain, interrupting her chain of thought.

She nodded. They were facing a grey two bedroom terrace house with wide windows and a sloped roof. Beside the front door was a panel of glass which Yuuki used to look inside. She couldn't see anything in the narrow corridor. Normally she would wait outside and stop shadows getting in but tonight she needed to know who they were after. ASH had inadvertently missed the second target and they couldn't afford any more gaps.

The windows were closed and the door was locked meaning they needed to force their way inside. Yuuki summoned Monkey. He smashed the glass plane next to the door, covering the laminate flooring in shards. Iain stepped inside first and looked up a staircase.

"I'll check the upper level."

He climbed the stairs without delay. Yuuki searched the ground floor. Once she finished examining the small kitchen at the back of the house she headed towards the staircase but stopped when she saw Iain approach.

"The target is here; however there are shadows close by."

"How many?"

"Four, two at the rear and another two on their way."

Yuuki wasn't sure what to do. Fighting four shadows unaided at the same time would be difficult but she didn't want any of them to get to whoever they were after. Considering the choices she decided to tackle the two nearest and defeat them first.

"Tell me if anything gets close," she said to Iain.

Returning to the kitchen she spotted the shadows approaching as she looked though a small window. They were Maya, one in a blue mask, the other in green. Seconds later she heard a thump as they tried to break through the door. The sound turned rhythmical, causing her heart to start racing. She had to calm down. Becoming nervous wouldn't help anyone.

Soon her enemies were inside. She summoned Coatlicue and attacked the blue Maya. The shadow dodged and retaliated, causing her to fall to the ground. The green Maya created a gust of air which winded her upon impact. The battle hadn't started well.

Yuuki managed to regain her footing. She tried attacking the blue Maya again. This time it couldn't dodge the fireball Coatlicue had generated and faded into nothingness. A squall came from the sole remaining shadow, again hurting her but not causing any lasting damage.

"The other two shadows are almost here."

Iain's update wasn't much appreciated. Yuuki needed to use electricity to finish this enemy quickly. She selected Ukko, a physically impressive persona with a hammer in his hand. It had the power and ability to defeat this shadow; however it had a weakness against wind.

Ukko charged an attack but the Maya reacted first. Yuuki saw this and dodged out of the way. Now there was nothing preventing her from destroying the shadow. A bolt of lightning leapt through the air and struck her enemy. This part of tonight's battle was over.

A quick glance over her shoulder told Yuuki that the next two shadows were already inside the building. She hurried towards the stairs and saw one waiting for her at the bottom while the other continued to climb. They were both white gloves telling her she needed to use ice. Yuuki summoned Damballa and engaged the first shadow.

The glove hit her directly, exposing Damballa's weakness to electricity. It attacked again, causing her leg to fall asleep. She tried to ignore it but the pain made her wince. When she finally got the chance she ordered her persona to create spears of ice and throw towards the shadow. Fortunately it hit and destroyed the creature. Yuuki crawled up the stairs as quickly as she could.

She saw the shadow positioned next to a woman in her early twenties. It had to be tonight's target. The Maya started to glow. Iain hit it with a lamp however it had no effect. Yuuki knew it was charging an electrical strike. She had one chance. She used Damballa to attack from behind. The cool blades of ice made contact just as the first sparks started to leave the shadow. It was destroyed and the battle was over.

The other world would be finished soon too, but for Yuuki she was glad just to take a deep breath. She felt Iain's hand touch her shoulder. He moved her against a wall and helped her to sit up straight. There was worry in his eyes.

"Try to find out who she is," said Yuuki, slightly embarrassed by the attention Iain was giving her.

"Her name is Julia Peyton Jones, a sophomore at Averurie College."

"Do you know her?"

"It was written on her textbook."

Yuuki let out a chuckle. Perhaps it was the pain dulling her mind. She tried to stand up and immediately Iain grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling.

"Oh la-la, am I interrupting something?"

Iain's hand moved away in response to the voice and she fell to the ground. Yuuki glanced up and saw Rebecca standing on the stairs, a broad smile on her face.

"Taking advantage of poor Yuuki like that, naughty boy."

"It-it wasn't like that!"

"You're blushing, you're blushing!"

"Will you two cut it out," barked Senga.

Yuuki struggled to her knees and slowed her breathing. She knew the pain would go away eventually and wasn't worried about her injuries. That said she didn't want to be inside someone's house when the other world ended. An arm held her by the hip and lifted her from the ground. It was Senga's. Yuuki hobbled down the stairs, out of the gap next to the front door and a short distance along the street. She rested her eyes and sensed the other world coming to an end.

The four members of ASH had saved another person from the shadows and gained a name to add to the list. They needed to work out the connection between the five known targets and anticipate who was next. And Yuuki needed to speak seriously with Senga to prevent her from running off on her own again.

But right now she wanted to sleep. She drifted away into a restful dream.

aaa

Wednesday, October 1st, 2014 - 09:12  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes and saw her bedroom ceiling above her. She sat up straight and stretched her arms. A yawn escaped from her mouth.

She couldn't remember coming home after fighting the shadows, indeed last night was blurry to her. She stepped out of bed and walked towards her mirror. Her reflection was wearing the same clothes as last night and her body was unusually stiff and sore. Yuuki tried to remember what happened.

The last shadow was about to attack someone when she stopped it. Iain then told her a name and she was carried outside. She must have collapsed again. Yuuki guessed it was Senga and Rebecca who brought her back here. She wondered if her parents knew she was outside or hurt. It was too late to change things, she mused.

Yuuki caught a glimpse of her clock and panicked. It was 09:14. Today was a school day meaning she wasn't just late; she was very, very late. She washed her face quickly before changing and rushing out the door.

The journey to Bishopmill Academy was quieter than normal, probably because all the rush hour traffic was gone. Regardless Yuuki used every shortcut she had learned to get there as swiftly as possible. She checked her watch, 09:27; she had missed almost 20 minutes of first period already. She slowed down as she approached the school's bike shed and secured her bicycle inside. Right now she should have been in Miss Richardson's Drama class. She didn't look forward to apologising to her.

"Ohayou gozaimasu."

She knew the voice. Alistair Miller, the 6th year student who was part of her history project group, was standing there in his school uniform looking at her. Yuuki instinctively bowed towards him before remembering she wasn't in Japan.

"Good morning. I'm sorry but I'm really late."

"I wouldn't bother going to class now," said Alistair sincerely, "slip back in during second period, you'll get the same attendance, won't disturb whatever class you miss and avoid being told off for being late."

He did make a good point. Yuuki hated the idea of deliberately skipping class, but she would just be getting in the way if she walked into the middle of Miss Richardson's lesson. And Alistair was in the same situation as her, so she could trust his advice.

"Besides I've wanted to talk with you for a while."

"Me?" replied Yuuki, "erm, sure, why not."

Alistair walked into Central building. Yuuki followed and saw him enter the school library.

There was no-one apart from them inside the large room, at least none she could see. It shouldn't have surprised her, since everyone ought to be in class. Alistair sat down at a small table with two seats next to one another. He placed his school bag at his feet and motioned for her to do the same.

"Did you arrive late as well?" asked Yuuki as she moved her chair.

"This is a free period for me," Alistair answered, "6th years don't need to take 5 Highers. It gives us more time to study. It's strange how they do things in this country isn't it? You need to remember that 5th and 6th year isn't as important here as Junior and Senior level is in Japan."

His words certainly were true. Scotland was very different Japan, sometimes better, sometimes worse.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Yuuki.

"Nothing specific. I spent my sophomore year in Japan at a place called St Hermelin High School and you remind me of that. It's really is dull here in comparison. I tell the teachers all the time but they don't believe me."

"Becky said…oh I mean Rebecca Walsh, she told me you studied around the world."

"Japan was the best though. My parents should have stayed there."

Although Alistair said she reminded him of his time in Japan, it was Yuuki who was feeling nostalgic.

"I have to admit," Yuuki said sheepishly, "I do miss not being in an afterschool club or taking part in a culture festival. They were always the same but they were something to look forward to."

"That's it!" exclaimed Alistair as his hand hit the table hard, "a culture festival, why didn't I think of that. And I know the perfect time, St Andrew's day. It's the type of thing Milan would go for."

Yuuki wasn't sure what he was talking about. She didn't interrupt in the hope he would put his ramblings into some form of cohesive context.

"The school puts something on for St Andrew's day. Ah, sorry St Andrew is the patron saint of Scotland," explained Alistair, "he's celebrated on the 30th of November. It's a pretty important day in this country. Let's see it's comparable to 'seijin no hi'. Because you're here I might be able to get them to cancel whatever they have planned."

Yuuki still wasn't sure what he was talking about however her musings were stopped when she heard a voice echo in her mind.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Emperor Arcana shall bless thee."_

A bell started to ring faintly in the distance. Alistair collected his bag and started walking towards the door. Yuuki asked him where he was going.

"It's second period."

It was time for Ms Clapton's maths class. Darn.

aaa

It was lunchtime and Yuuki was with Senga and Rebecca inside the school cafeteria. The familiar sounds, sights and, unfortunately, smells were all present. Before she allowed herself to eat Yuuki had to show her gratitude to her friends.

"Thanks for helping me home yesterday."

"We couldn't abandon our brave leader in the face of adversity!" exclaimed Becky.

Senga however said nothing. She was the one Yuuki really wanted to talk with. Running after shadows and splitting up the group was too dangerous. In addition they had no idea how the targets were being selected and would become exhausted from cycling and running around during the other world. Yuuki decided to wait until she was alone with Senga to tell her this. She wasn't sure how her friend would react.

At this moment a girl came over to their table. It was Gabriel, one of the people they had managed to save during the first round of murders. She was slightly stout with a pretty face and bleached blonde hair. She took gum out of her mouth and threw it skilfully into a nearby bin.

"Hey Becks your party's still good for Saturday right?"

"Uh-huh, my place from 6 till late!"

"Are you sure, the police still haven't caught that 'Baku' guy yet. A lot of people are nervous about going out."

"Don't worry, if any shadows appear I'll take care of them!"

"Shadows? Whatever I'll see you then."

The girl walked away. Yuuki didn't know what they were talking about. Rebecca turned to look at her.

"You're coming too right?"

"To what?"

"My birthday party," answered Becky, "they'll be lots of cake, music, maybe even a cute guy or two."

"I didn't know it was your birthday."

"Really? I'm sure I mentioned it. It's Saturday which is perfect 'cause its right at the start of our two week break!"

"What two week break?"

"Did you hurt your head Yuuki?" asked Becky, "we get a fortnight off after this week. You really should check the message boards more often. Actually I kinda wish I hadn't told you it would have been funny seeing you come here on Monday wondering where everybody is."

Yuuki pouted. How was she supposed to know they had a fourteen day holiday? However a larger problem presented itself…what was she going to get Becky for her birthday?

Another student, a dark haired boy with bushy sideburns, started signalling towards their table. Yuuki watched as Becky stood up and walked over to him, saying as she left 'I'll see you guys later, remember to invite Daigo and Iain'. She excitedly jogged towards the boy and made a number of bloated hand gestures as they left the cafeteria.

Now alone with Senga, Yuuki tried to think of how to approach her regarding last night. Should she be blunt or subtle? Considering they didn't have much time before afternoon classes Yuuki decided to be direct.

"We'll need to be more careful at night. We shouldn't split up."

"Fine."

It wasn't the response Yuuki had been expecting. She thought Senga would argue for a while or say 'no-one was hurt' or 'quit moaning'. After a moment however she realised this reply was even worse. It left nowhere for the conversation to go.

"What do you think I should get Becky for her birthday?"

"You know Iain is the problem don't you?" stated Senga calmly, "he's useless against them. Becks can take care of herself, and I can fight, but you're the only one we can leave to babysit him. You know I'm right; otherwise you'd have come after me yourself when I left. We shouldn't involve him at night."

"He is useful at scanning shadows," reasoned Yuuki, attempting to defend Iain, "and he made our jackets."

"If he can't protect himself then he'll either get killed or slow us down. We're here for one reason, to kill shadows, if he can't do that he shouldn't be with us."

There was some truth in what Senga was saying., but Iain tried his best. She remembered how he used a lamp to attack a shadow, although it didn't work. If only he could do something in battle. Yuuki glanced towards Senga and noticed over her shoulder Iain walking out of the room quickly. She wondered what he was doing here. The only time she remembered seeing him in the cafeteria was when he wanted to talk to them.

"'Ode de Pong'" said Senga randomly, "…Becky likes that perfume."

Senga avoided eye contact and took a drink of juice. Yuuki smiled at her.


	19. Chapter 4 The Second Central Shadow 3

Thursday, October 2nd, 2014 - 08:07  
Bishopmill Academy  
Classroom C21

Yuuki arrived in class and saw five other people there. Four were at a desk against the blue tinted windows nosily reviewing their notes and papers. The fifth was a lonesome and unexpectedly early Rebecca.

"Hiya Yuuki-chan!"

"You don't need to add 'chan'," answered Yuuki as she took to her seat.

"But Al keeps speaking in Japanese when you're around, maybe I should say 'Yuuki-Denka'."

"Do you know what that means?"

"I'm not sure, but it sounds cool!"

Yuuki took out the neatly typed, double spaced speech she had prepared for today. She was feeling really nervous about the presentation. It wasn't her English that worried her, since her parents had spoken to her in that language since she was a child, but rather the fact this was the first time she had done anything like this in this country. She had no idea how much preparation was expected. Maybe she should have made a slideshow, or printed copies of her sources for everyone to check in their own time. She couldn't change it now.

"Becky," said Yuuki softly, "could I see what you wrote?"

"Uh-huh!"

What Yuuki saw made her feel infinitely better and worse. Better, because she knew she hadn't underprepared, and worse because everyone in the group would get the same grade for the report. Rebecca's notes were little more than illegible scribbles written half heartedly on various pieces of paper. There were numbers at the top corner of each page, but this wasn't a reliable guide as page '2' said 'read after '3''.

Becky was to write about Scotland between 1543 and 1707, covering the Protestant Reformation, the Wars of the Three Kingdoms and the Union of the Crowns. To her credit she had a page dedicated to each topic, however what she wrote didn't induce confidence. Yuuki read a sample.

"_**John Knox**__ was kinda important __durri__ during the Protestant Reformation in Scotland. He preached __**Calvinism**__, which became widespread. Popular ideas in Calvinism include weird stuff like 'let the laddie play wi the knife, he'll learn,' and 'drink's bad in a man an worse in a woman.' We're more enlightened now (add 'hope is the dream o a foolish man' and 'dinnae expect onything an yell no be disappointed' if shortish - __**say bold words!**__)."_

"By the way Senga's not going to be here," said Rebecca.

"Did something happen?"

"It's Paula's funeral today so she won't be back until tomorrow. But she wrote her part and asked me to give it to you. She even printed it out for you and everything!"

Becky pulled out a second report. It was written in large font, had notes on pronunciations, included an index of references and came with optional cue cards. 'It was really considerate of Senga to do this for me' thought Yuuki for a moment, before she realised something obvious.

"Wait why do I need to read Senga's part?"

"Because she won't be here. Actually she wrote the introduction and conclusion too, so you'll need to read them as well."

"No, why do _I_ need to do it?"

"Because Senga believes in you," answered Becky, "and I do to. You can do it!"

Yuuki gave up. Reasoning with Rebecca was impossible. She suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for Senga since she argued with Becky all the time. Soon Alistair arrived and the group was complete. Unfortunately for Yuuki his part was of a similar quality to Becky's.

aaa

Thursday morning was always double history.

Each of her 'higher' subjects had one double lesson per week. English was Wednesday afternoon, Maths Monday morning, Physics before lunch on Wednesday and drama to end Monday. These blocks of just less than 2 hours were easier for Yuuki, since it saved her rushing around Bishopmill Academy with her textbooks and other belongings.

Today however wasn't much fun. Mr Niven, her history teacher, was using this time for 'collective reports', which made up part of each students overall grade. Yuuki, Becky and Alistair were due to be last. This meant watching 4 groups give out presentations before her. Yuuki didn't pay much attention; she was too busy trying to learn as much of Senga's speech as she could. She wished her friend was here as she wouldn't have felt so nervous.

Finally, marginally over 1 hour after class started, it was the turn of her group.

They stood in a line, cramped close together with their backs almost touching the blackboard. Yuuki was nearest the door, with Rebecca beside her and Alistair near where Mr Niven was sitting. She was happy to be there. She cleared her throat and started to read.

"The history of Scotland, or of any nation, cannot be surmised in a few carefully chosen words. Our country, the land that begot us, is an ancient one. Lost amongst the myths and legends, the fact and fiction, the pride and shame is one simple truth. Scotland is no more. We may crow of our successes and ignore our transgressions, but Scotland died on a dotted line in 1707. This presentation takes us through the history of this land, from the Pictish people who fended off Roman invasion before they themselves were forced from their lands, to the final attempts at resurrecting a fallen nation in 1746…"

The presentation continued on. Eventually, after 13 minutes and 12 seconds, Yuuki reached the conclusion Senga had written.

"Perhaps one day, beyond our lifetimes and that of our children, the people of Scotland may finally have a say in determining their own fate. But until such time the history of Scotland shall be forever stopped. Nothing more can be added."

Yuuki hurriedly sat down. She thought Senga had gone over-the-top with her flowery depiction of a dead nation in the introduction and conclusion. She slouched low in her seat. Her classmates wouldn't know which parts she wrote and which she had to read because Senga wasn't here, meaning they would think the words 'the history of Scotland shall be forever stopped' were hers.

Mr Niven, her old, slightly frail teacher, stood where she had been moments earlier, a walking stick clutched behind his back.

"So Yuuki, Yuuki Hashimoto, there's no more history to teach? Heh, he, I'll be able to retire in peace knowing that, heh, he."

At least her teacher enjoyed that line. The remainder of the lesson passed without incident.

aaa

Thursday, October 2nd, 2014 - 13:07  
Bishopmill Academy  
Cafeteria

Yuuki took another sip of her 'iron brewer' can of juice. The taste made her feel refreshed. She was sitting with Rebecca trying to recover from the stress of that morning.

"Why did Senga do that to me?" she moaned, "couldn't she have toned it down just a little?"

"She does get a bit nationalist when it comes to things like this," answered Becky, much too late to be of any help, "I can't believe you actually read it out. I mean everyone thought you were just criticising their country."

"I'm half Scottish you know," protested Yuuki.

"So is Senga, her mother is Finnish."

After receiving that useless piece of information Yuuki chose to change the subject. She didn't want to think about history anymore. In fact she didn't want to think about school at all. Remembering it was Becky's birthday at the weekend Yuuki decided to talk about that.

"Are you looking forward to Saturday?"

"Uh huh! It should be fun. Remember to bring your brother with you, I'll probably get some new games and he was pretty good."

"Are you sure you want Daigo to be there?" asked Yuuki.

"Of course, and you better be nice to him, he's the one who let me and Senga in when we carried you home a couple of nights ago."

"Really? He didn't mention anything. I wonder why he did that."

"Because he loves his big sister! Either that or it's because I said the same thing to him as I did to Iain when we tried to get into his apartment. Your brother has a dirty mind."

Yuuki dismissed that last comment.

"Excuse me Yuuki, Rebecca."

The voice took Yuuki unawares. She turned and saw Iain standing directly behind her, a serious expression on his face. He held a burgundy coloured folder in his hand which was faintly familiar to her.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure!" replied Becky with boundless energy, "the more the merrier!"

Iain sat down.

"I know what connects the murders," he said as he opened the folder in his hand, "I am sure the two of you are aware of what this is. It is a petition against the extradition of the 'Daar' family organised by the BASFTW organisation."

Yuuki looked inside and remembered seeing this list before:

_Theresa Flowers  
Senga Ferguson  
Paula Goodman  
Gavin Coley  
Tickle Bumfluff  
Victor Sloan  
Julia Jones  
Tina Keane  
The Mildly Disagreeable Witch of the North  
Anne Coley  
Richard Wentworth  
Tim Burr  
Anthony Fawcett  
Gene E Yuss  
Lou Sirr  
Caroline Russell  
Jack Higgins  
Ivana Tinkle  
Amanda Huggenkiss  
Homer Sexual  
Richard Higgins  
Daigo Hashimoto  
Yuuki Hashimoto  
Rebecca 'in your face British Government' Walsh  
Suzy Sinatra  
Jenny Montgomery  
Alan Hopkins_

"I chanced upon this folder this morning; the names match the correct order for each murder thus far."

This was it; this was what they had been looking for. The five dead so far were Theresa Flowers, Paula Goodman, Gavin Coley, Victor Sloan and Tina Keane. They saved Julia Jones and the second target had been Senga, which explained why none of the shadows had stopped that night and why they had focused their attacks on her.

"Naturally we can dismiss the notion that there is someone called the mildly disagreeable witch of the north," stated Iain in a deadpan voice, "Thus tonight the shadows will attempt to kill Anne Coley."

"Who is she?" asked Rebecca.

"I am uncertain however there are two such surnames listed in the telephone directory for Bishopmill. They are on Liberty Street inside the Haugh and Perimeter Road, at the South East fringe of town."

The two locations the shadows could attack were at the opposite ends of Bishopmill. Yuuki considered her options. If the three of them went to the wrong street then there would be no way they could make it in time to save Anne Coley, however splitting up and leaving one person alone to fight against the shadows would be too much.

"Senga won't be back tonight," confirmed Yuuki, "do you think you can handle the shadows on your own for a while Becky?"

"Sure boss."

"Go to Perimeter Road tonight, Iain and I will check Liberty Street. If Anne isn't there we will go to you as quickly as possible. Just try to hold them off, and don't do anything dangerous."

"I'll leave that to you."

Rebecca's flippant responses didn't fill her with confidence. She wished Senga was here. Yuuki shook her head; this was just for one night. Once they had time to look at the list they should be able to track everyone down, and Senga would be back. The trio agreed to the plan and started preparing for tonight.

Yuuki glanced towards the names to check who was due to be attacked. The mysterious woman said there would be 13 nights of death before the central shadow will appear to kill the 14th. So far there had been seven targets. Later it would be Anne Coley, tomorrow Richard Wentworth, after that Anthony Fawcett, Caroline Russell, Jack Higgins, Ivana Tinkle and culminating with Amanda Huggenkiss.

aaa

Thursday, October 2nd, 2014 - 23:54  
Liberty Street

"Anne Coley is either on Perimeter Road, at an unlisted location, or outside Bishopmill. We know there is an 'A Coley' registered for apartment 58…"

Yuuki listened as Iain continued to explain his thoughts on tonight's mission. For someone who was famous for being silent, he sure liked to talk, although she couldn't remember seeing him do so with anyone at school. Nevertheless hearing his views was better than silence.

Right now they were hiding from the rain outside apartment block 7 of Liberty Street. It was the forth from last building facing westwards towards the hills surrounding Bishopmill. This part of town had been constructed recently, however they weren't luxurious. The parked cars tended to be cheaper models, the few gardens were not well maintained and some litter was lying in the darkened alleyways between each block. It wasn't a bad area; however few would consider it to be picturesque.

"Yuuki, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Am I-"

The other world arrived, interrupting Iain. The shower they had been hiding from stopped and the pitter-patter of raindrops became silent. Watching the falling rain one moment and seeing it end the next was surreal.

Iain, unperturbed unlike her, approached apartment block 7 and tried to use the large brass handle to open the main entrance. It didn't work.

"We will require your persona."

Yuuki pressed '2' on her phone, summoning Monkey. The creature smashed the dark wooden door apart after a couple of attempts. She retracted her persona and the pair stepped inside. They hurried towards the stairs. Room 58 was on the 8th floor, giving them a long trek. As they ran Yuuki noticed Iain struggling to keep up with her and called over to him.

"I can go on ahead, just take your time."

"(Pant) that (pant) isn't necessary."

She slowed down a little to help him keep up with her. He didn't look out of shape, but fighting the shadows, as opposed to merely watching, took far more energy and probably made herself, Senga and Becky much fitter than they otherwise would be. Soon the duo reached room 58.

The door was unlocked, allowing them access without difficulty. The apartment wasn't very tidy, with a scattering of CD's on the carpeted floor and coats piled upon each other near the entrance. Yuuki searched the furthest away room first while Iain looked elsewhere. They were looking for the frozen figure the shadows were after. Very quickly Yuuki found her.

Anne Coley looked older than she had been expecting, probably in her late twenties. She was standing next to a bed wearing very revealing lingerie. Yuuki considered what this meant before coming to the conclusion she was interrupting a private moment. Closing the door she decided they didn't need to be in the room to fend off the shadows.

"Did you manage to locate Miss Coley?" asked Iain.

"Y-Yes, but we shouldn't go in there."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I think she was…about to share something with someone. We can stop the shadows here."

"If you think that's best."

Iain tiptoed past the various items of clothing dispersed on the floor and entered a side room. A quick glance showed Yuuki that it had comfortable seats inside. She decided to follow.

Twenty five minutes past and they had heard nothing from the shadows or Rebecca. They didn't expect their friend to show since she could only reach them just before the other world ended, making it pointless. The town slopped slightly from West to East making it easier to leave the Haugh than enter it. Yuuki slouched. It would be her fighting alone again. Times like this made her appreciate how helpful Becky and Senga truly were.

"Iain, did you want to ask me something earlier?"

He flinched to her question.

"It is irrelevant."

"Tell me," probed Yuuki.

"It isn't worth you consideration."

He stood up from his seat and summoned Brahan Seer. The persona which bore resemblance to a man wearing a green raincoat raised a small stone with a perfect hole in the centre to its right eye. Almost immediately Iain glanced towards the floor.

"Two shadows are approaching, both are unfamiliar to me. They should be arriving shortly."

Unfamiliar…were they new shadows? Yuuki tried to ready herself. If it was something she had not encountered before then it would be safest to start with Pangu. The giant ape with four accompanying animals wasn't as strong as her other personas, however it had no natural weaknesses to exploit which restricted how much damage she could receive.

Yuuki also used her limited time considering where to fight. She could meet the shadows on the stairs but doing so would leave Anne Coley unguarded. The space before the apartment entrance was another option. It risked having shadows queuing to fight her, giving her no time to recover between battles and taking away any possible escape route if things went wrong. Then again she didn't intend to run.

"They're here."

She saw the first shadow peering round the door. It looked like a 120cm tall chess piece, more specifically a black bishop. Soon the second came into view. It was the same except white. Yuuki didn't need to tell Iain what to do, she expected him to be scanning the shadows already.

She summoned Pangu and attacked the black bishop. The great ape used brute force but had little effect. Both shadows retaliated simultaneously, each generating a funnel of flame which struck her directly.

"The black bishop is vulnerable to wind, the white to ice. They are adept with fire."

His advice wasn't punctual, but at least Iain had told her how to defeat these latest opponents. Yuuki choose to take out the white bishop first. She evoked Damballa, the anaconda which floated through air with a second snake wrapped around its body. It produced a chunk of ice which managed to trip the shadow. The black bishop continued to attack with fire, but this wasn't a great problem for Yuuki. She finished off the downed enemy and retracted her persona.

"A further three shadows are approaching."

Yuuki had to defeat this final bishop quickly. It was weak to wind, however the persona which could best expose this frailty was vulnerable to fire. Despite the risk she summoned Erebus anyway. The black shadow attacked her, causing her to fall on impact. Yuuki felt sore and this was the first fight of the night. She regained both her focus and footing and ordered her persona to attack. A strong gust of wind collided into the bishop shadow, causing it to let out a pained screech before dissipating into nothing.

She breathed easy for a moment. The new shadows appearing for this series of murders seemed stronger than last time. Of course she was more capable too. Her stamina had improved and the power her personas could produce had noticeably increased.

A shadow appeared at the front door. It was the wolf with grey fur they had encountered when the shadows targeted Senga. Yuuki tried to remember what it was susceptible to when it attacked her with ice. Taken slightly by surprise she stumbled backwards. This allowed two more shadows to come into view through the doorway. They were both yellow masked Maya.

Yuuki concentrated. Becky had defeated the wolf, so it must have been weak against electricity. She pressed '5' on her phone and beckoned Ukko. The persona charged an attack. The wolf dodged and moved towards her. It extracted its claws and stretched its leading leg in her direction. Yuuki saw Ukko appear before her and take the brunt of the assault; however she still felt some pain. She charged a second attack and destroyed the shadow with an extended burst of lightning.

The two Maya couldn't hurt her with Ukko summoned and Yuuki happily allowed them to attack her. She needed to switch to Monkey to destroy them, but knew it would hurt.

"Yuuki, please use this."

Yuuki turned around and saw Iain throw something in her direction from his hiding place. It was a long metal pole. She tried physically hitting the shadows. The Maya's scurried desperately to avoid being struck, nevertheless she eventually succeeded. The first wave of opponents had been defeated.

"There are zero shadows within the immediate vicinity," said Iain with no emotion.

She often wondered if Iain was joking whenever he spoke like that, before remembering who he was. Yuuki glanced towards the pole in her hand.

"Where did you find this?"

"It's a curtain rail," answered Iain, as if it had been obvious, "it's effectiveness against shadows does raise an interesting proposition."

"What do you mean?"

"Normal weapons are effective against the shadows, this you have demonstrated clearly, it may be worth considering having such items prepared prior to the other world, as opposed to relying on their availability at the target location."

"You mean we should bring weapons with us in future."

"Precisely. However it does pose the problems of weight and may result in drawing attention towards ourselves."

Iain tended to overanalyzes problems, thought Yuuki. He was right however. If a metal curtain rail could fend off shadows then it may allow Iain to fight with them, meaning Senga would have no objection to him staying in the group. Yuuki wondered why she considered that issue first. Why did she want him to stay?

"Is something the matter?"

"Huh, erm, no not at all," mumbled Yuuki.

She re-entered the side room and lay down on the couch. She knew she was taking up both seats but didn't care. Iain could stand; she had done all the work. For the rest of the night Yuuki fought against a multitude of familiar enemies. Once all the shadows had been defeated both she and Iain returned to their respective homes.

aaa

Friday, October 3rd, 2014 - 15:51  
Hermes Street

Yuuki was walking slowly home from school. She was glad it was the weekend, however she knew there would be little rest for her. The shadows were scheduled to attack Richard Wentworth tonight and there was no possibility of reaching him. In addition the second central shadow was due to appear in less than one week. There were plenty of things for her to worry about.

It was raining but Yuuki was safely protected under her umbrella. She didn't mind the drizzle so much; the regular patter of drops was therapeutic in a way. As she approached her home she heard a faint voice calling towards her. A glance behind showed no-one was there. Yuuki walked the final few steps to her door when she heard the voice again, this time more clearly than before.

"Up here Yuuki."

It was Gavin. He was leaning out of a window on the upper floor of his house wearing the grey uniform of Oakland High School. Yuuki saw him disappear for a moment. She waited until he came out to greet her.

"Hi."

"Hello Gavin," she said warmly.

An awkward silence fell between them. Yuuki wasn't sure what he wanted. He was fidgeting more than normal and blushing lightly. Perhaps he had a slight cold. Gavin didn't bring out an umbrella with him so she moved closer to prevent him being soaked. He smiled towards her.

"I-I wanted to talk to you, are you busy right now? Because we can talk anytime I mean we live next door to each other and should be able to talk anytime. Unless one of us was busy because I wouldn't expect us to-"

"Sure," interrupted Yuuki, knowing he wouldn't stop talking otherwise, "do you want to come inside?"

Gavin nodded and the pair entered her house. Yuuki directed him to her room while she fetched drinks for them.

She saw Gavin on her computer chair, literally sitting on his hands. His black hair was damp and occasional drops of water fell to the ground. Yuuki passed him a drink of 'Iron Brewer' while she took a can of 'Mad Bull' for herself. His green eyes matched hers, staring at her for a few seconds before quickly darting away again.

The few times they had been together he had acted nervously, but Gavin was worse than normal. Perhaps he wasn't used to her yet. It upset Yuuki a little that he couldn't feel comfortable around her as she had tried to be nice to him. She sat down on her bed and looked around.

"Do you like to read Gavin?"

She wanted to break the silence and couldn't think of anything else to say. Gavin mumbled incoherently, before clearing his throat.

"I-I wanted to ask you something Yuuki. There's someone, erm, I mean, if you, I was, erm…"

"It's okay," she said softly, hoping to calm his nerves.

Gavin stood up and took a deep breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

The question came out of the blue. Yuuki blinked a few times. She didn't imagine Gavin would ask her something like that. Not that he was a bad guy, it was just unexpected. Yuuki didn't know how to respond. Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

"I understand."

After uttering these words Gavin rushed out of her room. Yuuki called for him to come back, but he ignored her. Still in shock she sat on her bed and wondered what else she could have done. The look on his face was clear in her mind's eye. Gavin seemed to be really upset.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Lovers Arcana shall bless thee."_

It was the voice in her head she would occasionally hear. Igor had told her whenever a special connection with someone was established or strengthened her chances of defeating the shadows grew in turn. Yuuki never understood what this meant and was even more confused after what had happened with Gavin. There was only one person who could answer her questions. She resolved to go see him immediately.

Yuuki closed her door and touched the surface of her full length mirror. Her hand passed through. She stepped inside and felt herself falling rapidly to the ground. She closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable impact.

Upon landing she knew immediately she was in the Velvet Room. Her shoulder felt sore as she struggled to her feet.

"Stupid human," snapped Olivia with little sympathy, "no grace at all. Can't you do anything right?"

"She's not stupid!"

"Of course she is Oscar. Maybe she's average for humans but compared to us she is an idiot."

"But she's our guest."

"Fine," reluctantly conceded Olivia, "she's a special idiot."

"That's better."

Yuuki glared towards Igor's assistants before ignoring them completely. It was only the second time she had done this and it was impossible to tell which way was up as she fell. At least this time she made sure she didn't hurt herself.

"You're proud of _that_? Calling you an idiot was giving you too much credit."

"Oh," complained Oscar, "you're doing it again. You know I can't read minds yet, tell me what's she's thinking."

Yuuki walked towards Igor at the far end of the Velvet Room. He was sitting in the same chair and in the same pose as always. A smile creped onto the corner of his mouth as she approached and his bony fingers tapped against one another.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young lady, I've been expecting you."

She attempted to put her thoughts into the form of a question.

"You called the voices in my head 'social links', how do they work?"

"Allow me to elaborate. Your 'social links' are what connects you to others. Think of them as 'Enishi'. The greater your understanding of a person is, the more powerful the bond between you will be."

"But Gavin hates me now," said Yuuki, "he ran away from me. He probably doesn't want to talk to me again."

"There is trauma in every interaction, and it is overcoming this trauma which cements a bond."

"I don't understand."

"It may become clearer to you in time," answered Igor cryptically, "until we meet again."

The Velvet Room started to fade, causing Yuuki to panic. Normally she would spend much more time than this meaning something was forcing her back. She didn't bother calling out to Igor, since it had no effect on the last two occasions. Instead she closed her eyes and expected to be lying safely in her bed.

Suddenly her bum hit the ground hard. At the same time the door to her room opened and Daigo walked inside.

"What are you doing sis?"

Yuuki, realising she was back in her bedroom, wasn't sure how to answer.

"I was supposed to be in bed."

"It would be softer than the floor."

"Shut up Daigo."

Returning to her feet Yuuki patted down her uniform. Igor must have sent her back in a hurry knowing her brother was about to enter her room.

"What did you want anyway?"

"I heard a loud thud; I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I fell; it couldn't have been that loud."

"Well you are-"

"If you value your life," said Yuuki menacingly, "you'll not finish that sentence".


	20. Chapter 4 The Second Central Shadow 4

Saturday, October 4th, 2014 - 18:04

Moray Street

She heard the music before seeing the house.

It was Rebecca's birthday today and the Walsh residence was being used to host a party. The weather was temperate and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Yuuki was wearing a yellow blouse under a white pinafore dress which barely reached her knees. It was bolder than what she would normally choose, but there weren't many occasions for her to dress up. She also carried a bag containing her present for Becky and a 'light jacket'. This would be needed at midnight when the shadows were due to attack. It had to be kept hidden to avoid suspicion.

With her was Daigo. Originally he selected a bland top to go with his ripped jeans however he dressed differently after hearing Becky's friends would be there too. Now his hair was somewhat organised and a red shirt accompanied his freshly pressed trousers. Yuuki didn't know why he had a change of heart but was relieved that he looked presentable.

Daigo pressed the doorbell. He was smiling and finding it difficult to contain his excitement. Soon Becky appeared. She was clad in a strapless green sheath dress which hugged tightly against her body.

"Hiya Yuuki, Daigo, come on in, the part-y is just kicking into gear!"

Yuuki stepped inside and walked into a living room which had been cleared of all furniture. There were eight other people there already, most of whom she didn't recognise. The atmosphere seemed heavy as no-one was dancing or making much noise. They were probably worried about the murders, she thought to herself. The majority of people who had died would be around their age, so it was only natural.

Daigo placed his A5 sized wrapped present onto a table full of gifts. Yuuki collected hers out of her bag and did the same. She spoke to Becky quietly, making sure no-one overheard them.

"Is there anywhere I can keep this safe," asked Yuuki as she presented the bag in her hands.

"Oh is it for me?"

"It's a light jacket."

"But I've already got one."

"No, for tonight, we'll need them against the shadows."

"Oh," responded Becky, as if carefully considering something, "I never really thought about that. That's why you're our leader! I'll take it to my bedroom right away."

Rebecca took the bag and walked out of the room. Yuuki glanced around and saw her brother speaking to another member of Ash, Iain. She headed towards them.

"Ah, good evening Yuuki."

"I didn't expect to see you Iain."

"It is more expedient to be here when the other world appears."

"Other world?" asked Daigo.

"It's, erm, something we made up," quickly answered Yuuki.

"I get it; it's a game for you and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" shrieked Yuuki, before turning to face Iain, "not that there's anything wrong with you or anything."

Iain stood silently. Daigo, his attention beginning to wane, started introducing himself to the other guests present. Yuuki was content to stay close to Iain.

Later that night Senga arrived. She entered the room alone and was dressed conservatively in dark clothes. Her hair was neatly combed like it had been before Paula Goodman's death, which immediately made Yuuki relieved. Yuuki beckoned her over.

"Hi Senga."

"Yuuki, Iain."

She didn't sound very enthusiastic but neither was she as depressed as before. The three of them said nothing and listened to the hip-hop music playing in the background, watching as some of the other partygoers started to enjoy themselves.

By this time a few people were dancing in the middle of the room, her brother included. Unlike them Daigo seemed to be having a good time mixing with Becky's other friends. Yuuki gleaned at her watch, 20:19. Less than four hours remained before midnight.

When the music began to fade Becky called everyone together and she started opening presents. This didn't take long, however she did stop at the gift Daigo had given her.

"Wow, 'weird voyage!' (Squeal) it's the limited edition 'final directors cut' version, with accompanying soundtrack and special features. This is the unofficial sequel to the old 'super goddess reborn' series; you can't buy this for love or money! We need to try this."

Yuuki gift of 'Ode de Pong' perfume was equally well received as was Senga's 'Rise Kujikawa' concert tickets. Becky was glowing with happiness.

In a way Yuuki had forgotten this was Rebecca's birthday. She was so consumed by the shadows and the troubles Senga was going through that such merry occasions seemed meaningless, but seeing her friend's smiling face changed that.

Perhaps alternating between surreal battles against supernatural enemies and day to day life was skewing her sense of perception. In truth she was lucky. Almost everyone her age was afraid of 'Baku', the midnight stalker, but she knew there was no such killer, only shadows sent by some unknown person. And she had a way to defeat them, her persona. It was only a matter of time before they caught whoever was responsible.

After a little while Yuuki heard Rebecca whisper quietly into her ear asking her to follow. They stepped outside. It was noticeably colder now than before and the sound of laughter which had been absent earlier that evening could be heard from inside the house. Becky sat down on a small wall and stretched her arms.

"Did your parents go out for the night?" asked Yuuki.

"Yeah, they told me I could bring friends round as long as they didn't find anything broken. I'm going to be busy hiding stuff."

The garden they were in was simple but pretty. There were pink, yellow and blue flowers surrounding a patch of grass with the occasional rock decorating the edges. A high fence ran along the perimeter partly accompanied by a stone wall around two feet tall.

"Are you having fun?"

"Sure Becky," answered Yuuki as cheerfully as she could, "it's the first party I've been to since I moved here."

"Part-y," corrected Becky before giggling lightly, "When it's your birthday you can flaunt the laws of pronunciation with gay abandon."

The two of them sat there for a moment, gazing towards the sky.

"The stars look really pretty, don't they," Becky's voice was uncharacteristically mellow; "when I was growing up they were even brighter. This town was much smaller then. I used to sit up on the roof and look at them all night, a warm blanket wrapped around me and a cup of hot chocolate my dad would make. I really liked doing that."

Yuuki looked at her. This was the first time her friend had talked about herself like this. She remained silent, curious as to what else she would say.

"I used to fall asleep up there every now and then. Whenever I did I always woke up in bed with my blanket wrapped around me. My parents didn't like me being on the roof but gave in after a while. I'm just as stubborn now aren't I? But the stars were so pretty.

(Sigh) seventeen years old. It's hard to believe it's already been a year."

Becky glanced forlornly towards the ground before matching Yuuki's eyes.

"Since my last birthday I mean. Sorry that must have sounded weird. If Senga had heard me she would have said something like 'that's how it normally works' or 'maybe next year it'll be different' (giggle). Sorry I'm just rambling. But you know I'm glad I talked to you on the first day of school. You and Senga make life more interesting, but Iain's still dull. Maybe if he became your boyfriend he would liven up a bit."

Yuuki just shrugged. There wasn't anything she could say.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Priestess Arcana shall bless thee."_

"Come on, let's go inside. I'm freezing my butt out here."

Most of the other guests started leaving at 23:25. Rebecca had told them that her parents were due back before midnight. The only ones remaining after this time were Iain, Senga, Yuuki and Daigo. There was still a little while before midnight and they couldn't discuss the shadows with her baby brother around.

Becky spent most of the remaining time playing computer games with Daigo. Yuuki, Iain and Senga talked in the other room.

"Why is anyone killing people for signing a petition?" snapped Senga, "the bastard that's doing this is going to pay."

"Motivation does seem to be a confusing issue," agreed Iain, "it is reasonable to suggest the originator of the shadows is a resident of Bishopmill or its surrounding area. Until we have a better idea how they are doing it we will be unable to discover their identity."

"Someone's doing it," said Senga grimly, "until I can get my hands on them I'll kick the crap out of those shadows."

Yuuki gleaned her watch, 23:58. They would be leaving soon. Becky walked into the room carrying a host of different coloured bags. She placed them onto the ground and shook loose her long bleach blonde hair.

"You guys ready to go?"

"What about Daigo?" asked Yuuki.

"He's alright. I told him if he touched any of my stuff I would dedicate my life to making his a living hell."

"No, what if he sees us."

"He won't he's in my room playing 'Shout of Duty: Modern Scuffle 5' right now. That game's addictive. There's this one part were you're in Taiwan-"

"I really don't care," interrupted Senga coldly, "tonight it'll be Anthony Fawcett. He's another college student who lives near here. Once we find him we'll start hunting shadows."

The four persona users nodded. They each put on a light jacket and counted down to midnight. When the lights were extinguished they headed out.

Last night Richard Wentworth, the ninth name on the list, died. He wasn't in Bishopmill; in fact he wasn't even in Scotland. There had been an obscure news article from America about a gruesome death which Senga had found on-line. It proved nowhere was safe, although they had known that before. It also highlighted that the shadows worked autonomously. There was simply too much work for someone to track down targets around the world just to stick to a pattern.

The killer was picking people for death. Why, Yuuki didn't know. She was equally clueless as to how. But they would find out, she was sure they would.

It didn't take long for the members of ASH to reach Anthony Fawcett. He was inside a poky rented room, which were common in the area. Even though Urquhart College was on the far side of town near the Haugh, this part of Bishopmill often had plenty of student digs. None of the doors had been locked and the persona users got inside easily. An empty green bottle was lined up on the windowsill and an unshaven man was sprawled face down on a single bed.

Iain was outside the room scanning for shadows. Senga stood by the window, her fingers tapping restlessly, her eyes narrow and focused. Rebecca by contrast was shuffling along the ground beside the singled sized bed that lay against the furthest wall. The sound of rustling papers and boxes being dragged across the carpet was starting to annoy Yuuki.

"We shouldn't mess around too much," said Yuuki more sternly than she intended, "we don't want him to know someone was in here."

"Relax," replied Becky as she raised her head to look at her, "even if he noticed a few things moved around he wouldn't think anything of it. Besides I've never seen so many magazines in one place before. He's really indiscriminate with his tastes, there's every kind of fetish here. Hmm this one's sticky-"

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT," snapped Senga.

Yuuki tuned out Becky and Senga's noisy bickering. Things were finally back to normal between them two, but she wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. She shook her head and stepped out of the room.

Later that night, the four persona users of ASH stood in the street and prepared for combat.

Opposite them were two figures, a green bodied spider they first encountered almost a week earlier and a young woman. This girl had purple and emerald hair and appeared to be around the same age as them. She had a harsh face and was crouching low to the ground.

"The arachnid is vulnerable to physical attacks and possesses electricity and poison, the Jorōgumo uses wind and is susceptible to ice."

"Jorōgumo?" asked Becky.

"Let's see," muttered Iain, "in Japanese mythology-"

"Will you two shut up?" barked Senga angrily.

The spider moved forward towards Rebecca. Becky responded by summoning her persona, Whaitiri. The scantily clad goddess of thunder appeared in the middle of the road just in time to absorb the shadow's electric attack. The bolt of lightning had no discernable effect on it, leaving Becky unharmed.

Yuuki selected Monkey from her phone and ordered it to defeat the spider. The shadow attempted to dodge but failed. Wounded and unable to move freely it started to retreat away.

"Finish it!" shouted Senga; however it would pointless to do that. This enemy was beaten and could no longer threaten them.

"I'll do it then."

Senga chased after the spider, evoking her persona as she ran. As she moved the girl Iain had called 'Jorōgumo' reacted. It intercepted Senga and from close range propelled a powerful gust of wind, causing her to fall to the ground. The girl then started twitching violently, as if being torn apart from within.

"Hurry," yelled Iain, "it's transforming into a more powerful mode. You must stop it now."

Senga ignored him. She returned to her feet and chased after the fleeing spider shadow.

Now it was just the three of them. Yuuki summoned Damballa, her ice specialist, and attempted to destroy the shadow alone. It didn't work. Soon a long thin leg burst out of Jorōgumo's back, followed by a second and third. When all eight were finally released the woman was lifted off the ground. Eyes started popping out across her face, each of them concentrated on Yuuki. It was a frightening sight.

The shadow moved with unexpected swiftness, reaching the trio almost instantaneously. Yuuki and Becky leapt out of the way, but Iain was slower to react. When the shadow attacked it unleashed its full fury, causing him to lift off the ground and crash into a nearby wall.

"Iain!" screamed Yuuki. She tried running to help him but the Jorōgumo was moving towards her. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Leeroy Jenkins!"

Becky's unexpected outburst grabbed Yuuki's attention. This wasn't the time for daydreaming. She decided to take out the shadow first then help Iain. None of them would escape if they couldn't stop this thing. Yuuki charged an attack. She watched Jorōgumo's movements carefully, ready to dodge.

Rebecca struck with a well placed electrical burst, hurting the shadow and distracting its attention. With this brief moment of relief Damballa created large blocks of ice which hit the Jorōgumo from behind. The shadow let out a pained cry before falling to the ground. This was their chance.

Senga, returned having destroying the original spider, joined in an all out attack. With her help they were more than capable of finishing off Jorōgumo, and the first battle of the night was over.

The shadows were becoming stronger. This was the first time Yuuki had seen one change form in battle and wondered how many more were able to do that. She knew to be cautious in future. Quickly she ran towards Iain. He was returning to his feet and wiping dust and dirt from his clothes.

"There are four more shadows close to this location, one of them is-"

"Never mind that," interrupted Yuuki, "are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. The group of three should be approaching from the-"

Yuuki didn't pay much attention to what Iain was saying; she was too busy eying him over. There were no cuts she could see, however he had hit the wall with some force. She looked at his feet. His legs were shuffling slightly, never staying still. He was avoiding direct eye contact with each of them, looking towards his phone instead. Yuuki was worried.

"-there's still a significant amount of time remaining before normality," continued Iain, his voice monotone, "further shadows could appear. We should remain alert for the remainder of the night."

Rebecca answered 'right!' with great enthusiasm before walking down the street next to Senga. Neither of them seemed to notice anything amiss. Yuuki spoke to Iain quietly.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"T-there is no need for concern. You will require a persona which utilises electricity for tonight's final opponent; however Ukko's vulnerability to wind could prove a problem."

Yuuki sighed and caught up with her friends. She knew something was wrong with Iain but if he didn't want to tell her then that was fine. It annoyed her how he changed the subject when she asked how he was. Short, sharp answers, revealing as little as possible, that's how he dealt with anything personal.

"Have a fight with your boyfriend?"

"We didn't fight Becky," answered Yuuki calmly, "and he's not my boyfriend."

"But you're such a cute couple."

"Couple of what," stated Senga cynically.

She ignored her friends teasing as she saw the next shadow approach.

An Okapi and two masked Maya's had been destroyed by them in what was a short and straightforward encounter. Yuuki wiped the perspiration from her brow. According to Iain there was one more shadow to face before midnight. She checked her watch and saw there were seven minutes remaining. It seemed they would be finishing early tonight.

"Iain, where's the last shadow?" asked Senga.

"The shadow should be weak against electricity," said Iain half mumbling.

"That wasn't what I asked."

"It's a new enemy," muttered Iain, "it uses ice."

"Are you even listening to me?"

Overhearing the conversation Yuuki turned to look towards Iain. He wasn't steady on his feet and was leaning heavily to his right.

"Miss Rebecca should be, should be, good."

He collapsed. Yuuki hurried over to him, calling his name repeatedly. She tapped his face hoping to get some reaction but received none. Senga calmly crouched down beside Iain and held her fingers against his throat.

"He's fainted," she said almost mockingly, "he's useless against shadows."

"Why don't you take him back to my place?" suggested Becky, "me and Senga will finish off the last one. But no hanky-panky, you hear."

The phrase was unfamiliar to Yuuki but she assumed Rebecca was being rude. She hoisted Iain onto her shoulder and tried leading him back to Moray Street. His slight body was still heavy and they only reached the Walsh residence moments before the end of the other world.

Sunday, October 5th, 2014 - 14:32

Friars Road

Bishopmill

It was another nice day as Yuuki walked down Friars Road. She stretched her arm above her head and let out a yawn. Not having school to worry about for two weeks was heaven to her, although they still had to deal with the second central shadow.

Anthony Fawcett had been successfully saved the previous night, leaving just four more targets; Caroline Russell, Jack Higgins, Ivana Tinkle and Amanda Huggenkiss. Everything was going well. They were coping with the shadows and their personas were growing stronger everyday. There was only one problem, Iain. As Senga had said previously, he was an idiot's idea of a genius.

Not long after the other world's conclusion he regained consciousness. He casually assured the other members of ASH that he was unharmed and acted as if nothing had happened. Unsurprisingly none of them believed him. Yuuki had been especially doubtful. If he was hurt he should have said. She wondered if they should face the shadows without him. It would be dangerous for him to remain involved.

Iain was useful. He helped them to understand what was going on, he gave them ideas on who or what was creating the other world and he made finding and defeating the shadows easier. And yet he was always at risk. His persona was too weak to help in battle and it was a matter of time before something else happened to him. Worrying about him was going to give her wrinkles.

Friars Road was located on the West side of Bishopmill. Yuuki would not normally come here, however passing down this road a few nights ago peaked her interest. It was an uninteresting street except for one feature of note, a stone church with gothic features. One side of the building faced out towards the road. It had a broad stain glass window running most of its length and a cross displayed prominently at the top. The entrance, largely hidden from view by trees, was a few steps down a side alley. Curious Yuuki walked inside.

It was quiet and dark. Yuuki assumed that services must have finished for the day and that everyone had left. The interior was very pretty. Solid wooden beams formed a series of 'A' frames on the ceiling and a blue and gold coloured arch separated the main body from where the priest would cast his sermon. Yuuki walked past the rows of pews which lined both sides of the tall narrow room towards a small statue of a woman with three plant pots placed around her.

"Is there something troubling you child?"

The English accent caused Yuuki to flinch. She turned around slowly and saw a woman in her mid twenties with short reddish hair smile warmly towards her. She was dressed plainly with a black shawl wrapped snugly around her. There was no makeup on her face or jewellery on her body except for a silver cross draped around her neck.

"In this place those who believe will forever be protected."

"Believe?"

"In our Lord. He watches over us, protects us and guides us. If we are quiet, we may hear his voice."

Yuuki was slightly confused. She wasn't ignorant of Christianity; indeed she used to live near one of the few Roman Catholic Churches in Japan, however she had never been interested before. Religion was important to her mother, which made it unimportant to her. But something had drawn her here.

"I am Christine."

"How do you do, Yuuki Hashimoto."

"Yuuki, it is sad to say that this place is often alone."

"The church is alone?"

"It holds little appeal to those who need its guidance most. There are many who feel alone and confused. They are frightened by faith. But I believe there is a purpose in all that we do and that God doesn't forget those who reach out to him, even if it is just a little. If those people who are alone were to come to this place which is often alone, they would find the company they seek."

Christine gathered a small grey handbag which had been lying on a nearby pew and bowed lightly.

"I can often be found here at this time, if you would like to lighten the loneliness of this place. May God be with you, Yuuki."

The woman started walking towards the exit. Yuuki looked around at her surrounding again. This place had a presence, but she wasn't sure if it made her feel comfortable or nervous. In any case the person she had just met interested her. Her voice had been subtle, calming, even if her words made no sense.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Hierophant Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki stayed for a while before returning home.

Monday, October 6th, 2014 - 00:00

Linkwood Way

The Other World

Gloves, various animals and a Jorōgumo had already fallen to their hands. It had been another difficult night but the three girls of ASH had succeeded in rescuing Caroline Russell.

Iain wasn't with them tonight. Senga had told him in no uncertain terms he wasn't to show. Yuuki felt sorry for him, but it was for his own good. Perhaps they shouldn't invite him back. The final few minutes of the other world were whittling away and the three friends were standing outside 318 Linkwood Way. None of them had said very much until Rebecca started playing some music.

"It's kinda quiet without Iain."

Becky's statement made Yuuki remember something. Last Thursday, when they were trying to save Anne Coley, she used a curtain pole he had given her to fend off a shadow. It had saved her from changing persona in battle, but the strategy could do more than that.

"If he carried a weapon, then he could help us" stated Yuuki.

"Who?"

"Iain. Something that can be wielded against shadows but isn't so big as to draw attention to ourselves. It couldn't be too heavy, or he won't be able to carry it."

"Do you want him around that much?" asked Senga, "(sigh) there really isn't much we can use. I don't know how to get my hands on a gun while a sword or spear is too ungainly to remain hidden. Perhaps we could use something that wouldn't normally be considered a weapon, like a golf club or some kind of sling."

"Or a fan!" exclaimed Becky.

"Seriously Becky what good would a fan do? Are we going to gently massage the shadows to death? Mildly irritate them until they flee into the night? Force them into a retreat with a slight breeze? Oh you're done for now mister shadow; I can induce a subtle waft of cool refreshing air that might lead you to believe the weather is a bit colder than it really is."

"It was just a thought."

Yuuki slouched. Her friends weren't taking her very seriously. It would be great if Iain could stay out of the way whenever they were fighting, but he had to be close by to tell them what to do, and that meant he would always be at risk. She wouldn't be so worried if he had some common sense however Iain underestimated the danger he was in and overestimated it for the rest of them.

Another thought crossed her mind, why was she so worried about this? She only wanted him around because he could scan shadows, didn't she? He was chronically unsociable, unable to understand humour in any form and helpless in a fight, so that had to be the only reason. Senga and Rebecca continued arguing. Yuuki knew they wouldn't stop any time soon.

"I meant to ask you Becky," interrupted Yuuki, "what's 'Leeroy Jenkins'?"

"Geek speak for 'don't think, do'. It's a philosophy! Although it usually doesn't work when it does it's pretty spectacular."

"Great, another obscure game reference."

"I didn't think it was that obscure Senga."

Becky and Senga continued arguing until normality returned.


	21. Chapter 4 The Second Central Shadow 5

Monday, October 6th, 2014 - 11:01  
Mayne Road

The four persona users of ASH were sitting together inside Mocha's Chocó's, the coffee shop on Mayne Road. Two waitresses dressed in cream and brown aprons scuttled around in a seemingly random fashion, attempting to satisfy the multitude of customers present while other staff members resided behind the counter. Soft music was playing in the background but was difficult to hear over the murmur of different conversations.

Yuuki and Senga each ordered coffee, while Rebecca enjoyed hot chocolate. Iain, who selected nothing for himself, held the petition folder in his hands and read from the notes he had made.

"Caroline Russell has been successfully protected from the shadows. The next target is 'Jack Higgins'. His place of residence is Prospect Lane inside the Haugh. Tomorrow night the victim is scheduled to be 'Richard Higgins', the younger brother of the aforementioned Jack-"

"Wait," interrupted Yuuki, "I thought it was someone called Ivana who was next?"

"That was a joke name," explained Becky, "Ivana Tinkle, get it?"

"What about Amanda Huggenkiss?"

"A man to hug and kiss, you've already got Iain for that."

"Homer Sex…oh."

Yuuki started blushing. She wasn't used to name puns in English. It dawned on her that fake entries on the petition form had been scored out by Theresa Flowers after Caroline had signed. She couldn't score out the later names as she had died before having a chance to see them.

"I know Rich," said Becky as she twirled her hair, "his brother goes to Urquhart. He's the one who gave the folder to me. So the last name on the list is mine?"

"That is incorrect," stated Iain calmly, "there were two names placed before your own, the first of which will be the central shadow's ambition."

Yuuki tried to think back. She remembered Rebecca receiving the form. Senga had been with them. The three of them talked about it for a while before something happened. Then she remembered a forth person had been there, someone who had written his name and then hers.

"You don't mean it will come after Daigo?" asked Yuuki, praying she had misunderstood.

"Precisely," answered Iain, "he was the fourteenth signatory. This is fortunate."

"FORTUNATE!" shrieked Yuuki, "my brother could die in two days time and you think it's fortunate?"

"If we don't stop the central shadow then the other world and ours will merge. Therefore it is irrelevant who the target is, since they would fall victim to the shadows eventually."

"I…suppose."

"In addition we will know the exact location of the shadow. There is also the option of awakening his potential now, allowing him to become familiar with the other world prior to combat. You have access to him at midnight making this-"

"No," was Yuuki's instant response, "not Daigo, I don't want him to know anything about this. He's just a kid…"

Yuuki avoided eye contact with her friends. She didn't know if they agreed with Iain but she wouldn't allow Daigo to get involved. This was something she would not back down from. The other world was their problem, not his. The thought that Daigo was going to be attacked scared her, however Yuuki was resolute that no harm would come to him.

She was going to make sure he stayed safe and find out who was doing this to them.

aaa

Monday, October 6th, 2014 - 21:58  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki felt refreshed following her nap.

It was a routine she had gotten herself into. Fighting shadows made her tired and sleep helped her to recover more of her strength. She just hoped no-one ever found her doing this, being 17 years old and forced to take regular afternoon naps would make her seem strange.

With two hours remaining before tonight's operation Yuuki switched on her computer. It amazed her how little time she had had to herself on this day off from school. A quick check of her inbox revealed a new message waiting for her. It was from her pen-pal in Japan, Haruka. She brought up the letter.

_To: Yuuki Hashimoto  
From: Haruka Higurashi_

_Ken took me to a mountain retreat for the weekend. When he first told me about it I thought to my self 'whoa that's so romantic' but the place was filled with all these older women he knew. They kept calling him 'Ken-kun' and laughing and throwing themselves all over him (I'm the only one that's supposed to do that!) That really pissed me off and if I ever see that devil woman Yukari again I'll scream!_

_It's strange how all of his friends come back together and everyone I know is drifting away._

_Hey Yuuki, are you coming back to Japan? I mean you're staying there until school is finished and coming back right? Port Island seems so lonely without you here. I know e-mail me the date you're coming back and I'll meet you at the airport! (On second thought I'll meet you at the train station; it's only five minutes away). And hold off applying for colleges until I know what one I'll be able to get into. You should be alright for any since you've been studying in Europe._

_Well I've gotta go. Send me an e-mail and don't skip any details! I want to know names, I want to know places and I want to know dates!_

_Stay frosty__!_

_Haruka XXX_

_And find yourself a boyfriend otherwise people will start talking about you. You won't be young forever you know and wealthy husbands are hard to find!_

The message brought a smile to Yuuki's face. She was glad Haruka was having fun with her boyfriend; it gave her a sense that there were people unaffected by the shadows happily living their lives. She wondered if anyone else had faced the other world before, or if they were doing so right now.

Before she allowed her thoughts to wonder Yuuki started typing a reply. Since Haruka would never meet them she felt comfortable typing about the two guys she had met, Gavin and Iain. She felt naughty revealing the confession she had received from Gavin but no-one would find out. She then started writing about Iain. First, she listed his good and bad qualities. Then she focused on his apartment, then his dress sense, then his family, then his traits…

When she finished Yuuki realised her e-mail was over 4,000 words long, and that most of it had been about Iain. She saved it as a draft and started writing a much shorter version. She left out all mention of Iain and clicked on send.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Death Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki powered down her computer and prepared for tonight.

aaa

Tuesday, October 7th, 2014 - 00:00  
Prospect Lane

Rebecca was taking a break from fighting shadows, meaning there would be three members of ASH present tonight. So far only two of them had appeared.

Senga tapped her foot fiercely against the concrete ground, her eyes narrow and dangerous. She was clearly annoyed. Yuuki knew better than to talk to her friend when she was acting this way, only Becky could calm her when she became worked up like this. They were waiting for Iain outside the home of Jack Higgins, tonight's target for the shadows.

Senga let out a frustrated grunt and cracked one of her knuckles. She started pacing up and down, her violet coat fluttering under her light jacket as she moved.

"We only ask him to do two things," snapped Senga, referring to Iain, "arrive on time and stay out of the way. If he can't even do that then there's no hope for him."

Yuuki became downcast.

"Do you not like Iain?"

"Right now no. What's so hard about being on time? God even tricky Dicky would be more reliable. The more people like him I meet the more I like my cat."

"You do hate tardiness," jokingly replied Yuuki, hoping to hide her disappointment.

"(Sigh) Iain's a nice guy," said Senga much more calmly, "an idiot, but harmless. I can see why you…you know, but you should be looking out for him. Fighting shadows is dangerous. All I want is to destroy them, every last one, everything else is a distraction. I don't want someone to die because he couldn't cope."

"You're right," answered Yuuki, "after we face the central shadow I'll tell him."

They stopped talking once a dull light emerged in the distance. Finally, ten minutes after the other world started, Iain appeared. Yuuki let out a sigh. It was sad to think this would be one of the last times he would be with them but it was for his own good.

As he drew closer Yuuki noticed he was carrying something. She couldn't distinguish what it was until he was within a few meters. It was two swords. One was very large, which he was straining to carry, while the other was some form of Katana.

"Erm, Iain, what are you carrying?"

"A claymore and a wakizashi."

"I can see that," said Yuuki rubbing her temple, "why are you carrying them?"

"Ah, yes, it was in light of a previous conversation we shared."

Iain presented Senga with the claymore.

"I believe this would suit you well Agnes."

"Don't call me Agnes," snipped Senga while grabbing the sword. She paused to admire it for a moment.

"And this one is for you Yuuki."

The wakizashi was in a plain black sheath and its 50 centimetre body curved gently. Yuuki was slightly nervous holding it.

"The scabbard contains two pockets however they are empty."

"Are you sure this is safe to hold?" queried Yuuki.

"While there are historical references of people losing fingers from the improper removal of the sword from its cover, this particular model is too dull for such an occurrence."

Yuuki closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted to hear when about to pull out a sword for the first time was of people losing their fingers. Slowly, feeling her way as opposed to looking, she drew the sword free from its confines and gazed at it. Its surface reflected the light coming from her jacket, almost dazzling her with its shine. For a moment she believed it to be a Kiku-ichimonji.

"Naturally, familiarity with using these weapons will improve their effectiveness," said Iain as he fiddled with his glasses, "there is a fencing club within Bishopmill which could provide additional assistance."

"The killing shadows part sounded more fun," responded Senga almost wetting her lips, "so where's your sword Iain, or are you going to be hiding behind us all the time?"

"I selected a more suitable weapon for myself."

Iain revealed a boomerang from the back of his coat.

"So you are going to hide behind us."

The first of the shadows started approaching, and the trio immediately turned their attention towards them.

aaa

Tuesday, October 7th, 2014 - 16:56  
Lossie Wynd

It was a damp, overcast day.

The smell of freshly fallen raindrops mixed with the subtle fragrance of a nearby bakery and the exhausts of cars passing by. The rain had temporarily stopped, giving her some respite. Yuuki was searching for the community centre which hosted the Bishopmill Fencing Club; however she wasn't having much luck. She had only walked passed this way once before and that was to go on a picnic with Becky and Senga. Parts of this town were still unfamiliar to her.

Last night Iain had given them swords to help fight against the shadows. They weren't of much practical use but holding a wakizashi made Yuuki feel better. Unfortunately they wouldn't be able to use them every night as being caught out with the other world holding a weapon would be problematic. Regardless any help was better than none.

It was for this reason that she was here. She wanted to handle a sword better and the Bishopmill Fencing Club was the best way to do that. Eventually a pale bricked building came into view. This was what she had been looking for. Yuuki lowered her yellow hood, shook her hair free of moisture and stepped inside.

The sound of her footsteps echoed in the empty corridor. There were few people present making her worry slightly. On her travels she spotted a piece of paper cellotaped to a window. 'Fencing Club Here'. Yuuki chapped at the door and walked into the large square room.

"Good Timmy, keep your right hand nice and high."

"Like this?"

"That's it."

There were a group of five young children between the ages of 8 and 12 close to one another. They were each holding a plastic blue or red sword and running happily. In the middle were two adults, one an old man with a hunched back, and the other a young woman in her mid twenties. Believing this place wasn't for her Yuuki turned to leave quietly, but the woman spotted her.

"Wait, don't go!" she cried almost desperately, running over to her.

"Sorry," answered Yuuki, "I didn't know this was a kid's class."

"A kid's class? It isn't, this is for anyone."

Yuuki felt her arms being held lightly, guiding her back inside. Unable to resist without making a scene she meekly followed.

"This fencing club is for anyone," reaffirmed the woman, "have you done fencing before?"

"No. If this class is for anyone then where are the older students?"

"The older students? Hmm, well there's me and sometimes Priss shows."

It didn't fill her with confidence. Yuuki wasn't sure what she had been expecting but taking lessons with ten year old children didn't sound like fun.

"I recognise you now, you're Yuuki Hashimoto right?"

"How did you know that?"

"How did I know? I'm a teacher at Bishopmill, we know all the new students. Strictly speaking I'm a teaching assistant and I'm not allowed in the teacher's lounge yet but it's the same thing right? I help with PE, art and any one off subjects like sex education. Oh my name is Nicola McGregor, Nicky here and Miss McGregor at school. You want to learn fencing?"

"I'd like to control a sword," replied Yuuki, trying to be as honest as possible, "are there any tips you can give me?"

"Tips? Hmm, practice, practice and practice!"

Nicola moved across the room and collected a foil. When she came back she placed it in Yuuki's hand and positioned her fingers for her. Slowly pushing her arm from the elbow she showed how to do a basic thrust. Yuuki repeated the motion.

"As long as you can do that, you can fence!" said Nicola with too much enthusiasm, "I'm usually here every Tuesday between 4 and 5, so come along. It would be nice to have a fresh victim to play with, I mean, someone older to challenge me. It'll be fun!"

"Well…sure, why not."

"Why not indeed!"

Yuuki heard a voice echo in her head.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Fortune Arcana shall bless thee."_

The five children left the room, followed by the old man who was their instructor. Yuuki and Nicola did the same and walked part of the way home together, all the while talking about fleches, parries and lunges.

When they parted Yuuki remembered that PE was one of Senga's classes and decided to ask her about Nicola.

aaa

Wednesday, October 8th, 2014 - 23:30  
Hashimoto residence

"We should have a numerical advantage tonight. It would be sensible to bring your brother to a wide open area. I'll contact Agnes and Rebecca and tell them to wait for you on Lossiemouth Road before heading for Green Park. Be careful not come into contact with him at midnight to ensure he remains unaware."

Iain hung up before she could even respond. Yuuki put her phone down. Tonight they would be facing the second central shadow, tonight they would be fighting to save Daigo.

All day Yuuki had been in her room trying to think clearly. It hadn't worked. Thoughts whirled through her mind relentlessly, giving her no peace. She had hoped that missing Richard Higgins rescue would give her time to prepare for tonight but it merely added to her nervousness.

For the previous thirteen nights the shadows had been targeting individual victims based on a list of petitioners, now they would appear to kill the final signatory, her younger brother. Yuuki guessed that Iain's suggestion was sound and did what she was told. She had the sense to realise her apprehension was dulling her judgment. The only problem was how to get Daigo to leave the house with her. Yuuki had an idea but wasn't sure if it would work. She changed into her best clothes before knocking at her brother's door.

"Who's there?"

"Ssshhh," whispered Yuuki, "I'm coming in okay."

"What's up sis?"

"Get changed."

"What for?"

"Keep your voice down;" answered Yuuki sternly, "we don't want mum or dad to hear."

"Hear what?"

"I'm going to sneak you into a nightclub. Put on something nice and follow me, you have five minutes."

Yuuki left Daigo's room and closed the door. She could hear him stumbling around and various objects falling onto the ground. She sneaked throughout the house to see if either of her parents were awake. She could tell by his snoring that her father was asleep but the ever-changing flickers of light showed the TV was on in the living room. Her mother must be in there. The door was slightly ajar so Yuuki looked though the gap. Her mother had dozed off on a chair with a glass of brown juice at her feet. This was their chance. Yuuki moved like a ninja up the stairs and saw Daigo waiting for her. The pair silently left the house.

The time was now 23:42. It was unlikely they would make it to Green Park before midnight but they would reach her friends with time to spare. They headed west towards the Haugh, following the path they took to get to school in the morning.

"What nightclub are we going to?" enquired Daigo.

"A place called Replicants."

"What's it like?"

"You'll find out."

"How will you get me in?"

"You'll find out."

"Why are we going on a Wednesday night?"

"Less security."

"Ah," said Daigo, as if he had just experienced an epiphany, "that makes sense."

After fifteen minutes of walking the pair reached Lossiemouth Road. Waiting there for them was Iain, Senga and Rebecca. They were each dressed in their usual attire for hunting shadows, not for a night out, which Daigo commented on while they were still out of earshot.

"Is this club not very formal? Cause I think Iain and Becky aren't going to get in."

"I forgot it's come as a tramp night," weakly answered Yuuki, "let's hurry up."

They headed over towards her friends and said hello. Quickly, the five walked together in a group, except they turned south towards Green Park instead of west towards Old Mills Road and club 'Replicants'. Yuuki felt Daigo tugging at her arm.

"Hey sis is this-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" shrieked Yuuki.

"Geez, fine, what's up with you today?"

Daigo let go of her arm and sulked. He carried on walking alongside Iain and Senga. Rebecca stayed further back and whispered into her ear.

"You didn't need to yell at him."

"I just panicked that's all."

"Were his hands cold?" asked Becky.

"No, it'll be the other world soon. If he touches me he'll wake up."

"Ah, gotcha! I'll keep him close to me then."

Becky hurried ahead and leaned over in Daigo's direction, deliberately showing him some cleavage under her light jacket. Yuuki sighed. Did her friend really need to do things like that to her little brother?

Before they reached Green Park the streetlights became extinguished. Yuuki looked around. Most of the buildings around them were two stories in height, but there were a couple of taller structures close by. The road was wide as it was the main route into the Haugh; however parked cars made it appear more cramped. It wasn't the worst place to be fighting, just not as good as the park.

"What happened?"

"It's the other world," answered Yuuki automatically, "aren't you used to it ye-"

Yuuki then realised who had asked her. She turned slowly and saw her younger brother standing behind Becky, nervously glancing in every direction. She hadn't touched him, why was he awake?

"It is the same as last time," stated Iain, "there appears to be a barrier. It is possible for an entity to enter yet impossible for that same entity to leave. I can faintly detect a number of scattered shadows approaching from outside."

"Iain," yelled Yuuki, "why the hell is Daigo here? I didn't touch him!"

"Ah, that was unexpected. The only theory I can come up with at this junction in time is that the presence of a central shadow is far greater and more significant than those which hunt individual targets, thus fully awakening the target as opposed to merely maintaining their form."

"What is happening?" repeated Daigo, "why is the sky changing colour?"

Sky changing colour? Yuuki looked up and saw that her brother was indeed right. Instead of stars in a sea of black, the sky mirrored an oil stain, with swirling deep purples mixing with flowing light greens. Under different circumstances it could have been considered pretty, but none of them had time to consider that.

"Listen to me Daigo," said Yuuki, holding his shoulders firmly while she spoke, "it's going to get a little dangerous soon, I want you to stay behind me and do whatever I tell you, okay? You're safe; you don't need to be afraid."

"The first shadows are here," Iain called, "get ready."

aaa

Two blue masked Mayas crawled slowly through the multicoloured barrier. They were the first enemies of the night. They used ice and were vulnerable to fire, thus Yuuki asked Senga to help her defeat them. Senga moved closer, summoning her persona as they attacked. The blocks of ice which struck Poena had no effect. Yuuki selected 3 from her cell phone and Coatlicue, the goddess of fire with snakes draped around her neck, appeared. Within seconds she had created a wide arc of flame that incinerated the two shadows. The first conflict of the night was over.

Yuuki glanced back towards her brother. He was shaking, clearly confused and upset by everything that was going on around him. It was a natural reaction. At least he hadn't run away like Richard Lucas, but he needed to calm down. Yuuki was about to talk to him again when Iain shouted towards her.

"Jorōgumo approaching, it's accompanied by two wolfs."

"Wolfs!" exclaimed Daigo, who hid behind Iain after Becky moved forward to help.

The three new shadows appeared from the opposite side of the street, revealing that the central shadow could come from any direction. These enemies were particularly dangerous. Yuuki decided to attack one of the wolves while Rebecca dealt with the other and Senga faced the Jorōgumo.

When she got into range Yuuki summoned Ukko and unleashed a thunderous bolt of lightning down upon her enemy. It wasn't enough to destroy it however and the shadow leapt towards her with its claws exposed. Yuuki raised her arms over her face and braced herself. The impact was hard, causing her to stumble. The wolf stood its ground, looking for an opening. Yuuki used this time to charge a stronger attack, and when the shadow moved she stuck it hard, decimating it entirely and leaving no remains.

Becky had been holding her own against the other wolf, weakening it slowly with a series of quick, light attacks while avoiding being hit herself. Yuuki decided to help her first. She switched persona to Monkey and prepared to receive strong physical blows. The wolf duly changed its focus onto her. This would give Rebecca the chance to prepare a stronger charge. After twenty seconds the bolt of lightning made contact with the last wolf. It was destroyed, leaving just one more shadow opposing them.

In contrast to Becky, Senga was punishingly dominant against the Jorōgumo. She wasn't going to give it a chance to change form and continued hitting it with soft but constant shards of ice. Yuuki called forth Damballa and followed Senga's example. Soon the effects of this stream of attacks were shown as the shadow fell to the ground and started fading away. All that remained now was the central shadow. Yuuki hurried towards her brother.

"(Pant) are you (pant) alright Daigo?"

"Sis what is going on?"

"I'll (pant) explain later."

"Please be more careful Yuuki," reprimanded Iain, "changing persona so frequently is inadvisable."

"Ah the master of fighting shadows shares his undoubted wisdom with us," mocked Senga, "as long as they're dead what's the problem?"

Yuuki wished her friends would stop arguing. She had enough to worry about without the other members of ASH adding to her concerns. She walked over to a nearby bench and tried to catch her breath. Iain followed her. Thoughts of what she and Senga had discussed two nights earlier returned to her mind. It was going to be hard telling him he was no longer wanted after tonight.

"Your attire is different than normal," stated Iain.

"My clothes? Oh right, I said to Daigo we were going to a nightclub. It was the only thing I could think of to make him follow me."

"Ah, good thinking, I wasn't sure how you were going to resolve that problem."

"But now I don't have my light jacket. Sorry I should have come up with a better idea."

"Your clothes suit you well."

Yuuki blinked and looked at Iain. Did he just compliment me?

"I don't imagine we will encounter any situations such as this in future, however I will prepare supplementary equipment should the need arise. In addition I'll-"

"Please don't," responded Yuuki.

"If you are certain, however it would be prudent-"

"I don't want you to fight the shadows with us from now on," blurted Yuuki while looking away, "please just stay at home."

Iain said nothing. The two of them sat there, neither looking at the other. Yuuki wasn't sure why she said what she did right now, but when he told her clothes looked nice she felt a wave of guilt come over her. For so long he had risked himself beside them when he must have known how weak he was. If they kept fighting shadows together eventually he would be hurt or killed. She didn't want that to happen to him.

"The central shadow is close," stated Iain, showing no emotion, "I cannot pinpoint its location; however it will be entering this space imminently."

"Daigo," shouted Yuuki, "stay behind me."

"R-Right."

The five stood close by one another as far removed from every edge as they could. The four persona users gazed in different directions, with her brother between them, hoping to spot the central shadow arrive. Then Yuuki sensed something. She looked up and saw a creature falling from the sky. She pushed Daigo to one side and leapt to the other. The creature crashed into the ground with a tremendous thud. This had to be the central shadow.

"Tiamat…Tiamat…"

The shadow was smaller than Jahi with a height of six and a half feet. A tail perturbed from its body and its skin was a series of scales matching the colour of the sky. Its face had gills and its neck was unnaturally long and flexible. An udder lined the underside of its body, completing its unusual appearance.

Yuuki had pushed her brother between Senga and Iain on the opposite side of the shadow. She hoped one of them would look after him. Right now she needed to distract the shadow and used the last persona she had summoned, Damballa, to attack.

A block of ice hit Tiamat directly however it had no effect. Yuuki ran around the shadow hoping to attract its attention. She soon succeeded, being caught in a powerful burst of fire.

"The shadow utilises fire and ice," shouted Iain, "it is vulnerable to wind."

Immediately Yuuki recognised a problem. Senga was weak to fire while ice was dangerous to Becky. To make things worse her wind persona, Erebus, couldn't cope with flame. This meant she would be fighting against the most powerful enemy they had thus far encountered while constantly being susceptible to counterattack. The only relief was that Iain had moved as far away from the shadow as possible with Daigo. It allowed Yuuki to concentrate.

Senga circled the shadow, probably to entice its attention away from her. Yuuki used this time to evoke her persona and generate an attack. Tiamat acted against Senga with ice, causing her no harm. It then attacked with fire which forced her to the ground. Before it could do any more Yuuki unleashed a powerful gust of wind which connected with the shadow cleanly. It fell to the ground giving them the advantage. Yuuki and Becky both moved in close and tried to do as much damage as possible.

Tiamat recovered quickly, returning to its feet and preparing for another attack. It sent weak fragments of ice towards the three persona users, doing nothing against Senga, causing mild irritation for Yuuki and forcing Rebecca from her feet. It then did the same with fire. This time it was Yuuki and Senga who were felled. The battle was going badly. They needed an opening; a few moments were the shadow wouldn't fight back.

Senga regained her footing and tried running around the shadow again. It didn't work. Tiamat used fire immediately against her, forcing her back. Rebecca followed her friend's example, but she too was quickly downed. All that remained was Yuuki. She wasn't sure what to do.

She could switch to Pangu, which would mean the shadow's attacks wouldn't harm her as much, but her own actions would be weaker too. She stuck with Erebus and successfully connected another strong flurry of air. Tiamat was now moving more slowly, her efforts visually having an effect. Unfortunately a wave of flame swept across the three girls, pushing Yuuki and Senga to the ground. Becky's attempts to fight back were dismissed quickly and the shadow was free to move towards Daigo.

There was nothing she could do. Yuuki tried to get to her feet but because she had used so much energy she couldn't do it quickly enough. She shuffled towards Tiamat, which had Iain and Daigo cornered. The shadow was about to attack them.

Senga managed to stand up and charged headfirst at the shadow. It caught sight of her advance and used its tail to bash her away. Rebecca attacked from distance but couldn't generate enough power to trouble the beast. Iain pulled out his boomerang and threw it with all his might only to see it bounce harmlessly off Tiamat's scaled skin. Finally Daigo picked up a rock and threw it, but even this desperate attempt failed. The shadow was just too strong for them. There wasn't anything else she could do.

Yuuki closed her eyes to avoid the inevitable.

"Brahan Seer!"

It was Iain's voice. Was he calling his persona to distract the shadow? Yuuki gained a clear view of Brahan Seer and noticed it had changed. The bottom half of its raincoat was darkened with tar and a wooden staff stained by dirt was clenched in its left hand. The black stone with a round hole in the centre was being held tightly against its right eye.

Without warning a series of sparkles and brightly coloured lights started exploding in different directions, swirling in the air, weaving between one another with entrails slowly fading away in their wake. Most of them orbited Tiamat before simultaneously latching themselves onto its body.

Yuuki didn't know why, but the shadow stopped moving. She didn't waste any time trying to find out, and attacked with a powerful blast of air.

"Get Daigo out of the way," she ordered Iain. He followed without question.

Yuuki continued to attack, causing as much harm as she possibly could until the shadow regained its senses. The creature called out its own name again before a fireball was thrown at her. Senga and Rebecca tried a co-ordinated assault however it had little effect. Soon they too were on the ground.

Tiamat started marching towards Daigo once again. This time Yuuki returned to her feet and could reach it in time, however Iain intercepted the shadow first. She wondered what he was doing before another series of brightly coloured sparkles attached themselves onto their enemy. Now she understood. Somehow Iain was confusing Tiamat, causing it to hesitate for a moment. Yuuki wasn't going to miss this chance, using everything she had she made one final squall and completely annihilated the central shadow.

The second central shadow had been defeated.

The battle was over.

aaa

With Senga and Rebecca both recovered the four members of ASH stood close to one another. The barrier which had surrounded them, just like the other world, was gone. They were underneath the glow of a streetlight, chatting warmly. Yuuki only had one thing to say.

"Iain, I'm sorry about before, will you stay with us?"

"Yeah you were almost cool," added Becky while giggling, "pass marks."

"I'll try not to get in the way."

"You still can't actually defeat any shadows," sneered Senga, "but I suppose you can tag along."

"Oh trying to act cool," responded Becky, "aren't you happy the love birds can stay together?"

Yuuki was about to 'correct' her friend when she noticed Daigo staring at them. He was standing a short distance away, physically trembling. She walked towards him and saw him flinch.

"I'm sorry Daigo. I'm going to tell you about the 'other world' now."

For the next ten minutes she talked about the mysterious woman, the shadows and the murders. Once she finished it seemed her brother had calmed down. He glanced up to her and nodded his head. If she had known this was going to happen she would have awoken his potential earlier. It was too late for regrets now.

"Do you have any questions?"

"…so the shadows are gone for tonight right?"

"That's right," cheerfully replied Yuuki.

"Then can we still go to that nightclub?"

"No."

"Aw come on sis."

"Maybe when you're older."

"How much older?"

"Three years."

"That's not fair! Geez…"

Yuuki smiled. They had saved her little brother from the shadows and stopped the other world merging with reality. However the one behind all this was still unknown.

aaa

Friday, October 10th, 2014 - 00:00  
Hermes Street  
The Other World

The mysterious woman was standing outside the Hashimoto residence, her face and body hidden behind an oversized dark cloth. Yuuki, partly prepared for this event, walked outside to challenge her. The two were alone and facing each other.

"Don't you feel alive when your blood starts to boil running through a cold vein?"

"Was that the last central shadow?" asked Yuuki, ignoring the mysterious woman's ramblings.

"Nothing can stop the shadows. Eventually you too will come to accept that fact."

"Just answer the question!"

Yuuki knew she was losing her composure but this woman did that to her. The fact her face was hidden and her words were sometimes flippant, sometimes deadly serious made talking to her rationally impossible. The woman raised her arm and pointed down the street. Yuuki looked and saw an image of Daigo beside that of Tiamat.

The pair was in the same purple and green bubble as last night, except this time they were alone. The scale covered shadow drew closer to her brother as he panicked and tried to run away. But there was no escape. Eventually the monster reached him and with fire and ice murdered him in cold blood. Yuuki diverted her gaze, unable to look any longer.

"Why did you do that? WHY DO YOU KEEP SHOWING ME THESE THINGS!"

"You shall witness far worse, in the fullness of time. This has been a good conversation, therefore, as my parting gift, I will tell you one thing you don't know about the other world."

"What I don't know?"

"There are seven central shadows. You have defeated two, now only five remain."

"Wait," asked Yuuki suddenly filled with hope, "are you saying if we defeat them the other world will go away?"

The mysterious woman just chuckled. Yuuki reached out towards her, hoping to grab hold of her arm, but she was gone. All that remained was her black coat however that too started to dissipate and fade. There were seven central shadows in total and five remaining. They should be able to stop them.

Yuuki walked back into the house. She was about to return to her room when she felt compelled to check on Daigo. She opened his door and saw him sleeping soundly. He seemed so peaceful to her. Yuuki gently caressed his cheek with her hand.

_I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you._

End of Chapter 4


	22. Chapter 5 Daigo Hashimoto 1

Friday, October 10th, 2014 - 12:54  
Dream Lane

Yuuki wasn't sure why she was nervous.

Dressed in black and white with a red tartan scarf wrapped around her neck she stood outside Iain Shadi's apartment block, a bento held in her hands. It had taken some time to prepare. Her pixie cut hair was soft and fragrant, her shoes thoroughly polished and her makeup subtle. After taking a deep breath she pressed the button beside the name 'Shadi' and waited for a response.

She wanted to properly apologise to her fellow persona user for what she had said before, and thank him for saving Daigo from the central shadow. Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited and the cool breeze sent shivers down her spine.

"Shadi Residence."

"Hi Iain, it's Yuuki, could you let me in?"

The static coming from the speaker was replaced by a low buzzer sound. Yuuki opened the wood stained metal door and walked the short distance to Iain's apartment. His home was the same as always, neat but uninteresting. She considered what she could do to brighten this place up.

"Was there something you wished to discuss?"

Iain's question jumped her from her daydreaming.

"Erm, no, not really, I just wanted to say thanks. And I made too much food and thought we could have lunch together. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet."

"Great!" exclaimed Yuuki, "but don't get used to this okay."

Feeling content Yuuki walked into Iain's kitchen and placed the bento onto the table. She had been careful with its contents proportions; 4 parts rice, 3 parts flame-grilled fish, 2 parts radish and 1 part kiwi fruit and caramel. Placed inside were two sets of chopsticks, one for each of them. Yuuki removed her scarf and sat down. Iain sat beside her.

The two ate silently, slowly devouring the meal she had made. She could tell Iain wasn't used to chopsticks and showed him how to hold each stick properly. He still couldn't do it right. He's one of those people who don't pick things up quickly silently decided Yuuki. She watched him struggle without complaint whilst also enjoying her our lunch.

When the meal was finished Yuuki tidied her box and wrapped it in the pink furoshiki she had carried it in.

"Thank you Yuuki."

She looked up at Iain and smiled. It was hard to tell, but his face seemed more relaxed than normal. At this moment her phone started to ring. She opened it casually and said 'hello'.

"Hiya Yuuki its Becks, are you free tomorrow night? I've got tickets to the Rise Kujikawa concert and one of them has your name on it!"

Yuuki paused for a moment before answering.

"Sure, why not."

"Great. It's at Boroughbriggs Stadium and starts at seven. Do you want to go shopping for clothes?"

"Sorry I can't right now."

"Huh…are you up to something?"

"No of course not!"

"That was a pretty strong denial," probed Rebecca, "are you with someone?"

"N-no."

"Is it a guy?"

"No!"

"Oh don't tell me, its Iain right!"

"Listen," pleaded Yuuki desperately, "I'm just at his home for lunch that's all!"

"Ooohhh you're at his place all alone, bad girl, bad girl!"

"I'll see you tomorrow," snapped Yuuki before hanging up. Her friend could be so annoying sometimes. Iain's expression was as impassive as usual. Yuuki started blushing.

"Becky was just joking around, ha-ha."

She desperately thought of something else to talk about.

"Iain, what are you going to do when it's over?"

"Hmm, clean the kitchen then spend the next few hours-"

"I meant the shadows!" yelled Yuuki, "are you really going to work for MAD?"

"Milan Aeronautical Development would be the most logical choice."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"It is the most practical option."

Yuuki sighed. She tried wording the question differently.

"If you could do any job in the world what would it be?"

"Hmm, the one I'm most suited for."

It was hopeless. Iain's sense of imagination was non existent.

"…if it were also worthwhile however, it would be nice. What about yourself? Do you intend to return to Japan or remain here?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Yuuki looked down. She hadn't given her future any further thought. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of her own bento.

"Perhaps I'll become a chef!"

"That is something worthwhile which you would be well suited for."

"D-Don't be stupid."

Somehow being complimented by Iain made her feel better.

"The preparation of edible food is very important."

When Iain said those words her heart sank. He is such an idiot.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Star Arcana shall bless thee."_

Hoping that Iain wasn't being sarcastic Yuuki decided this would be a good moment to leave. As she returned home the same question echoed in her mind, 'couldn't he have described the food as anything more than 'edible'?'

aaa

Saturday, October 11th, 2014 - 18:54  
Bishopmill, Averurie

Yuuki and Rebecca were inside the 'Milan Aeronautical Development Indoor Football and Concert Arena', locally referred to as 'Bishopmill Stadium'.

The Rise Kujikawa concert was due to commence and they were dressed stylishly. It was another cloud free evening but the roof of the stadium was closed regardless. A makeshift platform was erected at one end of the playing field with the audience largely gathered on the plastic pitch. Yuuki and Rebecca were standing near the front centre of the stage, the perfect location.

"These were really good tickets," said Yuuki cheerfully, "thanks for bringing me along."

"Well I do have a little confession to make," answered Becky, "if I'm being completely totally honest, you were my second choice. I was going to ask Alistair because he used to study in Japan but I don't have his number. But it'll be more fun if it's us girls!"

It was busy inside. The stadium was small with the local soccer team attracting crowds of 3,000 for each home fixture, however there were far more people there tonight. The playing surface was almost full of standing spectators and the stands were densely populated too. It seemed everyone was really enthusiastic.

"I love coming here. When I was a kid there were no shows or concerts. This was just another backwater town until MAD Corp showed. Ooohhh I love Annalisa Milan. None of this would be here without her."

The lights extinguished themselves and were replaced by multicoloured lasers decorating the roof. Deep tones began to ring from the speakers scattered around the perimeter. A puff of smoke hid the stage from view and the crowd started to cheer loudly.

"The concert's about to start," squealed Becky excitedly, "Rise Kujikawa will be on soon, but first it's some other band from Japan, Gash Camber or something."

"Gas Chamber!" answered Yuuki, "they did 'heroine'."

"I'm not sure what drugs they were on but they should be starting!"

As the smoke cleared a man with tall blue hair and strange makeup became visible. He grabbed the microphone roughly and started singing.

When the song ended there was a great cheer from the audience. Yuuki too had been impressed by their retro beat. The band continued to play through a sequence of different tracks for the next forty minutes, interrupted only by a single five minute pause in the middle. When they left the stage they did so to thunderous applause. Yuuki was sad to see them go; she could have listened to them for longer.

A female announcer on stage called out to say the main act would commence in fifteen minutes. Yuuki felt Rebecca's hand touch her shoulder.

"You want something to drink? My treat!"

"Are you sure?" asked Yuuki, "this is Senga's birthday present to you."

"Relax; I'll be two minutes, tops."

Becky flashed a 'V' symbol before disappearing into the crowd. Yuuki stood alone and waited for Rise Kujikawa to appear.

"_I've never seen so many humans in the one place before but none of them are as cute as her. Can you tell what they're all thinking?"_

The male voice coming from behind was strangely familiar to Yuuki.

"_Only one," _answered a woman bitterly,_ "but she's an idiot."_

Curious Yuuki turned around. What she saw caused her to despair. Igor's two assistants from the Velvet Room were standing immediately behind her. Oscar was wearing a black t-shirt with black trousers and a black hat, while Olivia sported the same white dress and pearls as always. The pair stood out in the crowd in the worst possible way.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Standing," replied Oscar.

"No why are you both here?"

"I go everywhere Olivia goes."

"No why did you come to this concert?"

"We're keeping an eye on you," answered Olivia, "or more accurately Oscar will be keeping an eye on you, I can't stand this type of 'music'. Wagner was the only one of you humans who could understand us goddesses."

Olivia produced a pocket mirror in her hands and commenced passing her fingers through its surface. Yuuki panicked.

"Wait you can't do that here!"

"I am a goddess, I can do whatever I want human."

"But what if someone sees you disappear?"

"I'll say this slowly so even you can understand. I am a Goddess."

Igor's assistant stretched the mirror into a circular sheet around twenty centimetres wide. She threw it over her own head and vanished as it dropped over her. Yuuki just blinked at where Olivia had been. When she heard people murmuring she turned to face forward, hoping they wouldn't ask her what happened. Oscar moved beside her.

"Shouldn't you leave as well?" asked a now irritated Yuuki.

"But I've never been to a concert before!" countered Oscar, "especially with a pretty girl."

"Oh la-la, you work fast Yuuki!"

Rebecca, now carrying two cans of juice in her hands, was smirking as she came towards her. Yuuki frantically tried to protest.

"It isn't like that!"

"He is cute," commented Becky mischievously, "don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"He's just someone I happened to have met a while back…and I'm not dating Iain!"

"Long running secret affair, you're really naughty Yuuki."

Finally the lights started to change signalling Rise Kujikawa's imminent arrival on stage. Yuuki gave out a sigh of relief. The lights fell onto a lone figure.

"Hi-hi my name's Rise Kujikawa! I haven't been in town long but it's a great place and I'm 100% thrilled to be here! I'm really psyched about tonight and hope from the bottom of my heart that you all have fun!"

An upbeat pop song began blaring from the speakers and Rise started signing. It wasn't the type of music Yuuki normally listened to but the atmosphere was good. A glance towards Becky showed she was enjoying herself, bouncing as she was with her hands above her head. Oscar was doing the same.

At the end of the two hour show Rise started talking into the microphone to introduce her final song. Her voice sounded subtly different from before, more melancholy and serious. A solitary spotlight peered down on her from above.

"This song is about someone I met in high school. He was really special to me. So wherever you are, this one's for you…"

A bright positive theme started playing. It was much more progressive than the other songs she had sung that night and Rise wasn't dancing around the stage the way she had earlier.

_The daytime's filled with shining hope; up above is the azure sky  
I want the days to never end, come with me we'll fly  
You're a friend I'll never let go, offering a warm hand to me  
If I ever start to feel sad, you smile at me so sincerely_

_Now I see into your eyes, they shine with a loving glow  
The words we share remain a secret only we know  
Don't forget about the past; the future's more than a dream  
But the present is the best of all_

_My memories used to be sad; the future promised nothing at all  
But one day I felt a change; now I will stand up tall  
You've been kind to me for so long, offering your words in my ear  
I listen to everything; you take away any trace of fear_

_Now I see into your eyes, they shine with a loving glow  
The words we share remain a secret only we know  
Don't forget about the past; the future's more than a dream  
But the present is the best of all_

_You're a friend I'll never let go, offering a warm hand to me  
If I ever start to feel sad, you smile at me so sincerely_

_Now I see into your eyes, they shine with a loving glow  
The words we share remain a secret only we know  
Don't forget about the past; the future's more than a dream  
I will stand up proud and tall because  
I know we will prevent the fall  
But the present's still the best of all_

"Everybody you've been wonderful! Thank you soooo much I love you guys!"

aaa

Following the concert Yuuki decided to walk Becky home. It was late and the streets were quiet. There was a slight chill in the air, causing her to shiver. The pair spent their time talking about the show and how much fun they had had. Yuuki was glad Becky invited her. Soon they arrived at 78 Moray Street. Rebecca ran towards her door and turned around, a broad smile on her face.

"By the way Yuuki, you know when I was teasing you about that guy; you were pretty quick to mention Iain."

"But you were suggesting-"

"To be young and in love, it's so sweet!"

"Wait a minute!"

Becky retreated into her home and shut the door. Yuuki could feel her checks turning red. She wasn't in 'love' with Iain; they were just friends, nothing more. Sure, they spent a lot of time together whenever they were fighting shadows, but that was normal. And they had met a couple of times outside the other world, but they were colleagues, so that was normal too. Yuuki cursed her blonde haired friend. Why couldn't Becky understand that there was nothing going on? She wasn't attracted to Iain, and he probably wasn't romantically interested in her anyway.

This thought made Yuuki blush even more. The urge to go home grew within her. She started walking quickly.

aaa

Sunday, October 12th, 2014 - 06:12  
Hashimoto Residence

"_Sweetie, come on sweetie, it's time to wake up_."

Is someone talking to me?

"_I've got a surprise for you honey-bun, sweetie."_

Am I dreaming?

"_Daigo is already raring to go, all we need is you sweetie."_

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes and let out a groan. Her father was standing over her, his hand gently rocking her shoulder. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Dad?"

"Rise and shine, we'll be leaving soon."

She wondered what was going on. Yuuki glanced towards her clock. The time was 06:13. Why was her father waking her up at this hour? 'Dad' she called, but she found herself to be alone. Yuuki left the comfort of her bed and walked out of her room. The lights were on. Stretching her hands above her head she noticed her brother staggering around.

"Do you know what's going on Daigo?"

"Senga wanted me to give her a backrub."

"Eh?"

"But I had to beat up Becky first because she's the king."

"I see…"

Daigo returned to his room. Yuuki walked down the stairs eager to learn what was happening. She spotted her father in the kitchen placing a green rolled up tent beside a similar blue version.

"Dad?"

"Morning sweetie" he replied, gathering a rucksack "pack everything you'll need for the next three days into this bag."

"What's going on?"

"Family camping trip! We're all going to the countryside!"

She shook her head, "why?"

"This is probably the last time we'll be able to do this. You kids don't get much time off from school and your mother will be opening her store on Thursday. She got everything ready last night so we're going to spend the next few days camping out as a family. It'll be fun won't it?"

Yuuki wasn't sure how to answer. She was sleepy from last night's concert making her mind feel dull. Collecting the bag from her father she returned up the stairs and started packing. She was too tired to argue.

The first items of clothing she found she pressed into the bottom of the backpack. Yuuki then went into the bathroom and gathered her toiletries and toothbrush. They were stuffed unceremoniously with her other belongings.

When she finished packing the time was 06:25. Yuuki was still in her pyjamas so she changed into some outdoor clothes. She made sure to put on a sweater in case the weather was cold and wore hiking boots on her feet. This reminded her to add an extra pair of shoes into the bag. The last thing she picked up was her mobile phone. Now ready she marched downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie," said her father Katsuo as she entered the kitchen, "All we need is your brother and we'll be good to go."

After twenty minutes of waiting the Hashimoto family finally left their home and drove into the wild wilderness.

aaa

Yuuki was sitting in the back of her family's blue Volvo with Daigo beside her, her father in the front passenger seat, and her mother driving. They had been travelling on a narrow dirt track for over thirty minutes now. The clouds looked ominous through the thick forest trees and they had yet to come across anyone else on their travels.

"Where are we headed dad?" asked a now fully awake Daigo.

"Cawdor Forest, you're mum went camping there when she was a little girl, didn't you honey?"

"I'm driving," was her mother's stern answer.

"Yes dear, sorry."

Yuuki looked out of the window. There wasn't much to see, just endless rows of still green Scots Pine trees and moss covered ground. The occasional red squirrel would run alongside the car, but nothing else.

Suddenly a clearing appeared and her eyes were drawn towards a small lake. There was an old, decrepit castle at its edge, fields of lush grass and a handful of farm animals bordering a nearby wooden fence. Purple heather lined the opposite bank and tall mountains filled the backdrop. This place was beautiful and reminded Yuuki of the vision Igor had shown her inside the Velvet room all those months ago.

The car came to a complete stop on a spot overlooking the lake. Yuuki was the first to get out and stretch her legs. The fresh air was so fragrant. The faint scents of a hundred different plants were working together with the water to create the most aromatic smell. Yuuki breathed deeply. This was exactly what she wanted to do.

There were three tents to be unloaded from the car; hers, her brothers and her parents. Yuuki focused on her own while Daigo, with help from their father, worked on his. Her mother set up the third and largest shelter. The sound of metal rods being hammered into the ground echoed in the air as light raindrops began to fall from the sky.

It didn't take Yuuki long to finish. She had never been camping before but had a rough idea what to do. There weren't many parts to her house shaped tent which kept the process straightforward. Whenever she became stuck she just glanced over to see what her mother had done. Although she would never admit to it Yuuki did find it helpful.

Her brother and father however were not so expedient. They seemed to be struggling with the overall shape. Considering it was the same design as hers Yuuki went over to help. She wasn't impressed by what she saw.

"Why is this side taller than that side?" queried Yuuki as she nervously surveyed the basic frame.

"Isn't it supposed to look that way?" replied Daigo.

"No of course not! We'll need to take it apart and assemble it again."

Yuuki glanced towards her father. He wouldn't be much help here, especially considering the awful attempt he had made.

"Why don't you, erm, help mom."

Katsuo's shoulders slumped and he walked away. Yuuki felt bad about shooing him off, but he would just get in the way, and if the rain started getting heavy then Daigo would be soaked. The sky turned darker.

aaa

Setting up 'camp' and gathering firewood had taken longer than expected.

Thankfully they weren't relying on catching their own food otherwise they would have surely perished. Looking out over the calm lake the Hashimoto family ate in near perfect silence as the sun dropped low in the sky.

Yuuki had spent most of today alone in her tent. She didn't want to be around her parents for any length of time meaning she only had Daigo for company. Unfortunately she was reluctant to talk to him. During the last central shadow she explained what the other world was but they hadn't spoken since. The afternoon rain served as a good distraction, however it had now stopped. Yuuki didn't want him involved any further. She didn't want him to worry. Daigo stood up and looked at their surroundings.

"What's the lake called?"

"Loch Drummuir," answered Mhairi, "it's overlooked by Castle Drummuir."

"You'd think there'd be more people around considering how nice it is here," noted Yuuki.

"There's a tourist trap on the far side of the loch. Most people go there. I'm going to bed, Katsuo come with me."

Her father weakly nodded. It was a strange relationship that her parents had; it was more akin to pet and owner than husband and wife. With her parents gone Yuuki was alone with her younger brother. She tried going to bed too but was quickly stopped.

"We should tell ghost stories!"

"What are you talking about Daigo?" asked Yuuki half-heartedly.

"You know, ghost stories, you're supposed to do that kind of thing when you go camping."

She paused. For once her brother made a good point. Sitting down again Yuuki remembered a short fable from a novel she had read. It was one she had enjoyed so she decided to tell it to Daigo. She cleared her throat.

"_A curse can be placed upon a soul from before it is even born. This is the story of one such tale of woe…_

_The servants were whispering. They spoke in hushed tones of an evil presence, a spirit which had yet to pass on to the other world, a tortured soul who now embodied the curse of the Brunilda family and whom terrified all who saw it._

_The Countess Isobel surveyed the bookshelf in search of her one possible salvation._

'_The Brunilda family history'_

_For one hundred and twenty years her family had lived in this mansion only to find that each successive generation would suffer a calamity more horrific than the last. Her great grandfather spent his old age in agony, her grandfather became mad and her father suffered from an incurable disease before finally succumbing to the inevitable ravages of death. Now the estate was hers and she sought a way to escape the Brunilda curse. To escape the evil spirit._

_She knew better than to doubt the existence of spectres. Since childhood she had felt their presence. They were more familiar to her than her family whom in life had ignored her. A cruel existence for one immersed in luxury. No friends, no toys, just the silent comfort of her books._

_The forgotten lore of the Brunilda family hid the secret of the curse and her only possible escape. She lifted the cover to the antiquated book. _

_The first entry was gone._

_The second was missing too, as was the third._

_Indeed every story, every figure, every answer was absent. The fates had decided to be cruel to her and she knew her end was drawing near. She didn't want to die but there were things in this mansion more worthy of fear than death. She returned the book to its rightful place and left the solace of the library._

_The corridor was empty save for the apprehension she felt in the depths of her soul. Every step she took echoed and returned, following her, stalking her, causing her heart to beat faster to match its relentless pace. The Countess didn't know where she was heading; she only desired to escape the endless echo which was haunting her, and the spectres which were undoubtedly disguised behind the noise._

_Through her travels she reached the kitchen. Immediately the knives on display drew her eyes. Was that to be the source of her curse? No, it couldn't be that simple. There were small containers of food on the table, each with a vacant label, hiding its contents. This had to be part of the curse. No, it couldn't be that detached from emotion. The Countess felt light headed. Was it gas? No, it couldn't be that painless. The running had made her weary, dulling her mind and senses for a moment. There were no spirits here. Her fate was not to be found in this place and soon she left._

_A winding staircase loomed at the farthest reaches of the mansion. Each stone step felt cool underfoot, sending chills throughout her body. Her fate was before her. The sound of faint tears reached her ears, piercing her heart with their desperation. A mother in mourning. The Countess continued towards the sound, perversely drawn by the suffering contained in its essence. She opened the door._

_No-one was inside. _

_The crying was nothing more than another echo, another distant memory which had invaded her mind by the spectres of the Brunilda family. They were teasing her, causing her to lose her grip on reality. The room filled her with emotion. She didn't know if they were her feelings or those of unworldly spirits. _

_A glance towards a mirror showed her it was both._

_There lay no reflection of her continence, no vision of a moral girl; only a void in which an evil spirit resided. For the Countess finally realised she could never escape the evil spirit which haunted the Brunilda family._

_For the evil spirit was she."_

"That's boring," complained Daigo, "now I'll tell you a really scary story. There was a giant mechanical cyborg which had been sent from the past, to the future, to prevent a time machine from being invented and destroying the present…"

Yuuki patently listened to her kid brother's incoherent and inconsistent tale, all the while disappointed that he had disliked hers so much.


	23. Chapter 5 Daigo Hashimoto 2

Monday, October 13th, 2014 - 08:24  
Cawdor Forest, Averurie

It was day two of the three day Hashimoto family camping trip.

She had slept for over twelve hours making her body feel refreshed and energised. Even her father's cooking couldn't stop her, although she didn't want to think about that ordeal. With breakfast over Yuuki was free to do as she pleased. She walked to the edge of Loch Drummuir for a closer look. Wearing a light dress and floppy sun hat she travelled alone across the grassy fields.

The lake was 3km long. Small islands covered by trees could be seen poking through the freshwater surface at regular intervals, adding diversity and colour. The sun shown brightly, causing the Loch to glisten. This really was a beautiful place.

The sound of clicking attracted her attention. Yuuki looked towards the source and saw a black feathered bird with red eyebrows staring back at her. The creature was large, roughly 80 centimetres in length. It spread its wings and almost doubled in size, all the while making its clicking sound. Yuuki had never seen such a pretty animal before. She pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"Are you around here sis?"

Daigo was calling for her. When Yuuki returned her attention towards the bird it was gone. She let out a faint sigh.

"I'm down here."

Within moments her brother appeared. He was dressed in denim shorts, with a thin red vest covering his torso.

"Did you want something Daigo?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, what is it?"

"We're alone aren't we? I don't want mom and dad to hear."

"Our feathered friend ran away so yeah."

"Those things are dangerous, aren't they?"

Yuuki shot him a confused look.

"It was just a bird."

"No, you know _those things_. When we were with Senga."

"Oh, you mean the shadows; they won't ever come after you again."

She was lying. She knew that there was every chance they would attack her brother again, but she didn't want him to be frightened. Yuuki had promised herself to look after him and she wouldn't let him come to harm.

"I want to fight them."

She walked over and patted his head.

"The shadows come and go, it's really nothing. Just think of the other world as an extra hour of sleep. If anything crops up then your big sis will deal with it."

"How can I sleep knowing you're fighting those monsters?" retorted Daigo almost pathetically, "I know I can help too. Please, I'll do anything."

"You don't need to; doing well at school is all you should be-"

"Then I'll talk to Becky, or Iain, I'm sure they'll tell me how to do it. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not afraid of those things. I won't get in the way, I promise. Please sis, please let me help."

Yuuki was surprised; she never knew her brother felt this way. She was sure he would only be worried about being attacked; it didn't occur to her that he'd be so resolute to fight against the shadows. Daigo had a steely determination in his eyes. His arms and legs were rigid with tension and he was staring at her intently, waiting for her decision.

"You don't have to," replied Yuuki, checking his resolve, "none of us expect you to join."

"Please…"

"…if it's alright with everyone else and you promise to do exactly what I say-"

"Thank you, thank you," interrupted a now relieved Daigo, "I'll do my very best!"

He hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her before letting go and attacking the air. Daigo then began bouncing almost uncontrollably in excitement. Yuuki wondered if she had made the right decision, but soon conceded that there was little she could do to stop him. It was safest for him to stay with her during the other world. It would help her keep an eye on him.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Magician Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki walked along with water's edge with Daigo and talked to him about personas.

aaa

Tuesday, October 14th, 2014 - 20:57  
Cawdor Forest, Averurie

The four members of the Hashimoto family were gathered on fold up chairs around a Nabe, each holding a bowl of rice sprinkled with spicy Furikake. The sun was setting over the distant hills and the temperature was starting to drop. Yuuki was glad to have a warm meal in her hands, especially since it came from her mother whose offerings were always delicious.

It was the last night of their family camping trip and everyone seemed relieved to be going home. Her father was singing old songs by the radio; her mother was eating silently while her brother played a game on a handheld console. Things were calm and peaceful.

For Yuuki this trip had been worthwhile. She had been able to talk to Daigo after days of avoiding him and they had come to an understanding. His persona was really something and she couldn't wait to see what it could do. She was proud of him. The last central shadow had left him petrified and yet he still wanted to face them.

Unfortunately her opinion of her parents hadn't changed. Her mother spent the whole break yelling at her husband for every mistake he made, which was a frequent event. Couldn't she have been a little nicer? Her father would always nod and apologise, even if it wasn't really his fault. Those two were hopeless, Yuuki wordlessly concluded. Perhaps she had been adopted as a child.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Fool Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki watched her father adjust an old-fashioned radio. He turned the knob to pick up a different signal. After some trial and error he found a station specialising in traditional Scottish Folk music. Two guitars were playing, weaving their melodies together. The song must have been familiar to Katsuo as he sang along with the words.

_There, is a place where I will run to  
There, is a place that is home to you  
And there, we can always be together  
Me and you always forever_

Now Yuuki remembered hearing this tune before too. It was one her father would hum quite often around the house.

_Days, when the sun refused to shine (refused to shine)  
Days, when I thought you couldn't be mine (I hoped you'd be mine)  
And days, when I thought about only you  
Wonder if you did the same too_

_It's Caledonia, its Caledonia  
It's Caledonia and it is home to you_

When the music stopped Yuuki felt sleepy. Whenever her father sang this song she would instinctively grow tired for some reason. Taking a stretch she said her goodnights and crawled into her tent. It had felt like a long trip.

After changing into her pyjamas she tucked herself into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. The ground was firm but she didn't mind that, she was just glad for some rest. This break had been good for her; fresh air, no technology and blissful silence. The last days of her school break were approaching relentlessly and Yuuki hoped to make the most of them.

With these thoughts she drifted to sleep.

aaa

Thursday, October 16th, 2014 – 10:08  
South Street

Yuuki smiled an insincere smile to every passerby. She wasn't happy. This was the third surprise this week and by far the least welcome.

Her thoughts returned to yesterday afternoon. Her family had just returned home from their camping trip to the Cawdor Forest when her father, Katsuo, asked to speak with her in private. He had sounded nervous.

"Sweetie, I have a present for you."

Her father revealed a beautiful, delicate Furisode kimono. It was adorned with pink flowers elegantly weaved across a golden background. Yuuki's eyes had widened at its sight. It looked so pretty and feminine. This must have cost a fortune, she silently deduced. Regardless she joyfully accepted the gift with love and open arms.

Its silk texture felt soft against her hands, just like she had imagined. This type of kimono would normally be worn by a woman who was coming of age, making her feel mature. It was the perfect length as the material tickled her feet and the sleeve lowered itself to her waist.

"Your mother and I also got you these."

Katsuo revealed a Hiyoku undergarment to help keep the kimono clean, a beautiful Obi and Zōri shoes for her feet. When Yuuki saw all this she was stunned.

"Thank you dad, I wish there was something I could do to repay you."

"Well…there is one thing…"

Now Yuuki was standing in the middle of South Street dressed in her kimono and holding an umbrella to protect her from the blazing sun.

Today was the opening day for 'Hashimoto's', Bishopmill's first and only Japanese specialty store. It was owned by her mother, Mhairi Hashimoto, who had run a 'Scottish' version in Port Island until they emigrated. Yuuki's job was to stand outside and gather attention and customers. She was half succeeding. The whispers she overheard made her feel self conscious, especially those from the male pedestrians.

"_Look a Geisha, a real Geisha!"_

"_Geisha? Does that mean she digs chicks?"_

"_Nah man. They're the tea pouring, music playing, love making maidens of the far east!"_

There wasn't anything Yuuki could do except smile and pretend to ignore what she heard. This was no longer a matter of promoting the family business or personal pride; the reputation of Japan depended on her restraint.

To make her situation even worse she spotted two familiar people approaching. It was Senga and Rebecca. Yuuki didn't want to be seen like this and turned away from them, hoping they would walk on by. However she heard them talking loudly over her shoulder.

"I wonder who that woman wearing the Japanese clothes could be, what do you think Senga? Hmm, a Japanese girl outside a shop called 'Hashimoto's', it's a mystery…"

Yuuki turned around dejectedly. Becky was smirking uncontrollably with a sense of self satisfaction, Senga on the other hand appeared much more serious.

"I didn't know you liked to cosplay."

"It's not cosplay Rebecca," protested Yuuki before regaining her composure.

"Well you still look hot, don't you think so Senga?"

"I suppose it suits her."

"Set phasers to stunned!" added Becky unnecessarily, "oh I'll call Iain; wait 'til he sees her!"

"Don't!"

Suddenly Yuuki realised her friend was only saying these things to annoy her. Calming down she tried explaining what she was doing.

"It's only for today and tomorrow. I'm supposed to be attracting customers but it doesn't seem to be working. Most people just murmur and walk on by."

"I have an idea! Strike a pose."

Rebecca stepped back and pulled out her phone. After calling Iain saying 'hurry, and bring a camera', she started taking pictures of her with the shop in the background. Yuuki asked her what she was doing.

"You'll see (he-he) you'll see."

Yuuki, frightened by what her friend could be plotting, sincerely hoped she wouldn't.

aaa

Friday, October 17th, 2014 – 21:21  
Karma Palace  
Bishopmill High Street

Two days of being gawked at left Yuuki frustrated.

She did enjoy dressing up in a kimono, but being put on display for everyone to see had not been fun. The teasing she received from Rebecca once Iain arrived just served to make her feel worse. Yuuki experienced a wave of sympathy for the girls in Kyoto dealing with endless streams of perverted tourists' everyday. She didn't have the patience for that.

In order to forget about the last few days Yuuki decided to visit a nightclub. She went alone. All she wanted was to be anonymous in a crowd again. She returned to Karma Palace, the place she had visited on her birthday. It looked the same as before, dark, intimate and atmospheric. Yuuki blended into the mass of people seamlessly and danced for a while.

After an hour she realised she wasn't having much fun. There was something on her mind causing her to stress. Yuuki had yet to tell the other members of ASH about her brother wanting to join as finding the right time had proved difficult. In addition she was having second thoughts. Daigo, like any child, tended to get overexcited…if he did that during the other world he could be seriously hurt or killed.

"Dude, is that the Geisha girl?"

"It can't be. The Hashimoto chick was a woman, that's just a kid."

Yuuki stopped dancing and moved to the side of the room. She avoided eye contact with the two men she had overheard to prevent herself from glaring at them. She may have been many things but a kid was not one of them. Yuuki decided to listen to music. Tonight wasn't proving to be very enjoyable and it wasn't long before she left.

aaa

Saturday, October 18th, 2014 – 09:59  
Mayne Road

Yuuki received a call from Iain moments after midnight. He told her another shadow appeared during the other world. It wasn't entirely unexpected, although she had hoped there would be a longer gap between battles.

She was walking towards Mocha Chocó's with her brother. This was as good a time as any to formally introduce him. They were dressed casually to match the cloudy conditions overhead. Waiting inside the coffee shop was Iain, Senga and Rebecca. They were sitting at a table for four, so Yuuki collected a stay chair as she walked towards them. There weren't many other customers inside and the staff didn't appear to mind.

"Good morning everyone."

Her friends looked at Daigo before staring at her. Yuuki understood what they were silently asking her but waited until she was sitting comfortably beside her brother on one side of the square table. There wasn't any need to rush. She signalled over towards a waitress to place an order.

"You all remember my brother Daigo right? Because of what happened he's able to use a persona. He wanted to join, is that okay with everyone?"

"Sure," responded Senga without thought, "doesn't bother me."

"You mean you don't mind me joining Senga?" replied Daigo, his eyes wide and expectant.

"As long as you don't get in the way then I don't have a problem."

"Great!"

"Not so fast," interrupted Becky, "you need to pass the test."

Yuuki wondered what her friend was talking about.

"The test?"

"Of course, we can't just let anyone in. Once the testing is over we will decide whether you are worthy or not. Also there will be cake."

Daigo paused for a moment.

"The cake is a lie isn't it?"

"Oh so you played that game, ha-ha. Well you've past the first part, so you've got a provisional ASH license. This means you have access to the cool jackets we have but not the sunglasses."

"Can we talk about the shadow now?" asked Senga with a weary voice.

Everyone turned to Iain, who had been sitting silently during the conversation. He was the one who noticed the shadow and thus knew the most about what was going on. He pulled out a notepad and started reading.

"The anomaly appeared between ten and thirty five minutes into the other world. Its location was at the Western fringe of the Greater Bishopmill area, south of the Haugh. Unfortunately I was unable to scan the structure, strength and ability of this entity due to its distance."

"So you need to be close for those sorts of things?" surmised Becky.

"Precisely. There have been no official or unofficial reports of any fatalities. The entity had limited movement, suggesting that this is similar to the incident we encountered in Branderburgh although it is impossible to make any conclusions without further analysis."

Yuuki paused for a moment. Iain believed this was another 'individual' shadow, as opposed to the enemies they would encounter prior to a 'central' shadow. Memories of the encounter in Branderburgh returned to her. The opponent they had faced then had been surprisingly weak and easy to defeat, if this latest shadow were to be the same it would be perfect for Daigo's first mission. Yuuki told herself to calm down. They shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Iain, do a scan during the other world. If it's in the same place again tomorrow we'll all go and check it out. I'll scan as well. Senga, Becky, you two watch the news. We'll meet tomorrow morning at my house at 11. Is that okay with everyone?"

The four people around her nodded their heads. Daigo's first mission with the Afterschool Shadow Hunters was less than 48 hours away.

aaa

Sunday, October 19th, 2014 – 11:12  
Hashimoto Residence

Four of the five persona users were scattered around Yuuki's bedroom. They were here to discuss the shadow Iain had detected on Friday night.

They needed to know what type of enemy they would be facing. If this was the start of a new sequence of murders then they needed to act quickly to discover who had already died, if not then there was no immediate rush.

Iain had yet to arrive at her home but Yuuki had a good idea what he would tell them. She had used Tamamo-no-Mae during the other world and located a shadow instantly. This was uncommon as most would appear after thirty minutes, suggesting to her that they were dealing with an individual shadow.

"Start without him," demanded Senga.

She was referring to Iain. Yuuki nodded.

"Were there any suspicious deaths reported recently?"

"Nope," answered Rebecca, "nothing on the news anyway."

"When Iain comes we'll ask him if the shadow was in the same place as before. If he says yes then this probably isn't a new sequence of murders."

"That's fine then," said Senga while standing up, "call me when you know what's happening."

Daigo jumped to his feet.

"Are you leaving?"

"I have things to do."

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"God knows when Iain will show," stated Senga, "he considers timeliness to be a sin, and does his best to stay virtuous."

Senga headed out of the room. Next Becky raised herself from off the ground saying 'I better get going too'. Yuuki waved her away. Walking to her window she spotted her friends travelling together, chatting. The sight made her smile. Finally, after so many weeks of pain, Senga was back to normal.

This quiet moment of reflection however was shattered when Daigo began panicking.

"Wait, Becky still owes me a rematch!"

'I wish that was my biggest concern' Yuuki scornfully thought to herself.

aaa

The faint sound of soft jazz music drew her from her slumber. Yuuki opened her eyes and saw Igor sitting a short distance away, his gaze matching hers. The sight caused her to momentarily fret. She had no idea how she got here but that wasn't unusual with this place. Assuming that Igor had summoned her Yuuki decided to question him immediately.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you cannot be anywhere other than where you are."

The voice belonged to Oscar, who was standing behind the Velvet Room bar drinking some form of cocktail. Beside him was Olivia, dressed beautifully as always but with a disapproving scowl on her face.

"She means 'why did Igor call me'," snipped Olivia, "next time your human side wants to speak, ignore it."

"Oh, then why didn't she say so?"

"Because she's an idiot."

Yuuki ignored Igor's assistants. Oscar's naïve charm was wearing thin and Olivia's constant and unfair criticisms were getting on her nerves. She walked closer to Igor to prevent any further interruptions.

"Why am I here?"

"My role is to assist you," explained the master of the Velvet Room, "and you are almost ready for my advice. You have made tremendous progress since the last time we spoke, however it is the merest fraction of your capabilities which you have unlocked."

"I have more personas?"

"It is not how many aspects of your psyche you control, rather how fully you can utilise their abilities which determines your strength."

"I don't understand."

"You will soon enough. Keep in mind that one which commands the wind may also have a heart of darkness. Until we meet again…"

The Velvet Room started to wane and fade. Yuuki felt her body become light as she floated in an endless sea of void.

When she opened her eyes she was in bed. That was strange, she thought nonchalantly. She looked at her clock, 23:09. This wasn't the time to be distracted as tonight's operation would begin in fifty minutes.

aaa

Monday, October 20th, 2014 – 00:00  
Fairway Avenue  
The Other World

The Afterschool Shadow Hunters were gathered on Spynie Golf Course at the western edge of Bishopmill. Midnight confirmed what they had suspected; they would be facing an individual type shadow.

Iain had first detected its presence on Friday night and it had remained in the same location during the other world ever since. There were no reports of any deaths or injuries and no hints of anything untoward, making tonight's mission seem somewhat redundant. Regardless this was a good chance to test Daigo. He could practice summoning a persona without any risk of someone else getting hurt.

Spynie Golf Course was an exclusive club. It had been in existence for over 70 years but only recently experienced a boom in interest. The executives and directors of Milan Aeronautical Development and their subsidiaries were all members, making it impossible to join without a number of recommendations.

The course itself was 18 holes long with a large practice area located next to the refurbished clubhouse. At the Southern edge ran the Spynie River from which the association borrowed its name. The persona users wouldn't be near that tonight. They knew the shadow was at the Northern part of the course inside a dark, ominous shell which had materialised at midnight.

"What's that?" asked Daigo, looking at the massive dome.

"A disturbance in this metaphysical plane of existence," answered Iain, "a 'closed space' which is generated by an approaching central shadow."

"I thought this was an 'individual' thingy?"

"That's correct. The appearance of this structure is somewhat unexpected. There is a shadow inside, however this barrier makes it difficult for me to glean any further information. My estimation would be that this individual shadow is approaching the strength of the original central shadow and is capable of producing its own protective shield."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," interrupted Becky, "if the shadow is in there then how do we get in? I don't see a door anywhere."

"The barrier smears information gathering," replied Iain, "it also prevents any entity from exiting. There is no evidence that it prevents access, indeed we have witnessed the shadows do this on two separate occasions. We should, in theory, be able to walk inside."

"That's all I need to know," stated Senga.

The five of them approached the dark bubble. Yuuki guessed it was fifteen meters in height and perhaps forty wide. It curved gracefully with a perfectly smooth outer surface. Senga was the first to reach it. She didn't hesitate and walked confidently through. Yuuki followed.

The shadow was standing before them. It was a massive elephant, at least four meters tall. Its tusks were proportional to that of a woolly mammoth and its trunk swayed rhythmically from side to side. The creature was akin to the first individual shadow, which had taken the form of a charioteer. Before they could face this enemy however they needed to defeat two blue masked Maya.

Yuuki knew these enemies were vulnerable to fire and that her brother's persona was perfect for this opponent. She shouted her instructions.

"Everyone, leave these two to Daigo,"

Yuuki whispered into her brother's ear, 'I'm right here, so don't worry about a thing okay?' Daigo just grunted in response. He stepped forward, held is cell phone in his hand, and extended it out to the side. The two Maya continued to approach.

"Now, Raiju!"

Bright cobalt light appeared before revealing a floating wolf made entirely of fire. It was an impressive sight. Yuuki glanced towards her friends who appeared genuinely surprised. She smiled proudly. The two shadows hesitated in their approach, clearly uncertain about this new persona. Daigo took advantage straight away, attacking one quickly and dodging to the side. Iain provided his own analysis.

"Raiju is adept with fire but vulnerable to wind. It isn't very strong, despite its striking continence; regardless it should be capable of overcoming these enemies."

Yuuki hoped Iain was right. The two shadows were no longer uncertain and were advancing towards her brother relentlessly. He could only attack and dodge, using his agility to avoid being struck. She soon spotted a problem.

"Focus on one of them," shouted Yuuki, "you're struggling because you're outnumbered."

"Easy for you to say," barked Daigo.

Despite his protestations Daigo followed her guidance. After another twenty seconds and a sequence of quick fireballs, one of the blue Maya faltered. It collapsed to the ground and dissipated into nothing.

"Did you see that?"

"Concentrate on what you're doing," snapped Yuuki.

Daigo stopped dodging the sole remaining shadow and lunged towards it. He was hit by its ice attack but continued regardless. Yuuki watched the flames on his persona Raiju grow larger, suggesting he was preparing himself. When he was ready a continuous burst of fire engulfed the Maya, causing it to fade. This part of the battle was over.

"Good job Daigo!" exclaimed Becky.

"It was easy."

"We're not finished yet," stated Senga, killing the mood, "what's the shadow weak against Iain?"

"Ice. It utilises physical attacks and can cause fear under the correct circumstances."

"Then this one is mine."

Senga stepped forward alone. The elephant trumpeted as it stood on its hind legs. It didn't intimidate the dark haired persona user, who remained unmoved. When the shadow came crashing down it started charging towards Senga. She called forth her persona Poena and waited for it to get close.

When it was in touching distance she unleashed a furious attack. The sight was like a blizzard, filling the air with hundreds of shards of ice. The elephant fell back sharply and struggled to stand. It dragged its weakened and broken away from Senga in an attempt to gain some respite. Two regular shadows, both white bishops, attempted to protect their larger comrade from further onslaught. Calling forth her persona once more, Senga wasted little time in finishing them, before making her way towards the stricken Elephant.

The shadow let out gentle, pained noises as she approached. With a murderous look in her eyes Senga hovered over her weakened foe before annihilating it completely. There wasn't a hint of compassion or taunting. All she had wanted was to kill it. The dark dome they were in dissolved over their heads, revealing the night sky once again. The battle was over.

Immediately Daigo ran over towards Senga. He was looking up at the tall girl, his eyes wide.

"That was amazing Senga!"

"These shadows were weak; the next set will be much stronger."

"Yeah, but you took that thing out without breaking a sweat!"

"It gets easier with practice," answered Senga offhandedly before facing Iain, "are there any more shadows around?"

"None."

"Damn."

Now their enemies were gone there was nothing to do but return home for the night. Rebecca, Senga and Daigo walked ahead on the path back to Bishopmill. The other world had another forty minutes to run given them plenty of time. Yuuki took this opportunity to speak to Iain privately while the others were distracted; there were a few things she wanted to ask him.

"What do you make of the shadow?"

"Inconclusive. It is likely that an individual shadow is the residue of an ordinary type, however…something isn't right. It is difficult to define."

"Instinct?" offered Yuuki.

"Not quite, just inconsistent."

Yuuki assumed he was being pedantic. The timing of the shadow suggested it was the leftovers of the one that had targeted Daigo. She knew she would be proved right if another appeared after the third central shadow. Yuuki decided to ask one more question.

"About Daigo…is he really weak?"

"That is relative," replied Iain, "he is significantly less proficient than yourself, Rebecca and Agnes, however that is to be expected due to his lack of experience."

"Do you think he'll be able to cope?" asked Yuuki nervously.

"He is better qualified than I to be here," answered Iain without changing his tone or expression.

"Don't say that, you're really important."

Iain's face remained the same. The five members of ASH returned to their respective homes and prepared for school the next morning.


	24. Chapter 5 Daigo Hashimoto 3

Monday, October 20th, 2014 – 11:04  
Bishopmill Academy  
Classroom W26

The harsh reality of school life hit Yuuki hard.

She had grown accustomed to waking up late and acting how she pleased but now she was surrounded by unsympathetic teachers and a depressed student body. As soon as she arrived at school she felt everyone's eyes falling upon her. After checking her face she came to the conclusion it was just her imagination however occasional mutterings continued to tickle her ears. She wasn't sure what was going on.

Her first subject was Ms Clapton's maths class. It had not gone well. Yuuki did her best to forget the telling off she received. She still wasn't sure what it was for. Now Yuuki was waiting for Mr Anderson's English class to commence. She saw Terrance Clyde sitting at a desk eating a sandwich with three different fillings. It had been a while since she had spoken to him so she went to say hello.

"Good morning Terrance."

"Meow foxy!"

"Foxy?"

"I liked the pics," stated Terry, "I must say the school uniform hides the extent of your figure. Is it true that there's nothing underneath?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Either way I'll definitely be shopping at Hashimoto's" he continued, "one hundred customers before Friday right?"

"_Don't listen to him."_

Yuuki looked over her shoulder and saw Senga standing there. She didn't look happy. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her body, and her eyes had narrowed menacingly towards Terrance. He started protesting his innocence.

"Don't blame me I'm just quoting the message board."

"Message board?"

"You haven't seen it yet?" asked Senga, now less determined than before.

"Seen what?"

"Oh, let me tell her!" interrupted Terry, "there's a whole bunch of pictures of you in a kimono. There's a note saying that if your shop gets one hundred customers before Friday then you'll post pictures of you in a swimsuit!"

"WHAT?"

"Hashimoto, settle down!"

Her teacher, Mr Anderson, entered the room and gave her a dark look. He told everyone to find their seats and then started to berate Yuuki before all of her classmates.

"Fis is completely unacceptable. I fought you were beginning to learn your place at fis school but your attitude is getting worse. Speak to me after class, your outbursts and public exhibitions end now."

Maybe this was what Ms Clapton had been upset about. Yuuki slumped in her chair. Who would post pictures of her for everyone at school to see? Only one answer came to mind, Rebecca. This must have been the idea she had hinted about last Thursday. Yuuki tried clicking her heels three times and whispering 'there's no place like home'. It didn't work last time and it didn't work this time.

aaa

"It worked really well didn't it? A huge success! It's all I've heard people talk about this morning!"

Rebecca was blissfully eating her lunch, seemingly unaware of the poisonous expression Yuuki was trying to give her. It was no good; being angry with her blonde haired friend was pointless as she seemed to be as oblivious as she was dense.

It was lunch time. The cafeteria was crowded but surprisingly muted. Yuuki noticed a few people taking regular peeks at their table. That wasn't unusual as Becky was quite popular around school; however she was sure most of the attention wasn't being directed towards her this time. Occasionally she would hear the louder male students murmuring. What she heard she didn't consider flattering.

"It's a shame all the pictures were taken down," stated Becky, disappointment clear in her voice.

"You did make sure that they were all removed" enquired Senga.

"Yeah they're all gone, but I did save copies for you like you asked."

"I-I didn't ask!"

The attention Yuuki believed she was receiving from the nearby tables was making her uncomfortable. She felt the need to leave.

"I'm going for a little walk. I'll give you both a call later."

She headed out of the cafeteria quickly and started travelling aimlessly around the school. She wanted to go somewhere quiet and be alone for a while.

Yuuki found herself walking through the music department on the first floor of the East block. There weren't many people around and the sound of string and woodwind instruments was pleasant. She was happy to be there. After finding a chair Yuuki sat beside a booth were a talented violinist was playing inside. The performer's soulful tune made her relax. She checked the time; seventeen minutes remained before fifth period. With nothing better to do Yuuki closed her eyes she let the melancholy melody melt over her.

The East building of Bishopmill Academy was home to various different departments including Art, Drama, PE and the sciences. They were spread out over three levels, each encompassing part of a floor. The rooms were not all evenly sized like in the West block or the upper levels of Central. For example the music department had many small booths for private tuition, with one large area big enough for an orchestra. It seemed no expense had been spared for this school.

"I don't appreciate eavesdropping."

The harsh voice woke Yuuki from her rest. She glanced towards her watch and saw that fifth period was now less than two minutes away. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she bowed to apologise to whoever was talking to her, until she recognised who it was.

"Richard, I didn't know you played the violin."

"Don't do it again" he barked before walking away.

Yuuki watched as Richard Lucas marched down the corridor. He really was an odd person, she thought to herself. In a way she felt sorry for him. She couldn't remember seeing him talk to anyone at school and he always had an angry scowl on his face. The only reason she even knew his name was because the shadows had attacked him and for the stupid list that people posted to try and upset him.

As he faded from view Yuuki wondered why she had become upset by Becky posting a couple of photographs of her in a kimono. Her embarrassment was nothing like what Richard suffered from and it had only been harmless fun which might bring a few more customers to her mother's shop. Yuuki decided to be a little nicer to her friend for a while, to show she wasn't annoyed. She didn't want to become someone like Richard.

aaa

Tuesday, October 21st, 2014 – 17:28  
South Street

After school Yuuki went to the Bishopmill fencing club in Lossie Wynd to practice. Lessons were held every Tuesday between 4 and 5pm. The training itself wasn't much fun, as there was only one other person even close to her age, but nevertheless it made her feel more comfortable holding a sword. If it helped to defeat the shadows then it was worthwhile.

At the end of the class Yuuki started striping out of her protecting clothing and put away her foil. It was at this point that Nicola McGregor, the fencing student who had been acting as her instructor, approached her.

"You're a natural Yuuki!" said Nicola with boundless enthusiasm, "a few more lessons and you'll be like a pro!"

Yuuki just smiled and nodded. She knew she wasn't very good yet but was confident she would get better. All she needed was practice.

"Are you doing anything now?" asked Nicola.

"I don't have anything planned," replied Yuuki.

"Nothing planned. Then hang out with me, I know a really good salad bar we could go to."

Believing it was better than returning home Yuuki nodded in agreement. Once they were ready the pair travelled together towards South Street.

Nicola McGregor was a twenty two year old teaching assistant at Bishopmill Academy, as well as an amateur fencer. She was average of height and build, with curly brown hair which was allowed to hang loosely. She looked slightly older than her age suggested but Yuuki remained mute on that point. Senga had said she was 'quirky and strange'. It was difficult to tell if that was a compliment or an insult.

The place they went to was called 'Rab Dala's Salad Bar'. Yuuki instantly recognised the bad pun. The shop was small and hidden down a narrow alleyway. Its predominant colour was blue which featured on all furnishings and decorations. All the staff wore cute, low cut uniforms which revealed more than they hid with some of the waitresses opting to cover themselves behind large branded aprons.

Nicola sat down at a table, saying hello to one of the staff before ordering two smoothies.

"You've made a real name for yourself at school," she stated, a subtle smile appearing on her face, "now everyone really does know who you are."

Yuuki knew she was referring to the photographs Becky had posted on the school message board. After explaining at length how it wasn't her fault she received some words of solace.

"The same thing happened to my friend Priss when we were young, except the dressing up and photos part."

Her words were not very comforting. Regardless Yuuki was having fun. It was hard for her to believe that she was sharing a smoothie with one of her teachers, especially after her first day at Bishopmill Academy. She believed that while most people drank from the fountain of compassion, they merely gargled.

"So what are you going to do when you grow up Yuuki?"

"I'm not sure."

Everyone seemed to be curious about her future. Yuuki couldn't think about it until the mess with the other world was over, but that wasn't something she could talk about now.

"Not sure. You know what I'd like to do? I'd love to travel. I'd love to see the Seven Wonders of the World with nothing more than a toothbrush and the clothes on my back," Nicola started staring into space, "I'd never stay in one place more than a couple of days, wondering from town to town, meeting different people and learning something new."

"That's really impressive," answered Yuuki sincerely.

"Impressive? No, no, it'll probably never happen. I'm starting to get too old and tied down with work."

"Which Wonder would you go see first?"

Nicola paused to consider.

"The Rockies, via Mount Diablo"

"That isn't one of the seven wonders," tentatively replied Yuuki.

"It isn't?"

Yuuki sighed as she wondered how Nicola managed to become a teaching assistant.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Fortune Arcana shall bless thee."_

"Oh, you should give me your number. You never know when you might need a teacher's guidance!"

Unconvinced by the 'guidance' which would be on offer, Yuuki gave her cell number regardless. The pair spent a little more time together before parting.

aaa

Wednesday, October 22nd, 2014 – 15:33  
Bishopmill Academy

It had been another long school day.

Yuuki was weary from being called the 'Geisha Girl' but tried her best not to show it. From Miss Richardson's Drama class to Mr Anderson's English lecture she had been the victim of subtle and unsubtle innuendos. To make things worse it seemed a rumour was being spread that a woman wears nothing underneath her kimono. If one more person asked her if it was cold she would scream.

But now, to her immeasurable relief, it was over. As she was gathering her belongings Yuuki received a phone call. She flipped open her cell and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Yuuki its Becks, are you up to anything today?"

"Just homework," answered Yuuki.

"Boring, meet me at the front gate and we'll do something together!"

The call ended abruptly. Curious as to what her friend intended to do, and lacking any motivation to study, Yuuki decided to go with Rebecca. With her schoolwork collected in her yellow satchel she rushed out of the classroom and headed towards the school entrance.

aaa

"Are you sure you want to go here?" asked Yuuki nervously.

"Of course, it'll be great!" answered Becky as she opened the door, "you are Japanese aren't you? Everyone knows you love singing!"

Yuuki and Becky were standing outside of 'Too Damn Loud', a karaoke bar above Bishopmill High Street. Still dressed in their school uniforms the duo went inside and climbed the flight of stairs which lead to the second floor studio. Yuuki was feeling a little nervous. It had been so long since the last time she came to a place like this and was worried about her voice.

'Too Damn Loud' was a small karaoke bar with a reception area and four booths. The prices were reasonable for during the week but extortionate for Friday and Saturday nights. Drinks were not complimentary either, making an evening here potentially very expensive. Rebecca walked up to the young woman behind the desk and asked for one hour. 'Room 4,' was the uninspired response.

With a ticket stub in hand Becky motioned for Yuuki to follow her. The pair walked towards the furthest away booth.

"I tried coming here a while ago and the sign said it was only open at night," stated Yuuki casually.

"They start early on a Wednesday, some kind of new promotion. The prices are cheaper too!"

Room 4 was approximately 3 meters squared. The furnishings were metallic silver in colour with shocking pink mixed for variety. A broad touch screen TV was in the corner next to a large thick book with the words 'codes' written on it. It felt a little spacious for just the two of them but Yuuki didn't mind. Maybe she would invite Daigo with them next time.

"Where's Senga?" asked Yuuki as she sat down on one of the comfortable pews.

"When I said I was coming here she remembered something she had to do," answered Becky as she looked through the list of available songs, "I think I'll start with this one."

Rebecca brushed the loose half of her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder and gathered a microphone. She motioned for Yuuki to stand with her. When the song started it sounded vaguely familiar to her. She looked at the name, 'Theme from Mortal Fighter 5 Beta'.

"I think I know why Senga had something to do."

aaa

Half an hour passed before the pair paused for a break. They were enjoying themselves. The number of songs available to choose from was very impressive, including some in Japanese, making it easy for Yuuki to disguise her average singing voice. Becky on the other hand was either oblivious to her almost painful vocals or didn't care. Yuuki silently decided to make sure she went with Becky next time, to ensure she wasn't the worst singer in the group.

Sipping at their drinks Rebecca started talking casually.

"It's a shame Senga couldn't come, she has a really pretty voice. She doesn't show it but she can get embarrassed really easily."

"We'll bring her next time," stated Yuuki.

"Uh huh, and Daigo and Iain too! Although you'll need to coax Iain out of his shell, he'd do anything for you (giggle)."

Yuuki let her friend's insinuation pass. It would have been nice if they could have all been here, she thought to herself, karaoke is one of those things which is more fun in a large group.

"You know I used to get really embarrassed too."

Becky's philosophical tone grabbed Yuuki's attention.

"You won't believe me but when I was young I was actually kinda shy. I didn't talk much and found it really hard to make friends. Some of my classmates used to tease me a lot. Because I was quiet they thought I was smart so whenever I did badly on any tests they used to make fun of me. I hated school for a while. But then I told myself 'call yourself Becky, have a big haircut, a big smile and lose all your inhibitions!'

It took a while to get used to but when I started acting that way people started liking me. I've been doing it so long that I don't need to think about it anymore. I thought that was fine until I met Senga. When I saw her I was amazed. It didn't matter to her if people liked her or not, she would just say what she thought. Nothing bothered her, nothing upset her, and if anyone tried to make fun of her she would give back the same and then some! I sometimes wish I could do that or be that strong. Oh, sorry, listen to me going on and on, we're running out of precious singing time!"

Rebecca walked over towards the television screen, pick up a speaker and punch in another song. Yuuki was sure she had selected the first one available. When the music started she grabbed a second microphone and turned the pop title into a duet. She noticed her friend smiling warmly at her.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Priestess Arcana shall bless thee."_

When the hour was finished they both returned home.

aaa

Thursday, October 23rd, 2014 – 15:31  
Bishopmill Academy  
Classroom E12

Miss Richardson dismissed her class, finally freeing them from the shackles of school life for another day.

Yuuki chatted to Terry as they left the classroom, something she had gotten into the habit of since Senga had introduced him to her back in August. Their conversation today however was cut short as another student pined for her attention.

"Yuuki-chan, can I speak with you?"

It was Alistair Miller, the 6th year student she had completed a history project with a few weeks ago. He wasn't wearing his school uniform, which came as little surprise since this would be a free period for him. Terrance said his goodbyes and left them alone.

"Was I interrupting?"

"No it's alright," answered Yuuki, "was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Not ask," corrected Alistair, "do you remember what we talked about in the library, about a culture festive? Well I spoke to a few of the teachers and they agreed that it was a great idea. On Monday the 1st of December Bishopmill Academy will host its first culture festive."

Yuuki was surprised. She remembered Alistair saying he would meet with the teachers about cancelling the St Andrew's day celebrations but she hadn't expected anything to come from it. A groundswell of nostalgia rushed through her body, causing her to become giddy.

"That's great. How were you able to convince them?"

"I know a few people," said Alistair while winking, "this will be just like my sophomore year. Maybe I'll talk them into making it an annual event but they'll probably miss the whole point. That's the problem with this country, they just don't appreciate things the way they do in Japan."

"Really?" asked Yuuki, unsure as to what he was talking about.

"Yeah. Take school. You're a senpai to most of the other students yet they don't treat you any differently from anyone else. No-one looks up to you and you don't look out for anyone, it's sad when you think about it. Traditions like giving a button from your jacket aren't done here."

"That's true, but it's a different country, there'll always be differences."

"I preferred it there, and it wasn't just school. The elderly were treated with respect, everyone aspired to have a quiet dignity and there was always something in the air."

What Alistair was saying was true to a point however the differences were not so stark. Regardless Yuuki didn't argue. Thinking about Japan had made her recall all the things she was missing; eating proper noodles, real sushi, and delectable takoyaki. Why her memories were food related she wasn't sure. A culture festive was a great way to reminder her of what was special about her homeland, and she had Alistair to thank for making it possible.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Emperor Arcana shall bless thee."_

It was strange but talking with Alistair always made her think fondly of home, as if she was stepping into a time machine back to when she was an ordinary student living out an ordinary life. The two continued to talk about Japan as they walked part of the way home together before finally saying goodbye.

aaa

Friday, October 24th, 2014 – 17:12  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki had little to do. With school finished for the weekend she considered her options.

She wanted to spend time with Senga as the two had not done so for a while, however her friend was claiming to be busy. Yuuki wondered if something was causing her to act more withdrawn.

Another person she could see was Gavin, her next door neighbour. They hadn't talked since he confessed to her and ran away. She knew if she went outside there was good chance she could meet him but thought it might be best to wait. She wasn't sure what to say to him.

Yuuki didn't feel like making dinner as there were too many things on her mind. Eating out sounded more appealing however she normally cooked for her younger brother Daigo, meaning he would be forced to suffer their father's 'meal'. Believing this to be too cruel a fate to inflict on him she decided to treat him. Yuuki chapped on his door.

"Who's there?"

"It's Yuuki."

She went inside. Daigo was sitting on his bed with a game controller in his hands. His television screen was a mass of explosions, blood and gore accompanied by a suitably violent soundtrack.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" she enquired.

"I am. This game is very historically accurate."

Yuuki conceded the point without argument. She didn't particularly care anyway.

"You want to go out for something to eat?"

"Sure!"

He switched off his consol and leapt onto his feet. Yuuki glared at him. He was wearing ripped jeans and a worn t-shirt. She would not be seen in public with him looking like that. Eventually he seemed to understand her silent protestations.

"I'll get dressed."

Yuuki closed the door and waited outside. Eventually his brother appeared in attire which was more presentable. The pair left the Hashimoto residence and headed towards the centre of town.

The streets were busy. Cars piloted by people desperate to return home from work were blocking up the roads. Horns could be heard echoing off the surrounding buildings before the bottlenecks eventually started to clear. The air was thick with fumes until they reached a small pedestrian area just past Mayne Road.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Yuuki.

"Hmm, Chinese sounds good."

Yuuki tried to remember if she had enough money for two curries. She had hoped her brother would say 'burger queen' or any other fast food outlet. Reluctantly she accepted this was her own fault. After a few minutes of walking they stumbled across somewhere suitable.

It was quiet inside 'The Plum in the Golden Vase' restaurant. The main eating area was an unusual shape; mostly rectangular with the walls suddenly drawing from different lengths towards an off centre point at a 45 degree angle. Behind the partitions were the kitchen and customer toilets. The main colour was blood red with black furnishings. Ornaments, statues and a huge artistic painting of the Taihang Mountains were scattered around creating a luxurious atmosphere.

Yuuki and her brother were sitting at the far side wall listening to traditional Guqin music while waiting for their meals to arrive. She started to worry. This place appeared to be much more expensive than from the outside. Yuuki checked her purse again. It should be alright she mused nervously.

"You seem a little out of it," stated Daigo who was playing with his napkin, "something up?"

"It's nothing," answered Yuuki dismissively, "so how's school been? Are you getting on with your teachers and doing what they tell you?"

"I'm doing better than you are. Becky told me you hated your teachers."

She silently cursed her blabbermouth friend.

"I don't hate my teachers; I respect each and every one. Maybe I should speak to yours about how you are getting on."

"Geez sis give me a break, I thought this was meant to be a treat."

Yuuki decided to stop asking questions. She made a mental note to speak with Rebecca the next time she saw her. There were some things she shouldn't be telling her little brother. Finally their starters arrived.

The siblings spent the rest of the meal quietly chatting about anything. Daigo mentioned something about a new game he had bought but Yuuki wasn't really paying attention. That type of thing didn't appeal to her.

"You know it would be easier to get games if I had more money."

"Funny, most things work that way," cynically replied Yuuki as she took another piece of chicken.

"I was thinking, should I get a job? I mean like a paper round, a few of my classmates do that for extra cash, I could do it too!"

Yuuki looked at him seriously.

"You're already being distracted from your studies because of the other world; a job would make things even worse."

"Come on sis, it's only a few hours in the morning, it's not a big deal."

"You struggle to get up before noon as it is, how do you suppose you'll cope waking up early every morning?"

"I can do it," insisted Daigo firmly.

"And if it's for more games then you'll do even less studying at home."

Daigo started staring down at the table. His hands were fidgeting.

"I wanted to treat you to dinner sometime."

Yuuki looked at her brother and sighed. He seemed to be really serious about finding work. She wasn't sure when he started acting so stubborn but it was becoming a bad habit. Regardless she could see she had little choice in the matter.

"Fine, but you'll need to stop if you do badly at school, got it?"

"Great, 'cause I start on Monday!"

"What?"

Daigo smiled warmly towards her making Yuuki secretly happy. She still thought it was a bad idea, however if he really wanted to do it then she couldn't stop him. The pair continued to eat their last course as more customers flooded into the restaurant.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Magician Arcana shall bless thee."_

When they finished their deserts a male waiter who was dressed in formal evening wear approached their table. Yuuki subconsciously slid down in her seat with worry. In his hands was a small grey tray with a piece of paper on top. There was no mistaking what this could be.

When the bill came Yuuki almost died. She checked her purse. The total was 10 pence short of what she possessed making her relieved that she had enough money and embarrassed by the tip she would be leaving. She placed everything she had onto the tray and left quickly. She motioned for Daigo to hurry too. The disapproving look she spotted coming from the waiter told her she couldn't return for a very, very long time.


	25. Chapter 5 Daigo Hashimoto 4

Saturday, October 25th, 2014 – 10:28  
Woodside Terrace

"Y-You never said we'd be going to Senga's house!" stuttered Daigo.

"I didn't think it mattered," answered Yuuki nonchalantly as she drudged along the pavement.

The cloudy skies and damp conditions prevalent in Bishopmill that morning made walking to Woodside Terrace a tiring experience.

They were on their way to meet with the other members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters. The group, made up of five persona users who were focused on solving the mystery of the Other World, would normally talk about anything new that had happened before descending into idle chitchat. The relaxed atmosphere made everyone feel more comfortable, except Senga who would complain bitterly that they weren't taking this seriously enough. Yuuki often felt the same.

This time there was something to talk about. Daigo Hashimoto, the newest and youngest member of the group, had proven to be vulnerable during his first battle against the shadows. This made Yuuki nervous. If he was hurt or killed she would never forgive herself. She had challenged the other persona users to come up with a way to make him stronger, which was the purpose of this visit.

"If I knew we were going to her home I would have changed first," complained Daigo, "you never tell me anything!"

"You can go home if you want to," threatened Yuuki, who was growing weary of her younger brother's continual moaning.

Daigo fell silent. Finally they arrived at number 443, the Ferguson residence. Yuuki chapped at the door. A few moments later a man with an ample gut wearing a string vest answered. He was unshaven and had bags under his eyes. After a pause his face altered, as if he had suddenly come to a realisation.

"You must be my daughter's friends, erm, Yuuki right?"

"Yuuki Hashimoto," she answered while bowing, "this is my brother Daigo, it's nice to meet you."

"Senga's up stairs right now," the man stated, "she said she was expecting more company."

The man moved out of the way and allowed them inside. Yuuki bowed again before hurrying towards Senga's room.

Waiting for them inside were the other three members of ASH, Agnes Ferguson, Iain Shadi and Rebecca Walsh. They had been sitting on the floor around a small table with drinks on it, talking quietly. Each of them offered a greeting as Yuuki opened the door.

"Sorry, are we late?"

"No, you're on time," said Senga calmly, "Iain has something helpful to say for a change."

"That's a little cruel," interrupted Becky, "you can't talk about the man Yuuki loves like that!"

"REBECCA!" yelled Yuuki before glaring darkly.

"Just kidding," chirped Becky, "although it sounds like I hit a nerve."

Yuuki sat down on the ground, deliberately choosing the location furthest away from Iain. Daigo positioned himself next to Rebecca.

"(Ahem), as I was trying to say, Iain has some good news," Senga turned to face him, "tell them."

"I have located a constant source of shadows during the other world."

"Are you kidding?" asked Yuuki, who was genuinely surprised.

"It is not good material for humour," replied Iain in a deadpan voice, "they generate during the other world on Spynie Golf Course, at the location of the 2nd individual shadow."

"Why do they show there?" queried Daigo.

"The barrier which was created to house the individual shadow regenerates every night; it now accommodates a constant flux of regular shadows devoid of purpose and restricted by movement."

"Okay, so what good is that?"

"These shadows are unable to cause harm Daigo," explained Iain, "this allows us the option to ignore them or to experiment with new techniques, weapons or strategies."

"What he means," interrupted Senga, "is that we can practice kicking their asses every night."

A den of shadows they are able to fight within whenever they wanted sounded very useful. It would give Daigo and the rest of them the chance to grow stronger before the next central shadow. Yuuki smiled, that was good news. The only problem she could see was the danger if something went wrong. She needed to make sure that didn't happen.

"We should only go in groups of at least four people, that way we should be safe."

"That's our leader," cheered Becky, "always thinking ahead."

Yuuki wasn't sure if her friend was being supportive or not. The five persona users decided to visit these shadows on Spynie Golf Course that night.

Over time the conversation shifted away from the other world. Iain was his usual quiet self, only speaking when spoken to. Daigo too said little although that was much more uncommon. Yuuki wasn't sure why her brother was so nervous. Most of the talking was done by Rebecca who never seemed to run out of things to say.

"Codenames."

"Becky" said Senga calmly, "please put what you are trying to say into some form of context."

"Codenames, codenames, let's see…" Becky glanced towards Yuuki, "you're the leader so you can be appropriately sized boss. Senga you'll be colourful fox, I'll be liquid rabbit, Daigo can be revolver raven and Iain can be…flying squirrel."

"Why am I 'flying squirrel'?"

"That's just the luck of the draw," said Becky as she shrugged her shoulders.

"But you're making it up as you go along!"

"Listen if I could change the rules I would but I can't so for the sake of unity we have to stick with the names we've got."

"But there's no logic behind that!"

Yuuki chuckled lightly under her breath. It was a relief to see her friends in high spirits.

aaa

Sunday, October 26th, 2014 – 00:00  
Spynie Golf Course  
The Other World

It was still there, the dark 'closed space' that housed the second individual shadow.

Yuuki and her friends were within viewing distance of its outer edge. It was the same size, shape and colour as before and carried with it the same danger. Iain predicted that they could walk inside but they wouldn't be able to leave until all shadows had been defeated. If they messed up then there was no means of escape.

All five were present however on this occasion three of them were armed. Yuuki had her wakizashi, Senga her claymore and Iain his boomerang. This imbalance left Rebecca slightly perturbed.

"How come you guys have got cool swords?"

"You weren't there when Iain gave them to us," replied Senga, "he'll give you something later."

"In that case I want a Thunder Fury sword, oh, or a BFG 9000, oh, or a gravity gun or-"

"Or a Cerebral Bore," interrupted Daigo, "or a flak cannon!"

"Or a Farsight XR-20!"

"Or the 'Soul Edge'!"

"Or a Nikita Launcher!"

"Or the Dark Edge of Insanity!"

"We'll get the two of you something nice," stated Senga, thinly veiling her annoyance, "but for the moment can we please focus on what we're doing?"

Becky and Daigo both fell silent, as if they were being scolded by a stern parent. Yuuki said nothing; she wasn't sure what they were talking about. After this brief interruption Senga began marching towards the closed space and headed through. Yuuki hurried after her, with the others close behind.

There was no giant shadow waiting for them, which came as a relief. Instead there were five regular opponents; a white bishop, a black bishop, a Jorogumo spider woman, an Okapi and a green masked Maya. They had each remained still until one by one, they noticed the persona user's presence.

The first to attack was the human shaped Jorogumo. The young woman charged straight towards them, creating flowing gusts of green tinted wind from its hands. Everyone but Senga dodged out of the way.

"Poena, awaken!"

Yuuki watched from the side as her friend called forth her persona. The aged, evil eyed creature appeared immediately, radiating darkness from its essence. Senga ordered Poena to attack, something it did with a wicked smile on its face. Shards of ice peppered the onrushing shadow, causing it to falter and fail. The Jorogumo was no more.

"These shadows are weak," complained Senga as she allowed Poena to retreat.

"Precisely," commented Iain, "they are marginally inferior to those we encountered during the last series of murders."

Approaching them now were the four remaining shadows. They were grouped tightly together, making them difficult to isolate. Yuuki gave out her instructions as the creatures approached.

"Senga, deal with the white chess piece, Becky, try to take out the Maya and protect Daigo from the Okapi, Iain-"

"Sorry quick question," said Rebecca sheepishly, "is the Okapi the zebra thingy?"

"Yes."

"Gotcha."

Before she could give out any more directions the shadows were upon them. She hoped Iain and Daigo wouldn't do anything stupid. The black bishop and the Okapi were weak against wind, a technique which none of her colleagues could use. Yuuki knew the burden of defeating them rested with her. She summoned her persona Erebus.

The pack of shadows entered striking range. Senga was separated from her target by the Okapi and Maya, so she attempted to force her way past using her claymore. The blade travelled slowly through the air due to its weight, giving her prospective targets the chance to evade its flight. Senga didn't care; her focus was reserved for the white bishop.

The black bishop was Yuuki's priority. It used fire and could harm Senga if it managed to hit her. It's weakness against wind however made it vulnerable to Erebus making Yuuki confident of victory. With her two headed persona by her side she ignored all around her and focused on destroying this enemy. Reducing their numbers was the most important thing to do right now. The shadow spotted her and started shuffling away.

Iain wasn't able to do much. His persona allowed him to scan, analysis and temporarily confuse opponents. He wasn't able to defeat them alone. With a boomerang in hand he was able to cause some damage however he had yet to actually destroy a shadow. When the battle started he found himself square against the Maya which had eluded Senga. Iain threw his boomerang with all the force his arm would allow, but it narrowly missed its target. When the shadow drew closer he tried a different approach. He summoned his persona Brahan Seer and commanded it to confuse the Maya. It worked. Now facing a stationary target he threw his boomerang again. It hit directly. Unfortunately the shadow wasn't gone. It was moving more slowly than before however Iain's attack had failed. Now unarmed and unable to defend himself, he retreated to safety behind Rebecca.

Becky and Daigo were side by side. The Okapi was approaching, forcing them to be defensive. It started glowing yellow, a clear sign of an electric attack.

"Stick behind me," shouted Becky.

Daigo did as he was told. When the shadow discharged its assault it connected with Rebecca directly. She remained unharmed. Electric attacks didn't bother her as her persona was a specialist in that field. Unfortunately there was no way for her to fight back. All she could do was hold on until her friends came to help her.

Senga reached her target, the white bishop. There was nowhere for it to run. She used Poena to attack, completely annihilating the shadow in one stroke. It faded into the ground, dissipating and oozing while experiencing its death throe. Only after she was sure it was gone did Senga turn to help her friends.

Yuuki had struggled to catch the nimble black bishop. It had eluded her but now she had it trapped. She ordered Erebus to attack with all its might. The shadow however launched its own pre-emptive strike, taking Yuuki by surprise. It tried to run away as she regained her bearings but she was determined to beat it. Just as the bishop was at the limit of her range she attacked. The contact was minimal but the gust of wind from Erebus was enough to defeat this shadow. With her friends fighting at the farthest away end of the closed space Yuuki ran towards them.

The Okapi was still advancing and it had been joined by the Maya. Becky however found it difficult to fight back. Protecting Daigo meant that there were few opening for her to attack. Added to this she was receiving powerful gusts of wind from the Maya shadow. Iain was behind her, using his persona to temporarily halt one shadow at a time, however their enemies were well co-ordinated, making the technique all but useless.

It was a relief when Senga appeared to help. She broke the binary attack pattern of the two shadows by charging at them directly with her claymore in hand. Her movements were slow due to her cumbersome weapon, making it easy for their opponents to dodge and move apart.

"Iain, stay back and tell us if either of the shadows are about to change. Daigo, move behind me."

Yuuki reached her friends while they were fighting the two remaining shadows. Her orders were designed to free Becky to attack the Maya while Senga occupied the Okapi. She would guard Daigo personally. Immediately the plan appeared to work, with the Maya falling under Rebecca's first electric burst.

All that remained was the Okapi. Senga was swinging her sword madly, hitting nothing but air with each attempt. It soon became clear that she was too slow using that weapon, making it a disadvantage. Yuuki moved to help her but was surprised to see her younger brother running ahead.

"Daigo, get back here!"

He ignored her and continued towards the shadow. Yuuki chased after him. The Okapi used electricity and although that wasn't Daigo's weakness it would still hurt him if it hit, especially since they knew he was weaker than the rest of them. She had her persona Erebus at the ready, hoping to use it before the shadow attacked.

She was too slow.

The shadow ignored Senga for a moment and unleashed its fury towards Daigo. He skipped past the attack skilfully. It tried again, this time at closer range, but it wasn't a clean contact due to his quick reflexes. As it prepared a third strike it was hit from behind by Senga, whose claymore split the creature perfectly into two equal parts. The Okapi collapsed to the ground and the barrier the five were inside started to disintegrate. The shadows had been defeated.

Tonight's fight was over but Yuuki wasn't happy. Her younger brother had promised her one thing and that was to do whatever she told him. It was for his own safety. She narrowed her eyes to show Daigo how serious she was. Gripping him firmly by the shoulders she tried to control the volume of her voice.

"Don't ever do that to me again understood? What if you had been killed, or hurt-"

"It turned out alright," replied her brother, who avoided eye contact.

"Maybe I was wrong to think you could fight the shadows."

"But sis!"

She paused. How could she face their enemies if she was constantly worried about what her brother would do next?

"Good work Daigo," said Senga, an unfamiliar smile on her face.

"Why are you praising him?" asked Yuuki.

"He helped. That last shadow was a bitch to tie down."

Yuuki paused again. When she thought about it Daigo had actually helped on this occasion, albeit slightly. His face had momentarily brightened in response to Senga's words before darkening again. She looked him. Anxious eyes were staring at her.

"Just remember you're not as strong as the rest of us, do what we tell you in future okay?"

Her brother nodded enthusiastically, a broad smile on his face. Yuuki just sighed in despair. Why had the first time Senga complimented anyone been to praise her brother when he did something stupid?

With the barrier gone but the other world still in place the quintet had nothing to do but go home. Yuuki saw Daigo walk between Senga and Rebecca, chatting excitedly to each of them as they travelled. She stayed further back, trying to gather her thoughts. Soon she found herself with Iain, who had drifted beside her.

"I made a miscalculation;" he said quietly, "Daigo isn't as exposed as I previously suggested."

"How so?" queried Yuuki.

"In terms of physical power he is vulnerable to any direct impacts however his heightened mobility reduces the chance of this occurrence significantly. In effect he is able to deflect the main thrust of an attack."

"He's too quick for the shadows," surmised Yuuki.

"Precisely, although any unexpected blows would cause significant amounts of damage, more than what yourself, Rebecca or Agnes would experience. If he is focused against a single opponent of comparable strength, then he should be able to cope with their attentions with little difficulty."

Yuuki was sure Iain's words were not designed to comfort her, but they did. She felt better hearing that her brother had a special talent and that he wasn't as weak as they thought. Now that she knew what he was good at she could try to rely on him. Daigo wanted to fight, that much was clear, so she needed to know how best to use him. Keeping him safe was her priority and that would never change. Now she could achieve that while they destroyed the shadows together.

Believing that tonight was worthwhile Yuuki made sure to praise her brother as soon as the last of their colleagues had left them.

aaa

Monday, October 26th, 2014 – 15:30  
Bishopmill Academy

Finally school was finished. Miss Richardson's double drama class was over and Yuuki was free to return home. She stretched an arm over her head to relieve the tension in her body. The sensation was satisfying. Her classmates started leaving the room in small groups so Yuuki followed behind them.

As usual she checked her phone. There was one voice mail message waiting for her from Katsuo Hashimoto, her father. Curious Yuuki selected play and listened to the panicked, rushed recording.

"Yuuki, sweetie, I have a favour to ask. You know your mother is trying to get her business going, and that sometimes she needs to leave the shop, well, she needs to leave now but there's no-one there to cover her. Could you go and help her out? I'm stuck at work and can't get away. Please? You'd get there much faster than I could. Your mother's got the car and there isn't anything I can do."

She cringed. Yuuki didn't want anything to do with her mother's shop but in this instance she wasn't given a choice. Hoping it wouldn't take too long she decided to travel directly to South Street.

aaa

Yuuki spotted her mother waiting outside 'Hashimoto's'. Her face was twisted as she continued to scan the horizon. Eventually she spotted Yuuki approaching but didn't acknowledge her. The temptation to cycle past was strong.

"Dad sent me," stated Yuuki, "what do you need help with?"

"I asked him," retorted Mhairi Hashimoto, "you shouldn't do something just because he asked you to."

Anger simmered inside Yuuki but she tried to keep it hidden. Couldn't her mother say one nice thing, like thank you or you're a great help. And what kind of advice was it to say 'don't listen to your father when he asks you to help me'.

"I'll be gone for an hour. Deal with anyone who comes in."

Yuuki watched her mother hurry away down the street. The store was now empty.

The first twenty minutes brought only one customer and that person had been looking for directions. The shop had past its phase when it was a curiosity to people passing by. Hashimoto's was a small store with two main rooms, a front section for customers and a second for storage. The counter had a clear view of the doorway down the narrow aisles that had been crammed full of items. Underneath the desk were different pieces of paper, ranging from supplier contact numbers to customers who had placed special orders, all of which had been neatly arranged.

All Hashimoto goods were Japanese in origin, from sweets to seasonings to more obscure foods. A corner of the shop was dedicated to traditional toys, such as kites and Koma spinning tops. There was even a model mecha on display. In the window were a number of posters, each written in both Kanji and English. Scrolls adorned the walls and origami animals decorated the furnishings. They reminded her of an old Ripley Scott movie.

The bell attached to the door started to chime, telling Yuuki a customer was entering. She turned to face them, a broad smile on her face. It was a man, probably in his late teens, with a disjointed nose, drawn face and a mullet haircut. He was dressed plainly except for the old fashioned bonnet on his head.

"Konnichiwa and welcome to Hashimoto's, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, hi," said the man with an uncertain voice, "there's a sign outside saying you can reserve rare foods."

"It's my mother you'd need to speak to about that," replied Yuuki, "if you tell me what it is I can see if we have it here."

"Square watermelon."

Yuuki blinked. Did this person realise how rare or expensive square watermelon was?

"Erm, I'm pretty sure we don't have that here. If you want I can add you to a list of people my mother is ordering things for, she can call you when she gets back."

"Yeah, nah bother."

When Yuuki found the right list she placed it onto the table.

Customer Name Number Item Due Date

Benjamin Anderson Bish-550 323 Kite 00145 29th Oct  
Angus McDonald Bish-234 766 Basashi 5th Nov  
Hugh Mulholland Bish-552 610 Stamps 10034-50 1st Nov  
Dorothy Alexander 07798 634954 Book (1st Ed) 00014 TBC  
Julia Little Bish-549 131 Sword (Rep) 23001 TBC  
Chris Muller Bish-579 222 Basashi 5th Nov  
Christopher Johnston 07877 413414 Basashi 5th Nov  
John Butler 07814 757655 Mecha (Toy) 63330 3rd Nov  
Anne Goldstein Bish-522 996 Stamps 10042-54 1st Nov  
Julian Evens Bish-588 194 Wall Scroll 54400 4th Nov  
Andrew Renton 07711 230989 Anime 898242 4th Nov  
Neil Chapman Bish-549 112 Anime 898220 4th Nov  
Eddie Starling Bish-549 923 Anime 898257 4th Nov

"Can I take your name please?"

"James Keir."

"Telephone number?"

"550 001."

Yuuki wrote down the details in pencil.

"I'll have my mother phone you when she returns. I'm sorry I can't do more but I don't usually work here."

"That's fine," said the man as he turned to leave.

Forty minutes and three customers later Mhairi Hashimoto returned. Yuuki told her about the watermelon request before returning home. She had still to be thanked.


	26. Chapter 5 Daigo Hashimoto 5

Tuesday, October 27th, 2014 – 00:00  
Hermes Street

Yuuki was with Daigo outside their home during the other world. For the past fifteen minutes she had tried to teach him what to do when faced with shadows. She gave him little hints and tips, such as when a shadow starts to glow it is charging an attack. She also explained what Rebecca and Senga could do, in case her brother needed to know. Although there was more that she wanted to tell him she noticed Daigo was struggling to stay awake. Realising that there wasn't much point in continuing Yuuki told him to go to bed. He did so without complaint.

The last few nights and his paper round must have fatigued him, she silently remarked. Curiously Yuuki didn't feel tired at all. Her body wasn't suffering from the effects of the other world like it had before. With energy to burn she started walking along Hermes Street, her eyes drifting lazily at her surroundings. The sky above was filled with the glow of a thousand stars, making Yuuki switch off her 'light jacket'.

She remembered Becky telling her about star gazing. It was something Yuuki had never done before. As far back as she could remember Port Island was always bright and noisy, making it difficult to view the heavens. It became even more challenging when the Kirijo group appointed a new head around five years ago. The first thing she did was tear down the observatory. No-one would ever know why.

Yuuki started playing with her phone. She recalled having a persona which could speak making her suddenly interested in him again. Anything that could break the silence and solitude of the other world was welcome. Yuuki pressed the '0' key on her phone.

"Hee-ho, hee-ho! Jack Frost has returned! Hee-ho!"

"Hello Jack," replied Yuuki.

"Jack is happy mistress called him, yes he is!"

The cute round white ball with blue clothing and black eyes was skipping around aimlessly. It had been some time since she had last seen him. Because he wasn't any use in battle Yuuki had largely ignored him, however in a childlike way Jack was endearing, like a hyperactive toddler.

Watching him gave her a sense of innocent pleasure, and he seemed content as he occasionally waved one of his thin arms towards her. Over time Yuuki noticed he was touching every lamppost once before doing it again in a different sequence. She wasn't sure what he was up to.

"Hee-ho, Jack has a question for mistress!"

"Please don't call me mistress, my name is Yuuki."

"Is mistress happy?"

Yuuki hadn't been expecting that kind of question.

"Erm, happy?"

"Uh-huh, is mistress happy like Jack is happy!"

"Erm, sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Good, if mistress is happy then Jack is twice as happy."

The talking persona returned to its bizarre running game. Yuuki watched him as he played, all the while wondering why he had made such a random query. He was just a persona; he shouldn't be caring about her feelings. The problem was that the more she thought about the question the more uncertain she felt. Was she happy? Fighting shadows did give her a thrill and helped her gain a good group of friends, but something didn't feel right.

There was uneasiness about her now, something she hadn't sensed since her last encounter with the mysterious woman. Yuuki brushed it off. She was probably thinking too hard.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Hermit Arcana shall bless thee."_

After a while Jack asked to be returned 'home'. Yuuki duly obliged before heading back to bed.

aaa

Tuesday, October 28th, 2014 – 19:39  
Hashimoto residence

Yuuki switched on her personal computer and noticed she had received a message.

It was from her friend Haruka, which instantly brought a smile to her face. Her former classmate in Japan was now her pen-pal and the two had been exchanging messages over the last couple of months. Eager to read what her friend had to say Yuuki opened the message.

_To: Yuuki Hashimoto  
From: Haruka Higurashi_

_You're not coming back are you?_

_You've never said you'd come back, not even once. All you talk about is how great it is in Scotland and how many friends you've made. You don't need friends like me anymore do you? You don't care about the people you left behind._

_All I wanted was for you to say 'sure, I'll be back in Port Island before you know it' or 'I miss you all so much'. If you don't want to come back then don't, I don't care. I don't care if you or Ken or if anyone ever comes back! This is the last time I'm going to write to you so don't bother replying._

_Haruka_

Yuuki blinked and read the message again. Why was Haruka so angry?

She had mentioned her boyfriend Ken, making Yuuki wonder if they had split up. Could it be that they had an argument, and that had lead her to say something she didn't mean? Haruka had never written anything like this before making it a surprise to Yuuki. Curious she opened the previous letters the two had exchanged.

_YUUKI-CHAN!_

_If you're Yuuki then hurray! (And if you're not then tell me where to find her damn it!)_

_It's me Haruka, we went to school together last year remember? What you don't remember, how could you forget about me! (LOL only kidding you remember me). The school said you didn't leave any contact details with them. It was a nightmare to find anyone who had your phone number or anything! Why did you leave like that? Did you think we wouldn't miss you or something? (You made me angry!)_

_Well I forgive you (kinda). Anyways if you are Yuuki then e-mail me back. The time here is just after 9 so if you're 13 hours different then that makes it 21 plus 13 minus 10 coz its morning which makes it midnight where you are! Or is it midday? Anyways write back soon!_

_Stay frosty!_

_Haruka_

There was nothing untoward in the first letter. Yuuki looked at the next one.

_Yuuki it's me again!_

_I have a new boyfriend; he's totally cute you know. His name's Ken and he goes to Gekkoukan (I know he's rich! Mwahahahahaha!) The only problem is how much time he spends with his dog Koro-chan (he's owned him for years and years) it's like he doesn't really love me. Only kidding how could he not love someone like me!_

_You know I don't know if you would have liked him or not, you were always like in your own world or something when we were at school. I can't remember you ever being that close to anyone. It was like you never really wanted to be there or something. You always were a little fussy like that (but I loved ya) _

_Hey whatcha you doing now? (Apart from reading this ROFL) It's still kinda weird that you're so far away. I always thought we'd go to college together with everyone or go on a road trip or whatever but they're all moving away doing their own things…_

_Sorries for being sappy! Don't forget I want a complete and detailed report on everything you've been up to especially if it has to do with a guy (we can compare notes LOL)_

_Stay frosty!_

_Haruka xxx_

Yuuki spotted something. In the third paragraph Haruka mentioned how everyone was 'moving away doing their own things'. Was she lonely?

_Ken took me to a mountain retreat for the weekend. When he first told me about it I thought to my self 'whoa that's so romantic' but the place was filled with all these older women he knew. They kept calling him 'Ken-kun' and laughing and throwing themselves all over him (I'm the only one that's supposed to do that!) That really pissed me off and if I ever see that devil woman Yukari again I'll scream!_

_It's strange how all of his friends come back together and everyone I know is drifting away._

_Hey Yuuki, are you coming back to Japan? I mean you're staying there until school is finished and coming back right? Port Island seems so lonely without you here. I know e-mail me the date you're coming back and I'll meet you at the airport! (On second thought I'll meet you at the train station; it's only five minutes away). And hold off applying for colleges until I know what one I'll be able to get into. You should be alright for any since you've been studying in Europe._

_Well I've gotta go. Send me an e-mail alright and don't skip any details! I want to know names, I want to know places and I want to know dates!_

_Stay frosty_

_Haruka XXX_

_And find yourself a boyfriend otherwise people will start talking about you. You won't be young forever you know and wealthy husbands are hard to find!_

Again Haruka mentioned her friends 'drifting away'. Yuuki wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. Was Haruka trying to hold onto the people in her life as they were moving on? Was she worried about being the only one left behind?

Yuuki paused for a moment. There was no way of knowing what Haruka was thinking from the e-mails she had sent, but it was obvious that something was very wrong. Unsure as to what she should do Yuuki started typing a reply. She began by saying they were friends and that she wanted them to stay that way. The rest of the message she deliberately kept vague. The last thing Yuuki wanted to do was upset Haruka further. Finally, once the message was constructed and checked, she pressed 'send'. Now she needed to wait for a reply.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Death Arcana shall bless thee."_

The voice telling her she had enhanced a bond was what Igor called a social link. He had explained that it would call to her whenever she strengthened a connection with someone. Was what Haruka was going through the 'trauma which cements a bond' Igor had spoken of? Yuuki powered down her computer. Her head was starting to hurt.

aaa

Wednesday October 29th, 2014 – 15:57  
Bishopmill High Street

Daigo and Becky were the only two who seemed relaxed and happy.

Senga was more reserved, apart from the dark mutterings under her breath regarding what they were about to do. Behind their three friends were Yuuki and Iain. He was the most reluctant of all and had been more vocal than usual.

"Are you certain you wish my presence for this activity?"

"You're coming along and that's final!" snapped Yuuki in response.

The quintet reached their destination on Bishopmill High Street. Iain paused outside and stared at the large, brightly coloured neon sign long after their other friends had entered. Yuuki physically dragged him with her.

"Hello and welcome to 'Too Damn Loud' Karaoke bar! How may I help you?"

It was Rebecca who had suggested they come back to this place with the other members of ASH but Yuuki was the one who embraced the idea. The only problem was the straight-laced, killjoy Iain; however she had 'convinced' him it was in his interests to join them.

"One hour please!" requested Becky towards the red-haired, unfamiliar receptionist.

"Number 3 is available right now; it's the last on the left."

The five teenagers headed towards booth 3. They had come directly from Bishopmill Academy and were still wearing their school uniforms. Yuuki thought the studio was smaller than when she came alone with Rebecca, but quickly decided it was her sense of perception.

"Whose going first?" asked Daigo, excitement clear from his voice.

"Let's go together!" insisted Becky, "I know the perfect song!"

A haunting organ starting playing an elaborate two minute long introduction before guitars overlapped with a faster paced beat. Simultaneously both her brother and Rebecca sang for a few seconds before speaking the rest. The 'singing' then turned more screechy over time to an almost painful extent.

Finally, after 6 minutes and 43 seconds, the song reached its crescendo and the thrash styled ending stopped. It had been an arduous affair to listen to. Daigo and Becky seemed pleased with their efforts and were congratulating one another.

"What was…that?" asked Yuuki nervously.

"It's the opening title from 'Return of the Soulless Army'," answered Becky.

"You have a one track mind," stated Senga, who wrestled a microphone from her blonde haired friend, "no more game themes."

"I'd like to hear you sing Senga," interrupted Daigo, his voice sincere.

"Fine, anything to stop you two."

aaa

The Karaoke outing, or 'the day of the living tone dead' as Senga called it, was going well. Everyone in the group had sung at least one song, except for Iain. He had hid in the corner, saying little, just watching everyone else. They had been there for over twenty five minutes which Yuuki deemed to be long enough.

"Iain it's your turn."

"It may be advisable for Rebecca to sing again."

"For the love of god no," screamed Senga, "you cannot be worse than her."

"Come on," coaxed Yuuki, "I'll sing with you if you like."

Iain fiddled with his glasses before looking at her. He stood up and accepted a microphone from Daigo. Yuuki gathered one too and smiled at him. "I'll pick a song!" offered Becky.

"How does this work?" asked Iain.

"You just sing the words when they appear," stated Yuuki, "are you seriously saying you've never done this before?"

Yuuki heard a faint, whispering sound. She turned to the screen and saw that a tune had been selected for them already. Pointing Iain towards the words the two of them started singing.

_When I wake each morning, and I walk from my home  
I see you on the way, and my heart is free to roam_

_Oh what to say  
My minds went blank and I'm now lost in thought  
But for a moment  
I have the courage deep inside to say  
From me to you_

_There's nothing wrong with our love though it's small, it grows everyday  
Let others say we're standing still when we know, that this is our own way  
We may not hold hands when we walk or laugh, all that often when we're together  
But when we do I believe in my heart, it's more special to me _

"Becky what kind of song is this?" snapped Yuuki during a temporary pause.

"I thought it would be your 'theme'."

"What 'theme'?"

"Every couple should have a 'theme'!"

"But we're not a-"

Yuuki noticed the words appear again and returned to singing.

_When you say 'good morning', it's like the day has just begun  
And when we walk together, the sun it shines on everyone_

_I've forgotten  
What this feels like, though we do this everyday  
But for a second  
In my heart I want this brand new day  
To never end_

_There's nothing wrong with our love though it's small, it grows everyday  
My friends tell me we should move when we know, that this is our own way  
We may not hold hands when we walk or laugh, all that often when we're together  
But when we do I believe in my heart, it's more special to me_

The romantic ballad came to an end and Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief. She glared towards her friend for picking such an inappropriate song. It appeared to go unnoticed.

"Having fun Iain?" asked Rebecca mischievously.

"It was more stimulating than expected, thank you Yuuki."

Yuuki just smiled at him.

aaa

When the hour was over the group left 'Too Damn Loud' and walked together down Bishopmill's High Street. Senga was spending the time attempting to explain why video game themes were not real songs to Daigo and Becky. Neither side was backing down.

Yuuki stayed out of the conversation, as did Iain. She looked at his face. He seemed relaxed but it was difficult to tell. His emotions were perpetually hidden behind a never changing expression.

"What did you make of your first karaoke?"

"I understand its appeal better. The others are more relieved than before."

His answered annoyed her. Iain would often say things which guarded his real opinion. Was it so hard to say 'I really enjoyed it' or 'it was fun' or anything? Yuuki noticed her friends were still arguing bitterly.

"How come you've never done it before?"

"I have never had much interest," admitted Iain, "in addition my presence has never been requested."

"Your friends have never invited you?"

"I don't interact well with many people, it is a fault I have had since childhood."

He doesn't have many friends, translated Yuuki. She noticed he wasn't looking at her anymore, focusing only on the path ahead.

"You seem to have cured that," she reassured, "you're 'interacting' with us well."

"Maybe so."

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Star Arcana shall bless thee."_

"The type of people who sing songs from computer games would be found bobbing for pears. It's just bad, really bad; I'm not sure where to begin. There are so many bad points you could probably take it to a fair and trade it in for cash prizes…"

Iain and Yuuki listened as Senga continued to berate Becky and Daigo.

aaa

Thursday, October 30th, 2014 – 18:12  
Hashimoto residence

A 'scalene' triangle has no equal sides or angles (as opposed to isosceles and equilateral triangles). Roald Amundsen was the first person to reach the South Pole on the 14th of December, 1911. The author of 'Ulysses' was Irishman James Joyce. The play 'a streetcar named desire' was penned by Tennessee Williams in 1947. The 'father of the atomic bomb' was J. Robert Oppenheimer, who was famous for the quote 'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds'.

These were all different facts Yuuki had learned while completing her homework but none of them captured her interest. Her thoughts were constantly drifting back to her depressed pen pal in Japan, Haruka. A check of her computer showed no new messages. The last five times she had looked had been the same. Perhaps there would never be another.

Yuuki looked at her history homework again. She wasn't sure why she was caring. If it weren't for the picture she had received she wouldn't even know Haruka's face. Why was this preying at the edges of her mind? It was stupid to be worrying about this. Her homework was more important than sending a message to someone who didn't want to speak to her. Besides it wasn't her problem…

Despite telling herself that she didn't care, Yuuki gave up on studying and focused on writing another letter. Sitting at her table she began typing about anything. She wasn't sure what she was talking about but believed that sending something to Haruka was better than nothing. When she pressed 'send' she expected the 'social link' voice to call to her. Instead she heard silence. Depressed that there was nothing more she could do Yuuki returned to her studying. It was difficult for her to concentrate properly.

aaa

Friday, October 31st, 2014 – 16:07  
78 Moray Street  
Walsh Residence

Becky had invited her to her house when school finished. The two of them were alone in her room playing video games and listening to music. Yuuki was enjoying herself, although she suspected that Daigo would have even more fun than she was, he loved playing computer games.

Much of the conversation had been taken up by Rebecca explaining at great length the problems with each title they attempted, although she would always add 'but it's still really good' or some other positive caveat. Right now they were faced with a role playing game which from its blurry visuals must have been a few years old.

"I really hate it when game designers use a silent, nameless hero who just goes with the flow with the minimum amount of interaction. What about you Yuuki?"

Yuuki paused for a moment.

"Yes."

"It isn't hard to give them some influence over the plot, I remember my dad giving me a game, 'colony scuffles', and you had multiple endings, twists, turns, all with cool cut scenes and voiceovers. That is how a game is supposed to be."

There wasn't much Yuuki could say as she wasn't very interested in computer games, but she tried to follow what she was told.

Soon Becky switched off her consol and sat down on her bed. She brushed her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder and spoke in a hushed voice.

"The reason I brought you here is that I kinda sorta have a confession."

"What is it?" asked Yuuki.

"You know your first day of school when you lost your bag and then me and Senga came up to you and talked to you? Well…I'm kinda the one who stole it and took it to lost and found. I did it because I heard you were from Japan and I wanted an ice-breaker. You see I kinda like Alistair, and I knew that he liked anything Japanese, so I was worried that he'd like you. Stupid isn't it? I just wanted to know what type of person you were before he did and if you'd steal him away from me.

We're friends now so it doesn't really matter; I just wanted to get it off my chest. Whew, I officially give you forgiveness for one underhanded or devious thing you've done to me or might do. Then we'll be even."

Yuuki smiled. She wasn't bothered how they became friends, she was just happy they did.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Priestess Arcana shall bless thee."_

When Yuuki heard this voice she noticed something change in Becky's face. The timing was perfect for as soon as the last word was spoken her friend's expression retreated back to what it had been.

"Oh, I thought I felt something. It's probably just gas; I need to ease up on the burritos. They have a bad affect on me I guess."

After a momentary bout of seriousness Rebecca had returned to her usual cheerful self.

"Actually I kinda had a second reason for getting to know you. You see because you're Japanese, and Alistair likes everything Japanese, you could hook him up with me! I've even seen the two of you talking every now and then so you could make it happen! Come on what do you say? I know my birthday has passed but it would be a really good present!"

Becky started laughing at her own words. Although she was trying to pass it off as a joke Yuuki wondered if she was being partly serious. Maybe she should try to set her up with Alistair. Yuuki put this thought to the back of her mind and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with Becky.

aaa

Saturday, November 1st, 2014 – 08:59  
Hashimoto residence

Yuuki was in her room when she heard her brother knocking at her door. He burst in without waiting for permission however the panicked expression on his face told her it was serious. He switched on her television.

"Good morning and welcome to the Averurie regional news, I'm May Hammond. Police are refusing to comment on the suspicious death in the town of Bishopmill last night, sparking rumours that the 'midnight stalker' serial killer has returned. A so far unnamed 50 year old man was found dead in his home early this morning. We will give you more details as we receive them. In other news local MP Fraser-"

She knew what this meant; there was no need for explanations. The third central shadow was approaching.

End of Chapter 5


	27. Chapter 6 The Third Central Shadow 1

Saturday, November 1st, 2014 – 22:00  
Old Mills Road

The town of Bishopmill had two popular nightclubs; Karma Palace, which Yuuki had visited twice already, and Replicants.

Right now Yuuki was inside the later. Situated on the road between the old part of town and the Haugh, it was a popular location for students of nearby Urquhart College and Milan Aeronautical Development employees. Most of the people around her were in their twenties or thirties but Yuuki didn't mind.

Unlike Karma Palace, which was located in a large underground basement, Replicants was a purpose built construction split between different floors, each with their own 'theme'. The ground level was a mild, cool blue area with soothing slower songs. Everyone inside was dressed in formal eveningwear or suits, the second floor was more ram bumptious, with a younger crowd and a live band. The top section of Replicants Yuuki didn't want to visit. The people heading there were dressed in dark leather costumes.

The smaller areas made each level more intimate than Karma Palace however Yuuki didn't enjoy the atmosphere as much. The music was good but a significant percentage of the other partygoers were heavily intoxicated. Fortunately there were bouncers waiting at the edges to prevent any trouble.

Yuuki had a reason for being here. There had been a murder the night before. The victim was a fifty year old man called Benjamin Anderson, a low level employee of MAD Corp who was married with two grown children, no criminal record, no history of drugs or violence, and no distinguishing features. The press had talked about his love of kites but that was hardly relevant. He lived in a small apartment in Vision Street not far from Replicants nightclub. It was Yuuki's intention to wait here until midnight then meet up with Iain.

Of course she wanted to have a little fun too. Dressed in an expensive shirt, a full length skirt and long white gloves, she took every precaution to ensure she couldn't touch anyone at midnight. The time passed quickly and with 'Priscilla and the Pressley's' playing on stage Yuuki danced until the other world arrived.

At midnight the loud music and the people around her disappeared. It was an eerie experience. Yuuki checked her watch and saw it was time to leave. Travelling down the stairs and out of Replicants she headed towards Iain's apartment. It was a short journey and didn't take long to complete. The front door to the building would be closed, so Yuuki chapped at his window. Soon a startled Iain noticed her.

"Y-Yuuki? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit," she answered flippantly while squeezing through the window, "can you sense any shadows?"

"None, although it is uncommon for them to appear within the first thirty minutes of the other world's inception."

Yuuki gleaned at the inside of Iain's living room. It was bright with various lights scattered all around. She planted herself onto his small grey couch. She wasn't surprised to see everything being in the same place as last time. The only feature which ever changed was the number of papers lying on his desk. She wondered if all he ever did was study.

As if to prove the point Iain sat down and reviewed his notes. His face was full of concentration and his eyes darted quickly from left to right.

"What are you reading?" asked Yuuki.

"It's a report for chemistry regarding intramolecular reactions, more specifically the Smiles rearrangement."

"Is it difficult?"

"The concept is relatively straightforward however it would take some time to explain."

Yuuki decided not to ask for further details. She considered herself to be quite bright but chemistry wasn't one of her strong points. Iain didn't seem to struggle with any subject making her feel envious.

Every few minutes he would pause to summon his persona, Brahan Seer, before returning to work. After one particular scan he stopped to talk to her.

"I can detect shadows however they are some distance away."

"Where?"

"Although it is impossible to be certain at this range, it would be a fair assumption to say Ianstown. It is a community located at the coast with an approximate population of 7,000. It is also the source for the Spynie River and has-"

"So we can't reach there tonight?" interrupted Yuuki.

"Unfortunately not…Yuuki, why did you visit me?"

She hesitated for a moment. Thinking about it this was the first time she had come to Iain's home alone during the other world.

"The first person who died had nothing to do with us or our school. He is the wrong age, the wrong circumstances, the wrong everything. I was hoping the shadows were attacking by area, but I guess not."

What she said was true however she could have used Tamamo-no-Mae to search for shadows herself. It wasn't as effective as Brahan Seer and she would have been alone if anything happened to be close by, although she could easily have visited Senga or Becky, or brought Daigo with her. Iain fiddled with his glasses.

"There is a lack of information regarding Mr Anderson, making your premise understandable."

Although she sensed Iain was trying to be nice Yuuki didn't feel much better. There wasn't anything that could be done to prevent tonight's murder but at least they had confirmed that a central shadow was due to arrive in less than two weeks. Satisfied Yuuki left Iain's apartment the way she had come in, through the window. She said goodbye and started jogging home. She wanted to arrive before the other world ended.

aaa

Yuuki took deep breaths as she gleaned her watch. One minute remained before normality. She had made it home in a surprising quick time, making her briefly consider a career as an athlete. This was soon dismissed however when she recalled how much she enjoyed staying in bed until late morning.

"Where have you been?"

She physically jumped when she heard the voice. Yuuki glanced up the stairs and saw her brother's head poking out and staring towards her. She placed her hand over her heart to ease its relentless pounding.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Were you fighting shadows?"

"(Sigh) I was hoping to. The first person died in the Haugh so I went to Iain's place and waited to see if they would show."

"Why would they show at your boyfriend's apartment?" asked Daigo.

"He's better at scanning shadows than me," shrieked Yuuki desperately, "and despite what Becky keeps saying he's not my boyfriend."

"Meh, whatever."

Her brother's face disappeared again. Yuuki released a disgruntled grunt. Why did everyone think she was dating Iain?

aaa

Monday, November 3rd, 2014 – 15:54  
Bishopmill High Street

"Why do you want to come here Daigo?" asked a frustrated Yuuki.

"I want to see how mom's getting on."

There were two reasons why Yuuki didn't want to go to 'Hashimoto's'; first their mother would not appreciate them coming to visit her. She never appreciated seeing them. The second was much more important.

There had been three deaths so far during the other world. Benjamin Anderson had been killed between Friday night and Saturday morning, next was Angus McDonald, a thirty year old male who lived in Ianstown on the coast and last night it was someone called Hugh Mulholland, a twenty nine year old MAD employee. Finding out what connected these three seemingly random people was what they should have been doing.

But constantly thinking about it during school had proven useless for Yuuki. The victims had nothing in common. They didn't go to the same places, they didn't know the same people, and they didn't interact in any way. Even the fact that both Benjamin Anderson and Hugh Mulholland worked for MAD wasn't a real connection since they were stationed in different sections at different pay grades in different locations. Yuuki knew they were struggling when Iain couldn't come up with any suggestions.

Daigo entered the shop first, passing the store's exiting lone customer. Their mother was standing behind the desk, an uncharacteristic and likely forced smile on her face. Yuuki didn't care; she only followed Daigo here because she hoped the walk would clear her mind.

"Hi Mom, how's business?"

"Fine" was her lazy response.

"I told a couple of guys in my class about your shop, so you'll probably see them around."

"That's nice."

It annoyed Yuuki how unenthusiastic her mother was sounding. All Daigo wanted was a sign of her approval, was that so hard to do?

"Anything I can help with?" asked Daigo excitedly.

"No."

Despite the response he received her brother made his way behind the counter. Yuuki didn't; she could tell when she wasn't wanted.

"What's this for?"

"It's the name of customers who want a special order," answered Mhairi, "there are some things I can't keep in stock."

"These names are familiar…" Daigo paused before yelling towards her, "hey sis take a look at this."

Yuuki wasn't particularly interested but relented none the less. At least she would humour her brother. When she looked at the list however she immediately realised its significance.

_Benjamin Anderson Bish-550 323 Kite 00145 29__th__ Oct  
Angus McDonald Bish-234 766 Basashi 5__th__ Nov  
Hugh Mulholland Bish-552 610 Stamps 10034-50 1__st__ Nov  
Dorothy Alexander 07798 634954 Book (1__st__ Ed) 00014 22__nd__ Dec  
Julia Little Bish-549 131 Sword (Rep) 23001 18__th__ Dec  
Chris Muller Bish-579 222 Basashi 5__th__ Nov  
Christopher Johnston 07877 413414 Basashi 5__th__ Nov  
John Butler 07814 757655 Mecha (Toy) 63330 3__rd__ Nov  
Anne Goldstein Bish-552 996 Stamps 10042-54 1__st__ Nov  
Julian Evens Bish-588 194 Wall Scroll 54400 4__th__ Nov  
Andrew Renton 07711 230989 Anime 898242 4__th__ Nov  
Neil Chapman Bish-549 112 Anime 898220 4__th__ Nov  
Eddie Starling Bish-549 923 Anime 898257 4__th__ Nov  
James Keir Bish-550 001 Square Melon 12__th__ Nov  
Kagome Itagaki Bish-234 103 Anime 898234 4__th__ Nov  
James McEnroe Bish-550 490 Mecha (Toy) 63333 10__th__ Nov  
Julie Thompson 07811 449048 Kite 00141 29__th__ Octv  
Fiona Young 07789 140853 Kite 00143 29__th__ Oct  
Alexander Scott Bish-549 883 Mecha (Toy) 63338 10__th__ Nov  
Iain Shadi Bish-577 340 Book (Reg) 00197 7__th__ Nov  
Richard Lucas (Cash Deposit) Book (1st) 00197 TBC  
Andrew Richardson Bish-552 545 Mecha (Toy) 63334 10__th__ Nov_

The first three murder victims were here and in the right order. She looked down the roll and decided there were no fake names this time. Realising how important this was Yuuki discretely took a picture of it with her phone as she couldn't ask her mother for a copy.

"Daigo, we need to go now."

"But we just got here."

"Now," insisted Yuuki.

With this list there was a chance they could stop the murders from tonight. She walked outside the store and called Iain.

aaa

Tuesday, November 4th, 2014 – 00:00  
The Other World  
Opportunity Boulevard

Her name was Dorothy Alexander and she had unknowingly confirmed what they suspected.

Standing inside her luxury apartment were the five members of ASH. They had seen her sleeping in her bed during the other world, a clear indication that she was to be tonight's target. Only a persona user or a victim of the shadows can exist during this time which meant that, unless this had been a miraculous coincidence, the list of customers for Hashimoto's was the selection process.

Yuuki stood close to the doorway leading to and from the apartment. Her eyes flickered between the corridor and her friends. The other persona users were scattered around the main living area. Twenty nine minutes had passed since midnight, making her feel tense. The shadows would be arriving any moment now.

Unlike her everyone else appeared relaxed. Daigo and Becky were chatting loudly about various video games; Senga had a determined expression on her face while Iain remained impassive as ever. It annoyed Yuuki that no-one else was uneasy. The shadows had grown much stronger between the first and second sequence of murders meaning a similar improvement was likely.

"Two unfamiliar entities are approaching," said Iain, "they are…unusual."

"What do you mean?" asked Daigo.

"I am unable to determine how they attack."

Yuuki shot her friend a confused look. Normally he would be clearer in his advice. She used her own persona to check however the shadows were just as Iain said; they appeared to have no strengths at all. The pair came into view at the front door to the apartment. They were chess pieces, specifically two kings.

"The white target is vulnerable to electricity, the black to ice."

Senga moved with great poise and attacked first. Her persona, Poena, generated a block of ice and threw it at speed towards the black king. It couldn't dodge. The shadow fell over but wasn't destroyed. In response the other king hopped into the air and started spinning. Yuuki had never seen this before. She watched until something started growing from the ground. It as a crown shadow, a green skinned floating octopus with an ornamental circlet on its head.

This creature she did recognise. Yuuki jumped out of the way as a powerful gust of air came rushing towards her. Senga was unable to avoid it and subsequently was forced back. Wondering what was going on they quickly turned to Iain.

"These 'king' shadows appear to be able to generate other forms to fight on their behalf. It's an interesting and effective defensive mechanism."

"That's not helping Iain," yelled Senga angrily.

From experience Yuuki knew green crown shadows were weak against fire. She therefore summoned Coatlicue, the hideous beast woman with skulls woven together for a necklace and talons on its feet. A long funnel of flame engulfed all three enemy shadows, however only the green crown dissipated.

The two chess pieces were now both spinning, creating more green crowns. Yuuki tried to think about what to do.

If they didn't destroy the two kings then this battle would draw on until they lost or the other world ended. Neither option appealed to her. They needed to take out these enemies first. It wasn't possible to ignore the crowns as they were strong opponents, so they needed to take them into account. Normally Yuuki would tell her friends to surround these shadows and take them out simultaneously however the narrow space they were fighting within made this impossible. She had to come up with a compromise.

"Everyone listen, Daigo and I will deal with the crowns and get out of the way. Senga, Becky, you two rush in and take out a king each."

Receiving no objections Yuuki and her brother stepped out in front of the shadows and attacked. They devastated the two green crowns without any difficulty. Leaping to the side they watched as Senga and Rebecca charged forward. Both attacked however only the weakened black king was eliminated. The white king summoned another shadow, which retaliated furiously.

Daigo stepped forward but was hurt badly by the crown's ongoing assault. Yuuki was about to help him when she spotted the sole remaining king spinning again, generating even more enemies. They needed to stop this now. Yuuki made a decision; she would focus her attention on the king. It was weak against electricity and therefore vulnerable to Ukko. She knew she needed to dodge the incoming wind attacks until she was within range for this plan to work. She ran forwards.

Whenever Yuuki spotted any hint of green she moved sharply to one side. This was going to hurt. There would be no way to avoid being hit but once the king was destroyed it would be easy for her friends to win. Now within striking distance she didn't bother charging an attack as her opponent would still be reeling from Becky's assault, but the instant Ukko unleashed its bolt of lightning everything turned dark.

aaa

"_Come on sis speak to me!"_

The voice sounded like Daigo's but she wasn't sure. It was too faint.

"_Do it again Becky, you need to make her better!"_

"_I'm trying!"_

"_It appears the newly acquired regenerative abilities of Whaitiri are limited."_

Were Daigo, Rebecca and Iain trying to talk to her? Yuuki felt a dull pain in her lower back and ringing in her ears. When she tried to open her eyes all she saw were shades of grey.

"_Pulse is normal, temperature is slightly high. She should recover after rest."_

She felt sure she had heard Senga speak, but was it about her? Regardless she was tired. Yuuki allowed herself to drift effortlessly to sleep.

aaa

Yuuki opened her eyes and found herself in a darkened room. She scanned her surroundings. This wasn't her home. The grey curtains, the pattern free carpet and walls lined with books were familiar though. On a small unit next to her bed was a clock. 02:48. The other world had ended, although she couldn't be sure what day it was.

There were a few aches and pains in her body, but nothing serious. Yuuki tried getting up. Her attire hadn't changed from before save for the top button of her shirt lying undone. Her shoes were near the doorway. Yuuki put them on and walked outside. Immediately she was confronted by someone.

"You're awake!"

Rebecca wrapped her arms around her, pressing her ample bosom against her body. After a moment she let go. Her face was bright, her eyes wide and she wearing the same clothes as during the mission, making Yuuki believe that only a few hours had passed. She recalled her last memory.

"How's Daigo, is he okay?"

"That's our leader," replied Rebecca, "big sister first! He's fine."

"_Are you awake sis?"_

Yuuki turned around and saw her brother standing at the doorway to the living room. She now recognised herself as being in Iain's apartment. Daigo grabbed her in the same way as Becky had a moment earlier, relief evident on his face.

"You weren't worried about me were you?" asked Yuuki, hoping to take away any concerns her brother may have.

"No," answered Daigo, his face now directed away from hers, "I knew you'd be fine."

"So what was with all the crying earlier," teased Becky.

"I WASN'T CRYING!"

"He, he, still you weren't as bad as Iain and Senga, they were like, 'no my true love is dying, oh no'!"

Immediately Yuuki sensed a dark presence. She looked over her friend's shoulder and saw her two afore mentioned colleagues standing there. Iain appeared unconcerned, only moving to fiddle his glasses and smile modestly; however Senga was incandescent with rage.

"REBECCA WALSH WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"I'm only joking," replied Becky casually.

"THEN STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! It really pisses me off."

Iain approached Yuuki slowly while their friends argued.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired, ignoring everyone else around them.

"I'm fine. I'm a little sore, but still working."

"Good. Miss Alexander is unharmed and the location of the next target, Miss Julia Little, has been ascertained."

In the background Senga had temporarily stopped yelling, probably to catch her breath. Becky used this time to talk to Yuuki once more.

"So did you enjoy sleeping in Iain's bed?"

"REBECCA!"

aaa

Tuesday, November 4th, 2014 – 15:41  
Bishopmill Academy

The Afterschool Shadow Hunters were inside the small room at the back of the library. Last night's rescue operation had been a success, saving Dorothy Alexander from certain death, and Yuuki was fully recovered. However more questions than answers arose from the recent turn of events.

Iain had reasoned that the other world was being generated by someone but the answers to whom, why and more importantly how remained a mystery. The murders had started in August and during that time they had moved no closer to finding out the truth, however last night brought with it some additional clues.

"The originator of the shadows must reside within the geographical limits of Bishopmill," said Iain who, sitting with his back to the door, was staring intently into space.

"Why do you think that?"

"Logic Agnes. We concluded that the Other World was likely to have been created by someone who knows this town. The first series of murders followed the results of an exam held over two years ago, which means the originator must have been in this area at some point between then and now. However the subsequent murders have been generated from two newly constructed sources. In conclusion the person we are looking for has seen these lists recently."

Yuuki sat at the head of the rectangular table passively. She was happy to listen to what Iain had to say. He seemed to be able to comprehend what was going on better than any of them.

"Okay," said Becky, "I understand who could have seen the exam results and the petition, but who knew about this list of customers?"

"The connection is likely our school. Many students would have seen the advertising for 'Hashimoto's' that were posted."

"Oh so you did notice them," crowed Becky, "bad boy."

"A significant number of the student body will have visited 'Hashimoto's' and thus noticed the exposed list in plain sight."

"Wait how do you know if it was left out?"

"It was when I visited," answered Iain.

"Ooohhh, you really wanted to see Yuuki in a swimsuit didn't you? Bad boy, bad boy!"

"Could you let him finish?" snapped Senga.

"Bishopmill Academy is the strongest connecting factor between the three sequences of murders. We know that students at this school would have ample opportunity to view the source material for each set of murders, details which would be more difficult to observe from outside. Unfortunately we cannot narrow our assumptions any further. Until we know how, then the originator's age, gender and level of intelligence can only be guessed upon."

"The killer is at our school and is either one of the staff or a student" surmised Senga. "Is there any way to work out who it is?"

"Not yet," honestly appraised Iain, "each sequence should eliminate possibilities further. Indeed I have my own speculations however it is important that we do not rule out any consideration. Open dispassionate thought is vital."

The group lapsed into silent contemplation. The best clue towards the killer's identity came not from who was targeted, since each sequence of murders followed a set order, but rather from who could have seen these lists. The first had been posted only inside the school building, but other people could have seen it. The petition would have been viewed by college students as well however it had been bouncing around Bishopmill Academy more frequently. This latest series was hard to spot except by those looking for it.

Whoever was doing this must be someone who viewed all three sets of names. Unfortunately the number of people that might have potentially fitted into those categories was in the dozens. But as Iain said, each sequence of murders would bring them closer to the killer. Yuuki stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She was still tired from the previous night but the fact they were making progress pleased her greatly.

The meeting lasted for another fifteen minutes until they decided to call it a day. Yuuki was feeling good about herself; it seemed as if it was a matter of time before they discovered who was committing the murders, and when they found out who it was the other world would disappear along with the shadows. A sentimental smile encroached onto her face. She would miss fighting at night and calling forth a persona. Yuuki shook this thought from her head as they hadn't won yet.

She was about to leave the school with Daigo when a voice unexpectedly called towards her.

"I want to talk to you."

It was Senga. Yuuki noticed a serious expression written on her friend's face and nodded. She told Daigo to go home alone. He hesitated, but eventually agreed without complaint. Now they were alone Senga started walking towards the main gates.

"Let's go shopping."

Yuuki repeatedly blinked at her in confusion.

aaa

Yuuki wasn't sure why Senga wanted to go shopping as she didn't appear to be enjoying herself.

They were in a clothes shop called 'Rags to Riches' on Bishopmill's High Street. It was the third store they had been in. Yuuki had tried her best to start a conversation however Senga was withdrawn. At times like this Rebecca would say something completely inappropriate but she wasn't with them right now.

"I'm…sorry."

Senga's words were sudden. For a moment Yuuki wondered if she had said them at all, since she continued to shuffle through a clothes rack.

"Sorry?"

"You've been worried about me," clarified Senga, still without making eye contact, "I'm fine, so don't."

Yuuki wasn't sure what to say. It was true she had been concerned about her friend, but she didn't know how to approach her.

When Yuuki started at Bishopmill Academy things had been simple. Herself, Becky and Senga would hang out together during the day and fight shadows at night. It was fun. The three of them treated it like a game however the consequences for failure were high. Soon fun had been replaced by responsibility. Then something happened which made Senga change; she was more violent against shadows, more single-minded in her attitude, more serious than before. Her sarcasm turned darker and she spent less time amongst her friends. How could Yuuki not worry about her?

"It hurt, when Paula died. I'll be fine, as long as we get the bastard responsible."

"We'll get them," replied Yuuki, quiet yet firmly.

"I'll be counting on you. We've all been counting on you. I haven't said this before but you're doing a good job. You seem to know what's going to happen next. Look after everyone else and let me take the shadows head on."

Senga collected a handful of different tops to try. As she walked towards the changing booth she turned to Yuuki.

"And look after yourself, okay?"

Yuuki couldn't tell for sure, but as Senga walked past she could almost see a faint blush appearing on her face.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Hanged Man Arcana shall bless thee."_

Quickly dismissing this as her imagination she returned to picking out clothes for herself. The pair spent the rest of the day shopping and talking about anything except the other world.


	28. Chapter 6 The Third Central Shadow 2

Wednesday, November 5th, 2014 – 00:00  
The Other World

The shadows they had faced so far that night were familiar and provided little threat.

Standing in the heart of a cul-de-sac protruding from Springfield Road in central Bishopmill the five persona users took the temporary lull in battle to recover. Tonight's target, Julia Little, was inside one of the many 3 bedroom houses which dotted this exclusive area. They weren't sure which one, but it didn't matter. Iain was scanning constantly for shadow movement, making it impossible for anything to slip past them.

Nearly fifty minutes had passed since the start of the other world and Yuuki was exhausted. The effects of last night's altercation were still prevalent. She subconsciously released a yawn.

"Tired sis?" asked Daigo.

"No," replied Yuuki instinctively.

"Iain said he couldn't find where the next person lives, so we'll get a breather."

"That isn't something to be grateful for Daigo."

Yuuki watched her brother slump his shoulders. She felt bad for criticising him, especially for thinking the same way she had done in the past, but he needed to understand how important their missions were. Rebecca approached the squabbling siblings and patted Daigo on the shoulder.

"You won't get a rest tomorrow," she stated confidently, "its Guy Fox night!"

"What's a 'Guy Fox'?"

"Who is the correct question," interjected Iain, "Guido Fox was part of an assassination attempt on King James the 6th of Scotland, 1st of England in 1605. The so called 'gunpowder plot' was designed to restore Catholicism to England, or at the very least to prevent the escalating systemic persecution of Catholics prevalent at that time, through the use of explosives to destroy parliament while in session. The assassination attempt failed however the event is commemorated each year with firework displays."

"That's right," chirped Rebecca, "it's also called bonfire night because Guy Fox was burned at the stake."

"That is incorrect. It's a popular assumption however during the era in question execution from public burning was reserved for crimes against the church and for women convicted of treason. Guido Fox was hung, drawn and quartered."

"Cool," added Daigo.

Yuuki worried about her brother. What normal person would consider someone else being hanged and sliced open as 'cool'? The conversation was cut short when a group of shadows came into view.

They were three Maya's, each with a different mask. Behind them however was a creature Yuuki had never seen before. It was covered in yellow and brown fur, was less than half a meter in length and possessed vicious teeth and sharp claws. She heard Iain calling out to her describing their opponents.

"The wildcat uses electricity and is poisonous; it's only vulnerable to ice."

Yuuki nodded to show she understood. She decided to assign one target to each of her colleagues.

"Senga, take the cat, Daigo, blue mask and Becky, green."

She heard a cry of 'sure sis' from her brother and silence from her two friends. The quartet rushed towards the oncoming shadows and engaged them directly.

Yuuki charged the weakest opponent, the grey masked shadow. These creatures had little offensive strength, making them easy to defeat. They still needed to be destroyed as they were more than capable of killing a stationary target. Grey Maya's were weak against physical attacks and thus Yuuki summoned Monkey. Immediately she noticed her enemy moving neither forwards nor back. It was hesitating. Realising this was her opportunity she ordered her persona forward. Monkey did so by leaping high into the air and crashing down on the helpless shadow. This contact alone wasn't enough to defeat her enemy but a follow up strike proved successful. Yuuki glanced towards her colleagues to see who she should help first.

Daigo was matched against a blue masked Maya. These creatures couldn't withstand fire, making him perfect for this battle. He summoned his persona Raiju, a flame coated wolf which floated in the air. When the shadow saw this it started attacking with blocks of ice. Daigo skipped past them. When he was close he decided to fight back, incinerating the Maya. The creature started to wane and fail before crumbling lifelessly into the ground.

The last Maya was Rebecca's opponent. It carried a green mask which revealed its mastery of wind and susceptibility to electricity. She evoked Whaitiri. The persona was different from before. It was wearing a blindfold to shield its eyes, its clothing was less revealing and its female form showed signs of aging which had been previously absent. Its power however was even greater than before. Charging an attack caused its entire body to glow brightly until it was eventually released in one focused effort. The shadow had no chance of surviving and was destroyed instantly.

The only one of Yuuki's colleagues who had yet to win was Senga. She was engaging the wildcat. The two were dancing around each other with Senga unable to land a clean blow and the shadow unable to strike her with electricity. This was when a purple gas started to fill the air. It was coming from the wildcat and spreading out in a thick plume. The moment it made contact with Senga she fell to the ground, grabbing her throat.

"Senga!" shouted Daigo.

He ran towards her, attacking the shadow with fire as he moved. The creature was mobile and avoided his attempt. It retaliated with lightning, hitting the young persona user. Daigo appeared to shrug it off as he squatted next to Senga. He helped move her away.

"The shadow uses poison," stated Iain, "its effects will, in all likelihood, end with the other world. Rebecca's ability to assist recovery should provide temporarily relief for Agnes. Yuuki, you should not have such concerns."

Yuuki called forth Damballa, her ice persona. Its snakelike form coiled around itself before scattering a thousand shards of ice in every direction. Some hit, causing the wildcat to step backwards. This kind of approach wasn't good enough, Yuuki silently told herself, since it lacked the power of a concentrated attack. She needed to move closer.

As she approached the shadow released purple gas. Yuuki raised her hand to cover her mouth as the wave of poison swept over. She expected the same nausea her friend was suffering from but instead felt fine. The gas had passed without effect. Not wasting time to consider what happened Yuuki unleashed a powerful point-blank attack against the wildcat. It dissipated into nothing, ending the battle.

Yuuki glanced towards Senga and saw she had returned to her feet. It was a relief. She didn't look well however that was to be expected. The other world only had a minute or so remaining meaning she should recover shortly.

"That was weird, how come the poison thingy didn't make you ill?" asked Becky.

"I'm not sure," answered Yuuki honestly, "maybe I was lucky."

"Damballa happens to be very resistant to poison," interjected Iain, "it has become progressively so recently. It was unlikely to be affected by such an effort."

"My personas are changing?" asked Yuuki.

"Precisely, although most of the alterations are subtle."

Was this what Igor had talked about during her last visit to the Velvet Room? The other world came to an end and the five members of ASH returned to their respective homes.

aaa

Wednesday, November 5th, 2014 – 21:01  
Green Park  
Near Lossie Wynd

All around her held their collective breaths as they watched another pyrotechnic soar into the heavens and exceed nature's glow of starlight. Sparkles of gold, silver and green appeared in palm shaped explosions which bloomed over the land, supported by a menagerie of bangs, crackles and whistles.

The first visages of winter revealed themselves through icicles on the firm well trodden grass. Despite wearing a red tartan scarf over her favourite yellow coat, Yuuki couldn't escape the bitterness. She wasn't used to this weather, she mused. The people gathered near her had dressed warmly too, some holding flasks in their glove covered hands.

It was 'Guy Fawkes' night and the five members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters were gathered on Green Park to watch the firework celebrations. It was a nice change of pace from their recent battles. There would be no rescue tonight as the sixth target of the shadows, Chris Muller, couldn't be found. This gave everyone a chance to rest.

"Are you cold Yuuki?"

The voice belonged to Iain, who was wrapped up underneath an unfashionable navy balaclava.

"Sure she is," replied Becky, "she looks like Rudolf the red nosed reindeer!"

"Isn't it a little early for Christmas references?" interrupted Senga incredulously.

"There's only 50 days to go!"

Senga merely sighed and mumbled under her breath.

The crowd present to watch the official fireworks display was a few thousand in number, making this the largest event in Bishopmill. To take advantage of this a gathering of temporary stalls had been put in place surrounding the four meter tall bonfire. They were selling hotdogs, burgers, soggy pies and hot drinks at premium prices. Yuuki skipped the ill looking pies.

Dramatic orchestral music started bellowing from strategically placed loudspeakers with explosions timed to match each beat. Waterfall shell fireworks illuminated the sky until a barrage of crisscrossing Roman Candles from a cake brought the display to an end. A cheer came from most of the people present; showing their appreciation before excited chatter filled the air.

"That was great," said Rebecca, "I know some people from school who are going to set off a couple of rockets later. We should look out for it. Oh, sparklers!"

Becky rushed towards one of the temporary stands and bought a number of long thin sticks. She proceeded to hand them out. When Yuuki received hers she noticed it was metal and paused for a moment. Is this a senko hanabi? While pondering, she witnessed Rebecca's face alter.

"It's Al, Al's here!"

Yuuki turned around and saw Alistair Miller, a 6th year student at Bishopmill Academy, standing in the crowd behind her. He was dressed in a tight fitting t-shirt, revealing his impressive physique. He approached the group with a wave.

"Who's that guy?" interjected Daigo.

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?" yelled Becky, presumably hoping that repeating the question would somehow make a difference, "he goes to the same school as us," she quickly shifted her attention as Alistair came within earshot, "hi Al!"

"Erm, yeah, hi," his eyes focused on Yuuki, "konbanwa, it's good to see you again."

"I didn't know you were here Alistair," chirpily replied Yuuki, "having fun?"

"It reminds me of the festivals in Japan, except without the yukata's."

"Yeah," agreed Yuuki, "it's like I'm back home again. But it's too cold for a yukata."

The pair laughed for a moment. Yuuki's smile faded however when she thought she saw malice in Becky's eyes. When she looked again it wasn't there, making her wonder if she was seeing things.

Alistair stayed with the group for a little while, chatting about anything, until he was asked to join another which was passing. He smiled warmly as he left, making Yuuki believe he was happy. Strangely however she thought both Rebecca and Iain were discontent. Neither of them looked at her for any length of time, making her consider if she had done something to upset them. Once again she dismissed this as her imagination. At 11pm Yuuki returned home with her brother Daigo, alongside fond memories of her day.

aaa

Thursday, November 6th, 2014 – 14:45  
Classroom E12

The announcement that Bishopmill Academy would be hosting a culture festival altered the schedule for many subjects.

The St Andrew's day celebrations were expected to be the same as previous years, meaning very little involvement was due from the students, but since this had changed everyone needed to contribute. The staff did not appreciate this and decided to punish the 5th and 6th year students the most.

Each of the artistically themed subjects had to produce a performance for the festival and Yuuki's drama class was no exception. Miss Richardson, the stern to her, kind to everyone else teacher, spoke firmly to her pupils as she handed out thick wades of paper. This quickly revealed itself to be a script.

_I may be an optometrist (but I only have eyes for you)_

The title didn't fill her with confidence.

"Hashimoto, pay attention."

Yuuki looked up, trying her best not to glare at her teacher.

"We don't have much time to practice this, so we'll be holding rehearsals after school. The male lead will be Terrance Clyde, the female lead will be Sarah Hutchings, the assistant will be…"

Miss Richardson continued for some time reading out everyone's name one after another…everyone, except hers. She raised her hand and waited for her teacher to acknowledge her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I have two jobs for you," answered Miss Richardson, her voice more self assured than usual, "you are to act as cover if anyone else is unavailable, and to make up the numbers in any other scene."

I'm the spare, forlornly thought Yuuki. After a bout of melancholy at being excluded Yuuki realised this wasn't so bad. She wouldn't need to learn any lines or stay after school for rehearsals. Trying hard to ensure her satisfaction wasn't revealed Yuuki remained silent. The rest of the lesson passed with her teacher explaining the characters and the setting for the story.

It surprised her how excited everyone else was. They were in small groups, chatting constantly, talking ever more loudly to hear themselves over the next band. In the middle of it all was Terry who, regardless of the volume, could always be heard. When the bell rang and the class was dismissed he approached her, a broad smile transfixed onto his face.

"Congratulations Terrance," said Yuuki.

"It's only natural they picked me," replied Terry smugly, "this show needs someone with sex appeal. It's a shame you're not opposite me, especially if you wore that kimono again."

Yuuki didn't want to think about that. She brushed off the comment and smiled.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Of course, but this'll be the first time Bonnie has seen me on stage."

"Bonnie?" asked Yuuki.

"My girlfriend, oh yeah you've not met her yet. She goes to Oakland High. Now she would be a great lead."

"Does she act?"

"We do some 'role-playing' if you know what I mean."

Terry was winking at her repeatedly. Yuuki assumed he was saying something rude but once again ignored it. The two walked towards the school gate together before saying their goodbyes.

When Yuuki returned home she placed the play on her computer desk. Out of curiosity she started to read.

aaa

Friday, November 7th, 2014 – 13:52  
Hermes Street

So far Benjamin Anderson, Angus McDonald, Hugh Mullholland, Dorothy Alexander, Julia Little, Chris Muller and Christopher Johnston had been attacked by the shadows. Tonight it would be the turn of John Butler followed by Anne Goldstein, Julian Evens, Andrew Renton, Neil Chapman and Eddie Starling. In less than a week the central shadow would come after James Keir.

Yuuki walked home from school slowly, her mind perpetually returning to the other world. Last night's rescue had proceeded without incident, which was probably the result of them having rested. With school finished for the weekend she should have been able to relax, however the shadows tended to dominate her thoughts during her few idle moments.

As she walked down the street she noticed a blue schoolbag swamp a grey uniform up ahead. She immediately recognised who this was. Jogging lightly Yuuki approached him from behind and called when less than 10 feet away.

"Hi Gavin," she shouted enthusiastically.

He turned slowly, his face appearing panicked. Gavin was fidgeting endlessly and after an initial glance refused to make eye contact with her. She knew why.

"Hello, erm, Yuuki, I'msorryIcan'ttalkrightnow, bye."

"Wait Gavin…"

She watched as he retreated into his house and closed the door. Yuuki had hoped he wouldn't be feeling awkward about last time. They had been in her room when he confessed to her. It was unexpected and Yuuki didn't react as quickly as Gavin had wanted, making him run away. The whole thing had been a mess. It saddened her, since she wanted to be friends with him.

"Ah it's rare to see you Yuuki."

It was a woman's voice but she didn't immediately recognise who it belonged to. Turning to face its source she saw an older lady with greying hair and the same emerald eyes as her nephew Gavin. Yuuki bowed.

"Hello Miss McDonald."

"Yuuki you're practically a grown woman, call me Elaine."

She nodded. Elaine was dressed in a brown shall. Her breath was slightly laboured and her cheeks had reddened, suggesting she had gone for a walk or done some other exercise.

"I'm glad I bumped into you, I have a little favour to ask."

"Sure," replied Yuuki instinctively.

"You see, it's Gavin."

When she heard those words Yuuki's heart started to beat faster.

"He's been depressed lately. He isn't the most energetic boy but all the life seems to have drained from him. All he does is go to his room. I know boys do that sort of thing when they're his age but it isn't healthy."

Yuuki didn't want to speculate as to what Elaine was referring to.

"I was hoping you could talk to him. I think he's more likely to say what's wrong to someone his own age. Besides he seemed to like you, although he's so shy you'd probably never tell."

That last comment made Yuuki cringe. She knew he liked her and that that was the problem.

"Next time I see him I'll try."

"I'm relieved," said Elaine, "he's always been the 'sensitive' type, but I've never seen him like this before. He looks heartbroken. He just has to learn that it's something everyone has to go through at some stage in their life. Oh, but I'm not expecting miracles from you. I just hope that a pretty girl talking to him will cheer him up!"

Pretty? Without allowing for any further conversation Elaine rushed into her house, clearly pleased that she was going to talk to her nephew. Yuuki however wasn't so happy. What was she going to say to him? How was she going to get him to talk to her? It was something she needed to think about.

aaa

There was one hour remaining before midnight, meaning it was time for her to leave. John Butler lived in Ianstown, a coastal community to the North East of Bishopmill. Daigo was already on his bike and raring to go. Yuuki went to collect hers from the rear of the house.

As she did she spotted Gavin in the next garden placing garbage into a bin with unnecessary care. Yuuki decided to confront him now.

"Gavin," she said softly.

He looked at her before quickly diverting his gaze.

"Talk to me."

"Sorry, I'vegotthingsIneedtodonow."

"Please?"

Gavin paused. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out. His eyes darted fleetingly at hers again.

"Sorry."

He walked slowly back to his house, his shoulders slumped and his movements ungraceful. Yuuki realised that Elaine had been serious. It pained her to see Gavin like this and knew she had to do something. She had to try and make everything the way it was before.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Lovers Arcana shall bless thee."_

Hearing the 'social link' told her she was on the right path to fixing things between herself and Gavin. With renewed hope Yuuki concentrated on the other world.

aaa

Saturday, November 8th, 2014 – 00:00  
Ianstown

The five members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters stood on Cluny Lane and gazed at the sea not far from them. They instantly recognised when the other world arrived by the sudden disappearance of the salty breeze. All eyes turned towards a ragged looking Iain, who was still breathing heavily from the long cycle up the Gordon Road.

"No shadows (pant) are present yet."

Yuuki placed her hand on his shoulder and checked that he was okay. He simply nodded.

Ianstown was an old-fashioned coastal town less then 10 miles away from Bishopmill. Most of the buildings were of stone construction and no larger than two stories high. There were weird and wonderful designs mixed with the ordinary. Some homes had rounded turrets in the corners and others battlements along the roofs. In one section near Bruce Avenue there were no gardens, giving a cosy or claustrophobic feel to the place. Although it was sizable Ianstown had few other disguising features beyond the beech area, which contained most of the local businesses and wouldn't be fully operating again until next spring.

Tonight's task was simple, protect John Butler. Yuuki allowed Senga to take the lead towards his home. His address was further along Cluny Lane, away from the rest of the town. It took a while but eventually the persona users came across a luxury house. It was a mansion. Perfect white walls, recently painted, were surrounded by a seemingly endless garden of flowers, hedges and decorations. On the top level was a glass dome with a panoramic view of the surrounding area and a small boat was stationed near the back, just barely in view from Yuuki's position.

"Is this the place?" asked Daigo incredulously.

"Yes," stated Senga, "the shadows will be coming here."

"Cool."

As the group were about to head inside Yuuki received a question from her younger brother.

"What were you talking to that Gavin guy about?"

Immediately she froze. Why did he have to ask in front of her friends?

"Gavin!" exclaimed Becky, "hmm, so its Iain, Gavin and that guy at the concert, you're a bit of a girl aren't you?"

"DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!" protested Yuuki, unsure as to what point she should correct first, "Gavin is my next door neighbour, that's all!"

"That was a strong denial," stated Rebecca in a mischievous voice, "although I can understand you being reluctant to admit it with Iain here."

"NEITHER OF THOSE THINGS ARE LIKE THAT!"

Believing this to be a debate she couldn't win Yuuki focused on tonight's mission. She would have words with her dear younger brother. He would soon understand the meaning of the word discretion.

aaa

Saturday, November 8th, 2014 – 14:12  
Walsh Residence

Today's meeting was hosted in Rebecca's room.

They would have met tomorrow however Becky had something planned for then. Three of the five members of ASH were sitting on the bed or on chairs, trying to figure out what they should be doing next, while the host and Daigo were on the floor next to Iain's holdall playing video games. The noise they were making was distracting however Yuuki remained silent. It was only a matter of time before Senga interrupted their fun anyway.

Last night the five persona users were faced with two new enemies during their rescue, a black and a white Rook. Chess pieces were becoming more common. Both were physically strong making Iain's presence unnecessary. Whenever Yuuki glanced in his direction she saw resignation in his face. It was too subtle for most people to notice, but she was finding it easier to recognise such things. He didn't seem to hold himself in much regard when it came to battle. Yuuki wasn't sure why that concerned her.

Another thing preying on her conscious was her social links. She had managed to slightly bridge the gap between herself and Gavin however more work was required. This reminded her of Haruka, her pen-pal in Japan. Over a week had passed since her e-mail saying they were no longer friends and despite her pleas Yuuki had still to receive a reply. She would try again tonight when she got home. A voice disturbed her from her disjointed thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

"So, the central shadow will come after one of the Keir's," stated Becky as she continued to bash the buttons on her controller.

"You've heard about them too?" asked Daigo.

"Sure I have! I grew up here you know. The Keir's are really dangerous people although I heard James is a pussycat."

"It doesn't matter who it is," interrupted Senga, killing the conversation.

No-one said anything for a while and the only noise made was from the first person shooter game her younger brother and Becky were playing. Yuuki felt distracted. Too many things were happening in her life, drawing her attention.

"There are five more operations remaining before the central shadow is due to make its appearance," said Iain over the sounds coming from the television, "as we cannot determine who is creating these shadows we must focus our attention on preventing further homicides whilst preparing for the expected central shadow."

"Why is the central shadow important again?"

"Ah, I'll explain Daigo, a figure appeared to your sister, Rebecca and Agnes stating that the final shadow in a sequence creates the others, and if it is successful in its efforts then the other world will merge with this plane of reality."

"End of the world," answered Senga.

"Precisely."

"Hmm, I bet whoever told you that is probably the killer," commented Daigo, still playing his game against Becky.

"She said she doesn't control that world," countered Yuuki.

"She isn't likely to say 'I'm the one doing it'. You shouldn't be so trusting sis."

Yuuki pouted.

"And kids should be quiet when 'grown ups' are talking."

"Geez, you don't need to get snippy about it."

"Now, now," interrupted Rebecca, "play nice you two, or I'll call your mother and say you aren't getting along."

"I doubt she'd care."

Once Yuuki mumbled these words she saw Senga's eyes shut and her eyebrows twitch angrily. She decided to stop arguing. Iain stood up and opened the grey rucksack he had brought with him. Yuuki was curious as to what he had inside and she wasn't alone.

"What have you got there Iain?" asked Rebecca, pausing the game.

"Weapons for yourself and Daigo. I based them on your relative strengths and weaknesses."

"Ooohh, what have you got me?"

He produced a long, thin whip which had been carefully wound into a tight circle.

"It's a bull whip," stated Iain calmly, "its advantages include its light weight, small size and fast velocity which can exceed the speed of sound. Drawbacks include its delayed reaction and small target area. Accuracy should come with experience and its 3 meter length should make control easier at the cost of range."

Becky took the whip from Iain and griped its leather handle. A smile crept onto her face.

"I feel like Simon Belmont!"

"What about me?" asked Daigo impatiently, "what did you bring me?"

Iain reached into his bag once again. This time he pulled out two objects, each roughly 7 inches in size and sealed within a scabbard. He handed them to Daigo who proceeded to free them from their confines.

"Cool a dagger!"

"No, no, absolutely not, no way, no!" screamed Yuuki as she took both knives away from her brother. "You are not running around with these types of things."

"But sis-"

Yuuki turned her back on Daigo and glared at Iain, the one who gave him the weapons.

"And you, what do you think you're doing?"

"Ah, it does appear to be an unusual selection, please allow me to explain. Daigo's persona Raiju lacks physical strength however it does possess great agility. This allows him to avoid attacks entirely, making any additional weight a disadvantage. Possessing two Dirks allows for multiple close range attacks with minimal compromise-"

"YOU'RE GIVING KNIFES TO A MINOR!"

"Hmm, the moral and ethical implications do worthy consideration."

Yuuki despaired. Sometimes Iain could really be an idiot.


	29. Chapter 6 The Third Central Shadow 3

Sunday, November 9th, 2014 – 00:00  
The Other World

Yuuki retracted her persona, Tamamo-no-Mae, and paused for a rest.

The members of ASH minus Iain were gathered inside 102 Bridge Street. Tonight's target was Anne Goldstein, a wealthy business woman in her late 30's. Her detached bungalow appeared to be more valuable than the surrounding properties, in line with most of the recent victims. Beautiful watercolour paintings adorned the hallway and the attached garage housed an expensive German car.

Twenty minutes had passed since midnight which meant the shadows would be approaching soon. Yuuki gripped her wakizashi more tightly. Both Rebecca and Senga held their respective weapons closely too, probably because it gave them extra comfort. The only one who was unarmed was her brother, Daigo. He vented his frustrations at her.

"How come you won't let me use the daggers Iain gave me?"

"You're not using knives Daigo."

"But he said they would be perfect for me!"

"They're too dangerous for you," retorted Yuuki sternly.

"I'll be careful," protested Daigo, "I'm not some kid you know."

"The answer is no."

"How come Iain trusts me and you don't?"

"Because I'm your big sister, that's why."

Daigo crossed his arms and stepped away from her. She wondered why he couldn't do what he was told during the other world. Becky approached the siblings, voicing her opinion.

"You should listen to appropriately sized boss, revolver raven."

"We're not using your game referenced codenames," stated Senga, "in any case if it helps him kill shadows then I think he should use a dirk, though I don't particularly care."

"Thanks Senga!" said Daigo cheerfully, "see Iain and Senga agree with me, come on."

Yuuki sighed. Why did Senga have to encourage her little brother to do stupid things?

"Fine, you can use them from now on but only if I'm there."

He nodded enthusiastically. Yuuki hated it when her friends sided with her younger brother. Soon she narrowed down her annoyance to Iain alone. It was him who put the idea of using knives into Daigo's head when he should have asked her first…

Without warning a chicken-like shadow appeared at the doorway. Yuuki cursed herself for not paying more attention. She had grown too accustomed to Iain doing this work, she mused. While the other three persona users attacked the never before seen shadow, Yuuki summoned Tamamo-no-Mae. She scanned their enemy slowly, careful to not miss any of its abilities or weaknesses.

It was taller than a normal fowl, around three feet, but retained the same girth. It breathed fire like a flamethrower which forced a reluctant Senga to stay back. Yuuki soon completed her scan.

"It's weak against electricity."

"Leave it to me!"

Becky's enthusiastic cry was followed by the appearance of her persona, Whaitiri. It was surrounded by a glow from its inception, indicating a discharge was imminent. The chicken attempted to attack first however Daigo stood between the two, bearing the brunt of the flame to give Rebecca more time. When it was ready Whaitiri unleashed a thunderbolt. The sound was terrifying, causing Yuuki to close her eyes and cover her ears.

When she looked again she noticed the shadow was gone. Becky had won with a single strike. A content expression encroached upon her face.

"That last attack was…shocking if I do say so myself."

Despite her friend's lame pun, Yuuki had to admit to being impressed. The power generated in Whaitiri's lone attack was close to what Senga could achieve. Added to this Rebecca was able to heal her colleagues whenever they were hurt, giving them the edge during drawn out battles. Yuuki couldn't help but smile, she was feeling confident about the next central shadow. If they continued to improve the way they were, then James Keir would have nothing to fear.

aaa

Monday, November 10th, 2014 – 20:11  
Hashimoto Residence

On Saturday afternoon Yuuki had sent a new e-mail to Haruka. She received a no response. Yesterday she tried again, hoping that her persistence would pay off. This had made it her fifth message without reply. Although Yuuki had started to lose hope, the prospect that just one more attempt might be enough convinced her to not give up.

Now with school finished and her dinner eaten she found herself sitting in front of her computer, switching on the power, thinking of what she should write about this time. So far she had talked about Gavin, Rebecca, Senga, Daigo and her school. There wasn't anything else to say. When Yuuki's messages showed no new entries she clicked onto the draft e-mail she had written about Iain some time ago. She bit her lip. Reading over it she realised how much detail was included; his mannerisms, his quirks, his subtleties, his qualities, his appearance, his kindness and his coldness. At the end Yuuki added one more line:

_I love Japan. Please don't make my happy memories of home sad, please talk to me._

After clicking send Yuuki slouched in her chair. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. Perhaps I should have talked about the Velvet Room, she mused forlornly, I might have got a response if she thought I was crazy. Then again what would Haruka think if someone she knew told her about shadows or personas? Yuuki wondered if she was bothering her pen pal. Was it right to force something that wasn't meant to be?

Was it the same with Gavin next door? Was she meddling in other people's affairs for nothing more than to satisfy her curiosity, or because Igor had told her to, rather than to help anyone. Was she being selfish, heartless…bad? No Yuuki was sure she was doing this for the right reasons. She did care about Haruka, and Gavin, and everyone else in her life. She also cared about stopping the shadows. Her purpose now was to end the other world, and the social links were the key.

As Yuuki was about to turn off her computer she noticed a new message. It was from Haruka. Tentatively she clicked opened.

_To: Yuuki Hashimoto  
From: Haruka Higurashi_

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for ignoring you Yuuki-chan. Ken told me he was moving away, and that we couldn't be together anymore. He said we could be pen-pals, like you and me. That's when I realised neither of you would ever come back. None of my friends ever come back, they leave me and live their own lives, always finding something better._

_I'm jealous of you. I read your replies and think about how happy you are, how carefree you are, how popular you are. I'm sorry for that. But now I see that we are kinda similar. Ken is beyond my reach while Iain is beyond yours._

_You're trying to make the best of things. You do your best to cope. From now on I'll be rooting for you Yuuki. I'll cheer for you even if we never see each other again. I'll think about you too, and hope you're happy. And if you ever come back I'll stop by and say 'hello'. I was scared that things were changing around me, but I realise something. If I don't change then I'll be changed. _

_So, if you still want to, will you be my writing buddy, for a little longer?_

_Haruka_

Yuuki didn't hesitate. She hit reply and typed, 'only if you forgive me too and call it even'.

_Awesome_

_Stay frosty!_

_Haruka_

It felt so refreshing to finally read a message from Haruka again. Yuuki checked the time; it was just before 9pm meaning Haruka would be leaving for school soon. She imagined her in a sailor suit, tying her necktie neatly, polishing her shoes, skipping out the door.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of Death beats in time with thine. The Death Arcana shall always bless thee."_

As Yuuki lay in bed preparing for tonight's foray into the other world, she wondered if she had feelings for Iain, as Haruka suggested. After careful consideration she said her resolution out loud.

"Maybe just a little."

With that thought she cuddled up beneath her blanket and rested blissfully.

aaa

Tuesday, November 11th, 2014 – 16:55  
Lossie Wynd  
Community Centre

Yuuki was happy.

She was on good terms again with her pen-pal Haruka, the Afterschool Shadow Hunters were destroying shadows regularly and with ease, and she was finally comfortable enough with herself to admit she had some feelings for Iain, although she wouldn't consider herself to be 'in love'.

At school she didn't need to do much for the culture festival since her drama teacher had left her with menial chores. She was on top of her homework after a long session on Sunday afternoon and everyone seemed to have forgotten about her being the 'Geisha Girl'. Life, it seemed, was as good as it had been since she had moved to Scotland.

Right now Yuuki was at a meeting of the Bishopmill Fencing Club, practicing her skills against Nicola McGregor. So far she was winning most of the points. This was a first as Nicola was much more experienced than her. Yuuki put her success down to her positive attitude and growing confidence.

At five o'clock the old man who ran the club dismissed everyone, leaving Yuuki and Nicola alone inside the room to change. There was no need to hurry, as the next group scheduled to be there wasn't due to arrive for another thirty minutes or so. Yuuki stripped out of her protective equipment and into her school uniform.

"You were good today," praised Nicola, as she too changed.

"Thanks, I've been practicing hard."

"Practicing hard, that's the key! You've also got a knack for it. I've never seen anyone take up sword fighting as quickly as you, are you getting yourself involved in duels?"

Nicola started laughing at her own statement, which she must have perceived to be a joke. Yuuki just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't say 'actually, now that you mention it I do kill creatures at midnight with a katana'.

"Oh, I forgot, how's school? None of the teachers have mentioned you in a while."

"Much better," answered Yuuki, pleased that she was fading into the recesses of the school staff's thoughts, "I think I'm getting the hang of things now."

"The hang of things, I'm glad to hear that. I was worried about you for a while. I guess that's what a teacher should feel like…"

For some reason Nicola didn't sound very cheerful. When Yuuki was dressed in her school uniform again she said goodbye and returned home. She needed to prepare for tonight's rescue.

aaa

Wednesday, November 12th, 2014 – 00:00  
Cluny House  
The Other World

Neil Chapman was a classic car enthusiast.

Yuuki could tell by the coalition of half assembled vehicles scattered around his extended garage. He had been examining an engine when midnight arrived, specifically the idle adjustment screw according to Iain. Neil Chapman's racing green overalls were covered in oil. He must have been working for hours to make this much mess, thought Yuuki quietly.

The central shadow was due to appear in two night's time, making this Yuuki's last mission before its arrival. With her were Iain, Rebecca and Daigo. Senga was missing as it was her turn to rest, although she had seemed reluctant to do so.

Right now the four persona users were inside Cluny House, which was located just outside Bishopmill along the Gordon Road. The Hashimoto residence was not far away, allowing Yuuki and Daigo to walk instead of cycle. It was an isolated place, down a heavily wooded dirt path, making it difficult to find. As they were surrounded by forest the persona users decided to stay indoors next to the target. They did so because the shadows could approach from any angle if they remained outside.

A glance towards Iain showed he wasn't enjoying himself. Every few minutes he would wipe down his hands with a handkerchief, or move the spanners hanging on the wall so that they were arranged by size. Yuuki asked him what he was doing.

"It will be more efficient this way."

"But we don't want him to know anyone was here!"

"Ah," said Iain sheepishly, "that is a valid point."

He started to return everything he had moved back to its former position. Yuuki grabbed his arm and dragged him away before he finished. There had been no new shadows for them to deal with until this point, making the fighting easy, however an eerie sound tickled her ears lightly.

"Do you guys hear a ringing noise?" enquired Becky.

"Yeah," answered Daigo, "I thought the other world was always quiet."

Yuuki knew only two things could create a sound within this time, themselves or shadows. Summoning her persona Tamamo-no-Mae she scanned the nearby area. Nothing was there. She asked Iain to do the same.

"There is some sort of anomaly approaching however I am unable to determine whether it is indeed a shadow."

Her younger brother and Rebecca ran to opposite ends of the garage and looked out of the window.

"It's here," cried Becky, "it looks like something out of a Ray Harryhousen movie."

That was strange, thought Yuuki, it had to be a shadow and yet Iain couldn't detect it. The creature approached the wide entrance to the garage. It was a human skeleton, except it was too large and none of its bones seemed to be in proportion to any other.

"Gashadokuro."

"Did you say something Iain?" asked Yuuki.

"It's a Gashadokuro. In Japanese mythology-"

"Oh, I've heard of them," interjected Daigo, "you're supposed to run away from them, right?"

The Gashadokuro ran towards Daigo, using its arm to throw him against the wall. Immediately Rebecca retaliated while Yuuki rushed towards her younger brother.

"Daigo, are you alright?"

"Ouch, that really hurt."

Yuuki yelled towards Iain.

"What is it weak against?"

"I'm not sure. I'll attempt to find out."

That answer wasn't very helpful. Yuuki glared at the shadow, which by this time had done the same to Becky as it had to Daigo. Electricity wasn't any good, so Yuuki summoned Coatlicue, her fire persona.

A fireball engulfed the Gashadokuro, however it was unaffected. She changed persona to Damballa, her ice specialist. Once again the attack appeared to be useless. Then she called Erebus. The powerful gust of wind made clean contact, but the shadow still remained. Now it was running towards her at pace. Yuuki started to panic.

Its exposed arm struck her, causing her feet to lift off the ground. She wondered if this was the central shadow, and that it had arrived two days early. That thought was dismissed quickly as there was no closed space around them. This was just a powerful enemy.

Daigo tried another assault but was easily batted away, as was Rebecca. Yuuki called forth Monkey and attempted to overcome the Gashadokuro with brute strength. However even Monkey was no match. The shadow was simply too strong for them.

"Have you found out what it is weak against yet?" screamed Yuuki almost desperately.

"I'm trying," hastily replied Iain.

The shadow reached out and caught Daigo in is grasp. It picked him off the ground and wouldn't let go. Yuuki and Becky tried attacking at the same time but to no avail. The grip of the Gashadokuro remained steadfast and her brother's face started turning blue. There wasn't anything Yuuki could do…

She saw Iain approach and attack. His persona, Brahan Seer, unleashed a whirlwind of speckles towards their foe, causing it to release Daigo. Yuuki hurried towards her brother and moved him to the side. He was unconscious, but still breathing. She beckoned Becky towards her to heal him before returning her focus to the shadow. Iain was holding it at bay; indeed his status effects had more impact on this enemy than any other. Yuuki summoned her strongest offensive persona, Ukko. Realising she had time to ready herself she charged an attack, although she continued to watch to ensure Iain remained safe.

Once she was ready she ordered her persona to unleash its full fury onto the dazed Gashadokuro. A terrible roar of thunder echoed around them, as if the heavens were crashing down to earth. The brightness of the attack filled the room with light brighter than the sun causing everyone, including Yuuki herself, to look away. When it faded she noticed that their enemy was gone. The Gashadokuro was dead.

Yuuki hurried back to her brother. She heard him let out painful groans, which proved he was alive. Relief swept through her body. If anything had happened to him she would never absolve herself. There wasn't long before normality returned, so Yuuki decided to take her brother home. After propping him onto her back she asked Iain and Rebecca to guard Neil Chapman for a little longer. They nodded. Yuuki started her trek home.

aaa

As she passed Hamilton Crescent Yuuki felt movement on her back. She paused for a moment and saw Daigo's eyes tentatively open.

"Did we get it?"

His weak voice was painful for her to hear.

"That doesn't matter," shouted Yuuki angrily, "you're fine that's all I care about."

Daigo closed his eyes. Yuuki panicked for a moment, until she realised he had fallen asleep. She wiped a tear from her eye. If Iain hadn't been there Daigo would be dead. Yuuki resolved to work harder. She wasn't strong enough to defeat the shadows yet.

But she would be, of that she was certain.

aaa

Wednesday, November 12th, 2014 – 23:18  
Hashimoto Residence

Last night's events had frightened Yuuki.

Her brother had physically recovered from his ordeal, but the memory remained. She glanced towards her phone. Earlier she had told Iain that Daigo would be taking a break from fighting to recover. He agreed it was the 'rational' thing to do.

When Yuuki said she would be attending in her brother's stead she received a stern refusal from Iain. He insisted she stay away, 'to prepare properly'. If she was honest, she was relieved. She didn't want to stray too far from Daigo after what had happened.

The phone Yuuki was staring at started to ring. She stood from her chair and collected it from the bookshelf. The caller id showed a number she didn't recognise. Yuuki answered out of curiosity.

"Hello?"

"Hello, hiya…"

"…Who's calling?"

"Who's calling? I'm calling (hiccup), ooohhh, I get it, it's Nicky!"

Nicky? As in Nicola McGregor from her fencing class?

"Nicola? Is everything okay?"

"Everything okay? I think so but the policeman standing here isn't happy."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Trouble? Nah, oh, I need you to come collect me, he said something about something I don't know."

Yuuki was struggling to follow the conversation. She could tell from her slurred speech that Nicola had been drinking; however she wasn't sure what to do.

"Could I talk to the policeman please?"

"The policeman? Sure, you tell 'im I'm not pissed."

After a moment of silence she heard a deep male voice speak to her.

"Bishopmill Police Station."

"Ah, yes, hello sir," she stuttered nervously, "my name is Yuuki, I'm Nicola's friend, is she in trouble?"

"She's been causing a disturbance. If no-one comes to collect her we'll be forced to keep her here for the evening."

"I-I'll be there," replied Yuuki quickly; "is it the station on the high street?"

"Correct."

The call was terminated from the other side. Yuuki put on her coat and hurriedly left her home. She hated to think what was waiting for her.

aaa

Desecrating public property, noise pollution, threatening a police officer with an inflatable sheep, the list of offenses Nicola was accused of was pretty numerous. All Yuuki could do was apologise humbly and hope they didn't press charges.

The journey from the police station to Nicola's home was short, but filled with unintelligible ranting and singing. Yuuki prayed no-one recognised either of them. She could just imagine what school would be like tomorrow.

Yuuki put her hands into her drunken companion's pocket and found the key to the front door. At this moment she heard Nicola talking to her, her voice still chipper.

"Yuuki, what do you consider to be the most important thing in life?"

The philosophical question coming from her intoxicated friend took her by surprise. As she helped Nicola inside she thought about it. The most important thing in life…could she mean 'health', maybe 'happiness'. Considering her colleague was a teaching assistant Yuuki offered a different answer.

"Wisdom?"

"Wisdom? Ha-ha, wisdom, I've never heard a high school student say that before."

Nicola continued to laugh heartily, much to Yuuki's annoyance. She didn't know what answer her verbal sparing partner wanted to hear.

"I think the most important thing in life is our dreams."

"What we aspire to?" asked Yuuki.

"Aspire to? Hmm, I think a good dream makes us happy, but a bad dream makes us miserable, like a good drink! A good drink makes us happy for a little while; a bad drink makes us miserable. So I think we should work out what a good dream is."

Yuuki was confused. Was Nicola talking about aspirations or sleep?

"I told you I wanted to travel around the world. Well I'm not sure if it's a good dream or not."

"It sounded like fun," she replied.

"It really would be fun. But I have more than one dream. Is it a good dream if it means another goes unful-unful…doesn't happen? Do our other dreams distract us away from what would truly make us happy?"

It was hard to take anything Nicola was saying seriously. She motioned for her to lie down.

"You should rest."

"We should party!"

"You're drunk."

"You're sexy!"

"Just get some rest."

Yuuki helped the rambling Nicola into bed. She fell asleep almost instantly, snoring without inhibition. As Yuuki walked out of the room she noticed a letter sitting on a bed side table. It had the school's insignia at the top. Curious, she started to read.

_Vocational opportunities – Monday, November 10th, 2014_

_Dear Miss McGregor,_

_Following an early assessment of your performance as a teaching assistant we would like to formally offer you a full time, permanent position at Bishopmill Academy._

_Please respond in writing to indicate your acceptance or declination of this offer._

_Congratulations_

_Mrs Simpson_

_Head Teacher, Bishopmill Academy_

Nicola had been offered a full time job. She must have been out drinking to celebrate and got carried away. But why was she talking about her hopes and aspirations? Was it that she was nervous? Nicola had told her previously that she was getting too old to travel the world; maybe she was trying to forget that dream with alcohol. Yuuki looked at her and knew something was wrong.

Placing the letter back where she found it Yuuki turned to leave the apartment. Nicola's behaviour worried her however it was something she needed to ignore for now. The third central shadow would arrive tomorrow and needed her full concentration.

Yuuki went home and managed as much sleep as she could.

aaa

Thursday, November 13th, 2014 – 15:47  
South Street

Tonight was the night.

The third central shadow would arrive in less than nine hours time. Yuuki's intention was to return straight home, however she received a text message from someone asking to meet her after school at Rab Dala's Salad Bar. She felt compelled to go. Travelling directly, she parked her bike outside the store and stepped inside. A brown haired woman subtly waved towards her, beckoning Yuuki to her table. She complied.

"Hello Nicola."

"Yes, erm, hello."

A waitress approached to take Yuuki's order. She asked for a smoothie. There was silence between the request and the drink's arrival. When the waitress was out of earshot Nicola started talking.

"Erm, about last night, I, erm, I'm not used to alcohol. It makes me, erm."

"Free spirited?" offered Yuuki.

"Free spirited, yes. I'm sorry for calling you, I wasn't thinking straight. My phone scrolled to the bottom of my address book and…I'm so embarrassed, asking a student to pick me up from the police station. My parents would have killed me if they found out."

A bead of sweat started to roll slowly down Nicola's check.

"You, erm, you haven't told anyone about what happened, erm, have you?"

Yuuki shook her head. She hadn't really thought about it, since the central shadow would be arriving today and the fate of the world potentially rested on her shoulders.

"Good, that's good, thank you," Nicola hesitated, "please don't tell anyone, I really can't afford to get into trouble right now. It was a stupid thing for me to do and I promise I won't do it again. Please?"

For some reason Yuuki felt as though she was the teacher, and Nicola the naughty schoolgirl. Although it would have been fun to tease her, Yuuki decided to agree. This was her friend, and it would be wrong to do anything else.

"Thank you, I owe you, I really do. (Phew) you have no idea how worried I was about this. You're a really good person at heart. Yes a heart of gold!"

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Fortune Arcana shall bless thee."_

The two chatted idly for a while. Yuuki was happy; it was nice to see Nicola being her cheerful self again.

aaa

Thursday, November 13th, 2014 – 23:49  
Victoria Crescent  
The Other World

The five members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters were gathered together outside the Keir family compound.

The Keir's were a notorious family in Bishopmill. For generations they had been acting as loan sharks, protection and hired muscle. Everyone knew who they were and although their influence had diminished somewhat since the arrival of Milan Aeronautical Development, they were still worthy of caution.

Yuuki's knowledge of them was more limited than the other members of the group. She recalled Daigo talking about them many months ago, but her only interaction with the family was with the youngest child and tonight's target, James Keir. He seemed normal enough to her; however there was more than one person who had described him as 'the black sheep of the family,' and 'el chicken.' Apparently James was more timid than his father and uncles and had been long before becoming a college student.

Normally Yuuki wouldn't care about such things however if he were to become a persona user in the same way that Daigo had then it was important to know what type of person he was. Would he cause havoc with such a power? Would he turn against them? Would he join them? Despite Iain's assurances that 'it is highly unlikely he will react in a negative manner,' Yuuki wasn't sure. The temptation for wrongdoing was strong, especially for someone who didn't understand what damage the shadows could do. Regardless of her fears they needed to stop the central shadow. Everything else would be resolved later.

The Keir compound was massive, with a seven foot tall brick wall surrounding the perimeter. There was classical music coming from the main building and many of the lights were switched on. Security cameras monitored the front and rear gardens, with waist high hedges scattered around to slow intruders down further. It was impossible to sneak inside unnoticed before midnight, forcing the group to wait on Victoria Crescent. Yuuki glanced at her younger brother. His hands were shaking slightly and he was silently wording something to himself. She placed her hand on his.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"O-Of course I'm sure!" snapped Daigo, whose eyes darted wildly at their surroundings.

Yuuki shot him a disbelieving glance. The last time he had faced a 'central shadow' it had tried to kill him, and almost succeeded. After what happened two night's ago it was only to be expected that his confidence would wane. Yuuki considered leaving him behind. It would be the only sensible thing to do.

Then she heard something. It was a song coming from Senga's phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Daigo, "we shouldn't make any noise."

"You're better off facing the shadows head on," retorted Senga confidently, "don't rely on surprising them, don't rely on chance; you'll just make yourself nervous. Attack directly and you'll be fine."

As the song continued Daigo's face changed. He looked confused for a moment before he finally nodded towards Senga. Now the shakiness in his hands eased as he tightened his grip on his two knives. Yuuki silently promised to look out for him. In her eyes Senga's advice had helped, although she was slightly concerned about them being noticed. The other world arrived and immediately allayed her fears.

A closed space was created over the compound, encompassing the house and garden. With the security systems off and the arena set, the five persona users made their way over the wall and into battle.

aaa

The vast garden was a potential minefield. The small hedges and trees were now disproportionately large and had turned purple under the encompassing dome. They could see Maya shadows roaming freely throughout the grounds, patrolling in uniform order. This wasn't the same as the last central shadow where the environment hadn't changed much.

Considering the fact they were within a closed space, the group inferred that James Keir was inside the compound building. However reaching him could be difficult. They had no idea when the central shadow would appear or what it might be capable of.

"I recommend we avoid all conflicts until we have ascertained Mr Keir's location," said Iain as if reading her thoughts. Yuuki agreed.

Each of them, except Senga, stayed low to the ground and moved quickly. She however marched with her back straight and her eyes closed. She never liked missing an opportunity to destroy shadows concluded Yuuki, who noticed her brother starting to walk in the same way. They could be impossible sometimes.

The group managed to bypass most of the shadows however two creatures blocked their access to the house. They were both Maya, one with a multicoloured mask, the other green. Senga and Becky stepped forward to destroy them.

"They are vulnerable to darkness and electricity."

"We know that Iain," snipped Senga.

The fight began with Rebecca summoning her persona Whaitiri. The goddess with skulls around its neck turned bright yellow as it prepared for an attack. The green masked Maya hit her first however, using wind to knock her slightly off balance. When Whaitiri attacked its lightning bolt missed its mark, allowing the shadow a second attempt against her. Once again Becky stumbled backwards. She ordered her persona to attack without charging, catching the Maya unaware and shocking it for a moment. She unleashed a barrage of electrically charged bolts towards her ever weakening opponent until it eventually dissipated into nothing.

Senga evoked Poena and raced towards the multicoloured masked shadow. As she moved a black plum radiated from her persona which formed into a line that twisted itself around the Maya. A heart stopping cry of agony was let out by the trapped creature. It tried to wriggle free however every part of its body touched by the black plum became numb and still. After twenty seconds of endless screaming the shadow fell silent and faded.

A shiver ran down Yuuki's spine. She hated the shadows, she was afraid of what they were capable of, but seeing one die like that shook her. Anything Senga's 'dark' skill attached onto died, making it very useful. However it was still upsetting.

"Yuuki, are you unwell?"

The voice brought her back to their mission.

"No Iain, I'm fine."

She hurried into the house.

The Keir compound consisted of a number of small buildings around the rear and one massive structure in the middle. It was a mansion complete with winding staircases, two levels and well in excess of 30 rooms. The mosaic floor was beautiful and crystal chandeliers were on the high ceiling. The entrance was spectacular in its lavishness, a wide open space which created an echo whenever someone spoke. Yuuki's family wasn't poor, but she could never imagine living in such a place. Her shook her head and tried to concentrate.

"Can you tell where the central shadow is Iain?"

"Yes, its outside but approaching this location rapidly. The target should be close by however locating him may be difficult."

Yuuki glanced around.

"Is the central shadow alone?"

"Yes," said Iain confidently.

"I want you to find James Keir and bring him here; we'll fend off the shadow until you get back."

Iain nodded and hurried up the stairs. Yuuki summoned her persona Tamamo-no-Mae and started scanning the approaching central shadow.

It wasn't as powerful as she had been expecting. Yuuki checked again as it moved closer, but received the same result; weak against electricity, but adept with wind. She tracked it carefully as it made its way towards the mansion's entrance, confused as to why the shadow wasn't stronger.

A woman's head peered around the door. She was exceeding beautiful, with Middle Eastern features, dark eyes, and hair which lay freely. Her voice was gentle, almost musical.

"Man child," she said towards Daigo, "won't you help me? Only you can give me what I need."

This was the shadow, but Yuuki had never heard one speak before.

"If you help me, I'll make sure you won't regret it. Come with me and you'll return not as man child, but man."

Yuuki blushed at what was being suggested. She was about to summon a persona when she noticed her brother walking slowly towards the temptress shadow.

"Daigo get back here!"

Her brother paused. His body was shaking, as if his legs wanted to move forwards but his torso back.

"Come with me," enticed the shadow.

Daigo took a step forward before resisting again. Weary of this game Yuuki evoked her persona Ukko and attacked the shadow. The creature evaded the lightning bolt by diving into the room. The four persona users present looked at it. The top half of its figure was that of a woman, but its legs were those of a grey mule. Now he could see her body, Daigo started running away.

"Foolish child," the shadow snapped, "my use for you is over."

A powerful gust of wind made direct contact with Daigo, knocking him to his knees. The shadow did the same to Yuuki. When Becky tried to counter, the shadow dodged with ease. The fight had begun.

Senga charged at the human-mule, but her efforts were in vain. Their enemy was far too quick for them. As Yuuki struggled to her feet she was somewhat satisfied to understand why it wasn't very strong; however they needed a way to destroy it. The only one who could match its speed was her brother, but he was weak against its wind defence. Besides, it seemed capable of charming him.

"Daigo, go find Iain and bring him here, he might be able to do something."

He nodded and ran away quickly. Yuuki suspected he wouldn't be gone long, as Iain must have heard the commotion. In the meantime they needed to contain the shadow. She called forth Erebus, which wasn't affected by wind and gave out her instructions.

"Becky, stay behind me. Senga, make sure it doesn't go upstairs."

Her idea was to protect Rebecca while she tried to shock the shadow into submission. It would take a few attempts, but a couple of strikes would probably be enough. The central shadow repeatedly created powerful squalls, each hitting Yuuki squarely. She wasn't hurt badly, however she couldn't last forever. None of Becky's thunderbolt's connected, making her worry.

Senga joined in, breaking the rhythm of the battle. In doing so the shadow became distracted and allowed one of Rebecca's attacks to hit her. It was reeling for a moment but soon recovered. The speed it was showing was impressive; its strength however was not. One hit had severely wounded it, and although it was still fast, its pace had dropped. There was now a chance to destroy it.

Yuuki saw the shadow glance towards the stairs. She looked too. Standing there was Iain, Daigo, and a confused James. The creature moved in their direction, bypassing the three girls.

It leapt up the stairs faster than any human could. Once there it attacked Daigo, forcing him to the ground. Yuuki chased after it, hoping to stop the shadow from killing anyone. When she reached the top she noticed Iain walking slowly towards it, his body limp as if in a dream.

"Iain!"

He stood up straight again but the shadow spoke to him.

"You want the touch of a woman, don't you child of man."

"Onoskelis," mumbled Iain repeatedly.

Suddenly very angry Yuuki rushed to point-blank range, called Ukko and attacked. There was no way she could miss. The shadow was forced back and Iain appeared to regain his senses.

"Ah, Yuuki, the shadow needs to be surrounded. Restricting its movement should reduce the effectiveness of its-"

"Everyone," interrupted Yuuki, "move in close!"

She sensed Daigo squeezing next to her at the top of the stairs, with Becky and Senga behind them. There wasn't enough room for them to all attack at once however this meant the shadow's speed and agility was nullified. Neither of the siblings concentrated their efforts to ensure that they were inflicting some damage. This slowed their progress. Onoskelis retaliated with wind, exposing Daigo's weakness and forcing him back. Rebecca took his place, but the fury of their opponent's resistance was affecting her too. Yuuki had to do something.

"Becky, go down the staircase and attack from the other side."

"Got it."

From the corner of her eye Yuuki saw her friend and Daigo hurry away down the second sweeping staircase. They reached the bottom of the stairs and hurried upward. Senga stepped forward and helped pin the shadow in.

The Onoskelis turned its head around violently, trying to see them all at once. It leapt from the balcony hoping to avoid being trapped however the additional space only served to seal its fate. Its speed was gone and with Iain's return they could hold it steady and pound it endlessly. Once the five ASH members were in position they attacked simultaneously. The shadow had no chance of escape, and collapsed into itself. The battle was over.

Some of the lights mounted on the walls switched themselves on, and noise could be heard in the far room. The other world had ended and normality returned. Yuuki gazed at James Keir who was standing silently at the top of the stairs. This was the first time she had noticed he was wearing an evening suit. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what. Yuuki approached him slowly.

"Hi, erm, are you okay?"

He stood silently. She moved a little closer.

"We aren't here to hurt you, although that shadow was. Erm, strange things might start happening to you at midnight from now on but that's normal. Erm…"

Yuuki wasn't sure what to say. It was impossible to tell what this man was thinking.

"You're that girl!" James said excitedly, "the one from Hashimoto's."

"That's right," answered Yuuki, wondering why that was his first reaction to what happened. Without warning she heard footsteps and voices approaching. She knew it would be bad if they were discovered and decided to end the conversation.

"Meet me there tomorrow at four and I'll explain everything."

With those words Yuuki hurried towards the exit and motioned for her colleagues to do the same. They five left quickly, rushing towards the outer wall as fast as they could. When they were outside the compound they split up and went in different directions. All they heard in the background was the words 'intruders,' and 'thieves!'

aaa

Friday, November 14th, 2014 – 23:49  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki was lying on her bed, waiting for midnight. She recalled her meeting with James earlier that day and how remarkably calm he had been when he saw her.

He had arrived in ripped clothing and worn jeans, with a bonnet on his head. A polite smile was offered with a casual greeting and he listened patiently when she spoke. His reaction was the opposite of Daigo's. Anxious about talking in public, Yuuki suggested they go to Mocha's Chocó's on nearby Mayne Road. This was when he started to act strangely. After being told by one of the waitresses that they 'do not sell alcohol' he confidently asked for tap water and five luxury cakes. The young woman rolled her eyes and reluctantly fetched his request. Yuuki then proceeded to tell him about the other world.

At the end of her talk he scratched his disjointed nose. He hadn't asked her a single question. After drinking the last of his glass of water he looked at her.

"And who put you up to this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuki.

"Was it Robert? Cousin Mortimer? Oh, I get it, someone at the college. They set up a big scene and then get some pretty girl to flirt with me."

"Pretty?"

"Fine, you don't have to tell me," said James, weakly hiding his frustration.

He stood up and stormed out the door. Yuuki was speechless. She didn't expect him to believe everything she said, but he could have at least given her a chance. Then again, the other world, the shadows and personas would be hard for anyone to accept without proof. Yuuki was about to chase after James when she was stopped by one of the waitresses. The bill it seemed had still to be paid.

A glance at her clock told Yuuki it was almost midnight. She knew James would be about to enter the other world for the first time and wondered what he was thinking. Would he believe her after tonight? If truth be told Yuuki was more concerned about her purse than his wellbeing. The cheapskate had run off without paying.

When the other world arrived Yuuki stood up from her bed and walked to the window. Outside was the mysterious woman, still hiding her face from view. Maybe Daigo was right to say she was the killer. Yuuki gathered her phone and stepped outside. She was determined to get answers.

"You won again," said the cloaked figure, "however the shadows grow stronger."

"Who created the other world?" snapped Yuuki.

"It was one who is also many."

"Don't talk in riddles! Are you killing people during the other world?"

"I will someday," replied the woman flippantly, "but not yet."

She pointed her hand along the street. Yuuki followed its direction and saw a vision of James and Onoskelis. The same thing had happened after Iain and Daigo's rescues. Yuuki looked away, however the tortured cries of pain still penetrated her ears. She knew it was a vision of James being killed.

"Who are you?"

The question was answered with giggling. Annoyed and angry Yuuki reached for her phone. She pressed 5 and called forth Ukko.

"Answer me!"

"I need not do any such thing."

The mysterious woman raised her hand lazily, and Ukko vanished from sight. Yuuki became frightened. She experienced emptiness inside. She tried summoning Ukko again but it would not respond. It was gone. Yuuki evoked Erebus but the same thing happened. Her personas wouldn't respond to her.

"The shadows are the true self's that people hide. You could say the 'other world' is reality, and that reality isn't real. Do you remember the offer I once made you? I said I could grant you power beyond your wildest imagination. You can still have that, simply allow the shadows to succeed and the two worlds will combine. You would have no equal and could rule as queen."

"Why do you care?" queried Yuuki.

"It's…a…secret."

Yuuki tried to grab the woman but she acted more quickly, easily overpowering her and tripping her to the ground. Without a persona to protect her Yuuki hurt herself on impact. The pain didn't ease like it normally would. She glanced up at the cloaked girl. Who was she, what was she?

Without warning an object struck the mysterious woman, forcing her back. Yuuki looked and saw Iain standing there, a boomerang in his hand. He awakened his persona and rushed to her side.

"Your persona won't work against her," cried Yuuki.

Iain attacked regardless, sending sparkles towards the disguised figure. When they made contact she seemed to fall to the ground. Yuuki quickly realised that she had vanished again. Whoever that person was, she was their enemy. Iain offered his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," was Yuuki's disgruntled reply, "I don't know what happened. I called a persona and then it was gone."

"Hmm, could you try again now?"

Yuuki dusted herself down and pressed 5 on her cell. Ukko appeared. She did the same for Erebus and he too arrived. Her personas had all returned. Yuuki and Iain looked at each other, wondering what it could mean.

End of Chapter 6


	30. Chapter 7 James Keir 1

Saturday, November 15th, 2014 – 11:50  
Hashimoto Residence

There was a sizeable bruise on Yuuki's shoulder from her encounter with the mysterious woman.

She wore a jumper and a high collar shirt to hide it from view however the throbbing pain was ever present. It was difficult to move and even putting ice on it didn't help.

Regardless Yuuki was relieved the third central shadow had been defeated. Rebecca and Senga had something planned for the weekend and Iain was 'disproportionately behind' in his studies. She had yet to have contact with James Keir following their meeting a few days earlier, meaning there was little for her to do.

Yuuki could have done some studying but wasn't in the mood. She could go on-line or listen to music, however these didn't appeal to her either. Then she saw her game console gathering dust next to her television screen. For some reason she felt compelled to play.

She switched on a game she had been given by Becky called 'Analogue Angel Saga 3', a role-playing title based in a post apocalyptic future. The graphics were great, the music enjoyable, the plot odd but interesting and the battle sequences intensive. Unfortunately Yuuki found herself becoming stuck at a particular point. Knowing how good her little brother was with games she decided to ask him for advice. She chapped on his door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me," said Yuuki, "I'm coming in."

Daigo was watching his television, flicking through the channels lazily.

"I'm stuck with something, could you help me?"

"Humph, you don't need my help."

"Sure I do," retorted Yuuki, "the game is really tricky at this bit."

Her brother stood up and walked past her. Confused Yuuki called over to him.

"Say do you want to do something today? It'll be my treat!"

"No thanks."

She watched Daigo travel down the stairs and then heard the front door open and close. He doesn't usually turn me down, noted Yuuki to herself. Was he worrying about the shadows? Maybe something had happened at school. Ignoring her video game Yuuki put on her jacket and chased after her brother. It didn't take long to catch him.

"What do you want?" greeted Daigo.

"I just fancied a walk," replied Yuuki, "you don't mind do you?"

"Whatever."

The pair trekked silently southwards, past Grant Street and onto Lossiemouth Road. Her brother wasn't his usual enthusiastic self and appeared to have a scowl on his face.

"The shadows are pretty tough aren't they?"

"You just noticed?" snipped Daigo.

"No, it's just, well…" Yuuki knew she wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation and changed the subject, "how's school?"

"What's with the questions?"

"I'm not questioning you," pleaded Yuuki, wondering why he was being so defensive, "it's just, if anything was wrong, you could tell me, that's all."

Daigo stopped walking.

"Why don't you leave me alone, I'm not some stupid little kid you know! Geez, you don't know everything so stop pretending that you do!"

He rushed off into the distance. Yuuki wasn't sure what happened. Why was Daigo acting like this? Was he feeling stressed? Yuuki had tried her best to make sure he was sheltered from the worst affects of the other world, and ensured he did his homework on time. Was it not enough? Why was he so upset? After thinking for a moment she decided to give him some space to calm down.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Magician Arcana shall bless thee."_

The social link voice confused her. She didn't know why it spoke to her however it proved what was happening with Daigo was important. Yuuki returned home alone and hoped her brother would talk to her when he was ready.

aaa

Sunday, November 16th, 2014 – 10:01  
Friars Road

The church was empty.

Yuuki had come here a while back out of curiosity, now she was visiting for serenity. Sitting on a hard pew was comforting to her. The smell of the building, its distinctive architecture, the almost mystical vibe made her relax. She didn't consider herself to be a religious person, but this place drew her. It was a sanctuary from her life, helping her to ignore her numerous problems.

First there was the mysterious woman. Was she the killer? Yuuki had her doubts. What benefit could she have from controlling the shadows and then denying it? From what she could tell, the woman was more than capable of defeating them in battle.

But if she wasn't the murderer, then who was? It had to be someone in Bishopmill, someone who had viewed each of the three lists thus far. The only people who should have seen the exam results would be the students and staff who had attended the school within the last three years. Yuuki decided to ignore everybody else. The section of the petition used for the 'second' murders wasn't seen by many people, narrowing the search further. Maybe it was a student from Urquhart College. That would reduce the possible number by quite a lot.

There were too many assumptions realised Yuuki. She gazed upwards at the high ceiling. Her other big problem was Daigo. He hadn't spoken to her since yesterday. Normally she wouldn't care but whenever they argued he would give in quickly, apologise and then ask her to do something for him, but this time he didn't.

"You seem troubled child, prey tell what ails you."

"Oh, Christine," said Yuuki, who had been slightly startled, "I didn't know anyone was here."

"Someone is always here."

Christine sat down next to Yuuki and closed her eyes. There was no hint of tension on her attractive, thin face. Indeed she seemed to be at complete peace.

"I was just thinking about things," stated Yuuki.

"This is a good place to think," answered Christine as she clutched onto the cross hanging from her neck, "there is much we don't understand but humility teaches us to place our lives in perspective, and adds meaning to them."

"What do you mean?" queried Yuuki.

"There is much more to life than we can see. We are blessed to be alive. If we accept our small part in a vast existence, then we gain meaning."

It was an interesting thought. Yuuki's eyes looked forwards. She decided to come visit this place more often, even if it was for solitude.

The two talked for a while. Whenever they spoke their words reverberated, echoing in the stillness of the church. Christine mentioned many things, including who visited this place regularly. Yuuki's mother, Mhairi Hashimoto, was named as was Richard Lucas, the gruff, unlikeable student who was the first person the Afterschool Shadow Hunters had saved.

"I feel relieved that there are some young people who have faith."

"I guess everyone does to some extent," commented Yuuki.

"Yes, you're right; there is a part in each of us which reaches out towards God, a little voice that leads us to him. I wish my youngest sister would listen to that voice."

The hint of sadness encroaching into Christine's blue eyes made Yuuki pay attention.

"She's around the same age as you," stated Christine. "Tell me, do you attend Bishopmill Academy or Oakland High?"

"Bishopmill."

"Ah, then she attends a different school to you. She doesn't want to come here, and complains whenever I ask her to. I pray for her. Oh, but I'm sure she'll understand one day."

Those were the final words Christine spoke. Despite dismissing her concerns it was clear to Yuuki that she was worried.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Hierophant Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki left the church quietly, leaving Christine alone with her thoughts.

aaa

Monday, November 17th, 2014 – 15:34  
Bishopmill Academy

The end of double drama brought about the conclusion of the school day.

For Yuuki it had been boring. She watched as everyone else rehearsed various scenes from the play they would be performing for the St Andrew's day culture festival. It was almost enough to wish she had a part. Terry in particular appeared to be enjoying himself. She hadn't noticed before but he was really good at acting with his voice becoming much stronger and deeper when in character.

To pass the time Yuuki had read part of the plot. It was called 'I may be an optometrist, but I only have eyes for you.' It was a love story set in an optician's. There were only two main characters, the male and the female lead. Everyone else had smaller roles. It annoyed Yuuki slightly when she noticed there were more speaking parts than members of her class, which meant some would be playing more than one person. Maybe I should have pretended to be interested, she thought forlornly.

Terry was surrounded by their classmates when the bell rang and talked loudly about someone called 'Torsten Koskinen', so Yuuki didn't disturb him. When she arrived at the school gates however she saw someone she recognised. It was James Keir, the survivor of the third central shadow. He was wearing ripped jeans, a crumpled shirt and a somehow misplaced bonnet on his head. Most of the students passed as far away from him as they could, especially the young girls.

"James, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Your maw said I'd find you here."

Yuuki growled under her breath. What kind of mother would tell some college guy what school her daughter goes to? Didn't she think that kind of request was weird?

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh," muttered Yuuki, "it isn't important."

"At midnight I, well it, erm…"

"At midnight you find yourself isolated for an hour," interrupted Yuuki, "right?"

James nodded.

"I did try and tell you," she said unsympathetically, recalling how he had ditched her inside Mocha's Chocó's, leaving her to pay for his bill.

"Yeah, erm, sorry about that. You appreciate that it's a little hard to believe."

Yuuki walked out of the school grounds with James beside her.

"It's called the other world. That creature you saw a few nights ago, it's a central shadow. They don't appear very often, usually it's just regular shadows. They're the ones who kill people at midnight, but we don't know who creates them."

James had his hand touching his chin as he walked, as if he was pondering something.

"Do you have a question?"

"Why is it called the other world?"

_Is that really important?_

"It's just a name. I called it that to someone and it's stuck ever since."

"And why call the shadows, shadows?"

_What is with this guy?_

"The first ones we saw looked like shadows; each type has its own names."

"So why do the news say it's someone called Baku who's committing the murders?"

"BECAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" snapped Yuuki, whose patience with his irrelevant questions was wearing thin.

"The only things that can stop them are personas. We summon them during the other world. They're the things we use to destroy the shadows. If a central shadow kills its mark then the other world and ours will merge. There are four more due to appear so it's vital we stop them. I spoke to you because you're able to create one too. I was hoping you'd help us, but its dangerous work and no-one expects you to join. All we ask is that you consider it. I can arrange for you to meet the others."

"It's dangerous huh? Why do you do it then?"

"Someone has to," answered Yuuki, "and I feel responsible since I've been involved from the start."

James stopped walking. He looked at her directly.

"Very well, I'll join too. From what I can tell you were all school kids, you need someone older to look out for you."

Yuuki managed to hold her tongue. She was old enough to take care of herself but knew they needed more members. She put on her best fake smile and offered out her hand. He shook it, confirming James Keir as the sixth member of ASH.

"One more thing," he said, "why do you call personas, personas?"

For some reason Yuuki was already regretting her decision to let James join.

aaa

Tuesday, November 18th, 2014 – 07:12  
Hashimoto Residence

The kitchen was surprisingly crowded.

Yuuki woke to find her parents around the table, eating cereal. She wouldn't usually see them in the morning as her mother would leave earlier, and her father later. Today must have been an exception for both of them. Despite this Yuuki proceeded as normal to make breakfast for herself and Daigo. She didn't receive any offers of help.

At school the culture festival was due to be formally announced today. It was something Yuuki was looking forward to. Because Alistair Miller was heavily involved she knew it would be just like the ones she grew up with in Japan. She imagined a manga café in Ms Clapton's room, an art gallery in Mr Anderson's class, and a band putting on a gig in the playground beside dozens of food stalls.

Before then, tomorrow night to be exact, James Keir would be taking part in his first 'group training' session inside the closed space at Spynie Golf Club. It would be their first chance to see what kind of persona he could create.

Yuuki heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to look at the door and saw her brother enter. He was different from before; his scruffy black hair now had streaks of red running through it in zigzag formation and his thin glasses had been replaced by contact lenses. He took a seat at the table.

"What happened to your hair?" asked Yuuki.

"What about it?" replied Daigo dismissively.

"You can't go to school like that! What will the teachers think? We'll wash it out."

"Geez sis, no-one cares."

She looked sternly towards him, but he ignored her. Yuuki glanced at her father, who physically jumped.

"Erm, son," said Katsuo, "your sister might be right, why don't you wear a hat today and we'll talk about it later?"

"But I don't want to!"

"Well, erm…"

Now Yuuki saw her father looking at her with an apologetic expression on his face. He really was useless. She sighed loudly.

"Aren't you going to say something mother?"

"If he gets in trouble, he gets in trouble," stated Mhairi.

Does she not even care about him? Daigo stood up from his chair, dragging its legs across the ground as he moved.

"What the big deal anyway? God you just love telling everyone what to do don't you!" He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"School sis, is that alright with you? Do I have your permission?"

Yuuki frowned at his rude and sarcastic remarks but said nothing. Daigo had already turned away.

aaa

Wednesday, November 19th, 2014 – 23:39  
Keir Compound

Yuuki stood outside the home of James Keir. She pressed the buzzer next to the main gate and waited for a response. It was cold tonight, much more so than normal. Even keeping her exposed hands in her pockets wasn't enough to keep them warm.

Seeing the garden again reminded Yuuki of the last central shadow and the strange the closed space it had created. Normally the sky would be hidden from view and nothing more, but their surroundings had burst into life, creating obstacles from hedges and shadows from air. It was vastly different from what happened to Daigo, and even more so for Iain. Was every closed space destined to be more extreme and unpredictable than the last? And what awaited them when the next central shadow decided to make its appearance?

"Name."

"Hello, I'm here to see James, is he here?"

Yuuki noticed the movement of a security camera above and to her right and instinctively looked towards it. She then heard whispers through the telecom.

"_Check it out; it's a girl to see Nancy."_

"_Cute face, nice bod, I'd say 34-28-36. Either an A- or a B+."_

"_Nah man, the butt's tighter than that. It's her jacket making it look bigger. Same with the bazookas."_

She started blushing at the thought they were talking about her. Yuuki shouted into the speaker.

"IS HE HERE OR NOT!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

This time she heard the static stop. Yuuki leaned against a nearby wall, out of sight of the camera. She would talk to James about the perverts masquerading as security.

James and Yuuki walked together to Spynie Golf course where they found everyone waiting for them. Daigo was chatting warmly to Rebecca, the very opposite of how he had been acting around her over the last few days. She did her best to dismiss it. By contrast Iain and Senga were standing silently, not interacting with anyone, holding a boomerang and claymore respectively.

The other world had just arrived and the closed space was a short distance away. The group walked towards it slowly. Yuuki used this time to once again explain how a persona works. James didn't say anything. When they stepped inside they saw a cluster of shadows present. They were all pawns, some black, some white, and two in grey. These were enemies they hadn't faced before, making Yuuki nervous.

"Iain, can you tell us anything about these shadows?"

"Hmm, the black pawns are vulnerable to physical violence, the white to fire. They both utilise ice in their offensive strategies. The grey 'lesser pawns' possess neither aggressive nor defence abilities."

Yuuki shot her bespectacled friend a confused glance. A shadow that can't attack or defend itself, that couldn't be right. She looked across at James.

"Want to give it a try?"

"Isn't that dangerous?" countered James.

"Don't worry," reassured Yuuki, "we're right behind you."

His face screwed tightly for a moment before he reluctantly stepped forward. He held his sleek, pale and black phone to the side and pressed one. An explosion of blue light temporarily blinded everyone.

"Bound to none and vagabond God I, Galang Kaluluwa, choose to reside in your kingdom."

Galang Kaluluwa was a winged figure with perfectly smooth pale skin and a grinning face. It floated effortlessly a foot above the ground and radiated a pleasant coconut scent. Dressed plainly and carrying no weapons it appeared ordinary compared to other personas, however Iain was able to detect its abilities.

"Galang Kaluluwa is adept with physical attacks. It has no weakness save for poison."

"But aren't we all weak against that?" stated Yuuki.

"Poison causes us harm however an untreated large dosage would merely incapacitate us, the same would be fatal for him."

With fear in her heart Yuuki watched James approach a white pawn. His persona attacked but missed the nimble shadow. He tried again, and a third time, until he eventually made contact. This single strike managed to severely wound the pawn, slowing its movements to a crawl. James maintained a safe distance between himself and his stricken foe, instructing his persona to finish it off. The first enemy of the night had been defeated.

The rest of the chess pieces reacted to this and charged towards him. Yuuki and the other members of ASH rushed forward.

James struggled to land an initial blow against a shadow; however he worked well with Iain, who would temporarily freeze an opponent in place. The power of Galang Kaluluwa impressed Yuuki. This was the first time James had ever used a persona and yet it was stronger than she had predicted.

Senga hurried towards the two grey 'lesser pawn' creatures. They were slow moving and small, unable to run or fight. She raised her claymore and brought it down on one of them. It was destroyed. She turned to the other. It started edging away from her, presumably as fast as it could. Senga strolled calmly towards it and, when she was within range, kicked it hard. It flew freely through the air, hitting the ceiling of the closed space and breaking into a hundred pieces.

A group of three black pawns were gathered close to one another and Daigo approached them. He motioned for his colleagues to stay back while he called forth Raiju. At least that was what Yuuki had been expecting. When he pressed '1' on his phone however it wasn't the flame coated wolf that appeared.

"Forger of steel, God from Olympus, Hephaestus hears thine call and command."

Yuuki and the other members of the group gazed at her younger brother and his new persona. It had a deformed bearded face and feet which had been twisted into the wrong direction. Under each arm was a walking stick, which helped it to move short distances quickly, similar to a pole-vaulter or someone on stilts.

Changing persona wasn't new. Yuuki remembered this had happened before to Senga, but that was after the death of her friend Paula. Did something similar happen to Daigo? Was that why he had been acting peculiarly?

A blanket of fire engulfed the shadows, incinerating one into nothingness. Daigo turned to the two remaining pawns. This time, instead of creating fire, his persona Hephaestus raised one walking stick into the air and waved it in a circular motion. A thousand shimmering balls of black and white descended on the motionless shadows and on contact exploded into an atomic like blast.

When Yuuki was able to see again she noticed there were no shadows remaining. The outer shell that surrounded them was gone too, allowing them to leave. Their training was over. The ground where her brother had attacked was scorched and indented. She would normally have spoken to James first but what her brother had just done was impossible to ignore.

"How did you do that?" she asked with genuine confusion.

"I dunno."

"Poena and Whaitiri are capable of multiple functions," asserted Iain, "Hephaestus appears to be equally adaptive."

"But what was it he did?" queried Yuuki.

"From what I could tell it was a technique which no opponent can defend from or avoid; an almighty attack if you will. Unfortunately its power is very limited, creating only minimal amounts of damage. In this instance the shadows were close to death, meaning the slightest impact would have been sufficient. Regardless it is a rather impressive offensive option."

Both Yuuki and Daigo looked at Iain, uncertain as to whether he was praising him or being critical. Her attention returned to James, who was standing at the edge of the group.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, so those things have been killing people huh? I can't believe a bunch of kids have been managing to stop them."

"For your sake I hope you aren't referring to me," said Senga, her voice ice cold.

"I was talking about all of you," retorted James, "you run in like fools."

Rebecca hurried between the two, "now, now, play nice, we're a team, and there's no 'me' in team!"

"Yeah," snorted Senga, "well there's no 'f' in way."

Yuuki let out a forlorn sigh. Couldn't James have said something more tactful?

aaa

Thursday, November 20th, 2014 – 15:40  
Bishopmill Academy

The first posters to advertise the upcoming culture festival had appeared around the school. An athletics meet would take place on the 30th while the main events would be held on the 1st of December, the Monday after St Andrews Day. Both would be within the grounds of Bishopmill Academy. The details were 'still to be confirmed' however it was clear that everyone was to be involved in some way.

Yuuki was inside East block staring blankly at one such poster. It made her feel slightly depressed. The coloured pencil artwork was fantastic and had supposedly been made by a student from Oakland, but that was little comfort to her.

The design was simple with generic images in each corner; a guitarist, samples of food, someone playing a carnival style game and finally the school's main entrance. In the middle however was a girl in a kimono, more specifically Yuuki. She recognised herself instantly as it matched the pose Becky had photographed her in, with the only exception being an enhancement of her chest. That alteration was not necessary.

"Konnichiwa Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki turned to the source of the sudden voice. It was Alistair.

"Senpai, oh, sorry, I meant hello."

"No," said Alistair while smiling, "it's great to be called senpai again."

He stood beside her and looked at the poster.

"Everyone is starting to get excited about the culture festival," stated Yuuki, "and it's only happening because of your hard work."

"Hard work isn't enough though."

Yuuki shot him a confused glance, "you think the festival will be cancelled?"

"Oh, it isn't that," answered Alistair sheepishly, "sorry I was thinking about something else." His head dropped slightly, "I was thinking about going back to Japan in the summer."

She was tempted to say, 'that's great', or 'sounds like fun,' but she could tell from his downbeat tone that something was wrong. Alistair continued talking.

"I wrote to a few colleges, just to get an idea of what it would cost. They asked me about my grades. When I told them they said I 'wasn't suitable'. I thought things would get easier in sixth year since it's the same as fifth but it seems I'm getting stupider. (Grunt) I'm a doer, not a studier!"

Yuuki knew by the shakiness in his hands that he was getting frustrated thinking about it. Alistair had a harsh expression and continued to stare at the poster intently.

"You could go to Urquhart College for a year," suggested Yuuki, trying to cheer him up.

"I hate it here," snapped Alistair, "nothing is the way it should be. You should know that better than anyone."

Strangely Yuuki didn't. There were plenty of things about Bishopmill she could criticise but the same was true about Port Island.

"Sorry," said Alistair, "you called me senpai and all I've done is tell you my problems."

"I don't mind senpai," she answered sweetly; "I'm just not sure what we can do."

"Studying isn't any good and college is a no-go. I guess I'm stuck here."

He smiled warmly at her, hiding the frustration that was so evident mere moments earlier. He's trying not to worry me, thought Yuuki.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Emperor Arcana shall bless thee."_

Alistair's head tilted to one side as he examined the poster again.

"Is that you in a kimono?"


	31. Chapter 7 James Keir 2

Friday, November 21st, 2014 – 17:20  
Hermes Street

She hated drama.

For Yuuki it was now her least favourite subject, even worse than Ms Clapton's maths class or Mr Anderson's English lessons. Why didn't she pick music or chemistry or anything other than drama?

Sixth and final period at Bishopmill Academy finished at 3:30pm however everyone in her drama class had to attend a 'special performance enhancement session'. This resulted in two things; suggestive remarks from Terrance Clyde (who claimed he didn't require any 'enhancements') and her staying behind after school doing nothing.

As Yuuki walked down Hermes Street towards her home she kicked a stay can out of the way with as much force as she could. She pretended it was Miss Richardson. Despite having no role in the performance Yuuki was expected to attend every extra lesson and know every line in the play 'should a replacement be required'. To this end she had spent over 90 minutes reading the play cover to cover. That was not fun. Miss Richardson however didn't appear to care, or was actively pleased.

Walking in the fresh breeze made Yuuki calm down slightly. It wouldn't be long before the culture festival ended and things returned to normal. She approached her house but stopped when she heard something. It was a piano playing a slow melancholy piece. Her eyes searched for the faint source and soon realised it was from next door.

_Many years pass by and still I don't know  
What it is I'm looking for  
And what's more, in my heart  
I don't know why it makes me care  
Forces me to stop and stare_

Yuuki approached her neighbour's house and stood underneath Gavin's window. He was singing again. She knew because his soft voice was quite distinctive. She listened to his song.

_It has been, the same way, for many years now and  
I, just don't know, why it means, so much to me_

_Just one more day, another hour  
To see her smile just a moment is enough  
Just one more day, another hour  
To see her and her most beautiful smile_

It was such a sad song. His vocals were hard to hear, but every word was crisp. He was still depressed. Yuuki knew she had to talk to him. Careful not to make a sound, she stealthily opened the front door to the house and stepped inside.

_Silent are my words whenever she's near  
I want her always next to me  
But I see; that I can't  
Because all the dreams she has in her heart  
Means our love can never start_

_It has been, the same way, for many years now and  
I, just don't know, why it means, so much to me_

_Just one more day, another hour  
To see her smile just a moment is enough  
Just one more day, another hour  
To see her and her most beautiful smile_

She headed up the stairs and approached Gavin's room. She tentatively opened his door and watched him play.

_But that one day, that lone hour  
That passing moment it will never see the dawn  
That lonely day, that lonely hour  
That fleeting moment it can never be and now I see why_

_She doesn't love me  
But I love her most beautiful smile_

After he played the final few notes Yuuki started applauding loudly. Every muscle on Gavin's body immediately tensed and froze. He continued to stare directly ahead, not turning to face her.

"You're really good at that," said Yuuki casually, "I wish you would sing louder though. Who wrote that song anyway?"

"I-I did, butitisn'tfinishedyet…"

She placed herself down on his bed. He still hadn't looked at her.

"Please talk to me."

"…"

Yuuki closed her eyes. She resolved to wait until Gavin said something to her. The silence continued for over forty seconds until he eventually responded.

"Girls…have never liked me. I always say stupid things b-but it's because I get nervous. I never know what I'm supposed to do and if I do nothing I'm boring and if I do something I'm stupid, I can't win. But you were nice to me. You didn't care when I stumbled over my words or couldn't pay for a meal. You always say hello when you see me and smile when you say goodbye. You've never been unkind.

I overheard a girl from the year above saying when she visited the circus a complete stranger from a different school walked up to her and asked her out and how romantic she thought it was. I thought if I did the same then you'd feel that way about me."

She felt touched. No-one had ever said anything so sweet to her before. No-one had ever sought her approval or attention as she was just another girl. Now she understood why Gavin was so upset, he was in love with her.

"I know you don't think about me like that," continued Gavin, "I wish I'd never said anything."

Yuuki didn't know what to say. No guy had ever expressed feelings for her before, and she did like him. Gavin was talented, romantic, compassionate, thoughtful, considerate, everything she could want from a boyfriend. The only other person she could think of who was like that was Iain.

Why did I think about Iain?

Closing her eyes she soon realised why.

"I'm not in love with you," stated Yuuki, "but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. We're friends; we can't be more than that for now."

"I'm sorry."

Yuuki shook her head, "I'm the one who should be sorry. Sitting in this room I was thinking about someone. He doesn't look at me but I think about him from time to time. He's a lot like you, very kind. The two of us are friends but nothing more. It hurts a little that he doesn't consider me, but there's nothing I can do."

"That isn't true!" shouted Gavin, "he just doesn't want to tell you, that's all!"

"Huh, do you know Iain?"

"N-no," confessed Gavin, "but any guy would like you."

Yuuki let out a small giggle.

"I'm not as popular as you think. Most people don't notice me at school. Besides I was going to say any girl would like you, you just need to be more confident."

For the first time in months Gavin showed her a smile. It made Yuuki feel better. For too long they had been avoiding each other and all it took to return things to normal was a brief chat. He sat down next to her.

"You're the first girl to tell me about her problems," admitted Gavin.

"You're the first boy I've ever talked about my problems to," retorted Yuuki.

She stood from his bed and kissed him on the cheek. He blinked at her repeatedly. Yuuki left his room without saying another word. Anything else would simply ruin the moment. When she stepped outside she noticed Gavin looking at her through his window. She stopped, smiled and waved towards him. He did the same.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of Lovers beats in time with thine. The Lovers Arcana shall always bless thee."_

This was the second social link she had completed. Yuuki returned home happy.

aaa

Saturday, November 22nd, 2014 – 00:01  
Hashimoto Residence

'Do you think I care about these days, when there's nothing to do but…'

Yuuki groaned as she opened her eyes. A song had woken her from her restful slumber, making her grouchy. She glanced towards her clock and saw it was one minute past midnight. What kind of inconsiderate jerk would phone her at this time of night? She hid her head beneath her pillow hoping to drown out the sound until her voicemail would pick up. Thankfully her phone stopped ringing. Yuuki relaxed her eyes.

'Do you think I care about these days, when there's…'

Whoever it was must have called again. Once again she let it go to voicemail.

'Do you think I…'

"Leave me alone."

Yuuki dragged her reluctant body out of bed and walked over to her cell. She violently flipped open her phone.

"If this isn't important then you will die."

"Good morning Yuuki," replied a stoic Iain, "I detected the vague presence of a shadow during the other world."

It took her a moment to register what she was hearing.

"Where was it?" asked Yuuki, who was starting to think more clearly.

"It was somewhere in the vicinity of our school. Despite my close proximity I was unable to pinpoint an exact location."

"Is it a central shadow or an individual type?"

"That is impossible to determine," appraised Iain, "although if what we assume about the other world is correct then it should be an individual class."

If it was an individual shadow then there was nothing to worry about. They never attacked anyone or moved around. Yuuki wiped some of the sleep from her eyes.

"I'll call everyone and get them to meet at your place on Sunday around 10. Check during the other world tomorrow night to make sure this isn't another sequence of murders, I'll do the same. Oh, and Iain…"

"What is it Yuuki?"

"What time do you sleep at?"

"Hmm, prior to my discovery of the other world it was 10pm to 5am, however I adjusted that into two sections, one from 9pm to 11:30 and from after midnight to 4:30. Why?"

"I just wanted to know when to call you," said Yuuki menacingly, "bye."

aaa

Sunday, November 23rd, 2014 – 10:00  
Shadi Residence

"The shadow is within the confines of the 'Milan Aeronautical Development Indoor Football and Concert Arena'. It is within a closed space, which restricts the accuracy of my information. Nevertheless I can confirm that it is an 'individual class' shadow."

Yuuki listened as Iain elaborated to the other persona users what he had told her over the phone that morning.

Senga, Daigo and Becky were sitting on Iain's grey sofa inside his living room. Unfortunately James couldn't be there as he had 'family matters' to deal with. He had been reluctant to tell Yuuki any more than that, so she didn't ask. In truth it didn't bother her, since she had grown accustomed to working with just the four people around her.

She leaned forward on her chair and rested her head on her hand. The two individual shadows they had faced thus far had been easy to defeat, and since they didn't attack people there was no risk of any passersby being hurt or killed. The only thing they could gain from fighting one was experience. After a while Yuuki's attention started to drift.

He isn't ugly, she pondered, critically evaluating Iain while he continued to speak. His eyes are really brown. I wonder if he would consider contact lenses like Daigo. He does talk amongst friends, but rarely around anyone else. None of the girls ever seem to notice him at school, I wonder why. He does fidget too much; I guess that would get annoying, and his apartment is always tidy. Maybe he's a neat freak?

"_What is your opinion Yuuki?"_

Then again he lives on his own, so I guess it's easier to keep his home tidy. He must be able to cook for himself. I don't think he could live off pizza and curries. Thinking about it I've never seen him eat. Wait there was that time I brought him lunch.

"_Is something the matter Yuuki?"_

I think he does sort of like me. We are friends. Do I like him? Would it be fun if we went out together? Is it a good idea to date friends? What if things didn't work out and it became really awkward. Who am I kidding he isn't interested in me, although I haven't seen him gawking at any girls. What if he's gay?

She felt a hand gently rock her shoulder. Yuuki looked up and saw Iain leaning close to her. Her heart started pounding and she could feel her face turning read.

"Are you alright Yuuki?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry, what were you talking about?"

"I suggested that a smaller party should be sufficient for facing the individual shadow," stated Iain. "As for its members I propose that James be included, as exposure to this type of adversary is necessary, along with you, me and one other person."

"I guess that's fine."

She looked away from him. Her eyes happened to meet Rebecca's, who immediately began smirking.

"Oh I get it."

"Get what Becky?" asked Daigo.

"Why your big sis is so red."

"No," denied Yuuki, "I'm just not feeling very well. I think I have a cold."

"In that instance it may be best for you to rest tonight," suggested Iain, "in addition I have some medicine which may make you feel better."

"Oh there's only one kind of medicine she's interested in," jeered Becky, "a sweet goodnight k-"

"So Senga why don't you come along tonight," interrupted Yuuki, hoping to change the subject.

Her dark haired friend nodded with a satisfied curve appearing at the corner of her mouth. With that decided Yuuki stood up and quickly said goodbye. Rebecca seemed to be able to read her thoughts making her feel too nervous to stay. She hurried back home.

aaa

Monday, November 24th, 2014 – 00:00  
Boroughbriggs Road  
The Other World

Yuuki, Iain, James and Senga were standing inside the closed space which covered the soccer stadium. They could tell by the noise it was making that the shadow was on the pitch. It sounded vaguely like a crowd cheering. After climbing over the 8ft metal railing that served as an alternative access for vehicles the four persona users slowly made their way towards the individual shadow.

As they moved Yuuki noticed that both Iain and James were wearing hard to read expressions. This was normal for Iain so she dismissed him. James on the other hand looked pensive.

"Don't worry James;" reassured Yuuki, "these types of shadows aren't that different from those you faced before."

"Why are there only four of us?" he asked.

"We don't need everyone for this," replied Senga with little patience, "we only brought you because you need the practice."

"It would be much safer to bring everyone who can make it," commented James.

Yuuki shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. What he said was true, but the last two individual shadows had been no threat at all. In addition they had homework and other things to do; there was little reason to force everyone to come out every night.

Both Senga and Yuuki were carrying their swords with them tonight while Iain had his boomerangs. James was the only member to be unarmed. They travelled through a gap between two stands and stopped when they reached the corner of the artificial pitch. In the dark they spotted the shadow. It was huge, at least four meters tall. Its form was that of a knight, equipped with lance and armour, riding a black shire horse.

"What is that?" asked James.

"Oh nothing," replied Senga casually, "just your average run of the mill medieval killing machine that's hell bent on destroying everything in its path."

Yuuki shot her friend a disapproving glance. This was the first time James had seen anything this big before, so it was only natural he would be nervous. The group stepped calmly towards it until they reached the middle of the stadium. The floodlights came on. The ground changed colour from green to blue, to purple, to red, to black and back again. The shadow reared its legs into the air and promptly turned to face them.

"Are you sure it was a good idea not to bring more people?" queried James.

"It'll be fine," reassured Yuuki.

"James may be correct," interrupted Iain, "look at the stands."

There were dozens of grey Maya shadows in the main stand. They were waving their arms and masks feverishly, striking the seats to generate a surge of noise. This was a problem.

"In addition," added Iain, "the individual shadow is significantly more capable than previous incarnations. It utilises fire and is vulnerable to wind, which may pose a problem."

Yuuki growled. She had to decide what to do. She thought quickly.

"I'll take the knight, the rest of you deal with the Maya's."

"Shouldn't we stick together?" challenged James.

"We don't have time for a committee," said Senga before she hurried towards the group of grey Maya's, her claymore raised above her head. Iain instantly followed after her. James continued to hesitate. Sensing his fear Yuuki gave him her wakizashi and nodded. He took the sword and rushed behind Senga and Iain.

Yuuki knew her friends would bide her some time to fight this shadow one on one. She summoned Erebus.

Senga brought her claymore crashing down on her first grey Maya, destroying it instantly. These shadows were weak against physical attacks making this fight easy for her. James was destroying shadows too, although not with the same efficiency as her. Iain remained further back and would freeze the occasional Maya which made it onto the field. They were coping with their numerous opponents well.

By contrast the individual shadow was surprisingly fast given its size. It galloped towards Yuuki at speed with its lance alive with fire. She knew it would hurt if it hit her, especially since her persona Erebus was especially vulnerable to flames. Whenever it passed she tried to hit it from behind but its movements were slick and all she had managed thus far were glancing blows. Yuuki wished Iain or Daigo was helping her.

As though answering her calls the Knight stopped moving. She watched as it reared onto its hind legs before crashing down with thunderous effort. Two streams of fire appeared on the ground and headed directly for her, forcing her to dive out of their way. A second pair, and then a third, appeared. They travelled quickly and the heat radiating from them proved they were dangerous. Fighting from a distance wasn't an option; Yuuki knew she had to get closer. She concentrated on watching this new long range ability and tried to judge its movements.

The shadow raised itself upwards once more and forced its hooves into the ground. Two trails of fire hurried towards her. Yuuki narrowly avoided their approach and moved into range. Her opponent was slightly unbalanced by its own attack and was unable to react. This was her chance. Calling forth her persona she unleashed a concentrated gust of energy, forcing the Knight down.

Yuuki paused to catch her breath. A look over her shoulder told her that Iain, Senga and James were on top of their enemies. The fight was going their way. The shadow regained its footing and prepared its lance once more. It galloped towards her and forced her to dive desperately out of its path. It grazed Yuuki's leg, causing a gash to appear. She clutched her wound tightly, but kept her eyes on her rival as it prepared another advance.

The old pattern of battle had returned, but her cut had slowed her progress. She needed a different strategy. The Knight would repeatedly charge towards her as if it were in a jousting contest. So far Yuuki had concentrated on dodging and then trying to hit as it past. This time she decided to be more direct. She didn't think about avoiding the lance and focused on attacking at point blank range.

The Knight gathered speed. The sight caused Yuuki's leg to tremble slightly in fright but she didn't run. She knew how fast it was and when to attack. At the point when it was too late to move she summoned Erebus and caused a massive wave of concentrated air to thrust into the shadow.

Momentum meant the shadow's flame lance struck her, causing Yuuki to fall to the ground with intense pain in her shoulder and chest. However when she noticed the Knight was gone she grinned. Her friends could manage the remaining shadows, so she continued to lie on her back. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Are you alright?"

Yuuki saw Iain hovering over her, his eyes wide despite being hidden behind glasses. She gently smiled and sat up.

"It was idiotic to split up," stated James, "I have no idea how any of you are still alive."

Yuuki just shrugged her shoulders. That seemed to annoy James even more however Iain interrupted him before he could continue berating her.

"The closed space remains."

She looked up. The rainbow dome which surrounded the stadium was still there. Whenever they had managed to defeat the main shadow the cocoon around them would disappear. Yuuki returned to her feet. Something was definitely amiss.

"What are those?" shouted James, his hand pointing towards a stand. Everyone turned to look.

"Multicoloured Maya," answered Iain, "they can accomplish any attack and are vulnerable only to darkness and light."

"So we need to turn the lights off?"

"No James that is the wrong context. Consider it demonic darkness or angelic light as opposed to the spectrum we are capable of viewing."

Senga yelled at them to shut up. Seven such creatures appeared close together, crawling their way towards them while maintaining formation. These things need to be destroyed before we can escape, concluded Yuuki. Unfortunately she didn't know any light or dark skills, meaning Senga would need to fight them alone. A glance towards her tall friend showed she was breathing more heavily than normal. Yuuki had to do something.

"Try to isolate one shadow at a time Senga; we'll fend off the rest."

Her colleagues nodded. Yuuki retrieved her sword from James and lead the charge towards the Maya.

A swarm of attacks came their way. Fire, ice, wind and electricity filled the air. None of the shadow's efforts were strong, however their volume made them dangerous. When Senga approached she was met with fierce resistance. The Maya were focusing on her, correctly sensing she was their biggest threat.

Yuuki summoned Erebus and was about to attack when she felt coldness inside. She couldn't shake the feeling and it made her body tremble. She dropped down onto one knee and wrapped her arms around her body, hoping it would give her warmth. A cold sweat ran down her cheek, as if she had been crying icicles.

"Yuuki?"

Iain was talking to her, but she couldn't move. Her body was frozen in place. She glanced towards her persona. Erebus was changing. Its fur was replaced by gas, causing its two heads to drift further away from one another. Some of the black fumes twisted and curved itself into a line and proceeded to surround all seven Mayas. The shadows stopped fighting and tried to escape. One touched the gas and started to dissipate, the rest huddled closely together, surrounded in an ever tightening circle.

The six remaining Maya soon died as the line of darkness became too small for them to fit inside. The closed space around them faded and the artificial pitch which had been alternating colours returned to its natural shade of green. The shadows were gone.

Yuuki's teeth were chattering. The coldness remained and a bitter taste was left in her mouth. She thought it was blood. Iain placed his hand on her shoulder and immediately it felt warm to her.

"Yuuki?"

"I'm cold."

"Let me have a look," said Senga who crouched down beside her and touched her forehead, "you're around Basil, with that temperature you are either asleep or dead, although you might want a second opinion," Senga addressed their other two colleagues, "Iain's house is the closest to here, carry her there. We'll cover her in blankets and warm her slowly."

She felt Iain and James lift her from her armpits. Yuuki's eyes became heavy and she drifted peacefully to sleep.

aaa

"It's so good to see you my dear young lady."

Yuuki opened her eyes. She stood up from her chair and realised she was inside the Velvet Room with Igor and his assistants. Her body was no longer cold; indeed she was feeling very well.

"You have uncovered yet another aspect of your power; your progress is truly remarkable."

"I don't understand."

"Your social links are starting to mature and thus the aspects which make up who you are have done so likewise."

"You mean my personas are stronger."

"That is correct."

"Then why did I feel cold?" queried Yuuki, "I couldn't stop shaking."

"That is a part of you that you deny, the cruel demonic angel which resides in the sea of your soul. Without it you would not be you and thus would not be here."

'Is Erebus really me?' wondered Yuuki, 'is there something inside which is really like that?'

"Idiot," snapped Olivia unsympathetically, "of course it's you who else would it be."

"Every aspect of your psyche is reflected in the personae you create," stated Igor, "however only one of them will encapsulate your true self, the one which represents your soul."

"I don't understand."

"You will, in the fullness of time. But now our time together grows scarce. Until we meet again…"

Yuuki remained a spectator as the Velvet room faded.

aaa

Monday, November 24th, 2014 – 15:45  
Shadi Residence  
Dream Lane

"_Are you sure sis will still be here?"_

"_There is no reason to suggest that she has awoken. In addition the spare key has not been moved."_

"_We should have taken her to the hospital, not left her here."_

"_Nah, Yuuki's a tough cookie."_

"_I'll check on her."_

The sound of a door being opened reverberated through Yuuki's ears. Her eyes opened slowly when she felt someone touch her forehead

"Senga?"

"Yuuki, good, you're awake. Are you still cold?"

"I don't think so. Igor said it was normal."

"Igor?" replied Senga incredulously, "(sigh) if anyone else said something like that to me I would be worried, but knowing how strange you are I think I'll let it pass."

Yuuki suddenly remembered that none of her friends knew about the Velvet room. She looked around and recognised she was in Iain's bedroom. Senga helped her to lean forward and fluffed her pillow.

"Everyone else is waiting to see you," said Senga, "but it might be best to rest a little longer."

"Thanks for…erm, whenever it was we fought the shadow."

"That was last night."

"Last…night?" said Yuuki nervously, "do you mean I stayed the night here?"

"I don't think Iain minded."

She knew she was blushing but Yuuki did her best to dismiss what Senga had said.

"Thanks for helping me. You're always looking out for me."

"You sound delirious. Don't worry about it; you're good practice for me."

"Practice?"

"Well, erm," muttered Senga as her face turned slightly red, "I was hoping to be a doctor when I'm older."

"Really?" replied Yuuki.

"You don't need to sound so surprised," snapped Senga.

Yuuki smiled and apologised, although it did come as a shock. Senga didn't appear to have much tolerance for people, making a career in a medical profession seem out of place.

"So is your dad a doctor?" asked Yuuki.

"No he's a brickie, but my mom is."

Senga stopped talking. Fearing it may be a sore subject Yuuki decided to remain silent. After a while Yuuki said she wanted to see her friends. Senga complied and the room filled with the other members of ASH. Later that afternoon she went home with her brother Daigo.


	32. Chapter 7 James Keir 3

Tuesday, November 25th, 2014 – 00:00  
Hermes Street

Yuuki wiped the sweat from her brow. Standing alone outside her home she had summoned all of her personas and figured out what each of them was now capable of.

Pangu had not changed. It could do any elemental attack but not well.  
Monkey had an assault similar to Daigo's persona; an almighty 'bomb' that drained energy but from which there was no defence.  
Coatlicue could now complete physical strikes in addition to her flame.  
Tamamo-no-Mae could charm enemies, turning them into allies for a short period of time.  
Ukko developed the same ability as 'Brahan Seer', stun. This was helpful in ensuring her efforts would be more accurate against evasive enemies.  
Damballa could use and cure poison. Yuuki suspected that would be the case, since this persona had become resistant to illness a few weeks earlier.  
Erebus could release a plumb of darkness. This was what she had used against the multicoloured Maya during the previous night. It also explained what Igor had meant when he said, 'one which commands the wind may also have a heart of darkness'.  
Lila was a persona that Yuuki had never used. It was now capable of light, which was similar and opposite to darkness, and could heal anyone in the same way that Becky could.  
Yuuki's last persona, Jack Frost, had not changed. After running around and saying how wonderful she was, the talking white ball requested to be returned 'home'. It really was a useless persona.

Although she was now more capable than before, Yuuki was aware that her weaknesses remained. She would be stronger when the next shadow appeared, but the events of last night proved that the other world was dangerous. They needed to be careful.

"You'll collapse again if you work too hard."

The voice made her jump. Yuuki turned around and saw James standing in the middle of the street with his hands in his pockets.

"You startled me."

"You should be in bed," replied an unapologetic James, "you're not well."

"I'm fine now," retorted Yuuki, trying to maintain her composure.

"This is why I hate kids."

James moved closer to her and placed his hand on her forehead. Yuuki batted it away.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking your temperature."

"I said I'm fine," shouted Yuuki.

"And I said you're not!"

"I know me pretty well so if I say I'm fine then I'm fine!"

Yuuki crossed her arms and pouted. James really did cheese her off. She wasn't some little kid, she was a grown woman. And she was the first person to come across a shadow, a persona and the other world, so he shouldn't be giving her advice on what she can or can't do.

After taking a deep breath she managed to calm down. He's just worried about me, she told herself.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I thought you'd do something daft," stated James.

"Tact isn't one of your strong points is it?"

"Just promise you'll ease up for a while. I don't wanna have to check on you every night."

Although he was annoying about it, Yuuki conceded he had a point. After a nod she saw him smile slightly. It was the first time she could recall him doing that.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Strength Arcana shall bless thee."_

The social link voice was talking to her again. Yuuki screwed her face as she tried to hear what it was saying.

"I still don't think you're well."

"I said I'm fine!"

aaa

Tuesday, November 25th, 2014 – 15:29  
Bishopmill Academy

With less than a week to go, the culture festival was dominating every conversation at school.

This was especially true in Miss Richardson's fifth year drama class, which had to put on a performance. Most of the past lesson had been spent focusing on Terrance Clyde and Sarah Hutchings, the two leads in the play. Yuuki, being relegated to the rank of spare, had remained a spectator, mouthing the words whenever Sarah spoke.

For a moment she imagined being on stage, wearing a dress, performing in front of the school and its visitors. Yuuki wondered if Iain liked shows. He didn't strike her as being creatively minded, but there was always a chance he could be. I might ask next time I see him she silently decided. The bell rang and forced her from her daydream. The other students in the class started to leave through the door. She was about to follow them when she saw Terry waving towards her.

"What do you think Yuuki, am I amazing or am I amazing?"

"You're pretty good," she appraised honestly; "you look like you're having fun."

"It would be more fun if Bonnie or you were opposite me," Terrance leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Sarah's a little 'frigid'. Anyone can read lines, but you need a girl of passion and beauty to pull this off."

Yuuki simply smiled and nodded. She had no idea what Terry was talking about but guessed it wasn't important. The two walked out of the classroom together and headed towards the main gate.

"I might get Bonbon to tape the performance," he said without looking at her, "I could put it on the website. Oh, new feature 'the stars of Schoolboy Humour – live!'"

"Erm," interrupted Yuuki, "what are you talking about?"

"My website," replied Terrance, "you've seen it right? Senga must have told you about it."

"I don't think so."

"She didn't? Well anyway it's called 'schoolboy humour'. It's got the usual; games, videos, forums and anything funny or gross."

"And you run it yourself?"

"No I'm just a lead nerd, there's a few of us that make it. Let's see, there's Jenny 'from the block', Jerome 'Goooaallll' Santos, who else, the siblings Milne, girly corner by Anne, big Willie-"

"That's a lot of people," commented Yuuki, "I'll look it up sometime."

Terry continued to talk about his website in great detail before they parted ways.

aaa

Wednesday, November 26th, 2014 – 15:31  
Bishopmill Academy

School had finished for the day and Yuuki didn't have anything to do.

She leaned back in her chair and allowed her classmates to leave the room before her, including Senga and Terrance. They, along with Rebecca and Daigo, had made separate arrangements to spend time with their other friends. Yuuki had some homework to complete, but it wasn't due for a while and she wanted to do something interesting.

"I could talk to Iain."

The notion made her smile. It wasn't often she got the chance to be with Iain without the others around them. Perhaps she could talk him into going to the karaoke bar with her. Yuuki shook her head. She wasn't sure why she continued to think about him so much. She told herself not to do or say anything strange.

Yuuki left classroom W26 and walked along the corridor. It was still nosy even though most people had already left. Finding Iain could take some time, she thought, so she wondered aimlessly for a while. When she was walking through Central building Yuuki noticed Iain in the distance. She hurried towards him. His back was turned to her but she recognised him regardless. When she got closer she realised he was talking to someone; a blonde haired girl with a plain complexion. It was Sarah, a classmate of hers from drama. Yuuki wondered why Iain was talking to her, and moved to where she could hear what they were saying.

"Miss Hutchings," said Iain to the girl, "if you are interested I would greatly appreciate your company this weekend, perhaps at a movie, over dinner or at some other social event of your choice."

"What?"

Iain cleared his throat. A few of the students who were still leaving the school started to circle around them.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Yuuki's eyes opened wide. 'Did he just ask her out?' Her gaze dropped to the ground.

'I guess he wasn't interested in me after all. This is a good thing, because now I don't need to worry about it. Everything will stay the same between us, and that's fine. I know he doesn't like me but it's better to find out now than to do something stupid.'

Although Yuuki was telling herself these things she still felt a deep-rooted sense of rejection.

"Be _your_ girlfriend," answered Sarah mockingly, her hands placed on her hips, "yeah right. Get away from me loser."

She turned and began walking, laughing as Iain remained motionless. Instinctively Yuuki stepped forward to yell at the girl for being so cruel, but stopped when Iain spotted her. Behind his glasses she noticed his face become distressed. His eyes quickly darted away and he hurried down the corridor. Yuuki didn't know whether to chase after him or not. Before she could decide he was gone.

Why, why did it hurt when I heard him ask her out? Why does it matter? Why did he run away from me?

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Star Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki became angry when she heard the voice.

"Did you know this would happen, Igor?"

She felt annoyed but wasn't sure who with. Was it Sarah, Iain, Igor or herself? Confused, and not wanting to talk to anyone, Yuuki went home. It took longer than normal as her steps were slow and measured.

aaa

Friday, November 28th, 2014 – 23:49  
Hashimoto Residence

"Milan Aeronautical Development offers a career without limits-"

Yuuki sat on her bed cuddling her pillow, watching the news. Nothing interesting had happened. She had had a lousy couple of days and was relieved it was now the weekend, although she would be returning to school on Sunday for the 'sports' events being hosted at Bishopmill Academy.

On Wednesday, after overhearing Iain asking someone else out, she had returned home and stayed in her room. She sat and watched TV until bedtime; nibbling the various snacks she found lying around to save her the trouble of cooking.

Yuuki spent Thursday and today the same way. The school was ramping up final preparations for the culture festival, making everyone except her excited. It hurt watching Iain approach Sarah, but she didn't expect it would distract her this much. No-one talked to Yuuki, not even her teachers. They could probably tell she was in a foul mood.

"I need to stop mopping."

Standing up Yuuki remembered the conversation she had shared with Terrance earlier in the week. He mentioned a comedy website called 'schoolboy humour' which he and his friends hosted. Wanting anything to distract her Yuuki switched on her computer and typed in the web address. Immediately she was greeted by a confusing and colourful opening page.

At the top left was a box with the marker 'schoolboy videos' written across the front in bold lettering. Yuuki clicked on it and a short movie started.

When the film ended Yuuki felt ill. She had never seen someone covered in so much diarrhoea before. The esteem she held Terry in reduced vastly. What kind of person would find this funny? She returned to the main page. Near the bottom of a list which covered the left side of the screen she saw a link saying 'the schoolboys (and occasional girl) of Schoolboy Humour'. Yuuki clicked on it.

_Lorraine 'Bonnie' Reilly (moe mascot and model) – Still here!  
Terrance Clyde (main nerd and cool dude) – Still here!  
Jenny Lomax (main nerd and crazy chick) – Still here!  
Jerome Santos (editor and samba star) – Occasionally here  
Mary Milne (site manager) – Still here  
Alistair Milne (front page editor) – Can't get rid of him!  
Anne Seagraves (junior writer of girly stuff) – Still here!  
Richard Leighton (interactive content and shinny things) – Present!  
John Leighton (production) – We think he's still here but not sure?  
Oscar Von Keller (guy who adds pictures) – Missing in reality  
Nina Mehta (fixes the computer for us) – We love you Nina!  
Stephen Murphy (flash 'ah-ah' developer) – King of the timid beasty  
Tracy Moffat ('Teh Buckit' donations queen) – Here but bored  
Torsten Koskinen (our hero and double rally world champion!)  
Willie McStay (thinks of funny things to say) – Still here!_

Animated figures were positioned next to each name. Yuuki recognised the one next to Terry, which exaggerated his girth and ginger hair. Seeing it made her giggle. Each caricature was doing something strange, such as fighting a dragon or perpetually completing back flips. It was simple, but made her smile.

At the foot of the page there was a picture of a beautiful girl dressed in a revealing policewoman's outfit. She had brown hair, hazel eyes and a cute short nose sandwiched between two rosy checks. This had to be Terrance's girlfriend, Bonnie. She looked vaguely familiar to Yuuki; however she wasn't sure from where.

After prowling through a few more videos and doctored photos Yuuki switched off her computer. She probably wouldn't visit the site again but it did help her to forget about Iain for a while. That was all she wanted.

aaa

Saturday, November 29th, 2014 – 09:01  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki was cooking breakfast for herself and Daigo. It had been a few days since she had made anything for him making her feel guilty. She prepared a traditional Japanese meal and set it out neatly for when her younger brother would wake.

She waited in the living room and switched on the television. The news was on. Yuuki decided to watch.

"-we go out to the field to our correspondent Oliver Clarkson, Oliver."

The picture changed to a smartly dressed man with blonde hair. Yuuki recognised him as the reporter who had interviewed her a few months ago. In the background was South Street, more specifically 'Hashimoto's'.

"Since August the good people of Bishopmill have been living under a cloud of fear. The so called 'Midnight Stalker' has been murdering victims indiscriminately whilst police have been unable to find any leads or clues. This however may be changing. My sources within the Averurie Police Authority have informed me that this store behind me, 'Hashimoto's', may be connected to the recent spate of murders from the midnight stalker. These reports are unconfirmed however the store owner, a Mrs Mhairi Hashimoto, has refused to provide any denial, fuelling speculations further. With me now is one of the new investigative team into this case, Detective Inspector Rose Cameron."

Yuuki was horrified. She knew the shadows had targeted customers at her mother's store, but she didn't expect anyone else to figure out the connection. The camera pulled back slightly revealing a stout middle aged woman with brown hair smoking a cigarette. Mr Clarkson continued.

"Miss Cameron what can you tell us?"

The woman blew out a puff of smoke, "you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Erm," stuttered Mr Clarkson, "would you care to elaborate?"

"The murders so far follow fixed patterns, they change with each sequence. This might have been the connection before, but it's not important to you now."

"So what you are saying is that 'Hashimoto's' may be involved?"

"You could pick out anything and say 'it might be involved'. Only a fool would put any credence to that kind of statement."

"Thank you for you time," he stated through gritted teeth before looking into the camera, "this is Oliver Clarkson, reporting for Averurie Regional News."

The picture returned to the woman in the studio.

"Thank you Oliver. In other news the town of Bishopmill has had its application for city status accepted, creating the prospect of an election to find the first Lord Provost of-"

Yuuki switched off her television. The police were starting to piece together what was going on, however without experiencing the other world they had no way of stopping the murders. She wondered how they managed to link 'Hashimoto's' to the recent deaths. Also the detective had said 'the murders so far follow fixed patterns,' did this mean they knew how everyone had been selected?

Another thought entered Yuuki mind. Even though the suggestion had been dismissed immediately by the policewoman, the notion that her mother's store was connected to the 'midnight stalker' was bound to affect business. If a rumour started that customers of 'Hashimoto's' were being killed then no-one would want to go there.

Yuuki felt a tinge of sympathy for her mother. She had been working hard to get established and now something beyond her control was damaging her reputation. 'Perhaps if I had remembered that list sooner then this wouldn't have happened'. Yuuki shook her head, there was no point thinking that way now, although her empathy for her mother's plight remained.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Fool Arcana shall bless thee."_

Daigo came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Yuuki followed.

aaa

Monday, December 1st, 2014 – 14:01  
Bishopmill Academy

The culture festival had so far proved to be a success.

There were more visitors than expected, although it was fair to say that many of these people were parents. There were no lessons which suited Yuuki. Mondays were when she normally had to suffer through double maths so anything that avoided that fate was a good thing.

Yesterday had been for 'sports events' which few students bothered to show for. It was only after she arrived that Yuuki discovered attendance wasn't compulsory making her cringe. She cursed her luck. It did give her the chance to see Senga play netball as there was a small tournament held in the school gymnasium. Unfortunately it was a team from Oakland Academy that won due to all of their players being very skilled. It seemed Senga was the sole talent on her team.

Today, like yesterday, Yuuki was free to do as she pleased. The only condition she had been given was to be backstage to open the curtain for the drama class's play. That wasn't scheduled until 3:30pm. She spent her time trawling through the school. The festival made her recall home. There were food stalls, masks, a café, a marching band and even a magic show. Despite this something wasn't quite right. Yuuki decided to look for her friends.

The first she found was Rebecca. She was inside a darkened booth entitled 'Ayla's accurate predictions' behind a round table wearing a witch's hat. When she saw Yuuki approaching she encouraged her to sit down on the stumpy wooden stool opposite her. The dark curtains decorating the cubical reminded her of the Velvet Room.

"Do you want me to tell your future?"

"Someone did that for me a while back," stated Yuuki, thinking of Igor.

"Come on," pleaded Becky, "fate changes every now and then. But I must warn you, all of my predictions are true; it's just that you can't tell what they mean until after they've happened which kinda makes them pointless when you think about it."

Reluctantly Yuuki conceded and watched her friend shuffle a pack of cards. Becky asked her to pick three and placed them separately from the rest.

"Hmm, Tower facing upwards," mumbled Rebecca, "that means some sort of trouble?" She turned over the second card, "this one is the fool, which means limitless potential, or something like that."

These were the same cards Igor had produced.

"Please don't say the last one is Death," beseeched Yuuki.

Becky revealed the card. "Wow Yuuki how did you guess?"

"The same thing happened last time."

"I guess you haven't changed your destiny yet! When this happens it means…you will start an adventure to prevent a calamity which to overcome will need you to change in some way. Yip, there's no way to avoid it."

It was a little disheartening for Yuuki to think that she hadn't changed in all these months. She then told herself that Tarot cards were nothing more than kids' toys and had the same ability to predict the future as tyromancy. Rebecca stood up, proving she was wearing a full witch's costume.

"You know it's time for my break, why don't we go visit Senga?"

"Sure," answered Yuuki, "what's she doing anyway?"

"Maid café."

Senga dressed up as a maid was something Yuuki wanted to see. She found it difficult to imagine her tomboy friend clad in a girly outfit.

aaa

"For the last time Terry the answer is no."

"Come on Senga, just one."

"These things have no right to exist; I don't care what kind of bizarre fetish you have."

"One outfit wouldn't be missed."

"I'm not giving you this dress."

"I don't want yours; the chest is too small for Bonnie."

"Why you little-"

Yuuki and 'witch Rebecca' were approaching the manga style café on the second floor of central block. They heard Senga and Terrance arguing before they could see them; such was the volume of their voices. When they finally came into view Yuuki realised what Becky had said was true.

"Hi Senga!" cheered Rebecca, "You're looking cute!"

"Shut up B-"

Senga stopped when she noticed Yuuki. She turned away slightly, and moved behind the counter. The maid costume was extremely short; it's pink and white frills barely managing to flirt with the middle of her thighs. Long white socks reached above the knee to complete a design that was almost certainly made by a pervert.

"What do you think," probed Becky, "doesn't Senga look cute!"

"You wear it well," reassured Yuuki, thankful it wasn't her.

"D-Don't agree with her," stuttered Senga, "I'll need to do this next year if they think people like it. Anyway it's customers only so you need to get out."

"But we are customers."

"Fine Becks just order something and then get out."

Despite being told in a voice that contained utter contempt Rebecca calmly sat down at a nearby table. Meekly Yuuki followed.

The classroom appeared busy due to its small size. There were five 'staff', all of them female and wearing the same tight fitting costume as Senga. The customers were universally male, and disturbingly many appeared to be parents. After a few minutes Senga joined them at their table.

"I heard the news about your mother's store. I didn't expect the police to work it out, but I guess a broken clock is right twice a day."

"Oh servant girl," mocked Becky in an English accent, "I do believe you made a funny."

"Shut up!"

"It's okay," said Yuuki, "it's just a rumour, I doubt people will believe it."

"Don't you know?" asked Rebecca, "This is a town where every rumour comes true."

"Really," retorted Senga, "cause I heard a rumour that that was nonsense."

Normally Yuuki found her friends arguments entertaining but today she didn't. It seemed more tiresome than fun. Her thoughts drifted to Iain. They hadn't spoken or seen each other since _that_ happened. She wondered what he was doing right now.

"Did you and Iain have a fight or something?"

The question took Yuuki by surprise, "what makes you say that?"

"The two of you have been acting weird lately."

"How can you tell the difference?" snipped Senga, "and do you have time to waste here, I thought you were in the school play?"

"I'm the backup," confessed Yuuki, "as long as I'm back by 3 then they won't care where I am."

"But its three now."

Yuuki checked her watch, 3:04pm.

"Oh crap."

aaa

Yuuki arrived in the assembly hall where the play was to be hosted. Despite arriving late she found her presence wasn't missed. Everyone was shuffling around except for Terrance. He was sitting on a box of props, eating something from a plastic container, a contented smile on his face. Yuuki rested beside him.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Nah," he replied between bites, "Bonnie and Mr Rabbit wished me luck, so it's alright."

Yuuki smiled. It must be nice having someone you care for rooting for you, although she was confused who 'Mr Rabbit' was.

"What are you eating?"

"Korean meatballs, they really are the dog's bollocks."

The poor choice of words made Yuuki feel ill. Soon their teacher approached and dragged Terry away. Yuuki was left alone again. She watched passively as some of the audience entered the hall and found their seats, until she saw two people she recognised. They were Igor's assistants from the Velvet room.

"What are you doing here Olivia?"

"We heard you were going to be the lead in a play!" answered Oscar.

Yuuki shrugged her shoulders. "No the lead is Sarah over there, I'm just the spare."

"Olivia," complained Oscar, "you said she would be the lead!"

"She will."

Sarah, dressed in her performance gown, was jogging towards them, her eyes darting wildly as if looking for something. As she went past she fell violently to the ground, crashing into a chair. She clutched her right shin tightly, her face full of pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Yuuki.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT!"

"No," answered Olivia calmly, "you don't."

The loud crashing sound attracted everyone's attention and a few of the other cast members came hurtling towards them. Eventually Miss Richardson appeared and examined the injury.

"I think it's broken. You need to go to the hospital right away."

"But I'm supposed to be on stage," protested Sarah.

"I'm sorry but you need to get this treated. I'll call your parents and tell them what happened."

Miss Richardson helped Sarah to her feet and supported her out of the hall. She looked to be in a great deal of pain.

"See," said Olivia with an unmistakeable sense of arrogance, "I told you she would be the lead."

"How so?" asked Oscar.

"Please try thinking for a change. If there is a spare, and the lead is hurt, the spare becomes the lead."

Yuuki blinked as she looked at her, "are you saying you knew this would happen?"

"From the moment I tripped her, yes."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"You wanted a role in the play did you not? Besides you didn't like her anyway."

"I DIDN'T WANT THE LEAD!" yelled Yuuki, "and I especially didn't want anyone to get hurt!"

Olivia gave her a curious expression. "You're not very grateful are you?"

"_Hashimoto, get ready."_

"Oh, crap."

aaa

The play went ahead as planned, with Yuuki replacing the injured Sarah as the female lead. She had spoken her last words and simply waited for Terrance to finish the final scene.

"I may be an optometrist, but I only have eyes for you."

Terry placed his foot beside hers, held her waist, and twirled her body so that she was leaning back when he kissed her. The move surprised her, since he had never done that in practice. It was a long and passionate kiss which continued until the curtain was fully closed. She could hear applause coming from the audience and her fellow performers. Terrance lifted her body until she managed to regain her footing.

"I wasn't expecting that," said a breathless Yuuki.

"Acting is about going all out;" affirmed Terry, "just pretend I was someone you like. Of course you could think of me since I know you're attracted to me, you are a woman after all."

"So you were thinking about Bonnie then?"

"You got it! Although with a kiss like that you'd be number 3 on my list."

"List?" asked Yuuki.

"List of people who if I'd never met Bonnie I would go out with!"

"How, erm, flattering."

Despite his teasing Terrance seemed genuinely pleased. He grabbed her hand and led her through the curtain where they received another round of applause. Yuuki saw her friend bow, and copied him. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Iain looking at her. When she moved to face him he turned his head away. Things weren't supposed to be this awkward.

"You should be happy Yuuki," whispered Terry, "you did a great job."

Yuuki nodded and put on a fake smile. How could she feel happy when she had become so distant with Iain?

She shook her head, perhaps they just weren't meant to be. Near Iain in the crowd were Senga, who was now fully clothed, and Rebecca. They were clapping hardily. Yuuki heard a whistle and recognised it had come from Oscar. He was waving madly in her direction, trying to get her attention. Beside him was Olivia, who had a smirk on her face. Being on stage had been fun for Yuuki, helping her to somewhat snap out of her depression. And hearing the approval of the crowd made her feel warm. She decided to take Drama more seriously from now on since in a small way, she understood its appeal.

But first she needed to forget about her feelings for Iain.

End of Chapter 7


	33. Chapter 8 The Forth Central Shadow 1

Tuesday, December 2nd, 2014 – 16:06  
Bishopmill Community Swimming Centre

A lot had happened to her. As Yuuki continued to swim the length of the pool she thought about everything that had taken place since leaving Japan. It all began in August, when her family emigrated from their home in Port Island and she found herself inside the Velvet room.

"_Welcome my dear young lady. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. It would appear that a turbulent destiny awaits you. A grave responsibility will be thrust upon you that only you have the ability to face. To prevent such a fate for your world you must awaken your inner power, your shield from the hardships of life, your 'persona'."_

This message was now forever impressed upon her mind. When she heard those words Yuuki had no idea how important they would become. At the time she had been shown a dream like paradise fall to an unstoppable evil but thought little of it. However this would become reality if she failed. It was impossible to be certain, but in her heart she knew it was true. The shadows would destroy everything if they weren't stopped.

"_If you had the chance, wouldn't you change the world? Your power is different from anybody else's. It is the power of creation and birth. You can decide who shares this gift and that of persona with you. All it takes is a gentle caress at the stroke of midnight to release the other self. However in the darkness a light will create shadows, but you needn't be afraid. As soon as you press a key on your phone all can begin…"_

Who was the mysterious woman? Was she as Daigo had suggested the mastermind behind the shadows? For Yuuki it didn't make sense. Why say anything at all if her only ambition was to destroy the world?

"_Good morning and welcome to the Averurie regional news, I'm May Hammond. Our top story today is the violent death of a 17 year old male in the town of Bishopmill late last night. The man, who has been named as Adam Steve Soto, was discovered dead by his parents in their home at around 5am this morning. Mr Soto was a fifth year student at Bishopmill Academy and has been described by friends as 'warm and fun loving'. Although the police have thus far refused to make an official statement, Averurie news sources have learned that a murder investigation is already underway."_

The first death changed her life. Until then she had considered the other world and the Velvet room a dream. It was later that Yuuki, Senga and Becky discovered the shadows were committing the murders.

"_Wait don't you remember what happened?"_

"_Is there something about 'leave me alone' that you can't comprehend?"_

After failing to save Norma George, Yuuki and her friends were successful in rescuing Richard Lucas. Despite touching him during the other world, he couldn't remember anything and returned to a regular life. It would be another week before she met the fourth member of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters.

"_I want to join. I don't understand precisely what is happening, but I want to help."_

"_Well…it's nothing personal, it's just this is sort of a 'girl's only' type of thing."_

"_I can tell how dangerous those things are, the three of you will need assistance."_

Iain Shadi, the target for the first central shadow, was now fighting alongside them. Her first impression of him was of an intellectual and quiet boy. Over time Yuuki started to notice things about him, such as his selflessness, his determination, and also his vulnerability against shadows. All of which were to become prominent during their time together.

"_To surmise, if we remain uninvolved and a shadow appears, there will be a murder."_

"_YES, YES, BLOODY HELL YES, IS THAT SERIOUSLY WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW? THAT'S IT? IAIN SHADI, SUPPOSIDLY THE MOST INTELLIGENT STUDENT AT BISHOPMILL ACADEMY, A GENIUS RESPECTED BY ALL, RUINED MY PLANS FOR TODAY TO ASK THAT?"_

"_I detected a shadow last night. I could sense it was weak and loitering to the West of Bishopmill. It appeared to be stationary and so far there have been no fatalities reported under any media."_

There were three types of shadows; regular, which usually committed the murders, individual, which reappeared in the same location every night until they were destroyed, and central shadows, which could bring about the end of the world. The mysterious woman never mentioned or referenced the individual types, leading Yuuki to believe they were insignificant.

"_Hee-ho Jack Frost is Jack's name, hee-ho, you're Jack's friend. Jack is very smart, Jack understands mistress well. Jack can do many things, but not as many as mistress hee-ho."_

Yuuki was the only member of the group who could select from multiple personas. She had nine in total however the last she discovered was the most curious of all, Jack Frost. It had no strengths or techniques but was able to talk to her. Even when all her other personas gained an extra ability, Jack remained the same. Its cute appearance and childlike attitude were soothing to Yuuki and made her question what a persona really was.

"_Listen, Senga won't be coming today, she's…well she's upset."_

"_Is she alright?"_

"_Oh yes, it's just that…well last night someone she knew…the shadows, erm…"_

"_There was another murder."_

Senga wasn't the same after Paula Goodman died. She became more violent and less compromising towards their enemies. Yuuki knew she was in pain however it was some time before Senga spoke about it or started acting the way she once had. This was the first time someone important to them had been targeted, but it wouldn't be the last.

"_So the last name on the list is mine?"_

"_That is incorrect, there were two names placed before your own, the first of which will be the central shadow's ambition."_

"_You don't mean it will come after Daigo?"_

Yuuki's younger brother was the second person to be attacked by a central shadow. He didn't know anything about the other world but became aware on the night the creature appeared. The Afterschool Shadow Hunters managed to protect him, mainly thanks to Iain.

"_I want to fight them."_

Daigo insisted upon joining the group and despite her best efforts to resist Yuuki eventually relented. His enthusiasm and drive made him popular and useful however she was always weary about his judgement. Thankfully her friends encouraged, guided and protected him until he grew strong enough to defend himself.

"_I will tell you one thing you don't know about the other world."_

"_What I don't know?"_

"_There are seven central shadows. You have defeated two, now only five remain."_

"_Wait, are you saying if we defeat them the other world will go away?"_

The shadows were getting stronger, but so were they and the prospect that there might be an end in sight gave Yuuki renewed optimism. The mysterious woman had proven to be heartless and cruel but had never lied. There were only five more central shadows to defeat.

"_Meow foxy! I liked the pics. I must say the school uniform hides the extent of your figure. Is it true that there's nothing underneath? Either way I'll definitely be shopping at Hashimoto's, one hundred customers before Friday right?"_

There was more to Yuuki's life than the other world. When her mother's store was opening her father asked her to dress up in a kimono in a bid to attract customers. When Rebecca took pictures of her and placed them around school she gained the nickname of 'Geisha girl'. Although it annoyed her it made Yuuki realise how important it was not to take slight embarrassments too seriously.

"_The originator of the shadows must reside within the geographical limits of Bishopmill. The first series of murders followed the results of an exam held over two years ago, which means the originator must have been in this area at some point between then and now. However the subsequent murders have been generated from two newly constructed sources. In conclusion the person we are looking for has seen these lists recently."_

The third central shadow concentrated on customers of 'Hashimoto's', specifically those who had requested special orders. This caused Yuuki and the other members of the group to consider who could be controlling the shadows, and why they were killing people one at a time.

"_You want the touch of a woman, don't you child of man."_

"_Onoskelis."_

Onoskelis, the third central shadow, attempted to seduce Daigo and then Iain into helping her. Fortunately it failed. The Afterschool Shadow Hunters managed to destroy it, but it was a while before its intended victim, James Keir, joined the group. He was cautious by nature, making him reluctant to trust them. Yuuki managed to convince him to join and the group swelled to its current size of six.

The last two weeks were the most difficult for Yuuki to contend with. Her relationship with her younger brother Daigo had become more strained; she had collapsed during a battle against an unexpectedly powerful individual shadow and had become depressed when she saw Iain asking out another woman.

Yuuki had no right to be upset by Iain talking to someone else. They were friends and nothing more. Despite admitting she had some feelings for the bespectacled boy Yuuki considered them to be little more than a passing phase which excited her. Now she wasn't sure. It hurt to think he would be with another and it scared her to realise how much this concerned her.

She knew Iain wasn't interested in them being anything other than friends, otherwise he would have asked her out, but why was he avoiding her? Was he embarrassed at being rejected so publicly? Yuuki knew why she didn't want to talk to him; he had chosen someone else over her.

Yuuki completed one more lap of the pool before climbing out of the water. She rubbed her hands through her short wet hair and took a deep breath. Her black one piece bathing suit was sticking tightly against her body and dripping water onto the floor. Yuuki gathered her towel and wrapped it around herself.

Thinking about what she had experienced helped her to appreciate her situation. There were more shadows due to appear but she had friends to help her stop them. School was tough, as was her personal life however they could be dealt with later. Yuuki resolved to ignore her feelings for a while and concentrate on the other world.

Defeating the shadows was more important than anything else.

aaa

Wednesday, December 3rd, 2014 – 13:13  
Library  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki stopped reading. She added the final touches to her homework and leaned back in her chair.

Lying on her desk was 'The Whitsun Marriage, by Phil Lark', which had to be the most senseless drivel she had ever had the displeasure of enduring. Why anyone considered this 'poet' to be talented, let alone print worthy, was beyond her. Unfortunately writing an assessment on his works was a compulsory part of her English coursework, and the final report was due today.

It had slipped her mind until Senga made a passing comment, causing Yuuki to panic. She had spent every subject that morning and most of her lunch trying to create something she could hand in. Her other teachers didn't seem to notice she wasn't paying attention to them, or were content to let her be. In either case Yuuki was grateful to them for she had avoided the 'worst case scenario'.

Sitting at far end of the library meant she had worked in peace and quiet. The smell of musty old books had got her into the mood for working, which was probably the reason she had successfully finished. There weren't many other students present, and the only one she recognised was Iain. He hadn't spotted her, and she didn't attract attention to herself. Sneaking towards the exit Yuuki was surprised to hear a familiar voice talking in the hallway outside.

"I have yet to hear a response from you regarding the job offer I made," said Mrs Simpson, principle of Bishopmill Academy.

"Sorry Miss," replied Nicola, "could I have a little longer?"

"I expected this to be a straightforward matter for you."

"It is, sort of, I, erm, I just need to sort a few things out first."

Yuuki could hear Mrs Simpson grumble loudly.

"We need to set the budgets in February, if I haven't heard your response before that time then I will assume you are not interested."

Loud footsteps echoed throughout the hallways. Yuuki stepped out of the library and saw Nicola standing there, her head downcast and her face full of apprehension.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah, Yuuki," she answered quickly, "I'm alright, was I dreaming again? I guess a teacher shouldn't be doing that huh? Ha-ha-ha."

The forced laughter didn't fool Yuuki.

"You don't know if you should take that job or not."

"That job? I'm not sure what you mean."

"To become a full time teacher," pressed Yuuki, "you're worrying about it."

Nicola's smile slowly reseeded, "I'm not worried, being a real teacher is what I want, I've just been too lazy to write back, that's all."

Yuuki could tell her friend was lying. Her body was tense and her voice lacked its usual confidence. The last time they spoke Nicola had talked about her hopes, and despite being very drunk at the time, she was probably revealing her true feelings. Yuuki placed her hand on her shoulder.

"If you become a full time teacher, will you be able to travel around the world?"

"Travel the world, I'd forgotten about that," said Nicola while looking away, "I wouldn't have time. There are a lot of things a new teacher needs to do, so it would be years before I could go anywhere. By that time I'd really be too old. What if I was married, or had a family? I couldn't take them with me. But then I might not get another chance like this. This school is pretty exclusive when it comes to teachers. If I worked here then I wouldn't have any problems moving away if I had to. And the pay is really good. I could move into a house and buy a car and-"

Nicola stopped talking. Her eyes showed signs of watering.

"I lose no matter what I do. I guess it could be worse. I'll see you around Yuuki."

Yuuki wanted to say more but thought better of it. The decision Nicola was about to make was going to affect the course of her entire life, and whatever she decided would leave her full of regrets. The date of January 31st became important to Yuuki. She resolved to talk to Nicola before then.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Fortune Arcana shall bless thee."_

The social link voice echoed and then faded, before being replaced by a ringing school bell.

aaa

Thursday, December 4th, 2014 – 07:21  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki listened to the radio as she made breakfast. The song playing was a simple guitar ballad. It was being sung by a man whose voice was deep but occasionally crackled. She didn't mind and found herself humming along by the third verse as the melody was easy to follow.

The simple, innocent love song had an old fashioned charm to it. It was the type of thing Gavin would write or sing, but for some reason Yuuki thought of Iain. Forgetting him was proving to be difficult.

"You're listening to Buzz FM, can you feel it! Knoxy Knox has the headlines making the news so Knoxy what is the news?

'Thanks Jazz. We have a sad story for motorsport fans. This morning reigning and double World Rally Champion Torsten Koskinen was found murdered at his home in Kuopio, Finland. That's all for now.'

Frightening find Knoxs but not as frightening as the star line up we have for you today here on Buzz FM where you can get your minimum five pieces of awesome a day."

The name Torsten Koskinen was familiar to Yuuki. After careful contemplation she remembered Terry mentioning him in drama class. Race car driving didn't interest her however she was sure her friend would be saddened by his idol's death. The next time they were due to be in class together was for their 4th period English lesson. Yuuki decided she would say something consolatory. She finished preparing breakfast.

aaa

Thursday, December 4th, 2014 – 14:44  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki had one class remaining before she would be released from the shackles that was her student life. Double history with Mr Niven was fine, however Ms Clapton's maths class, Mr Anderson's English lecture and Professor Pennington's Physics talk had made her weary. In truth Yuuki really couldn't be bothered with last period.

She had spoken with Terrance Clyde. He was aware of Torsten Koskinen's passing but was philosophical. 'When you live dangerously you accept your life could end at any time. I'm sorry for his wife though.' Terry didn't mention it again and acted normally.

As Yuuki made her way towards classroom E12 she was stopped by a fellow student. It was Alistair Miller. He had removed his school tie and loosened the top button of his shirt. His face was stoic as always.

"Yuuki-chan," he said quietly as dozen's of pupils passed them, "konnichiwa."

"Hello senpai," she answered sweetly, knowing he enjoyed being called that, "are you heading home?"

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you first. Think you could skip class?"

The request surprised her. Yuuki didn't like cutting lessons and didn't want to miss drama now that she had decided to take it more seriously, but she couldn't remember Alistair ever asking her to do this before. His carefree expression had changed and she noticed him bite his lower lip. Despite knowing she would get in trouble Yuuki nodded. Alistair held her hand and led her towards the library.

aaa

There was no-one inside. That wasn't unexpected since even at lunchtime the library was usually quiet. It annoyed Yuuki that people didn't use this resource more. Her old school in Japan couldn't afford anything like this, although she couldn't confess to being a regular either. Yuuki decided to start the conversation.

"The culture festival was a big success. You must be pleased."

"I knew you'd like it," replied Alistair, "I saw you on stage; I didn't know you were good at acting."

"Terry is much better than me," she modestly replied.

They moved towards the soft couches at the extreme right side of the room. It gave them a view of the entrance as well as the small room at the back which ASH occasionally used to host meetings. Their footsteps echoed slightly, despite the floor being carpeted.

"I received a letter," stated Alistair as he sat down, "it was from a college which sent me sample coursework to complete. I filled in a mock exam but, well, you can see the result."

He handed a piece of paper to Yuuki. She looked at it and saw a percentage score at the top beside the word fail.

"I can't study in Japan," he said forlornly whilst tightening his grip on his chair, "my grades aren't good enough. I'm stuck here."

Alistair's hand hit violently against his arm rest. Yuuki closed her eyes and sat down beside him.

"Sorry, I get a little frustrated."

"That's alright," reassured Yuuki. "What subjects are you struggling with the most?"

"Everything, classical literature, maths, somehow I even failed English."

"You must have been nervous. I'm not the best student but I could study with you. If nothing else it might give you a little confidence."

"No," said Alistair as he stood, "you're my kohai, you shouldn't be teaching me."

"Don't be stubborn," retorted Yuuki.

"I want to go to Japan because they do things properly there. What's the point if I'm cheating?"

"How is studying cheating?"

"Because you're younger than me! Don't you realise how humiliating your offer is?"

She saw him exhale heavily. He sat down again and started fidgeting with his fingers. The two of them remained silent for a while. Yuuki understood what Alistair was trying to say. She didn't like receiving help from others, especially when she was more senior. Whenever she relied on Daigo or James during the other world for example she would become annoyed with herself. But Yuuki had learnt and accepted that sometimes she needed them.

"I just want things to be the way they were," stated Alistair sadly, "I was happy there. Sure I didn't get everything that went on but it didn't matter. Everything's wrong here. I hate it here."

"Was there someone you liked in Japan?"

"Sure I liked lots of people."

"No," clarified Yuuki, "like, like."

"Not really. I do remember a few cute girls but nothing serious. But the friends I made there were real friends. The only person here I can say that about is you."

The comment made Yuuki blush. It was touching to know Alistair thought of her that way, but it also saddened her. She knew there were good people in Bishopmill, just as there were in Japan. In fact she guessed there were good and bad people everywhere. Suddenly she was struck with an idea.

"Do you remember when we studied together for a history project?"

"Yeah, I can't believe we got a B+."

"The two girls we worked with are nice people, especially Becky. You know Rebecca Walsh, don't you?"

"Rebecca…oh the blonde haired girl. I haven't really noticed her much."

"She's a really nice person, maybe if you got to know her you'd make another real friend."

"I know what you're doing," replied Alistair, "you're trying to make me feel better since I can't go back. I guess I should give up. I shouldn't have dragged you out of class, I'm sorry. There isn't much point in going back now, unless you need higher attendance, but you're not the type to play hooky are you? I've got some things I need to do, I'm going home. Sayonara."

Yuuki watched as Alistair walked out of the library. She sat alone for a few minutes. He seemed to be depressed. She knew he wasn't the most academically minded student, but she had expected him to be able to get into a college. What to do now was the problem. Should she tutor him and encourage him to try again or convince him that Scotland wasn't such a bad country. Neither would be easy.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Emperor Arcana shall bless thee."_

A quick glance at her watch told her the final bell was due to ring shortly. Yuuki decided to return home early.

aaa

Friday, December 5th, 2014 – 16:14  
South Street

Rebecca was unusually quiet today. Normally when they went shopping she would be energetic however she was acting subdued.

Yuuki was with her friends Senga and Becky as they trawled through the shops of Bishopmill South Street. School was over for the week bringing an end to one of the most stressful periods in her life. Between the culture festival and what had happened with Iain Yuuki wanted to forget about life for a while. Unfortunately that was proving to be a challenge.

Over the last fifteen minutes rain had started to fall hard and was accompanied by a fierce gale. They were fine when taking cover however travelling between different stores was an ordeal. Yuuki couldn't use an umbrella as she feared it would fly away. The sky was almost black with the streetlights providing the only light. The three girls stood inside a small soap shop and waited for the weather to ease.

"There was a murder last night," said Senga, "it was in the central belt but it's the same as what the shadows would do."

"The central belt?" asked Yuuki.

"It's the part of Scotland to the south of here where most people live. Whoever it was died at midnight and was found in a sea of their own blood. It was on the news this morning."

"Maybe the killer isn't in Bishopmill anymore," said Yuuki aloud, "you should probably tell Iain, he might have an idea of what's going on."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" challenged Senga.

"Because, erm, well, no reason."

She didn't want to talk to Iain but she couldn't say why to Senga and Rebecca. After considering it for a minute however Yuuki came to the conclusion that it might be a good idea to speak to him about the other world. If things were to ever become normal between the two then she had to do something. Iain wasn't someone who would ever take the initiative, unless it was for _Sarah Hutchings_.

"This is hopeless," stated Senga despondently while gazing at the rain, "I'm going home."

Senga stepped outside and hurried down the street. It wasn't a good idea to go shopping in this weather. Yuuki was about to say goodbye to Becky when she felt her friend touch her arm.

"I want to ask you something." Rebecca spoke gently, her eyes focusing on the floor, "yesterday I saw you in the library. You were with Alistair." Rebecca's grip tightened, "what were you doing there with him?"

"He wanted to talk," explained Yuuki dismissively.

"'Talk' huh. If you wanted to talk you could have done that after school."

Becky's voice was getting louder and less measured.

"He said it was important."

"Something he wanted from you when no-one else was around. He's been doing that a lot lately."

"What are you saying Becky?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"YOU KNOW I LIKE HIM, WHY COULDN'T YOU BE HAPPY WITH SOMEONE ELSE? You're the only one I ever told. Sure I've joked around with others, but you're the only one I ever said 'I'm serious about Al' to."

"But Alistair and I are just friends-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! You can have anyone and you still want the one guy I like. I thought we were friends, I thought I could trust you, but I see you're just like everyone else. WELL FINE, HAVE HIM, SEE IF I CARE."

Rebecca hurried away down the street, her hands covering her eyes as she ran. Yuuki, surprised by the outburst, remained still. She didn't understand why Becky was so distressed with her being friends with Alistair. They were only talking about Japan and college.

Yuuki paused. She remembered how upset and jealous she had been when she saw Iain talking to Sarah. Was that how Becky was feeling?

'…you're the only one I ever said 'I'm serious about Al' to.'

Those words confused Yuuki. Had Rebecca really not told anyone else? Did she believe that the only person she had trusted betrayed her? Yuuki tried to think about what she could do. Even if she were to stop talking to Alistair it wouldn't make any difference since the damage had been done. In any case that wasn't fair. She needed to do something to prove her loyalty.

"But what if Alistair is interested in me? He said himself he hadn't noticed Becky."

Yuuki shook that thought from her head. She had feelings for Iain and being with anyone else would be awkward.

"But Iain isn't interested in me. And finding someone else would help me move on."

Again Yuuki shook her head. She didn't need anyone special in her life, she was content being alone. Yuuki took a deep breath. Regardless of anything else she was Becky's friend and needed to act like one. Although how to do that puzzled her.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Priestess Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki didn't have anyone she could turn to for advice, since everyone she knew was also friends with Rebecca. She considered Christine at the church but thought intimate relations wasn't something she could discuss with her. Next she considered Gavin, her next door neighbour, but again ruled him out. He had never had a girlfriend before and it was doubtful he would know what to do. Finally she had an idea.

"Haruka!"


	34. Chapter 8 The Forth Central Shadow 2

Saturday, December 6th, 2014 – 11:21  
'Hashimoto's'  
South Street

Yuuki stood behind the counter. There hadn't been many customers today. It seemed the news story about this store being linked to the 'midnight stalker' was scaring people away. She understood their concern but that didn't make it any easier to accept.

Her mother was absent for the day, leaving the shop in her father's care. He subsequently remembered work that was outstanding and turned to her to man the store. Yuuki agreed. She didn't have anything better to do. Besides it gave her the chance to think about what happened with Becky and the advice she received from Haruka.

_She's in love, that's all. A girl does crazy things for the man she's fallen for. She'll get over it. If you don't do anything for a couple of days it'll blow over._

Yuuki had vaguely explained the situation she found herself in to her pen pal in Japan. She hoped Haruka was right but was unsure. Rebecca had never cried or raised her voice before. She didn't get flustered by anything and yet yesterday she had shrieked at Yuuki and accused her of trying to steal Alistair from her. Maybe she should leave the two of them alone for a while, although this resolution left her less than satisfied.

There were other people prying on Yuuki's thoughts. Her brother, Daigo, no longer wanted to be around her. Whenever she tried talking to him he acted as if she was scolding him and would walk away. Although it was a relief to know she wouldn't be disturbed in her room anymore, she did miss helping him with his homework.

Then there was Iain. The two of them hadn't spoken since he had asked another girl on a date. Perhaps he was still embarrassed since he had been publicly rejected by Sarah. Yuuki decided not to discuss it with him. If she acted as though everything was normal then maybe it would be.

Finally the shadows were killing people again. Two had died so far, a girl named Tracy Moffat, and a boy called Stephen Murphy. Both lived outside Bishopmill, but the time and manner of their deaths meant it had to be the other world. They had less than two weeks to prepare for the forth central shadow however she had no idea what connected these two.

Yuuki put on a smile as a customer entered the shop. Working helped to distract her, but she knew as soon as this person stepped outside she would be left alone with her thoughts. Rebecca, Iain, Daigo and the shadows, each of them caused her to worry. And she was powerless to help any of them.

aaa

Sunday, December 7th, 2014 – 11:45  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki sat at her desk completing her homework. She hadn't managed to do any studying yesterday as a result of working in her mother's store. There wasn't much to do, but she didn't want anything to be outstanding. The time passed peacefully until her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"It's Iain Shadi; Agnes may have discovered who the shadows are targeting. The individual for tonight is Oscar Von Keller and he resides at 312 Reynolds Crescent, which is located at the Southern reaches of Bishopmill."

There was silence for a few seconds before the call ended. Yuuki stared at her phone. Her thoughts were confused. Her first instinct was to wonder why Iain gave his full name. For some reason it annoyed her. He wasn't a stranger or casual acquaintance; he was one of her closest friends. She cared for him as more than a friend. Was he angry with her for some reason?

She dismissed his choice of words and focused on what he told her. He knew who was being selected. So far three people must have been murdered, although the most recent was unknown to her. Yuuki wondered who else was scheduled to die. She was about to return Iain's call but hesitated. Speaking to him didn't seem like a good idea. Instead Yuuki called Senga in the hope she would tell her.

"Hello Yuuki, something wrong?"

"Good morning, I got a call from Iain; he said you knew how the shadows are picking people."

"He didn't tell you? He really is an idiot. You've seen Terry's website haven't you? Seems the shadows don't think much of his humour either and are killing everyone involved one at a time. He had mentioned something to me on Friday about 'the donations queen' passing away and when I looked this morning I saw everyone who's died. Tonight it'll be Oscar Von Keller."

"I see."

"Yuuki, did Iain do something to you?"

Senga's question caught her off guard.

"He didn't try anything did he?"

"No," replied Yuuki, "I don't think he'd ever try anything."

"You sound disappointed. Anyway, as long as you say so, then I guess its fine. Just don't forget about tonight."

Senga ended the call. Yuuki placed her phone down and returned to studying.

aaa

Monday, December 8th, 2014 – 00:00  
Reynolds Crescent

"The central shadow will come after Terry's girlfriend 'Bonnie' on the 17th of December," stated Senga calmly, "the night before it will be after him. Although it might make my life significantly more tolerable, I would rather he wasn't brutally murdered. There have been four deaths so far, Nina Mehta, Stephan Murphy, Tracy Moffat and Torsten Koskinen…"

Senga continued to explain what was going on. She wasn't as detailed in her speeches as Iain, but was more direct. Yuuki couldn't believe that Terrance Clyde, her friend in Drama and English class, was going to be facing a shadow. It surprised her too that the first victim was the rally car driver. It had been on the news but she had never linked him to the shadows.

All the members of ASH were present however the mood was tense. Usually they would be excited during a rescue; however Rebecca, Daigo and Iain were mute. Yuuki too spoke little, leaving most of the conversation to be centred on James and Senga.

"I'm guessing Terry is a loun and 'Bonnie's' a quine."

"Loun?"

"He means child Yuuki," explained Senga, "Terry is a friend of me and Yuuki although for the love of god I have no idea why. Having said that I imagine if he joined he'd be less annoying than you."

"That's a long winded way of saying yes. I was hoping we'd get someone older to help me look after all of you, especially Yuuki and Daigo."

Yuuki glanced up towards James. She was about to correct him when she heard her little brother speak up.

"What do mean especially Daigo? I'm better at this than you!"

"Because you're the youngest."

"And me?" interrupted Yuuki.

"Because you're the most reckless."

"You could try and be a little nicer."

She was about to berate James further but heard Iain say 'there are shadows approaching.' Yuuki looked at the western edge of Reynolds Crescent and saw two beasts on the horizon. They were insect like in appearance, except much larger. Their wings flapped incessantly as they moved, occasionally lifting their bodies off the ground. The underside of both was dark brown in colour; however the torso and back were different.

"The red armoured beetle uses fire and is weak against ice, the blue variation is inverted."

Yuuki shouted over towards Daigo and told him to face the blue shadow. She would take the other. The most suitable persona she possessed was Damballa, the snake which controlled ice. Pressing 6 on her phone she summoned the creature and prepared for battle.

The beetles approached steadily, their pincers making a snapping noise as they moved. More shadows were appearing in the distance, so Yuuki told her friends to take care of them. She and Daigo continued to stand side by side and wait for the beetles to get into range.

The shadows flapped their wings fiercely in a prominent show of strength. Daigo reacted. His persona, the god Hephaestus, created a void like cloud above the two bugs, which rained down and caused an explosion upon impact. It was the same as last time, an almighty attack. It was difficult for Yuuki to see at first, but when the brightness dimmed she saw their two enemies standing there, apparently unharmed.

"Concentrate on using fire," ordered Yuuki.

"You don't need to tell me."

Their opponents may have escaped serious injury however the ground beneath them had a bowl shaped indent. An almighty attack seemed to affect reality more than the shadows. Yuuki saw the blue beetle fix its wings in the air. It then generated a wave of ice which struck both herself and Daigo. She was fine, but her brother was faltering.

Yuuki commanded her persona to fight back. It matched the attack she had just received, causing the red beetle to fall and the blue to concentrate on her. This gave Daigo a chance to move. He ran close to the standing shadow and coated it in fire. It let out a pained scream before fading. Only the red beetle remained. It's returned to its feet before running down the street towards where their friends were fighting a group of Maya's. Before it could escape however, Yuuki attacked with Damballa. The shadow dissipated like its brethren.

"Good job Daigo!" cheered Yuuki.

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" he replied, pointing down the street.

Her brother hurried ahead of her to where their friends were fighting. Yuuki found it difficult to feel motivated. It was the dismissive tone Daigo had used which made her lethargic. Everyone it seemed was upset with her for some reason. She strolled lazily towards her colleagues, who were easily coping with the shadows.

The Afterschool Shadow Hunters faced no more new enemies that night, and returned home after the end of the other world.

aaa

Monday, December 8th, 2014 – 15:32  
Bishopmill Academy

Last night they saved Oscar Von Keller and confirmed how the shadows were picking their targets.

His name, and those of everyone else who had died, had appeared on the website created by her friend Terrance Clyde. Tonight it would be the turn of James Leighton, a 26 year old resident of Bishopmill. Yuuki thought about him and the other upcoming victims as she left the school building. Only one more person on the list lived far away, meaning they had a chance to save most of them. However fighting every night would tire them.

Yuuki breathed into her cold hands. The sun was shinning but failing to give any warmth. She decided to wear gloves from now on to go with her red tartan scarf. As she approached the main entrance to Bishopmill Academy she spotted a man dressed in jeans and a bonnet. Yuuki recognised him immediately and said hello.

"Are you waiting for someone James?"

"You," he replied.

She waited for him to say more however he continued to look at her.

"Why don't we go somewhere then?" suggested Yuuki, "think of something interesting."

"I know a place," stated James.

He walked through the school gates and headed westwards. Yuuki didn't know too much about that part of town, except for the church on Friars Road. After less than ten minutes of walking the pair reached their destination: Academy Street and Urquhart College.

Yuuki had never been here before. The campus was smaller than her school but not by much. There were many people walking across the frozen grass carrying bags and textbooks. There was a loud noise coming from a building at the eastern edge of the grounds. James was leading her in the opposite direction.

"So this is your college."

"Right," answered James, "it's easy to get lost so say close."

"I'll be alright," said Yuuki firmly.

He led her inside a round stone structure. Immediately she was bathed in a current of warm air. It felt so good to be indoors again. Modern music was playing in the background and there were groups of people sitting on worn couches talking quietly. She quickly realised that she was in some kind of student club.

"Find a seat and I'll get you a drink."

"Okay I'll have-"

Yuuki stopped talking when she realised James was already away. She moved towards the edge of the circular room. The windows were high up the wall, making it impossible to see out without standing. Near the middle she saw a group of male students playing a game around a billiard table. Another gathering was arguing vocally around a bright yellow jukebox.

"Here."

James placed a glass of water on the small table beside her before sitting down. He had ordered a beer for himself. She glared at his drink.

"You're a minor," he said while taking a sip.

He placed the glass down on the table and looked at her seriously.

"How do you intend to deal with the shadows?"

"Erm, the same as always," answered Yuuki.

"You and Daigo need to take regular breaks. Leave most of the work to myself, Senga and Rebecca. Iain should be ever present since he appears to know what he is doing."

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Yes," replied James, "you do too much and don't realise it. Just do what you're told and we'll be fine."

"Hold on," protested Yuuki, "I've been doing this since August; I think I know what I'm doing."

James narrowed his eyes before taking another drink. It annoyed Yuuki how he was treating her as if she were a child. He was only two years older than her.

"Fine, just try not to do anything daft."

The conversation fell silent for a while. There were a few people entering and leaving at a regular rate, perhaps a couple every five minutes. The bar was hushed and most of the students there seemed content to watch the widescreen television.

"Is this the student lounge?" asked Yuuki.

"Sort of, it's the 'lesser' bar. The real one is on the other side of campus but they ask for id."

Another silence followed. James continued to drink his beer at regular steady intervals. He isn't the most talkative, mused Yuuki.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters James?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm just curious, that's all."

He took another sip, "I have two bro's and one sis."

"Why don't you tell me about them?"

"I don't want to bore you."

"Come on," encouraged Yuuki, "try me."

"There isn't much to say. The only one I get on with is Rob and he'll be moving to Glasgow with his fiancé in February."

His eyes dropped to the table. Yuuki wondered if something was wrong.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Strength Arcana shall bless thee."_

"You should be heading home," said James, "a girl shouldn't be hanging around with college students."

Yuuki sighed. Jerk, I was starting to worry about you.

aaa

Tuesday, December 9th, 2014 – 16:59  
Hashimoto residence

She lay on her bed and stared at her ceiling. It was strange but Yuuki didn't feel like doing anything.

During PE she had spotted Iain standing near a window overlooking the running track at the rear of Bishopmill Academy. He hadn't noticed her, or at least didn't react. His head had been resting on his hands and a sad expression covered his face. Yuuki wondered why he was there but eventually decided he was staring off into space.

For some reason seeing Iain like that bothered her. She mulled over what he was thinking about. Was it Sarah, the girl he had asked out on a date, or the shadows, or something else entirely. Yuuki missed talking to him. During the most recent rescues he had remained largely silent. He didn't offer his opinion anymore; he merely stated what he observed with as few words as possible. When Daigo tried talking to him he was more expressive, but otherwise he was mute.

"Why is this annoying me? He isn't interested in me and I'm fine with that. We were never dating so it doesn't matter." Yuuki rolled over onto her side and hugged her pillow tightly. "Why can't things be like the way they were? Why doesn't he talk to me anymore?"

She remembered meeting Iain for the first time. He had been in his apartment, dressed in a shirt and tie. A central shadow was about to attack him and her and her friends went to stop it. He didn't believe them when they said he was in danger. Yuuki recalled trying to drag him out of his home. The thought made her smile. Iain had remained remarkably calm considering what happened to him, and had even helped in that battle. He always seemed to help her.

Iain wasn't very good at socialising. Yuuki had to force him to join her and their friends at a karaoke bar. He didn't want to sing but did when she offered to do a duet with him. He listened to what she said, even when he didn't agree with her. To Yuuki it was great to have someone around who wasn't afraid to say what he thought but ultimately trusted her opinion. She felt more confident with him around, but now that feeling was slipping away and it was all because he liked someone else.

"Why couldn't he have liked me?"

Yuuki looked at her pillow and noticed it had two tear stains. She rubbed her eyes with her arm. At this moment she heard a knock at the door. Yuuki breathed deeply and tried to calm down.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and her father, Katsuo, stepped inside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sweetie, do you know where I can find a torch? All the ones I had in the attic are gone for some reason."

"S-Sure dad, I've got one here."

Yuuki walked over to her wardrobe and opened her 'shadow' schoolbag. She pulled out a spare spotlight and gave it to her father.

"Yuuki honey, erm, why is there a katana in your room?"

She momentarily froze. "Oh that was for…the culture festival at my school. They wanted to make it Japanese themed and what's more Japanese than a very sharp and deadly wakizashi. Lots of people really liked it."

"Erm, as long as you're careful then I guess it's alright. Well, erm, I'll leave you to do whatever it is that you are doing then."

She watched him retreat from the room. Yuuki let out a sigh of relief. Her mother would have ignored her having such an item in her wardrobe but her father tended to be more protective. Fortunately he was also very gullible. She hated lying to him however she couldn't tell him about the other world and shadows. In a way Yuuki was proud of herself for coming up with a semi-believable story. She returned to her bed and started thinking of Iain again.

aaa

Wednesday, December 10th, 2014 – 00:00  
Marvel Crescent

Tonight the members of ASH except Daigo and Iain were inside the Haugh.

The group was smaller because they needed to make sure everyone received a break from the other world. It was up to Yuuki to pick who would be missing and she chose the two who were least likely to argue. The rest were hoping to save Richard Leighton from the shadows. Yesterday it had been the turn of his twin brother John, who shared both the same address and fate. They were students at Urquhart College and well known for their 'zany' sense of humour.

They lived in a small apartment on Marvel Crescent close to Faith Square. Densely populated, this part of Bishopmill would normally be busy with traffic and noise however it was silent in the stillness of the other world. The tall buildings were of modern design and construction, similar to the rest of the Haugh.

Yuuki, Senga, Rebecca and James had waited near the Leighton home until midnight. It was cold that night. There had been the occasional snow flake mixed with the heavy ice rain before the other world appeared. It had stopped at midnight and wouldn't restart until just before normality returned. The stars and moon were invisible, making the other world darker than normal; a horrible grey evening. They were familiar with the surrounding streets having been here the previous night. When the other world arrived they made their way inside. After a brief search they realised the house was empty.

"Hmm," said Becky as she walked into the room, "it looks like our princess is in another castle."

"This isn't the time for obscure game references," replied an exacerbated Senga, "if there's no-one here then the shadows won't come. What should we do?"

"I'm certain Richard Leighton is the next name on the list," said Yuuki, "we need to find out where he is and quickly."

"How are we going to do that?" demanded James.

"I could scan for shadows," explained Yuuki, "that would give us a rough idea where Richard is."

He gave her a disapproving glance before stepping outside. Yuuki and the other two members of ASH followed. She stood in the middle of the street and summoned her persona Tamamo-no-Mae. She couldn't detect anything. They needed to wait until the shadows appeared.

"We should have brought Iain," said James sternly, "it will be more difficult without him."

"He can't defeat shadows," stated Senga, "least this way everyone can fight."

"He's more useful than you give him credit for. For one I don't need to worry about him doing something stupid."

"He's just as big an idiot as you."

"Please stop arguing you two," pleaded Yuuki, "Iain needs his rest, that's why he isn't here."

She temporarily retracted her persona and moved to the side of the road. Finding Richard was going to be difficult. There was no way to detect a victim as only an active persona or shadow could be sensed. Yuuki felt helpless by the fact she had no idea where tonight's target was.

After a little while she sensed something. Yuuki pulled out her phone and summoned Tamamo-no-Mae to scan for movement. The shadows were close by. She yelled towards her friends as she ran down the road.

"Follow me everyone."

aaa

Yuuki spotted two creatures approaching the nightclub 'Replicants'. They were shadows, specifically two kings. Using Tamamo-no-Mae she realised another was inside. Richard Leighton had to be here.

"Becky, Senga," shouted Yuuki, "deal with these two; James and I will go on ahead."

She received approving calls from her friends. Hurrying past the chess pieces Yuuki entered Replicants and moved swiftly towards the staircase at the rear. She knew where she was going having visited this club recently. The sound of her footsteps and James's presence echoed in the narrow passageways. Yuuki was relieved that he could keep up.

Once she arrived on the second floor she spotted a frozen male figure at the far end of the room and a spinning black king.

"What's it doing?"

"It's summoning another shadow," replied Yuuki, "be careful."

From the ground grew a collection of ill fitting bones and limbs. The creature being born was the skeleton of a man, only it was grossly disproportionate. Yuuki recognised it as the beast which had badly hurt her brother during an earlier mission. She summoned Ukko and started raining thunderbolts down on her enemy.

"What's wrong?" demanded James.

"Whenever it attacks, dodge."

The Gashadokuro had yet to move, giving Yuuki the chance to inflict some damage. She poised her thumb over the '2' key of her phone in anticipation of switching to Monkey. That was the only persona she possessed which could cope with an attack by this thing. Despite her best efforts the skeleton shadow started moving freely. It charged towards her.

Yuuki managed to change persona just before impact, however she was still sent across the floor. James called forth Galang Kaluluwa and attacked. Unfortunately even its strength wasn't enough to stop the Gashadokuro, and he was struck back. Yuuki returned to her feet and evoked Ukko. She decided to try a different approach.

The impressive god of thunder stood between her and the skeleton, but Yuuki didn't use electricity. Instead she ordered her persona to attack with its other ability, stun. Immediately upon doing this she noticed the Gashadokuro become paralyzed. This was their chance. James, now recovered, used Galang Kaluluwa to pummel the defenceless shadow. Every time the creature appeared to be recovering Yuuki froze it in place until eventually it could take no more and disintegrated.

"That was close," said Yuuki aloud. She turned and saw the black king shadow had started spinning again. From the ground another Gashadokuro appeared.

"How does it do that?" exclaimed James.

"That really doesn't matter right now," replied Yuuki wearily, "I'll hold off the skeleton, take out the chess piece so it doesn't create any more."

James opened his mouth as if to protest before doing as he was told. Yuuki used Ukko to keep the shadow at bay however her efforts were becoming less and less effective. They needed to hurry if they were going to win. James tried repeatedly bashing the king but as that wasn't its weakness it took longer than normal to defeat. By the time it fell Ukko's stun attack was only good for a fraction of a second; just enough to allow someone to dodge.

"Are we late?"

Rebecca's voice gave Yuuki a little hope. She watched as first Senga and then Becky and James engaged the Gashadokuro. Whenever the shadow moved close to one of her friends Yuuki was able to slow it down, giving them a chance to escape. The fight continued like this for almost two minutes, until eventually the creature succumbed. Rebecca moved over towards where their enemy had been.

"I will follow my heart."

"Stop saying that Becky," complained Senga, "don't you know how annoying it is?"

"Follow my heart?" mumbled James.

"Oh it's my victory cry," explained Becky, "you need to say something when you kill the bad guy."

"Hmm, what about 'today is a good day to live'?"

"Not good enough."

"'Let us do or die?'"

"That's more a 'before we kick butt' type of cry. You need something that's witty but has a certain irony to it."

"Is any of this really important?" interrupted Senga.

Yuuki allowed a tired smile to creep onto her face before calling forth Tamamo-no-Mae. She could sense more shadows approaching in the distance, but allowed her friends a few moments rest before telling them.


	35. Chapter 8 The Forth Central Shadow 3

Wednesday, December 10th, 2014 – 13:02  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki stood close to the school library.

She was thinking about her plan to help Alistair Miller. He wanted to return to Japan but couldn't, which had left him frustrated and depressed. Yuuki believed that she was the only one who could snap him out of his melancholy however there was someone she needed to consider, her friend Rebecca.

Becky was still upset with her. The blonde haired girl never talked about it, nor did she act annoyed when they were with anybody, but when no-one else was around she would fall silent, an uncommon and obviously wrong event. It was awkward being near her. Yuuki wanted them to be friends again and knew that being seen with Alistair would prevent that.

She needed to make him realise that Scotland wasn't a bad country and that he was idolising Japan. She had an idea how to do this but had to speak with him without Rebecca knowing. Yuuki didn't want any more misunderstandings. Alistair appeared at the end of the corridor. After clearing her throat Yuuki stepped forward and tugged at his jacket.

"Senpai," whispered Yuuki, "can I talk with you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Not here," she clarified, "there's somewhere I'd like to visit."

"Cutting class," tutted Alistair, "you don't want to pick up bad habits and end up like me." He paused for a moment and scanned her face while she subconsciously bit her lip. "Lead the way."

Yuuki guided Alistair west to the edge of the Haugh. They had been walking for twelve minutes so far however they would be reaching their destination shortly. One set of the rhythmic footsteps she had been listening to throughout their jaunt fell silent. Alistair had stopped to look at her.

"If you don't go back now you'll be late."

"I don't intend on returning to class," explained Yuuki, "I wanted to show you something."

"Show me? Why not wait 'til later?"

She couldn't tell him 'because I don't want Becky to see us,' so Yuuki said nothing. Once they finished climbing the slight incline to Aspiration Avenue she stopped and turned around. From there she had an uninhibited view of 'old' Bishopmill, including the school, the cinema complex, the Cathedral which was undergoing restoration, Mossduff mound to the south and the open fields to the north. This vantage point wasn't as impressive as the one from Richard Lucas's apartment, but picturesque none the less.

"It's really beautiful here."

"Is it?" asked Alistair.

"Of course it is," reaffirmed Yuuki, "before us lies the heart of a historic town, behind is a modern city and beyond is all the wonders nature has to offer. I can't think of a more beautiful place in the world."

"Everyone says their home is great but this country just lacks something. It's not the scenery, it's the people. You know what they're like here or did you forget about 'Geisha Girl'."

"Don't remind me," replied Yuuki instinctively, "but it was in good humour."

"You think too kindly of the people here."

The conversation started to stall. Yuuki tightened her tartan scarf to help protect her from the cold wind. She glanced upwards. The crisp blue sky was only interrupted by white vapour trails and the occasional cloud. There wasn't much noise, just the distant rumblings of cars from the busy main road at Dream Lane and other random sounds.

"Weren't you happier there?" said Alistair, "wouldn't you much rather be in Japan than this place?"

She looked at him, "sometimes I think like that," confessed Yuuki, "but in a way I'm glad I came here. I made some really good friends, even if I haven't treated them very well."

"What are you talking about?" asked Alistair softly.

"It isn't important. But I want you to be honest; is there nothing about Scotland that you like, and nothing about Japan that you dislike?"

His face screwed slightly. Alistair was silent for a moment before mumbling a response.

"Good friends huh? I suppose there is one thing about this town I've come to like. And, since you're forcing me to be honest, there were some things I didn't like about Japan. I didn't really understand the culture too well, and most saw me as an outside looking in. I did enjoy being there…I suppose it's not so important now."

"There are good and bad people regardless where you go, you just need to find them."

"The senpai is supposed to say something like that," retorted Alistair whilst smiling, "I wish I'd met you earlier Yuuki. Either I would have studied harder and managed to get back to Japan or I wouldn't have been bothered so much by staying here. Arigato."

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Emperor beats in time with thine. The Emperor Arcana shall always bless thee."_

The social link voice made Yuuki feel warm inside. It told her she had made a difference and moved closer to Alistair. He was smiling sincerely towards her and she returned the gesture.

Suddenly his expression changed. His eyes narrowed and he turned his body to be square with hers. He spoke in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"I was thinking, since I'm going to be here for a while, it might be nice to have a girlfriend."

Yuuki's eyes grew wide. Her heart started beating faster, 'is Alistair going to ask me on a date?' Lot's of different people entered her mind. Gavin, Haruka and Iain were all considered before Yuuki remembered Becky and the promise she had silently made. She needed to do the right thing.

"Myfriend'Beckysaidthesamething."

"Sorry?"

Yuuki mentally slapped herself. "My friend, Rebecca Walsh, she was just saying how nice it would be to have a boyfriend. If you were going out with her then the three of us and my boyfriend could have a double date. That would be nice wouldn't it senpai ha, ha, ha?"

"…Are you feeling alright Yuuki?"

She continued chuckling, hoping it would hide her embarrassment. When Yuuki finally steadied herself she felt proud; she had managed to stay true to her best friend, although she would be lying if she said she wasn't tempted by Alistair. She eyed his muscular frame one more time before focusing on his face. This was for the best.

"So she's looking for a boyfriend," said Alistair, "would you mind if I asked her out?"

"Not at all senpai! That's a great idea; I wish I'd thought of it."

"If we hurry back to school we'll get there before she leaves. Why don't we go back together?"

Yuuki enthusiastically nodded. The two Bishopmill students walked briskly in the cold afternoon air. She had completed another social link and was one step closer to defeating the shadows. For Yuuki this was proving to be a good day.

"So who is your boyfriend Yuuki?"

aaa

Wednesday, December 10th, 2014 – 21:08  
Walsh Residence  
Moray Street

"You said Iain was your lover?" asked Becky between giggles, "I believe that is called a Freudian slip."

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A LOVER! It was the first name I thought of."

Her protestations were met by a disbelieving glance. Yuuki was inside Rebecca's bedroom having been invited earlier that evening. They were sitting on the floor watching movies together with a box of popcorn resting between them. The lights had been switched off and the curtains drawn, meaning the only light came from the glow of the television screen.

Yuuki and Alistair returned to Bishopmill Academy before the end of 6th period. They had waited for the bell to ring and for Rebecca to finish double English. Yuuki had been nervous. When her fellow persona user appeared she ran over to her and dragged her to where Alistair was waiting before leaving them alone. It was later that she received a call from Becky inviting her round to her house.

"I started shaking when he talked to me."

Yuuki glanced up when she heard Rebecca speak. Her friend's cheeks were lightly red and her fingers were playing with strands of her loose blonde hair.

"I was sure he liked you more. I thought I'd lost to you. When he said he wanted to go out with me I was crying. I held him so he wouldn't see. That must sound desperate."

"No," replied Yuuki, "a girl does crazy things for the man she's fallen for."

"Ooohhh, are you speaking from experience, bad girl!"

Becky started laughing warmly. For Yuuki she was just happy to have her friend back. She had missed spending time with her. Neither of them was paying attention to the movie on the screen for they had more important topics to discuss.

"I'm sorry for the stuff I said Yuuki, you're really important to me, just like Senga. We've been through a lot and I don't just mean the Other World. I just want you to know that if Al liked you more and you became his girlfriend, I would have gotten over it, because you're like the sister I never had."

"Thanks Becky."

"No I really mean it; I really, really mean it. You're the first person who likes the two 'me's', the shy girl who sat at the side away from everyone and the loud one who does or says whatever she wants. I've never talked to anyone the way I talk with you. If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, then ask me and I'll do it for you!"

Knowing how Rebecca truly felt about her made Yuuki feel fortunate. She was blessed with many wonderful and close comrades, none more so than the one before her now.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Priestess beats in time with thine. The Priestess Arcana shall always bless thee."_

Becky stood up and straightened the pale green jumper she was wearing.

"I thought I felt something. It's probably just gas. I wonder if popcorn has the same affect on me as burritos. Anyways so you know how I told you about the guy I like, well you need to do the same!"

"W-Why?" stuttered Yuuki.

"Come on its only fair. I promise I won't tell anyone. So who is he?"

"I-I'm not saying!"

"So you do like someone," inferred Becky, "come on…"

Yuuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The guy I like doesn't like me, I saw him approach another girl."

"Oh you mean Sarah Hutchings. I heard Iain got shot down by her. It was 'pretty brutal' according to one of the guys. I don't know why he asked her out, from what I've heard he's never been in her class or spoken to her before."

Yuuki felt her face turn bright red. How did her friend manage to work out who she liked from such a vague clue?

"So you do like Iain. You know whenever I teased you about him I was only hoping it would distract you from Al, but I guess there is something between the two of you after all. I see why you've been acting weird lately my poor love sick friend!"

"I-I'm not in love," denied Yuuki, "and things are fine with me and him."

"If you say so, but I know you're lying. I can read the two of you like a book. You get depressed when he talks to anyone else and he gets depressed when you're depressed. If you want my opinion I think you should talk to him, he'll probably be on the second floor of East block again, staring out of the window."

"Has he been doing that a lot?"

"Uh-huh, he thinks no-ones watching but Senga has seen him a couple of times."

Was Iain depressed? She knew how unsociable he was and that he wouldn't want to talk about his problems but the thought of him being alone saddened her. Rebecca folded her hands across her bosom and spoke in an airy voice.

"He is like the moon, always circling around you but will never get closer."

"Or maybe he's a star," commented Yuuki as she thought of his 'social link' name.

"No I'm pretty sure the expression is moon. Anyways it's getting late. It's your turn to take a break from the shadows but I'll need to get to sleep soon."

"I forgot about tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuuki raised herself from the ground and walked towards the door. She heard Becky say 'bye, bye' as she left. When she was outside the Walsh Residence Yuuki removed her phone from her pocket. 'Should I call Iain?' she wondered. She highlighted his name on her directory but didn't press select. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet and he would be preparing for tonight's mission. Closing her phone Yuuki began the long walk home, all the while thinking of Alistair, Rebecca and Iain.

"Maybe tomorrow…"

aaa

Thursday, December 11th, 2014 – 15:48  
Bishopmill Academy

Iain was beside the window on the second floor of East building, gazing out towards the field at the rear of the school again. She noticed him do the same thing two days ago. People walked past him, acting as though he wasn't there, and in turn he ignored them. He was standing so still that Yuuki couldn't be sure if he was breathing or not.

"What are you looking at Iain?"

She didn't know what else to say. Yuuki wanted to talk to him but was nervous inside. She steadied herself by believing this situation to be the same as the one with Gavin, her next door neighbour. In truth she knew it was different but pressed on regardless. Iain turned to face her.

"Ah, Yuuki, last night's rescue proceeded well. There were no casualties and Mr William McStay was unharmed. In addition there was an alteration in Rebecca's persona which may be beneficial to future operations. Tonight's assignment is located in Branderburgh. It will be necessary for those participating to be on route before midnight."

Yuuki already knew how the previous night's operation had gone; she was much more interested in him. She caressed her fragrant black hair and asked him again.

"What have you been looking at?"

"Whatever I happen to see."

"Anything interesting?"

"The day before yesterday I saw a rabbit, and yesterday a deer, and today, you."

He wore a fake smile and returned to staring out of the window. Yuuki moved closer. She could have walked away, but knew that wouldn't solve anything. The few students who had been present were now gone, leaving them alone. This was her best chance.

"Are you upset?"

"No," was Iain's instant reply, "there is nothing for me to become upset about."

"Don't be childish," snapped Yuuki, "everyone has something which bothers them, you're not any different."

"People react to those around them," stated Iain calmly, "friends, family, lovers; they fill us with joy and sorrow, nothing else has this effect."

"I guess."

"Then…I have no reason for sorrow."

Yuuki tilted her head to the side. What the heck is he talking about? Finally she understood what he was trying to tell her.

"You're lonely."

"I don't relate well to others, and consequently have little in terms of company. Despite recent efforts I find the divide between myself and those around me to be too great to close. Becoming a persona user has served to highlight this situation. I see you with your brother, Agnes, Rebecca and even James and realise what a normal relationship should consist of. It troubled me but nothing more."

He's shutting himself away, thought Yuuki. She wanted to hug him tightly and tell him it was alright, she wanted to say he was special and important, but knew it would do little good. He wouldn't believe her and Iain wasn't the type to react to sympathy. She had to do something drastic. Despite hating herself for it, she decided to hit him firmly over the head.

"Ouch. That hurt."

"What do you mean normal?" demanded Yuuki, "there's no such thing as a 'normal relationship'. It is what it is, same as everyone."

"You appear less inhibited in their company. You can laugh with them and enjoy their presence. You never enjoy speaking to me."

"What are you talking about we have fun."

"Insincerity doesn't suit you."

Yuuki released a frustrated sigh. Iain had a habit of making conversations more difficult than necessary.

"When you hear a voice telling you to say something hurtful please try to ignore it. Maybe you don't like me bugging you all the time but I like being around you. I've missed it."

Iain started staring at her.

"You're different from most people, so you make them nervous. They don't know how to react. When you're older you'll be surrounded by people who think and talk like you so it won't be a problem. Don't give up yet."

"That is an interesting theory," said Iain softly, "my brother did suggest something similar after commencing his employment with Milan Aeronautical Development, although I initially believed him to be humouring me. However if that is your opinion then perhaps it contains an element of truth."

"So…are we friends again?" asked Yuuki. Iain paused for a moment.

"If you are content with me, then yes."

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Star beats in time with thine. The Star Arcana shall always bless thee."_

Iain's face was free of tension. He no longer looked depressed or worried, rather he appeared truly content. When she offered a smile he returned the gesture. Perhaps what Becky had said about Iain's mood matching hers was true, perhaps he did have feelings for her.

Gazing at the running track below Yuuki started feeling curious. 'Why did Iain approach Sarah instead of me? He listens to me, he talks to me, he thinks about me and how we interact, why didn't he ask me?'

"Iain…why did you want Sarah to be your girlfriend?"

"Ah, she was the most likely person to agree. According to what I learned she is less discriminate in regards to partners than average, accepting invitations with great frequency."

"Do you know how bad that sounds?" replied Yuuki wearily, "so, erm, just for the sake of argument, erm, who else did you consider?"

Iain placed his hand against his chin, as if to ponder the question carefully.

"If the best prospect refused my request then I did not intend to ask anyone else. That said close association offers the next best approach and therefore if I had perceived that as the optimum selection method then I would have asked Agnes."

I'm behind Senga?

"There are unfounded rumours regarding the gender of partner which attracts Agnes, which would be removed if she accepted my invitation, thus providing the highest chance for success."

"You really sound cold when you talk like that," stated Yuuki, "so there's no-one you feel anything for?"

"Considering that aspect would make the task more difficult. In any regard she would consider me unsuitable."

"Why?"

"She would be mismatched with me."

"That isn't something you should decide on your own," said Yuuki, "if you're attracted to someone then you should tell them. If they say 'no' then move on, if they say 'yes' then do your best and what will be will be. How can that be any worse than being alone or with someone you don't even care about?"

"Yes," muttered Iain, "that is an interesting point. I may have been too focused on the initial concept of having a girlfriend instead of the practical implications."

It was a struggle for Yuuki to follow Iain's pattern of speech.

"So who is it anyway?"

"Who?"

"The girl you like," probed Yuuki, "is it someone I know?"

"It isn't important."

"You can't say this much and then not tell me!"

Iain glanced away, "I'd prefer not to say to you."

"I won't tell anyone," reassured Yuuki.

"That isn't what I am concern about."

"You should tell your friends these types of things, you shouldn't keep it inside."

"Then perhaps I should inform Agnes, or Daigo, or Rebecca."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because," said Iain slowly as his eyes started blinking rapidly, "…the girl I like…the girl I have feelings for…is you."

Yuuki's placed her hands across her chest. Iain likes me?

"You are kind, intelligent, courageous, and beautiful; I cannot help but be attracted to you. However it is these qualities which make us incompatible. There are many who would seek your company and desire your happiness and I am not the most suited."

He really does like me. He didn't ask because he thought I'd say 'no'. Yuuki tightened her fingers into a fist and hit Iain firmly on the head. He flinched away from her.

"Ouch. That hurt."

"You idiot! If you'd asked me I would have said yes! Jerk..."

Yuuki wrapped her arms around Iain and kissed him. His lips felt warm and soft. She noticed him gently place his hands on her waist until their embrace was over. He let her go as she pulled away.

"Aren't you going to ask me something?" said Yuuki impatiently. Iain appeared to be temporarily confused before understanding what she wanted.

"Ah, yes, Miss Hashimoto, would you consider being my girlfriend?"

"Let me think about it," teased Yuuki, "I'd be happy to."

She leaned in close and embraced him again. Ever since she had met him Yuuki had felt something for Iain. He wasn't the best looking or the most charming man, but he trusted her completely and in turn she could depend upon him. She knew now that he viewed her as a colleague, a friend and a woman. For Yuuki there was no-one else she would rather be with. The touch of his thin, sensitive hands on her body made her feel safe and loved. Her emotions were further heightened by the weeks of self doubt that had plagued her, but that was over now. It was the first time she had ever experienced this and knew she would never forget this moment.

"I love you, Yuuki."

aaa

Friday, December 12th, 2014 – 00:00  
Branderburgh

Beyond Spynie Horse Riding and Equestrian Club lied quiet Shackleton Place. On this street outside house number 44 stood the members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters. Tonight they intended to save Anne Seagraves, the 'junior writer of girly stuff' for schoolboy humour. She was the 9th of 14 people earmarked by the shadows.

It was a cool night which the other world exaggerated. The lack of streetlights and centrally heated houses added to the freezing cold conditions. Yuuki was only able to cope because she had dressed warmly in gloves and a scarf, and thanks to a modification Iain had made to her 'light jacket' which caused it to retain more heat. He made the same adjustment to everyone's equipment, which was why they were all present for a routine mission.

"Miss Seagraves should be inside this building," stated Iain, "due to our numbers I would suggest that most of us stay outside with two remaining close to the shadow's ambition. What is your opinion Yuuki?"

"I agree. This is important so I think Daigo and James should do it. Are you two up to it?"

"Sure, we can handle it!" replied Daigo enthusiastically.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you," answered James more cautiously, "if I see you struggling I'll be coming out. Don't drift too far."

Yuuki nodded her head. She was content making that concession if it meant James would do what he was told. In truth she wanted to be leading a smaller group as it was easier to manage. Having her brother and James guard Anne solved that problem. As soon as they left Becky pulled out her phone and rushed towards her.

"Yuuki, Yuuki," she said excitedly, "lookie what I can do!"

Pausing for dramatic effect Rebecca pressed a key on her phone and a tower of blue light materialized. From this glow appeared a man of African descent dressed in red and white clothing with a Bata tied around his neck and a double edged axe in his hands.

"It's my new persona!" explained Becky, "it must be because I started dating Alistair."

"His name is Shango," added Iain, "he possesses the same abilities as Whaitiri with the addition of an angelic light, in the same manner as your persona Lila. Rebecca still retains a vulnerability to ice however that was not unexpected. This modification does allow us to speculate on what a persona could be. Freya, the original persona of Agnes, underwent a transformation following a traumatic experience, Daigo's persona changed in sync with his appearance, and now both my persona and that of Rebecca's has undergone an alteration."

"Wait," interrupted Becky, "when did your persona change?"

"Ah, that would be earlier this afternoon. In any case-"

"Hold on, so what happened to you then?"

"An event which falls in line with the theory I'm about to suggest."

"And what was that?"

"Could you just let him finish?" snapped Senga, "he's long winded enough as it is without you adding your 2 cents."

Iain cleared his throat before continuing.

"I am uncertain in regards to the details however I believe there is a close relationship between our fundamental mental state and our personae."

"So our personas change along with our outlook on life."

"Precisely Yuuki."

Yuuki nodded towards Iain. It sounded as though he had been thinking about this for a while, but she wondered if he was holding something back from her. He never liked to talk about his ideas unless he was confident about them, even though she would prefer to hear his thoughts more often. Perhaps now that they were about to start dating he would open up to her. The prospect made her smile.

"Oh, I get it," said Rebecca slyly, "I know that cheeky look of yours Yuuki, you and Iain are an item aren't you?"

"B-Becky, w-what are you talking about? Ha-ha, you're funny. Can you tell if there are any shadows coming Iain?"

It frightened Yuuki how accurately her friend could read her mind. She hoped her non denial would be enough to distract everyone's attention. It was impossible to tell if her relationship with Iain would go very far and she didn't want to put any unnecessary pressure onto it. While she was daydreaming Iain summoned his new persona. It was an elderly man with no hair leaning heavily upon a walking stick.

"Nagasena shows me that there are 'Lesserpawn' type shadows approaching."

"Oh no," said Senga without enthusiasm, "whatever will we do."

"There is no need for sarcasm."

"Iain there is nothing and I do mean nothing that is more irritating to me than a Lesserpawn. I mean look at it, it's useless, it's slow, hopelessly inept, and why the heck is it even here? It can't attack us and it has no defence. Nothing that pathetic deserves to live."

"I think it's cute," added Becky cheerfully.

"…You are a strange child."

The shadows approached from the centre of town. Yuuki and her colleagues battled against them until the end of the other world. Once they had saved Anne Seagraves they returned home. Unfortunately for her she didn't get the chance to speak to Iain again that night.


	36. Chapter 8 The Forth Central Shadow 4

Friday, December 12th, 2014 – 08:53  
Bishopmill Academy  
Class 5-B Registration

Yuuki gazed out of the window of room C45. She had a smile on her face as sunlight trickled through the red tinted glass. It was a beautiful, crisp day outside. The gusty wind and bitter cold did nothing to dampen her spirits, indeed she found them charming in a way.

She was friends again with Becky, she had helped Alistair recover from the disappointment of not being able to return to Japan, they were stopping the shadows and she had entered a relationship with Iain. That last point made her the happiest. They would be having their first date that afternoon and the prospect caused her to become excited, although they had yet to decide what they would be doing. Yuuki had even put on her best perfume going to school because she knew they would be in the same class during Physics and Maths.

"Hiya Yuuki!"

The enthusiastic cry came from Rebecca. Yuuki nodded towards her as she made her way into the room and towards the window. The two girls surveyed the playground below them.

"Hmm, you smell good."

"That isn't a normal way to start a conversation," criticized Yuuki playfully.

"That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you something. You know how we all have just one persona and you have tons of them?"

"I only have nine."

"Okay, fine, nine, and you know how Iain thinks that these personas are somehow related to our thoughts and that they represent us in some way."

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"Well does that mean that you're schizophrenic?"

"WHAT? Becky I'm not crazy!"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Yuuki recognised the mischievous look on her friend's face and simply laughed it off.

"Maybe I am a little crazy."

"You're in a cheerful mood," commented Rebecca, "did something _good_ happen to you yesterday?"

"G-Good," stuttered Yuuki, "I don't know what you mean."

"Nothing between you and a certain someone you said you liked."

"I-I can't think of anything!"

"Hmm…"

At this moment she heard the door to the classroom open. A handful of students entered, including Senga, who had a piece of A4 paper in her hands. Fortunately for Yuuki, Becky forgot about her interrogation.

"What have you got there Senga?"

"They were handing these things out at the school gate, don't tell me neither of you noticed?"

Yuuki looked at the sheet of paper. It was about the dance the school would be hosting before Christmas, the 'Snow Ball', which was scheduled for the 23rd of December.

"I was wondering when this was happening," said Becky, "it's a little late this year isn't it?"

"Usually it's held at the beginning of December," explained Senga, "but the culture festival got in the way. I think the school wanted it cancelled but Annalisa Milan told them they had to do it. I don't really get the point of it myself, since she won't be showing anyway."

"This will be great 'cause we'll basically get the day off! This is the last day of the second last full week of school for this year!"

Both Senga and Yuuki stared at their excited friend.

"You haven't been taking those happy pills again have you?"

aaa

Miss Clapton's higher maths class included many of Yuuki's friends. Rebecca was near the front of the room beside Alistair, Iain was located next to Richard Lucas and Senga was close to her. The fact so many people she knew were around her made Maths tolerable. Otherwise it would have been a nightmare.

When the final bell rang Miss Clapton didn't dismiss the class. Instead she waited for everyone to sit down properly and remain silent until she gave them permission to leave. This was something she did every Friday afternoon and it drove Yuuki mad. Why couldn't she let them go home for the weekend without an extra few seconds of hassle? Finally, after a lengthy pause, Miss Clapton told them to 'get out, and don't come back if you haven't finished your homework'.

Every student stood up and hurried towards the door. The sound of loud talking and chairs screeching against the floor hurt her ears. Yuuki moved more leisurely than most. She wanted to talk to Iain in private however she was ambushed by Rebecca.

"Hiya Yuuki, do you fancy a little karaoke tonight?"

"Erm, I might be busy."

"Come on," pressed Becky, "Al really wants you there. I know I'll invite Senga and Daigo too, it'll be fun!"

"Well," mumbled Yuuki, "could I, I mean we, bring Iain?"

"Sure! It'll give you the chance to tell him how much you love him!"

"REBECCA!"

Yuuki realised she had shouted too loudly when a sea of faces turned to look at her. She waved weakly at them before lowering her head. Her first date with Iain was going to be with their friends who didn't know they were seeing each other. Her hopes for a romantic evening were fading.

aaa

Friday, December 12th, 2014 – 19:12  
South Street

"I'm really sorry about this Iain; I promise we'll do something were it's just the two of us."

"It may have been best to wait for the end of the murders," mused Iain sadly, "regardless this should still be enjoyable."

Iain and Yuuki were approaching 'Too Damn Loud' karaoke bar from the Eastern edge of South Street. A few meters ahead were James, who had been hastily invited less than twenty minutes earlier, Becky, Daigo, Senga and Alistair. The group was nosy as they walked together. Each was dressed colourfully having had the opportunity to change.

The seven teenagers made their way to the reception desk before heading to a room which Rebecca had reserved earlier. It was cramped inside due to their numbers, but Yuuki was content, since it allowed her to sit close to Iain without arousing suspicion. Unfortunately her younger brother was similarly positioned on her other side.

"I don't think I introduced you to Al," said Becky as she moved to pick up a microphone "this is Alistair Miller, Al this James Keir."

"I know who he is," replied James, "we were on the same fitba team and shared a couple of classes last year. You're still with Ianstown aren't you?"

"I wanted a move to the 'Elgin Marvels' but what can you do. You guys have been monsters this season."

Yuuki wasn't sure what anyone was talking about, and was relieved when a song started playing. It was a lively tune with a piano introduction and electric guitars during each verse and chorus. Becky, Alistair and James were the first to start singing.

Becky was grabbing Alistair and pulling him to her microphone, his lips dangerously close to hers. Her eyes were looking seductively towards the boy, fluttering wildly. Yuuki started thinking about doing that with Iain and blushed.

"Are you okay sis?"

"Huh…y-yeah I'm fine Daigo. Why don't you go next?"

Daigo accepted the challenge and gathered one of the available mics. He turned towards Senga before selecting his song.

"Would you like to duet with me? 'Cause there's so many of us we probably should share."

"Fine."

The positive response made him nod enthusiastically. The pair sang two tunes together before James joined them for a third. Being the last to take part didn't concern Yuuki, she was happy to sit quietly with Iain for a while. She also knew they could sing together without anyone suspecting they were dating since neither of them had had a go. They stepped up to the machine while Becky chose a song.

_When I wake each morning, and I walk from my home  
I see you on the way, and my heart is free to roam_

"Rebecca!" bemoaned Yuuki, "why did you pick this song again!"

"You know why," responded Becky while winking. Yuuki continued singing, although if she was being truthful she was starting to warm to this tune.

_I've forgotten  
What this feels like, though we do this everyday  
But for a second  
In my heart I want this brand new day  
To never end_

_There's nothing wrong with our love though it's small, it grows everyday  
My friends tell me we should move when we know, that this is our own way  
We may not hold hands when we walk or laugh, all that often when we're together  
But when we do I believe in my heart, it's more special to me_

aaa

When the karaoke session ended Yuuki returned home with her brother Daigo. He was very animated for a while, talking enthusiastically to her before treating her the way he had done for the last handful of weeks. As they arrived on Hermes Street he rushed ahead of her. Yuuki dragged her feet.

She had never had a boyfriend before and it disappointed her that she couldn't enjoy her first date alone with Iain. His suggestion that they wait until after the next central shadow before going somewhere made sense, since they would be busy and tired, but left her feeling down. Yuuki returned directly to her room. She needed to prepare dinner soon and mentally began planning what to make.

"Do you think I care about these days, when there's…"

Her cell phone was ringing. Yuuki read the display and noticed it was from Iain. She flipped it open.

"Hi Iain."

"Good evening. Would you care to come to my apartment later?"

"Go to your place?"

Yuuki hesitated. Was Iain inviting her at this time of night because she was his girlfriend? She knew that he would eventually want to start a 'physical' relationship but this was sudden. They hadn't even had a proper first date yet. As Yuuki was wondering how to reply she heard Iain continue talking to her.

"Tonight's target should be situated near my apartment, which would save you time in reaching his location. In addition I have a spare katana for you to use."

'He's only thinking about the shadows' mouthed Yuuki silently. Slightly embarrassed that she had misunderstood his intentions, and with the tension in her body beginning to ease she closed her eyes and replied, 'I'll be there'. She ended the call. Jumping onto her bed Yuuki stared at the ceiling.

"I should start making dinner for Daigo."

Despite saying this Yuuki lied on her back for another few minutes. It had felt like a busy day.

aaa

The time was close to midnight when Yuuki arrived at Iain's apartment block. The streets were quiet and the weather was more temperate than during the day. Iain greeted her at the outside door. He was carrying a newspaper under his arm and fiddled with his glasses as he welcomed her. She expected him to return to his room but instead he led her towards the elevator in the middle of the corridor.

"Are we not going to your apartment?" asked Yuuki.

"There's somewhere else I thought you might appreciate more."

He pressed the button to take them to the 12th floor. When they arrived Iain stepped out and headed along the corridor towards the staircase. Yuuki followed as he climbed the stairs. Iain unlocked the plain red door at the top and walked through onto the roof.

Yuuki gazed upwards. The stars were shining brightly, much more so than she could remember outside the other world. The air was a little gusty, which made her nervous moving around, but otherwise this was a beautiful place. She looked westwards and saw all of 'Old Bishopmill'. The artificial lights around the buildings made it a stunning and romantic view. This was similar to the sight which Richard Lucas received from his apartment and Yuuki was grateful to see it before midnight.

"It's amazing from here Iain," said Yuuki sincerely.

"I never came to this location until recently. For some reason I suspected you would appreciate this setting."

"Any girl would like this."

"I do have one suggestion," said Iain as he looked at his watch, "please lie back and face upwards within the next twenty four seconds."

It was an unusual request but Yuuki complied. The ground was a little damp and she knew she would need to wash her clothes when she returned home. Despite this distraction Yuuki continued to look upwards, until the other world arrived.

The stars became at least five or six times brighter than before, each one of them twinkling against the backdrop of night. It was a perfect, uninterrupted, uninhibited view of the heavens which dazzled her. Iain placed the newspaper he was carrying carefully onto the ground and sat beside her.

"It's amazing," repeated Yuuki, "I think I know why Becky enjoys stargazing so much."

"I was unaware Rebecca had an interest in astronomy."

Yuuki sat upright. This was exactly what she wanted to do on her first date. She leaned over towards Iain and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"W-We s-should hurry," stumbled Iain, "we s-shouldn't keep the others waiting too long."

Yuuki nodded, "work before pleasure."

aaa

Saturday, December 13th, 2014 – 12:12  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki had carefully considered what she could do today.

She had spent the early morning shopping for Christmas presents. Gifts for Becky, her brother and James had been purchased and hidden away in her room. Finding something appropriate for Iain would be more difficult, since he was now her boyfriend as opposed to a mere colleague. There was one other person she was hoping to buy a special present for, Senga.

Despite having been friends since the beginning of term Yuuki didn't really know much about Senga. She was well respected around school, particularly for her cold wit and athletic ability, but she rarely spoke about herself. Indeed all Yuuki knew about her came from the little titbits of information she had gathered. Facts such as she wanted to become a doctor, and that her mother was Finnish, were not offered freely.

One other fact she had learned about Senga was that she was part of the school's netball team which met every Saturday. Yuuki decided to go watch them play. Students were free to do this however few did. In the small gym on East block Yuuki stood alone at the entrance and watched a game take place. When the match ended she waited for Senga to wash and change before talking to her.

"You were really good Senga," complimented Yuuki.

"You were watching?"

"Uh-huh, although I'm not sure about the rules."

Senga gave her a disbelieving look before continuing to walk towards the school's main gate.

"There are seven in each team. Each has a specific role and is limited to where she can move. You can't move in possession and you can't make contact with other players. The rest is simple but difficult to explain, you'd need to play to pick it up."

"We never played this game at my old school," stated Yuuki, "it does look fun though."

The two left Bishopmill Academy and headed east. It was a cloudy day, which made the temperature slightly higher than recently. The brisk pace they were travelling at also helped Yuuki stay warm. The prospect of making soup for herself when she returned home heated up her cold body.

"Lorraine is good at netball."

Senga's random statement caught Yuuki off-guard.

"You mean the one the central shadow is after."

"Yes. She's a good girl, although she must be odd having Terry as her boyfriend. I hate those damn shadows. Whenever I see one I feel like ripping it apart. They steal the lives of those who can't defend themselves like cowards." Senga stopped walking and stared intently at Yuuki. "I'm going to get the bastard who's using them. I don't care what I need to do, I'll wring his neck."

The hatred in Senga's eyes frightened Yuuki. There was pure, unadulterated rage wrapped around each syllable spoken. After glaring intently into space Senga's body jarred suddenly and her face became less fierce than before.

"In any case we're doing fine for now. As long as you're in charge we should be okay."

"Do you really think so?" asked Yuuki.

"You listen to Becky's stupid suggestions too often, you're overprotective of Daigo, you think Iain is wonderful for some reason and you hold me back too much. But we're still here, so you must be doing something right."

"Erm, thanks Senga."

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Hanged Man Arcana shall bless thee."_

Hearing the social link voice comforted Yuuki but even without it she felt she knew Senga a little better. From the depths of her soul she wanted to find the killer and destroy the shadows however Yuuki suspected that this wasn't born solely from revenge. She cared about people too. When the two schoolgirls reached Lossiemouth Road they parted ways. Yuuki returned home.

Sunday, December 14th, 2014 – 09:34  
Friars Road

Rain trickled softly from wispy grey clouds above. The pavements were icy, a legacy of the previous night's clear skies. Yuuki moved carefully as she felt her boots sliding under her feet. A sense of relief overwhelmed her as she reached the Catholic Church on Friars Road however that changed when she heard a girl yelling from inside.

"What Terry and I do is none of your business!"

"Don't raise your voice in a house of God."

"Don't drag me here and I won't yell here!"

Yuuki edged closer to the door. She recognised the softer voice as belonging to Christine but the other was a mystery to her. She poked her head inside and saw someone faintly familiar. It was a girl with short brown hair in a bob cut, hazel eyes above rosy cheeks and an athletic build. A colourful scarf was secured around her neck and a small white rabbit was attached to a key ring on her stylish handbag. Neither Christine nor this girl seemed to notice Yuuki.

"Terry's my boyfriend, why can't you get over that? He's a good guy if you give him a chance. And why do you keep bringing me here anyway, it's not like it makes any difference."

"Never say that!" snapped Christine, "you should be more respectful."

"I'm pretty sure the creator of life, the universe and everything has better things to worry about than whether or not I show up to this church on Sundays. And if he isn't cool with it then I'll make it up to him later."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE IT UP TO HIM LATER!" screamed Christine, "our lives are a test and nothing is ignored or forgotten. It's only through repenting and improving yourself that you can expect forgiveness."

"Come on 'C', can't you give me a break? I'll do you a deal, me and Mr Rabbit will come here once a month, fair?"

"You should visit every Sunday."

"(Sigh) I'm going home. I'll tell mama you said 'hi'."

Yuuki found herself caught at the doorway. The girl walked straight towards her and stopped.

"I know you! You were in the play with Terrance. How do you do I'm Lorraine Reilly."

"Y-Yes," stuttered Yuuki who felt awkward for eavesdropping, "my name is Yuuki."

"Nice to meet you! My little Terry-bear talks about you a lot, but he never told me how pretty you are! I'll yell at him later for that (giggle)."

Lorraine offered a friendly smile before leaving the church and walking down the path to Friars Road. She was the one the central shadow would be trying to kill on Tuesday night. That thought left Yuuki feeling cold. It was easier to save someone she didn't know.

The church was now empty inside save for herself and Christine. She had sat down on a pew with her head dropped low. Yuuki moved beside her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to listen in."

"Don't apologise child," replied Christine. "That was my youngest sister. I'm just grateful she came this time." She began staring into one of the stain glass windows, "normally she isn't home when I come to collect her. I hate to think what that _boy_ is doing to her."

There was harshness in Christine's voice. Yuuki presumed she was referring to Terrance Clyde, her classmate and Bonnie's boyfriend. Although Yuuki knew him well and considered him a friend, she decided to remain silent. Christine continued to talk.

"Ever since Lorraine met him she has become standoffish. She often refuses to pray or say grace when eating. Sometimes I feel as though my parents don't scold her enough and that I'm the only one who looks out for her, but I'm sure she resents me for that."

Yuuki could understand that. Her parents didn't take enough interest in Daigo making her compelled to protect him. Before he was happy to listen to her, but recently he had become frosty. There wasn't anything she could say or do to reach him and she was certain that was how Christine felt about Lorraine.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Hierophant Arcana shall bless thee."_

They spent the next twenty minutes at the church talking quietly. When Yuuki left she believed Christine to be in a better mood than before, which made her content.

aaa

Tuesday, December 16th, 2014 – 00:00  
West Road

Tonight the shadows were targeting Terrance Clyde, and tomorrow it would be their final aspiration, Lorraine Reilly.

Considering how far apart the spates of deaths had been thus far, Yuuki assumed this would be the last central shadow they would face this year. She would be happy if that was true, as she would have time to spend Christmas with her boyfriend. However for the moment she was focused on saving Terry.

He lived in a small house on West Road, which was close to Bishopmill Academy and south of the Haugh. The cars parked on the road told her this wasn't the wealthiest part of town, but rather similar to her own home. As was now normal, the six members of ASH waited in the street for the shadows to arrive. Having more room for manoeuvre was generally an advantage, since they were rarely outnumbered.

"Geez its cold," complained Daigo.

"Turn on the heater Iain gave you," suggested Yuuki. He followed her advice.

"It's still cold!"

The other members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters were close by. Senga had insisted upon coming since Terry was a friend of hers while James refused to leave tonight's mission up to them. Rebecca and Iain were there too, although that was because they didn't need a break. Everyone understood that they needed to make sure Terrance Clyde survived for neither Yuuki nor Senga would abandon him.

"Does anyone know where whatshername for tomorrow lives?" asked Becky.

"We won't be going to Lorraine's house," answered Senga. "Terry told me she hurt herself in an accident this morning and was taken to Dr Silver's hospital as a precaution. She should be there when the shadow arrives."

"Is she alright?"

"She'll live."

That statement didn't fill Yuuki with confidence. The other world was thirty minutes old, meaning tonight's enemies were overdue. Iain was using his newly acquired persona, Nagasena, to search their surroundings. Eventually he found them.

"There are three entities approaching this location," he stated, "I cannot confirm yet if they are shadows, however it is likely. They are unfamiliar although all three appear adept with poison."

"Just tell us how to kill them," said an exacerbated Senga.

"Unfortunately I am unable to tell from this distance."

Three enemies appeared on the horizon. The first was a shaggy dog. Its exact size was difficult to determine due to its long hair and small body. Beside it crawled a snake with a mitre on its head. Wherever it moved it left a trail of ooze which seemed to melt the ground. The third shadow was the most bizarre in appearance. It was like a chimera, except it had the head of a monkey, the body of a tanuki, the legs of a tiger and the tail of a snake.

"They're types of mythological creature," muttered Iain.

"Could you be a dear and tell us how to kill them already?" interrupted Senga with equal measures of sweetness and menace.

"The Keukegen, ah hound, is vulnerable to fire. Despite utilising it in its attacks the Basilisk is susceptible to poison. Finally the Nue is weak against electricity. I recommend that James remains uninvolved during this engagement."

Yuuki decided to let her brother tackle the Keukegen and Becky the Nue. She would take the Basilisk. Summoning Damballa, her poison resistant ice specialist, she led the charge towards the enemy.

"Take them out as quickly as you can," ordered Yuuki. She rushed to the snake and her persona leaked purple gas in a wide plume. The shadow managed to escape its path. It in turn did the same however this had no effect on Yuuki. She knew there was no way for this enemy to defeat her as long as she used Damballa. Her friends however were not fairing so well.

Both Daigo and Becky had been infected with poison released by their respective opponents. Senga rushed forward to help only to end in a similar condition. This left Iain, who couldn't destroy any of their opponents, James, who would be seriously hurt or killed if he tried, and Yuuki to defeat these three foes. Fortunately for her she was immune to their attacks, and tried to take advantage.

Yuuki's first goal was to ruin the Basilisk. It could be destroyed without the need to change persona, making it the logical choice. She hustled it to the side of the road and trapped it against a building. A plume of violet gas spiralled from her persona and wrapped itself around the helpless snake. It's hissing fell silent before fading away.

Now there were just two. Yuuki decided to make her closest enemy, the Keukegen, her next target. She needed to change persona to Coatlicue in order to exploit its weaknesses, but doing so would take away her defence.

"Iain," shouted Yuuki, "I'll distract the dog, freeze it in place."

She bounced quickly from side to side, diverting her foe from the ever advancing Iain. He summoned his persona and rained a thousand sprinkles of light on its body. The Keukegen turned to statue, not even able to twitch. This was her chance. Yuuki rushed to get as close as she could while evoking Coatlicue. The shadow was destroyed without any chance to counter. Only one more remained.

"Watch out you two!"

The cry from James was panicked. Yuuki turned and saw their final opponent. The Nue was too close for her to dodge and she didn't have time to alter persona.

"Nagasena!"

From the moment Iain yelled a white light surrounded her. Poison left the Nue and started emanating in every direction except hers. Yuuki glanced towards her friends. They too were protected by this glow. After ten or so seconds she noticed the light flicker. Traces of gas were starting to escape through. Believing that she didn't have much time Yuuki called forth Ukko and obliterated the lone shadow. Terrance was safe, for the moment.

Yuuki returned her attention to her struggling friends. She hurried to her younger brother first and felt his forehead. It was feverish.

"How are you feeling Daigo?"

"Like crap."

"I'll assume you're swearing because you're unwell," said Yuuki menacingly, thankful that her brother seemed alright. She checked on Senga and Becky. They were the same, sickly but unharmed. Iain was out of breath after creating that temporary glow, making her believe he was unable to assist anymore. Everyone was on their feet however fighting the shadows would be left to her and James.

"Don't try and kill them all at once!" bemoaned James, "they were dangerous. You need to know what you can and can't do."

"It worked out okay," reassured Yuuki, hoping he would stop complaining.

"If you had died tonight it wouldn't have helped anyone would it?"

"Yuuki knows what she is doing," interrupted Senga between coughs, "she might look clueless but I'd say the same about you, so quit whining."

Yuuki wasn't sure if she was being complimented or insulted.

"I wasn't the one who ran in like a damn numpty!"

"The only way you know how to run is backwards."

She knew this was going to be a long night.

aaa

Tuesday, December 16th, 2014 – 23:49  
Victoria Crescent

Tonight the fourth central shadow would mark its appearance.

The previous three had been the most difficult battles they had faced and Yuuki suspected that tonight would be no different. They had had no time for rest, having been involved in protecting Terrance Clyde the previous night. To make matters worse half of them had been poisoned during that fight, which left them short of their optimum strength.

James had invited everyone to his family's home on Victoria Crescent. There they would prepare for the shadow awaiting them. Dr Silver's Hospital, which was where Lorraine 'Bonnie' Reilly was being held, was less than a two minutes walk away, making this the perfect location. They were in a billiards/game room with plenty of seats along the walls and a snooker table in the middle. The television was switched on, but this was to drown out the sound of their conversation rather than entertainment.

Being able to leave after midnight also meant they could carry their weapons with them. Senga had her claymore, Yuuki a wakizashi, Rebecca a bullwhip, Daigo twin daggers and Iain a series of boomerangs. The sole member of the group who had thus far been unarmed was James however Iain had brought something to change that.

"I believe this may be suitable for you."

From within a long thin bag Iain revealed an axe with an eight pound head which had a hammer at one side and an edge on the other. It was more cumbersome than the sword Senga wielded and that made Yuuki doubt its effectiveness. She looked at Iain.

"Ah," he said knowingly, as if reading her thoughts, "this selection was based around the same principle as the one for Daigo. James has high levels of physical strength however his ability to evade attacks is underdeveloped. I believe that maximising his offensive capabilities to be more advantageous than to compromise for minimal gains in agility and a splitting maul matched these conditions."

"It'll help him hit hard," surmised Senga.

"Precisely."

The lights switched themselves off. It was midnight. The central shadow would be appearing shortly to murder a now aware Lorraine Reilly. Would she be able to hang on until they reached her? And would they be strong enough to defeat the darkness awaiting them? The Afterschool Shadow Hunters left the Keir compound and made the short journey to Dr Silver's Hospital.

aaa

When the hospital came into view they immediately recognised the effects of the other world. The outer walls were skewed disproportionately, creating a bizarre almost fantasy building. The original height of three stories was gone, replaced by a single level at the front and six at the rear. It was the wildest alteration to reality thus far and made Yuuki wonder what the future held in store for them.

Inside was similarly distorted. The walls breathed in and out and were coloured differently in each corridor. The floor flexed as well, making their steps uneven and slow. Past the reception area were two doors, one leading left and the other right. They had to choose.

"We won't reach Bonnie on time if we guess wrongly," said Senga, "I'll go with Yuuki and Iain, the rest of you go the other way. Keep moving until you find something and we'll meet up against the shadow. Does that meet your approval James or should we host a committee first?"

"You're not going to listen to me anyway," he replied forlornly.

Now that they had a plan in place Yuuki decided randomly to go through the left door. She could see one continuous level with no inside walls. There were winding stairs near the rear which she hurried towards. The floor lit up under her feet as she walked and strange, pained voices were echoing in the open space. These grew louder as she reached the second and then third level.

At the top of the stairs the trio saw a figure in green. She was an old bucktoothed woman with long hanging breasts and clothes in her hands crouched over a river of blood that trickled down the corridor.

"Is that the shadow?" asked Senga.

"Precisely," replied Iain. "Be very cautious, she appears to be adept with electricity and vulnerable only to fire."

Yuuki called forth Coatlicue and wasted no time in attacking. The shadow was caught unaware and fell backwards sharply. Then the walls began flexing, wheezing as they moved as if inhaling deeply. The woman's haggard face turned slowly to look hers before she started screaming wildly.

"MY CHILD, WHY ARE YOU WITH THEM? COME HERE MY CHILD. YOU'VE RETURNED!"

"Is she talking about me?"

"It would appear so," answered Iain, "she is a bean-nighe, a spectre from Celtic mythology. It is said that anyone who approaches her in the correct way will become her foster child."

"MY CHILD GET AWAY FROM THEM!" screamed bean-nighe, "I'LL KILL THEM, I'LL KILL THEM!"

The shadow started glowing brightly and an electric current ran along the trail of blood on the floor. Iain and Senga were both hit, causing them to fall over. Yuuki attacked in response, and forced their enemy back.

"YOU!" said the shadow with great menace, "YOU ARE NOT MY CHILD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?"

This time electricity was sent along the walls and leapt out at Yuuki from every angle. She wasn't weak to this type of attack however the confusion it caused disorientated her. Bean-nighe removed the dark green outer shall which had covered her body and transformed into a beautiful woman in dark clothing. Only her yellow eyes remained the same.

The now regenerated shadow moved with frightening speed, focusing her attention solely on Yuuki. Shock followed shock as the onslaught continued. Yuuki was unable to fight back, and unable to break away. Suddenly a claymore was swung between herself and bean-nighe. A quick glance proved it was Senga's. The attack had missed but bought her enough time to get away. Yuuki drew her wakizashi and crouched low.

"This is why I came with you Yuuki," stated Senga without removing her eyes from bean-nighe. "I had a feeling you'd find the shadow. Now how do we take out this mothering melancholy maniac?"

Yuuki tried to come up with an idea. Unfortunately their opponent didn't wait and lightning began popping at the three of them from every direction. There wasn't anywhere to hide or anyway to get behind the shadow as the corridor continued to flex in and out, leaving them trapped. Running away was an option however they had no idea where Lorraine was, making it too dangerous to flee.

As Yuuki was starting to lose hope she noticed bean-nighe stumble forwards. It was Daigo and James. They had arrived from the far side of the corridor, surprising the shadow with a well timed attack.

"MY CHILD," screeched bean-nighe, "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

An immense thunderbolt rang throughout the corridor. Its blinding light forced Yuuki to cover her eyes. Immediately she was struck hard and knocked to the ground. The pattern of light and pain repeated constantly without rest. They had no chance of fighting back.

Without warning bean-nighe stopped attacking for a moment and inhaled deeply. Senga lurched forwards but Yuuki stopped her. Something was wrong. After a silent pause the shadow opened her mouth and released an unbearable cry. The persona users fell to the ground and covered their ears. The piercing sound caused Yuuki's ears to bleed and her only wish was for it to stop. This was worse than anything she could recall.

She managed to glance around and saw Iain, his face contorted, clutching his boomerang. He threw it as straight as he could. It bounced off the ceiling and struck bean-night firmly on the head. The shadow fell silent and their torture stopped.

The only member of the group who wasn't paralysed by this barrage of attacks was James. Through squinted eyes Yuuki watched as he raised his axe into the air and tried to drop it down upon the shadow. Bean-nighe dodged and charged a powerful blast towards him alone, but this gave the rest of them a moment to recover.

Yuuki wasted no time, she ordered Coatlicue to generate a burst of flame. Daigo did the same with his persona, forcing the shadow's screams to become incoherent. Its young body visibly aged with each wave of fire, until it returned to its original form.

"DIE!"

A gold coloured light surrounded the shadow, blinding them with its ever growing brilliance.

"Run!"

Iain's panicked voice made Yuuki react quickly. She and Daigo were the closest to the glowing woman and also the fastest to move.

Then she felt nothing.

aaa

Yuuki heard the sound of babies crying. She opened her eyes. Lying on the ground next to her was Senga and Iain, and at the far end of the corridor were James and Daigo. They were moving slowly and recovering to their feet. When Yuuki stood up she realised this was where they had fought against the shadow. The stationary walls and well lit area seemed so different, yet she recognised it none the less.

Next to her was a window looking into a large room. There were newly born babies inside, lying in neatly arranged rows. A couple were crying but most were resting peacefully.

"Bean-nighe are the spirits of women who died in childbirth." Yuuki looked at Iain who was now standing beside her, "it's said that they live until they reach their natural time of death, all the while grieving for their loss. The Other World has ended and the shadow has been destroyed. Everyone here appears to be unharmed however I am uncertain as to the whereabouts of Rebecca or the target."

"We found the girl," said James with a pained voice, "it was too risky to bring her here or leave her alone, so Becky said she'd look after her."

"That isn't true," interrupted Daigo, "you wouldn't shut up until either me or Becky stayed behind."

"Daigo," snapped Yuuki, "don't talk to your elders that way, it's very rude."

Her brother shot her a dark expression but Yuuki ignored it. She was use to his behaviour by now. Turning to James she asked where Bonnie was now. He led the way and the five teenagers travelled quietly through the deserted hospital. They arrived in a private room where Rebecca was sitting on the bed playing a portable game device while Lorraine was lying down, her right foot wrapped in a cast.

"Oh," said Bonnie with an upbeat tone, "my protectors are here!"

"Protectors?" replied Senga, "you haven't been receiving those morphine shots have you?"

"Oh you," the girl playfully responded, "you never could take a compliment. Rebecca was kind enough to tell me what's going on and I'm definitely in! (Ouch)" Lorraine leaned forward and held her foot tightly.

"You can join when you're better," said Senga, "just get some rest."

"Ooohhh," interrupted Becky, "you're being _awfully_ friendly Senga."

"Shut up! It's nothing like that!"

Becky laughed heartily while Senga looked at her with daggers in her eyes. At this point Iain suggested they leave the hospital before anyone noticed them. Concealing their weapons as best they could the six members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters left Dr Silver's and returned to the Keir compound.

The forth of the seven central shadows had now been defeated. It was only a matter of time before they were all destroyed. Yuuki knew this had been a difficult fight and that the remaining three would be even tougher, but right now she was happy. They were one step closer to their goal and nothing was going to stop her.

As James had once said, 'we will do or die'.

End of Chapter 8


	37. Chapter 9 Christmas 1

Thursday, December 18th, 2014 – 00:00  
Hermes Street

Yuuki stepped out of her house to confront the lone figure under the only working streetlight.

The mysterious woman always revealed herself the night after a central shadow and today was no exception. Hidden behind an oversized black cloak, she spoke with a haunting voice as Yuuki approached.

"I've forgotten what this feels like, though we do this everyday."

Yuuki revealed her wakizashi. "Tell me who you are."

The cloaked woman laughed off her demand. Yuuki gripped her sword more tightly and presented it in as threatening a manner as she could.

"Only three shadows remain. Are you certain that killing them is the right thing to do? Isn't there joy in the nothingness of our world, a pleasure in its loneliness? Sorrow need not hide itself when you possess power such as yours."

It was clear from the mysterious woman's voice that she wasn't in the least intimidated. Yuuki lowered her sword. There was something about this person which frightened her. If she could see her face it might have taken away some of her mystique, but after months of trying Yuuki surrendered any hope of that happening. In any case the last time they met this person had overpowered her with ease.

"Why do you keep coming back here?"

"(Chuckle) no reason."

The figure raised her arm and pointed down the street. Yuuki knew without looking that there was a vision of Bonnie being murdered. The same thing had happened twice before.

"Is that Lorraine?"

Yuuki turned and saw her younger brother standing at the doorway staring at the unfolding vision. She ran towards him and pressed his face against her chest.

"Don't look."

"Look at what," he garbled, "let me see sis!"

She held him tight while keeping her own eyes shut. A cavalcade of noises swept over them. First the disjointed screams of bean-nighe, then the sound of various objects hitting a solid surface, before finally a chilling desperate cry from Lorraine which reverberated and faded slowly. When silence returned Yuuki lessened her grip on her brother.

"What was that about?"

"Ask her," said Yuuki pointing towards the mysterious woman, however she was gone. The Hashimoto siblings looked at one another and wondered what had happened.

aaa

Thursday, December 18th, 2014 – 23:49  
Hermes Street

Yuuki put the finishing touches onto her homework. She had struggled to understand continuous random variables and how they effect exponential distribution, but finally, after much effort, she felt she was getting to grips with it. In a way maths wasn't as difficult as English or History since theories were the same in every country. Leaning back she allowed her eyes to rest.

Her ears picked up the faint sound of music and explosions. Yuuki guessed that was her brother playing a video game. With her homework complete she wondered how he was coping with his. Normally Daigo would come to her looking for help but he hadn't done so since he started dying his hair red and wearing contact lenses. Curious she left her room and chapped at his door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me," answered Yuuki as she stepped inside. She saw her brother sitting on the bed a short distance away from his television screen. He had a can of juice on the floor next to his feet and a half eaten chocolate bar resting at his side.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you. What are you playing?"

"Demon's spirits," he replied before returning his attention to the game. Yuuki could tell he didn't want to talk but persisted anyway. She was worried about his grades since he hadn't come to her in weeks.

"How's school?"

"It's alright."

"Need any help with anything?"

"Nope."

"Any subjects you're finding tough?"

"Geez sis," complained Daigo, "will you give it a rest? I can do some things by myself you know."

Her brother switched off his console and stormed past her. When Yuuki asked where he was going he simply stated 'out'. Last time he had done this she decided to follow, this time however she stayed back. Why he so upset with her she didn't know.

Soon the other world arrived. Yuuki glanced out of her window. There was no sign of Daigo. She presumed he was on his way home and sat down. A few minutes past by and still her brother hadn't returned. Yuuki decided to wait for him outside. It was cold and dark, especially since she wasn't wearing her light jacket. Putting it on now wouldn't help as she needed to be touching it at midnight for it to work. Yuuki remembered that Daigo hadn't been wearing his jacket when he left.

"Is he lost?"

Yuuki pulled out her phone and summoned Tamamo-no-Mae. There was no sign of him. She told herself this was a good thing as only an active persona would be noticed during the other world, but became increasingly concerned nonetheless.

Another ten minutes past and her brother had yet to appear. She was worried. Yuuki evoked Tamamo-no-Mae hoping to find him, but once again the only thing she detected was the closed space at Bishopmill Stadium. 'He couldn't have gone there', she said aloud. Her hands started shaking. Going into one of those places alone was extremely dangerous, which was why none of them had tried it. Daigo wouldn't be that reckless…

The more she told herself this the more frantic she became. Yuuki collected her bike and began pedalling as quickly as she could. Daigo would need her if he was inside a closed space. She hoped she wasn't too late.

aaa

Yuuki arrived at Bishopmill Stadium and caught a glimpse of someone outside the dome which enclosed it. She was sure this was Daigo. The figure put his hand against the external edge before removing it quickly again, clearly uncertain as to whether or not he should go in.

"Daigo!" shouted Yuuki.

The figure turned in her direction. Yuuki pedalled frantically however he stepped through before she could reach him. She followed. Once past the outer shell she saw Daigo standing there, his arms folded. Yuuki stepped off her bicycle before it stopped and allowed it to collapse to the ground.

"Why did you follow me?" he snapped angrily.

"You idiot!" she yelled whilst marching towards him, "you can't come in here alone!"

"Don't tell me what I can't do! I can do this just as well as you."

"No you can't! You'll be killed!"

"If that happens it happens."

Yuuki paused short of her brother and stared at him. He had never spoken to her like this before. She couldn't imagine that he would act this carelessly.

"Don't talk like that," said Yuuki softly, "you need to look after yourself."

"I can look after myself, I don't need you!"

Daigo hurried deeper into the stadium. Yuuki turned her attention towards the outer wall and touched its surface. As she had suspected, they wouldn't be able to leave without destroying all the shadows. She wished she had got help from James or Iain before following her brother inside. Neither of them would be far away and could have helped immensely. Yuuki shook her head and chased after Daigo. They needed to work together if they were to survive this.

On the playing surface there were six shadows; two beetles, and four Maya. They were congregated close to one another making it impossible to fight them individually. Neither Yuuki nor Daigo had a weapon however they were helped by the stadium floodlights which had been turned on. If they had been surrounded by darkness this fight would have been even more difficult. Independently they could defeat each shadow so Yuuki tried to think of ways to reduce their enemies' numbers.

"I'll use Pangu and distract their attention," she said to her brother, "the ice beetle and the Maya with the blue mask are weak against fire, focus on them. You can also destroy the yellow one. The only thing you need to worry about is the Maya with the multicoloured mask."

Daigo nodded and trailed closely behind her. Yuuki wondered if this was a good idea. She considered having the shadows chase them, which would have spread them out due to their different relative speeds, but elected against it. It was unlikely her brother would have the patience for such a strategy, and could have resulted in them becoming separated.

Yuuki pressed the '1' key on her phone and ran at speed. She used Pangu to hit the multicoloured Maya to ensure it concentrated solely on her. Immediately she felt blocks of ice, an electrical discharge and fire strike her from different directions. Her persona wasn't weak to any of these attacks but their volume caused her excruciating pain. Regardless she had to keep moving. If she stayed still the shadows would focus on her brother.

Daigo sprinted towards the largest shadow, the blue ice beetle. It was turned away from him, giving him the chance to take it by surprise. Pausing a moment to concentrate he coated the overgrown insect in flame, initiating its demise. A wave of icicles swept towards him, which he skilfully skipped past. They had come from the Maya with the blue mask. He made that his next target but found it more difficult to hit.

Yuuki could tell the shadows they were fighting were weaker than those encountered during the last sequence of murders, but not by much. She had to focus on distracting their attention away from Daigo. Darting between the sole remaining beetle and one of the Maya's she managed to avoid their interest however it was a temporary relief. Four different attacks hit her in quick succession, forcing her to fall over.

The six shadows were now down to four; the red, blue and multicoloured Mayas and the fire beetle. Daigo had destroyed the other two. There was only one more he could defeat so Yuuki decided to change tactics. When she got close to the beetle she called forth her persona Damballa and attacked. It had no chance of dodging and fell lifelessly to the ground. Yuuki watched as Daigo finished off the blue masked Maya, evening the odds for the first time, however he was struck to the ground by an unexpected gust of wind.

The multicoloured Maya was attacking her brother but Yuuki resisted helping him. She was tired having been the focus of their enemies' efforts and thought changing personas too often would weaken her further. She attempted waves of attacks against the fire breathing red Maya only to achieve glancing blows. Seeing Daigo in pain forced her to give up and run towards him.

There were two personas she could use but Yuuki chose Lila. She positioned herself between her brother and the shadow and pressed the number eight on her phone. A woman in saffron with an indigo third eye on her forehead appeared. She produced a gentle glow by singing in a lyrical voice which surrounded and enveloped the Maya. When the light faded it was gone. Just one more enemy remained.

The shadow Yuuki had abandoned to help Daigo now struck her from behind. It hit hard, making her tumble. Intense pain resonated through her lower spine, telling her she wouldn't be able to cope with much more. Struggling to her knees she looked at her red masked opponent. It was dragging its ill-defined body towards her slowly, as if taunting her. Yuuki kept her thumb poised over the keys of her phone. She would only get one chance to defeat this thing.

Then a rain of black and white spheres fell upon the shadow. It orientated its mask upwards only to be caught in a bright and noisy explosion. Yuuki covered her head. She felt the shockwave of the blast due to her close proximity. When the reverberations died down she saw the Maya was no more. Daigo was standing there, breathing heavily. They had done it.

The stadium floodlights switched off and darkness enveloped them. Only random flickers of light existed in the commercial boxes in each of the stands. The other world was over. Yuuki's body was still sore, but not to the same extent as before. She returned to her feet and walked over to Daigo.

"Are you alright?"

"(Pant) I'm fine. (Pant) that was fun."

Yuuki shot him an angry look before closing her eyes and giggling softly. It had been an extremely dangerous, stupid thing to do, but a part of her enjoyed it. Besides, she didn't want to upset her brother any further.

"Let's not do that again, agreed?"

Daigo nodded.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Magician Arcana shall bless thee."_

The pain she was experiencing made her think about the other world. It seemed to her that each of them had a certain tolerance level beyond which the wounds they received would be carried on to reality. Yuuki considered this further. Whenever she had been rendered unconscious she would recover in a number of hours and in a great deal of pain, and after her tussle with the mysterious woman her body felt the full effects beyond the other world. Were their recoveries linked to their personas? And if someone was badly hurt while unconscious, would the full extent of their injuries be carried forward into reality, crippling them or possibly killing them?

Her head began to hurt. Iain was better at thinking about these things than her, especially after a long and hard fight. With weary legs and tired eyes Yuuki and her brother returned home.

aaa

Friday, December 19th, 2014 – 16:01  
Mayne Road

The coffeehouse Mocha's Chocó's was busier than normal.

Considering how many of them would be there, Yuuki and her friends went to the back of the shop and 'commandeered' two tables. There wasn't anywhere else they could meet up.

Earlier today Lorraine 'Bonnie' Reilly, the forth central shadow target, was released from the hospital. Now capable of summoning a persona she was intending to join the Afterschool Shadow Hunters. Everyone was gathered to confirm her membership.

The group was split in two. Yuuki, James and Iain were against the window whilst Rebecca, Daigo and Senga sat at the adjoining table. Everyone, bar James, was still in their school clothes.

"Bonjour!"

The voice came from the entrance. Stepping towards them was Lorraine who was clad in the grey Oakland High uniform. She wore trainers on her feet, knee high white socks and a multicolour scarf underneath her bob cut brown hair. Next to her was someone else.

"Hello Terrance," said Yuuki, her voice starting to trail off.

"What are you doing here?" interrupted Senga.

"Ah my dear Agnes, it's good to see you too."

"Don't call me Agnes, you know it pisses me off."

Lorraine sat opposite Yuuki while Terry moved next to Senga. There was silence for a moment.

"Is he joining as well?" asked Daigo.

"He's here to sign up too!" enthusiastically stated Lorraine. "When I told him what happened he said he wanted to help, isn't he wonderful?"

"I'd like to reserve judgement," remarked Senga cynically, "so you said what happened and he believed you."

"That's right."

Senga let out an audible sigh. A waitress came over to the two tables to take the next round of orders. When she left Lorraine looked directly towards Yuuki.

"You can make him a persona user too by touching him, right?"

"How did you know that?" asked Yuuki.

"I might have dropped the bomb on that one," admitted Becky.

"I just know my little snookie wookie can help, pretty please?"

Lorraine's eyelashes were fluttering wildly towards her, giving Yuuki little choice. She reluctantly agreed.

"Great!" cheered Bonnie, "and to celebrate I have a treat for everyone. I've bought tickets for us to go see a pantomime tomorrow! It'll be like group bonding."

"What's a pantomime?" asked Daigo.

"It's a show with colourful costumes and jokes, it'll be great!"

"Aren't we a little old for that?" said Senga coldly.

"Oh you, don't be silly. It's my way of saying thanks. It's the least I can do. We'll all meet up here at 7pm and walk down to the playhouse together."

Yuuki smiled gently at Lorraine. She could tell they would get on well together. Her bubbly personality made her fun to be around and she didn't appear to be frightened by the prospect of fighting shadows. However Yuuki was concerned about Terrance. Involving others unnecessarily troubled her and the fact that he was her friend didn't help. She tried to shake this ill feeling but couldn't. Throughout the rest of the conversation Yuuki remained quiet.

aaa

Saturday, December 20th, 2014 – 06:37  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki had three reasons to be cheerful. Firstly, the Afterschool Shadow Hunters had two new members, Lorraine Reilly and Terrance Clyde. Second, there were only two more days of school this year, giving her a long break over the winter period to relax and third, she and her friends would be going out that night to watch a pantomime, although what that was she wasn't sure.

She had woken unnaturally early and was making breakfast for herself in the kitchen. For some reason she was feeling peckish. Yuuki prepared crisp, golden brown toast and coated it in margarine which slowly melted on its hot surface. Taking a bite tickled her taste buds, forcing her eyes to close with pleasure. She loved having something this simple in the morning.

Sitting at the kitchen table in her yellow pyjamas, Yuuki was enjoying her meal in silence when she heard footsteps approaching. She glanced towards the door only to find her mother, Mhairi Hashimoto, standing there. She was dressed in a white blouse and navy skirt, with modest earrings hidden behind her dark auburn hair. Yuuki returned to eating.

"Are you busy?"

Yuuki looked at her mother who was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You could join me in the shop today. Don't do it if you don't want to. I'm leaving in ten minutes."

Her mother carried her drink out of the kitchen. Yuuki never enjoyed long conversations with her but this was even more one sided than normal. Is that how she asks for a favour? Confused, but also intrigued, Yuuki quickly finished her breakfast and changed into her school uniform. This was the first time she could ever recall her mother asking her to do anything.

aaa

At 5pm 'Hashimoto's' closed.

Yuuki slumped over the counter exhausted. This was worse than the feeling she would get after fighting shadows. All day she and her mother had been serving customers with little rest. Yuuki didn't know how busy the shops could get right before Christmas.

By contrast Mhairi was sweeping the store quietly, appearing unfazed by the 10 hour shift she had just completed. There wasn't a misplaced hair or smudge of makeup on her face, nor any complaints uttered from her lips. It was as if she was just starting work as opposed to finishing. Yuuki made her way to the back, gathered her yellow coat and sat down on one of the storage boxes. She couldn't wait to return home and lie down, even though she would be going out with her friends later. Soon her mother entered the room with the brush.

"Is everyday like this?" asked Yuuki.

"No," was the instant response, "today was busy. Go home; I'll be doing the accounts now."

Yuuki wasn't in the mood for arguing so she returned to her feet. As she was leaving the store she heard her mother speaking to her. It was an uncharacteristically gentle voice.

"You helped…thanks."

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Empress Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki returned home.

aaa

"You'll love this, I just know it! I saw this company do Aladdin last year."

Lorraine sat down next to Yuuki near the centre of the hall. The other six members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters were lined up in the same row, waiting for the pantomime to begin.

Bishopmill Playhouse, the venue for tonight's show, had two performance areas beyond the reception desk. Yuuki and her friends were in the first. The seats were red with golden tints at the edges. The stage was a raised wooden platform which was currently vacant. All around above most of the crowd were gantries, each with their own private set of maroon curtains.

"They're also hosting 'The Snow Queen'," stated Lorraine over the noise of people finding their seats, "but I like this panto better."

Yuuki leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Despite enjoying an hour of sleep she was still tired from her long day at 'Hashimoto's'. She knew she wouldn't doze off as the sound of Terrance munching a packet of 'Stroller's' crisps continued to penetrate her ears. She hoped he wouldn't do that during the show.

Suddenly there was thunderous applause and whistles coming from the crowd as dramatic organ music started playing. Yuuki looked up at the stage and saw a man in a bizarre purple costume enter. The crowd changed its cheers to jeers.

"Mwahhaha! Mwahhaha! Oh shut up."

For a moment Yuuki wondered if this was part of the act or if something had gone wrong. She glanced towards Iain beside her and noticed his expression was unmoved. She then remembered that he might not be the best barometer for normality.

"Yes I am evil. Evil pays don't you know? How else could I afford the rent for this magnificent palace? And you lot," said the man pointing towards the audience, "You have that silly shirt. Look at you, with your strange shoes and nonsensical sweaters; you make me sick, Mwahhaha!"

The younger children near the front were laughing and booing in equal measure, as was Lorraine.

"I have amazing magical powers. Any cheek from you lot and I'll turn you all into hideous toads! Which for some of you would be an improvement."

aaa

The show ended with all the cast on stage singing a song at Aladdin and the princess's wedding. The crowd were clapping in time with the rhythm until the final note when they applauded freely. Yuuki was one of them. She actually enjoyed the farcical scenes, the rude jokes and how the actors would break the forth wall. Hearing a hundred or so people yell 'he's behind you' was also fun.

Once outside Yuuki checked her watch. The time was just after 9pm. She was feeling extremely tired and wanted to go home, however the others had different plans.

"L'Oreal," said Terrance, "nightclub, comedy or movie?"

"Nightclub!" cheered Bonnie, "oh but I don't have my costume."

"Costume?" asked Senga.

"I have this black leather outfit were I attach-"

"Forget I asked."

Wearily she remained with her friends and followed them to Karma Palace. It was a short journey, no more than a ten minute walk. Yuuki drifted to the back of the group and found herself joined by Iain.

"Are you unwell? You appear somewhat pale."

"Huh, oh I'm fine, just exhausted. I was working at my mother's store all day today. It was busier than I thought it would be."

"I didn't know that," interrupted Daigo, "how come you were there?"

"Mother asked and I didn't have anything better to do."

"But I thought you hated being around mum."

Everyone had now stopped walking and was looking at her. Yuuki waved her hand dismissively.

"Do you not get on with your parents?" asked Rebecca, "they seem really nice to me."

"It's not that…wait, when did you meet them?"

"A couple of months ago," chirped Becky, "your mom offered me a discount at her shop and everything. The food she makes is almost as good as Senga's!"

"You can cook Senga?" said James, a surprised expression written upon his face, "and it's edible? Who would have guessed?"

"Some people truly are unpredictable," added Iain.

"W-What's the big deal? We're picking on Yuuki right now not me, remember?"

Yuuki sighed. She didn't want to talk to her friends about her parents. "I get on fine with them; it's just Daigo saying misleading things."

After her brother made an aggrieved grunting noise the group continued to their destination. When they arrived they were told Daigo couldn't enter. Yuuki used this as an excuse to leave. She and Daigo returned home with Iain for company. He left them once they reached Hermes Street.


	38. Chapter 9 Christmas 2

Monday, December 22nd, 2014 – 00:00  
Hashimoto Residence

The other world had just arrived. Yuuki was in her room, staring up at the ceiling. She had spent the previous day buying everyone she knew last minute gifts for Christmas. Only one person remained, Iain. She had no idea what to get him, or what he would give her.

The problem with not telling her friends that they were a couple was now evident. She couldn't think of anyone she could talk to. Haruka wouldn't be a good idea as it might remind her of Ken and no-one else knew enough about Iain to help.

Then it came to her. There was someone she knew she could trust, her persona Jack Frost. She thought it might be a good idea to seek his advice and it had been a while since the last time she had spoken to him. Yuuki gathered her cell phone and went outside. She walked a short distance from her home to make sure her brother Daigo wouldn't overhear her. Once she arrived at an appropriate spot she called forth the round white persona.

"Hee-ho, Jack Frost is at your service, hee-ho!"

She had forgotten how cute he was. Succumbing to the irresistible urge to pat him Yuuki gently caressed the top of his head, only to find he was made of smooth frozen fur.

"Did Jack hurt mistress?" he asked seeing her hold her hand, "Jack would never do anything to harm mistress!"

"You didn't," reassured Yuuki, "I just didn't expect you to be so cold."

"Then Jack will become warmer!"

He wrapped his hands into fists and started shaking violently. His eyes were black dots but she imagined them full of determination.

"Please stop doing that," requested Yuuki, worried that he was hurting himself.

"But Jack is too cold for mistress. Does mistress not want to touch Jack?"

"It's not that, erm, it's just, erm, if you become warmer you won't be the same Jack that I love so much now!"

Her persona appeared very happy with this answer and started dancing around her. Yuuki tried to make him stop.

"I have a favour to ask."

"Jack will do anything for mistress!"

"Erm, there is a boy I like, he's my boyfriend, he reads a lot and likes quiet things, I don't know what to buy him for Christmas, could you give me any ideas."

Jack stopped moving and fell silent. After twenty seconds of careful consideration he finally responded.

"Ice cubes!"

Yuuki shook her head. Why did I think _he_ could help me? Despite feeling this way Yuuki said thank you and pulled out her phone.

"Before mistress sends Jack home, Jack has a question for her."

"A question…sure, what is it?"

"Can mistress understand the shadows?"

"What do you mean? No, I don't understand them."

"Jack Frost doesn't either. They're too scary for Jack. Jack prefers happy things."

Yuuki returned Jack Frost to her phone. What did he mean 'do you understand the shadows?' There wasn't anything to understand. All they wanted was to kill people, nothing more, but the question continued to nag at her. Were the shadows more than they were thinking?

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Hermit Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki rubbed her face. She presumed she was still tired and started walking home, however she saw someone standing in the street looking at her.

"Daigo, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you were going to fight shadows and wanted to help."

"D-did you hear anything?"

"No."

"Good."

"I think you should buy Iain some science fiction novels," said Daigo nonchalantly, "he told me he liked that kind of thing."

"You know that might actually be a good idea, he does-" Yuuki's demeanour changed instantly, "YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

"Oops?"

She chased her brother into their house and forced him to swear he would never tell anyone about her and Iain. Eventually, after much screaming and pleads for mercy, Daigo finally agreed.

aaa

Monday, December 22nd, 2014 – 17:24  
Hermes Street

Yuuki looked at the calendar posted on her wall with a puzzled expression. It told her she was to see Gavin tonight but the reason why escaped her. It troubled her for a moment until the answer finally came to her.

"His school disco!"

Yuuki had promised her next door neighbour that she would go with him to his Christmas dance. She had agreed in the hope that he would become more sociable with his classmates however the event had slipped her mind. Her own school was hosting something similar tomorrow which dominated her thoughts. Now realizing why she was to see Gavin she decided to get ready.

First she found a yellow camisole, but chose to save that for tomorrow. Instead she picked a light dress she had worn to a picnic with Senga and Becky months earlier. Yuuki put on a pair of white shoes with a small heel. It wasn't as comfortable as her normal shoes or trainers, however they did look nice. Knowing that it would be cold outside, Yuuki wore a coat and her red tartan scarf. She put on some makeup before walking to her next door neighbour's house. It wasn't Gavin who answered, but his aunt Elaine.

"Goodness me Yuuki, you look beautiful!"

"T-Thanks," she replied, unused to that kind of compliment, "is Gavin home?"

"He is. Come inside and I'll get him."

Elaine skipped quickly to the upper level and knocked at a door. Yuuki stayed in the small hallway at the foot of the stairs. The McDonald house was structured in the same way as her own only inverted. The decorations were simple save for the photographs hanging on the wall. Yuuki looked at some of them. In most she saw two people who looked like Elaine standing side by side with a tall man hugging one of them tightly. Where these Gavin's parents?

"Yuuki? What are you doing here?"

She glanced upwards to the top of the stairs and saw Gavin staring at her. He was still in his grey uniform and his black hair was unkempt. Yuuki moved towards him slowly and noticed him glance at her dress and take a step back.

"Is your school disco a different night?"

"AhYuukiIdidn'tthinkyou'dwanttogosoIwasn'tgoingtogo."

"Sorry."

"It is tonight but I wasn't going to go. I thought you would have forgotten."

"How could I forget, we promised we'd go together, remember?"

"Do you…really want to?"

"Sure," replied Yuuki cheerfully, "we haven't spent time together in ages."

"_Awww."_

Both Yuuki and Gavin looked where the sound came from and saw a door which had been left ajar.

"Aunt Elaine, don't listen in!"

"Sorry," said Elaine as she moved from her hiding place, "but you both look so cute! Put on something nice Gavin and let me take a picture!"

"NO! You can't do something like that to Yuuki."

"Now, now she doesn't mind."

After ten minutes and a dozen photographs Yuuki and Gavin set out on their way to Oakland High School.

aaa

The school was much smaller and older than hers. The concrete building showed signs of wear and tear, and there were no green spaces to be found. Yuuki tried to see a playing field but found none. Inside wasn't much better. The corridors were dark and dingy and the rooms were smaller, despite hosting the same number of desks as Bishopmill Academy. In many ways this reminded her of her old school in Port Island, making her feel more comfortable.

The disco was being held in the assembly hall, which also doubled as an indoor gym. There were different coloured lines for various sports and basketball hoops fixed onto the walls. The music was provided from an old CD player with speakers haphazardly attached to it and placed around the sides.

Yuuki and Gavin walked in together. The room was busy with people, although most were not dancing. The boys were dressed like Gavin, a smart shirt with plain trousers, while the girls fashions were more varied.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Don't say that," said Yuuki holding onto his arm, "we'll have a good time."

"_Yo squeak-squeak, who's the talent?"_

The voice came from behind. Yuuki turned and saw a man who was slighter taller than her eyeing her closely.

"Are you lost," said the stranger, "I ain't seen you 'round here before. Why don't I give you a tour, and we'll see what happens?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. Yuuki batted it away.

"As repulsive as that sounds I think I'll pass."

"Don't be so hasty;" insisted the man, "we've got plenty of time."

"The answer is no."

"Playing hard to get, that's a real turn on."

"Why don't we go dance Gavin?" said Yuuki. She held his hand and pulled him towards the middle of the room. The guy who had been talking to her grabbed her arm tightly.

"If you don't let go," stated Yuuki menacingly, "you'll be carried out of here."

She gave the man an evil stare which finally managed to deter him. He muttered something under his breath and walked away. Gavin whispered in her ear.

"I didn't know you could be so scary."

"Neither did I," replied Yuuki, "a bit of Senga must have rubbed off on me."

"Sorry I should have said something."

"Don't worry about that, I know how to take care of myself. But why did he call you 'squeak-squeak'?"

Gavin started squirming. "That's what most people call me."

Yuuki felt sorry for him. It sounded as if he was being picked on by his classmates. He was a little like her friend Rebecca. She used to be bullied before she consciously decided to act outgoing. Gavin wouldn't do that. A new song started playing in the background and more people made their way to the floor. It was that year's 'Christmas number 1', which was important in this country. Yuuki smiled towards Gavin and started dancing.

There were other people who Yuuki recognised at the dance. The first was Christine, her friend who she would see at Church on Sundays. She was acting as a chaperon alongside some of the teachers. After spending some time with Gavin, Yuuki decided to talk to her in a quiet section of the hall.

"Hello Christine."

"Are you enjoying yourself Yuuki? You and your little friend look like a really nice couple."

"He's my neighbour, I actually have a boyfriend."

"Oh," responded Christine, "I'm surprised. Wasn't your boyfriend worried about you going to a box social with someone else?"

"I promised to go with Gavin before we started dating," explained Yuuki, "besides I, erm, didn't tell him."

Christine gave her a disapproving look, but her expression quickly changed. The pair watched the people around them for a while. There were two in the middle who they both knew well, Lorraine, Christine's younger sister, and Terrance Clyde. They were dancing in a more liberal manner than most, holding each other closely.

"My sister told me you visited her in hospital. I really appreciate you doing that."

"Oh, I was in the area," said Yuuki dismissively, "I'm relieved she's recovered."

"She fell over some of her 'toys'. That was God's way of telling her to stop getting involved with that sort of thing, but she chooses not to listen."

Yuuki didn't say anything. She suspected there was a 'darker' aspect to Lorraine's personality, but believed she was a good person at heart. Now that she was a persona user, Yuuki knew they would be spending a lot of time together and she would have a chance to know her better. She and Christine talked for a while.

When Terrance and Lorraine moved to the side of the room for a break Yuuki approached them. She wanted to say hello since they were at the same disco. They were both sweating from their constant dancing and had broad smiles on their faces.

"Bonsoir Yuuki! Wait you don't go to this school."

"My next door neighbour Gavin invited me."

"Gavin? Hmm…oh you mean Gavin McDonald. I've heard about him. He's in the year below so I've never talked to him."

"I thought he was the same age as us?" stated Yuuki.

"No, no, he's in fourth year."

"So you like younger guys," interrupted Terry, "does this mean you're two timing Iain?"

"No!" exclaimed Yuuki, "I wouldn't cheat on Iain! Gavin is a friend of mine and I'm just trying to help him out. And how did you know I was dating Iain?"

"I didn't, you just told me."

Yuuki growled under her breath. The smug expression on Terry's face really annoyed her. She wished she hadn't said anything.

"I thought there was something going on between you two," added Bonnie, "he kept eyeing you when you weren't looking. We should go on a double date! Oh, I've got a better idea, he-he-he."

Worried about where the conversation was going Yuuki searched for Gavin. She found him surrounded by a couple of guys but he was hunched over and appeared pensive. Yuuki said 'bye' to Terrance and Lorraine and strolled across the hall to him. When he saw her his face turned slightly red.

"I've been looking for you," she said loudly, making sure the people around them overheard her, "let's dance and you can tell me the rest of that story."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him away. 'What story?' he whispered in her ear. 'I'm trying to make you sound interesting,' answered Yuuki quietly. She spent the rest of the evening with Gavin, who seemed to enjoy her company. At the end of the night she overheard a few of his classmates asking him questions, with him giving some tentative responses. This made Yuuki happy. She hoped by going with him tonight he would make more friends at school. And she had had a good time.

Now she could look forward to her own dance with Iain.

aaa

Tuesday, December 23rd, 2014 – 18:54  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki was feeling excited.

She and Daigo arrived at the main entrance to their school and looked around. There were groups of people loitering beside a sign directing students to the assembly hall, their voices carried by the crisp winter air. Most of the central building, and all of east and west block, was lost in darkness, however where there was light the multicoloured windows produced a beautiful glow that shown onto the nearby road.

Daigo was dressed smartly. He had a red shirt which matched the streaks of colour in his hair and black trousers. Yuuki had also come prepared. She had tied a small yellow bow in her hair to compliment her camisole and wore the same white shoes as the night before. She had worked harder on her appearance tonight since she was going to be with Iain.

Even before she entered Central building she heard the DJ calling out to the crowd, relaying requests and making random statements. When the pair stepped through the doorway they were immediately recognised.

"Hiya Daigo! Hi Yuuki!" said Becky excitedly.

Rebecca was wearing a low cut emerald dress with a slot in the leg. Daigo seemed to be examining it closely so Yuuki slapped the back of his head.

"Oww, what was that for sis?"

"Her face wasn't where you were staring."

"That's alright," interrupted Becky, "my two formidable funbags are more than he's used to, especially when I squeeze them together like this."

Yuuki stepped between Rebecca and Daigo and ushered her away. She wished her friend wouldn't flirt with her little brother like that. There were three other members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters present and Yuuki moved towards them.

Senga was clad in a slender, conservative gown which wrapped over one shoulder, Lorraine had a more outlandish multicoloured full length outfit that had a number of cuts exposing part of her waist and finally Terrance's attire was a light blue suit with an extravagant orange cravat.

"Meow foxy," crowed Terry, "I was hoping you'd wear that kimono of yours, but you're still smoking hot."

"(Cough)"

"But not as fine as you Bonbon. If she's a nine then you're a ninety nine point nine to the power nine fine."

"(Giggle) you always say the sweetest things Terr-bear."

The couple shared an Eskimo kiss before chatting amongst themselves. The conversations Terrance and Lorraine shared continually confused Yuuki. Fortunately she could talk to Senga, who was standing slightly away from their other friends.

"Are you enjoying yourself Senga?"

"(Growl) I don't like these sorts of things."

"You look really nice. That dress suits you."

Senga looked away from her. Whilst they were talking the DJ picked up his microphone and caused a reverberation around the room.

"Hello, good evening, welcome and, err, hello to the 'snow ball'! I'm you're desk jockey for this glorious night and will keep the music coming 'til you can't take no more! Or around ten thirty 'cause that's when we're supposed to finish." The DJ's rambling speech made Yuuki doubt he was a professional. He continued regardless. "If you have any requests other than 'play over the hill and far away' then come on over!"

"He's in a good mood," stated Senga "is it normal to watch how happy someone else is and all you can think of is burning the whole place down?"

Yuuki simply nodded and smiled. After a few minutes Daigo and Rebecca walked over to join them. They were both grinning madly, making her weary.

"Iain's here," squealed Becky, "aren't you excited Yuuki?"

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?"

"Well if you want me to say it out loud-"

"I'mgoingtosayhellotohim," mumbled Yuuki quickly.

She couldn't help but smile when their eyes meet. Yuuki greeted Iain warmly while examining his black suit. It fit him well, she silently remarked, making his body appear more muscular than it actually was. He was still persisting with his unfashionable glasses, but she forgave him for that. His shoes were reflectively clean and he had pleasant smelling aftershave on.

"Good evening Yuuki."

"Good evening Iain," she replied half mockingly.

Yuuki heard the music in the background change and presented her arm for Iain to take. After a pause where he gave her a confused glance he seemed to understand what she was wanting and collected her hand. They walked onto the dance floor and mingled in the crowd.

Immediately Yuuki learned that Iain wasn't very good at dancing. His movements were a stiff and he didn't appear comfortable with the noise or the crowds. She tried her best not to respond, hoping that he would ease up as the night wore on. A quick scan revealed that Terry and Lorraine were performing something akin to the Lambada, Becky was rubbing close to Alistair, while Daigo was waving his arms desperately around Senga. It seemed everyone was having a good time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a request here," said the DJ through the speakers, "this song is for Iain and Yuuki who just started dating this month, give them a big hand!"

"WHAT?"

Yuuki looked over at Becky who was giggling wildly and hiding behind her boyfriend Alistair. Daigo was doing something similar, using Senga as his shield. Only Lorraine and Terrance were smirking openly towards her. Yuuki took a deep breath as all the eyes in the room fell upon her and Iain.

_When I wake each morning, and I walk from my home  
I see you on the way, and my heart is free to roam_

No-one else was dancing, making Yuuki believe they were waiting for her and Iain. She looked at him and noticed his feet were shuffling. Tentatively, she stretched out her hand towards him, and he slowly caressed it, barely providing any pressure.

_Oh what to say  
My minds went blank and I'm now lost in thought  
But for a moment  
I have the courage deep inside to say  
From me to you_

"Why did it have to be this song?" she whispered almost pathetically into his ear.

"This song…is starting to grow on me."

Yuuki giggled and leaned in close to Iain. It didn't bother her so much if people saw them like this, since their secret was out.

_There's nothing wrong with our love though it's small, it grows everyday  
Let others say we're standing still when we know, that this is our own way  
We may not hold hands when we walk or laugh, all that often when we're together  
But when we do I believe in my heart, it's more special to me _

_When you say 'good morning', it's like the day has just begun  
And when we walk together, the sun it shines on everyone_

_I've forgotten  
What this feels like, though we do this everyday  
But for a second  
In my heart I want this brand new day  
To never end_

"Yuuki," uttered Iain softly, "I was hoping you could join me for dinner tomorrow evening. There is a Chinese restaurant I have walked past which you may enjoy."

"Sure," replied Yuuki, "but why Chinese?"

"Ah, your younger brother informed me you liked that type of food. I realise it isn't the most appropriate choice however I wanted to be certain you would be content."

Yuuki nodded supportively towards Iain. Wanting someone to be 'content' wasn't the most romantic notion in the world, but she knew what he meant. He was thinking about her happiness, which made her feel warm inside.

_There's nothing wrong with our love though it's small, it grows everyday  
My friends tell me we should move when we know, that this is our own way  
We may not hold hands when we walk or laugh, all that often when we're together  
But when we do I believe in my heart, it's more special to me_

The rest of the evening past quietly, except for Yuuki's verbal barrage at her brother, Becky, Lorraine and Terrance for embarrassing her in front of the entire school.

aaa

Wednesday, December 24th, 2014 – 19:07  
Mayne Road

When Yuuki saw the restaurant her heart sank. 'The Plum in the Golden Vase', she had been here before with Daigo and embarrassed herself. Of all the curry houses in all the world Iain had to walk into this one.

The interior was the same as before with blood red décor laced with black and strikingly beautiful pictures adorning the walls. Iain and Yuuki selected a private table near the rear of the odd shaped restaurant, away from the other people present. Both of them had brought a bag each. Yuuki's contained her presents for Iain and she assumed his was for her.

"This is the first time we've eaten out together," said Yuuki, "it feels like we're really dating now."

Romantic Guqin music was playing in the background, accompanied by the small conversations taking place around them. There were a few empty seats which surprised Yuuki. She knew how important Christmas was in Europe and America and expected all the restaurants to be full. It didn't bother her, as it meant they didn't need to rush their meal.

A waiter came over to their table to take their order. Yuuki recognised him as the same one as last time and tried to hide behind her menu.

"May I take your order sir?"

"Ah, I'll be having the same as Yuuki," stated Iain.

The waiter turned his attention towards her. The measured expression on his face turned sour.

"I presume you'll be wanting tap water while I fetch a child's menu."

"No, I'm fine," answered Yuuki through gritted teeth, "I'd like king prawns and then sweet and sour pork please."

The man took down their order and walked away.

"Have you been to this restaurant before?" asked Iain.

"I thought they would have forgotten me, I'm sorry."

Yuuki stared down at the table. It would take some time for their meal to arrive and she didn't want the next ten minutes to be filled with awkward silences. Feeling the bag at her feet she placed it on the table.

"This is for you," said Yuuki, "I hope you like them."

Iain collected her gifts and looked inside. She saw his eyes grow wide for a moment as he pulled out the books in quick succession. He examined their covers before opening one and starting to read.

"They're science fiction novels."

"Thank you," replied Iain finally looking up at her, "I truly appreciate them."

He returned to reading. Yuuki was expecting him to give her a present from his bag but he didn't move. Her foot started tapping as he continued to read and pay her no attention.

"So, did you buy me anything?" asked Yuuki as innocently as she could.

"When I spoke to James regarding this topic he informed me that an expensive meal was more than sufficient as a gift."

That cheap son of a-

"However a further conversation with Agnes convinced me to provide an additional offering."

He raised his container and handed it to Yuuki. Immediately she noticed it was light, suspiciously light. When she put her hand inside she felt something soft wrapped inside paper. She pulled it out. Careful not to make too much noise Yuuki skilfully tore away the decorative packaging.

"This is…"

"It is a plush toy in the shape of your persona Jack Frost. Unfortunately it isn't exactly to scale as I had to estimate the length of the arms and legs, but I hope that will not detract away from your enjoyment."

"How…" Yuuki was finding it difficult to talk. She was genuinely taken aback by this thoughtful, unique gift. "How did you get this?"

"Ah, in Inaba Japan there is a specialist company called Tatsumi Textiles which can make plush toys from submitted designs. Strangely they had received this exact order once before. The male proprietor phoned me asking unusual questions about televisions and late night shows. I believe my insufficient understanding of Japanese may have led to the misunderstanding."

Yuuki was only half listening to Iain's story. She was hugging her Jack Frost plushie tightly against her chest. It was a sweet present that she would cherish forever. It no longer mattered how the rest of the night went as this was now the perfect date to her.


	39. Chapter 9 Christmas 3

Thursday, December 25th, 2014 – 06:57  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki's eyelids flickered open and closed. It was morning, Christmas morning. She managed to force herself out of bed and open her curtains. The occasional snowflake fell serenely to Earth onto the lightly coated ground below. Despite the early hour there were small children playing outside on bikes, laughing and crying as they weaved along the deserted road. It was picturesque.

She turned and stretched her arm over her head. Another thing Yuuki enjoyed was seeing her new Jack Frost toy resting atop of her bookcase. She brought it down and held it again.

"Hey sis, are you awake?"

Yuuki recognised her brother's voice and opened her door. He was standing there fully dressed, his hair free of artificial colours and with glasses bridged across his face.

"Good morning Daigo."

"Mom and dad aren't awake yet; could I talk to you for a bit?"

She glanced at her yellow pyjamas. "Give me five minutes."

Once she was ready Yuuki followed her brother as he led her out of their house and to the end of Hermes Street. He was pensive, which was uncharacteristic for him. Daigo leaned against a small garden wall and started talking, all the while avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry, for that thing I did, you know, running into the closed space."

"Don't worry about that," reassured Yuuki, "as long as we don't do it again then its fine."

"It's not that, you could have been hurt. I wanted to show you that I can fight the shadows just as well as anyone but instead I just made things worse." His downtrodden voice and elusive eyes made her realise how much this was bothering him.

"You try your best, that's all I want."

"I'm as good as Becky and James but you don't treat me like them, you just look at me as a kid that can't do anything for himself! You never trust me with anything important and you always talk down to me and-"

He paused. Yuuki guessed there were many things he wanted to say but was trying hard to keep them inside.

"I'm only looking out for you."

"I don't want you to look out for me."

In the background they could hear children excitedly playing. They were throwing snowballs at one another, causing one to become upset. The others stopped which made her calm down. A man came out a house and yelled at the rest before taking his daughter home. The children were much more subdued now.

"I do treat you like that, don't I? Mother has never taken an interest in either of us, and as nice a person as dad is he isn't very reliable. In the end all we have is each other. I'm so used to being your big sister that I forget you're growing up too. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't help when I run off," mused Daigo. "Say, why don't we call a truce? If you treat me like everyone else then I'll do what you tell me to, agreed?"

Yuuki shook her head. "I can't stop treating you like my brother. What if I listen to you more and you do the same for me?"

To this Daigo nodded enthusiastically. For the first time in months he appeared genuinely content. Yuuki realised two very important things; that her brother's happiness was inexorably linked to her own, and that he was more mature than she gave him credit for. She knew that her faith would not be misplaced with him, and that she needed to trust him more.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Magician beats in time with thine. The Magician Arcana shall always bless thee."_

Daigo grabbed her hand and started racing back to their home. "Let's hit and run those kids with snowballs," he shouted as they moved. The children turned to look at them, suddenly animated again, and began a pre-emptive strike. Yuuki and Daigo avoided as many as they could, throwing some snowballs back as they hurried home.

_I'm glad he isn't too mature yet._

aaa

Saturday, December 27th, 2014 – 00:01  
Hashimoto Residence

"Do you think I care about these days, when there's…"

Her phone was ringing. The sound pierced her once dreaming ears without remorse. Crawling out of her bed Yuuki dragged her still sleeping body across the floor.

"(Yawn) hello."

"Ah, good morning."

"Iain? Why are you calling me?"

"I detected the presence of what I believe to be another shadow. If my theory is correct this should be an individual type which has taken the form of an 18th, 19th or 20th century weapon."

"That's nice," answered a still dazed Yuuki.

"From what I can tell it is borrowing more of the features found in common and central shadows than previous incarnations. I will contact you tomorrow morning. By that time I should have confirmed the nature of this anomaly."

Iain ended the call. Yuuki closed her phone and returned to bed. Damn Iain, didn't he know she was too tired to think about shadows? Just as she was on the verge of falling asleep again she started considering what he said. How did he know what the shadow would look like? The question annoyed Yuuki and prevented her from sleeping for almost an hour.

aaa

Sunday, December 28th, 2014 – 10:57  
Green Park

There was an individual shadow waiting for them.

Iain had detected it on two consecutive nights leaving them in no doubt. He couldn't give an exact location due to its 'closed space' however he was able to narrow the search to Academy Street on the western fringes of town not far from where they were standing. Tonight Yuuki, Iain, Rebecca, Lorraine and Terrance would make up the 'hunting party'. The reason for the large group was because of how strong the last individual shadow had been.

When these details were confirmed the members of ASH returned to their respective homes. It was another cold winter's day and Yuuki could see her breath hanging in the air. The grass under her feet was frozen and a thin coating of ice rested upon every road and pathway, making travel conditions treacherous. Right now she was walking alongside Lorraine 'Bonnie' Reilly, whose home on Hamilton Crescent was close to her own. The two girls were alone.

"It's so fresh outside. I love it when there's a chill in the air."

"Really?" asked Yuuki.

"Uh-huh, it gives me an excuse to cuddle up with my warm little Terry bear!"

There was a vacant, faraway gaze on Bonnie's face. Yuuki didn't know much about Lorraine, except for the few things Senga and Terry had told her. The first time they spoke was a few days before she was attacked by a central shadow, and that had been nothing more than a brief conversation. Believing this walk was a good chance to get to know her better, Yuuki started asking some questions.

"How long have you and Terrance been dating?"

Lorraine checked her watch, "fourteen months, sixteen days, twenty one hours and fifteen minutes."

"That's…accurate."

"(Giggle) it was love at first sight," swooned Bonnie, "I couldn't resist that glint in his eye. He was so dashing, so charming, so in command. Deep down, I knew he was the one for me."

"That's really romantic," commented Yuuki, who started to get swept away in the fantasy, "where did you meet?"

"The circus."

That wasn't the response Yuuki had expected. She could hear Senga's voice in her head saying 'I'm not surprised,' or 'was he the bearded lady?'

"He marched up to me and declared his undying love. He's so dreamy."

Yuuki liked Terrance, but dreamy wasn't one of the words she would use to describe him. The two girls continued travelling together until they reached Hermes Street. Hamilton Crescent was further north and east meaning Lorraine had another five minute walk ahead of her. Before saying goodbye however Yuuki had one more question to ask.

"Bonnie, oh, I'm sorry, Lorraine, I was wondering-"

"Please, call me Bonnie."

"Are you sure it was a good idea to tell Terrance about the Other World?"

Lorraine closed her eyes and smiled. "Do you know what he said when I told him everything about the shadows? He said 'don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you'."

Yuuki waited for Bonnie to finish the story but she continued to stand still.

"What did he say?"

"I can't tell you," stated Lorraine, "I promised remember? But it was really sweet."

Lorraine waved and smiled warmly as she walked away.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Moon Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki wasn't sure if she was being teased or not, but regardless conceded that the two newest members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters would make things more interesting.

aaa

Sunday, December 28th, 2014 – 23:47  
Academy Street

They waited for midnight outside Averurie College, knowing their target would appear close by.

The five members of ASH chosen to destroy tonight's shadow loitered on a street corner but attracted little attention. Few people would be able to tell they were high school students, and fewer still would reproach them. Becky was talkative as ever, however Iain was acting strangely.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yuuki.

"I am considering something. This shadow is likely to both enhance and confuse our understanding of the Other World."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the forth individual shadow. In keeping with the others it made its appearance on a Friday night. By contrast the first victim of a Central shadow has been executed twice on a Thursday, once on a Friday and once on a Tuesday. In addition the individual shadows have taken the form of antiquated weapons of war, becoming progressively more advanced with each incarnation. I suspect this will be the case tonight. Central shadows have thus far been mythological goddesses. In both instances they have become increasingly adept, but the rate of improvement is far greater with individual types."

"Soooo," said Becky, "what does that mean?"

"If we take the central shadows into isolation we can assume the one creating them is either female or has strongly repressed gender issues. If we take the individual shadows into isolation we can assume the one creating them is occupied during the week. It is either someone who works Monday to Friday or is a high school student."

"Wait, why not someone at college?"

"Very few college courses require attendance every weekday Rebecca. In any case most students require employment in order to sustain themselves. It is most likely that they would be unavailable during the weekend. In addition we need to consider the unlikeness of a college student viewing each list of victims in advance." Iain paused for a moment, "I want to highlight that this is mere conjecture. Even if true there is the sizable issue of proof."

Iain thought the person creating the shadows was either a student at Bishopmill or a teacher. This didn't tell them why or how they were doing it, but the number of people who could have created the other world had reduced significantly. That is if Iain was right.

Midnight arrived and their surroundings fell deafly silent. At the far end of the undulating street appeared a large, brightly decorated dome. Stepping inside would mean they couldn't leave without destroying the shadow. After taking a deep breath Yuuki switched on her light jacket and went first.

Immediately she heard an engine start. Its source was at the centre of the closed space inside a large building of classical Greek design. The effect was haunting as the dome above echoed the sound and created spirals of colour in time with the petrol engine's rumbling noise. Yuuki had never heard anything like it before. It reminded her of a JCB running at extremely low revs with frequent violent coughs and splutters.

As she moved closer she read words that had been carved onto stone above the wide wooden doors – Averurie History and Conservation Museum. She approached the entrance and tried to get inside. It was locked.

"So do we break down the door?" asked Bonnie.

"It would be preferable to avoid that option," stated Iain, "although it has received funding from Miss Milan, its finances are not healthy. We should avoid unnecessary vandalism."

"Relax," suggested Terrance, "fixing a door doesn't cost much. Besides the museum would get a little publicity which means more visitors and more money. We would be doing them a _favour_ if we barge our way in."

"You're so smart Terry!" praised Bonnie.

Yuuki and Iain looked at each other. Terrance may have persuaded his girlfriend, but they didn't believe his argument.

"Iain, Becky, try to find a peaceful way inside."

They nodded towards her and rushed away. It wasn't long before Iain returned.

"There is an access point in this direction."

He led the way and showed them a small awning window that had been left open. Yuuki patted him on the shoulder. The horizontal slit was narrow and at least two meters off the ground, but she thought they could make it.

"I'll go first," offered Iain. She watched as he used a nearby wheelie bin as a step to comfortably reach the window. He widened the gap before gingerly squeezing himself through. A loud banging noise was made as he disappeared from view.

"Are you alright?" asked Yuuki.

"It is safe to enter."

Copying the same method as Iain, Yuuki lifted herself onto the brown bin. There was a pungent smell in the air that grabbed her attention. When she pulled her upper body up and saw inside she realised where she was. Unfortunately it was too late for her to stop and she tumbled onto the cold tiled floor. Yuuki hugged herself and started shaking.

"IAIN!" she yelled, "THIS IS THE BOY'S TOILET!"

"I doubt it is currently being used."

"Ah-ha," shouted Terry from the outside, "good one Iain."

At this moment Yuuki wasn't sure who she was angrier with, Iain or Terrance. To her surprise the next two people to enter were Lorraine and Becky. They didn't even appear embarrassed or annoyed. Yuuki rushed out of the gents as quickly as she could.

The museum had narrow corridors set between spectacularly wide rooms. She realised what she was seeing was an exaggeration of reality. Just like the recent central shadows, their enemy was skewing their surroundings. Yuuki continued walking. She moved towards the loud rumbling engine sound as it was presumably tonight's shadow.

"Wait," said Iain quietly, "there are Maya class shadows in the next exhibit. They are weak but numerous. It may be an issue for us."

A few Maya weren't a problem, mused Yuuki dismissively. This assessment changed however when she saw the embellished, elongated room. It was crawling with at least twenty shadows, all of them with grey masks. They were sitting where the various displays should have been, some formed like vases or paintings before pouring onto the ground and returning to their more common blob shapes.

Terrance adopted a dramatic pose in front of Yuuki and the others. With sharp, accurate movements he removed his phone from his pocket and twirled it into an upright position.

"Let me show you how this is done."

The twenty grey Mayas stopped moving as a tower of light emerged. An animal standing on its hind legs covered in fur with pointed ears appeared as the light faded.

"HOOWWWLLLLL! Wily and wise, I, Coyote the magnificent, shall follow your path. HOOWWWLLLLL!"

Terrance moved his head to look at their stationary enemies. When he tilted upwards he immediately flinched.

"Holy fudge on a stick what is up there?"

"Ah," interrupted Iain, "that would be the individual shadow. Your persona is capable of scanning and evaluating shadows, similar to mine."

"So we're similar? I am better looking and funnier, but I guess it makes sense."

The shadows started moving again. They were drawing closer to Terrance with every passing moment, prompting Lorraine to leap forward and summon her own persona. It was a fairy dressed in a multicoloured flower and had a trail of specks following its path.

"He-he, hello!" the persona squeaked, "Never fear, Alpan is here, he-he."

Alpan started glowing pure white and this spread towards the nearest shadow. Yuuki had never seen this happen before and watched intently. The Maya stopped moving, swivelled its mask around, and then continued towards them. Yuuki summoned Monkey and attacked as their enemies got into range.

"Hmm," said Iain nonchalantly, "it appears that Alpan, the persona of Lorraine, is adept at healing. It completely restored the health of that shadow. This could be advantageous."

"That isn't helping," complained Yuuki as she tried to fend off another two Maya.

Their opponents were coming from every direction and only Yuuki and Rebecca were able to fight back. The battle wasn't going very well. The enemies they were fighting now weren't much of a threat however the individual shadow would be much stronger.

Iain used his persona to freeze any enemies which drifted too close, giving Yuuki and Rebecca the chance to finish them. Terrance and Lorraine stayed further back as neither of them could help. The shadows didn't attack in one uniform group which helped the persona users whittle down their numbers. Soon the last of their foes was vanquished.

Yuuki took pause after the final Maya fell. She wished she had brought her wakizashi with her as it would have made this fight much easier. Cursing her ill fortune she continued walking to the far side of the hall. The engine noise was still rumbling in the distance, telling her where to go.

"There are more shadows in the next exhibition," stated Iain as they began to ascend a set of stairs, "I suggest we do not engage them. Any further loss of energy could be a problem. The individual shadow is not far from this location, making this an option."

"Should me and my Terry-werry wait here?"

It was hard to take Bonnie serious when she used baby talk.

"No we should stay together," answered Yuuki, knowing that no-one would escape if they didn't win. "I'll take the rear with Lorraine, Terrance you go first with Becky."

Bonnie started giggling, "I'm used to Terry asking to take the-"

"This isn't the time."

Yuuki signalled for her friends to wait as she poked her head into the next room. It was the armoury section, with axes, spears, swords and shields all on prominent display. The shadows were chess pieces and they were roaming the passageways in pairs. Believing it was safe, Yuuki nodded.

She wanted Terrance to go first because he was likely to be the slowest. That proved to be the case. He was breathing heavily as he pounded his way towards the farthest wall with Rebecca and Iain running alongside him fending off shadows. Yuuki and Lorraine were behind. They easily skipped past everything that came their way. After destroying two Bishops and three Rooks the group reached their target.

The chess pieces were no longer following them, seemingly trapped within their section of the museum. This left the five persona users free to concentrate on their ultimate foe, the individual shadow. The engine noise they had heard since entering this closed space was louder than it had ever been and was coming from the next room. There was the pungent smell of petrol in the air. Yuuki gave some final instructions.

"Terrance, Lorraine, I want you both to stay back. Leave the fighting to us."

Neither of her new colleagues objected. Yuuki stepped through and looked at tonight's antagonist. She hesitated.

"Is that a tank?" exclaimed Becky.

"The Mark I," answered Iain, "the female version if I'm not mistaken. The lack of 57mm navel guns proves its-"

"How do we fight a tank?"

"Ah, it is still a shadow, only its countenance is different. Its armour plating is in reality the same intrinsic substance as any other. It uses fire and is vulnerable to electricity."

Yuuki had the same concerns as Rebecca but remained silent. She breathed deeply and told herself it was the loud noise the tank was producing that scared her. Pressing '5' on her phone she summoned Ukko, her fur clad muscular electric specialist. Rebecca had her persona, Shango, ready for battle. They stepped forward, with Iain close behind.

The battleground was a circular room with artefacts littered around the edge and oppressive windows which allowed only green light in. The shadow looked like a tank, however its body was capable of flexing and its guns produced flame instead of bullets.

Rebecca attacked first and forced their enemy back. It fired a volley of fireballs in return, hitting with each effort. Yuuki moved to the opposite side from her friend and coated the shadow in electricity. It trained its guns onto her and pelted her in the same way as Becky.

This pattern continued however they were becoming weaker faster than the tank. She needed to come up with a new idea. Yuuki pulled out her phone, intending to change persona.

"Don't," yelled Iain predicting her response, "the shadow is extremely accurate, you would not be able to protect someone by standing in front of them."

Yuuki returned her phone to her pocket. She had intended to awaken Coatlicue and shield Rebecca, allowing her blonde haired friend to attack safely. Both she and Becky were struck by more rounds of fire, hurting them further.

"(Pant) this one's kinda tough," commented Rebecca, "I thought (pant) these were supposed to be weak?"

The noise coming from the Mark I abruptly increased. Its tracked wheels shook the ground as it began to lurch forwards. Terry, Lorraine and Iain stepped out of its path and watched the shadow as it slowly trundled past. It fired two rounds backwards which Yuuki was able to avoid. Its accuracy was beginning to fade.

The group followed a safe distance behind the tank as it squeezed its way down a narrow passageway. It entered the pre-historic wing and moved to the far side of the open plan room. Yuuki ran towards it, but stopped when Terrance shouted loudly.

"Look out!"

A Nue shadow was coming from inside an artificial cave. Yuuki couldn't dodge its physical attack and was forced to the ground. The Chimera like creature started oozing poison from its pours until Becky shocked it into nothing. Yuuki struggled to her feet and cursed herself for not paying attention. That had been dangerous. Rebecca smiled at her and failed to notice the Tank drawing ever closer.

The shadow advanced forwards and attacked Becky at close range, causing her to stumble. Yuuki used this moment to retaliate. After allowing a few seconds to prepare she unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning. The tank's treads caught fire, and its movements slowed to a crawl. They were making progress.

Almost immediately Yuuki was engulfed in a sea of flame. The pain was unbearable. Every fibre in her body was aching and telling her to give up. The shadow loomed over her, and she was unable to resist. Then it paused. Yuuki felt someone grab her shoulder and drag her away. It was Terrance. She overheard Iain talking to him.

"The shadow will not remain stationary for long. Take Yuuki to a safe location. Miss Lorraine; please provide some relief to Rebecca and then Yuuki. I should be able to contain the shadow for a short period of time."

It felt as if Terrance was grasping her waist as tightly as he could, but Yuuki assumed it was her body reacting to its injuries. It wasn't that their opponent was strong, it was simply too accurate. The fact that only Becky was helping her and that they had faced many ordinary shadows earlier that night simply made things worse. Terry placed her on the ground. Yuuki closed her eyes and thought about what she could do.

After a few seconds her body was free of pain. Yuuki sat up and looked at her arm. It had felt badly burnt but now it was fine. She gazed upwards and saw a smiling Lorraine. This was the power of Alpan. Yuuki knew this kind of ability was extremely useful. She returned to her feet and strolled casually towards the shadow. Now she was back to normal this battle wouldn't last long.

The accuracy which had typified the tank's barrages was now gone as its attempts to strike Rebecca went astray. The favour was not returned as the persona user generated almost constant electrical discharges. The shadow was now bellowing smoke from every panel. Yuuki joined in and soon their foe started to crumble into the ground. The shadow was destroyed, the battle was over.

"That was amazing!" praised Lorraine, "doing this every night must feel great!"

Yuuki nodded and smiled. She wanted her new colleagues to appreciate how dangerous the work they were doing was, but since they had helped she couldn't be too critical. Yuuki checked her watch and realised the other world was soon to end. She decided they should go home.

When outside the gent's toilets, Yuuki recalled what Iain had said to her over the phone. For some reason he had correctly predicted the appearance of the individual shadow. Curious she stopped him while the others approached the exit.

"How did you know what the shadow was going to be?"

"Logic Yuuki. It was confusing at first, but if we consider the two types of shadows as being separate, then a pattern begins to emerge, especially with individual types. The initial individual shadow was a charioteer. This is one of the oldest forms of military 'equipment'. Next, we encountered the war elephant, which was in use during later historical periods. The third individual shadow took the form of a medieval knight. It was only reasonable to assume a weapon or type of military unit from the 18th to the 20th century. My greatest concern is what will come next. Although the central shadows have so far proved to be of greater threat, the individual types are improving more rapidly. We would be wise not to underestimate them."

Iain walked through the door into the boy's toilets. What he had said rang true, thought Yuuki. In some ways the central shadows were less frightening, since the mysterious woman had explained why they existed and what they could do. In contrast these lone, seemingly harmless types were more unusual. Why didn't they kill anyone? Why did they stay in the same location?

Yuuki was about to follow Iain into the gents when she realised she didn't need to. With the ladies restroom close by she decided to exit by opening a window in there. The moment her hand caressed the door the lights were switched on. The other world was over.

aaa

Monday, December 29th, 2014 – 09:01  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki and Daigo were watching television together in the living room.

Their parents were both working today, leaving them alone. This didn't bother Yuuki as she was hoping for a quiet lazy day. Her body felt fine despite fighting that shadow the previous night and she was in an upbeat mood. She watched as a news bulletin starring May Hammond continued.

"…police are also investigating a possible break in at the Averurie History and Conservation Museum in Bishopmill. This picture taken from CCTV footage shows one of the perpetrators leaving the museum late last night."

A grainy image flashed onto the screen. The figure was facing away from the camera, hiding their face, with a bright light beaming from its chest. Yuuki tilted her head as she looked at it. There was something vaguely familiar about this photo.

"Hey sis that's you!"

"Hmm, you know, you could be right. I was the last one to leave so it probably is me. It's a good thing no-one would be able to tell."

"_Do you think I care-"_

Yuuki's phone started to ring.

"Oh Becky's calling me. Hello?"

"You're on TV!"

"(Sigh) how do you know it's me?"

"'Cause I'd recognise that cute butt of yours anywhere! I'm taping this now so we can watch it back later."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Uh-huh, of course it is! I've got to go now, see ya later Yuuki!"

The call was abruptly ended by Rebecca. Yuuki wondered how many of the other members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters realised she had been caught on camera. She needed to be more careful in future. But considering that there was no damage done to any of the exhibits, or anything stolen, she presumed this would be quietly forgotten.

Almost immediately a loud chapping noise came from the front door. Yuuki answered it. Standing there was a short, middle-aged woman in a green suit with long brown hair and a cigarette in her mouth. She looked vaguely familiar to Yuuki although she wasn't sure from where.

"Can I help you?"

"You're Yuuki Hashimoto, born the 19th of September 1997 in Port Island, Japan, daughter of Katsuo and Mhairi Isobel Hashimoto, elder sibling to Daigo Hashimoto, student at Bishopmill Academy since the 18th of August 2014 having emigrated from Japan two days previously, correct?"

"How did, who are you?"

"Rose Cameron, DI, I have a few questions for you."

"Questions?"

"This goes a lot faster if you tell me what I want to know," said Rose as she stubbed out her old cigarette and lit a new one. "What's your understanding of the spate of killings?"

"Erm, well, they," Yuuki paused. She needed to think about how a regular student would answer, "They happened a while ago. A few of my classmates were caught up in it, erm, it was really scary."

"Was? You're not afraid now?"

"Erm," Yuuki had to think of a cover, "apologies my, erm, English isn't strongest subject."

"Funny," replied Rose who produced a folded sheet of paper from her pocket, "according to your teachers Drama is your weakest subject. I think I agree with them."

Crap, crap, crap! Yuuki didn't know what to do. She suddenly felt as though she was being examined under a microscope.

"I am afraid, but not as much as before."

Yuuki saw Rose narrow her eyes.

"That's all I wanted to know. I'll be back to talk to you again. Here's my number. If you decide to tell me then call."

The plain clothed policewoman turned away and entered a nearby parked car. She drove off quickly, ignoring the 'give way' sign at the end of the street. Yuuki looked at the business card she had received. What did she mean 'if you decide to tell me'? Did she know about the other world?

Regardless Yuuki was sure that that woman, Detective Inspector Rose Cameron, was aware that she was involved with the murders. Did the police think it was her?

Yuuki knew she needed to be more careful, but only three more central shadows remained. It wouldn't be long until the nightmare of the other world was over and she could return to a normal, boring life. 2015 was set to be an important year.

And potentially her last.

End of Chapter 9


	40. Chapter 10 The Fifth Central Shadow 1

"Welcome to the Velvet Room my dear young lady."

Yuuki opened her eyes. Igor was sitting in his elaborate, decorative chair at the far end of the elongated room. She edged towards him. To her left were Oscar and Olivia, his mismatched assistants. They were behind the bar, dressed in their distinctive prohibition era clothing, drinking cocktails as she past. Yuuki acknowledged them before stopping a short distance away from Igor and listening to his deep, unnerving voice.

"I've been waiting for you. I last summoned you in your dreams quite some time ago. Several moons have come and gone since I first offered my assistance. Now then, your special power, Persona, have you been using it wisely?"

"I think so," answered Yuuki.

"To be perfectly honest, the prophecy I revealed to you has yet to change."

The statement surprised her. They had made lots of progress against the shadows, destroying four of the seven central creatures that awaited them, and she was stronger than ever before, but a moment's pause made her wonder if Igor was right. Yuuki had always bore doubts. They were often silent but her fears lingered at the deep recesses of her mind, refusing to go away. Was Igor confirming that they were running out of time?

"It would be a pity to lose one such as yourself unnecessarily. Therefore, I will explain another aspect of your power. You are capable of combining the efforts of your companions. Pressing nine will allow you to channel their true strength."

"Pressing nine?"

"I'm certain that this will be of great benefit to you. Whether it is sufficient to overcome the trails you face shall be revealed. But now, you must be tired. Please, rest easy…until we meet again."

Yuuki watched as the velvet room faded. Her mind was racing. How powerful was the seventh central shadow going to be if they weren't currently strong enough to defeat it? What else did she need to do to prevent the shadows entering reality? Would the technique Igor had told her make the difference?

The most important and troubling question however was how long did they have left.

aaa

Tuesday, December 30th, 2014 – 08:01  
Hermes Street  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki walked down the stairs of her house to find her brother sitting at the table in the kitchen. He looked at her with his bright glasses coated eyes as she stepped past and switched on the radio. Yuuki opened the curtains only to find it was still dark outside.

"What are you making sis?" asked Daigo.

"My breakfast," replied Yuuki.

"Couldn't you make something for me too? Pretty please?"

"Maybe, if you're good."

Daigo cheered enthusiastically. As Yuuki prepared a meal she thought about her latest meeting with Igor. She tried to think of what she wasn't doing to stop the shadows. Perhaps they should be practicing more inside the permanent closed spaces which were now in place around Bishopmill, or maybe they needed to do something completely different. In either case Yuuki knew Igor wouldn't lie to her and that they had to change.

"Morning kids."

The voice came from the doorway. Yuuki turned around and said 'good morning' to her father, Katsuo, as he sat down next to Daigo. His broad smile revealed him to be in high spirits.

"Will you two be spending the New Year here or with your friends?"

"I dunno," answered Daigo before turning to her, "did your boyfriend tell you anything about a party sis?"

Yuuki felt every muscle in her body suddenly freeze. She hadn't told either of her parents that she was dating Iain and this wasn't the best way for them to find out.

"Boyfriend?" interrupted Katsuo.

"W-What are you talking about my dear little brother?"

"You know," said Daigo, ignoring the subtle anger in her speech, "did Iain tell you about a party or not."

She looked at the desktop where her breakfast ingredients were piled. "He didn't," whispered Yuuki. Her father stood from his chair. She heard his footsteps as he made his way across the kitchen.

"Erm, Yuuki, sweetie, is there a boy you like?"

"Well, that's, erm…"

"His name is Iain Shadi," explained Daigo, "they started going out earlier this month. They went to the school dance together. Sis didn't want anyone to know about them but the DJ dedicated a couple of songs to them and-"

"Thanks for that Daigo," snapped Yuuki. She looked towards her father. "We've only went out for a meal, we don't know if it'll be anything yet."

"Hmm, I can't remember you having an interest in anyone before. Alright sweetie, invite him round for, oh let's say half seven tonight. I'll have your mother prepare one of her specialities. Does he have any allergies?"

"Wait, dad!"

"Oh, you're right, you should tell your mother directly in case I get mixed up."

"No, wait!"

Her father stepped out of the room humming a tune, ignoring her protests. Yuuki's shoulders slumped. 'Iain, meeting my parents…'

"Sis?"

"What Daigo."

"Is breakfast ready yet?"

Yuuki resisted every urge in her body to murder her brother.

aaa

"Where is he?"

"Did you say something sis?"

"No."

Yuuki folded her arms and slouched in her chair. She checked her watch for the ninth time, 7:27pm. Iain was supposed to arrive in less than three minutes and still there was no sign of him. It made her panic. He was often late for ASH meetings but she would kill him if he didn't come on time tonight.

All afternoon Yuuki had been worrying about Iain meeting her parents. It wasn't just what her father and mother thought of him, but also how he would take to them. This was one hassle she could do without.

The four members of the Hashimoto household were gathered in their pokey living room waiting for her boyfriend to show. They were each dressed formally, except Daigo who didn't appear to understand the significance of tonight's event. Her mother was drinking juice which smelled like whiskey, her expression that of someone who was completely disinterested. Her father was twiddling his thumbs and readjusting his sitting position constantly. The only sound which could be heard was that of the clock hands ticking the seconds away.

Another glance at her watch told Yuuki the time was 7:28pm. In a fit of anger she stood up and marched towards the window. To her surprise she saw Iain standing outside her door, dressed in an expensive cool grey suit, holding a bunch of yellow tulips and staring at the display on his phone. Yuuki rushed to see him.

"Iain, what are you doing?"

"Ah," he said with little composure, "I was waiting for the agreed time to arrive as per your instructions."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Approximately fourteen minutes and twenty seconds."

Yuuki grabbed him roughly by his shoulder and dragged him inside. She pushed him into the room where her family was waiting. He adjusted his solid blue tie before bowing slightly.

"Dad, mother, this is Iain. Iain these are my parents, Mhairi and Katsuo."

"Hello." Hearing Iain's marbled introduction Yuuki kicked the back of his leg firmly and he immediately added "it's nice to meet you."

"So you're the one my daughter likes," said Katsuo warmly.

"DAD!"

"Oh, what I meant to say was, erm, please sit down."

Shooting daggers at her father Yuuki sat next to Iain on the couch under the window. Her parents were directly opposite with Daigo to the side on an extra chair he had brought through from the kitchen. There was silence for a while. Like it had been before Iain arrived the only sound came from the consistent ticking of the wall mounted clock until her brother spoke.

"Hey Iain is anyone having a New Year's party?"

"I believe it is customary."

"He means are any of our friends hosting one," interrupted Yuuki with a harsh voice.

"Ah, following some phone calls I am under the impression that Agnes will be inviting guests to her home, although it is unlikely that all the members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters will be present."

"Afterschool what?" asked Katsuo

"I-It's a club at school," explained Yuuki before glaring menacingly at Iain.

At this moment her mother rose to her feet and walked to the kitchen. She called through a few minutes later to say dinner was ready.

aaa

It was a relief for Yuuki to be sitting around the table eating. No-one could say anything embarrassing if they were stuffing their mouths full of her mother's delicious cooking. Tonight's meal was Chirashizushi topped with boiled shrimp and sea urchin and a side portion of rice. Iain's eyes occasionally darted towards the others around the table, copying how they ate.

"Do you like this type of food?"

"It is very good Yuuki."

"Have you ever tried a Japanese meal before?" asked her father.

"Ah, yes, once, your daughter was kind enough to prepare a bento for me."

"I didn't know you did that," interrupted Daigo.

"It was some time ago," elaborated Iain, "your sister came to my apartment-"

"This story really isn't interesting," said Yuuki quickly, "the important thing is that you like my mother's cooking."

'What is with him?' muttered Yuuki under her breath. In her mind he should have known better than to talk about ASH or tell her parents that she had visited his home. She looked up. Her father was smiling but his eyes were scanning the table rapidly, as if he was uneasy. By contrast her mother's focus was reserved solely towards her plate. Yuuki couldn't remember her saying a single word to Iain that whole evening. Daigo was the first to finish. He was leaning back in his chair with a content expression on his face.

"So, Iain," said Katsuo to break the tension, "how's school? Are you, erm, studying hard?"

"I try however I find my time is somewhat restricted compared to previous semesters."

"Oh, that's, erm, good, I think. Do, erm," Yuuki could appreciate that her father was trying to start a conversation, but he was clearly struggling to think of things to say. "What do you want to be when you're older?"

"The most likely outcome is employment through Milan Aeronautical Development, ideally in one their research and development sections."

Yuuki took her last bite from her plate and sat back. Now only Iain was still to finish eating. She hoped he would hurry, for as soon as he stopped this awkward and embarrassing meeting could end. Unfortunately her father kept asking him questions.

"So, what hobbies do you have?"

"Hmm, I do enjoying reading. I am much indebted to Mrs Hashimoto for ordering a book for me some time ago. It proved very helpful."

"Oh yeah," whispered Yuuki, "your name was on the fourth list after James."

"Did you say something sweetie?"

"N-Nothing!"

Iain's stupidity must be rubbing off on me mused Yuuki. Finally, after answering more random questions, Iain stopped eating. Yuuki let out a sigh of relief. It wouldn't be long before this nightmare was over.

The group returned to the living room and retook their former positions. Daigo was yawning and was soon excused. He had appeared to be bored for much of the night. Yuuki and her mother remained silent, leaving Iain and Katsuo to do most of the talking.

"Would you like to see photos of Yuuki when she was a baby?"

"Dad!"

"I wasn't going to show the ones of you in the bath tub."

"DAD!"

What was wrong with everyone? Why were they trying so hard to make tonight a misery for her?

"So, erm, what time does your family expect you home?"

"I have been requested to visit them at some point during the summer," replied Iain, "however a fixed date has yet to be arranged."

"You don't live with your parents?"

"That is correct Mr Hashimoto. They returned to Jordon while I was still in primary school. I resided with my elder brother until he left three years ago due to work commitments."

"You've lived alone for three years?"

"Precisely Yuuki."

"I didn't know."

She felt sorry for him although in a way it did explain why he was so strange. He was acting like a hermit when she met him but she never considered the reasons why. Yuuki felt slightly embarrassed. She thought she knew Iain but in reality he was still a mystery to her.

He continued to answer her father's questions until the evening drew to its natural conclusion. Her parents stood up from their seats, prompting them to do the same. She watched her mother shake Iain's hand before leaving the room. The whole night she hadn't said anything to him and it annoyed Yuuki. To her relief her father was much friendlier.

"You are more than welcome to come back."

"That is kind of you Mr Hashimoto."

He stepped away leaving Yuuki to guide Iain to the door. She checked that they were alone before readjusting his tie and whispering in his ear.

"You said a few things you weren't supposed to, and you didn't look very comfortable."

"I apologise Yuuki."

"You could have tried to say a few jokes, or at least tell a funny story."

"Once again, my apologies."

"And you should have asked some questions rather than answering them all the time. This wasn't an interrogation you know, you weren't meeting Michael Corleone."

"Hmm, maybe I should have consulted you prior to tonight."

"(Sigh) Still…it could have been worse I suppose. I'll give you a passing grade."

"I didn't realise there was a scoring system."

"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH," yelled Yuuki, "anyway, thanks."

She kissed him on the cheek and ushered him out the door. When she turned around she spotted her parents looking at her from the end of the corridor. Her face flushed red. Yuuki avoided eye contact and hurried up the stairs. She closed her door and leaned against it heavily.

"Goodnight, Iain."

aaa

Wednesday, December 31st, 2014 – 21:10  
Woodside Terrace  
Ferguson Residence

The Hogmanay party was well underway.

There were seven people present; Senga, James Keir, Terrance Clyde, Lorraine 'Bonnie' Reilly, Yuuki, Daigo and Senga's father, although he stayed out of the way. The atmosphere wasn't as festive as it could have been as Rebecca was spending New Year with her boyfriend's family and Iain was absent because he had 'work to complete'.

Yuuki remained near the corner, enjoying a soft drink and listening to music to pass the time. She watched as Daigo continued to pester Senga, constantly seeking the dark haired girl's attention. Lorraine and Terry were together, struggling to keep their hands off one another for longer than ten seconds. At least they were enjoying themselves.

"You look irked."

The voice surprised Yuuki. She glanced to her left and saw James standing there, holding a beer while scratching his crooked nose. He sat down.

"I'm fine. How come you're not with your family James?"

"Why aren't you with yours?"

"Good point."

James sipped his pint quietly, watching the same scenes she had been looking at. He was an odd person, Yuuki silently remarked. He didn't speak much but whenever he did it almost inevitably aggravated someone. His dress sense was strange as well; casual and old fashioned. Right now was one of the few times she could recall him not wearing his bonnet, revealing a hairline which had already begun to recede.

"There aren't many shadows left," said James, "and there are more persona users than before."

"That's right."

"If you're all careful, it shouldn't be too difficult to finish them off. You will be careful, won't you?"

"I can't be otherwise with you around," answered Yuuki playfully, trying to make the conversation more jovial.

"You need to be the one who looks after everyone," retorted James, his voice remaining serious, "especially Daigo. Senga's too aggressive as well. Becky listens to you, almost to a fault."

Yuuki looked at James whilst he continued to talk. For some reason he appeared distracted. His hand was clenching and relaxing repeatedly, creating a 'click' sound. His eyes would only match hers for the briefest of moments although his monotone voice never changed.

After he finished listing what Yuuki should do to protect every member of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters, James closed his eyes and took another heavy swig. His glass was nearly finished now. He stood up from his chair and headed towards the kitchen. Sensing that something was troubling him Yuuki followed. The two were alone inside the spacious, open plan room.

"Are you alright James?"

"Yeah, no bother."

She walked closer towards him.

"Are you having problems at college?"

"Huh? No, of course not. Why would you think I was? Besides how could a high school girl help with something like that?"

"You don't have to be rude," snapped Yuuki, "I'm just worried because you're acting differently, that's all."

"I want to make sure you won't do anything daft, is that so much to ask for? I'd feel better if I knew you weren't taking any chances. I guess saying something like that around you idiots' makes me weird huh? Or a chicken. (Sigh) forget I said anything."

James walked past her, his freshly topped drink in hand. 'Maybe he doesn't handle alcohol well', pondered Yuuki in an attempt to understand his behaviour. She knew he thought it was his responsibility to look after them all, but this was still out of character. When he said 'or a chicken' it was little more than a whisper. Did it annoy him when people called him names?

She shook her head. Of course it would annoy him being labelled scared or a coward, but was he hiding something else?

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Strength Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki decided to speak with James in private some other time. She suspected he wouldn't want to talk again tonight.

aaa

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lorraine and Daigo set off some poppers which Senga's father had left for them. James toasted glasses with Senga before kissing her gently on the cheek. He did the same with Yuuki immediately afterwards. She however was preoccupied with the other world. The television set they had been watching, and the sounds coming from the neighbour's homes and gardens stopped after becoming deafeningly loud for a fraction of a second. It seemed surreal. They were the only people on Earth talking right now and for one hour they would be utterly alone.

Terrance didn't appear disturbed by this fact. He started cutting into slices a celebratory cake he had brought with him, all the while chatting loudly. This irritated Senga.

"Terry it's midnight, do you have to eat something right now?"

"The year is fifteen seconds old and you're already moaning, that must be a record."

"Listen 'lard of the dance' if you keep this up I'll set another record, quickest beating."

In her head Yuuki wondered what her absent friend Rebecca was doing. If she was in a group then everyone around her would have disappeared. Was she walking around, unsure what to do? She knew Iain would be in his apartment, sitting alone, reading his textbooks in complete isolation.

"Why so glum sis?"

Daigo tugged at her shirt. Yuuki smiled and shook her head. It was Iain's choice not to join them, so he was probably content right now. Bonnie put her phone on a table and fast paced music which had been recorded live began playing. She curtseyed towards Terrance and took his hand. Daigo did the same with Senga and started dancing too. She wasn't as enthusiastic as he was. This left only Yuuki and James standing still. He touched her shoulder and gestured towards the middle of the room.

"I think I've heard that singer before," said Yuuki as the song came to an end.

"It's Cilla!" cheered Bonnie, "you know, the runner. She used to go to Oakland High; she's a pretty big celebrity! She's in a band called Priscilla and the Pressley's and they play at 'Replicants' every now and then. Wait I think I might have something stored on my cell about her."

Lorraine collected her phone and pressed a couple of buttons. She handed it to Yuuki and the image of a dark haired girl dressed in black with slightly gothic makeup appeared. There was an article immediately below the picture which Yuuki proceeded to read.

Priscilla Schilling (DOB 25 December 1992)

Born in the small northeast town of Bishopmill, Priscilla Schilling shot to fame when at the age of fifteen she ran the mile in four minutes and twenty six seconds during a regional school competition, setting a national junior record which remains to this day.

At seventeen Priscilla was regularly competing at European events, specialising at the 400 meters with many prominent performances resulting in a world number 6 ranking. In 2014 Priscilla was due to appear at the commonwealth games in her native Scotland but was forced to withdraw due to illness. She announced her retirement shortly afterwards.

Final race result:  
Bishopmill Charity Mixed Marathon

1 Priscilla Schilling 2:24:26  
2 Richard Love 2:32:04  
3 Steven Kennedy 2:32:08  
4 George Williams 2:38:47  
5 David Curry 2:38:48  
6 Graham Hill 2:38:50  
7 Andrew Thomson 2:38:54  
8 David Thomson 2:38:55  
9 David Webster 2:41:12  
10 Rosie Mortimer 2:45:23  
11 Liam Gardner 2:45:26  
12 Francis Leith 2:49:35  
13 Jonathan Hammond 2:50:43  
14 Linda Green 2:52:16  
15 Lorraine Dawn 2:52:17

"Ah yes, number 2, I forgot about her."

"What are you talking about Terry?" asked Yuuki.

"You know, I told you about it before, you were number 3."

Terrance started winking enthusiastically. This was when she remembered about his 'list'. Yuuki returned Lorraine's phone. The girl selected another song and picked up a small stuffed animal from the ground.

"My new year's resolution is to be nicer to the two most important men in my life, Terry and you Mr Rabbit."

"New year's what?"

"New year's resolution Daigo," explained Bonnie, "on new year's day you're supposed to promise to do something for the upcoming year."

"Oh I get it, so my new year's solution will be to kill more shadows."

"I'm not sure that's how it works," commented Yuuki.

"It sounds good to me," added Senga, much to Daigo's pleasure.

"Mine is to love Lorraine more every day."

"Oh, that's so sweet Terr-bear."

Everyone was laughing and joking. The only person who didn't make a promise was James. He was standing away from the group, drinking heartily. Yuuki walked over to him.

"What's your new year's resolution?"

"Grow a spine?" suggested Senga.

James's face became even darker than before. He took a breath.

"To do as much as I can."

aaa

Thursday, January 1st, 2015 – 10:39  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki crawled out of bed and welcomed the new day, the new month and the New Year. It was sunny outside. Freshly laid icicles were glistening on the road, reflecting the light from the low lying sun. Yuuki stretched an arm over her head and did a little exercise before heading down stairs.

She was in a good mood. Last night had been fun, even though some of her friends had been missing, and she was feeling positive about the year ahead. The shadows were still a problem, but despite Igor's warning Yuuki was confident they would win. She had a few ideas regarding what they could do and the 'fusion' button on her phone he had told her about sounded very powerful.

As she stepped into the kitchen Yuuki discovered her mother was already there. She was standing over the stove, preventing Yuuki from making her breakfast. Discouraged she turned around to walk back to her room.

"I'm preparing something for later," said Mhairi without eye contact, "you can watch if you want."

Yuuki slowly returned to the kitchen. She couldn't remember her mother ever wanting to show her something, catching her interest. Grabbing a chair she sat a meter or so away and silently looked on.

"This is pot roasted chicken with root vegetables. It's simple to make, since everything is put into a single pot. It serves four healthy portions, but it can be stretched to six."

Mhairi listed the ingredients as she used them. The chicken was placed into the oven while onions were added to a casserole and lightly stirred, before the rest of the vegetables were thrown in. After ten minutes of cooking, garlic, salt and pepper were added 'to help the taste'. The casserole was then wrapped in foil and placed in the oven.

"It takes ninety minutes to cook. It's ready when you pierce the thigh and juices run out. If it's pink in needs longer. I add baked potatoes to control the excess liquid."

Yuuki ran through the process in her mind. She tried to remember as much as possible since everything her mother made was delicious. It didn't matter whether it originated from Scotland, Japan or anywhere in between, all the food which graced her hands became blessed.

"Your grandmother showed this meal to me when I was younger. It was all we ate for four nights until she deemed what I made 'acceptable'. I won't be doing anything to it for while, so you can go now."

With these words Mhairi left the kitchen. After finding something to eat Yuuki followed.

It felt strange to spend time with her mother, especially when neither was obliged to. Why did she want to show her that meal? Was it some kind of 'new year's resolution' or family tradition? Yuuki found herself to be confused. She didn't like her mother, she thought she was a lousy, negligent parent to Daigo, and yet, in a way, she had enjoyed herself.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Empress Arcana shall bless thee."_


	41. Chapter 10 The Fifth Central Shadow 2

Friday, January 2nd, 2015 – 09:41  
78 Moray Street  
Walsh Residence

"This is our first official meeting of twenty fifteen!"

Rebecca's enthusiasm didn't spread to the members of ASH gathered around her. The eight teenagers were crammed in her bedroom, squeezing into any space they could find. There was a pile of coats lying on the floor in one corner which Daigo used as a seat, while Becky, Senga and Lorraine shared the bed. Terrance was on the room's lone chair while Iain, James and Yuuki stood against the wall.

"Why did you want us to meet here?" asked Senga, "there isn't even room for complaints."

"'Cause I wanted my friends to be my 'first foot'."

"…That's a stupid reason."

The group were together in preparation for the fifth central shadow. The last had arrived almost a month ago, meaning the next would come any day now. They knew an individual shadow wouldn't appear because they always followed a short time after a series of murders.

So far the conversation had been focused on what they could do differently during the other world. Ideas included a more organised 'rota' giving everyone a chance to rest, better methods for concealing weapons so they could be brought more often, and spending more time training inside a closed space. Becky moved away from her bed and picked up a brightly coloured leaflet from her desk.

"My dad got this thing through the post about gym memberships, what if we tried that?"

"Nah," replied Terry casually, "a persona is from the mind. You'd be better off reading."

"If that was true then you and Iain wouldn't be the weakest here," snipped Senga.

"You really do have a thing against men don't you?"

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! I mean, it's, IT'S JUST NOT."

"Not what?" probed Terry, "are you claiming you're not a-"

At this point Senga hit Terrance hard over the head and pouted. She looked more animated than normal, losing some of her usually steadfast composure.

"Returning to the issue," said Iain in a deadpan voice, "there may be some merit in physical exercise. As Agnes corrected highlighted, the healthiest amongst us also appear to be the most adept with a persona."

"Don't give in like that," pleaded Terry, who was rubbing his head, "we'll be dragged along with them."

"Hmm, it would likely impact on our available time; however the potential benefits vastly exceed those of alternative activities. At the very least I recommend we consider this."

"See," crowed Becky, "Iain agrees with me, great minds think alike."

Senga let out an audible sigh, "you mean fools seldom differ. Whatever. Me, Lorraine and Yuuki are fine, but if the rest of you want to do something then go ahead."

Terrance started to snicker. "So you think Yuuki is fin-"

He never finished his sentence.

aaa

Saturday, January 3rd, 2015 – 12:01  
Bishopmill High Street

The town was busy today.

Wherever Yuuki looked she saw a mass of cagoules and duffle coats journeying under a gentle trickle of rain. She was the same, dressed in a raincoat with a woollen jumper and colourful scarf to keep her warm. Walking beside her was Iain. He had neither a hood nor an umbrella, which resulted in his short hair being squished tightly to his head. For some reason the sight made Yuuki giggle.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

The pair travelled together, stopping into various shops on their way to an undetermined location. First there was the florist, Bloemen ecke, then onwards to South Street to Scentsational, before passing her mother's store. Yuuki was glad she could spend some time with Iain alone. They were often together, but seldom in private.

When Yuuki peeked to her right she noticed that Iain was no longer there. A glance over her shoulder revealed he had stopped and was looking through the window of an electronics store. He was staring intently ahead, while removing his cell from his pocket.

"Who are you calling Iain?"

"Agnes, followed by Terrance and Rebecca."

"Why, what's wrong?"

He gestured towards the shop display. There was a television screen there, one showing a breaking news story.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this special report," stated the anchorwoman May Hammond, "we now cross over live to our reporter Oliver Clarkson at Bishopmill Police station."

"The police station," said Yuuki to Iain, "that isn't far from here."

He nodded in reply. Yuuki continued to watch.

"Thank you May. Today Averurie News can exclusive reveal that the police have apprehended a suspect in the 'midnight stalker' serial murder case. Thirty one year old Graham Gordon, from Ianstown, was arrested this morning during a daring night-time raid. So far we haven't heard any official word however I can see one of the officers assigned to the case coming this way. I'll try to get a word from her, inspector, inspector!"

Onto the screen appeared someone Yuuki recognised. It was the policewoman who had knocked at her door last week and asked questions about the murders, Rose Cameron.

"Detective," persisted the reporter, "a word for the viewing public."

"I can give you two, no comment."

"People have a right to know."

"I sure am sick of morons like you telling me what rights they have."

Rose walked away from the camera.

"A-as you see, the atmosphere is tense. This is Oliver Clarkson, reporting for Averurie News."

Had the police captured the killer? Was the other world about to end? There were two other people who had joined them in watching the report through the window. They both complained at how long it had taken to catch the murderer before continuing on their way. Iain finished his third and final phone call and turned to her.

"Agnes, Terrance and Rebecca are now aware."

"Is Senga alright?" asked Yuuki.

"She did not indicate any issues."

"No, I mean, erm, well its just, erm, never mind."

Yuuki felt pensive for the rest of that afternoon. Ever since the death of Paula Goodman in September, Senga had been consumed by only one motivation, to find the person responsible for the shadows. It was her obsession, her raison d'être. Yuuki wondered how she would cope.

aaa

Sunday, January 4th, 2015 – 11:20  
Friars Road

No sound escaped from the church walls. No prayer, no wedding, not even a quiet conversation was taking place. Only complete silence and nothing more. Yuuki approached leisurely expecting to be alone.

She wanted a place to think about the shadows, Senga and the murderer, and this old building was perfect for that. The Other World had arrived the night before in the same way as always, telling Yuuki that there was more they needed to do, however what that was she didn't know. Another distraction was the fact that school would be restarting on Tuesday, and that her prelim exams were rapidly approaching. That was something she wasn't looking forward to.

All this made her come to this church, except to her surprise someone was inside.

"Christine, I didn't expect to see you."

"…"

Christine, Lorraine's older sibling and a member of this church's congregation, was dressed plainly in black. She wore no make-up and displayed no jewellery save for the cross around her neck. Right now she was clutching it tightly, her head bowed and her mouth moving without uttering a word. Yuuki sat next to her.

It was sunny outside causing the light from the stain glass windows to act like a kaleidoscope. This place was always more welcoming during the daytime, thought Yuuki. The same vague sensation which attracted her would do the opposite in the darkness. Why that would be the case she had no idea.

"Services ended some time ago," stated Christine, her words lacking any hint of warmth or sympathy.

"That's why I'm surprised to see you."

"Why didn't you show?"

"I don't usually listen to the priest; I prefer to come here when it's quiet."

"Do you know better than the Father?"

"Erm, well, it's not that, it's just…"

Yuuki paused. She didn't want to say 'I don't turn up because my mother comes here', especially since their relationship had improved over the last few weeks. In truth there wasn't any reason for her not to attend, except for her partiality to long rests on Sunday mornings.

"At least you haven't lied in the house of God. My sister swore she would attend, and made that promise here."

"Maybe something unexpected happened," offered Yuuki, trying to placate her clearly angry friend.

"That _boy_ is making her worse."

"You mean Terrance? He is a little abrupt sometimes, and rude, but he's a good person at heart."

"HE'S TERRIBLE," screeched Christine whilst standing up, "YOU SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM HIM."

The outburst surprised Yuuki. She knew Christine didn't like Terry, but not to this extent. Why was she acting like this?

"Terry is a friend of mine I can't stay away from him. And Lorraine is so happy when he's around, she would be miserable if they weren't together."

"You're not going to listen either. It's fine when someone gives you advice you agree with, but when they tell you something you don't want to hear you cover your ears. You're acting like I don't want her to be happy, but that's all I want! I'm thinking about what happens after today, about her future! Maybe if you weren't so conceited you'd realise that!"

Christine marched from the pew they were sharing and stormed outside. Despite having been yelled at Yuuki didn't feel angry or upset. Rather she wanted to know what was wrong. She couldn't understand why Christine hated Terrance so much. Only one thing was clear; she cared about her younger sister, and cared about her.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Hierophant Arcana shall bless thee."_

Coming here hadn't helped Yuuki resolve her problems, but she did regain some perspective. Other people were facing issues too.

aaa

Monday, January 5th, 2015 – 14:30  
Bishopmill, Averurie

The sun was shinning brightly as the final day of winter break drew to a close. Seven members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters were gathered together; Yuuki, Daigo, Rebecca, Senga, Iain, Terrance and Lorraine. They were heading towards 'Where Birdies Dare', a putting course on Fairway Avenue near Spynie Golf Course, where they were intending to spend a relaxing afternoon together.

"I can't believe we'll be back at school tomorrow," bemoaned Becky sadly, "why couldn't they give us another week off? Then again I suppose we'd lose a week somewhere else or have to work even harder, so we should be grateful!"

"Rebecca," said Senga slowly, "I know it's difficult, but please give a fleeting consideration to what you're going to say before you speak."

Yuuki giggled softly. She really enjoyed spending time with her friends, and appreciated the fact that they wouldn't be able to do anything like this for a while. Shadows, school and exams ensured their free time would be at a premium.

'Where Birdies Dare' soon came into view. It was a low cost crazy golf course with brightly coloured displays and bizarre undulating pathways. After paying an admittance fee and receiving their equipment the group made their way to the first tee.

"Let's make this interesting," muttered Terrance as he placed his rainbow ball onto the dark green felt, "we'll form into teams. The team with the highest score has to pay for a meal for everyone."

"That isn't fair," said Senga, "you eat the most."

"We'll form three groups, Bonnie and I are one, you, Becky and Daigo will be two and our leader and brains can be three. Lowest score for each team at each hole counts."

"Fine, whatever, can we start now?"

"Hold on," interrupted Rebecca, "we need a proper name. Let's see…how about Lucia, Scout and Cecilia's Island Adventures!"

"A game reference, what a surprise."

"Then I guess we'll be 'slicers'," stated Lorraine.

"Why 'slicers'?" asked Senga.

"'Because we're slicers, not hookers."

Senga let out a sigh which revealed her deep sense of frustration at the double entendre. Suddenly everyone was looking at Yuuki and Iain with expectant eyes. She knew they wanted their team's name, and that her boyfriend wouldn't think of anything. Yuuki picked a title randomly.

"We'll be, erm, 'close enough'."

"Rrreally," said Rebecca, her eyelashes fluttering, "are you sure you don't want to be 'closer'?"

Yuuki dismissed her friend's comment. Terry was the first to line up a shot. He hit his ball firmly, causing it to bounce off two walls before coming to rest less than two inches from the hole. The tournament was underway.

The competition proceeded to follow a pattern; Terrance and Lorraine would always get close, Becky and Daigo would end up nowhere near the target while Iain spotted the correct line but was too uncoordinated to make his attempts work. This meant that the winners were clear and that last place, and the forfeit, would be decided by Yuuki and Senga.

After 9 holes the scores were:

'Slicers' 14  
'Lucia, Scout and Cecilia's Island Adventures!' 18  
'Close enough' 20

Yuuki had never played golf before, and thus her early efforts were poor. But watching Senga's smooth stroke taught her what to do, while Iain explained the proper direction each shot should take, although Yuuki rarely needed help with that.

At the 18th tee 'Lucia, Scout and Cecilia's Island Adventures!' and 'Close enough' were level, with 'Slicers' far in the lead. The last challenge however was the most difficult. The target was less than two meters away, but there was a barrier in its path. To the left was a long, thin orange tunnel which spiralled upwards before falling down rapidly near the hole pointing the wrong way. To the right was a similar layout, only the route was longer, and the exit faced in the correct direction.

"Yuuki," whispered Iain, "contrary to instinct you must strike firmly if you select left, and more gently to the right. The setting gives an illusion that both courses reach the same heights, however this is false."

Yuuki nodded. Believing it was better to be bold she chose left and watched as her colourful dimpled sphere meandered its way along the semi transparent tube, passing cardboard cut-outs and cheap props as it continued to roll. When it returned to ground level it pounded forwards at pace, hitting a far away obstruction before returning. It stopped six feet from the hole.

Senga went next. Strangely, she chose the right path despite having witnessed how close Yuuki had reached going left. Her ball came out more slowly but it was still too quick to stop at the hole. It collided with the nearest barrier before coming to rest beside Yuuki's attempt.

"Not too shabby," praised Terrance smugly, "for beginners. Let me show you how it's done."

Terry took his stance facing directly opposite the target. Then Yuuki noticed his putter was positioned on the wrong side of the ball, with the cavity back ahead of the flat solid blade. He then gently scooped his ball into the air, throwing it over the divide and straight into the hole.

"Booya! Now, let me just jot down 'one' here on my card."

The group headed to the final 'putt off' between Yuuki and Senga. Yuuki's ball was slightly further away, meaning she was to go first. It was a straight shot but that didn't make it easy. For some reason she was determined not to lose to Senga. The look on her friend's face showed she wasn't backing down either.

Yuuki's reverse grip gently held onto the handle of her club. She took a couple of slow practice swings, making sure she maintained a smooth rhythm. Then she hovered over the ball. 'Why does this bother me so much? Why do I want to beat Senga?' Drawing her putter back Yuuki struck her ball cleanly, watching it as it rolled into the centre of the hole. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You really didn't want to pay for that meal did you?" asked Senga before smiling and preparing her own shot. Unlike Yuuki, who had agonised over the effort, Senga simply tapped her ball into the hole with the minimum of fuss. Yuuki felt a little embarrassed.

"No-one lost, so I guess there's no forfeit!" cheered Becky.

"No," interrupted Terry, "you all lost, so you need to treat us."

"Terrance Alison Clyde," said Lorraine menacingly, "you can't ask our friends to pay for us."

"Alison?"

Hearing Daigo's exclamation made Terry cringe. He didn't appear very comfortable.

"Bonnie," muttered Terrance, "don't use my middle name."

"Well if you want me to stop then you know what you need to do."

"But… (Sigh) you win. I guess we could call it a tie _this time_."

"That's better," cheerfully cried Lorraine.

The group left 'Where Birdies Dare' and were walking towards the heart of Bishopmill. The conversation was upbeat following their competition, however Daigo seemed somewhat distracted.

"Hey Becky, do you know where James is?"

"I don't know, he didn't answer his phone when I called."

"That's strange don't you think."

"Nah, he's at college and they have exams this month. Oh crap, we have exams soon too."

"The week commencing February the 9th," confirmed Iain.

"Iain, you're cramping my mojo! Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil!"

"I don't believe that strategy has much chance of success Rebecca."

"But I haven't done any studying at all! What am I going to do?"

"We could study together," suggested Yuuki, hoping to appease her friend. This was met with an enthusiastic nod and grateful smile. Everyone else appeared to somewhat be in agreement. Perhaps they were all as worried about exams as she was.

"Speaking of evil, what are we going to do about Graham Gordon?"

Senga's question was greeted with silence. That other great challenge in their lives, the shadows, could not be ignored. Yuuki paused for a moment. Graham Gordon was the suspect the police had arrested, and ever since he had been detained there had been no more incidents during the other world. But the fact that place still existed meant they couldn't relax.

"Although I cannot be certain," replied Iain gingerly, "I believe Mr Gordon is unconnected, that is, he is not the originator."

"You still think the killer is a girl at our school," surmised Senga.

"Precisely, however the only way we can be sure is to catch the perpetrator in the act, and considering they can use the shadows to perform on their behalf, this will be very difficult. Having said that, there must be some reason why the police arrested that individual."

"We'll need to wait and see."

"That is unfortunately correct. It would be best if I was proved wrong."

But Yuuki believed Iain was right, and if he was then the next series of murders would be taking place any time now. That chilling thought put the night into perspective.

That was why Senga wasn't nervous with her last putt, because in the grand scheme of things it didn't mean anything.

aaa

Wednesday, January 7th, 2015 – 13:11  
Bishopmill Academy

The corridors of her school looked the same as before the winter break.

They were still noisy and crowded, with the only difference being the smell of disinfectant which had at some point been applied liberally to the floor. Yuuki had finished her lunch and was walking briskly through the central building. She noticed that the closer she was to the library the fewer number of students she encountered, although she could guess why.

Yuuki didn't intend to do any studying. She was heading for the library as it would be quiet and give her the chance to think. There had been a murder last night. It happened in a place called Auchenhlrig, a small village next to a Milan Aeronautical Development airfield a few miles northwest of Bishopmill. The name of the victim had yet to be released however the circumstances were consistent with the shadows.

"So Iain was right, Graham Gordon couldn't have done it."

Added to this James was still not answering his phone. Calling his home had revealed he was in the central belt with his older brother, and would be gone until Friday night. If the shadows were killing people again then they would need everyone to be ready. A few faces turned to look at Yuuki. This was when she realised she had been muttering her thoughts out loud. She kept her head low and continued walking.

Standing outside the library was Nicola McGregor, a teaching assistant at Bishopmill Academy and Yuuki's fencing instructor. She was dressed in a suit holding various papers under her left arm. The first thing Yuuki noticed was that her auburn hair was free of the highlights which had made it so distinctive and that her expression was pensive.

"Hello Miss McGregor, did you have a nice Christmas?"

"Nice Christmas?" replied Nicola, who seemed to perk up once she realised who she was talking to, "yes, yes it was. I got lots of presents! What about yours?"

"It was fine, but it's still too cold."

There was a smile on Nicola's face, but Yuuki had doubts regarding its sincerity. Her friend's fingers were restlessly rustling the sheets in her hands. Before the winter recess Nicola had been offered a job as a full time teacher, but she wasn't sure if she should accept. It was an undoubted opportunity however it would almost certainly mean she couldn't travel the world like she had dreamt. To complicate matters further the head mistress had set a deadline for the end of this month for Nicola's answer.

"Did you decide what you were going to do?"

"Going to do? Oh, you mean that. I guess I should pick shouldn't I? Mrs Simpson would be most upset if I didn't answer her. But…Yuuki, do you have a coin?"

"Erm, I think so."

Yuuki opened her purse and found some spare change. She pulled out a cooper 2 pence piece and gave it to Nicola.

"If it lands 'heads' I'll take the job, 'tails' and I won't."

Nicola flipped the coin and captured it in her hands. Panicked, Yuuki moved swiftly to prevent her revealing which way it had landed.

"What are you doing?"

"What I'm doing? I'm deciding what to do."

"Don't talk like this is normal!" yelled Yuuki, "Don't you realise how important this is?"

"But I can't decide. I want two incompatible things and now I need to lose one. This is the quickest way of doing that."

Yuuki kept her hand in place. She was determined not to let Nicola's future be based on something as random as a coin toss. Even a passing inkling or a random thought was better than having no say at all. She kept her voice as even as she could.

"If you make your decision like this you will regret it. You should do what feels right and push on head first, accepting the consequences and never looking back. If you do that, then even if you go wrong at least it was your choice. Please Nicola, as your friend, I beg you, please don't look at that coin. Please."

At this moment Nicola did something which completely surprised Yuuki, she started laughing. It was subtle at first, but it grew until it became completely uninhibited. The other students and teachers walking past looked at them. Yuuki waved her hand dismissively hoping no-one would stop to ask what was so funny.

"I'm sorry;" said Nicola as she started to calm down, "but when we were at school my friend said the same thing. She said 'Nicky, always do what feels right'. But there's something I'd like to ask, why are you so concerned Yuuki?"

"Because, I'm your friend."

"I can't argue with that logic." Nicola closed her eyes and concentrated intently for a moment. "I want to go see the world. I really want to go to different places and see different things. That's what I want, more than anything else. A nice car, a nice home, I'd like them too, but they're not as important. I guess that must be confusing to you. Thanks Yuuki, I don't know if it's very smart, but I think I'll turn the job down. I'll straighten things out with Mrs Simpson, although I'm sure she will be monumentally pissed at me." Nicola handed the coin back without looking at it. "Maybe we could go part of the way together. I was thinking of starting in France and moving East until I get to America. You could come with me for a few weeks and fly back from Germany. Oh, wait; I'd miss Africa if I did that. Hmm I need to think about this."

After beaming a sincere grin Nicola waved goodbye and began marching directly towards the head teacher's office. Yuuki felt much better. Nicola was one of only two teachers at this school to show her any concern and she was glad to help her. The fact she would be following her heart's true calling was somewhat inspiring. Her friend could now move on without any regrets.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of Fortune beats in time with thine. The Fortune Arcana shall always bless thee."_

The social link voice told Yuuki she had done the right thing. Out of curiosity she stole a peek at the coin Nicola had returned to her. It was facing head side up.


	42. Chapter 10 The Fifth Central Shadow 3

Friday, January 9th, 2015 – 20:01  
Dream Lane  
Shadi Residence

There were certain things Yuuki considered to be fun…revising notes for her upcoming exams was not one of them. That said the prospect of studying alone with Iain did appeal. They could spend some time alone, do a little work and then perhaps talk for a while. That was what Yuuki imaged would happen when she received Iain's invitation to come round to his apartment however…

"Hiya Yuuki!"

Unfortunately her friend Rebecca was there, along with her boyfriend Alistair. It turned out that Iain had invited them as well because of what she had said after the putting contest earlier in the week. It seemed he took Yuuki's offer to help Becky seriously.

The four of them sat in Iain's largest room around a table he had erected with all their books resting before them. The only two subjects that everyone in the group shared were Maths and Physics and thus these became the focus. An early pattern to the study session emerged. Becky would ask Iain a question which he would answer, and then Alistair would ask Iain a question, which he would answer, before Becky would ask another and so on. The whole thing made Yuuki reluctant to ask anything so when she became stuck she would simply distract herself by thinking about the latest spate of murders.

The first victim was revealed to be Linda Green. The second was Jonathan Hammond. Last night Francis Leith was found dead. The fifth central shadow would be appearing soon to merge the Other World with reality, and they needed to find out how it was selecting its victims.

"_Yuuki-chan, do you have a clue what this is?"_

There were a few connections between the three who had died so far; they lived in or around Bishopmill, they were physically healthy and their ages ranged from 21 to 32. Unfortunately Yuuki knew that it would be a few more nights before they could discover the one definitive bond that had made these three targets of the shadows, although she had an idea.

"_Earth to Yuuki, is anyone there?"_

Yuuki's plan was to be in the centre of town during the other world and try to detect any signs of movement. It was unlikely that she would find anything but it was better than waiting around, besides she didn't have school to worry about the next day. She would set off at 11:30 but until then she had nothing to do.

"YUUKI!"

She shot out of her daze and glanced towards Alistair. Not only did he look worried, but their two companions appeared concerned as well.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, sorry, was I daydreaming?"

"That's a bad habit to have," lectured Al, "you should be concentrating Yuuki-chan."

"You seem awfully concerned about her," interrupted Becky playfully, "are you worried about me too?"

"Nah you're fine."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny Al."

Yuuki returned to studying. She wouldn't be so concerned if they knew how the victims were being chosen, but that would come in time. Yuuki noticed Iain looking at her. Was he worrying about her too? She hoped he wasn't, but then a part of her hoped he was.

aaa

Saturday, January 10th, 2015 – 00:00  
The Other World

Wandering through the streets of Bishopmill alone at night didn't bother Yuuki.

There was no-one around; no shadows, no persona users, no mysterious women in black, nothing. She was completely isolated and that suited her fine. Twenty five minutes had passed since midnight and Tamamo-no-Mae could only detect the faintest trace of shadows in the distance. They were too far away for her to reach so she decided to go home. However she spotted something else.

Floating serenely and trailed by dozens of bright lights was a multicoloured butterfly. Yuuki moved towards it slowly. She had forgotten about this creature as it had been so long since the last time she had seen it, but its beauty and elegance made her remember. It was the only living thing inside this dead world, and the last to fall to the shadows in the paradise Igor had shown her. Yuuki wondered what it was.

It couldn't be an animal that had stumbled into this place as nothing that beautiful existed and it couldn't be a shadow due to its behaviour and actions. Soon the butterfly vanished from view behind a building. Yuuki considered chasing it but stopped. It wasn't an enemy and thus wasn't important. She was about to continue on her journey home but completed one final scan before she did. That was when Yuuki noticed something.

It was a persona, one she knew well. Being physically strong and only vulnerable to poison meant it had to be James. Immediately she hurried towards where he was. No-one had heard or seen from him since the beginning of the year, making them all anxious. Pounding down the deserted roads she saw James standing outside his family's compound, his persona awakened but still.

"James?"

He twitched violently before turning to face her. There was stubble on his face as though he was starting to grow a beard, and he didn't appear to be happy to see her.

"Are you alright? We didn't know where you went."

"Does it matter?"

Yuuki approached slowly. James's expression had yet to alter.

"Of course it does."

"Why?"

"Well we miss your cheery disposition," she joked, hoping to make him laugh, "but more importantly you're our friend. You had everyone worried. Please don't ignore our calls, and don't leave without saying, got it?"

His features began to soften. James walked over towards her and patted Yuuki on the head. She batted his hand away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not some daft school kid," stated James, "even if I disappeared forever none of you should be bothered. But…if it stops you from whinging, I won't leave without saying goodbye. Though you really shouldn't care."

Yuuki smiled and nodded.

"You still need to work on your tact. It makes it really hard to worry about you."

"Aye, you're probably right."

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Strength Arcana shall bless thee."_

"So what were you doing with your persona?"

"Oh, that, it seems Galang Kaluluwa can control the wind now, I was trying to figure out why."

"That's easy," said Yuuki, "it's because you're more mature now."

"You think so; I thought I was pretty mature to begin with."

Yuuki shot a disbelieving glance towards James, before giggling. He didn't appreciate her laughing. She wasn't sure if James had changed, but was relieved to have him back regardless. She knew he would be needed soon.

aaa

Sunday, January 11th, 2015 – 09:27  
Bishopmill Community Swimming Centre

The sensation of warm calm water rushing over her skin made Yuuki feel better.

She swam at a rhythmic pace which was at the limit of what she could comfortably sustain. It made her breathe heavily. When she completed her final stroke she was exhausted. Lifting herself out of the water she rubbed her hand through her hair. It was growing again, with the longest strands now nearing her shoulder blades. Yuuki wondered if she should let it go back to the way she used to have it.

There were now five people dead; with the latest being Liam Gardner and Rosie Mortimer. Just like those before, they were in their twenties, healthy and active, and living in or around Bishopmill, however that wasn't helpful. The true connection was still hidden and there was no sign of that changing.

'This worrying is going to cause me wrinkles.'

"Nice form Yuuki!"

Yuuki turned around and saw Lorraine dressed in a white two piece suit which left little to the imagination. She beamed a warm smile as she walked over, her eyes bright and wide.

"Bonnie, I didn't notice you were here."

"Really? I've been going on the slides all morning."

A glance to the kids' pool showed a number of ten year old boys looking in their direction. Did Lorraine not realise what she was doing to them wearing such a daring outfit? Maybe that was the point.

"Wow I've never noticed how great a figure you have Yuuki! Your calves are like steel!"

Yuuki looked at them.

"I guess fighting shadows for so long has got me into shape."

"With pins like those I bet you could run even faster than Killa Cilla."

"Cilla?"

"Cilla," reiterated Lorraine, "Priscilla Schilling, I told you about her. She's the runner that used to go to my school. She was super athletic but you must be pretty close to her level. What distance do you think you'd be good at?"

"Erm, I think you're exaggerating," replied Yuuki, "besides, I haven't got the time for anything like that."

"I guess free time is hard when you've got a boyfriend. I'm lucky because Terry gives me some space, but he's so cute I find it's hard to stay away from him for more than a few hours. You're the same with Iain right?"

"Erm, not really. I like being around him, and he's the same with me."

"So how often do you go out? You started dating him near the start of December."

"Let's see, we went to the school dance together, then we shared a meal, then he met by parents. Oh we went for a walk together last week."

Lorraine's face developed an exacerbated expression. Yuuki wasn't sure why.

"YOU'VE BEEN DATING FOR TWO MONTHS AND THAT'S ALL YOU'VE DONE!"

"Please don't shout," whispered Yuuki as she saw people looking at them.

"Why don't you let him do more? Geez it's stingy only letting him hold your hand."

"Actually…we don't do that very often."

"WHAT? ARE YOU FOUR YEARS OLD?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT NORMAL! (Sigh) I get that you might be one of those 'not until we're married' types, but give a little love. He'll get bored if you keep shooting him down. At least do a few sexy poses or something for his phone, just make sure he doesn't send them to anyone 'cause that can get embarrassing."

"But he doesn't ask to do anything like that."

"…are you sure you two are dating?"

"Stop teasing me!"

Yuuki went to get changed with Lorraine in close company. Once they were in their normal clothes the pair went for something to eat, where they talked about anything except Iain.

aaa

Monday, January 12th, 2015 – 15:51  
Hermes Street

School was finished and Yuuki and Daigo were returning home together on their bikes. The weather was still cold with light sprinklings of snow falling sporadically throughout the day. Some of the pavements were dangerous to walk on due to ice however the roads had been cleared and treated with grit to make them passable.

Outside the Hashimoto residence Yuuki saw someone in a grey Oakland High uniform. It was Lorraine. She had a brown bag in her hands with a stuffed white rabbit latched onto its side. At the door was Yuuki's father, who looked over in her direction and waved. She hurried towards them.

"Bonjour Yuuki," welcomed Lorraine warmly, "I know who the shadows are going after."

"The Shadows?" interrupted Katsuo, "oh, that's the little club you and Iain are in, isn't it sweetie?"

"Erm, yeah, that's right dad, our club. Bonnie can we go somewhere?"

"Sure Yuuki, nice meeting you Mr Hashie!"

Mr Hashie? Yuuki dismissed the pet name Lorraine had made for her father and lead her friend and Daigo to the end of the street. She wanted to know who was going to be next and how they were being chosen.

"I thought about what we talked about yesterday and I got to thinking 'I know those names from somewhere', so I double checked and sure enough everyone who had died was there. It's Cilla, she'll be the last one. Turns out the fastest fourteen from her last race are being killed. Funny how it was on my phone this whole time."

"We need to tell the others," stated Yuuki, "send the list to everyone, I'll call Iain and have him find out where they live."

"So we get to kick some shadow butt!" shouted Daigo, "I can't wait."

Yuuki couldn't wait either, it had been some time since they last fought shadows and she was itching to face them. Too many people had died so far, now they had the chance to stop them. Yuuki called Iain and Senga before returning to her room to prepare for tonight's mission.

aaa

Tuesday, January 13th, 2015 – 00:00  
Waterside Street

"Mr Thomson's location is 97 Waterside Street. I can detect faint signs of unfamiliar shadows approaching."

Five members of ASH were present and ready for their first mission of 2015. Yuuki was joined by Senga, Iain, Becky and James. Tonight the target was David Thomson, a man who had graduated from college last year and was now employed by the council. Tomorrow it would be his cousin, Andrew and in a week's time the central shadow would be arriving to murder Priscilla Schilling.

In truth in didn't matter who these people were, only that the shadows would try to kill them. At least that was Yuuki's thoughts. Most the victims they had rescued didn't know they had been in danger let alone who their rescuers were, and in turn few were saved in her memory. She purposefully tried to distance herself from them. Yuuki knew if she grew attached then it would be harder whenever they failed.

The persona users were on Waterside Street which was a busy commuter section near the centre of town that lead onto Lossiemouth Road. It was distinctive due to a massive 19th century stone bridge which nearby residents had dubbed 'the Rialto of Bishopmill'. Yuuki failed to see the similarities.

"Here they come," shouted James, "everyone, get ready."

Yuuki concentrated on the three shadows approaching her. They were strange in appearance. The first was a beautiful, elegant woman with reflective silver hair and the finest jūnihitoe she had ever seen. Climbing across the rooftops was the next creature. It had an ever changing body and carried a bucket in its 'hands'. The final beast was a long, thin dragon, which glided through the air and dropped rain onto the ground below. Iain explained their strengths and weaknesses.

"Kaguya Hime, that is the ground based shadow, is vulnerable only to wind. The Tsurube-otoshi utilises electricity and requires ice to destroy. The Zennyo Ryūō, the Japanese dragon, controls ice and is weak against fire."

"How come you know what these things are?" asked Becky.

"Many of the shadows bare striking resemblance to mythological beings, extending beyond similarities in appearance to-"

"Fascinating," interrupted Senga coldly, "now could the two of you shut up, we're trying to kill these things, remember?"

Iain wisely fell silent. Yuuki planed their approach. She would use James to fend off the dragon and have Rebecca and Senga defeat the roof leaping blob, while she would face the woman directly. This would leave Iain free to help anyone who was struggling. With her plan in place Yuuki rushed forwards towards their enemies.

The fight took place on the bridge. It was four car lanes wide with a central reservation giving them plenty of room. As traffic had been light at midnight there were few vehicles in the way, leaving an uninterrupted battlefield. Senga and Becky moved first, cornering the Tsurube-otoshi which had lowered itself onto one of the tall supports. They struggled to land any clear blows due to the distances involved, but eventually weakened the shadow sufficiently to force it from its vantage point. Once on the ground the pair found it easy to finish it off.

James engaged Zennyo Ryūō. It was fast moving and dodged most of his efforts. James was forced to take the full impact of his enemy's attacks in order to cause it any harm, however he was strong enough to cope. His persona, Galang Kaluluwa, was more versatile than before, capable of generating powerful gusts which the dragon couldn't resist. Despite receiving more punishment, James was able to overcome the shadow. Now only one remained.

Kaguya was standing in the grassy central bank, her hands gracefully positioned in front of her body. Yuuki approached slowly. The more beautiful a shadow's appearance was, the more dangerous it tended to be. She evoked her persona Coatlicue in preparation for her assault.

At this moment every colour and object Yuuki could see began to swirl and blur. She couldn't tell what direction she was facing or where she was. There were a hundred voices ringing in her ear, each with a distinct voice and unintelligible message. Suddenly she felt pain down one side of her body, as if it was on fire and coated in liquid methane at the same time. She was spinning again, making her nauseous to the point of vomiting.

When the spinning stopped all she could see was darkness.

"_Her breathing is back to normal, she should be coming round."_

"_Shouldn't we stay back, just in case she's still nuts?"_

"_Yuuki won't do that again! Besides it's four on one."_

"_I agree, logically speaking Kaguya Hime's demise should allow Yuuki to regain full control. In any case her wellbeing is our greatest concern."_

Yuuki opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground facing the sky. The stars were bright, telling her that the other world was still in effect. She leaned forward and noticed her four colleagues recoil away from her. They appeared worse for wear, with bruises on their bodies and their clothes dirtied and torn.

"Are any of you hurt?" asked Yuuki.

Her friends let out a collective sigh. Senga placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Never mind us, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think." Yuuki moved her arms and legs to make sure. "Everything seems to be working. But what happened to you?"

"You…don't remember?" Senga glanced at their colleagues, "it isn't important. The shadows are dead and David whatshisname isn't, that's all that matters. Let's go home."

Yuuki gave Senga an angry look. She knew she was hiding something. Yuuki focused on Iain.

"I agree with Agnes, there is no need for discussion. A sound rest would be the best policy."

"Are you going to tell me James?"

"You beat the crap out of us until that shadow died. It must have been screwing with you."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER?" snapped Senga.

"She's swanky; she could guess something was up."

"BUT SHE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THAT! MORON."

"Now, now," interrupted Becky, "Yuuki wasn't really hurting us. If she was going all out we wouldn't be here! It was nothing Yuuki, so don't worry about it, 'kay."

A shiver ran down Yuuki's spine. 'Did I attack my friends?' That moment when she sat up and her colleagues flinched replayed itself in her mind. 'Were they scared of me?' She felt Iain touch her hand. There was concern in his eyes, but that only served to make her feel worse. 'Did I attack you Iain? Did I try and kill you?'

The streetlights switched themselves on and the noise of moving cars filled the air. The other world was over. Yuuki stood up and walked home alone. She switched off her phone and dismissed Iain's invitation to walk with her. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

aaa

Wednesday, January 14th, 2015 – 00:00  
Bishopmill, Averurie

It was the Other World and they were approaching the home of Andrew Thomson, tonight's target. They were deep within the 'Haugh' between the tall buildings of Faith Square. None of the people who had been with Yuuki the night before was available except Senga, although she appeared very tired. They were joined by Daigo, Terrance and Lorraine. As Terry was able to scan shadows, he acted as support.

"So the shadow was messing with sis making her confused."

"That right Daigo," answered Senga, "Iain called the shadow 'Kaguya'. We need to keep an eye out for it."

"She's alright now right?" asked Terrance.

"OF COURSE SHE IS! I know it's hard for you but try not to be stupid."

"I wonder why you're sticking up for Yuuki, it's a mystery."

"W-WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING?"

Terry had a smug expression on his face. Yuuki didn't understand what they were talking about but didn't particularly care. She was just happy that no-one was upset with her. It had been praying on her mind over the last 24 hours since it happened. Next time she saw a Kaguya she was going to annihilate it. Yuuki turned to face Terrance.

"Any shadows nearby?"

"We're seeing shadow sign the likes of which God has never seen before!"

"I thought Becky was the only one who made obscure references," said Senga wearily.

There were four Maya approaching, each with a difference coloured mask. Yuuki divided up the responsibilities between her colleagues. She would deal with the green and white shadows, Senga would take the red and Daigo the blue. Lorraine's job would be to help them recover between battles while Terrance kept watch.

Daigo rushed the blue masked Maya. He attacked head on with his persona Hephaestus, engulfing the helpless shadow in fire and causing it to dissipate. He looked at Yuuki with a content expression. For some reason this made her feel nervous. Wasn't he worried about the shadows doing to him what had happened to her?

The green Maya blasted her with wind, causing Yuuki to leap back. Then the white shadow ambushed her, making her dodge to the side. Yuuki summoned Erebus, but just before she attacked she hesitated. She wasn't sure why. Something made her hold back; what it was she didn't know.

The first shadow repeated its attack however it had no effect due to Erebus being active. The white Maya then came into view. This time Yuuki was able to respond, only the gust of air produced from her persona was far less potent than usual. The shadow was able to survive and reached out at her with one of it's 'arms', striking her in the hip.

Yuuki glanced up and saw her opponents destroyed by Daigo and Senga respectively. They had defeated their own enemies before finishing hers too. Lorraine walked over.

"It's good the shadows are gone. They were tougher than most."

"Y-Yeah," added Daigo, "we had to surprise them. They're always stronger when the murders restart."

"A few night's of practice and we'll be a-okay."

'They're trying to make me feel better', thought Yuuki silently. She knew she would normally have destroyed those two Mayas without any problem, but for some reason she wasn't herself. The rest of the night passed quietly, with Yuuki saying and doing little and her friends not talking much either.

aaa

Wednesday, January 14th, 2015 – 18:13  
Hashimoto Residence

Two people had been rescued so far from the shadows, but Yuuki couldn't take the credit for either of them.

David Thomson was saved after Yuuki had turned on her friends. Even though it was the result of a technique employed by a new type of shadow, she still found it difficult to believe she could do such a thing. When Andrew Thomson was attacked Yuuki wasn't her usual self. She couldn't generate the same power as before and couldn't exploit the openings she saw.

The last two missions had left her feeling out of sorts. Yuuki knew she would be useless if she attended tonight's operation to save Graham Hill and thus choose to take a break to gather her thoughts. It was hard to accept but if any of her colleagues were acting the way she was she would have told them to rest.

It was dark and dreary outside with the only sound being that of the ice cold rain and hail barraging her window. The setting matched her mood. For a distraction Yuuki eyed the homework lying on her desk with little relish. The never-ending heartache, the bane of students around the globe, was staring back at her, waiting for her time and attention.

Physics was the topic of tonight's struggles and although it was a subject she had some appreciation for, enjoyment was hard to derive. She started working diligently.

It was boring but Yuuki felt she was learning. Knowing that a Magnetosphere was formed where a stream of particles, such as solar wind, interact with the magnetic field of a planet or large moon was mildly interesting, although mildly was the important word. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. All she wanted was to sleep.

"Yuuki, sweetie, are you in there?"

The voice belonged to her father. Yuuki invited him in.

"There you are. Everyone is downstairs, we're going to be playing some games, would you like to join us honey-bun?"

"Games?"

"Its family game night," answered Katsuo, "I thought we should spend more time together. Your mother and Daigo are waiting for you. It's not family if your not there sweetie."

"Sure dad, I'll be a sec."

Yuuki watched her father close her door. She really wasn't in the mood but had relented anyway. It was hard for her to say no to him.

"At least it's an excuse not to work."

With that thought Yuuki went downstairs.

aaa

"So what are we playing first," asked Daigo, "a board game, charades, poker?"

"How would you know how to play poker?"

"I've seen it on television; it's on at around 2am every night sis."

"(Sigh) please don't admit to something like that around our parents."

The four members of the Hashimoto family were gathered around the kitchen table. Yuuki's mother, Mhairi, sat at the head with her husband opposite. Yuuki and Daigo occupied the other two sides. There was a pile of old board games in the corner of the room, some originating from Japan and others from America and Europe. Why her parents had kept hold of them she had no idea. Yuuki's mother collected a pack of cards.

"We'll play Pontoon, I'll deal."

"What's Pontoon?"

"A casino game Daigo. The house deals two cards to every player; the player wants a hand which adds up to 21. If you're below 21 then you have the choice to settle for what you've got or take another card. 22 or higher means you're bust, dealer wins ties. Highest score wins unless someone is under 22 with five cards. Pontoon is when you have an ace and a face card and it trumps everything. Aces go both ways."

Yuuki watched as her mother effortlessly shuffled the cards in her hands like a professional. That annoyed her. Everything her mother did was great, from cooking, to running a business, to camping, and now this. After four riffle shuffles Mhairi started dealing hands with record speed. By the time Yuuki glimpsed her cards she had her mother's expectant eyes staring at her. The hand was low so she asked for a card.

Twenty minutes passed. The winners of each game changed frequently however Daigo and Katsuo were less successful due to being over and under aggressive respectively. Without asking Yuuki's mother put the cards away and collected something else. Yuuki didn't complain as she was starting to grow bored of Pontoon anyway. A box with the title 'Soli licito' was placed on the table. It was a board game where players tried to buy property and drive everyone else bankrupt. It looked familiar to another, more popular game.

After two hours of playing 'Soli licito', Yuuki's father stood up from his seat. She expected him to say 'family game night is over, you're free now', but unfortunately he didn't.

"Let's play charades, guess what this is."

Finally, once the time reached 11pm, Mhairi said she was going to bed. Daigo went to his room too, although he appeared to have actually enjoyed himself. Yuuki hadn't. She was too distracted by other things, such as the shadows and exams. Regardless she had worn a smile for her father's sake. Yuuki followed after her brother.

"Wait Yuuki, could I talk to you?"

Her father was looking at her. She walked over to him.

"Yes dad?"

"Well, how do I put this, erm, thanks. I know there are thousands of things you'd rather do than play cards with your parents."

"N-No, that's not true, I enjoyed myself."

"Really?" asked Katsuo excitedly, "I'm glad. It's important for families to do these types of things, especially now that you and Daigo are grown up. I remember when you were so small and I could fit you in my hand."

"Dad, how many years ago was that?"

"You were like a little angel back then. I recall the nurse at the hospital saying you were the most beautiful baby she had ever seen."

"Dad."

"And then there was that time when the pipes broke and we had to give you a bath in the neighbour's sink."

"DAD!"

"Oh, and do you remember, when all your clothes got dirty and you took them off and started running around Paulownia Mall naked and jumped into one of the fountains?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"Sure you did, it wasn't long after your third birthday."

"IT'S HARDLY FAIR TO BRING UP SOMETHING I DID WHEN I WAS THREE! (Sigh) I'm going to bed, 'night dad."

Yuuki returned to her room. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep. As she lay in bed staring at the ceiling she wondered why she was feeling so much better than before. Was it because she had spent time with her family playing games, or the fact that she didn't have to fight shadows that night?

Or maybe it was because of her dad.


	43. Chapter 10 The Fifth Central Shadow 4

Thursday, January 15th, 2015 – 16:20  
Bishopmill

There were two impending dates which were very important to Yuuki. The first was the night of January 19th. That was when the central shadow was due to kill its ambition, Priscilla Schilling. The second was January 29th, Daigo's 15th birthday and the reason she was here.

Bishopmill High Street was busy from students having finished school for the day. Yuuki was one of them. Under dark rainclouds she travelled past various stores hoping to achieve an epiphany although none was forthcoming. The sun was low on the horizon and the breeze was cool against her face.

What to buy her little brother troubled Yuuki. He was easy to please but she wanted something to show how much she appreciated him, and that was difficult. Finding a gift which adequately expressed her gratitude wasn't straightforward.

"Hiya Yuuki, what are you doing here?"

The voice was Rebecca's. She was dressed in a thin emerald coat which hung over her school uniform and had five branded bags under her arms, proof that she had been here since classes ended almost an hour ago.

"Hello Becky, I was looking for a present to give Daigo for his birthday, I wasn't sure what to get him."

"It's your brother's birthday! Why didn't you say, I'll need to get him something too. How old will he be?"

"15, but it's not until the 29th. I wanted to get him something special."

"Hmm, that's an awkward age," mused Becky, "but then when aren't guys awkward. What can we get him?"

"Y-You don't need to buy anything," added Yuuki hastily.

"Of course I do, he's my gaming buddy. I think I saw some aftershave he'd like, maybe a wallet or some cufflinks."

"Isn't he too young for that?"

"He's fifteen, that's not so young. He's probably been chasing after girls for a while. He's pretty cute, so smelling nice, a fancy wallet and a sharp look will have him fighting off the honeys."

Yuuki despaired. She appreciated that her friend was trying to help but calling her little brother 'cute' was not welcome.

"Or maybe we should think about what Senga would like?"

"Senga? Oh, you mean something you could buy with her."

Rebecca looked at her with a strange expression.

"That wasn't what I meant. Oh, I know, we'll have a party! A big party, with his friends from his class and everyone we know, it'll be a blast! We'll make lots of noise and everything!"

Yuuki paused for a moment. A party would be a good idea. Renting out a small hall wouldn't be difficult and if everyone chipped in then the price could be reasonable.

"I think we'll go for that. We could find someone who knows a little juggling and-"

"Juggling?" asked Becky incredulously, "I'm sure he'd rather have bunny girls, oh I'll try and get Senga to dress up all elegant, I'm sure he'll appreciate that!"

"Why do you keep mentioning Senga? He gets on well with Iain too."

"I don't think Iain would look very good in a dress, but you do know him better than I do!" replied Rebecca mischievously, "I'll tell everyone about it, if you need help then give me a call."

With those parting words Becky skipped down the street. It would take some time for Yuuki to arrange a proper event, and she would need to start straight away. Satisfied she abandoned her shopping and returned home.

aaa

Friday, January 16th, 2015 – 15:31  
Bishopmill Academy

It was Friday.

Normally Yuuki would greet Fridays as the start of the weekend; a time for relaxation, a time for catching up with her homework, a time for focusing on the shadows. But not this Friday, this Friday she was depressed.

Last night the Afterschool Shadow Hunters managed to save David Curry however Yuuki was still the same. She wasn't able to fight like she had before. In the past she would face enemies without a second thought, but now she was reluctant to use her full strength in case it was turned against her friends. Even when she knew there was no danger of being 'charmed' Yuuki remained hesitant.

Her companions could see it too, the sympathetic look in their eyes told her as much. Knowing she was letting them down felt awful, but receiving their pity was worse. None of them said it to her directly however they didn't wait for her instructions or dare leave her isolated. Yuuki believed she was a burden and it hurt.

With school now over Yuuki began her long trek home. She was going to take the scenic route as it was a nice, crisp day and there was no rush to return home. Iain had decided she wasn't to be part of tonight's rescue, which was probably for the best. She was grateful to him since he was doing the things she was supposed to.

"Are you Miss Hashimoto?"

The deep male voice brought Yuuki from her daze. Close to the main gate there were two policemen dressed in full uniform looking at her. A quick glance around showed the few dozen students leaving the school were staring at them and muttering loudly.

"Erm, yes, that's me."

"Please come with us."

The officers directed her to a nearby marked car which had been parked on the road. Yuuki followed them and stepped inside when one of the policemen opened the door to the back seat for her. She wasn't sure, but she guessed where they were headed.

The car stopped when it reached Bishopmill High Street. They were outside the police station. Its grey walls, intimidating black double doors and golden 'ER' greeted Yuuki and left her with an ominous feeling. She was shuffled inside, past the reception area and into interview room 3 where a familiar figure awaited her.

Sitting behind the desk wearing an ill fitting suit that matched the colour of her brown hair was DI Rose Cameron. She didn't react when Yuuki was brought in, or when the two officers left, instead she continued to twirl a ballpoint pen in her hands, only occasionally jotting down a random scribble. Yuuki wondered why she bothered with something as old fashioned as pen and paper.

"Uh, hello, your name was Detective Cameron, wasn't it?"

"Detective Inspector," corrected the woman, "just call me Rose, it'll lure you into a false sense of security."

"Pardon me?"

"Damn (mumble) kid. Forget it, just sit down."

Rose flipped a switch that was under the table before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She took one, lit it, and inhaled deeply. The tension in her middle aged face momentarily vanished before she flicked the embers from the end of her fag. The room was cramped, around three meters squared. There was a large silver desk in the middle which was flanked by two black chairs on either side. The white brick walls were left blank save for a red 'no smoking' symbol.

"Are you allowed to do that in here?" asked Yuuki tentatively.

"Nope," replied Rose as she blew another puff of smoke.

Her interviewer didn't appear to be organised. The table had an ash tray which Rose had pulled out from a drawer after the two policemen left and papers which had been scattered around. Yuuki began reading some. Immediately she realised that these were private notes which Rose had made. They were all hand written, with small doodles in the corner.

"I think you know something."

"Erm," murmured Yuuki, "something about what?"

Rose slapped the table and stated coldly, 'don't insult my intelligence again'. She resumed her previous tone.

"You were inside the Averurie History and Conservation Museum on the night of Saturday the 27th of December, at midnight to be exact."

'The police know I was there?' Yuuki guessed her reaction gave her away, and tried to control her expression.

"No denial huh, you're learning. Saying nothing never hurt anyone important. To be honest I don't care about it. Nothing was broken, nothing was stolen. Even if you had lifted something I still wouldn't care, since petty crap like that bores me. My interest is murder. Did you know that the first confirmed death was less than one week after you arrived?"

"Erm, yes, I did."

"Quite a co-incidence. I've noticed a few co-incidences around you. It seems everyone knows who you are and yet I haven't found any dirty little secrets about you. I've found only four people who don't like you, can you guess who they are?"

"Erm, isn't that confidential?"

Rose didn't answer. Yuuki wasn't sure what the police wanted with her but sensed something was wrong. Why was her interrogator smoking if she knew it was illegal? And why was she asking questions in such a roundabout way?

"Bishopmill is going to be a city soon," stated Rose casually, "the first Lord Provost will be elected on the 26th of February. There was supposed to be a big fanfare about it but 'Baku' put an end to that. Do you know what 'Baku' is?"

"It's the name of the murderer."

"Good, now what else is it?"

"Erm, a demon, and the capital of Azerbaijan."

"That's right. Did you know, when I was assigned to the investigation team I asked the same question and none of those fuds got the right answer? In fact, no-one I've asked has given me the right answer, just you. What does that tell you?"

"I, erm, well-"

A shadow passed across the frosted glass to her right. Rose stubbed out her now used fag into the ashtray and filed it away in the table drawer. She was machine like in her movements, as if having done this many times. The switch she had used earlier was reverted back and Rose started talking in a more professional tone.

"Thank you for your co-operation Miss Hashimoto, you are free to go."

It was then that a man in a suit with a grey beard barged into the room and started yelling.

"Damn it Cameron don't turn off the damn recording equipment."

"A double damn, well I've sure learnt my lesson."

"And who's this damn schoolgirl? Get her out of here and start working! I don't care who sent you if you keep this shit up I'll send your ass back home so fast you'll arrive last week."

The man slammed the door on the way out. Yuuki, who was more than a little confused, looked at her interviewer.

"Time Dilation is lost on him. Of course I'll be keeping my eye on you, unless you'd like to tell me everything you know right now. Otherwise get out."

Rose examined her closely for a moment before shoeing her out of the interview room. She stepped along the brightly lit corridors past the reception desk to the outside world. Yuuki wasn't sure what to do. The police were on to her and that made her worry. If they could prove she disappears at midnight then they might link her and her friends to the murders. If that happened then who would stop the killer? It was an issue she mulled over as she set off on the long trek home.

aaa

Saturday, January 17th, 2015 – 11:10  
Academy Street  
Averurie History and Conservation Museum

George Williams was safe, now only Steven Kennedy and Richard Love remained as targets before the central shadow would appear. They didn't have much time to prepare but for Yuuki preparation wasn't the problem.

She knew she had to snap out of her recent hesitant mood otherwise she would be powerless to help, however nothing was working. It wasn't as bad as a few days ago, but Yuuki knew she was still holding back, still afraid of what she might be made to do. That Kaguya shadow scared her more than any other and the thought of losing control over her power ate away at her conscious and rendered her strength lame.

Walking through the various exhibits of Averurie Museum reminded Yuuki of the individual shadow she and her friends had defeated here. The fire breathing tank was extremely accurate, although its armour wasn't very impressive. The fighting had been intense for a while but only because they were tired from the waves of Maya they had sliced through and the fact they hadn't brought a balanced group.

Despite coming here out of curiosity Yuuki found herself interested in the various exhibits. Some of the stories which accompanied the antiquated pieces were sad, amazing, funny or down right strange. It was humbling to think of the hardships previous generations had to face, and how so many of them could have been avoided.

As she examined the Mark I in its circular room at the heart of the museum Yuuki sensed someone hovering near her. She turned around sharply to glare at them, only to recognise who it was.

"You have one evil stare," said James, although he didn't sound intimidated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm a bit jumpy today."

James started reading the plaque containing the story of this tank.

"Are you interested in history James?"

"Nah, I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Not here," he whispered, "the pre-historic section is quieter."

With those words James marched out of the room. Although she would rather be on her own Yuuki followed him. It was unusual for her older colleague to seek her out like this, making her curious as to what he would say. When they reached a suitably secluded spot James started talking again.

"I have exams starting on Monday. They'll last until the end of the month."

"That must be hard," replied Yuuki, "you should focus on your studying and let us handle the shadows this time."

"That's not important. Once the exams are over I'll be leaving."

"Leaving, what do you mean?"

"My brother and his fiancée are letting me stay with them in Glasgow. I wanted to do this last summer but there was a hold up with my college application and I had to enrol here for the first term. I don't intend to come back."

"D-Do you have to go?"

James's shoulders slumped and his eyes avoided contact with hers.

"You can't leave."

"What?"

"You can't leave," repeated Yuuki firmly, "I didn't give you permission."

"Why do I need permission from you? Besides it's not that simple-"

"Don't give me that. You could stay if you wanted to. James I want you to stay, I'm sure our friends feel the same way. We need you, you can't just leave."

"That's sweet kid but it's for the best, trust me."

"But why can't you stay?" persisted Yuuki, "what's wrong with going to college here?"

"It's, well it's, it just is."

He turned away from her and folded his arms. Yuuki wasn't going to give up. She wanted to know what it was that convinced James he had to leave his home.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, it's just the two of us here."

"I said it's nothing, why doesn't anyone believe me whenever I say anything?"

"Because you're lying."

"Look Yuuki," grumbled James aggressively, "you wanna know? Fine, I'm sick of it, I sick of being called 'Nancy', and all the stupid pranks people play on me, and how everyone thinks I'm a coward and all the other crap I have to deal with. The only reason they do it is because they know unlike every other 'Keir' I won't fly off the handle. Everyone who has a grudge against my family takes it out on me. Now that I'm finally getting out you want me to stay?"

'So that's why'. Yuuki smirked, which caused James to flinch slightly.

"I know you're not a coward, you wouldn't fight shadows if you were. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, right, because you know who you are."

"It's not just that," replied James more calmly than before, "I think a change of scene would be good for me."

"But wouldn't that be running away? As I said, I want 'the sensible one' to stay." James blinked at her, "think of all the stupid things I'll do if you're not here."

"Well, you are a daft lassie. So is Daigo, and Senga, and Becky and Iain, and the less said about Terry and Lorraine the better. And it would tick me off if you thought I was running away, even if I wasn't."

"So, will you stay, just for a little longer?"

Yuuki stared at him and touched his hand. After ten seconds of silence he let out a sigh of resignation.

"Fine, I'll move during the summer. God the admissions people are going to hate me. They had to pull a lot of strings to set this up. And I've already quit the 'Marvel's' and they certainly won't take me back. You do realise how much of a hassle this will be for me. (Growl) you don't really care, you're only using me. And yet, I don't mind as much, since it is you. I suppose on balance you haven't been too bad to me, even though you sometimes act like a pain. I must be growing soft."

Yuuki gave a nod of approval and a warm smile. James, feigning reluctance, returned the gesture.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of Strength beats in time with thine. The Strength Arcana shall always bless thee."_

"I'm learning a few wee things about you today Yuuki."

"Oh, like what?"

"I didn't know you were this stubborn. If you're like this all the time then I feel sorry for Iain. Having you as a girlfriend must be a pain."

"Humph, I'll have you know I'm an excellent girlfriend!"

The pair shared a laugh before leaving together. It was the first time Yuuki could remember doing that with James.

aaa

Sunday, January 18th, 2015 – 00:00  
Academy Street

Tonight's shadow was going to strike Steven Kennedy, a young technician at Averurie College and the 12th name on the list. His home on Academy Street was close to his work and was vaguely familiar to the present members of ASH.

Iain surveyed their surroundings with both his persona and his eyes. The other world was thirty minutes old meaning their enemies would be coming at any time. Yuuki glanced at the people around her. There was her brother Daigo, who had brought a portable game station with him and was playing it incessantly, Senga, who had her arms folded and was sitting on a small wall and Rebecca, who was talking to her.

The weather was bitterly cold and had been for what seemed an eternity. Yuuki tried to remember the last time she wore a t-shirt or shorts or anything summery. Spring wasn't far away, but she knew the intervening months would be torture.

"There are three shadows drawing near," stated Iain before glancing towards her.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuuki.

"There is no issue. There are two Rooks approaching from the South West, I recommend that yourself, Agnes and Rebecca confront them first. Daigo and I will contend with the lone shadow to the North."

The two chess pieces came into view. Yuuki decided to do as she was told. She hurried towards them at pace, hoping to act before her nerves kicked in. The Castles were both adept with electricity, with the white vulnerable to wind and the black to ice. As Becky wouldn't be affected by their attacks she took the lead, distracting their attention, whilst Senga and Yuuki took their positions.

Yuuki pressed the 7 key on her phone and Erebus appeared. The two headed abomination snarled as its gaseous body grew and twisted. Without hesitation she attacked, creating a powerful squall which was impossible for her enemy to cope with. The shadow was destroyed. Yuuki glanced towards Senga. Her friend had summoned Poena, the old red eyed woman, and was beating the black shadow mercilessly. Soon the fight was over.

After visually checking that Becky and Senga were unhurt Yuuki rushed north. Iain had been acting strangely and she wanted to know why. Leaving her colleagues far behind, she soon realised the reason. It was a Kaguya. Her brother and Iain were standing away from it, trying to attack from a distance but unable to inflict any affect.

"Sis, stay back," shouted Daigo.

This shadow caused her blood to run cold. It was the one thing she feared encountering during the other world and it was standing before her now. She tried to think. It had to be beatable, because her friends had managed that feat before, but how was the problem.

"Iain," yelled Yuuki, "last time did this shadow try and affect anyone else?"

"No," he replied.

"Then can it only charm one of us at a time?"

"It would be risky to test such a theory. In any case, Daigo's efforts are having a limited influence on the shadow."

Then the problem was power. Senga and Becky stopped beside her. Yuuki looked at them before remembering that she had left them behind. She mouthed a small apology, which was met with indifference by Senga, and a friendly dismissive gesture from Rebecca, before recalling what Igor had told her in the Velvet Room. Yuuki looked at her phone. This was as good as any time to try her 'fusion' technique.

"Daigo, Becky, I want you two to come over here and attack when I say."

"Huh?" replied her brother, "what for?"

"I'm going to try something."

The shadow continued to approach them relentlessly, forcing them to constantly retreat. Yuuki moved a few extra meters back and motioned her colleagues to do the same. She then held out her phone and started counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now!"

Daigo and Rebecca used their personas at the same time, while Yuuki pressed '9'. The wall of fire and the bolt of lightning dived away from the Kaguya just before they were about to hit and twirled around each other in the air. After a few seconds they came crashing down, creating a terrible clap of thunder and a momentarily blinding light.

When the glow faded each of them looked at the charred remains of their enemy before it crumbled. What Igor had taught her was unbelievably powerful however it left her completely drained. She rested her hands on her knees as she inhaled deeply.

"Wow, electric burn!" cried Daigo, "Why didn't you say you could do that sis?"

"I (breath) didn't know (breath) if it would (breath) work."

Senga leaned over and examined her face. She placed two fingers on her neck and looked at her wrist. Her expression became darker.

"Is it (breath) serious?"

"Hmm, either you're dead or my watch has stopped."

"That isn't (breath) funny."

"You'll be fine," confirmed Senga, "you need to lie down for a while though. Iain was the same when he did his 'reflection' technique."

Yuuki was helped to the side of the road and sat leaning against a building. Her heart wasn't pounding like it had been a moment earlier and her breathing was beginning to normalise. Immediately she understood the price of this fusion ability was she couldn't do anything for a while, meaning she could only use it when it was absolutely necessary.

"Are you certain she will be alright?" asked Iain.

"Ooohhh, worried about your girlfriend?" teased Rebecca, "Yuuki is the toughest girl I know, of course she'll be fine."

"I am standing here," stated Senga with a hint of disappointment, "once the other world has passed any conditions she currently has will leave with it. Anyway, barking orders and taking out a shadow like that, I'd say she's better now than she has been for a while."

Initially Yuuki didn't understand what her friend meant. Then she realised this was the first time she had fought with her full strength since their last encounter with the Kaguya. Becky, Iain and Daigo were each nodding in approval. She was ready for the central shadow and had regained her colleagues' and her own confidence. The thought made Yuuki smile.

aaa

Sunday, January 18th, 2015 – 10:49  
Branderburgh  
Bath Street

The town of Branderburgh lied 9 miles to the west of Bishopmill.

It was famous for its Knight's Templar burial site, its equestrian club and its shopping district, which was almost as extensive as that of Bishopmill. The town was rather insignificant before Milan Aeronautical Development arrived fourteen years earlier. Ever since then the county of Averurie had experienced an economic boom, with Branderburgh especially fortunate.

Yuuki was strolling down Bath Street enjoying the mild winter sunshine. She, along with Senga and Becky, had received an invitation from their colleague Lorraine 'Bonnie' Reilly to spend the day shopping. With the stresses of prelim exams and the upcoming central shadow weighing on her mind Yuuki had gleefully accepted, although she was the first to show.

"Hi Yuuki, I'm I late?"

It was Lorraine. Dressed in white with a multicoloured bucket hat, she was holding an expensive handbag that had a stuffed rabbit latched onto the handle and two empty plastic bags. Her attractive face was made even more beautiful with rouge and dark lipstick.

"Good morning Bonnie, have you seen Senga or Becky?"

"Oh they couldn't make it," replied Lorraine. "Senga is blue around the gills and Becks is spending time with her boyfriend. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Yuuki nodded. The pair began their trip around the shops of Branderburgh.

aaa

"How does this look on me?"

Lorraine was trying on different clothes of questionable taste. Out of politeness Yuuki feigned approval. In truth she didn't like anything her friend was drooling over.

It was nice to see one of her colleagues being genuinely carefree. That is just how Bonnie is, mused Yuuki. She wasn't like Becky who sometimes pretended to be happy, or Senga who had only started to open up over the last few months after morning the loss of her friend.

As Lorraine displayed another bizarre costume Yuuki wondered if her friend should have some concerns. It was her idea to invite Terry to join the group and it didn't feel right.

"What's up?"

"Oh, erm, nothing."

Bonnie looked at her before shrugging her shoulders. Another question came to Yuuki's mind; should Lorraine be fighting. The brown haired girl was useful thanks to her healing ability, and Iain had said she was only weak to the rare light and dark skills, but she wasn't able to do anything else. A persona user gains a second ability over time however there was nothing to suggest that Bonnie was capable of learning an elemental attack.

"Hello-o, Yuuki, what about this one. Do you think it's too revealing?"

Yuuki looked up and saw the most ridiculously short skirt along with a top which didn't bother to cover the midriff.

"It is a little much."

"Then it's perfect," said Lorraine while winking.

Once she had finished buying her latest selections the two girls left the store to continue their shopping spree elsewhere.

"Do you always go away with the fairies?" asked Lorraine.

"Do you mean 'space out'? Sometimes," admitted Yuuki. "I was thinking about something."

"What about?"

"Oh, erm, nothing important."

"Come on," coxed Bonnie, "I'm curious. You don't talk very much, so it's hard know what goes though your head."

"Well, do you want to fight shadows? It is dangerous and you seem really happy, I was just thinking that if you were having second thoughts, then we would understand."

"It's too fun to quit! You're by far the coolest friends I have!"

"But what if you were alone?" pressed Yuuki.

"Then my little Terr-bear would come save me! (Giggle) So you've been worrying about me, aww, that's so sweet! You're just too cute you know that? And I was so sure you were imagining what you'd do to Iain."

With a contented expression and swinging her bags freely at her sides Lorraine dived into a cosmetics store. Perhaps it was because she never faced her central shadow, perhaps it was because her boyfriend Terrance was with her, but whatever the reason Lorraine had no fear of the Other World, and it was pointless to attempt to make her worry.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Moon Arcana shall bless thee."_

The two girls enjoyed the rest of that morning before returning home on the bus.

aaa

Monday, January 19th, 2015 – 23:57  
Liberty Street

Priscilla Schilling, retired athlete, local celebrity and the fourteenth and final target of the fifth central shadow, was only three minutes away from the fight for her life.

The persona users managed to track down her home address; apartment 12 of block 8 on Liberty Street. It was single bedroom flat at the Western edge of the Haugh set in an underdeveloped section of Bishopmill. Right now all eight members of ASH were hiding in a darkened corner of the road outside, expecting to see a closed space appear above them.

"Midnight is just around the corner," stated Terrance, "L'Oreal, should we tell them now?"

"Hmm, oh, that's right, the trip, I almost forgot."

"What are you two talking about?" interrupted Senga wearily as she cleaned the edge of her claymore, "and please, try to remember that I'm not fluent in gibberish."

"I've booked a weekend study break for all of us!" cheered Lorraine, "we'll be picked up after school on the 23rd by a minibus and get taken to a nice hotel my parents know. It'll be fun!"

"Hey that does sound good," said Daigo, "can I come too?"

"Of course! We couldn't go without you."

"I can't go," declared James, "my exams don't finish until the end of the month."

"In that case we'll give your place to Becky's boyfriend instead. That keeps the boy girl ratio healthy."

"At least pretend to be upset!"

"This all sound lovely," interjected Senga sarcastically, "but could we focus on what we're doing? We are supposed to be killing something tonight."

Yuuki accidently let a giggle escape before putting on a serious expression and nodding towards Senga. She knew the central shadow was going to be dangerous, however they had more people than ever before, as well as the fusion technique Igor had taught her. As long as they were cautious, they should win.

As Yuuki considered these thoughts the artificial glow from streetlights and passing cars failed and an eerie silence replaced the bustle of noise that had once been prevalent. The Other World was here. Daigo was the first to move towards the apartment block door, but Iain stopped him.

"Wait, something is amiss."

"Huh? Like what?"

"The first issue is in regards to the lack of shadow activity in this area," explained Iain, "although that in itself isn't necessarily unusual, the second and more concerning development is easier to demonstrate."

"And what's that?"

"We are not inside a closed space."

Everyone looked up and saw an unbroken view of the stars in heaven. Every time a central shadow appeared it surrounded its victim in a bubble which allowed access from outside but prevented escape. Over the past few months these 'shells' had grown larger and more colourful and its absence was unexpected.

"I can detect entities to the East of this location," said Iain calmly, "I believe that the closed space is absent because Miss Schilling is over there."

"How do we find her?"

"That should be straightforward Yuuki, as the closed space will be easy to locate."

"Then let's go."

The eight persona users hurried to the eastern edge of the Haugh and spotted a massive dome encompassing all of Green Park. They had already wasted seven minutes and it would probably take the same again to reach the closed space. With shadows on the loose and them unable to stop them, all they could hope for was that Priscilla would be alright alone.

aaa

"The shadows have not congregated on a single location, making it impossible to pin point Miss Schilling's position. I recommend splitting into two groups to cover more ground."

It was a strange and intimidating place inside the dome. The sky was as bright as daylight with rainbows and two suns dotting the horizon, while the ground was like the night. There were exotic trees and plants moving freely over the black grass, which Iain had earlier confirmed as being shadows. Yuuki gave out her orders.

"Senga, Becky, go with Lorraine and Terry, check the western half of the park but stay close and find Priscilla before fighting anything. We'll do the same on the other side."

Her friends nodded and rushed away. The temperature inside the closed space was much higher than normal, almost tropical. The heat was insufferable and was exaggerated by the large amount of running they had done. All they could do was ignore it.

The Other World was still in place, which meant Priscilla couldn't be dead yet. Another saving grace was the late arrival of the central shadow which would have normally appeared before now.

"Over there," shouted Daigo as he gestured towards a point in the distance, "I saw something."

Yuuki ran as quickly as she could and saw a tall dark haired woman kicking a short red flower that was waving its vines and thorns.

"The 'Rose' is weak against wind."

Following Iain's instructions Yuuki awakened Erebus and annihilated the shadow with one powerful gust, freeing its intended victim. It was Priscilla. She was dressed in a brown tank top with a weighted vest on top and black trainers on her feet.

"Are you okay?" asked Daigo.

The woman simply nodded. Yuuki approached her.

"You're Priscilla Schilling, right?"

"(Nod) I prefer Priss."

"My name is Yuuki. Are you hurt Priss?"

"No, I was jogging and then it became dark. I'm not sure what these things are but they seem to leave me alone after I kick them."

"Why were you running this late at night?" interrupted James, "don't you know it's dangerous?"

"It's quieter."

"Are you daft? You should be more careful. Run during the day, when there are people around, and don't wear those clothes."

"You haven't even introduced yourself and you're already berating her James," said Yuuki forcefully, "Priss, I promise we'll tell you everything later, but please just trust us for now."

Priss nodded. It was refreshing to meet someone during the other world that didn't panic or start asking difficult questions. The young woman quietly moved to the back of the group behind James, who in turn kept glancing towards her.

"The shadow is approaching," stated Iain, "it utilises ice and brute force and is weak to everything else. Its strength is above average. It will arrive presently. I suggest we contain it while we wait for assistance."

In the distance, travelling slowly over a mound of grass and accompanied by various 'flowers' and two 'Lesserpawn' creatures, appeared a figure moving towards them. It was a woman of average height, dressed in blue robes and with an archaic smile on her bright, well tanned face. It was the shadow.

The flowers were around 3 feet in height, the same as their Lesserpawn guides, with a simplistic stem which split close to the bottom to create 'legs'. They shuffled in short sharp movements, making them slower than the average paced central shadow they were accompanying. Their attractive petals made them aesthetic, although Yuuki suspected that wouldn't make them any less dangerous.

"The iris, or 'ayame', uses wind and is vulnerable to physical attacks whilst the daisy is electrically charged and susceptible to fire."

The information from Iain told her what to do. Yuuki instructed Daigo to fight the iris while she faced the daisy. It would be up to James and Iain to keep the central shadow at bay.

The flowers moved slowly, making them easy to hit, however their counterattacks were strong, forcing the Hashimoto siblings to stay cautious. After waves of astute attacks the iris and the daisy were defeated. Daigo lashed out and annihilated one of the two Lesserpawn's, causing the other to flee. Now all that remained was the central shadow, which for some reason had yet to resist.

"I am the maiden of spring, the child of harvest and the god amongst gods, I am Persephone."

"Queen of the underworld," mumbled Iain.

"You know her?" asked Daigo.

"Not personally. Persephone is the daughter of Demeter and Zeus. She was taken by Hades and now journeys between life and death every year. Winter arrives because her mother morns her passing, and spring beckons her return. Although in reality the change in seasons is due to the Earth's relative position to the sun, and other factors such as its axial tilt."

"Wait," interrupted James, "I thought Hades was married to Minthe."

"Ah, in one story it is said Minthe is attracted by the golden chariot Hades rides, but then Persephone metamorphosed her, although it is likely that Minthe was a later creation which was added to the myth by the Romans."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE DOING? KILL IT!"

Senga's loud, screechy vocals penetrated Yuuki's ears; however it succeeded in bringing her back to reality. Along with Senga came Terrance, Lorraine and Rebecca, all of whom were travelling quickly. Yuuki wanted to shout back that Persephone wasn't being aggressive, and that they were waiting for them to arrive, but decided to stay silent.

Becky was the first to summon a persona and attack. The effort rocked the unassuming shadow, causing it to yelp in pain. Daigo did the same, coating Persephone in flame to which only weak efforts were returned. To help her friends Yuuki summoned Ukko and joined in. The lack of resistance they were meeting was almost disappointing. Tonight's battle was proving to be an anticlimax.

Without warning the colour in the sky began to fade into the ground. The grass was replaced by rainbows, and the outer shell of the closed space became a void. The temperate conditions also dissipated, turning bitterly cold. Snow and hail began howling through the air as a breeze appeared for the first time.

"What's going on?" said a confused sounding Lorraine, "it's like the seasons have shifted. It was summer a minute ago and now its winter."

Rebecca ignored the changing environment and continued with her electric bursts, only this time Persephone was unharmed.

"How come it didn't work? How are we going to beat this thing?""

The shadow charged an attack and launched itself towards James. It punched him squarely, causing him to fall backwards in agony. When James regained his balance he rubbed his chest. His persona was strong against physical blows and yet he seemed hurt.

Persephone then began preparing for another attack, this time towards Senga. Between its hands it gathered a ball of snow and ice and threw them at the persona user. It struck directly, forcing Senga to the ground. Daigo retaliated with a flurry of fireballs, but they were having no effect. Something was seriously wrong.

Lorraine used her persona's healing technique to provide some respite. Their enemy, who had been weakening, was now growing stronger with each passing moment. Iain's attempt to freeze it in place was ignored as was Yuuki's electrical strike. Clutching her sword tightly, she charged forwards only to be batted to the ground.

They were each falling victim to Persephone's power. Both James and Senga were being beaten senseless and Daigo was unable to do anything to stop it. His desperate lunges were becoming more frantic with every try. He eventually collapsed to his knees in exhaustion.

"Iain," cried Yuuki.

"I don't understand," he replied, pre-empting her question, "something has changed but I'm uncertain as to what."

Becky was next. The shadow didn't bother waiting and surprised her with a quick flurry of icicles. They hit cleanly. Instinctively Rebecca raised her arms to defend herself, but once the assault had passed she lowered them again and pattered herself down. To Yuuki she didn't look hurt or even mildly perturbed. Becky's persona, Shango, was weak against ice and yet she was unharmed.

As if experiencing a revelation Yuuki understood what was happening.

"James, Senga, I want the two of you to attack, Becky and Iain will protect you."

"Are you joking?" was their joint response.

"Our strengths and weaknesses have switched round, that's why this will work."

Both of her friends appeared to have doubts but when Iain moved in front of James they began following her instructions. Senga was first, and her spears of ice caused the same yelps of pain Persephone had made earlier. That was now its Achilles heel.

The tide of battle was swinging their way as the shadow struggled to cope. Every time James and Senga landed a blow Persephone recoiled in agony. Suddenly, as though by magic, the Lesserpawn which had run away earlier returned and positioned itself between them and the shadow. It took the blows intended for its master and remained resolute. James tried to beat it away but found his labours to be ineffective. Senga too fared no better.

"Why won't this thing die already?" she yelled in frustration.

"The strengths and weaknesses of every entity within this closed space have been inverted," explained Iain. "As a Lesserpawn consisted solely of vulnerabilities, it has now become resistant to our efforts."

"Then what are we supposed to do about it?"

Terrance, Becky and Daigo attempted their own attacks, but nothing fazed their seemingly invincible opponent. Persephone, having enjoyed a few moments to recover, was now back on the offensive. With a Lesserpawn acting as its shield it could attack with impunity, striking out against anyone that came near. Yuuki called her friends back to figure out a strategy.

"It appears to be that we are in a quandary," stated Iain blandly.

"Ya think?" yelled Senga. "We just have to keep hitting it until it dies."

"Why don't you try doing something different?" interrupted Lorraine.

"Like what?"

"Well…one little chess piece can't be everywhere at once. James could go on one side and Senga on the other. Me and my little Terry-werry can run around as a diversion, and Daigo and Yuuki can wear down the Lesserpawn. What'cha think?"

"That's genius!" cheered Daigo.

Yuuki nodded and the group split up. Senga and James positioned themselves at diametrically opposed locations. They attacked at the same time, leaving the Lesserpawn lost as to where it should go. Yuuki evoked her persona Ukko, and unleashed powerful attacks against the chess piece to prevent it from moving. With Daigo's help they managed to pin it in position, rendering it useless.

Persephone responded by trying to strike James, however Iain intercepted its effort, bearing the brunt of its attack effortlessly. The advantage had swung once again. Soon the shadow fell on its knees under the weight of Senga's barrage. The pitch black sky above started to crumble, with shards of light piercing through. Predicting another 'season shift' was taking place Yuuki made her persona join the attack whilst Daigo finished off the once again lame Lesserpawn. Persephone collapsed onto the ground before slowly dissolving away. The fifth central shadow was gone.

The closed space faded, revealing the night sky above and working streetlights around them. The sound of car horns and every other background noise returned, whilst the temperature stabilized at what it had been before midnight. The Other World was over.

Yuuki rested her hands on her knees. She glanced over towards Priscilla. The young woman had a confused, but not necessarily frightened, expression on her face. Her hands were at her side, and her legs were stable.

"Are you hurt Priss?"

She shook her head. Lorraine moved towards her.

"You're Cilla! It's nice to meet you! I remember watching you race years ago. I was at primary school and we got to watch an interschool competition and you blew everyone away and, oh, sorry, you don't know who I am. (Ahem) my name is Bonnie. I go to Oakland just like you did."

"Nice to meet you."

"Uh-huh, now that we saved you, you need to stick with us. Wow I can't believe we're going to be friends and spending lots of time together."

"Lorraine," shouted James, "she doesn't have tae join. In fact, it's probably best if she doesn't so just shut up."

"Hey, that isn't nice," interrupted Becky, "you always wanted someone older to enlist, and she's even older than you! Wait, she's actually pretty cute, don't tell me you've fallen for her already?"

"WHAT?"

"Ooohhh, Jim and Prissy, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a golden carriage!"

"Don't be…wait why a golden carriage?"

Yuuki wondered if her friends were suffering from temporary brain fade. She spotted a subtle yawn escape from Priscilla's mouth and decided to let her get some rest.

"This is my number. At midnight you'll find yourself alone, but don't worry, the shadows shouldn't come after you again. When you're ready please give me a call and I'll explain everything properly, okay?"

Priss nodded. With everything back to normal the persona users left Green Park in groups. Yuuki travelled with Daigo and Lorraine, Terrance went with Senga and Rebecca while James and Iain walked Priscilla home. It had been a difficult fight. If they hadn't realised what the shadow was doing then they surely would have failed and although everything turned out alright, the experience left Yuuki slightly afraid.

The power of a central shadow was not to be underestimated.

End of Chapter 10


	44. Chapter 11 Priss Schilling 1

Wednesday, January 21st, 2015 – 00:00  
Hermes Street

Outside the Hashimoto residence stood the mysterious woman.

She was in the same place as always, dressed the same way as always, and underneath a lamppost next to her home. Yuuki approached her slowly. There was plenty of time, since this figure would disappear whenever it suited her. The Other World had commenced mere seconds earlier and the two were alone.

"Talking to you would be a lot easier if I knew your name," stated Yuuki, however her request was greeted with silence. "Is something wrong? You're usually chattier than this."

"I didn't know you were this stubborn. Having you as a girlfriend must be a pain."

The flippant response annoyed her. The mysterious woman did this to her every time they met. Her nonsensical or threatening words rubbed Yuuki the wrong way.

"Are you going to show Priss dying or are you not going to bother?"

"Has witnessing death because such a bore to you?" retorted the woman, her tone mocking, "so young and so jaded, I'm delighted you're learning."

Yuuki heard the sound of a girl screaming over her shoulder, followed by Persephone's voice crowing. She didn't bother looking, for she knew the sight would be horrific. A glance towards her brother's window showed he wasn't watching, which came as a relief.

"Would you knowingly fight a battle you couldn't win?"

The question caught Yuuki off guard.

"Is that too philosophical for you?" teased the woman. "Then answer this, what is the point of fighting when you're against the only opponent you cannot defeat?"

The streetlight above the cloaked figure extinguished itself, plunging Hermes Street into darkness. Yuuki was alone again.

"The only opponent I can't defeat? What does she mean by that? Does she think she's God?"

aaa

Wednesday, January 21st, 2015 – 17:22  
Bridge Street

Yuuki received a phone call from Priscilla asking to meet her.

The venue was 'Gym'll fix it', a small health club at the furthest tip of Bridge Street which had basic facilities and affordable prices. Yuuki remembered passing this building during a rescue last November. It was quiet due to the foul weather conditions and blustery winds, but Yuuki had agreed to see Priss and didn't want to renege. When she arrived on Bridge Street she immediately spotted her.

"Hello Priscilla," yelled Yuuki over the wind, "can we go inside?"

A nod was her reply. Walking through the transparent automatic sliding doors the two girls by-passed the reception desk and climbed the few steps leading to the canteen. Priss motioned for her to sit down, which Yuuki complied. She took off her coat and placed it behind her seat. There weren't many people around, an indication that the weather had reduced the number of visitors, and the only noise came from the radio playing high energy dance songs.

Priscilla returned with hot drinks in a plastic cup. After saying thanks Yuuki took a sip. The tea was deeply satisfying for it made her feel warm inside. She looked up and saw her companion taking off her heavy jacket, revealing a brown uniform with the word 'TESDA' written on it.

"Last night," whispered Priss, "I witnessed everyone around me disappear. Those creatures didn't show though."

"It will take me a while to explain."

Yuuki began describing the Other World, personas and shadows. The conversation proceeded the same way as it had with James, with her talking and the person opposite remaining motionless. She spoke for fifteen minutes, explaining the events that had taken place over the last six months.

"-and that's everything. There's a lot we don't understand, but we're getting there. It would be really nice if you were to join us, but please don't think you have to. If someone had told me this a year ago I wouldn't have believed them, so if you need time to think things over then please take it." Yuuki stared at Priss with expectant eyes, "do you have any questions?"

"…why was it me?"

"We don't know anything about the person behind this," confessed Yuuki, "it was bad luck that you were picked."

"No, why was I the only one with a chance to save myself? It doesn't seem fair."

'Fair'? Yuuki wasn't sure how to reply. Was Priscilla unhappy that she had been conscious while other victims were not?

"Yuuki…would I, be useful?"

"Huh? Erm, I don't know yet, we haven't seen your persona, but I'm sure you would be."

"If I'm useful, then I'll help. This will be my thanks to you, for saving me."

The pair shook hands, confirming Priscilla Schilling as the ninth member of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Chariot Arcana shall bless thee."_

"We'll take you to a place where you can use your persona," offered Yuuki, "I'll collect you at your home tomorrow night at midnight."

aaa

Thursday, January 22nd, 2015 – 00:00  
Hermes Street

"How are you feeling Jack?"

"Jack is happy now that mistress has called on him."

It was the other world and Yuuki was outside her home with her talking persona Jack Frost. The last time she had spoken to him was at Christmas, and although she didn't expect him to have anything new to say, his presence was calming.

Immediately Yuuki took a seat on a nearby wall and watched as Jack played. His games were strange to her, and usually involved touching objects such as cars in distinct sequences. Why he found that fun was beyond her.

Priscilla Schilling had joined the group, which meant that their numbers had swelled from three to nine. Yuuki didn't have much hope of her being initially strong since everybody so far had started with a similar amount of strength, but there was time for her to improve before the last central shadow appeared.

"Jack has a question for mistress."

Her persona's voice attracted Yuuki's attention.

"What is it Jack?"

"Does mistress prefer this world or the one she was born in?"

"Erm, well, erm, this world is very dangerous. There are horrible creatures around that attack people. If it wasn't for you then there wouldn't be anything good about it."

She didn't know how else to respond. Jack had a habit of asking questions that seemed simple, but which could be construed in different ways. Yuuki tried her best to answer without hurting his feelings.

"Jack thinks mistress prefers this world, fighting shadows is more fun than boring stuff."

"I guess you're right. You're very clever aren't you?"

Hearing those words made Jack smile. He returned to his running games, laughing and dancing as he moved. Yuuki by contrast became more pensive. She did like the other world. Despite all the pain and suffering the shadows had caused, it had been exciting to fight them. It was the reason she was friends with Becky, Senga and everyone else and she wouldn't have met Iain if it hadn't been for this place.

But soon it would all be gone. It wouldn't be long before the last central shadow appeared, bringing an end to this second life she was enjoying. The thought saddened her a little.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Hermit Arcana shall bless thee."_

Once Jack had tired himself out Yuuki returned him to her phone and went to her room.

aaa

Friday, January 23rd, 2015 – 00:00  
Boroughbriggs Road

"Are you nervous?" asked Yuuki, "you've never seen a closed space from the outside before."

Priss shook her head. They were walking towards the dome which covered the Milan Aeronautical Development Indoor Football and Concert Arena. Yuuki wore her light jacket and had given Priscilla one as well, giving some illumination to the darkness of the other world. Waiting for them to arrive was Daigo, Rebecca and James, who had each volunteered to come along.

As neither Iain nor Terrance was available, Yuuki was going to act as support. Her job would be to scan the shadows and help if necessary. It was a role she welcomed since it gave her a break from constant battling. The five persona users went through the outer shell of the closed space, over the high security fence and along the road intended for vehicles before stepping onto the pitch.

"Excited?" asked Becky towards Priss, "I remember the first time I summoned a persona, it was kinda scary, but you've got us watching your back!"

"Uh-huh, killing shadows is great!" added Daigo, "Senga praised me after my first, and then she went on to destroy this giant monster, it was so cool. Of course Becks and sis can do that too."

The quintet saw a gathering of shadows in the distance. Yuuki awakened Tamamo-no-Mae and scanned them carefully. Each was familiar to her: there was a 'rose' which they had encountered during the fight against Persephone, a spider, a Keukegen and a green masked Maya. Since none of their opponents were new Yuuki felt comfortable letting Priss take part.

"Could you press '1' on your phone please, I'll be able to tell what kind of persona you have."

The newest member of ASH complied. Pulling out her cell she held it horizontally and touched the keypad. A column of cobalt light appeared, from which a diminutive creature emerged.

"I am a river whose blood flows across this land. Trilling lips utter thy name from the depths of darkness and the cradle of the Earth. I am the mother of all that is or can ever be; I am Danu and I am forever yours."

The persona floated fifty centimetres off the ground. It was human-like with a one meter tall female body that was naturally proportionate to its size. Danu had long blonde hair running down her back around a pair of small wings and wore an elegant emerald dress. Yuuki started working out what it could do.

"It's a poetic little thing," commented Rebecca, "so what's the word Yuuki? Is it leet?"

"It's vulnerable to electricity…it's good against ice but its real strength is wind…its fast and strong, but it will take some time before it's as adept as the rest of us."

Yuuki retracted Tamamo-no-Mae and sighed. Iain was much better at this than her. She flashed a positive gesture towards Priss.

"You should be alright against the rose. Wait here with James while Becky, Daigo and I destroy the other three shadows."

"Why are you leaving me here?" complained James.

"The Keukegen and the spider use poison," replied Yuuki, "don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"But…"

"It kinda makes you showing up pointless doesn't it?" teased Rebecca, "don't think badly of Jim, Priss, he is occasionally helpful."

Seeing the anger in James's face convinced Yuuki to start the fight. With Becky and her brother in tow she ran towards the four shadows.

Daigo was the first to reach his opponent. He was matched against the Keukegen, the hairy dog which leaked poison but was exposed against fire. Keeping a safe distance Daigo was careful not to drift into the shadow's range until he knew he could finish it. His chance came following a rain of burning embers which caused the shadow to stumble. Realising it was reeling he zigzagged to point black range and incinerated it with one fireball. Daigo then moved to distract the rose.

Rebecca paired herself against the Maya. This was an easy contest of strength for her because her attack caused a massive amount of damage while her opponent's efforts were less effective. Ignoring the pain she must have received she stayed close to the shadow and traded blows with it until it attempted to run away. Becky gave chase and managed to destroy it before it could escape the grass surface.

The third shadow was the spider. Its white/green convex body with two blue patterns wrapped around it was familiar to Yuuki as it appeared frequently during murders. The shadow's poison attack did concern her slightly, so she evoked her persona Damballa to ensure she wouldn't be affected. Using her wakizashi Yuuki sliced at the overgrown spider, wearing it down slowly until it was unable to move. With one final blow she caused it to melt into the ground.

"Now it's your turn," shouted Yuuki towards Priss, "we're right here if you get into trouble."

The rose shuffled across the ground at a slow but steady pace. Priss however didn't flinch. Her persona was hovering close to her, ready to act under her command. The shadow entered her range and started glowing red, a clear sign that it was about to attack, but still Priscilla didn't act. Just at the moment the flower created a funnel of flame Priss darted diagonally forward, moving close and out of its field of fire.

Her persona struck cleanly but lacked the strength to destroy the shadow. The rose turned and retaliated however it only managed a glancing blow against the fleet footed Priss. The battle continued this way until the flower was unable to move. A few forays later it was gone.

"That was really cool," praised Becky, "you fight just like Daigo."

"I'm not strong enough to copy you," replied Priss.

"That'll come," reassured Rebecca, who sounded genuinely impressed, "this was your first time and you were still more help than James!"

"I come out here to look after you kids and this is the thanks I get."

"Come on old man don't be so upset. Besides Prissy is older than you so you don't need to be so uptight all the time."

"Am I truly older than James?" asked Priscilla.

"Of course, he's nineteen."

"He is? I thought we were the same age."

"He acts old fashioned but he's just a teenager like the rest of us."

"(Sigh) I could have been studying right now instead of taking this abuse."

With that dejected remark James headed out of the stadium. The outer shell of the closed space had vanished however the other world had some time left to run. Although it should have been safe he insisted upon walking Priscilla to her home. Yuuki, Daigo and Becky decided to travel through Bishopmill as a group too.

aaa

Friday, January 23rd, 2015 – 17:51  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki had returned home from school in an excited mood.

In an hour's time she and Daigo would be going with their friends on a weekend study break to Edinburgh, the capital of Scotland. She had never done anything like this before and it made her curious as to what it would be like.

Yuuki was in her room contently packing her 'study' suitcase. There were a number of textbooks she wanted to take making the bag very heavy. In the corner was her holdall full of everything she and Daigo would need. She felt it was important to make sure she didn't forget anything since he was coming along with them. Now all that remained was to have a light snack and a shower. Yuuki went downstairs.

As she approached the kitchen she noticed her mother, Mhairi, was sitting there. It was uncommon for her to be home this early, but not extraordinary. Yuuki said 'hello' as she walked in and proceeded to the counter to make sandwiches. She decided to make some for Daigo too, should he become hungry.

"When are you leaving?"

Her mother's voice startled her.

"Oh, erm, not until seven."

The room fell silent. Yuuki prepared her brother's sandwiches differently from her own, cutting them into triangles and taking off the edges. It was the way he preferred them, although she believed he should eat the crust too. After wrapping his snack in cellophane to keep the freshness she placed it into a brown bag.

Yuuki then sat down at the table next to her mother. The pair ate quietly. They could faintly hear music coming from Daigo's video games but nothing else. Growing weary, Yuuki decided to start a conversation.

"Erm, did you ever go away with your friends when you were my age?"

Her mother looked at her before focusing on her meal again. "Your grandmother would never allow it. I was twenty before I had even stepped out of this town."

"Really, I didn't know that."

"If I arrived home too late she would scold me. If I was ever in trouble she would scold me. If I didn't do well enough in my exams she would scold me. You get the idea."

"I didn't know she was so strict."

"It doesn't matter now," muttered Mhairi before continuing to eat.

It was strange for Yuuki to hear her mother talk this way. She never spoke about her parents, although if truth be told Yuuki had never asked. There was malice in her voice when she said 'your grandmother', as if she talking about someone unconnected to herself. Did Mhairi have as bad a relationship with her mother as she did with her?

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Empress Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki ignored her own question for now. She finished her snack and went for a wash. Later she and Daigo waited with their bags to be picked up in the street outside their home.

aaa

"Did you pack all the clothes you'll need?"

"Yes sis," replied Daigo wearily.

"Do you have your toothbrush and deodorants?"

"Yes sis."

"Have you got a spare pair of shoes and some money with you?"

"Yes sis."

"Do you have the phone number to Mother's store?"

"Yes sis."

"Did you remember your pens, paper and books?"

"Do you honestly think we'll be studying?" asked Daigo.

"Of course, that's why we're going. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Why would I have that? We're going to a hotel for two nights, two nights!"

"I thought you might say that," retorted Yuuki whilst reaching into her bag, "that's why I packed a spare! I made sandwiches for you to have on the way but don't eat them all at once. If you get sick I have-"

"Please stop sis, you sound like such a nerd."

At this moment a minibus came into view at the end of the street. Through the front window they could see Lorraine waving at them, as well as the driver yelling at her to sit down. The vehicle came to a stop beside the siblings and Lorraine and Terrance stepped off.

"Salut Yuuki, wow you sure don't travel light."

"Sorry Bonnie, this bag has my clothes, this one has Daigo's and the big suitcase over there has my books and notes."

"Wait, are you really planning on studying?" asked Terrance.

"I thought that's why we were going."

"No, no, no, this is a study break, that means break _from_ studying. You need to learn how to enjoy life."

"The more I talk to you the more I think Christine is right."

"Terry," interrupted Daigo, "how come you're here? I thought you lived near Senga and that we were picking you up later?"

"Ah Daigo my boy, I was practicing what I preach! On this trip you will receive a great deal of wisdom from me in the ways of women."

Yuuki didn't understand what her friend was implying but presumed it was rude. After their bags were loaded onto the bus Yuuki and Daigo took to their seats. There was room for ten on board however there would only be eight for this journey. The next stop would be to pick up Senga, Rebecca and Alistair, who would be gathered on Woodside Terrace before entering the Haugh and collecting Iain. Once that was done the group would begin their long journey south to Edinburgh.

aaa

Friday, January 23rd, 2015 – 22:41  
The Dew-drop Inn  
Edinburgh

Three hours and forty minutes after they had set off on their journey, the coach party finally arrived at their destination.

Everyone carried their own bags, which left Yuuki, Iain and Senga with the most difficult jobs since they had packed the most. Alistair had offered to help her, but when Yuuki saw the angry expression on her friend Rebecca's face she decided it would be best to politely refuse. She looked up at the place they would be staying for the next two days; the 'Dew-drop Inn'.

The hotel was stone built and part of a seemingly never ending tenement. It was on a hill which sloped distinctly from east to west. There was a car park at the rear however the minibus driver dropped them off at the front entrance, presumably to make rejoining the main road easier. The inside of the Dew-drop Inn revealed itself to be quite small and homely, with an elderly couple sitting behind a reception desk next to a narrow set of stairs.

"You must be the 'Reilly' party," said the woman as she approached them.

"That's us!" exclaimed Lorraine.

"We expected you earlier. Female guests will find their rooms on the 1st floor while male residents remain here on the ground level."

"Hang on," interrupted Terrance, "why is everyone kept separate?"

"This is an upstanding establishment young man," replied the woman, her contempt clear in the tone of voice she used, "the arrangements we have in place date back for generations. I trust this will not be a problem."

Meekly, Terry dropped his objections. He and the other male members of the group were lead to their rooms by the silent man at the reception desk, while the woman took the girls upstairs, explaining the rules as they moved.

"The doors are locked at 10:30 sharp. No-one is to leave their rooms after 11. Breakfast is served between 6 and 9am, and supper between 5 and 8pm. Each room is en-suite. If there are any problems I and my husband will be in room 1, any questions? Good. You're rooms are numbers 5 and 6. Please enjoy your stay."

The woman disappeared before any of them had a chance to respond, leaving the four of them on the landing to decide who would be sleeping where.

"Would you like to bunk with me Becky?" asked Lorraine.

"Sure, although is it safe to leave Yuuki with Senga?"

"I HEARD THAT," snapped Senga.

After sharing a giggle Bonnie and Rebecca took their belongings into room 5. Senga and Yuuki entered room 6.

Each of them had two bags, which they dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. There were two comfortable looking single beds waiting for them with a bedside cabinet in between. Elsewhere in the room was a tall oak wardrobe, an old green couch and a television set. Other amenities included an en-suite bathroom, an ironing board which folded away into a cupboard and a kettle with plenty of teabags and biscuits on offer.

The room appeared plain. It was 'L' shaped, but this was excluding the bathroom which would make the total area used rectangular. The walls were cream and slopped inwards at the top and the only other colour present was a light blue which was on the bed sheets and curtains.

Yuuki started unpacking her belongings. She began with her holdall which contained her clothes. It didn't take long and there was plenty of storage space available. When she opened her suitcase however she heard a disapproving groan from Senga.

"I was wondering what you had in that thing. You and Iain are alike you know that?"

"But you brought a second bag too," protested Yuuki.

"That's for my claymore."

"Why did you pack a sword with you Senga?"

"You never know when you'll find something you need to slice in two."

Now it was Yuuki's turn to groan. The two girls had opened every cupboard space in the room except one. It was flush against the main wall beside their beds, making them wonder where it could lead. Yuuki turned the handle and found it to be unlocked. She stepped through.

"Hiya Yuuki!"

It was room 5. Rebecca and Lorraine were sitting on the floor playing cards while their belongings were scattered around them.

"Do you and Senga want to join us?" suggested Bonnie.

Yuuki looked at the mess and cringed. "Erm…sure."

aaa

The four girls played card games until the other world arrived. When all the lights went out Becky suggested they talk about the boys. Her request was met with mixed degrees of keenness. Yuuki could tell by her drawn expression that Senga didn't want to, but the enthusiastic approval of Lorraine convinced her to join in regardless.

In truth Yuuki was quite happy to talk, since Iain, her brother, James or Terrance seemed to always be around giving the girls little chance to speak freely. She sat cross legged and waited for someone else to start.

"Alright," stated Rebecca, "first question; pretending that none of us are dating any of them who is the hottest guy downstairs?"

"Becky!" exclaimed Yuuki, "why do you want to know that?"

"'Cause it's fun. I'll go first. Alistair has the best body, then I'd pick Daigo."

"That's my little brother!"

"So," replied Rebecca while shrugging her shoulders, "he is kinda cute."

"I'll go next," interrupted Lorraine, "I like Terry's body since it's so warm and cuddly, but I can see where you're going with Al. I saw his midriff earlier and you could grate cheese on it!"

"So it's 2 marks to Al and 1 to Daigo and Terrance," surmised Becky, "alright Yuuki it's your turn."

The feeling that she had been lead into a massive elephant trap consumed Yuuki. She decided to answer quickly, to give the impression she wasn't dwelling on the topic.

"Iain, then Alistair."

"So Iain gets his first mark and Alistair moves into an unassailable lead," said Rebecca with a great deal of pride, "all that's left is Senga."

"This is a stupid game."

"At least pretend to be interested in one of them," said Becky mischievously.

"That's not the, urgh, fine, if I had to pick, then I'd say Daigo and then Iain."

"Ooohhh, Yuuki's brother and then her boyfriend. Do you secretly envy her?"

"I only answered because you made me!"

"There, there," reassured Becky, "I'm sure Daigo will be delighted to be your first choice. Next question, how many girlfriends do you think they've had?"

The night continued for some time until Senga finally lost her patience and retreated to her room. Yuuki followed after her, using it as an excuse to escape Becky's increasingly awkward questions.


	45. Chapter 11 Priss Schilling 2

Saturday, January 24th, 2015 – 23:29  
'Dew-drop Inn'  
Room 6

The four girls were sitting together in front of the television screen, dressed in pyjamas, watching an American cartoon show. Accompanied by the boys they had trawled around the 'New Town' admiring the Georgian architecture and the street performers who were on display.

At night they joined a 'city of the dead' tour which explored the dark underbelly of Edinburgh's past. It had been great fun as the guide was very funny. His descriptions of the Roman invasion and Scotland's role in the wars of the three kingdoms were colourful and involving, making the stories interesting. There was however one problem; Greyfriars graveyard and the underground torture chambers they visited were unnervingly creepy. Once the tour was finished Becky had grabbed her tightly, causing her to scream. Yuuki had never feared poltergeist before, but now thanks to this trip, she did.

As the animated show came to an end Rebecca stood up from the foot of Yuuki's bed and was about to return to her room. Lorraine called over to her before she left.

"Wait, I have a favour to ask."

"What is it Bonnie?"

"Could I sleep with Yuuki tonight?"

"Why do you want to sleep with us?" asked Senga.

"I don't," replied Lorraine, "I want to be alone with Yuuki."

"What, you can't do that!"

"Eh, Senga," said Becky quietly, "why are you getting upset?"

Senga pouted and avoided eye contact with everyone. Yuuki wondered why Lorraine had made such a request.

"Why do you want to swap with Senga?"

"Well, there are three reasons. I don't like ghosts and I thought it would be safer sticking with you."

"We can all stay together," suggested Becky, however Lorraine ignored her.

"I wanted to talk to you in private about something."

"You can do that now," interrupted Senga, "I'll come back later."

"And Becks snores so loudly I can't get to sleep."

"I DON'T SNORE!" protested Rebecca, "I stayed up all night once to check."

Sensing that her friend was hiding something, Yuuki decided to agree. Senga appeared upset at first, but she relented without argument. To sweeten the arrangement Becky stated that she had brought two handheld consoles with her, to which Senga reluctantly agreed to play.

By the time they had finished moving their belongings the Other World had started. The only noise they could hear came from the computer game sound effects in the next room, alongside Rebecca's cries of 'go, go, no, not that, stop, yes, no'. Otherwise it was a peaceful night.

"What did you want to ask me?"

Lorraine locked the door connecting their room to the next. She then made sure no-one could come in from the corridor.

"You really are scared aren't you?"

"I bought something for you, as a present, and I want you to try it on," replied Lorraine who pulled out black lacy underwear from a shopping bag, complete with suspenders and accessories.

"H-Hold on!" protested Yuuki, "I-I'm not wearing that!"

"Come on, it's just us girls here, no-one else needs to see it…unless you want them too. It'll be fun. I'll wear one too. Please?"

Yuuki looked at the garment in Bonnie's hands. "Is this why you wanted to sleep here? It's embarrassing."

"How is it embarrassing if I'll be wearing one too? It'll be our little secret."

"It-it might be the wrong size."

"No it's definitely right," asserted Lorraine while winking, "Try it."

Unable to think of any good excuses Yuuki reluctantly accepted Bonnie's gift and got changed in the bathroom. She wasn't sure at first where everything was supposed to go but quickly figured it out. It was unexpectedly supportive. There was a dressing gown hanging on a towel rack which Yuuki used to cover herself before stepping back into the room, just in case Lorraine was waiting for her with a camera. Opening the door she saw her friend wearing the same costume, except hers was white.

"Take it off!" cheered Bonnie as she grabbed at Yuuki's robe. Suddenly feeling exposed and self conscious, Yuuki tried to hide her body with her hands.

"Come on, don't crouch down, I've already seen everything."

"Please don't say that," pleaded Yuuki weakly, "and where did you find these sorts of things?"

"A lingerie store I know, it's close to this hotel. Wow, that makes you look sexy!"

"Keep you're voice down, I don't want Senga or Becky to hear."

"You're right; I should have bought something for them too, but it was easier guessing your measurements since we're the same sort of shape. Senga might look flat but I think she's more well endowed than she lets on, while Becky offers more 'bounce to the ounce' than anyone. Maybe next time."

Lorraine collected a second bathrobe and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I feel peckish, I was going to raid their fridge. Do you want something?"

"You can't go dressed like that! What if one of the boys sees you?"

"They won't," dismissed Bonnie, "I'll be back soon. Don't go to sleep just yet you hear."

With those words she left the room. Yuuki sat on her bed and waited for her friend to return.

aaa

Ten minutes later there came a chap at the door. Yuuki assumed it was Lorraine carrying too much food and walked over. She looked out the peak hole and saw a fully dressed Iain standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"I'm here at Lorraine's request."

Yuuki tied her dressing gown before letting him in. She glanced down the corridor to see if anyone else was there.

"Why are you here?" asked Yuuki firmly.

"As I said, Lorraine requested I visit you. She will be returning shortly once she has finished talking with Terrance. They wished for some privacy and suggested I temporarily stay with you to cause the minimum amount of disruption to our colleagues."

"'Talking' huh? Just stay in the corner until she gets back."

She rubbed her forehead forlornly. Suddenly Yuuki was hit by a thought.

"Wait, that means you saw what Bonnie was wearing, didn't you?"

"What she was wearing?"

"You know, she was wearing the same as, erm."

Iain gave her a confused look. "Ah, you are referring to the bathrobes. They appear to be the same for both male and female visitors."

"Yeah…" whispered Yuuki while tightening her gown, "that's it."

Suddenly there was another chap at the door. Letting out a sigh of relief Yuuki turned around and walked across the room. She checked the peak hole and saw her brother Daigo. She immediately retreated towards Iain.

"Get in my bed."

"W-What?"

"Daigo is here," explained Yuuki, "he'll misunderstand if he sees you. Pretend to be Bonnie and that you're asleep. Hurry."

Iain slowly did what he was told. Yuuki rushed towards the door which Daigo had been hitting and calling through.

"Hey sis."

"What do you want Daigo," snapped Yuuki.

"I couldn't sleep, and Alistair disappears during the other world, so I thought I'd see you."

"The manageress said you weren't allowed on this floor, and besides Lorraine is sleeping."

"Really? I thought I heard voices."

"That was…me talking to Jack Frost. You remember my persona Jack."

"Why would you talk to him if you wanted Bonnie to sleep?"

Yuuki flinched. Daigo stepped past her into the room.

"Hi Bonnie."

"_Hello Daigo,"_ replied Iain with an unnaturally high pitched voice.

"Are you…feeling well?"

"She's sick," blurted Yuuki, "it's a bad cold, you know the really sudden types. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get worried. She just needs to rest."

"Really," answered Daigo, "that's a shame. Hey do you think she'd like to play a computer game or something?"

"NO!"

"Fine, geez, what's up with you today anyway?"

Another chap came at the door. Yuuki dragged Daigo with her as she went to answer to make sure he couldn't find Iain. She didn't bother checking who it was.

"Hiya Yuuki," shouted Becky as the door opened, "me and Senga heard a big commotion so I decided to come by."

"Why didn't you use the joining door?" asked Daigo.

"We tried but it was locked, which is kinda weird since it was open last night."

Rebecca entered the room and sat on the bed Iain was hiding in.

"Stop pretending to be asleep Bonnie," cried Rebecca as she bounced up and down.

"Don't do that," said Daigo, "she has the flu. I think it's serious, she sounds terrible."

"Could all of you keep the noise down?"

Yuuki, Becky and Daigo turned around and saw Senga standing there. She had her hands on her hips and an exacerbated expression on her face. Almost immediately Yuuki saw her brother turn his head to the side. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes continued to dart all around. She moved over and clapped the back of his head.

"What did you do that for sis?"

"Look Senga in the face or not at all!"

"Oh relax Yuuki," interrupted Rebecca, "I'm surprised he's able to walk right now."

"This isn't the time for jokes! I want all of you out of here."

As soon as she made this declaration Yuuki spotted Becky eyeing her up closely. It made her uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"Why aren't you wearing your pyjamas?"

"W-What," cried Yuuki, "What are you talking about? Of course I am."

"No you're not, I can tell. We should be able to see them on your legs but instead you've got black socks on."

"Huh, oh yeah, you're right Becky," added Daigo, "I never noticed."

"Alright, that's enough, let's go back to our rooms right now! I'm tired, Bonnie is tired and we have a busy day planned before a long journey home so let's get some sleep."

Rebecca's eyes narrowed.

"Are you up to something?"

"N-No, please (yawn) I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just tired ha-ha-ha."

"Let's leave," stated Senga who walked out of the room.

"Wait up," shouted Becky, who immediately followed.

Daigo looked over his shoulder and grumbled dejectedly, "I'll leave too. 'Night sis, 'night Bonnie."

Yuuki closed the door once her friends had left and listened to their footsteps until she could hear no more. After thirty seconds of silence she let out a sigh of relief. That had been close. She moved over towards Iain and told him it was safe to come out.

"Doesn't anyone sleep?" moaned Yuuki before directing her frustration towards Iain, "this is your fault."

"Wouldn't it have been simpler to explain the situation?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Yuuki regretted shouting and rushed back towards the door. She tried to make out if anyone was approaching but heard nothing.

"I guess it's really Bonnie and Clyde's fault," whispered Yuuki. "They must have planned this knowing we're the only idiots who would fall for it."

"I'm not sure I follow," admitted Iain, "however I would not consider you an idiot. Indeed you're ability to trust in others is admirable."

"T-That doesn't make me feel better."

She resisted the urge to smile. Despite what she had just said this was one of the little things about him that she really liked. Everyone else saw her boyfriend as being uptight and formal, but around her he seemed more normal. He genuinely worried about others and didn't take himself too seriously. Those characteristics made her feel reassured whenever he was around.

Then she realised something. She was alone in a hotel room with her boyfriend. Even though they had been dating for a while now, they had still to become…intimate. They would kiss and occasionally cuddle when they were alone, but Iain had never asked for anything more than that from her, and she had yet to talk to him regarding _that_ topic. For some reason she had always felt an overwhelming sense of awkwardness whenever she was about to mention it. She had never had a proper boyfriend before, so how was she to know the best way of approaching that type of thing.

It wasn't as if Yuuki was desperate, she hadn't really thought about it that much at all. Not that she wasn't curious; it was just not something that dominated her thoughts. Besides shouldn't it be the guy that…asks? Despite trying her best Yuuki knew her face must have been turning red. Why was she thinking about this now? Why couldn't it have waited until at least tomorrow? It seemed Iain had something on his mind too. He was avoiding eye contact with her and fidgeting constantly with his fingers. A silence fell between the pair.

"I'm guessing Bonnie isn't coming back," stated Yuuki, "and you don't have anywhere else to go, so, erm…"

Iain was staring at her. Yuuki thought about what she was trying to say. She didn't want him to be discovered outside his room because he would get everyone in trouble. Even though she would have liked to believe that's what she was thinking there was something else. It was the curious side of her, the part of her that wanted to take this chance to copy what was probably happening down stairs. Yuuki shook her head to remove that thought. Regardless of anything else she wanted to talk with him for a little while longer. This was the first chance they had had to be together in private and Yuuki didn't want it to end just yet.

Although how it should end she wasn't so sure.

"If-if you get caught wandering around it'll be bad for us. It-it would be best to wait till its safe."

"But it won't be safe until 6am when breakfast is served," replied Iain sincerely.

"Well, then…"

She couldn't help but wonder why Iain was making this so hard for her. Yuuki tried to gather her thoughts. There were two beds which meant it shouldn't be a problem sharing the room with him. She inhaled deeply.

"…why don't you stay here?" said Yuuki, her voice barely audible before regaining some volume, "a-as long as you don't try anything. It will just cause trouble for everyone if you're caught. We might be kicked out because of it so for the greater good I will just have to put up with you for tonight."

"Hmm," replied Iain softly, "I don't want to be the cause of any more undue inconvenience…are you sure you don't mind?"

"Well it's not like I want to spend the night alone with a guy but, well, since it's you it, well, it should be okay."

She climbed into bed wrapped in her dressing gown. She couldn't take it off since she was still wearing the lacy lingerie Lorraine had giver her. She noticed Iain was looking at her from his bed. Even though it seemed strange to have someone in the same room as her at night, it also felt reassuring. With this thought Yuuki felt her eyelids become heavy and she slowly drifted to sleep.

aaa

Sunday, January 25th, 2015 – 12:41  
The 'Dew-drop Inn'  
Edinburgh

The study break vacation had come to an end. Yuuki placed her suitcase of unused textbooks onto the minibus forlornly. She really had intended to study but the weekend passed so quickly.

The weather was cold and every breath hung in the air. The distant passing of cars, trams and buses made her feel she was in a lively modern city, while the medieval castle which towered over the landscape revealed she was in an ancient, almost mystical land. The only comparable experience Yuuki could relate to was standing in a deserted shine in the heart of Kyoto.

As the group continued to wait for their coach to depart they noticed two hitchhikers on a nearby road. They were a man dressed in a black suit and a woman in a white dress. The man was holding a sign out towards the cars that passed, although there weren't many as only this hotel and residential properties were close by. Yuuki tried to read the hand written placard. It was a long place name but her eyes couldn't make it out.

"What are you looking at Yuuki?"

"Oh, Terrance, don't you think those two over there are strange?"

"If you think they're strange then they must be out of this world," joked Terry. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. "What a co-incidence, they want to go to Bishopmill too! Hello, she might become 'number 4'. I'll go over and invite them."

"Wait Terrance!"

Her friend ignored her call and jogged towards the two people. Is he always this impulsive? Yuuki knew what happened the previous night had answered that question. He used big hand gestures and pointed towards the bus. The man nodded and glanced towards the woman who was less animated. For some reason they seemed eerily familiar. When they came closer Yuuki recognised them. She slouched.

"Two more for the journey," cheered Terry, "this is-"

"Olivia and Oscar."

"Yuuki, do you have psychic powers?"

"No but Olivia does," she replied flippantly, "she can read minds, she's a goddess."

"She sure is," commented Terrance as he eyed her body, "she's a bit of 'good god', wrapped around some 'have mercy' with a side of 'Unghm'!"

"_What is she, Terrance Alison Clyde?"_

Terry and Yuuki both turned and saw an angry Lorraine standing behind them with her arms held tightly across her chest. There was a vein Yuuki had never noticed before throbbing on her forehead and a look of unadulterated rage in her eyes. The sight was terrifying. Not even Senga could match this intensity. It was then that Rebecca walked over towards them, blissfully unaware of what was happening.

"What's up guys?"

"I'm sitting next to you Becks," declared Bonnie before stepping onto the coach. Terry chased after her crying 'baby, it's not what you think'.

"Those two are as lively as usual." Rebecca turned to Olivia and Oscar, "I recognise you, you're a comedienne, and you're the guy Yuuki was flirting with at the concert."

"DON'T SAY MISLEADING THINGS LIKE THAT!"

Everyone outside the bus, including its gruff driver, was now staring at her. Yuuki cleared her throat.

"They're trying to get to Bishopmill and Terrance offered them a ride. Since there's no getting rid of them I think we should just let them come along."

"Stupid human," tutted Olivia, "never offend those you will rely on later."

Olivia boarded the minibus with her head held high. Yuuki simply sighed. 'Did she really need to add the 'human' part?'

"They were really lucky," commented Becky, who seemingly didn't pick up on Olivia's insult, "what were the odds of them finding someone who could take them home being at this hotel they were waiting outside of?"

"Yeah…luck."

Yuuki stepped onto the bus and sat down. The subsequent four hour journey gave the impression of being much longer, mainly thanks to Daigo and Oscar's endless high jinks. At least Olivia was quiet. Whenever anyone tried talking to her she would reply, 'I'm resting peasant', or 'I don't talk to regular mortals'. Yuuki knew her colleagues weren't sure how to approach her, which meant she was forced to sit beside the beautiful and arrogant goddess.

Yuuki wondered if she should speak to Igor and beg him to keep his assistants on a leash, or at least imprison them in some locked facility as far away from her friends as possible.

aaa

Monday, January 26th, 2015 – 15:31  
Bishopmill Academy  
Averurie

Miss Richardson brought an end to drama class and the students poured out of the room.

Yuuki stretched her hands above her head and yawned loudly. There was a lot on her mind. Thursday was going to be Daigo's birthday party for which most of the preparations had been complete. Eleven days later the prelim exams would begin and at some unpredictable point in the near future the shadows would reappear.

"Yuuki, do you want to join me and Bonnie? We're going to play pool with some of her friends."

She looked over towards her friend Terrance who was standing next to her chair.

"I wish I could, but I need to do some studying. Maybe next time."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Yuuki collected her bag from next to her feet and began the long trek to room C21.

Earlier that day Yuuki's history teacher, Mr Niven, stated he would be holding extra lessons after class today and Thursday for anyone who wanted to attend. Realising how helpful this could be Yuuki decided to go. Initially history was one of her weaker subjects but now thanks to her hard work she was around average for her year. She hoped she would become better than that.

When Yuuki entered Central block she noticed that there weren't many students around. Walking up to the second floor she heard nothing but soft conversations from groups of people who were loitering near the windows. She chapped at the door to C21 firmly.

"Come in."

She stepped inside only to find Mr Niven behind his desk, reading a newspaper with his cane resting on his lap, and two of her friends, Senga and Alistair, talking quietly in the room.

"You were right Mr Niven," cried a subdued Alistair, "I was so sure Yuuki-chan would be too tired."

"Am I early?"

"Not at all Yuuki, Yuuki Hashimoto," replied Mr Niven enthusiastically.

"Where is everyone?"

"I'm afraid this might be it for tonight. Shall we proceed?"

Mr Niven balanced his weight onto his walking stick and moved gingerly across the room. He looked frail to Yuuki but his wrinkly face had a contented smile. The teacher tapped Alistair on the shoulder, who proceeded to pull out his wallet and hand over some paper money.

"I thought this was free?"

"Even if it wasn't I've paid for your share Yuuki-chan," grumbled Alistair, who then handed money over to Senga.

"You were an idiot anyway. You should know better than to bet against Yuuki, Al."

"I know, I know."

Yuuki wasn't sure what was going on and thus ignored it. She pulled out her textbook and notes and faced the front of the classroom. Mr Niven began the lesson.

aaa

When the class ended at 5pm Yuuki rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was exhausted. All the travelling and schoolwork had left her feeling dead. Alistair was already fast asleep and snoring loudly at his desk, although Senga was still sitting up properly. Her friend's ability to keep going regardless of the circumstances really impressed her.

"Could you wake sleeping beauty Senga?"

Senga let out a grumble before rocking Alistair's shoulder.

"_Gomen Yuuki-chan, I've got a girlfriend, you can't touch me there."_

Yuuki felt all the muscles in her body tense and her face flush red. Senga struck the top of Alistair's head firmly, forcing him from his slumber.

"Ouch, what's going on?"

Senga stood up, crossed her arms and marched out of the room. Alistair chased after her asking 'what did I do?' The thought that he had been dreaming about her made Yuuki more than a little uncomfortable. The only saving grace was that Becky wasn't here; otherwise all hell would have broken loose.

"You're doing well," stated Mr Niven, "you look at things differently from most people; it's a good trait to have."

"Oh, erm, thank you sir," replied Yuuki who was still embarrassed by what had happened.

"He-he, maybe your perspective is why you have so many admires, he-he."

"H-he was half asleep."

"That's when they're most honest. It's getting late, go home and rest."

She let out another yawn. Yuuki wasn't sure how much of what she had learnt would stick in her mind, but she knew this was something she had to do to get a good grade. If she worked hard now then come summer time she would be able to be carefree once again. Yuuki stood up, gathered her possessions and edged slowly towards the door.

"Remember Yuuki, the prelim tests are a form of studying. Keep working hard and you'll be fine when the real thing happens. I believe in you."

She turned around and saw Mr Niven shuffle towards his desk. Those words of encouragement made Yuuki feel content. None of her other teachers had said anything so nice since she moved to Bishopmill Academy and it meant a lot to her.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Temperance Arcana shall bless thee."_

She bowed politely before leaving the room.

aaa

Tuesday, January 27th, 2015 – 15:33  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki, Rebecca and Senga were strolling leisurely through the school playground.

They had not long finished PE, which meant they could stay in their gym clothes instead of changing into their uniforms. It was the perfect way to finish the working day. Because of the cold weather the girls were allowed to stay indoors and play netball, unlike the boys who were outside on the gravel pitch having a game of soccer. It wasn't fair but since she was on the side that was gaining Yuuki stayed silent.

Bishopmill Academy was filled with students running around screaming, talking and laughing, clearly excited by the end of classes. There was only a mild breeze, which was a welcome relief as it was always cold, and the broken clouds above provided a beautiful setting. Senga started talking.

"Becky, I want to speak to Yuuki about something, I'll phone you later."

"Are you going to confess your love?"

"N-NO!"

"Well maybe next time," teased Rebecca, who waved as she skipped towards the main gates. Senga's resultant red checks suggested she was flustered.

"What did you want to ask Senga?"

"What? Oh, right, follow me."

With commanding long strides Senga marched out of the school and westwards. They kept walking past Bishopmill Stadium and onto Friars Road. There was only one place they could be going to, the church. The pair stood outside the old stone structure.

"Are you religious Senga?"

"I'm not; we're here to meet someone."

Confused Yuuki continued to follow her friend. The pair passed the entrance to the church and into a small, poorly kept graveyard. On the fifth row, at the third tombstone from the right, Senga stopped.

"We're here."

Yuuki read the writing on the headstone.

Paula Goodman  
Born 7th June 1997  
Died 28th September 2014  
'Until the day break, and the shadows flee away.'

"She was…really important to me."

Senga's features were much softer than usual. She eyes remained the same, but her lips started to quiver ever so slightly. There was no-one else in the cemetery, only the silent markers to the dead and the willow tree in the centre.

"I'm sorry Senga."

"I'm fine, so don't say sorry. She's dead and will never return; nothing can change that. But if you weren't around I would lying next to her. I would have thrown myself at the shadows every night until I was dead, because it hurt too much knowing what they do. Sometimes, I doubt whether we can beat them. They come at us by their hundreds and all it takes is one mistake and it's over. Whenever I think like this I come here and visit Paula.

There are nine of us, but we don't have a chance without you. You can beat them. You can avenge Paula and everyone else those bastards have killed, but you can only do it if you're alive. What I'm saying is I don't want to visit you here."

"Senga…"

Yuuki didn't know what to say. She had always believed that Senga fought as hard as she did because she hated shadows, but in reality she was doing it for her and Paula. Hearing that she held her in such high regard made Yuuki really happy inside. Senga was a good friend and someone very dear to her.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Hanged Man Arcana shall bless thee."_

"Don't look at me like that," complained Senga, "it doesn't suit you."

"Alright, what would you like to do?"

"I need to go home. Neko Mistoffelees will be waiting."

"Your cat?"

"It's not like I care for him or anything, it's just he scratches the carpet if I'm late getting home."

With a fake expression of indifference Senga left the graveyard. She was strong, thought Yuuki, just as Becky had said.


	46. Chapter 11 Priss Schilling 3

Wednesday, January 28th, 2015 – 16:58  
Moycroft Road  
TESDA supermarket

Her shopping was almost finished.

Yuuki was walking around a supermarket after her mother had phoned her with a list of items to collect. She looked at the complete basket: orange juice, dried apricots, eggs, salmon, high fibre cereal and brown bread. At the checkout she noticed a spread of chocolate bars and gathered one for Daigo. She would feel guilty if she didn't get one for him.

TESDA was a nationwide chain of supermarkets. It had a huge selection of food and non-food items to choose from, making it very convenient. The prominent colours were brown and mustered, which was on every sign and fixture. The air conditioned store was pleasant to walk through and had soft music playing in the background. There were lots of people inside and this number would only grow as the rush hour approached.

Yuuki waited in line to be served. Every checkout she could see was the same although more were opening. Then she heard the cashier talk to her.

"Yuuki?"

It was Priscilla Schilling, the latest member of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters. She was dressed in the same brown uniform as the last time they had meet and her long Hime cut auburn hair was tied up behind her back.

"Could you wait outside for a minute," asked Priss quietly, "I'll be finishing soon."

After serving Yuuki Priss put up a closing marker on her checkout. She attended to the remaining three customers in the queue and then hurried into the rear of the store. Within 60 seconds she had returned, although now she was sporting a raincoat.

"Sorry for taking so long, they don't allow anyone to run."

"That's okay."

The two walked westwards towards the centre of town. It was raining. The sky was a mesh of variant shades of grey however this made the temperature warmer than usual. The traffic on the roads next to them was becoming gridlocked and the smell of petrol fumes was fused with the sound of car horns.

Neither of the girls had said much. Yuuki wasn't sure what to talk about as she didn't know Priscilla very well. She suspected she was feeling the same way.

"Daigo is having a birthday party tomorrow," said Yuuki nervously, "we'd really like you to come along."

"Do you want me there?"

"Sure, it'll be more fun. It's at the community centre. They're letting us borrow a room for a day. It'll start at 6."

Following a brief pause Priscilla gave a nod of approval, but once again the conversation stagnated. Yuuki tried to think of what else she could say.

"Erm," uttered Yuuki, "do you like working in a supermarket?"

"It okay."

"Did you start working there after you stopped running?"

Priss turned her head to look at her.

"N-Never mind, forget I asked."

"I've been there since I left school. Athletics is an amateur sport, so I needed a job anyway."

The duo continued down the pavements quietly. Yuuki noticed a sign saying 'Bridge Street' and wondered where Priss was leading her.

"Bonnie, I mean, Lorraine is a big fan of yours."

"She shouldn't be."

The expression on Priscilla's face turned distinctly darker. Yuuki probed to see if she could find out why.

"Bonnie can be forthright but she is nice."

"Oh," replied Priss sheepishly, "I like her too it's just, she'd be better admiring someone else. When I run it's only for myself. I don't think about anything. It doesn't matter if I'm training or in a competition, I only do it as a distraction."

"A distraction?"

"Most people have something they do to forget themselves for a while. I have running."

Priscilla stopped moving once they were outside 'Gym'll fix it'. She shuffled her feet nervously. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to change her mind.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much. I'll be going to the gym now, please take care on your way home."

With those parting words Priss quickly disappeared. The rain started falling more heavily than before, forcing Yuuki to jog between any sheltered spots she could find. All the while the words she had heard echoed in her mind.

"Most people have something they do to forget themselves," muttered Yuuki to herself, "if you have running then I guess I have the other world."

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Chariot Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki continued her journey home.

aaa

Thursday, January 29th, 2015 – 17:58  
Lossie Wynd  
Community Centre

"You didn't need to throw a party for me," said Daigo excitedly.

"Sure we did," replied Becky, "fifteen makes you a man now. So you need to grab the woman you love and sweep her off her feet."

"(Sigh) please don't say things like that to my brother."

Daigo, Rebecca and Yuuki were in the corridors of Bishopmill Community Centre, heading for the room reserved for Daigo's birthday party. It was the best place Yuuki could afford. It matched all the requirements since it had plenty of open space, an area for playing football and a decent sound system. Half of the people present were from Daigo's class, while the rest were older.

Stepping into the room there was a large cheer for the birthday boy. He seemed pleased. He was smiling and laughing freely, which made Yuuki happy. She moved to the side of the room next to the other members of ASH and watched him talk to everyone one at a time.

Yuuki straightened the creases out of her sand coloured pencil skirt and adjusted the thick black belt around her waist. She saw her friends and moved towards them. James and Priss were dressed casually; Terrance and Iain were wearing suits while Lorraine had a skimpy outfit. Standing apart from everyone else was Senga, who bore an elegant expensive gown. Confused Yuuki approached her.

"Rebecca Walsh," snapped Senga, predicting Yuuki's question.

Becky walked over to them and removed her 7/8 green coat, revealing a black pinafore dress. She was bouncing as she walked, clearly enjoying the music.

"Isn't this great? Al will be coming later. Once the kiddies are gone we'll break out the karaoke and…something wrong Senga?"

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WEAR THIS?"

"It was my present to Daigo."

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"But you look hot, don't you agree Yuuki."

'Why are they asking me' thought Yuuki forlornly.

"Y-Yeah, it suits you well."

Senga grunted before finding a seat. She stayed there for the next two hours.

There were a handful of parents present at the party, but they stayed separate from the rest and talked amongst themselves. The total attendance was around thirty five, although Yuuki didn't know them all. She didn't mingle much and stayed around her friends, enjoying the music.

At 9:30 the party began to wind down. The hall was booked until 10 meaning everyone had to leave before then. The only ones present at the end were the nine persona users and Alistair.

"Why don't we move this thing to my house?" said Becky.

"Won't your parents mind?" asked Daigo.

"Nah, they're usually pretty cool with things like this. As long as there isn't any booze or guys in my bedroom then it'll be alright. I'll call them first to let them know."

With that proclamation Rebecca skipped out of the room. Senga, Daigo, Priscilla, James, Alistair, Terrance and Lorraine followed, however Iain was more hesitant. Yuuki approached him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He didn't look at her when he answered. His face appeared pale and he was sweating. Yuuki placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up. Don't tell me you came here with a cold?"

"I'm fine," reaffirmed Iain, "we should hurry."

"If you're ill you should go home. But then you don't have anyone to look after you. We'll go to you flat and I'll make you soup or-"

"Please don't Yuuki, it means a lot to your brother for you to be there. I'll go home and lie down. Please don't concern yourself with me."

"If you're sure…"

"I should be recovered by morning. Goodnight Yuuki."

Yuuki watched as Iain stumbled his way out of the community centre. She was worried about him being sick and alone, but he wanted her to be with Daigo. After a light jog she was able to catch the rest of her friends.

aaa

"So Iain's got the flu huh? That kinda sucks. I thought he seemed a little pukey this morning but then when isn't he?"

Rebecca's assessment didn't make Yuuki feel any better. The nine remaining partygoers were in Becky's back garden, although they had been warned to keep the noise down. They sat on the frozen dry grass in a circle with a chiminea in the middle providing them with some heat and light.

"In honour of our fallen comrade," declared Rebecca, "let's play truth or dare!"

"The mouth opens, sound comes out, but the brain has long since given up," mocked Senga.

"Come on it'll be fun! Besides it's Daigo's birthday for another ninety minutes so you have to do whatever we say. It's the rule."

"What rule… (Sigh) fine."

Unable to resist Becky or her brother's enthusiasm Yuuki reluctantly nodded in approval.

"I'll go first, I pick James."

"Why me?"

"'Cause I like you," replied Rebecca.

"(Unintelligible) truth."

"But that's boring. Hmm, say five complimentary things about yourself."

James screwed up his face and closed his eyes. When Yuuki glanced around she noticed everyone was becoming restless.

"Please try to answer while it's still Daigo's birthday," sneered Senga.

"It's tougher than it sounds."

"It is for you."

"I guess I'm patient," snarled James, "having to deal with people like you."

"Four more is going to be a challenge."

The conversation quickly descended in tone. Sensing the game was going nowhere Rebecca turned to Daigo.

"Say birthday boy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, dare!"

"Brave, foolish but brave. Hmm, okay my young apprentice, three salutes."

"Three salutes?"

"Kneel to the prettiest, bow to the wittiest and kiss the one you love best!"

"W-Wait, I-I can't do that?"

"Sure you can," said Becky with a sly voice, "think of it as an excuse to do what you've always wanted. And you have to pick three different girls."

It was now Daigo's turn to appear pensive. He rubbed his chin and looked around. Yuuki counted four girls other than herself there; Rebecca, Senga, Lorraine and Priscilla. Her brother made eye contact with each of them but only for the briefest of moments. He then cleared his throat.

"I guess that Bonnie is sort of nice looking in a way," stated Daigo before kneeling before her. "And you're sort of smart sometimes, so…" Daigo bowed before Becky. Finally he moved round to Senga, placed his hands gently on her cheeks, and then kissed her on her lips.

"Wowow! Now this is a party!" cheered Terry.

Yuuki watched her brother shuffle away from Senga back to his seating position. He kept his head down and was blushing wildly. Becky moved next to him and placed her arm around his shoulder.

"There, there, don't you feel better now?"

"…it was for the game."

"Spoken like a true man. Although when I said kiss I meant a peck on the cheek, I didn't think you'd give Senga a French lesson."

"Shut up!"

"What about you Senga," said Rebecca as she shifted her attention, "did you enjoy it too?"

"I don't mind Daigo; just don't ask any of these idiots to do it."

"Does that include Yuuki hmm?"

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT."

"That was almost a denial Senga."

"REBECCA WALSH SHUT UP!"

aaa

Friday, January 30th, 2015 – 10:55  
Bishopmill Academy  
Library

She hadn't seen him at school today.

He wasn't in the cafeteria, or in any of the classrooms. He couldn't be outside either so there was only one place where Yuuki thought Iain could be; the private room at the back of the library.

Last night Iain had left Daigo's birthday party early due to ill health and Yuuki wanted to make sure he was alright. In her bag was an extra lunch she had prepared for him which she hoped they could share later, however she needed to find him first. His phone had been ringing out making her worry. Yuuki chapped at the door but heard no response. Turning the knob she found the door was open.

"Iain? Are you in here?"

"This is a private room."

The deep voice took her by surprise. It was Richard Lucas. He was sitting at the computer desk, typing furiously, only stopping occasionally to brush strands of his thin long hair away from his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for Iain Shadi, have you seen him?"

"Your _boyfriend_ isn't here," he snarled.

"S-Sorry for disturbing you then."

Yuuki stepped out of the room and closed the door. She had forgotten that Iain wasn't the only student who had been given a key. As she walked away she wondered why Richard had been so angry with her. He couldn't remember their first meeting when she had saved him from the shadows, but every time they had spoken since it was as if he had a grudge against her. After a brief pause Yuuki decided he was annoyed because the room was supposed to be used for studying and not socialising. She left the library.

The corridors were busier than normal since the weather outside was terrible. There were teachers parading around the school buildings, ensuring there was no mischief from the masses of trapped pupils. Third period was due to start imminently and Yuuki continued to walk aimlessly until she spotted her brother.

"Hello Daigo, aren't you with your friends today?"

"I was looking for you. I wanted to tell you that we won't be going to school together next week."

"How come?"

"It's work experience week," replied Daigo, "I'll be in a jobcentre from 9 to 3. I heard some of the guys say it's a breeze."

"So it's a bit like career experience, but aren't you a little young for that?"

"No way," insisted Daigo, "I'm 15 and Becky said at that age I should be chasing girls and working on my chat up lines."

"(Sigh) I'll need to talk to her. You should be concentrating on your studying. Next year you'll have exams, so you should work hard now."

"Geez sis lighten up."

A small musical sequence began to play as the school's public address system was switched on. After a brief moment of distortion a woman's voice came booming through the speakers.

"Yuuki Hashimoto please report to the nurse's office immediately, I repeat, Yuuki Hashimoto please report to the nurse's office immediately."

"Nurse's office? Do you know where it is Daigo?"

"Sure, it's next to the principle's room."

Yuuki wondered what the school nurse could want with her as she said goodbye to her brother. She chapped on the thin white door and heard the same voice that called over the PA invite her in.

"You must be Yuuki," said an attractive young woman with fiery red hair, "I'm Angelica. Follow me."

The room was perfectly clean with a computer desk underneath a small window, filing cabinets along the walls and a section hidden behind a pale curtain. Angelica pulled the curtain back to reveal Iain lying asleep on a bed. Yuuki moved towards him.

"Iain, are you alright?"

She felt his forehead which was even hotter than the previous night. He was sweating heavily and his breathing was laboured.

"He has a fever;" stated the nurse calmly, "he shouldn't attend classes or do anything strenuous for the next few days. I have some antibiotics for him to take. We'll be taking him home shortly."

"Why are you telling me?" asked Yuuki.

"He can't be trusted to be left alone. I told him yesterday to stay home but he won't listen to me. I wanted to stay with him at his apartment today to make sure he took his medicine but he insisted that I remain here. All I can do now is either keep him sedated or ask you to talk to him. He doesn't have any family close by. You two are a couple aren't you?"

"Why does everyone know that?"

"(Giggle) I'm sorry, was that too personal? We'll wait until classes restart and then take him to my car. I'll tell your teachers why you're absent."

"Thanks," said Yuuki quietly.

"Oh one last thing, I have some pamphlets in my office about sexual health and contraception-"

"I-I-I-I DON'T NEED ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"I didn't realise you were an expert."

Angelica smirked at her before strutting out of the room. Despite feeling slightly annoyed at her insinuation Yuuki stayed at Iain's side and waited for the nurse to return. Soon the bell rang to signal the start of 3rd period.

aaa

Yuuki had borrowed a book from Iain's collection and was reading quietly at his bedside. His apartment block was silent, presumably because everyone was away at work or school. The peace was refreshing. Leaving early on a Friday felt great as it left her with a longer weekend than usual, even if she was spending the start of it caring for someone who was sick.

Regardless it was fun to look after Iain. He had been sleeping since they had left school, making him the perfect patient, although he was beginning to stir. Yuuki placed her book to one side.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head."

"Yuuki…what are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure you do as you're told. When the nurse tells you to stay in bed you stay in bed."

"My apologies Yuuki."

"And don't come to school if you're feeling sick, you'll just make yourself worse."

"My apologies."

"And why did you go to Daigo's birthday party? He's quite fond of you. If he thought you were like this because of him he would be really upset."

"My apologies."

She folded her arms. It annoyed her when Iain started saying sorry for everything. She wished he would occasionally try to defend himself. Yuuki let out a sigh.

"The nurse gave me some pills for you to take. She looked mad so you better do as she says." Iain's continued to stare upwards. "Is something wrong?"

"You're missing school because of me, I'm sorry for causing you this trouble."

"Don't worry about it, although I was wondering, why didn't you want the nurse to look after you? You don't have a thing about needles do you?"

"I cannot confess to being particularly fond of them, however…I haven't cleaned my apartment recently…I didn't want anyone to see the mess."

Mess? Yuuki scanned Iain's bedroom. There didn't appear to be a hint of dust or dirt anywhere.

"You're…a bit of a neat freak aren't you?"

"I don't consider myself as such, although my sister said the same during her last visit."

Yuuki spent the next few hours with Iain before returning home.

aaa

Saturday, January 31st, 2015 – 00:01  
Hashimoto Residence

"Do you think I care about these days, when there's…"

Yuuki growled under her breath. She had been sleeping when her phone started to ring. She considered what insensitive nuisance could be calling her at this hour. Yuuki read the caller id and despaired.

"Hello Iain."

"Yuuki (cough) I detected a shadow (cough) it was to the north of Bishopmill. I believe it may be an individual shadow."

"Go to bed."

Yuuki ended the call. She was annoyed at her boyfriend for calling her so late at night, but she was more upset that Iain had been using his persona during the other world. He was ill and should be resting. Yuuki returned to under her covers.

As she was trying to fall asleep she wondered about the shadow Iain had detected. If there was a shadow on the loose then they would have to stop it. Yuuki closed her eyes. She would worry about it tomorrow.

aaa

"The shadow was (sniffle) at the coast west of Ianstown. I couldn't tell exactly where."

Yuuki listened wearily. She wasn't the only one. Senga, James and Daigo were also present in Iain's apartment, watching him explain what he had noticed whilst he shivered under a warm blanket. He took another sip of tea and put it on the table next to his chair.

"How can you be sure it was an individual shadow?" asked Senga.

"The pattern thus far has been for central shadows to be followed by an individual variation. Also there hasn't been (cough) any fatalities reported, although it may be premature to make that assumption."

Earlier that morning Yuuki phoned her colleagues to tell them about the shadow. It came as a surprise to Becky and Senga who had known Iain was ill.

"Why were you scanning during the other world?" asked Yuuki, trying her best to hide her anger.

"I (sniffle) always check at regular periods."

"Idiot."

What to do was now the problem. Yuuki turned to her friends.

"I'll scan tonight and contact Terrance to do the same. You will rest Iain. If it's an individual shadow then we'll be able to find it. But, if it's as far away as you say then it might be a problem getting there. I don't think there are any major roads that go that way."

"Don't worry about that," interrupted James, "leave it to me."

"I wouldn't trust you to vomit when you're sick," jeered Senga before turning to Daigo, "and why are you here?"

"I wanted to know Iain was okay."

At this moment Iain fell into a coughing fit. Yuuki crouched next to him.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," he uttered unconvincingly.

"I'll come back tomorrow to see how you are, try not to do anything."

Although she told him to rest she knew he was unlikely to listen to her. But as long as he stayed indoors and got plenty of sleep he would recover. She ushered her friends towards the door and stepped outside. Before they separated she addressed them once more.

"We'll need to face the shadow without Iain."

"You make that sound as if it's a loss," sneered Senga, "but I suppose he's not as useless as before. I'll tell Terry he's coming along whether he likes it or not."

As Senga and James went their separate ways, Yuuki heard her younger brother talk to her.

"Don't worry about Iain sis, he'll be alright."

"Of course he'll be fine, why would you even mention it?"

"Well…you looked worried."

The siblings travelled homewards in silence.

aaa

Sunday, February 1st, 2015 – 10:09  
Friars Road

Yuuki left Iain's apartment happy that he was feeling slightly better.

Despite her advice/warning, Iain had spent the other world trying to pinpoint the exact location of the shadow however he was unable to do so. But between them and Terry, they had a rough idea where it could be found.

It had been her intention to go straight home however there was somewhere Yuuki wanted to visit first. As she made way down Friars Road she saw a small stone church come into view. She entered through the main door at the side of the building and looked around. Sitting alone on a hard pew was Christine Reilly. Yuuki approached her slowly.

"Hello Christine, how are you?"

The young woman turned her head. She stood up, before immediately sitting down again. Then her eyes began darting left and right while her hand fiddled around with the cross around her neck.

"Are you alright?" asked Yuuki.

"I am," whispered Christine, "I'm surprised, that's all. I didn't think you'd ever come back, much less speak to me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I…talked to my sister. It seems you were right about her. Whenever she said 'Terry' her eyes became bright and alive. She does love him."

Christine's head was held low. Her gaze transfixed onto the wooden bench in front of her own, presumably to avoid eye contact. Yuuki sat down beside her. Last time, they had talked about Christine's youngest sister, Lorraine. It had ended in an argument and Yuuki had actively begun avoiding church, but now it seemed her friend had experienced a change of heart.

"My sister told me she believes in God, but not like I do. She said that God should only be interested by our intentions, and not whether we do everything he says. I told her she didn't need to attend church if she didn't want to. I know I've failed her and yet, I feel much better because I made her think about what she was doing. Maybe one day she'll understand and she'll realise our actions are more important than our intents."

"If there is a God," said Yuuki softly, "then I'd like to think he would be kind to Bonnie. She isn't perfect, but she's a good friend. If God couldn't forgive someone as honest as her then I'd feel sad, because doing a hundred good deeds should be greater than pretending to be something we're not."

"It would be nice if that was true, but that's wishful thinking. He wants us to attend church and read his book so that we can become more than what we are. It's wrong to pretend that we can do whatever we like and expect forgiveness."

"But doesn't God remember those who reach out to him, even if it's just a little?"

When Yuuki glanced to her side she noticed Christine looking at her. There was a smile on her face which had been absent before, and a contentment in her eyes.

"I'm surprised you remember me saying that. I see my sister as being different from everyone else. I wanted her to be better than me, I wanted her to do the things I couldn't, but it seems we're two very different people. I'd also like you to be better than me, because few can reach both my sister and I. You're special Yuuki. I wonder if I would have ever listened to Lorraine if I hadn't met you. Thank you."

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Hierophant beats in time with thine. The Hierophant Arcana shall always bless thee."_

Yuuki rose from the pew. The social link voice told her she had made another friend she could rely upon and the thought made her feel warm. Satisfied that she had done all she could, Yuuki headed towards the exit.

"Would you like to come with me Christine?"

"I'm going to stay a little longer, just in case someone else wanders in."

Yuuki stepped outside. Christine was a really great sister. Even if it meant waiting forever, she would always be inside this church if Lorraine ever decided to change her mind.


	47. Chapter 11 Priss Schilling 4

Monday, February 2nd, 2015 – 00:00  
Liberty Street

Midnight had just arrived, and the other world was in effect. All the members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters were present minus Iain and James.

They knew tonight's shadow was some distance away however James had asked them to convene, along with their weapons, on Liberty Street outside Priscilla's home. He didn't explain why, which lead to some speculation.

"Maybe he wants to make sure Iain stays in bed," suggested Becky, "we could go to his apartment and yell at him if he's awake."

"He would only need Yuuki if he wanted to do that," retorted Senga, "maybe he's an idiot."

"James is a serious man," interrupted Priss, "he must be trying to do something."

"Ooohhh, you're pretty quick to defend him," said Rebecca playfully, "have you seen something you like?"

"What is there to like?" replied Senga, "maybe if you look past the crooked nose, the receding hairline and lack of any personality then there might be something."

Yuuki didn't care much for her friends bickering; however she was just as curious. What was James planning? The sound of a horn disrupted Yuuki's chain of thought. She glanced down the street and saw it had come from a small, beat-up blue van which was trundling along the road. After initially dismissing this vehicle she suddenly realised what its approach meant. The driver slowed to a halt next to them, and stepped out.

"Hello everyone," said James confidently, "get in."

"I didn't know you could drive," stated Becky sincerely, "this will be much easier. My butt was getting sore from cycling all the time."

"That's what I thought," responded James, "we should be able to get to the coast quickly in this."

"So why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" asked Senga.

"We didn't need it before."

"Don't you realise how much time and effort we could have saved? You really are a moron."

Senga climbed into the back of the van. There were no carpets, seats or anything else inside, which meant they would have to hold onto the rusty outer frame whenever the vehicle was in motion. Yuuki was squeezed between her brother and Senga, while Rebecca, Terrance and Lorraine were lying opposite them. Priss was about to step onboard however James stopped her.

"There's a passenger seat at the front," he said to the dark haired girl, "why don't you sit up here?"

"It's kind of you to offer James, but it wouldn't be very fair."

"Go for it Prissy," cheered Becky loudly.

"I'd feel happier if you were there to watch over that brain-dead lump," asserted Senga.

"Well, if none of you mind…"

Following a moments pause Priss closed the rear doors and made her way to the front. James then started the engine and the van motored away.

aaa

After an uncomfortable journey where the six in the back were tossed around with every bump and turn, they finally made it to the coastline. When Yuuki stepped out of the van she breathed in the salty sea air. She checked her watch. It was twenty minutes past midnight. A glance upwards proved that they were inside the closed space as the sky was a swirl of vibrant green and blue. It was so bright that the light jackets she and her comrades were wearing were redundant.

Once she had finished stretching Yuuki summoned her persona Tamamo-no-Mae and scanned the surrounding area. It didn't take her long to find the shadow. It was moving quickly along the shore a short distance away.

"The shadow is on the beach," declared Yuuki.

"Awww, if I'd known I would have brought my swimsuit."

Yuuki offered Lorraine a confused glance before returning to the problem at hand.

"Terrance, can you tell what the shadow is capable of?"

"Give me a sec…" he awakened his persona Coyote, "it uses wind, and is weak to ice. But it's a fast bugger, high flying, and it can heal itself. Pretty sneaky if you ask me."

"Nobody did," stated Senga coldly, "so what do we do now Yuuki."

"Let's take a closer look. Daigo you stay here."

"Why sis?"

"You're weak against wind. Stay here and don't cause any trouble."

Her brother grunted before leaning heavily onto James' van. Yuuki was about to check him but decided that he was simply disappointed to be kept back. She led everyone else down the grassy slope and onto the rocks below.

As they moved closer the group heard the sound of rotary blades become louder. Yuuki looked up. In the distance there was a plume of golden sand which grew larger with each passing second, until it eventually swept over and past them. Yuuki wiped the grains from her eyes and stared up. There, in the sky above them, was a musty coloured helicopter. It was over 50ft long and around 4 meters tall. It produced a terrible screeching noise whenever it hovered, which disappeared when it moved.

This was the shadow they were to fight, although how would be difficult. Yuuki watched as it flew away from them to the far side of the beach. Whenever it moved a powerful gust of air was forced below its body. She heard the screeching noise return, presumably as it stopped at the far end of the beach.

"It flies too high for us to hit it normally," stated James, "we need to be directly underneath to even reach it."

"It doesn't do anything whenever it stops," said Yuuki out loud, "we need to attack while it hovers."

"But it repairs itself," interrupted Terrance, "we'd need to take it down in one go."

Yuuki paused to think.

"Becky, take James, Priss and Bonnie to wherever the shadow stops moving. When it hovers, attack it, and run away again. We'll do the same at this side. We should be able to wear it down."

"Sure appropriately sized boss," answered Rebecca whilst saluting, "follow me men!"

The quartet attempted to walk on the sand, however the longer they stayed the deeper they would sink into the ground. They edged along the rocks instead, which kept them away from the violent sea and the flight path of the shadow. Soon they were out of sight around a shallow bend.

The helicopter returned and hovered a short distance away from Yuuki, Senga and Terry. Yuuki summoned Coatlicue and rushed forwards. Senga was alongside her. The pair directed their personas upwards and managed to dent the shadow with a quick outburst. It replied by releasing 'Bird' shadows which specialised in electric and gusting attacks.

Senga broke off her assault against the central shadow to deal with these new foes, which were vulnerable to ice. By the time she had finished the helicopter had began moving again, forcing the two girls onto the soft sand with wind before making its temporary escape. Terrance moved towards them.

"It's damaged but it'll recover unless the other's do something quick."

"But why is it moving like this?"

"You say something Senga?"

"No Terry, just mumbling."

In the distance they heard the screeching commence, showing that the helicopter was stationary. They knew it would reappear in a few moments time and moved onto the rocks at the side. Terry kept them up-to-date as to what was happening with their colleagues.

"They managed to match what you two did. The shadow is around 75% strength but that's increasing. It should be destroyed soon."

Yuuki silently frowned. They may be weakening it slowly, however if any of them started to tire then the shadow would recover more quickly than they could hurt it, and this fight would becoming never-ending. She looked at her phone. She had the option of pressing 9 however that would only be effective if she had someone who could attack alongside Senga. Before she could find a solution the helicopter returned to its hovering position. The duo rushed forward and attacked.

A pattern soon emerged. Every time the individual shadow returned it would be 5 to 7% weaker than before, although that figure grew smaller every time. In return Yuuki, Senga, Rebecca and James would receive a passing blow for their troubles. Priscilla was fine due to her resistance to wind, and Becky and James could recover a little thanks to Lorraine, but still the shadow remained. It never deviated from its route and never attempted anything different. It didn't make any sense.

Rather than worry about why it was so predictable, Yuuki came up with an idea for defeating the shadow. She called towards Terrance while the helicopter was far away.

"Bring Daigo here."

"Right."

Terry moved his ample frame up the hill and towards the van in the distance. This was when Yuuki realised that the closed space was not circular like the others, but rather elongated. Senga moved towards her.

"You're going to do the same thing as last time, aren't you?"

Yuuki nodded. Before she could say any more the shadow approached them rapidly.

Once Yuuki's attack was completed she found that she was out of breath. She knew that they couldn't continue this way forever. Resting her hands on her knees for a second she heard her brother bouncing down the grass onto the rocks towards her.

"What can I do sis?"

"You're going to join in this time."

"Really?" exclaimed Daigo, "but isn't that going to hurt?"

"Probably," teased Yuuki.

Daigo seemed confused for a moment before simply accepting what she was telling him. They had a few seconds to prepare and Yuuki used them to compose herself. She noticed Terry was making the final few steps towards them.

"How are they coping over there?"

"They're fine," replied Terrance dismissively, "Bonbon's with them. Besides James is doing his best to impress the new girl."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuki.

"His persona changed, must be because his exams are finished. Oh, wait you haven't scanned over there for a while."

A new persona? Yuuki considered what it was like before noticing the twin rotor helicopter swooping towards them. She moved Daigo and Senga close together and waited for the shadow to pause.

The sand stopped gushing upwards and the screeching noise was switched on. It was safe to move. Senga and her brother leapt forwards to directly beneath their target. Yuuki pressed 9 and told them to attack. The shards of ice from Poena and the funnel of flame from Hephaestus twirled around one another, forming a long red and blue snake.

The helicopter began gushing out black smoke and veered dangerous out to sea. It managed to recover and moved towards Rebecca's group.

"It didn't work," bemoaned Yuuki who fell to her knees with exhaustion.

"Actually it did."

She looked up at Terrance who appeared contented. Soon the air was filled with a tremendous crashing noise. Smoke began bellowing into the sky before the closed space collapsed. The waves that had been crashing against the shore fell calm and the breeze mellowed. The other world was over.

Rebecca, Lorraine, James and Priscilla walked along the sand together towards them. Out of the four only two looked fresh, although Yuuki suspected that was because they weren't harmed by the shadow's efforts. Terrance placed his arm around her shoulder.

"And that's how it's done."

"You didn't do anything," sneered Senga, "and stop touching Yuuki."

"And that upsets you because…"

"IT DOESN'T!"

Yuuki was too tired to care about what her friends were arguing about now. She just wanted to go home.

aaa

Monday, February 2nd, 2015 – 15:52  
Dream Lane

The weather was cold, making her grateful that Iain hadn't come to school. Travelling in these conditions would only have made him sick again.

Classes had finished and Yuuki was travelling to visit her boyfriend alongside Daigo. She was wearing a tartan scarf over her heavy woollen coat in an attempt to gain some relief from the conditions. Her brother was dressed similarly to her. Unlike her he had had the luxury of returning home to change. In his hand was a brown 'bag for life' which contained all the ingredients Yuuki had prepared earlier.

"So Iain was off today?" asked Daigo.

"That's right," replied Yuuki, "if he feels better then I might let him come tomorrow."

"Geez sis are you his girlfriend or his mother?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Daigo didn't elaborate. It didn't take them long to reach Iain's apartment. The bespectacled boy answered quickly and let them in. He was dressed in a shirt and tie, and there were a mass of books and coursework lying on his living room table. She should have known better than to believe Iain would simply rest, and thus ignored everything she saw.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you."

Yuuki took the bag her brother had been carrying and moved into the kitchen. She switched on the cooker and prepared the utensils she would need. In the next room Yuuki heard Daigo and Iain talking.

"How was your work experience?"

"Two words, ease-say. It was a breeze. At first I thought the jobcentre was going to bore me to death, but then I saw Priscilla and we talked for a while."

"Priss was there?" asked Yuuki from the kitchen.

"Sure, but it wasn't for a job or social security money. But now that I think about it I don't know what she was there for. She is a bit strange."

'Priss is unique,' said Yuuki to herself. She continued to prepare dinner.

aaa

The radio was playing softly in the background. Around the table sat Yuuki, Daigo and Iain, each of whom was quietly eating the pot roasted chicken with root vegetables she had made.

"This is really good sis," complimented Daigo as he shovelled more spoonfuls into his mouth, "you should make it more often."

"Thanks, but the one mother made was better."

The trio talked casually amongst themselves for a while, with Yuuki only drifting in and out of the conversation. The upcoming exams were weighing down on her thoughts. They were starting next week and she knew she wasn't ready. The advice she had received from Mr Niven telling her to treat the prelims as a part of her studying had helped a little, but it wasn't enough. Yuuki promised herself to do some revising as soon as she returned home.

"You must be able to cook too Iain, since you live alone," stated Daigo as he devoured the final morsel of food on his plate.

"My brother Sulayk gave me some lessons when I was younger however my ability is somewhat limited. I greatly appreciate it when your sister prepares a meal for me."

"Wow, you must be lousy to be that happy."

"And what does that mean?" interrupted Yuuki angrily.

"N-Nothing sis!"

Yuuki growled under her breath, muttering 'why did I bring him' just loud enough for everyone to hear. She looked up at Iain. He did seem content. The smile on his face was natural, and he ate at a slow, steady pace, pausing after every mouthful to enjoy the flavour. Yuuki then glanced at her brother. He was already finished having shoved his food into his mouth without seemingly bothering to chew. That really annoyed her.

As she continued to eat her dinner Yuuki realised that Iain had said something about his family. It wasn't much, just his brother's name and an incidental memory, but he had never talked about them before. Sensing this was a chance to learn more, Yuuki decided to ask more questions.

"Does your brother visit you?"

"Occasionally, he still owns this apartment making him ultimately responsible for all legal requirements."

"Will he be visiting soon?"

"Hmm, there isn't a fixed date at present. Usually he arrives with my sister in June although that isn't certain."

"Why do you want to know about that sis?"

"Oh, no reason Daigo."

Yuuki leaned back in her chair. Ever since they had started dating she had wanted to meet Iain's family. She wondered what they were like. She knew that Iain's brother worked for Annalisa Milan in Italy, and that his parents lived far away, but that was all. Yuuki felt embarrassed. She had been dating Iain for some time and she still didn't know such basic things as his sister's name.

Yuuki however quickly forgave herself. She didn't know because Iain never talked about himself. Satisfied by the reason for her ignorance Yuuki began clearing the table and washing the dishes. Iain offered to help but was quickly chased away. He was supposed to be resting. Once she was finished Yuuki and her brother prepared to leave.

"Now take it easy. If you don't feel well tomorrow then stay at home, got it?"

"I understand Yuuki."

She sighed. She knew Iain would come to school regardless of the circumstances. As she turned to leave his living room she stole a glance at the sole photograph of Iain's family. I hope I do meet them, she silently mouthed.

aaa

Tuesday, February 3rd, 2015 – 15:35  
Bishopmill Academy

The six members of ASH who were students at Bishopmill Academy were inside the private room at the back of the school library, with Lorraine, James and Priss missing. Iain was one of them, having fully recovered from his fever. Even though he physically appeared better, Yuuki had nonetheless dragged him to see the nurse, who confirmed his recovery.

Right now the persona users were supposed to be talking about the shadow they had defeated two nights earlier, however as usual the conversation became sidetracked. Terrance put his feet onto the table, opened a packet of 'Strollers' crisps and ate while he talked.

"I've never been in here before…and the walls are soundproof eh?"

"Don't get any ideas," stated Senga sternly, as she brushed his legs onto the ground, "there's a reason why you're not supposed to be here."

Slightly agitated Terry moved across the room and switched on the computer at the back. Everyone else gathered around the table on the available fold up chairs. It was clear to Yuuki that her friends were nervous. There was a tension in the air which only Daigo seemed to be immune from.

"Are you all acting stressed because of the exams?"

"Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil!" decried Becky in an overly dramatic fashion. "Believe me Daigo you won't want to think about it when it's your turn. Talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Anything, just don't make it about school."

"What about the election?" said Terrance from the far reaches of the room, "February 26th, it's to become Mayor, right?"

"Lord Provost," clarified Senga, "it's between the SIP and the Workers parties."

"It looks like there are more candidates here."

Terry motioned towards his computer screen. There was a list of those contesting the election alongside the party they were affiliated to.

Fraser Blair MP Scottish Independence Party  
Mary Redmond New Workers Party  
John Kelly Traditional and Unionist Party  
William Bradley Liberal Republic Party  
John Beagles British Independence Party  
Layla Pahlavi Scottish Environment Party  
Iain Travers Real Workers Party  
Anne Gallagher Crazy Nutter Goofball Party  
Robert Aitcheson Independent  
Deirdre Douglas Independent  
Nick Elliot Independent  
Andrew McLeish Independent  
Andrew Moray Independent  
Jennifer Play Independent  
Nigel Welsh Independent  
Klaus Werner Independent

"I know there are more standing," said an exacerbated Senga, who didn't bother to look at the screen, "but no-one else has a chance of winning. The SIP and the Workers Parties dominate every election."

"So who do you want to win?" asked Becky.

"The SIP, we might get independence if enough people vote for them."

"Does that really matter?" interrupted Terrance.

Senga sighed loudly. "If Scotland was independent then we wouldn't be dragged into wars all the time and we wouldn't need to rely on 'goodwill' from London to defend our interests. And isn't it best to stand on your own two feet than to depend on others?"

"Isn't it also true that more can be done working together than going alone?" countered Iain.

"Why can't we work together as equals? Why is the idea of Scotland becoming a normal nation, which forges its own path and takes responsibility for its own actions, seen as 'going alone'? It's the exact opposite. If we were independent we could work with England, France, America, China, India, Norway, and anyone else. We could make a positive difference to the world. It's being stuck in Britain that keeps us from working with others.

And if bigger is better then why not a European Super State? Why doesn't Westminster give up the powers it says we shouldn't have? Those who support Britain only have the Goldilocks argument to justify it. 'Scotland is too small, Europe is too big, but what we have at the moment which suits London, that's just perfect.' The hypocrisy is sickening! 'You're too wee, too poor, too stupid', that's what they've told us for generations but its all lies. It's just an excuse to keep us paying for their latest adventures. If they want to police the world and pretend they're still an empire then be my guest, but don't drag us into it!"

"Wow," said Terrance in an unassuming tone, "remind me never to mention politics to you again."

Senga folded her arms and shut her eyes. She clearly wasn't in the mood to talk anymore however Daigo didn't seem to pick up on this.

"So if Fraser Blair wins then it's a step closer to Scotland becoming independent."

"Probably not," appraised Senga honestly, "there are too many well funded London parties who will never let the people of Scotland have a say. The best hope we have is that they waste all of our natural resources, drive our economy into the ground and then ditch us to save money."

"Hope springs eternal," chirped Becky whose face suddenly became panicked, "no, I just remembered about the exams again."

Yuuki let out a sigh. It was bad enough to drift off topic but to keep going round in circles was annoying. She turned to Terrance.

"You said James had a new persona, what was it like?"

"Oh you should have seen it," interrupted Rebecca, who then forced her voice to become artificially deep, "I am the Black Douglas, no-one attacks me with impunity. It was kinda cool. It was covered in armour and had a beating heart hanging around its neck."

"I was wondering more about what it could do."

"The same as before," answered Terry, "except he can do basic healing. It's not as good as my L'Oreal but then what is?"

Yuuki closed her eyes in contemplation. Three of her colleagues could now heal wounds and she was certain they would be needed in the upcoming battles. There were two more central shadows and one more individual to face before it would be over, but the words Igor had told her during her last visit to the Velvet Room returned.

"_To be perfectly honest, the prophecy I revealed to you has yet to change."_

Were they strong enough now? How much more did they need to do? How powerful would their final foe be…? Since speculating wasn't going to teach her anything Yuuki decided she would ask Igor directly the next time they spoke.

The meeting soon came to a close and the only thing they had agreed upon was a further gathering on Saturday, although it wouldn't be about the shadows, it was for the other great trial they were facing.

The prelim exams.

aaa

Thursday, February 5th, 2015 – 16:51  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki gathered her textbooks and stepped out of the school library.

She had spent the past ninety minutes studying physics and maths hoping that the effort would improve her grades, although she wasn't sure if it would work. The school corridors were quiet with the only sound being that of the janitor whistling as he mopped the floors. Yuuki left central building and looked upwards. The sky was no longer blue and the streetlights were on. She tightened her coat and scarf and walked to the front gate, eager to return home.

"Need a ride?"

The female voice was familiar if not very welcome. Yuuki turned to address the woman, who was leaning against an unmarked police car with a cigarette dangling from her lips.

"Hello Detective Inspector, how are you?"

"Get in."

"Oh, I don't mind walking," replied Yuuki, trying to remain polite.

"I said get in."

Rose Cameron had a serious expression on her face. Yuuki decided to do as she was told and climbed into the front passenger seat. The car moved away slowly but was soon caught in traffic. Rose spoke while always maintaining her gaze forwards.

"There are only three reasons why you wouldn't tell me what you know. One, you don't know anything, but we both know that isn't true. Two, you're afraid of what you know, but you're not afraid are you. That leaves us with option three; do you know what it is? Go on, you're a clever girl, have a guess."

"I don't know."

"Option three is that you're involved. Well, are you?"

"N-No! Why would I want to do anything like that?"

Yuuki saw Rose smirk. The sight caused her to fall silent.

"Your first objection is motivation. It isn't 'how' but 'why'. What does that tell you?"

"I-I'm not the killer, I don't know who it is."

Rose drove without saying another word. When they arrived in Hermes Street Yuuki said 'thank you' and exited the vehicle. Before she closed the door however she heard her chauffeur call to her.

"When did you realise it was one person?"

"Sorry?"

"Not even the police are sure, so how come you knew?"

"Erm," Yuuki paused. She decided to be as honest as she could, "a friend of mine, he said the more successful the crime, the fewer perpetrators can be involved."

"…I guess that could be true, although I suspect that isn't everything."

Yuuki hesitated. She didn't want to involve the other members of ASH. Perhaps sensing her reluctance Rose released the handbrake of her car and drove away.

This latest meeting left Yuuki feeling confused. The police must have considered her a suspect in the murders and yet they were happy to let her go. Why was it the same detective approaching her and why would they tell her anything if they thought she was the killer?

'Not even the police are sure, so how come you knew?'

And why did Rose distinguish herself from the rest of the investigative team? More importantly how did she know there was only one person behind all the deaths? Yuuki marched into her house and up to her room. She rested on her bed and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't what she needed four days before her exams.

aaa

Saturday, February 7th, 2015 – 19:47  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki tidied her notes and jotters away. She switched off her computer and her phone and leapt onto her bed. It had been a long day. Her mind felt as though it was about to explode from the hours of studying she had gone through.

The study date at Iain's apartment had started at 9am sharp. At that time only the host, Yuuki and Senga had been present, although the rest soon arrived. For the next ten hours the seven teenagers sat in two ever changing groups trying to make sense of the course material. Once again Iain was forced to answer most of the questions although Lorraine also proved to be surprising bright. The only two who appeared to be really struggling were Alistair and Becky; however they seemed comfortable with their fate.

For Yuuki, the biggest drawback was her background. Subjects such as Scottish History and English came more naturally to people who had lived in this country all their lives, and she expected to do poorly in drama too. Realising these were just excuses Yuuki had convinced herself to try harder.

But now she was free to relax. Quickly growing bored with the silence Yuuki turned on her television set, rested her eyes and listened in to whatever show had started.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am please to announce that we have secured an exclusive interview with the world famous Annalisa Milan, CEO of Milan Aeronautical Development and leading citizen for the soon to be city of Bishopmill. For the small minority of viewers who are unaware of Miss Milan she is the head of MAD Corporation, the company which has provided the town of Bishopmill with so many job opportunities and unprecedented levels of economic growth over the last six years. Her company, Milan Aeronautical Development, is internationally renowned for highly advanced defensive systems for a number of different countries. Miss Milan's involvement in protecting the natural environment and her dedication to charitable causes makes her one of the most influential individuals in Scotland. We hand over live to our field reporter Oliver Clarkson, Oliver."

Yuuki opened her eyes and sat up straight. An interview with the enigmatic Annalisa Milan was something that interested her. On the screen were two people standing in a lavish room with a massive oak desk in the middle and expensive paintings on the walls.

"Thank you May, I am here inside the director's boardroom of MAD Corporation with Annalisa Milan herself. So, Miss Milan-"

"Please, call me Annalisa."

"Oh, alright, Annalisa, first of all I would like to thank you on behalf of our viewing audience for taking the time to talk to us."

"The pleasure is mine."

"You have become an inspiration to a whole generation of young women who dream of becoming successful. Please tell us how that feels."

"I believe success to be achieving the goals in your heart and that does not necessarily mean attaining blue roses. Doing what you believe is right, making a difference to the world around you, that is what makes someone successful. Being a journalist for example must be very satisfying. You search for the truth and make complex subjects understandable to others. I must admit that when I meet someone with such a talent I can't help but be somewhat enthralled by them."

Yuuki's eyes narrowed as the reporter began squirming. Didn't he realise he was being manipulated?

"Erm, yes, erm (cough) please tell us why you decided to name your company Milan Aeronautical Development. Does it not give an unfavourable impression to people who are unaware of the excellent work you do?"

"It's very easy to remember. I like it when people don't forget me, Oliver," replied Annalisa as she twisted loose strands of her dark hair through her fingers.

"I-I wouldn't forget. (Ahem) why did you decide to make the sleepy town of Bishopmill the headquarters for your latest project? You have experienced life in so many wonderful and exciting places around the world such as Paris, Madrid and Sumaru city, why move to a place like this?"

"The official reason is the access to airfields and the low price for safe testing areas; however the real reason is that I'm looking for a husband. I have a thing for country boys."

"W-Well erm, right, erm, thank you Miss Annalisa, and erm, this is Oliver Clarkson reporting, erm, back to you May, in the studio."

Yuuki changed the channel. She had hoped that Annalisa Milan would be asked more serious questions, especially since the same reporter had been so harsh when talking about her mother's store. Did he act differently because MAD Corporation was a multinational company while Hashimoto's was a small local stop, or because Annalisa Milan was flirting with him? Yuuki wished her mother had tried that before realising what a horrible idea that was.


	48. Chapter 12 The Sixth Central Shadow 1

Monday, February 9th, 2015 – 09:55  
Bishopmill Academy

There was a nervous tension in the room.

Yuuki was in the middle of her impossibly difficult physics exam and was trying in vain to find the correct answers.

The test was taking place inside the school's indoor gym and was one of two venues being used for the prelim tests (the other being the assembly hall). Teachers and monitors were patrolling between the rows of desks to prevent cheating, however Yuuki found their presence to be distracting, especially the old man at the front who kept asking for help to fill in his crossword.

Question 15

"What is the speed of sound through air?"

a) 330 miles per hour  
b) 330 meters per second  
c) 330 inches per day  
d) None of the above

Remembering a particularly boring lecture from Professor Pennington Yuuki selected 'b' and moved onto the next question. She believed she now had at least one question right.

Question 16

"How is a Magnetosphere formed?"

a) When a stream of charged particles interacts with a magnetic field  
b) When ionized nitrogen atoms return from an excited state to ground state  
c) When two air masses of different temperatures/densities meet  
d) When ultraviolet light strikes O2 and splits them into individual oxygen atoms

'b' was part of the process behind 'aurora borealis', 'c' was involved with Jet Streams while 'd' related to the o-zone layer, meaning the answer had to be 'a'. At least she hoped that was correct. Yuuki struggled on through the remainder of the test.

aaa

"What answer did you pick for question 15 Yuuki?"

Becky's face was full of fear. Yuuki would have felt sorry for her, but she wasn't any more confident.

"330 meters per second."

"Whew, that's a relief, I knew it wasn't 330 miles per hour because sound can't travel that far."

'What kind of twisted logic is that?' Yuuki glanced towards her boyfriend Iain, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"What answer did you put down?"

"'d'. At 0% humidity and with a temperature of 0 degrees Celsius the mean velocity of sound through air is 331.3 meters per second, although it has been known to vary from 331.2 to 331.6."

"They aren't going to get that fussy," replied Rebecca, who released a sigh of relief, "although they might say the results are null in void if there are multiple answers to questions…but that means we'll have to take another test! Noooo! Then again they'll probably avoid asking the same question in the final exam which means I didn't lose anything by not studying it! Isn't that great?"

Yuuki blinked at her friend, uncertain as to whether or not she was happy. The first preliminary exam was over but four more still remained.

aaa

Tuesday, February 10th, 2015 – 14:22  
Bishopmill Academy

Exam number two: English.

Yuuki wasn't feeling confident. Today's test was taking place inside the school's bleak assembly hall. The room was unnaturally cold, so much so that she had to consciously resist shivering. The English exam was much better attended than the physics version with seemingly endless numbers of students being placed around her.

Yuuki glanced in every direction. The seats had been arranged by surname meaning she was perfectly in the centre, surrounded by hundreds and completely alone. She shook her head and read the next question.

Question 4

"Who was the author of the novel 'Ulysses'?"

a) James Joyce  
b) Marcel Proust  
c) Virginia Woolf  
d) Homer

'James Joyce'

A contented smile appeared across her face. It was the first answer she had given today which she was completely confident about. Yuuki pressed on in the hope that the later essay sections would be easier.

aaa

When the test ended one of the teachers told all the students to remain in their seats while the other monitors collected their papers. There was supposed to be silence but people started talking almost instantly. Once outside Yuuki was ambushed by Rebecca.

"Who was it that wrote 'Ulysses'?"

"James Joyce."

"That's what I picked," exclaimed Becky proudly, "I knew it wasn't Virginia Woolf since that's a place and it wasn't Homer since he's a cartoon character."

'Why does she keep getting the right answer?' thought Yuuki. At this moment Senga approached them. She didn't look happy and had her arms held tightly against her body.

"Hi Senga, we weren't supposed to write more than a page for that essay thing, right?"

"Never mind that, what are we going to do about the shadows?"

"What about them?"

"Didn't you see the news? The shadows killed someone last night. It must be the start of a new sequence."

"Well that's alright," reasoned Rebecca, "it usually takes us four or five days to work out who's next, so we'll leave it till after the exams, although it is a tad inconsiderate of them to act while we're busy. It's just not cricket."

"There is a word for people like you. I can't remember what it is but it is suitably abusive and degrading. Please, feel free to be insulted."

Ignoring her friends' argument Yuuki thought about what to do next. She didn't know there had been a death as she had spent that morning studying, but now that she was aware they needed to react. Waiting until Friday wasn't an option. Seeing Iain calmly leaving the assembly hall Yuuki called over to him.

"There was another murder."

"I am aware," said Iain in an almost uninterested manner, "the fatality was a Mrs Jennifer Play. It featured prominently in various media as she had been listed as an independent candidate for the upcoming election to become Lord Provost."

"Is that how the shadows are picking their targets?" asked Becky.

"If it is," interrupted Senga, "then maybe we should wait till next week."

Yuuki knew her friend was being sarcastic, but it still seemed a little inappropriate. Regardless of her colleagues lack of enthusiasm she knew that they had to wait at least one night to be certain that this was indeed the shadows doing.

aaa

Wednesday, February 11th, 2015 – 11:21  
Bishopmill Academy

History.

It was a subject Yuuki enjoyed however she felt grossly underprepared.

The questions seemed much more difficult than the practice papers she had been using. She remembered that Roald Amundsen was the first person to reach the South Pole on the 14th of December, 1911, but little beyond that. The sections regarding the Second World War were easier for her, although she wrote more about the Pacific and Asia than Europe.

When the test ended Yuuki phoned Iain. He hadn't taken part in the exam as he had chosen an alternative subject.

"Good morning Yuuki."

"Hi Iain, have you heard anything about the shadows?"

"I have, the target last night was Andrew Moray. He was also an independent candidate for the upcoming election."

"Do you think that is the connection?" asked Yuuki, "it seems too obvious."

"The obvious option isn't necessarily right or wrong," declared Iain, "the candidates were arranged by their party's recent election results with the non-party affiliated candidates being listed in the order in which they officially registered. Using this sequence the next ambition for the shadows will be Andrew McLeish. I suggest a small group convene outside Mr McLeish's residence."

It was the sensible thing to do but for some reason Yuuki didn't want to believe it was this straightforward. It didn't feel like a challenge, and that they were lazily latching onto the election list. Regardless Yuuki agreed. If they were right then they could save 12 people, and if they were wrong they would have a better idea of what the shadows were really plotting.

Yuuki returned home and prepared for that night.

aaa

Thursday, February 12th, 2015 – 00:00  
Anderson Drive  
Bishopmill

The team consisted of Yuuki, James, Daigo and Priscilla. She had chosen them because none had exams to contend with and were thus free. Yuuki by contrast didn't mind attending. To her the other world was a great way to relieve stress and forget about the prelims, although she knew her friends might not feel the same way.

Tonight they were outside the home of Andrew McLeish, who they suspected would be the next victim. So far nothing had appeared although there was some time remaining before the end of the other world. Yuuki let out a yawn and stretched her hands above her head.

"Tired sis?"

"I'm fine."

"You look exhausted," commented James, "you're not going to be much help. You should go home."

"I said I'm fine," replied Yuuki more firmly.

Almost immediately she apologised and leaned her body against the outer wall of Mr McLeish's house. She was feeling weary. The stress of the exams was getting to her and the last conversation she had shared with DI Cameron also pried on her mind. The police were beginning to understand what was going on and Yuuki was worried they would come to the wrong conclusion, or worse would start getting in the way.

Yuuki activated her persona Tamamo-no-Mae and did another scan of the area. She noticed something strange was approaching; it was a shadow, but one she had never encountered before. Curious she stepped away from the house and looked in the direction it was approaching from.

"What is it?"

"It's physically weak," answered Yuuki, "and uses wind, but there's something else."

"Like what?"

"If I knew that Daigo I wouldn't be so vague."

Her brother edged away. Yuuki felt bad for yelling at him but stayed silent. Her eyes were trained towards the advancing shadow. It was bizarre, consisting of countless tentacles with an eyeball dangling freely from each. James stepped forward.

"Stay back, and tell me if anything else arrives."

He summoned his persona Black Douglas which unsheathed a broadsword from its side. The shadows eyes swivelled upwards and its limbs turned green. James moved first. He used his persona to launch an attack however the beast with the 40 eyes skipped away. Black Douglas tried again, and again, but every time it swung its sword the shadow would move its branches out of the way.

The creature then got behind James and blasted a gust of air into his back. The persona user stumbled slightly before turning around and attacking again, however none of his efforts connected.

"He's too slow," stated Daigo, "I'd do much better."

"If you had been hit like that you'd be unconscious," retorted Yuuki, "James is much stronger than you."

"But I'm too fast to be hit."

Yuuki clapped the back of her brother's head. He seemed to understand the point she was making. After taking a deep breath Yuuki pulled out her phone with the intention of summoning Monkey, however Priss stopped her.

"Jim can do it, I'll distract the shadow."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" asked Daigo.

"I don't want to be a burden forever."

Priscilla hurried towards the 40 eye beast and used her nimble footwork to avoid its interests. Yuuki and her brother watched. James stood stationary and committed attack after attack while Priss moved around the shadow like a featherweight boxer. Eventually the Black Douglas managed to connect one of its efforts and the creature was destroyed. The fight was over.

Both James and Priscilla were panting, although they recovered quickly. Yuuki approached them.

"The two of you did well, good job."

James simply looked at her and growled. Priscilla appeared far more grateful.

"It was Jim who won, I only helped."

"That's not true," replied James, "but you should stay back until you're ready. Shadows are dangerous especially new ones. We were lucky this time."

"I'm sorry."

Yuuki glanced between her two older colleagues. It was her job to keep Priss safe, not James's. Regardless the battle had been good for a number of reasons; it had given Yuuki the chance to see the 'Black Douglas', Priscilla had gained a little more experience and they had defeated a new shadow. Even better was the fact that they had confirmed that election candidates were being targeted. This meant they could save 12 people. Yuuki allowed a smile to return to her face.

"Hey sis," said Daigo as he tugged at her arm, "what exam do you have tomorrow?"

She closed her eyes and tried not to get angry. Why did her brother need to mention the exams?

aaa

Thursday, February 12th, 2015 – 09:02  
Bishopmill Academy

Mathematics; a group of related sciences, including algebra, geometry and calculus, concerned with the study of number, quantity, shape and space and their interrelationships by using a specialized notation.

Mathematics was also the subject of her latest exam. Yuuki looked at the test paper before her and mentally wept. She didn't fear this prelim as much as those from earlier in the week however that was of little comfort to her. Some of the questions were straightforward however others were more challenging.

Question 5

What is a 'scalene' triangle?

a) No equal sides or angles  
b) Two sides and angles are equal  
c) Three sides and angles are equal  
d) A triangle with an angle greater than 90 degrees

Yuuki chose the answer 'a'.

Question 6

Find x: 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, x, 23, 29

a) 18

b) 19

c) 20

d) 21

The number couldn't be 18 or 20, since every chain in the sequence after 2 was odd, but that still left her without an answer. Yuuki read the numbers again. She was sure she had seen this sequence before. The size of the gaps varied, meaning it couldn't be simple addition, and the pattern was unlikely to involve multiplication as the sequence started at one. There was a two hour time limit on the test which caused Yuuki to panic. The pressure was beginning to mount.

She scribbled at the edge of her paper the odd numbers which were missing. What did 9, 15, 25 and 27 have in common? Yuuki twirled her pen between her fingers. She knew she knew the answer, but she didn't know what it was. Then it came to her.

"They're prime numbers!"

"No talking!"

Yuuki slumped in her chair. She didn't mean to say the answer out loud, but the relief made her forget where she was. After writing 'b' she moved onto the next question.

At 11am all the students gathered inside the assembly hall were told to put down their pens and wait for their papers to be collected. Yuuki started to feel better. She had completed four of her exams, leaving only one more to face. Once her test was gathered she was free to leave, which she did with great relish.

Just like the previous three days Rebecca approached with wide, eager eyes. Yuuki knew what was coming.

"What was question 5 about?"

"Question 5?"

"The one about triangles, I'd never heard of scaly triangles before so I just said nothing was equal. What did you pick?"

"The same," answered Yuuki wearily.

"Cool, so what about 6? I didn't have a clue so I just picked '19'."

"They were prime numbers," explained Yuuki.

"Oh…what are prime numbers?"

"Numbers that can only be divided by themselves or 1."

"Oh…so was I right?"

"(Sigh) yes."

"Great," cheered Rebecca, "I've failed maths so many times that I've lost count, but this time I've got a chance!"

Yuuki wondered if her friend was secretly a genius who pretended to be clueless, but then she remembered what they had talked about months earlier. Becky had confessed to have been a shy girl who used to get teased because she wasn't very bright. Suddenly Yuuki felt guilty about begrudging her closest friend a few correct answers. It might not seem fair that Rebecca was guessing rightly all the time, but then there probably wasn't anyone who was more deserving.

"You two seem content with yourselves."

The voice belonged to Senga, who appeared to be in better spirits than earlier in the week. Yuuki acknowledged her presence with a wave.

"How did it go last night Yuuki? Did the shadows show?"

"Yes, but we were fine. I think Priss is starting to feel more comfortable around us."

"I hate missing the chance to kill shadows," stated Senga, "I can't believe the bastard would start this crap again during exams."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Becky.

"I'm talking about the son of a bitch that's using the shadows to murder people."

"Oh yeah, we never did find out who it was."

"Rebecca Walsh…try to keep up," Senga returned her attention to Yuuki, "I'll be back after tonight, I'll leave everything to you and Daigo."

"Don't worry," replied Yuuki, "we have Priss and James helping us."

"I wouldn't rely on the newbie and chicken boy too much."

The three girls left the school building together.

aaa

Friday, February 13th, 2015 – 20:59  
Hamilton Crescent

Yuuki chapped at the door of the Reilly residence and waited. She glanced around at the large, luxury homes and expensive cars that surrounded her. Everything was perfectly clean and beautiful, proving this to be an exclusive part of town. That didn't bother her, since she was more concerned about why her friend had invited her.

Earlier that day, immediately after she had finished her final exam, Yuuki received a phone call from Lorraine. She recalled the conversation.

"Hello Bonnie."

"Bonjour Yuuki," said Lorraine in a cheerful tone, "I need you to meet me at my place tonight at 9."

"Did something happen?"

"Nope, I just want you to do a favour for me, pretty please?"

"A favour…" Yuuki recalled their study break in Edinburgh and shivered. "You aren't going to try anything weird again are you?"

"…maybe a little, oh come on it'll be fun. You aren't as uptight as you pretend to be. If it makes you feel better I promise it won't be like last time."

Yuuki closed her eyes in contemplation. Bonnie was practically begging for her company and yet she had the distinct feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"And it'll be just the two of us?"

"It'll be just us girls…unless you want to invite-"

"No that's fine," interrupted Yuuki, who was afraid of what her friend might suggest.

"That a girl, I knew you would say yes. Adieu!"

With those words the call was ended. At the time Yuuki had stared at her phone and wondered what horrors awaited her, now she was staring at the door of number 5 Hamilton Crescent. Soon a short man with a curly moustache appeared.

"Hello?"

"Erm, hi, I'm Yuuki, I'm a friend of Lorraine, she asked me to visit today."

"Well that isn't very polite," said the man in a musky voice, "not polite at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean-"

"Not you," he turned towards the staircase and shouted upwards, "Lori, you friend is here. Next time you're expecting company tell us in advance."

The man invited Yuuki inside, to which she modestly bowed and complied. Lorraine skipped down the stairs, but gave a disapproving look to her father.

"Papa, I did tell you, geez you never listen to me."

"I don't remember you saying anything."

"That's my point," insisted Bonnie, "and why do you get so worked up whenever I bring friends around? This isn't the air force you know. It's not even a guy. You know you're the reason my big sister is so uptight all the time."

Lorraine's father opened his mouth as though he was about to say something, but his eyes matched Yuuki's for a moment, and then he shuffled away.

"Sorry," said Bonnie, "my family are all stick in the muds, come on up."

The interior of the Reilly house was as beautiful as its exterior. Paintings adorned the walls and luxurious furniture could be found in every room. Lorraine's room was no exception. She had a massive television, a king sized bed, and the biggest collection of stuffed animals Yuuki had ever seen.

"So where's tonight's you know what going to be?"

It took Yuuki a moment to understand her colleague's question.

"Do you mean Nick Elliot? Senga and Iain said he lives near Spynie Golf Club, so we should leave before midnight. What did you need me for?"

Bonnie moved across her large bedroom and opened the doors to her walk in wardrobe. There were hundreds of clothes stored alongside dozens of shoes and other accessories. These ranged from the normal, to the cute, to the downright bizarre. There was one costume which Yuuki had never seen before. Nervously, she touched its black polyester surface.

"What's this?"

Lorraine started giggling. "That's my robot cat girl alien maid outfit. I made it myself!"

"Robot cat girl alien maid?"

"Sure, Terry really loves it when I put it on. Here, the one I want you to try is at the back."

'He is such a pervert'. As her friend disappeared into a seemingly endless void Yuuki suddenly felt a cold sweat run down her back. She didn't care that it was just the two of them, there were certain things she wouldn't do and wearing a robot cat girl alien maid costume was one of them.

"Try this on."

In Bonnie's hand was a purple 'nurse's' uniform, although Yuuki was pretty sure it wasn't standard NHS issue.

"Don't you like it?" asked Lorraine.

"Why do you want me to wear it?"

"Well, there are three reasons. I really like dressing up but none of my other girlfriends are interested, and we have a similar figure, so the same clothes will fit both of us."

"That's two reasons," stated Yuuki.

"The third reason is Terry. He said it would help him."

"Help him? I'm sure I'm going to regret this but, how would me wearing a nurse costume help him?"

"For his web comic."

Yuuki gave her friend a confused look. Seeing this Lorraine pulled out her phone and accessed the internet. After a couple of clicks she held it so Yuuki could see its screen. There was a crude drawing of various women in tight fitting clothing behind bold writing.

"'Yuuki and the star troopers of love', wait that's us!"

"No," insisted Lorraine, "it's about a group of five hot girls who fight shadows every night while wearing really cute outfits. They get help from a geeky guy with glasses, an old man who's a miserable sod, a kid who's the younger brother of the main heroine and a mysterious masked man."

"Let me guess," said Yuuki with little enthusiasm, "the masked man's name is Terry."

"No, it's Thierry. The heroine falls in love with both the masked man and his real life persona, however he is faithful to one of the other girls who he really loves. It's sort of a love triangle. It's important to consider the 15 to 25 year old female demographic."

'That's not the demographic he's aiming for', muttered Yuuki under her breath. She read a couple of pages of the comic and noticed the parallels to the Afterschool Shadow Hunters. Each mission took place at midnight, the baddies were various types of shadows and the characters summoned an 'Animum' during battle. For a while Yuuki considered suing Terrance for plagiarism.

"Terry said seeing you wearing these clothes might help him."

"Why don't you do it for him?" asked Yuuki.

"Who said I don't?" retorted Bonnie while winking. "He said he needed different girls to inspire him."

"I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on, please."

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"I've had enough of people taking pictures of me."

"Oh, I see, you and Iain are getting bolder."

"Not Iain!" yelled Yuuki.

"You're cheating on him?"

"NO!"

"You're in a really bad mood today aren't you? I'll tell you what, I won't take any pictures of you, I promise, and it'll be just cute, innocent clothes, fair?"

Yuuki sighed in resignation. She knew agreeing to come here guaranteed that she would need to do something strange and decided to yield. Lorraine clapped her hands and returned to her wardrobe. When she returned she was holding a pink and white dress which seemed to be from a 'magical girl' anime, alongside a 'sealing wand' and ruby shoes. The sincere smile on Bonnie's face made it impossible for Yuuki to back down. She crept through the Reilly house and changed in their bathroom before returning to Lorraine's room.

aaa

"Shouldn't I change back now?"

"Just five more minutes," pleaded Lorraine, "I'm almost finished drawing you."

Yuuki glanced up at the clock on her friend's wall; there was just over thirty minutes to midnight. She adjusted her back slightly to relieve some of the tension that had built up from sitting in the same position for so long.

Ever since she had returned in her 'magical girl' costume, Yuuki had been sitting as a still life model for Bonnie to draw. Although it felt awkward to have someone look at her for so long she didn't mind. It seemed to make her friend content. Without warning Lorraine stood up and moved across the room to her.

"I can finish the rest later, do you want a peek?"

Yuuki collected the A4 paper and had a look. The drawing was very good. Lorraine had captured her perfectly and then superimposed her onto a colourful background. This wasn't the same as the simplistic designs Terry had used for his comic.

"I'm impressed," confessed Yuuki.

"You like it? I'm so glad. I've always liked drawing people. My parents let me do what I want but they're not very supportive. Papa is in the air force and doesn't get anything that's creative, but mama's not so bad. I don't mind, but it's nice to have a bit of praise every now and then."

Yuuki could relate to Lorraine's feelings. Her parents didn't encourage her very much and although it didn't matter to her, she still wished they tried harder with Daigo. Spending time with Bonnie felt worthwhile to Yuuki. She felt as though she understood her colleague much better than before, and dressing up wasn't so bad.

Then, without warning, the lights became extinguished. Confused Yuuki stood up and cast her eyes onto the clock. It was 11:30pm. Was the other world early? Lorraine started giggling for some reason.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself."

"What are you talking about? Why is the Other World here?"

"Because I changed the time on the clock so that you had to wear that dress tonight."

"WHAT? I CAN'T BE SEEN LIKE THIS?"

"Oh come on, it looks really cute. No-one can take your picture, so it's okay."

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT I CAN'T GO OUT LOOKING LIKE THIS!"

"But you have to; I've hidden your clothes."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Because it'll be fun! Fighting shadows gets boring and you need to do something to spice things up with Iain. A relationship needs a spark. Anyway there isn't any time to dilly dally so we need to get going straight away."

Bonnie left the room with a broad grin covering her face. Yuuki hesitated before following. Tonight was going to be a long and embarrassing night for her.

Spending time with Bonnie felt like a terrible decision.


	49. Chapter 12 The Sixth Central Shadow 2

Saturday, February 14th, 2015 – 10:51  
Hashimoto Residence

Both Becky and Lorraine had made fun of her.

Terry had made sarcastic remarks which bordered on sexual harassment whilst Iain said nothing overly positive or negative. At least he was wise enough to stay neutral. The only one in the group who refused to make any comment was Senga, although Yuuki had caught her looking at her clothes on numerous occasions.

The rescue itself had gone well with no new shadows having been spotted however that was nothing more than an afterthought. Thankfully it would be her turn to rest tonight. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling above. It could have been worse, she told herself, although she wasn't sure how. It had been bad enough being known as 'Geisha girl' at school, but 'cosplay cutie', as Terry had dubbed her, was far more irritating.

Yuuki switched on the radio only to find nothing but romantic ballads on every station. She closed her eyes and thought about the exams. The results wouldn't be announced until Monday the 2nd of March, a date which seemed an age away. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know how she had done.

Without warning Yuuki heard a chap at her door. She assumed it was Daigo and invited him in whilst continuing to lie on her back.

"Hello Yuuki."

The voice didn't belong to her brother. She sat up only to find Iain standing in her room, a scent of rich cologne coming from him. He was wearing a grey suit and was carrying red camellias, chocolates and a sealed envelope in his hands.

"I-Iain, what are you doing here? What's with the flowers?"

"According to Hanakotoba, this colour of Tsubaki represents being in love."

"That's really sweet but why?"

"…it's Valentines day."

Yuuki blinked. She then realised what her boyfriend was saying was correct.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry, I forgot, I lost track of the days."

Iain's demeanour didn't alter. He extended his gifts to Yuuki which she gratefully accepted. She smelled the bouquet's fragrant scent before hurrying around her house to find a vase. Then her eyes were drawn to the envelope. She opened it to reveal a concert ticket.

February 14, 2015 at 7:00 PM  
'Secret location'  
Starring: A mystery performer!  
Thank you and enjoy the show!  
Seat 01, Row A

"Iain, what's this about?"

"Ah, someone recommended that fictional concert tickets would be more appropriate than a simple invitation."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"James agreed to collect you from your home at 6:30 pm and chauffeur you to the location. Will you be available?"

Yuuki stared at her boyfriend. After seeing how much effort he had put into his gift she could hardly say 'no', and duly she nodded her approval.

She wasn't sure what he was planning, but it was a nice gift. The 'mystery performer' intrigued her, although she decided not to become too excited. Raising her expectations would only make her disappointed. Yuuki looked at Iain and saw him turn around to leave her room.

"Where are you going?"

"I will meet you at the designated location later tonight; however there are some details which still require confirmation."

"I feel bad for not remembering to buy you something."

"Wait a moment," Iain reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "you're presence is more wonderful than anything I could give you in a thousand years."

Yuuki's eyebrow started twitching involuntarily.

"What?" she said while attempting to control her voice, "are you saying you expected me to forget?"

"I believed there was a high probability due to the amount of stress you have been experiencing."

Iain left her room calmly, seemingly unaware of the anger that was welling up inside of her. After she heard his footsteps grow faint, and the front door to her house close, Yuuki stood up. It had been going so well. He had surprised her, made her feel better about not buying him a gift and made her excited about that night, so why did he need to spoil it with such a corny line and the admission that he had no faith in her whatsoever. Yuuki looked out of her window, but her boyfriend was already gone.

"YOU JERK!"

aaa

Saturday, February 14th, 2015 – 18:27  
Hermes Street

"What's up with you? Your face is like fizz."

Yuuki growled in response to James' question. She was still annoyed at Iain but didn't want to explain why. Without saying a word she opened the passenger door to his van, sat down, and waited for him to drive, her arms folded across her body. James didn't ask again. Along the journey Yuuki began to calm down and started a conversation.

"Thanks for the ride. I'm sorry for being in a mood."

"I'm used to women doing that."

"Say that again and I'll hit you. Where are we going anyway?"

"Secret location," replied James unhelpfully, "put this on."

He was holding a blindfold. Yuuki hesitated but decided she had worn more embarrassing things this week. She hoped that James had fewer impure notions polluting his mind than Lorraine. The van continued moving for another twenty minutes until it came to a halt.

"Are we there?"

Yuuki heard her door open and an arm gently guided her from the vehicle. The person then held her by the elbow and slowly led her up a concrete path. A wave of heat then passed over her, and the floor became as soft as a carpet.

The person touching her then let go and started loosening her blindfold. Yuuki saw that they were inside the Keir compound's game room, with James already sitting in one of four chairs and Iain standing behind her. A tinge of disappointment touched her that they hadn't gone anywhere special, but then Yuuki heard an acoustic guitar play, accompanied by a female singer.

_We struggle onwards, though all the hard times  
Through all the joy and pain but we stay the same  
When money's short and after everything has gone wrong  
We know that it won't be long before we see each others face again  
And that's when_

"You hired a professional singer!" asked Yuuki, whose disappointment had disappeared. She heard the woman's voice draw nearer.

_I hold you so closely, and you listen to me singing  
And though it can be frightening, you'll always be my treasure  
You whisper so sweetly, say a joke that isn't funny but  
It doesn't matter honey, because you're my precious treasure_

_I'm not special, and I rely on you too much  
I rely on you being you, and all the things you do  
When money's short and after everything has gone wrong  
We know that it won't be long before we see each others face again  
And that's when_

_I hold you so closely, and you listen to me singing  
And though it can be frightening, you'll always be my treasure  
You whisper so sweetly, say a joke that isn't funny but  
It doesn't matter honey, because you're my precious treasure_

The woman with the guitar then entered the room. Yuuki recognised her immediately.

"Priss? Why are you here?"

"I did promise to repay you. Iain said you might like this, but it's more nerve-racking than a gig. My vocals are a little off. I'm sorry."

"Sounded good to me," commented James, "do you want a glass of water?"

"That would be nice," said Priscilla softly, "make sure its room temperature though."

"You showbiz types with your demands."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I'm joking," clarified James before leaving to get the drink.

Although it wasn't what she had been expecting Yuuki felt very comfortable. It was more fun to be around friends than strangers. Because they were inside the Keir compound they could make more noise than usual, safe in the knowledge that they wouldn't be disturbing anyone.

"That was a nice song Priss," stated Yuuki sincerely, "where did you hear it?"

"I wrote it when I was at school before…it's not important."

Priscilla broke off eye contact as James returned to the room. He gave her the water he had promised before sitting down. The four sat on the line of chairs in blissful silence.

"This is just what I wanted," said Yuuki to no-one in particular, "a double date was a good idea Iain."

"We're not dating," insisted James, before stating that he wasn't dating anyone right now.

Priss gave the more muted reply, "it's as Jim says."

Sensing she had said something she shouldn't have, Yuuki asked her friend to play another song, to which she complied.

aaa

Monday, February 16th, 2015 – 00:00  
Moray Street

The group for tonight's rescue was Yuuki, Senga, Iain, Rebecca and Daigo. They were in the corridor outside the apartment of Anne Gallagher, the next expected victim of the shadows and representative of the Crazy Nutter Goofball Party at the upcoming Lord Provost election.

The weather was warmer than normal, a sign that the worst of the winter conditions were passing, however it was too early to say spring had sprung. Yuuki adjusted her favourite yellow coat as she leaned against the outer wall of Miss Gallagher's rented apartment, whilst everyone else amused themselves. Daigo was playing with a portable games console, Iain was scanning for shadows while Rebecca and Senga talked near the window, although Becky was doing most of the talking.

"Al got me a weird necktie and handkerchief for Valentine's Day, I didn't mind but where's the romance in that?"

"They're common presents for 'white day'," explained Yuuki.

"What's 'white day'?"

"In Japan Valentine's Day is when girls give chocolates to boys, and White Day is when they return a gift."

"Oh…that's pretty weird."

Yuuki ignored her friend's dismissal of her homeland's culture and returned to silent contemplation.

On the street below Anne's tenement building was a police car, a sight which had been present during last night's mission. It meant that they needed to be gone before midnight to avoid attention, but its presence showed the police had some understanding as to what was happening. It was a cause of concern for Yuuki.

At this moment Iain addressed everyone in a calm but serious tone.

"I'm detecting unfamiliar shadows approaching this location. Both are encroaching from different directions and will converge at the same time."

Everyone except Iain moved towards the window to watch them. The shadows needed to climb up the staircase to reach them, so there was no need to rush. Soon the first came into view; it was a tiger with black stripes running down its dark orange coat. Its paws were large and dangerous, as were its teeth.

Although Yuuki knew better than to judge a shadow by its appearance, she still felt a tinge of fear when she heard it break down the front door to the apartment block with little apparent difficulty. Its steps echoed up the staircase, adding to the tension. Yuuki's hands began to perspire and her breathing quickened.

"The Bengal tiger utilizes wind and is vulnerable to fire. The Chinese dragon by contrast uses fire but is-"

"A DRAGON?" screeched Becky.

"That is correct, it uses fire but is susceptible to ice."

The tiger appeared at the far end of the narrow corridor. Yuuki awakened her persona Coatlicue. She knew it would help her defeat their current enemy and keep her safe should the dragon arrive. Daigo moved beside her but she shooed him away.

"I can do this sis!"

"You could get hurt, and dodging won't help."

Her brother appeared to relent. Yuuki trained her full concentration onto the tiger. It scrapped its front right paw against the ground, like a bull before a red cloth. It growled in a deep tone, sending shivers down her back. Yuuki gulped and began running forwards. The shadow copied.

She didn't look where she was going, she relied purely on instinct. The corridor was short meaning her opponent would be in range almost instantly, however the adrenalin pumping through her veins made time appear to slow to a standstill. The space of a second seemed to last an eternity, until finally, and decisively, her persona attacked.

When Yuuki opened her eyes she saw a scorched landscape before her. The walls and floor now had light burn marks on them and smoke was hovering in the air. Coatlicue faded as she breathed a relieved sigh. The shadow was gone.

"That was awesome sis!" praised Daigo who had jogged towards her.

"He's right," added Rebecca, "you didn't even give it a chance to fight back. But there's something I don't understand, I thought Iain said there were two shadows, and that they would arrive together."

At loud crashing sound then came from behind them. Yuuki glanced towards Iain but noticed that he and Senga were now desperately trying to break down the door to Anne's apartment. It soon gave way and the pair ran inside.

Running as fast as she could Yuuki made it to the remains of the doorway and saw Senga summon and use her persona Poena. A terrible bellow reverberated against every wall and fire consumed the room entirely. When it began to dissipate Yuuki evoked Damballa and rushed to her friend's side.

The dragon Iain had warned them of had smashed its way through the outer wall, leaving debris scattered around. It was enormous compared to most shadows. Its wing span was at least ten meters wide and its main body was even longer. Its skin was covered in solid gray scales and its tail formed a block which could be used as a club. Its mass gave it one major disadvantage; the beast couldn't fit inside.

The foundations of the apartment block started shaking violently. It was too dangerous to allow the shadow to continue worming its way through the ever increasing space it was creating. Yuuki attacked through Damballa which made the dragon fall back temporarily. It flew to the safety of the outside air before returning with another charge. Her persona alone wasn't strong enough.

"Daigo, protect Senga while I get ready, Becky, come over here too."

Yuuki planned to use her fusion technique. It was dangerous to do this so close to the beginning of a rescue but she decided nothing else this strong would appear tonight. She re-awakened Coatlicue to prevent the shadow from causing her any further harm and paused to catch her breath. Daigo was standing before Senga while Becky waited behind what remained of one of the inner walls.

"When I say 'go' I want all of you to attack. 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Fire, ice and electricity burst towards the shadow before meshing together to form a single, slow moving funnel of energy. The dragon didn't attempt to dodge until it was too late. When contact was made an earthshaking explosion blasted outwards, causing everyone to fall to the ground and cover their ears.

Yuuki looked up and saw the remnants of Anne Gallagher's outer wall. The shadow was gone. She sat down. She could feel sweat running down her face and back along with a niggling pain in her joints. It was a horrible experience. Her ears were still ringing making it impossible to hear anything. Yuuki saw her boyfriend approach her. He face was twisted with worry, and he asked a question which she couldn't understand. She nodded and smiled, which seemed to make him relax.

After ten minutes Yuuki and her four colleagues were mostly recovered, but the dragon was the first truly powerful new opponent they had faced during this sequence of murders. It proved to them that these regular missions could be as dangerous as the central shadows they preceded.

Just one week remained before the 6th central shadow would appear.

aaa

Monday, February 16th, 2015 – 12:55  
Bishopmill Academy

The school cafeteria was louder than she remembered.

Yuuki guessed it was because the prelim tests for the 5th and 6th year students were finally over. She was feeling relieved too, since the next exams were in distant June. The sights, the sounds and, unfortunately, the smells were the same as before.

Her table was more crowded than usual. To her right was Senga and opposite sat Daigo and Becky who shared one side of their square table. Terry was to her left. The final member of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters who attended Bishopmill Academy, Iain, was studying in the library and was thus absent. The five students were gathered to talk about the previous night, and its effects.

"That was one hell of a bang," said Terrance, in reference to the explosion which slew the dragon, "the walls were shaking like, well, normal."

"What do you mean?" asked Daigo innocently.

"Be happy you don't understand," answered Senga, "I'm more concerned about the fuzz. They might only have a 10k brain attached to a 9600 baud mouth, but I don't like how they've started to show up like a bad penny every night."

Terry scratched his chin, "I didn't know you were a tech geek Senga. I official promote you to 'number 5'."

"I'm honoured, now can we please focus on what we're doing here? The press were having a field day and stirring up conspiracy theories left, right and the preverbal centre. So far the police are suggesting it could be an accident. We need to hope it stays that way."

"Why do we want that?" asked Becky.

"Because if someone dies and they find that we've been there, then they might want a little chat with us."

Senga leaned back in her chair and swallowed a large proportion of the juice inside her can. What she had said was true, but what to do to avoid this problem wasn't obvious.

"We need to make sure the shadows don't kill anyone," said Daigo.

"I'm glad one of you understands," stated Senga, "let's hope we're not too late."

"Good job D-boy!" chirped Becky, "Senga's impressed with you and that isn't easy."

Daigo crouched forwards in his chair. He seemed to be blushing. Yuuki didn't understand what they were talking about and ignored them. She was more concerned about the police. She wondered if DI Rose Cameron was searching for evidence that she had been in Anne Gallagher's home, and would use that to prove she was involved. Maybe there would be a trap waiting for them tonight.

A familiar musical sequence began to chime, indicating that the school's public address system had been switched on. A man's started speaking.

"Yuuki Hashimoto, please report to the Head Teacher's office immediately, I repeat, Yuuki Hashimoto, please report to the Head Teacher's office immediately."

aaa

When Yuuki arrived at the principle's office she found that Mrs Simpson wasn't there. Instead she was faced opposite her history teacher, Mr Niven. He was sitting in the head teacher's chair, reading a newspaper. Yuuki cleared her throat to indicate she was there.

"Yuuki, Yuuki Hashimoto, sit down."

She did as she was told all the while wondering what this meeting was for. She had suspicions, although those were confused by the presence of one of her teachers.

"You're guilty!"

"W-What?" exclaimed Yuuki.

"I never grow bored of saying that," chuckled Mr Niven, "there's something about this room which makes pupils nervous. I called you here because there's a task that I think you'd be perfect for."

Mr Niven paused for dramatic effect. It worked, as Yuuki subconsciously leaned forwards.

"This school has a mentoring programme. Every 1st year student is assigned to someone they can turn to for guidance and help. Normally we do this at the beginning of the year but there's a certain individual who the school is planning to give up on. I think you can help him but he is a bit of a roughian. Are you interested?"

This wasn't what she had been expecting.

"Why me?"

"Mrs Simpson agreed because you were recommended by two members of staff."

"Who?"

"There was my good self and that teaching aid, what's her name again, ah Nick McGregor. She was singing your praises even more than I was. You leave an impression."

Yuuki wasn't certain what she was actually being asked to do, but nodded her head. This resulted in a positive reply from Mr Niven. He moved towards an adjoining door and called through.

"Come in son."

Entering into the room was a boy that was younger than her brother with a shaved head. His brown eyes were narrowed and aggressive, and he grunted as he slouched down on the seat next to hers.

"This is Lennon Agnew," explained Mr Niven. "I'll let the two of you get to know each other. Now Yuuki-Yuuki, please don't kill him."

With those parting words her teacher left the office. Yuuki and Lennon were alone.

"Hello Lennon, my name is Yuuki Hashimoto, nice to meet you."

"Listen Yuppie, stay out of my way. I've heard so much crap from goodie-two-shoes like you before that it pisses me off. Don't talk to me, don't pretend that you're my friend and don't ever act like a smug little bitch around me."

She blinked at the boy as he stood up and moved towards the door. 'He has a few anger management problems', mused Yuuki nonchalantly.

"My name is Yuuki."

"Like I care Yuppie."

Lennon stepped out the room. His attitude annoyed her. She could understand him not trusting her, she could even forgive him being rude, but he was acting spitefully for no reason. But if Mr Niven had seen something in him, then perhaps she could help him, although what she could do with this 'roughian' she didn't know.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Justice Arcana shall bless thee."_

The school bell rang to indicate the end of lunchtime. Yuuki hurried towards her drama class in double quick time.

aaa

Wednesday, February 18th, 2015 – 15:29  
Bishopmill Academy

"Elizabeth Barrett Browning was an English poet who lived between 1809 and 1861. How do I love fee? Let me count fe-"

The school bell rang and interrupted Mr Anderson before he could finish his sentence. The students in the classroom around Yuuki seemed to rise as one and their chairs scraped loudly against the ground as conversations broke out everywhere. Even Senga joined the mass of pupils that were scurrying towards the door. Yuuki felt sorry for her teacher until she remembered how horrible he had been to her on her first day.

There had been a cold snap overnight and a faint mist coated the town of Bishopmill. It was impossible to see anything beyond the playground. Yuuki, who was the last person to move from her seat, packed her belongings into a bag and left the classroom, only to find someone waiting for her.

"Hey Yuuki," said Terrance in jovial tone, "what do you say to walking home with a stud muffin like me?"

She glanced over her friend's ample frame and wondered if he was serious when talking about himself. Resisting the temptation to be sarcastic Yuuki nodded. The pair walked side by side out of the school grounds.

"How are you and Iain getting on?"

"Erm, fine," mumbled Yuuki, "we're fine."

"That didn't sound very convincing, but then the balance is a little off."

"Balance?"

"Balance," reiterated Terry, "take me and Bonbon, we each bring good looks, charm, wit and intelligence, but with you and Iain…"

"I'm not an idiot you know!" snapped Yuuki defensively.

"I was going to say you're too good looking for him."

Yuuki didn't consider Terry's words complimentary. She pouted as they walked. After a minute of silent travel her companion spoke in a conciliatory tone.

"Maybe I went a tad too far. I'll make it up to you; I'll show you a place that you and Iain will like."

Intrigued, Yuuki decided to follow her friend. Instead of turning north from Grant Street to her home on Hermes Street, the pair continued east, onto Greyfriars Road. Terrance then headed down a dirt path between rows of trees, until they came across a thick hedge. There was a wooden gate with the sign 'do not enter' written on it. Terry stepped through. When Yuuki followed she saw something amazing.

At the bottom of a small hill, in a secluded location which no-one would find, was a beautiful garden. It had a stream of crystal blue winding its way serenely past the multitude of flowers and herbs, each presented in an attractive, imaginative layout. The light covering of mist only added to its sense of mystery.

"This place is even better in May," stated Terrance as he looked down. "All one hundred and ten plants mentioned in the bible are here, which is pretty obsessive if you ask me."

"Isn't this someone's garden?" asked Yuuki, remembering the sign on the gate.

"It belongs to Bonnie's sister. That old coot is never here, she's always out preaching how everything fun is a sin. Doesn't she know the more forbidden she says something is, the more of a turn on it becomes."

Regardless of Terry's complaints Yuuki was enjoying herself. She was grateful to be brought to such a peaceful, idyllic place and was sure to return again soon. There were small birds chirping happily in spite of the bitter cold and their calls drowned out the noise of cars coming from town.

"Are you staying in Scotland?"

Yuuki glanced towards her friend. His question took her by surprise.

"Your life would be boring if I wasn't in it, and L'Oreal is fond of you; all she talks about is the getups she's preparing for you. I've had a few previews and let me say, meow."

"That worries me. I'm not sure what I'll do. What do you want to be when you're older Terrance?"

"Me, I'm going to be a software engineer and international playboy who does a little spying on the side."

"Isn't that ambitious?"

"Nah, it's easy for a guy like me."

Terry winked enthusiastically.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Moon Arcana shall bless thee."_

After spending a little while admiring the view Yuuki and Terrance returned to their respective homes and prepared for tonight's rescue.


	50. Chapter 12 The Sixth Central Shadow 3

Thursday, February 19th, 2015 – 19:47  
Hermes Street

Yuuki had been greeted with good news for a change.

Both Terrance and Lorraine had managed to learn a second technique, a clear sign that they were improving. Terry's persona was now able to use fire to compliment its scanning ability, while Bonnie's was able to heal and use the same confusion techniques as Iain. These enhancements would undoubtedly be needed over the coming few days and months.

Priss was also becoming more accomplished however she didn't seem to mix comfortably with the others. Whenever Yuuki looked at her she was standing on her own, or looking downcast. By this time only Lorraine and James bothered trying to talk with her, but even they struggled to get much response from the soft spoken woman.

Yuuki heard the front door to her house open and reasoned it was her mother. She was much later than normal, making her curious. Yuuki stepped away from her computer desk and stood at the landing at the top of the stairs.

"Hello mother."

There was no reply. Surprised Yuuki walked towards the kitchen where Mhairi had gone. She saw her mother slouched at the table with a bottle of ill smelling whiskey at her side.

"Is everything alright? Mother? Did something happen?"

"The same as always. The rubbish needs put out."

The frosty tone of voice made Yuuki know her mother didn't want to talk. She silently did as she was told, emptying the garbage from the bin and taking it outside. The bitter snap was still in place, making her wish she had her jacket on. Yuuki looked upwards at the stars. They twinkled serenely above, the same as they always did.

"Oh my Yuuki, you'll catch your death of cold."

The woman's voice caught her unaware. She turned around and saw her neighbour, Elaine McDonald, standing in the cold, hauling a black bag into a plastic green bin. She was wrapped up in a brown shawl and smiling warmly.

"Why don't you come in for some tea?"

"Erm," Yuuki thought about her mother who was drinking in the kitchen, "sure, why not."

"Wonderful! Oh I've been looking forward to having a conversation with you. Come along now."

The McDonald house was the same inside as the last time Yuuki visited, with photographs and simplistic wallpaper lining the hallway. The rooms were plain and slightly old-fashioned, but not uncomfortably so. Yuuki was led into a dining area filled with expensive cutlery and fine china. The chair she was sitting on was antique pine and had elegant markings running down its legs. There was one other identical to it which Elaine used.

"It's so nice to finally speak to you in private. You truly are your mother's daughter."

"T-Thanks," replied Yuuki weakly, who didn't consider that comment much of a compliment.

"Little Mhairi was a real looker, she had boys drooling all over her, but I don't think she liked the attention…come to think of it I can't recall her ever dating any of them, oh but she was so wonderfully graceful."

"How well did you know my mother Miss McDonald?"

"Call me Elaine. Let's say that someone close to me was close to her and leave it at that. Yes little Mhairi was always so pleasant."

That came as a shock to Yuuki. She had imaged her mother as being very cold when she was a child, so hearing someone who knew her say she was 'pleasant' didn't seem right.

"Oh, look at me, calling a mature woman 'little Mhairi', whatever would she think of me."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Elaine smiled. Yuuki considered what she had been told for a moment. If her mother was nice when she was younger then why was she so miserable to be around now? Did something happen to change her? Yuuki also wondered how she ended up with her father; if she was so beautiful that she could have any guy she wanted then why him, unless he had change even more dramatically than her.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Empress Arcana shall bless thee."_

"Oh listen to me rabbit on," said Elaine as she poured out some freshly prepared tea into a cup, "I wanted to talk about you. How have you settled in? My Gavin tells me you found yourself a nice boyfriend."

Yuuki tried to answer Elaine's questions without revealing too much, until eventually she was able to retreat to the sanctuary of home.

aaa

Friday, February 20th, 2015 – 13:25  
Bishopmill Academy

The 6th central shadow was due to arrive on Sunday night. John Kelly of the Traditional and Unionist Party, Mary Redmond of the New Workers Party and finally Fraser Blair of the Scottish Independence Party would have shadows trying to kill them, but the members of ASH were determined to prevent that.

So far only two people had died; Jennifer Play and Andrew Moray, but thankfully everyone else had been saved. They had been really successful this time however it wasn't over yet. Yuuki knew that every central shadow they had faced had pushed them to their very limits, and she expected this time to be no exception. It was too early for self-congratulations.

Yuuki made her way to classroom C21. She was early but didn't mind as she was in a good mood having spent her lunch break with Senga and Becky, and then later Iain. None of them had talked about the shadows or the other world, which came as a relief to her, now all she wanted was to have this school week finished to give her some time to relax. Yuuki spotted her teacher sitting at his desk with a newspaper spread out wide in his hands.

"Hello Mr Niven."

"Ah, Yuuki-Yuuki," he replied affectionately, "I've been meaning to talk to you. What do you make of that scallywag Lennon?"

"Lennon was," Yuuki tried to think of something polite to say, "reluctant."

"He, he, he. I knew I was right to recommend you, although," Mr Niven suddenly sounded more serious, "you haven't been officially made his mentor yet, you need to sign this document before that can happen."

Is he offering me a way out? Yuuki pondered this opportunity. It was clear to her that Lennon didn't like her, and that he was unlikely to change any time soon. Indeed she didn't have any good reason to agree to act as mentor, except that Mr Niven and Nicola had endorsed her, but that was enough.

"Do you have a pen?"

"You won't be able to back out."

Mr Niven gave her a pen and showed her the form he had mentioned. Once she had added her signature he folded the sheet of paper and put it into his pocket.

"You don't look at things the way a normal girl would."

"Erm, thanks?"

"Class will be starting soon."

Yuuki watched as her teacher returned to reading his newspaper. Perhaps saying she wasn't normal was a compliment from him, since he wasn't like most other teachers. He didn't care for pretences, and he never became angry or frustrated. Mr Niven was simply a kind old man who loved history, and Yuuki could respect that.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Temperance Arcana shall bless thee."_

The classroom started to fill with students and the lesson began.

aaa

Saturday, February 21st, 2015 – 18:01  
Ferguson Residence.

"Good evening and welcome to the Averurie Regional news, I'm May Hammond. Our main story is our continuing coverage of the election campaign to become the first Lord Provost of Bishopmill.

The early part of this election was marred by tragedy as two of the independent candidates died in what is widely suspected to be an act by the 'midnight stalker' serial killer. Only a concerted effort by police and public officials has prevented any further loss of life from taking place. The latest polls suggest that next week's vote will be even closer than expected, with the two leading candidates both scoring 43% support. Fraser Blair, the current MP for Bishopmill, was expected to be ahead at this stage however a well organised campaign by Mary Redmond has made for an exciting election, which could be decided by tonight's live televised debate, which will follow this programme. In other news-"

Senga folded her arms and put the television on mute. "Typical spin," she bemoaned, "they are tied for support in a marginal seat and she says the SIP candidate should be ahead and calls the New Worker's campaign 'well organised'. The bias is sickening. They may as well flash 'vote New Worker' at the bottom of the screen. And where did they get this poll? They probably find half a dozen and pick the one that suits them."

Yuuki, Lorraine and Rebecca were inside Senga's bedroom watching television. They had spent the day shopping as a treat for completing their exams. It had been good fun as the conditions had been nicer than expected and the stores had lots of special offers and promotions on.

"I think the TV channel just wants more people to watch their show," said Lorraine casually, "who's going to watch a debate if they think it doesn't matter? You need to consider the casual viewer; my Terry-werry does it on his website all the time. Look what I bought him isn't it cute?"

Bonnie pulled out a jumper with a picture of a strange blue and red teddy bear on it next to the word 'Kuma!'

"I heard from some of my girlfriends that this is big in Japan, do you recognise it Yuuki?"

Yuuki shook her head. The ultrathin legs seemed unnatural and its massive eyes were creepy. She could understand why some people would like it, but it wasn't as cute as Jack Frost.

After the news programme had finished, the live debate between Fraser Blair and Mary Redmond began. The four girls watched with varying degrees of enthusiasm as the two favourites to become Lord Provost walked onto the stage.

"This is boring," complained Lorraine, "put something else on Senga. We aren't able to vote anyway."

"The central shadow is going to attack Fraser Blair, correct? And everyone who that has happened to has become a persona user, correct? So wouldn't it be just a wonderful idea if we knew something about him."

"Do you think he'll run amok?" asked Rebecca excitedly, "by day he is the mayor of Bishopmill, but at night he awakens his amazing superpowers and becomes the one known only as 'the shadow lantern'."

"Becky, I would normally begin by saying how ridiculously stupid you sound, but I just want to check one tiny little detail before I do, why would he be called 'the shadow lantern'?"

"Oh, I thought it sounded kinda cool."

"Try to keep up."

The debate was already underway. The picture on the screen bounced between the two candidates on the bare stage behind silver platforms, and the host, who sat behind a desk with heaps of papers resting before him. The camera zoomed in close on Fraser Blair. He had well manicured black hair and his thin frame towered over his podium. His green/blue eyes oozed calm and confidence, as did this thin mouth which curved wickedly at the edge.

Miss Redmond was far less striking in her appearance. Her curly gray hair was neatly organised and her face, which showed signs of aging, was more pointed and less attractive than Mr Blair's. The suit she wore was plain, which was in contrast to her opponents more expensive and lavishly decorated attire. Mary Redmond was speaking into her microphone in response to an audience member's question.

"This is a crisis; we each have to do our best! It's time to start circling the wagons."

"Mr Blair," said the presiding officer, "your response."

"When my opponent said it's time to circle the wagons I thought she was reliving her childhood again (chuckle)."

"Stop laughing, this is serious. Fraser Blair is the worst person to represent this city and I intend to prove that!"

"Miss Redmond," interrupted the presiding officer sternly, "you are aware of the rules of this debate, please remain silent until Mr Blair has made his response."

"Everyone, please, we should not make light of Ms Redmond's election policy. If she wishes to base her entire campaign on vindictive attempts to discredit me then that is her prerogative. I want to offer a real choice, and real hope."

Mary Redmond's mouth opened but no sound came out. Yuuki watched as she narrowed her eyes towards the presiding officer. As soon as he nodded in her direction she vented her obvious frustrations, banging the platform table with her hands as she shrieked.

"I'm the one who's trying to stick to the issues; you're trying to make this a popularity contest."

"The point my illustrious opponent makes, with her usual good tact and grace, is sound, mere sound."

"You're just a sound bite, nothing more."

"It is better a sound bite than an endless drone."

A light wave of chuckling came from some of the audience present. It was clear that Fraser Blair was winning the debate, even though he had said nothing about policy, his ideas for the future or his record in office. The irony that he used a 'sound bite' to divert attention away from the fact that he lacks substance wasn't lost on Yuuki. Mary Redmond began verbally attacking her opponent once again.

"There has been a rumour circulating that you, Fraser Blair, have an addiction problem."

As soon as Mary Redmond said these words a chorus of boos came towards her. She turned to them with a surprised expression on her face. It was clear that she hadn't expected the crowd to react like this to her revelations. Glancing back towards Fraser Blair Yuuki noticed that he still retained a self confident smile. He didn't have any trace of anger or embarrassment on his features. Mary Redmond tried to appease the audience that had started to become more hostile towards her.

"Of course I don't believe such a rumour, no _honourable_ Member of Parliament would act in such a way. But as long as such speculation exists I believe it would be best for you to take a drugs test so that we can be certain. You have no objections to this, do you?"

"None at all," replied Fraser his baritone voice chipper, "the day my distinguishable opponent chooses to take an IQ test to dispel the wild rumours regarding her intelligence is the day I'll take that examination. You see the policies of my esteemed opponent are much like a rubix cube, her ideas are confused and randomly placed together and she hopes that one day they will start to make sense despite her lack of an overall vision. She proves the age old adage that you don't need to understand a subject to argue about it."

The debate continued for some time. Occasionally Senga would talk over the coverage, berating its quality and impartiality, but she didn't need to. It was crystal clear who had won.

The only time Fraser Blair appeared rattled was when he was asked about balancing the workload of being an MP alongside the duties of a lord provost, however he dismissed it by claiming it wasn't an issue. By the end of the show Mary Redmond appeared a tired, lonely figure, while Mr Blair had the same calm exterior as before.

"Do you have a final statement to make Miss Redmond?" asked the presiding officer.

"N-No."

"Do you have a final statement to make Mr Blair?"

"Yes I do. To all of my supporters go back to your homes and prepare for supper!"

aaa

Sunday, February 22nd, 2015 – 23:41  
Victoria Crescent

The nine persona users that made up the Afterschool Shadow Hunters were inside the Keir family compound's garage, waiting to leave.

The police protection surrounding Fraser Blair was impressive. Nothing could go even close to his remote home near Gordon Hill, making it impossible for them to be there before midnight. Leaving him unguarded for the first ten minutes of the other world was far from ideal, but they had little choice.

Yuuki gently stroked the scabbard of her wakizashi as she waited. Soon they would be facing the sixth central shadow and it made her anxious. These creatures were extremely powerful and they tended to carry a nasty surprise, meaning it was dangerous to underestimate them.

"Relax appropriately sized boss," chirped Becky into her ear, "we've got this covered! Senga's her usual kickass self, Daigo is up for it, even Iain is looking good, so don't worry."

"Thanks."

There was something else concerning Yuuki, Fraser Blair. If they did save him then he would have the power of persona like them. For some reason she believed awakening a politician in his mid 30's was much more dangerous than someone in their teens or twenties. Perhaps it was because older people had a greater imagination for trouble, perhaps it was because politics naturally attracts corruptible people, but regardless she was concerned.

With ten minutes remaining before midnight everyone climbed into James' van. He drove at a slow pace, which frustrated Yuuki and the other six in the back. She wished Priscilla in the front passenger seat would tell him to hurry up, although she knew James wasn't the type of person to eagerly embrace the suggestions of others.

Without warning the van slowed down at a dramatic rate, causing Yuuki to fall onto her younger brother, and Rebecca onto her. Soon however the pace steadily increased, and the only sound she heard was a muffled 'sorry' from the driver. 'The lights must have suddenly switched off' concluded Yuuki. The Other World had begun.

It took a further seven minutes of driving before the vehicle came to a halt. Senga opened the back doors and climbed out. The rest followed. Yuuki glanced around but there were no houses nearby, only a tree covered hill and two diverging paths.

"James," said Senga with more than a hint of anger, "do you think this is the right place?"

"I'd be surprised if it was," he retorted, seemingly unaware of his colleague's frustrations.

"Why did you stop here?"

"My van isn't designed for cross country. It'll be safe here as the police won't know about this road. Blair's house is down that way, but he has offices and a farm house on the other side. He could be in either."

"How do you know that?" asked Becky.

"He's an associate of the family."

"So which way do we go?"

"How should I know?"

The rescue had not started well. Clearly Mr Blair's home covered a large area, making it impossible to know exactly where he was. Yuuki looked upwards and saw a kaleidoscope of colours in the sky. She hoped it would tell them the correct path, but found nothing in its random patterns and colours.

"The closed space is the largest we have yet encountered," stated Iain, "it would be impossible for us to continue in a solitary group and be certain of locating Mr Blair before the central shadow arrives."

Yuuki saw her friends eyes fall upon her. They wanted her to make a decision, however there was only one option available.

"We'll split into two teams. Rebecca, Priscilla, Daigo and I will go to his house, and Senga, Iain, James, Lorraine and Terrance will take the other path."

"The size and terrain of this location means it will require a great deal of time for one group to reach the other, fortunately we have found that when central shadows appear the other world continues until they are destroyed, allowing us to act defensively if required."

"Er, what?"

"What he means Daigo is we don't need to rush things once we find the shadow."

"Oh, I got it sis."

Without wasting any further time the nine persona users divided into their respective parties and started traversing the dark forest paths.

The roads were uneven, making it difficult to move quickly. Priscilla and Daigo were fine however Rebecca was slowing them down. It was clear the blonde haired girl rarely went hiking. Yuuki stayed behind with her friend and allowed their colleagues to stay slightly ahead.

"Its times like this (breath) that I wish I had (breath) smaller breasts. Prissy wouldn't be (breath) so quick (breath) if she had to carry these around."

"Please don't let my brother or Priss hear you say that."

It took the group fifteen minutes to reach Mr Blair's house. It was a massive sand coloured structure surrounded by dense woodlands on three sides, and perfectly manicured grass at the front. Yuuki summoned her persona Monkey and used it to smash down the front door. It was beautiful inside. Pine flooring was interrupted by columns of white in the open plan entrance.

There were windows reaching to the high ceiling, which would provide a great deal of light during the day. The rooms were dimly illuminated by candles that never flickered. On one of the walls, in a section that was separated by furniture and tall plants, was a lavish fireplace with a Persian rug at its base. Two wine glasses, one stained by lipstick, were resting on a footstool, and there was a scattering of clothes on the ground. Yuuki hated to imagine what they were about to find before she heard a man singing.

"The daytime's filled with shining hope; up above is the azure sky…"

She moved towards the voice with her three compatriots close behind.

"I want the days to never end, come with me we'll fly…"

Standing in the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron, headphones and black socks, was Fraser Blair. He was preparing a sandwich by candlelight while moving his feet rhythmically. It seemed he hadn't noticed them yet.

"You're a friend I'll never let go, offering a warm hand to me, if I ever start to feel sad, you-"

He turned around and dropped his midnight snack.

"W-What is this? Who are you and what are you doing here? Stay where you are, I'm calling the police."

Fraser hurried towards the furthest wall and flipped the light switch. Nothing happened. He then picked up the phone but placed it back after a few seconds.

"The phone isn't working. Something's wrong with the lights."

Mr Blair then began hurrying through the building as quickly as he could. Yuuki could hear him cry out someone's name before returning to where they were.

"What have you done with Carol? I swear I'll see you all rot in prison for this, give me your phone, I'm calling the police."

"Please calm down-"

"Ah-ha! Resisting arrest, perverting the course of justice, carrying illegal weapons, trespassing, kidnapping; the list of crimes you're committing just keeps getting longer and longer!"

Yuuki heard her brother whisper 'is this guy for real?' as Rebecca edged forwards.

"Do you usually cook nude in the dark Mr Blair?"

"Eh, you're committing serious offences being here!" yelled Fraser nervously, "you'll all be held in custody and won't be able to talk to the press until long after the election so don't even try blackmailing me. They won't even know you've been arrested and I'll find something on all of you before they do."

Becky, who was grinning madly at the situation, turned towards her fellow persona users, but made sure Mr Blair could overhear every word she said.

"It's a shame that we're going to prison, especially since our good friend Senga told us all about his _wife_."

"My wife? Erm, yes of course, my wife, erm, well there is no need for us to quibble over details, just hand back C…my wife, leave quietly and we'll both forget anything ever happened here."

"I don't think he realises what we're telling him," said Daigo, "this is the 'other world', for one hour everyone except the victim or a persona user disappears."

"Victim?"

"Daigo," yelled Yuuki, "remember what you were like the first time? Mr Blair, try to understand we're not here to hurt you and we're trying to explain what is going on. You see there are these things called shadows and they're going to try and k-…well I suppose you'll find out soon enough. The point is that we'll do our best to keep you safe. But could you do us a favour and please put on some clothes."

Before he could comply a handful of ordinary shadows entered the house. Yuuki saw them crawl down the path they had taken moments earlier. The first was a Gashadokuro, a giant of mismatched human bones with incredible strength, while the rest were black and white pawns.

"Daigo, Priss, take the chess pieces, Becky, look after our _friend_."

Yuuki evoked her persona Tamamo-no-Mae and immediately used its 'charm' ability to stave off the advancing Gashadokuro. The mythical skeleton didn't react, forcing her to dodge as it swung its arms wildly. She needed to be careful, as her persona was particularly vulnerable to physical attacks. Yuuki tried the technique again. This time it did have an effect, albeit a limited one. Instead of actively helping them, the shadow rooted itself to its position. Yuuki took the opportunity to hack at its body.

The only problem facing Daigo and Priscilla was the volume of enemies facing them. The black pawns were weak against fire, making Daigo ideal to face them, leaving Priss to face the white variety on her own. She used her well toned legs both for movement and offence. Eventually the number of enemies cascading into Mr Blair's house began to dwindle, meaning the central shadow was soon to arrive.

The Gashadokuro's recovery time reduced with every 'charm', making it difficult for Yuuki to destroy. So far she had avoided its attentions and had used her wakizashi to cause damage whenever it was paralysed, however the battle wasn't over. She knew the central shadow was approaching, her persona could feel its presence, but she couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

Suddenly, as if sensing her predicament, Becky awakened Shango and engulfed the shadow it holy light. The creature couldn't resist and disappeared instantly.

"That was really cool!" complimented Daigo.

"It goes to show that your big sister isn't the only one who knows what she's doing."

After releasing a girly giggle Rebecca returned her attention to Fraser Blair, who had been cowering in the corner behind a table.

"Are you still not changed? It's not like I haven't seen one before but please have some modesty."

"Becky!" snapped Yuuki.

"I'm only kidding; gosh you can be so serious some times. When is the next time we'll get to see someone this important lying naked on the floor?"

Yuuki gave her friend a disapproving glance before concentrating on the encroaching shadow. She could tell it was different. It was adept with fire and weak against physical attacks, however there was an additional ability she had yet to encounter before, a type of 'apathy' that permeated from its body. Yuuki wasn't sure how else to describe it.

She told her colleagues what she knew and waited for the creature to arrive. It was drawing in from the same direction as the earlier shadows. Silence filled the air as the tension began to mount. They were about to face their most powerful enemy to date and over half of their number were missing. Yuuki told herself to concentrate.

"(Giggle), I was expecting one, so to find two makes me so happy, especially since the second is fresh."

"Did any of you hear a girl talking just now?" asked Becky.

"Will they be good little boys, or really naughty."

"Where is it coming from?" said Daigo as he swivelled his head around.

"I can't wait to send them to heaven, before I send them to hell."

Yuuki glanced at the doorway and saw the shadow. It was a voluptuous woman with dark blue skin, black wings and a pointed tail. The creature's tight hips swayed from side to side as it walked, and its yellow eyes focused solely onto Fraser.

"It'll be your turn first (giggle)."

"Who or what are you?" demanded Yuuki.

"(Sigh) why can't I ever find one that is alone? It's so tiresome that I can only smell men who are of age." The creature turned to Yuuki, "I am what every man desires."

"Wait," interrupted Daigo, "are you a succubus?"

"Well done little boy."

Confused, Yuuki glanced at her brother, "what's a succubus?"

"It's a woman which, erm, I mean, erm," by this time Daigo was blushing furiously. "She, erm, is a lady of the night."

'A lady of the night?' It took Yuuki a moment to realise the full implication of what she had been told. As soon as she did she clipped the back of her brother's head.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"You shouldn't know anything about that sort of thing!"

"I don't, really, I just happened to know, I don't know anything!"

"I'm really disappointed in you."

"Oh, come on Yuuki," interrupted Becky, "it would be weird if he didn't know _something_, he is a guy."

A crashing sound reverberated around the room. Yuuki glanced towards its source and saw Priss desperately avoiding the fireballs coming from the shadow. It had started attacking whilst she was distracted. Yuuki stepped forward and swiped her sword through the air. It made the faintest of contacts, but it was enough to cause a flesh wound. The shadow retreated back.

"Bitch, how dare you?"

The succubus flapped the wings on its back and gas began filling the room. Fearful that it was poison, Yuuki covered her mouth with her hand, however the taste was different. She tried using her persona to find out what was happening and realised it was the 'apathy' from before. Her movements were now slower and her strength was reduced.

The shadow leapt towards her and attempted to incinerate her at point blank range. Yuuki was only just able to move out of the way in time. She swung her sword but the succubus dodged. Daigo and Becky both made offensive attempts however they were unsuccessful.

Unsure as to what she should do Yuuki retreated close to Mr Blair. To her surprise, she found that the further away from the shadow she was, the less tired she became. It would be a lie to say she was back to normal, but she didn't fear her opponent to the same extent.

"Daigo, Priss, Becky, stay as far back from her as you can."

Her colleagues moved to different corners of the room. Yuuki immediately noticed them standing straighter than before, a sign that they too were the same as her.

"You are tiresome bitch. But if you want to play games, then games we shall play."

The succubus clicked her fingers and Yuuki began sensing the approach of regular shadows. Her enemy's plan was clear, if they stayed away from her they would need to fight an endless supply of black and white pawns, and if they moved close they would become pathetically weak, and vulnerable to her advances.

Yuuki wasn't sure what to do. Using the fusion button on her phone was impossible, as she was too tired, while running away would leave Fraser Blair unprotected. The first pair of pawns marched into the room. They were dispatched with little difficulty by Rebecca and Daigo, however more followed. Fighting like this was hopeless. Yuuki summoned her persona Monkey and attacked the succubus directly.

Every attempt she made missed but she continued trying anyway. The only thing she could clearly distinguish was the smug expression on the central shadow's face. Yuuki was determined to keep going. Her body and mind were weak but it didn't matter to her. If she failed they would never win.

Much to her surprise Yuuki managed to make contact. The succubus was glaring angrily towards Daigo and threw a fireball in his direction. Yuuki continued advancing. Landing one blow gave her some confidence, even if she had only achieved it because of her brother's diversion.

The shadow fell forwards into her, causing Yuuki to stumble back. Standing on the other side of their enemy was Becky, who was wielding a footstool. A glance towards the main entrance proved that Priss doing her best to contain the advancing pawns, leaving the rest free to finish their opponent. Yuuki acted as quickly as she could and attacked without mercy, forcing the succubus to flee.

The regular shadows were no longer being generated as the blue skinned creature bolted towards the outside world. It wasn't particularly quick and Yuuki allowed her three colleagues to give chase. She was more concerned about Fraser Blair.

"Are you hurt?"

"Wha-wha-what was that?" said the man who was still cowering in the corner.

"I'll explain later. Stay close to me and I promise you'll be alright."

Nervously, Fraser nodded his head and followed behind. The duo made their way slowly towards the door and saw the succubus create long, thin waves of fire that she seemed to be dispersing randomly. It was clear that the fight wasn't over yet.

"What's that?"

Yuuki glanced towards the hill where Fraser Blair was pointing. She saw five bright lights moving through the dense trees. It was the other persona users. Feeling confident she told her colleagues to stay back.

"My, three more, and two of them are fresh, did you draw them here bitch?" asked the succubus.

Yuuki ignored the question. The shadow wasn't going to wait for the reinforcements to arrive and launched itself towards her at great speed. Yuuki couldn't dodge because she was protecting Mr Blair, forcing her to trade blows with her enemy. Her body felt battered and bruised and on the verge of collapse, until Daigo and Priss joined in.

The shadow turned itself into a fireball, generating sweltering heat. Only Daigo remained undisturbed. He continued to attack with all the force he could muster. Yuuki switched personas to Coatlicue and joined her brother whilst Rebecca and Priss protected Fraser Blair. Even after being coated with apathy gas the siblings were able to land their efforts. The shadow backed away before sending funnels of fire in all directions.

The succubus's offensive was its last foray, as it crumbled onto the ground and died. Its body, once voluptuous and desirable, aged horrifically before fading away.


	51. Chapter 12 The Sixth Central Shadow 4

The bright colours of the closed space began to darken, a sign that the other world was coming to an end. Senga, Iain and the rest of her friends who had been in the other group were only a few hundred meters away and moving quickly towards them. Tonight's battle against the 6th central shadow was over.

But it was too early for them to celebrate. The reason they weren't waiting here at midnight was because of the road blocks that the police had set up, and they would prevent them from leaving. They needed some way of getting back to Bishopmill without being spotted.

"What just happened?" asked Fraser Blair, "did they take Carol? Where were the lights from town? And why did they switch on again? And why did the aurora disappear?"

"I-It will take a little while to explain," answered Yuuki.

While Becky, Daigo and Priss told their late arriving compatriots what had happened, Yuuki spent the same time explaining shadows and the other world to Mr Blair. She talked about the murders and how people were selected, she mentioned the limitations with electrical and mechanical items, and she also explained what a persona was, and how everyone targeted by a central shadow possessed one.

Once Yuuki was finished it was twenty minutes past midnight. She heard a woman's voice echoing inside Mr Blair's house, proof that his absence was starting to be noticed.

"I'm sorry for asking this, but could you help us?"

"How?"

"Put some clothes on!" interrupted Becky.

"Ignore her," said Yuuki spitefully, "Everyone who disappeared will be back now, and we don't want to be found by the police. I'm sure you'd rather not explain what just happened, so could you help us sneak out of here?"

Mr Blair stroked his chin. "When I come back, show me to your van. I'll drive past the security and stay at my constituency office."

"Won't that be a problem for you?" asked Priscilla.

"My secretary will fetch my car," he said dismissively. "In future if you ever need anything, come to me first. I look after my friends."

"Why don't you join us?" suggested Daigo, "you're a persona user too, you could fight with us!"

"Erm, as much as I would like to, my schedule is so hectic, and I have a responsibility to stay in good health, for my constituents you understand. It would be wrong of me to selfishly put myself in any form of danger."

With those words Mr Blair retreated into his home. Ten minutes later he returned wearing an expensive suit and smelling of aftershave. The group hiked up Gordon Hill until they reached the point where James had left his van. The persona users squeezed themselves into the back, while Mr Blair drove. After making it past two checkpoints without challenge the vehicle stopped and they were allowed out.

"Thank you again for helping us," said Priscilla politely.

"Just remember who to vote for on Thursday."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not registered."

"Oh, but the rest of you will tell all your friends to vote for me."

"Actually," replied Becky, "we're too young to vote, but Jim isn't!"

"I'll be voting for the Worker's party," stated James.

Fraser Blair appeared to be irritated however it soon vanished from his face. Indeed his eyes became even more composed than before.

"Well then I will bid you farewell and goodnight. Please make sure you have safe journeys home. One last thing," he turned to faced Yuuki directly, "I never asked for your name."

"Yuuki Hashimoto."

"Yuuki Hashimoto…"

aaa

Monday, February 23rd, 2015 – 23:41  
Hashimoto Residence

The rescue of Fraser Blair the previous night had been a success. All that remained was the seventh and final central shadow.

Yuuki, who was dressed casually, went into the kitchen for something to drink. She was feeling very sleepy and wanted a coffee to keep her perky as she expected the cloaked woman to appear at midnight. The lights were still on. Sitting at the table was Yuuki's mother. She was writing on a notepad, but quickly stopped and placed it under her arm.

"Hello Mother, are you still working?"

"…"

'Is she not talking to me again?' thought Yuuki forlornly. Her mother had bags under her eyes and wasn't wearing makeup, which made her seem older than she really was.

"Would you like some tea?"

"I already have a drink."

On the table were a half empty crystal decanter, a jug of water and a fingerprint smeared glass. Yuuki wondered if there was something troubling her, but then dismissed her concerns. She had suspected for a while that her mother enjoyed the occasional malt, although she never advertised the fact. Yuuki switched on the kettle and waited for the water to boil.

"You can try a little, if you like."

Now Yuuki was really confused. Curious, she found a tumbler and sat down. Mhairi poured in two fingers worth of alcohol and then a dash of water and placed it on the table. Yuuki took a sniff. It gave off a musty smell. She witnessed her mother down her serving in one gulp and decided to copy her. It wasn't a good idea.

"(Cough) (Splutter) Urgh, did this go off?"

Her mother then did something she couldn't remember seeing her do before, she started chuckling. Yuuki joined in before glancing at the clock on the wall. There was less than ten minutes until midnight.

"Sorry mother, I feel tired. I'm going to bed now."

Mhairi simply nodded and poured another glass for herself. As Yuuki left the room she went over in her mind all the little things that had just happened. Was her mother acting differently because she had had too much whiskey? Her thoughts quickly returned to the other world and what she was going to say to the mysterious woman.

aaa

At midnight the streets fell silent and time appeared to freeze. Standing underneath the lone working lamppost in a sea of darkness was a cloaked woman. Yuuki approached her carefully, mindful of how dangerous she was. The two girls stood less than three meters apart in the cool, still air.

"You don't look at things the way a normal girl would."

"What do you know about normal," retorted Yuuki, "are you going to show Mr Blair dying now or after you've talked gibberish for a while?"

"I have something special planned for tonight," replied the mysterious woman cryptically. She pointed down the street.

Yuuki looked behind her. She saw a vision of her family standing there. Her father was grinning and had his typical vacant look on his face, her brother, his younger looking clone, was standing by his side. Finally there was her mother, who was the only one not looking in her direction.

Then from nowhere a hoard of shadows entered. There were chess pieces, mythical creatures, plants, animals, and even the beast with the 40 eyes. They reached her family and slew them without hesitation, resulting in rivers of bloods pouring through the streets. The violent dream was over quickly. Yuuki was shaking. She hadn't been expecting this.

"Why did you show this to me?"

"You're just pretending to sacrifice yourself for others," accused the cloaked woman, "the tears you shed are ceremonial. Do you ever think of Adam Steve Soto, Anthony Harrison, Jeffrey Nguyen Barnes, Elaine Peters, Norma George, Barbara Cox, Laura Meyer, Theresa Flowers, Paula Goodman, Gavin Coley, Victor Sloan, Tina Keane, Richard Wentworth, Ben Anderson, Angus McDonald, Hugh Mulholland, Chris Muller, Torsten Koskinen, Tracy Moffat, Stephen Murphy, Nina Mehta-"

"I only do this because you said the shadows were dangerous, that they would kill people. Why don't you list the names of those we saved?"

The mysterious woman released a disgruntled tusk before melting into the ground. Yuuki let out a sigh. It wasn't tonight's meeting that upset her, it was a host of other things too, such as the fact they had no idea who the killer was, why they were doing this, how they were summoning shadows or anything else. And Yuuki didn't know who the mysterious woman was or why she knew what was going on. The answers to these questions were unlikely to be revealed as only one central shadow remained.

"Yuuki."

The voice forced her from her daydreaming. It was her boyfriend, Iain. He was at the far side of her neighbour's house having almost certainly eavesdropped on her conversation.

"What are you doing here?"

"I happened to be passing. Is something troubling you?"

"You happened to be passing huh? Nothings wrong. The woman in black was more critical than normal, that's all."

Yuuki sat down on a nearby 3ft wall. She allowed her legs to swing back and forth, hitting the bricks with her heels to create a noise. Iain pulled out a handkerchief and wiped down the space next to her.

"Do you think we'll win?"

"It is impossible to quantify the odds as a significant proportion of the variables-"

"Just say 'yes'."

"Ah, in that case, then 'yes'."

Iain's unconvincing statement of confidence didn't make her feel better. Yuuki gazed upwards at the stars. They were shinning down beautifully tonight, like a thousand Christmas lights. The crescent moon, its edge brighter than anything else in the sky, was carved into the tapestry of the night.

"Yuuki, may I hold your hand?"

She blinked at her boyfriend. "Sure, you don't need to ask for something like that."

Yuuki felt his tender fingers interact her with own. Behind his glasses she saw warmth in his eyes, a love she had never seen before. It wasn't lust but rather a pure, innocent compassion. Iain slowly raised her hand until it was at eye level; he then started examining it closely.

"What are you doing Iain?"

"Checking for burns. I could sense that the shadow specialised in fire techniques, and considering your protective nature in regards to your brother and any new members, along with Rebecca's lack of suitability against an opponent that requires physical efforts to destroy, I deduced that you were likely to have-"

Yuuki removed her hand from his violently.

"Have you no sense of romance? We're alone, we're holding hands, it's dark and atmospheric, so why is it that all you want to do is look for burns? I don't want you to act like a pervert but sometimes I wonder if you're my boyfriend or my maid!"

Immediately Yuuki regretted saying anything. She watched as Iain's head dropped slightly before returning to the same placid expression he always wore.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"No, you are correct, I apologise."

"Don't apologise when I yell at you!"

"I apologise."

She gave up on explaining her feelings to Iain. He was beyond help in her opinion. Yuuki stood up and walked over towards her door. She heard Iain say 'goodnight' to her, but she didn't return the compliment. Hurrying up to her room Yuuki lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Why was I upset? All he wanted was to make sure I wasn't hurt.' The feeling of guilt swept over her. She sought Iain's attention, she wanted him to want her, and she couldn't understand why he was timid and distant towards her. But then she rarely offered him any encouragement. He always supported her, he never doubted her judgement even when it went against his own, and he placed her wellbeing above everything else.

As the other world was coming to an end Yuuki returned to her feet and rushed out onto the street, hoping that Iain had been waiting for her, but he was gone. Despondently Yuuki returned to her house.

'That was stupid', she said to herself as she entered the kitchen. She knew she couldn't stay long, for if her mother was still there it would appear as though she had magically generated from nowhere. Yuuki poured herself a glass of milk to help her sleep. That was when she noticed her mother's notepad on the table next to a photograph. She approached it and took a peek. What she saw terrified her.

"_Yuuki,_

_I'm sure you will be the first to find this letter. This will be the last message I will ever leave for I have decided to take the cowards path. Don't look for me, for my time on this earth will have already come to pass…"_

Suicide, is this really a suicide note? She had been worried about her mother over the past few weeks, but she never imagined she could go so far.

"_There's something missing. Looking at a picture of my wedding day I find it hard to imagine the image is me. It's like an empty dream; a culmination of all my hopes that can never be. Even the memories of happier times are starting to close and fail. Nothing, not even the rain, can wash away this feeling, or the tears from my eyes._

_Please take care of your brother, and know that I was always proud of you._

_Okaasan"_

Yuuki shoved the letter into her pocket and ran out the house. The Volvo was still in the driveway. The note had not been on the table when she went to her room, meaning her mother had to be nearby. Yuuki tried to think of where she might have gone. She collected her bicycle from the rear of the house and started pedalling.

Normality returned, causing the streetlights to activate. Yuuki didn't care. All she was interested in was figuring out where her mother was. Yuuki quickly concluded that a footpath over the river Spynie was the most likely place someone would go if they wanted to kill themselves. There were a few within Bishopmill, but the nearest was just a four minute bike ride away to the south. Yuuki hurried.

Her heart was racing. Sweat, not caused by her exertions, but from a deep rooted fear in her soul drenched her clothes. It didn't matter to her; suddenly nothing else mattered except saving her mother. This was the first time Yuuki had felt such a way about anyone and it surprised her who this emotion was directed to. For so long she had viewed her mother with indifference, even contempt, yet she could forgive her now. Their conversations had given Yuuki insights to her mother's past. Her overbearing expectant family, the loneliness, the shattered aspirations all made her realise why she had acted distant. She wasn't a perfect parent but Yuuki couldn't claim to be a perfect daughter.

When she reached the bridge she saw no-one. She rushed towards the edge, in case her mother had already jumped. The water was calm. Yuuki decided her best option was to wait. Her mother couldn't have left long before her and she would be on foot. There was no guarantee that anyone would be coming here, but it was the only possibility to save her. Yuuki stayed at the raised crest of the crossing. She hoped to stop her mother before she did anything.

Sitting on her bicycle she continued to read the note over and over again.

"Mother…"

"Why are you here?"

She glanced across the bridge and saw her mother approaching. Yuuki leapt off from her bike, ran as fast as she could and embraced her, tears involuntarily falling down her cheek. She wouldn't let go, nothing would make her let go.

"You should be at home, its cold outside and you need-"

"I read the note," snapped Yuuki while still holding on, "idiot, didn't you think dad or Daigo would miss you? Didn't you think I'd miss you? Why, I don't understand, why would you want to kill yourself? I know I haven't been a good daughter-"

"Stop it."

Yuuki felt a hand slap her firmly across the face. She looked up at her mother. She saw her eyes starting to swell.

"Never say that. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, don't you know that? How can you even think I was doing this because of you? It wasn't your father or your brother either. I…I just can't do this anymore, I can't live like this."

Yuuki watched her mother lean heavily against the metal side railings.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. I had all these dreams when I was younger, now look at me; I'm an even worse parent than my mother. You would all be better off without me, you don't need me, none of you have ever needed me!"

Her mother was starting to become hysterical. Yuuki could feel her body shaking uncontrollably and her voice was breaking. Mhairi fell to her knees. She was weeping freely.

"We do need you," said Yuuki as she squatted down beside her, "you taught us to work hard, to stand on our own feet and try our best. I don't want you to go; I want to spend more time with you; I want us to become closer; I want to know you better. I love you mum."

Yuuki didn't know if she was listening or not. It was strange, witnessing her stony, unfeeling, uncaring mother curled up into a ball, crying desperately. How long had she been keeping these thoughts inside, how long had she been planning on killing herself, how long had it been since she last cried.

Eventually her mother started to calm down.

"(Sniff) I'm sorry, (sniff), I'm being selfish. I'm supposed to be taking care of you and yet here we are. It just felt too much. I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess some of the things I hoped for came true. I have two wonderful children, a husband who loves me, even if he's such a dweeb sometimes. I'll never find anyone who cares for me as he does. It doesn't matter how I treat him, or what debts I have. I'm sorry Yuuki, can you…forgive me? Can we…start over?"

Yuuki nodded. The pair shared a hug on the deserted moonlit bridge.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Empress beats in time with thine. The Empress Arcana shall always bless thee."_

There was a warm feeling in Yuuki's heart as she acknowledged one simple truth. She truly loved her mother.

"Let's go home."

aaa

Wednesday, February 25th, 2015 – 00:00  
Boroughbriggs Road  
The Other World

Yuuki came here to practice alone. The closed space at Boroughbriggs Stadium was close enough to her home that she could come here and return during the other world, avoiding everyone. What had happened last night with her mother still troubled her. Had she really intended to kill herself?

The shadows which approached were strong but not enough to trouble her. The greatest danger that faced Yuuki was complacency, so she concentrated on what she was doing. Soon however the battle was over, leaving Yuuki with nothing but a long walk home. She tried not to think about her mother.

Wanting a distraction she reminded herself of what her colleagues were capable of:

Rebecca Walsh, Shango, Electricity, Healing and Light – weak against ice  
Senga Ferguson, Poena, Ice and Darkness – weak against fire  
Iain Shadi, Nagasena, Scan, Status and Reflections – weak against physical attacks  
Daigo Hashimoto, Hephaestus, Fire and Almighty – weak against wind  
James Keir, Black Douglas, Physical, Wind and Healing – weak against poison  
Lorraine Reilly, Alpan, Healing and Status – weak against light and darkness  
Terrance Clyde, Coyote, Scan and Fire – no weaknesses  
Priscilla Schilling, Danu, Wind and Boost – weak against electricity

They each had their little quirks. Becky was consistent and reliable, but nothing more, Senga was strong but overly aggressive, Iain had moments were he was indispensible and unnecessary, Daigo was fast but weak, James the opposite, Lorraine was vital in protracted battles but not in short, Terrance had no weaknesses but lacked stamina while Priss was good at everything but less experienced…

'What about me? Can I really do this?' Ever since Becky and Senga became persona users Yuuki had been the leader, but it was a false position. She didn't know what she was doing, even if she pretended to. She regretted getting her friends involved in this. If she hadn't been so curious then they wouldn't be suffering.

Yuuki gazed up at the heavens. There was one more central shadow to come and an individual shadow before that. Once they were gone this nightmare would be over. Before the night was through Yuuki resolved to apologise to her friends.

But only once the other world was gone.

End of Chapter 12


	52. Chapter 13 Prelude 1

Wednesday, February 25th, 2015 – 16:48  
Hashimoto Residence

Iain had yet to call her.

Ever since their argument two nights earlier Yuuki hadn't spoken to him. It worried her slightly that he was avoiding her, although if truth be told she hadn't sought him either. She cursed both her stupidity and her boyfriend as she stared at the ceiling above her bed.

"Why doesn't he phone?" Yuuki said aloud, "Why can't he be normal and pretend nothing happened?" She glanced at her phone and wondered if she should call him. "Maybe he would rather we stopped dating. James did say I would be a horrible girlfriend. Urgh why doesn't that jerk phone me!"

"Erm sweetie, is everything alright in there?"

Yuuki recognised her father calling from the other side of her door. Realising she had been vocalising her thoughts out loud she cried back, 'I'm fine dad.'

She heard his footsteps fade away and returned to her brooding. At school both Rebecca and Senga seemed to detect that something was upsetting her. They had given her worried glances and kept asking questions which steadily drew closer towards her problem. Becky was especially adept at reading her, as her interrogation focused on Iain almost straight away. Thankfully Daigo and Terry were oblivious.

"Yuuki, may I come in?"

It was her father again. Yuuki got up from her bed and opened the door. Her dad was holding their home's wireless telephone in his hands.

"It's for you sweetie."

Her face brightened up immediately. Taking the phone from her father she closed the door and put the receiver to her ear. "Hello."

"Is this Yuuki Hashimoto?" asked a man whose voice was faintly familiar to her.

"Erm, that's right, who's this?"

"You realise that lying over the phone is an offence, and that recording telephone conversations is an offence too."

"Who is this?"

The person on the other end of the line inhaled deeply before whispering 'Fraser Blair'.

"Hello Mr Blair, was there something about the shadows you wanted to know? Wait how did you get this number?"

"That isn't important. When the reporters arrive at your home this evening I want you to tell them that I saved you from drowning in the Spynie River. Say that you slipped in on Bridge Street while walking home from school."

"W-Wait," interrupted Yuuki, "what's this about?"

"I don't know how," said Fraser unconvincingly, "but apparently someone has contacted Averurie news studios saying that I saved your life and they are sending a reporter out to interview you live. While this is naturally a misunderstanding it would only confuse people if you denied the story, especially since the election is tomorrow."

Yuuki closed her eyes. She had a faint idea what was happening.

"I'm not going to lie for you."

"I'm not asking you to lie," retorted Fraser, "just be creative. If you considered that lying then perhaps my reluctance to inform the police about you and your friends is also lying."

"But you can't do that!" insisted Yuuki, "you'd get in trouble too!"

"If I'm not Lord Provost, then there's nothing for me to lose."

'What a weasel', muttered Yuuki, who didn't care if Mr Blair heard her. "Fine, you win."

"We both win," stated Fraser in an upbeat tone, "the polls are a little too close for comfort but I'm sure my selfless act of heroism will tip the scales in my favour. And you'll find that having the Lord Provost of Bishopmill as your friend opens a lot of doors. Oh, one last thing, don't say I gave you mouth to mouth, that could skew tomorrow's headlines."

Fraser Blair ended the call. Yuuki looked at the phone in her hand. She was aware that she had been hoodwinked but he had given her no other option. If DI Rose Cameron had proof that she and her friends disappeared at midnight then the blame for all the murders would fall onto them. The journalists would be arriving soon. Yuuki glanced at the mirror in the corner of her room and wondered if she should change her clothes.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. Yuuki, now sporting a pretty dress and expensive earrings she had been saving for a special occasion, waited for someone else to answer the door. Within seconds she heard her brother Daigo shout up to her. Reluctantly, and with slow, steady movements, Yuuki left her room and stepped down the stairs.

There were two people waiting for her; a cameraman wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, and a reporter who she had met before, Oliver Clarkson. He was the one who had interviewed her during the first set of murders, and who had spread unsavoury rumours about her mother's store. Seeing him made this embarrassing experience even worse.

"We're live inside the home of Yuuki Hashimoto, the schoolgirl who MP and election hopeful Fraser Blair rescued from drowning yesterday. Yuuki please tell us what happened?"

She bit her tongue before answering. "It happened so quickly, it's a little hazy to me."

"Did you know who it was that saved you?"

"Not at first," lied Yuuki, "once we were out of the water I recognised him."

"Were you frightened?"

"It was very scary, I don't know what would have happened if Mr Blair hadn't been there to save me."

"Listen to that," said the man as he turned to face the camera, "the heartfelt cries of a grateful child. This isn't just a news story or another statistic; this is the tale of a little girl who received a second chance at life. This is Oliver Clarkson, reporting for Averurie news."

The journalist moved behind his colleague and watched the footage of the report they had just made. His face became brighter with each passing moment, until eventually he let out an exclamation of joy.

"Perfect, what luck, what a tip! The day before the election and we get the biggest scoop! This could make me anchor. A politician in a close race saves an attractive young woman from drowning; this is going to be replayed in the national news, it might even get a mention on CNN, and we're the ones who got it! That'll teach that Hammond who's boss!"

Yuuki watched as Oliver Clarkson walked away from her and into a nearby parked van. She let out a sigh of relief. She thought that her blatant lies would be noticed, but thankfully her interviewer seemed more interested in himself than the story. Relieved to have this shameful act out of the way Yuuki approached the stairs, but found her brother in the way.

"I didn't know you almost drowned."

"Neither did I," answered Yuuki, "Mr Blair called me to say I did."

Her brother gave her a confused look. Yuuki walked past him. He never could recognise subtly.

aaa

Thursday, February 26th, 2015 – 12:54  
Bishopmill Academy

The journey to school that morning had been made a misery by three reporters who followed her from her house.

Yuuki didn't know where they came from, or why they were interested in her, but she suspected they would leave her alone when the election was finished. That lie she had made the night before on the evening news was being reported as fact, with two people bizarrely coming forward as witnesses to confirm the story. This made Yuuki a minor celebrity for the day; which was something she didn't appreciate. Her classes weren't much better as people she had never spoken to randomly approached her with questions.

Thankfully it was now lunchtime. Yuuki approached the cafeteria with her friends Senga and Rebecca, but the moment she stepped inside it seemed as though everyone was looking at her. It was a little uncomfortable.

"I'm going to skip lunch today," said Yuuki wearily.

"How come?"

"I don't feel very hungry Becky."

"Really? That's strange, normally you eat like a horse."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"It's more like a duck," added Senga, "ducks don't chew."

"Why is everyone being mean to me?"

When Yuuki turned around she saw Iain standing there. She wasn't sure what to do, and when she glanced behind she noticed her friends were already gone. Her boyfriend approached her.

"Hello Yuuki."

"H-Hi Iain, erm…"

An awkward silence fell between them. All the hassle caused by Fraser Blair had made her forget about her boyfriend, but now it was at the forefront of her thoughts.

"Would you care to join me for lunch?" asked Iain, "the room at the rear of the library should currently be vacant."

"Erm, sure, why not."

Their destination was a short distance away and the pair travelled without saying a word. Normally Yuuki liked Iain's silent company however on this occasion it made her nervous. There were some younger students running past them and generally messing around, which helped to serve as a distraction. They quickly faded from view as Yuuki and Iain entered the library.

At the far end of the vast room was a small, soundproof booth. Iain pulled out his key and unlocked the door. As expected, no-one was there. On the table were two bentos, one with blue wrapping and the other pink. Yuuki pulled over a fold up chair from the furthest wall and sat down next to her lunch. Opening it up she found a simple, and yet perfectly acceptable, meal inside.

"Y-You didn't need to make anything for me," stated Yuuki.

Iain didn't respond. He sat down opposite her and used chopsticks to eat his food. He had the same as her in his lunchbox; two small, slightly odd shaped rice balls, rolled omelette (which was again slightly malformed) with a side of cucumber and seaweed. It was a typical, if somewhat plain, Japanese bento, the type Yuuki used to make when she started middle school.

"Have you been practicing eating with chopsticks Iain?"

He glanced at her, "somewhat, although I fear I may require more experience."

Yuuki stared at her boyfriend and sighed. He was strange, she mused quietly. Not many people would associate chopstick use to 'experience'. She tried eating the food. It wasn't bad, although to describe it as anything else would be generous.

"Your name was reported on the radio," said Iain quietly.

"It was that damn Fraser Blair," she yelled, "he blackmailed me into saying he saved my life, can you believe that? We were the ones who saved him!"

"Am I correct in assuming it wasn't true?"

She glared at her boyfriend coldly, "if that was a joke it wasn't funny. Hopefully things will go back to normal. Erm, Iain, about the other night, erm…" Yuuki tried gathering her thoughts. "We're still okay, aren't we?"

"In what sense?"

"You know what I mean," said Yuuki more firmly than she intended, "we're still, dating."

"Ah, yes, as long as you are content with me."

"Don't word it like that! I'm serious. You make it sound like you have no free will. If you aren't happy with me you should just say."

"But I am happy being with you."

Iain's eyes looked so sincere it took her by surprise. 'Why did he say it like that?' wondered Yuuki wordlessly. She moved her chair around the table to sit next to him. The pair stayed there, quietly talking, until lunch came to an end.

When Yuuki returned to her class she found herself to be in much better spirits. Stepping into Professor Pennington's physics room she noticed Becky wink enthusiastically towards her. Yuuki sat down and waited for the teacher to arrive, all the while ignoring the bombardment of questions from her friend regarding the past thirty minutes.

aaa

Friday, February 27th, 2015 – 08:14  
Hashimoto Residence

"For the scent that stays all day long its Ode de pong! (Available in a store near you)."

Yuuki listened to the musical jingles coming from her radio. She was in the kitchen washing the dishes that had been piled in the sink from the previous night. Normally this type of work would make her grouchy, but the simple act of cleaning while looking out of the window was soothing to her. The sky was perfectly blue and Yuuki could hear the sound of birds chirping. It wouldn't be long before spring arrived.

"You're listening to Buzz FM; the hills are alive with the sound of Knoxy Knox with the Knox news, morning Knoxy.

'Thanks Jazz. The main story this morning is the big election in Bishopmill where Fraser Blair of the SIP won a landslide victory to become the city's first Lord Provost. That's all for now.'

Fantastic stuff Knoxs but not as fantabulous as our great line-up for today starting with this song from-"

Yuuki wasn't sure if she was happy that Fraser Blair won. She knew that being in contact with someone as important as him could be helpful, but she doubted what affect it would have on their rescues, especially since only one central shadow remained. At least she knew he wouldn't go to the police any time soon, which was a relief.

At this moment Yuuki's brother entered the kitchen. He was dressed in his Bishopmill Academy uniform with his tie crooked and his hair scruffy. He sat down at the table and started eating.

"So that guy won," he said while tucking into the cereal she had prepared for him, "Senga will be pleased."

"I didn't know you were interested in politics," said Yuuki as she wiped down another plate.

"Sure I am. I'm very mature for my age."

Yuuki gave Daigo a disbelieving glance before returning to her work. The siblings continued to chat casually until the house telephone started to ring. Her brother answered it, and then turned to her.

"Yuuki it's for you, it's the mayor."

"Don't you feel strange saying that?"

In the background she heard a celebration taking place. The chinning of glasses, the loud bangs of party poppers and the cheers of men and women made it difficult to hear what Mr Fraser Blair was saying. His voice was also slightly slurred, which didn't help.

"Yuuki, good girl, victory is ours!"

"Congratulations," she said reluctantly.

"You don't sound enthusiastic. I completely annihilated Redmond!"

"I heard."

"Don't be like that; you did a lot for me, you should be really proud. If it wasn't for you I would have had problems forcing some programmes through."

Mr Blair's tone became more sombre, "and I wouldn't be here. Thank you, for what happened with the shadow. I meant it when I said you can come to me for anything. Also, thanks for not telling anyone about Carol."

The noise coming down the line started to increase. Mr Blair said 'goodbye' before ending the call. Yuuki stared at her phone. It sounded as though he was being sincere however she knew he was a politician, and that they were good at faking sincerity. But then he didn't need to contact her at all. He could have ignored her completely since he had already gotten what he wanted, perhaps he was being serious.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Devil Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki placed the phone back onto its charger and returned to the kitchen. There was one thing she wasn't sure about. The last words Mr Blair said were 'thanks for not telling anyone about Carol'. If Carol was his wife, then why would it matter what they were doing?

aaa

Saturday, February 28th, 2015 – 09:14  
Dream Lane

Iain had detected something during the other world which was almost certainly the last individual shadow. The timing, and the fact that there had been no deaths reported, made that the logical conclusion.

Right now Senga, Yuuki, Priss and James were inside Iain's apartment. They, along with the rest of ASH, had been invited to discuss the shadow that had appeared however no-one else attended. Becky was spending time with her boyfriend Alistair, Terry and Bonnie had plans for the weekend while Daigo was fast asleep in his bed. Today was a rare Saturday that he didn't need to deliver newspapers, so Yuuki let him sleep in. He deserved a break in her opinion.

The group were gathered in Iain's living room, which was the largest room in his apartment. James and Priscilla were on his couch while Senga leaned on his study table. Yuuki stood against the wall. Iain stepped into the room carrying a tray of soft drinks and coffees.

"The shadow appeared last night between twenty and thirty five minutes after the commencement of the other world," stated Iain as he moved around the room. "It was travelling in a South Westerly direction at a rate of 3 miles per hour, or approximately walking speed. Its path was not straight however it was possible to predict where it would move next. The shadow also-"

"Wait," interrupted Senga, "are you saying that there was a shadow strolling through town last night? I looked outside and I didn't see a dome anywhere."

"The closed space was different from what we have previously encountered. Indeed the shadow was inherently different."

"How was it different?" asked James.

"It wasn't land or air based, the shadow was underwater. It travelled through the Spynie River. Unfortunately that, in addition to its closed space, made my attempts to analyse its capabilities futile."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. It seemed to Yuuki as though they were thinking, just as she was, about the situation at hand. There were a number of problems facing them but fortunately Iain appeared to have considered some of them.

"I suggest we spend today looking for a suitable location to intercept the shadow. Once we have established that, we can consider what equipment, if any, will be required."

There was a collective nodding of heads. Everybody gathered their belongings and prepared to leave, however at that moment there was a knock at Iain's front door. He went to answer it and came back moments later with a brown parcel in his hands.

"Did you order something for us to use during the other world Iain?" asked Yuuki.

"No, this is unrelated."

She watched as her boyfriend placed the unopened box in the corner. The group then headed out to examine the Spynie River.

The Spynie River was a naturally formed body of water that ran from the highlands to the coast through the heart of Bishopmill. As a result of being artificially narrowed to better cater for larger vessels the river became fast moving and deep, with an average speed and depth of 9 m/s and 3 meters respectively.

That morning was unusually crisp with a strong breeze and a hint of sunshine behind gentle white clouds. The five persona users had started their journey from Spynie Golf Club and were walking north and east. They made their way along Fairway Avenue, between Springfield and Mayne road, and across Waterside Street. It was there that they spotted two of their colleagues travelling hand in hand.

"Bonjour!" yelled Lorraine much louder than necessary, "what are you guys doing here?"

"That's my question," answered James firmly, "I thought you and Terrance were busy."

"Hey, four times in one morning is too much, even for me," retorted Terry while winking.

"Damn kids with their (unintelligible)."

Yuuki pretended that she didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Iain found a shadow. It travels in the river at night and we're taking a look."

"The water is too deep to stand in," explained Bonnie, "you would probably be best trying Bridge Street, since that's the narrowest part. Or you could try Seafield Crescent, me and Terry went skinny dipping there last summer."

"That's too much information," stated Senga flatly.

When Yuuki heard Seafield Crescent she slouched. That was where her mother had tried to commit suicide just days earlier. None of her friends knew that, so she acted as though nothing had happened. But she didn't want to go there unless it was unavoidable.

"Bridge Street will be fine. But how do we fight the shadow?"

"If the water is indeed too deep for us to safely enter then damming would be my first instinct," stated Iain, "although such measures would be noticed, and I'm certain it would cause a great deal of inconvenience."

"We could leave it alone," suggested James, "it isn't doing any harm."

"I agree with Jim," added Priss.

"Don't be an idiot;" snapped Senga, "we're here to kill shadows. And we might need all the practice we can get before the last central shadow."

Yuuki agreed with Senga. Leaving the shadow alone was too dangerous, even if it was passive now. However Iain's suggestion of blocking the river wouldn't work and fighting while desperately keeping their heads above the waterline would be too dangerous. They needed to consider this matter more carefully.

"I'll tell Daigo what we know when I see him, Senga, please do the same with Becky, maybe they might think of something."

"I wouldn't hold my breath with Becks, but I'll ask anyway. A broken clock is right twice a day."

aaa

Monday, March 2nd, 2015 – 15:31  
Bishopmill Academy

The individual shadow was still alive.

Safely hidden in its underwater haven, the creature had returned every night since its arrival on Friday and made its way up and down the Spynie River. But they now had a plan.

It was Daigo who thought of it. His suggestion was so brilliantly simple that Yuuki wondered why she hadn't considered it earlier. The only downside was that they needed to wait until after the weekend but as no-one was ever harmed by individual shadows the couple of days delay wasn't a problem.

"_Why don't you ask Fraser Blair? He is the mayor, so he can do whatever he wants."_

Her intention was to visit Fraser Blair at his constituency office after school and ask him for his assistance. She believed that he would help them, although a part of her was weary of asking.

Before she could do that there was something else she needed to do. Yuuki, along with Terrance Clyde and a few of her classmates from Drama, made her way towards the Central Building. They were all going for the same reason; to see their prelim exam results.

It had seemed so far away, and yet now she was about to receive her first real indication of how well or badly she was adjusting to school in Scotland. Every step she took raised her feelings of anxiety. It didn't help that Terry was extremely confident. He was laughing and boosting in a way she simply could never do.

Soon the boards came into view. There was a queue of sorts that had been formed which Yuuki and Terry joined. The nervous energy was palpable and while some of the faces that passed her were happy or relieved, just as many were downcast.

Eventually, Yuuki and Terrance made it to the front. She checked for her own results first.

Drama C-  
English B-  
History B+  
Mathematics A-  
Physics B-

It wasn't bad. Yuuki wasn't ecstatic, but it could have been much, much worse. She looked at the subjects which her friends took:

Senga Ferguson  
English: B History: A Maths: A+ Music: A PE: A+

Rebecca Walsh  
Biology: B- English: C History: B Maths: D Physics: C

Iain Shadi  
Chemistry: A+ English: A+ French: A Maths: A+ Physics: A+

Terrance Clyde  
Drama: A- English: A- German: B+ IT: A+ Maths: A-

Alistair Miller:  
Business: C History: C- Maths: F Physics: D

Some of the scores really surprised her. She knew Senga was intelligent but her results were excellent, as were Terry's. The reason he was boasting earlier was obvious now, he had something to boast about. Iain's scores were nearly perfect, which she suspected would happen.

On the other end of the scale the grades achieved by Becky and Alistair were less impressive, although Yuuki could hardly claim to be a genius. She had the excuse of coming from a different country, but that wouldn't change her scores. Yuuki noticed one more person's name as she was scanning the results, that of Richard Lucas.

Chemistry: A+ English A+ Italian: A+ Maths: A+ Physics: A+

She wondered how anyone could get perfect scores on every test. Yuuki and Terry moved away from the board to allow the people queuing behind them to see.

"Not too shabby," said Terry, "really impressive actually."

"Thanks Terrance, but I was hoping to do better."

"I was talking about myself. You weren't bad either. You can officially stay as number 3. You might not be as smart as number 1 or number 5, but man do you have the body of numbers 2 and 4."

"Erm, thanks, I think."

Yuuki waved goodbye to her friend before leaving the school. It was a good twenty minute walk from Bishopmill Academy to Mr Blair's office and she wanted to arrive as early as possible to ensure he would see her today. She set off at a quick pace. The streets were lively and filled with students making their way home, workers finishing early and shoppers trawling all the stores.

When Yuuki reached her destination she saw someone she recognised, Detective Inspector Rose Cameron. She had left Mr Blair's building and was lighting a cigarette. Hoping to avoid her, Yuuki waited around the corner and only took occasional glances in her direction. After five minutes she noticed the policewoman was gone.

"Spying is the wrong career for you."

Yuuki yelped at the voice which had whispered into her ear. Standing behind her, with a face that oozed confidence, was DI Cameron.

"H-Hello Rose, how are you?"

"You try to avoid me and then you pretend to be friendly (tusk) that's not very polite."

"I-I, erm-"

"Why do you want to see Blair?" demanded Rose.

"I-I, erm, was passing this way, that's all."

"I told you before, don't insult my intelligence. Well I don't care."

DI Cameron inhaled deeply the fumes from her cigarette. Her face became placid for a moment, before returning to her more focused expression.

"What was with the bullshit you were telling the news?"

"Erm, I don't follow."

"About almost drowning," clarified Rose, "you were lying."

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Blair can bluff, Milan can bluff, you can't."

The conversation was starting to annoy Yuuki. It was no-one's business whether she was telling the truth or not, especially not the police. She began to wonder if DI Cameron had anything better to do than to comment on every little thing she did.

"Your exams results were very average."

"I hope you didn't talk to me just to criticise my test scores," replied Yuuki.

"You're used to doing much better," continued Rose, "your last school had an interesting assessment of you. Your attendance and homework were both rated excellent, but your attitude towards teachers and classmates were suspect. Not very Japanese."

Yuuki stopped being civil. "Why are you interested in me?"

"Because you know something. I had hoped our last conversation would fix your memory however you keep acting the fool. Personally, I would lock you in a cell until you begged for forgiveness, but the Super won't let me take you in. He thinks you're 'just a schoolgirl', but he'll eventually become desperate and will want someone to pin the whole thing on, and right now that someone is you."

Rose began moving away from her. The last words Yuuki heard her say were, 'think about it'. The talk made her anxious again. She had hoped that the reduction in the number of deaths would make the police more complacent, but if the lecture she had just received was anything to go by then the opposite was true. Yuuki shook her head. It wouldn't matter what Rose Cameron or anyone else thought after the next central shadow.

aaa

Mr Blair's constituency office wasn't very big.

Its pale walls were left largely undecorated, which surprised Yuuki. The only features to the entrance were the overgrown Pothos plant in the corner, the four hard chairs that were lined against the wall, and the solid dark walnut desk where an attractive woman was sitting. Behind the receptionist was a white door with the sign 'Fraser Blair MP' written in gold lettering. There was a pleasant fragrance in the air, and the radio was playing music.

"Hello," said Yuuki, "I'd like to see Mr Blair."

The secretary lowered her magazine to look at her. She then visually examined her body before replying, 'he's unavailable'.

"Can I make an appointment to see him?"

"Listen," said the receptionist coldly, "he doesn't have the time to talk to every little girl that's lost her doll, got it?"

Yuuki offered her best fake smile and took a couple of steps back. As soon as the woman looked away from her, Yuuki ran as fast as she could into Mr Blair's office. The receptionist tried to stop her, but was too slow.

Standing by a silver filing cabinet with a folder in his hands was Fraser Blair. His eyes were wide, presumably because of the unexpected racket she had been making, however they soon softened. The receptionist grabbed Yuuki's shoulder firmly.

"I already told you to get lost!"

"That's alright Carol," interrupted Mr Blair calmly, "this girl is always welcome."

Carol eased her grip. She glared menacingly at Yuuki before saying 'she's much younger than usual'. The door was slammed firmly and the thin walls reverberated in reply.

"Don't mind Carol," said Fraser dismissively, "she assumes I flirt with every pretty girl that visits me, except my wife of course. What can I do you for?"

Yuuki nodded. She sat down and explained the situation about the individual shadow. She told him how it was underwater and that they had no method of reaching it.

"The only way to stop it is to somehow dam the river for one night."

"That isn't an option. We need to think of the environmental impact, it's a considerable vote. I have a better idea. Why don't you borrow some diving equipment and use that to reach the shadow. It would be quicker and no-one would ever know that anything was wrong."

"I suppose that would work," replied Yuuki tentatively, "but I've never been diving before, and we don't have the money to pay for that."

"How hard could it be? I'll absorb the cost under my 'Devoted And Friendly Teens' project, as long as you return the equipment once you're done of course."

Mr Blair buzzed through to Carol and told her to order five scuba diving suits and their accessories for tomorrow. Yuuki smiled. She had doubted his sincerity before, but now she knew he would help them, at least in regards to matters such as these. She bowed politely as she left Fraser's office. Tomorrow night they would be facing the individual shadow.

But would their plan work?


	53. Chapter 13 Prelude 2

Tuesday, March 3rd, 2015 – 16:06  
Hermes Street

Fraser Blair managed to acquire five sets of scuba diving equipment and they would be using them against the individual shadow tonight.

Yuuki was carrying her diving clothes, mask and air cylinder home. Her brother, Daigo, was doing the same as one of the two male suits was so small that only he could fit inside. This didn't bother him, since he had 'always wanted to swim underwater', but she would have preferred him to stay topside.

The rain was coming down in regular bursts, causing the siblings to become soaking wet by the time they reached Hermes Street. Yuuki felt her school uniform clinging tightly to her body and she couldn't wait to have a shower having laboured the heavy equipment from the centre of town. She knew she should have asked Mr Blair to deliver it to her house.

"Oh my, do the two of you need any help?"

Yuuki and Daigo turned around and saw their neighbour Elaine standing next to them. She had a reusable shopping bag in her hands and was wearing a waterproof anorak to protect her from the elements. A welcoming smile covered her face as she looked at the two teenagers.

"We're fine Miss McDonald," replied Yuuki, "it isn't as heavy as it looks."

"Please call me Elaine. Oh, I have an idea, would the two of you like to come to my house later. I could tell you more about your mother when she was young."

"I'm not sure," said Daigo, "we've got stuff to do tonight."

"I just bought some cakes and sweets."

"…what kind of cakes?"

"DAIGO," yelled Yuuki, "that's very rude."

"You truly are your mother's daughter," commented Elaine, "if you have time then please stop by."

Miss McDonald returned to her home. Yuuki and Daigo also hurried out of the rain and hid the equipment they were carrying in their rooms. Yuuki then went for a wash.

Once she was finished she started thinking about what her neighbour had said. In truth Yuuki was very interested to hear stories regarding her mother when she was young. Elaine had made the comment 'you're your mother's daughter' more than once and she was curious to know why. Now feeling refreshed and with her ever lengthening hair nice and clean she put on a pretty dress, some light makeup and chapped on her brother's door to see if he wanted to come along. To her surprise he did.

aaa

"Yuuki, Daigo, it's so good to see you! Come on in, come on in."

Elaine's enthusiastic welcome made the Hashimoto siblings feel awkward, but they did as they were told. They were taken to the dining room and sat down on the vacant antique pine chairs. Their host soon followed carrying a tray of assorted chocolate bars, biscuits and a delicious looking black forest gateau cake that had been sliced into eight equal parts. Daigo reached over to grab one but Yuuki slapped his hand before he could.

"At least wait until it's been offered," said Yuuki wearily.

"That's alright," said Elaine dismissively, "I offered when we spoke earlier, please try a little Daigo."

"Thanks!"

Yuuki growled under her breath. When offered something to drink she politely asked for a plain cup of tea and nothing else. Elaine happily matched her request and sat down again.

"How is Gavin?" asked Yuuki, "I haven't spoken to him for a while."

"You know what he's like; he's still so chronically shy around girls. I sometimes worry about that boy. I wouldn't mind so much if he could meet a sweet girl like you."

"Yuuki, sweet?" interrupted Daigo whilst he was eating, "are we talking about the same person?"

Yuuki glared at her brother but remained silent.

"But Yuuki is such a polite young lady," replied Miss McDonald, "and like her mother she only criticises those she truly cares about."

The mention of her mother propped her ears. Both she and Daigo fell quiet as Elaine continued.

"Little Mhairi was such a placid girl most of the time. She would only ever speak up around her parents or my sister Vivian, and even then it was to argue. She was like that with your dad too. Oh how he tried to get Mhairi to talk to him. He would do anything just to get her attention. There was one time when he serenaded her but forgot the words, and then he wrote her a letter and it blew away in the wind, and apparently when he finally met her mother he kissed her on the lips because a work colleague of his told him that's what he was supposed to do. But he won over Mhairi in the end."

Yuuki let out a giggle. It sounded like the type of thing that would happen to her father.

"So why did our parents get together?"

"For your dad it was love at first sight," explained Elaine, "your mum was a real beauty when she was younger. But for Mhairi…I guess it's because he tried so hard. She could tell how serious he was and that might have convinced her. But then it could be because her parents hated him. All you would hear them say was…oh goodness, listen to me, whatever would they think of me if they knew what I was saying." Elaine began blushing lightly, "I must have been away with the fairies there. Please don't tell them that I said anything."

Both Yuuki and Daigo nodded, much to Miss McDonald's obvious relief. Yuuki glanced towards her younger brother and noted how intently he had been listening. She thought that she was the only one who was interested, but she knew now that that wasn't true.

Elaine rapidly changed the subject and focused on Daigo and how he was settling in to life in a different country, but Yuuki continued to think about her parents. It was strange to think of them once being young and having romantic misadventures.

After a while Yuuki and her brother said their goodbyes. Elaine appeared sad to see them leave but they needed to prepare for tonight's battle. As she disappeared from view Yuuki heard the 'social link' voice speak to her in its distant, echoing tone.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Sun Arcana shall bless thee."_

Her neighbour had genuinely enjoyed their company. Yuuki thought about what she knew of Elaine. She enjoyed gossiping, that much was obvious, but there was little else.

With midnight encroaching relentlessly Yuuki realised that she didn't have time to consider anything other than the shadow, however she promised herself that she would visit Miss McDonald again soon.

aaa

The nine persona users of ASH were gathered on Bridge Street at the edge of the Spynie River. Five of them, Yuuki, Daigo, James, Senga and Lorraine, were wearing skin-tight wet suits while the rest had their light jackets, although none were active as it was before midnight.

The size of the scuba diving suits determined who would be wearing them. Terrance was too large to fit into either of the male outfits, while Rebecca was too 'well endowed' for the female variant, a fact which didn't upset her in the least. Iain was only needed to scan, which was something he could do from the land while Priscilla confessed to being hopelessly inept at swimming.

There was roughly an hour remaining before midnight and this time was being used to practice diving. Lorraine was the one who gave most of the instructions. She had some experience from family holidays, but she wasn't Jacques Cousteau. Slowly everyone involved reached a basic level of competency.

"Terr-bear," cried Bonnie whilst playing with her wet hair, "how do I look?"

"If God made anything prettier than you then I hope he kept it for himself."

"Oh you."

Lorraine then playfully punched Terry in the arm. He turned his attention to Senga.

"You're looking mighty fine too. I didn't know you had a butt."

"Your butt makes up for both of us," she retorted, "scratch that, I'm selling it short."

"So you've noticed it. It's hard to see past my buns of steel."

Terry then looked at her.

"Wow, meow Yuuki. Damn you're fine. If I could-"

"If you could what Terrance Alison Clyde?" interrupted Lorraine.

"If I could, err, scan the shadows as well as Iain then I would be of more help."

Yuuki sighed. She wished her friend would stop giving her inappropriate compliments, especially when his girlfriend was around, although she acknowledged that it could be his way of dealing with stress. Away from everyone else she noticed Iain writing notes onto a piece of paper. He repeatedly glanced along the river between his flurries of scribbles.

"What are you doing Iain?"

"Ah, Yuuki, I was considering some of the issues we may encounter during this operation."

"Like what?"

"First is lighting and second is concerning backup strategies should there be any alterations required. I was attempting to determine the best locations for us to lower two waterproof lights which I brought along with me and I believe I may have found suitable positions. The real issue is responding to unforeseen situations. Your movements and communication will be limited, preventing any complex manoeuvres and, should any of you become stuck under the surface, it would be unlikely that anyone could help you."

"If we make a mistake we'll probably die," interpreted Yuuki.

"That is correct."

The moment Iain uttered those words the other world came into being. Covering the two banks of the river, and stretching down its length, was an opaque curved dome. Senga stepped through it first, followed by the other members of ASH. The closed space was now transparent, the opposite of how it appeared from the outside. The water was perfectly calm, which Yuuki knew would assist them greatly.

Iain summoned his persona, Nagasena, and began scanning.

"There are a number of shadows approaching. Their speed and strength are lower than we are accustomed to, however the effects of using a persona underwater are unknown. Judging from its position and relative speed, the individual shadow should arrive in twenty five minutes. Unfortunately I won't be able to provide you with continuing assistance and therefore I recommend extreme caution."

Everyone nodded. Yuuki and her four colleagues who were about to follow her into the river placed their clear goggles over their eyes and made one final check of their equipment. They were about to dive in when Becky shouted towards them.

"Wait, I nearly forgot!"

"What's wrong, Becks?" asked Senga.

"I brought cling film for your phones, to keep them from getting wet."

The blonde haired girl enthusiastically pulled the wrap out of her pocket along with a pair of scissors. Yuuki had assumed her cell would cope with the comparatively shallow water but decided that extra protection was a good idea. They lined up in a neat queue as Rebecca prepared their phones for submersion.

"I saved the day," said Becky smugly, "I'm not just a pretty face,"

"That's right," agreed Terry, "you're a pretty face with brains and massive-"

"Massive what Terrance?" interrupted Bonnie.

"Massive, err, capacity to think outside the box."

Now fully prepared the five persona users jumped into the river and attempted to gain their bearings. It was difficult to see anything until two balls of light were lowered in to just below the surface. Yuuki received a 'thumbs up' signal from her four companions.

Within a few minutes the first shadow had appeared. The creature announced its presence by attacking before any of them had even seen it. Flapping her arms to regain her balance, Yuuki gazed up at the thing before her. It had hundreds of long red and white tentacles that stretched out one meter from an earth coloured ball. The impact from its 'arm' wasn't very strong, but Yuuki was nonetheless wary.

Daigo was the first to react. He summoned his persona, Hephaestus, and ordered it to attack with a fireball. The flames were unaffected by their watery surroundings and rapidly advanced towards the shadow. It hit. The tentacle creature reeled backwards however it didn't retreat or fade. Instead it grew larger. Yuuki desperately waved towards her brother but it was too late, he had already attacked again.

The shadow continued to grow every time it was touched by fire. By the time Daigo's stream of flame was over, the creature had become three times larger than its original size. Yuuki gestured strongly at her brother, who appeared to finally understand. Senga went next with ice and while it didn't aid the shadow, it wasn't distinctly adverse either.

Yuuki evoked her versatile persona Pangu. She ordered him and his animal accomplices to try everything against their enemy and they duly complied. The wind from the Qilin had little effect as did the physical attack from Pangu himself, but when the phoenix began charging an electric burst the shadow turned around and headed away from them. The lightning bolt struck the giant tube worm and the creature collapsed in on itself and dissipated into the water. Through the bubbles generated by its death throes however appeared another adversary, an electric eel. The persona users readied themselves.

After dispatching a handful of bizarre but weak shadows Yuuki, Daigo and the others swam up to the surface. They knew their main opponent was due to arrive shortly and each of them wanted a short break to prepare. She looked towards the bank and saw the rest of her colleagues standing there.

"How's it going?" asked Becky.

"Fantastique!" cheered Lorraine, who was the first to remove her mask, "it's really refreshing. We should definitely come here to practice."

"It's too dangerous to do that you daft lassie," stated James harshly, "and who would pay for the gear? And not everyone-"

"Calm down, old man, we get it," interrupted Rebecca in a cheeky tone, "you don't want Prissy to think you're a miserable bugger do you?"

James covered his eyes with his goggles and dropped below the waterline. Becky then turned to Daigo.

"You're really lucky. You get to see Senga fighting in a tight fitting costume, you naughty boy. She looks really pretty doesn't she?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Are you blushing? Aww, isn't that sweet?"

Daigo let out a disgruntled noise before following after James. Yuuki wasn't sure what had upset them. She glanced towards Iain who was trying to gain her attention.

"The individual shadow will be arriving imminently. It uses ice and is weak against fire. I recommend allowing Daigo and Senga to take the lead. Also it is very manoeuvrable, and will have a distinct advantage unless you can restrict its movement."

"We'll try our best."

"Its strength isn't very impressive but its speed is not to be underestimated," stated Iain firmly, "it may be advisable to recuperate for a while and return when you are better prepared."

There was a focused edge to his eyes that Yuuki had rarely seen before. She gave him a reassuring smile before glancing towards Senga and Bonnie. The three girls dived back into the river water and waited for their enemy to appear.

The water in the distance started to become choppy and dark. Gentle waves of growing intensity were now hitting them, as though the current was slowly returning. Yuuki kept her gaze trained straight ahead. Her breathing became heavier as the perfectly sleek black shadow drew closer. Soon she recognised what it was, a submarine.

Every individual shadow they had encountered had been a weapon of war, from the charioteer to the WW1 tank, and this was no exception. It was unusual, in that it was one of the rare examples of a shadow being smaller than its real life equivalent, but in this instance that was to its advantage.

Yuuki saw her brother looking towards her. She indicated for him to attack which, after a moment's hesitation, he did. He drifted next to Senga and unleashed a sequence of furious efforts against the approaching shadow. The submarine didn't alter its course and continued directly towards them. James swam to Daigo and dragged him out of the way as the shadow drifted past.

Out the corner of her eye Yuuki saw her brother waving his arms angrily towards James, but her focus was on the shadow that was powering its way towards her and Lorraine. She summoned her persona Coatlicue in an attempt to stop the submarine, however it changed course suddenly, causing her to miss.

Immediately Yuuki felt blocks of ice impacting against her, making her shiver and fumble around. It hurt. Her opponent had exploited her persona's weakness. She had experienced worse pain but she knew that she couldn't tolerate too many more of those attacks.

The shadow launched 'ice torpedoes' from its nose which made contact with Senga and James. It moved before Daigo's fireball could connect and released another series of attacks against them. Yuuki wasn't sure if she should change persona or not. Coatlicue was risky due to its vulnerability to ice, but she knew if it hit then the submarine would be damaged. A healing wave from Lorraine swept over them, negating their opponent's recent assault and arresting some of Yuuki fears.

A sudden impact took Yuuki by surprise. The shadow was surging towards her. She attacked with fire however the river was just wide enough for the submarine to dodge. It pounded in her direction, causing her to momentarily panic. Her arms flapped wildly as she tried to move, but she couldn't get out of the way. She shut her eyes.

An intense heat at her side brought her back to her senses. The shadow had changed course thanks to her brother's last minute intervention. That had been too close.

Once she was able to calm down Yuuki moved towards her colleagues and motioned for them to form a line. Her hope was that the shadow wouldn't be able to move as freely if they denied it a path around or between them. It was impossible to tell if they understood, but they were doing what she wanted. Yuuki was in the middle with James and Bonnie to her right and Senga and Daigo to her left.

The submarine moved in a straight line towards them. As it travelled Yuuki and Daigo began peppering it with fire. The shadow weaved but couldn't avoid all of their efforts. It attempted retaliating using ice however it had limited effect on Daigo, and none on Yuuki, who Senga was protecting.

Soon its movements slowed. It wasn't as graceful as before, nor could it turn as quickly or tightly. Yuuki saw her brother charge forwards, away from the rest of them. She didn't stop him as it was clear who was going to win. Every salvo he launched made contact, which weakened the shadow yet further. After a little while the submarine plummeted to the river bed and never returned. The fighting was over.

aaa

It was a warm experience to come out of the water. Yuuki removed the large air tank from her back, dropped her goggles to her feet and shook her hair loose. Water droplets flew through the air and floated to the ground. The limited dome that had covered the river ands its banks was now gone, however the other world was yet to end, meaning the group was in a sea of darkness interrupted only by the light jackets of those who had waited at the side.

"Don't push me around like that!" yelled Daigo towards James, "I had it covered!"

"Are you a numpty or something?" retorted James, "if I hadn't moved you then you'd be sleeping down there with the shadow."

"No I wouldn't! It was about to run away but then you dragged me out of its path and let it hurt Yuuki."

"I think your memory is fading kid."

"And don't call me a kid! It's not my fault you're a chicken!"

"Calm down you two," interrupted Becky, "everything's alright, so there's no need to fight. Neither of you want to look bad in front of the woman you love."

"QUIT SAYING THAT!" they yelled in tandem.

Yuuki walked over and chastised her brother.

"You're being rude Daigo, now apologise."

"But I didn't do anything wrong sis!"

"Now!"

She watched as her brother fidgeted with his fingers and stared at the ground. Then, in the faintest of whispers, she heard him say 'sorry'. Yuuki then turned towards James.

"I know you're trying to look after him, but Daigo can take care of himself. Don't treat him differently just because he's younger."

James simply folded his arms and looked away. Yuuki released a sigh of resignation. She wondered why the central shadows couldn't have attacked more mature people than the two standing before her.

"Are any of you injured?"

The voice belonged to Iain. Yuuki shook her head, "Lorraine was with us, so we're fine."

Iain appeared relieved. He must have been worried about the shadow, thought Yuuki. She looked at him for a while. There was good reason for him to be concerned. Had this fight taken place in a larger area, where the shadow could manoeuvre more easily, then it would have had a better chance of beating them.

Indeed the circumstances had favoured them last time too. The previous individual shadow would have been a more difficult challenge if the battle had taken place under different terrain. These creatures were showing great potential however their environments were hindering their progress far more than the central types, making it impossible to tell which was truly stronger.

"You two are acting awfully friendly." Yuuki glanced towards Rebecca. "Yuuki and Iain sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, second comes marriage, and third comes a baby in a golden carriage!"

"W-What are you talking about?" stuttered Yuuki.

With those words came the end of the other world. The sound of water trickling its way serenely past the rocks and fauna returned, as did the smell of nearby flowers and grass. Yuuki stared up at the heavens. They had won tonight, leaving them with just the last central shadow separating them from peace and victory.

She started to feel excited for the real fight was about to begin.

aaa

Wednesday, March 4th, 2015 – 17:12  
'Gym'll fix it'  
Bridge Street

One more sequence of murders and it would all be over.

That was the thought which continued to reverberate through Yuuki's mind. She upped the tempo of her treadmill. Her feet had become sore, but she ignored the pain as best she could.

Earlier that afternoon Yuuki had made the briefest of visits to the Velvet Room. She wanted to know if she was ready to face the final central shadow.

"_The prophecy is yet to change, and you are less prepared now than you were during your last visit."_

She wondered if he was trying to scare her. Her personas were stronger, her colleagues were more powerful and they were all focused on winning, so how could she be 'less prepared'?

Yuuki increased her speed again. Igor's words were the reason she had come to this health club. She doubted that exercising her body would make much difference but it served the dual purpose of making her physically stronger and relieving some of the stress she felt. If nothing else it would ease her mind.

As she ran Yuuki noticed her black hair swaying in tandem to her. It was still a few inches shorter than when she first arrived in Bishopmill, but it was nice having it long again. It made her feel more feminine. Soon she would need to tie it up to prevent it from going into her eyes however in the confines of the gym she was content to leave it be.

After a few minutes running at the third highest setting Yuuki began to tire. Her hair wasn't flowing the way it had before and breathing was becoming more difficult. Realising that she was near her limit she stopped her exercise machine and stepped off. Her legs were wobbly. 'Perhaps I overdid it', whispered Yuuki to herself.

"Running is easier when you lose yourself, right?"

The voice came from behind. Standing there, holding a bottle of still water and wearing a brown tank top under a weighted vest, was Priss. Drops of perspiration were trickling down her tanned skin which she was gently patting with a towel. Her face was normal at first, however when she noticed a guy at the side of the room was looking at them it became more downcast.

"Your form is very good, although you should practice a little downhill inclination. It might not seem as helpful as uphill gradients, but it teaches you to use shorter strides and trains your legs to move more quickly. And doing something different isn't a bad thing. Are you ready for a shower?"

"Eh?"

"Please don't respond like that," pleaded Priscilla, "I can't tell if you're teasing me or not."

"S-Sorry."

aaa

Yuuki felt much better following her shower. She put on the fresh clothes that she had brought with her and was in the process of combing her hair. Priss was doing the same.

The two girls were alone in the moderately sized changing room. The layout was simple; there were pairs of half sized lockers hugging the outer walls with sets of wooden benches in between. The mild yellow tones with flurries of pink were pretty, if not very well maintained. Yuuki could see gaps were the paint had peeled away. The smell was very pleasant and it was clear the gym management had worked hard to achieve that.

"How come you weren't working today Priss?" asked Yuuki.

"My shifts were changed; this is more convenient for me."

Her short, sharp answer indicated to Yuuki that she didn't want to talk about work. She decided to ask about something else.

"Erm, do you have any pets?"

"I don't get on with animals."

Another short answer. Yuuki wondered what else she could mention.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? Or a boyfriend?"

"I was an only child and I'm single."

Yuuki gave up. She presumed that Priss was in a bad mood about something but was trying her best to remain polite. After thirty seconds of silence Yuuki sensed that she was being watched. When she turned around she noticed Priscilla was looking at her.

"Can I tell you something Yuuki?"

"Erm, sure, anything."

"When I was younger, I had a few problems, and I did things that I'm not proud of. I don't think I was a bad person, but I did these things because I wanted to ignore what was going on around me."

Priss paused for a moment, as though to think about what she wanted to say. Yuuki remained silent. She was happy to listen, even if none of it was making much sense.

"Something bad happened and I wanted the pain to ease," whispered Priscilla, "but it wasn't long before that became an excuse. Someone I was friends with at school finally made me realise what I was doing but it was too late. What I want to tell you is, no matter what you do, or what you say, or who you become, I want to do for you what she did for me, if that ever happens to you."

"Priss I-"

Their conversation was interrupted when a group of loud, chatty women entered.

"Hey look its Cilla!"

"Quiet down," said the second, "she quit running remember?"

"Did she," replied the first, "why did she do that?"

"If you keep talking she'll hear you."

Priss stood up, gathered her bag, and marched out of the room in a machine like manner. Yuuki wanted to chase after her, but there was something in the way she moved that told her she wanted to be left alone. Yuuki decided to wait a few moments before leaving. She spent the time going over what she had heard. What was it that Priss did which was so bad? And what was it that hurt her?

Although she was curious about these things Yuuki was most interested in what her friend said at the very end.

"…no matter what you do, or what you say, or who you become, I want to do for you what she did for me."

Hearing those words made her feel warm inside. For Yuuki, it was one of the sweetest, and most confusing, messages she had ever been told, but it also told her a great deal about Priss. She was good person at heart, even if she didn't believe it herself.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Chariot Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki placed her belongings in a bag and headed home.


	54. Chapter 13 Prelude 3

Thursday, March 5th, 2015 – 12:50  
Bishopmill Academy

It was snowing outside.

The pure white flakes drifted harmlessly from heaven before melting on the damp pavements and roads below. The younger pupils were in the playground. They seemed mesmerized by the sudden return of winter. Yuuki watched them as they stuck out their tongues to gather the cool snow in their mouths. The sight made her smile.

She was standing at the window in the warmth of classroom W26. Mr Anderson's English lesson was over, but she wanted to stay for a little longer.

In truth Yuuki had another reason for being happy. She had made another bento for Iain and the pair would be sharing it in the private room at the back of the library. It would be just the two of them, talking about anything, spending time together, wasting away their break until fifth period when they would each say 'see you tomorrow'.

It sounded like the type of pointless filler she would see in a shoujo manga, but ever since their little argument a few weeks ago, Yuuki felt much closer to Iain, and looked forward to such moments.

"Something wrong Yuuki?" asked Senga.

"Kazahana."

"What?"

'Kazahana: the leftovers of the previous season that have been carried by the wind."

"It's not uncommon for snow in March or April," stated Senga in a matter of fact tone.

"It's still nice to look at."

Yuuki moved away from the window and looked at the confused expression on her friend's face.

"You're not very romantic, are you Senga?"

"Romance is fine, but the snow will turn to slush."

Yuuki sighed. Senga was right, but it seemed so empty to think that way.

"Are you coming?" asked Senga, "apparently the leftovers taste worse than the regular slop they sell, although I'm not sure that there's much difference."

"Sorry, but I'm meeting someone instead."

"So that's why you're in a good mood, I thought you smelled different."

"_Ooohhhh, so you've been sniffing Yuuki, you're so bold Senga."_

The two girls turned towards the door and saw Becky standing there with a wide smirk on her face. Her eyes had narrowed to feign disapproval, but her grin proved she was simply teasing them. Senga however reacted angrily.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Come on, you don't need to lie, tell her how you really feel."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Well that wasn't very convincing," replied Rebecca mischievously, "and you Yuuki, are you having a secret rendezvous with Iain, or is it with a mystery man!"

"I'm not cheating on Iain!" snapped Yuuki.

"But you're really popular with the guys, it must be tempting."

"I'm not popular. And even if I was Iain is…"

"Iain is…?" probed Becky.

"I-I need to go now!"

Yuuki rushed past her two friends. She knew her face was red, but hoped that it would clear by the time she reached the library. As she made her way towards the central building she wondered what it was she was about to say, and why she had suggested saying anything at all.

aaa

"Iain, are you in here?"

The door to the soundproof study room in the library was unlocked. Yuuki stepped inside, but no-one was there. It surprised her, since Iain had promised to eat with her, but she presumed he was performing some form of errand. Yuuki sat down and unravelled the two lunches she had prepared.

There was a brown messenger bag lying open on the table that caught her eye. It was in the way, so Yuuki pushed it to the side, causing a photograph to fall onto the floor. She picked it up. It was her, dressed in her school uniform with her tartan scarf fluttering in the breeze, completely unaware that her picture was being taken.

Yuuki didn't know that Iain carried her image with him, but considered it a pleasant surprise. He had never come across as romantic or sentimental before, however seeing this proved he had that aspect of him too. Yuuki silently wondered how long it would take before he would reveal this side to her openly. She shoved the photograph back into the bag from which it had fallen and pretended to have seen nothing. He would approach her when he was ready, she quietly decided.

A few seconds later the door burst open. Yuuki stood up and said 'hello', however it wasn't Iain standing there.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"H-Hi, erm, Richard. How are you?"

"Only myself and Shadi have permission to be here," growled Richard, "you do not."

"I-I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Richard shot her another dirty glance before reaching for the messenger bag. Yuuki moved to stop him, but hesitated. He glared at her.

"D-Doesn't that, erm,"

"What about my bag?"

"Your bag?" exclaimed Yuuki.

"If you can't say anything intelligible, then don't say anything at all."

With those words he left. Yuuki stared at the doorway Richard Lucas had departed through. Why was he carrying her picture around? She sat down. 'Does…he like me?' She shook her head violently, 'of course he doesn't he hates me, right?' But there were no other possibilities. Why else would someone hold onto another's picture?

"Richard likes me?"

"Who's Richard?"

The voice startled Yuuki. She looked across and saw Iain was sitting next to her.

"Ah, erm, no-one, why are you here?"

"You…invited me?"

"Oh, that's right, ah-ha-ha, let's eat! Itadakimasu."

Iain had a confused expression written on his face, but it quickly faded. The couple spent the next thirty minutes together in blissful peace, until the school bell sounded and they were forced back to class. During their time together Yuuki did her best to ignore what had happened with Richard, and the phrase 'you're really popular with the guys' that Becky had used. Thinking about it could only cause problems.

As Yuuki and Iain parted ways she made sure to say 'see you tomorrow'. He did likewise.

aaa

Friday, March 6th, 2015 – 15:30  
Bishopmill Academy

Ms Clapton's maths lesson came to an end, and all the students rejoiced. It wasn't because her classes were something akin to torture (although the differences would be difficult to spot) but rather it was the end of the school week, and no-one was more vocal in their appreciation of that fact than Becky.

"Hooray," she cheered, to the amusement of her classmates, "thank crunchy its Friday!"

Their teacher simply muttered under her breath before marching out of the room. It was clear she didn't want to spend any more time here either. Yuuki stretched her arms above her head. Her plan was to go to the gym for a few hours and have another workout session to prepare for the central shadow. Without warning however the PA system activated.

"Yuuki Hashimoto, please report to the Head Teacher's office immediately, I repeat, Yuuki Hashimoto, please report to the Head Teacher's office immediately."

Yuuki wondered what she could have done. Was she in trouble or did something happen? Senga and Rebecca both approached her however she wasn't able to answer their questions. Once she had gathered her belongings Yuuki made her way out of the classroom and completed the short journey to Mrs Simpson's office, where she chapped loudly on the door and was angrily invited in.

There were two people inside; the exasperated figure of her principle, whose hands were tightly squeezed into fists that banged against her desk, and an unperturbed slouching boy. It was Lennon.

"See this Ned out," snapped Mrs Simpson, "I'm going home."

The head teacher then shepherded them out of her office and locked the door before marching quickly towards the exit. Yuuki had expected a very different meeting, especially considering this had been the first time she had ever spoken to her principle, but then she knew first hand the hassle Lennon Agnew could cause.

Yuuki looked at her second year companion, who wore a content expression until he noticed her attention.

"What are you doing here Yuppie?"

"My name is Yuuki."

"Yeah, yeah, Yuppie, can I go now?"

"Wait, why was Mrs Simpson so angry with you?"

Lennon scratched the back of his clean shaven head. "She's pissed 'cause I skipped a few lessons."

"How many?"

"The last three days. She's also mad because I punched some wuss in the shoulder. If I was trying to hurt him he'd be in the hospital so I don't know what she wants. What's it to you anyway?"

"My history teacher asked me to help you," answered Yuuki.

"And you do it because he told you," growled Lennon. "You're stupider than I thought. I don't need anyone's help, least of all from some stuck up girl."

"That's not very nice."

"Why don't you stop pretending that you care Yuppie and just yell at me already?"

Sensing that the conversation was stagnating Yuuki waved Lennon on his way. He did so with the same angry snarl on his face that rarely cleared. She wondered why he was acting the way he was. She could understand rebelling against authority figures but Lennon was doing more than that, he was abandoning everyone around him.

Yuuki mentally told herself off. She didn't know how he reacted at home or around friends and it was wrong to assume too much.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Justice Arcana shall bless thee."_

There was one thing she was sure about; for some strange reason, despite the fact he was showing her so much disrespect and hostility, she did care, in some way, about him.

aaa

Saturday, March 7th, 2015 – 11:04  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki didn't care much for drama. It was her least favourite, and least successful, subject at school.

Despite that, or perhaps for that reason, she was at her computer desk studying the notes her teacher, Miss Richardson had given her. The one she was reading included guidelines on how to design a set. It gave the example of a proscenium theatre, where the audience faces the stage straight-on, and how to manage the wing stage right/left.

In truth it didn't interest Yuuki at all, and when her cell phone started ringing it came as a welcome distraction.

"Hello."

"Hiya Yuuki," said a chirpy sounding Becky, "are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nothing yet, why."

"Then you are cordially invited to my super amazing girls' night in slash sleepover! My parents are going to be away so I'm gathering you and Senga and Bonnie and Prissy round to my house for some fun. We'll rent a movie and gossip all night, it'll be like Edinburgh."

"Please don't say I need to wear anything strange again."

"Wear something strange?"

"Oh, erm, never mind, just kidding," mumbled Yuuki, "when does it start?"

"I was thinking around 7. We'll order in some Chinese food once everyone's there. Now remember its girls only! See ya!"

The call ended and Yuuki shuffled back to her desk. A night in with her friends sounded like a good idea. It would give her a chance to let her hair down and forget about shadows and school for a while. With something to look forward to Yuuki found studying much easier than before.

aaa

"Hiya Yuuki," cheered Becky, "come in."

Yuuki stepped inside the Walsh residence. She had forgotten how colourful this house was. The bright orange and brown tones of the hallway, and the equally dazzling sky blue living room seemed excessive to her, but then Yuuki imagined Rebecca's parents were eccentric people. Waiting on the couch for everyone else to arrive was Senga, a television remote grasped tightly in her hands.

"Lorraine is on her way but Prissy told me she would come by later," stated Becky as she sat down, "she said we should eat without her. To tell you the truth I've never seen her eat before."

"I'm sure it's fascinating," commented Senga sarcastically.

Yuuki moved to a single chair, straightened her sandy pencil skirt and frilly yellow top, and sat down. She noticed her friends were dressed very differently from her. Rebecca was wearing a revealing green camisole, flowery clips in her blonde hair and denim short shorts while Senga bore a long sleeved shirt and plain black trousers.

The three girls talked for a while before Lorraine finally arrived. She had a collection of elaborate make up kits in her stylish carrier bag, along with curlers, straighteners, a bottle of body glitter and her ever present mascot 'Mr Rabbit'. Yuuki shivered when she imaged what her friend could be planning for later. The four girls ordered a home delivery from a local restaurant before snuggling close together in front of the TV.

The first movie they watched was a particularly frightening horror. Strictly speaking only herself, Senga and Becky were watching as Lorraine was cowering behind a cushion most of the time. They paused the film when their food arrived, giving Bonnie a chance to recover.

"C-Can't we watch something else," she bemoaned, "I can't stand these types of shows unless I've got Terry with me."

"I suppose he would block out the screen," sneered Senga.

"What is he doing anyway?" asked Rebecca, as she placed a portion of fried rice onto a plate.

"The boys are having their own night in," answered Lorraine gleefully. "My Terr-bear talked James into hosting it. It's going to be a night of pool and gambling; he said Iain and Daigo would be there too."

"Daigo didn't tell me about that," interrupted Yuuki.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Terry's there."

Yuuki couldn't help but be filled with worry.

aaa

At ten thirty Priscilla arrived. She brought with her a box of chocolates and apologised for being late. She was wearing her TESDA uniform which Yuuki assumed meant she had just finished work. Priss sat down on the floor quietly, which encouraged everyone else to do the same. Soon they were all gathered in a circle.

"Let's give each other facials."

"How old are you Becky?" asked Senga wearily.

"I can give you a hand if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not the point. (Sigh) don't you think we're too old for that."

"A little makeup wouldn't hurt Senga," stated Rebecca, "you don't want to end up as 'that crazy spinster with two dozen cats who has a weird twitch'. Even Daigo would lose interest, and that's a pretty low threshold."

"…Logic has never got in the way of reasoning for you."

After an evening of pampering and makeup, which Becky and Lorraine enjoyed the most, the group began talking about various, and often very personal, topics.

"Are you dating Jim Priss?" asked Rebecca.

"Cilla and James?" shrieked Bonnie, "it wouldn't be my first choice, but I can see where you're going, sort of 'beauty and the beast', or 'chic and the geek'."

"I'm not seeing anyone," interrupted Priscilla in a quiet, downtrodden tone.

"We can help you change that!" cheered Becky. "Does anyone know any older single guys?"

"That's alright, I don't need anything like that."

"You mean you like girls?"

"It's not that, I just don't need someone right now."

Yuuki could understand what Priss was saying, indeed she felt the same way before meeting Iain, but the tinge of sadness in her voice made her words sound hollow, as if she was trying to convince herself that it was true. 'I'm over analysing', admitted Yuuki to herself.

There was no way to tell how Priscilla felt, and the quiet young woman was unlikely to reveal too much. As if sensing this fact Rebecca decided the change the subject.

"Let's play a game. There's someone each of us likes, even if it's just a little, so let's think of questions and whoever can answer the most about their special someone wins!"

"That sounds like a stupid idea," Senga sneered.

"I think it's great!" cheered Bonnie. "Let's start with their birthday, their favourite food, their favourite movie, their hobbies and their favourite place in the world."

"Gold, gold," praised Becky as she wrote down everything on a piece of paper. "How about their biggest phobia, then their favourite song and colour and TV show and animal."

"Great! This is genius!"

Like Senga and Priss, Yuuki was looking at her two companions with dazed eyes. Before she realised what was happening there was a white sheet with a dozen questions on it lying next to each of them, accompanied by a pen. Lorraine explained the rules.

"Think about the one person you care about more than anyone else, like my terr-bear is to me, and try to answer as many of these questions as you can. Mark down 1 if you're certain, a half point if you not sure, and 0 if you're clueless. Ready, set, go!"

Rebecca and Lorraine began scribbling words furiously, while Yuuki, Senga and Priscilla watched them. Soon Yuuki felt the eyes of her two passive colleagues fall on her. Unsure as to what to do she looked at the sheet and started answering the questions. Senga and Priss duly copied.

_Your special someone questionnaire._

_Favourite movie (I'm not sure what Iain likes)  
Favourite food (Japanese? But he's only ever eaten it when I make it)  
Favourite hobby (Reading? Yes, Reading '1')  
Favourite place in the world (Erm…)  
Favourite animal (I don't know)  
Favourite subject at school (I don't know!)  
Favourite colour (Grey…he wears it a lot, and he seems to like it, erm, ½ point)  
Biggest phobia (Does he have any phobias?)  
Biggest pet peeve (Erm…)  
Their birthday (For crying out loud how am I supposed to know that?)  
Most listened to song (He's not interested in music!)  
Most watched TV show (He doesn't own a TV…I'll give myself a 1)_

Yuuki counted up her score; 2.5 out of 12. If Iain was here he would say it was 'marginally over 20%', although that thought didn't comfort her.

"Is everyone finished?" shouted Rebecca. "I think we should go in alphabetical order, so Senga, you're first."

"How am I…never mind. I got 6.5."

"That's pretty lame. How did you get on Prissy?"

"10. He's never mentioned his favourite television programme to me."

"Wow, you've got it bad. I only got 7.5. I don't know Al's favourite colour so it was kinda daft of me to include it as a question. What about you Bonnie, how did you do?"

"12! I know everything about my Terry-werry."

"That's impressive. So Yuuki, what did you score?"

She looked at her score sheet and its myriad of zeros. Her hand was shaking slightly and her face involuntarily screwed. This was going to be embarrassing.

"T-two and a half."

Her stuttering voice was little more than a whisper. Yuuki stared forlornly at the ground, until she heard a chorus of laughter.

"Ah-ha-ha, two and a half," squealed Lorraine, "you're kidding. What did you really score?"

Yuuki repeated her answer only to receive more waves of hysterical laughter. Bonnie looked at her sheet.

"You must know his favourite food." Yuuki shook her head, "place, animal, movie, phobia, what ticks him off? You know his birthday don't you?"

"N-No."

"How could you not know that?" demanded Lorraine, "call him right now and ask."

"W-Wouldn't that sound strange?"

"Stranger than not knowing anything about your own boyfriend? I could have probably scored more than that about him."

Realising she wasn't in a position to argue, Yuuki searched for Iain's name on her phone's directory. She felt nervous as her friends were gathered round her, listening in to her conversation.

"Ah, hello Yuuki."

"H-Hi Iain, erm, when, erm, is it your birthday?"

"The 28th of February."

"Oh…wait that was last week why didn't you tell me?"

"My date of birth isn't important," answered Iain dismissively.

"Of course it's important! I can't believe you didn't say anything."

Yuuki ended the call. She was angry, partly at Iain for keeping silent, but mostly at herself for not asking sooner. 'He's such an idiot'. Yuuki thought back to the 28th. She had been in Iain's apartment to talk about the individual shadow he had spotted. A parcel had arrived at his door which he had left to one side. It was almost certainly a birthday present.

"Why don't we play something else?"

Becky's suggestion earned a dark glare from Yuuki. She wasn't having fun.

aaa

Sunday, March 8th, 2015 – 05:40  
Moray Street  
Walsh Residence

The girls had stayed up all night enjoying a series of romantic movies, leaving most of them feeling dead by morning.

Indeed the only reason Yuuki was awake at this time was because she heard someone moving around. She cautiously rolled off the airbed she had been sharing with Senga so as not to disturb her sleeping companion. It was dark, and at first Yuuki had a difficult time making out the objects around her, but experience of the other world meant her eyes quickly adjusted. Yuuki carefully tiptoed past the resting pair of Lorraine and Becky, the latter of whom was snoring soundly, and stepped out of the living room clad in her silk yellow pyjamas.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

It took a moment, but Yuuki soon recognised Priscilla's voice coming to her through the darkness. She was fully dressed and had running shoes on her feet. Yuuki, despite possessing a tired mind, could guess what she was intending to do.

"(Yawn) why do you still run?" mumbled Yuuki as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "You quit athletics, so you don't have to."

"I can forget things when I run, that's all."

Priss stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Yuuki could hear the raindrops rapping incessantly against the windows and walls of the house. A quick glanced revealed a desperately cold and miserable morning. She wondered what her friend wanted to forget so badly that she would run in these conditions. The thought made Yuuki pause. What was Priss trying to ignore?

Another yawn escaped her mouth. She knew she was too tired to think straight and returned to bed. The moment her head made contact with her pillow she fell into a deep and tranquil sleep.

aaa

When Yuuki woke it was already bright outside. Senga, Rebecca and Lorraine were all awake, dressed in their pyjamas and eating breakfast. The food looked delicious. Sitting on the kitchen table it seemed like it had been prepared by a professional. Glasses of orange juice rested beside healthy portions of scrambled eggs on golden toast accompanied by perfectly grilled tomatoes and mushrooms. Yuuki noticed seasonings of ground pepper on each egg, adding to their favour.

"That looks really nice," stated Yuuki.

"When I'm able to get a maid I'm hiring Senga," declared Lorraine, "god this is better than sex!"

"I saved some for you," said Senga, "I wasn't sure if you liked tomatoes so I prepared red and yellow peppers too. Just tell me what you like and I'll make it."

"Oooohhh, special treatment for our leader," crowed Becky, "I wonder why."

"Stop saying that! It really pisses me off."

Yuuki sat down at the table next to Bonnie and waited for Senga to bring her meal. The smell from the food made her mouth water. It pleasured every one of her senses except her taste buds, which would have to wait a little longer. She tried to think about something else.

"Where's Priscilla?"

"Cilla went home," answered Lorraine, "she's got work today. She's so cool isn't she?"

Soon the plate with Yuuki's breakfast on it was placed before her. It looked as beautiful as all the others. She gently penetrated the puffy yellow scrambled eggs with her fork and took a taste. It was perfect; neither burnt nor dry and the toppings simply added to its deliciousness. Yuuki looked up towards the dark haired girl.

"I think I love you Senga."

"S-Shut up."

aaa

Later that morning, Yuuki left Becky's home with Lorraine. The girl's night in meant they were in good spirits, which was assisted by the warm pleasant sun beating down on them. It was a beautiful Sunday that was perfect for a walk.

"I can't believe you didn't know anything about Iain."

Yuuki growled. She had forgotten about that.

"I know this might seem rude but…what do you see in him? He's a nice guy, and Terry says he's some sort of super genius."

"He can be really sweet sometimes," answered Yuuki.

"(Giggle), you looked so happy when you said that."

Lorraine continued chuckling as they travelled. The question 'why do you like him' made her think though. For Yuuki there was an innocent charm about Iain. She could see past his sometimes obvious and numerous faults because at heart he was a good man. He cared about her, he believed in her and he would never let her down. Yuuki started blushing. She suspected the sunlight was making her delusional.

"Terry said you're really popular with the guys."

"Terrance exaggerates," retorted Yuuki, "no-one's interested in me."

"I think you're exaggerating."

Yuuki paused. There was one boy interested in her. The fact that she had suddenly become silent must have told Bonnie that she was hiding something, as the girl focused her gaze on her.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" asked Lorraine.

"N-nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

Yuuki hesitated for a moment. The sight of her picture being inside Richard Lucas's bag had come as a surprise as he hadn't shown any other signs of affection. She was worried about telling anyone as he was teased enough at school but relented under the pressure. Lorraine didn't know who he was, meaning the secret should be safe with her.

"You need to promise me that you'll not repeat this to anyone," insisted Yuuki as forcefully as she could, "I mean it, not a soul."

"Cross my heart, ya-da-ya-da, come on tell me!"

She glanced around to make sure no-one was listening to them.

"I think someone likes me."

"I like you," replied Lorraine.

"No, like-like me, he had pictures of me in his bag."

"Nude?"

"NO!" screamed Yuuki, horrified by the very thought, "Just a picture."

"Sounds creepy, who was it?"

"You promise not to say to anyone? His name is Richard Lucas."

Suddenly Yuuki heard laughter coming from behind a nearby wall. She turned and saw Terrance standing there, rising from his hiding position, his hands covering his mouth. He was crackling freely, clearly revelling in her story. Yuuki however wasn't amused.

"Terrance, what did you hear?"

"Yuuki, Yuuki, sweet naïve Yuuki, you have a lot to learn about men."

"What do you mean?"

Terry strolled towards the pair and put his hand on Lorraine's shoulder. Part of his substantial girth became visible under his bright orange t-shirt.

"You see, when a guy likes a girl he either tells her right off the bat, or goes into denial. Take Bonbon here, the first time I saw her I knew she was the one for me, so I walked over to her, told her she was the most beautiful angel I had ever seen, and we fell deeply in love. However, most guys aren't as confident, handsome or charming as me, and this makes them nervous. They get butterflies in their stomach when a certain girl walks by and tell themselves 'I'm not in love' or 'I don't really care', when really they dig that girl bad. When a guy starts doing that it's almost impossible for him to stop. He starts idolising that girl, he looks for ways to interact with her without creating the opportunity to do something stupid. And that is where you have driven poor, pathetic Dickard."

"Oh," responded Yuuki, "I guess that makes sense."

"Uh-huh," insisted Terry, "take it from me what you are doing is cruel."

"How did the boys' night go?" asked Lorraine.

"It's was good until we started playing poker. Man that Daigo can hustle. I've never seen someone pull the hands he was doing. At least I won my share back but James was in tears. You'd think with all the money his family has got that £50 wouldn't bother him, but then he is a miserable old sod."

Yuuki waved farewell to her two friends and continued home. She was certain that she didn't want to hear the rest of that story.


	55. Chapter 13 Prelude 4

Monday, March 9th, 2015 – 17:41  
Hashimoto Residence

She was glad to be home.

From double maths with the vile Ms Clapton to double drama with the soulless Miss Richardson, Yuuki's day at school had felt never ending. It wasn't as if anything bad had happened to her, she just wasn't in the mood. The wait for the last central shadow to appear, her relationship with Iain and the knowledge that Richard 'get out of my way or else' Lucas was romantically interested in her each prevented Yuuki from concentrating on studying, although she admitted to herself that these could simply be excuses.

"Maybe it's apathy syndrome."

Right now she was staring at her ceiling, wondering what she should do. It was sunny outside but she didn't feel like leaving. There were cartoons on the television but she wasn't interested and reading sounded a chore. Her lack of knowledge about Iain still disturbed her, and she knew she wouldn't feel better until she changed that fact. An idea began forming in her head.

Yuuki heard a chap at her door. She called whoever it was to come in. It turned out to be her father.

"Hello sweetie," said Katsuo in his cheerful way.

"Hi dad, do you want something?"

"If you're not too busy I'd like to talk to you."

"Erm, sure, what about?"

Yuuki felt nervous as she watched her father close her door, shuffle across her room and rest on her chair. He scanned her room without focusing on anything specific.

"It's been over six months since we moved here, I was wondering how you felt about it."

"Erm, fine I guess."

"Are you homesick?"

"Sometimes," admitted Yuuki, "but I'm usually too busy to think about Japan, and I still keep in touch with an old classmate of mine."

"That's good. To tell the truth I was worried about moving here. I wasn't sure how it would work out."

Hearing her father speak like this made Yuuki curious. "Why did we move?"

"T-There were lots of reasons," stuttered Katsuo nervously, "but they aren't important, and a change of scenery is a good thing."

Sensing that he didn't want to talk about it Yuuki decided not to ask further. Last year she had overheard vague mutterings of 'fraud' at her father's company that coincided with their sudden departure and assumed that he was somehow implicated, although she would never repeat such rumours to him. If it was a lie it would seem as though she had no faith in him, but if it was true…

"How is school? Are you studying hard?"

"It's okay. My scores are about average but I'm hoping they'll improve."

"Don't try to do too much," her father said with a smile. "Is Iain well?"

"H-He is," whispered Yuuki.

She really didn't want to talk about her boyfriend. Perhaps Katsuo picked up on this as he returned to his feet and walked to the door. Before leaving he opened his mouth as though to say something but changed his mind. He simply stated that 'supper will be ready soon' and left.

Yuuki returned to her staring contest against her ceiling. It was rare for either of her parents to talk to her privately making her wonder if there had been an ulterior motive behind her father's visit. She dismissed such a thought almost instantly. Her dad just wanted to talk to her. But something was nagging at the back of her mind, something vague and ill-defined.

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Tower Arcana shall bless thee."_

The social link voice came as a surprise. Yuuki had heard it many times before however it was almost always unexpected. Perhaps she was right when she guessed that something was bothering her father, although she had no idea what it could be. Yuuki left her room and washed up for dinner.

aaa

Tuesday, March 10th, 2015 – 00:00  
Dream Lane

When the other world arrived Yuuki left her home and made her way to Iain's apartment.

The journey didn't take long as she was used to cycling through the deserted, darkened streets of Bishopmill. Down various lanes and between vacant stationary cars she travelled until she reached the Haugh. Yuuki placed her bike against the outer wall of Iain's apartment block and moved round to his window. She saw him, dressed in a shirt and tie, surrounded by artificial lights that had been arranged in an intricate fashion, writing into a notepad whilst reading from a textbook.

Yuuki chapped against the glass that separated them. Iain's startled response made her giggle. He moved to open the window which she climbed through.

"There are easier methods of entering a building," stated Iain flatly.

"But this is more interesting," replied Yuuki as she straightened her skirt.

Iain looked at her. His face held a placid, impossible to interpret expression. It was his natural look which made it difficult for anyone to tell exactly what he was thinking. Yuuki had hoped he would react in some way to her arrival; annoyed, happy, intrigued, even yelling at her would be fine. But still he continued to look at her, waiting for her to speak first.

"Aren't you even curious why I came here?"

"I am," answered Iain, "however since I have not detected any shadows, and you have not stated your purpose immediately, I can eliminate a pressing outside concern from the list of possibilities. My best guess is that this is a social visit aimed at discussing a matter that you have already given some consideration to."

Her eyebrow twitched violently. She hated how he did that.

"We've been dating for a while and we don't know very much about each other so I thought it would be a good idea to spend more time talking about ourselves."

"I was under the impression we had a well formed understanding of one another," said Iain sincerely.

"I didn't even know your birthday!" retorted Yuuki. "That was so embarrassing. Becky and Bonnie came up with this questionnaire a few nights ago."

She showed Iain the piece of paper entitled 'Your special someone'. He started reading through the questions.

"Neither of us would score very well," insisted Yuuki. "I think we should begin with this."

"I see. That may be prudent. My score would be nine and a half, depending on interpretation."

Yuuki looked at her boyfriend. She didn't believe he could score that many and asked him to give his answers. Iain did so without hesitation.

"I believe your favourite movie to be 'Mayonaka TV' starring Rise Kujikawa, which you described in very positive terms. Your favourite meal is toast which is lightly buttered, which you prepare most mornings. Your hobbies include fighting shadows, although that could be considered as a responsibility, cycling and other forms of exercise, and reading, specifically adventure novels. Your favourite location is unknown to me however you did profess a fondness for the rooftop of this building. Favourite animal is also unknown unless you consider your persona Jack Frost, whom you consider highly, in such terms. Your favourite subject at school is history, primarily due to your teacher Mr Niven but also in part to the presence of Rebecca and Agnes. Your favourite colour is yellow which features on many of the clothes you wear. Although not an irrational fear, your greatest concern is the wellbeing of your friends and brother. More specifically you are worried about shadows which use mind control or hallucinations. Your date of birth is the 19th of September 1997. Your favourite song is 'Heroine' by Gas Chamber, which you use as a ringtone for your mobile phone. In relation to your most viewed television show I must confess to being ignorant."

"How did you know all of that?" demanded Yuuki.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"That's, erm," she looked down at her feet, "I don't know that much about you."

"You needn't be concerned," replied Iain dismissively, "I would suggest this type of information is trivia, and that you know 'me' well."

Although she could tell he was trying to comfort her, Yuuki didn't feel better. If he had struggled then she would have been upset, but the fact that he paid more attention to her than she did to him was worse. Yuuki couldn't admit to being the nicest or most considerate person in the world; however this made her realise how selfish she really was.

"I don't have a favourite film." She looked up at Iain who had spoken randomly, "I prefer simple foods to complex meals. Reading is my main hobby, specifically technical books regarding physics and chemistry, although I did enjoy karaoke with you. My favourite location is anywhere peaceful, or at my desk. I faintly remember my parents owning various species of marine life, which I would consider to be my favourite animals. Chemistry would be my favourite school subject and grey is my preferred colour. I wouldn't consider myself to have any irrational fears although…My date of birth is the 28th of February 1998. Music is of little interest to me however I tend to notice 'special to me' more often than other songs. Finally I do not own a television, and thus have no favourite 'show'."

Yuuki closed her eyes and allowed a smile to creep onto her face. She kissed Iain on the cheek and climbed back through his window. 'That really was trivia', she thought as she pedalled home through the darkness, 'but I'm glad he told me'.

aaa

Wednesday, March 11th, 2015 – 00:00  
Blair residence  
Gordon Hill

The last time the members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters required help from Mr Blair they needed to visit his constituency office. It was an experience which Yuuki hadn't enjoyed, partly thanks to his unfriendly secretary 'Carol', but also because she had run into DI Rose Cameron. She didn't want to repeat either of those experiences.

Fortunately there was an alternative. As a result of being saved from a central shadow Fraser Blair was now fully aware of the other world. He, like all the other persona users, could wander through that time between one day and the next that was unknown to most people. Taking advantage of this fact Yuuki decided to pay him a visit. She knocked at the door to his luxurious mansion, but stepped inside when she heard no response.

"Mr Blair," she called into the dark, "are you here?"

There was light coming from the kitchen. As she moved around she eventually spotted candles resting on a table. Sitting next to them, wrapped in a red dressing gown and listening to music through headphones, was Fraser.

"Mr Blair?"

Yuuki touched his shoulder, causing him to panic. After examining her for a moment he seemed to calm down again. The reassuring smile he wore on TV returned as he moved across to gather a wine glass. He picked up a bottle of Merlot red.

"You call at the most unsociable hours Miss Hashimoto."

He poured two glasses and handed one of her. Yuuki sniffed what he had offered her and detected a mixture of smells. There was a hint of mint which surprised her, although she didn't know anything about wine. Unfortunately she was too young to drink, causing her to return his gift.

"I'm under 18."

"Then perhaps next year," crooned Fraser, "what can I do for you?"

Yuuki nodded her head as she recalled the purpose of her visit. "I explained to you once before that the only electrical or mechanical devices that work during the other world are those we are touching at midnight."

"Go on."

"But there aren't many things we own that are useful to us. I was hoping that you would keep an eye out for anything that could be helpful. I understand that you're very busy and we'd appreciate any help you can give."

"I'll do that. Take a look at this," Mr Blair moved across the room and reached into a cupboard. He pulled out a plastic device slightly larger than a cell phone that had a yellow and black plastic casing. It had grooves to fit over a man's knuckles and a blue LED at the front, which was currently inactive.

"What is this?" asked Yuuki.

"A taser gun, it's the latest police model. It's got quite a kick."

"I thought these were illegal."

"They are that's why you didn't receive this from me," insisted Mr Blair, "don't get caught with it, a few of these went missing last month and they've never been found."

"I didn't hear about that."

"Of course not it would have cost me the election. A few good contacts of mine managed to keep it low key for me. What people don't know doesn't hurt them."

'What else don't we know?' wondered Yuuki silently. Still she was grateful to Mr Blair for giving her this piece of equipment. She didn't know if they could use it during a fight but it was better than nothing, especially if they were against an enemy that was vulnerable to electricity.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Devil Arcana shall bless thee."_

"Things will return to normal soon," stated Fraser, "I suggest you leave before my wife wakes up. She might not believe me if I said 'this pretty young schoolgirl wanted my help fighting supernatural monsters'. Her and Carol have so much in common, it must be something about violent jealous women that I like."

Although she didn't want to comprehend the commentary, Yuuki understood his point. She bowed politely and left the house. It was a long cycle home down the side of Gordon Hill, during which the other world came to an end.

aaa

Wednesday, March 11th, 2015 – 17:32  
Bridge Street  
Gym'll fix it

According to Iain, the stun gun she had received from Fraser Blair would be useless against the shadows.

He explained that the output would be between 100 and 500 kV, compared to a lightning bolt which could produce 120 million volts. The scale of difference was obvious. Yuuki felt a little disappointed by this however Iain didn't dismiss her idea of carrying and using such weapons entirely. He stated there was a possibility that they could fashion a more powerful taser, although he admitted there probably wasn't enough time to produce something workable.

When school finished Yuuki decided to go to the health club 'Gym'll fix it' for some exercise. If what they knew about the shadows was correct then the next sequence of murders would begin any day now, and she wanted to be ready. In addition she knew that Priscilla came here every Wednesday, meaning that she wouldn't be alone. Priss was already in the middle of her extensive training regime when Yuuki arrived.

The two girls trained side by side until around 5:30. After having a shower and changing into fresh clothes the pair were about to leave when they noticed a group of people congregated around a television.

"The official reason for her retirement from the sport was due to illness, however a book due to be published regarding drugs abuse in athletics claimed the 400 meter specialist was regularly taking various banned narcotics."

Yuuki heard the people around her whispering and glancing around. She looked towards Priss and noticed she was walking away, her head drooped low. The news report continued.

"There have been no official statements from Priscilla Schilling or any of the other athletes in response to these accusations. In other news-"

'Priscilla Schilling'. Yuuki chased after her friend and eventually caught her marching quickly towards her apartment in the Haugh. Her face was downcast.

"Are you okay?" asked Yuuki.

"…"

"I'm sure it's some kind of misunderstanding. Please don't let it upset you."

Priss didn't respond. The two continued to travel westwards at a rapid pace, overtaking slower walking pedestrians. They only stopped at traffic lights, but even then Priscilla refused to speak. Yuuki wasn't sure if she should leave her alone or continue to follow. She decided upon the latter.

They soon arrived outside her home on Liberty Street. Priss used her key to open the door to block 8 and stepped inside. Yuuki decided to challenge her.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Her older colleague hesitated for a moment, her arms and legs visibly shaking. She nodded and continued walking to her apartment. Yuuki interpreted this as an invitation.

The decoration inside Priscilla's home was barren. It was worse than Iain's flat. The wallpaper was old and had hints of dampness, the carpet was stained beyond recovery and the furniture was mismatched and in some instances heavily damaged. It looked as though it had been vandalised although the lackadaisical way her host tossed her keys into a cheap plastic bowl suggested there was nothing untoward. There were only three rooms; a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom come living area. A worn mattress was leaning against a wall and was covered by a thin blanket and the only items of any value Yuuki could see were the old fashioned box shaped television, the raggedy couch and the two acoustic guitars that were piled next to a box of cleaning accessories.

"Sorry, I don't usually have guests."

Priss made her way to the tiny kitchen and opened her fridge. The light wasn't working, but Yuuki could still make out what was inside; five bottles containing a clear liquid, a packet of cold meat, camembert, and a copious collection of eggs. Priscilla took two bottles out and gave one to Yuuki. She had a sip and instantly realised it was tap water. Priss meanwhile sat on her seat and reached for a guitar, which she proceeded to tune one string at a time.

"It's true."

Yuuki blinked to make sure her host had actually spoken, "what's true?"

"The news story, what they said is true."

The confession surprised her. Yuuki sat down and attempted to gather her thoughts. She said nothing and waited for Priss to continue with her story.

"I was fifteen. I didn't want to do anything. Running and winning trophies didn't matter to me anymore. I wanted to curl up in a ball and be forgotten."

"What happened?"

"My…my dad died."

Yuuki noticed her friend's usually steady voice break a little. There were tears welling up in her eyes but she continued talking.

"I didn't want to do anything anymore. I wanted to be left alone. My next race I came last. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Weeks went by and I kept becoming slower and slower. One of the coaches wanted to kick me out of the athletics club I was in, but another said he'd help me. He pulled me to one side and asked what was wrong. I told him. He said he could give me something that would ease the pain."

"Drugs."

"A type of monoamine oxidase inhibitor," elaborated Priscilla, "he had been storing them under a fake prescription. I was taking 60 mg a day. I would take extra whenever I was in a competition, or if I had to meet people."

Priss went on to explain her daily routine. She stated all the foods she couldn't eat, like cheese and liver, and how her blood pressure steadily became worse. Taking the drugs through customs was the biggest problem but her coach usually did that for her.

"But last year, before I was about to take part in the commonwealth games I tried to stop taking them. I couldn't stop shaking. I felt dizzy at the slightest movement and couldn't sleep for days at a time. And whenever I closed my eyes I imagined myself falling or having nightmares. It was a month before I was back to 'normal', but by that time it was too late to take part. That's when I decided to quit athletics. I didn't want to through that again. That's all there is. Sorry, I didn't mean to talk for so long."

Yuuki sat in silence. She didn't know Priss had gone through so much. To become so depressed that she needed to take anti-depressants for six years seemed hard to believe. She wasn't the most outgoing person, but to Yuuki she had been nothing more than eccentric.

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm alright now. I'm sorry but-"

Priscilla's eyes were welling up again. Yuuki guessed her friend wanted to be alone for a while. She stood up, tried her best to reassure her, and then left. When she closed the door she could hear Priss weeping freely. Yuuki too shed a tear, for there was nothing she could do for her.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Chariot Arcana shall bless thee."_

The trek home was a long and silent one.

aaa

Thursday, March 12th, 2015 – 15:30  
Bishopmill Academy

What she had been told yesterday continued to nag at her. Yuuki couldn't help but be pestered by worry. She knew something about Priss that few others could even suspect, a terrible secret that persisted to torment her silently.

Yuuki didn't notice the final bell ring or Miss Richardson dismissing them, she was too lost in thought. She only woke from her daze when she felt someone shaking her shoulders with considerable force.

"What's wrong Terrance?"

"Class is over, although you do look fine when you're staring off into space like that."

"Huh? Oh."

Terry had a concerned expression on his face, which was unusual for him. Yuuki smiled and waved casually. He appeared to relax and offered to walk her to the main gate. She agreed. The two talked in an informal way, joking, sharing stories, but Yuuki was still thinking about Priss. There had to be something she could do for her.

"So I said, 'if it had grown up it would have made a dreadfully ugly child, but it makes rather a handsome pig'."

"Sorry Terrance," said Yuuki apologetically, "I wasn't listening."

"(Sigh) even pretty and brave have their limits."

Before he could explain what he meant the pair was stopped by two burly policemen. The fat one, who had a pudgy countenance hidden beneath his flat black cap, stood directly in front of her and gazed intently at her face with his unsympathetic eyes.

"Are you Yuuki Hashimoto? Come with us."

"See you later," said Terry who proceeded to abandon her.

She growled at her retreating friend. Yuuki had experienced this before. She knew where they would be taking her, or more accurately, to whom. Without offering any resistance she followed the two officers to their marked car and settled in the back seat for the drive to the police station. They sped off quickly.

The police station was a flurry of noise and activity when they arrived, but she had seen this during her previous visits, and thus remained unconcerned. She was taken to the same plain interview room as last time, the one with the no smoking sign on the door and the messy desk in the middle of the room, and was left alone to wait. There were masses of pages and scribbles littering every available surface, lying in plain sight. One in particular caught her eye. Yuuki snatched a quick peek.

Yuuki Hashimoto _**too young/stupid? no history, certainly involved**_  
Charlie Phillips _solid alibi for 1__st__ and 5__th__ sequences_  
Anne Fletcher _fled abroad, no good_  
Andrew Keir _possible but unlikely, history (family)_  
Harvey Jackson _possible, history_  
Graham Gordon _**likely, although previously ruled out, history**_  
Richard Jolly _idiot_  
Roger Canning _**MAD employee, close to Milan, no history (save employer)**_  
Glen Kean _double idiot, no, no, no_  
Ruth Saxon _not impossible, loose connections_  
George Potter _unlikely, alibi for 2__nd__ sequence_  
Stuart McDonald _abroad, no good_  
Jeanette McCallum _abroad, no good_  
Matt Dillon _solid alibi for 2__nd__, 3__rd__, 4__th__ and 6__th__ murders_

Seeing her name at the top of the list had attracted her attention, but Yuuki was more interested in the accompanying notes. It didn't look like an official record, rather a personal one that had been completed in a hurry. She wondered what 'history' meant. The most annoying thing was the comment 'too young/stupid?' It seemed a little unnecessary.

The subtle noise of the door handle being turned was picked up by Yuuki's keen ears, and she returned the note to its original position. She turned to face the person who had come through the door; DI Rose Cameron. The first thing the woman did was open the drawer to her desk, pull out the ashtray that had been concealed within, and light a cigarette. Her face immediately appeared to relax.

"Erm, detective inspector," whispered Yuuki nervously, "did you want to speak to me?"

Rose ignored her. She continued to smoke freely, leaning back in her chair which caused some of the dying embers of her fag to fall onto her cheap suit. Yuuki couldn't help but consider the potential fire risk.

"The investigations team is being disbanded," stated Rose between deep inhales, "everyone is being sent home."

"Did they solve the case?" asked Yuuki, already knowing the answer.

"Funny enough no. Instead they're bringing in a new team of investigators. These people don't fu…mess around. They have an advantage over regular Joes like me. Everything they do is kept hush-hush. They can keep anyone they want for as long as they want. If the press even consider talking about them they're hauled in front of a judge and given so many court restrictions that their great-grandkids will need lawyers. You'd be surprised how many careers that ends."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I thought I would give you one last chance. You see I lied when I said everyone is being sent home, just one lucky lady is staying around to join the new team, me. So, if you know something, tell me now. If you are the killer, then you may as well confess because soon, very soon, you'll be rotting in a police cell anyway, and no-one will be able to help you."

Yuuki grasped the edge of her black school uniform tightly. How could she say 'there are these things called shadows and they kill people'? But if Rose was being serious then there was no telling what the police would do. Yuuki took a deep breath and told herself to calm down.

"Am I free to go?" she enquired with false confidence.

"Bold…stupid but bold. Get out."

The harshness of DI Cameron's voice startled Yuuki, but she did her best to conceal it. She stood up, walked towards the door and stepped into a busy corridor. The people that passed paid her no attention, but she was shaking. There was something about Rose that scared her. Perhaps it was her keen intuition that she was involved, perhaps it was the threats that she was making, but whatever it was it made Yuuki nervous.

One question remained; was DI Rose Cameron bluffing, or telling the truth. Only time would tell.

End of Chapter 13


	56. Chapter 14 The Final Battle 1

Friday, March 13th, 2015 – 08:21  
Hermes Street

Yuuki closed the front door to her house and breathed in the warm fresh air. It was a beautiful day, so much so that she didn't need to wear the school blazer for the first time that year. She had felt like taking a walk and with her bag hoisted over her shoulder, she set out on a long and peaceful march to Bishopmill Academy.

The sun was shining and the fresh doughy smell from a nearby bakery overwhelmed even that of the passing rush hour traffic. The people she past appeared to be in a good mood as she overheard pleasant, upbeat conversations from nearly everyone with not a single mention of 'Baku – the midnight stalker'. It was as if she had been transported to an alternative time before the other world and shadows. The thought made her smile, even though she knew it wasn't true.

Her quick pace meant that Yuuki was early and so she decided to take a more scenic route. She walked to the edge of Green Park and leaned on the outside railings, looking at the people who were already there playing. It would fall silent soon, as the young children and their parents would be starting school and work, but it was pleasing to see nonetheless. As she gazed doe eyed at the sights before her, Yuuki noticed two people, a man and a woman, who appeared out of place. They were approaching her but it was only when they came within ten or so meters that she recognised who they were; Olivia and Oscar, Igor's assistants within the Velvet Room. She slouched.

"Hello," greeted Yuuki with forced enthusiasm.

"You were right!" cheered Oscar, "she was here!"

"Of course she's here," sneered Olivia, "this human is painfully predictable."

Yuuki growled but said nothing. She should have known that her attempts to forget the other world would be in vain. Resuming her former position Yuuki watched the children playing on the grass. They seemed to be having fun. Suddenly she noticed Oscar, dressed in his black three piece suit, running towards them. She wondered what he was doing, before realising that he was attempting to join in their games. Didn't he realise how strange he looked?

"That's a rather rude thought," stated Olivia with an air of arrogance, "you should be grateful towards us."

"I can't help what I think," retorted Yuuki defensively.

"So you don't consider yourself responsible for your own thoughts?"

'What is she talking about?' Yuuki saw Oscar playing near an old hut at the edge of the playground. The local kids were watching him as intently as her.

"He's an idiot," explained Olivia, "I can't believe Igor thinks he's ready."

"Ready?"

"To be the sole assistant. Igor goes through phases where he likes lots of people around him, even having a band inside his Velvet Room, but he wants Oscar to do the job himself. It's probably because his favourite was Oscar's mother."

Yuuki paused for a moment, "how come you're not sure, I thought you said you could read minds?"

"I can read your mind, no-one else's."

"Why me?"

"Stupid human."

Olivia's non answer left her confused, but Yuuki guessed that being a guest meant her thoughts were available to Igor and his assistants. The two of them watched as Oscar was angrily chased away by the children's parents. He was slowly making his way to the trees and other sights, clearly bemused by all the protests.

"There's only one more central shadow to face and it will be over," said Yuuki cheerfully, "then the shadows won't harm anyone else ever again."

"Are you not the one who is wrong?" asked Olivia, "you kill the shadows even when they pose no threat to you, is it not you humans who act cruelly?"

"They're shadows; we needed to stop them from killing people."

"What is the definition of life? Are the shadows not born, do they not consume, do they not take form, grow, adapt, react to stimuli? Some of them are even capable of reproduction. Do you still not consider them to be alive? Or is it that your life is worth more than theirs?"

"That's-"

Yuuki paused for a moment. Perhaps Olivia was right, perhaps she had been deluding herself into thinking she was destroying things rather than sentient beings. They were still the enemies of humanity, and it had been right to prevent the murders from taking place, but equally they had been wrong to target the Individual shadows. As Olivia said, they were no threat to them.

Was she heartless? Why had she never considered the shadows to be alive? Yuuki felt cold inside, as if she had realised something she never wanted to know. What was the purpose of the shadows? Who was creating them?

"What difference does it make?" said Olivia nonchalantly, "mortals are the playthings of the gods, you should act with the tools you have been given and let us condemn you for it."

Were deities really so fickle? Yuuki smiled, only Olivia could make her believe she was inherently callous and then morally superior within a minute. It seemed she had fun teasing her.

Oscar came running towards them. He was finished exploring his surroundings and had a wide smile on his face.

"Are you quite finished acting like a moron Oscar?"

"This world is much more interesting than ours. A black cat made me break a mirror by crossing my path while I was walking under a ladder."

"You do realise this is Friday the 13th?" asked Yuuki nervously.

aaa

Another Friday morning had come to its conclusion and the afternoon classes were well under way.

The exams were 12 weeks away and signs of their inevitable approach were clear to see. A nervous energy, similar to that which had swept the corridors of Bishopmill Academy in January, was beginning to build. Every week until that fateful fortnight in June would become even worse, but for now the relief of the weekend was at hand.

Yuuki's thoughts bounced between her studies and the shadows. She was almost praying for them to appear to end the uncertainty. Not knowing when they would start killing was becoming unbearable. Yuuki imagined her exams working in a similar way and shivered.

Right now her history teacher, Mr Niven, was drawing towards the end of his lecture. His withered, aged hands wrote one final note onto the board before the school bell reverberated around the school building. With a friendly, reassuring smile that caused his wrinkly face to be swamped by lines, he dismissed his pupils and returned to his desk, although he wasn't quite finished yet.

"Yuuki, Yuuki Hashimoto, stay behind."

His voice, normally upbeat and boarding on humorous, was deadly serious, and his smile was gone. Yuuki nervously did as she was told as her colleagues past her. Soon they were alone.

"I-Is something wrong sir?"

"Nah," replied Mr Niven, "I just wanted to say how great a job I think you're doing."

Yuuki released a sigh of relief before yelling at her teacher 'there are other ways you could have done that'.

"I know, but where's the fun in that?"

She was about to leave when she noticed Mr Niven's walking stick had fallen to the floor. He tried to reach down but stopped eight inches short. His face became more contorted as he lowered himself slowly. Yuuki collected the stick for him and placed it in his hand.

"I'm getting too old for this," he confessed, "it's for the best."

"What is?"

He ignored her question. "Have you ever considered becoming a teacher Yuuki?"

"I…haven't thought about what I'll do."

"Good, you shouldn't limit yourself. Young people today are so quick to tie themselves down before they have a chance to think things through. But I'm sure you'd like teaching."

"What makes you say that?" asked Yuuki.

"Just a hunch. If you have the patience to talk to a senile old man like me instead of running to class then you can teach."

Oh crap! Yuuki hurried towards the door and almost tripped in her haste. She could hear the faint sound of laughter from the room she had just left. 'He's making fun of me'. But as Yuuki hurried up the stairs she wondered why he took such an interest in her. Did he genuinely care about her? Was he in his own meandering way trying to get her to think about her future?

'Maybe I'm imagining things'. Yuuki hesitated before opening the door to room C34. Ms Clapton had already commenced with her lesson meaning a yelling was now unavoidable. 'What did Mr Niven mean when he said 'I'm too old' and 'it's for the best'?'

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Temperance Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki stepped inside and weathered the tidal wave of abuse from Ms Clapton for arriving late. At least it was Friday.

aaa

Sunday, March 15th, 2015 – 23:51  
Hashimoto residence

The movie she was watching was supposed to be a horror however it paled into comparison to real life.

Last night the shadows had struck. That in itself wasn't unexpected; indeed Yuuki had been awaiting their arrival for some time now. The frightening aspect came when she learnt there had been two fatalities.

The first was a woman called Emi Yamamoto. She had been discovered murdered in an alleyway in a sea of her own blood. The news reporter stated that 'all of her limbs have yet to be located', suggesting it was a horrific crime. The second was a man named Matt Dillon. Unlike the other victim, who had been killed in central belt of Scotland, Matt was discovered in an equally gruesome condition in a village near 'Tay of Ord' just 70 miles East of Bishopmill.

What Yuuki didn't know was how to interrupt these deaths. Were there to be 26 murders over 13 nights before the central shadow appeared, in which case would the central shadow be in two separate locations? Or was there to be thirteen victims and the 14th would die after 7 days instead of 14? Was it possible that there were two separate lists that contained the names of all the victims alongside two separate central shadows? Or was it simpler to assume that an individual shadow had appeared that was capable of killing people, but that would raise more questions than answers.

Realising that the movie she was watching was failing to grab her attention Yuuki decided to wait for midnight and then scan for shadows. When the lights went dead and her television fell silent she awakened Tamamo-no-Mae and it set about searching for signs of life. It detected nothing. Yuuki wasn't surprised as it was rare for regular shadows to appear immediately.

Yuuki released a tired yawn. There was no way of telling what was about to happen.

aaa

Monday, March 16th, 2015 – 15:34  
Bishopmill Academy

Last night the shadows had reverted to killing one person.

Jeanette McCallum, 26, joined Emi Yamamoto, 47, and Matt Dillon, 59, as victims of the shadows. Her death was in line with the other two; a brutal murder at the stroke of midnight with no witnesses. The added twist was that she was living in the south of Spain on the Mediterranean coast, far away from the shores of Scotland.

Nothing connected these three people. Emi had been a cook at a Japanese restaurant with a husband and two mature children, Matt Dillon was a business man although he was expected in court due to a violent outburst and his links to organised crime, while Jeanette McCallum was wanted on suspicion of murdering her husband two years earlier. They had never come into contact with one another, had no common friends and no shared interests. At least none that Senga or Terry could find.

Yuuki strolled through the light drizzle towards the school's main gates. She didn't bother looking for cover. The patter of rain against her head and clothing was soothing in its own way, calming her restless mind, but it ceased abruptly as a faint shadow was cast over her. Yuuki glanced to her side and noticed her boyfriend Iain standing there, matching her slow pace, holding an umbrella above her head.

"Hello Iain, I thought you usually stay late."

"I do," he answered, "however I wished to discuss something with you. Are you free?"

She growled at him. It was nice that he was polite, but Yuuki wished he could be more assertive sometimes. Regardless she nodded her head and the pair walked through the rain towards the centre of town. They talked as she followed his lead.

"I don't understand what's going on," said Yuuki, "why were there two murders on the first night? I don't get it."

"There isn't enough information to provide a definitive solution," stated Iain.

"I know that!"

Yuuki didn't mean to yell but she was frustrated. All of yesterday and today she had been thinking about it however she was no more aware than before. Iain, quite wisely, remained silent for a while. She guessed he was waiting for her to speak again.

"What do you think?" asked Yuuki to avoid apologising.

"We know that the shadows have thus far restricted themselves to one target per night, and that the central shadow arrives on the fourteenth night to eliminate its ambition personally. Therefore either one or both of these conditions have changed or…"

"Or what?"

"Or…it's a coincidence."

Yuuki slouched. Her faith in Iain's powers of deduction dramatically reduced after hearing of his 'coincidence' theory. Of all the stupid ideas that had to be the worst. Yuuki stopped talking about the shadows, since it was clear Iain knew even less than her.

The couple soon arrived on South Street where without warning Iain stopped moving. Yuuki looked at him. His expression was the same placid gaze that he often hid behind.

"We're here."

"Huh?"

Iain motioned towards the building to his left. Yuuki read the colourful neon sign; 'Too Damn Loud'.

"This is the karaoke bar."

"That is correct," confirmed Iain, "I invited the members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters to meet us here. They should be waiting for us."

"That sounds like fun but…why now?"

"Ah, there are numerous studies which highlight the benefits of group interactions, singing and music, leading me to believe-"

"You thought it would make me feel better."

"Precisely."

Yuuki smiled. Her boyfriend Iain was a strange one, but he was her strange one. The pair went inside and found their friends waiting for them.

aaa

Thursday, March 19th, 2015 – 16:29  
Dream Lane  
Shadi Residence

6 people were dead. There names were Matt Dillon, Emi Yamamoto, Jeanette McCallum, Stuart McDonald, George Potter and Ruth Saxon. Every night except the first the shadows had killed one person, as they had done for all the previous sets of murders.

The members of ASH gathered in Iain's apartment in an attempt to understand what was going on. Senga was saying little, as was James although that was probably the result of sleepless nights caused by a particularly gruelling report for his college course. Terry and Bonnie were of the opinion that 'the last shadow will probably show up in Bishopmill,' and that they didn't need to worry.

"But we don't know what day it will show," explained an exacerbated Senga, "will it be after the 26th or the 27th?"

"Then we'll wait for them whatever time it is," retorted Terrance.

The meeting wasn't progressing very well. Iain decided to review what they knew for certain.

"There is no connection between each of the victims save for the history of criminal activity which all but one is alleged to possess."

"But if that isn't right for one then it can't be right," stated Rebecca, "how can it be a pattern if there is an exception?"

"That is true however nothing else connects even the majority of the deaths together. Their demographics, acquaintances, hobbies, interests, religions, education, and even their appearance are all varied, almost to the point of being deliberately so."

If Iain was insisting on an idea then Yuuki presumed there was a reason. She looked at the names which had been written on a sheet of paper. Everyone had such a list to help them keep track of what had happened. Yuuki's was blank as were most of the sheets however Lorraine's had an attractive line drawing on the back of hers. Rebecca's too had doodles and sketches. For some reason it reminded Yuuki of something.

"It might be easier to find the killer," said Senga in a serious tone. "Does anyone have any ideas on who that could be?"

"I have a few theories," replied Iain, "however they are little more than conjecture. If we assume that there is one originator for the shadows then the person should fit into certain specific categories. First they should be female, as each of the central shadows has taken a female form. Second they must live in or around Bishopmill, for the victims prior to this series each had a connection with this town. There are other factors such as age, intelligence, motivation, however these are more difficult to quantify."

"Maybe we should be making a list of suspects."

When Senga said those words something triggered inside Yuuki's mind. 'Suspects', that was the key. Yuuki had seen some of these names before; they were on the list Rose Cameron had made detailing who she suspected to be behind the murders, the list that had her at the top.

Yuuki stood up and reached for her coat. There was no way to tell if she was right without returning to the police station. Her colleagues were understandably confused.

"What's up sis?"

"I think I know how the shadows are picking their targets."

"Really?" exclaimed Daigo, "how?"

"Its people the police suspect of being 'the midnight stalker', I saw a list of names and I think it lines up with those who have died, but I need to check first."

"Hold on," said Senga firmly, "how do you know that?"

Yuuki hesitated before answering, 'Because the last name…is mine.' She hurried out of Iain's apartment and ran as quickly as she could to the police station on Bishopmill High Street.

aaa

When Yuuki arrived she banged her hands against the reception desk. The time was just after 5pm, making her believe that Rose Cameron would be finishing her work shortly. She was the only one Yuuki wanted to talk to, since it was her who had made that list. The man behind the desk growled in response to the noise she was making, but she ignored his disapproval.

"I need to speak to DI Rose Cameron."

"Why don't you calm down little girl and try asking politely."

"There isn't time let me speak to Rose Cameron now!"

"Calm down," said the man, "why don't you tell me and I'll talk to the detective inspector."

"It has to be her, you wouldn't understand."

The policeman behind the reception desk sat down and folded his arms. Yuuki wanted to scream at him. She could appreciate that she was acting strangely, but how difficult was it to simply call someone.

"My name is Yuuki Hashimoto, tell her that and she'll meet me."

The man ignored her. It was clear that he wasn't going to listen. Yuuki had another idea. She opened her phone and searched for the number Rose had given to her previously. It started ringing. After an extended pause the call was answered by a gruff unfriendly voice.

"Cameron here."

"H-Hello, its Yuuki, that is, Yuuki Hashimoto, are you at the police station?"

"No I'm in the magical world of Oz where the hell would I be?"

"Please come to the front desk."

Yuuki ended the call. Within a few seconds Rose appeared from the far side of the counter. Their eyes met. Before approaching her DI Cameron moved towards the sitting policeman and kicked the back of his chair firmly, yelling at him for 'being an eejit'.

"Follow me."

They travelled through the building until they reached the same interrogation room as last time. Yuuki stepped inside and sat on one of the black plastic fold up chairs. She waited for Rose to sit opposite her before she began talking.

"I might know who is going to die next."

"I might know the lottery numbers," mocked the plain clothed policewoman, "what's your point?"

"All the people who have died mysteriously at night, I think I know what they had in common."

"And what's that?"

"Erm…" Yuuki wasn't sure how to explain without getting herself into trouble, but rather than lie she decided to stick to the truth. "Last time I was here, I saw something on your table. It had names on it along with handwritten notes. At the top it had my name. I think that everyone who has died has been on that list, would it be alright if I took a peek?"

DI Cameron moved towards the door and turned the lock. She glanced out of the window and scanned the connecting corridor discretely. Now satisfied Rose returned to her seat and lit a cigarette with one hand while pulling out a hidden ashtray with the other.

"So you're saying that my confidential list, which I made, is the one the killer is using?"

Yuuki eyed the doorway nervously. Why did her interviewer lock her in? Why was she so calm? Other questions that had been brewing came to the forefront of her thoughts. Why had she always considered the police as separate from herself? How did she know that the previous murders followed a distinct pattern?

"Are you? Are you the…"

"Am I what? No you moron I'm not the killer! Geez, you drive me spare. Why would I be smoking sixty a day and having sleepless nights if I was the one doing it?"

"But the door?"

"I didn't want you running off," explained Rose, "most doors in this place lock automatically so they can only open from the outside or with a key but that one's been acting a bit funny. You thought I was the murderer because I work in a crappy office?"

"N-No, I'm sorry."

"Why don't you cut the crap and explain what is going on? How did you know that some of the people we were watching were dying? And why would you even consider such a possibility?"

"…"

'How can I answer?' Yuuki stared at her feet. She knew better than to lie, but the truth was impossible to explain, and she would be institutionalised if she told anyone. The policewoman opposite her slammed her hands violently down onto the table. Yuuki caught a glimpse of her anger filled face. It scared her. She didn't know what to do.

DI Cameron extinguished her cigarette, disposed of the ashes and then made a telephone call. It was impossible for Yuuki to follow the one sided conversation as the only things she heard was 'yes, no, yes'. Almost immediately two policemen, the same pair who had brought her here last week, entered the room.

"Remove all personal artefacts from this girl's person and hold her in isolation," said Rose coolly to the men, "she is to have no contact with anyone, understand? It's already been agreed."

One of the uniformed pair grabbed Yuuki's arm tightly and dragged her from the room. She kicked at him and screamed to be let go, but the other officer took hold of her legs and they carried her to their destination. Yuuki yelled as loudly as she could but no-one stopped to help her.

By the time the trio reached the secure lower portion of the station Yuuki's voice had become hoarse. There was no point in struggling. The shorter fat one lowered her feet and opened an old steel door revealing a cold, depressing square cell. He then rummaged through her pockets and took her phone, her purse and even the packet of tissues she had been carrying. They dropped her onto the hard bed and left her alone. The unmistakeable sound of a lock being turned echoed before the narrow visor two thirds up the door was shut. There was no way out and no way to contact her friends.


	57. Chapter 14 The Final Battle 2

10 feet by 6 feet, that was the size of her cage. She didn't have any measuring devices but she was certain her guess was correct.

Pacing up and down its length was the only way Yuuki could pass the time. She had no contact with anyone except her guard, who wasn't very chatty, and DI Cameron, who would appear at random intervals to ask her questions. She couldn't make any phone calls or contact her family to tell them where she was. She was utterly alone.

The window was placed so high up the wall that peering out of it was difficult. Yuuki gripped onto a small ledge by her fingertips and hoisted herself close. The metal railings interrupted her view. All she could see was faint hints of blue sky at the end of a thin tunnel and nothing more. Even if she could get past the bars, there was no way she could squeeze through.

Two days had passed and there had been no news. Yuuki distracted herself by thinking about all the ways she could be spending a Sunday afternoon. Hiking to the summit of Mossduff Mound, cycling around town, taking a walk with Iain, playing video games with Daigo, even studying for her exams would be more fun than this exercise in tedium.

Yuuki wondered how her friends were coping. Had they worked out how the shadows were picking their targets and managed to stop them, or were they waiting for her to return. Were they worrying about her? What had the police told her parents if they had told them anything at all?

Her guard yelled at her to stay at the far end of her cell. She had become accustomed to this. It was the thing he did whenever he was bringing her something to eat. At first she hated the food but now it didn't bother her. She smiled and waved at the policeman as he entered. She thought he was beginning to warm to her as he no longer snarled at her presence, however he remained silent and left the tasteless slop known as her evening meal on the floor.

"What I am supposed to do?"

Yuuki considered her options. Even though she was alone during the other world it was impossible to break free from her confines without her mobile phone. But she couldn't get it back without DI Cameron's permission. Yuuki approached her cell door. Who knew what would happen if she did nothing.

"Excuse me sir." The man stirred, "I'd like to talk to Rose please."

"She's busy."

"I don't want to see her now. Could you tell her to come here just before midnight? It won't take much time."

Her guard appeared reluctant, as though suspecting that she was trying to trick him, but relented. She knew being nice to him would pay off. She returned to her bed and waited. There was only one way to explain the other world, and that was to show it.

aaa

"I thought you'd last longer than this."

Rose indicated for the guard to leave, which he did without complaint. Once they were alone she lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. It was a vice that she succumbed to at every opportunity. Yuuki watched through the small post-box shaped slot as DI Cameron approached.

"Has anyone else died?" asked Yuuki.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?"

Yuuki shook her head. "How long is left before midnight?"

"Four minutes."

"I know this will sound strange, but could you hold my hand?"

Rose gave her a confused look before her expression darkened. "If you're not going to take this seriously then I'll leave. If I had kids or a husband I'd be unbelievably annoyed with you right now."

"I am being serious, but I can't explain it unless I'm touching you at midnight."

Perhaps it was because of how seriously she was speaking, maybe it was due to desperation, but for some reason DI Cameron granted her request. With only a few seconds remaining until midnight the policewoman poked her hand through the gap and Yuuki held onto it. At the stroke of twelve the lights switched off and the other world commenced, only this time there was another with her.

Rose retracted her hand immediately and looked around. She was confused. Her movements were uncharacteristically choppy and uncoordinated.

"What the hell is going on?"

"This is the other world," stated Yuuki calmly, "this is when the shadows kill people."

"Shadows? Why is it so quiet?"

"Because we're alone, only a persona user or a victim remains, except the victim is frozen and can't defend themselves."

"Bullshit."

She watched as her panicked companion hurried towards the other occupied cells and peered inside. Yuuki already knew there was no-one there and soon enough Rose returned. Her voice carried less certainty than before.

"Tell me everything that's happened."

"Not now," replied Yuuki, "we've got less than an hour. We need to work out who the shadows are going to kill, and then save them."

Yuuki watched as DI Cameron walked away from her. She cried 'come back' but received no response. Yuuki slouched onto her bed. Physically bringing someone to the other world had been her last hope. Now she would be left to rot in prison while her friends fought without her. The sound of a lock opening disrupted her from her self pity. Standing next to a now open door was Rose.

"What are you waiting for, hurry up."

aaa

"You were right about the list," stated Rose as they hurried up the darkened stairs leading to the main section of the station, "one by one they are being killed. Last night it was Richard Jolly, and before that Roger Canning. I thought nothing would be able to get to Milan's right hand man."

"Why did you arrest me?" asked Yuuki.

"Because I'd only just found out about McCallum and McDonald moments before you came in. For you to know meant you were hiding something."

The duo reached the interrogation room which Yuuki had been dragged out of days before. The list was lying in the drawer, although they had to exam each sheet of paper under the limited light from the window. They soon found they were looking for.

Yuuki Hashimoto _**too young/stupid? no history, certainly involved**_  
Charlie Phillips _solid alibi for 1__st__ and 5__th__ sequences_  
Anne Fletcher _fled abroad, no good_ maybe hasty  
Andrew Keir _possible but unlikely, history (family)_  
Harvey Jackson _possible, history_  
Graham Gordon _**likely, although previously ruled out, history**_  
Richard Jolly _idiot_  
Roger Canning _**MAD employee, close to Milan, no history (save employer)**_  
Glen Kean _double idiot, no, no, no_  
Ruth Saxon _not impossible, loose connections_  
George Potter _unlikely, alibi for 2__nd__ sequence_  
Stuart McDonald _abroad, no good_  
Jeanette McCallum _abroad, no good_  
Matt Dillon _solid alibi for 2__nd__, 3__rd__, 4__th__ and 6__th__ murders_

"How come Emi Yamamoto's name isn't here?" asked Yuuki.

"Yamamoto…you mean the copycat in Coatbridge? The press jumped the gun when they said it was 'Baku'. It turned out to be some sicko trying to cover his tracks by making it messy. There were pieces of-"

"It's alright I can imagine."

According to the list the next target was Graham Gordon. The name was familiar to Yuuki as he had been arrested by police in January before subsequently being released again. She turned to her colleague and asked where he could be.

"Last I heard he was sleeping rough in the recycling centre on Perimeter Road."

Perimeter Road. If she had her bike then she could have reached there within ten minutes, but being on foot would take longer. It would be a long shot however Yuuki knew there were no other options.

"I need my phone. I'll go and stop the shadows. The other world will last for an hour, so be prepared for when normality return. Also…I won't make it back before midnight."

"If you can stop tonight's murder then I can cover, otherwise it's both our asses."

Yuuki nodded. With her cell phone returned to her possession she was ready to leave. It had been a while since her last solo rescue, which filled her with different emotions. Fear, excitement, and more than just a little adrenaline caroused through her veins.

aaa

Half an hour had passed since the other world began, however Yuuki didn't know that. Tonight time appeared to move at its own rate. She surveyed the land before her. The recycling centre covered a large area, and if Graham Gordon was living here then he would likely be hidden from view. Yuuki wished she had her light jacket. The mixture of darkness and unfamiliar surroundings was extremely dangerous.

Playing hide and seek wouldn't work so she used a different tactic to find her target. Flipping open her phone she awakened her persona Tamamo-no-Mae and started a scan of the area. Immediately she noticed shadows approaching from different directions, along with another distant group close to the North West portion of town. Yuuki didn't have time to worry about that and moved to where she expected the nearer gaggle of enemies to converge.

The entrance to the recycling centre was little more than a collection point. There were marked containers labelled 'glass', 'wood', 'electrical' and other denominations. Beyond these however was a vast, largely level plane that consisted of earth impacted by years of heavy machinery travelling over it. Towards the furthest edge was an expanse of waste products and items unsuitable for renovation. It was here that Yuuki hurried to.

"Where the hell is he?" bemoaned Yuuki as she searched. There were no signs of human life even though the shadows continued to encroach. She knew she had to destroy the creatures nearest to her to avoid them finding Graham first. It was impossible to tell which of her enemies posed the biggest risk, so she guessed.

Two shadows were approaching which Yuuki had never encountered before. The first was an intimidating brown bear with paws even more impressive then its real life counterpart. Her persona told her it was weak against fire and used wind and its impressive physical strength to fight. The second was a fox. This was less intimidating to the eye; however its abilities were more threatening. A command of fire was accompanied by the same mind control that Iain possessed.

Believing the red vixen to be the greater danger Yuuki concentrated on defeating it first. She activated her phone and awakened Erebus. Her first act was to use the two headed beast to destroy the fox, however its manoeuvrability was greater than expected, allowing it to dodge her efforts. The bear charged towards her and struck her to the ground. Yuuki rolled away and tried again.

The fox was nimble and stayed a distance away from her. Whenever it stopped moving Yuuki attacked, fearing that it was preparing to stun her. She knew if she hesitated she would likely die. The grizzly meanwhile continued to harry and press her, giving her no time to relax.

Realising this was taking too long Yuuki abandoned Erebus and quickly replaced him with Coatlicue. The hideous woman incinerated the unsuspecting bear with merciless precision. The female fox moved in close, but Yuuki's quick feet meant she was able to maintain the physical gap between them long enough to re-awaken Erebus. Once ready she moved forwards, coming within a meter of the shadow, before annihilating it completely.

Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief. That fight had been closer than she wanted. Evoking Tamamo-no-Mae from her collection of personas she noticed a further pairing of shadows were approaching. They had to be close to Graham Gordon. Yuuki hurried in their direction.

She was beginning to tire. Her legs were becoming like jelly from the desperate run from the police station and the constant switching of personas. She wished her friends were here. She wished she could tell Becky to take out one of the enemies or let Senga go ahead and hold off their foes. She wished Iain was beside her, giving encouragement and revealing the weaknesses and abilities of the shadows challenging her. Terry, Lorraine, Daigo, James and Priss had helped her so many times before, and Yuuki wished she had any of them beside her. But the fact was that she was alone in the perfect bleakness of the other world, facing shadows she had never seen before, in a battered and exhausted body.

Yuuki's latest opponents were chess pieces, specifically a white and a black queen. They were different from others of their kind, in that they were clothed in elegant robes that matched their affiliation. Yuuki scanned them carefully. They were capable of using every element and neither had an easily exploited flaw. The white queen was vulnerable to status and the black to poison. After taking a deep breath she engaged them.

The black chess piece was her first target. Yuuki evoked her persona Damballa and used the twin snake creature to inflict a debilitating plague on her enemy. It worked although the white queen attacked her instantly. Yuuki could bare the attention until it used electricity. She knew she needed to react and switched personas to Ukko. The physically impressive man froze the shadow in place and then unleashed powerful waves of attacks against both. It was in vain, as her enemies were merely wounded but not destroyed.

Yuuki knew she couldn't continue for much longer and settled on a different approach. Ukko was retracted and in its place she awakened Lila, her healing specialist. This persona was vulnerable only to mind control, a skill neither of her enemies possessed. It also had an instant kill option, angelic light, meaning she had a chance of winning. Yuuki attempted an attack however it failed. The shadows continued towards her.

Her best chance was to dodge the attacks from the chess pieces and she did just that. Moving around was less stressful than changing persona, giving her some time, but it was a stalling rather than a progressive tactic. She tried using light again but it didn't work.

The shadows were moving ever closer towards her. Yuuki noticed a metal bar on the ground and gathered it in her hands. She moved close without warning and struck the white queen firmly, only to have her other foe electrocute her. The metal bar fell out of her hands. The shadows were attacking her more relentlessly, forcing her to abandon her only defence.

Yuuki attempted a third wave of angelic light and this time the white chess piece was destroyed. There was now only one enemy left. With the numbers now level she felt she had a chance, unfortunately this was when she spotted Graham Gordon. He was frozen inside a cardboard box, his hands clutching tightly onto some newspaper. The shadow noticed him too, and subsequently ignored Yuuki. She ran forwards.

She needed to change persona. Raising her phone Yuuki pressed 6 to awaken Damballa, however nothing happened. It seemed she truly was at her limit. With no way to defeat the shadow Yuuki tried physically tackling it from behind. She was soon brushed aside.

The shadow hovered over Graham Gordon. Yuuki had no other option; she needed to touch him to make him aware. It didn't matter if he panicked, because he was going to die anyway. Yuuki rushed past the black queen and leapt onto the sleeping man. She felt him moving under her arms and he easily threw her to one side. He looked up at the creature facing him and let out a yell in fear.

"MOVE!" cried Yuuki as loud as she could. Graham did as she said, diving to his right and out of the way of a fireball that had been destined for his face. He was staggering away from the shadow, which continued to stalk him. Yuuki returned to her feet and glanced around. She found a bent and discarded set of golf clubs and grabbed one. Running as fast as her broken body would allow she charged at the chess piece and hit it firmly in the back.

The shadow yelped in pain. It turned to face her and coated the land with a hundred shards of ice. Yuuki couldn't dodge, but somehow managed to remain on her feet. She closed her eyes and repeatedly thumped the queen as hard as she could. After one particularly purposeful swing was met with no resistance she fell tumbling forwards. The shadow was gone.

Yuuki lied on her back and inhaled heavily. She was completely drained. There was nothing she could do at that moment. Her eyes, which could open no further than half their usual width, saw a man hovering above her. It was Graham Gordon. He was alive. A smile crept onto her face for she knew she had saved him.

Yuuki heard a woman's voice in the distance and saw the man run away. Now a different figure was towering above.

"You don't look well."

"Rose? Why are you here?"

"Did you think I'd listen to you? Come on, let's take you home."

Her body was lifted off the ground. Yuuki searched but couldn't see where Graham Gordon had run off to. It wasn't important, she had prevented his death and that was all that mattered. Rose helped her out of the recycling centre and kept her company until the end of the other world.

aaa

Monday, March 23rd, 2015 – 08:32  
Hermes Street  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki stirred as she drifted from sleep to reality. For the briefest of moments she was completely relaxed however various aches and pains soon spread across every joint and muscle. She sat up quickly, causing her to become dizzy. It felt as though she had experience the weirdest dream.

When her vision returned to normal Yuuki glanced at her surroundings. She was in her in bedroom, lying on her soft mattress. Her bookcase, wardrobe, chest of drawers, computer desk and mirror were the same as she remembered. It was as if nothing had happened. Yuuki wondered if being in a prison cell and fighting a desperate battle to save Graham Gordon was just a fantasy, but the painful sensation in her lower back made such a notion unlikely. Regardless she climbed out of bed and left her room. She wanted to be certain.

Yuuki staggered towards the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. There was some light bruising beneath her eye, the kind that would be noticed if left unattended. She closed the door and washed her face before applying foundation that matched her skin tone. This left her cheek appearing shiny so she added some powder. After five minutes of trial and error Yuuki found her appearance was close to normal. She stepped outside only to be stopped by her mother.

"G-Good morning," said Yuuki as casually as she could.

"I don't know what happened," stated Mhairi, "just don't do it again."

Her voice didn't sound very concerned, but to show any at all proved she was serious. Yuuki nodded weakly and edged towards her room.

"You should apply makeup on dry skin, it'll look better."

Mhairi disappeared down the stairs. 'Was she giving me advice?' As Yuuki opened her door she heard loud noises coming from downstairs. Two sets of footsteps were pounding towards her rapidly. Yuuki looked and saw her brother and father hurrying towards her. Daigo was the first to reach her and he grabbed onto her tightly, causing her to yelp.

"I-I'm sorry sis, did that hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

Yuuki glanced towards her father. She couldn't talk about being thrown into prison, or fighting shadows or anything like that, but then she needed to explain where she had been and why she was hurt.

"The police thought that, erm, I might be attacked by the midnight stalker."

"WHAT?" exclaimed her father.

"It's okay, they were wrong, they were just being overly cautious. They took me somewhere safe for a few days."

"Why didn't they call?" asked Daigo. Yuuki did her best not to growl at her brother. At least he was falling for her story which gave her hope her dad would be the same.

"It must have been an administrative error."

"So what's with the cuts you have?"

"Aren't you full of questions today my dear younger brother," answered Yuuki through gritted teeth, "I tripped and fell in the shower."

"Wow that's embarrassing, I was hoping something cool had happened, but you were just clumsy."

"That's right," confirmed Yuuki, "clumsy me."

She wanted to murder her brother for making this more difficult than it needed to be. Yuuki glanced towards her father who had yet to come close to her. His face had been full of worry but when he noticed her looking at him it immediately changed. He walked over and patted her on the head before asking if she'd like to go to the hospital.

"I'm okay, really."

"You can take the day off school," added Katsuo, "you can stay here if you're worried about being attacked."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," said Yuuki knowingly, "I'm sure the killer won't be hurting anyone else."

Yuuki returned to her room to get changed. In truth she wanted to spend the day in bed however she needed to show her friends that she was alright, and to give them the list of who was going to be killed. She glanced at her clock and noticed it was 8:47am. She needed to hurry to avoid being late.

aaa

During the trip to Bishopmill Academy Yuuki told her brother the truth about what happened to her. It was an edited version since the journey time was short however it covered all the major points. Daigo didn't say much, which was unusual for him, indeed he was decidedly melancholy.

"We didn't know what happened to you. We thought that you, that you…" there were tears forming in Daigo's eyes as he spoke. Yuuki waved her hand dismissively as they continued to ride.

"It's alright, I'm fine. I'll be okay so don't you worry."

"But sis-"

"No buts! Honestly what will the others think if you start bawling?"

"I'm not crying!"

Yuuki leaned over and tapped his shoulder. She gave him a reassuring nod which helped her brother regain his composure. They approached the top of the hill on High School Drive and noticed a large gathering at the main gate. Police vehicles and ambulances with flashing lights were waiting there, along with people wearing high visibility vests who were ushering passersby away. The siblings approached to see what was happening.

"Students of Bishopmill Academy please use the rear entrance and gather on the running track. All media are forbidden to interview pupils of this school and are asked to contact the official public relations number that is being handed out to you. Anyone who has no business with Bishopmill Academy are asked to leave or risk trespassing charges-"

"What happened?" asked Daigo.

"Haven't you heard?" replied a middle-aged woman in the crowd. "There were two pupils inside that school when that monster attacked them. It's such a tragedy, so young."

"Monster?"

"'The midnight stalker', oh one of the children called him 'Baku'. I can't believe the police haven't found out who it is yet. If they don't soon then I'm moving away from this city."

Yuuki tugged at Daigo's shirt and encouraged him to follow her. She wanted to meet up with their friends to find out what really happened. As they travelled round they were interrupted by various journalists. Yuuki ignored them and pulled her brother with her to prevent him getting involved. She was sick of reporters.

Soon they reached their destination and saw two thirds of the student body standing in a disorganised mass on the gravel inside the running track. The noise, a mixture of panicked voices and open weeping, was unlike anything she had heard before. It was as if they had walked in on a massive funeral. Yuuki ignored what was happening and focused on finding one of her colleagues. The first she spotted was Becky, who came running towards her.

"Yuuki!" cried Rebecca, "it's really you!"

The blonde haired girl wrapped her arms around her tightly, catching one of her bruises and forcing a pain filled groan to escape. Becky released her immediately.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'll explain once everyone's together," stated Yuuki as she rubbed her back, "what's going on?"

"_A shadow attacked the school."_

The voice came from behind. Yuuki turned around and noticed Iain standing there. His expression was serious. "It wasn't a normal shadow or a central shadow…it was an individual type, one that slaughtered anyone within its range."

'An individual shadow that kills?' Teachers started organising the students together, forcing everyone to gather in groups based on their registration classes. Yuuki would need to wait to ask Iain any more questions; however she already knew the most important detail.

There were multiple shadows that they needed to defeat.


	58. Chapter 14 The Final Battle 3

Monday, March 23rd, 2015 – 13:02  
Bishopmill Academy

The first, second and third year pupils were all allowed to go home straight away, however the rest of the student body was asked to remain, which resulted in the school becoming deafeningly quiet.

East Block, which housed the school gym in its walls, was closed off. That was where the bodies of Catherine Milne and Allan Johnston had been found by the janitor that morning. Apparently the sight was horrific, however Yuuki had no idea how anyone would know that.

Since they had a great deal to discuss the five present members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters decided to meet inside the sealed room at the back of the library over lunchtime. Only one of them, Terrance, objected.

"Can't we get something to eat first?" bemoaned the red hair boy.

"Stop thinking about your stomach for five minutes," yelled Senga, "Yuuki's just went through hell and a couple of dead bodies were found a few meters from here."

"What's that got to do with eating?"

"We're trying to think about what we're going to do," insisted Senga.

"I think best after eating."

"My brother is bringing some food with him," interrupted Yuuki, who could tell her friends were tense, "he should be here soon."

Yuuki sat at the head of the table. To her right was Iain, who was sitting patiently with a notepad and a pen. Beside him was Becky. The blonde haired girl looked much happier than earlier that morning and was clearly enjoying the discussion/argument Terry and Senga were having opposite her. One space was left vacant for Daigo, who would be joining them shortly. Being around her colleagues felt good to Yuuki, who had been bereft of company over the last few days, unfortunately she didn't have much time to enjoy it.

"It appears that our previous assumptions regarding central shadows was correct," stated Iain, "they have been targeting one victim each night, meaning the central shadow will appear on the night of the 27th. That is to say, there will be no Saturday if we cannot defeat it."

"We can't let that happen!" cried Terry, "that's Bonnie's birthday."

"Is that really relevant," enquired Senga coldly.

"In any case this is not our only concern. The emergence of an individual shadow is a more pressing matter."

"How come?" asked Becky.

"The individual shadow has shown itself to be capable of murdering multiple targets. Even though we can assume its range is limited due to the low number of fatalities that may not always remain the case. In addition we are clueless as to what will occur should we be successful against the final central shadow. It may be that we end the other world, but the effects of this individual shadow, which is clearly unbound by the rules of its predecessors, could remain, although such an outcome is unlikely."

"What you're saying is that we should destroy this individual shadow first to make sure it isn't a problem later."

"Precisely Yuuki."

The laws of the other world were become more convoluted with each passing day, although Yuuki wondered if they were actually changing. Was it possible that they didn't understand them properly to begin with? It was something she decided to think about later.

The smell of chips, dips and battered fish ticked her nostrils. Yuuki glanced towards the doorway and watched her brother open the door and place two bags that had a local chip shop's logo on them onto the table. Terrance immediately helped him take out the newspaper wrapped portions that contained the food along with a bottle of 'Iron Brewer'. Before anyone else had a chance to sit down he was already half way through his meal.

"So what was prison like?" asked Terry.

Yuuki hesitated for a moment. "I'll explain later. We need to decide what we're doing tonight and tell Priss, James and Bonnie."

"Do we focus on Harvey Jackson, who will die without our intervention, the individual shadow, which is unlikely to murder anyone but is certainly capable, or do we wait until later in the week, when a target of the 'regular' shadows is located too far away for us to rescue?"

"We shouldn't wait," stated Yuuki, "even if we were sure the individual shadow won't kill again we'll need that day to recover before the central shadow appears. I think we should split into two groups."

"James won't like that," said Daigo between mouthfuls, "so I say we go for it!"

Yuuki looked around the room. She was trying to tell if her friends agreed with her or not. Most were silent and avoiding eye contact however one person matched her gaze.

"I concur," said Senga calmly, "we're here to stop the shadows from killing anyone and splitting up is the only certain way to do that."

"You're right!" added Rebecca, "I'd feel terrible if we could have stopped a murder but didn't. I'm in!"

"Although dangerous I too can see the merit in such an approach," concluded Iain, "Yuuki and myself should be present in the group to counter the individual shadow as this is likely to be the more dangerous of the two operations. Terrance should remain in the other party to act as their support."

"You just want to keep a close eye on Yuuki," interrupted Becky with a sly voice.

"This individual shadow has confused me. It isn't consistent with the others."

Yuuki wondered what Iain meant but didn't have time to ask. Lunchtime was coming to an end and they needed to define each group carefully to ensure they were both strong enough to contend with their respective opponents. Yuuki knew that a mistake could prove fatal.

aaa

Monday, March 23rd, 2015 – 23:01  
Victoria Crescent  
Keir Compound Games Room

"Are you an idiot? There's no way we're doing that."

The persona users were gathered in James's home listening to him rant at how stupid he considered their plan to deal with the shadows was. It continued for some time.

"Daft lassie. How you got the rest of these nut bars to agree with you I'll never know. Are you trying to make this more difficult? Is this fun to you, do you get a real 'kick' from it?"

"I think it's a good idea," cheered Lorraine.

"That just proves how idiotic it is."

James proceeded to lean against a billiard table. He sighed loudly as he shook his head. "You're underestimating the shadows. Ye think that we just need to show up and we'll win, but it isn't that simple. The shadows are dangerous."

"I know that," insisted Yuuki, "but we have to try. Please help us."

He scratched his thinning hair and grunted. "I guess I don't have much choice."

According to DI Rose Cameron, the next victim of the regular shadows was expected in Branderburgh. Since that individual was under police protection/observation it was imperative that none of them be spotted to avoid going through the same thing as her, and the easiest way to do that was for James to drive them there during the other world. Senga moved to the middle of the room.

"Myself, James, Terrance and Lorraine will look after Harvey whatshisname, everyone else will follow Yuuki and take down the individual shadow."

"Sounds like a plan!" cheered Becky, "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and we're all out of gum."

"Paraphrasing still counts towards plagiarism," insisted Senga wearily.

Yuuki checked her watch. In less than an hour she and her friends would be locked in two desperate fights for survival. If either of them failed it would end their chances against the central shadow. But that's why she was sure they would win.

aaa

Yuuki, Rebecca, Daigo, Priscilla and Iain were gathered on High School Drive within sight of Bishopmill Academy. The other world had just come into being and they were making their way towards the closed space that had encompassed the school and a large portion of the surrounding area. Indeed the edge of the multicoloured dome was caressing the outer walls of nearby houses, had it been any larger the number of causalities last night would have reached double figures.

Before stepping through to the other side Iain awakened his persona, Nagasena, and concentrated intently. His face developed a panicked expression as he gazed towards the East, away from the closed space.

"There are shadows over there."

"Do you mean the ones Senga and the others are fighting?" asked Becky.

"No. They are to the west in Branderburgh; these shadows are close to Ianstown."

"Does that mean the police were wrong about where Harvey Jackson is?"

"That is a separate issue," explained Iain, "these shadows have more in common with the individual variety than regular types, however they are different. First they are extremely weak, second they are not inside a closed space and third, they are moving."

"So there are regular shadows, central shadows, individual shadows like the one we're about to fight and another type of individual shadow that's a pushover but can move around."

"That is correct Daigo."

"Man this place is getter busier every day."

Having yet more shadows to contend with was the last thing Yuuki wanted to hear. She pushed it out of her mind; right now they needed to concentrate on the enemy at hand. Yuuki asked Iain to explain what it was that they would be facing.

"Visually I am uncertain however it has no elemental abilities. It will not attack us directly and is vulnerable to wind."

"That should make things easy," stated Daigo.

"Not quite, it means that it is manipulating other shadows to act on its behalf. It is also capable of numerous mind control techniques. It can stun an opponent, inflict poison, or frighten them to the extent that they feel forced to flee."

When Iain mentioned mind control Yuuki shivered. The fear of losing control weighed heavily on her thoughts but there was no way to back down now. She knew if anything happened it would be up to her friends to stop her. Yuuki stepped through the outer barrier and entered the shadow's den.

The school building, once a beautiful modern gathering of structures, was now a singular hideous, green tinted tower which had sprouted new limb like extensions in every direction. A closed space often changed the objects it contained, but never before to this extent. There was a form of vegetation Yuuki had never seen before clinging to the walls, and the concrete ground had vines crisscrossing it, giving the impression that this place had been abandoned some time ago. It was no longer the school she had been attending since August.

Yuuki looked towards Iain. His eyes were focused on a specific section of the structure. He moved directly towards this point, never turning his head to the side. Yuuki wondered how he could remain so calm before remembering that he could sense the approach of shadows.

"Hey sis, how come Senga didn't want to come with us?" Yuuki looked at her brother. "I mean she's usually up for a challenge, I was wondering why she left this to us."

"Senga knew your big sis would worry about the other shadows," answered Becky, "but Yuuki won't worry as much if she's there."

Was that true? Yuuki paused for a moment and realised that the fact Senga was with the other group did make her more confident that they would cope. It was something she would have to thank her for. That thought made her cringe as the list of things to do was growing larger. Yuuki returned her attention towards what they were doing as they reached what used to be the East block of Bishopmill Academy.

"The shadow is on the opposite side of this partition," explained Iain as he pointed. "I suggest we search for the nearest entrance to this location."

Yuuki summoned her persona Monkey and smashed a 2 meter squared hole through the wall. "Found one," cheered Rebecca as she skipped inside. Yuuki, Priscilla, Iain and Daigo quickly followed.

"This place is just as creepy inside," commented Becky as she stepped over some rubble. "It's really dusty too. Whatever the cleaners are getting paid it's too much!"

"So where's the shadow?" asked Daigo towards Iain.

"It's a little further in but be cautious since its appearance may not be what we're expecting."

"I thought these types were always weapons?" said Yuuki.

"Correct however each incarnation of individual shadow has used more advanced technology than the last, and considering our most recent encounter was a nuclear submarine it stands to reason that what we are about to face will not be historical."

"You mean something from the future?"

"Not necessarily, it's more likely to be something current or hypothetical; a weapon that is in development or actively deployed."

The group exited the classroom sized room they were in and reached a massive open expanse of land. The floor was tiled with interweaving black and white squares that undulated gently over the seemingly endless void. Lighting was provided from the ceiling which was so bright and high above them that it was impossible to tell accurately how far away it was, however it did mean they could deactivate their jackets. There was nothing they could use as a weapon or hide behind; they were inside a perfectly clean area with only remote figures for company.

"The shadow is vulnerable to wind," reiterated Iain, "I suggest that Priscilla be allowed to concentrate on destroying it while the rest of us protect her."

Yuuki nodded. The group hurried towards a distant, shining object. When they got closer they were able to confirm this thing as their enemy, however none of them were sure what it was. It had a wide barrel that was currently held at a 45° angle by a supporting white structure. Other accessories included continuous tracks, speakers, a vertical poll, canisters with unknown contents and a black robotic arm.

"It sort of looks like one of those bomb disposal things," commented Daigo.

"The design is similar but the purpose is different," stated Iain, "the mortar at the front suggests a more offensively orientated intention."

As if on cue the shadow fired three objects out of its gun barrel which landed between it and the persona users. From these grew Maya type creatures. The battle had begun. The shadows were holding different coloured masks in their only constant 'hand'; one was yellow, the next blue, and the last green.

"Becky take the one at the end, Daigo the middle, I'll get other."

Yuuki was the first to reach her opponent. The yellow masked Maya used electricity and was vulnerable to physical attacks. Using this information Yuuki recalled Monkey but instantly heard Iain scream towards her.

"That persona is susceptible to even the slightest mind control technique. It is too dangerous to use him."

She retracted her persona and decided to use her wakizashi to slice the shadow apart. While this was taking place Daigo was squaring off against the blue Maya. He didn't need to worry about selecting personas as he was limited to Hephaestus, but that was more than sufficient against the enemy he was facing. The shadow was strong but slow and Daigo used his speed to ensure he stayed out of trouble. After a long sequence of weak but rapid attacks the shadow finally succumbed to the pressure he was exerting.

Rebecca didn't have much trouble either. The green masked Maya had no defence against her relentless assault and proved to be little threat. It fell very quickly leaving her free to assist Priscilla against their real opponent.

As Yuuki brought down her sword for the final time against the lone remaining Maya she noticed three of her colleagues unleashing waves of attacks upon the individual shadow. The only one remaining behind was Iain. She considered staying back with him. If this enemy was capable of mind control then it might be best to keep her distance.

Yuuki shook her had. She needed to help them. Evoking Erebus to exploit their opponent's weakness, she was soon alongside her friends only to be caught in the poison gas that the surrounded mortar released.

"Yuuki, use Damballa," shouted Iain from his safe vantage point.

She did as she was told. Immediately her persona acted to cure her ailment and then those of her friends. Although slightly weakened none of them were harmed too badly. The shadow fired more rounds from its barrel causing three Maya to appear, only this time they had a multicoloured, red and white mask respectively.

Becky took the multicoloured masked shadow and destroyed it with the angelic glow her persona was capable of. Yuuki annihilated the red Maya using ice that none of her present colleagues could create. Priss defeated the white Maya. The moment this happened the individual shadow launched more Maya from the barrel of its gun

"These things just don't die," complained Daigo, "what should we do sis?"

Yuuki wasn't sure. The individual shadow was wearing them down slowly with waves of weaker opponents, and forcing them to keep their distance under threat of mind control. Stay back and they would lose through attrition, move close and they would lose through deception. It wasn't an easy decision.

"The mortar doesn't appear to act when there are Maya fighting us. Can you keep them at bay for us Iain?"

He nodded. Yuuki selected Tamamo-no-Mae, the persona most resistant to charm, and rushed towards the individual shadow with her sword unsheathed. It would take longer to win, but she couldn't risk turning on her friends.

"Daigo, Becky, help Iain hold them off."

The remaining two persona users proceeded to inflict as much damage on their enemy as they could, all the while waiting for the moment the Maya shadows would be beaten and they would need to move away. The mortar started making strange noises. It was falling apart.

Gas started leaking out of the individual shadow without warning. Yuuki noticed it and immediately moved away, however Priss was tangled in its web. She staggered backwards, gripping her own throat with excessive force. Once she steadied herself her eyes stared menacingly towards Yuuki. Priscilla evoked her persona Danu and attacked.

The powerful gusts of wind coming towards her were difficult for Yuuki to dodge. She wondered when her friend had become so adept. As Priss continued to attack her, a new crop of Maya's had been born, creating a chaotic scene.

"I need your help Becky."

Yuuki continued to dodge the rapid kicks Priscilla was using, along with the violent outbursts from Danu. It seemed strange to fight her friend. She knew she could beat her brainwashed opponent but doing so in a way that didn't hurt her was a more difficult challenge. A clap of thunder echoed and Priss stumbled forwards. It was Rebecca. She had managed to unleash an attack despite being challenged by two Maya's. Yuuki nodded in gratitude and focused on the individual shadow.

There wasn't time for hesitating or wondering what might be. The rate at which new shadows were being born was approaching an insurmountable level and the added concern that Priss had been turned against them simply exacerbated an already dangerous situation. Yuuki flipped open her phone and awakened Erebus, her wind specialist.

Her first attempt made direct contact, visibly draining her enemy. It used its tracked wheels to turn towards her but its jarring movements were slow, allowing her another free attack. When the mortar eventually retaliated it was with gas. The grey tinted mist enveloped Yuuki, and she stepped back.

The end of the shadow's barrel now had a hideous, twisted face with a blood red eye that trapped all light within its lens. Its frame grew to twice its size and every metal surface glowed as though it was on fire. It was laughing at her with a crackling identical to that of the mysterious woman and produced a smell that repulsed her beyond words. Yuuki had no idea what it was that she was facing.

"It's a trick," she said aloud to herself, "it's trying to scare me."

A physical impact on her back caught her by surprise. Yuuki fell to the ground. When she looked up the mortar was ten times its original size and surrounded by a kaleidoscope of twirling colours that made her feel dizzy. She closed her eyes.

"It isn't that big, it's an illusion, it wants me to be frightened."

With those thoughts Yuuki commanded Erebus to sweep the lower part of the shadow. It did so but didn't appear to have any effect.

Now the image was morphing again. The mechanical base and metal frame was replaced that of a boy. It was Iain. Her boyfriend now stood silently before her. The two of them were alone in a perfect, endless void. Yuuki felt a strike against her back but when she turned she saw nothing there.

"I need to get over this," she said aloud. "That's not really Iain, it only looks like him. The shadow is trying to hide behind this face. But what if it is Iain? No, I'm the only one who can finish this thing, I have to fight."

Yuuki shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, Iain." She ordered her persona to attack once more. Iain raised his arms, but was hit none the less.

Just as she was about to stop Yuuki noticed her vision was changing. The backdrop was returning to a steady singular tone, and the vision of Iain became that of the bomb disposal vehicle. She told Erebus to make one final effort. A few moments later Yuuki was able to see everything perfectly again, including the dissipating remains of the mortar. The individual shadow was no more.

"Makin' bacon!" cried Becky as she flashed a 'V' symbol.

"I remember that game!" added Daigo, "babes, bullets, bombs. Damn I love this job!"

Yuuki looked at Iain. He was standing there, calmly walking towards her with a subtle smile on his face. A sense of relief swept over her. It seemed she could overcome mind control techniques, although the experience had been unpleasant. She breathed easily knowing that Iain was unharmed. A quick peek at Priss proved that she was okay too. Their work was done for tonight.

There were still five or so minutes remaining before the end of the other world and she motioned for them all to leave the school. In regular time this place was still a crime scene and the last thing they needed was to be discovered loitering inside. Once normality returned Rebecca's phone started ringing.

"Hello...oh hi Senga how are you? Uh-huh, yeah, we're fine, even you know who…I'm only kidding there's no need to be so sensitive about it…that's good, we'll see you at school. Bye-bye!" Rebecca looked up, "That was Senga. She was saying they stopped their shadows. It looks like everything turned out great."

"That statement may be premature," stated Iain in a serious tone, "the random moving shadows we detected earlier are out of character for this world. In addition tonight's individual shadow breaks from the tradition set down by previous incarnations."

"Relax, it'll be alright."

Iain sounded concerned and didn't appear relieved by Becky's optimistic advice. Yuuki views were somewhere in the middle. She didn't mind having a few mysterious remaining unsolved so long as the other world went away, and by the end of the week they would find out everything they needed to know.

But for the moment she was content.

aaa

Tuesday, March 24th, 2015 – 15:31  
Bishopmill Academy

Once again the school was populated solely by the forth, fifth and sixth year pupils, although the remainder of the student body was due to return tomorrow, provided there were no more deaths.

Yuuki was walking across the gravel track at the rear of Bishopmill Academy with Senga and Becky for company. They were dressed in their gym clothes having just completed two hours of PE. The running that had made up the first half of the lesson was monotonous but the game of 'rounders' that followed was more enjoyable, partly because it was similar to baseball which Yuuki was very familiar with, but mainly because she had managed two home runs.

In high spirits the trio travelled towards the main gate. The weather was becoming warmer and the feel of fresh air against her exposed legs was satisfying.

"So who is it tonight?" asked Becky in reference to the shadows.

"Andrew Keir," replied Senga.

"'Keir', that isn't a relation of Jim is it?"

"It's his uncle, although I heard they don't get on."

Yuuki listened to her friends talk. She already knew that James had a strained relationship with everyone in his family, except his brother who lived far away in the central belt. Regardless she had experience of someone close to her being attacked by the shadows and guessed he must be feeling concerned.

At the entrance to Bishopmill Academy Yuuki saw DI Rose Cameron. She was leaning against a railing with a cigarette that was nearing the end of its life hanging precariously from her lips. Guessing that she was here to see her Yuuki said goodbye to Rebecca and Senga and approached the disgruntled woman.

"Hello Rose."

"I'm still pissed at you," stated the policewoman, "why didn't you tell me about that place sooner? You have no idea how much trouble you could have saved."

Yuuki stayed silent. Perhaps she should have gone to the police sooner, but it was impossible to tell how they would react.

"Walk with me," said Rose who moved slowly away from the school grounds. The pair travelled north along Robertson Road until the number of people around them dwindled down to zero. They stopped at an empty dilapidated playground.

"There were no murders last night," said DI Cameron, "The Super was strutting around once he heard. He thinks it's thanks to him. It would be funny if it wasn't so sad. So what was going on at the school?"

Yuuki explained about the individual shadow and how it was the first that had killed anyone. Rose nodded her head as though to accept her explanation. It seemed she trusted her more than before.

"If its gone then that's fine. Besides there's something more important I need to check."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuki.

"I've been ordered not to look into Milan Aero. Last time I brought it up the Super went ape shit, but there isn't much he can do to stop me during the other world. I can't shake the feeling they're involved."

"Why aren't you allowed to investigate MAD Corporation?"

"They give the Averurie police authority a huge amount of 'sponsorship funding'. These usually show themselves on the sides of pandas, on new equipment, within stations, anything that MAD corp. can pay for. Plus they back the Traditional and Worker's parties. Whoever is in charge will want to leave them alone. Give the police and the politicians enough money and you'll become beyond suspicion."

Yuuki thought back over the police vehicles she had seen. Most of them did have some form of private advertising on the side, however only once was it Milan Aeronautical.

"I've seen dozens of different companies on the sides of police cars, are none of them ever investigated?"

"Most of them are subsidiaries, or indirectly controlled by Milan. There is a legal limit on how much funding the police can receive from a single company but they know where the money is really coming from."

Rose threw the remains of her cigarette to the ground, "good luck on Friday night."

The policewoman pulled out her phone and made a call as she walked away. 'Is she worried about me?' Yuuki shook her head. She knew as long as Rose was around the police wouldn't trouble her, which came as a great relief.

Yuuki returned home and prepared for tonight's rescue.


	59. Chapter 14 The Final Battle 4

Wednesday, March 25th, 2015 – 16:59  
Gym'll fix it  
Bridge Street

"_I believe its presence was hurried. The lack of an elemental attack, the sudden murderous outbursts and the change in date from its predecessors each support this theory."_

Those were the words Iain had used to describe the individual shadow they had faced. What he was suggesting was that the design was rushed to take advantage of the murders that were simultaneously taking place. It was an interesting concept which explained why it had appeared 'early', but it also raised more questions. Why would the person creating the shadows make an individual type capable of killing just before the final central shadow, and why do it in such hurried, haphazard way? When she asked him, Iain had opened his mouth as though he was about to make a suggestion, but chose to remain silent.

The fact he didn't trust her with his ideas annoyed Yuuki.

Yuuki set her treadmill to its maximum negative incline of 3%. She had been running downhill for around 10 minutes and her body was sore, especially her knees and back. To ignore the pain she tried thinking about something else.

Last night the members of ASH rescued Andrew Keir, James' uncle. It was a regular mission without any specific problems as the shadows they faced were familiar. Tonight's target was in a far away country, making it impossible to save her. Tomorrow it would be Charlie Phillips, and then her turn.

"You'll hurt yourself if you keep doing that."

Yuuki noticed Priscilla Schilling standing next to her. She was wearing a weighted vest along with heavy ankle and wrist bracelets and looking at the settings for her treadmill.

"Trying leaning forward more, relax the muscles and shorten your strides. You need to build up slowly otherwise your knee will suffer too much stress."

Yuuki stopped her machine and stepped off. She had been training for a while and it was about time for her to finish. Besides she wanted to speak to Priss. Once they had washed and changed the two girls left the health club. Neither said much; Yuuki wasn't sure how to approach her friend and guessed that Priss was reluctant to talk. She always tended to be like that.

The pair soon came across someone she recognised. It was Nicola McGregor, the teaching assistant at Bishopmill Academy who had taught her how to fence. She must have been going home having finished work. Yuuki waved and called her over.

"How do you know Nicky?" asked Priscilla.

"She's a friend of mine," replied Yuuki, "how do you know her?"

"Hi Yuuki!" interrupted Nicola, "hey Priss, I didn't know you two knew each other."

"We train together, so is she the student you were talking about?"

"Talking about? That's right, she's the one. She's really good with a sword. You should see her in action sometime."

'She already has', mused Yuuki silently. She watched as Priss and Nicola spoke warmly to one another, although it was the later that did most of the talking. Regardless this was the most open and casual that she had seen Priscilla behave. Yuuki could tell they were good friends. After a few minutes Nicola said her goodbyes and left them alone again.

"It looked like you were having fun," commented Yuuki, although she received no response. "Are you still worried about that story in the news?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…I don't deserve people like you, Nicky and Jim worrying about me, it makes me feel guilty."

"What do you mean?"

"I might not be doing the things I was," explained Priss softly, "but I haven't changed. I'm still the same person I've always been."

The utterly dejected expression on Priscilla's face made Yuuki realise how serious she was. It was as if she attributed no value to herself or the things she had accomplished, as though she was meaningless. Yuuki knew that gushing praise on her wouldn't help, since any admiration she received was dismissed out of hand.

"Do you think fighting shadows is important?" Priss looked at her without speaking. "You, me, Daigo, Senga, Becky, Iain, Terry, James and Bonnie are all doing something to help others. If you think about it, it's strange since nobody knows that anything is happening."

"You're doing it to save people, I'm only there to repay you, that's all."

"Does it matter?" asked Yuuki, "you're risking your life without any reward; I would say that's admirable."

"Risking my life…it's not much of a risk."

She stopped Priss and glared at her angrily. Her older friend reacted nervously, her eyes wide like the two passersby that gingerly made their way past them, but Yuuki didn't care, this was too serious to worry about impressions.

"Don't say that! I care about you, we all do, so don't say that you don't matter. You've tortured yourself enough now stop it! It's too sad to hear you talk like this."

"It is too sad, Yuuki's right!"

Both Yuuki and Priss looked up to see Nicola standing close by. She approached them and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I don't know where you got the idea that you 'don't deserve' someone like me. You're the one with the Ingres Violin; you can run faster than anyone, you're really good at writing songs and playing the guitar, and you're a nice person, I was even thinking of asking you to join me on my around the world trip. I'm not saying you're perfect but you've always had that depressing vibe about you. Even at school you were like that. You shouldn't take yourself so seriously."

"Do you think so?" asked Priscilla.

"Think so? Yuuki is sharp so if she likes you then you're a pretty likeable girl. If it bothers you then why don't you start competing again? If you do it fairly then you'll have no regrets."

Priss paused for consideration, before nodding gently. There was a sincere smile on her face and a focus which had been absent before. She finally understood how important she was and Yuuki knew she would be alright.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Chariot beats in time with thine. The Chariot Arcana shall always bless thee."_

The social link voice told her she had made a difference. It was a satisfying feeling. Every member of ASH meant something to her, and she wanted to help each of them. Yuuki then became distracted by something. She turned to Nicola.

"Why were you following us?"

"Why was I following? Priss doesn't usually travel with anyone. I don't think she even likes me to walk with her."

"That isn't true," interrupted Priscilla.

"'Isn't true', I guess. So what were you two talking about anyway? What are shadows and how are they dangerous?"

The question took Yuuki by surprise. After mumbling about a web comic series called 'Yuuki and the star troopers of love' she and Priss quickly made their exit. Over time that story would become the truth, since it chronicled their adventures inside the other world. Once the seventh central shadow was defeated they would all be able to look back with fondness at this time together.

But they had something to do first.

aaa

Thursday, March 26th, 2015 – 13:12  
Bishopmill Academy

Last night Anne Fletcher died.

It had been an unavoidable death since she lived so far away from Bishopmill. Yuuki consoled herself by saying it would hopefully be the last life the shadows would take, but tomorrow night would dictate if that was true. The only good news was that the wandering, weak shadows to the east that Iain had detected had disappeared without causing any apparent harm. It seemed they were simply a 'glitch'.

Yuuki walked around the school grounds during her lunch break. The younger students of Bishopmill Academy had returned due to the safety concerns beginning to ease. That didn't stop some public safety groups from demanding that the school be closed permanently, however the logistics of moving everyone with so little time remaining before the exams made this unlikely. In any case a two week break for the Easter holidays would be starting on Monday, so most activists would probably cease protesting by then.

As she walked through the chilly concrete area of the main playground Yuuki noticed a mass of pupils in a circle. They were around Daigo's height, making her presume they were his age. The students were chanting incoherently in one voice in a rapid series of yells. Yuuki moved towards them to see what was happening.

She looked over the heads and saw Lennon Agnew in the middle, his fists raised, with three other male students around him and a fourth lying blooded on the ground. Yuuki forced her way through.

"Stop this right now!" she yelled, to groans of disappointment.

"Stay out of this," snapped what appeared to be the leader of the three standing schoolboys, "he's been asking for this."

"Bring it on!" retorted Lennon, who ran towards them and connected a strong punch to the mouthiest opponent. Yuuki pulled him back and stood in the middle.

"I said stop it Lennon."

At this moment a janitor and Mrs Simpson came out, causing the gaggle of gawking spectators to disperse. The middle-aged woman looked at the five boys before dismissing four of them. The only one left was Lennon.

"You again? I'm tired of your troublemaking. My office, now!"

"That isn't fair," interrupted Yuuki, "there were four fighting him."

"I didn't ask for your opinion young lady;" barked the head teacher, "don't tell me how to do my job."

"But it's wrong," insisted Yuuki.

"That's it, come to my office too, I will not be lectured to by a child."

Yuuki gulped. She didn't want to get into trouble, but she knew Mrs Simpson was treating Lennon unfairly. Regardless she did as she was told. It was already too late to back down now.

aaa

"Yuuki Hashimoto, how many years have you been a teacher?"

Yuuki decided to treat Mrs Simpson's question as rhetorical. Any other possible reaction would only increase the trouble she was in.

"That brat next to you has been here over twenty times in less than two years and I'm sick of it! I have a school to run. Do you understand?"

Once again Yuuki remained silent. She couldn't understand how any of this was relevant. Still, she continued to sit patiently, trying her best to remain calm. The head teacher turned her fury towards Lennon.

"And why were you attacking those children?"

He folded his arms and turned to the side, much to Mrs Simpson's obvious frustration. Yuuki decided to interrupt.

"Excuse me, but why are you assuming Lennon started the fight? Isn't possible that that group of four might have attacked him?"

"Get out; I'm done talking to you."

With those words Yuuki stood up and left the room. She felt bad about leaving Lennon alone, but there wasn't any more she could do. The school bell to signify the start of classes had yet to ring, so she decided to wait outside the principle's office. The muffled sound of Mrs Simpson shrieking was all she could hear.

Eventually Lennon stepped out of the classroom, his hands held casually against the back of his clean shaven head. There wasn't a hint of concern present on his baby face. Yuuki approached him immediately.

"How did it go?"

"She let me off."

"That's good. I was worried for a while."

"Why do you care Yuuki? If I got suspended then I'd get a few extra days off."

"Being excluded from school is bad. I'm sure it gets recorded and it'll make things difficult for you in the future."

"I've already been suspended before," retorted Lennon, "so what difference does it make if it happens again? Anyone that it bothers will ignore me anyway."

It was a difficult point to argue against. Yuuki could explain that he might be expelled and that if he changed his ways he could make up for his past indiscretions, however she suspected that he had heard these arguments before, and didn't want to waste his time. His attitude was prickly making it important to stick to what mattered most.

"Did you start the fight?" asked Yuuki as they walked down the corridor.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, it just seemed strange, that's all."

"…They wanted to get their own back for stuff I'd done to them before. They thought four would be enough, so I did and didn't start it."

"That makes sense."

As Yuuki continued on her way she heard the footsteps from the person next to her fall silent. She turned and saw Lennon looking at her. His face wasn't angry or disgusted, or even annoyed; it was something she couldn't identify clearly. He shook his head and started moving again, saying nothing as he past.

Lennon Agnew, he was a mystery. Yuuki wasn't sure why, but he seemed to have warmed towards her, even using her name instead of calling her 'Yuppie'. Was it because she had stood up for him? She would have done the same for anyone that had been fighting alone against four people, regardless of the circumstances. Whatever the reason she was happy, since it meant he had some good in him.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Justice Arcana shall bless thee."_

The bell to signify the start of fifth period echoed throughout. Yuuki hurried as quickly as she could to classroom E33.

aaa

Friday, March 27th, 2015 – 23:41  
Averurie Forest  
South of Bishopmill

Today was the day. Soon the seventh and final central shadow would appear with the ambition to take her life. Her fate, and the fates of those around her, rested in the balance.

As Yuuki was tonight's target the shadow would appear close to her at midnight, allowing them to dictate where the battle would take place. They considered various locations, Green Park, near the coast, the pedestrian section of the high street, however they settled for a clearing in Averurie Forest. There were a few reasons for this; they were still close to Bishopmill, no-one else would disturb them and they could bring their weapons without arousing unwanted suspicion.

The precise location they selected was at the foot of a hill. It had been empty when they arrived although now there were a scattering of makeshift tents of varying design surrounding a campfire. The grass was dry and firm and the faint rumblings of the indigenous wildlife were soothing and almost romantic. The only other sound they could hear was that of Priscilla's acoustic guitar, which she had brought along with her.

"I can't believe I'm listening to Cilla play live!" cheered Bonnie, "I'm going to make so many people jealous!"

"We didn't come out for a concert," stated Senga coldly. "We're supposed to be preparing for the central shadow. If we mess up then Yuuki will die and the other world will merge with reality."

"I'm sorry," replied Priss, "it's just, when I was younger, I used to play my guitar whenever we went camping."

Priscilla appeared slightly dejected. Senga's features softened but she didn't offer any comforting words; they were left for Lorraine who pleaded for a song before midnight.

_I wanted all along, was just a simple little song  
That I could sing to make me fall asleep  
And I know, that it has no flow  
And that the rhyming scheme is all wrong_

_A song that's for me, that no-one else needs to see  
That could give me pleasant dreams to dream  
And I'm aware, the rhythm has no flare  
And that I can't escape that I am me_

_But that's alright, I wasn't expecting much  
That's alright, because it's mine_

_This is my song, all for me, for no-one else, written my way  
This is my song, only for me, no-one knows it  
This is my song, I like the way, there's no-one else, to interrupt  
My own song, it's for me, no-one knows it  
That's how it will stay_

_Add a random line, if I think that is fine  
Without someone saying what to do  
And it is clear, that it won't be revered  
And that it's a waste of my time_

_But that's alright, I wasn't expecting much  
That's alright, because it's mine_

_This is my song, all for me, for no-one else, written my way  
This is my song, only for me, no-one knows it  
This is my song, I like the way, there's no-one else, to interrupt  
My own song, it's for me, no-one knows it  
That's how it will stay  
Unless you help me_

The sound of the steel strings being strummed and plucked in perfect sequence created a rich tone. Yuuki found that her eyes were closed as Priscilla sang her sad, emotion filled song. The other people around them probably didn't understand the underlying message, or at least not to the extent that she did.

It was strange but Yuuki didn't feel any tension anymore. This was the most relaxed she had ever been before facing a central shadow. She wondered if it was because she was the target. It was easier to protect herself than someone else. When midnight arrived, and the faint lights of Bishopmill became extinguished, Yuuki didn't panic. She collected her wakizashi and waited.

The first shadows to arrive were mythical beings. A Gashadokuro, a Basan and a Jorogumo appeared through the trees. Yuuki was about to engage them, however Iain, Rebecca and Senga told her to stay back. The trio, supported by James and Daigo, fought without her.

Iain awakened Nagasena and held the Gashadokuro skeleton in a fixed position. The shadow, which was constructed entirely of bones from humans of different sizes, would recover after a short pause only for the cycle to repeat itself. Whenever it was transfixed in place Daigo and James would attack. Eventually the trio managed to crush the imposing creature.

The conflict between the Basan and Rebecca was much more straight-forward. The shadow was an unnaturally thin, three foot tall, fire-breathing fowl that they had first encountered last year. The flames it produced didn't harm Becky, who proceeded to shock the bird to death with a sequence of electrical outbursts. Soon the fight was over and the shadow was gone.

The Jorogumo, or spider woman, twirled a silk thread with a lazy flick of its wrist. Senga didn't wait for it to transform from its human form and used her persona Poena to attack. She kept the pressure on, using waves of weaker attacks to prevent it from having any time to react. Senga brought her claymore down on the Jorogumo, catching its left leg and reducing its speed. The fight became straightforward, as Poena's increasingly powerful attacks wore down its helpless foe.

The regular shadows were gone. All that remained was to wait for the main event. Yuuki glanced towards Terrance who had been scanning while his colleagues were fighting. He had yet to make any reaction. Lorraine used her persona's ability to heal Becky and Daigo from their slight wounds, as the rest of the group stood by.

"I'm picking something up," said Terry, "whatever it is it's big."

"What can it do?" asked Senga.

"Electricity, wind and darkness, it's weakest against ice but I'm worried about its pets."

"Pets?"

"They're like mini versions of the main boss, it's hard to describe."

Yuuki felt a shiver run down her. Her arms had goose bumps and her leg was shaking. The ground below her and the trees in the distance lost their earth and green colours and became fields of never ending darkness. And on top of a rock that had burrowed its way to the surface, stood a two meter tall woman dressed in green and white, with large dark wings, long black hair and emerald eyes. At her feet were nine clones that were half her size.

"Welcome to Yenne Velt."

"What is she talking about?"

"The 'other world' Senga," answered Iain, "Yenne Velt is Yiddish for a world which runs parallel to our own. It comes from Jewish folk traditions. Some claim that Lilith, along with Asmodeus, procreates countless evil spirits within this realm and uses them to create chaos and misfortune at every opportunity, although there are other variations to this story."

"Close human," said the shadow, "I go by many names, but Lilith will suffice. My concubine is Samael however that is of no consequence to you. My gates are gates of death, and from the entrance of my house I set out towards Sheol. None of those who enter there will ever return, and all who possess my will descend to the Pit. Come children, go play."

At her command the 'mini' Liliths leapt forwards and attacked each of them individually. Yuuki swung her sword at the one approaching her but her wakizashi missed its mark. The diminutive shadow moved to within touching distance and unleashed a powerful squall into her midriff, forcing her back.

A quick glance proved her colleagues were all struggling. Iain and Lorraine were limited to freezing their opponents and moving away, Terrance, James and Senga were too slow to land definitive strikes leaving Daigo and Priss as the only one who were holding an advantage, however even they had yet to defeat their target.

Eventually Yuuki's wakizashi connected with its mark. The mini Lilith collapsed to the ground before dissipating into the earth. That was one less enemy to deal with. Yuuki decided to help Iain first. She slashed her way towards him, giving one of the shadows a blood wound as she passed.

"What are these things weak against?"

"Ice," replied Iain, "the Lilim are weaker replicants of the central shadow."

"Weaker?"

"Argh!"

Everyone turned towards the source of the yelp. Lying unconscious on the ground was Lorraine. It seemed her opponent had exploited her vulnerability to darkness. By this time Daigo had defeated his enemy and gone to help their fallen comrade. Senga too doing well as her persona defeated two Lilim's simultaneously. The battle was swinging in their favour.

"Becky," shouted Yuuki, "try to help Bonnie."

"Right!"

With Yuuki using Damballa, and Senga using Poena, the remaining five shadows fell in quick succession. Although somewhat battered and bruised, the persona users had come through the first part of tonight's battle.

"Lorraine is out cold," stated Rebecca.

"I'll check," said Senga who placed her fingers next to the comatose girl's neck, "she's fine, she just needs time to wake up."

"Time is something I shall not permit you humans."

Yuuki looked towards Lilith and watched as she created a sphere of perfect darkness in her hands and guided it towards Lorraine. Senga tried moving in its path but it melted round her and impacted its target. Bonnie's eyes shot open for the briefest of moments before her body fell limp. There was a moment of silence. Yuuki glared at the central shadow.

"Why did you do that? She wasn't threatening you!"

A groundswell of anger grew inside Yuuki. She ignored all her friends and charged head first at Lilith, her sword drawn. The woman simply battered her away. Senga, and everyone else except James, Iain and Terrance, were now trying their best to take down the shadow however none of their efforts were connecting. Lilith was either too fast or completely oblivious to their attacks.

"Calm down!" yelled James, "you aren't gonna win like that!"

Iain stepped forward and froze the shadow, giving them a chance to organise. Yuuki thought quickly about the best way to deal with their enemy.

"Senga and I will wear it down. Priss, use Shu to make our attacks stronger. Iain, I want you to help us while Becky and James focus on healing, understood?"

"What about Terry and me?" asked Daigo.

"Look after him and Lorraine, and keep an eye out for shadows."

Her brother nodded. By this time Lilith had fully recovered from the effects of Iain's attack and was releasing lightning bolts with immunity. Both Yuuki and Priscilla had to stay back whilst this was taking place. Iain by contrast stepped forwards.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to use 'reflections' Yuuki," answered Iain calmly, "that should buy you some time."

He took a deep breath and a white light surrounded the members of ASH. Immediately Lilith stopped attacking.

"What is she doing?" asked Becky.

"It seems I underestimated her," replied Iain, "she isn't attacking because she knows her efforts will be repelled towards her. The effect is temporary and it is likely she is waiting."

The final moments of Iain's technique ticked by. Lilith, standing poised above them on the rock she had ascended upon, grinned contently from her perch. Yuuki peeked towards Lorraine. The girl was still lying motionless with Terrance crouched over her. How could this happen? Why now?

As the glow around each of them faded the battle began in earnest once more. Lilith swept down to their level and delivered a punishing surge of electricity, followed by an equally telling gust of wind. None of them could stay on their feet. The first to recover was James, who swung his axe slowly towards Lilith, only for the demon to sidestep. He did this a few more times until Senga attacked from the opposite side. Lilith stumbled for a moment before blasting her two attackers with funnels of pure electricity. Daigo, and Priscilla, were similar dismissed. The power radiating from the demon queen was immense.

Yuuki gritted her teeth. How were they supposed to fight an enemy that was stronger and smarter than them? She shook her head. There was one technique she possessed which might work. Yuuki held her phone and called her colleagues, including Daigo. She would require everyone if this was to work.

"When I shout 'now' attack; three, two, one, NOW!"

Yuuki pressed '9' on her phone to create fusion. Ice from Senga, fire from Daigo, wind from James and Priss and electricity from Rebecca merged together to form one powerful funnel of energy. It was an effort of apocalyptic force which created a noise that surpassed anything she had previously experienced.

For sixty seconds Yuuki was both blind and deaf. It was only after that time that her eyes began to see beyond a painful endless pale. Ill-defined silhouettes became clearer and the white noise in her ears became less prominent. She stood up and saw her friends returning to their feet. Had they done it? Was it over?

"Impressive (pant) even though (pant) you're just children of Adam (pant)."

The voice filled her with fantastic terror she had never experienced before. Slowly turning her head Yuuki saw the shadow hunched over, its right arm gone, its left wing broken, and its clothes torn apart. But it wasn't dead. Yuuki reached for her sword but flinched in pain. Her body felt as bad as Lilith's looked.

Without warning a block of ice struck the shadow. It was Senga. Her eyes had a sharp focus to them and she glared an icy stare. It was clear she wasn't going to give up. Yuuki moved beside her friend and evoked Damballa. Another fusion attack was impossible but that didn't mean they couldn't win. James and Rebecca were still there to heal them, and Iain, Daigo and Priss offered them extra support. This was not the time to become pessimistic.

"Let's get her!"

Yuuki and Senga attacked in tandem, limiting the opportunities for Lilith to respond, and whenever it seemed she would fight back, Iain froze her temporarily. Daigo added fire to the attack and although its effect was limited it still helped to break their opponent's rhythm. It wasn't long before the sole remaining wing broke free and the shadow fell to her knees. The persona users maintained the pressure until eventually their enemy retreated into the darkness from whence she came.

The grass and trees had their true colours restored and the starless night sky had its shine returned. The sound of the forest animals reverberated around the clearing they were standing in and lights of Bishopmill were now shining brightly. The 'Yenne Velt' was over and the last central shadow was gone.

Yuuki turned to congratulate her friends but noticed they were huddled close together. She moved towards them and saw Lorraine lying still on the ground. Senga was checking her pulse and shaking her head.

"No," screamed Terrance in a panicked voice, "that's not true, check again!"

"Terry…"

"That's bullshit, she's fine, she's FINE!"

"She's dead Terry," stated Senga.

"SHE'S NOT, SHE'S NOT, SHE'S NOT!"

"Get a hold of yourself," shouted James, "calm down."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD, she's not dead, she's (sniff), she's not…"

Terrance began weeping uncontrollably at Bonnie's side. The scene made Yuuki's heart break. Why did they have to lose someone now? Why, when they were so close, did this need to happen? What should have been a moment of triumph passed them by in eerie silence.

The shadows and the other world were gone, but Lorraine was dead.

aaa

Saturday, March 28th, 2015 – 23:58  
Walsh Residence  
Moray Street

The surviving members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters, except Terrance, were gathered in Becky's back garden to celebrate the defeat of the last central shadow; however no-one was in a festive mood.

The party was supposed to take place at Lorraine's home as today would have been her 18th birthday, but none of them needed to ask why that plan had changed. Returning from the hillside with their deceased colleague was painful. The expression Bonnie's father had when he arrived at the hospital would never be removed from Yuuki's mind, and she suspected she wasn't alone with that feeling.

Despite this they all agreed what they had achieved was important. The battle against Lilith had been a small part in a long sequence of events that started in August. Back then Yuuki couldn't have imagined how her life would be dominated by the shadows. But now it was over. There were no more enemies to fight, no more mysteries to solve or people to save, just a return to the monotony of regular life.

"Let's count down to midnight," said Becky to break the tension, "for old time's sake."

There were no objections. Yuuki flipped open her phone and watched the seconds tick by.

23:59:56  
23:59:57  
23:59:58  
23:59:59  
00:00:00  
00:00:00  
00:00:00  
00:00:00

'Why did my phone stop?' Yuuki looked up and realised that the lights coming from the surrounding houses were no longer on. The cruel silence of the other world was back. Why was this happening?

Yuuki recalled that the mysterious woman appeared outside her home after every central shadow. She gathered her bicycle from the side of Rebecca's house and hurried towards the road. She slowed again when a familiar figure entered her line of sight.

"I wanted all along was just a simple little song that I could sing to make me fall asleep."

"What are you babbling about?" barked Yuuki towards the mysterious woman, "What is going on here, why hasn't this gone away like you promised?"

"I never promised," stated the cloaked figure, "I merely implied, was that naughty of me?"

"It's you," snapped Yuuki, "you were the one who released all those shadows and started this whole mess in the first place. Who are you? Why hasn't the other world gone away? Why are you doing this?"

"Who am I you ask? Ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…"

The woman in black continued to laugh openly at Yuuki's question, the volume of her mocking crackle becoming louder with each passing moment. By this time Rebecca, Senga and everyone else was standing behind her, watching the scene unfold.

"Who am I, you don't know? Ha, Ha, Ha…"

Yuuki screwed up her face. Of course she didn't know. She didn't know anyone that was this sick and twisted. Growing tired of her question being ignored Yuuki finally snapped at the sniggering freak, yelling as loudly as her voice would permit.

"Tell me who you are!"

The laughing ended. The woman in black slowly raised her thin hands towards the hood that covered her face. She lifted the cloth away, revealing her true identity.

"I am Yuuki Hashimoto, I am her shadow."

"No," cried Yuuki, "you're not me, how can you be me? YOU CAN'T BE ME!"

"I am the part of you that you denied. The part that despises our mother, the worthless cow; she doesn't even give a crap about me. And dear father, what a spineless incompetent moron. It's his fault I was forced to live in this damn place. Oh and Daigo, my sweet little brother, God I'm sick and tired of babysitting him. The only good thing about him is that I get the chance to boss him around every once in a while."

"No, no I don't think like that."

A twisted smile appeared on the shadow's face. Its eyes, a menacing and unnatural shade of yellow/amber, never blinked. They continued to stare towards her.

"You want to know why this place remains. This 'other world' we are in, it is just like me. It is here because you wished for it to be here. Everything about this place, from how long it lasts to what is contained inside was determined subconsciously by you for your own amusement. As long as you remain, so will this world. You have always known this to be true. I, the collection of your true nature, managed to free myself from you and survive in this place, while you provided yourself with the entertainment you so desperately sought. But I would always survive. Ha, ha, ha, the more power you amassed the more strength you gave me. Soon things will be beyond even your control. Since that fateful day I became aware I strived to rid myself of you, now the draw of this world you have created will become unstoppable. The night of April 30th is the last moment that the 'void' I am beaconing can be stopped…and the 4th of July is the last day that humanity will ever know.

I thought you would be glad to hear this. Nothing matters; nothing you say or do makes any real difference in that world so what's the point? Everyone decides everything for you; they don't care about what you want. They don't give a damn if you're miserable or alone or frightened. You hate this town, you hate your family, and most of all you hate yourself for being this pathetic. Without this power you are nothing. Now death awaits you no matter what you decide to do. After all, there cannot be two Yuuki's in this world can there? Once my use for you is over and the void appears you will discover my true strength and your miserable life will come to an end.

But what will become of me you ask? You needn't concern yourself with me, I will no longer be bound to you after the 30th of April and I'll be free to live on forever as the undisputed queen of this darkness."

"Stop it, STOP IT!"

"Stop? But why? I'm not saying anything you didn't already know. You wanted the shadows; you needed them to make you believe your life was worth something. Fighting them gave you so much pleasure and look at all the people who respect you for it. Do you think any of them would be here if it weren't for the 'other world'? Do you think any of them actually care about you?"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! You're not me, you're not me, you're not me, you're-"

Yuuki glanced over towards her friends. They were all staring at her, their eyes a curious mix of confusion, worry and disbelief. Then her vision began to blur. She was only able to see the outline of any given object while its centre became black and indistinguishable. Soon her legs started to wobble slightly and she found it difficult to stand up straight. She reached over towards a lamppost and used it for balance. It didn't help. Within a few seconds, after her throat had become hoarse and her voice had fallen silent from her stream of denials, Yuuki slumped lifelessly onto the ground.

aaa

When she opened her eyes she found herself in a strange but now familiar room.

Standing over her with diametrically opposed expressions were Olivia and Oscar. She was the same disgruntled self as always while he seemed genuinely worried. Yuuki ignored them both. There was only one person she was interested in right now and that was the master of the Velvet Room, Igor.

"What happened, why didn't the other world go away?"

"That realm is between dream and reality, mind and matter," stated Igor, "as long as there are dreams that world will remain."

"So I could never stop the shadows?" screamed Yuuki, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That world reflects the hearts of those who can reach it and nothing more."

"Stop talking in riddles Igor!"

"The shadows exist because you permit them to exist. The nature of your contract was to prevent disaster from befalling your two worlds, and that the only way to prevent such a fate is to awaken and master your inner power, your shield from the hardships of life, your 'persona'."

"I've already done that!"

"Clearly, you have not."

Yuuki froze. Igor was confirming what the mysterious woman had told her. Everything truly was her fault, from the appearance of the other world to the creation of the shadows to all the murders that had taken place. Even Lorraine's death was because of her.

The more Yuuki thought about it, the more obvious it became. She had been the only person to view every list prior to the murders, all the deaths began shortly after she had arrived and the strength of their enemies grew in line with her own. Even Iain's description of who he suspected to be guilty, female, a student at Bishopmill Academy, pointed towards her being the culprit. Those misgivings that lingered in her head and the perplexing conversations with the mysterious woman and Olivia took on a new significance.

On top of the evidence she had seen Yuuki knew in her heart it was true. She was 'Baku', she was the 'midnight stalker', and she was the one responsible for everything. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as she fell to her knees.

"Time marches relentlessly in your world," said Igor, "just remember that the vision has yet to come true."

"_Thou hast established a new bond. From hence forth the Judgement Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki looked up at the old man through tear stained eyes as he and the velvet room drifted away from her. Was he telling her that there was still hope? Was there some way for her to end this nightmare, that she could defeat the shadows? Or was he suggesting another option. A multicoloured butterfly entered and left her field of vision as she floated through the emptiness. Yuuki closed her eyes and wondered if they would ever open again.

And she wondered if she wanted them to.

End of Chapter 14


	60. Chapter 15 Considerations 1

_A song I heard long ago fades to silence in the snow  
Another dream I've taken away  
Now I'm not sure how I feel, is this illusion is it real  
My feeble heart can no longer say_

A brightly lit and perfectly white ceiling was above her head.

To her left beyond two Gatch beds with retirement aged women in them was a window that showed the sun hovering low on the horizon, and to her right was a closed tan coloured curtain. On the row opposite was another line of beds, each filled with people aged 40 and over. Yuuki pulled her covers away and moved to stand up. As her bare feet made contact with the rubber floor she noticed she was clad in a thin navy blue gown. She knew that this was standard for a hospital but that didn't make her feel any less awkward.

There didn't appear to be any staff present, so Yuuki decided to take a walk. She reasoned that being told she was the midnight stalker must have caused her to collapse, and that she had been taken to a hospital to recover. This was most likely 'Dr Silver's' on Victoria Crescent, although it was impossible to be certain. Yuuki stopped at a window in the corridor and looked out.

The low lying sun over Gordon Hill told her it was early morning. She could see the Keir compound and a large section of town. It was a lovely day. Bishopmill bathed in sunlight was an amazing sight.

'It's my fault', thought Yuuki sadly, 'they shouldn't have bothered bringing me here'.

An announcement was made over the hospital speaker system telling her to go back to her ward. Yuuki dragged her feet returning.

After receiving a scolding from one of the nurses Yuuki was told to stay in bed until she received a check up. 'A doctor will be here shortly'. She decided to do as she was told as she didn't want to be a burden. An hour or so later she saw her parents and brother enter. Daigo and her father dashed towards her, much to the annoyance of a male nurse who was checking a nearby resident's chart. Her mother by contrast walked to her bedside in a slower, more dignified manner.

"Hey sis," said Daigo excitedly, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," replied Yuuki.

"Are you sure?" queried Katsuo, "Because if you're hurt or tired we can call someone."

"I'm fine, really. I'll be leaving later today once the doctor gives me the okay."

Yuuki noticed her brother's animated face turn darker. She could guess why. Her parents by contrast were the same as before, but that was because they didn't know the truth. If Daigo had said 'she's the one that's been killing people' then they wouldn't look the way they did. Her mother opened a bag she had been carrying and replaced the flowers in a close by vase. The new Eucharis lilies looked beautiful.

"How is everyone?" asked Yuuki towards her brother, "are they, upset?"

"Erm…no, not erm, no."

She could tell he was lying. Yuuki lay back on her bed and stared upwards. She didn't feel like talking anymore. Perhaps that was why the nurse came over.

"Visiting hours isn't for another three hours, and your noise is disturbing the patients."

"I'm sorry."

Her father kissed her on the forehead before leaving. Daigo gave a 'thumbs up' while her mother simply waved. The nurse confirmed to Yuuki that a doctor was on their way before disappearing. Her family had stayed less than ten minutes, but if truth be told Yuuki was content. She didn't want to be around anyone.

aaa

Saturday, April 4th, 2015 – 11:29  
Green Park  
Lossie Wynd

Yuuki sat alone on a bench in Green Park. Her parents knew she had been released from the hospital and were expecting her home soon however she wasn't in a hurry. She wanted fresh air more than anything.

Looking at the few clouds that populated the sky made her feel calm but that would change come midnight. The other world would act as a reminder of what she had done. She tried telling herself that she didn't mean to do anything and that she had no control but the facts remained the same; if she wasn't around then none of the murders would have taken place. Nothing else mattered.

'Do you think I care about these days, when there's nothing to do but…'

Yuuki was disturbed from her thoughts when her phone began ringing. The caller id said 'Rebecca Walsh'. She hesitated before answering.

"H-Hello?"

"Hiya Yuuki! Are you feeling better? Daigo told me that you had already checked out, where are you?"

"I'm just taking a walk," was Yuuki's vague reply.

Immediately Becky's cheerful tone changed. "About what happened, we know it's not your fault. Anyways I'll come visit you on Monday, take it easy!"

With that the call ended. Yuuki put away her phone. 'It is my fault Becky'. Warm air caressed her check and carried the fragrance of spring on its wings. Everything seemed so beautiful today.

"It would be perfect if I wasn't here," stated Yuuki out loud.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Judgement Arcana shall bless thee."_

It was the social link voice. What was it trying to tell her? Yuuki wasn't sure and decided to return home and rest. She didn't want to make her parents worry.

aaa

Sunday, April 5th, 2015 – 14:47  
Friars Road

It was Easter Sunday.

This wasn't a special day in Japan however in years gone by Yuuki's mother would give both of her children a decorated egg when she returned from mass. Today Yuuki had refused hers, claiming that the doctor had warning her against eating foods containing chocolate. In reality she didn't want any.

She made her way towards the church on Friars Road. It was quiet now, but she imagined it would have been much busier that morning. There were people inside praying quietly. Yuuki ignored them and found a spot near the back under a stained glass window. She closed her eyes.

"Why are you sitting back here Yuuki?"

Christine Reilly was standing over her. Yuuki's eye involuntarily began to water.

"What's wrong my child?"

'I killed your sister, along with everyone else that's died,' thought Yuuki. She lowered her head and tried to calm down. Bursting into tears wasn't going to help anyone.

"I heard that you were there when Lori passed on," said Christine, "that must have been frightening for you. I know you were a good friend of hers."

Every word made Yuuki feel worse, every syllable pierced her heart.

"At the funeral, your brother told me that you were in the hospital. I'm relieved that you appear to have recovered. It seems a great deal has happened to you recently."

"I'm…sorry."

"Thank you, it's hard to believe she's really gone," replied Christine, who had mistaken her confession as a condolence, "I wish that I had been easier on her. She was my little sister and I rarely treated her as such. I was always so busy telling her what to do that I didn't try and understand her. I'm glad that I managed to make peace with her before the end, that's something I'll forever be grateful towards you for. I see you have something to think about, I'll let you be."

Christine bowed towards her and made her way to the far end of the nave near the crossing. It was clear she was hurting over the loss of her sister. She wasn't the only one. All the members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters were fond of Lorraine, especially her boyfriend Terrance. Yuuki could only imagine what he was going through. He loved that girl with all his heart and it was her fault that she was gone. Yuuki decided to leave as this place only served to remind her of what she had done.

aaa

Monday, April 6th, 2015 – 09:24  
Hashimoto Residence

"Hiya Yuuki!" cheered Becky as she burst into her room.

Yuuki wrapped herself tighter under her blanket. She was awake, and had been for some time, but she didn't want to get up. Her curtains were pulled open with force by Becky who was singing a cheerful melody.

"Time to get up, time to get up, time to get up in the morn-ing!"

Realising there was no escape Yuuki sat up straight in her bed. She was greeted with a warm smile.

"You can really be lazy sometimes. Come on we're going out!"

"I-I'd rather stay in," whispered Yuuki.

"But it's a glorious day out there, let's go play!"

"Becky!"

Immediately Yuuki regretted shouting. She hadn't meant to lose her temper, but thinking about fun was inappropriate. Rebecca pulled over the computer chair and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," said Yuuki in a low voice.

"That's alright," replied Becky, "do you…want to talk?"

'Not really'. "How are Terrance and Senga?"

"Erm…he's not taking it very well. I'm sure he'll have calmed down by the time school starts again. Senga's actually not too bad. She seemed a little confused, but I thought she'd be worse, then again she is a tough cookie."

"Becky…why are you here? You know what I did, so why are you talking to me?"

Rebecca stood up and gently pattered her on the forehead. There was a rich smile on her face and a glow from her cheeks. "Cause you're my friend."

"I think you're the only friend I have," retorted Yuuki. "You're the only one who knows what I've done and wants to talk to me."

"That's not true! It's just…I told them to leave you alone for a while." Rebecca looked at her feet, "I thought you would want a little space. You know Iain was at your bedside all the time. Your parents got really angry at him because hospitals don't like patients to have more than two visitors at a time. Once they would leave we would sneak in and watch over you, until one of the quacks chased us away. And during the other world, me, Daigo and Iain would come visit. Senga even started showing, as did James and Prissy, although, I'm not sure what's going to happen from now on.

There aren't any more central shadows to fight and we don't know what is going to happen after the 4th of July. I don't know what this 'void' is, and it scares me to think about it."

"We'll think of something," reassured Yuuki, "I don't want to cause you any more suffering."

"You never have."

Becky stood up and returned the chair to its previous resting place. She waved casually and said 'take it easy,' as she left. Yuuki started feeling much better. She decided to stop moping and instead think of ways to prevent her 'shadow self's' maniacal scheme. After enjoying a shower Yuuki made her way downstairs and had a light breakfast.

aaa

Tuesday, April 7th, 2015 – 14:29  
Hashimoto Residence

Reading through her history textbook felt like a nostalgic experience. Today Yuuki had been reviewing the Chartists, a political movement throughout Scotland, England, Wales and Ireland which campaigned for social reform during the 19th century. Their six main aims were;

A vote for every man over 21  
A secret ballot  
No minimum threshold on the wealth of an election candidate  
Payment for Members of Parliament  
Constituencies of equal sizes  
Annual elections

Some of these rules seemed so obvious to Yuuki that she wondered how a country could call itself a democracy without them. Of course there were a number of important issues missed (such as no mention regarding women's suffrage) but ideas and people could only be fairly considered by the standards of their day. The Chartists didn't simply predict the evolution of democracy, they helped forge its path. After re-reading her notes Yuuki closed her book and relaxed.

This was the first time she had managed to ignore what the mysterious woman had told her, although in truth she was still coming to terms with it. Back then Yuuki had believed it was a lie, that she couldn't have determined the scope of the other world and summoned the seven central shadows, but Igor and her own intuition had convinced her otherwise however that failed to explain how.

Realising that she was drifting towards dark thoughts Yuuki decided to do something constructive. She left her room and chapped at her brother's door. He shouted over the sound of video game effects to beckon her in.

"Hi Daigo, do you need help with your homework?"

He gazed up at her from his sitting position on his bed, his eyes wide and uncertain. He halted his game and kept his head low. "H-Hi sis."

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No," stuttered Daigo, "it's just, are you, better?"

It was now Yuuki's turn to lower her head. He was referring to the shadows and she couldn't dismiss his concerns. "I'm sorry Daigo; I didn't know what I was doing."

"You didn't do it!" insisted her brother, "that woman was lying! You're not like that!"

"No, it is my fault. I've had a chance to think and it's like opening my eyes and seeing something that's always been there. All the things she said, about mother, dad and you, I do feel that way sometimes, but you mean more than that to me, I swear."

A heavy silence fell between them. Yuuki didn't know what else to say. She wanted to grovel and plead for forgiveness, or to shy away and never think about what she had done, but instead she stood perfectly still and waited her brother's verdict.

"So what's going to happen?"

"I don't know," replied Yuuki, "I don't think they'll be any more shadows, but I just don't know."

"If there are then I'll fight them," asserted Daigo confidently, "it doesn't matter where they come from, we're the only ones that can stop them and that hasn't changed, right?"

Yuuki nodded and smiled. "Thanks Daigo." She closed his door and returned to her room. It made her happy to know how her brother really felt and that he still trusted her.

aaa

Wednesday, April 8th, 2015 – 19:52  
Hashimoto Residence

Since being released from hospital Yuuki had done very little. Initially she moped around feeling sorry for herself until Rebecca talked with her, but ever since then she had stayed in her room and studied, only leaving at mealtimes and to talk to Daigo.

Today had been no different. At dinner Yuuki remained silent and picked at her food. Her appetite had yet to fully return making each serving a struggle to finish. She politely excused herself and retreated to her room to puzzle over a maths textbook. Today's problems were focused on probability, and the different equations used for sequences of events that are independent of one another, and those which are not independent. It also touched upon conditional probability, which examines the probability of an event occurring given that another event has occurred.

As Yuuki was grappling with the complexities of what lay before her, she failed to notice someone enter her room. Gaining that eerie feeling of being watched she turned around slowly, and saw her mother standing behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"Argh, don't scare me like that!" snapped Yuuki.

"That answer is wrong," stated Mhairi in a matter of fact manner as she collected a pencil, "they're looking for you to use P(B|A) = P(A+B)/P(A)."

Yuuki gave her mother a confused look.

"The question is; a teacher gives her class two tests. 17% pass both, 68% passed the first. What percentage of those who passed the first also passed the second? The two events are linked and therefore you need to divide the number who passed both tests by the number who passed the first. In this instance its 17 divided by 68, which is equal to 0.25 or 25%. Think of it this way, say there were 100 people taking these tests; 68 passed the first and out of them 17 also passed the second. What percentage of sixty eight is seventeen?"

"I get it," said Yuuki, "so the total that met both conditions is divided by the number who passed the first to give us the percentage. Thanks."

As she was scribbling down her answer Yuuki noticed her mother sit down on her bed. The thought 'why is she here?' suddenly entered her head. It was unusual for her mother to stop by, or to take an interest in her homework.

"Why haven't you visited your friends?" asked Mhairi.

"I've got a lot of studying to do," replied Yuuki defensively, "I'm too busy to do anything else."

"That isn't true, is it?"

Yuuki's pen hovered over her notepad, "I don't think they want to see me. I…did something bad to them, and I doubt they'll forgive me."

"If you did something wrong then apologise. If they can never forgive you then they weren't very good friends. At least pretend to make an effort."

Mhairi stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her. Yuuki wished her mother was right, but a simple apology for causing them so much suffering would never suffice, especially for Terrance. He had lost the person he loved more than anyone else in the world and saying 'sorry' wouldn't make things better. And then there was Senga. She had sworn revenge on the 'bastard' who had unleashed the shadows, how could she be expected to forgive and forget?

Regardless her mother's advice did make some sense. An apology was probably the only place to begin atoning, but even that small act made her nervous. Yuuki returned to her homework and lost herself in equations.

aaa

Thursday, April 9th, 2015 – 10:22  
Gym'll fix it

The health centre on Bridge Street was surprising subdued today with only a handful of people scattered around.

Yuuki squeezed her forearms and elbows together to work the Pec Deck machine for what felt to be the innumerable time. In reality it was probably her twentieth rep. She had already worked her thighs on a horizontal leg press and wanted to focus on her upper body for a while. As she continued to exercise someone she recognised entered the room. It was Priss. Yuuki lowered her head.

"Your form is good. That machine will make your chest muscles firmer. Just be careful not to hurt your shoulders."

Priscilla sat down next to her on an identical piece of equipment and started working at a slow, steady pace. She exhaled in perfect harmony to her movements, as though it was second nature. Yuuki found herself admiring her until Priss stopped.

"Please don't watch me, it makes me nervous."

Priss started talking as the pair exercised. "We've all been worried about you. Why haven't you called us?"

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me," replied Yuuki.

"You're our friend, why wouldn't we want to talk to you?"

"You know why."

"That wasn't your fault. Everyone has thoughts like that. You can't control that."

"…"

"Jim told me that Iain hasn't been his usual self."

"Can you blame him? He just found out his girlfriend is a monster."

Priscilla halted her exercises and faced Yuuki directly. "You're not a monster. The mistakes you made were subconscious, nothing more. Remember that."

She knew what Priss was referring to. The drugs scandal which had been plastered over the news was still fresh in her mind. And Yuuki suspected that her friend had been deliberately vague about certain details, as though too ashamed to confess the full extent of her past indiscretions. The gaze in her eyes was dark and faraway.

The two girls continued their exercises without saying another word until it was time to part. Yuuki said 'take care', and received the same reply. Priscilla had forgiven her, but that didn't offer her much reassurance regarding the members of ASH she had yet to encounter. Indeed her anxieties were as strong as ever.

aaa

Friday, April 10th, 2015 – 00:00  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki sat on a wall outside her house during the other world and allowed her legs to flow freely, her heels creating a banging sound after everything swing. The words Priss had told her were still echoing in her mind.

"_You're not a monster. The mistakes you made were subconscious, nothing more. Remember that."_

It had never been her intention for anyone to be hurt, although it was a lie to say she hadn't enjoyed herself. Fighting shadows was exhilarating. Battling evil monsters, struggling with everyone towards a common goal, saving the lives of innocent bystanders, it was a fantasy she had become lost in. The question now was what to do next.

"_You want to know why this place remains. This 'other world' we are in, it is just like me. It is here because you wished for it to be here. Everything about this place, from how long it lasts to what is contained inside was determined subconsciously by you for your own amusement. As long as you remain, so will this world. You have always known this to be true. I, the collection of your true nature, managed to free myself from you and survive in this place, while you provided yourself with the entertainment you so desperately sought. But I would always survive. Ha, ha, ha, the more power you amassed the more strength you gave me. Soon things will be beyond even your control. Since that fateful day I became aware I strived to rid myself of you, now the draw of this world you have created will become unstoppable. The night of April 30__th__ is the last moment that the 'void' I am beaconing can be stopped…and the 4__th__ of July is the last day that humanity will ever know."_

The mysterious woman, her 'shadow self', had said it would become a separate entity from next month onwards. That gave Yuuki less than three weeks to come up with a solution. Facing her directly was impossible, because she appeared only when she wanted to. This meant reasoning or fighting her was out of the question. Defeating the 'void' that her shadow self was calling was another option, however it was more dangerous since they had no idea what it was. Finally, there was a more dramatic action Yuuki was considering; the mysterious woman would go away if she wasn't here…

Before jumping to any conclusions Yuuki decided to seek advice from someone who might understand the shadows. She lifted herself off the wall and pressed '0' on her phone, evoking her persona Jack Frost. After a light of blinding cobalt had appeared and failed a pudgy white ball with blue jester clothing and solid black eyes stood before her. He smiled and waved.

"Hee-ho, Jack is happy to see you mistress."

Jack started giggling before running around aimlessly. He looked so happy and carefree, like a toddler or a hyperactive child. Asking him for advice seemed silly. How would he know anything about what was facing her? After fifteen minutes of playing he approached Yuuki.

"Did mistress know all along?"

"Know?"

"That mistress was inviting the shadows. Jack wanted to know if mistress knew."

"Erm," Yuuki paused, "I didn't, at least I don't think I did. I thought something was wrong but I had no idea what it could be."

"Why did mistress call to personas and shadows?"

As if ignoring his own question Jack returned to his games. Yuuki paused. Why did she create the 'other world'? Why did she want shadows to kill people and to struggle against them every night? Was it for her personal amusement? Or was it something else. And how was she able to call upon the shadows? Was it some form of latent supernatural power she had been born with?

Jack Frost continued to play. Yuuki appreciated for the first time that he wasn't as simple as he appeared. His manner of speech was unusual, and he had none of the violent tendencies of her other persona, but that simply masked what he truly was. If nothing else he had given her a clue towards what the other world and the shadows really were, and made her feel a little better.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Hermit beats in time with thine. The Hermit Arcana shall always bless thee."_

"Jack would like to go home now mistress."

"Okay, and thanks Jack."

"Night night hee-ho!"

Yuuki recalled Jack to her phone and stepped inside her home. There were two people she needed to talk with, Iain and Senga. She resolved to visit them tomorrow; selfishly hiding away was no longer an option, she needed to be resolute and to call upon what little courage she had left.


	61. Chapter 15 Considerations 2

Friday, April 10th, 2015 – 08:37  
Hashimoto Residence

She had spoken to Rebecca, Daigo and Priscilla, but there were two more people she had to approach before she could do anything else; Iain and Senga. She decided to contact the prior first, although she didn't know what to say.

Yuuki had not seen his face since waking from her week long dream, and despite Becky's reassurances that he had waited by her side, she was still nervous about seeing him. He had always shown such faith in her, so he must feel some resentment. Yuuki gathered her favourite yellow jacket despite the temperate conditions and stepped out of her room, only to see a figure in the hallway who had been staring at her door.

"H-Hello sweetie," said Katsuo nervously, "are you leaving now?"

"I was. Did you want to talk to me dad?"

"It can wait for when I come back from work, please have fun."

As her father was walking away Yuuki noticed a notepad with numbers and scribbles on it in his hands.

"Wait, I don't need to leave just yet, what did you want to talk about?"

Katsuo smiled and motioned for her to follow. The pair travelled down the stairs and into the vacant kitchen. There were lots of receipts and bank statements scattered around, along with a calculator and multiple coffee stained empty cups. Yuuki sat down. She knew they wouldn't be disturbed as her mother would be working by this time and Daigo was fast asleep in his bed, enjoying the final few days of the Easter holidays before school returned. Her father poured himself a cup of coffee, spilling it slightly over the sleeve of his dark suit.

"Yuuki," he said as he tried to wipe away the stain, "your mother and I have been talking and, well, after what happened, erm, well, erm."

Yuuki wasn't sure what he was trying to say. Whatever it was it was troubling him. He was avoiding eye contact and his fingers wouldn't remain still for any length of time. Katsuo continued.

"Well, what we decided was, if you would feel safer there, then you could return to Port Island. There's a dormitory for Gekkoukan High. It's mixed gender but former residents seemed to have really enjoyed themselves. It's where the current president of the Kirijo Company stayed while she was a high school student. What we're saying is, if you are interested, then you could return and join the year that's just started. I know that means moving to a new school and being a few weeks behind everyone, but if it made you feel better then you could be there for Monday."

He's offering me a return home. Yuuki wasn't sure how to respond; this was a chance at a fresh beginning, to leave her problems behind and start again. But in reality, it wasn't. The Other World would follow her wherever she roamed, and regardless she couldn't escape who she was simply by changing her sky. Although sorely tempting, this wasn't the answer Yuuki was looking for. She couldn't return until she had stopped the shadows.

"I'll stay," answered Yuuki, "at least until I finish the year."

Her father's face beamed brightly. It faded while he asked if she was sure, but when Yuuki nodded it glowed positively once again. Katsuo cleared the table while humming a tune. 'Is he happy that I'm staying?'

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Tower Arcana shall bless thee."_

The fact her parents had been thinking about her wellbeing made Yuuki happy, although she wondered if she had answered too quickly. If her meetings with Iain and Senga didn't go well then returning to Japan might not be such a bad idea. Without those two by her side, there wasn't much point in staying. Yuuki gathered her bike and rode to Iain's apartment.

aaa

Building 3 of Dream Lane bore the same appearance as always. Its modern construction still contained some of the sparkle of a newly erected structure, and its vantage point over the city of Bishopmill still amazed her eyes. Warm sunbeams reflected off every available surface, creating a dazzling sight.

Yuuki was about to press the button next to 'Shadi' when she decided to walk around the apartment block and peer into Iain's ground floor living room. He was sitting at his desk, dressed in a shirt and tie, studying at his table and unaware he was being watched. Yuuki took a deep breath and tapped at his window. Iain jumped in fright before looking in her direction and letting her inside.

"The front door is an easier entry method for this building," he said as she climbed past. "Would you care for some tea?"

His face had its usual placid expression. Yuuki sat down on his couch, her arms and legs crossed. Was that all he could say? She closed her eyes and spoke in a deep tone. "Why are you pretending that nothing happened? You know what I did."

"Ah, you are referring to the shadows."

"OF COURSE I'M TALKING ABOUT THE SHADOWS!" yelled Yuuki, "why aren't you angry with me, why isn't anyone angry with me?"

"The reason why I harbour no ill feelings towards you is because it was not your fault," replied Iain calmly. "A subconscious, or more precisely in this instance a collective unconscious, is beyond the control of the conscious mind. The thoughts that lurk there have more to do with gene and meme theory as opposed to ones beliefs and choices. Furthermore-"

"But it was my fault. If I wasn't here then none of this would have happened."

"That is hypothetical. Provided we take what we have been told to be true, it still leaves many unanswered questions with regards to how. If the 'how' was to be attributed solely to you then yes, your assertion would be correct, however it is wrong to begin with that assumption."

Yuuki looked at her boyfriend. She wasn't sure if he was humouring her, being critical, revealing his true logical thoughts or comforting her, but whatever he was attempting, it made her feel nostalgic. Iain cared about truth above all else and followed wherever it would go. Yuuki nodded her head. 'He just said I could be to blame for over a dozen murders and still makes me feel better'.

"I will have that cup of tea," stated Yuuki.

aaa

The time she spent with Iain was enjoyable, just like it had been over the past seven months since she had met him. With much more courage than earlier that morning Yuuki made her way to Woodside Terrace to visit Senga. Hot air blew against her face as she cycled. The roads were unusually quiet for a Friday afternoon but that served to make the journey quicker. Yuuki placed her bicycle against the side of Senga's house and pressed the doorbell. Her friend answered.

"Oh, it's you."

"H-Hi Senga," stuttered Yuuki, who felt her confidence suddenly wane, "c-can I talk to you?"

"Come in."

Yuuki stepped past her dark haired friend and went upstairs as directed. Senga had yet to reveal anything; she didn't appear happy or sad or angry or anything, she simply hid behind a pale visage. Yuuki sat down on a vacant cushioned stool and remained silent. She noticed that Senga's bedroom had not changed since her last visit, except for the presence of a fat ginger cat that was sprawled lazily on top of her blankets.

"What did you want to say?"

"I don't know," admitted Yuuki, "I just wanted to talk with you."

"It's strange for you to do something without thinking," commented Senga, who sat down next to the cat. "I should apologise. I kept calling the one behind the shadows a bastard. I didn't know it was you."

Those words caused her head to drop. Noticing this Senga changed her tone, "I'm not angry with you, if that's why you're depressed. You didn't know, so don't worry about it."

"Senga…"

"But stay away from Terry. I'm sure Becks told you how he was."

"No?" replied Yuuki.

"Damn it Becky, why did you leave it to me," muttered Senga. "Do you remember how I was like after Paula died? Now imagine what I would have done if I had known who was responsible and you get the picture."

"So he hates me," said Yuuki sadly.

"That's an understatement. I think his exact words were 'when I get my hands on that little-'"

"Alright I get the point," interrupted Yuuki. Immediately she realised a simple apology to Terrance wouldn't work. It was foolish to hope that it would. It would be necessary to wait until he had calmed down before even considering approaching him, although when that would be was impossible to tell.

Whilst thinking these thoughts she noticed Senga sitting silently, scratching the chin of her pet which caused it to purr without reservation. It seemed truly content with its life of luxury and Yuuki felt an intense jealousy, but then her problems were all self-inflicted. If she had been a better person, then the shadows wouldn't have killed anyone.

"I'm sorry," stated Yuuki, "I really am."

"I said don't worry about it. Just go home, I'll talk to you at school."

With those words Senga returned to patting her cat. She didn't look at Yuuki again.

The journey home felt longer than it actually was. Despite saying otherwise Yuuki could tell that Senga held resentment towards her, and that she was acting with restraint for some unknown reason. As she had hinted, if the truth had been revealed back in September, then no courtesy would be forthcoming.

Yuuki wanted to make peace with Terry and the others, however that would take time. Meanwhile she had something else she wanted to do, understand 'how' she had created the shadows, but doing that wouldn't be easy. And she didn't know where to begin.

aaa

Saturday, April 11th, 2015 – 10:04  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki was in her room watching cartoons when the doorbell rang. She considered getting up however her bed felt too comfortable, and she presumed someone else would get there before she could. A faint conversation tickled her ears before the unmistakable sound of footsteps drew ever closer. When the handle on her door started turning Yuuki hurriedly jumped to her feet and straightened out the creases on her quilt. When she turned around she saw a figure hidden behind the largest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen.

"H-Hi Yuuki, erm, theseareforyouIhopeyoulike'em."

The rushed garbled speech told her it was her neighbour, although she couldn't see his face.

"Erm, thanks, Gavin, are these for me?"

"Yes," was the whispered reply, "my aunt Elaine said I should bring them round because you're out of the hospital, n-not that I didn't want to, because I did I just didn't know if you wanted me to because it's hard to tell if someone is all better because hospitals often let people out too early and-"

"They're lovely," interrupted Yuuki, who feared he would never stop talking otherwise, "I really appreciate them."

Gavin passed the collection of orange gerbera daisies, purple irises and blue delphiniums to her. Yuuki wasn't sure what to do, and set about searching for a vase. She found two, and managed to squeeze half of the flowers into each. Looking at Gavin she noticed he was avoiding eye contact and fidgeting endlessly. This was what he was always like around her.

"How is your aunt?" asked Yuuki to end the silence.

"She's well," replied Gavin, "she told me to invite you for dinner later. You don't need to come, I mean, if you have plans then I'll understand and I'll straighten things out and-"

"That sounds like fun, what time should I come round?"

"Six thirty is when we usually eat, but we can make it earlier or later."

"Six thirty it is," chirped Yuuki.

She smiled and waved as Gavin left her room. As soon as he was gone the grin on her face failed. 'He thinks I'm just an ordinary girl, he doesn't know what I've done'.

Yuuki slouched onto her bed. The other world and the mysterious woman were still troubling her. No shadows of any description had appeared since Lilith, suggesting that they might not return at all. Even if they did, it wouldn't make any difference. Their presence or absence told her nothing about the other world's origin, or why she alone had the ability to influence that place.

The conversation with Iain replayed in her mind. He seemed interested in finding the truth, and had dismissed her transgressions, but would he feel the same way if it turned out she could have avoided what had happened? Had she done something to reach the shadows or was she a pawn in someone else's game. Yuuki returned to watching cartoons. She didn't need to think about things right now.

aaa

"Yuuki, it's so good to see you! Come on in, come on in."

Elaine, clad in a brown shawl over a green jumper, welcomed Yuuki into her home with open arms. The middle-aged woman, whose short grey hair tickled above her emerald eyes, moved sprightlier than her diminutive frame would have suggested possible as she lead her guest to the dinning room. Yuuki had been here before on a number of occasions and was familiar with the antique chairs and fine china accessories. She sat down at the square table at the space nearest the door, with Gavin to her right, and her host to her left.

The conversation between the three was little more than idle chat. Gavin quietly ate his beef stew meal, only stopping to give nervous answers whenever his aunt asked him a question. Elaine did most of the talking. She never seemed to run out of things to say. When all three of them were finished Gavin collected the plates to take them through to the kitchen. Yuuki offered to help.

"NO," exclaimed Gavin before his voice quietened, "that is, you don't need to."

He left the room leaving his aunt and Yuuki alone.

"Please forgive him;" requested Elaine softly, "he has a thing about people helping him. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine," replied Yuuki.

"I'm relieved. Gavin was thinking about you too, although he'd never say so. Sometimes I worry about him; he's too shy for his own good. But I hope what happened to you doesn't change your opinion of Bishopmill. It's a lovely place but it's become so violent recently with all those murders late at night. And when your father told me you might have been attacked too, oh, I didn't know what to think. But it looks like you're much better now. Your pretty little checks have just the right amount of colour to them. Oh listen to me rabbit on. Would you like me to get your desert? I've got a few sweet treats for you."

Yuuki nodded her head. Elaine left the room in an excited mood. The words 'oh Gavin, remember to compliment her, tell her she looks pretty and smells nice' and 'I can't say that' managed to reach her ears however it didn't interest her. For Yuuki the one notion that had consumed her over the last few days was back at the forefront of her thoughts; 'the shadows, the deaths, the murders, they're my fault'.

Since leaving hospital Yuuki had practiced hiding how she felt. She didn't want anyone worrying about her, especially since her problems were of her own making. She shook her head; she needed to think about something else. Gavin and Elaine both returned, each carrying a bowl of strawberries mixed with creamy ice-cream.

"Please enjoy," said Elaine, who placed her portion before her.

'She was really concerned about me'. Instead of a fake smile, Yuuki offered a sincere display of gratitude, and greedily tucked into her desert.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Sun Arcana shall bless thee."_

"Erm, Yuuki," she looked towards Gavin, who had yet to begin eating, "you, erm, you have, err, really straight teeth. They aren't too long either."

Her head cocked to the side, before realising this was his attempt at a compliment. "Why thank you Gavin." What else could she say? Yuuki noticed his breathing didn't return to normal for another three minutes.

aaa

Monday, April 13th, 2015 – 15:30  
Bishopmill Academy

The school bell rang to signal the end of classes on the first day back from the Easter holidays. For Yuuki it couldn't have arrived a moment sooner. Her double period of drama to end the day was extremely muted because of Terrance Clyde. He didn't speak unless necessary, didn't smile unless necessary and generally lacked energy in everything he did. Yuuki often gazed in his direction with sympathetic eyes, however he didn't acknowledge. Even when they had to do a scene opposite one another he still refused to look at her.

When Terrance and most of the students stepped outside Yuuki was ambushed by Sarah Hutchings, one of their classmates. The blonde haired girl snarled at her angrily.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act coy," persisted Sarah, "you did something, what was it?"

"It has nothing to do with you."

Sarah deliberately bumped her shoulder into Yuuki's although the effect from her thin arms was minimal. Yuuki stood alone in the classroom for a while. It seemed that everyone had realised that she had hurt him.

"Yuuki Hashimoto, please report to the Head Teacher's office immediately, I repeat, Yuuki Hashimoto, please report to the Head Teacher's office immediately."

"Great," she muttered, "what now?"

aaa

Monday, April 13th, 2015 – 15:49  
Bishopmill Police Station

"_Go get that useless Ned."_

That was the instruction Yuuki had received from her principle, Mrs Simpson. She had been referring to Lennon Agnew, the 2nd year student Yuuki had been asked to mentor. It transpired that he had been arrested by police on suspicion of vandalism and arson. Mrs Simpson had been vague about the details but not about her anger.

Now Yuuki was entering the police station. She was intimately familiar with this place having spent several days in its underground cells. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she approached the reception desk.

"Excuse me Miss?" she said towards the policewoman working behind the desk, "I'm here from Bishopmill Academy, I've been told to collect Lennon Agnew."

"Ah," replied the middle-aged woman, "I'll have him brought through."

She picked up a phone and spoke in a hushed tone. Yuuki didn't try listening in. She glanced at her soundings and recalled how frightened she had been when carried to the lower levels kicking and screaming. It seemed strange that that fear no longer concerned her. Indeed such a punishment was probably fitting.

"Let go of me!"

Yuuki turned around and saw Lennon being manhandled towards her by two policemen.

"Is this yours?"

"I'm here to collect him," clarified Yuuki, who didn't appreciate the man's tone.

The police officers let the boy go before returning down the corridor they had just travelled. Lennon glared at them angrily, before looking up at Yuuki. "What's their problem anyway?"

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

The two students left the station and headed south towards Reynolds Crescent. It was a dreary Monday afternoon with the sun largely hidden from view behind grey clouds. There weren't many people around, probably due to the showers that hovered between heavy and light. Yuuki held her umbrella over the two of them while they walked.

"What happened?" she asked as innocuously as she could.

"You think it's my fault don't you?"

"You don't need to be defensive."

"I'm not defensive!" insisted Lennon. "If it makes you happier then just presume I did it, that's what everyone else does."

There was melancholy in his voice hidden amongst artificial detain. Lennon was always getting into trouble however Yuuki wasn't sure to what extent it was his fault. His attitude certainly did him no favours. Being angry all the time and hiding his true thoughts made him difficult to like, however that was no excuse for teachers or anyone else to assume he was guilty. If he did something wrong he should be punished and if he didn't then he should be left alone.

"Why are you fussed anyway?" enquired Lennon, "a goodie-two-shoes like you doesn't know anything about anything."

Yuuki eyes darted away, "I've done worse things than you."

The two travelled the rest of the way in silence. She had expected Lennon to challenge her, but he didn't. They continued through the rain until they reached an estate at the southern tip of Bishopmill. The houses were smaller and less well maintained than most places however this wasn't the most run down part of the city. Lennon stopped moving outside a fairly typical home. He looked towards it before glancing at Yuuki.

"Thanks," he said, although she wasn't sure if he was serious.

"Try to avoid getting into trouble," she replied before waving and commencing her journey to Hermes Street. Lennon wasn't a bad kid, she silently remarked, he's just too proud for his own good.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Justice Arcana shall bless thee."_

aaa_  
_

Wednesday, April 15th, 2015 – 12:40  
Bishopmill Academy

Professor Pennington's physics class had just come to an end bringing about the break for lunch. Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief. She had found the last couple of days to be tough. Terrance Clyde was still refusing to even look at her while Senga and to a lesser extent Daigo continued to act strangely in her presence. She didn't believe they were trying to be hurtful, and they didn't say or do anything specific, but that was how she felt. Only Iain and Rebecca acted the same as before.

Yuuki had intended to eat with her friends in the cafeteria however someone stopped her as she left her classroom. She felt his muscular hand touch her shoulder.

"Konnichiwa Yuuki-chan," said Alistair cheerfully, "can I talk with you? It won't take long."

Yuuki nodded and followed. The duo strolled lazily through the noisy bustling corridors of Central block towards a secluded area on the fourth floor. Alistair seemed calm however the same couldn't be said of Yuuki, who continued to look nervously over her shoulder.

"Are you sure your girlfriend doesn't mind you being with me," she asked quietly.

"Why would Becky be bothered?" he answered innocently. "She said you were in the hospital for a few days so I wanted to be sure you were alright."

"Don't worry about that Senpai," replied Yuuki.

"Normally I wouldn't but you've been acting strangely. It's as though something was wrong."

"Nothings wrong, well, what I mean is, its nothing you should worry about."

"If you say its nothing, then I won't say anymore, just don't push yourself."

"Thanks Senpai."

Alistair patted her on the head like a little kid. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key chain. Yuuki recognised it instantly.

"This is for you."

"It's a Maneki Neko," exclaimed Yuuki, "where did you get it?"

"That one was from a friend of mine in Japan; her name is on the back. She gave it to me as a parting gift."

"I can't accept something so important to you."

"She was a good friend," stated Alistair, "but you're a better one. I'm sure if you hold onto it your luck will improve. This one is specifically for happiness."

Yuuki didn't know what to say. It wasn't an expensive gift but she knew it meant a great deal to Al. She looked at the name that had been written; 'Haru'. She wondered who that was; an old girlfriend, a classmate, someone he had chanced upon. Perhaps it was someone like her. Yuuki shook her head, whoever 'Haru' was she couldn't have caused as much harm and destruction as she had done.

"Thank you Senpai."

aaa

The Maneki Neko she had received from Alistair made her feel much better. Yuuki stared at its surface while wondering if this strange white cat with a raised paw actually did bring happiness. She soon realised that the warmth she felt came from what it represented as opposed to any latent supernatural powers, but it still made her smile. Sitting at her computer desk completing an assignment for her English class, Yuuki would occasionally glance at her new keychain as a distraction.

As she was typing she noticed a 'message received' notice at the bottom of her screen. Curious she brought up her account and saw Haruka Higurashi's name.

_To: Yuuki Hashimoto  
From: Haruka Higurashi_

_I'M COMING TO SEE YOU!_

_Guess what, I'll be heading your way for Golden Week, isn't that awesome? My parents said I could go and I'll be arriving on Wednesday the 29__th__ and won't be leaving until Saturday. We just have to meet up._

_I've got my hotel booked and everything, it'll be a blast! You have to introduce me to all your friends (especially your boyfriend, I really want to see the man you've fallen in love with!) We'll spend the days doing everything Scotland has to offer. I really want to do that Highland dancing that I saw on TV once, and then try all the bizarre food they eat and hear that strange accent they're supposed to have. Oh and I have to see your school (I want to see if it's better than what we have here)._

_I can't wait to see you again. My flight will arrive super late so we'll meet up on Thursday. I'll give you a call when I get there._

_Stay frosty!_

_Haruka xxx_

'Haruka is coming here?' Yuuki paused for thought. Her first feeling was one of excitement. She didn't know if she would ever see Haruka again, let alone so soon, but the dates she had stated lined up with the deadline the mysterious woman had given. Thursday the 30th of April was when the 'void' would become unavoidable and Yuuki still didn't know what she was going to do. She had no idea what caused the other world or what exactly would happen. Could it be that the void was the vision Igor had shown her? If she was still around on the morning of May 1st then…

Realising that she was losing focus, Yuuki began typing her reply. She made sure to stay upbeat in her message and to once again avoid any mention of shadows or murders. Once she was finished she switched off her computer and slouched onto her bed. Her English homework could wait. Yuuki closed her eyes, and felt her mind drifting into a blissful rest.

It seemed she had spoken to almost everyone important in her life over the past ten days and yet she was no closer to deciding what to do. Should she risk facing the void her 'shadow self' was due to unleash upon the world, or did it make more sense to end her life before that could happen.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Judgement Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki's eyes shot open. She didn't want to die, but if she couldn't find any other solution then it had to remain a possibility. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried desperately to fall asleep.


	62. Chapter 15 Considerations 3

Thursday, April 16th, 2015 – 16:40  
Moycroft Road

Yuuki was dressed casually as she ambled her way towards the exit of the TESDA supermarket. At home she had found a list on the kitchen table alongside a message from her mother asking her to do some shopping. It didn't bother her, since it gave her an excuse other than school to go outside.

As she was being served by the boy behind the till, Yuuki looked out of the massive windows that ran alongside the checkouts onto the store's car park. There was a commotion happening; a crowd had gathered and there was a man standing in the middle on a hastily prepared platform, with balloons either side of him. Yuuki couldn't hear what was being said, however some people had placards and were waving them furiously.

Once she had packed her shopping Yuuki moved for a closer look. She soon recognised the man as Fraser Blair, the Lord Provost of Bishopmill, alongside his secretary Carol and an older, although no less attractive, woman. The audience were largely supportive of him, with critical voices being escorted away by burley men in black suits.

"Bishopmill deserves the very best and I intend to deliver. As an MP I proved what one lone voice willing to stand by the courage of his convictions could do, and as your Lord Provost I will not shy away. Thank you."

Most of the people in attendance cheered loudly and photographers took pictures of Mr Blair standing next to the older woman. As he was wandering through the crowd he eventually spotted Yuuki and encouraged her over. She did so nervously.

"Hello Mr Blair."

"Come here Yuuki. I haven't seen you for a while. Are you here to support me?"

"I saw a large group and was curious what was going on. What are you doing anyway?"

"Just opening something or other, I'm not sure. I have a template speech for this type of event."

Every time Yuuki spoke to Fraser Blair she became more convinced of his utterly contemptible ethics. It didn't help that she had a natural distrust of politicians, but actually knowing him served to reinforce those preconceptions. Shouldn't those who run for political office want to make a difference, or be trying to right some injustice they have experienced or witnessed? Yuuki dismissed such thoughts as naïve.

"I'm about to leave, do you want a ride home?"

"You don't have to."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," said Mr Blair confidently, "I help you, you help me, and everyone wins."

"That should be your next slogan," replied Yuuki sarcastically.

"Maybe it should," affirmed Fraser seriously, "you see co-operation is power. Good intentions are fine but a good intention without power is lame. It's far better to do something than to complain on the sidelines and never have to face up to responsibility, that's what most people do. It doesn't matter how you get there, once you have power you can direct the currents of change, anything else is just hypocritical."

It was strange, but Yuuki found herself agreeing. Complaining without willingness to take any responsibility was wrong, however that didn't make everyone in power noble and everyone without lame. The pair entered the back of Mr Blair's luxurious car. He continued to talk about various things until they reached Hermes Street. Yuuki stepped out and said 'thank you', both to him and the driver. Fraser acknowledged before they sped away.

'He truly believes he's doing the right thing, and he dismisses criticism without any consideration to its merits'. Yuuki wondered if that made him a bad person, but she eventually concluded that he was simply different and that he viewed things from a perspective that was extreme to her and normal to him. But did that make him right?

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Devil Arcana shall bless thee."_

Regardless she believed she understood him better. Yuuki stepped back into her home.

aaa

Friday, April 17th, 2015 – 15:41  
Bishopmill Academy

Having been kept behind by Ms Clapton for some unknown reason Yuuki slowly made her way to the ground level of Central block. She was keen to return home and rest. It had been a long week and she was feeling tired.

The school was unsurprisingly deserted. Everyone else had already left giving the empty corridors and staircases a distinctly eerie atmosphere. The only sound she heard was that of the janitor humming as he busily mopped the floor. That was until she picked up voices from behind a closed door. Yuuki turned and realised she was outside the principle's office.

"It's already been decided Mr Niven, I don't know what else you expect me to say."

It was Mrs Simpson talking. Yuuki decided to listen in.

"You know I won't accept that," retorted Mr Niven, "my answer is no."

"You're sixty four years old, sixty five before the start of the next term, why can't you be reasonable and do what you're told for once?"

"Being stubborn is one of the virtues of old age; don't deny it from an old man like me."

"Then I have no choice," stated the head mistress, "I will officially terminate your contract as a staff teacher at Bishopmill Academy from the 4th of July, although I must say I'm deeply disappointed in you. I expected a man of your years and reputation to be more intelligent."

'Is Mr Niven being forced to retire?' Yuuki heard chairs moving and guessed the meeting was over. She hurried to the end of the corridor and watched from a hidden vantage point as her history teacher and Mrs Simpson stepped out of her office. They shook hands and then walked in opposite directions. To avoid being noticed Yuuki hurried out of the building and beyond the school gates. Her breathing was laboured for a moment.

"Why is Mrs Simpson forcing him to retire? Mr Niven is a good teacher. It doesn't matter if he's a little older."

Yuuki glanced back towards where she had come from and wondered if she should talk to her principle. She decided against doing it now, since she would get into trouble for eavesdropping, but she was determined to do something. Mr Niven had believed in her when her confidence was waning and helped her through the prelim exams. She was grateful to him and she didn't want him to be coerced from his job.

"I'll wait a few weeks," said Yuuki aloud, "then l can pretend I heard it as a rumour."

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Temperance Arcana shall bless thee."_

"I'll try my best for you, since this is all I can do."

aaa

Saturday, April 18th, 2015 – 12:11  
South Street

Yuuki walked into 'Rab Dala's Salad Bar' and looked around. It seemed she was early. Sitting down on a vacant chair she asked a nearby waitress for a banana smoothie.

Twenty minutes earlier Yuuki received a call on her cell phone from Nicola McGregor, her fencing partner and a teaching assistant at Bishopmill Academy, asking if they could meet up straight away. Intrigued Yuuki had agreed, however it seemed her older colleague was running late. To pass the time she examined the shop she was in. It looked similar to her last visit except the blue low cut uniforms the staff wore previously had been replaced by frilly pink dresses with white stockings covering their legs. Yuuki could never imagine working in a place like this.

"Hello Yuuki!"

It was Nicola. Her curly brown hair had been shaved short like a boy's with mixed front bangs running across her forehead to help frame her features. Her make-up free face had a warm glow to it and she was dressed very casually.

"Hi Nicola, I like the hair cut, it suits you."

"It suits me? Thank you, it'll be so much easier to maintain like this, but I'm glad it doesn't make me look horrible (giggle)."

Nicola ordered herself the same drink as Yuuki. She seemed to be in a really good mood and was gently singing as she waited for her order to arrive.

"You're probably wondering why I called you out today." Yuuki nodded. "Well I have exciting news; I'm leaving for France this afternoon!"

"Does that mean you're going around the world?"

"Round the world," affirmed Nicola, "first stop, France, and then I'll be cycling east to Germany, and then south to Italy and the Mediterranean before briefly hopping across to North Africa."

"That's great! Congratulations, I know you've wanted to do this for so long."

"For so long, I guess I have, but I might not have done this if it wasn't for you. For years I wondered if I could simply pack my bags and leave my comfort zone, now I am and it feels wonderful! When I come back I'll be a new and improved Nicky McGregor!"

Yuuki agreed. She thought her friend was being carried away with excitement however she didn't want to begrudge her a few moments of silliness.

"And I see I'm not the only one you've rubbed off on."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuki.

"What do I mean? I'm talking about Priss. She told me she was going to start competing again in June. It's a shame that I'll miss it, but I wished her luck, and you'll get to see her. Make sure you root loud enough for the two of us. Geez is that the time? My ride to the airport will be arriving soon. I'm sorry Yuuki, everything is a little hectic; I promise I'll look you up when I get back. It'll either be just before Christmas or around this time next year. Anyway here's the money for the smoothies, I'll catch you later!"

With a wave and a final goodbye, Nicola rushed onto South Street and out of view. Yuuki inhaled deeply. It was sad that her friend would no longer be around, but she was leaving to follow her dreams and that was more important. Yuuki wondered if she would ever be strong enough to do the same. She paid her bill and made her way home through the crowds, all the while thinking about the good times they had shared.

"Take care Nicky."

aaa

Monday, April 20th, 2015 – 00:00  
Seafield Crescent

Bishopmill was always silent during the other world. Even the howling of the wind and the sound of flowing water would stop, acting as an eerie reminder of this bizarre place where the shadows dwelled. Yuuki stood on the bridge where her mother had contemplated suicide almost two months earlier. At the end of April she would need to make a similar choice.

"If I'm still alive on the 1st of May then there'll be no way to stop the void, that's what the mysterious woman said. But even if I do kill myself there's no guarantee the void won't come. Was she telling me what would happen in the hope that I would disappear and wouldn't be an obstacle to her ambitions, or was she trying in her perverted way to save me from committing an even worse sin? I don't understand."

Yuuki gathered a few loose stones from next to her feet and threw them into the closed space below. Water like ripples gently bounced back and forth with ever decreasing force across its surface, creating symmetrical shapes and patterns. It calmed her, as did the reflection of her light jacket from every large nearby object. Soon she spotted a second such glow approaching. She quickly recognised who it belonged to.

"Hello Iain," said Yuuki, as he moved closer, "what are you doing here?"

"I happened to be passing," he replied.

The two teenagers gazed at their darkened surroundings. The weather was cool, but their jackets would always generate heat when active making the conditions comfortable. Yuuki glanced towards her boyfriend; he didn't appear upset or worried, rather he was completely at ease with himself.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I was wondering what you were considering," replied Iain.

"I wasn't thinking about anything really."

Lying to Iain made her feel uncomfortable, but the truth was worse, especially since she had been trying so hard to ignore that inevitable date at the end of the month. His eyes focused on the opaque closed space below.

"I was afraid that there was an issue you were contemplating too deeply, and that this may have been upsetting you. Of course this is hypothetical, however if such a thing was causing you to be concerned, or distracted, then I would request-"

"Stop being vague," interrupted Yuuki, "if you have something to say then say it."

"Very well, I was worried you were about to over-react and do something irrational."

She growled at him. How dare he say something like that? What she intended to do or not do wasn't any of his business.

"Irrational, over-react, how can I possibly over-react? The 'void' will show as long as I'm here, that is a fact. We have no idea what it is or how dangerous it will be, or even if we'll have a chance to stop it, but we know it's real and that it'll be worse than anything else we've ever come across."

"Strictly speaking that isn't true, we don't know-"

"I do know because I'm the one causing it!" snapped Yuuki angrily, "and you should be worried about it. It would have been better if I knew what to do, or if I didn't know anything, or if I had never come to this country, or if I had never dragged you or Becky or Senga or anyone else into this mess."

"That wasn't your fault."

"OF COURSE IT'S MY FAULT, STOP SAYING IT ISN'T!" Yuuki found herself to be shaking. Her voice was beginning to break. "I can't help what I've done, all I can do is think about what's next and what I should do. WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT'S RATIONAL AND IRRATIONAL ANYWAY? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART? Everything would have been much better if I had never been born, SO IF THE ONLY THING I CAN DO TO STOP THIS MADNESS IS TO KILL MYSELF THEN I'LL KILL MYSELF!"

Yuuki couldn't stop shivering. Iain was staring at her, his eyes constantly blinking behind his glasses. She tried not to cry, she tried to be strong, but the mixture of pity and concern in his gaze made her melt. She fell to her knees and let out a wail of sobs. This was why she couldn't talk to anyone; it wasn't because she didn't want to worry them, it was because she feared this would happen. Iain crouched down beside her and held her gently, Yuuki in turn grabbed him as tightly as she could, holding her head against his shoulder so he couldn't look at her.

"I don't want to die."

After what seemed an age her fit of tears eased. Iain didn't say anything; the moment he felt her break away from him he eased his grip. Yuuki was sniffling until he gave her a fresh cotton handkerchief from his pocket. She took it from him and blew her nose.

"I must look pathetic."

"No you don't."

"I feel pathetic."

"You shouldn't."

"I am pathetic," asserted Yuuki, "crying like a little girl."

"You're not. I admire you more than anyone else I know, you simply expect too much from yourself, that's all. If this had happened to Agnes, Rebecca, Daigo, or myself, then you would have forgiven us long ago, so please don't hate yourself."

"But I do hate what I am."

Iain caressed her cheek with his hand, "I love you just the way you are."

Yuuki looked up at him. His tone was earnest, as was his smile. 'Why did he say something like that to me? Why couldn't he have mumbled, or lacked conviction, or stared away into space, why did he need to sound sincere?' She closed her eyes.

"My mother tried to kill herself here a few months ago. I didn't tell anyone about it, not even Daigo or my father. Back then I couldn't understand why she would do that, but now I know there are some things which are too much for us to cope with, and some crimes we can't forgive ourselves for." Yuuki returned to her feet and wiped away the dirt from her clothes. "Why don't we do something after school tomorrow? We should see a movie together; every couple should do that at least once."

"Are you-"

"I want us to have fun," insisted Yuuki, "I don't know what's right or wrong but I feel better thanks to you and I want to repay you. Please don't ask me any more, or mention this to anyone, just pretend that nothing is happening, that's all I want. Can you do that for me?"

Iain reluctantly nodded his head. She smiled at him. Yuuki knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear but she couldn't lie to him again. What was happening was far greater than the two of them and she wasn't sure if she could be with him beyond this month, however wanted to.

She wanted to be with him forever.

aaa

Wednesday, April 22nd, 2015 – 15:57  
Hermes Street

The days seemed to fly by innocuously. Monday was spent with Iain at the pictures, Tuesday at the school library completing a history project, and this morning she helped Daigo with some of his English homework. The afternoon was progressing the same way, with little of interest occurring at school or anywhere else.

Terry was still avoiding her, but Yuuki had become accustomed to that. He didn't want to talk to her and she didn't have any words which could reach him. Unfortunately the rest of their drama class appeared to be more hostile towards her, believing that she had done something horrible to him. Yuuki couldn't help but agree. As she lazily made her way home through the heavy rain her thoughts turned to her former colleagues.

"_My goodness, are you alright Yuuki?"_

Iain and Rebecca had forgiven her, as had Priscilla, Daigo and to a lesser extent Senga. James hadn't spoken to her and she knew Terry's opinion all too well.

"_You look a little pale, are you unwell?"_

Yuuki realised she hadn't considered James's feelings at all since that battle against Lilith. He was a serious person and was probably avoiding her. She couldn't blame him.

"Yuuki, Yuuki?"

She looked up and saw her neighbour standing before her, her eyes filled with concern.

"Hello Elaine, how are you?"

"I was calling your name, is there something troubling you?"

Yuuki flinched before regaining her composure. "It's nothing, just…school stuff."

Elaine appeared content with this explanation and walked beside Yuuki as they travelled down Hermes Street.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about. You like my nephew Gavin, don't you?"

"W-What?" exclaimed Yuuki.

"Oh my, I didn't mean love, I meant as friends. I know you have a boyfriend already. I just meant you've been kind to him."

"He's a nice guy."

"Well…why don't we talk over tea and biscuits? I have a delicious sponge cake you'll enjoy."

Yuuki nodded and followed her older companion into her home. Miss McDonald went into the kitchen and asked her to wait in the dinning room. Within a few minutes she had returned with two warm cups and a tray full of chocolate treats.

"Thank you," said Yuuki politely before taking a sip of refreshing tea. She wondered what Elaine wanted to talk to her about. They did chat quite frequently, however she appeared more perturbed than normal. Fortunately Miss McDonald began talking without prompting.

"Gavin is really fond of you, he mentions you a lot and he's more comfortable around you than any other girl I can think of."

"I'm sure that isn't true."

"But it is," insisted Elaine, "and I can see why. But lately he's become more distant towards me. He's been staying out late at night and he doesn't open up to me as much. At first I was happy, since it meant he was becoming more independent, but now I'm worried that he might be in trouble. He comes home exhausted and acts as though he's hiding something. I'm sure it's just my imagination, but if you hear anything the next time you talk to him, could you please tell me? I don't need to know his secrets just that he's alright."

"Why don't you ask him directly?" suggested Yuuki.

"That won't work; he's too much like his late mother. She would help anyone but never accept any herself. I don't mean to put any pressure on you, it's just I don't know who else to ask, please say you'll try?"

"I understand. I'll see what I can do."

Miss McDonald gave her a warm, appreciative grin.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Sun Arcana shall bless thee."_

Her nephew's wellbeing was more important to her than anything else. Elaine rapidly changed the conversation to more menial matters. Yuuki resolved to help her if she could. Both of her neighbours meant a great deal to her.


	63. Chapter 15 Considerations 4

Friday, April 24th, 2015 – 22:57  
Hashimoto residence

It was Friday, perhaps the last Friday she would ever experience.

Less than one week remained of April and Yuuki knew decision time was fast approaching. The things she should have been excited about, such as Haruka's visit for Golden Week, seemed unimportant. Regardless she did her best to behave normally as nihilism didn't suit her.

Right now Yuuki was in her bed, dressed in silk pyjamas, watching a film trilogy that one of the channels had been promoting heavily. The three movies were loosely connected to one another and shared the same director. The first, a short science fiction story called 'Whispers from a distant world' was surprisingly heartfelt, as was the second, 'The place we dreamt as children'. The third entry, 'Five centimetres per day', was about to begin. Yuuki wanted to get comfortable and decided to stock up on snacks.

As she walked down the stairs she noticed that the kitchen light was already on. She assumed this was her mother doing her accounts or Daigo fetching himself late night goodies, however it was neither. When Yuuki reached the doorway she spotted her father, Katsuo, bouncing a half empty glass of milk between his hands, his face dark and serious. She couldn't remember seeing him appearing so apprehensive before.

"Dad?"

He physically jumped, knocking the glass over and spilling its contents over the table.

"I didn't mean to scare you," said Yuuki quickly.

"That's alright sweetie," he replied cheerfully, "it wasn't your fault. I've always been clumsy."

The grimace that once populated his features was now a distant memory. He hummed an old melody as he reached for a cloth and began cleaning the mess he had made. Yuuki collected everything she wanted and considered returning to her room, but she sensed that something was troubling her father and wanted to know what it was.

"Dad, do you want to talk?"

"Sure honey bun, I'm listening."

"It's not about me," stated Yuuki, "you looked so sad when I came in."

"Oh, I didn't mean to worry you sweetie, just return to bed."

"Is something wrong?"

Katsuo glanced away. Now she was certain her instincts were right. Yuuki sat at the table next to her father. He seemed reluctant but eventually started talking.

"Work hasn't been easy lately, and Mhairi is…"

"Mother?"

"I guess you're old enough to understand now, but promise me you won't repeat this to your brother or your mother." Yuuki nodded. "Her shop hasn't been making money, in fact it's been struggling to break even most months. I know it's not unusual for new businesses to make a loss in their first year, but even in Japan most of her profits went towards repaying loans. I was just thinking about that, that's all. I didn't mean to upset you."

Yuuki reassured her father as best she could. She was mature enough to know her parents, and indeed everyone else, had their problems too, and was grateful that her dad trusted her with the truth. She wished she could do the same. One thing did concern Yuuki as she made her way back to her room; her father had never looked as worried as he did a few moments earlier. She wondered if there was something more pressing that was occupying his thoughts.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Tower Arcana shall bless thee."_

The opening scene for her movie had already begun. She sat down in front of the screen and watched intently.

aaa

Saturday, April 25th, 2015 – 06:51  
Hashimoto residence

"_Do you think I care about these days, when there's…"_

Yuuki's tired eyes flickered in response to her phone's noisy ringtone. She continued to lie in her comfortable bed in the hope that whoever was calling her would leave a message, but that song persisted with its sustained attack on her slumber. Weary and defeated, Yuuki crawled out of her bed and collected her phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled almost incoherently.

"Meet me at the recycling centre in twenty minutes."

The call ended. Yuuki stared at the phone in her hands, trying to figure out who she had been talking to. It was a woman's voice, but she couldn't place who. She looked at the clock on the wall and grimaced. Twenty minutes didn't give her much time. Yuuki stood up, made her way to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. It helped to shake her from her drowsiness.

As Yuuki pedalled towards her destination through the early morning mist she wondered why she was going. A check of her phone's records revealed that Rose Cameron had called her, initially making her curious as to what had happened, but she knew there was only one thing she could advise or act upon, and that was the other world. For the police to be involved it meant something terrible had happened. Knowing that a horrible visage awaited her and that it was almost certainly her fault was a gut-wrenching experience. Regardless Yuuki had to go as running from the truth would get her nowhere.

The recycling centre was closed, and there were two cars outside its gates; one a marked police vehicle, and the other belonging to DI Rose Cameron. Yuuki had been expecting a larger police presence. If the shadows had killed someone then there should have been forensic teams, white tents and news cameras, however there was nothing.

"You're late."

The voice caught Yuuki off-guard. She turned and saw Rose, a cigarette dangling precariously from her lips and a notepad clutched in her left hand. Her burgundy suit was ill-fitting and worn, however that didn't appear to bother her. She ordered a younger policewoman away before approaching Yuuki.

"Follow me."

Rose opened the gates and invited her inside. Once Yuuki was clear she shut them again. The pair walked side by side over the compacted Earth towards a place that was familiar to both of them.

"This is where Graham Gordon was," stated Yuuki.

"That's right although we're certain he's not one of them."

"One of them?"

"The stiffs," explained Rose, "there were at least three, probably four bodies found here this morning. It's hard to tell because some of the body parts were completely crushed while others were merely drained of-"

"I get the idea," interrupted a queasy Yuuki.

The first hints of red on the ground forced her to stop moving. She knew what it was; blood, more specifically fresh human blood that had hours earlier been careering through a living, sentient being. Her detective colleague held none of her reservations and gazed at the scene from a clearer vantage point.

"You said before that multiple deaths were caused by 'Individual' shadows, creatures that appear in the same place each night and indiscriminately attack those who are close by."

"At first they were harmless;" elaborated Yuuki, "but the last one murdered two inside my school. If four people died because of the shadows, then they must have been assembled here at midnight."

DI Cameron inhaled deeply, "this place is well known as a gathering point for the homeless. They come here to salvage what they can from the crap that's lying around and flog it. The owners turn a blind eye since they take away white goods that require expensive treatment and recycling, provided that they're gone from prying eyes come opening time. This is confidential you understand. The Super doesn't want any awkward questions asked. Don't mention this to anyone. It won't feature in any paper or report. These people just disappeared."

"Is that really possible to do?" asked Yuuki.

"You don't want to know what's possible. I want you to be here tonight to help me find the shadow."

The uniformed woman Rose had been talking to earlier approached them at speed. She was out of breath when she arrived, an obvious sign of her haste.

"Detective Inspector, we have someone at the gates who is requesting entry. Joe, I-I mean Sergeant Friday, is holding him."

"And?"

"Well…you wanted me to tell you if anyone was snooping around."

"Try the radio next time," said Rose coldly, "and it's hardly snooping if he walked up to the front gate. I doubt he knows anything. Did you get a name?"

"N-No…should I have?"

"(Grumble) for once I'd love to work with someone who will just give me the facts."

DI Cameron and the policewoman headed towards the main entrance. Yuuki followed; she didn't want to be left alone with a pile of dismembered corpses. The trio approached two men, one in uniform, the other wearing a shirt and tie under his plain grey coat.

"This place is shut today," said Rose, whilst revealing her badge, "what's your name?"

"Iain Shadi."

"Iain?" exclaimed Yuuki.

"Ah, I didn't know you were present," stated Iain in a more controlled manner.

"What are you doing here?"

Iain glanced towards the three officers around them and said 'I happened to be passing'. Yuuki knew what he was inferring. There was only one reason he would have come that morning. She grabbed his arm and said her goodbyes to DI Cameron.

"I detected a shadow in this vicinity," explained Iain as soon as they were out of earshot, "more specifically an individual variety. Its closed space was more complex than any we have encountered before, making it impossible to detail the shadow's capabilities."

Yuuki's head dropped. 'Am I still creating them? Did I wait too long to decide what to do?' "I defeated it last night, just before normality, that's why I was here. You wouldn't have been able to sense it because of the closed space."

"Is that true?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" snapped Yuuki angrily.

"Ah, no, please forgive me, I believe you."

Yuuki pouted and turned away. Iain started calling out to her but she ignored him. In her mind this shadow was her creation and therefore her problem and she was determined to deal with it alone. Lying to him was the only way to protect him. Besides, she knew Iain could never understand how she felt. Fighting alone was the only way to alleviate her sense of guilt. Yuuki said 'goodbye' softly. She returned home and remained in her room until evening.

aaa

The time was 11:26pm. Yuuki took a deep breath. It had been a while since she had last prepared herself to fight a shadow. That had been against Lilith. The fight replayed itself whenever she closed her eyes. The barely audible death throes which Lorraine had let out tortured her, as did the bitter tears which Terrance had spilt over her body as it lay frozen on that field.

It had hurt Yuuki to see her friend die and her other companions in mourning, but that feeling of loss had quickly changed once she discovered the source of the shadows was none other than herself. Even though it was a memory Yuuki couldn't help but shake. She gathered her phone, fastened her coat, and made her way onto Hermes Street, where a familiar figure was waiting.

"I was worried you weren't going to show," said DI Cameron as she leaned heavily against her car, "let's go."

"I can do this myself," stated Yuuki.

"If you screw up it will be my ass on the line. Besides didn't you say I can do the same thing as you?"

"It takes practice. Your persona would be too weak to do anything meaningful. I'll go by myself."

"You're in a foul mood. Your boyfriend won't appreciate it if you keep acting like that."

Yuuki glared angrily towards Rose. "I'll kill the shadow, that's all you should be interested in."

"That's fine with me."

Yuuki climbed onto her bicycle and began travelling towards the recycling centre. The howling wind and sprinkling of rain made the roads tricky to navigate, but she was used to these conditions by now. It had been much worse during the cold winter months as cycling over ice was treacherous. Yuuki soon arrived at her destination. It was surprising crowded outside the entrance considering what time it was. When she moved closer however she recognised who they were.

"Iain, Senga, Becky, what are all of you doing here?"

"Iain said there was a shadow," answered Rebecca, "so we came to kick its butt!"

"You don't need to do that."

"Sure we do, did you think we'd leave all the fun to you!" Becky pointed along the outer wall. "Daigo, Jim and Prissy are taking a look around; they'll be back soon."

The gusting breeze caused fallen leaves to drift past them, only ever pausing to swirl, rise or fall. Dark clouds overhead hid the stars from view, making the night darker and more intimidating than usual. Yuuki stared at her boyfriend.

"You don't trust me do you?"

"I apologise," he answered calmly.

"Don't blame Iain," interrupted Senga, whilst looking into space, "you should have told us directly. Killing it yourself only proves how little you care about anyone else."

There was harshness in her voice which Yuuki hadn't been expecting. The three absent persona users hurried towards them, raising their numbers to seven. The only one now missing was Terrance, however she knew why. The other world arrived and the group found themselves inside the closed space under a dark green, perfectly smooth dome. It was impossible to keep her friends away now. Yuuki decided to tell them everything she knew.

"The shadow we're about to face murdered four homeless people who were sleeping here."

"I didn't hear anything about that," said James.

"Don't ask. The point is that this thing is dangerous."

"The barrier surrounding this individual shadow has grown since last night," stated Iain, "the most recent incarnations also had this trait although not to the same extent."

"What does that mean?" asked Daigo.

"These shadows are killing everything that's near them," explained Senga, "it will gain a longer reach every night until we're able to stop it. Where is it Iain?"

"I'm having difficulty pinpointing its location. The shadow is using a form of interference similar to that of a Gashadokuro. An apt analogy would be tuning into a radio frequency. Once we locate the shadow it should be easy to analyse."

"Then let's find it."

Senga took the lead with everyone else following. Little was said between them. For Yuuki the feeling was one of reminiscence. Marching together to face a powerful unknown enemy was how they had spent many nights. But that was before they learnt the truth about her. Becky must have noticed her frowning as she tapped her shoulder and smiled brightly.

"This is sort of the return of the afterschool shadow hunters. From the ashes comes ASH reborn like the phoenix from the ashes."

"(Sigh) please think before talking," pleaded Senga.

The size of the recycling centre was a problem. With Iain unable to detect their opponent they needed to find the shadow manually, but the area they had to check was vast. It could take hours to locate their target and they didn't know if anyone was frozen inside this place. If someone else died because they took too long it would pry on her conscious.

Yuuki had to make a decision. She told everyone to split into three teams; Senga and Rebecca, Daigo, James and Priscilla, and herself and Iain. With everyone's agreement, the seven persona users travelled in opposite directions from one another hoping to find their ambition. The impounded earth felt sore underfoot, but it was her senses of hearing and vision that Yuuki was focused on.

"There are regular shadows approaching," said Iain, "they are unfamiliar however they shouldn't pose much threat. They are vulnerable against physical attacks."

Coming across the open plain were four beat up yellow containers that appeared to have come alive. They were dragging their significant masses by turning two loose metal panels like misshapen wheels, which created a trail of indentations on the ground. Yuuki summoned her persona Monkey and rushed forwards. It had been a while since she had done this. The thrill of battle and the sensation of adrenaline coercing through her veins made her feel alive however it was this same feeling of self satisfaction that had lead to the other world in the first place. Yuuki returned her focus to the enemies before her.

The first shadow was crushed easily, succumbing to Monkey's powerful, concentrated assault. The second and third reacted immediately, creating a squall that threatened to tip her off balance. Yuuki took them down next, bouncing between them and allowing her persona to do the work. By this time the last opponent had begun crawling away. She wanted to let it go but recognised how dangerous it could be. Despite it being against her instincts she destroyed the creature before taking a deep breath and switching off her cell.

"I believe Priscilla, your brother and James have located the individual shadow."

"Are you sure?" asked Yuuki.

"They are currently using their personas. They are in that direction."

Iain pointed towards a particularly large pile of unsorted waste. Flickering lights could be seen coming from behind, suggesting that something was taking place. The pair ran towards it quickly and heard the cries of combat as they drew closer.

The shadow's visage was unlike anything they had encountered before. It was neither flesh nor weapon, but some form of robot. Eight foot tall, with a human shaped metallic body which borrowed its parts from the scrap that had been lying around, it towered over them like a monster. Every slow deliberate step it took edged it closer to her friends, forcing them to constantly retreat.

Yuuki attacked it from behind using Monkey, hoping to give her colleagues a chance to regroup, but it only served focus its attention onto her. It turned around and showed its cold, blood red eyes. Raising its left arm caused fire to appear, which Yuuki managed to dodge, but the sweeping of its right created ice which knocked her to the ground. The impact was far greater than she was expecting.

"I believe I understand now," muttered Iain, seemingly unconcerned about her wellbeing, "the shadow is extremely durable and focused, culminating in a potentially dangerous combination. It is vulnerable to electricity although the effects won't be obvious until it is significantly damaged."

Returning to her feet Yuuki watched for the shadow's arms to move, as that would indicate what attack was coming next. Herself and Iain hurried away from it and ran around the garbage mound to join Daigo, Priscilla and James. Soon Senga and Rebecca arrived.

"The shadow is susceptible to electricity," stated Iain, "it utilises fire and ice. Although its movements are slow its stamina is far greater than anything we have come across before. In addition there are regular shadows generating around us which we will need to destroy."

"Becky and I will focus on the robot with James and Iain helping. Everyone else is to take care of the other shadows."

Yuuki received an acknowledgement from each of her colleagues and three of her companions hurried away into the night. Splitting up again was dangerous but she had kept the ones who could harm this shadow by her side, minimising the risk. The sound of hydraulic pumps pre-empted the shadows appearance. Yuuki steadied herself.

She evoked her persona Ukko and, with Becky doing the same, struck the shadow with a thunderbolt. It had no effect. She had expected it to momentarily pause or even flinch but it acted as though nothing had happened. The pair tried again only for the same thing to happen. The group retreated. As they did so the Cyborg attacked with an ice beam, hurting Rebecca and making her stumble.

"Be careful," moaned James, "that thing is dangerous."

This was going to be a battle of attrition. Yuuki decided to save her strength. Her attacks were light but frequent, enough to cause scorch marks on the shadow's chest plate. Becky was doing the same. They continued to maintain a gap between themselves and their opponent. Always stepping backward was tiring and boring however it was the only method that ensured they stayed out of harms way.

After ten minutes of slow, agonising combat, the other three persona users appeared behind the Cyborg. Two of them, Senga and Daigo, hurried towards it, attacking from behind at point blank range. Only Priss stayed further back. The shadow spun quickly and struck Senga firmly in the face. It then grabbed Daigo and threw him to one side. Priscilla attempted to force it away from her friends, but her efforts were in vain. The shadow simply ignored all pain. The same couldn't be said of Senga and Daigo, who were both being beaten senselessly.

"We'll rush in," yelled Yuuki, before turning towards Iain, "use 'reflections' after we've attacked."

Protestations from James fell of deaf ears. Yuuki hurried forwards along with Rebecca. When the pair got close they generated a spark of lightning. The Cyborg swung to strike them, however it was countered by Iain's persona. It persisted in its attack, seemingly unaware that it was only causing damage to itself. Yuuki used this time to move her brother and Senga to safety. She knew Iain's technique would only last a matter of seconds.

"You idiots," screamed James, "what were you thinking?"

"Us or them," answered Senga, "We were trying to kill the shadow. I know that's a strange concept to you, but you'll understand when you're a bit older."

The Cyborg continued its relentless march, never pausing, never flinching, as though it was possessed by a demon. It's dull, metallic skin frightened Yuuki. Unlike central shadows, which became progressively more independent and talkative, the individual types remained heartless weapons and machines, always becoming more advance with each carnation whilst retaining their coolness. There was no reasoning with them, no discussion, only violence and death.

The persona users retreated to the outer barrier and lead the Cyborg towards an area filled with rusting car chassis and accessories. They made their way around the dismembered vehicles whilst their pursuer simply bashed a path for itself. The battle was slowly drifting away from them. From now on they would be running away using the shell of the closed space as a guide. It was hardly idea. They had focused on long range efforts in a hope that they would weaken the shadow's constitution and resolve however there were no signs of progress. Indeed, the constant movement was beginning to tire them. At least, that was how Yuuki felt.

Whenever a 'closed space' lasted longer than an hour, time would freeze in the world outside. This meant that until either the Cyborg was killed or they were all dead this fight would continue. There was no limit to how long they could potentially remain here. Unfortunately the shadow was placing them under enormous stress. It would attack after every second step with either fire or ice and it would send regular shadows to face them. Its movements had seemed slow at first, but having been pressing them for over twenty minutes it appeared to be speeding up. Yuuki was sure it was her imagination.

The Cyborg made an unexpectedly precise attack against James which caused him to fall over. Rebecca moved towards him to help, only to be caught by a similar effort. The pair was now within its firing range. Yuuki called on Iain to use reflections once more until they managed to get their friends out of harms way. She hated asking him, since he was likely to be suffering the most, but there was no other option. He did as he was told and the persona users managed to scurry away.

Yuuki glanced back at the shadow. Iain had already told her that it wouldn't show signs of weakness until it was significantly damaged. She assumed that the constant trickle of attacks had had an effect. Their biggest problem was power but if they moved in close then they would need to trade blows with an enemy of unknown strength for an unknown amount of time. That was too risky. There was, however, another option.

"I'll try a fusion attack," announced Yuuki, "when I say 'go' I want all of you to attack. 1, 2-"

"Excuse me, but does that include me?"

"(Sigh) no Iain," she replied wearily, "1, 2, 3, GO!"

A burst of flame from Daigo, a static discharge from Becky, shards of ice from Senga and a gust of wind from Priss headed towards the shadow, only to swerve upwards and merge into one long, multicoloured funnel. Controlling its path was difficult for Yuuki but she somehow managed to direct the attack onto the Cyborg. A terrible roar reverberated in her ears and a flash of light blinded her, but when her vision returned she saw the shadow was no longer there. She breathed a sigh of relief. That had been close.

Suddenly she felt her leg being grasped tightly. Yuuki looked down and saw what remained of her enemy's torso, along with one damaged arm that was holding onto her. She tried to kick it away however it was too strong for her. James used his persona and managed to break the loosened arm free, but the pain remained. The robotic hand was still clasped around her shin, refusing to let go. Yuuki screamed for her friends to destroy the shadow, hoping it would ease her suffering. After a few seconds the clamp above her ankle was gone. The Cyborg had been defeated.

She couldn't place any weight on her right foot but Yuuki suspected this would be a temporary side effect. Pains and niggles gained during the other world often faded. The closed space collapsed in on itself and rain drops descended from the sky above. Tonight's ordeal was over. Yuuki stood on her good leg and used Daigo to help her balance. Returning home was going to be tricky. Before she could worry about that there was something she needed to say.

"Thank you everyone. I know you didn't need to come here tonight, and I'm truly grateful."

"Don't say that," replied Rebecca, "we're in this together."

"We'll always try to help you," added Priss.

"Yeah sis, hearing you say that is plain odd."

Iain gestured subtly, which only she spotted. When Yuuki looked towards Senga however she noticed her friend was already walking away. Perhaps she had other plans for tonight? The final member of ASH approached.

"It's too dangerous to fight the shadows alone. Next time call me in advance."

"I'm really sorry I didn't consider your feelings James, I hope you can forgive me."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

James had a genuinely puzzled expression on his face. "I thought you were upset with me, about me creating the shadows…"

"Why did you think that?"

"Well…we haven't talked since, you know."

"We never talked before either."

"That's not true!" replied Yuuki, "although we didn't spend much time together."

"Daft lassie, if I was annoyed would I be here?"

He ruffled his hand through her hair, an act which irritated her greatly. Regardless she was much happier. The murderous shadow was dead and the recycling centre was now safe to enter at night, but more importantly, Yuuki believed she had made peace with everyone except Terry. The knowledge that they would support her no matter what she decided was comforting.

Only four more days remained before the end of the month. Yuuki knew that time was running out. Despite this, and the intense pain in her leg, she was content.

aaa

Wednesday, April 29th, 2015 – 22:57  
Hashimoto Residence

The days were passing by so quickly.

Her lectures at school, her visits to the gym and even the painstaking task of completing her homework failed to slow the relentless march of time. By the end of tomorrow she needed to make her decision. Do I face the mysterious woman or do I kill myself?

The arguments for both were strong. Yuuki knew that ending her own life would cause sadness to many of the people around her, especially her boyfriend, Becky and Daigo. And she did have a morbid curiosity as to what the void would be and whether or not it could be stopped. Other mysteries, such as how she gained her powers and why, were still unanswered. Was it right to simply give up without even a whimper? And would the mysterious woman continue to remain regardless of her actions?

But the issue wasn't that simple. The void might arrive if she wasn't there, but it definitely would if she was. The vision Igor had shown her all those months ago was at the forefront of her mind. Was that a fate she could knowingly inflict onto her friends? Her life couldn't be considered equal to that of everyone else in Bishopmill, especially after what she had done. A month had passed and she still didn't know what she was going to do.

'Do you think I care about these days, when there's-'

Her phone was ringing. Yuuki moved away from her computer desk. The caller id wasn't revealing a name making her believe it was a wrong number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Yuuki-chan, it's me, Haruka. Wow your voice sounds really different, I almost didn't recognise you. I wanted to let you know that I am at my hotel, The Ram Inn. Where do you want to meet up tomorrow? I'm super psyched."

"Erm, how did you get this number Haruka?"

"It was in one of your e-mails, don't you remember? So what are we doing, where are we going, oh, you have to introduce me to your friends, especially your boyfriend."

"Erm, I'll meet you at your hotel, is 8:30 okay for you?"

"Sounds good, this'll be a blast!"

The call ended leaving Yuuki to stare at her phone. She had forgotten that her friend from Japan was visiting and had no idea what they should do. She closed her eyes.

"I guess I'll skip school for a day. If it is my last day then I should at least enjoy it."

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Judgement Arcana shall bless thee."_

The social link voice echoed in her head. Yuuki felt a shiver. Was this going to be her last night alive?

End of Chapter 15


	64. Chapter 16 Senga Ferguson 1

Thursday, April 30th, 2015 – 08:27  
Moss Street

A girl with beaded hair in bunches was standing outside 'The Ram Inn' hotel. She waved the moment Yuuki came into her line of sight and bounced towards her with a great deal of enthusiasm. The two schoolgirls then shared a tight embrace.

"It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Haruka, "it's been so long."

"It's good to see you too," replied a startled Yuuki.

"So where are we going? Oh, I've been dying to see your school."

"We can't go there just yet, there are classes on. But we will later and I'll introduce you to my friends."

"You're cutting class…for me…wow you're the best Yuuki!"

Yuuki knew it was supposed to be a compliment, but she was avoiding school for her own reasons. Regardless she smiled and nodded as though she didn't have a care in the world. Today was for enjoying herself, not for brooding.

They headed to Mocha's Chocó's coffee shop as they planned out their day. After 9 o'clock they travelled down the high street and entered a music store called 'away with the lute'. Next was 'rags to riches' for clothes and 'Scentsational', the perfume shop. A quick return to Haruka's hotel allowed them to leave their shopping bags and prepare for a climb up Mossduff Mound. The nice sunny conditions made this journey pleasant and they were treated to a beautiful view of the southern countryside and the fringes of Cawdor forest.

With their three hour hike completed the girls returned to town and walked along South Street, where Yuuki showed Haruka her mother's store. They stopped into Rab Dala's Salad bar for a late lunch before going into the large cinema complex to watch a movie. By the time the film was over it was after 3pm.

"Would you like to see my school now?" asked Yuuki.

"Sure!" cheered Haruka energetically.

The pair walked along the increasingly busy streets towards Bishopmill Academy. When it came into view Haruka paused and became wide-eyed.

"This is even better than Gekkoukan."

"This school is a little special," explained Yuuki, "it's owned by a local businesswoman who lets everyone in for free."

Haruka and Yuuki waited outside the front gate for the bell to ring. It didn't take long. Pupils began pouring out, including Rebecca and Senga, who were leaving together. They soon spotted Yuuki.

"Hiya Yuuki," said Becky, "where were you today?"

"A good friend of mine from Japan came to visit. Becky, Senga, this is Haruka, Haruka these are my friends, Rebecca and Senga."

"Wow," exclaimed Haruka, "they're just like you described."

"And what exactly has she been saying about us?" asked Senga.

"N-Nothing," muttered Yuuki, "I was hoping we could all hang out later, you know, Karaoke, maybe a little crazy golf."

"But isn't tonight…"

Rebecca didn't finish her sentence. Yuuki knew what she was referring to. "Don't worry we'll probably call it a day at 9."

"In that case I'm in! Where are you staying Haruka?"

"The Ram Inn."

"I know that place; it's not far from me, let's meet up there at 6, that means Prissy and Jim can come too."

"Oh I've heard so much about them," said Haruka excitedly, "do you think they're a couple?"

"W-why don't we talk about that later," interrupted Yuuki, "we should probably get ready for tonight. I'll call Iain and have him meet us there."

Rebecca and Senga agreed and said their goodbyes. Yuuki waved and was about to walk Haruka back to her hotel when she suddenly noticed she was gone. A quick glance at the students around her revealed nothing. Slightly concerned Yuuki began searching the surrounding area, hoping to find any clues.

Eventually she recognised the back of Haruka's head and moved towards her. She was talking to someone, or more accurately flirting, cocking her head to one side and touching him playfully on the shoulder. Yuuki moved closer to look at the boy.

"DAIGO? What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey sis."

"Sis? You mean this is your brother!" exclaimed Haruka, "He's pretty hot. He's coming along tonight too right?"

Reluctantly Yuuki nodded. "Are you sure you want _him_ there?"

"Oh come on, what's wrong with a little golden week romance."

"That's it, we're leaving."

Yuuki dragged Haruka away. 'See you later!' was the cry her friend released as they left behind a dazed Daigo. The two walked back to Moss Street, where they would meet again in a few hours time.

aaa

"This is James, and that's Prissy, she doesn't talk much, and this is my boyfriend Al, and that's Yuuki's brother Daigo-"

Rebecca talked through the list of people present. To Yuuki's surprise Haruka wasn't flustered by the mass of strangers around her. It was probably because of the detailed, and sometimes personal, information which Yuuki had shared with her in their e-mails. Indeed the smug look of contentment on her face was concerning.

"And this is Yuuki's boyfriend."

"So you're Gavin, it's nice to meet you."

"Gavin?"

"T-t-that's not right," sputtered Yuuki, suddenly worried, "Gavin is just a friend, this is my _boyfriend_ Iain."

"Oh, my bad."

Is she trying to make my life hell? The group moved away from the hotel's car park and across Bishopmill towards the karaoke bar 'Too Damn Loud'. It was a pleasant evening, one which complimented the proceeding day. The sun was still shining and it was likely to be another three hours before it disappeared over the horizon. Haruka was talking freely to everyone, especially Daigo. That had Yuuki vexed. Those two were getting along far better than she would have liked. After paying for a two hour session the group of nine entered into a booth and began singing.

"Don't you have a special someone to bring along Daigo."

"Nah," he replied.

"There's no-one you like," persisted Haruka, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Why don't we do a duet?" interrupted Yuuki.

"Sure sis!" cheered Daigo.

"I was talking to…never mind."

When the allotted time was over the group left 'too damn loud' and made their way to 'Where Birdies Dare' on Fairway Avenue. This was yet another long walk and Yuuki could tell from her movements that Haruka was becoming fatigued. Regardless she continued to chat and smile like before. It seemed as though she had enjoyed herself, and that was what Yuuki had wanted most from today.

When they arrived outside the putting course Haruka squealed. "I've never played golf before!"

"This is just putting," said James with unnecessary seriousness.

"Do we wear whose funny trousers and shout 'fore' whenever we hit the ball?"

"'Fore' is what you say in Baseball," insisted Becky.

"No it isn't," clarified Senga, "you got that wrong before."

"Did I? Oh that's right, that's when I hit that Maya shadow with a bat!"

"Maya?" asked Alistair and Haruka simultaneously.

"Oh, what I meant was, er, in a game I had called the, er, Raiders of the Midnight Hour, that's it, Raiders of the Midnight Hour."

"I've never heard of that game before," stated Daigo, "what platform is it?"

Yuuki shook her head and sighed. The group paid their admittance fees and were soon on the first tee. They divided into teams of three and started a competition. Unfortunately it wasn't much contest. James was far better than everyone else, and the only one who could rival him was Priscilla, who happened to be in his trio.

As they stepped off the course Becky was the first to congratulate him. "You were really good; I bet you could have given Terry a run for his money."

Instantly everyone fell silent. Even Rebecca seemed to understand what she had said. Yuuki's head dropped low as she recalled their last visit to this place. Lorraine had been there, joining in the fun, acting carefree, making them smile by ordering Terrance around and threatening to use his middle name.

"You mean Terrance Clyde," said Haruka, not realising why those around her were quiet, "I haven't met him yet, did he move away? I remember you wrote about how the two of you were on stage starring in a play together, that must have been so exciting."

"Y-Yeah," replied Yuuki as firmly as she could, "did you have fun today?"

"I sure did! But I don't want you to get into trouble at school; I'll meet you at the gates when you're finished tomorrow. There are so many things on my list that we just have to try."

"A-Alright, we'll do that."

For the rest of the night Yuuki didn't say a word. She didn't know what she was going to do that evening. James and Priscilla headed towards their respective homes inside the Haugh, and Becky, Senga and Alistair departed when they passed near Woodside Terrace. None of them knew what she was considering. Iain, Daigo and Yuuki saw Haruka to her hotel. She waved at them before disappearing inside.

"She was nice," stated Daigo nonchalantly, "it's a shame she has to return to Japan soon."

Yuuki gestured in agreement. The one thing that she had been trying so desperately to avoid was now inescapable; do I live to face the 'void', or do I die? She noticed Iain whisper something into Daigo's ear, causing the younger boy to march quickly away from them. The two teenagers travelled much more slowly behind.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Yuuki, pre-empting anything her boyfriend might say.

"I wanted to keep you company," he replied.

"So I don't do anything illogical?" she sneered.

"No. If this is the last chance I will ever receive to be with you then I don't want to leave."

There were no tears in his eyes, or break in his voice, but Yuuki could tell how upset he was.

"If I died, and everything was fixed, wouldn't everyone be happier?"

"No."

"That doesn't make much sense," retorted Yuuki wearily, "with the other world gone everything would be better. No more shadows, no more murders, just normality, who could object to that?"

"How can anything be better if you're not there?" Iain was no longer looking at her. His head had dropped slightly as had his pace. "I don't want you to die."

"If I don't then things will get worse. The end of July 4th would be the end for us anyway. Is it worth having me around for two months if it meant losing everything?"

"…yes."

Yuuki stopped walking and closed her eyes. "I never realised how romantic you were before." She chuckled slightly, causing Iain's face to screw and appear confused. "I don't know if there's anything I can do to stop the void. Are you sure you'd be okay with that?"

Iain nodded confidently. Yuuki leapt into his arms and kissed his cheek. Although she still had doubts it felt liberating to make a definitive decision. From now on she had to live boldly and concentrate on the other world. She had been given a second chance at life and although she didn't know how, she was determined to figure out a way to fix everything properly.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of Judgement beats in time with thine. The Judgement Arcana shall always bless thee."_

Regardless of what awaited her she wasn't going to regret her choice. This was what she wanted to do. From now on it would be her 'other self' controlling the shadows and dictating their strength, making it impossible to tell how strong they would become, but it didn't matter, for she would grow stronger still. The time for feeling depressed and scared was over. She would face the shadows, she would face Terrance and most importantly she would face herself.

Yuuki involuntarily blushed at how corny her internal monologue sounded. Iain fiddled with his glasses.

"Are you unwell?"

"S-Shut up! This is a touching moment!"

The perplexed expression on Iain's face at her outburst caused her embarrassment to be replaced by unreserved laughter. Soon she was holding her sides and crying. The tension she had bottled up inside since the beginning of the month was being released freely into the night air. Yuuki couldn't help herself. The clueless look on her boyfriend's face simply caused her to become even louder.

Even during her fit of laughter Yuuki recognised one fact; she was carrying on for Iain and her friends, and that without them she would have given up long ago.

aaa

Friday, May 1st, 2015 – 13:01  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki was in a good mood. She had gathered Iain, Rebecca, Daigo and Senga in the soundproof room at the back of the school library to tell them about her intentions. Her choice to keep fighting had been made and she wanted to let them know straight away.

Of course she needed to talk to James and Priscilla too, but that would need to wait until later. Yuuki glanced around the table. Iain was to her left next to Daigo, who was eating liberally from the food that was lying on the table. Opposite, and nearest the doorway, were Senga and Becky. They were all in their school uniforms and had their schoolbags at their feet. There was some light chatter but not much as they knew roughly why they were there.

"You all remember what today is," said Yuuki in a serious tone. "The mysterious woman said she would be separate from me from this day onwards, and that the 'void' will become unavoidable."

"Oh yeah," muttered Daigo.

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"I-I didn't forget sis!"

Yuuki sighed and ignored her younger brother. Rebecca decided to speak up.

"We don't know what the void is, but with a name like that it can't be good. It's like the final boss in a video game that's much more powerful and dangerous than everything else before it. If this were a game then there would be dozens, no hundreds of shadows desperately protecting it."

"It doesn't matter how many shadows there are, or what I need to do, I've decided to fight whatever the void is. I want to try and stop it from happening and end the other world-"

At this moment Senga thumped her hand down onto the table with as much force as she could. She stood up and glared angrily at Yuuki. "That's it, I'm sick of this."

Senga stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her as she left. Yuuki blinked. The sudden outburst had startled her. She thought that some of her friends might have become weary from fighting shadows, but not Senga. If anyone would go to the pits of hell to battle shadows she thought it would be her. Yuuki was about to chase after her but felt Becky grab her arm before she could leave.

"You should probably leave Senga alone for a wee bit. She's…got things on her mind."

'Things on her mind?' Yuuki decided to do what she was told, and sat down again. She tried to figure out why Senga was so upset. 'Is it because she can't get over what the shadows, and by extension I, did to Paula? Does she hate me as much as Terry does, and only helped me before because of a sense of duty, or the chance to kill shadows?'

The positive feeling Yuuki had that morning was gone and had been replaced by confusion and doubt.

aaa

Saturday, May 2nd, 2015 – 14:08  
Bishopmill Train Station  
South Street

"You have to visit me in Port Island during the summer. You can stay at my parents' house and we'll go to Naganaki shrine and Paulownia Mall and do everything else."

Haruka hugged Yuuki one more time. It was clear she didn't want to go but her train was due to pull into the station within a few moments and there was no way for her to avoid returning to Japan.

"You should come back again too Haruka," said Becky cheerfully, "next time you need to tell me all of Yuuki's dark little secrets."

Yuuki glared at her friend with fake annoyance. Rebecca was standing on the slightly damp platform between Iain and Daigo. They were there to see Haruka off on her journey, which the schoolgirl greatly appreciated. She moved towards Iain first and adjusted the collar of his grey coat.

"You're not as good looking as I hoped, but you have my approval. Be good to my Yuuki-chan."

Iain simply gave a confused expression. Haruka advanced towards Daigo. "And you can come by my way any time." She moved in and whispered into Daigo's ear, causing him to blush furiously. She kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye with a satisfied smirk. Yuuki growled but said nothing. Perhaps it was a good thing that Haruka wasn't staying any longer.

"The next train arriving at platform 1 is the two eleven service to Aberdeen."

Haruka fiddled with her beaded hair as the announcement was made. The sound of the train pounding along the tracks grew louder until it was replaced by screeching breaks. A dozen or so people stepped off. Haruka turned around and said goodbye with a tear in her eye. She stepped onboard and waved towards them through the window.

The engine burst into life as the train slowly edged away and as suddenly as she had arrived she was gone. Yuuki felt a little upset, but the time they had spent together had been enjoyable. Their hike in the woods, the trip to the cinema, going to the karaoke and everything else they had done were all happy memories. Her colleagues too appeared slightly down, although each had a smile. Rebecca was the first to react.

"Ooohhh, look at you," chimed Becky towards Daigo, playfully tapping his sides with her elbow, "you're such a lady killer. What did she say what did she say?"

"N-N-Nothing!"

"Aw, you're so innocent. You can tell me."

"R-Really, it's nothing."

"Pretty please?"

"A-Alright."

Daigo whispered into Rebecca's ear. Now her blonde haired friend was blushing.

"Wow, that's…not very innocent."

Fearing the worst Yuuki decided that ignorance was bliss and didn't ask any questions. She looked along the tracks and made one final, silent farewell.

aaa

Monday, May 4th, 2015 – 00:00  
Hashimoto Residence  
The Other World

The arrival of the other world meant Yuuki couldn't user her computer. She had been sharing a few messages with Haruka earlier that evening to make sure she had returned safely before doing some research for her history class. Placing her notepad to one side Yuuki returned to her feet and stretched. She had been sitting down for too long and instantly felt relieved.

Now that her pen pal in Japan was gone, there were no more legitimate distractions for Yuuki to fall back upon. In truth she was sick of hiding. From now on facing the 'void' was all that mattered, and if it was the event which Igor had predicted in the Velvet Room last August, then they would need everyone's help to stop it. But unfortunately that wasn't going to be possible. Terrance was unlikely to ever return to the Afterschool Shadow Hunters, and Senga was no longer answering her phone.

Yuuki looked at the full length mirror in the corner. She had been to the Velvet Room earlier in the week but Igor had revealed nothing about the fate that awaited her. This was a mystery she and her friends needed to solve on their own.

"How am I able to create shadows? And why me?"

No ideas were forthcoming. Yuuki was interrupted from her thoughts by a chap at her door. She answered and her brother stepped inside.

"Hey sis, er, how are you?"

"Fine," replied Yuuki cautiously, "is something wrong?"

"No, no, no, er, I wanted to ask you, er." Daigo was shuffling his feet nervously, "er why did Senga quit? I mean there's no way she could be scared, she's never frightened of shadows, but if that's not it then I don't know what is."

Yuuki sighed and sat down on her bed. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Someone really important to Senga died last year." Although she wasn't looking at him, she could hear Daigo moving closer. That line must have peaked his interest. "It was before you joined. Her name was Paula Goodman. We didn't know who the shadows were going to kill and so none of us were there. Senga took it really badly. All she wanted for a while was revenge against whoever had stolen Paula's life. But Senga is a really caring person and her reason for fighting became to protect you, me and everyone else. But even she has limits. I'm afraid she quit because of me. I'm the one who took away her dear friend and she must hate me for that."

A tear began trickling down under Yuuki's eyes. She hadn't realised she was crying. She used her sleeve to clean her face before her attention shifted towards her brother. He was silent. Daigo didn't look surprised leading Yuuki to believe that he had already known or suspected the truth and had simply approached her for confirmation.

"I'm sorry. I know you are fond of her."

"I-I-I didn't say anything!" stated Daigo in a frantic manner.

He hurried away and closed her door. Yuuki blinked and wondered if she had said something strange. Quickly her thoughts returned to Senga. Fighting against overwhelming odds wouldn't seem so bad if she were to return, but Yuuki could do nothing about the past.

She elected to go to sleep early. This was a long weekend break for students at Bishopmill Academy however she needed to catch up with some of the work she had missed the previous week.

aaa

Tuesday, May 5th, 2015 – 15:30  
Bishopmill Academy

School felt a very lonely place.

Neither Terrance nor Senga were even acknowledging her presence, making the day both awkward and tiring. Yuuki could understand why they were acting the way they were but when the final bell rang it came as a relief.

Usually after double PE Yuuki would chat with Rebecca and Senga, however that wasn't possible today. She decided to travel home alone. It was a cloudy dry afternoon so she planned out a more scenic route in her head to enjoy some fresh air. As she approached the main gate however she noticed a commotion taking place. Two uniformed police officers were coming out of the central building with a skinhead boy between them. It was Lennon. Yuuki hurried over.

"Let go off me," shouted Lennon as he tried to wriggle free.

"Quit struggling" said the taller officer. "You're only making things worse."

"I said let me go!"

Yuuki tried to approach but was shooed away by a third policeman. Lennon was forced into a waiting car which drove off at high speed. They had to be going to the police station. Yuuki hurried to the bike shed, gathered her bicycle and pedalled as quickly as she could towards the centre of town.

She could tell from the number of police present that something serious must have happened, but what that could be she didn't know. Yuuki raced through the traffic. She wanted to help him. Lennon reminded her of her little brother, except less restrained and more hard-headed, and she suspected that he was more sinned against than sinner. Besides, her history teacher Mr Niven had asked her to look after him and it was unlikely that anyone else from Bishopmill Academy would go to his assistance. He was alone right now, just like her.

The roads were busy with cars and pedestrians, making the journey last longer than normal. When she finally arrived Yuuki headed towards an officer at the reception desk and asked to talk with Lennon.

"Agnew, Agnew," muttered the man, "oh, you can't see that one."

"I'm from Bishopmill Academy, that's his school."

"Oh…if you've been sent by his school then that's different. Follow me and I'll take you to him."

The policeman moved around the desk and led her down a corridor away from the public. Yuuki recognised this as the route towards the underground confinement area. It wasn't a place she wanted to visit. The memory of being carried here, begging to be released replayed itself in her head. Despite this she continued onwards. Ironically the receptionist moved towards the cell she had stayed in and, with another guard at hand, opened the door to allow Yuuki in.

"We'll be watching."

"That's fine," replied Yuuki.

Lennon was lying on the hard mattress, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He hadn't acknowledged her entrance and didn't appear likely to do so any time soon. Yuuki sat down next to him.

"How are you?"

"Just peachy," he sneered. "What do you think?"

"I thought you might be upset," she replied earnestly.

"What the hell would you know about anything," snapped Lennon. "Just get out of here will you?"

Yuuki leaned back and smiled. "What are you being accused off?"

"What do you care?"

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be here, especially not in my gym uniform. Now what is it?"

"…they haven't told me yet."

The answer surprised her. Lennon would often hide his feelings, but he had never lied to her, at least, not to her knowledge. Feeling slightly curious she decided to find out more. "I'll go talk to them," said Yuuki calmly, "the food isn't too bad; just remember to stay at the far wall and be pleasant to the man who brings it, okay?"

Lennon looked towards her but she ignored his glance. Yuuki called through to the guard and asked to speak to whoever was in charge as she stepped out the cell. She gave one final word of encouragement to her incarcerated friend before heading back to the main section of the station.

After being guided to a hard plastic seat next to the reception desk she was asked to wait. Twenty minutes later she was called through to an interview room and again told that someone would be there shortly. A total of thirty eight minutes passed before that person arrived. It turned out to be a superintendent. Yuuki recognised him instantly as he had once cursed at Rose Cameron, although his face didn't alter when he saw her.

"Hello sir, my name is Yuuki Hashimoto. I'm here on behalf of Lennon Agnew, who was arrested earlier today."

"Is this a joke?" said the gruff man, "don't waste my time. We need this room to interrogate him so leave."

"Please wait," pleaded Yuuki, "Lennon doesn't know what he is accused of yet."

"I don't care I said leave."

"But Lennon isn't a bad kid. Sure he can be obnoxious and unfriendly, but he just doesn't like to defend himself. That's why he keeps getting into trouble. Please understand."

'Why am I trying so hard? What if he is guilty? I don't really know him very well, only how stubborn and aggressive he can be. Am I doing this because I want to believe he's innocent, that anyone, regardless of their crimes, can redeem themselves?'

The superintendent opened the door, revealing a surprised Lennon who was sandwiched between two officers. His expression was completely different to anything she had seen before. His eyes blinked repeatedly, his mouth was hanging slightly ajar and his youthful face was lightly red. Had he been listening to what she had said? Before Yuuki could find out a third policeman came towards them accompanied by a schoolboy in a Bishopmill uniform. The child was vaguely familiar to Yuuki but she wasn't sure from where.

"Sir, regarding the accusations of aggravated assault and attempted murder, this young man has confessed that it was a hoax. Apparently he and his associates have been in dispute with Mr Agnew and were hoping to have him expelled from school. Realising how seriously we were taking the issue he decided to come clean, I have a signed confession."

A letter was given to the superintendent. He scanned it quickly before gesturing towards the two officers holding Lennon. They let him go.

"Good work Friday, alright Agnew, you can leave. You too missy."

Yuuki realised he was referring to her and duly complied. She held onto Lennon's hand and pulled him away before he could say or do anything silly. Once past the reception desk and outside the station she let go of him and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"That was scary wasn't it?"

"…"

"Don't tell me you're traumatised," joked Yuuki, "they know you didn't do anything so you don't need to worry about it."

"…"

"Please say something. It's strange when you're quiet."

The boy looked at his feet. "Thanks…for standing up for me and…sorry for being a pain."

Yuuki stared at him but he refused to raise his head. It was clear that he was feeling embarrassed.

"It isn't strong when you accept the blame for everything, and it isn't right when you get punished for what someone else has done. There's nothing wrong with being stubborn, but if you don't change your attitude then you'll always end up being the first that's accused for everything. If you stand up for yourself then you won't need a 'stuck up girl' like me to do it for you."

Lennon narrowed his eyes, as though considering her words carefully. "I hate doing this…I'm sorry for calling you that and I'll try doing what you've said."

Yuuki smiled, "that's all I want."

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of Justice beats in time with thine. The Justice Arcana shall always bless thee."_

"So what did you do Yuuki?" asked Lennon, "and how did you know what the food is like in there?"

"(Giggle) it's a secret."

"Come on."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Girls are entitled to keep a few secrets from boys. You'll understand when you're older."

He appeared grumpy, but relented. This was the first time she had been able to tease him, but seeing him this way made Yuuki happy. She walked him to his home on Reynolds Crescent and they shared an ordinary conversation. When he said 'goodbye' Yuuki suddenly didn't feel as lonely as before. There were people in Bishopmill who would still turn to her. She was still needed.


	65. Chapter 16 Senga Ferguson 2

Wednesday, May 6th, 2015 – 15:29  
Bishopmill Academy

Inside the muggy confines of classroom W26 were Yuuki and her classmates. They were trapped, listening to the never-ending drone of their teacher, Mr Anderson, as he reviewed once again another past exam paper. He raised his scribbled notes closer to his face.

"When writing a critical essay it is important to show fat you understand what techniques fe aufor has used to convey femes in bof fe specific and fe wider context. Fe setting, characterisation and fe language used can each hold a double meaning. Fey can represent a wider universal feme or imply a certain sensation or emotion. Pay particular attention to fe first line of any novel or short story.

In Franz Kafka 'Metamorphosis', it begins 'as Gregor Samsa awoke one morning from uneasy dreams he found himself transformed in his bed into a gigantic insect'."

Yuuki appreciated what her teacher was doing, however his lack of charisma made it difficult for her to follow his lecture. It was as if a piece of A4 paper was taking the class. A number of the people around her were passing messages to one another, or packing their belongings away in anticipation of going home. There were however two notable exceptions; Senga Ferguson and Terrance Clyde.

The latter of the pair never caught eyes with her, but Senga occasionally did. Every time that happened, she would quickly look away and cross her arms. Yuuki glanced around the room. There was no longer anyone present she could claim to be friends with, which saddened her. The final bell rang and interrupted Mr Anderson's speech. He dismissed the class and the students duly poured from the room. Yuuki was the last to move, and dragged her feet as she strolled lazily through West building.

On the playground outside there was the usual mixture of laughter, raised voices and general conversation. There were younger pupils, probably no older than 12, playing and chasing after one another. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Yuuki ghosted past as she approached the main gate. Without warning she heard someone calling towards her.

"Hiya Yuuki!"

It was Rebecca Walsh. She was carrying her schoolbag over her shoulder and was grinning madly. The top two buttons of her shirt were undone, and she was in the process of freeing the tied up side of her hair.

"Hello Becky," replied Yuuki with fake enthusiasm.

"Why don't we go to my place and play a couple of games" suggested the blonde girl. "I got a few new titles. There's this one about a guy who has been cheating on his girlfriend and has strange dreams about falling and turning into a sheep. I mentioned it to Alistair and all the colour drained from his face!"

"Erm, sure, why not?"

Becky beamed positively and the two made their way towards her home on Moray Street. It had been a while since they had spent time together, and Yuuki wanted someone other than Iain to talk with. They discussed innocuous topics as they travelled; school, their boyfriends, things they had seen on television, indeed anything other than the shadows.

When they arrived at 78 Moray Street they headed directly to Rebecca's room and started playing video games. Yuuki wasn't an avid gamer, but thanks to her younger brother her level of ability was above average, making her at least competent enough to enjoy herself.

"I've got a new perfume for you to try," stated Becky, "it's called 'Ode de pong dear'. It's really good. The radio advert had this weird jingle; 'for the one that you hold oh so near it's Ode de pong dear!'"

For the first time Yuuki considered why she had been invited today. It wasn't unusual for Rebecca to be kind towards her however she could tell something was amiss. Yuuki decided to ask an open ended question.

"Is everything alright?"

"Er, sure, er, yes, hunky-dory." Yuuki continued to stare, "alright, you got me. You've been acting kinda depressed lately and I wanted to cheer you up. I was going to suggest Karaoke but then that would mean deciding who to invite and if I called Senga it would make things worse and if I didn't-"

Yuuki's head dropped low. 'She's only being nice because she felt sorry for me'. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm alright. Senga is right and it's my own fault."

"Senga is right?" replied Becky, "you do know why she quit, don't you?"

"It's because she hates me."

"Hates you, are you kidding? She doesn't hate you." Yuuki glanced up, "you really aren't that bright are you?"

"But…what I did to Paula-"

"She knows that wasn't really you," retorted Rebecca dismissively, "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet, and I thought Iain was clueless."

"Clueless about what?"

"Senga quit because she doesn't want to see you get hurt again, that's all. She's worried that what happened to Paula will happen to you and she's annoyed that she can't stop you from putting yourself in danger. When you give a big speech saying 'it doesn't matter how many shadows there are, or what I need to do,' it makes her scared. It's been kinda hard on her."

"I don't think Senga would be scared about me getting hurt," stated Yuuki, "Daigo or you yes, but not me."

"You really don't know. Senga is worried about you because she…cares about you, as in more than a friend."

More than a friend? Yuuki instantly understood and blushed. Becky must have spotted her reaction and waved her arms furiously, "She knows you're happy with Iain and that you're not interested, but honestly I thought you knew. Didn't you notice how she's always nicer to you and always sticks up for you? Surely you've seen the way she looks at you."

Yuuki shook her head. She had no idea. The thought that Senga considered her in a romantic sense brought a range of emotions, but the overriding one was surprise.

"Be easy on her," said Rebecca seriously, "try to understand how she feels, okay?" Yuuki gestured in agreement. "Now that we have that out of the way, let me show you this new MMORPG I stumbled across. It's called 'Envisage' and you play as a Devil Buster."

The two girls spent some time together before Yuuki returned home.

aaa

Thursday, May 7th, 2015 – 21:00  
Hashimoto Residence

"Good evening and welcome to the Averurie regional news, I'm May Hammond. Our top story today is the growing calls for the first Lord Provost of Bishopmill, Mr Fraser Blair MP, to resign following the latest accusations of financial irregularities to be levied towards him. Today's claims, which will be published in the 'Scottish Days' newspaper tomorrow, centre on undeclared gifts received by Mr Blair from various organisations whilst he was serving on a cross party committee. Previous accusations have yet to be disproved or denied.

Mr Blair has refused to make any statement however our sources indicate that senior figures within the Scottish Independence Party are having an emergency meeting tonight to decide what punishment they will gave to one of their most high profile members. It is likely that their decision won't be known for quite some time. In other news pig farmers in Averurie have been given a-"

Yuuki switched off her television and leaned back in her chair. It may have been cruel, but she had suspected Fraser Blair to be an underhanded character, and wasn't shocked by the allegations. What did surprise her was the extensive news coverage. Yuuki knew, for example, that a number of powerful taser weapons had gone 'missing' in the lead up to last year's election but were not reported in any media. Now stories dating back years were being released and it didn't seem like a co-incidence that the news outlets had suddenly found these different skeletons in his closet at the same time.

Curious, Yuuki decided to call Fraser. She imagined that he was busy, and wouldn't want to talk, but she was worried about him. He might have been a contemptible politician however he had helped the Afterschool Shadow Hunters on a number of occasions, especially against the individual shadow in the Spynie River. The phone rang four times before it was answered.

"Yuuki, how are you?"

"Hello Mr Blair," she replied courteously, "I saw the news and was wondering how you were."

"Oh that's not a problem," he said casually, "these things come and go. I've got friends in the papers so this will go away. I doubt you'll hear anything about this ever again."

He sounded very confident, as though this had happened to him before, but he must have had some doubts. If the press were as fond of him as he claimed then why were there any stories being announced? Yuuki said her goodbyes and was thanked for calling. She placed her cell phone on her desk and returned to her seated position.

"Maybe he's right," she said aloud to reassure herself.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Devil Arcana shall bless thee."_

aaa

Friday, May 8th, 2015 – 13:10  
Bishopmill Academy

Two weeks ago Yuuki overheard a meeting between her history teacher, Mr Niven, and the school principle, Mrs Simpson. The topic was the end of his career at Bishopmill Academy. As he was her favourite teacher Yuuki wanted to save him from being forced from his job, and today she was going to speak to the head teacher personally.

She would have spoken up earlier, however she didn't want to get into trouble for listening in to what was a private conversation, and Mrs Simpson wasn't very fond of her without giving her another excuse. Yuuki took a deep breath and chapped loudly on the office door. A mature female voice called through.

"Hello Mrs Simpson, my name is Yuuki Hashimoto, I wanted to talk with you."

"Yuuki…you're the eldest of the two from Japan, what do you wish to discuss?"

"It's about a rumour I heard, that you were getting rid of Mr Niven because of his age."

"The running of this school is none of your concern young lady, and I don't care for idle chitchat."

Mrs Simpson flicked her hand to shoo her away. Yuuki realised the meeting wasn't going well and decided to plead.

"Please don't fire him, he's a good teacher. I know he's a little older but that doesn't matter, it's what he has to offer that should count."

"Miss Hashimoto, you may not realise how much work goes into running a school of this size, or how out of line your comments are, however I do. Your focus should be towards your studies and improving your _average_ grades, not in lecturing me on how to do my job. And don't assume that I am unaware of the trouble you have been causing for Mr Anderson and Ms Clapton, or do they not meet your demanding standards?"

The sinister tone of voice used suggested there would be no compromises. Yuuki bit her tongue and left. She wanted to tell her principle how horrible her English and Maths teachers were to her on her first day, and how they picked on her without any reason, however she knew that wouldn't help Mr Niven.

"That could have gone better," said Yuuki to herself. She strolled through the corridors wondering what else she could do. This silent contemplation carried on into her fifth period history lesson, were she looked at the target of her efforts whilst writing down scribbles. Nothing was coming to mind. Starting a petition wouldn't work after what had happened last September and the only other member of the teaching staff who would have helped her, Nicola McGregor, had long since left. It was a problem with no obvious solution.

When the bell rang to mark the end of the lesson Yuuki collected her bag and headed for the door, however she heard Mr Niven call her name.

"Yuuki, Yuuki Hashimoto, please come here."

"Yes sir?"

He moved gingerly to his chair and rested his cane against the side of his desk. By the time he had done this the other students were already gone.

"Mrs Simpson told me what you did."

"What I did?"

"You asked her not to sack me. I'm afraid you can't trust rumours nowadays, I'm not being fired."

"But I heard the two of you talking," insisted Yuuki, "she said she was going to terminate your contract because you wouldn't do what she wanted."

"Oh, you have keen ears," replied Mr Niven jokingly, "yes she did say something like that, but it's always been my intention to retire at the end of this year. Mrs Simpson offered me a promotion to become assistant head teacher for a few weeks to entitle me to a larger pension. It didn't feel right and I said no."

'That's what they were talking about?' Yuuki wished her principle had said something earlier, although it wasn't the type of arrangement she would want anyone knowing about.

"I'm touched that you hold me in such high regard," stated Mr Niven, "to know that a student of mine was concerned for me really makes me happy. Teaching has always been an important part in my life but its time for this old codger to make way for someone new."

He was leaving on his own terms, and doing so without compromising his integrity. Yuuki was proud that he was her teacher, even if it was for just one year. She hoped that someday she would be able to meet his expectations for her, but to do that she would have to keep working hard on both her studies and her character.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of Temperance beats in time with thine. The Temperance Arcana shall always bless thee."_

"So what will you do after you retire Mr Niven?"

"I was planning to take a long vacation, and then perhaps offer to help at the citizen's advice bureau, but I'm not retired yet, and you are late for you next class."

Oh crap! Yuuki said farewell and hurried towards Ms Clapton's classroom. Her untimely arrival resulted in another long lecture, although this time Yuuki accepted it was deserved.

aaa

Tuesday, May 12th, 2015 – 18:58  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki posed before the full length mirror in the corner of her room. It was a rare chance for her to wear a nice dress and heeled shoes, and she intended to enjoy herself, although the circumstances surrounding tonight's date were less than ideal.

At school her boyfriend Iain had surprised her with a reservation to an expensive Italian restaurant on South Street, Contorno Trattoria. After allowing her to become excited at his unexpected and romantic surprise he then proceeded to crush her sense of idealism.

"_Rebecca suggested this may act as a distraction for you."_

Before Yuuki had the chance to berate him for ruining the mood he was gone. Approximately eight hours had passed since then, allowing her time to dull her anger. It didn't really matter why he was taking her out, only that he was. She looked at the clock on the wall. Iain was due to arrive any moment now.

Yuuki adjusted her butterfly shaped drop earring. She had seen them in a shop window some time ago and they had reminded her of that strange multicoloured creature inside the Other World. As soon as she put them on her mood improved. A quick dab of perfume was applied behind each ear just as the doorbell rang. It had to be Iain. Yuuki hurried down the stairs, grabbed a double breasted white wool coat, and opened the door before anyone else in her family could answer. She stepped out into the fresh late afternoon breeze and covered her eyes from the low lying sun.

"Hi Iain," said Yuuki cheerfully, "how do I look?"

"You appear well."

'Well?' Yuuki dismissed his lack of enthusiasm as him not understanding what she wanted to hear. The pair began the long but pleasant walk to South Street. A crescent moon was high above, decorating the ever darkening skies and encouraging the stars to return from their long slumber. Yuuki glanced over Iain's attire. He was wearing the same plain grey suit as the time he had meet her parents, although now his accompanying blue tie had dark strips running along its surface. On his feet were black shoes which had been religiously polished to make them reflective.

Yuuki and Iain soon reached Contorno Trattoria and walked up the stairs to the first floor restaurant. It was just as she had imagined. Each table had a beautiful oak finish, cotton covers, and an exquisite set of silver wear which complimented three long thin candles. A finely dressed man approached them as they entered.

"Buona sera," he said with a slight accent, "welcome, how are you this evening?"

"We're good," answered Yuuki, "how are you?"

"Ah, bella singora, you have a heart of an angel. Please, come this way."

Their waiter led them past a number of other dining couples and towards the more private window seats. He pulled back Yuuki's chair and motioned for her to sit down.

"Here are your menus, please take your time. Would either of you care for a glass of wine?"

Yuuki glanced at Iain, "we'll have two soft drinks please."

"Right away."

The man shuffled into the kitchen. The restaurant was approximately 44 square meters in size and had a slightly raised section where they were sitting. There was room for twenty eight customers and currently there were only four unoccupied tables. The atmosphere was nice due to the soft lighting, sweet smell and flowing mandolin music.

On the walls were hundreds of pictures, dozens of lights and a handful of shelves that had been filled with a neat arrangement of various dining accessories. There were two flags, one of Italy, and the other a curvilinear white cross on a green background. Yuuki guessed this had some significance to the owners but it had none to her. Outside the window was a view of South Street. It was possible to see down most of its length from their current vantage point.

"I've never been here before," stated Yuuki, "it's really nice."

"I must confess to also being previously unaware of this establishment," admitted Iain.

"Then why did we come here?"

"Ah, Priscilla referenced this restaurant positively some time ago. It was her recommendation."

Yuuki sighed. It was considerate of Iain to ask their friends for advice on where they should go on dates but she was concerned about what he was saying to them. Was he going into detail about what they were or weren't doing? She shook such thoughts out of her head.

"So Becky thought I was still stressed? You didn't tell her that my mother tried to commit suicide a few months ago did you?"

"No, that would be inappropriate."

"Good."

It wasn't long before their meals arrived. The food was excellent with an exquisite rich taste that was more than enough to distract her from sad memories. The other customers around them appeared to be having a good time. Most were chatting or holding hands whilst staring into each others eyes. Yuuki glanced towards Iain and sighed. He wasn't romantically inclined and wouldn't be interested in doing anything like that, but maybe someday he would be.

That night it felt more difficult than usual to talk. Their conversations were short lived as few topics seemed fitting. Yuuki mentioned that Haruka returned home safely whilst Iain stated he had finished reading the novels he had received for Christmas. Then they both retreated into silence.

"Yuuki, has something been troubling you?"

Iain's direct question made her think. He wasn't usually this bold which suggested that her face was revealing her concerns.

"It's not important."

"Then there should be no problem telling me."

"That's an unusual twist of logic," stated Yuuki dryly. "I was thinking about my mother, and how last month I was considering the same thing she tried to do, but that's over now, although we still have the 'void' to contend with. We don't have any ideas on how to counter it or what it entails and we're running out of time to figure it all out. Even if we do, we don't know why I called the other world, or if it will happen again. What if someone else stumbles upon the same power I have? What could we do to stop it?"

"They are all valid points," conceded Iain.

"And then there's school. Senga and Terry won't speak to me and there's nothing I can do to change that. I feel awful for what I did to them. And we have exams coming up. I tried studying more but that just makes me realise how little I really understand. There's some homework for physics that my teacher gave me last week which I just can't get my head around. It's driving me crazy."

"Why don't we go over it together after dinner?"

Yuuki eyes opened wide. She realised that she was ruining their date with her constant complaining. The rest of the evening passed more smoothly than before, with both of them able to speak with greater freedom. Once they had finished their coffee the same waiter who had greeted them at the door returned with the final bill. Iain placed paper money onto the table.

"Era tutto delizioso, grazie. Faccia I nostril complimenti al cuoco."

The waiter appeared extremely pleased and grinned warmly.

"I didn't know you could speak Italian," said a genuinely impressed Yuuki.

"My brother was teaching me before he left. Working for Milan Aeronautical Development may necessitate a basic understanding of the language. Shall we leave?"

"Okay."

Yuuki gathered her coat and locked arms with Iain. She waved at some of the staff as they left the building. By now the sun had set and the lampposts were illuminating the streets in a gentle yellow glow. There were still people walking by but not many, and the traffic on the roads was greatly reduced. When they arrived on Hermes Street Yuuki turned to Iain.

"I enjoyed myself, thank you."

"See you tomorrow," he replied.

"Wait, do you need to go now? Why don't you come up to my room and we'll go over my physics homework. It's due later this week and I'd really appreciate it if you were to have a look."

Immediately she noticed him tense before finally nodding. The couple entered her house, walked up the stairs, and entered her room. Yuuki pulled her notes from her bookcase and sat at the middle of her bed. Iain pulled a chair to be opposite her, but she ordered him to put it back.

"Just sit next to me," she said sweetly.

Once again Iain appeared flustered, "r-right."

'What's gotten into him?' Yuuki began reading out the passage of text which had her perplexed.

"I understand how to calculate the pressure a solid object exerts on another solid surface, pressure is equal to force divided by area, and that the unit used is a 'pascal', but I get confused by pressure within a liquid. There are too many variables."

Iain read over her notes. "There are three factors which affect pressure in a fluid; the depth the pressure is measured at, the density of the fluid, and the gravitational field strength. Greater depth equates to greater pressure, greater density equates to greater pressure, and the greater the gravitational field strength, the greater the pressure. Taking this into account we can come up with the equation P=hpg, where 'h' is depth, 'p' is density and 'g' is gravitational field strength. Please note that the part of an object which is nearest the surface has a different depth from the bottom, creating buoyancy."

Slowly, after many attempts, Yuuki finally managed to grasp the concept Iain was explaining. They completed a couple of sample questions to make certain. Feeling better about her homework, Yuuki placed her physics notes away. Iain asked if there were any other subjects she was struggling with. She nervously confessed to a few. The pair went through each of them, making up examples as they went along.

It was fun for her to spend time with Iain like this. Studying wasn't the most romantic or exciting thing to do, but somehow this was different. Being with Iain doing something he was comfortable with consequently made her feel more at ease. Then her bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Hey sis, could you help me with-"

It was Daigo. He stopped in mid sentence when he noticed Iain sitting next to her. His eyes darted wildly around the room, and his movements became stiff and uncoordinated. "S-S-Sorry, sis, I didn't, y-you know, er, sorry!"

He closed the door as he left. Yuuki blinked at where he had been and wondered what was wrong. She glanced at her boyfriend and flushed red. Moving quickly she banged on Daigo's door yelling, 'it isn't like that!' She received only a muted response.

"Does Daigo want to join us?"

"No," hurriedly replied Yuuki, "let's continue."

Yuuki looked at her door and planned to add a lock. If her brother had walked in on her and Iain doing something else she would have died of shame. That thought only served to make her even more embarrassed.

"Do you have a cold?"

"NO I DON'T!"

Iain seemed perplexed by her sudden outburst. Yuuki elected not to explain. The pair continued to study through her textbooks until the other world arrived and interrupted them. With no lights there was little reason to continue. Placing her books away as best she could Yuuki sat down next to Iain again. Today had been a good day. Despite everything that had happened she had managed to forget about the shadows for a while. That alone was enough to be grateful for. She leaned over and rested her head on Iain's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Nothing in particular. There's something I want to tell you, I really didn't know that I was creating all the shadows. If I had, I wouldn't have carried on. The only reason I'm here is because I want to fix everything that I've done. Will you help me?"

"You may be wrong."

"What?"

"About creating all the shadows. If we take what the mysterious woman said as true, then it accounts for only the central variety and their offspring, however that leaves the individual shadows as unexplained. They fail to match many of the patterns, conditions and characteristics that are consistent with central shadows. If we consider them as originating from a separate source then their presence makes more sense.

These shadows generally take on the newly acquired characteristics of earlier central shadows, and as the chances of another individual independently developing the same subconscious thoughts as you are slim, then it is only reasonable to consider that they possess some degree of conscious control over their creations. It is possible that there is someone else creating these shadows, and that we need to stop them."

"Wait, you mean there could be someone out there who is deliberately making monsters? But why would they do that?"

"It is only a theory, and it makes a number of crucial assumptions, however the evidence is more in support of you not creating the individual shadows than otherwise. Their gender, their activities, their timing and their after effects all lead me to suspect that there is another who creates and controls them." Iain looked at her before quickly glancing away. "Please get some rest. I'll tell you if I find out anything substantial."

Iain stood up and moved away from her. He opened her door, only to find Daigo crouching outside. Yuuki growled and marched towards her brother, grabbing him by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, let go sis!"

"No you little pervert, what do you think you're doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything! Iain, help me out."

Yuuki glared at her boyfriend. "Forgive me Daigo."

"Don't leave me with her! Traitor! Ow, ow, ow!"


	66. Chapter 16 Senga Ferguson 3

Wednesday, May 13th, 2015 – 06:51  
Hashimoto Residence

'Do you think I care about these days, when there's…'

Yuuki opened her eyelids and stared at her wall mounted clock. It was still early. She tried returning to sleep, but the melody of 'Heroine' coming from her cell continued to play. Reluctantly, Yuuki climbed out from beneath her covers and answered the call. Her phone was becoming well versed as acting as an alarm clock.

"Hello?"

"Don't go to school; come to Bishopmill police station as soon as you can."

The call ended. The woman on the other end of the line had to be Rose Cameron, although Yuuki couldn't be certain. What had happened? Was this another attack from a shadow? Doing as she was told Yuuki washed, dressed in her school uniform and headed out towards the high street after leaving a note for her brother.

When she arrived at the police station, Yuuki found it was cordoned off with yellow tape and had a large number of officers and onlookers surrounding the perimeter. News cameras and reporters were gathered nearby next to an armada of branded vans. They were desperate to interview anyone that approached them, and thus Yuuki kept her distance. For this many people to be gathered in the drizzling rain meant something dramatic was taking place. Suddenly, and without warning, she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Aaahhh!"

"Keep it down," growled Rose into her ear, "follow me."

Yuuki could feel her heart pumping at 200 beats per minute. She managed to calm down as she followed Rose Cameron along a reclusive, darkened side street. They were far away from the gaze of cameras and reporters when the policewoman stopped, lit a cigarette, and started talking.

"I've seen the footage. Last night, at midnight, the 8 police officers and 3 suspects being held for questioning died. There's blood everywhere. It was hard to see the reception area as a hand had-"

"I get the idea," replied Yuuki, who was relieved to have skipped breakfast, "is it a shadow?"

"Yes. At the moment it's being described as a bomb attack as there is extensive structural damage. Two separate groups have claimed responsibility hoping to gain publicity, but that just makes our job easier doesn't it?"

Rose paused to inhale deeply. Yuuki grappled with the implications of what she was hearing. This was the first time that a shadow had murdered so many people in one night, and considering its location, it would almost certainly get the chance to kill again. And then there was what Iain had talked about last night. If this shadow was being placed deliberately in such a crowded area then whoever was behind it had to be stopped.

"So what happens next?" asked Rose.

"My friends and I will come back tonight and try to stop it."

"And if you can't?"

"Then its range will grow every night, and you'll be the only one who can fight back."

"(Inaudible) I'm too old for this shit."

Yuuki wasn't sure if Rose was referring to her story, or the prospect of fighting alone against an extremely powerful enemy. In any case Yuuki needed to tell the other members of ASH as soon as possible.

aaa

"That doesn't sound good. Are you going to finish those chips Daigo?"

Rebecca's apathetic response to the deaths left Yuuki annoyed. It was lunchtime at Bishopmill Academy and along with Daigo and Iain they were inside the school library talking about the individual shadow that had appeared. Her friend knew some of the details due to the gossip around school but not all. Yuuki relayed everything she had been told by Rose Cameron.

"Wow, that's completely different from what they were saying on TV. They said it was a bomb and then had an expert on talking about politics in Indochina."

"It would be sensible to not underestimate this shadow," interrupted Iain. "Although I was unable to detect its presence, the number of fatalities and the structural damage it caused would suggest it is superior to any enemy we have encountered."

"You couldn't detect it?" asked Becky.

"I did not complete a scan last night."

"I thought you did that every night, or where you doing something else I wonder?"

"Whatever Daigo told you it isn't true," insisted Yuuki.

"Daigo? Do you mean something actually did go on? Oh my Iain, I said take her out to dinner not take her-"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" screamed Yuuki. "I'll phone Priss and James and tell them what's going on. Is it okay to meet at your house Becky?"

"Sure, and you can tell me how good it was."

"I ALREADY SAID NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Yuuki let out a disgruntled sigh. They were about to face an enemy of which they knew nothing about, and if its closed space were to grow in the same manner as the Cyborg then the risk to Bishopmill was enormous. To add to their problems they would be without Senga or Terrance. This was not going to be an easy fight.

aaa

Thursday, May 14th, 2015 – 00:00  
Bishopmill High Street

Yuuki, Iain, Rebecca, Daigo, James and Priscilla stood inside the bright bubble that was tonight's closed space. It was a strange place. The outer walls were pink and formed a perfectly proportioned dome, while the buildings and cars within its confines had lost all colour. The only exception to this was the police station, which had grown to four times its original size.

Tentatively the group approached. They could hear a muffled jet engine switch on and off, accompanied by bright rapid glows of light through the expansive ground and first floor windows. Iain evoked his persona Nagasena and completed a scan.

"The shadow uses wind and is vulnerable to ice. It is as durable as the Cyborg we encountered recently but is significantly more manoeuvrable."

"These individual shadows are becoming worse," stated James, "who knows what they'll do next."

"I believe a better title would be 'criminal' shadow," replied Iain, although he failed to elaborate why.

Yuuki wasn't in the mood for discussions. Whatever the shadow was called it had killed eleven people, and would certainly murder more tonight if left unattended. She moved forwards but hesitated when she caught sight of her younger brother.

"Daigo, you wait here."

"Why sis?"

"You're vulnerable to wind. Just wait here and don't come in unless I tell you to, got it?"

He looked away from her. His face was more than a little disgruntled but it was for his own safety. Yuuki and the others progressed onwards into the police building. It had become a very different place. The structure, crumbling as it was at various points, was one single round expanse, with a platform above them running around the edge approximately half way up the walls. In the middle of the ground was a rough two meter square hole. The persona users turned to Iain, who stated the shadow was approaching.

Then they clasped eyes on a fantastic flying machine. It was equipped with armour, heavy weaponry and rockets which helped it burst through the gap on the floor. Yuuki had never seen a machine such as this outside her brother's shonen manga. Its rounded 'head' turned to face them and it moved in their direction with alarming swiftness.

Everyone except James was able to dodge, resulting in him being knocked backwards onto the ground. Yuuki summoned Damballa and attacked with ice. The 'Mecha' stumbled, but managed to stand on its two metallic legs. It made a loud sound before firing itself towards her. Yuuki protected herself with her hands but was lifted from the ground as a result of the impact. As she returned to her feet she saw the shadow hovering in the air producing powerful gusts of wind which swept throughout the room in waves.

The only one unaffected was Priss, who countered this attack with an effort of her own. The Mecha enjoyed a coordinated landing and prepared to charge. It rushed headfirst and only barely missed the fleet footed Priscilla.

"Is it weakening?" shouted Rebecca.

"No," replied Iain, "any damage it has incurred so far is merely superficial."

Yuuki knew if they were going to win then they needed to be more organised. She decided to mould them into some semblance of order.

"Iain, stay back and tell us if anything changes, we might need you to use 'reflections' soon. Priss, be careful when the shadow rushes. James, stay close to Priss and make sure she doesn't get hurt. We'll try and wear it down slowly."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Becky.

"Stay with Iain just now. If wearing it down doesn't work then we'll need you for a fusion attack."

"Got it skip."

'Skip?' Yuuki moved a short distance away from Priscilla and the pair unleashed hundreds of icicles against their opponent. The shadow was being pinned back. It tried breaking free of their barrage but they didn't give it a moment's peace. This continued for another three minutes until eventually the two girls tired and made a mistake.

The Mecha rushed between them, issuing a glancing blow to both. It continued to fly low to the ground around the room with only James able to withstand its assault. Eventually it stopped and returned to using wind that was 'fired' from shoulder mounted cannons. It wasn't even scratched. Yuuki felt slightly afraid. The most terrifying aspect of their enemy was the horrific noise it would produce as it prepared for a foray. That charging up sound which grew ever higher in pitch pre-empted every violent outburst, causing fear to swell deep inside.

"I'll use a fusion attack," stated Yuuki, "Priss, Becky, get behind me."

"Should I gather Daigo?" asked Iain.

"Yes, and hurry."

Iain ran outside and called her younger brother in. Now with three of her comrades behind her Yuuki slowly counted down. The Mecha stopped moving for a moment, giving her the time to attack. '3, 2, 1, now!' Fire from Daigo, ice from Priscilla and electricity from Rebecca fused and swirled to create a single snaking line of energy. The shadow charged to move, however it couldn't avoid this attack.

The power surge resulted in a plume of dust from the ever weakening structure. Yuuki waved to clear her view. The shadow was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and rested her hands on her knees. The battle had been as tough as she had expected, but now they needed to concentrate on who was doing this. These 'criminal' shadows were getting out of hand.

The floor began shaking. Yuuki looked around for the source but couldn't see any. Then she heard the Mecha charging beneath her feet. It emerged from one of the now numerous holes littering the ground, although now its right arm was completely destroyed and its movements weren't as quick or agile as before. It was damaged but not dead. Yuuki tried calling her persona Damballa, however it refused to show. She was spent. The shadow flew towards her, forcing her to dive desperately out of its path.

"Why hasn't it been destroyed?" shouted Yuuki towards no-one in particular.

"It has been severely weakened," replied Iain, "however in our current condition I doubt we can take advantage."

Yuuki returned to her feet. Priss could still fight, as could James and Becky, giving them a chance. The battle was delicately poised which made her want to be involved. But Yuuki knew she couldn't do anything. She had to watch and hope.

The Mecha lifted its one remaining good arm and launched missiles from a compartment in its back. They swirled in the air for a moment before zeroing in on each of them. Yuuki dived to her right but couldn't avoid their impact. Aches and sores appeared over her body. She shook her head and checked how her colleagues were coping. It seemed none of them had escaped unharmed. Priss was steady on her feet, but the same couldn't be said of anyone else. As Yuuki tried to stand she felt her knee give from underneath her. There was no way they could keep going like this.

"Everyone get out, I'm going to try something."

The voice came from Daigo. He had climbed to the upper level and had his persona Hephaestus by his side.

"What are you doing?" yelled Yuuki, "fire won't work against it."

"I'm not gonna use fire. Just get out."

"An almighty attack," stated Iain.

"But that won't work against the shadow either," bemoaned Yuuki.

"He's not planning to attack the shadow directly."

'What?' Yuuki looked up and saw her brother aiming towards the ceiling. He was planning to make the building collapse with the Mecha still inside. She rushed towards him.

"No Daigo, that's too dangerous, don't do it!"

"There isn't any other way."

Yuuki put a foot onto the step ladders when she felt James grab her by the waist and hoist her onto his shoulders. She kicked out at him and begged to be let go. He carried her out, giving her time to see Daigo's persona change from the appearance of a deformed cripple, to a physically impressive, muscular man. Then he vanished from view.

"Let me go! I need to go back!"

"You'll be killed if you go in there."

"I don't care I can't leave him."

James placed her onto the ground. Yuuki attempted to stand up, but Rebecca and Iain were helping him to pin her down. She was becoming hysterical. A swift boot to his face forced James to let go, giving her a chance to break free, but Becky jumped onto her and held her arms.

"Let me go, let me go!"

Yuuki stopped squirming when she spotted someone entering the police station. It was Senga. Loud, crashing noises could be heard inside as a section of the roof caved in. Within seconds the rest followed and the building fell into ruins. A dust cloud covered everything making it impossible to see more than a few feet. As her vision cleared Yuuki began to hear the sound of cars driving and the hum of electricity. The other world was over. They had managed to defeat the shadow but what had happened to Senga and Daigo. A figure towered over her.

"Idiot…you're just a…idiot."

Senga lowered a groaning Daigo onto the concrete pavement before walking away. His moronic plan to crush the Mecha under the weight of the police station had worked, but without Senga's intervention he would certainly have been killed. She had saved his life. Yuuki closed her eyes, eternally grateful that the most important person in the world to her had been spared and that the danger was over. It took a few minutes for her brother to recover.

"You scared us D-boy," said Becky, who was coated in dirt, "way to bring the house down."

"Ha (cough) that's clever."

"No it's not," snapped Yuuki.

She hugged Daigo tightly which resulted in him spluttering. She didn't care. Holding him was the only way Yuuki could convince herself that he was alright. The pair stayed like this until crowds of people started to gather.

aaa

Thursday, May 14th, 2015 – 08:49  
High School Drive

Yuuki walked alone to Bishopmill Academy. Daigo was lying in bed recovering from the minor wounds he had received and the smoke he inhaled. He was however in high spirits when she left, saying 'thank Senga for me' as she left his room.

The television had reported the collapse of the police building as, 'the result of a structural weakness created by the initial blast.' They had an expert on bemoaning the possible loss of crucial evidence, although Yuuki knew there had never been any to find. The criminal shadow was behind everything and now that it had been destroyed things would return to normal.

When Yuuki reached the main gates of her school she noticed Rose Cameron standing there in the sunshine, presumably awaiting her arrival. Yuuki greeted her.

"Good job defeating the shadow," stated Rose, "I especially like what you did to the place. Those pen pushing bastards that keep giving me a hard time should be off my back for a while."

"That wasn't what I was trying to do," replied Yuuki.

"Nevertheless, you took care of it, but should we be expecting any more to appear?"

"I don't know."

Rose waved casually and strolled past her. It seemed she was in a better mood than normal. But how many more shadows did they need to counter? How many more people needed to die before this nightmare was over? Yuuki entered the school and decided she would gather her friends to talk about what had happened.

aaa

Yuuki, Iain and Becky were gathered around a cafeteria table, eating their lunches and talking about what had happened. They didn't need the room in the library since their numbers were so few, and the noise around them guaranteed their conversation wouldn't be overheard. Iain, who had a pre-prepared lunch containing a sandwich and an apple, spoke first.

"I previously initiated to Yuuki that there may be another who is creating shadows. Now I am almost certain."

"Wow, how can you be sure?" asked Rebecca.

"These 'criminal' shadows, and their 'individual' predecessors, have different objectives, different limitations and a different evolutionary path. Where central shadows grew more independent as their powers increased, these types retain the same degree of intelligence as the charioteer we encountered last September."

"Couldn't these be different aspects of Yuuki's psychoses manifesting themselves in an alternative form?"

Yuuki blinked at her friend's surprisingly intelligent question. Iain however answered without pausing for such silent remarks.

"The mysterious woman never appeared following an individual shadow, even when it killed, and they were never referenced in any of her speeches. Indeed she never considered them in any regard, supporting the theory that Yuuki's collective unconscious was unaware and therefore not responsible."

"You said to me that whoever was creating the individual shadows was doing so deliberately."

"Ah, yes, while they increased in strength at a more rapid rate than central varieties, they were constantly one step behind when it came to combat innovations. Improvements such as a closed space and the alteration of surroundings were included in the individual shadows after they had appeared within central or regular types. To maintain their own unique developments, and to borrow and modify from another, would suggest a conscious intelligence which has control over their form. It is also worthy to note that they follow a more rigid and predictable evolution, giving us an insight into their creator."

"So this is just like before," said Becky, "we need to figure out who the bad guy is and kick his ass!"

"And it should be easier to determine who it is this time," explained Iain. "If Yuuki is the creator of the other world, then whoever is creating the individual shadows must have come into contact with her during the last year."

Yuuki stood up and slammed the table, "you mean it's someone I know!"

Immediately she regretted shouting. The rest of the cafeteria had fallen silent and was staring in her direction. Then they began laughing at her. Yuuki, now feeling thoroughly embarrassed, sat down and hid behind her salad. She only decided to look up when she heard someone place a plastic tray onto their table, pull out a chair and join them for lunch. Yuuki looked and saw Senga opposite her.

"Senga…"

"I'm still pissed off, but you're going to act like an idiot regardless of what I do. What were you saying about another killer?"

"Thank you for last night."

"Just forget about it," said Senga out of hand, "I should have been there earlier."

"We believe that the individual shadows, and by extension the 'criminal' shadows, are being created by someone other than Yuuki," elaborated Iain, "and that she must have somehow given them their abilities."

"Isn't it possible that whatever caused her powers happened to someone else?" retorted Senga.

"True, however the length of time the other world exists for is and was solely determined by Yuuki. In addition, the timings and composition of these shadows suggests knowledge of central shadows. I believe the most likely explanation is that Yuuki has come into contact with the individual and somehow infused them with some of her abilities."

"But how?"

The answer had to relate to the other world, but in what way she didn't know. She thought back carefully to the first 'violent' individual shadow that had appeared in March. Yuuki wondered if there was any significance behind its timing.

"Just before the mortar shadow appeared, I rescued someone called Graham Gordon."

"That name's familiar," interrupted Becky.

"He was the one the police arrested in January," explained Senga.

"He was sleeping rough in the recycling centre and I had to save him alone. It wasn't going well, so I touched him and he ran away. Do you think that he could be the one who's been creating the shadows?"

Iain held his hand to his chin. "The locations for the criminal shadows have been our school, the recycling centre and the police station. He would have known or at least suspected that you were a secondary school student, and he has strong connections to the other two targets. The police were suspicious of him, adding further credibility to our theory. Locating this person could be crucial to understanding the other world." He turned to face her, "Yuuki, please ask Detective Inspector Cameron to locate Mr Gordon for us. We will know if he is responsible once we have spoken to him."

Iain and Rebecca stood up, however Senga continued to sit. Yuuki asked her two standing colleagues if they would go on ahead, to which they agreed. Now alone with Senga Yuuki wasn't sure what to say. There were so many things running through her mind that she didn't know where to start.

"It's pointless," asserted Senga.

"What do you mean?"

"The shadows can't be defeated, the void can't be defeated and what you're doing is meaningless. Why can't you accept that there's nothing you can do and give up?"

"Maybe a miracle will happen."

"Miracles don't happen," affirmed Senga, "there's only chance and probability, nothing else."

"I suppose that's true. But…there's something about lost causes. And I want to know why this is happening."

For the first time in weeks, Senga openly started laughing. It wasn't loud, but it was rare for the stoic girl to show her amusement. Her cool grey eyes stared into Yuuki's. They were much softer than before.

"I like lost causes too. Alright, we'll do it your way, although I hope you realise this is still pointless."

Yuuki smiled and nodded. Senga was one of them again. If there was any chance of coming through the trials that awaited them, then it had dramatically improved with her return. For the first time since the last central shadow they had a lead to follow and a glimmer of hope. Finally, thanks to Senga and her other friends, Yuuki felt able to let go of the past and begin the process of ending the other world.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Hanged Man beats in time with thine. The Hanged Man Arcana shall always bless thee."_

"Thank you Senga."

"Its fine, so don't say thanks. I'm doing this for my own reasons."

'You're doing this for my sake'. Yuuki and Senga left the cafeteria together.

End of chapter 16


	67. Chapter 17 Katsuo Hashimoto 1

Friday, May 15th, 2015 – 15:48  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki was accompanied by Daigo when she arrived home from school. It had been an exhausting week. The battle against the Mecha inside Bishopmill Police Station had taken a great deal out of them, and to compound matters the exams were due to commence on Monday the 8th of June.

It was something which Yuuki wasn't looking forward to. She wasn't alone in this ordeal, as Iain, Senga, Rebecca and Terrance all had the same spectre of testing hanging over their heads, although that knowledge failed to console her. It was even worse for James Keir. He was facing a gruelling three weeks of exams at his college and would most likely be spending every waking moment buried in literature. Such an existence was beyond cruel.

Daigo remained with her in the house for less than ten seconds as he dumped his belongings at the doorway and announced he was 'going out' for a while. He vanished from view before Yuuki had the chance to scold his laziness.

_There, is a place where I will run to  
There, is a place that is home to you  
And there, we can always be together  
Me and you always forever_

Yuuki recognised her dad's voice. He was singing. His soft familiar melody was emanating from the kitchen and floated gently without reservation. Her face screwed in confusion. It wasn't unusual for him to hum songs however he should have been at work. She checked her watch to make sure she hadn't made a mistake.

_Days, when the sun refused to shine  
Days, when I thought you couldn't be mine  
And days, when I thought about only you  
Wonder if you did the same too_

Stepping down the hallway Yuuki paused when she saw him. Katsuo was sitting at the window, facing away from her, wearing a blue suit that was dishevelled and marked. In his hands was a glass of milk, which he was playfully bouncing back and forth.

_It's Caledonia, its Caledonia  
It's Caledonia and it is home to you_

"Dad?"

Immediately Katsuo dropped his glass which shattered on contact with the floor. He smiled when he looked at her, although she noticed his eyes were red.

"Hello sweetie, did you have a good day?"

"It was alright…is something wrong dad?"

Her father's head dropped. "You always were good at reading people Yuuki. I was planning on telling your mother first but you'll hear soon enough. I lost my job."

Yuuki wasn't sure how to react. Her first instinct was to ask 'what happened', but realising how depressed her dad was, she decided to be more sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Don't mind me sweetie," replied Katsuo, "I've already began looking for new employment. Everything will be just like it has been. Who knows, maybe I'll be paid even more and we'll get a new television for your room, how does that sound?"

Yuuki could hear the worry hidden behind her father's optimistic words. She wanted to tell him 'everything will be alright' or 'we don't need anything like that', but she suspected that he was trying to reassure himself as mush as her.

"That would be nice."

He matched her false smile with what she hoped was a genuine one however she knew he was hurting inside. The cheery, optimistic outlook which he naturally radiated had been changing slowly over the past few months. His work and his wife's store were making him stressed. Perhaps having some time to rest was what he needed.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Tower Arcana shall bless thee."_

Yuuki gave her dad a hug before returning to her room.

aaa

Sunday, May 17th, 2015 – 13:21  
Branderburgh Community Park

The town of Branderburgh was abuzz.

Highland games were taking place today. Tourists and locals alike were out on mass to watch the various scheduled events that would be taking place under the gloriously warm May sunshine. Yuuki, along with the other members of ASH, was also attending. This would be her first time going to such an occasion and she was mildly excited.

There were many things on display as they entered the grounds. Birds of prey could be seen near the entrance alongside an information stand. There were dozens of clothes and prize stands scattered around the perimeter, as well as food vendors. The smell of burgers, chips and condiments filled her nostrils.

The main area for the games was in the centre of a natural amphitheatre, with the highest point being a tall grass mound overlooking where the 'heavy' events were due to take place. This is where the group decided to sit for a while. At the furthest away point from where they were was the stage for the highland dancing. Rebecca looked over longingly.

"I always wanted to try that," she said, referring to the jigs which were taking place in the distance. "When I was a little girl my parents bought me the cutest dress but I was too scared to go to lessons. I thought everyone would laugh at me, (sigh) and now my breasts are far too big. They would be bouncing up and down and I wouldn't be able to see my feet."

Sitting on the other side of Becky was Daigo. Yuuki couldn't help but notice him blush and look in any direction other than theirs. She wished more than anything that her friend would stop talking about her chest when her brother was around. A heavily distorted announcement was made over a speaker which caused the crowd to stir and become more animated. The official opening was about to commence.

A mass of pipers released their sound in one collective movement, filling the air with dense, passion inducing noise. The sides, tenors and lone bass drummer played in perfect harmony with one another, adding to the illusion of an army marching to war as they paraded around the makeshift grass running/cycling track. They were each dressed in matching jackets, vests, accessories and kilts which completed their regimental appearance.

Yuuki had heard bagpipe music before but never in the flesh. The effect on her was hard to describe. It was at first repulsive, as the change from tranquillity to intense sound was dramatic, however her attitude softened as listened. She could understand why Scottish and later British armies would play this music as they entered battle. It was a form of psychological warfare as it was both inspiring to your own troops and terrifying to an enemy.

"I'm surprised you came along James," stated Becky over the noise, "I thought you had an exam tomorrow."

"Don't remind me. I'm scunnered with it already. I don't want to think about it."

"I bet you're only here to see cute little Prissy run. Those long exposed legs, drops of sweat dripping down her firm body, oh you naughty boy."

"What are you talking about?" replied a frustrated James.

"You shouldn't be so shy, tell her how you feel."

"That's not what I, argh, daft (unintelligible) never mind."

"Excuse me," interrupted Priss, "I'm sorry but I won't be participating in any of the races."

"Aw and I was hoping to see you run."

The games progressed well with many of the events taking place simultaneously. The most dramatic was the caber toss. Hearing the competitors scream as they attempted to throw their pine poles as forcefully and accurately as they could made everyone turn and stare. Some of the runners were very impressive too, especially the group of competitors from New Zealand. They were dominant at most distances. Hoping to watch more of the dancing, Yuuki told her friends that she was going for something to eat.

"I'll come with you," said Daigo.

The siblings walked along the grass bank together through a gaggle of standing people. It was crowded. There were three thousand people inside the intimate open air venue and although this lead to a great deal of excitement it also made it more difficult to move around. The pair waited at the end of a particularly long line of an American style hamburger stall.

"Hey sis," whispered Daigo, "I wanted to ask you something. Last week Senga didn't want anything to do with us or the shadows, but now she's back to normal. I just wanted to know why she changed her mind."

Her brother's face was uncharacteristically serious. This was clearly something he had been thinking about. Yuuki considered how to respond.

"Senga didn't want to see us getting hurt and needed a bit of time to think things through. Now that the void is unavoidable she decided that helping us was the best way to keep us safe."

"I get it, so she was worried about us. She really is a good person isn't she?"

Yuuki nodded. As they were returning to the slope they saw the object of their conversation sitting alone. As though possessed by the same thought they sat beside her with Yuuki at one side and Daigo on the other. 'She is a good person', mused Yuuki silently, 'and one of my dearest friends. I'm glad she's back'.

aaa

Tuesday, May 19th, 2015 – 00:01  
Hashimoto Residence

The sweet, butter tinted popcorn in her hands was decreasing rapidly as the opening sequence for yet another horror movie appeared on her television screen.

Before the other world Yuuki had watched 'The twice removed second cousin of Frankenstein', 'Second house on the right' and 'I know what you did last week'. Now, with normality and the return of television, it the terrifying entitled film, 'The Texas lawnmower massacre'. The lights were off and she was wrapped tightly in her sheets.

Five minutes into the movie Yuuki's heart began to beat faster as a young girl slowly entered an old abandoned house. She crept along a creaky floorboard. String instruments of increasing pitch began playing, growing louder with each passing moment. The camera moved around to reveal what the girl could see. At the end of the darkened corridor was a lone light bulb which swayed rhythmically at the end of a wire. It grew closer. The sound of footsteps, heavy breathing and frightening music mixed together. The light grew brighter as it slowly started to dominate the darkness around it. The girl stopped moving and the image panned to her front. Behind her, wearing a white mask and holding a hedge trimmer in his hands, was the killer. Without her knowledge he raised the garden tool and…

'_Don't you think I care about these days, when there's-'_

Yuuki screamed loudly in surprise. Her head turned back and forth in an attempt to find the source of the unexpected song. She soon realised it was the ringtone from her phone. Yuuki glared at the accursed devise which had scared her senseless before flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"It's Cameron, we found Gordon. You were right about him."

"Do you mean Graham Gordon?" asked Yuuki.

"He was arrested yesterday and kept in a prison near Mossduff Mound however he escaped during the other world. I saw him leaving and took chase but was stopped by shadows blocking my path. He's still somewhere on that mountain."

This was what they had been waiting for. Rose had witnessed Graham Gordon during the other world, and the fact that shadows appeared in the same area at the same time couldn't be a coincidence. He was the one creating the 'criminal' shadows.

"He can't move outside the other world," continued Rose. "I need you to find him tonight. If he escapes then we might never get another chance to catch him."

Yuuki understood immediately. Their enemy would retain a low profile during the day time and then slip away when no-one was around. It was a risk free strategy which guaranteed he wouldn't be caught again. Yuuki was suddenly hit by a notion.

"Did the police take away his phone?"

"He didn't have one," replied Rose. "We're talking about someone who doesn't even have lint in his pocket."

'He doesn't need a phone'. This made the situation much more serious. If Graham Gordon was able to spontaneously produce shadows, then he had the potential to be far more powerful than any other persona user.

"I'll keep things together on my end; all you need to do is be ready for tonight. We'll only get one chance at this, so make it count."

The call ended. Yuuki noted the determined tone in DI Cameron's voice. She knew why. The murder of so many police officers, in addition to those who had been sleeping rough inside the recycling centre and the two students in her school, made their target a dangerous man. Yuuki didn't ignore the fact that she too was responsible for much suffering however Graham's actions were almost certainly intentional. Anyone who created such death and misery on purpose was a demon.

Yuuki searched the directory of her cell to contact her boyfriend Iain. He usually completed scans during the other world which made her hopeful that he could tell her more about what had happened near Mossduff Mound.

"Ah, good morning Yuuki."

"Hello Iain, did you detect anything during the other world?"

"Yes, the 'roaming' shadows which appear on an infrequent basis were close to Bishopmill."

"If they appeared again, could you track them?"

"I see no reason why not. They were very primitive in that they lack a closed space or any other distortion to analysis."

"We'll need to get everyone ready for tonight," stated Yuuki, "I know where Graham Gordon will be."

At the end of the call Yuuki glanced towards her television. The onscreen killer was causing mass panic amongst the townspeople and was using his superhuman strength to deflect any attempts at stopping him. In less than 24 hours she and her friends could be facing a real life version of that fictional monster. Yuuki changed the channel. She had seen enough horror movies for one night.

aaa

Wednesday, May 20th, 2015 – 00:00  
East side of Mossduff Mound  
The Other World

The police officers, cars and helicopter were gone, leaving them and Graham Gordon alone.

Yuuki and her friends had been waiting at the foot of Mossduff Mound before the onset of the other world per Rose Cameron's instructions, now they were hiking their way through the dark, rugged terrain. Senga was at the front, striding confidently at a pace which was slightly too fast for most of them. James and Priscilla were able to match her however Iain, Daigo and Rebecca kept falling back. Every now and then Senga would stop to let them catch up, before continuing on her relentless march.

"There are shadows (pant) up ahead," said Iain through heavy breaths.

"Shouldn't we turn off our light jackets?" suggested Daigo, "it'll let this guy know were coming."

"We want him to know," stated Senga sternly, "this son of a bitch has had us running around in circles, now it's his turn."

"We should be careful," chirped James, "we don't know what we're going to find up here."

"James makes a valid point," added Iain, "prudence (pant) would be the sensible option."

"I have a riddle," said Senga tempering her anger, "what came first the chicken or the egghead?"

"Your sarcasm has been noted."

The group continued up the hill on route to intercept a squad of roaming shadows which could only belong to their target. They were drawing closer. Senga burst through a cluster of trees and bushes into a clearing. It was there that they saw Graham Gordon, dressed in bloodstained and torn clothes, cowering in a ball and accompanied by four Mayas.

"Is this it?" asked Senga incredulously as she towered over the man. The thirty one year old former 'heavy' gazed up at her and crawled away desperately. The shadows that had been loitering in the clearing turned their attentions towards them. The Mayas were in pairs. Two of the creatures were holding red masks and the other two bore grey. Senga indicated that she would destroy them.

"Poena, come."

She pressed '1' on her phone however Poena didn't appear. Instead there was a new creature standing before her. This one was in the form of a man with four eyes and ears, with two standards displayed prominently on his clothes; a snake-dragon and a spade.

"I am the Champion of the Gods and master of Annunaki and humans alike. I am Marduk and I have no equal."

The newly created persona quickly turned its focus onto the red Mayas. With a lazy flick of its wrist it produced a thousand shards of ice which annihilated the shadows instantly. Then it turned to the greys. With fast, precise movement Marduk struck them down and crushed them without hesitation or mercy. The fight had been no contest as Senga's new persona was simply too powerful.

"All your base are belonging to us," said Becky with a smile.

"Another game reference huh?" criticised Senga before moving towards Graham. "Get up, you are coming with us."

"They don't stop," he mumbled whilst rocking back and forth, "they'll never stop. They'll keep showing. Nothing can stop them, nothing."

"Is he alright?" asked Daigo.

"They won't stop, why won't they stop! WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Graham Gordon was now weeping openly. Senga edged away from him, which proved that even she was perturbed. The bubbling wreck was vastly different from any of their expectations. Yuuki moved to the front.

"You need to come back with us."

When Graham raised his head his expression darkened. There was hated in his eyes. He bit his lip so hard that blood began to trickle down his chin and every sinew on his weakened, prematurely aged body appeared to grow. He leapt out towards her and grabbed her tightly by the throat.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Yuuki couldn't breath. The strength the man was showing far exceeded her own and she could feel her neck muscles being crushed. The loss of oxygen caused her to panic and Yuuki kicked out and waved her arms in a wild, uncontrolled manner. Her vision became blurry as she tried desperately to break free.

Then she was released. Yuuki rested on her knees and breathed heavily. That sensation of air hunger was the most unpleasant experience she could recall. She glanced upwards and saw James pinning Graham hard onto the ground. He must have been the one to overpower her attacker. Feeling more composed Yuuki, with help from Priss, returned to her feet. She tried talking but little sound was forthcoming.

"You did this," shouted Graham as his face was held into the dirt, "I'll kill you!"

A red glow appeared around him in response to those words. It consumed him, and seemingly caused his body to spasm violently. James understandably let him go and slowly moved towards Yuuki and the others. Whatever they were watching it was getting worse as the cries of agony being released by Graham Gordon were growing more desperate. Then the light organised itself into a cone that shot into the sky, and a hideous creature appeared inside.

"Born of the Earth and the deepest depths of Hades I, Typhon, shall arise once more."

"That's a persona!" exclaimed Daigo.

This isn't an ordinary persona, concluded Yuuki silently, this is a monster. Its figure dominated the skyline with its impressive scale, and some of the persona's dragon shaped 'heads' were residing beyond the limit of their vision, hiding its full terrifying visage. Snake coils ran from its feet to its summit and feathers covered its shoulders and torso. Yuuki attempted to issue orders however her voice hadn't returned.

"What can 'good looking' over here do?" asked Senga towards Iain.

"It is capable of every element and has no vulnerabilities, although it lacks the strength its appearance would infer."

"So we need to hit it hard," stated Senga, "that suits me just fine."

The appearance of Senga's persona Marduk initiated the battle and it's torrent of ice caused Typhon to stumble aimlessly. Graham Gordon was on his knees holding the sides of his head tightly, however he soon clambered onto his feet. The anguish on his face made his features appeared distorted. There was unadulterated rage and Yuuki could see it was directed solely towards her. She summoned Pangu and kept to a safe distance.

Typhon began its counterattack with a gust of wind that caused Daigo to fall over. Then it altered through the elements. Sometimes its efforts would focus on an individual and other times it would attack all of them, although in every instance it hurt. The power generated wasn't as strong as they had encountered previously, however its near perpetual nature, which seemed impervious to any retaliatory attempts, quickly started to wear them down.

"That persona is increasing in competency," yelled Iain over the sound of fire and electricity, "the more we weaken him physically the stronger Typhon becomes."

"That doesn't make sense," retorted Becky, who was talking and fighting simultaneously.

"It's akin to a survival mechanism. The prospect of-"

"Just shut up and help!" interrupted Senga.

Iain moved closer to the Graham Gordon. Yuuki tried calling him back but couldn't make a loud enough noise to be heard. He stood before their opponent and evoked Nagasena, his bald headed, elderly persona. It produced speckles of light which spread around the entirety of Typhon, causing it to pause for a few seconds. This was the break they needed and every member of the afterschool shadow hunters unleashed their most potent attacks.

Graham fell to his knees and screamed for his persona to 'listen' to him. It was clear that he didn't understand the nature of Iain's attack. When Typhon shows signs of recovery it was halted by Nagasena, which had it under its spell. This process continued for another three cycles, giving Yuuki and her friends a strong advantage.

Unfortunately Iain began to tire. His breathing grew heavier and the length of time he was capable of controlling their opponent was reducing with each instance. He retreated to the rear and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Graham regained his footing and Typhon began attacking again, only with twice the force as before. Daigo, Rebecca and Priscilla were struck to the ground as the massive persona attempted to arrest the advantage back.

Yuuki moved around Typhon to stand on her own. The creature turned to follow. It unleashed waves of attacks that focused solely on her. A plan formed in her head. If she could defend herself, then her friends would finish Graham and end the battle. Yuuki adopted the defensive pose of blocking her body with crossed arms. She felt lightning, fire, ice and wind beating against her one after another, although her legs held firm.

From the corner of her eye Yuuki spotted shadows emerging from the ground. She kept her focus forwards. The ones they had encountered earlier were pitifully weak and certainly not enough to trouble her. Typhon persisted with its relentless assaults. Just as she was ignoring his 'pets' Graham Gordon was oblivious to the other persona users. The focus of his malice and anger was reserved for her alone.

Each elemental strike weakened her body and made her more unsteady. It was the relentlessness of the attacks and the fact that she couldn't lower her guard for a second which made this so tiring. Over and over again she was hit. She knew her friends were trying to help her, but she didn't know how much longer she could last. The weaker shadows which Graham had summoned tried approaching but whenever they got near enough to trouble her they would get caught up in his attacks and die. He was killing his own creations. Yuuki didn't understand. Was she truly against a madman?

Senga, Rebecca, Priscilla, Daigo and James synchronised their assaults so as to cause an uninterrupted series of strikes. It was slowly working. After bearing the brunt of so many efforts Yuuki began to notice that the attacks against her were beginning to wane until finally Graham collapsed to the ground and his persona Typhon vanished. The fight was over. James was the first to approach his motionless sickly body and touch his back. There was no reaction.

"He's out cold."

aaa

By the time they had reached the foot of Mossduff Mound the Other World had ended, and Yuuki's voice had returned, albeit in a limited, crackly form. It still felt sore, and there was a prominent mark where she had been grabbed, but at least she was able to talk in a manner close to normal. They were immediately stopped by a group of police officers who had noticed James carrying Graham Gordon over his shoulder.

"Freeze, don't move."

"Oh hi guys," exclaimed Rebecca confidently, "didn't Rosy tell you about us? Geez it's so rude how they treat you. Oh, never mind, this is the guy you're looking for. We found him sleeping up there, isn't that a stroke of luck?"

"Who are you?" demanded the policeman.

"Just tell Rosy that Yuuki said 'hi'."

'Why did you use my name Becky?' Yuuki watched as the officer spoke into his walkie-talkie before nodding his head.

"Good work, we'll take it from here."

Becky blew him a kiss before skipping playfully away. The other persona users walked behind her. Although Yuuki wouldn't admit to it, her friend was very skilful at maintaining her composure whilst lying, although that was hardly a compliment. The group made their way into James' van, which was waiting a short distance away in a hidden location. James adopted the driver's seat with Priscilla sitting next to him and the rest clustered in the back.

"Does this mean that the individual shadows are gone for good?" asked Daigo as their vehicle began moving.

"That depends on the fuzz," answered Senga, "I wouldn't trust them to watch over a rock."

"It may not be that simple," interjected Iain. "There were a number of anomalies with tonight's operation. First, there was no closed space and second, the few shadows which were produced were much weaker than we have encountered previously, although it is possible that I'm ignoring explanations which we are currently unaware of."

Yuuki hoped her boyfriend was being overly cautious, as he had been in the past. For now she simply wanted to return to bed and recover in time for school.


	68. Chapter 17 Katsuo Hashimoto 2

Wednesday, May 20th, 2015 – 11:29  
Bishopmill Academy  
Classroom E33

Professor Pennington continued his physics lecture unabated. He was either ignorant or unconcerned by his student's lack of interest as he continued to talk. Quiet conversations had been taking place between less diligent pupils since the lesson started however even the 'good' members of the class were doodling in their notepads or playing on their cell phones. Only Iain and Richard Lucas were sitting upright and taking notes.

The professor's description of entropy, and more specifically statistical thermodynamics, must have been fascinating to him but it failed to capture Yuuki's imagination. She adjusted her tartan scarf, which she had worn to hide the bruising on her throat, and slouched in her chair. Having listened to 'the nutty professor' for almost an hour meant her attention span was nearing its limit. She found herself thinking about last night's operation.

Graham Gordon, the man behind the 'criminal' shadows, was once again in police custody. If truth be told Yuuki wanted to talk to him and ask how he controlled the creatures he spawned, although the pain in her partly recovered neck muscles told her that this was unlikely to happen. His words echoed in her mind.

"_YOU DID THIS TO ME, I'LL KILL YOU!"_

The persona he had created was extremely powerful. It was capable of harnessing every element and it was only due to Iain's intervention that they had secured victory. Had this been a 'one on one' encounter, Yuuki doubted she would have triumphed.

"Yuuki and Daigo Hashimoto, please report to the Nurse's office immediately, I repeat, Yuuki and Daigo Hashimoto, please report to the Nurse's office immediately."

The speaker system had reverberated around the school without warning, which was unusual during lessons. Yuuki noticed the eyes of her classmates turn towards her. She received permission from Mr Pennington to leave and duly did so without taking any of her belongings.

As she headed towards central block Yuuki wondered why she and her brother were being summoned. She noticed Daigo with his hands in his pockets, presumably waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey sis," he called when he noticed her, "what's this about anyway?"

"We'll find out," she answered before chapping on the door loudly. They received an invitation to enter and saw Angelica, the school nurse, standing before them. Yuuki recognised her as she had treated Iain when he had the flu earlier in the year.

"Good, you are both here. Follow me."

The Hashimoto siblings did as they were asked and stayed within a few feet of the flustered flame headed nurse. Not a word was spoken between them. When they arrived at her vehicle in the staff car park they were ordered to get in. Daigo did so without question, however Yuuki was more hesitant.

"What is going on?"

"I'll explain later, just do as you're told."

Reluctantly Yuuki entered the front passenger seat. Angelica didn't even wait for her to fasten her seat beat, and drove far more quickly than necessary. They headed north along Robinson Drive and onto Victoria Crescent. Then they stopped at Dr Silver's hospital. Angelica turned off her engine.

"I want you both to remain calm," she whispered faintly. "Your father isn't well and was brought here a few minutes ago. Your mother should be on her way too."

"What's wrong with dad?" asked Daigo.

"I don't know. We'll go in and ask together."

aaa

Yuuki and Daigo were in a lonely waiting room, hoping to hear any news from the doctors.

Two hours had passed since they had arrived at the hospital. Stepping inside they were told by one of the staff that their father had, 'suffered an acute myocardial infarction', which Angelica translated as a heart attack. It seemed that on his way to a job interview he had collapsed randomly on the street, although Yuuki didn't care about the circumstances.

They wouldn't know if he was alright until after emergency surgery was completed, however it was going on longer than expected, making her worry. Their mother Mhairi was also present although she didn't say much and was clearly suffering as much as they were.

"Are all of you relatives of Katsuo Hashimoto?"

A woman's level voice came from the doorway. Yuuki stood up immediately and moved towards her. She was a short woman, probably no older than 35 and wearing dark green surgical scrubs. She flipped over a chart and started reading.

"We have been able to stabilise Mr Hashimoto's condition, although there have been some complications. He has Mitral regurgitation, which in turn has been caused by a myocardial rupture. We are still examining the extent of the damage sustained."

"Will he recover?" asked Mhairi.

"He is in a stable condition at the moment however he will need to remain in a comatose state for monitoring. After a period of observation we will likely proceed with a further operation. The chances of survival are dependent on the observations we find."

"Do most people make it?" pleaded Daigo.

"The results vary on individual circumstances. Mrs Hashimoto, may I speak to you in private."

Yuuki watched as her mother and the surgeon left the waiting area. Whatever they were talking about couldn't be good news. She tried her best to remain calm. Perhaps they were discussing her father's medical history. Although Yuuki wasn't satisfied with this answer she clung onto the faint comfort it provided. Thinking differently would only cause her pain.

A glance towards her brother made her realise how upset he was. He appeared to be on the threshold of tears and was running his fingers through his hair incessantly.

"Are you alright Daigo?"

"You, erm, you should phone Becky and Senga, they're probably wondering where we got to."

"You're right; I'll do that now."

Yuuki didn't want to leave her brother alone, but putting a brave face on things was wearing her down. The last thing she wanted was to make him any more apprehensive than he already was. The fact that he could still consider their friends made her optimistic that he would be able to cope, although she wasn't as confident about herself. Stepping outside would give her a chance to think.

After taking in some fresh air and giving a very restricted explanation to Rebecca, Yuuki switched off her phone and made her way back into the hospital. Her father had seemed so healthy just a couple of days ago, and now he was in the hospital, fighting for his life. It was the suddenness that confused her. She walked towards the room Daigo was waiting in but stopped when she saw her mother and the female surgeon they had met talking. Curious, she hid behind a wall and listened in.

"Looking at your husband's records I can see few indicators that a heart attack was imminent. His blood pressure was slightly above average, however his weight and family history are better than most. Was there an issue with his diet?"

"He doesn't eat fatty or sugary foods, except on rare occasions."

"Then what about exercise? Did he do any regular exercise?"

"He takes brisk walks every evening."

"What about stress?"

"Katsuo did lose his job recently, and then there's our daughter. We've both been worried about her. She sneaks out of the house at night and sometimes comes home with bruises and cuts. She tries to hide it but she isn't very good at it. The scarf she's wearing today is to cover up marks on her neck. I have no idea how it happened."

'It's my fault'.

Her staying out late at night was the reason why her father was ill. He was worried about her and the stress had brought him to the edge of death. Yuuki retreated away from where the surgeon and her mother were talking and walked slowly through the corridors of the hospital in a daze. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she kept them inside. She didn't want her brother to see her crying in case he misunderstood. Their father hadn't died yet.

Back in the waiting room she saw Daigo with his head in his hands. Yuuki knew how much her brother cared about their father. The two were so similar, both physically and in their mannerisms. His eyes rose to look at her, clearly startled by her return. He then faced ahead and stared intently towards nothing. His checks were twitching and his hands were shaking lightly.

"Daigo," said Yuuki softly as she sat next to him. "I'm sure dad will be alright."

"…"

"He's tougher than he looks."

"…"

"He doesn't want to leave us, I know he doesn't."

Yuuki wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure herself or her brother. The thought that it was her fault was hard to ignore. Not long ago she had managed to forgive herself for creating the other world, which had claimed the lives of dozens of people, but knowing her actions had caused her father such suffering was worse. She kept talking as she knew if she stopped she would break.

"It'll be alright Daigo. It'll be alright."

She saw quickly him rub his eyes with his sleeve before continuing to gaze at the wall.

"It's okay to cry if you want to."

"Real men don't cry," was her brother's response, although his voice was weak.

"…You're right, you shouldn't let mother or strangers see you cry."

He looked at her, his eyes puffy and red.

"There are only two places you should ever cry, in the bathroom and in your big sister's arms."

His bottom lip was quivering. Daigo leaned over and hugged her tightly. She heard him weeping. She wrapped her arms around his scruffy hair and pulled him into her chest, leaning her head against his. Without realising it, she was crying too. The tears were cascading down her face freely, as if they would never stop. The two stayed like this for a while, not moving, not speaking, just comforting one another until they became accustomed to the pain.

The feeling of sorrow didn't ease, and neither did Yuuki's conscious. All she could do was hope their father pulled through.

She would never forgive herself if he didn't.

aaa

Thursday, May 21st, 2015 – 15:43  
Dr Silver's hospital

Once school was over Yuuki travelled to Dr Silver's hospital on Victoria Street and walked into the room where her dad was being kept. She looked at his face. It seemed strange to see him not wearing his glasses but of course he didn't need them. He was still unconscious and wouldn't be waking up any time soon. There were a total of eight patients in his ward of which six of whom were asleep.

Yuuki sat down beside his heart monitor and caressed his hand. There was still warmth there. She continued to look at him in silence for a while, uncertain as to whether she should say something or not. For a while twisting her fingers between his was all she could think of doing.

At school she had deliberately avoided her friends. They knew that her father was unwell because Daigo had told them, but she didn't want to talk about it. Whenever they tried speaking to her she would say 'sorry I promised to meet someone', or 'one of my teachers wanted to see me'. These replies were always upbeat to hide her true feelings.

"I'm sorry dad," said Yuuki weakly, "I didn't mean to make you worry, it's just I couldn't tell you. Please forgive me."

There was no reaction. Yuuki wondered if he could hear her. Was he trying his best to come back to them, was he in the middle of a pleasant dream? She hated seeing him lying in a bed attached to a machine. The noise of his monitor going beep didn't help. Every time she heard its rhythmic sound it reminded her of how ill he was, and that he wouldn't be going home tonight or tomorrow. Indeed he might not return at all.

"When you come back I'll make you something nice to eat," offered Yuuki. "Anything you like. I'm not as good at cooking as mother but you'll enjoy it, I promise. We'll go camping again and sit around the radio and listen to those old songs you like. And I'll tell you about the novels I've read and everything that was in that magazine subscription you got me for my birthday. And we'll have another family game night, because you really liked that. But we can only do it if you come back, because it's not family if you're not there too. Please dad, please come back."

Yuuki realised that talking like this was only making her upset and decided to stop. She looked in her schoolbag and pulled out an adventure novel. Even though she doubted he could hear her, she decided to read the story out loud. It was the only thing she could do for him.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Fool Arcana shall bless thee."_

The sole desire Yuuki possessed was for her father to get better, nothing else really mattered.

aaa

Friday, May 22nd, 2015 – 20:25  
Hashimoto residence

Yuuki, Daigo and their mother were returning from their latest visit to the hospital. Katsuo was still comatose, and even though this was because the doctors wanted him in such a condition, it still made them worry as to whether he would ever return to normal.

With such thoughts the trio entered their home. Daigo went to his room and played video games. Yuuki could tell which one it was by the sound of explosions, however her brother was eerily silent. His usual enthusiastic cries were absent although she couldn't blame him. What was happening with their father made her anxious too.

Mhairi went to the kitchen and poured herself a half glass of whiskey. Her face was stony however Yuuki knew this had to be a guise as her mother had revealed to her before how much she cared about her husband.

"Would you prefer it if we lived in this country or Japan?" asked Mhairi whilst staring at her glass.

"What do you mean?" replied Yuuki.

"We can't afford this house unless your father gets better and finds a job, and that won't happen for some time. If this had happened two weeks earlier then we would have been receiving sick payments from his company, but now we have no money coming in. The mortgage will still be due and we won't be able to afford it for very long. Since we have to move anyway would you prefer us to stay here or return to Japan?"

Yuuki blinked rapidly. She appreciated her mother's candour, but felt a little overwhelmed. She had been so focused on her father's health that she hadn't considered how they would get by in his absence. Yuuki closed her eyes.

"How can you be so calm about our home being taken away?"

"Yuuki, your father and I have faced financial problems before, most of them caused by me. Do you know why we emigrated?"

"Dad said that a change in scenery is good."

"My shop was insured through his company," stated Mhairi, "one day there was an accident and most of my stock was damaged. We were in a lot of trouble. Paying back the bank loans I had was stretching us to the limit, and this loss was going to push us over the edge. When I was making up the insurance claim I decided to add things which weren't there. Katsuo dealt with it from his side. He didn't want to do it, but it was the only way to make sure we would get by.

When one of his colleagues started reviewing approved cases we realised that he could discover the truth. That's why we moved. If we hadn't, then we might have lost our house. It's ironic, since that's what's going to happen anyway."

Yuuki was shocked. She had heard rumours of 'financial irregularities' surrounding her father, but the confirmation that he had knowingly stole from his own company had a profound affect on her. He was a good man, and to be told that he had acted the way he had was disappointing.

"Selling this house shouldn't be difficult. We'll find somewhere else close by until we know what is happening with your father, but think about what you want after that."

Mhairi walked over to a cupboard, reached into a discreet panel, and pulled out another bottle. Yuuki left her alone and returned to her room. The space of a few days had changed her life. She had moved from being certain about having a home that was always waiting for her, to not knowing where they would be living. Watching her mother toil as her father was recovering was not an option, she needed to do something, but she wasn't certain what.

Yuuki clutched the pillow in her room tightly and sat on her bed. She wanted her dad to come home.

aaa

Saturday, May 23rd, 2015 – 00:00  
Seafield Crescent

The closed space which surrounded the Spynie River was still in place. Its convex opaque surface reflected the light from her jacket along with her weary face. It had been a tiring week. Fighting Graham Gordon and bringing him to justice had only been the beginning as her father's deteriorating health soon took precedence.

"What should I do?" said Yuuki aloud. "How can I help dad when I'm the reason he's ill?"

That fact had been preying on her conscious. She wondered if she should have told her father about the other world or perhaps even showed it to him; however that would have exposed how dangerous this place was, and likely caused him to worry even more. And how would he have reacted to learning that she was the source of all the murders. Yuuki shook her head; it was too late to consider such hypotheticals.

Her thoughts transferred to her mother, who had treated her kindly over this troubling time despite knowing that she was responsible for his heart attack. It was disconcerting. To Yuuki being openly hated, as she was by Terrance Clyde, was much easier to cope with than having a benign, but secretly resentful person around.

"How is your father?"

Yuuki turned and saw Iain Shadi standing close to her on the bridge wearing his OLED suit. She hadn't noticed him coming. She would have asked why he was there but knew his answer would be 'I happened to be passing'.

"The doctor said he's stable," she answered. "We won't know if he'll get better or not until they finish their tests."

He simply nodded. The two stood on the bridge side by side. It was a beautiful, clear night with the moon shinning brightly upon them and the stars providing a stunning backdrop. The clouds were absent, allowing them to see into the deepest depths of space, but the view meant nothing to Yuuki.

"It seems we only meet here when I'm depressed," said Yuuki jokingly. "If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"If you wish."

"I have a problem. Because my dad is in the hospital we can't afford to stay in our home. My mother's business isn't going well and we'll probably have to move again."

"To Port Island?" asked Iain quietly.

"I don't know yet."

Yuuki glanced towards her boyfriend's face and noticed his eyes were focused and intent. Then his cheeks turned slightly red.

"I-If you wanted, you could stay with me."

She blinked repeatedly. Then she started laughing freely. Yuuki knew she was being rude, but for some reason she couldn't stop. She fell to her knees and held her sides.

"I'm, I'm sorry," she managed to say between giggles, "that's really sweet of you."

Iain simply watched her. He appeared more confused than annoyed. When Yuuki managed to calm down she decided to talk to him seriously.

"I'm really sorry," stated Yuuki as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "but that wouldn't help my mother or Daigo. I couldn't leave them while dad is in the hospital."

"I apologise," replied Iain, "it was an inconsiderate suggestion."

"But maybe, when he gets better and when the shadows and the other world are gone, maybe I'll consider it then."

Yuuki adjusted Iain's shirt collar and smiled warmly. It had been a while since she had laughed and felt this way. The thoughts about her dad had made it impossible for her to think about anything else however Iain had temporarily helped her to forget. His innocence was one of his charms. If any other guy had suggested such a thing to her she would have assumed the worst in them, but with Iain, she believed he was only thinking of her.

"Priscilla is employed by TESDA," said Iain randomly, "perhaps finding employment with them would help with your problem."

"A job? I suppose that makes sense."

"Unfortunately with the approaching exams and the imminent arrival of the void it would be difficult for you to cope."

"I can do it," exclaimed Yuuki firmly. "If Daigo can do his paper-round then I can get a job."

"But, wouldn't that harm your preparations?"

"The shadows shouldn't be appearing as often, and I can study during the other world. I want to do what I can. I'll go there later and ask for an application form, thanks Iain."

Yuuki kissed her boyfriend and made her way home. She was excited as she now had a means to help her parents. It wouldn't be easy, but if she could make a little money then it might be enough for them to get by until her father was better.

aaa

Saturday, May 23rd, 2015 – 10:12  
South Street

Yuuki entered Rab Dala's salad bar and slouched at a table. She had managed to secure a job at TESDA supermarket however it was only for two four hour shifts after school on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, which her arithmetic told her wouldn't be enough. Opening a newspaper Yuuki trawled through the employment pages hoping to find something else she could do, but became even more disheartened when nothing was forthcoming.

"We're hiring."

The woman's voice came from over her shoulder. Yuuki turned around and saw one of the waitresses, dressed in a revealing pink dress and thigh high white stockings, talking to her.

"You are? Doing what?"

"You know, taking orders, cleaning tables, that sort of thing. It's hard to find good people to cover the weekend, are you interested?"

Yuuki looked over the woman's clothes. The thought of wearing such a costume in public made her shiver, but then she didn't have any other choice.

"Great! Come through the back and we'll take your details."

The woman took her hand and led her to the rear of the store. After filling in a form, which disturbingly requested her measurements, Yuuki was officially made one of the staff. She was given a booklet and told to memorize the foods and prices of everything in the shop. This wasn't her ideal employment, but it would help her to earn more money. Satisfied with her day's work, she bowed politely and left. Next week would be the beginning of a hectic new schedule for her, and Yuuki wondered if she could cope with the extra responsibility.

But she had to cope if she wanted to help her family.

aaa

Tuesday, May 26th, 2015 – 15:58  
TESDA supermarket

Yuuki changed into her work uniform inside the store's female changing room and placed her school clothes and bag into a metal locker. She checked her appearance one more time. Her brown shirt with its mustered collar wasn't very fashionable, but it would do. Taking a deep breath Yuuki steadied herself before heading for the information desk to learn what she would be doing today.

As this was Yuuki's first job she was feeling apprehensive. There was so much noise and activity around her that it caused her head to spin just walking down the isles from the rear of the shop. The innumerable number of people seemed very intimidating to her. Eventually Yuuki spotted the store manageress standing in the middle of the floor, clad in an expensive suit and clutching a clipboard tightly. She approached her and bowed.

"Hello Miss," said Yuuki, "I'm the new girl."

The woman checked her watch, "just in time, I was getting worried. You'll be working on the checkouts, although we might also ask you to stack shelves or collect trolleys from the car park, understood?"

"Yes Miss."

"For your first two weeks we'll put you on with someone who is experienced, to help you become accustomed. Follow me."

The manageress strode purposefully at a pace which Yuuki found difficult to keep up with. She approached a tall, dark haired woman who was acting as a greeter at the main entrance. It was Priscilla.

"Cilla," said the manager, "I want you to show this girl how to be a cashier. Her name is Yuuki and she's never worked in a supermarket before. I'll leave her in your hands."

Priss blinked at Yuuki before replying to her boss. The woman said a few final words before leaving them alone.

"Yuuki, why are you here?"

"I…wanted a job."

"But you're still at school, and you have exams coming up."

Yuuki didn't want to say the real reason she was working, and looked away. Thankfully Priscilla didn't dwell on the issue. The pair went to a closed checkout were Yuuki was shown what all the buttons do. It seemed straightforward enough, however when the first customer approached her nerves took over. She struggled to find the barcode on items and it seemingly took an age to pass every item through. To make things worse there were now three more people waiting in line.

"Is this going to take much longer?"

"Just a moment sir," replied Priss calmly before pointing at the till, "press this button for the sub total."

Yuuki did as she was told. The amount flashed up on the screen.

"That can't be right," complained the man, "you did something wrong."

"I-I'm sorry."

"How hard can it be? There are two of you here and you still mess it up, what kind of store is this?"

"I'm really sorry."

Priscilla went through each of the items on the list again. The price seemed correct to her. She asked the man to go over the receipt with her.

"She's scanned that twice, why did she do that? I have a good mind to complain."

"I apologise for the inconvenience."

"The sooner all of you are replaced by machines the better."

The man grabbed his shopping bags and stormed away in a foul mood. Yuuki wasn't given any time to regret her disastrous first attempt as the second customer was pressing her to hurry up. She tried working as quickly as possible, but that only made her slower. Periodically Priscilla took over to reduce the size of the queue, however it wouldn't last long.

Mixed in with her struggles were a problem with the scales, a shortage of pound coins and the spilling of juice down her shirt which caused her to smell of stale milk. After two hours a floor supervisor came over and placed a 'checkout closed' sign at the end of the conveyor belt, and Yuuki was given a ten minute reprieve from her nightmare.

"How does anyone do this?" she bemoaned. "No-one gives you a moment, they shout whenever you make a mistake and some of them even want you to pack their bags for them!"

"You'll get quicker with practice," reassured Priscilla.

"I couldn't be slower. Please tell me that things can't get worse than that."

"Maybe you'll be better at stacking shelves?"

Her friend's attempts at comforting her were in vain. Yuuki closed her eyes. She wasn't doing this for herself, but for her parents and her brother. When the break ended she silently decided to try harder. If Priss could do this, then she could do it too. Despite this change in attitude the second half of her shift was as unsuccessful as her first. To make matters worse she would be returning tomorrow to try again.


	69. Chapter 17 Katsuo Hashimoto 3

Tuesday, May 26th, 2015 – 20:28  
Hermes Street

It had been a long day.

Doing a four hour shift immediately after school wasn't the best idea in the world, but since there was no other alternative it would have to do. Yuuki felt her stomach rumbling. She couldn't wait to have something to eat.

It was a damp evening with rainclouds hovering menacingly above in grey clusters. The roads were wet but quiet, which came as a welcome relief. It didn't take Yuuki long to cycle to Hermes Street and when she did she saw her neighbour, Miss McDonald, standing at the corner of Grant Street looking in various directions whilst clutching the shall around her neck.

"Hello Elaine, how are you?"

"Goodness Yuuki have you just come from school?"

Yuuki looked at her clothes. She had changed out of her work uniform and into her Bishopmill Academy outfit to prevent Daigo or her mother from knowing what she had been doing.

"I was studying late."

"My you're such a diligent young lady. Did you happen to see Gavin?"

"No, but I wasn't looking for him."

"Oh, well never mind, I'm sure he's just spending time with his friends."

"Is he still staying out late at night?" asked Yuuki.

"Yes. I should probably go home, in case he is trying to phone me. I'll talk to you again soon dear."

With those words Miss McDonald hurried towards her house. Yuuki watched her as she moved. It was clear that she was concerned about her nephew, however it was impossible to tell if it was justified or not. Yuuki resolved to tell Gavin exactly what he was putting his aunt through, but she was too exhausted to look for him tonight.

"_Thou hast enhanced a bond. From hence forth the Sun Arcana shall bless thee."_

With a tired and weary body Yuuki staggered through the front door to her home. She wondered what she should make for supper as she stepped into the kitchen. Much to her chagrin, Daigo was there.

"Hey sis where were you?"

"I was, erm, visiting someone."

"Did you bring back something to eat?"

"You could have cooked for yourself," criticized Yuuki, before taking a look in the cupboards. "What would you like?"

"Curry!"

"We don't have any."

"Sushi!"

"We don't have that either."

"Pizza?"

"I don't see one."

"What do we have?"

"Erm…we have fish sticks?"

"Geez sis, you really should visit a supermarket every once in a while."

Yuuki managed to resist the urge to throttle her younger brother.

aaa

Wednesday, May 27th, 2015 – 20:06  
Duff Avenue

Yuuki was going home from her job at TESDA. It had been another exhausting day where little had gone right. At school she had forgotten her homework for Mr Anderson's English class, which resulted in her being scolded. Then at work she had made a couple of silly mistakes that caused a couple of customers to yell at her and moan at her boss. The comfort of 'being new' wouldn't last long, although she didn't need to return for another six days.

As Yuuki cycled along the quiet roads of Bishopmill she noticed a sign outside a corner shop which read 'Lord Provost resigns!' The headline surprised her, as Mr Blair had been confident that his position was secure. Yuuki recalled all the negative stories about him that had featured in the press. Most of them involved financial misappropriation and corruption, and she didn't doubt that there was an element of truth in some of them.

Even though he was a contemptible politician, Fraser Blair was also a good friend to the Afterschool Shadow Hunters. He had offered help and support whenever it was required and asked for nothing in return. Worried about how he was coping, Yuuki decided to give him a call.

"Hellooo."

"Mr Blair, its Yuuki. How are you?"

"Yuuki…Yuuki…oh its Yuuki, I'm great, how are you (hiccup)?"

"Sir?"

"Yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir (hiccup)."

Yuuki glanced at her phone. The voice on the other end was slurred and unclear, as though she was talking to a drunkard. She guessed that this wasn't far from the truth.

"Where are you?"

"My office, or it was my office, now I don't need an office."

"Don't leave, I'll be right there."

Closing her cell phone Yuuki stepped back onto her bike and changed direction for the centre of town. She was going to visit Mr Blair before doing anything else. Pedalling as quickly as she could she soon reached his constituency office on Hawthorn Road. The lights were off and there was no sign of anyone present. Yuuki tried turning the handle and found the outer door was unlocked. She stepped inside. At first she didn't believe Mr Blair was there until she heard singing coming from the back room.

"The daytime's filled with shining hope; up above is the azure sky, I want the days to never end, come with me we'll fly…"

The lyrics were from a Rise Kujikawa song. Yuuki remembered them as she had attended her concert last year. Realising that this was useless trivia she opened the door to the rear section and saw Fraser Blair sitting in darkness on his chair.

"(Hiccup) you were right," he said raising a glass to her, "a toast to being right."

"You should probably go home."

"Right again (hiccup), you're always right. You said that I would be forced to quit, and then I was forced to quit. Now no-one wants to know me. I didn't do anything that they didn't do, so why do I need to quit, huh? I helped them so why didn't they help me? Even Carol doesn't want me. Now I've got nothing."

Fraser Blair started singing again. He was off key, but that was the least of Yuuki's concerns. She knew why he was so depressed. This wasn't like her father, who was down after losing his job, this was more serious. For Fraser Blair power equalled relevancy and he had become irrelevant. He had been in a position of importance and prestige, but now he was another disgraced politician who was no more significant than an ordinary citizen.

"You have got something," stated Yuuki reassuringly, "you've got the freedom to do whatever you want. You don't need to worry about elections or anyone else, and you can find something that makes you happy."

"You don't understand (hiccup) I wanted more."

"But that's why those people abandoned you. They liked you because of what you could do for them, and now that they can't use you any more they have gone away. Why don't you go home and rest, you'll feel better in the morning. Well, maybe after your hangover is gone."

Fraser looked at her intently. He appeared to be pondering something carefully before putting his glass down and rubbing his face.

"I should go home. It was stupid of me to think I could trust them; they're too much like me. You know I should have joined you and your friends. I don't know how much I could have helped, but it would have been better than thinking about 'me' all the time. The first time I saw you I wondered 'is she eighteen?' Sick isn't it? I couldn't imagine that you were so strong and kind hearted. From now on I'm going to change. Working together is power, but how can I work with anyone if I don't consider their point of view? Sorry, I'm drunk. I don't know what I'm saying."

Fraser called a taxi for himself. He offered Yuuki a lift home but she politely declined. He continued to say sorry, and to bemoan himself for his selfish ways until his ride came to collect him. Before he stepped inside he said one more thing.

"You're a real friend Yuuki, thank you."

And then he vanished from view. Those words meant a great deal to her, for they appeared to be the most honest thing she had ever heard him say. 'He isn't a bad person, he's just misguided. But maybe now he will change, and become a better man.'

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Devil beats in time with thine. The Devil Arcana shall always bless thee."_

Suddenly Yuuki recalled something Mr Blair had said and shivered.

"What did he mean 'is she eighteen'? I'm a schoolgirl! Pervert!"

Annoyed, and feeling more than a little awkward, Yuuki decided to hurry home.

aaa

Friday, May 29th, 2015 – 13:52  
Bishopmill Academy

Today was Bishopmill Academy's sports day. It was held once a year before the summer holidays to 'promote good health and wellbeing' amongst the student body. The weather was swelteringly hot, causing everyone to perspire simply by being outside. Most tried to hide under any shade they could find, but they were prised into the open whenever their names were called to take part in an event.

It was the kind of occasion Yuuki would have enjoyed however she found herself feeling lethargic. Every day after school this week she had either been working or visiting her father and both of those activities left her drained.

"Look Yuuki," cried Rebecca who was sitting next to her on the grass overlooking the running track, "Iain's actually doing alright this year. I guess fighting shadows must have beefed him up a bit."

"He's still slow," sneered Senga coldly.

"But not _as_ slow! I mean, take Richard, he's practically going backwards."

"Becky…please stop talking."

It wasn't just the senior students competing in the races, but every pupil at school. Yuuki watched out for her brother whenever the 3rd years were featuring and for Lennon Agnew when it was the turn of the bottom two grades. Both of them performed above average.

"Girls from years 5 and 6 please make your way to the start line."

Yuuki sighed as she followed the crowd. Being a spectator was much more relaxing. After a few minutes of organisation a series of heats for the 400 meters was arranged, with Yuuki being in the eighth and last set. The quickest ten times would be added together to contest the final. It was a simple format. Rebecca and Senga would be running against one another in the race before her, providing a little entertainment. Yuuki waited at the side of the track for her turn.

Heat 7 was, unsurprisingly, won was Senga, who proved to be much quicker than everyone else. Rebecca finished a respectable 3rd out of nine, but was much too slow to make it to the final.

Now it was Yuuki's turn. She lined up on the outside lane, which was a slight disadvantage. The starter's gun was fired and the race began. Yuuki wasn't interested in winning but wanted to get this over with. She started at a steady pace and was surprised to be leading going into the first bend. She reached the second turn ahead of everyone, and then the final straight. She crossed the line in first and glanced back only to see a large gap to those behind her. 'Did I overdo it?' Rebecca hurried over to her.

"That was amazing you were just like Prissy! You were like zoom, swish, bang!"

"Please try to restrict your praise to words that actually have meanings," interrupted Senga, "although I must admit, you were fast."

"Yeah," said Becky whilst flashing a 'V' symbol, "you'll win easily."

"I'll be there too you know."

"Oh…then you might win Senga."

"That doesn't fill me with confidence."

Suddenly Yuuki felt tired again. It seemed her body wasn't feeling its normal self today. Fortunately there was going to be a short break which allowed her and her friends to rest. Yuuki slouched onto the grass and lied on her back.

"So were you one of the best at running at your old school?" asked Becky.

"I was about average."

"Really? I'd hate to think what sports day would be like in Japan. Maybe that's why Al is so fit, since he spent a year there."

"I think it's more to do with the other world," answered Yuuki before having to catch her breath. She sat up and held her stomach. There was a low, irritating pain there that she hadn't noticed before.

"Is something wrong?" inquired Senga.

"It's nothing; it's probably something I ate."

Becky recoiled in shock. "(Gasp) don't tell me you're pregnant?"

Everyone within hearing distance turned to look at her and murmur. Yuuki stood up in a fit of anger and screamed.

"DON'T JUST RANDOMLY SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! I AM NOT PREGNANT, I HAVEN'T EVER…erm…I haven't…you know." Now Yuuki didn't know what she was saying. The eyes of dozens of her classmates were trained upon her, hanging on to her every word. She decided to whisper in Rebecca's ear.

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN?"

Yuuki sighed heavily and wondered why she and this uncouth, blonde haired ditz were friends. Retreating onto the ground she had a new list of ailments; embarrassment, humiliation and mortification. Strangely however, her stomach pain was gone.

aaa

Friday, May 29th, 2015 – 15:31  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki was grateful for sports day to end. The teasing she (and to an extent Iain) received was almost too much to bear. Why anyone had any interest in her personal affairs she would never know. Still dressed in gym shorts and a white top Yuuki waited for her younger brother to arrive at the bike shed. He didn't take long. Daigo was amongst a group of girls and boys from his class who he waved off when he saw her.

"Hi sis, are you waiting for someone?"

"I am," she replied playfully, "you. I thought we could cycle home together."

"Okay."

Her brother gathered his bike and the siblings rode off into Bishopmill. The traffic was the same as usual. The pair avoided the busiest roads and stuck to a series of side paths which weren't as smooth. As they reached the top of Lossiemouth Road Daigo began talking nervously.

"Hey sis, I wanted to ask you, will dad get better? I mean I know he'll get better but will he be the same?"

"We just have to hope so," answered Yuuki. "There isn't anything we can do for him, but you don't have to worry. The doctors are trying their very best."

"What about mom? Is she alright?"

"I think mother is coping. She upset just like you and me."

"Is there anything we can do for her?"

"All you need to worry about is your homework. I'm sure if mother sees that you have good grades it will make her happier."

"I guess."

The disappointment on Daigo's face made Yuuki despair. She didn't want him to become distracted from his studies, but she knew how helpless he felt. She felt the same way. Throwing herself into two part-time jobs was the only means to earn enough money for them to stay in their home, although Yuuki wondered if that was the real reason for her actions. Was she trying to ignore reality by overloading herself with responsibilities? Was she hoping that working hard would somehow make her father better?

"Sis look out!"

Yuuki shot out off her daze and swerved to avoid a parked car. She shook her head and told herself to concentrate. She noticed her brother glancing towards her at regular intervals.

"Sis…one more thing, er, are, er, are you acting uptight because, er, well…"

"Well what?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"NO I'M NOT!"

The remainder of the journey was spent by Yuuki chastising Daigo for even considering such a possibility.

aaa

Saturday, May 30th, 2015 – 16:31  
Hashimoto Residence

Her first day at 'Rab Dala's' salad bar was over.

Working there as a waitress was tiring, however Yuuki found it more enjoyable than the TESDA supermarket. The other staff members, who happened to be universally female, were very welcoming and did their best to cover for her whenever she made a mistake. The biggest problems she had were memorising the names of products and their prices, but she felt confident that she would improve with practice. On her way home Yuuki stopped by an ATM machine and collected her earnings for Tuesday and Wednesday. Holding her hard earned money in her hands made the exertions of the week seem worthwhile.

When Yuuki arrived home she opened the door quietly. She didn't want to be caught by her family with the revealing work uniform that she had been forced to wear. Its pink coated frilly dress and thigh high white socks were embarrassing and she certainly didn't want to explain why it was in her bag. Sneaking stealthily up the stairs she hoped to make it to her room uninterrupted, however there was someone waiting for her at the top of the landing.

"Ah, mother, you scared me."

Mhairi glanced at the rucksack that was she was carrying. Yuuki flinched, "this is nothing, really."

"I didn't say anything."

Her mother walked passed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. She always retained an air of dignity but she must have been a little curious. Instead of returning to her room Yuuki decided to follow her. The pair sat around the table.

"Don't you want to know where I've been?"

"No I trust you."

That answer annoyed Yuuki, however she stayed calm. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out the notes she had collected on her way home.

"Please take this."

"Where did you get this money from?" asked Mhairi.

"I took a little job. It's only for a few hours. I know it isn't much but I want to help out."

"You don't need to do this Yuuki."

"Please?"

Her mother narrowed her eyes. With slow, reluctant movements, she took the money.

"Take this too!"

Yuuki glanced towards the door where her brother had magically appeared. He had paper notes in his hands, although it wasn't very much.

"I've been saving up from my paper round."

"Daigo's that yours," stated Yuuki, "you should hold onto it."

"That's what I said to you," interrupted Mhairi, "thank you Daigo."

Her brother had a proud smile on his face. Yuuki closed her eyes. It really was a nice gesture from him. The two siblings sat down as their mother offered a home cooked meal as a reward.

aaa

Sunday, May 31st, 2015 – 08:01  
Rab Dala's Salad Bar  
South Street

Yuuki put on her indiscrete outfit and stepped out into the main section of the store. There was one other person who would be working with her that morning, and someone else for the afternoon although right now she was on her own. No customers had appeared yet so she decided to begin her shift by sweeping the floor.

There wasn't much dust present however Yuuki was mindful to keep her clothes clean. The reason why she and the rest of the staff were dressed in such revealing, delicate costumes was to 'appeal to a male audience'. The type of food that was sold was generally sought after by women, and thus they 'needed' a gimmick to bring more men into the store. That was the excuse anyway.

The bell positioned above the door chimed to indicate a customer had entered. Yuuki stopped cleaning and smiled.

"Welcome to Rab Dala's salad bar, how may I help you?"

"You look ridiculous. If you had asked I would have made you my assistant rather than being trapped in this godforsaken hellhole."

Yuuki stared at the critical woman and recognised her as DI Rose Cameron. The policewoman sat down at a table near the rear of the shop as far away from the window as possible.

"Fetch me a coffee, there's something you need to know."

"I have to be free if someone comes in."

"This is more important," stated Rose sternly.

The two sat down at a table where Yuuki was able to see the shop door from her seat. It was her condition for listening. Rose was about to light a cigarette but stopped before doing so.

"Argh, what do you know about MAD Corp?"

"It's Milan Aeronautical Development Corporation," answered Yuuki, "its run by Annalisa Milan, one of its bases is here in Bishopmill which is why the town has grown over the past few years."

"It's not 'one of'," clarified Rose, "it's the biggest operation they have. They're a company that specialises in advance weapon manufacturing. To the northwest there is an airfield called Dallachy. It's the main testing area for their weapons. Last night seven MAD researchers died underground in a location between this airbase and their offices on Starlight Avenue. They were killed by shadows."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Call it 'women's intuition'. The shadows need to be stopped, although you'll have to avoid being caught. The whole area is crawling with guards. Plan carefully how you're going to break in and wait at least a day to avoid the worst of their security. I'll track down and trail Milan. If my hunch is right then she's the one creating shadows."

"But I thought it was Graham Gordon."

"The one certainty is that it's not him." Rose pulled out a brown envelope and handed it to Yuuki. Inside there were a host of documents and an A4 sized photograph. Yuuki tried to make out what it was.

"That is Graham Gordon, or what was left of him."

Yuuki dropped the image onto the table. She shivered openly.

"It's four days old. The shadows he was creating killed him. We know they disappeared with him because once the left half of his skill had been-"

"I get the picture," interrupted a queasy Yuuki.

The bell above the doorway rang, telling Yuuki a customer had entered. She stood up and hurried towards them, but slowed when she recognised who it was.

"Ah Yuuki, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"What are you doing here Iain!" cried Yuuki.

"I happened to be passing."

"I'll leave now," said Rose who walked out of the store. "Don't forget about our pet, I'll go get its master."

Yuuki slouched. She had hoped to use the other world to catch up with her studying.

"Another shadow appeared last night," explained Iain, "it was-"

"Underground, between Dallachy airbase and MAD head office on Starlight Avenue. We'll need to be careful sneaking in and out since it will be heavily guarded."

"How did you know?"

"Call it…woman's intuition."


	70. Chapter 17 Katsuo Hashimoto 4

Monday, June 1st, 2015 – 17:41  
Keir Compound

Telling her friends that Graham Gordon wasn't the murderer brought a mixture of responses. Some were shocked whilst others, such as Iain and Senga, were less surprised. Added to this was the appearance of a new enemy. It gave them another mystery to solve before the 'void' arrived.

The seven members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters were congregated in the games room of James' home. For the past two nights a shadow had been in existence somewhere between Bishopmill and an airfield over sixteen kilometres away, although exactly where she did not know. Yuuki turned to Iain.

"The shadow is in line with the individual and criminal varieties we have encountered in the past. The final resting location is underground beneath Milan Aeronautical Development's north European research centre on Starlight Avenue."

"Final?" asked James.

"Correct. The shadow travels from close to the surface of the Dallachy military airport along a predetermined route. I suspect this to be an underground tunnel which connects these two locations. The shadow resides below the airbase for ten minutes before making its thirty minute journey to Bishopmill, where it remains until the return of normality."

"Wait, something doesn't make sense. No-one should know that such a passageway even exists."

"The killer does," answered Senga, "which brings us one step closer."

"Precisely," confirmed Iain, "the only publicly available indication of such a structure came from a specialist military research website, which cited minor tremors beneath Hope Street during its construction as evidence for its claims; however it is an obscure source which has not been updated in some time. Either this was an individual with an obsessive degree of interest in military hardware and conspiracy theories, or, more likely, a current or recent employee of Milan Aeronautical Development."

'Or Annalisa Milan herself', mused Yuuki. She wasn't so concerned about who as DI Rose Cameron was investigating that aspect for them, rather her focus was on how to destroy this latest enemy and escape unnoticed. It wouldn't be easy. From what they knew their target only remained in the same place for a short amount of time. They needed to defeat it quickly with very little prior information.

"What should we do sis?"

"We'll go tonight and look for the quickest way inside. Iain, I want you to focus on scanning the shadow and finding out as much as you can. Tomorrow we'll go back and try to destroy it before it leaves Dallachy."

She was met with nods of approval. Yuuki yawned. She was tired from working all weekend and wasn't looking forward to the late night escapades that awaited her. But defeating shadows was her responsibility and she wasn't going to stop now that they were so close to their goal. The group waited until five minutes before midnight, when they travelled together in James' van.

aaa

Tuesday, June 2nd, 2015 – 19:01  
TESDA supermarket

"You're improving, keep going."

The encouragement Yuuki was receiving from Priss made her feel better however she doubted its sincerity. This was her third time being on the checkout and she had yet to go more than thirty minutes without something going wrong. It wasn't a complicated job, but that didn't prevent her from making an almost endless number of errors. Yuuki certainly didn't trust herself to act without Priscilla supervising her, although that would be the case from next week onwards.

As Priss temporarily took over to reduce the size of the queue, Yuuki leaned back and thought about last night's scouting mission. There were three problems they encountered: the checkpoint with the lone guard on the road approaching the base, the high security fence with electrified barbed wire at the top, and the ever changing location of their enemy, which was at the airport but not where they had been expecting. The number of variables would make this a difficult operation.

The underground monorail which the shadow travelled along had been easy to find, giving Yuuki some comfort, although there were a number of strange artefacts in the surrounding rooms. She recalled when her brother touched the metal coating around one particularly large silver container.

"_Look at all the cool stuff they have in here, I wonder what it's all for…project 'JOKER' mark 3? They must be having a laugh!"_

"_That's pretty good," said Becky with a smile, "although I'm pretty sure a chemical or biological weapon is in there."_

"_WHAT?" screamed Daigo as he pulled his hand away quickly, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE I TOUCHED IT?"_

_Becky walked over to him and ruffled up his scruffy hair. "(Giggle) I can't believe you actually believed me. How would I know what's in there? You're so gullible, you're like the little brother I always wanted, but I guess I will have to settle for you being my lover instead."_

"_This isn't funny what if I…wait did you say lover? B-But you know that I-I kinda like, well, you know, well, it's not that I haven't well-"_

"_(Giggle) you're just too sweet you know that? Not very innocent though. One suggestion about sex and you sure forgot about touching that chemical weapon in a hurry."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

Iain managed to scan the shadow without any difficulty as it had not generated a closed space. It had no weaknesses however it specialised in electricity. This knowledge was useful, as they could plan their approach in advance.

"Miss Hashimoto, Miss Hashimoto!"

Yuuki looked up and saw Priscilla and the store's manageress hovering over her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"We pay you to work, not daydream," asserted the manager coldly before leaving. Priss moved over towards her.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault. I tried calling your name but you wouldn't react. Is there something on your mind?"

"Oh, no I'm fine, and I should have been paying attention."

"If something was wrong then you could tell me."

"I'm just tired," said Yuuki dismissively, "I'll get back to work."

Yuuki sat down at the checkout and began serving customers again. It wasn't easy as her thoughts continued to return to the dangerous mission awaiting them that night. Her stomach began to annoy her again. It was the same pain that had showed during the school sports day.

aaa

Tuesday, June 2nd, 2015 – 23:34  
St Michael's Road  
Northwest of Bishopmill

The persona users were on their way to Dallachy base. They wouldn't be granted many attempts at defeating the shadow and needed to be as close as possible to their enemy before midnight. Any time wasted would make their task even more difficult.

Their first problem was the checkpoint on the road. Through binoculars Yuuki could see it was simply a man in a booth with a wooden barrier which could swing open like a tiller, however forcing their way past would cause a reaction. They needed a more peaceable approach if they wanted their plan to work.

"Can you drive off-road?" asked Becky.

"Of course not you daft quine," bemoaned James. "We'd be best waiting here."

"If we stay here then there is little chance that we will be able to engage and defeat our objective," explained Iain, "perhaps there is an alternative."

"Do you mean beating the guy up?"

"No Daigo, he is probably required to make regular updates. Missing such a report would invoke the type of response we are hoping to avoid."

It was a definite problem. There was the alternative plan of engaging the shadow at its end destination, at MAD Corporation's central office. It had been ruled out as it would leave them with even less time to defeat the shadow and escape, but if they couldn't get past then it would become their only option.

"I have an idea," said Rebecca, "Prissy, do your thing to distract him while we sneak around."

"My, erm, thing?"

"You know, puff up your chest, show him a little shoulder and flutter your eyes at him."

"That's something I'm not very good at."

"Come on girl don't put yourself down, you're really sexy! Trust me he'll enjoy it."

"Erm…"

"I prove it to you. Come on guys raise your hand if you think Priss is hot."

Everyone looked around at one another before reacting. Then there was an awkward pause.

"I think it's worth a try," stated Senga, "if it doesn't work then we haven't lost anything."

Convinced by this argument Priscilla reluctantly agreed. She placed her light jacket in the back of the van, shook her long auburn hair loose and appeared to psyche herself up. Putting a little curve into her walk she strolled up to the checkpoint that was four hundred yards away. Daigo took the binoculars and described, in overly dramatic fashion, the scene as it unfolded.

"Priss has engaged the target in conversation…they're just talking…she's really good at this, she's waving her hair around and touching the guy on his chest and everything…er…er…"

"What's happening?"

"N-N-Nothing James, absolutely nothing, er, we can go past now."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"This isn't the time," interrupted Senga, "we have to get going."

After a moment's hesitation James climbed into the driver's seat and drove along the road. The checkpoint was now unmanned. He drove past slowly, trying to see where Priscilla had gone to, but was urged to hurry up by Senga. Sensibly he followed her orders.

Priss could no longer take part in tonight's mission, but she had already helped them. Now they were faced with their second problem; the electric fence. For this they had no other option but to wait for midnight in the woods overlooking the base. It was still a distance away which would cost them some time. Yuuki sat in the back of the van and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and hoped to recover a little energy before the other world commenced. Her friends however were livelier.

"What was Priscilla doing?" demanded James.

"Helping us get in," answered Daigo, avoiding the real question.

"Tell me."

"Let's just say that I would have fallen for that."

"That's hardly a compliment," interrupted Rebecca, "you'd fall for anything with a skirt and a pulse."

"I would not!" snapped Daigo.

"Keep it down you idiots!" whispered Senga, "we're trying to sneak in remember?"

aaa

"Yuuki wake up!"

Yuuki's eyes shot open. She glanced up at the angry cross-armed figure of Senga Ferguson.

"This isn't the time for a siesta. Move over so we can get in."

After briefly struggling to find her bearings Yuuki managed to sit up straight and wipe the sleep from her eyes. Daigo, Senga and Rebecca each climbed into the van next to her and the vehicle quickly sped away.

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" asked Senga critically.

"It's because appropriately sized boss has ice running through her veins," cheered Becky. "She's as cool as they come."

"If dozing off made someone 'cool' then you'd be sub zero."

"I loved that character, although I'm more of a Sonya."

Senga sighed in despair. Yuuki didn't know what they were talking about however her brother started an enthusiastic conversation with Rebecca. In truth she didn't really care. Her focus was on the fight that was about to take place. She tried her best to shake away her sleepiness and prepare for the ordeal ahead.

With the gate now unmanned James was able to drive into the base undisturbed. Iain was with him in the front passenger seat, giving him directions as to where tonight's shadow could be found. After the brief drive of no more than five minutes the van stopped and everyone stepped out.

"The shadow is approaching the underground rail link," stated Iain, "we should use the route we followed yesterday."

Yuuki nodded and ran into one of the buildings marked 'restricted area'. It was dark inside however their light jackets and the perfectly white walls helped them to see. The passageways and staircases between the wide, expansive levels were very narrow and forced them to travel in single file which slowed their progress. Eventually, after descending twenty floors, they reached the basement. The electromagnetically powered monorail was waiting there, as was some form of monster.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Daigo.

"That is the shadow," declared Iain.

The shadow was a menagerie of cables, wires and leads that were collected in a single pile on the floor. It had little central mass and no core to speak of. It moved by extending lines from its body and pulling itself across the ground. The shadow had yet to react to them when Senga approached and summoned her persona Marduk. She attacked with a barrage of ice and rapid physical strikes. The shadow recoiled with each impact, but still pressed on until it touched the train. Without warning the monorail system activated itself.

"We must stop it," exclaimed Iain, "once the train activates it will continue to its final destination, Milan Aeronautical Development's main office."

Daigo, Yuuki, Rebecca and James each moved to help Senga. They reduced the shadow's mass by over two thirds however a section still managed to elude them. The internal lights of the long, single carriage train activated, and an automated message called out.

"The 'Starlight Express' will be leaving the station shortly. Passengers are reminded that smoking is strictly prohibited."

Now they were faced with a choice; do they try again tomorrow or destroy the shadow tonight and attempt to escape through MAD Corp headquarters. It was a difficult decision. Yuuki stepped on board. It was too risky to sneak into a military base night after night, even if it was during the other world. This may be their only chance to defeat this creature and she wasn't going to waste it.

"James, go back and move your van, everyone else follow me."

Her colleagues did as she instructed. James appeared reluctant and stared at her as the doors closed. He turned around and headed up the stairs when the monorail slowly edged forwards. Now they were down to five.

The shadow had taken up position against the door which separated the driver controls to the passenger's section. It attached itself to the outer shell of the carriage, creating a spider's web effect around a central blob of wiring. Yuuki was about to attack when she noticed electric 'worms' popping out from the chairs and the edges of the doors.

"Amazing," said Iain, "the shadow is fusing itself with every electrical device it comes into contact with, adding to its capabilities."

"Is that important?" yelled Senga.

"We are heading for the regional headquarters of Milan Aeronautical Development. If the limited amount of stored electricity available on this vehicle is able to increase its power, then this shadow will have unimaginable strength should it survive to reach its destination."

'Great', thought Yuuki wearily, 'we've now got another time limit'. "How long do we have?"

"Approximately twenty nine minutes."

The shadow had no weaknesses however it was pertinent with electricity. Yuuki decided to evoke Ukko and along with Rebecca used him to protect their colleagues. This wasn't an easy task as sparks would leap out from any metallic object, making almost everything a potential source for the next attack. The grill that ran along the centre of the floor was especially dangerous and shocked anyone that dared touched its surface.

The battle quickly developed a routine. The shadow would constantly attack with an endless barrage of discharges, the majority of which were absorbed by Yuuki and Becky. In return Senga and Daigo would wear the creature down slowly and limit its spread of influence inside the carriage. Iain, who was largely a spectator, stayed out of harms way at the rear. This pattern suited Yuuki fine, as even she could tell they were winning. Their enemy wasn't particularly powerful, but that was to be expected considering its exotic abilities.

After ten minutes the shadow was reduced to the final quarter of the train. Then they felt the vehicle shimmy.

"What's going on?" asked Daigo.

"The shadow is increasing the velocity of the monorail," explained Iain.

This wasn't good. The time limit of thirty minutes was decreasing with every moment. Yuuki told her friends to continue their attacks. It was imperative that they finish this enemy quickly to prevent it reaching MAD headquarters and thus acquiring even more power. Senga and Daigo took greater risks with their efforts by darting from behind the cover their colleagues were providing and landing more telling blows. This strategy did weaken the shadow but also caused them to be hurt.

"We're running out of time," yelled Iain.

"That isn't helping," retorted Senga.

"You don't understand, the shadow's intention isn't to reach Milan Aeronautical Development, it's to defeat us."

"What does that mean?"

"The train is going to crash."

Yuuki glanced at her boyfriend. It was impossible to tell precisely how quickly they were moving, but if they were to hit anything at this speed it would probably be fatal. Would the shadow slow down to preserve itself? Did it expect to survive such an impact? Perhaps this had been its intention all along.

Thinking about the reasons behind their situation wasn't going to help. Yuuki knew she needed to do something. She replaced Ukko with her second strongest persona, Erebus. This left Senga and herself more exposed, however it was a gamble they had to take. The shadow was being forced back into an ever decreasing circle. Yuuki, Senga and Daigo each ignored the pain they were receiving to press on with their assault.

The electric beast drew every last ounce of energy from its surroundings and began glowing. This wasn't a good sign. The train continued to accelerate, reaching speeds that made standing difficult. The regular attacks reduced in frequency but increased in intensity. Even Becky, who was focusing on healing them, was having a hard time coping, and resorted to using her spell on herself. The quartet persisted with Iain just behind them, giving them some idea of how long remained. Time was not on their side. Every second the shadow survived was a second closer to death.

Eventually, after five more minutes of constant fighting, the electric beast was destroyed. The fight was over. Yuuki touched the grill in the middle of the floor and found it was once again safe to walk on. As she did this the lights failed and carriage fell without resistance by several inches and struck something hard. A terrible screeching noise erupted and flashes of light could be seen at the windows.

"What's happening now?" screamed Becky over the deafening sound.

"The momentum is carrying us forward," said Iain as he clung onto a chair. "Electromagnetism must fail during the other world too."

"Good observation!" bemoaned Senga.

"I'm not sure how far the end is, however the resistance we are meeting should slow us down."

Yuuki saw her boyfriend move to the rear of the carriage and sit with his back against the edge of one of the fixtures. Presuming there was a reason for this she copied him, as did Senga, Rebecca and Daigo. The five of them stayed close to one another, with their hands covering their ears, waiting for the inevitable. The furiousness of every bump and impact was starting to reduce, suggesting that they were slowing down. Yuuki closed her eyes.

Then the carriage tipped onto its side and came to an abrupt halt. Yuuki fell into the chair next to her and rolled onto her side before coming to rest on a window. She felt someone land on her legs. All sound was gone and there was dust and debris littering their surroundings. The only sources of light came from the jackets that each of them was wearing. Yuuki stood up slowly. She looked behind her and saw her friends lying on the ground. Her brother was the closest so she moved towards him.

"Daigo, are you hurt?"

His mouth opened but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Realising that the impact had affected her hearing Yuuki patted his shoulder and gave him a 'thumbs up' signal. By this time Senga, Rebecca and Iain were all moving. They had managed to survive.

Yuuki climbed onto a chair and pried the nearest set of doors open with her hands. This wasn't difficult as it had been severely damaged. At first all she could see was dust, however her eyes adjusted and soon she recognised a platform was next to the wreckage. Motioning for her colleagues to follow, Yuuki pulled herself through the gap and onto what was now the roof of the train. She jumped down. It felt good to be on solid ground again. Daigo, Rebecca, Iain and Senga soon followed.

"There is little time remaining of the other world," she heard Iain say faintly, "I suggest we find an exit."

The group walked towards a set of stairs and began a long ascent. The inside of MAD Corp headquarters was different from what Yuuki had been expecting. There were office spaces and recreational areas beside laboratories and storage areas. She wanted to have a look around however they were restricted for time. After reaching the seventh floor the quintet arrived at the main lobby, and found a way outside. The streetlights were still inactive, telling them that they had a few extra moments to spare. They walked out the front door and onto Starlight Avenue.

"Is that James' van over there?"

Yuuki followed the direction Becky was pointing towards and saw two bright yellow lights approaching from the end of the street. It had to be James. The beat up blue van drove towards them before pulling up next to the pavement. Priss stepped out and looked over their debris covered clothes.

"Are you all alright?"

"Sure we are," replied Daigo, "no shadow has beat us yet!"

Rebecca added her boastful words of confidence before cheering to the success of the night. The group entered James' van and were driven to his home on Victoria Crescent. Throughout the journey Daigo described what had happened to their formerly absent colleagues, causing them to make worried replies. When the vehicle came to a stop everyone stepped out just in time to witness the change from the other world to normality. At this moment Yuuki received a message on her phone. She paused to read it:

_Milan disappears too, no good. Rose._

"What's wrong Yuuki?" asked Becky.

"It's from Rose Cameron. She was trailing Annalisa Milan to see if she was the one creating the shadows, but it seems we were wrong."

"It must be another senior member of MAD," stated Senga, "they have to be involved."

"Not necessarily," said Iain. "Having had a chance to consider the evidence I believe there is an alternative. Yuuki, how did Graham Gordon come about his abilities?"

"I touched him during the other world."

"And have you touched anyone else under the same circumstances?"

"I don't think so. We tried to avoid that for some reason."

"It's because it makes them panic," answered Becky. "When Yuuki touched Richard Lucas during our first rescue he went crazy."

Iain stopped and stared. "Why can't it be him?"

"Because he…"

Yuuki's voice trailed off. The only reason they didn't suspect Richard was because he told her that he didn't know anything about the other world, but that wasn't proof at all. He had gone through the same thing as Graham Gordon, which meant he had to have the same abilities. He possessed the necessary intelligence, he could see all of Bishopmill from his apartment, he had been touched before the first individual shadow and the logical progression of each individual and criminal shadow matched the approach he would have taken. Hearing this idea made it seem painfully obvious.

"You mean Richard is behind this?"

"We cannot make that assumption," stated Iain. "Tonight we need to follow him. If he disappears at midnight then he is innocent, if not, then he is likely the killer."

"Can't we just show up to his apartment?" enquired Rebecca.

"If he is the murderer and realises that we suspect him as such, then he will be able to take countermeasures. The best approach is to confront him tonight."

Yuuki yawned loudly. The excitement must be getting to me, she mused. The group decided to go home and rest. James, Iain and Priscilla travelled towards the Haugh, whilst Yuuki, Daigo, Becky and Senga walked together into the heart of Bishopmill.

"You really do take this in your stride don't you?" exclaimed Rebecca. "You're cooler than the duke!"

Yuuki didn't know what reference Becky was making. "The duke?"

"The duke!"

"Hail to the king baby," said Daigo in an artificially deep voice.

Senga shook her head and sighed. Although still ignorant, Yuuki was too lazy to query any further.


	71. Chapter 17 Katsuo Hashimoto 5

Wednesday, June 3rd, 2015 – 17:31  
TESDA Supermarket

The date for her father's second operation was set for Friday the 5th of June.

It was the only thing Yuuki could think of as she scanned yet another customer's items and placed them in a bag. She wondered if he would be alright. She hadn't had the chance to visit him as often since taking up her jobs at TESDA and 'Rab Dala's salad bar', and felt guilty. In a way it didn't matter since he had largely been kept in an unconscious state, but reading one of her books to him or just squeezing his hand made Yuuki believe she was helping him to recover.

She still couldn't get over the fact that his worrying about her was the cause for his heart attack. He was the one person in the world she wouldn't want to hurt. Thinking about it made her depressed.

"How are you coping?"

Yuuki looked up and saw Priss standing over her. She hadn't noticed her absence and had assumed she was sitting behind her.

"When did you leave?"

"About ten minutes ago, I didn't mean to be so long."

Priscilla took over at the checkout to reduce the size of the queue. Yuuki noted how much quicker she was. Her hands moved like a blur and she never seemed to pause or hesitate as though she wasn't even trying at all. Yuuki couldn't help but feel inadequate. Even though she had been doing this for two weeks she still wasn't much better than when she started.

When it came time for their break the two girls walked to the staff room and sat down. There were other people there; one of the shelf stackers, a couple from the meat counter, and a pair from the onsite bakery. They were engaged in their own conversations or were sitting quietly.

"What is Richard Lucas like?" asked Priss.

"Who?" replied Yuuki.

"Richard Lucas, the one you thought was involved."

Yuuki couldn't place the name at first but soon recalled. She wondered why she was becoming so scattered brained.

"He's very smart and aggressive. He isn't popular and he's hard to approach. I've only talked to him a few times but he always shouts at me."

"If it is him, why do you think he does it?"

"I guess at heart he's just like me."

Yuuki filled a plastic cup with water and took a drink. There were so many conflicting thoughts running through her head. Her father, tonight's possible battle, the upcoming exams, her jobs and the void were all wearing her down. The only comfort was that soon it would be over, one way or another, and then she would be able to rest.

aaa

Wednesday, June 3rd, 2015 – 23:24  
Hashimoto Residence

There was only one thing Yuuki hated more than work or school, and that was her phone interrupting her sleep, but unfortunately that was beyond her control. She could command nine different personas, combine the efforts of her colleagues into powerful, concentrated attacks and had created the most deadly demons humanity had ever known and yet she couldn't get more than two hours rest before a potentially important mission. The thought depressed her.

"Hello?"

"Yuuki, its Senga. Richard is at the church on Friar's Road. We're all going to meet there now."

The call ended and Yuuki went to wash her face. She gazed at her reflection for a moment. The image staring back wasn't the same as earlier that season, too much had happened for that to be the case, instead it was a drowsy, worn-out girl who wanted the shadows and every other responsibility she had to go away. 'Doing that would just make things worse for the others', whispered Yuuki, talking herself out of considering the possibility.

If Richard was behind the shadows then this would be the last time she would need to summon her persona before the 'void' came. With this weakest of arguments she convinced herself to go to Friar's Road. Calling on Daigo, and gathering her light jacket and phone, the pair headed out into the night uncertain of what they were about to face.

Yuuki knew the church where Richard was residing. She had visited it on many occasions and was friends with Christine Reilly, a regular member of the congregation. It was part of the catholic order, which was in contrast to the majority of the religious buildings in Bishopmill. Its stone walls had been in place for hundreds of years, and its twin spirals at the front of the structure were very distinctive. The entrance was down a narrow alleyway and the only other way in or out was through a door that led to the small graveyard at the rear. When Yuuki and Daigo arrived they noticed Senga waiting for them on the pavement.

"About time," bemoaned Senga, "he's in there, as is everyone else."

The trio stepped inside. Their friends were scattered in various locations, with James nearest the door that led to the graveyard, Priscilla at the main entrance and exit, Rebecca close to the section that separated the hall from the smaller inner rooms, and Iain on a pew a few seats behind Richard Lucas. There was nowhere for him to hide. If he was the one responsible for the individual shadows then his secret was about to be revealed. Yuuki moved next to Iain and counted down the remaining minutes.

With fifteen seconds remaining until midnight Richard stood up. He walked the length of the nave until he reached the altar. Then everything went dark. Yuuki and the other members of ASH activated their jackets, just in time to see Richard standing at the podium, like a minister about to deliver his sermon.

"It is unusually crowded tonight," he said, "let's make some more room."

He clicked his fingers and their surroundings changed around them. The high ceiling was raised to an almost impossible height, and the outer walls pushed away to create a vast open space. The colour changed too, from a dull grey to magnificent white and lush and expensive seats replaced the hard wooden benches. When the reverberations stopped Yuuki found she in the middle of a building more extravagant than any she had seen or heard of.

"This is much better," exclaimed Richard whose voice echoed in the empty hall. "You would be amazed at how easy it is to create this, once you get the hang of it."

Yuuki and the other persona users gathered below the altar, which had been transformed into gold and raised by several meters to add to its splendour.

"You're the one behind those shadows," yelled Becky.

"Astute observation," replied Richard sarcastically. "It sickens me that people like you always get by in life without trying, when those better than you suffer. Still I will give you some credit. Graham Gordon was more dangerous than I expected."

"How do you know about him?" demanded James.

"You should ask Yuuki Hashimoto, she's the one who bestowed upon me the greatest gift known to humanity, access to the Other World. However Gordon acted like any wild animal would. He certainly held a grudge against you Yuuki-chan. Very ungrateful. Personally speaking I harbour no ill will towards you. You are, after all, the original."

His pattern of speech was confusing her. Yuuki glanced at her friends and saw all of them possessed the same perplexed expression, except for Iain, who was nodding gently.

"It's amazing to believe that Richard could have worked it all out from so few details and notions. Where Graham Gordon fell under the weight of his own power, he managed to control his abilities, even more so than Yuuki."

"It's easier to be terrified by an enemy you admire," warned Senga.

Richard ignored the praise and continued talking.

"None of you can imagine how much effort I had to put into this. Every night I would record the encounters you had with the shadows, always mindful to keep my persona at bay. Whenever I had gathered enough data I would generate my own and test how effective they were becoming. After Shadi realised that there were two sources I had to be careful where I placed them. I was so pleased when I uncovered that tunnel belonging to Milan. I was certain that it would fool you all. I must confess to being somewhat relieved that you survived, original. Yes you have confirmed to me the true extent of the power we wield inside this world."

"Why is it that the crazier someone is the more they talk?" stated Senga in a deadpan voice.

"It is no measure of health to be well adjusted to a profoundly sick society. The power to destroy a thing is the absolute control over it, and I am so close to controlling everything. All I need is one more piece. I need to know how to create a central shadow. It is the only way to make this world permanent."

"Why would you want that?" screamed Yuuki.

"Look around you. We humans poison and infect this planet with our greed and lust. It is a decaying, decrepit world which needs purged of its sins. But the other world is different. It belongs to the shadows however they are playthings to you and me. Why don't you join me? Think of the possibilities, we can forge a new society in any shape we desire, end all hunger and suffering, and banish inequality to the history books. This can be our utopia Yuuki Hashimoto."

"You're insane. What about those people you killed?"

"There are too many of us anyway. It's better to let some die now than cause more suffering. Join me."

Yuuki shook her head. What Richard was planning had nothing to do with ending human anguish and hardship. His purpose was to make himself a god. He growled before opening his phone and pressing down on a few of its keys.

"If that is your decision then have at you."

A tower of black light engulfed Richard before revealing a hideous monster. The creature was reptile like with green scales and spikes running down its back and along its flexible tail. It was no more than five foot in height and hunched forwards heavily. Its face was similar to that of a large cat minus the whiskers and its eyes changed colours, alternating between red, yellow and pure white. The noise it made was a mixture of animal sounds with faintly human overtones. It was a horrible beast.

Other black towers appeared; behind each emerged a different shadow, including a Gashadokuro, an okapi and a complete set of chess pieces. It was clear that Richard was well prepared for this encounter. Yuuki ordered Iain to scan the persona and joined her friends in fending off the multitude of enemies before them.

The Gashadokuro swung its arms violently however it quickly put in its place by Ukko's status effects. Priss and James were able to destroy the okapi and two of the chess pieces using wind and ice. The rest fell to Rebecca, Daigo and Senga, with the later pairing decimating the pawns with merciless efficiency. The shadows were still weaker than what they had encountered before, suggesting that Richard had yet to perfect his summoning techniques.

"The enemy persona is physically strong," said Iain following his analysis. "It is vulnerable to fire although it possesses a 'second stage' or some form of hidden potential."

"Good Shadi," complimented Richard. "Chupacabra is indeed more than he appears. Shall I show you what he is made of?"

The reptile like creature hopped around with alarming speed. Even Daigo couldn't match its reaction time. Its movement patterns were completely unpredictable, making any attempt to strike it meaningless. Chupacabra struck each of them by rolling itself into a ball and firing itself with tremendous force. Only James could claim to be steady after its first wave.

"As you can see, I have far surpassed your limited capabilities," crowed Richard.

Senga evoked her persona and retaliated, first with a concentrated effort which missed, and then a scattered approach. It wasn't very effective. Chupacabra wound itself tightly before smashing its body against her, causing her to fall over. Daigo attempted an attack from behind however this was predicted by the persona, which managed to dodge out of the way.

"Better," declared Richard from his altar. "However seven against one isn't very sporting. You yourself Yuuki-chan wouldn't allow that garbage Agnew to fight four on his own. Why don't we equalize the situation? It is, after all, only fair..."

He pressed a button on his phone and two black towers of light appeared at either side of him. From the anti-glow came a steady progression of shadows. They ranged from plants, to animals, to mythical creatures and even the obscure Lesserpawn. They generated at a rate of two every twenty seconds, meaning that ignoring them would quickly result in being completely overrun.

Added to this, Chupacabra continued with its relentless assault. It was only possible for them to inflict glancing blows and slight injuries due to its speed and agility. The upper hand was with Richard. Yuuki quickly deduced that the problem wasn't necessarily the strength or numbers of their opponents, but strategy. She paused for a moment to think.

"Iain, try to freeze the persona in place, James, protect him. Daigo, I want you to concentrate on nothing other than defeating Chupacabra. Senga, Becky, Priss and I will clear these shadows."

Yuuki didn't wait for her friends' approval and put her plan in motion. She elected Coatlicue and with her colleagues started hunting down the rogue enemies Richard was producing. Almost immediately it had an impact. The roaming shadows rapidly decreased in number, reducing their effectiveness and shifting the tide of battle in their favour.

Iain, James and Daigo were beginning to gain the upper hand too. Richard's persona was unable to inflict the damage it once was achieving and signs of its weakening were evident in the mounting number of visible wounds and the slowing of its movement. When Yuuki joined her brother in an attack it resulted in Chupacabra temporarily fleeing from them.

"I guess our 'limited capabilities' were too much for you," said Becky with a wide grin on her face. "Maybe you should stick to architecture."

"It's sad to think that that is probably the wittiest thing you will ever say."

"Shut up James, alright everyone RUSH HIM!"

Yuuki tried to stop them, but Rebecca, Daigo and Senga hurried forwards. Richard closed his eyes and his persona doubled in size with sharp, internal growth spurts which threatened to tear the creature apart. Everyone paused to look. This was the second stage that Iain had warned them about. Yuuki feared what it might be capable of doing.

Without warning she was on the ground. A violent pain shot through her stomach as though she had been hit by a heavy blunt instrument. She staggered to her feet only to find the same thing had happened to her colleagues. They each recovered, although Iain was the last to stand. None of them appeared to comprehend what had happened.

"Now do you understand?" asked Richard, "you and the shadows are mere playthings to me. I will give you one last chance Yuuki Hashimoto. Join me, or die." Once again Yuuki shook her head. "It is obvious you will fall here, yield."

"No."

Yuuki caught the faintest glimpse of a blur the instant before being struck again. She fell hard and winced in pain. The power Richard was generating was truly staggering. He genuinely had surpassed her, but she wasn't going to give up yet. Yuuki had an idea. She summoned Monkey and waited for Chupacabra to come at her.

"That pathetic persona won't protect you forever," jeered Richard.

A curve appeared at the side of her mouth. It wasn't her intention to be defensive. At the moment when she sensed an inevitable attack coming she unleashed an almighty bomb. It would drain her energy, however there was no way her opponent would be able to dodge, and if it was hurt it would have to slow down. Yuuki created the attack but was unable to see its effects due to being forced to the floor. When she leaned up she noticed her rival had a handful of scratches and bruises.

Soon a second bomb, this time from Daigo, struck the persona. When the light cleared they saw the beast had more markings on its body. It launched itself towards Daigo and then her, and while it succeeded in hitting both of them, its speed had reduced to the extent that she saw it moving. Her plan was working.

Senga and Priscilla swept the area with ice and wind, causing the slightest amount of damage. Rebecca mean while began healing Daigo and Yuuki of some of their wounds. This was when Yuuki came to a realisation; Richard had never taken part in a battle personally and hadn't developed his persona to recover its health.

"Wear it down slowly," Yuuki cried, "he's tiring."

"Nonsense," decried Richard in an unconvincing tone.

His persona Chupacabra proved it was still dangerous by completing another sequence of attacks, however the fear it had previously induced was gone. Their enemy was labouring. A new wave of shadows were generated which acted as a distraction. Yuuki left the job of holding them off to Priscilla, Becky and Iain whilst the rest pressed on with their attacks. Richard remained at the top of his alter, but his features were twisted and panicked. Sweat ran down his face as the minutes ticked by.

Chupacabra stopped moving and stood still for a moment. Yuuki and the others did the same. It seemed they were all suffering from exhaustion and wanted a break. Richard, his left hand gripped tightly onto the edge of his podium, pressed a number on his phone. A tower of light emerged from and then engulfed his persona in response. Instinctively Yuuki tried to attack but the column divided into two and moved away from each other. Something was happening.

"Did you think it would be that easy?"

Now there were two identical versions of Chupacabra. They moved in a blur and struck each of them firmly. Fighting one was difficult, but two seemed impossible.

"Both adaptations of Richard's persona only possess half the strength of the original," shouted Iain.

Yuuki nodded. That news made her feel better. She used her eyes to track one of her targets and waited. Once it was in the right position she attacked. The persona collapsed to the ground and struggled to move. The other hit her from behind, causing her to fall over, but was immediately struck by Daigo, and then Senga.

Richard pressed another key and more towers formed from his two personas. This repeated itself until there were eight in total. The scene quickly descended into chaos with Yuuki unable to follow any individual target. Four of the eight crashed into her in quick succession, causing her to recoil in pain.

By contrast her colleagues were faring better. Becky had by chance managed to make contact with one of the personas and completely obliterated it. James too had beaten another to the point where it could no longer move. The wide, sweeping assaults from Senga and Priss were taking their toil and soon every version of Chupacabra was slow enough to evade. As their numbers began to dwindle so did their threat. Yuuki returned to using almighty bombs as her colleagues peppered their targets with endless strikes. Soon their enemies were reduced to one. It crawled slowly away from them, its withered and blooded body barely able to move its own mass. Daigo approached calmly and delivered the final blow.

The grand cathedral they were in reverted back to its original church dimensions and Richard collapsed at his stand. The fight was over. Senga instinctively checked his pulse and confirmed he was still alive. Yuuki sat down on a recently restored pew and exhaled deeply.

"What do we do with him?" asked Senga.

"I'll call Rose and tell her what happened," replied Yuuki whilst yawning. "She'll make sure he doesn't do any more harm."

"Let's hope so."

aaa

Thursday, June 4th, 2015 – 15:31  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki was, for all intensive purposes, dead. She hadn't realised it at the time, but fighting 'the beast' and Richard Lucas on consecutive nights had left her completely drained.

She couldn't move without registering a twinge of pain and all of her mental functions were wasted. Nothing her teachers said made sense to her and she knew the reason was down to her exhausting schedule. Keeping her eyes open was all she was able to do, even though she suspected that sleep would have cured many of her ills.

Earlier that day DI Rose Cameron had collected Richard and had taken him into custody. A subsequent phone call revealed he was being moved to a psychiatric hospital for further analysis. The thought saddened Yuuki but when she told most of her colleagues during their lunch break they were generally pleased with the outcome.

"I always thought he was a few fuses short of a full circuit," commented Senga.

"I used to feel sorry for the guy," added Becky, "maybe this will help them."

"It seems such a waste for someone of his undoubted talent to be locked away," said Iain sadly.

"He was a complete nut," yelled Senga, "in most countries he would have been strung up from the highest tree."

"His desire to decrease population does suggest an unhealthy degree of contempt towards humanity."

Yuuki stayed out of the debate. To her there was little to separate what she had done to his crimes. His actions were intentional, but the result was the same. How could she decry his fantasy of mass genocide when she had created shadows for her personal entertainment? Yuuki sighed. If only he had talked to them earlier they might have saved him. It was too late to worry about such things now.

Her classmates had already left leaving her alone in the room. She headed towards the window and peered outside. The weather was grey and dull. The excited and nervous people below were all heading home in groups or pairs, eager to vacate the grounds. How many were looking forward to the summer holidays, not realising that the 'void' would appear as soon as the term ended? How many were happily living their lives in complete ignorance to the dangers that were one month away?

"I heard your father isn't well. I hope he gets better."

The male voice came from behind. Yuuki turned and saw Terrance Clyde standing there. He had gained weight and his clothes were less extravagant than before. When Yuuki looked at him she remembered Lorraine and how she had died. Without warning her eyes began to water. She bowed her head low, so as to hide her face.

"I'm sorry Terrance, I'm really, really sorry."

Dark thoughts she had imagined of that terrible night came to the fore. Memories of people long since gone returned, reminding her of why she had some sympathy for Richard Lucas. She had caused more suffering than him, especially to the one before her now. Terry sat down on a desk and looked away from her.

"I'm not blaming you. It wasn't your fault what happened to Bonnie."

"It was all my fault!" insisted Yuuki, "if I wasn't here then none of this would have happened and you and everybody else would be happy. I wish there was something I could do, but I can't. I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I wondered why it was her and not you that died," said Terrance bluntly, "I thought if you had never come she'd still be here, but its not that simple. There wasn't anything you could have done differently and nothing you can do now. There isn't much point hating you."

"But Terrance-"

"When I heard your dad was ill I thought you'd realise what I had gone through, but then it hit me. You already had. Bonnie was important to you too. I won't say I forgive you, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life hating you either. If I have to choose, then…I'd rather we were friends again."

He extended his hand towards her. Yuuki hesitated.

"I did something horrible to you."

"You've been hurt too. It's time to move on."

She was now crying freely and latched her arms around him tightly. She kept whispering 'I'm sorry' into his ear between tears and felt him pat her back gently. "It's alright now, it's alright."

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Moon beats in time with thine. The Moon Arcana shall always bless thee."_

After a minute or so Terrance broke away from their embrace.

"Senga told me about the void, when is it due?"

"Between the 4th and 5th of July," answered Yuuki.

"Then I better start training," he stated cheerfully. "It ain't easy to maintain this temple to physical perfection."

Yuuki just smiled and nodded. Being friends again with Terry meant the world to her.

aaa

Friday, June 5th, 2015 – 15:42  
Dr Silver's Hospital

Yuuki and Daigo had left school the instant the bell rang and had rushed together to Dr Silver's. Their father's surgery was still taking place. One of the nurses said she would inform them if there was any change or update and asked them to wait quietly. The siblings were led into a room where their mother was already present. The three sat in silence.

It was a long and agonising wait. That feeling of utter helplessness which Yuuki had experienced before returned to her. Her father's life was hanging in the balance and there was nothing she could do. She slowed her breathing. The operation Katsuo was undertaking would hopefully fix his heart and beckon the start of his rehabilitation, but the damage he had received was extensive and had been worsened by complications. Any surgical procedure had its risks and this was no exception.

The door to the room was slightly ajar, allowing her to briefly watch the people walking by. Most were staff workers, some were celebrating family members who must have received good news, and the rest were teary eyed or sullen. Yuuki wondered why each of them was here. In her head she made up little stories. Some were dramatic, others fantastical, and yet more were akin to the adventure novels she enjoyed.

But none of it was true. She didn't know any of these people and the happy endings that her tales each included wouldn't come true for all of them. Yuuki needed a distraction and turned to her phone. She put in headphones and started listening to a song. It didn't matter what it was. Yuuki closed her eyes.

_The memories of yesterday; now fill my heart with joy I never knew_

'_Arigato' is all I can say, to you  
For all the hard times you helped me through  
The pictures of your smiling face; reminds me of times we used to share_  
'_Arigato', I'll never feel the same again_  
'_Cause you did what nobody else could_

_Though you're away, though we're apart,  
Though the sky is dark I know soon we'll be together_  
'_Cause of the stars, our love will shine on  
Beyond the clouds, and resting here in my arms  
My feelings for you  
Wrapped as they are in 'love's chains'_

_There was a time I can recall, when we shared hopes for tomorrow_  
'_Arigato' you made sure I got mine  
Even though you couldn't have yours  
I know I was ungrateful, I didn't know that I hurt you so_  
'_Arigato' is what I will say to you  
If I can see you again_

_Though you're away, though we're apart,  
Though the sky is dark I know soon we'll be together_  
'_Cause of the stars, our love will shine on  
Beyond the clouds, and resting here in my arms  
My feelings for you  
For the memories live on  
And you know the reason why  
Wrapped around our hearts_  
'_Love's chains'_

She felt her brother's hand rock her shoulder. Yuuki wiped her eyes before opening them. A nurse had entered the room. Immediately Yuuki tore away her headphones and leapt to her feet.

"How is he?" asked Mhairi.

"He's doing fine and you should be able to see him soon."

"Oh thank God."

Yuuki watched as her mother hugged Daigo tightly. He was delighted. His face beamed with a glow that had been absent in recent weeks and he couldn't stop smiling. The sight made her smile too. Their father was going to be alright, and when he recovered their quiet house would be filled the noise and laughter and happiness again.

They would be a family again.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the fool beats in time with thine. The Fool Arcana shall always bless thee."_

Yuuki didn't need to hear the social link voice. She knew she couldn't feel any closer to her mother, father or brother than she did right now.

End of Chapter 17


	72. Chapter 18 The Last Days of Peace 1

Sunday, June 7th, 2015 – 16:28  
Shadi Residence  
Dream Lane

Yuuki chapped on Iain's window and asked to come in. She had completely forgotten about the group study date he was hosting and was several hours late. Indeed she only remembered because the volume of missed messages on her phone had acted as a reminder. Iain duly allowed her inside where many of their friends were already waiting.

"Where have you been?" asked Becky.

"I had something to do," replied Yuuki vaguely.

"Something more important than studying? The exams start tomorrow."

"I know, I know."

Yuuki sat down with the bag containing her work uniform at her side. She quickly noticed an obvious problem; she had come straight from Rab Dala's and hadn't brought any books or studying material with her.

"I've forgotten my notes, I'll be back soon."

"We'll share mine," said Senga.

Sheepishly Yuuki nodded in her direction and said 'thank you'. She was in a complete mess with regards to her exams. Between hunting down shadows, her father's ailing health and working two jobs she had little time to revise. This hadn't bothered her over the past few weeks, but now it was at the forefront of her thoughts.

To make matters worse she couldn't concentrate on any single task. Whenever she was at TESDA she thought about school, whenever she was at school she thought about her father, whenever she was at the hospital she thought about the shadows and so forth. It was becoming a serious problem.

"Why did you come in through the window?" asked Terrance, who was standing up to stretch his legs.

"It's quicker than the door. I'm sorry it isn't very polite."

"And what do you need to rush in and out of Iain's apartment for anyway?" inquired Rebecca. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"So you did take my advice," concluded Terry smugly, "couples need a way to 'vent the passion' so to speak."

"You know it's nothing like that!" snapped Senga, "and can we please return to studying?"

"Still defending her, I wonder why…"

Senga growled loudly before returning to her music textbook. Yuuki decided to read through a set of maths problems that no-one else was using. The time passed with Senga, Iain and Terrance answering the questions Rebecca constantly posed them. The blond haired girl didn't appear to be embarrassed by her lack of knowledge.

"That's weird, when me and Al went over this yesterday he said it was something different."

"That's because he has an IQ that is rivalled by garden furniture."

"That's a little harsh Senga," said Becky defensively, "he's so strong and sensitive and cultured."

"Fine, he's strong, sensitive and cultured and knows nothing about history."

This argument caused Yuuki to become weary. She decided to go wash her face in the hope that it would help her concentrate better. Her reflection was looking healthier than last week, but that wasn't much of a compliment. She promised to treat herself to beauty treatment during the summer if they defeated the void. She always wanted to try a mud bath. Perhaps she could get someone to massage her toes and rub her shoulders. She imagined the scene in her head; complete serenity, sunlight trickling its way into an air-conditioned room, and soothing music gently playing in the background as she lay back in a comfortable lounge chair, holding onto a glass of fresh orange juice while reading from a magazine.

The notion made her smile but unfortunately reality was cruel. When Yuuki returned to the room she saw Rebecca holding part of her work clothes over the front of her body and posing.

"Is this a little treat for Iain once we're gone? Bad girl, bad girl!"

"It's nothing," insisted Yuuki as she tried to get it back.

"It's a pretty revealing nothing."

"Just put it away."

"Now I recognise it," stated Terrance, "that's the uniform they wear at Rab Dala's Salad Bar!"

"How would you know anything about a salad bar," asked Senga sarcastically.

"Well just look at what they wear! Those short dresses, long white socks, and their chests are practically-"

"Just stop talking!" pleaded Yuuki before sighing heavily. "If you must know I took a part-time job there."

"Really! That's something I've got to see!"

"It's only for a little while."

Senga's eyes narrowed. "Priss told me you were working at TESDA after school. That's why you couldn't follow Richard Lucas."

"T-that's not important."

"Well where do you work, this salad bar or the supermarket?"

"Shouldn't we go back to revising?"

Senga crossed her arms and refused to look away. It was clear she wasn't backing down. Sensing that there was no point hiding it anymore Yuuki decided to tell her friends the truth. She sat down and inhaled deeply.

"It's both. My dad lost his job before he had his heart attack, and we were struggling for money. The only way to stay was if I took a job."

"What were you thinking?" yelled Senga, "why didn't you say? We could have come up with something. Geez, no wonder you've been walking around like the living dead. And how did you intend to pass your exams or fight against the shadows?"

"I know I've been useless lately but I'll be ready to face the void, I promise."

Senga shot her a disbelieving glance. There wasn't much talking for a while. Yuuki avoided looking up as she suspected her friends were gazing at her with sympathetic eyes. She didn't want them to feel sorry for her as her dad's heart attack was the result of him worrying about her, and finding employment was the only means of atonement she could think of.

Eventually the day began to wind down and one by one her friends started leaving. Rebecca was first, later followed by Terrance and Senga. Then there was only her and Iain. Yuuki helped him put away some of his textbooks and sat down on his grey couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my jobs. Senga was really angry with me."

"I was already aware," stated Iain, "and I believe Agnes is simply concerned for your wellbeing."

"Wait, you knew I was working at TESDA?" asked Yuuki. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I was unaware that you desired my opinion."

Yuuki sighed. Having a normal conversation with Iain was more difficult than anyone else she knew. Uncertain as to exactly what she wanted him to do Yuuki decided to drop the subject and gathered her bag from the floor. It was getting late and she wanted to return home and spend the remaining few hours reviewing her notes for her first exam.

aaa

Monday, June 8th, 2015 – 11:17  
Bishopmill Academy

Bishopmill Academy's indoor gym was the venue for the 2015 higher grade physics exam. It had started seventeen minutes ago and, as she had feared, Yuuki wasn't doing well. So much of her time over the past two months had been taken up by various events beyond her control however that was now irrelevant. She had to make the best of her current situation and try to salvage something.

The order of her exams was as follows: Today – Physics, tomorrow – English, Friday – History, Monday next week was Mathematics and Drama was Thursday. Although this gave the illusion of a large amount of free time between tests Yuuki knew she would be spending every waking moment studying. Instead of considering what the next fortnight would bring she decided to concentrate on the task at hand.

Question 4:

Which of these factors does **not** affect pressure in a fluid?

a) the depth the pressure is measured at  
b) the density of the fluid  
c) the gravitational field strength  
d) electro magnetism

Yuuki paused to think. She remembered talking to Iain about this subject once before and tried to recall what he had said. After a moment of hesitation she selected 'd' and moved on to the next question.

aaa

Tuesday, June 9th, 2015 – 15:21  
Bishopmill Academy

Today's exam, English, was nearing its conclusion.

It was held inside the assembly hall, which was the only location on school grounds that was large enough to cope with the volume of students present. Yuuki had finished and was going back over her test paper. She noticed a question that had been left unanswered.

Question 12

Which novel has the opening line: 'As Gregor Samsa awoke one morning from uneasy dreams he found himself transformed in his bed into a gigantic insect'?

a) 1984 by George Orwell  
b) Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka  
c) A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens  
d) Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoyevsky

At first Yuuki wondered why she had skipped over this question but presumed it had been an accident. The line was familiar to her however she was sure she had not read this novel. As she already knew (roughly) how the other three began Yuuki decided to select 'b', Metamorphosis, and continued with her review.

Question 19

Which English poet wrote the line, 'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways'?

a) Charlotte Smith  
b) George Eliot  
c) Emily Bronte  
d) Elizabeth Barrett Browning

Yuuki was grateful she had checked over her test paper as this was another question she had missed but knew the answer to. Although poetry didn't particularly interest her, she did recognise this piece. Yuuki wrote down 'Elizabeth Barrett Browning' and moved on. She wondered how important those two answers would be.

aaa

Friday, June 12th, 2015 – 09:42  
Bishopmill Academy

Today's exam was focused on history.

It was being held in the school's indoor gym due to the smaller number of participants compared to English and Maths, and would be her last test of this week. Yuuki stretched her arm over her head. She was tired following two shifts at TESDA and days of studying. Regardless she felt this exam was proceeding better than the previous two. She looked at the next question:

Question 18

How many aims did the 'Chartists' movement in the UK have in relation to electoral reform?

a) 4  
b) 5  
c) 6  
d) 7

Yuuki grinned before selecting 'c'. She remembered reading about this some time ago and even went so far as to recall what the six changes were: A vote for every man over 21, a secret ballot, no minimum threshold on the wealth of a candidate, payment for members of parliament, constituencies of equal sizes and annual elections. Yuuki wrote these down in the hope of receiving an extra half point and moved on to the next section.

aaa

Yuuki tentatively opened her eyes and yawned loudly. Blurry eyed, she sat up and noticed a blanket fall to the ground. The room she was in was brightly lit and the couch she had been sleeping on was surprising comfortable.

"Ah, you are awake, would you care for some coffee?"

Wondering who was talking to her Yuuki glanced over and saw her boyfriend Iain entering the room. This was when she realised she was in his apartment. Questions such as 'why am I here' and 'what's going on' ran through her head before she remembered going to his place from work to study maths together.

"What time is it?" she said whilst stretching. He looked at his watch.

"The other world is approximately twenty minutes old."

"The Other World!" exclaimed Yuuki, "that means its midnight!"

"That is correct."

"Why did you let me sleep for so long? You know I have work in the morning."

"You appeared restful."

Yuuki sighed. In truth she did feel more relaxed having snoozed for a while. She couldn't recall dozing off and didn't know how long she had been asleep for, however it had been her intention to leave before ten making it reasonable to assume it was around three hours.

"Would you care for some food?"

The moment Iain asked that question she heard her stomach rumbling. For some reason Yuuki felt extremely hungry. She nodded and followed him into his kitchen. As his cooker and every other mains powered electrical device couldn't work during the other world Iain was forced to prepare something cold. He pulled out and added into a bowl half a dozen tomatoes, a cup of tomato juice, a small clove garlic, a couple of tablespoons of fresh lime juice, sugar and olive oil, a little white wine vinegar, a dash of salt and dried oregano leaves, 6 green onions, a quarter cup of chopped celery and cucumber, a jalapeno pepper, garlic croutons, diced avocado, a red bell pepper and finally two tablespoons of cilantro.

Once Iain was finished he placed the dark orange coloured bowl with green toppings in the middle before her. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

"What is this?" asked Yuuki.

"Gazpacho soup," replied Iain, as though it was obvious.

"…I guess I should take a taste."

Yuuki wasn't sure what to make of it. She had never had cold soup before, although she vaguely remembered being offered 'Naing Kuk'. Tentatively raising her spoon to her mouth, Yuuki closed her eyes and had a try. Surprisingly, it was good. She could taste most of the ingredients and none of them were overpowering. The lack of heat didn't bother her at all.

While she was eating Yuuki noticed her boyfriend was simply watching her. His face was always hard to interpret, however she knew there was something on his mind. The slight furrow of tension on his forehead and his focused gaze told her as much, even though few others would have been able to tell any difference from his normal expression.

"Is something wrong?" said Yuuki.

"Ah, nothing."

"Just say it."

"Very well…I was hoping that, if it were possible, you could perhaps, once your work is completed-"

"Say what you want to say," snapped Yuuki, "it's annoying when you're vague."

"My apologises," responded Iain, "could you come here on Wednesday the 24th?"

"Erm, sure but why?"

Iain adjusted his glasses, "that…isn't important."

Yuuki gave him a disbelieving glance but decided not to ask any further. Once she finished eating she gathered all her belongings and made the long trek home.

aaa

Sunday, June 14th, 2015 – 16:26  
Hermes Street

Her shift at Rab Dala's Salad Bar had come to an end leaving Yuuki free to spend the rest of the day studying for her two remaining exams; mathematics and drama.

So far she had completed three tests. The first two, physics and English, had not gone particularly well, however she was mildly confident regarding history. Her final exams were scheduled for Monday morning and Thursday afternoon, after which she would be free to relax. There were still classes for a further fortnight before the summer holidays would commence however she imaged these wouldn't be intensive.

Yuuki walked towards her home and saw her neighbour Miss McDonald standing in the middle of the street dressed in a brown shawl. She was eying the road nervously, watching for anyone coming or going. Yuuki waved towards her.

"Hello Elaine."

"Did you pass Gavin?" she asked immediately.

"N-No."

A look of disappointment spread across Miss McDonald's face. It seemed her nephew was still staying out at night without telling her why. Yuuki had intended to speak to Gavin regarding his absences but had not seen him in recent weeks. However she couldn't allow this to continue.

"Why don't we wait for him inside?" offered Yuuki.

"Oh, I couldn't let you do that dear."

"I'm worried about him too."

Elaine eventually nodded and pair entered her house.

Three hours later Gavin stepped through the door. His body appeared heavy as he dragged his feet across the floor and dumped his bag on the ground. His head had been lowered so it took him a moment to recognise that Yuuki was there.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Gavin," said Miss McDonald firmly, "what have you been doing?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm happy that you're going out more, but it's every night."

"There isn't anything wrong with that," retorted Gavin.

Elaine narrowed her eyes. It was clear that she wanted to know but was reluctant to go too far.

"Is it a girl?"

"No Aunt Elaine."

"A…boy?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I-"

Gavin appeared ready to yell, however he glanced towards Yuuki and hesitated. He seemed really annoyed. Collecting his holdall he quickly marched up the stairs and closed his door. Elaine slumped down in a chair.

"That didn't go very well," she admitted sadly. That was an understatement. At least Gavin had managed to control his temper, but Yuuki could tell that whatever he was doing he didn't want to talk about it. "Would you go speak with him?"

"Me?" asked Yuuki.

"He's like this every time we talk; I don't know what to do."

Yuuki paused before nodding. She wasn't being given much choice although she admitted it was her fault for getting involved in the first place. She went upstairs and chapped gently at Gavin's door.

"Leave me alone."

"It's me, Yuuki, can I come in?"

The lacklustre response she first received was replaced by the sound of someone falling. After a few seconds the door was open, and Gavin was holding onto his elbow.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"NoI'malright."

Yuuki stepped into the room. It had been redecorated since her last visit, with many of the CD's that had been on display now hidden from view. The walls were bare and their dark blue tones gave her a depressing vibe. Yuuki sat down on Gavin's bed. She decided to be direct.

"Where have you been going?"

"…"

"I won't tell your aunt," she reassured. "I just want to know."

"It's…embarrassing."

Although cruel Yuuki found herself suddenly more interested. She subconsciously leaned forward.

"I've taken up little odd jobs," said Gavin as he stared at his feet, "a couple of hours here, half an hour there, that's all."

"Jobs? Doing what?"

"…Giving music and singing lessons."

Yuuki found herself snickering. Gavin was so chronically shy that the thought of him willingly spending time tutoring someone how to play the keyboard seemed funny. She managed to catch herself before he looked up.

"Why are you doing it?"

"That's…the embarrassing part. Aunt Elaine took me in when I was very young and she's never had a holiday, so I was hoping to save enough for her to go wherever she wanted. But so far that's Branderburgh."

'He is such an idiot', mused Yuuki silently. "You do realise how worried she is about you. She stands at the end of the street day after day hoping that you'll be there. Even today she was waiting. It's upsetting her not knowing you're alright."

"But why is she worried," retorted Gavin, "I'm doing the same as everybody else."

"Parents worry. Sometimes they show it, and sometimes they don't, but they always worry. You can never stop your aunt from worrying about you, but you can avoid adding to those fears. Just a quick reassurance is all it takes…"

Yuuki realised she wasn't talking about Gavin and his aunt, but her own parents. Perhaps if she had talked to them more then things would have been different. She shook her head. Hypothetical situations have little relevance. For all she knew she could have made things worse.

"Alright…I tell her."

Gavin stepped out of the room. Yuuki waited behind. This was a private moment and she didn't want to intrude. She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes to pass the time. Immediately a sudden loud bang made her shoot up. Yuuki glanced around hoping to find the source, only to see Miss McDonald at the doorway.

"Goodness me, were you sleeping? I hope I didn't wake you."

Yuuki sat up straight and adjusted her skirt. Spending her weekend working and studying must have made her tired. She apologised for falling asleep, only to receive a dismissive gesture.

"I wanted to thank you Yuuki," said Elaine softly. "I can't believe Gavin was doing so much for me, I feel terrible for what I said and did. When his parents died he seemed so helpless. I hoped I could be a mother to him since I can't have children, but I was sure he would one day resent me for it. I'm only pretending to be a parent after all. But he's such a sweet boy for thinking of me. I only wish that he was more self confident.

It's a shame that the two of you couldn't be a couple. You're the type of nice young lady that's perfect for him."

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Sun beats in time with thine. The Sun Arcana shall always bless thee."_

It was the one of the nicest things Yuuki had ever been told. She nodded in response, as words had failed her, and made her way downstairs. Gavin was in the hallway. She smiled and waved at him as she walked passed. Despite losing precious studying time Yuuki felt much more enriched, although she knew her opinion was likely to change tomorrow.

aaa

Monday, June 15th, 2015 – 10:56  
Bishopmill Academy  
Assembly Hall

The maths exam was reaching its half way point.

No sound could be heard except for the rustling of papers and the scribbles of pens. The atmosphere was full of nervous tension which was amplified by the swelteringly hot conditions. In the prelim exam earlier in the year Yuuki had managed to score an 'A-', which was her highest grade. It gave her confidence that she could do well today.

Question 26

The probability of a student taking German and Art is 12%, while the probability of a student taking Art is 40%. What percentage of Art students also take German?

a) 12 %  
b) 30 %  
c) 35 %  
d) 40 %

When considering this question Yuuki recognised it as being conditional probability and remembered her mother's explanation. The question wanted to know the number of people who meet condition A and also condition B. By pretending there were 100 students in total, Yuuki decided that 40 were taking Art and 12 were taking Art and German. What percentage of 40 is 12? The answer was 30%.

The majority of the questions were straight-forward to Yuuki and she had a good feeling about this test. Since the start of the year she had found mathematics easier than other subjects as numbers, unlike words, were the same everywhere. The only downside was her teacher Ms Clapton. Trying her best to ignore all distractions Yuuki continued to fill in her test paper.

aaa

Thursday, June 18th, 2015 – 14:52  
Bishopmill Academy

Her final exam, Drama, was drawing to an end. Once this assessment was over Yuuki would be free from the horrors of mandatory testing until next year.

In contrast to mathematics, Drama was clearly Yuuki's weakest subject. She had only managed a 'C-' and was probably fortunate to receive that. Although she would like to blame her teacher, the truth was that acting held little appeal for her, making it more difficult to take in everything she was told.

Regardless the test paper she was completing seemed easier than the prelim. With only a couple of minutes to go she reviewed her answers and filled in the few questions which she had left blank.

Question 14

Where does the audience sit in a proscenium theatre?

a) Straight-on  
b) In a semi-circle  
c) All around  
d) All around except for wing stage right/left

Yuuki indicated option 'a'. Now that her paper was completed she waited for the monitors to state the exam was over. Despite some misgivings Yuuki was overwhelmingly pleased that the tests had finished. It felt as though she had been relieved of one of her burdens.

aaa

Friday, June 19th, 2015 – 10:33  
Dr Silver's Hospital

Today was the day her father was coming home.

For so long she had wondered if he would ever step outside the confines of Dr Silver's Hospital and now, finally, after much anxiety and heartache, he was leaving. Yuuki waited for him in an area near the main building's admissions section. There were a few last minute checks the doctors wanted to perform before they would let him go, which they were doing at that moment. Yuuki didn't mind. She had been waiting almost a month for this day to arrive and wasn't concerned by a few additional minutes.

Daigo was at school whilst her mother was working, leaving Yuuki as the only person who would greet her father and take him home. Again she wasn't bothered. Indeed this gave her a chance to talk to him in private. Yuuki's feet swung lazily beneath her chair as she watched a monitor give regular updates to the hospital's staff. She didn't know what the words or numbers referred to, but continued to watch regardless.

"Remember Mr Hashimoto, you must not put yourself under any unnecessary strain. That includes complete rest from work."

"Yes doctor."

"Good luck with your recovery Katsuo."

Yuuki heard the voice and recognised it as her father's. She wanted to rush over and hold him tightly, but was uncertain as to whether he could cope. Instead she walked over calmly with a broad smile on her face.

"Dad!"

"Yuuki! There's my little girl."

"How are you feeling dad?"

"I'm fine sweetie," he replied, "I'm sorry for scaring you. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, but only as long as you don't do it again," she playfully reprimanded.

The pair hugged for a few seconds before leaving. Yuuki carried her father's holdall bag for him, despite his protestations, and they stepped outside into the fresh air. She phoned for a taxi to come pick them up. As they waited for it to arrive they stood side by side in the warm sunshine. Yuuki picked up the bag at her feet that separated them and moved next to her father.

"I know you were worried about me," she said barely louder than a whisper, "how I would stay out at night and come home with cuts and bruises. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

Yuuki looked at her father, "your heart attack, it was because you were worried about me."

"What in the world made you think that?" he replied. "I was worried about you, but there were lots of things I was worried about, like how we would pay the mortgage, and finding a job, and where we would be living. How could you think that you were to blame?"

"But…it was my fault."

Katsuo placed his arm around her shoulder. "When I was fired your mother took the news better than I did. I'd let you all down. We moved to this country because of me and we were going to be evicted from our home. That's why I had a heart attack, it's because I hated the thought of failing all of you."

"But you didn't let us down," insisted Yuuki.

"Had I done a better job in Port Island we wouldn't be here, and if I had done a better job here I wouldn't have been fired."

"You always do the best you can, that's why we love you. Money doesn't matter to me or mother or Daigo, it's you we care about."

Her father began sniffling gently. Yuuki tried to comfort him.

"It's alright, I got a part-time job so we can get by for a little longer, and if we have to move then that's okay with me. Daigo's the same and-"

"It's not that."

He kissed her forehead and smiled warmly. His tears had not been those of sadness but of joy. Yuuki finally understood; he didn't care about providing them with every luxury the world had to offer, he only cared about them.

"_Thou hast forged a bond which can never be broken. The heart of the Tower beats in time with thine. The Tower Arcana shall always bless thee."_

The taxi entered the hospital car park and stopped next to them. Yuuki and her father climbed inside. During the journey home she talked about everything that had happened over the past month, always mindful of how lucky she was to still have him.


	73. Chapter 18 The Last Days of Peace 2

Sunday, June 21st, 2015 – 19:12  
Milan Aeronautical Development Indoor Football and Concert Arena

Work was over for another day, her exams had come to an end and the most hectic period in her young life had passed. With her father well on his way towards recovery Yuuki had only one concern, the 'void', but fortunately it was not due to appear for another fortnight. In the meantime she had fourteen days of peace to enjoy and she intended to do just that.

Today at Bishopmill stadium there was an athletics meet taking place. This wouldn't usually interest Yuuki however one of the competitors was her friend and fellow persona user Priscilla, who was making her return to the sport. It was an exciting moment for her and thus all the members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters came along to cheer her on. They made their way towards the large east stand and sat down.

"It's busier than I thought it would be," commented James.

"Relax old man," said Becky, "you'll get a good view of your love."

"Do you say stupid things out of reflex or are they planned in advance?" asked Senga.

When the athletes stepped onto the track Yuuki and her friends cheered loudly, although they quickly found themselves to be in the minority. Banners were being unveiled around the stadium saying things such as 'no drug cheats', 'not wanted' and 'go away', and the moment Priscilla's name was called a chorus of boos rang out.

It was the most hostile crowd Yuuki could remember seeing and the animosity was being directly towards one person. Hearing a few thousand people jeering simultaneously was a new experience for her and it was difficult to watch.

None of these people knew what Priss had gone through; none of them cared how guilty she felt or how hard it was for her to come back. None of them had any idea that she had dedicated herself over the past few months to saving people during the other world. The thought that some of those booing right now had been rescued from the shadows sickened Yuuki.

She understood why the crowd didn't like her. If she hadn't known Priss then she might have been the same, but she did know her, and bearing witness to this abuse was breaking her heart.

The competitors were lining up at their respective starting positions which were staggered over a distance. Priscilla was in lane 3, a good location for controlling the race. They needed to stay in their own lane until the end of the first curve before being allowed to drift to the inside. After that it was a straightforward 2 lap race around the oval track. The starter told them to take their marks.

Yuuki kept her eye on Priss. She didn't care about any of the other competitors; she just wanted her friend to do well. It had been months since the last time she had raced and she was bound to be rusty. If Priss made it to the end in a respectable time that would be achievement enough. The starter's gun fired.

Everyone made a clean start. Priscilla was running smoothly, gaining steadily on those who started outside her. After the first bend she was in the lead. The rest fell in tightly behind her as the field congregated to the inside of the track. Being out front wasn't the best place to be as the full resistance of the wind was battling against her. Yuuki started to worry.

The pace then increased. None of the other competitors wanted to be in the lead forcing Priss to go faster and faster. Soon the first lap came to an end. The field was starting to become stretched with two groups of four becoming ever more apparent. Yuuki hoped her friend wasn't using too much energy too soon.

The leading group of four was down to three by the end of the first bend. Now Priss was accelerating, trying to break the remaining pair before the final stretch. Yuuki knew that if anyone stayed with her they would certainly beat her on the straight.

Going round the final bend there was still one stubborn runner trailing Priss. They started down the straight together with neither willing to back down. The crowd was going wild. The strength Priss had shown to lead from the start and to keep going right at the end was amazing. All those people who had been booing her were now roaring in excitement.

In the final hundred meters the second place runner started to fade while Priscilla continued on. Her face was stressed as she continued to pound down the straight. Yuuki now realised this wasn't about winning for her friend, this was about proving a point. The crowd were going to be denied their photo finish but no-one seemed to care. They were watching something special happen.

Priss had won.

She had annihilated the field to an almost embarrassing degree. Now slowed down she was resting her hands on her knees, her head tilted towards the track.

"That was awesome," declared Daigo, "I didn't think girls could run."

"If her chest was as big as mine she would be slower," muttered Becky sadly, "but wow, she's even better than she used to be."

"You shouldn't be surprised," stated James in a matter-of-fact way, "she is an international class runner."

"Oh, you think very highly of her," teased Rebecca.

The crowd anxiously awaited the result. They had been stumped by the blistering pace on offer. Finally, after what seemed an age, the time appeared on the massive screen; 1 minute and 55.26 seconds. An announcement was made over the public address system.

"It's been confirmed that the runner starting in lane three has set a new national record and the fastest time of any competitor anywhere in the world for the 800 meters this year. Congratulations to Priscilla Shilling!"

A cheer erupted from the stadium as the big screen changed to Priss standing at the edge of the track. She was drinking a bottle of water, seemingly undisturbed by what had just happened. A man started interviewing her and her words were broadcasted around the stadium.

"That was a truly outstanding performance which guarantees your place at the European championships next year, how does it feel?"

"Good, but I know I don't deserve this. I'm sorry and ashamed for how I've behaved and I hope to redeem myself. If it wasn't for my very good friends I wouldn't be here, especially one. She believed in me even when I didn't and taught me so many important lessons. I owe a lot to her and aspire to be more like her."

"Who is she?"

"Yuuki."

Hearing her name caused Yuuki to blush. She hadn't done anything, it was all Priss. A quick glance around the stadium revealed a number of the banners had been pulled away. Although it would take time to gain forgiveness from the media and purists of the sport Yuuki knew that everyone who had been here today would remember it for a long time. Priss had won them over and achieved her dream.

"How come she only said your name sis?" asked Daigo.

"It would take until tomorrow if she named each of us," answered Senga. "Your sister and James are the people she's closest too, but saying a guy's name would just lead to more questions."

"Ah, that makes sense."

Regardless of whether she was mentioned or not Yuuki felt inspired. If Priss was able to realise something as amazing as this then perhaps they could do the impossible. Maybe they really did have a chance against her other self. If they put their minds to it, they could achieve anything.

But for now she was just happy for her friend.

aaa

Monday, June 22nd, 2015 – 15:58  
Mocha's Chocó's'  
Maine Road

The return to school following the conclusion of the higher exams was a surprisingly relaxing affair, at least for Yuuki, Senga, Rebecca, Iain and Terry. For Daigo it was the same as always although he had not suffered any major tests this year. That particular fate was another twelve months away for him.

The six persona users made their way to Mocha's Chocó's, the coffee shop on Maine Road that acted as one of their unofficial gathering points. There were a few other customers present however two free tables which were next to one another were available near the rear and the group occupied them.

"I love this time of year," exclaimed Rebecca excitedly. "The teachers are less stressed out, there are no exams coming up and the summer holidays are just a short while away!"

"But our exam results will be posted to us soon," cautioned Senga. "That brown envelope decides whether we've sharp as a tack or as thick as two planks."

"Don't mention that! Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil!"

"I forgot."

It had been a while since the last time Yuuki had visited this shop so she scanned their surroundings for a moment. The colour scheme of cream and chocolate was still in place and appeared everywhere, including on the staff's uniforms. Yuuki eyed them enviously; she wished the creation she had to endure at 'Rab Dala's' was as professional and understated as what they wore here. The wide window was allowing light inside although the weather was overcast and the music playing in the background was from a local pop radio station.

"Priss was so amazing last night," said Becky, presumably so they didn't talk about the exams, "she was like zoom, smash, bosh!"

"Why use real words when noises work," interrupted Senga cynically. "She was a world renowned middle distance runner before we met her, so we shouldn't really be surprised."

"If she couldn't do something like that then she wouldn't have been number 2," stated Terrance, "I tend to prefer a few more curves on my women but she's got a wiggle."

"I sure she'd be positively disgusted to hear that."

"Don't underestimate my sex appeal Senga."

"I don't think anyone can underestimate it."

Spending the days like this made Yuuki happy. This was the life she had desired back in August; going out with her good friends, sharing jokes and wasting the hours away. But if they couldn't stop the void then all this would be gone, and not just for them but for everyone else as well. The thought made Yuuki frown.

"What's up sis?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Daigo, I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"My delicious body no doubt," suggested Terrance.

"That would explain why she looks ready to throw up."

Senga and Terrance entered into a playful argument where each attempted to insult the other. It was difficult to tell who was winning.

"What are you considering?" asked Iain.

"Oh, I don't want to spoil the mood."

"Ah, you are referring to the shadows."

Immediately there was silence. Everyone gazed down at their table. It seemed they were trying to avoid thinking about that rapidly approaching date too. Iain, however, seemly failed to notice this and continued talking.

"We could use the nights remaining to engage the shadows inside a closed space. The most recent appears over Bishopmill Academy making that the logical choice."

"Sneaking into the school at night sounds fun," cheered Daigo, "maybe we should give it a try."

"It is fun Daigo," confirmed Terrance, "but only if you're with a girl you like. She gets so scared that she grabs onto your arm, and then you lead her down a particularly dark corridor and she holds you tighter, and then the anxiety turns to excitement and then she-"

"Don't tell my brother that kind of story!" demanded Yuuki.

"So I guess you know how it ends, boom-chika-wow-wow."

"N-No!"

"That's right!" stated Becky, "Yuuki's innocent, remember I told you how she said she was still a virgin?"

"DON'T MENTION THAT!"

"Oh, so did it change?"

"That's, that's, not what I'm getting at."

Yuuki felt herself turning red. She wished more than anything that she hadn't told Rebecca that intimate detail about herself. Fortunately Iain brought the conversation back to its original point.

"I suggest we organise a rotation. Yuuki should only attend tonight, Thursday and Friday, to ensure that we don't interfere too much with her schedule. I also recommend we avoid using our personas for at least three days prior to the 4th of July."

"To make sure we're ready."

"Precisely Daigo."

There was a collective nodding of heads. Yuuki smiled. This was the beginning of the final stretch. Now that they possessed a basic plan to prepare for the void their chances of winning had improved. If she and her friends did their very best from this day forward then there was the faintest hope that they would win.

But it would be the end if they failed.

aaa

Wednesday, June 24th, 2015 – 21:02  
Shadi Residence  
Dream Lane

There was only one topic of conversation at school and that was the end of term dance. Preparations had already begun with signs and basic decorations being put in place by various 5th and 6th year students. It was due to be held on Friday and was for senior pupils only. Unfortunately this meant that Daigo would miss out however the older age group guaranteed a more adult atmosphere.

The prospect of this event was what had gotten Yuuki through her shift at TESDA. Thinking about what she would wear and what would happen made the drudgery of scanning countless items less monotonous. When her work was over she returned home and had a shower, before leaving once again for Iain's apartment.

Yuuki pressed the buzzer next to the name 'Shadi' and waited for the outside door to be unlocked. Without response she was allowed in. Yuuki then walked down the corridor and chapped at Iain's flat. The door was answered by someone she didn't recognise.

"Who are you?" asked the man gruffly.

"Erm, I was here to see Iain."

"Iain? Who is that?"

The man was in his thirties and dressed smartly. He had Middle Eastern features and a strong accent, making it difficult for her to understand him clearly, although she presumed he felt the same way.

"Iain Shadi, this is his apartment."

"No this is my apartment, who are you?"

At this moment an attractive woman dressed in a brightly coloured shayla appeared behind the man.

"Sulayk, what are you doing?" The woman looked at Yuuki, "please excuse my brother, he's very rude. Come in."

Yuuki wasn't sure what was going on, but she was being led inside and couldn't resist. The decorations were the same as Iain's home but she wasn't certain until she stepped into the living room and saw him studying.

"Asre' Iain," snapped the woman. "You have company."

He turned around. "Ah, hello Yuuki."

"Iain, what is going on?"

"I'll explain," stated the woman, "I'm Sara and that is Sulayk. We are Iain's elder sister and brother. He said you would be arriving to meet us."

Yuuki growled towards Iain. This explained why he wanted her to come, although she wished he had told her in advance. For one thing she would have worn something nicer than the basic cream shirt and dark skirt she had on.

'I have dinner almost ready,' said Sara before disappearing. Yuuki noticed Iain had sat down again. He appeared paler than usual and wasn't speaking freely. By contrast his older brother, who was taller, more muscular and certainly more outgoing, was beaming with energy and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry for teasing you earlier," declared Sulayk in a booming voice, "but I didn't believe my brother could possibly be involved with such a beauty from the Far East."

"Erm, thanks, I think."

"Ha, ha, ha, you don't fall for compliments. It's good for a woman to have modesty."

"Modesty is a good trait in anyone," replied Yuuki sweetly.

"So that's why you're interested in my brother. There are few more modest than him, although fewer with cause to be! Ah-ha-ha."

Yuuki frowned at Sulayk before returning to her emotionless expression. This was her first time meeting any members of Iain's family and she didn't want to make a bad impression. Fortunately Sulayk followed his sister into the kitchen, leaving Yuuki and Iain alone.

"Why didn't you tell me your brother and sister were coming?"

"I didn't want you to become apprehensive."

"Why would I get nervous?"

"That was how I felt before meeting your parents."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense."

It seemed as though Iain was even less comfortable around his family than his friends, which she didn't think was possible. In truth she wasn't bothered as she had been hoping to eat something and was about to be treated to a home cooked meal. The smell was mouth watering. It was a mixture of olive oil and garlic which pleased her senses. Yuuki skipped into the kitchen when Sara called them through. In little glass bowls was a yellow and white paste with Sh'rak bread piled around in four portions.

"Bismillah ar-Rahman, ar-Raheem," said Sara.  
"Bismillah ar-Rahman, ar-Raheem," said Sulayk.  
"Bismillah ar-Rahman, ar-Raheem," said Iain.

The three of them then turned to Yuuki. She guessed they were saying grace.

"Itadakimasu."

She received confused looks before Sulayk laughed and began eating. Yuuki wasn't sure if she had said something strange but no-one else appeared to be bothered. The food was delicious, and being gathered around a table and sharing all that was on offer created a livelier and less formal atmosphere. Slowly she began to feel more comfortable.

"Are you visiting Iain for a few days?" asked Yuuki.

"That's right," answered Sara. "We usually take time away from work and come together. It's important since travel is difficult for our parents. I'm so pleased that my youngest brother has found someone although you are different from how he described."

"Different?"

"He said you were a plain Christian girl who was very shy and quiet."

"Shall I bring out the Mansaf now?" interrupted Iain nervously.

"Yes, please do so."

Yuuki watched as Iain gathered a platter containing their main course and a number of smaller bowls. It seemed very strange to her. It had a cracker bread base topped with rice and then meat which had yogurt sauce, almonds and pine nuts on top. Yuuki wasn't sure about the proper etiquette and watched as Sara, Sulayk and Iain used a large serving spoon to take a portion before eating with their hands.

Nervously she tore a piece of the lamb away and felt her fingers become sticky from the sauce. She scooped up some rice, raised it to her mouth and took a bite. The taste was amazing. The simplistic ingredients merged together to create a delectable flavour which Yuuki had never experienced before. Although she wanted more she had to stop eating with half of the Mansaf remaining due to its filling nature.

The next couple of hours were taken up by various conversations. Sara and Sulayk described Iain as a child much to his chagrin, while Yuuki answered the various questions they posed about her as honestly as she could. They also talked about themselves and their parents, which she enjoyed. As the night drew on Yuuki realised she had to go home. Iain walked her to the door.

"They seem really nice," stated Yuuki. "I wish I had brought something with me though. It felt rude taking a meal without offering anything in return."

"I apologise for not telling you in advance."

"It's alright," she replied whilst smiling, "it was fun." Yuuki kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

As she made the long journey home Yuuki went over everything that had happened. It felt great to finally meet her boyfriend's siblings and to learn more about his past. She hoped they approved of her. She wished she had tried learning a few Arabic phrases to try and impress them but perhaps she could do that for next time.

aaa

Thursday, June 25th, 2015 – 00:00  
Hermes Street

It was a beautiful crisp night inside the other world. The weather was cool and the sky was full of stars that twinkled in the darkness. Yuuki sat on a small wall close to her house and watched the procession in heaven and her persona Jack Frost, who was playing in the middle of the street.

He always seemed happy, and following his little games gave her a great sense of pleasure. Jack would hop, jump and run with boundless energy and although he lacked co-ordination and would often fall over, he would immediately return to his feet and start again. He was like a child that found everything fascinating. Without warning he stopped and looked at her.

"Jack wants to know what mistress is thinking."

"I met Iain's brother and sister today," replied Yuuki. "They were nice."

"Can Jack meet them too?"

"They don't know about the other world."

"Would mistress prefer it if everyone joined this world?"

"I sometimes think it would be nice if this was reality, but I'm afraid of what the shadows would do. We need to stop this world. If society is broken then it is up to us to fix it, not to destroy everything, or to appoint ourselves as Gods."

"If mistress wants this world to go away then Jack will help her hee-ho!"

Yuuki stared at her persona. 'If the other world ended, then you'd go away too'. That notion saddened her greatly. She didn't understand what a persona was exactly, however she did know that Jack was a part of her life which she would need to surrender for things to return to normal again. It would be hard not seeing him, or any of her other personas. They and the shadows had influenced who she was, and letting them go would not be easy.

"Does mistress want to play with Jack?" he asked, ending her musing.

"Erm, sure, why not? What would you like me to do?"

"Try to catch Jack hee-ho!"

"Wait, get back here!"

He ran off at a surprisingly fast pace and Yuuki chased after him as quickly as she could. She stretched out her arms and pretended to miss him a couple of times to extend the game as he was enjoying himself so much. When she finally caught him he laughed openly. She joined in too. If these were going to be the last two weeks they could spend together then Yuuki wanted them to be fun for both of them.

aaa

Friday, June 26th, 2015 – 18:41  
Bishopmill Academy

Yuuki was clad in a long slender evening gown.

It was the kind of clothing she rarely had the chance to wear and she enjoyed the way it made her feel. Its mature shape revealed some of her curves without being inappropriate. At the main gate of the school she saw a sign welcoming '5th and 6th year students' and heard music coming from the assembly room.

After hanging up her coat Yuuki stepped into the makeshift dance hall and looked around. It was busy. It appeared as though everyone invited was in attendance. On the raised section at the front of the room was the same DJ from the 'snow ball'. He was clumsily changing disks and stumbling over his equipment. The middle of the floor was reserved for dancing whilst groups of people congregated around the edges in small groups. Everyone was dressed smartly. This was a much more formal event than the one before Christmas.

"Hiya Yuuki!"

Rebecca was hurrying towards her. The first thing Yuuki noticed was her revealing backless dress. Its sparkly emerald coating reflected every light source like a glitter ball, and its risqué design left little to the imagination. Rebecca also had all of her hair tied up, as opposed to her usual style of leaving the left side loose.

"Wow you look so pretty, turn around, turn around." Yuuki complied without argument. "(Squeal) I can't wait for Iain to see you."

Yuuki reddened at the compliment. Approaching the pair was Alistair, Becky's boyfriend. He was wearing a well fitting tuxedo, making it difficult for her not to stare.

"Konbanwa Yuuki-chan," he said casually.

"H-Hi Senpai."

"Do you have a cold?"

The remark made Yuuki realise she was blushing. She glanced away and weakly claimed it was her makeup.

"Let's dance Al," interrupted Becky in a demanding tone. Almost immediately they were gone.

After strolling around the room Yuuki realised that Iain had yet to arrive. He never shows early, she mused. Fortunately her friend Senga was present. She was clad in a one shoulder maxi dress and was leaning heavily against a wall. She appeared to be alone and was quietly sipping from a plastic cup while watching the events around her.

"Hi Senga."

"Hello Yuuki."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic," commented Yuuki.

"That's because I'm not. How prancing around like idiots wearing stupid clothes makes anyone excited I'll never know."

"Then why did you come?"

Senga became flustered, "my dad knew there was something on and told me to go. He thinks it's good for me."

'It couldn't hurt'. Yuuki reassured her friend and talked to her while she waited for Iain to arrive. Ten minutes passed and he had yet to show. She started to worry. More time elapsed. Yuuki didn't have a watch on, but the number of songs and the change in people dancing provided a good estimate. She turned down an offer from a random guy she didn't know and decided to look for her boyfriend. Iain had to be close by. Just as she reached the door he appeared.

"Ah, good evening Yuuki. I apologise for my late arrival."

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"I was talking with Terrance."

"Was everything okay?"

"…yes."

That answer didn't fill her with confidence. After a few minutes Yuuki remembered that this was the first social event at school since Lorraine's death. It had to be troubling him. Normally Terrance would be the centre of attention and act without reservation however she knew there was more to him than that.

Yuuki and Iain moved to the floor and joined the other people that were dancing, but she found herself thinking about Terry. She continued to glance around hoping to see him.

"Is something troubling you?"

"Huh?"

"You appear to be preoccupied," stated Iain in a matter-of-fact manner.

"I'm worried about Terrance. Can you see where he is?"

"He is not attending tonight. He was intending to spend the evening at a location only he and Lorraine knew."

'A place only they knew.' Yuuki stopped moving to think. She recalled Terry had once taken her to a secret, secluded spot off Greyfriars Road. He had done so to apologise for something although what that was she couldn't remember. It must have been trivial, she silently decided.

"I think I know where he is. I'm sorry I need to speak with him."

"Why don't we go together?" suggested Iain. "There is little value in me staying if you aren't here."

Yuuki nodded. She told Rebecca and Senga that they were leaving, which resulted in various innuendos, before grabbing their coats and stepping out into the darkening streets of Bishopmill.

To save on journey time, Yuuki and Iain had ordered a taxi to transfer them from Bishopmill Academy in the west, to Greyfriars Road at the eastern extremity of town. Yuuki took the lead. She tried to remember the exact route Terry had shown her. Eventually she spotted the dirt path they had walked along. It was more awkward this time as she was wearing heeled shoes which continued to become stuck in the ground. Then they were met by a thick hedge and an open wooden gate with the sign 'do not enter' attached to it.

"Wait here," said Yuuki towards Iain as she stepped through.

Sitting on the dirt, dressed in plain, loose fitting clothing, was Terry. He was hugging his legs and looking over the biblical garden and the crystal blue stream from his vantage point on the hill. It was dark but the sights below were well lit as outdoor lights had been switched on. Yuuki moved beside him.

"Hi Terrance."

He physically jumped and his face was immediately panicked until he finally recognised her. With a broad artificial smile he stood up and eyed her closely.

"Meow, you look hot. If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you I'd have five cents."

Yuuki saw through his playful flirting. No-one sits alone in the dark wrapped up in a ball without feeling somewhat depressed.

"Do you want to talk?"

"We can talk about anything baby," he replied in an overly confident tone. "Let's start with what you're doing later."

"You're thinking about Lorraine aren't you?"

The smug look on Terry's face changed into something darker. He returned to silently staring at the garden. Yuuki, afraid of saying something that would hurt him, stood beside him and did the same. It was a beautiful view. All one hundred and ten flowers and plants that were mentioned in the bible were on display and arranged neatly. This was a romantic place, especially with the stars above and the nearly full moon in the sky.

A couple of minutes went by before Terrance spoke. He didn't look at her directly.

"It shouldn't bother me that she's gone. She's been gone for months now and yet I can't seem to get over it. In the days that followed I couldn't laugh or smile or feel anything, but then, without realising it, I started doing these things, and since I was acting the way I used to, I thought that I would stop missing her. But it doesn't work that way. The more I seem to move on, the more I think about her. I just want her to come back."

There were tears in his eyes. Yuuki hugged him tightly and patted his back. It seemed their roles had reversed from a few weeks earlier. Back then it was she who couldn't stop crying, and him comforting her.

"A part of you and me will always miss her," whispered Yuuki, "but she wanted you to be happy more than anything. She loved you with all her heart. I know it isn't much, but I'm here for you, just like Iain, Becky, Senga, Daigo, James and Priss. We want to see you happy too. You deserve to be happy."

She felt Terry nodding his head into her shoulder. When he pulled away his eyes were red and puffy. He let out a forced laugh. "It's hard to believe you're the same girl from last August. Sorry for ruining your evening, I bet Iain was ticked off. I'm going home now. If I stay here I might discourage some wandering lovers."

He rubbed his face with the sleeve on his jacket, offered a smile and slowly walked away. Yuuki didn't know if she had helped or not but if his suffering had eased just a little then it was worthwhile. She gazed at the garden and listened to the soft trickling of water running by for a few minutes.

"It would appear that Terrance is more content now."

Yuuki turned around and saw Iain standing there. She had forgotten about him. "I'm sorry about the dance. If we hurry then we might catch the end."

"Terrance suggested a better solution." Iain offered out his hand towards her. When she took it she felt him move close to her and touch her waist. He then began moving slowly from side to side whilst humming.

The pair slowly waltzed in the dark.


	74. Chapter 18 The Last Days of Peace 3

Sunday, June 28th, 2015 – 10:49  
Rab Dala's Salad Bar

Yuuki opened the door and smiled warmly as another pair of satisfied customers left the shop. Despite her initial reservations she found working at Rab Dala's Salad Bar very enjoyable. Wiping down desks, taking orders and sweeping up didn't feel like much of a chore, indeed the only downside to this job was the occasional rude customer, but they would often be asked to leave or behave themselves by a manager.

Today was proceeding in much the same way as yesterday. Because the menus were simplistic and static they were very easy for Yuuki to memorise which made her comfortable dealing with anyone that came. That was until two unusual people entered.

"You're right, she is here," stated a male voice.

"Of course I'm right," retorted a harsh woman, "I know everything."

Yuuki heard this couple enter but didn't pay them much attention. She was at the far side of the store and let the other waitress who was working greet them.

"Hello, how can I help you today?"

"We want her to take our order."

"Yuuki is a little busy right now, but I would be happy to-"

"I said I want her."

Hearing the commotion Yuuki turned around. Her heart sank. Standing at the doorway to the shop, wearing a white robe de style dress and a black suit respectively, were Olivia and Oscar. She hurried over and relieved her colleague.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I want to eat plants!" replied Oscar, "and drink that mixture of fruits, what do you call them, a 'smoothie'."

"Can't you do that in the Velvet Room?" asked Yuuki.

"We could," answered Olivia, "but I wanted you to fetch them for me."

The content expression on the goddess's attractive face irritated Yuuki greatly however there was nothing she could do. After showing them to a secluded table, she handed out a basic menu and attempted to sneak away. Oscar prevented her.

"What are these numbers next to the item?"

"That's the price."

"Oh…what is price?"

"How much something costs."

"Oh…what is cost?"

"How much money you need before you can have something."

"Oh…what is-"

"If you don't have money then you can't eat!" insisted Yuuki.

"Oscar, use that bag your mother left you."

Yuuki looked on nervously as Oscar reached into his pocket. He pulled out a blue coloured sack and proceeded to empty out pennies onto the table. It didn't stop. A constant stream of copper slowly formed into a cone shaped mountain as more rained down. Customers at other tables began looking towards them as the noise of clashing coins continued.

"T-That's enough," motioned Yuuki.

"But this is only nineteen thousand eight hundred and twenty six pennies. I need another thirty five thousand, four hundred and sixty one to purchase everything on this list."

"You're not supposed to buy everything," snapped Yuuki, "just what you want."

"Oh."

She sighed heavily before having an idea. If Oscar was able to make money out of nothing, then he could give her enough to stop working. He could pay off their mortgage, cover any outstanding debts and maybe allow them an expensive holiday. Yuuki abandoned the idea as quickly as it came to her. Not only was it unethical, but the effort of carrying millions of copper coins to the bank would be too much for her. Besides, Olivia would call her a 'stupid human' for such a self centred thought.

Yuuki brought over the orders Olivia and Oscar had made. When they were done eating, the pair pulled out mirrors from their pockets. Olivia stretched hers over her head and disappeared underneath, however Oscar hesitated. He moved towards Yuuki, ignoring the incredulous looks from the shop's other customers.

"Master has never had a fully human assistant before," he said nervously. "He might like the idea. Olivia will be leaving soon, and we could use someone who understands this world. So…would you like to come back with me?"

The offer caught her off guard. The Velvet Room was such a mysterious place that Yuuki couldn't imagine what it would be like to live there. It was a form of reality different from her own, making her curious, but at the same time she knew she didn't belong there. Running away with Oscar may have sounded exciting, but in truth it was another way of escaping her responsibilities. Besides, the prospect of life without Iain, her brother, her parents or her friends didn't appeal to her, no matter how wonderful it might seem.

"I'm sorry Oscar, I can't go there. But you could stay in this world if you liked. We could be friends and you could learn everything for yourself."

He shook his head, "my mother and father will return one day, so I need to wait for them."

With a melancholy expression he stretched his mirror above his head and vanished underneath. She felt sorry for him. Perhaps if she hadn't met Iain she would have said 'yes', but she would never be certain. Yuuki stared at where they had been. Oscar had always professed a fondness for her, but did this mean his feelings were stronger than friendship or admiration? Olivia had mentioned that he was three years old, which meant she would have been his first crush. The thought made her happy.

"Er Yuuki." Yuuki saw her fellow waitress staring nervously at her. "What just happened?"

Yuuki grinned before answering. "That was a goddess and her trainee. They always leave for another dimension like that."

aaa

Friday, July 3rd, 2015 – 09:12  
Bishopmill Academy

This was the last day of term.

The past ten and a half months had been the most exciting, demanding and enlightening of her young life, but the biggest challenge was only a day away. For Yuuki this was the calm before the storm, even though most of her fellow students were completely unaware. As she waited in the assembly hall for Mrs Simpson to give her end of term speech Yuuki became reminiscent about everything that had happened to her.

It all began when she and her family arrived in the Scottish town of Bishopmill on the 16th of August 2014. Over that weekend Yuuki became aware of the other world, Igor and the mysterious woman. Back then she didn't understand the significance of these encounters.

At the beginning of the school term she made two friends; Rebecca Walsh and Agnes 'Senga' Ferguson. They would become very important people to her, for when the murders started it was they who fought beside her against the shadows to prevent an even greater catastrophe. Over time their numbers would grow, first with Iain, then Daigo, then James, then Lorraine and Terrance, and finally Priscilla. This group of nine adopted the name ASH and silently protected Bishopmill and beyond from the menace that was the shadows.

Naturally Yuuki had memorable times with each of them. Her argument with Becky which threatened to end their friendship, the suffering Senga went through when Paula died, her meeting and falling in love with Iain, her comforting of Daigo when their father was ill, the conversation with James when she ordered him to stay, the time Lorraine made her dress in lingerie in Edinburgh, the talk with Terrance when they became friends again, and the struggles Priss went through when her past was made public. Some of these times were difficult however they had made her stronger and wiser. Yuuki knew she would be a poorer person if it were not for those experiences.

There was a period when she lost all self confidence and couldn't destroy shadows. And then, after learning she had created the other world and was responsible for everyone's death, she found it difficult to find absolution and move on. The most painful moments however both involved her parents. That time when her mother was moments away from committing suicide was permanently locked in her mind, as was her father's near fatal heart attack and subsequent operations. She had never felt so scared and alone.

Mixed in with this sadness were happier memories. The lazy days she spent with everyone, the visit from her pen pal Haruka, the karaoke nights and mini golf all caused her to smile fondly. And most special to her was her times with Iain. Whenever he held her close, the time he said 'I love you' and when he first met her parents each commanded a place in her heart.

In truth so many little events had occurred that it was impossible to recall them all, but each, in their own way, had influenced and shaped who she was. Yuuki knew she wasn't the same person that had arrived with no more ambition than 'be happy and interesting', too much had happened for that to be true. A new determination was in her soul. She wanted to carry on living, she wanted to defeat the shadows, and she wanted to face her other self.

"Earth to Yuuki, anyone home?"

"Huh, oh, sorry Senga, did I miss anything?"

"The assembly is over. Did you sleep through the whole thing?"

"Sorry, I guess I still zone out sometimes."

Senga sighed before her eyes became more sympathetic. "We're free to leave now. We're meeting up in Green Park tomorrow night before midnight. I think everyone wants to be alone until then."

Yuuki nodded and made a note in her phone. She understood perfectly why her colleagues were anxious. This could very well be the last night any of them would ever have for no mortal knew what they were about to face.

However she knew of a place beyond this mortal coil. Yuuki decided to visit the Velvet Room one last time.

aaa

She smiled in irony at her perfect landing. This was the first time Yuuki had come here without falling onto her shoulder or butt and it was a greatly satisfying experience, even though this would probably be her last visit. At least Olivia wouldn't be able to make fun of her. She looked towards the bar at the side of the Velvet Room hoping to see the goddess however she was strangely absent. Only Igor was present making her wonder where his assistants could be.

"The time is nearly upon us, my dear young lady."

"What is going to happen?" asked Yuuki firmly.

"Your shadow self will appear to challenge you and is intending to fuse your two realities," replied Igor. "The home of whoever remains shall become the home for humanity. There can be no compromise."

"But how can I defeat her," pleaded Yuuki, "she was much stronger than me."

"The strength of your shadow cannot exceed your own. However you must fulfil your true potential and harness that which shields you from the hardships of life if you wish to succeed."

"My persona."

Yuuki realised how hopelessly ignorant she was. Despite struggling and fighting for so long she didn't understand what the other world or her personas were. She had one more question although she was slightly afraid of asking.

"Can I win?"

Igor paused, "there may be a chance," he answered, "although the odds of your triumph are slim."

Yuuki nodded her head. This was the first time he had given her a positive response. Over the past two weeks her and her friends had been training at night inside various closed spaces. Each fight had made them slightly stronger, improving their chances of preventing the void. Yuuki was sent back to reality. The fact that there was any hope was something she could hold onto.

aaa

Saturday, July 4th, 2015 – 00:00  
Seafield Crescent

Yuuki stood on a bridge over the Spynie River. She couldn't see the water due to the closed space that surrounded it, but its opaque surface offered an imperfect reflection of herself. There was complete silence around her giving her a chance to think.

In twenty four hours the mysterious woman would return and attempt to merge reality with the other world. This would certainly spell the end of civilisation, for the only defence from a horde of shadows was a persona, and there was no-one other than themselves who possessed such a being. All of humanity's modern technology would become useless against them for without electricity there was nothing.

Yuuki wondered if the shadows would appear randomly across the globe or spread from Bishopmill. If it were the later then the human race could survive an extra few weeks or months. Perhaps by that time someone would have come up with a means of fighting the shadows, although it was a faint hope. The only sure way of ending the other world was to stop the mysterious woman. The vision Igor had shown her during her first visit to the Velvet Room was of a field being overrun by darkness, which was likely to be the fate of the entire planet if they failed.

At this moment she saw a light moving towards her from the centre of town. A nostalgic smile came to her. Yuuki didn't need to see his face to know it was Iain. It seemed he always knew when she was on this bridge, although considering what was going to happen tomorrow it wasn't unexpected. He approached without any hesitation and waved calmly.

"For a while I thought you weren't going to come," said Yuuki playfully.

"Were you expecting me?"

"Maybe."

The two stood next to one another against the bridge railing. She looked at him as he gazed upwards at the stars through his glasses. His expression was unnervingly serene, as though he was without a care in the world.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"About the void," clarified Yuuki.

"Ah, I have some concerns."

"You're really good at hiding them. To be honest I'm finding it difficult just standing still. I feel like shaking, but I'm afraid that if I start I won't be able to stop."

She hoped he would say something comforting, but instead Iain remained silent. He probably didn't know what words to use. Yuuki couldn't blame him. If the roles had been reversed then she would be dumbstruck too. Yuuki came to the conclusion that thinking about it was only making things worse and she duly changed the subject.

"What would you like to do during the summer?"

Iain glanced towards her. "I'll most likely spend much of my time studying."

"We should do something together," insisted Yuuki. "Maybe we could go somewhere. A nice holiday would do us good. We could lie on a beach next to the ocean, or reach the summit of a mountain, or go sightseeing. We could go to Port Island and visit Haruka, I'm sure she'd like that. We can do anything we want."

"I'd like to visit Japan," whispered Iain.

"Then that's what we'll do, although I'll need to save up first. Finding a hotel shouldn't be too difficult but it's an expensive town."

She placed her hand onto his. "Do you ever think about us in the future?"

Iain gulped, "occasionally."

"How do you see us?"

His cheeks appeared to turn mildly red. "Together."

Yuuki giggled. She saw him look at her with a confused expression and apologised. For all the time they had spent together she didn't know he could give such a cheesy and hopelessly romantic answer. Her gaze lifted upwards to the tapestry of the midnight sky.

"I see us in a place where the sun is always warm and the grass is green. There'd always be a cool breeze and the stars would shine at night. Our children could run around in a field outside, and our parents would stay close by and visit us now and then. And we'd always be happy because there'd be no reason to be sad. Everyone special to us would be there. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yes, yes it would."

Yuuki touched his face gently and he did the same to her. They closed their eyes, slowly leaned closer to one another and kissed. When their embrace ended she stared longingly towards Iain.

"I don't want tonight to end."

Just as she was about to lean in close again Yuuki noticed something moving on the far side of the bridge. It couldn't be the wind as the other world was still in place. She told Iain to summon his persona as she hurried towards it. As she approached she noticed something else move. Her heart began racing as she pulled out her cell phone and prepared to fight. When she reached the end of the street however, she saw what it was.

"Terrance, Rebecca, Daigo? What are you three doing here?"

"It wasn't just us," proclaimed her brother, "Priss and James are over there."

"And Senga," added Becky.

"Why are you all here?" yelled Yuuki.

"We thought you two were going to do it so we were watching," replied Terrance.

"We weren't going to watch!" insisted Senga.

"I was."

"Do none of you realise how horribly inappropriate it is to spy on others?"

"More inappropriate than doing it on a bridge?"

"We weren't doing anything Rebecca!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because we, we were talking!"

Yuuki pouted and folded her arms. Her friends didn't seem to understand how she felt. Iain walked over however he didn't appear flustered at all.

"Good evening everyone."

"Don't just say hello!" complained Yuuki. "Say something."

"Ah, yes, I recommend we return to our homes for some rest."

"We'll enjoy plenty of sleep after tomorrow," stated Senga.

"That's right," added Rebecca, "once we beat whatever the void is the other world will go away and we'll live happily ever after."

"Defeating the 'void' might not be so simple, although if we do lose then nothing will be able to bother us anymore."

"But we will win," declared Daigo. "The good guys always defeat the baddies, it's the law."

"…"

Although she wanted to share her brother's sentiments Yuuki couldn't be sure. She knew from Igor that the outcome of this fight would ultimately be decided by whether or not she could fulfil her 'true potential'. Everything rested on this one point. If she couldn't unravel this mystery before the end of that battle then their defeat was inevitable. Yuuki inhaled deeply in the hope of remaining calm. Tomorrow was going to be the most important day of her life.

Her life, and the lives of everyone she cared about, depended on her.

End of chapter 18


	75. Chapter 19 The End 1

Saturday, July 4th, 2015 – 22:14  
Hashimoto Residence

This was the day. Yuuki knew that if they couldn't overcome 'the void' then they would never see tomorrow. Her nerves were at breaking point. All of their struggles and hardships would come down to this single moment, and that thought terrified her.

She stared into the mirror in the corner of her room. Standing before her, dressed plainly save for the cross her mother had given to her for her birthday, was an apprehensive young woman. Yuuki noticed her black hair was now as long as when she first arrived, but little else appeared the same. She had lost weight and her figure had matured, however the change was something less tangible. Yuuki's thoughts turned towards the other members of the Afterschool Shadow Hunters, starting with her brother.

Daigo had been unusually quiet around the house. This was the first day of their summer holidays and yet he stayed in his room, playing video games and eating salty snacks. She had left him alone to think but soon the time came for them to leave. Yuuki chapped at his door and stepped inside.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, at least, I think so."

"Don't worry about tonight," said Yuuki calmly, "if we each do our best then I'm sure things will work out."

"Y-Yeah, you're right."

Yuuki patted his shoulder and nodded confidently. In truth she was probably more scared than he was, but she didn't want him to know that. The pair left their house together and made their way to Green Park, where everyone else was waiting for them.

The traffic on the roads was very light, making the journey shorter than normal, and there weren't many people loitering in the park. Yuuki wished she had confirmed with Senga exactly where they were intending to meet, however there was more than enough time to look for their friends. Daigo soon spotted them congregated around a bench. The siblings stepped off their bikes as they drew closer.

"Hiya Yuuki, hi Daigo," yelled Becky much more loudly than necessary. "We were just telling embarrassing stories about ourselves, why don't you go next?"

"Do you really think we would fall for that?" answered Yuuki.

"It's true," insisted Rebecca, "I was telling them about the time that I was in a pizza place with Al and I spilt tomato sauce on my top and I whipped it straight off. Thank goodness it wasn't on my skirt."

"Could you please not tell stories like that when my little brother is around?"

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Senga. Yuuki counted everyone expect James as present and wondered where he was.

"He'll join us later," answered Priss, "he will be bringing his vehicle with him should we need to travel."

And so for the next 80 minutes, the seven present members of ASH swapped stores amongst each other. It was mostly Rebecca and Daigo reliving stupid or funny things they had done in the past, however Terrance, Senga and occasionally Priscilla joined in too.

The mood was upbeat and positive, without anyone making a negative comment or mentioning the danger they were about to face, as though they had tacitly agreed to pretend everything was normal. But time wouldn't stop for them, and the clock continued on its relentless march towards midnight. As the other world approached, Becky climbed on top of the park bench they had gathered round and made a declaration.

"Everyone, this might sound weird, but I've kinda enjoyed the last year or so. It was tough at times, but, well, I'm really glad we're all friends."

"Thank goodness none of us are diabetic," said Senga, "that much sugar could have killed."

"Come on Senga, just admit it, you've having fun too."

"Well…I suppose there are worse things I could be doing."

Rebecca and Daigo laughed warmly, which encouraged the rest of them to do likewise. It was a surreal moment for Yuuki. She was scared about what they were about to encounter and yet she was snickering as loudly as any of them. Although she would have liked a few minutes to think things over Yuuki believed spending her final free moments with her friends was more worthwhile. This was what she was fighting to protect.

"Come on guys!" cheered Becky, "this is our independence day!"

"Great, you're using obscure movie references now," sneered Senga.

"It was a game too!"

Within seconds the artificial glow coming from outside the park was extinguished. The sky was hidden from view behind impossibly thick storm clouds and there was no hint of light anywhere except from their jackets. The laughter they had been sharing turned eerily silent and the humid conditions fell cold. The other world had arrived. The battle against the void was about to begin.

"Jim said he would meet us at the east gate," explained Priscilla, "we should probably go there first."

Senga nodded and soon everyone was jogging at a brisk pace. Yuuki felt her heartbeat quicken. It wasn't her exertions but adrenaline which made her anxious. She glanced towards Iain, who was running alongside her.

"Can you detect anything?"

"Yes, there is an extremely powerful entity located at the centre of town."

This was where the 'void', and by extension, the mysterious woman had to be. The group increased their pace. When they arrived at James' vehicle they noticed him fighting against two Maya shadows. He defeated them easily, although his breathing was laboured.

"Are you alright?" asked Priscilla.

"They tried to catch me off guard. I think these beasties are everywhere."

"We need to be in the centre of town," stated Yuuki, "is the van working?"

"Its fine," motioned James, "get in."

The persona users clambered into the back with the exception of Iain who was providing directions from the first passenger seat. The vehicle moved away and began the short journey towards the High Street. Every bump and indentation on the road could be felt, including some violent shocks. Senga shouted through towards the front.

"Are you two trying to hit everything you can?"

"There are a high volume of shadows present," calmly replied Iain. "Avoiding them is difficult."

"This is like the old days," bellowed Terrance, "Senga moaning about anything, us cooped up in the back, good times."

"Will you shut up?"

The van came to an abrupt halt, throwing everyone in the back on top of one another. Yuuki could feel Terrance underneath her, and what she presumed to be Becky's chest on her back. The doors were opened from the outside and slowly the six of them were free to leave. They had stopped in the middle of the High Street beside the multiplex cinema.

"This is where the energy source is coming from," explained Iain as he pointed towards the modern building next to them. As they approached the entrance a hoard of shadows burst through the extended glass panelling. They were over two dozen in number and varied in type. The most notable were a fire and an ice beetle, a Basan, a Jorogumo, a Basilisk, a dragon and, most worrying for Yuuki, a Kaguya.

The fight started before she could give out any instructions. Priscilla was immediately attacked by the two beetles and three random Maya. She managed to dodge their intentions and force some of them back with a sweeping gust of air. Although heavily outnumbered, Priss was able to stay calm and scan her situation. She quickly recognised the fire beetle and two of the Mayas as being vulnerable to her ice and wind techniques and focused on them. Her attempts were dispersed over a wide area, which meant they each registered a hit at the loss of power. Soon the number of her enemies began to drop, with only the blue ice beetle and a lone yellow Maya remaining.

Daigo was more aggressive at the beginning of the conflict and managed to place himself amongst their enemies and unleash an almighty attack. This weakened many of the shadows however none fell. He was instantly set upon by a Gashadokuro and was tossed away to the side. The impact hurt him as he was rubbing his back and shoulder, however when the intimidating skeleton like shadow approached to strike him again he quickly returned to his feet. The only thing which could defeat this enemy was overwhelming force, and Daigo set about distracting and wearing it down until someone else could help him.

Iain remained as uninvolved as he could. He wasn't quick on his feet and couldn't handle physical impacts well, making this melee especially hazardous for him. Realising his vulnerability Iain concentrated on defence. Whenever a shadow approached him he would stun it in place and retreat back. The slight benefit of this strategy was that he drew a number of their enemies away from his colleagues, although he wasn't capable of defeating them alone.

Rebecca wanted to help her friends but found the chaos around her made that temporarily impossible. First the Jorogumo spider woman attacked her, and then the Basilisk, neither of whom she could beat. The weaker accompanying shadows were the focus of her counter-attacks and she managed to down two and hurt three more.

Like Daigo, Senga began by rushing towards the mass of enemies before her. Her first ambition was the dragon which towered at the rear. She charged through a gaggle of Maya and chess pieces until she was in direct opposition to her target. It attempted to scold her with fire but Senga managed to dodge and counter. The dragon reeled before taking to the air. There wasn't much space in which to operate, limiting the effectiveness of this strategy. Following its flight pattern with her eyes Senga managed to predict where it was heading and launched a devastating assault. It hit squarely, forcing the shadow from the sky. She hurried towards the dragon as it lay momentarily helpless on the ground and completely annihilated it with one concentrated effort.

James began the fight in a hesitant manner. He initially wanted to follow after Daigo, but recognising how dangerous this strategy was he wisely chose to remain back. This invited enemies on to him. Although he wasn't against any of their 'stronger' opponents, James did have the greatest volume of adversaries pitted against him. They attacked in short, sharp bursts making it impossible for him to dodge, however his responses were usually enough to destroy the nearest Maya or chess piece that challenged him. Although outnumbered, James was the first to defeat all his initial targets and be able to help his colleagues.

The Basan, along with three chess pieces, concentrated on Terrance Clyde. He wasn't fleet footed enough to avoid their attentions however his persona had no natural weaknesses which limited the damage he received. Terry concentrated on the pawns and rook first, as he was capable of destroying them. The fowl like Basan was vulnerable only to electricity, which would be more difficult for him to overcome. Soon his primary rivals fell, although not without him taking many hard impacts.

Yuuki was faced with what she considered the most dangerous enemy of the group, the Kaguya. Dressed as a beautiful woman in a silk kimono, this shadow was capable of charming a persona user and turning them against their allies. If it did so in this situation, then it would almost certainly result in their defeat. Yuuki evoked Coatlicue and attacked from distance. She soon realised this strategy would take too long as other, less potent shadows, were continuing to barrage her and her friends.

The only chance of success was to get in close. Yuuki focused her energy into one strike as she approached. Her plan was to destroy the Kaguya before it could charm her. Ignoring the possible danger Yuuki waited until she believed she was sufficiently close and gave everything she had into one concentrated blow. She witnessed the first embers of this attack before everything became blurry.

"Sis, sis!"

Yuuki glanced to her right and saw Daigo screaming at her. Almost immediately the Gashadokuro he had been fighting swung one of its mighty arms towards her. She managed to get out of its way just in time and counter with fire. A quick glance told Yuuki that the number of enemies had been reduced from a second earlier, leading her to believe she had been momentarily charmed.

The Basilisk was threatening Becky and Senga, and thus Yuuki selected this as her next target. It was weak to poison, making her persona Damballa perfect for this encounter. She evoked the twin snake creature and told her friends to assist the others. The Basilisk revealed an additional technique as it snapped a vicious strike using its mouth. It surprised Yuuki and forced her to the ground. She rolled back and returned to her feet. By maintaining her distance she was able to safely destroy her opponent with a cloud of poison gas.

The blue ice beetle, the Gashadokuro and the Basan fell in quick succession, and the shadows that had been chasing Iain were defeated comfortably by James. This first encounter of the night was over. Everyone was labouring heavily with their hands on their knees and their heads dropped. Yuuki moved towards Iain.

"Are there (pant) anymore coming?"

"All that remains is the energy source," he answered between breaths, "although a large proportion of the shadows which were spreading throughout the city have begun congregating towards this location."

Translating this to mean they didn't have much time, Yuuki started walking towards what remained of the cinema doors and stepped inside its darkened entrance section. Every direction appeared visually to be the same as normality except for one screening room. It had an extravagant, fifteen foot arched gateway with gold trimmings and lush burgundy curtains. Iain unnecessarily confirmed that something was residing inside. Yuuki stepped through.

On the other side was a lavish theatre with a lone figure standing on the stage. It was the mysterious woman. She was draped in her black cloak however the hood had been lowered to reveal a face identical to Yuuki's. Yuuki glanced back to find that only Terrance, James and Senga had followed her.

"Where are the others?"

James scanned behind him before attempting to step back through the door. They were trapped. It appeared as though only they four were to face the mysterious woman. Tentatively, the quartet tiptoed between the endless rows of burgundy chairs, their footsteps echoing in the vast, chandelier lit hall. Yuuki's doppelganger remained motionless as they approached until they reached a distance of around ten meters, when she abruptly spoke in a commanding voice.

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players."

"Great," muttered Senga cynically, "another theatrical nutbar."

"You are wrong," replied the mysterious woman, "I, Yuuki, have no interest in drama beyond a cursory glance, although the scene is now set so marvellously. The two 'Yuukis', the real and the illusion, are now locked together to decide the fate of the world."

"Where are the rest of my friends?" demanded Yuuki.

"You were becoming greedy 'illusion'," stated the doppelganger, "eight against one isn't very fair. Be grateful I permitted any at all. Regardless, these three are more than enough to prove my point. You cannot defeat me, for I am the true essence of what you are, and all your masks shall fall to me."

At this moment Yuuki felt something deep inside. It was an empty feeling she had experienced once before. Both Senga and Terry had rushed forward to attack the mysterious woman, only to be struck back by its persona. It was Monkey.

"This one belongs to me."

Yuuki desperately pulled out her phone and attempted to summon her version of Monkey, but nothing showed. It seemed her persona had been stolen from her, and was now being used against her friends. Yuuki shivered slightly. How could she defeat anything without her personas?

"Yuuki," yelled James, "can you use Tamamo-no-Mae?"

The sharp voice managed to calm her nerves. Yuuki pressed '4'. To her relief a tower of blue formed and her beautiful, kimono clad persona appeared from within. Her other self had only stolen one.

"Use it against her!"

Once again Yuuki did as she was told. Monkey was susceptible to charm, and she used this knowledge to make it confused and hesitant. James acted as a shield whilst Senga and Terrance unleashed a sequence of co-ordinated attacks until it finally faded away.

"Now for number five."

The mysterious woman generated another of Yuuki's personas, Coatlicue. The fire goddess stood on the stage next to its new master with a terrible glint in its eyes. Yuuki checked and realised she could no longer access this persona or Monkey, leaving her with only seven. She steadied herself and thought critically. Coatlicue was vulnerable to ice and thus to Senga. Yuuki evoked her ice specialist, Damballa, and stepped to the front.

Fighting against a persona was different from a shadow. The limits of a shadow were consistent and easy to define, however personas were linked more closely to a human psyche, and thus harder to understand. They were not unbeatable, just more difficult to anticipate. Yuuki noticed Coatlicue was focusing its attentions onto Senga and used this moment to attack.

Damballa wasn't vulnerable to fire meaning that she could afford to trade blows with the flame coated goddess. It wasn't long before it succumbed to the combination of Yuuki and Senga's advances.

"Four."

Yuuki's persona Damballa vanished from her side and transferred itself next to the mysterious woman. A sensation of loss swept over Yuuki. It was as if a part of her essence was being stolen against her will. She breathed deeply and attempted to concentrate.

"She's counting down," stated Terry, "if we can beat the three after this one then her fine ass is ours."

"Keep your eyes up," snapped Senga.

Ice wasn't a weakness to any of them making Damballa less of a threat than Coatlicue however it was a stronger, more versatile persona which had the added ability to poison. Immediately it used this technique which forced everyone to retreat further into the audience section of the theatre. Yuuki awakened Ukko and commenced a long range salvo of electricity. Terrance did the same. Damballa chased after them, although it never came within range to hurt them, resulting in its demise.

"Three."

Yuuki waited to see which of her personas was going to be taken from her. She realised that her ability to fight was beginning to diminish as every wave restricted her options. When Erebus appeared it left her with Pangu, Tamamo-no-Mae, Ukko, Lila and Jack Frost.

"It's weak against fire," declared James, "you take it Terry and I'll cover you."

Terrance gave a weary reply before moving forward. He was beginning to tire. Although he had no natural weaknesses he lacked stamina and that was starting to show. Yuuki awakened Pangu and joined in his attack.

The fight against Erebus took longer than the previous skirmishes. Neither Terry nor Yuuki could deliver telling blows and they had to be vigilant against the violent 'darkness' that their enemy regularly released. After a great deal of time and effort they managed to overcome Erebus, but two more opponents were scheduled to appear.

"Two."

Their next rival was Ukko, her electric specialist. Yuuki had often considered this to be her strongest persona and was concerned about facing it without Erebus. She felt James offer a healing wave to her, Senga and Terry before he took the lead. It would be the two of them, along with Senga, facing this foe.

Senga attempted to distract Ukko with a series of physical strikes. Simultaneously James and Yuuki positioned themselves at different sides of the persona and attacked with wind, causing it to lose balance. A quick glanced towards the mysterious woman revealed she was neither hurt nor perturbed. As Yuuki edged closer she felt herself being frozen in place and unable to move. A bolt of lightning hit her firmly, causing her to yelp in pain. James attempted an attack but befell the same fate. Ukko was using status effects to freeze them.

Over and over the pattern repeated. Yuuki would be on the verge of an attack when her former persona would force her to stop and unleash violent bursts against her. James and Senga were in a similar state leaving Terry as the only one unharmed, however he was too exhausted to help them. The force of these efforts caused Yuuki's body to become bruised and weakened, however a faint hope swelled within as the length of time she remained motionless drew shorter with each cycle.

Eventually James and Yuuki were able to release powerful gusts of air as the persona struggled to maintain its control over them. Senga too was able to hit it physically, forcing it to become more defensive. As though realising that its stun attack was no longer effective, Ukko abandoned the technique and instead created a constant stream of electrical shocks against Yuuki and her friends.

The power of its perpetual onslaughts was imposing. It had suffered a great deal of damage and yet was still capable of holding its own against them. Yuuki felt her body become drained of all its strength. Both James and Senga were shaky on their feet despite continuing to return strikes. It seemed the winner would be decided by who would last the longest. Terrance moved next to them and began weakly adding to their efforts. His face was full of grimace but he must have realised how important and delicately balanced this fight was. Finally, after much effort, the arduous battle was over.

"Impressive," said the mysterious woman, although it was impossible to tell how sincere she was, "you managed to endure longer than I expected. In a way I'll be sad to see you die. You were, at the very least, entertaining."

"You only have one more persona to steal," snapped Senga aggressively, "when its gone you're gone."

"True, although you are forgetting one small detail."

"What's that?"

"That persona is invincible."

Senga flinched for a moment before continuing her staring match with their enemy. Yuuki didn't join in the argument as she was attempting to gather what little strength she had. She felt completely drained. If this was to be their most powerful adversary then they stood little chance of winning.

"Come now, my true self."

Yuuki sensed something change inside of her. Her persona Pangu, which she had been using during the last few encounters, was now in the possession of her doppelganger. Her best form of defence and attack was lost. Yuuki evoked Lila and concentrated on healing her comrades. She was relying on them now to defeat their enemy.

Senga lunged desperately towards the multi creature beast only to be easily repelled. The same happened to James and Terrance, who were both desperately trying to inflict any kind of damage. But it was no good. Pangu was completely unharmed and was taunting them with its apathy. This lack of response caused each of Yuuki's colleagues to continue their increasingly frantic assaults until eventually, one by one, they were attacked for the briefest of moments and left slouching desolately on the ground.

The doppelganger raised her gaze. She stared at Yuuki with unblinking eyes. There wasn't a hint of sympathy or remorse on her face, only a calm, self assured aura. With a cruel smile remaining ever present, she stepped slowly towards Yuuki.

"You seemed scared."

The mysterious woman wetted her lips. Yuuki didn't know what to do. There was nowhere to run and no way to fight back. Without warning Pangu charged towards her and struck her firmly in her midriff. The impact forced her back several feet. The doppelganger continued her lazy approach. She called the Dragon to the fore. Immediately Yuuki was coated in flame.

"The day before yesterday I saw a rabbit."

Next the Turtle attacked and replaced the fire with paralysing ice.

"And yesterday a deer."

The Qilin produced a gust more powerful than any other Yuuki had experienced.

"And today you."

A bolt of lightning leapt from the Phoenix and sent a charge throughout her body. Yuuki breathed heavily. She felt she was being toyed with. Each attack was excruciatingly painful, but had only lasted a fraction of a second. She had no doubt that her clone could defeat her whenever she wanted. Struggling to her feet was all Yuuki could do.

"This is the true power of a persona," exclaimed the mysterious woman towards Yuuki, "this is what Igor hoped for you to create, but he never realised that I am the real Yuuki Hashimoto, and that only I could achieve this."

As though reacting to the words Senga made one more effort, which managed to cause a slight abrasion onto Pangu.

"It seems she still doesn't understand. Perhaps a full demonstration is required."

"Wait no!"

Yuuki heartfelt plea went unanswered as the Ape section of Pangu soured into the air and came crashing down on Senga. The dark haired girl stopped moving. James staggered onto his feet and ran towards it, only to be struck with an equally powerful blow and rendered unconscious. Finally, the ape marched towards Terrance, who was unable to run or fight back. It hovered over him, listened to his panicked final words, and then finished him. Yuuki closed her eyes and screamed loudly.

Three of her friends had died before her and she was about to be next. She couldn't save herself, and Iain, Daigo, Priscilla and Becky couldn't help her. This was the end. After all of their struggling, after all of their efforts this was to be her final moment. Without Pangu or her five most powerful personas there was no way she could fight back. There was nothing she could do.

"It may not be too late, my dear young lady."

Yuuki opened her eyes and found herself in the airship known as the Velvet Room. She looked around frantically, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Do not be alarmed, you are not dead yet."

A shiver ran down her back when Igor spoke those words. He carried on regardless. "Why did you create the other world?"

"This isn't the time for that!" she yelled. "My friends are dying!"

"Time is irrelevant to this place, and Master would only ask if it was important."

Yuuki glanced towards the bar and noticed Oscar standing there, holding a drink in his hands. His eyes were focused and serious. Yuuki nodded and tried to think.

"I don't know how I did it!"

"The question was 'why'."

"I don't know why! I guess because I wanted something to do. I wanted to be special or needed or interesting. I know that's a pathetic reason but I didn't realise this would happen! All I wanted was…to be happy."

"And which of your personas, my dear young lady, brings you joy?"

Her eyes opened wide. Suddenly she found herself back in the theatre with her other self and her former persona Pangu marching towards her. Yuuki glanced at her phone. There was only one persona which made her happy, and it was time to finally use him.

"Don't delay the inevitable," crowed the mysterious woman, "you cannot win."

"I can," retorted Yuuki. "You cannot defeat me, for I am the true essence of Yuuki Hashimoto. Come to me, Jack Frost!"

The white ball with a jester's hat and clown shoes appeared between them and waved happily. He leapt into the air and twirled.

"Do you think this worthless runt can save you?" jeered the mysterious woman. "You should accept death with more grace."

"Jack," said Yuuki softly, "do your best."

"Hee-ho mistress, Jack attack!"

He raised his hands and created a glow which produced a multicoloured butterfly. It hovered around Pangu dropping cute specks of light as it passed by. The giant ape tried to bat it away, however it couldn't make contact. Jack then created a legion of such creatures, each of whom swamped the overwhelmed ape and its menagerie of animal colleagues. Its movements became more wild and unpredictable, and for the first time the mysterious woman appeared frightened.

"How can that pathetic thing stop me?"

"Because that's what we're really like," stated Yuuki calmly. "Deep down we can be a bit childish and silly sometimes, and we can get lonely too, but we don't want to hurt anyone and we care about those around us, just like Jack. I thought I wanted to become somebody. I thought that changing my sky would make me special and that I could become happy. But I always was somebody, I always was special, and the power to be happy was always there. I don't need the other world anymore. This was a game, but it's over now."

"No, it can't be over, kill her Pangu!"

Despite her orders, Pangu couldn't move. Yuuki's other self was, like her persona, surrounded by countless butterflies. They fought against it, but there was nothing they could do. The walls of the grand theatre they were in slowly retreated towards their original size. Soon the stage was gone and replaced by a cinema screen, the extravagant doorway changed to a normal entrance, and the gentle hum of noise and traffic from outside its walls returned. The other world was over. Pangu continued its death throes until it dissipated away. Moments later the mysterious woman was gone too.

Yuuki gazed towards where her three colleagues had been lying. Their bodies had vanished. She fell to her knees. The nightmare of the shadows and the other world was over, but the fact that Senga, James and Terrance were gone was too much for her. Even if she had overcome her inner demons, how could she live in the knowledge that their deaths were her fault?

"Could I have used Jack Frost earlier?"

"Sis, sis!"

She heard her brother's cries but didn't turn around. Yuuki remained on her knees, silently contemplating what had happened.

"Hey sis, you did it! Where's Senga?"

Yuuki shook her head, and covered her face with her hands. No-one said anything until a male voice called towards them.

"I know where your friends are, and they are still alive."

Surprised Yuuki stood up and looked at the man. It was Oscar.


	76. Chapter 19 The End 2

Yuuki hurried towards him. She wiped away the tears from her eyes before speaking.

"Where are they?"

"I can take you to them," replied Oscar, "and if you go now then you might be able to rescue them, but it will be dangerous."

"Where are they?"

"They are being held in the underworld by Hel. Master told me that she was the one who gave you control over the shadows and is holding them in her lair. The only way to reach them is with me as your guide."

"Can my friends come too?" asked Yuuki, referring to Rebecca, Daigo et al.

"Yes, Master was quite insistent they accompany you."

"Excuse me," interrupted Rebecca, "what are you two talking about?"

"I'll explain on the way," answered Yuuki in a chipper and excited voice, "we need to hurry."

Oscar took a mirror from his pocket and stretched it out. When it reached approximately six foot in height and width he invited Yuuki to enter. She did so without hesitation and began tumbling towards the Velvet Room. Yuuki landed on her feet and immediately strode towards Igor. He was sitting at the end of the elongated room, tapping the tips of his fingers together at a rhythmic tempo.

"Well done, my dear young lady. You have matched my expectations of you. Your two worlds are no longer in threat of merging."

"I want to save Terrance, Senga and James," she answered sharply, "what do I need to do?"

"Be patient for a little while longer."

Igor stared over her shoulder, encouraging her to gaze in the same direction. As she did she noticed Iain descend onto the ground and land painfully on his stomach. Yuuki was going to help him, however the bodies of Rebecca, Daigo and Priscilla soon followed, squashing him beneath them. They slowly managed to get off him, although Becky took her time.

"Thanks for breaking my fall."

Iain was unsteady on his feet when he was finally able to stand. Yuuki looked him over and assumed he was unhurt. None of her other friends appeared concerned, although they were busy examining their strange surroundings. Daigo moved towards Igor.

"So who are you?"

"This is Igor," answered Yuuki hastily, "he's here to help us."

"I don't know…he looks too old to use a persona."

"DAIGO! That's very rude."

"What, he does."

At the far end of the room Yuuki heard another pair of feet make contact with the floor. It was Oscar. She looked at him as he approached her. He waved his hand and a two meter square hole in the floor began to develop. The view below was cold and bleak.

"Once we step through here there will be no way for you to return." warned Oscar, "Hel is a goddess and she may not freely allow you to leave. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," answered Yuuki firmly.

"I still don't know what's going on," stated Becky, "but if it's to bring Senga back then I'm in."

"Me too," added Daigo. "We need to save Terry and we might as well rescue James while we're at it."

"I concur."

Those two words from Iain were all she needed to hear. Yuuki nodded towards Oscar, who responded by jumping through the gap. Yuuki followed. The journey was different from the descent she would experience to reach the Velvet Room. Firstly it took longer, approximately a minute compared to the seconds needed to visit Igor. Second the sea of darkness she would find herself in was now a world of pale blue and white, with mountains and buildings visible in the middle of a violent whirlwind. The third change was the resistance she felt against her skin as she fell. The air was ice cold which made her shiver.

The pace of her freefall and that of her friends decreased as they approached their destination. Oscar was waiting for them at the bottom, and he grabbed Yuuki's waist and guided her safely to the ground as she neared him. He didn't do the same for the others, resulting in them slipping on the underfoot ice.

"Hel's lair is inside this mountain of ice," declared Oscar as he pointed to a hole in a nearby hill. "Walk through that entrance and continue until the end. There is only one path and she'll meet you there."

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" pleaded Yuuki.

"I can't act against her," he said with a downtrodden expression on his face. "Please take care Yuuki, and farewell."

Oscar looked away from her and marched into the surrounding tempest. Within a minute he had vanished into the treacherous storm. Yuuki took a deep breath. She stepped towards the lone tunnel in the side of the mound with her friends following closely behind. This was truly a step into the unknown.

The visage inside was impressive. Massive archways of ice formed the walls and had symbols and languages long since dead carved into them. There was plenty of visible light and, fortunately for them, it was marginally warmer than the plains outside. The floor was less slippery and the approximate distance to the end was one mile. Yuuki walked at the front however she heard her colleagues talking.

"What's was that room Yuuki?" asked Becky, "and what happened in the cinema, and where are we?"

"The place we were inside was the Velvet Room. That's where I learnt about personas and shadows. Inside the cinema my alternative self was trying to merge reality with the other world. We managed to stop her but she killed Senga, Terrance and James. Where we are now is as Oscar said, this is the underworld, Hel."

"I thought Hell was supposed to be hot," commented Daigo as he rubbed his arms.

"Ah, this will be Hel from Norse Mythology," elaborated Iain. "It was not unusual for ancient religions to conceptualise the netherworld as a frigid location. Hel is also the mythical figure who rules this realm. She is visually distinctive and is the daughter of Loki and Angrboða. It is said that during Ragnarök the people who reside here will join with Loki against Odin."

Yuuki didn't care much for the mythology lesson. Her focus was on the villain that resided at the far end of this corridor. The lavish palace they were in, or the purpose of this location, meant nothing to her.

When the quintet reached the end of the path they stood overlooking a vast hall with a flexing bottomless pit at its centre. Slouching at the furthest end, on a chair comprising of skulls and human bone, was a creature with skin that was half flesh coloured and half black. Her head was perched lazily on her arm and her straggly long grey hair reached to the ground several meters below her feet. Only a plain, thin cloth covered her aged body.

Yuuki felt her brother and Rebecca move behind her. She inhaled deeply and stepped forwards. The drooped figure continued to follow her movements with her eyes, but gave no further reaction. Yuuki cleared her throat.

"Are you Hel?"

"You already know Yuuki."

The fact it knew her name startled her, however there wasn't time to waste.

"My friends are here, I want to take them home."

"No mortal can make such a demand. Only I can grant life back to the dead."

Hel flicked her wrist and the sound of ice falling was made in the corner of the room. Yuuki glanced over and saw Senga, James and Terrance bound to a wall and standing upright in an unconscious state.

"I will permit you to return with two," stated Hel, "you may select who shall remain here in Eljudnir with me."

"I can't accept that. They mean too much for me to lose, especially when the other world should never have been created in the first place."

"That's right," yelled Becky who was suddenly more confident than before, "we're here to bring them home and we're not taking no for an answer!"

"If you wish to join them," said Hel in a menacing tone, "then be my guest."

A platform was created under her chair and she and their three bounded compatriots were elevated high into the air. Eight further levels were constructed, leaving the five persona users at the bottom. Guarding the first part of the staircase which led to the top was a small group of black coloured elf creatures. Yuuki glanced towards Iain, who had summoned his persona.

"The Dökkálfars rely on fear. They are vulnerable to light."

"Then leave this to me!" cheered Becky. "Shango come!"

The blonde haired girl evoked her persona whilst running, and coated the four dark elves in an angelic glow. They all vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That was easy," commented Becky, "if this is all she's got then we're as good as won!"

"It would be wise to be cautious," declared Iain, "it appears the strength of our adversaries is indicated by their location, with the greatest residing at the summit. Our advance could take some time."

The five persona users moved quickly up the first set of white stairs. On the next level they came across a scattering of physically impressive red giants. Iain named them 'Jötunn' and revealed their weakness to be electricity. Rebecca and Daigo volunteered to dispose of them.

These creatures used fire in their attacks and had a substantial range. It was up to Daigo to act as a shield, and for Becky to take them down. The nearest was vanquished without challenge however the next pair managed to act before they were destroyed. Daigo's fast reactions and virtual immunity to flame made him ideal for this conflict, whilst Rebecca continued to pick off their enemies one at a time. The second level was now clear.

"How high is this tower?" asked Priscilla towards Iain.

"There are nine stages. At the summit is Hel herself."

The group made their way to floor number three and saw another set of Jötunn, only this time they were blue. Iain indicated they were susceptible to fire. Yuuki watched as her brother volunteered to take them on, however she joined him with Pangu. The siblings swept through the field of giants with fantastic speed, crushing most of them without reply. When one did return fire it managed to knock Daigo off balance. Yuuki destroyed it and helped her brother to his feet.

"Thanks sis, it was stronger than I thought it would be."

'Iain said they would become more powerful', silently acknowledged Yuuki. She knew it would be difficult for any of them to clear a level unaided and decided it was safer to work as one unit. Fortunately herself and Priss were still fresh whilst Rebecca and Daigo were far from tired. They headed to the fourth set of stairs.

"These Jötunn are slightly different," said Iain, "their green form indicates they are accomplished with wind. They are vulnerable to ice."

This time it would be herself and Priscilla taking the lead, with Daigo remaining back. The two girls nodded towards one another and rushed at their enemies. Yuuki evoked Erebus, while Priss selected Shu. Both ran close to each other and focused on the same opponents. Quickly the number of enemies began to reduce.

As Yuuki was dodging a gust of wind she felt a strong forearm connect with her body, forcing her to the ground. The strength of this attack seemed amplified by its unexpected nature. The creature was rapidly vanquished by Priscilla however its power had caught Yuuki off guard. These enemies were growing stronger and for Hel to be at the top meant she was unbelievably dangerous. She ignored this conclusion for a moment and returned to clearing this section.

For the first time the group paused before heading to the stairs. They needed to. Yuuki had not had much opportunity to recover from fighting her other self, whilst the long walk and hurrying through this place had made Rebecca somewhat weary. They sat down on the ground, with Iain acting as their lookout.

"So there are four more and then we face Hel," surmised Daigo, "that shouldn't be too hard."

"What I don't get is why this 'Hel' is so interested in Yuuki," stated Becky. "That Oscar guy said she gave Yuuki the power to use the other world, but he didn't say why. It's kinda weird if you ask me."

"Yuuki is special," added Priss, "but I don't know if that's reason enough."

The only one who didn't give an opinion was Iain, although Yuuki decided it was because he had no sensible suggestion. He never liked to speculate. Whether it was random, or for a special purpose, the fact that she had been picked was still the same, and the need to defeat Hel and her minions had not changed. After fifteen minutes Yuuki asked if everyone was ready to advance and received no objections.

Floor five contained yet another form of Jötunn, however Iain assured them these were the last. They were yellow and slightly more muscular than the previous incarnations. Their strengths were lightning and physical power, and their weakness was to wind. Yuuki decided to split her friends into three groups with Rebecca protecting Priss, Daigo guarding her, and Iain staying in reserve.

The partnership of Priscilla and Rebecca worked well. Priss tempered her natural speed to allow Becky to act as her shield. The lightning bolts which came thundering towards them were batted away without any problem, whilst the returning breeze caused untold amounts of damage. This allowed them to devastate their enemies with little apparent difficulty.

Yuuki and Daigo by contrast were less successful. The persona Yuuki was using was Pangu, which gave her a greater tolerance in relation to incoming attacks, but far less firepower as a consequence. Her brother was also too eager to protect her and was often trying to take blows which she was perfectly capable of handling. Although this slowed their progress it became irrelevant as their colleagues managed to overcome most of the demons present. The next floor was now open to them.

On level six was a lone wolf. It was around two meters in length, had grey fur and human like eyes on its face.

"This is Fenrir, the brother of Hel," stated Iain, "he has few equals in terms of strength, although he can be exposed by ice."

Yuuki came up with a plan. She decided to use Daigo as a distraction, as his speed and resistance to physical assaults were higher than anyone else there, with herself and Priss wearing it down with ice. Iain would also be involved by regularly freezing their opponent. With this strategy in place the persona users approached their enemy.

Fenrir salivated as they drew closer. It's slow, smooth movements were akin to a predator stalking its intended prey, and it maintained constant eye contact with them at all times. Yuuki initiated the fight through Damballa with a widely dispersed effort which was impossible to avoid. Fenrir reeled back before pounding towards them. Daigo stepped in its path but was duly ignored. The target was Yuuki. She saw it lunge towards her and raised her arms to protect herself. But nothing happened. Yuuki glanced up and saw her enemy had been frozen in place less than a meter away from her.

With their enemy heavily restricted Yuuki and Priscilla worked towards destroying it completely. They quickly discovered that Fenrir attacked whoever made the most recent assault, which allowed them to alternate without fear of reprisal or relying on Iain. It took a while but eventually the wolf was defeated and the path to level seven was free.

On the next section was a series of female warriors on horseback. Iain identified them as 'Valkyrie'. They were extremely fast, intimidating and were ten in number. With their armour glistening in the white glow of Eljudnir, they hurried in all directions. How to defeat them was the problem. They used ice which meant Rebecca would be helpless against them, but their weakness to wind made Priscilla ideal. Yuuki could also evoke Erebus without too much danger. Daigo and Iain could help as well, although they wouldn't be particularly effective. Now ready Yuuki headed onto the battlefield.

Within seconds the first Valkyrie was looming large over her. It charged at speed in her direction and showed no signs of stopping or changing course. Yuuki attacked with Erebus however this failed to slow it down. At the last moment she dived out of its way. The warrior woman turned around and began advancing once more. Yuuki waited until it was close and used wind again. This time, the Valkyrie fell.

Priscilla was having equal difficulties. These enemies were able to take a hit more readily than the previous opponents. Her strategy was to generate a squall, dodge her rival's counter, and then repeat. It took longer and was difficult to maintain whenever two Valkyries were facing her, however it succeeded in slowly reducing their numbers.

Iain and Daigo were also fighting, although with less success. The best they could hope for was to act as a diversion, and they achieved this aim. As the fighting wore on they did managed to destroy one of their targets, which made their efforts worthwhile. Ultimately however it was Priscilla and Yuuki who managed to overcome these opponents.

The group paused once more before taking on the eighth and final obstacle to reaching Hel. They sat on the bottom steps of the staircase and gazed down at the tower they had been climbing.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Becky.

"I'm okay," replied Daigo as confidently as he could.

"Once we stop Hel we'll be able to go back to Bishopmill and enjoy our summer holiday. It'll be sun, sea and ice cream every day. I just know we can do this. We can't leave without our friends after getting this far."

"I'm anxious to save James, Terrance and Senga too," declared Priss. "It isn't fair for them to be here."

After a further few minutes were they gathered their strength and focus, Yuuki and her friends ascended the staircase towards the penultimate level. Waiting for them were three female figures in elaborate and colourful clothing. Iain described them and their abilities.

"These are the Norns of fate; Urd, Verdandi and Skuld. They use electricity but can be exposed through fire."

The trio of goddesses stood in a line and stared at them before the most attractive of the three, Skuld, darted towards them. Rebecca intercepted its attack and gave Daigo a chance to counter, however his effort missed. Yuuki awakened her persona Coatlicue and managed to catch their enemy off guard, although the effect was minimal. Skuld charged another attack and lightning reverberated in every direction.

After a while Yuuki and Daigo managed to gain the upper hand against their opponent. Becky was instrumental in this, as she not only acted as a shield and distraction, but also offered some basic healing. When Skuld began to stumble the other two Norns entered the conflict. Endless waves of attacks flooded over the persona wielding trio, until Iain used his reflections technique to temporarily relieve them.

"Priss," shouted Yuuki as she caught her breath, "use boost to add to our attacks."

Her dark haired friend nodded and waited for the white glow which surrounded them to fade. The goddesses had stopped fighting when they realised their efforts were useless and didn't restart when Iain's technique finished. This gave Yuuki and Daigo a brief window of opportunity.

"Hit Skuld!" she yelled towards her brother.

Both of them attacked simultaneously, and with Priscilla's help they were able to destroy Skuld. Now only two Norns remained.

Verdandi and Urd were much more cautious in their approach after the fall of their compatriot. They stayed close and could not be separated, and they synchronised their assaults so as to offer no relief to the five persona users facing them. Yuuki began to weaken. Her advances were hitting their target however she was incurring the same punishment with interest. Despite Rebecca's occasional healing spell Yuuki knew she wouldn't last much longer. They had to do something.

"I'm going to do a fusion," she yelled, "everyone get ready."

Yuuki moved behind Rebecca and encouraged Daigo and Priss to do the same. She counted down from three and on the word 'go' she pressed 9 on her phone and merged the electricity, fire and ice generated by her friends. The power surge beam was one long, snaking line which encircled the two goddesses and then closed in. When impact was made an extremely loud explosion erupted and the ground shook violently. Yuuki fell to the floor and held on as best she could.

After a few seconds everything returned to normal. Yuuki staggered to her feet and gazed at where their enemies had been. Nothing was left. She allowed herself to sit on the ground for a moment to regain her strength. This had been a long and tiring day.

"We did it!" cheered Becky, "now all that's left is the big goof upstairs."

"Not necessarily," stated Iain, "there are two entities approaching."

'What now?' thought Yuuki. She returned to her feet and witnessed two slow moving, vaguely humanlike beings walking down the final staircase. They travelled beside one another, their arms swaying as they moved. The 'female' one had the same straggly hair as Hel, whilst the male was completely bald. When, after fifteen minutes, they finally reached the group, they bowed politely.

"Mistress will see you now."

"Mistress?" asked Daigo.

"This is likely Ganglati, the manservant of Hel," elaborated Iain. "The other should be Ganglot, the maidservant."

"Right you are sir," replied Ganglati, "follow me."

The two assistants of Hel turned around and at the pace of a sloth they moved back towards the highest section of the tower where they had come from. Yuuki, Iain, Priscilla, Rebecca and Daigo each followed a short distance behind. This was going to be their final battle, regardless of its outcome and Yuuki prepared herself as best she could. It was no longer the fate of humanity she was fighting for, but her friends. Terrance, Senga and James had suffered enough and she wasn't going to leave without them. Regardless of what Hel threw at them she was going to defeat her. They would do or die.

The quintet walked up the final steps in perfect silence. Only the howling of the winds outside broke the monotony of their journey until they reached the summit, where Hel herself stood proudly waiting for them.

Senga, Terrance and James were at the far end of the room chained to a wall. They were still unconscious. Ganglot and Ganglati lowered themselves as close to the ground as possible and retreated backwards to leave. As soon as they disappeared from view Hel spoke in a haunting, deep tone.

"Will you accept my offer now Yuuki? Select which two you wish to take and be gone with you."

"I won't accept."

"Stupid human."

The phrase was familiar to Yuuki. She didn't have time to consider it as Hel created a rounded closed space which confined all of them in a lower lying and more restrictive space than previously. There was still plenty of room to move around, at least forty or so meters, it just meant they could see the edge of their cage. Yuuki glanced towards Iain.

"Hel is capable of using every element and technique we have encountered thus far. She has near limitless potential. The only weakness I can detect is a vulnerability to physical attacks."

"We need to hit her hard," exclaimed Daigo.

"Be careful," warned Yuuki, "she is a goddess after all."

As she said these words Yuuki had another faint notion enter her head. She wanted to consider it further, however the battle was beginning. This wasn't the time to be distracted.

The fight commenced with Hel unleashing a massive wave of fire. There was no way to dodge forcing Yuuki and her friends to fall back slightly. The only one that remained unaffected was Daigo and he instantly charged forwards. Summoning his persona Vulcan he attacked with a devastating assault which forced the Goddess to reel back. He had managed to hurt her. They had a chance.

Immediately Yuuki awakened Monkey and went on the offensive. She managed to dodge the more concentrated efforts her opponent was using until she got into position and attacked. It too had the desired effect. Hel wasn't invincible. The siblings continued to pound her relentlessly, with Rebecca and Priss offering the occasional support. They had the early advantage.

Hel waved her hand and their surroundings altered. The closed space changed from near transparent, to bright green. Daigo continued attacking however Hel was no longer perturbed by his attentions. She fired a lightning bolt and forced him back. Iain started yelling.

"Hel's composition has shifted. She is vulnerable to wind."

Yuuki evoked Erebus and initiated a new offensive. Priscilla joined her this time and the pair was able to force Hel back into the same defensive position as before. It seemed altering the environment had not helped her. Confident that they were in control Yuuki pressed on.

Hel gestured again and this time she generated a cool blue visage onto the outer walls of the closed space. Wind attacks were no longer effective.

"Use ice," shouted Iain. Yuuki summoned Damballa and saw an instant effect. She heard Iain talking loudly as she continued her assault. "The colour of the surroundings indicates Hel's weakness. We should be able to defeat her."

Temporarily Hel pulled back. She was bruised and lightly cut which proved she was at a disadvantage.

"Clever," praised Hel towards Iain, "however if you are not willing to fight, then you have no business being here. Come Midgard!"

A rumbling sound reverberated in the air. Without warning a massive snake of unimaginable length burst through the closed space and positioned itself around Yuuki, Rebecca, Daigo, Priss and Hel, leaving Iain on the outside. Yuuki ran in the direction her boyfriend had been and banged her fists against the scaly wall like body that separated them.

"Iain! Are you alright? Answer me!"

"He isn't dead," snapped Hel impatiently, "I no longer wish for him to disturb us, that's all."

"This isn't funny!" yelled Yuuki, "what is the point of this? Why are you doing any of this?"

"For your sake."

'For me?' Yuuki believed Hel's words were designed to confuse her and subsequently ignored them. The closed space was now red in colour, which she guessed meant her enemy was weak against fire. She selected Coatlicue and promptly attacked.

It wasn't long before Hel changed their surroundings once again, this time to yellow. As Yuuki equated this colour most closely to electricity she awakened Ukko and attempted a strike, but nothing happened. She tried again yet her enemy remained unhurt. Becky joined her without success. Why wasn't this working?

"Your other self knew that nothing stays the same forever," declared Hel confidently, "don't disappoint me."

'What does she mean?' Yuuki noticed Priscilla attack with wind and successfully cause their rival to recoil in pain. This is when she understood. Hel was no longer revealing her weaknesses through colour, and she had sent Iain away to prevent him from revealing this fact. Using Erebus Yuuki attacked and managed to make some progress.

The next change altered the sky back to blue. Realising that this only meant that Hel had altered her weakness Yuuki elected to select Pangu and to cycle through his abilities. Physical attacks, flame, ice and wind each failed to make an impact, leaving only electricity.

"Becky, you can hurt her."

"Right!"

A massive thunderbolt of lightning came from Shango which caused the first open wound to appear on Hel's body. Normally Iain would tell them how much energy their enemies had remaining, but even without him they knew the end was coming.

Hel continued to cycle through the elements and managed a few counter strikes of her own. When she finally fell to her knees she changed the closed space one last time. The walls were now a rainbow of colours. Yuuki tried attacking with every element however none of them worked. Hitting her physically was also useless. Nothing they did was having any palpable effect on her. She watched with alarm as the desperate panting of their opponent slowly became more measured. She was beginning to recover.

"I'm not going to fool around anymore," declared Hel in a booming, intimidating voice. "Don't assume too much Hashimoto!"

With those words the ground began shaking. Hel returned to her feet before her legs grew additional limbs. Her height grew ten fold in a matter of moments and her multitude of new arms reached out in every direction. The smell of rotting corpses was all consuming and the temperature dropped to an impossible low. Swirling winds blew all around them, freezing Midgard solid and creating a thick seal above them.

"If you truly came to defeat me, then hurry up."

Yuuki gritted her teeth. Daigo, Priscilla and Rebecca were each unleashing their elemental attacks but it was having no obvious impact. Jack Frost may have conquered her evil self, but there was nothing he could do here. There had to be some way of fighting back.

Hel released attacks of her own which steadily weakened them. Even though it was four against one, they weren't able to fight back. Priss attempted to move around but their enemy was equally adept from any direction, and punished her severely. 'I need to try something different'.

"Lila, come!"

If ordinary attacks didn't work, then she needed to find out what would. Lila was capable of angelic light, an ability which could kill instantly under the right circumstances. Yuuki summoned this technique but it failed to even trouble Hel. She kept trying.

"Erebus, show yourself!"

'If light doesn't work I'll use darkness'. Once again Yuuki commanded her persona to attack, however the effect was the same.

"Ukko, I need you!"

Switching personas was tiring but without Iain to guide her she needed to explore every possibility. She had hoped that using a status skill would provide them with temporary respite, or at least cause some form of reaction. However Hel was impervious. Nothing was working. 'I need to be smarter than this.'

"W-What should we do sis?" cried Daigo desperately.

"Keep going D-Boy," cheered Becky, "Yuuki will think of something."

Her friend's words were encouraging, but they lack conviction.

"Tamano-no-Mae!"

This was her last chance. Yuuki completed a full scan of her opponent. She maintained this while Priss connected an ice based strike. This was when she noticed something. It was subtle, but the Priscilla's effort had an effect. Hel was merely hiding the pain she was experiencing. Although this gave her confidence, Yuuki knew that at their current rate they wouldn't generate enough power to succeed. The queen of the underworld would defeat them first. She tightened her fists in frustration.

Knowing how close they were, Yuuki couldn't afford to let Hel defeat them. They had battled against so many enemies that there was little left within her to face another protracted fight. Realising that she had few options available, and that her friends were in as bad a shape as her, Yuuki called over to Daigo, Becky and Priss. There was still one trick open to her.

"I'm going to do a fusion. Get ready."

Hel gazed at her angrily and unleashed a fireball in her direction. Yuuki managed to dodge but the desperate attack told her that her plan could work. More acts of aggression came from Hel as Yuuki attempted to organise her friends. Once they were ready she began counting down.

"3, 2,"

"No!"

"1, Now!"

Electricity, fire and wind combined to form a divine breeze which crashed into the frozen ceiling, sweeping Midgard away and bringing the overarching ice down atop of Hel. The hideously deformed beast attempted to support the weight which was falling upon her, but failed. The fusion had shattered the barrier around them into an infinite number of pieces and left their enemy buried in a frozen tomb. The fight was over.

The howling winds outside fell perfectly silent and still, as though the entire world had come to rest. The ice vanished to expose a battered and bruised Hel. The queen of the underworld had returned to her original form, but she was no longer a threat. Her body twitched violently from spasms of pain and most of her limbs were lying at awkward angles. She appeared a pathetic sight. Yuuki approached her.

"You win," stated the goddess coldly, "take them and go."

The chains which had bound James, Terry and Senga were released and the trio regained consciousness. Rebecca, Daigo, Priscilla and Iain each hurried over towards them, however Yuuki remained back. There were still things she wanted to know.

"Oscar said you allowed me to access the other world, why?"

"Stupid human, it was because you desired it. It was my gift to you. You were crying out for this power and I duly obliged. I even watched over you for my enjoyment."

"But why? Why would you want a 'human' to possess power which could destroy you?"

"I am a goddess. I can do whatever I want."

Yuuki crouched down and touched Hel's scorched and scarred back. "Are you Olivia?" Hel nodded. "But why me, I'm not special. There must be others who secretly want shadows, why did you pick me?"

"There was something different about you, that's all. There is a great deal of satisfaction in fighting shadows and controlling a world, a satisfaction that you can continue to enjoy if you like."

Yuuki glanced towards her approaching friends. "I don't need it anymore. I have everything I could ever want."

"Stupid human. You haven't got long. Avoid Fallandaforad or you can never leave. Take your friends and go before I change my mind."

Yuuki stood up and bowed. She motioned for her colleagues to follow her and they duly obliged. As they hurried down the stairwell they noticed the never ending hole on the bottom level grow with each passing second. When they reached the ground they were less than two hundred feet away from the edge of the giant chasm. It was growing at around five meters every second, which didn't give them much time.

Down the mile long corridor they ran, each aware of the impending danger that was following close behind. Priscilla and James could cope easily, however Yuuki was worried about Rebecca and Terrance. She shouted encouragements in the hope they could make it. A distant glow came into view. Yuuki knew it had to be the way out. She ran as quickly as she could, hoping that the pitfall behind would not catch them. Eventually she reached the light…

aaa

Yuuki was standing in Green Park. It was night-time and her friends were all with her, each glancing around with confused expressions on their faces. She glanced at her watch; the time was 00:01. The date was July 5th. They had done it. The other world, the shadows, the murders were all gone. They had managed to end the nightmare.

"We made it! We actually made it!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Senga.

"You're alive Senga, we're all alive!"

Rebecca excitedly kissed Daigo on the lips before skipping and completing cartwheels on the grass. Terrance, who was beginning to gain his bearings, soon started cheering too.

"I thought I was dead."

"You were!" cheered Becky, "but we went to Hel and brought you back! How symbolic is that!"

The unreserved joy Becky was releasing was infectious. Soon Yuuki found herself smiling and holding Iain tightly. Priscilla and James were doing the same, although it seemed more out of relief for them. The idea that this was the end was hard for Yuuki to believe. Just at this moment she heard a voice speak within her head.

'If all things in the world weep for them, then the dead will be allowed to return to life. If anyone speaks against them or refuses to cry, then they will remain with me. But I'll make an exception for you, Yuuki Hashimoto. Remember that this is temporary, not even you can avoid returning here one day.'

Yuuki nodded. The past eleven months had been exciting, frightening and character building. She had both gained and lost good friends and had seen a side of herself which she had wanted to believe didn't exist. But looking back over everything she experienced she knew one thing was certain; she and her friends had been given a second chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

"There is the possibility that the other world will still remain," stated Iain amongst the euphoria.

"No," replied Yuuki, "Olivia won't do that. She knows how I feel now. Everything will be alright."

With tired and beaten bodies the eight persona users said 'goodnight' to one another and returned to their homes.

Finally, after many months of struggle, it was over. The Other World was no more.


	77. Chapter 19 The End 3

Monday, August 17th, 2015 – 08:40  
Hashimoto Residence

Yuuki used the mirror lying in the corner of her room to straighten her red cravat. She bounced her curly long dark hair with her hand and made one final check of her uniform before gathering her schoolbag and leaving her room. Today was her first day as a 6th year student and she couldn't wait for classes to begin.

Waiting downstairs, with a dozy expression and half closed eyes behind his glasses, was Daigo. The empty cereal bowl on the table next to him told Yuuki that her brother had managed to prepare and eat his breakfast by himself. She patted him on the shoulder as a reward, although she knew a fifteen year old boy should be capable of such things. She placed his dishes in the sink and guided him towards the rear of the house where their bicycles were waiting for them. Soon the siblings were on their way.

The hot sun above bathed the peaceful city of Bishopmill in its glow. It felt refreshing against Yuuki's skin. She glanced at the buildings they past and recalled little events that had taken place. Occasionally a funny or unusual memory would pop into her mind and make her giggle. Despite having lived without the other world or shadows for six weeks Yuuki still felt strange. Perhaps that feeling would never go away.

Many things had happened during the summer holidays. Firstly Katsuo Hashimoto, Yuuki's father, made a full recovery. He managed to find a part time job and grew stronger with every passing day. When he returned to the hospital the doctors said he had made remarkable progress.

Her mother had also done well. Her store enjoyed strong sales during the warmer months and she had been able to expand her stock. The end of the murders probably helped too, leading to greater prosperity for the town of Bishopmill in general. The combination of Katsuo returning to work, Yuuki maintaining her two jobs and 'Hashimoto's' becoming profitable, meant they had managed to stave off eviction and would be staying for the foreseeable future.

Yuuki slowed down as she approached the main gates of Bishopmill Academy. It's modern and stylish main building still impressed her, as it had done twelve months earlier. She said 'have a good day' to her brother as they parted and made her way inside Central building.

Walking down this corridor reminded Yuuki of her now gone teachers from last year. She had bumped into Mr Niven during the summer and had talked to him for a while. It seemed he was enjoying being retired and he didn't appear as old or as fragile as she remembered. The other teacher, Nicola, was still backpacking around the globe. It had come as a surprise when a postcard fell through the door from Cairo. All it said was 'wish you were here, love Nicky'.

"Ah, good morning Yuuki."

Yuuki turned around and saw her boyfriend Iain standing there. She smiled warmly.

"Good morning Iain."

Over the past month they had spent a great deal of time together, including a week long break to Port Island. Haruka had been there to greet them and the three of them and her now returned boyfriend Ken went everywhere together. It had been so much fun that she hadn't wanted to leave.

"I received a message from James," said Iain, "he wanted to wish us well for the upcoming term."

"Is he still in Berlin with Priss?"

"Yes, he stated that she had been successful and that they were going to stay for a few extra days to fully recover."

"Did he finally admit they're a couple?"

"He did not reference that issue in his letter."

She grinned mischievously. Yuuki tried to recall all the other people she had met since coming to Scotland. Gavin and his aunt were happily living in the house next door. Christine was attending services every Sunday alongside fundraising projects and charity work. Lennon Agnew moved into 3rd year, although he was still considered a troublemaker. Fraser Blair had started his own PR company, Rose Cameron returned to the central belt and received a promotion, and Terrance was back to his old womanising, carefree self. Indeed, everyone seemed to be doing well.

"Hiya Yuuki! Hi Iain!"

The enthusiastic and unnecessarily loud voice could only belong to one person. Yuuki looked over her shoulder and saw Rebecca and Senga walking towards her.

"Good morning, you're both here early."

"I don't know why," replied Becky, "but for some reason I wanted to be on time today. Weird isn't it?"

"I'm the same. How are things going between you and Alistair? I heard he got into Averurie College."

"Oh we broke up. He's a nice guy in all but he's not really my type, which is funny because he's just like how I imagined he would be."

"I'm sorry."

Yuuki felt guilty for saying anything. She was met with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Don't worry everything is cool between us. So Yuuki is your brother still single…"

"BECKY!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, although you have to admit he is kinda cute from a-"

"That's my little brother you're talking about!"

"Just think about it. If we did hook up then you and me would be sisters! Wouldn't that be fun!"

"REBECCA WALSH!" exclaimed Yuuki.

"You mean 'Rebecca Hashimoto'."

Realising, or perhaps hoping, that she was being teased Yuuki decided to talk about anything other than her brother.

"Do you and Alistair stay in touch?"

"Sort of, but I officially give you permission to date him."

"You do understand that I am standing right here," interrupted Iain.

"I mean if it doesn't work out," replied Becky hurriedly, "Yuuki might get bored with you and want someone else."

"I don't want anyone else!"

Yuuki realised what she had said and started to blush. She glanced over towards Iain. He was blushing too.

"Yuuki and Iain, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-"

"STOP SAYING THAT," replied Yuuki and Iain simultaneously.

"You really are all love sick morons."

"Thanks for that touching commentary Senga," joked Becky.

The quartet of friends headed together towards their shared registration class. For Yuuki this was the end to the most traumatic twelve months of her life, and the beginning of something new.

And something just as amazing.

_Far away, far away, I always tried to keep myself away  
Happy times, and sad times, they fill my thoughts today  
Can you recall all we have done, the tears and the fun,  
And how you made me, fall in love_

_Even with my small hands I can hold onto you whenever I am feeling lost  
Though I am alone now I imagine you here with me (your arms around me)  
Even with small hands I can do something which can make you proud of me  
Though we might drift apart, know I will always drift back to you_

_Seasons change and people too  
And it may seem hard to bear  
The warmth and glow of spring  
I can feel it knowing you're there, _

_Even with my small hands I can hold onto you whenever I am feeling lost  
Though I am alone now I imagine you here with me (your arms around me)  
Even with small hands I can do something which can make you proud of me  
Though we might drift apart, know I will always drift back  
To you_

_Some day these small hands will become strong, they're getting stronger everyday,  
As long as you hold onto them and help me along the way_

The End

aaa

Richard Lucas rocked back and forth in his crouched position. He was strapped into his straight jacket and staring at the bland, cushioned walls of his cell. The other world was gone and his means of changing the world were lost with it. He rubbed his bare feet together to provide his skin with a sensation of contact. It was all he had left.

"I'd like to talk to you," said a woman from behind the door.

"Leave me alone."

"I know two words which will peak your interest," insisted the voice, "Yuuki Hashimoto."

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME?" yelled Richard as he attempted and failed to stand up. "How do you know her name?"

"First, I want you to tell me everything you know about the shadows, the other world and most importantly, personas."

Richard was hesitant. "Who are you?"

"I am the one who is about to set you free, and my name is Annalisa Violetta Brunilda Milan."


	78. Chapter 20 Author's notes

Hello everyone,

Thank you for reading my story, Persona - Animum debes mutare, non caelum. It was really fun to write and I hope that you enjoyed it. Below are some explanations for why I made this story and the ideas and themes that are contained within. If anyone would like any more details (and for the life of me I have no idea why) then please send me a message and I'll respond to you directly and update this page.

**Why call the story Persona - Animum debes mutare, non caelum?**  
The phrase 'animum debes mutare, non caelum' roughly translates to 'change your disposition, not your sky'. This is one of the central themes of the story. During chapter 1 Yuuki views the move to Bishopmill as a chance for her to become a more 'interesting' person and thus happier. In reality she needed to change her mindset to achieve that goal.

The story is set within the 'Persona' universe, which should explain that part of the title. I view it as an indirect sequel to Persona 3 and 4. I could have removed all of the references to the past games and made the story a completely separate spinoff but I felt that comic relief was required, and 'breaking the forth wall' was the best way to do that.

When Yuuki says 'nothing as weird as this could have happened if I had stayed in Port Island,' it was meant to be a joke for any reader that has played Persona 3. The same is true with this conversation that Becky and Senga shared:

"Don't you know? This is a town where every rumour comes true."

"Really, cause I heard a rumour that that was nonsense."

One of the reasons against calling this story Persona 5 was that a 'proper' sequel would eventually be made and released by Atlus. This meant that some people would read this fan fic believing it was based on that when it is completely unrelated. I wanted to avoid causing such trouble.

**So what was the point of the story?**  
Allow me answer this by first placing Persona 3 and 4 into context.

Persona 3 had two main themes: the slow progression of an average high school student from anonymity to heroic savour (which the main character faces alone) and the search for meaning and purpose in life (faced by all the other major characters in the game). These themes are weaved into a fantastic apocalyptic story and make Persona 3 constantly engaging. Episode Aigis (or 'The Answer') focuses heavily on the second of these ideas.

Persona 4 also had two major themes, but they are very different. These are aptly summarised by the songs, 'reach out to the truth' and 'pursue my true self'. Everything revolves around the other persona users and their battles against their inner demons. The main character's role is to guide the others, not to save them.

Of course these are just my interpretations; I could be missing the point entirely.

My story is largely focused on Yuuki. It is her search for her true self and her search for answers. The other persona users have their own reasons for being in the group, but they are primarily there to help Yuuki unlock the secrets of the 'other world' and to help her overcome her own demons. Persona 3 was partly about the main character, partly about the people around him (or her), Persona 4 was entirely about the people the main character interacts with, and my story was about the main character.

There are other background themes in this story:

Learning that nothing worthwhile can be done alone  
What self sacrifice really means  
Value of independence  
Value of determination  
Understanding of others  
Friendship  
Corruption and redemption  
Media bias and poor journalism  
Valuing ones self  
Living under a cloud of suspicion  
The necessity of facing problems directly

**Why is there a female lead character? And why call her Yuuki Hashimoto?**  
This was a personal choice. I find it easier to write about male characters and thought that focusing on a female lead would be a good challenge. Originally I planned Yuuki to be a blank canvass, i.e. we wouldn't hear her thoughts or receive her point of view, but considering the main theme of the story is her search for the truth and later her search for redemption I decided this wasn't a very good idea.

The reason I called her Yuuki Hashimoto was because it is a fairly typical Japanese name. I can't think of an anime series that didn't have someone called Yuki appearing in it while Hashimoto is the 25th most popular surname in Japan (according to Wikipedia). The 25th most popular American surname is Clark.

Interestingly (and I use the word liberally) I chose the spelling Yuuki because there was a character in Persona revelations and Persona 2 IS/EP called Yukki and I didn't want there to be any mistaken identities.

Yuu = Distant, leisurely  
Ki = Hope

**If you were starting again, what would you do differently?**  
This could easily be the longest section of this review, but I'll just list the ideas that I rejected before I started writing.

Writing the story in the 1st perspective (i.e. my name is Yuuki)  
Making one of the teachers a persona user (that would have been fun!)  
Setting the story in Japan and spreading it over 3 years  
College setting  
More sex, drugs and violence!  
Another human villain to act as a long running nemesis to Yuuki  
Making the social links 10 parts long rather than 5

It would have been fun for Yuuki to have a rival not just at school, but during the other world as well. Just imagine discovering that one of your friends was in fact your greatest enemy who you have been secretly fighting for months. Better yet imagine that you know who your enemy is and you have to attend school with them despite having to fight them during the other world.

In the end I rejected the idea because it would have 'cluttered' an already busy story, and because Ryoji served a similar purpose in Persona 3.

**And a special thanks to:**  
Russell B. T. Kirkpatrick  
RedChampion  
.DanceOcean-DyingMotions.  
Blazehawkins  
AnimeCrazy88  
DiLost  
Perrou  
Gensou no Sekai  
MikeyJC

And everyone else who has taken the time to read this story, thank you.

Lesserpawn


End file.
